


Nobody Cared - Etherian

by thesnarrysarchivist



Series: Nobody Cared Series By Etherian [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Severitus, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 366,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: A Nadie Le Importó  / Autor original: Etherian / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Harry tiene 11 años y esperaba asistir a Hogwarts. ¿Por qué, entonces, no esta en la Fiesta de Bienvenida?





	1. 31 De Agosto Al 1 De Septiembre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody Cared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922027) by [etherian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
>  ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
>  **Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922027/chapters/8782105

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_31 de agosto de 1991 - Noche_ **

A su familia no le importaba. Nada acerca de él. Si sufría, eso estaba bien para los Dursley. Acurrucado en su armario, con la vieja y raída colcha en la que había estado envuelto cuando era un bebé, Harry Potter se estremeció e intentó fingir que no lloraba.

Tío Vernon lo había quemado. Todo. Cada página de cada libro para las clases en lo que habría sido su nueva escuela, Hogwarts, se había ido. Su nueva ropa, sus ropas, las maravillosas botas de cuero que había encontrado en la tienda de segunda mano. Esas también se habían ido.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Y su varita! Le había hecho sentirse muy seguro y, por una vez, sin miedo. El tío Vernon la había roto airadamente bajo su pie, moliéndola en astillas de madera y una pluma de fénix destrozada. Harry ahora tenía esas piezas en su mano.

¿Y Hedwig?

La garganta de Harry se enganchó y él tragó el ruido de su llanto.

No. No había perdido el hermoso búho nival, su primer regalo, por la ira impotente de su tío. Hedwig, una ave tan inteligente como era, había mordido los dedos del tío Vernon mientras este intentaba sacarla de su jaula. Durante un momento angustioso, cuando parecía que el tío Vernon sostenía firmemente a la lechuza enojada, Harry estaba seguro de lo que hubiera sido de su familiar.

—¡No! —Harry cayó de rodillas. Sabía que suplicarle a su tío era inútil. Incluso podría enojarlo más. Aun así, mientras Hedwig aleteaba frenéticamente contra los barrotes de su jaula mientras Vernon intentaba atrapar al maldito pájaro, Harry le suplicaba con todas sus fuerzas—¡No le hagas daño a Hedwig! —.

—¿Qué te pasa, Fenómeno? —Exigió Vernon. Le dio una patada al estúpido niño arrodillado a sus pies. Dejó escapar un aullido de dolor terrible cuando la maldita lechuza le mordió la mano con saña.

Harry observó entre horrorizado y triunfante cómo Hedwig voló de su jaula mientras su tío Vernon gruñía con enojo y dolor. Hedwig voló por el pasillo pasando la alacena de Harry y salió por la puerta justo cuando Dudley venía desde afuera. Dudley soltó un chillido y se apartó del pájaro blanco que chillaba mientras se alejaba volando.

La furia de su tío había empeorado, pero Harry estaba tan agradecido de que Hedwig hubiera escapado, que no sintió ninguno de los puñetazos de su tío.

Ahora, sin embargo, en las sombras del pequeño armario que había sido suyo desde que podía recordar, el cuerpo de Harry palpitó con dolorosa protesta en varios lugares. Las lágrimas cayeron sobre el colchón para cuna de bebé, pero Harry no cedió al deseo de sollozar, sollozar con angustia. Cuando se dobló casi sobre sus brazos envueltos sobre su vientre, se guardó el dolor y las heridas para sí mismo.

¿Hedwig? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde fuiste? Solo habían transcurrido unas semanas, pero para Harry el tiempo había pasado arrastrándose mientras sus tíos sacaban su cólera de las cartas, de Hagrid y de toda su extraña magia sobre él. Se durmió pensando, no por primera vez, en lo que había hecho para que sus familiares lo odiaran.

* * *

 

**_1 De Septiembre De 1991 - Mañana_ **

Harry despertó bruscamente a la mañana siguiente por su tía Petunia, que había pateado la puerta del armario para sacarlo de un pesado sueño inducido por el dolor. Eso fue lo más cerca que estuvo de tocar a su sobrino, a quien consideraba una porquería que no podía raspar ni fregar. Sin compasión, la mujer delgada y con cara de pellizco vio a Harry caminar cojeando tan rápido como pudo hacia el baño de la planta baja. Pudo lavarse la cara y vaciar la vejiga antes de que la voz exasperada de su tía lo apresurara.

—¡Toma esto! —Petunia ordenó, empujando un vaso de agua y dos aspirinas a su sobrino.

Harry suspiró, pero obedientemente tomó la medicación. Nunca ayudó. Ninguno de los jarabes para la tos, o pastillas, o aspirinas que su tía se dignó a darle, nunca hicieron lo que se suponía que debían hacer. Él se encogió de hombros y arrojó la aspirina en su boca y los siguió con varias tragos. Al menos su cuerpo hizo un buen trabajo de curación.

>> Date prisa y cocina el desayuno, chico—ordenó su tía mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras—Este es un día importante para Dudley—.

Con la cabeza inclinada, Harry se apresuró a entrar en la cocina y comenzó a hacer todas las comidas favoritas del desayuno de su primo.

Por supuesto que era un día importante para Dudley, Harry reflexionó en su mente. Dudley estaba yendo a una escuela prestigiosa que costaba mucho dinero. Harry también estaría yendo al misterioso Hogwarts hoy, si su tío no hubiera quemado todo y hubiera ahuyentado a su familiar.

Más tarde, mientras los Dursley comían el excesivamente suntuoso desayuno y se ocupaban de su hijo, Harry fue arrastrado afuera con una tostada, la última porción de leche en la jarra, que olía un poco raro, y una lista de tareas pendientes para ese día.

Era casi mediodía y Harry estaba esparciendo fertilizantes y astillas de madera para preparar el jardín de su tía para el invierno. Un ulular del árbol detrás de él distrajo a Harry momentáneamente. Con una sonrisa cautelosa, miró a través de los rayos del sol al búho nival que se posaba sobre una de las ramas.

—¡Hedwig! —Harry estaba tan feliz de ver su familiar. Sabiendo que ella estaba viva calmó gran parte del dolor por sus posesiones mágicas perdidas. El pájaro se bajó sobre su hombro y le dio un suave golpecito en la mejilla magullada—Espero que tengas algo para comer—Murmuró mientras frotaba su muñeca desnuda contra el pecho del búho. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por grandes guantes de jardín.

Hedwig ululó suavemente varias veces y luego dejó caer algo sobre su regazo.

>> ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó el pequeño niño mientras se quitaba los guantes y recogía el sobre ordenado y rectangular de pergamino. Lo giró y notó un sello rojo estampado con una curiosa insignia de una serpiente en forma de "S".

Una vez más, Hedwig ululó y luego voló hacia el árbol justo cuando Harry rompió el sello y desplegó el sobre para revelar una breve nota. Se instaló en el suelo y comenzó a leer.

 

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Sr. Potter,_
> 
> _Preséntese esta tarde a las 7 en punto para ser escoltado a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Su baúl debe estar empacado y usted debe usar sus túnicas de la escuela. Si no está listo, estaré terriblemente disgustado._
> 
> _El director, que no está menos ocupado que cualquier otro, me ha pedido que tome un tiempo de mi apretada agenda para acompañarle a la escuela. Espero una explicación completa sobre su comportamiento muy descortés al no haber llegado a Hogwarts como lo hicieron sus compañeros._
> 
> _Severus Snape_
> 
> _Profesor de Pociones_
> 
> _Hogwarts_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Con un suspiro de dolor, Harry dobló la carta y se la metió en el bolsillo de sus jeans demasiado grandes.

>> No parece un buen tipo—Murmuró Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia su jardín. Sabía que cualquier cosa que el Director o cual-es-su-problema-sarcástico Snape querían de él no iba a suceder. A las siete estaría escondido en su armario mientras sus tíos miraban televisión. ¡Snape tendría un rudo despertar cuando el tío Vernon le dijera que el monstruo no iría a la escuela porque los fanáticos eran demasiado tontos como para gastar dinero en la escuela!

* * *

 

**_1 De Septiembre De 1991 - Temprano En La Noche_ **

A Harry lo tomaron por sorpresa a las cinco en punto cuando fue a lavarse para preparar la cena para la tía Petunia y el tío Vernon. La tía Petunia estaba vestida y revoloteando por la casa con una sonrisa insípida en el rostro. Cuando se tomó un momento para darse cuenta de Harry, frunció el ceño.

—¡A tu armario, Chico! Vernon y yo iremos a cenar esta noche para celebrar y no necesitamos ver un recordatorio de ti en ningún momento esta noche. Así que, ¡mantenlo en silencio! —.

—Sí, tía Petunia—Harry se agachó y entró diligentemente en su armario. Justo cuando su tía estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta con llave, Harry suplicaba—¿Por favor, tía? ¿No puedo cenar? —.

Petunia cerró el armario y Harry gritó cuando las puntas de sus dedos habían sido atrapadas—¡Eres una carga, chico! ¡No obtendrás nada esta noche! —La cerradura hizo clic con un brusco chasquido y unos minutos más tarde, Petunia se dirigía hacia la escalera para prepararse.

Harry se acurrucó de costado sobre el delgado colchón, acercando sus dedos heridos a su pecho y acunándolos. Lágrimas silenciosas gotearon sobre el colchón mientras sus dedos palpitaban dolorosamente.

Hagrid, el gigante que había entregado su carta y lo había llevado al Callejón Diagon por todas sus maravillosas cosas nuevas, le había contado cómo habían muerto realmente sus padres. Un mago malvado los había matado, pero su hechizo para matar a Harry le había salido por la culata, dejándolo vivo con la curiosa cicatriz del rayo sobre su frente y el mago malvado muerto. Cuando el niño cerró sus húmedos ojos, deseó mucho que el mago malvado lo hubiera matado también.

* * *

 

**_1 De Septiembre De 1991 - 1o Minutos Para Las 7 PM_ **

Severus Snape rara vez estaba de un humor agradable y este recado que el Director le engatusó hizo que cualquier chistoso potencial corriera, gritando, en la otra dirección. Debido a un voto tonto que había hecho, una noche, con Lily, ahora estaba camino a Little Whinging, número 4 de Privet Drive.

Parecía que Harry Potter, el hijo arrogante de James Potter, se había encargado de no unirse a todos los demás primeros años en el Expreso de Hogwarts. El mocoso mimado, al parecer, había decidido quedarse en casa, lo que hacía que este viaje de Snape fuera necesario. La nota que había enviado después del desayuno había sido una ocurrencia tardía cuando el búho nival desconocido apareció frente a él en el Gran Comedor.

_< < **Mas Temprano Durante La Fiesta De Bienvenida: Flashback** >>_

—Oh cielos—Suspiró Dumbledore cuando vio al búho blanco puro que miraba expectante a su profesor de Pociones.

—¿Qué? —Espetó Snape. Se había estado preparando para el nuevo término hasta altas horas de la noche y había dormido muy poco.

—Si no me equivoco, creo que el búho pertenece a Harry Potter—Suspiró el Director. El pájaro picoteó el tocino de Snape y él gruñó. Hedwig simplemente ululó y le arrebató la pieza que el mago sostenía entre sus dedos. El Director se había reído y Snape estaba preparado para lanzar un hechizo sin varita y silencioso hacia el hombre mayor. Tal vez algo que le provocara picazón en los calzoncillos.

>> Oh, tranquilízate mi muchacho—Reprendió el Director. Snape resopló, preguntándose, una vez más, si el hombre era psíquico. Snape sabía que Dumbledore nunca usaría Legilimancia en él; él era demasiado bueno como un Oclumentista—Después de todo, discutimos el problema del Sr. Potter esta mañana y tu...—.

—Sí, sí, sí—Snape agitó su mano, tanto para espantar al búho como para callar al Director—Ya he acordado, ¿No es así, Director? —.

—Eso hiciste, Severus, y estoy muy agradecido de que vayas a cuidar al niño. No tengo dudas de que necesitará alguien que lo miré...—El resto no fue escuchado ya que la atención de Snape había sido desviada por distintivo, mordaz tipo de bufido proveniente de la Directora Adjunta y Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor.

—¿Tienes algo que agregar, Minerva? —Preguntó Severus astutamente. La expresión apretada de la mujer mayor prácticamente goteaba desprecio hacia Albus Dumbledore e intrigaba al anciano Slytherin.

—Esos ... muggles—Ella dijo en voz baja—Sabía que eran del peor tipo…—.

Albus interrumpió—Y te expliqué, querida, que las Protecciones De Sangre eran importantes para la supervivencia del niño. Eso, y honestamente no puedes decirme que Petunia Dursley rechazaría al único hijo de su hermana. ¡Lily adoraba a Petunia! —.

Eso, al parecer, fue el final de eso. Snape, sabiendo lo que sabía sobre Petunia Evans, añadió ese conocimiento a lo que Minerva había dicho, y ahora, al menos, sentía curiosidad por saber qué había impedido que Harry Potter abordará al tren y, por lo tanto, que viniera a Hogwarts. Dejando a un lado la curiosidad, sin embargo, todavía le decían que no era más que el chico de los recados del director, y si ese niño no tenía una explicación razonable, bueno, él lamentaría el día, eso era seguro. Tan inspirado, Snape escribió la pequeña nota, y se la dio al desagradable búho, y Hedwig salió volando, dejando al Maestro de Pociones con los restos de su desayuno en paz.

**_< <Fin De Flashback>>_ **

Snape se había aparecido en Privet Drive, sin pensar en cambiar sus ropas por las de muggles. Después de todo, le había ordenado al chico que usara su túnica, por lo que sería inconsistente si hubiera insistido en la vestimenta mágica, pero no se hubiera presentado correctamente vestido.

Sin embargo, un simple Hechizo de Desilusión resolvió el problema de que los Muggles lo vieran, y él marchó hasta el número 4, y se puso furioso de inmediato, ya que no vio señales de vida en la casita. Ni una sola lámpara se encendió ni dentro ni fuera. Nadie, al parecer, estaba en casa. Snape casi gira bruscamente sobre sus talones para regresar a Hogwarts cuando escuchó el ulular del maldito búho de Potter. Para su sorpresa, el búho, posado en el techo, se abalanzó desde la parte superior de la casa y sobre el hombro de Snape. Luego le mordió la oreja, provocando una bronca exclamación de indignación por parte del mago.

—¡Cuidado! —Amonestó mientras el búho se alejaba volando—¡Sé que hay varias pociones mejoradas con los hígados de lechuza! —.

Hedwig no había vuelto a su posición, pero ahora estaba precariamente instalada en el buzón negro a la derecha de la puerta. Ella picoteó la puerta por varios segundos y luego miró hacia el mago. Ella soltó un chirrido ensordecedor, como uno podría escuchar de un búho triunfante en su cacería.

>> ¡Tranquila! —Espetó Snape. Observó a la lechuza mientras ella picoteaba nuevamente en la puerta. Afortunadamente, esta vez solo ululó y le dio al Maestro de Pociones lo que solo podía ser una mirada suplicante con sus grandes ojos amarillos.

Snape frunció el ceño, ahora su curiosidad estaba más que picada. Un aire aprensivo se instaló inquieto a su alrededor mientras se dirigía a la puerta pintada de blanco— _¡Alohomora!_ —Susurró. La simple cerradura sonó y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

El interior de la casa Dursley estaba oscuro y silencioso. Snape tenía su varita afuera, sosteniéndola frente a él a la defensiva. Lanzó un hechizo complicado que causaría que la apariencia exterior de una casa oscura permaneciera oscura. Una vez que eso se logró, Snape lanzó el hechizo _Lumos_ , iluminando la punta de su varita con una luz brillante que le dio suficiente luz para atravesar el primer piso de la casa.

Todo estaba vacío. Tranquilo. Todavía. Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, sin embargo, su nariz muy sensible recogió un olor con el que estaba demasiado familiarizado. El olor que a veces impregnó el dormitorio de los chicos en Slytherin cuando decidieron no limpiar sus espacios y camas. Ropa sucia, sudor, inmundicia. Pero, había algo más también, y esto tenía los pelos en la parte posterior del cuello de Snape aumentando con presentimiento. Él podía oler sangre. Viejo, pero con el olor inequívoco de enfermedad e infección. Todo eso estaba enmascarado desde el sentido olfativo normal por la dulzura empalagosa de las rosas.

Se lanzó otro hechizo para amplificar los olores desagradables para que el mago pudiera identificarlos mejor. La enfermedad y la infección eran viejas, al igual que algo de la sangre, pero un aroma más agudo de olor a cobre le dijo que no había nada nuevo para unirse a la sangre vieja. Era como si alguien no hubiera lavado la ropa o la ropa de cama entre esos momentos cuando estaban enfermos o heridos. Un niño. Un niño descuidado. A Snape le molestó y canceló el hechizo de amplificación para poder ignorar mejor los olores ofensivos. Además, sabía de dónde venía, ahora.

Snape miró hacia una pequeña puerta situada debajo de las escaleras. Un armario utilizado para almacenar productos químicos de limpieza, tal vez trapos, un balde y una fregona o una escoba. Snape recordó un armario similar debajo de las escaleras en la vieja casa en la que creció. Se había escondido allí, muchas veces, de su padre cuando estaba en sus copas y necesitaba golpear algo. Preferiblemente Snape. Al ver esta puerta del armario, junto con los olores ofensivos, Snape descubrió que no podía continuar de inmediato con su investigación.

¿Qué pasa si el Niño-Que-Vivió estaba en ese armario? ¿Y si el hijo de Lily Evans no era el arrogante cabrón que esperaba, sino un niño abusado? ¿Qué haría Snape si descubriera a alguien cuya infancia reflejara la suya?

No era como si Severus Snape no hubiera tratado con otros niños de hogares abusados. Fue una estadística desafortunada que los niños que sufrían abuso tendieran a clasificarse en Slytherin porque desarrollaron rasgos propios de la casa en un esfuerzo por sobrevivir a una vida en un hogar menos que ideal. Snape era el mejor defensor de Hogwarts en lo que respecta a sus Serpientes, y era incluso más protector con los niños que descubrió que estaban sufriendo. A diferencia de los otros Jefes de Casas, Snape mantenía un ojo avizor sobre sus Serpientes, niños que consideraba, sin dudarlo, como suyos. Era estricto, les asignaba hora de acostarse y castigos apropiados para su edad. Dentro de la Casa de las Serpientes había ideado una red de prefectos, estudiantes mayores que habían demostrado ser capaces, para ayudarlo a vigilar y cuidar a los estudiantes más jóvenes, y para mantener las reglas para que todas sus Serpientes se adhirieran.

El prejuicio de las otras Casas contra Slytherin no había cambiado mucho desde que era estudiante en Hogwarts, pero Snape siempre había hecho todo lo posible para proteger a sus Serpientes de tales prejuicios. El hecho de que Harry Potter, el hijo del matón vilipendiado y autoproclamado "Merodeador Contra Slytherins" James Potter, en realidad podría ser un niño que podría terminar en su casa debido a abusos, sacudió al Maestro de Pociones.

Le costaba respirar y se alejaba del armario mientras los recuerdos de su propia y abusiva infancia se le escapaban de las paredes cuidadosamente construidas y asaltaba sus pensamientos. Sintió el sofá contra la parte posterior de sus rodillas y se dejó caer sobre los cojines cubiertos de plástico, y bajó la cabeza hasta las rodillas.

Se sentía tonto por reaccionar de esta manera, pero la verdad era que el pequeño niño asustado que a menudo tenía que esconderse de las diatribas borrachas de su padre, o desaparecer en las mazmorras de Hogwarts para evadir a los Merodeadores de Gryffindor, estaba... por el momento... completamente presente. También era el miedo de ese pequeño niño lo que se instaló en el adulto Snape. Mientras levantaba la cabeza y estrechaba la mirada por el pasillo hacia el armario, ahora estaba enojado.

Enojado consigo mismo. Enojado en Dumbledore. ¡Enojado con Minerva, que parecía saber algo, pero que nunca había hecho nada! Y él estaba enojado con la mujer conocida como Petunia Evans Dursley. La niña que recordaba que había provocado a su hermana a menudo hasta el punto de llorar. ¿¡Cómo pudo no haberse preguntado alguna vez sobre el hijo de Lily!? ¿Alguna vez Dumbledore, o cualquier otra persona que alguna vez contó a Lily y James Potter como amigos, revisaron al niño?

Snape se dirigió al armario, lo abrió, y rápidamente abrió la puerta pequeña.

Todo lo que era el "idiota grasiento", el maestro que despreciaba a los Gryffindors, el hombre que había estado completamente preparado para hacer que el hijo de James Potter cumpliera con su deber y pagar las injusticias juveniles de su padre, desapareció. Cuando Snape miró hacia abajo, acurrucado, dormido, la figura de un niño, el hijo de Lily, que se veía tan pequeño que no podía tener once años, sintió una dureza que rodeaba su corazón derretirse. Su mundo dio un vuelco y su mente se apresuró a reconstruir lo que había pensado que Harry Potter podría ser, para coincidir con lo que vio.

Arrodillándose, Snape extendió su mano y tocó la mejilla del chico. Podía sentir el residuo costrado de lágrimas sobre la suave mejilla, y luego vio el hematoma y gotas de sangre sobre la manta, el colchón y la camisa sucia que llevaba el niño. ¿Por qué no se ha despertado? Snape se preguntó mientras seguía las pequeñas gotas de sangre seca a los dedos magullados, sus extremos maltratados, tal vez por la bisagra de la puerta.

>> Lily—Susurró Snape mientras su mundo finalmente se calmaba y aceptaba que el hijo de James Potter estaba sufriendo y realmente necesitaba a alguien. Incluso si ese alguien fuera un "idiota grasiento" que hubiera odiado al niño abusador que le había robado a Lily.

Un movimiento de su varita mantuvo al pequeño dormido, a salvo, para que Snape pudiera inclinarse y cargar al niño contra su pecho. El niño olía horriblemente, principalmente por los trapos que usaba, y el colchón sucio sobre el que dormía. Mientras dormía, Harry soltó un bufido de protesta que le suplicaba a su tío que "parara". Mirando el colchón sucio y los restos deshilachados de una manta de bebé, Snape pudo ver algo de interés dentro del pequeño armario. Llevando a Harry a la sala de estar, colocó al pequeño en el sofá y regresó al armario.

Harry había aprovechado al máximo su pequeño armario en casa decorando las paredes con trozos de papel que había dibujado y coloreado. Eran fantasías y sueños de un castillo, un gigante, jóvenes volando en escobas, y un anciano con una larga barba bailando una jiga*. El dibujo más sorprendente fue uno que Harry había hecho de sí mismo. Estaba junto a un hombre alto que vestía de negro de pies a cabeza. El único color había sido en las mejillas cetrinas, la nariz grande y la mano de dedos largos que se sostenía firmemente en la mano de Harry. La figura, claramente era Snape, tenía su varita en su otra mano y la apuntaba a otra figura. Esta segunda figura adulta era muy similar a una serpiente y atemorizante con ojos rojos—El Señor Oscuro—Susurró Snape suavemente. Voldemort era incluso más alto que el dibujado Snape, pero estaba envuelto en un resplandor verde que estaba retorciendo su cuerpo.

Una vez más, Snape sintió que su mundo se inclinaba precariamente. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas por la nariz, y luego, cuando estuvo seguro de que no iba a desmayarse más, se acercó y recogió todas las obras de arte. El dibujo de Harry, él mismo y Voldemort, Snape lo encogió y luego lo metió en un bolsillo oculto en su capa. Los otros dibujos los dobló suavemente y los metió en otro bolsillo.

Snape cerró la puerta del armario y luego se acercó a su joven carga. Mientras dormía, Harry gritó—¡Mamá...! ¿Ayúdame? —Cargando al niño pequeño y cerca de su pecho, Snape presionó su mejilla en la frente donde estaba la cicatriz y susurró, para que Harry pudiera oírlo en sus sueños—Lo siento, no estuve aquí antes, Harry, pero estoy aquí ahora. Silencio pequeño, te mantendré a salvo—.

El pequeño cuerpo de Harry se relajó y Snape, con una expresión sombría pero decidida en su rostro, desapareció del número 4 de Privet Drive. Harry Potter, si él tuviera algo que decir al respecto, nunca volvería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Jiga o giga:** Baile antiguo originario de Irlanda, de ritmo binario o ternario y movimiento vivo y acelerado, muy difundido en los siglos XVII y XVIII.


	2. 1 De Septiembre Al 6 De Septiembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**1 De Septiembre De 1991 - Unas Horas Después De La Fiesta De Clasificación**

Snape se sentó en una de las sillas de visitas más cómodas de la enfermería. En la cama cercana, Harry dormía, un poco irregularmente, pero no despertó con ningún mal sueño. Las pociones en él y su día, sin duda lo habían agotado. Brevemente, se inclinó hacia delante para apartar una melena indomable y recortada de la frente del niño. Snape luego se recostó en su silla. Por un momento estudió al niño.

Harry Potter era delgado. Madame Pomfrey había determinado que estaba desnutrido. Su crecimiento se había atrofiado debido a una dieta deficiente. Una dieta que carecía de una nutrición adecuada. Había círculos oscuros que casi parecían manchas de kohl negro. Su piel estaba pastosa, seca, y en su rostro, estaba casi apretada sobre los pómulos.

—Esto es increíble, pero es horrible, Severus. La magia de Harry ha estado reparando su cuerpo de varias palizas que resultaron en la fractura de la mayoría de los huesos; rompiendo algunos otros—Musitó Madame Pomfrey mientras limpiaba con esponja, la última suciedad del brazo del niño. Poppy no creía que los hechizos de limpieza fueran buenos para la piel y siempre insistía en baños o baños de esponja para limpiar el cuerpo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, Poppy? —Preguntó Severus.

—Al menos desde que su magia se manifestó, Severus—Ella negó con la cabeza mientras acomodaba las mantas debajo de su barbilla—Es notable que su magia no se consumiera sola. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que la magia estaba tratando de hacer, el cuerpo de Harry se estaba agotando—.

—¿Podemos revertir su condición? —Preguntó el mago preocupado.

Poppy asintió—Ciertamente podemos, Severus—Ella acarició suavemente la manta cubriendo el hombro del chico—Los elfos de Hogwarts lo alimentarán bien, y prescribiré una Poción de Nutrición que puedes elaborar para él—.

El Sanador los había dejado cuando ella regresó a su oficina.

Snape ahora sostenía el curioso dibujo que había encontrado en el armario de Harry. El dibujo tenía una representación justa de Hogwarts en el fondo. Tenía algunas torres adicionales y un puente de madera que se extendía entre torres que no existían, pero cualquiera que estuviera familiarizado con el antiguo castillo, lo sabría de inmediato. Volando alrededor de sus torres había niños con escobas, aunque ninguno de ellos tenía caras porque eran demasiado pequeños. De pie, frente a una cabaña con techo de paja que estaba rodeada por lo que algunos muggles podrían pensar que eran calabazas que eran demasiado grandes, estaba la cabaña de Hagrid. Delante de esto, en túnicas verdes y amarillas chillonas y un sombrero alto y cónico, estaba un mago con una larga barba, bailando.

Snape se tomó un momento para fruncir el ceño ante la representación cómica de Dumbledore. La fachada del viejo anciano era una que el director ejercía a la perfección. Sin embargo, cualquiera que haya estado al final de su temperamento, su varita o su poder sabía lo falso que era.

—Deberías haber sido un Slytherin, viejo zorro—Siseó Snape. Inmediatamente se calmó cuando el chico dormido emitió un pequeño gemido. Automáticamente, se inclinó y apoyó su mano sobre el pecho del chico. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y se sumió más profundamente en el sueño. Volvió a estudiar el dibujo.

Dominando la imagen estaba un personaje muy fuerte, todo en negro. Harry había cuidado mucho con su lápiz de color negro, de dar forma al negro de las túnicas, de modo que se hinchaban majestuosamente detrás de la figura y comenzaban a enroscarse alrededor de la figura más pequeña que tenía gafas y cabello negro desordenado.

Snape tocó su nariz, y no pudo detener el suave bufido de diversión que escapó. Todas sus facciones, su boca delgada, sus ojos muy oscuros, sus mejillas definidas, su ceño marcado y su nariz grande, doblada, habían sido más detalladas de lo que había visto al principio. Snape sintió que su parecido era inquietantemente preciso. Como si el niño lo hubiera visto antes de dibujarlo. Snape acarició con su dedo la capa negra siguiendo una de sus increíbles ondas de tela. Harry había frotado tan fuerte, o quizás intencionalmente, con el crayón negro que la capa tenía una sensación cerosa.

La figura de Snape tenía un brazo negro cubriendo protectoramente a la figura del hombro de Harry. Los pequeños dedos de Harry estaban agarrando una porción de las voluminosas túnicas.

El otro brazo de la figura de Snape se estiró sosteniendo su varita. Fuertes rayos de luz verde, dibujados como relámpagos irregulares, salieron disparados del extremo de la varita para envolver una representación muy espeluznante del Señor Oscuro con piel de serpiente blanca y ojos inhumanos de color granate.

Snape se estremeció. El Voldemort que había conocido era un hombre carismático que se acercaba a los 50 años. Su cabello había sido castaño, pero largo, casi hasta los codos, y Snape recordó cómo sus seguidoras habían sido atraídas por el Señor Oscuro; obscenamente. Bellatrix Lestrange había sido la peor en su adulación sobre el Mago Oscuro. Casada con Rodolphus Lestrange, la bruja loca no tenía ninguna reticencia a flirtear, descaradamente, con el Señor Oscuro frente a su marido. Para Snape, Voldemort siempre había prosperado bajo el comportamiento adulador de la mujer loca.

El retrato de Harry era como el retrato oculto del alma de Dorian Gray que era la maldad de Voldemort. Era... exacto.

Doblando el dibujo, lo guardó cuidadosamente en su bolsillo. El papel era viejo y frágil, y Snape tenía la extraña sensación de que el dibujo había sido uno de los más preciados del pequeño durante unos años.

>> ¿Como supiste de nosotros? —habló suavemente hacia el niño dormido—¿Cómo supiste de mí? —La pregunta casi tímida de Snape fue tan suavemente susurrada, que no estaba seguro de haber hablado en voz alta.

En respuesta, una brisa llegó a la enfermería. No hacía frío, pero era cálida, como un aliento suave. Tocó brevemente la mejilla de Snape, alborotó las mantas de Harry, y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado dejando solo un suave aroma de flores detrás.

>> Lily—Susurró Snape.

Quería buscar a su amiga alrededor, pero se resistió a hacerlo. Él sabía que no la vería. Lily se había ido hace mucho tiempo. Solo su hijo, pequeño y vulnerable, permanecía.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape durmió muy poco después de dejar la Enfermería. Tres de sus nuevas serpientes se habían despertado en la noche, nostálgicos y llorando. No le había sorprendido que uno de los tres fuera el joven Draco Malfoy.

Él había manejado a cada uno de los tres jóvenes con chocolate caliente que había sido mezclado con una poción calmante y luego instruyó a los prefectos recién nombrados a vigilar a los Primeros Años, ya que él mismo necesitaba dormir. Tal como estaba, solo había logrado dormir tres horas.

Debido a que Snape tenía una mañana ocupada delante de él, despertó a sus Serpientes temprano y les dio su habitual discurso de comienzo del término que normalmente se daba al final de la Fiesta de Bienvenida. Informó a los Primeros Años sobre sus reglas para Slytherin, y también recordó a sus alumnos mayores esas reglas. Luego hizo que los prefectos llevaran a la Casa al Gran Comedor y desayunaran. Observó con satisfacción cómo sus Serpientes, dispuestas ordenadamente de los más jóvenes a los mayores, se reunieron en dos columnas una al lado de la otra y salieron de la Sala Común. Él siguió al último.

En la mesa del personal, Snape comió un poco de fruta y dos tazas de café fuerte antes de levantarse de la mesa del personal para repartir los horarios de clase a sus Serpientes.

* * *

**_2 De Septiembre De 1991_ **

En la enfermería, Harry se despertó a las siete de la mañana ligeramente desorientado. Había empezado a levantarse de la cama para ir a preparar el desayuno para los Dursley, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

—Buenos días, Sr. Potter—Llegó una voz alegre.

Harry se giró para ver a la mujer de cabello castaño con azules almidonados y blancos que recordaba a medias por las visiones borrosas y doloridas. Bajó los ojos rápidamente. Nunca fue bueno encontrar los ojos de una persona. El tío Vernon le había enseñado la locura de eso.

Poppy sacó su varita y la agito con la mano sobre el niño pequeño—Has respondido bien a tus pociones, pero quiero que te quedes aquí un día más. ¿Necesitas las instalaciones? —Preguntó ella solícita.

Harry saltó de la cama y siguió a la mujer obedientemente. Ella le mostró una puerta y él la empujó. Pocos minutos después estaba de vuelta, de pie al lado de la mujer.

—¿Te lavaste las manos? —Preguntó ella.

—Sí, señora—Murmuró.

—¿Te lavaste la cara? —Ella preguntó una vez más.

—Sí señora, lo hice—.

—Muy bien, entonces. Puedes tomar el desayuno, y luego creo que deberías tomar un baño—.

Esta vez no la siguió. Él estaba de pie junto al baño con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa—Pero, aún no he hecho ninguna tarea—Protestó.

—Los niños no se ganan el desayuno, Harry. Es un requisito. Ahora, vuelve a tu cama y te traeré algo bueno para comer—.

Hubo un pequeño rebote en el paso de Harry cuando regresó a su cama y se sentó al borde de ella. ¿De verdad iba a poder comer antes de hacer alguna tarea? Realmente lo esperaba.

Las esperanzas de Harry se cumplieron benditamente cuando la mujer que parecía una enfermera regresó con una bandeja que flotaba a su lado.

—¿Señora? —Él susurró. Luego levantó la vista, aunque la miraba cautelosamente a través de su flequillo—¿Quién es usted? —.

—Soy la Sanadora aquí en Hogwarts. Mi nombre es Madame Poppy Pomfrey—.

Tan pronto como ella se fue, Harry sonrió para sí mismo mientras tomaba un pedazo de tocino. ¡A pesar de sus parientes, había llegado a Hogwarts!

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry solo pudo comer la mitad del desayuno, pero Madame Pomfrey parecía satisfecha con lo que comía. A sus órdenes, se fue trotando a la tina para bañarse.

Era puro cielo mientras jugaba con los numerosos grifos que derramaban agua tibia a la temperatura perfecta. Había burbujas de todos los colores, también. Antes de que él lo supiera, estaba olvidando a su tía y cómo ella siempre solía hacerlo apurar sus duchas frías. Se agachó bajo el agua fingiendo que era un pez, y luego se levantó de un salto, rociando agua de su boca. Descubrió que podía salpicar todo lo que quería y que nada de agua se derramaba por los lados de la bañera y en el piso. Por un momento se revolvió salvajemente, soltando algunas risitas, hasta que Madame Pomfrey llamó a la puerta.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Me daré prisa! —Él llamó, repentinamente sometido.

—No es necesario, Sr. Potter. Solo quería asegurarme de que estaba bien. Tómese su tiempo—Respondió a través de la puerta de madera.

—¿De Verdad? —Llamó con incredulidad.

—De verdad, Sr. Potter—.

Harry no estaba seguro, pero creyó haber escuchado un poco de risa. Lo olvidó en segundos, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a jugar a ser capitán de submarinos.

Casi dos horas más tarde, Harry salió del baño con un pijama fresco, una bata y zapatillas suaves. Fue recibido por Madame Pomfrey quien sonrió con satisfacción mientras examinaba sus dedos arrugados. Ella le dio una poción y un libro para leer y lo instaló en su cama.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Poppy no había esperado que Harry se metiera en la bañera y se divirtiera. Fue agradable escuchar su risa mientras el agua salpicaba inofensivamente. Normalmente no toleraría tales tonterías en su enfermería, pero dudaba que Harry hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para tonterías. Eso, y dado que ella no tenía otros pacientes, por ahora, ella también podría dejarle esa indulgencia.

A la hora del almuerzo, encontró a Harry sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama mientras miraba el libro que ella le había dado. Era un libro de texto de primer año de Encantamientos y ella prefería pensar que realmente podría ponerlo a dormir. Le sorprendió encontrarlo leyendo estudiosamente.

Harry levantó la vista, sonriendo ampliamente, y cómodamente, por primera vez desde que Snape lo había traído a Hogwarts—¡Este libro es realmente interesante! —.

—Pensé que podrías disfrutar de Encantamientos. Era la materia favorita de tu madre—.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto—¿Mi madre? ¿La conociste? —Preguntó, el libro de texto casi de repente fue olvidado.

Madame Pomfrey se sentó y se alisó el delantal con las palmas de las manos—La conocí. A tu padre también—.

—¿Cómo eran ellos? —Preguntó Harry mientras se acomodaba contra sus almohadas como si se estuviera preparándose para una historia antes de dormir.

—Bueno, James primero, pero solo porque parecía venir a mi enfermería una vez a la semana. Era un tipo muy bullicioso, muy querido y especialmente popular entre todas las chicas. Era un poco arrogante también, y supongo que esa fue una razón por la que estuvo en Gryffindor—.

—Hagrid dijo que era realmente valiente—Harry se hizo eco de algunos de los elogios que el semi-gigante había hecho sobre James Potter.

Por un breve segundo, los labios de Madame Pomfrey se afinaron, pero luego sonrió, desechando sus pensamientos—Era un hombre valiente, Sr. Potter. Lucho mucho por la Luz—.

Por un momento, Harry miró su manta y recogió la cinta de satén que doblaba el borde—Mi madre también fue muy valiente. Hagrid dijo que fue el sacrificio de mi madre el que me salvó la vida—Sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, levantó la mano y frotó la cicatriz del rayo.

—Eras el mundo para tu madre, Sr. Potter. El amor de una madre no solo es fuerte, sino sagrado. No me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido a la maldición asesina—Ella sonrió y se rió suavemente—Las brujas entienden esa magia más que los magos—.

Harry de repente se sintió infinitamente triste. Por mucho que quisiera saber más acerca de sus padres, no quería saber cuán valientes habían sido al morir por él. Pudo haber sido valiente, incluso noble, pero Harry solo se sintió engañado y su pérdida fue mucho más difícil de soportar cuando pasó los últimos diez años en un armario deseando estar con ellos.

Harry cambió el tema al recoger el libro de texto—Déjame leerte esto, Madame Pomphey...—.

—Pomfrey, Sr. Potter—.

Él se sonrojó por haber pronunciado mal su nombre—Lo siento. ¿Puedo leerle esto? —La Sanadora asintió y Harry llevó su nariz, casi a la página, y comenzó a leer el párrafo del hechizo de _Wingardium Leviosa_ sin problemas.

—¡Bien hecho, Sr. Potter! —Alabó ella y Harry dejó escapar un pequeño aliento que estaba conteniendo. Dejó el libro, lo cerró y olió la sopa. Ella hizo una nota mental para concertar una cita con un Oculista cuando él había entrecerrado los ojos y casi forzó su nariz contra la página para leerla.

>> ¿Tu tía y tu tío te animaron a leer? —Preguntó ella.

La sonrisa que había irradiado en el rostro de Harry había desaparecido abruptamente. Bajó la cabeza y se escondió detrás de su flequillo mientras empujaba la bandeja de comida.

>> Oh, por favor come, Sr. Potter. Estas bastante delgado y realmente nos gustaría que subas de peso—Poppy suspiró con ligera frustración. Ella realmente no debería haber mencionado a la tía y al tío.

—¿Dónde está el Hombre Oscuro? —Harry preguntó tímidamente. Él no le prestó atención a la comida.

—¿Hombre oscuro? —Poppy frunció el ceño.

—Me rescató... creo. No sé si estaba soñando o no. ¿Lo era? ¿El Hombre Oscuro es real? —Harry curvó sus puños en el dobladillo de su camisa de pijama. Él contuvo el aliento con esperanza.

—¡Ah, debes referirte al profesor Snape! Él fue quien te rescató—Dijo Poppy con una sonrisa.

Harry dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo—Entonces, ¿El Hombre Oscuro es real? —Preguntó Harry con sus ojos verdes brillando.

—El profesor Snape es real, Sr. Potter. Estoy segura de que vendrá a visitarlo cuando terminen sus clases. Me ha contactado dos veces, hasta ahora, para ver cómo estaba—.

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron ante esa información. Poppy se levantó y habló maliciosamente—Creo que el profesor Snape estaría decepcionado si descubriera que no has comido ese delicioso almuerzo—.

Como sospechaba, Harry no quería decepcionar a su salvador. Cogió la cuchara y comenzó a comer la sopa de verduras.

En ese momento llegaron tres estudiantes. Una era una niña peluda, el segundo era un niño muy rubio con el ceño fruncido en el rostro, y el tercero era un chico con sobrepeso y aspecto vacante.

Madame Pomfrey examinó a los tres Primeros Años—¿Y de dónde han venido ustedes tres? —Preguntó ella mientras se acercaba al rubio que estaba apoyado por los otros dos. La sangre en la parte posterior de su cabeza manchaba su cabello.

—El profesor Snape nos envió, señora—Respondió la niña.

—Por allí—Poppy indicó una cama vacía junto a la de Harry—¿Me pueden decir que es lo que paso? —.

—Se cayó—Dijo simplemente el chico con sobrepeso. El rubio frunció el ceño oscuramente.

—El profesor Snape nos estaba mostrando higos secos encurtidos y Vincent y Gregory estaban tirando uno hacia adelante y hacia atrás cuando lo dejaron caer. Draco lo pisó, resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza—Aclaró la chica.

—Gracias, señorita Granger—.

—¡Sabelotodo Sangresuc...! —comenzó Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

—Termine con esa palabra, Sr. Malfoy, y le lavaré la boca con jabón tan pronto como lo repare—Advirtió Poppy.

—Pero ella es una sangresucia—Intervino Gregory Goyle estúpidamente.

Con un movimiento de su varita, la boca de Goyle se espumó con jabón. Balbuceó y corrió al fregadero en el retrete.

Harry se estaba riendo hasta que la niña, Hermione Granger, lo miró—¡Eso no es divertido! —.

Harry palideció y se escondió detrás de su libro. Hermione vio el libro y sus ojos se iluminaron—¡Ese es nuestro primer libro de texto de Encantamientos! —Ella se movió hacia Harry—Lo he leído todo. ¿Y tú? —.

El dedo de Harry se arrastró por el lomo del libro. Negó con la cabeza, sin levantar la vista.

>> Es realmente un tema fascinante. Aunque, las Pociones también lo son, pero el Profesor Snape es solo un poco...—Vaciló, mirando a Draco quien la miró con advertencia—Bueno, él es estricto, es todo. ¿En qué casa estás? —.

—Ninguna—Respondió Harry. Se sentía un poco abrumado por esta chica que parecía hablar una milla por minuto.

Hermione parpadeó, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Draco interrumpió—¡Te he visto antes! En la tienda de Madame Malkin. ¿Quién eres? —.

—Silencio—Ordenó Poppy—Señorita Granger, necesita llegar a su próxima clase, pero primero verifique al señor Goyle y, si está bien, llévelo consigo—.

—Si señora—Hermione fue a obedecer, y pronto estaba sacando a Goyle de la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey comenzó a examinar la herida de Draco en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Hizo una mueca exagerada por su audiencia, Harry—Va a tener un chichón, Sr. Malfoy. ¿Cómo se siente ahora? —Preguntó la Sanadora.

—Mejor—Con cuidado tocó el chichón que se estaba formando—¡Ay! —.

—Se lo dije. Acuéstese. Vas a estar aquí el resto del día—Poppy se alejó de Draco—Señor Potter, coma su almuerzo antes de que se enfríe—.

—Sí, señora—Respondió diligentemente. Empezó a sumergir la cuchara en su plato de sopa cuando Draco lo interrumpió.

—¿Eres Harry Potter? —Preguntó—¿Puedo ver la cicatriz? —.

A Harry no le gustó el brillo en los ojos grises del joven, pero se encogió de hombros y se quitó el flequillo de la frente para que Draco pudiera ver la cicatriz de rayo.

Draco se deslizó de su cama para ver mejor—¡Eso es genial! —Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Harry—¿Es cierto que la obtuviste matando a Quien-Tu-Sabes? —.

—Madame Pomfrey dijo que fue mi madre quien me salvó—De nuevo, Harry se encogió de hombros y apartó su bandeja de comida—Creo que es una tontería pensar que un bebé mató a un mago adulto—.

—Sí—Asintió Draco con un cabeceo—Siempre pensé lo mismo. Apuesto a que tu madre tenía algo de magia especial. Las madres siempre tienen la magia más poderosa que los padres cuando se trata de sus hijos—Draco extendió su mano—¡Draco Malfoy! —.

Harry tímidamente tomó su mano, luego sonrió—Harry Potter—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Para cuando Snape terminó su última clase del día, estaba listo para visitar a Harry en la enfermería para ver cómo estaba. Al salir de las mazmorras, cruzó la entrada cuando una figura alta y majestuosa se abrió paso por la puerta principal.

—Lucius—Saludó Snape fríamente y con un educado asentimiento.

Lucius inclinó su cabeza y sonrió encantadoramente—Severus. Madame Pomfrey me dijo que mi hijo había sufrido una lesión en tu clase hoy—.

Snape caminó junto al patriarca Malfoy—El Sr. Goyle y el Sr. Crabbe pensaron que sería divertido tirar un higo encurtido—Explicó—Desafortunadamente, Draco se resbaló cuando cayó al suelo y se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza—.

La expresión de Malfoy se oscureció—Le advertí a Draco sobre esos dos idiotas. Los eligió como sus guardaespaldas, ¿no? —.

—Así parece. Prácticamente estaban pegados a Draco en el desayuno y en la clase. Sin embargo, Draco parece no tener nada más que desprecio por ellos—Observó Snape.

—Como lo tengo para sus imbéciles padres—Lucius negó con la cabeza—Draco no puede tener futuro si se une a esos dos. ¿Hay algún otro candidato en su año? —.

—Blaise Zabini sería uno para cultivar—Respondió Snape—¿Entiendo que has vuelto a abrir negociaciones con el negocio de importación de Zabini? —Lucius asintió bruscamente en respuesta—Entonces sería ventajoso que esos dos se hicieran amigos—.

Lucius asintió en consideración—¿Alguien más? ¿O alguien más que sería un problema? —.

—¿Realmente deseas romper los lazos con Vadim Parkinson? —Preguntó Snape astutamente.

—Ha estado negociando para mi colección de artefactos mágicos. Creo que Parkinson es uno de “esos” en secreto, Severus—.

Snape asintió—Está mirando, entonces. La señorita Parkinson tenía su ojo cerca de Draco en el desayuno esta mañana y se habría sentado a su lado en clase si no fuera por los dos sujetalibros. Sugiero que Draco se mantenga educado, pero no haga nada para alentar su coqueteo—.

Los dos hombres se calmaron cuando entraron a la enfermería. Ambos se congelaron al ver a Harry Potter sentado en la cama de Draco Malfoy, ya que ambos estaban absortos en un juego de ajedrez mágico.

—Tienes que ser exigente al escuchar a tus hombres si el juego de ajedrez no te pertenece—Instruyó Draco—Ahora, este conjunto en realidad le pertenece a Madame Pomfrey, así que las piezas son más neutrales y un poco más confiables con sus consejos—.

—Aun así, es mejor no confiar en ellos por completo, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí—Movió un alfil y luego miró a Harry—¿Ya estás viendo adelantado? —.

Harry frunció el ceño estudiando el tablero del juego—Lo intento, pero no me está yendo tan bien. ¿Qué ves? —.

Draco pensó un momento, y luego respondió—Como eres un novato, esperaría que tomes el movimiento más obvio. ¿Ves aquí? Probablemente bloquearías mi alfil para que no pueda llegar a tu rey. Sin embargo, el movimiento más estratégico está aquí con la reina—.

—¡La tomarías! —Exclamó Harry.

—Sí, pero luego, mira aquí—Con mucho cuidado, Draco indicó los siguientes cinco movimientos que probarían ser una victoria para Harry. Él sonrió.

—¡Guau! —Harry sonrió.

Lucius eligió ese momento para ir más allá y sentarse en la cama de su hijo—Bueno, no pareces ni la mitad de mal de lo que Madame Pomfrey hizo sonar, Draco—.

—¡Padre! —Draco sonrió y, aunque comenzó a saltar de la cama para abrazar a su padre, resistió la tentación de ponerse demasiado emocionado. Su padre lo saludó con aprobación—Padre, este es ... este es mi amigo, ¡Harry Potter! Harry, este es mi padre—.

La sonrisa de Lucius se congeló por un breve momento, antes de que un toque de calidez la tocara. Harry alzó la vista, muy abierto al principio, pero luego vio una mirada calculadora en los ojos del viejo Malfoy que lo puso nervioso. Bajó la vista y murmuró un saludo.

Para horror de Harry, el hombre estaba levantando su bastón y estaba a punto de retroceder cuando Snape intervino suavemente—Hable, señor Potter. Nunca es cortés murmurar—Snape tocó ligeramente el hombro del pequeño niño para reasegurarlo.

—Lo siento—Dijo un poco más valientemente—Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Malfoy—.

Lucius gentilmente inclinó su cabeza hacia el chico—Y a usted también, Sr. Potter. Entonces, ¿Usted y Draco se han hecho amigos? —.

—Sí, quiero decir, supongo que sí, señor. Estábamos los dos aquí y aburridos y luego Madame Pomfrey nos dio el tablero de ajedrez, y Draco me ha estado enseñando—Harry dejó escapar un aliento nervioso y se inclinó un poco más hacia Snape.

—Ah. ¿Y en qué casa está, Sr. Potter? —Preguntó Lucius muy astutamente.

Harry miró a Snape, quien respondió—El señor Potter tuvo un accidente que le impidió reunirse con el Expreso de Hogwarts, por lo que todavía no lo han ordenado—.

Lucius sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez miró a Harry como alguien quien acababa de darle algo que quería. Suavemente, le dijo a Harry—Estoy seguro de que cualquier casa en la que te calce el Sombrero le quedará bien, señor Potter—Lucius luego miró a Snape—Si no te importa, me gustaría hablar con mi hijo antes de volver a casa, Severus—.

Snape asintió y empujó a Harry hacia su propia cama. Lucius, con un movimiento brusco de su varita, lanzó un hechizo _Muffliato_ para que él y Draco pudieran hablar sin ser oídos.

>> ¿Cómo está tu cabeza, Draco? —preguntó su padre. Lucius tomó suavemente la barbilla de su hijo para poder bajar la cabeza y examinar la herida.

—Se siente mejor, pero tengo un gran chichón, padre—Respondió Draco.

—Puedo verlo—Lucius se quitó un guante de una mano y tocó muy delicadamente la protuberancia que parecía peor de lo que era. Draco dejó escapar un pequeño siseo—¿Todavía duele? —Lucius preguntó con un toque de preocupación.

Draco asintió lentamente—Simplemente pica, principalmente—.

—Estoy seguro de que después de una buena noche de sueño todo debería estar bien—Por un breve momento, Lucius tocó la mejilla de su hijo con la punta de los dedos. Draco sonrió suavemente. Aunque Lucius y Narcissa habían sido padres afectuosos cuando era más pequeño, los afectos de Lucius se habían vuelto más reservados una vez que Draco recibió su carta de Hogwarts. El niño de once años desesperadamente se perdió acurrucado junto a su padre en el estudio donde Lucius le leería frente a la gran chimenea.

Lucius se sentó en el borde de la cama—No estoy contento al escuchar tu asociación con Crabbe y Goyle, Draco. Difícilmente son tus iguales intelectuales y serán más un obstáculo para tu futuro que una ventaja—.

Draco se atrevió a apoyarse contra el brazo de su padre y se sorprendió cuando el hombre mayor lo cubrió suavemente por los hombros—Algunos de los grandes dijeron que me darían una paliza, padre—.

Lucius podía oír el miedo en la voz de su hijo, y aunque sabía que debía ser el hombre distante que su padre le había enseñado a ser, Lucius no podía ignorar la necesidad que su hijo tenía de él. Acercó al chico a su lado. Lucius sabía que los “niños grandes” solo podían ser aquellos hijos de Mortífagos que no habían sido tan listos como él para escapar de Azkaban, o en algunos casos, del Beso de los Dementores.

—Trabaja en los hechizos que te mostré y ve a Severus si necesitas ayuda, Draco—Instruyó Lucius.

—Lo he hecho, pero el Profesor Snape no puede mirarme todo el tiempo, Padre—.

Elegantemente, le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Draco y retiró su brazo mientras se ponía el guante nuevamente—No, no puede. Sugiero que cultives una amistad con Blaise Zabini y creo que Harry Potter sería un buen aliado para ti. Incluso si sigue a sus padres a Gryffindor—.

Draco pareció horrorizado—¡Pero no puedo ser amigo de él si es un Gryffindor! —.

Lucius frunció el ceño sombríamente hacia su hijo—Si el nombre de Malfoy se recupera completamente de los errores tontos de tu abuelo, entonces no podemos permitirnos ser tan quisquillosos en nuestras asociaciones, Dragón. Espero que tomes las lecciones que te enseñé, que consultes a Severus cuando sea necesario y que hagas... amistades ... que fortalecerán nuestro Nombre una vez más—Tocó la cabeza de la serpiente plateada de su bastón con la barbilla de Draco—¿Me entiendes? —.

Draco asintió, pero su expresión era de sufrimiento. Lucius movió el bastón y gentilmente ahuecó su mentón, haciendo que su hijo lo mirara a los ojos—Esto no va a ser fácil, Dragon. No solo te enfrentas al prejuicio inherente que Slytherin enfrenta, sino que también enfrentas los errores de tu abuelo y...—Bajó la voz—Y los de tu padre—.

Draco miró a su padre a los ojos y luego deslizó su mano en la mano ahora enguantada de Lucius. Él apretó—Sin embargo, siempre puedo escribirte, ¿Verdad, padre? —.

Lucius se puso de pie y suavemente liberó su mano del agarre de su hijo. Se sentía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando había sostenido a su hijo en su regazo, lo había consolado durante una tormenta eléctrica, o atendido sus rasguños y magulladuras cuando jugaba demasiado duro. Draco estaba creciendo muy rápido, pero aun así necesitaba a su padre. Lucius apartó el pelo del niño de su frente y luego tocó con sus dedos una última vez la mejilla del chico.

—Puedes escribirme todos los días si lo deseas, Dragón. Sin embargo, espero que prestes atención a mi consejo—Se inclinó y susurró—Deshazte de Crabbe y Goyle—.

—Sí, padre—Habló Draco en voz baja. Justo cuando Lucius se volvía para terminar el hechizo de silenciamiento, Draco lo detuvo—Yo... y-yo te amo, padre—.

Lucius terminó el hechizo, le sonrió a su hijo y le tocó la mejilla una vez más antes de volverse. Draco sonrió por dentro y por fuera también. El cambio en su padre, en la forma en que comenzó a tratarlo más como un adulto, le había resultado difícil a Draco. Saber que su padre todavía se preocupaba, todavía lo amaba, lo hacía todo más fácil. También soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al saber que podía deshacerse de los dos sujetalibros bufones, Crabbe y Goyle.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Mientras Lucius levantaba el Hechizo de Silenciamiento que impedía que él y Harry escucharan al viejo Malfoy conversar con su hijo, Snape se sentó en una silla de invitados al lado de Harry. Harry estaba mirando a los dos Malfoy con curiosidad encapuchada.

Snape estudió al niño mientras se sentaba y miraba a través de su flequillo. Su cuerpo fue rechazado, pero había un sutil adelanto para él, que Snape sabía que nunca habría recibido de su padre, James. James Potter había sido impetuoso, ruidoso, siempre haciendo todo lo posible para ser notado por todos. El Maestro de Pociones encontró curioso que hasta el momento, este niño hizo todo lo posible por ser discreto, aún no había mostrado nada, aparte de su apariencia física, que hizo que Snape pensara en James Potter.

—No puedo escucharlos—Observó Harry después de unos minutos mientras movía subrepticiamente piezas en el tablero de ajedrez.

Snape retiró el tablero de Harry y lo devolvió a un estante que contenía libros de ficción, libros para colorear y algunos otros juegos tranquilos. Por un breve momento, los labios de Harry se diluyeron en irritación antes de que la expresión fuera reemplazada por una de obediencia inmóvil.

—Lucius lanzó un hechizo que mantiene su conversación privada—Explicó Snape.

—Es grosero—Murmuró Harry mientras se deslizaba de nuevo bajo sus mantas, pero permanecía sentado.

La ceja de Snape se levantó—¿Lo es? ¿De qué forma es de su interés lo que están discutiendo? —.

Harry bajó la cabeza, lamentando haber hablado. Había aprendido que necesitaba mantener sus ojos y oídos siempre atentos a su entorno, y eso significaba especialmente conversaciones. Hubo muchas ocasiones en que los Dursley hablaron entre sí, pensando que Harry no estaba escuchando, cuando supo qué esperar de ellos. Pudo aprender, no solo del temperamento del tío Vernon, si tenía o no un buen día en el trabajo. Un mal día significaba que el tío Vernon bebería más tarde y que si Harry no era bueno para mantenerse alejado de los pies del hombre grande, sería el alivio de la tensión de su tío.

>> Señor Potter—El tono, firme e inflexible, hizo que Harry levantara su cabeza y clavara su mirada en la del anciano mago—Te diré esto ahora, y espero que lo recuerdes. No hago preguntas solo para escuchar mi propia voz. Si te pregunto algo, espero una respuesta, incluso si no sabes la respuesta. ¿Me entiendes? —.

Harry asintió, luego habló rápidamente—Sí, señor—.

—Ahora dime, ¿Por qué te importa lo que puedan estar discutiendo? —Snape preguntó con firmeza.

Mirando a través de su largo y desordenado flequillo, Harry observó los toques de afecto entre Draco y su padre. Sintió un fuerte escozor de celos y se apartó bruscamente.

>> Señor Potter—La voz de Snape adquirió un tono de advertencia. Él todavía quería una respuesta verbal.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Hábito—Murmuró.

Snape asintió, entendiendo mucho más de lo que el pequeño niño se dio cuenta. Había aprendido que era más fácil esconderse de su padre ebrio si mantenía los oídos abiertos. Era uno de esos hábitos que habían continuado en la edad adulta. A Snape no le importaba que lo espiaran, pero como un Mortífago y espía, escuchar a escondidas, o leer labios y otros talentos, lo habían mantenido con vida.

>> ¿Te importaría decirme qué has estado haciendo hoy? —Snape le preguntó al chico para desviarlo de los Malfoy.

Harry se relajó visiblemente y levantó la vista—Hice algunas lecturas de esos libros en la esquina, pero luego Madame Pomfrey tenía algunos libros de texto que miré. Tienen muchas palabras grandes y extrañas que ni siquiera suenan a inglés—Sonrió y levantó el primer libro de texto de Encantamientos—Aprendí sobre el hechizo de _Wingardum Leverosa_ —.

Snape hizo una mueca ante la mala pronunciación. Estaba contento de que Flitwick enseñara Encantamientos y no él.

>> Miré el libro de texto de Pociones, también. Madame Pomfrey dijo que enseñas eso. Se parece un poco a mi clase de Química. ¿Lo hace? —Preguntó Harry.

—Supongo que Pociones tiene sus similitudes—Respondió Snape vagamente—¿Fue la Química una clase que disfrutó? —.

—Más o menos. Creo que me hubiera gustado más si Dudley no hubiera sido mi compañero de laboratorio—Harry bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños contra las sábanas de su cama.

Snape suspiró en silencio. No iba a ser fácil para el niño hablar sobre el abuso a manos de sus familiares si continuaba cerrándose tan rápido.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

En ese momento, Lucius terminó su discusión con su hijo. El Hechizo de Silenciamiento también terminó, y Lucius se tomó un momento para despedirse de Harry. Se detuvo junto a la cama de Harry. La sonrisa que le dio al chico hizo que Snape se volviera cauteloso. Había una calidez genuina en eso; no era algo que alguien haya visto todos los días.

Harry miró al imponente hombre que se dirigió a él con una voz suave de consideración—Gracias por su amabilidad hacia mi hijo, señor Potter. Espero con ansias escuchar en qué casa ha sido ordenado—.

—¡Yo también, señor! —Harry sonrió tímidamente.

Lucius asintió y luego dirigió su atención a Snape—Severus, creo que tenemos que hablar. ¿Vendrás a la Mansión a tomar el té este sábado? —.

Snape lo miró astutamente, pero luego asintió—Te enviare una lechuza con una hora que sea conveniente, Lucius—.

—Muy bien, Severus—Lucius se inclinó levemente y salió.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape sabía que había tomado cada pedazo de ingenio de Malfoy para escapar de una cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Abraxas Malfoy había sido un padre severo para Lucius y Snape había sanado al adolescente de más cortes y hematomas que incluso él mismo de las heridas que su padre le infligió. Por otra parte, el padre de Snape había sido un muggle y, a diferencia de Abraxas, no tenía acceso a la magia ni a las Imperdonables.

Sí, Lucius a menudo era castigado con un _Crucio_. La Poción de Alivio de _Crucio_ que Snape había desarrollado había sido para su amigo mayor. Snape, él mismo, no había recibido ningún castigo por la Maldición _Cruciatus_. Lucius estaba, comprensiblemente, completamente aterrorizado de su padre.

Cuando Draco nació fue la única vez que Lucius había llorado. Estaba agradecido por su hijo, pero también estaba completamente inseguro de que pudiera ser un padre, un padre normal. Especialmente desde que Abraxas le había prometido el nieto recién nacido a Voldemort.

Fue entonces cuando Lucius tomó la decisión de escapar de la mano dura del Señor Oscuro. Era imposible sin la muerte de Narcissa y Draco, así que Snape había comenzado a enseñarle a Lucius Oclumancia para proteger sus pensamientos de Voldemort. Eso no había sido tan difícil como Snape había esperado. Lucius había estado ocultando su verdadero yo a su padre en el momento en que el mago mayor lo había castigado cruelmente con la Maldición _Cruciatus_.

Durante los primeros juicios de mortífagos, Dumbledore, de todos los magos, sugirió que Lucius afirmara que había estado bajo la maldición _Imperius_ primero por su padre (al menos eso era una verdad a medias) y luego por varios mortífagos, incluido el señor Oscuro. Dumbledore había jurado ante el Wizengamot que Lucius había estado bajo el _Imperius_ al afirmar que había sometido a _Legeremens_ al joven mago y había descubierto pruebas de manipulación mental.

Lucius, como Snape, vivía con el constante temor de que el Señor Oscuro regresara, y no tendrían más remedio que regresar a su lado. Snape, por supuesto, continuaría espiando para Dumbledore, si fuera necesario. Lucius le había hecho una oferta similar a Dumbledore, pero el Director había rechazado la oferta, ya que él lo había hecho, había dicho, teniendo en cuenta la familia de Lucius.

Desde la muerte del Señor Oscuro, Lucius y Snape rara vez se habían hablado. Snape, contento de seguir siendo maestro junto con su casi anonimato, no se sentía completamente cómodo con Lucius que se había vuelto más sociable de lo que su padre fue alguna vez. La politiquería inveterada del hombre y su falso encanto ponían nervioso a Severus. Lucius era el consumado Slytherin, y por su preservación, su inteligencia y su encanto lo mantuvieron cerca de personas como el Ministro Fudge, la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts y cualquier otro contacto que continuara ayudándole a restaurar el honor del nombre Malfoy. Si no asistía a alguna función social, él y Narcissa estaban organizando sus propias fiestas. Snape prefería sus pociones y su soledad.

La invitación a tomar el té en Malfoy Manor devolvió la atención de Snape al presente. No fue que él estuviera sorprendido por la invitación. Había ido a tomar el té muchas veces antes. Fue en los últimos años que Lucius no había extendido una invitación porque sabía que Snape atesoraba su intimidad como un dragón que guarda su oro. Eso, y tanto Snape como Lucius sabían que Narcissa siempre sintió que el té con Snape significaba que ella tenía permiso tácito para jugar a ser casamentera.

Cuando Snape aceptó la invitación, fue solo cuando Lucius estaba saliendo de la enfermería que recordó los esfuerzos de emparejamiento pasados de Narcissa. Con un suspiro, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Él no se atrevió a adivinar qué bruja podría tener en mente para él esta vez.

* * *

**_3 De Septiembre De 1991 - Martes_ **

Draco fue liberado de la enfermería al día siguiente, pero regresó durante el almuerzo y la cena para visitar a Harry. Fue durante la cena cuando Madame Pomfrey le dijo a Harry que lo liberarían antes del desayuno del día siguiente.

Draco había sacado una colección de ranas de chocolate que él y Harry estaban compartiendo ahora—¿Crees que mañana serás ordenado, Harry? —.

—Sí. Dumbledore pasó justo antes que tú y me dijo que tan pronto como Madame Pomfrey me dejara ir, sería ordenado—Harry abrió una caja y atrapó a la Rana de chocolate mientras saltaba.

Draco miró su Tarjeta y se decepcionó al descubrir que era Dumbledore. De nuevo. Él lo arrojó a un lado—¿Tienes alguna preferencia sobre a qué Casa te gustaría ir? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No sé. Hagrid realmente estaba despotricando mucho contra Slytherin, pero después de conocer al Profesor Snape, y a ti, creo que podría no estar del todo en lo cierto—.

Draco escondió la sonrisa petulante que amenazaba las comisuras de su boca—Bueno, tiene una desafortunada reputación, pero el Profesor Snape es un gran Jefe de Casa. Creo que le presta más atención a sus Serpientes que cualquier otro Jefe lo hace con su Casa—.

—¿Cómo es él? Quiero decir, ¿Como tú Jefe? —Preguntó Harry mientras terminaba su rana de chocolate y se limpiaba la manga con la boca.

—Bueno—Dijo Draco pensativo—Es estricto. Quiero decir, todos saben que puede ser una especie de... hm... bueno, un idiota en la clase de Pociones, pero tiene que serlo. Puede ser realmente peligroso, ya sabes, y en todos los años que él ha estado enseñando, es el único Maestro de Pociones que nunca mató a un niño en clase—Draco sonrió ante la expresión algo verde de Harry—Snape es muy bueno para nosotros, las Serpientes, creo. Muchas de las otras Casas, especialmente Gryffindor, van a decir que Snape nos favorece porque nadie lo ve nunca dando sus detenciones de Serpientes o quitándoles puntos—.

—¿Entonces él te deja salirte con cosas? —Harry preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Ves? Parece que sí, pero Snape no permite que nadie se salga con la suya. No nos castiga en público a menos que hayamos hecho algo realmente estúpido e incorrecto. ¿Como ayer en Pociones? Pansy Parkinson, quien está celosa. De la sangresuc... uhm... ¿Granger? Bueno, pensó que sería realmente inteligente y trataría de sabotear la poción de Granger. Sin embargo, Pansy no es demasiado inteligente y es terrible con Pociones. Lanzó un poco de Applewhite* extra en la poción de Granger, pero en lugar de un gran estallido, la poción simplemente se desinfló. Granger recibió una mirada furiosa, y ella simplemente se disculpó mucho. No sabía lo que Pansy hizo—.

—¿Lo sabía Snape? —Preguntó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Oh sí! —Draco rió disimuladamente—Creo que Snape tiene ojos mágicos en la parte posterior de la cabeza o algo así. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Más tarde, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Snape se presentó y le dio una conferencia a Pansy frente a toda la casa! —Draco soltó una risita y Harry sonrió.

—Así que, de todos modos, Snape la estaba dando una conferencia sobre lo que podría haber sucedido si hubiera elegido el ingrediente equivocado para arrojar el caldero de Granger. Luego, cuando estaba llorando, Snape la obligó a pararse en la esquina y se quedó en ese espacio como una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre la tarea—.

—¿No es algo así como lo que hacen los padres? —Preguntó Harry, coloreándose un poco por la estupidez de la pregunta.

—Bueno, él es una especie de padre, ¿No? —Draco respondió. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró—¿Sabías que Snape realmente nos cuida a los Primeros Años? —.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Harry, igualmente silencioso como Draco.

Las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaron antes de responder—Bueno, mi primera noche aquí, extrañaba mucho a mis padres ¿Sabes? —.

Harry realmente no lo hizo, pero entendió la emoción que subrayaba las palabras de su amigo.

>> De todos modos, no pude dormir, así que Snape me dio chocolate caliente y me habló hasta que me sintiera mejor—Draco sonrió, y aunque se sonrojó un poco más, no pareció importarle.

—Wow—Suspiró Harry—¿Sabes cómo son las otras casas? —.

—Bueno, ahí están Gryffindor y la Profesora McGonagall es su Jefa. Es realmente severa y con cara arrugada. Puede ser atemorizante, creo. También es vieja. Padre dice que ella era una maestra muy dura y que Snape aprendió algo de su fruncido de ceño de ella—Draco soltó una risita y Harry sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿Qué son los Gryffindors? Por lo que he estado escuchando, los Gryffindors y los Slytherins realmente no se gustan. ¿Es cierto? —.

Draco asintió—Sí. Los Gryffindors siempre intentan ser heroicos, lo cual no está nada mal, pero son muy ruidosos al respecto. Como, “¡Somos los mejores! ¿Ven lo buenos que somos?” y así sucesivamente. Snape dice que las serpientes tenemos que mantenernos unidas porque generalmente son los Gryffindors los que intimidan. Siempre son...—Frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar lo que su Jefe de Casa había dicho en el discurso de bienvenida—Oh sí, los Gryffindors necesitan un enemigo para vencer, y si no hay uno, entonces atacan a los Slytherins—.

Harry frunció el ceño—Eso apesta—.

—Sí, lo hace. Y han sido un poco idiotas, bueno, excepto por esa sangresuc... quiero decir, esa chica Granger—.

—¿Hermione? —.

—Sí, ella. Hubo algunos chicos de Gryffindor, creo que de Sexto, que estaban molestando a Blaise, y Millicent, en el corredor de la entrada. Y, uno de ellos los iba a maldecir con _Tarantallegra_ cuando Granger se interpuso entre ellos y ella ¡HECHIZO a los dos con un hechizo realmente repulsivo y genial que los hizo estornudar durante una hora! —.

Ambos muchachos se rieron de esa visión.

>> Oh sí—Bromeó Draco—¡Y Snape también la vio! Algunos de los Slytherins mayores dicen que Snape nunca le da puntos a Gryffindor, ¡Pero le dio 10 puntos a Granger por defender a Slytherins contra su propia casa! —.

—¡Eso es genial! Hermione suena muy bien—Harry había abierto su última rana de chocolate y echó un vistazo a la tarjeta mágica. Era Dumbledore—¿Cuál es ese nombre que sigues empezando al llamarla? —.

Draco inclinó la cabeza—Sangresucia—Dijo en voz baja.

—Eso no suena muy bien—Observó Harry—¿Qué significa? —.

—No es agradable—Estuvo de acuerdo Draco—Significa cualquiera que no nazca de padres mágicos. Los padres de Granger son muggles—.

—Mi madre era Nacida de Muggles—Dijo Harry suavemente.

—Si lo sé—Draco se encogió de hombros—Snape específicamente nos dijo a todos los Slytherins que él no quiere escuchar esa palabra, pero hay niños de Sexto y Séptimo Año que la usan todo el tiempo—Él levantó la cabeza de repente—A mi padre tampoco le gusta y estaría realmente enojado si estuviera pensando en decirlo, pero es difícil no hacerlo cuando lo escuchas todo el tiempo—.

Harry lo sabía. Su propia tía y tío nunca usaron su nombre así que cuando otros usaban su nombre, era extraño. A veces, incluso se olvidó de responder porque esperaba oírse referirse a él como “fenómeno”.

Harry decidió cambiar de tema—Entonces, ¿Cómo son Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw? —.

Draco sonrió sabiamente. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo respondiendo todas las preguntas de Harry—Ravenclaw son todos los estudiantes supuestamente inteligentes, pero honestamente, cada casa tiene estudiantes inteligentes y estúpidos. Creo que les gustan mucho los libros—.

—Me gustan los libros—Dijo Harry considerando la información que le estaba dando—¿Quién es su Jefe de Casa? —.

Draco sonrió—¡Ese sería el profesor Flitwick! Él enseña Encantamientos y es bajo y se ríe mucho, pero no dejes que te engañe. ¡Padre me dijo que el profesor Flitwick fue campeón Duelista de Inglaterra por diez años seguidos! ¡Nadie ha batido ese récord! —.

—¿Ni siquiera el Profesor Snape? —Preguntó Harry en un asombrado silencio.

—Bueno, creo que el profesor Snape podría vencerlo, pero él nunca compitió. Hubo eso... eh... bueno, cosas con el Señor Oscuro... y todo—Harry asintió. No entendía del todo, pero tenía una idea de lo que Draco estaba insinuando. Draco cambió apresuradamente el tema—La última Casa es Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff es donde van todos los estudiantes que son realmente grandes en lealtad. Usualmente son los mejores estudiantes y son muy fáciles de llevarse bien, incluso si eres un Slytherin. La Profesora Sprout es su Cabeza de Casa. Ella enseña Herbología y es un poco... uhm... maternal, pero no está mal. Odio la Herbología—.

—Eso son plantas y jardines, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Harry.

—Sí. Es tierra—Hizo una mueca Draco.

—Solía plantar el jardín de mi tía—Ofreció Harry en voz baja. Trabajar en el jardín de su tía nunca fue el castigo que la tía Petunia quería que fuera. Le permitió estar afuera y lejos de sus parientes durante unas pocas horas al día. El clima no siempre era agradable, pero era mucho mejor que la oscuridad de su armario.

Draco miró de reojo a Harry—No te gustó, ¿verdad? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no estaba dispuesto a proporcionar más información de la necesaria—No estuvo mal—.

—Nuestros elfos domésticos hacen la jardinería y todo el trabajo es asqueroso—Dijo Draco un poco imperiosamente.

Snape llegó justo en ese momento y Draco se bajó de la cama de Harry—Señor Malfoy, si se va ahora, estará en su Sala Común antes del toque de queda—.

—¡Sí señor! —Draco se giró hacia Harry—Buenas noches, Harry, y buena suerte en tu clasificación mañana—Draco luego se volvió hacia Snape—Buenas noches, profesor—.

Con un guiño al niño pequeño, Draco sonrió y luego salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Harry miró a Snape y sonrió—Veo que Draco te ha estado entreteniendo, Sr. Potter—Miró apenas a todas las cajas vacías de ranas de chocolate—Y ha estado influenciando tu dieta también, ya veo—Con un movimiento de su varita, las cajas se habían ido, pero no las cartas. Snape se sentó en la silla de visitante y recogió las cartas mágicas dispersas. Él comenzó a hojearlas.

—Sobre todo el profesor Dumbledore, pero tengo un Nicolas Flamel—Dijo Harry mostrándole la tarjeta del viejo mago que estaba de espaldas en este momento.

Snape asintió con aprobación—Una rara—.

—Eso es lo que dijo Draco—Harry sonrió y depositó la tarjeta encima de una pequeña pila de otras cartas. Parecía que Harry había sido presentado a uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de un chico mago; el de coleccionar tarjetas de magos.

—¿Cómo ha estado hoy, Sr. Potter? —Preguntó Snape mientras dejaba a un lado las cartas de Dumbledore.

—Aburrido, en realidad—Respondió—Excepto cuando Draco vino de visita. ¡Ah! ¡Y el profesor Dumbledore también me visitó! —.

Los ojos de Snape se achicaron un poco—¿Él lo hizo? —Le había molestado que Dumbledore no hubiera mostrado interés en lo que Snape había descubierto sobre el niño Potter y sus parientes. De hecho, el Director había sido algo arrogante sobre el abuso.

**_Lunes (Flashback)_ **

Snape fue llamado a la oficina del Director durante su período libre. Snape había esperado visitar a Harry, pero corrió a la oficina de la Torre de Dumbledore para ver si el viejo mago estaba listo para hablar sobre lo que Snape había descubierto sobre Harry y sus parientes.

Snape fue conducido a la oficina de Dumbledore y rápidamente le ofreció uno de los omnipresentes caramelos de limón del viejo mago. Snape solo negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla al otro lado del escritorio del Director.

—¿Has leído el informe de Poppy, Director? —Preguntó Snape.

Dumbledore levantó la vista de su lata de caramelos de limón—Oh, sí, sí. Una cosa angustiante, ¿No es así? Sin embargo, Poppy dice que Harry se está recuperando bastante bien y que debería en uno o dos días más poder Clasificarse y comenzar sus clases—.

Snape frunció el ceño levemente—Mencioné, ¿Verdad? ¿Que el tío lo quemó todo con la excepción de la lechuza del niño? —Snape sabía que le había contado al anciano la noche en que llevó a Harry a Hogwarts. Ese había sido un informe apresurado, pero no creía que Dumbledore hubiera olvidado nada de eso. El viejo mago no era tan tonto como pretendía ser.

—Sí, sí lo hiciste. Bueno, después de que haya sido ordenado, estoy seguro de que Minerva, como Jefe de Casa, podrá llevarlo al Callejón Diagon—.

Snape se puso rígido—¿Estás tan seguro de que será clasificado en Gryffindor? —.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron cuando sonrió y Snape apretó los dientes con irritación—¿Con Lily y James como sus padres? Sería inusual si fuera seleccionado en otra parte—La mirada de Dumbledore se redujo en escrutinio mientras miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna al Maestro de Pociones—¿Estás pensando que podría ser ordenado en otra casa, Severus? —.

—Lily habría hecho un buen Slytherin—En el momento en que pronunció eso, Snape supo que había dicho algo equivocado.

—Tal vez, pero el hecho es que Lily estaba en Gryffindor y fue Harry quien derrotó al Señor Oscuro. Creo que el destino del chico está arreglado, Severus—.

Si Snape siguiera con esa suposición, terminaría en una discusión que perdería, y entonces cambió de tema—Sea como fuere, Director, me preocupa más la salud y el bienestar del niño. Sus heridas fueron inaceptables—.

Dumbledore asintió tristemente—Muy cierto, Severus. Supongo que fue un error de mi parte pensar que Petunia consideraría a Harry como el hijo de su querida hermana y no como un intruso. Estoy considerando algunas precauciones que tomar cuando Harry no esté en Hogwarts durante el verano—.

—¿Encontrarás un nuevo tutor para él? —Preguntó Snape. Un pequeño tirón en su corazón realmente no deseaba saber la respuesta.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza—No hay necesidad, mi muchacho. Harry volverá con sus tíos—.

Snape casi se cae de la silla en estado de shock—¿Estás loco, Albus? ¡Casi matan al niño! ¡Lo quemaron todo y luego lo arrojaron a un armario después de golpearlo! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en devolverlo a ellos? —.

Dumbledore levantó una mano para calmar al mago más joven—No apruebo lo que hicieron los Dursley, Severus, pero el hecho es que es la Magia de Sangre de la madre de Harry lo que lo mantiene a salvo—.

—¡De los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, sí, pero no hacen nada para mantener al niño a salvo de esos muggles! Director, seguramente debe haber...—.

Dumbledore lo interrumpió—Severus, aunque estoy complacido de que pareces estar tan apegado al niño, no hay nada que me disuada. Me doy cuenta de la locura de enviar a Harry a los brazos de una familia que no lo ama, pero hay varios Hechizos de Protección que lanzaré sobre él para evitar que lo lastimen—.

Los labios de Snape se adelgazaron con fuerza. Sabía que si hubiera una manera de lastimar a Harry, incluso si solo pudieran verbalmente, lo harían.

>> Mi muchacho, estoy seguro de que Harry continuará prosperando aquí en Hogwarts. Comerá bien, hará amigos, y todos lo cuidaremos. No debes preocuparte por sus veranos—.

Snape frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Sabía demasiado bien lo que significaría para Harry volver a esos muggles. Después de todo, no había sido lo mejor para él.

La única vez que había hablado con un adulto había sido la última vez que había confiado en uno otra vez. Su propio Jefe de Casa, Horace Slughorn, quien siempre había parecido ser un tipo de hombre amable y cordial, había escuchado los temores de Snape y luego lo había traicionado. El hombre le había escrito a sus padres. Él no lo sabía, por supuesto. No hasta que él regresó a casa.

La paliza que su padre le había dado ese verano cuando regresó, a regañadientes, le había llevado todo el verano para recuperarse. Si no hubiera sido por Lily, que hizo todo lo posible para cuidar sus heridas y mantuvo su secreto, incluso de sus padres, estaba seguro de que habría muerto, de vergüenza, si no de sus heridas.

Snape se levantó rígidamente de su silla. No podía escuchar más de las tonterías azucaradas del director—Si no hay nada más, ¿Director? —.

—No, en absoluto, mi muchacho—Albus lo rechazó y Snape salió de la oficina.

Le había hecho una promesa a Lily y a Harry. Quería quedárselo, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

—¿Te gustaría decirme de qué se trató la visita del Director? —Snape esperaba sinceramente que el anciano no hubiera sido tan insensible como para decirle a Harry que volvería con sus parientes.

—Solo vino a saludar. Me estaba contando algo sobre mi padre y sus amigos—Harry inclinó la cabeza y tomó la manta sobre sus piernas.

Snape frunció el ceño—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros y Snape juró haber escuchado un pequeño resoplido. Se inclinó más cerca y tocó la barbilla del niño para que él pudiera mirar hacia arriba—¿Te molestó el Director, niño? —.

—Sí, bueno, no. Quiero decir, no creo que tuviera la intención y no demostré que me molestaba porque simplemente seguía así...—.

Snape interrumpió a Harry y le preguntó en voz baja—Harry, ¿Qué dijo el Director? —.

—Que mi padre estaría tan orgulloso de mí porque soy el héroe que todos han estado esperando y que a pesar de que mi mamá y mi papá murieron, debería estar feliz porque ellos...—Harry hizo una pausa, queriendo obtener la frase exacta que Dumbledore había hablado. Dejó escapar un suspiro—Que debería estar feliz de que me amaran tanto, ellos...—Tragó saliva—... Se sacrificaron...—Su voz se redujo a un susurro casi inaudible—Por mi—Harry negó con la cabeza. Lágrimas que no pudo detener llegaron espontáneamente y sintió ganas de esconderse en su armario.

Harry no había estado “feliz” cuando el Director le dijo que debería estarlo. ¿No entendía el viejo que, más que nada, Harry solo quería que sus padres volvieran? Y él también estaba enojado. Enojado con sus padres por su “sacrificio” y eso hizo que le doliera el estómago.

La cabeza de Harry se disparó y Snape se echó hacia atrás. No esperaba la ira que brillaba en los ojos llenos de lágrimas del chico—¡Mis padres eran ESTÚPIDOS! —Harry gritó—¡Los mataron porque no dejaron de luchar contra Voldemort y se enojó y los mató! ¡Me dejaron! ¿Por qué debería estar contento con eso? —.

El pequeño niño salió de su cama y corrió hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta detrás de él. Snape siguió a Harry y se vio obstaculizado por el hecho de que la magia accidental del niño molesto, al parecer, había bloqueado una puerta que no tenía cerradura.

* * *

**_6 De Septiembre De 1991 - Viernes_ **

El viernes por la mañana, Poppy escoltó a Harry al Gran Comedor. Sus ojos se movieron inquietos hasta que vio a Draco, quien le sonrió con cautela, y luego a Hermione, quien lo saludó con la mano. Levantando la mirada hacia la mesa del personal, respiró aliviado cuando vio a Snape y el hombre simplemente asintió una vez con él. Harry se dio cuenta de que había hecho dos amigos... y que tal vez el Profesor Snape también era un amigo.

—Aquí, Sr. Potter—Harry, que se había detenido a la mitad del Gran Comedor, miró hacia la voz severa de la Profesora Minerva McGonagall. En su mano había algo que parecía un viejo trozo de fieltro viejo. Junto a ella había un taburete alto. Se apresuró a acercarse y, a instancias de la profesora, trepó al taburete y se sentó.

De repente, el Sombrero seleccionador cayó sobre su cabeza, donde cayó casi hasta los hombros. Harry arrugó la nariz. Olía mal.

 _—¡Intenta sentarte sobre más de 10,000 cabezas y luego dime cómo hueles, joven Potter!_ —El Sombrero replicó. Harry jadeó. ¿Leyó su mente? _—Así es como hago mi trabajo, pequeñito. Ahora, veamos. ¿Dónde podría ser mejor que te vayas? —._

—¿Tengo una opción? —Harry le preguntó al Sombrero.

 _—Veo muchas posibilidades—_ Reflexionó el Sombrero _—¿Qué preferencia tienes? —._

—Supongo que... cualquier lugar estaría bien. Simplemente no quiero perder a Draco ni al profesor Snape como amigos—.

 _—Nunca has tenido un amigo, ¿Verdad? —_ Harry tuvo la sensación de que el Sombrero estaba sonriendo— _No, de hecho, no lo has tenido. ¡Eres un niño tan tenaz! Puedo ver cómo estás con el niño Malfoy y con Snape. Reconocen al amigo que han hecho en ti—_ El Sombrero zumbó de repente, y Harry frunció el ceño _—Amigos. Sin embargo, dudo que hicieras muchos amigos. No como un Hufflepuff—._

—Debes tener cuidado con quién haces como amigos o te harán daño—Dijo Harry sombríamente.

 _—¡Oh, de hecho! ¡No podría estar más de acuerdo! —_ El Sombrero se rió entre dientes y Harry se retorció.

_—Veo un poco de valentía... allí. Pero, hmmm, ¿Es eso más supervivencia que una verdadera valentía? —._

—¿No sé a qué te refieres? —Harry dijo apresuradamente.

 _—Has tenido una vida difícil, niño. Necesitarás a los que estarán a tu lado, sin importar quién...—_ Harry sintió que el Sombrero cambiaba, casi volteándose, pensó— _Hay enemigos que podemos ver, y luego están esos enemigos que son ciegos a lo que realmente importa. Muchas cualidades que tienes, joven Potter, y que te beneficiarías de alguna manera de cualquiera de las Casas. Sin embargo, sí sé lo que importa y entonces te enviaré a...—._

**> > ¡SLYTHERIN! —.**

Por un momento hubo silencio y luego vino la alegría de Draco cuando el Sombrero fue sacado de la cabeza de Harry. Un codazo no muy amigable vino de McGonagall mientras lo dirigía hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Felizmente, Harry se sentó al lado de Draco, quien le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Snape puso una breve mirada de incredulidad en su rostro, para el beneficio de aquellos que lo miraron, pero la verdad era que realmente no estaba sorprendido por el Sombrero.

Harry era un Sobreviviente. Tenía que serlo para llegar a la edad de 11 años. Snape no tenía dudas de que Harry había aprendido muchas de las mismas habilidades que él mismo había aprendido en sus esfuerzos por evitar primero a su propio padre, y luego, a los matones en Hogwarts.

Lo que más le complacía a Snape era la absoluta expresión de aturdimiento en la cara del Director. Por un momento, Snape estaba un poco preocupado de que el viejo mago pudiera haber tenido un ataque al corazón. El Director se recuperó rápidamente, sin embargo, y pronto condujo a todos los estudiantes en una débil ronda de aplausos para Harry.

El desayuno se reanudó rápidamente cuando Harry renovó su amistad con Draco y conoció a algunos otros Slytherins que estaban complacidos de tenerlo en su casa.

Blaise Zabini, un tipo gregario, le sonrió a Harry y, como Draco, lo golpeó en la espalda. También fue bien recibido por otro niño que se presentó como Teddy Nott.

A mitad del desayuno, centenares de Lechuzas de Correos volaron sobre sus cabezas. Cartas y paquetes fueron lanzados desde el aire a sus destinatarios. Draco soltó un grito como un pequeño paquete de dulces y una carta de su madre cayó en su regazo. Harry, que no esperaba nada, se deleitó cuando Hedwig aterrizó junto a su jugo de calabaza y dejó caer una pequeña nota junto a su plato.

—¡Hedwig! —La lechuza arrulló alegremente y le mordió ligeramente la muñeca mientras Harry acariciaba su suave pecho de plumas—Estoy tan feliz de verte—.

—¡Guau! —Jadeó Blaise.

—¡Una nival! —Se maravilló Teddy.

—Ella es hermosa, Harry—Agregó Draco.

—Hedwig fue un regalo de cumpleaños—Harry no ofreció más información. Estaba ocupado abriendo la nota y no vio la mirada curiosa que Draco le dio—¡Es de Hagrid! Ha invitado a “mis amigos y a mi” a tomar el té después de las clases de hoy—Harry levantó la vista de la nota—¿Quieres venir, Draco? —.

Draco vaciló. El tipo grande lo asustaba, y también tenía un perro muy grande. Después de unos segundos, él asintió—Sí. Iré contigo—.

Pansy, a quien Draco había estado haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar toda la mañana, se burló y su pequeña voz aguda dijo—Es un sirviente, Draco. Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus asociaciones—.

La barriga de Draco se movió desagradablemente ante el repentino aleteo de pestañas que Pansy le dio. Él se burló de ella—¡Si es amigo de Harry, entonces es un amigo mío! —.

Los ojos pequeños y brillantes de Pansy se entrecerraron bruscamente y luego olfateo con burla.

Harry sintió que el calor inundaba su corazón ante las palabras de Draco. Ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta hasta que ambos fueran mayores que magia poderosa, aunque sutil, el más joven de los que Malfoy había invocado con su simple declaración.

Justo después del desayuno, Snape, que se dirigía a su primera clase del día, fue detenido por Dumbledore—Mi oficina, Severus. Ahora—Dumbledore se arremolinó con túnicas de seda gris y terciopelo morado recortado en oro. Snape suspiró pesadamente, y lo siguió.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El Director estaba paseando frente a su chimenea. Dirigió una mirada acusadora a su profesor de Pociones—¿Supongo que esperabas esto, Severus? —.

—No lo esperaba, Director, pero sospechaba que podría suceder. Slytherin puede tener la reputación de criar Señores Oscuros, pero también parece ser la casa donde los niños con vidas hogareñas no tan ideales son clasificados—.

—Espero que trates a Harry como lo haces con todas tus serpientes, Severus—Respondió el director severamente.

Snape mantuvo su expresión impasible. Sabía lo que el Director quería dar a entender; que sería despiadado con el niño porque se parecía a su padre. Snape tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que podría haber hecho eso si no hubiera sabido de la situación del niño, lo hubiera rescatado y luego hubiera llegado a conocerlo un poco. Harry parecía un James Potter en miniatura, pero dentro del niño había mucho de Lily.

>> ¿Severus? —Exigió el Director.

Snape se inclinó levemente—El chico es de mi Casa ahora, Director. Independientemente de mis sentimientos hacia el padre de Potter, él es una de mis Serpientes y será tratado como todos ellos—.

Dumbledore respiró aliviado—Bien. Bien. Entonces, como su Jefe, espero que lo lleves el sábado para recoger sus cosas para la escuela. Haré que alguien en Gringotts guarde una porción de galeones para los libros del niño—Dumbledore se volvió hacia el fuego, y Snape se fue de la oficina del anciano.

Snape frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba en silencio _"¿Por qué no me das su llave de la bóveda?"_.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Una Séptimo Año Prefecto de Slytherin escoltó a Harry desde el Gran Comedor y hasta la Casa Slytherin. Para entrar a la Sala Común, Harry tuvo que dar una contraseña a un retrato del intimidante Salazar Slytherin.

Tara Anglaise, la prefecta, explicó—Cambiamos la contraseña una vez a la semana. Obtendrás una nota autodestructiva con la contraseña, así que asegúrate de memorizarla antes de que se convierta en cenizas—Ella le mostró la Sala Común.

La casa Slytherin estaba en las profundidades de las mazmorras, debajo del castillo de Hogwarts. La Sala Común en sí, tenía seis ventanas largas y estrechas que daban a la Ciudad Submarina, debajo del Lago Negro. Eso impuso un matiz verdoso a toda la habitación. Sin embargo, estaba bien iluminado por antorchas que parpadearon a la vida cuando los dos Slytherin entraron.

La habitación se extendía sinuosamente y permitía varias indentaciones convenientes donde había mesas dispuestas con tinta y pergamino. La sala principal estaba amueblada con pesados muebles de roble tapizados en terciopelo verde y ribetes plateados. Contra una pared había una impresionante biblioteca de libros.

>> Solo se te permite acceder a esos libros que puedas alcanzar, Harry—Explicó Tara—Si crees que necesitas uno más alto, entonces ven a mí, o Gordon Billock, el otro prefecto. También revisaremos tus deberes los domingos—.

—Eso ayudará mucho—Comentó Harry.

—También lo hará tu grupo de estudio. El profesor Snape ya te aprobó para el grupo de estudio de Draco. Eso consiste en Teddy Nott, Millicent Bulstrode y Pansy Parkinson. Las horas de oficina del profesor Snape están allí, junto a la puerta—Tara señaló. Los viernes, si no está lidiando con una detención, el Profesor Snape vendrá a la Sala Común y responderá cualquier pregunta que puedas tener sobre cualquier tema, pero principalmente Pociones—.

—¿Es un buen maestro? —Preguntó Harry.

—Estricto, pero es justo con nosotros las Serpientes. Ahora, ven aquí. Necesitas revisar nuestras Reglas de la Casa—Tara lo llevó a un tablero de bordes dorados que contenía una serie de Reglas que habían sido pulcramente caligrafiadas con tinta escarlata.

Por un momento, Harry tranquilamente leyó las reglas para él mismo.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _1) Tu casa es tu familia. La familia permanece unida._
> 
> _2) La Sala Común no te pertenece a TI. Pertenece a todos. Mantenla ordenada._
> 
> _3) Las discusiones con otro Slytherin solo están permitidas en la Casa Slytherin. Consulte la PRIMERA REGLA._
> 
> _4) El tiempo de estudio es tiempo TRANQUILO y es obligatorio. Recibirás horarios semanalmente._
> 
> _5) NADIE puede saltarse las reuniones de la Casa. Las Reuniones de la Casa casi siempre están programadas._
> 
> _6) Los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts no son tus sirvientes. Mantener tu dormitorio y la Sala Común limpia es tu responsabilidad._
> 
> _7) Inspecciones de dormitorio una vez al mes. Estas NO están programadas. Estás prevenido_
> 
> _8) Todas las comidas son obligatorias. No hay dulces en tus dormitorios. Sin dulces después de las 8 p.m. Aquellos que tomen una Poción de Nutrición vendrán a mí o a Madame Pomfrey una vez a la semana._
> 
> _9) Horas de acostarse:_
> 
>   * _Primeros Años - 9 P.M._
>   * _Segundo hasta Cuarto Año - 10 P. M._
>   * _Del Quinto al Sexto Año - 11 P. M._
>   * _Séptimo Años - Medianoche_
> 

> 
> _Tu Casa es tu familia La familia permanece unida._
> 
> _Estas son las reglas que espero que todos en Slytherin sigan; a la letra. Sin embargo, no son las únicas reglas. Descubrirás en tus siete años aquí que te daré más pautas y reglas que pueden pasar más allá de las murallas de Hogwarts._
> 
> **_Finalmente, nunca olvides el secreto de Slytherin:_ **
> 
> _Planea de forma que un Ravenclaw le encuentre sentido_
> 
> _Mézclate como un Hufflepuff en el fondo_
> 
> _En cuanto a Gryffindor, aprende de sus errores_
> 
> _Y prepárate para reaccionar, Slytherin, veloz como una serpiente._
> 
> **_Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est_ **
> 
> _Profesor S. Snape_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry parpadeó—Eso no suena tan mal—.

Tara se rió suavemente—Créeme, Harry, cuando comienzas a escuchar sobre todas las otras cosas que las otras Casas están haciendo, es posible que tengas una queja o dos—El prefecto sonrió—Sin embargo, te acostumbras—.

—¿Qué significa...—Harry entrecerró los ojos al latín, sondeando lo mejor que pudo—Serpens tackytus purse pe casis eat celery? —.

Tara reprimió una risita y luego se aclaró la garganta—Es el lema de Slytherin, Harry. Serpens tacitus perspicasis et celeris est. Significa que La Serpiente es silenciosa, observadora y rápida—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos—¡Genial! —.

—Suena bien, ¿Eh? En algún momento, se piensa que todas las Casas tenían lemas, pero se han perdido. El Profesor Snape hizo este porque sintió que necesitábamos un lema—Explicó Tara.

—¿Y el secreto? —Preguntó Harry mientras lo volvía a leer.

—Bueno, no es exactamente un secreto, pero el profesor es probablemente el único que nos enseña que todos los estudiantes tienen aspectos de todas las Casas en ellos—Tara tocó el estribillo—Planear de la forma en que Ravenclaw encuentre el sentido, solo porque Ravenclaw sea la Casa de los niños inteligentes no significa que nosotros, las serpientes, no seamos tan inteligentes. Mezclarnos como un Hufflepuff en el fondo, significa que las serpientes somos inteligentes y está en nuestro mejor interés aprender a adaptarnos a una situación. En cuanto a Gryffindor, aprende de sus errores: uno de los peores defectos de Gryffindor es saltar a una situación antes...—.

Harry interrumpió suavemente mientras susurraba—¡La serpiente es observadora! —Harry entendió eso muy bien. La mejor manera de evitar problemas con su tía y tío, o evitarlos, era escuchar y observar. No siempre funcionó, pero ayudó, y era un hábito que no había perdido.

—¡Eso es todo, Harry! —Declaró Tara—Acabas de obtener tus primeros puntos para Slytherin. Cinco puntos. ¿Puedes decirme qué significa el último refrán? —.

Harry lo estudió, frunció el ceño ligeramente, luego lo leyó en voz alta—Y prepárate para reaccionar Slytherin, veloz como una serpiente. Es decir, cuando hayas observado y hecho tus planes, no dudes en actuar sobre ellos—.

—Son otros cinco puntos, Harry. El profesor Snape estará orgulloso de ti cuando se entere de esto—Tara le hizo una seña a Harry y atravesaron una puerta a la derecha de la gran estantería que subía en espiral—Las chicas están a la izquierda y, por supuesto, están fuera de los límites para los niños. Así como los dormitorios de los niños están fuera del alcance de las chicas—.

Harry siguió a Tara—¿Cómo es que puedes venir aquí? —Preguntó.

—Soy un prefecto, Harry—Tara sonrió, y guiñó un ojo—Ahora, el Profesor Snape te asignó a compartir un dormitorio con Draco ya que ya eres amigo—Golpeó su varita sobre una pesada puerta de listones de madera que se abrió con bisagras bien engrasadas.

Harry se asomó cautelosamente. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio la gran habitación. Había dos camas con dosel envueltas en pesadas cortinas esmeralda de terciopelo que estaban recogidas por extravagantes cuerdas de satén plateado. La ropa de cama era de sábanas blancas y exuberantes colchas de terciopelo verde y satén plateado. En la base de cada cama había un baúl. Uno obviamente pertenecía a Draco ya que tenía un monograma en la parte superior con una D y una M. Harry entró y miró el baúl prístino de pino y bronce. Éste se parecía al baúl anticuado de un capitán pirata.

—¿Esto es mío? —Preguntó.

Tara consultó un trozo de pergamino con notas de Snape—Sí, el baúl es tuyo. Está vacío, pero podrás llenarlo después de que vayas al Callejón Diagon el sábado. El profesor Snape dice que te asegures de mirar en tu armario—.

Junto a la gran cama había un gran armario de madera que combinaba con la cama. Tenía un cajón en la parte inferior. La parte superior permitía colgar túnicas, camisas y pantalones, y también ofrecía espacio para zapatos, zapatillas y botas. Harry abrió el armario y encontró un conjunto de túnicas de escuela en negro, con ribetes verdes y el escudo de Slytherin en él.

Tara habló—Adelante y póntelas, Harry. Estaré en la Sala Común y haré los ajustes que sean necesarios—Cerró la puerta y dejó a Harry solo.

En un ataque repentino de picardía, Harry corrió y saltó sobre la cama. Soltó una risita al rebotar y se enamoró instantáneamente de cómo se hundió en su suavidad. Se dio uno o dos minutos antes de deslizarse y alisar la colcha y colocar las almohadas mullidas contra la cabecera.

Dio otra mirada alrededor de la habitación y notó que contra una pared había una pequeña chimenea. Flanqueando dos estanterías y sobre ella había un retrato de un hombre de pelo negro con barba y bigote a lo Van Dyke. Él estaba parado con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Miró a Harry.

—Delgadito, ¿Verdad? —Se burló el retrato.

Harry levantó sus ojos hacia el retrato. Había visto otras pinturas en movimiento desde que llegó a Hogwarts, pero esta era la primera vez que alguien se dirigió a él. Harry rápidamente cruzó sus brazos fuertemente sobre su pecho y fulminó con la mirada hacia el retrato.

—No soy flaco—Declaró.

El retrato de repente sonrió, y se rió entre dientes—No eres un ratón, entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven Slytherin? —.

—Harry Potter. ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó cortésmente. El ceño fruncido permaneció en su rostro.

—El ex-director Phineas Nigellus Black, Sr. Potter. Veo a los chicos en los dormitorios. Más tarde conocerás al Barón Sanguinario que buscará a tu Jefe de Casa si lo necesitas—.

Harry parpadeó—¿Quién es el Barón Sanguinario? —Lo que sea que sea esta persona no podría ser bueno con un nombre terrible como ese.

El ex-director Black sonrió—¡Dios mío, Sr. Potter! ¿Quién soy yo para arruinar una sorpresa? —Con eso se volvió, y dejó su retrato.

Harry gruñó y luego volvió a mirar a su habitación. Notó que Draco ya había colocado libros, botellas de tinta, plumas, pergaminos y algunos recuerdos de su casa, en el lado izquierdo de los estantes.

Apartándose de las cosas de Draco, Harry agarró el uniforme y las túnicas y miró a su alrededor hasta que vio lo que probablemente era la puerta del baño. Poniendo su mano en la manija en forma de S, la bajó. Hizo clic y la puerta se abrió.

El baño era igual de grande, le pareció a Harry, como la habitación. Había dos cubículos de azulejos blancos y negros donde cada uno tenía una ducha y un retrete. Las toallas blancas esponjosas y los paños de limpieza se doblaron prolijamente y se colocaron en un estante abierto.

Él sonrió. Luego se quitó la ropa Transfigurada que solía ser un pijama y se puso el uniforme y las túnicas. Al ver un cesto de ropa entre los dos puestos, lo abrió y arrojó su ropa sucia. Él se rió mientras desaparecían.

—¡Amo la magia! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry se sintió un poco excluido de que no asistiera a clases hasta el lunes, pero el profesor Snape le había enviado una nota justo después de que se despertara en la enfermería para que no se le permitiera asistir a clases hasta que tuviera su varita mágica.

Sin embargo, la prefecta Tara Anglaise era una compañía agradable, mientras lo guiaba por el castillo mostrándole dónde estaban sus clases, dónde estaba la biblioteca y más.

Cuando Draco tuvo su última clase, se encontraron en el corredor de la entrada y Tara les dio instrucciones para llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid. Felices de estar afuera, los dos corrieron por la hierba verde y bajaron por un estrecho sendero hasta la cabaña redonda con techo de paja, asentada en el borde del Bosque Prohibido.

El perro jabalinero de Hagrid se reunió con ellos, con demasiado entusiasmo, para ambos muchachos. A Draco no le importaba nada más grande que él, y Harry, quien había sido perseguido muchas veces por el perro desagradable de la tía Marge, estaba seguro de que el enorme perro iba a comérselo. Ambos escaparon del perro y se escondieron detrás de unos fardos de heno gigantes. El perro sabueso, pensando que era un juego, ladró a los chicos escondidos.

Draco odiaba los ladridos, y estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando vio que Harry estaba acurrucado y temblando—¡Oye, Harry! ¿Estás bien? —.

—¡Haz que se vaya, por favor! —Harry suplicó.

Draco frunció el ceño con repentina determinación. No le importaba el perro, pero no le gustaba lo asustado que parecía Harry. Se levantó de un salto y de repente gritó un galimatías al perro.

—¡Vete, grande, feo, maloliente...! —Draco finalmente verbalizó.

—¡Aquí, ahora! ¡Fang! —Hagrid salió de su choza y silbó a su perro—¡Tú allí! —Miró el semi-gigante al pequeño niño parado detrás de un fardo de heno—¿Por qué estás asustando a Fang? —Demando.

Draco retrocedió solo para tropezar con Harry. Hagrid vio como el chico rubio desaparecía mientras caía. Hagrid se acercó al fardo de heno para ver no a un chico, como creía que había, sino a dos. Reconoció al otro de inmediato.

—¡Harry! ¿Estás bien allí, Harry? —.

Harry se inclinó un poco y miró torpemente sobre su hombro y hacia Hagrid—Uhm, ¿sí? Creo que sí—.

—¡Tu perro asustó a Harry! —Draco se burló acusador.

Hagrid miró cautelosamente al otro niño pequeño—Eres el chico de Lucius Malfoy—.

—¡Mi padre hará que te despidan por herir a Harry! —Draco defendió a su amigo de la mejor manera que sabía, al usar la reputación de su padre como una amenaza.

—¡Draco! —La fuga de Harry y los recuerdos borrosos del perro de Marge terminaron abruptamente cuando la amenaza de Draco se hundió. Se puso en pie—¡No amenaces a Hagrid! —.

Hagrid, que había estado listo para poner al mini Malfoy en su lugar, ahora estaba perplejo y observó la breve interacción entre los dos muchachos.

—¡No es una amenaza, Harry! —Draco estaba un poco confundido ya que Harry no parecía entender lo que estaba haciendo por él—¡Mi padre no va a aguantar a alguien que tenga animales peligrosos cerca de los niños! —.

—Sí. Bueno, tal vez sea así—Harry barrio un poco de paja en su túnica. De alguna manera entendió lo que Draco estaba haciendo—Quiero decir, está bien, sobre el perro, quiero decir, pero Hagrid es mi amigo y sé que no me haría daño. Y, bueno, dijiste, cualquier amigo mío es amigo tuyo, por lo que Hagrid es tu amigo, también, Hagrid, no lastimarías a Draco, ¿Verdad? —.

Hagrid no respondió de inmediato ya que no estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, sí tenía una respuesta para la pregunta de Harry—No lastimaría a nadie, Harry. Y, si Draco, es tu amigo, es tan bienvenido aquí como tú—.

—Sí, bueno, él es—Harry se volvió hacia Draco—¿No es así? —.

Draco sonrió—Sí, lo soy—.

Hagrid sonrió—Bueno, entra, entonces. Estoy haciendo el té y acabo de sacar algunos pasteles de roca frescos—.

Los chicos treparon sobre el fardo de heno, pero ambos se congelaron cuando Fang se acercó a Hagrid.

—É-él es realmente... grande—Jadeó Harry.

—¡Urgh, está babeando! —Hizo una mueca Draco.

Hagrid sacó eficientemente un pañuelo azul de algodón de su bolsillo y limpió rápidamente la boca de Fang—No te preocupes por Fang—Él es un cobarde grande y viejo—Hagrid dio unas palmaditas en la gran cabeza del perro—Ama a todos, lo hace—.

Ninguno de los dos pretendía moverse, y Draco estaba contemplando saltar al otro lado del fardo de heno.

Hagrid se arrodilló sobre una rodilla—Siéntate, Fang—¿Harry? Te lo prometo, Fang se quedará. Ahora, solo ven, lento, y acaricia su cabeza—.

Harry comenzó a dar un paso adelante, pero luego dio un paso atrás. Draco le dio un codazo a su amigo—¿Podemos acariciarlo ... quiero decir, a Fang, juntos? —.

—¡Por supuesto! —Animó a Hagrid—Vengan ahora—.

Manteniéndose hombro con hombro, los dos muchachos avanzaron hacía el perro. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ambos extendieron una mano hacia la amplia cabeza de Fang. Fang los encontró empujando su cabeza contra sus palmas. Harry se sobresaltó, pero como Draco no se había movido, tampoco lo hizo. Sin embargo, aguantó la respiración e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en el horrible perro de la tía Marge.

_Fang podía oler el miedo que goteaba de los dos chicos y lo odiaba. Él era un buen chico; Hagrid siempre había dicho que lo era. Y, a él le gustaban los chicos. No les importaba ensuciarse y corrían por todas partes y volaban en escobas y siempre tenían dulces. No como las chicas que generalmente gritaban si él se acercaba a ellas. Y a veces, las niñas apuntaban sus pequeños palos y su cola explotaba en chispas. No. Las chicas no eran agradables como los niños._

_Cuando Fang sintió que algo del miedo se estaba desvaneciendo, olfateó las manos de los niños para obtener sus aromas individuales. Un niño olía a jabón elegante y lana fina. Fang decidió que sería recordado como Soapy**. El otro chico ... preocupaba a Fang. Había un aura de dolor, de enfermedad en él... pero también olía a sonrisas. Fang, que ya estaba de pie y disfrutaba de la atención de muchas caricias de los dos niños, necesitaba mostrarle a Smile que Fang era un “buen chico”. Suavemente empujó a Smile con su costado, tirando al chico sobre su trasero. Fang babeó feliz mientras Smile se reía. Entonces Soapy se rió._

_Fang dejó escapar un ladrido de alegría. ¡Había hecho dos nuevos amigos!_

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El té con Hagrid fue agradable, aunque ambos chicos tuvieron que deslizar sus pasteles de piedra a Fang. Olían maravilloso, pero ni Draco ni Harry tenían la fuerza dental para morder los pasteles duros y grises.

Una hora antes de la cena, Hagrid caminó con los dos niños de regreso al castillo donde Draco y Harry le contaron su visita con Hagrid a Teddy y Blaise.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Esa noche llegó a su fin cuando Harry y Draco, deleitándose con su nueva independencia, y su nuevo hogar, tuvieron una pelea de almohadas. Lucharon hasta agotarse, y como Draco conocía un hechizo de silenciamiento, los prefectos nunca escucharon sus gritos y chillidos cuando las almohadas estallaron, vaciando las plumas sobre toda la habitación. Justo a tiempo, a las 9 p.m., se deslizaron debajo de las sábanas de sus camas y pronto se durmieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:**
> 
>  
> 
> *Dejé la palabra Applewhite, tal cual, porque no encontré a que hierba, fruta o qué cosa se refiere Draco con ese ingrediente.
> 
> **Deje también los “apodos” de Fang en inglés, porque son más fácilmente reconocibles al leer el fic.


	3. 7 De Septiembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_7 De Septiembre De 1991 - Sábado_ **

El prefecto Gordon Billock, a cargo de los dormitorios de los niños, se encontró con una suave niebla de plumas de ganso y hacia abajo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Harry y Draco. Su jefe de casa le había enviado a ver a los dos chicos que no habían llegado a desayunar.

—¡Arriba, arriba! —Gruñó Gordon. Sacando su varita, salpicó a cada chico con un Hechizo de Aguamenti bien frío.

Draco y Harry se despertaron, ambos chillando por el agua helada. Salieron de sus camas apresuradamente, limpiándose el sueño de sus ojos.

—¡Es sábado! —Draco estalló enojado—¡Siempre duermo hasta tarde los sábados! —.

—Ya no es así, Malfoy. El desayuno es a las 9 a.m. los sábados y ya conoces la regla: no se deben omitir comidas y los dos se saltaron el desayuno—Miró alrededor a todas las plumas—El profesor quería que tú, Potter, te encontrarás con él a las 10 de la mañana en el Hall de entrada. No creo que eso sea...—.

—¡Sí, será! —Harry interrumpió—¡Podemos limpiar esto! —Harry miró preocupado a Draco quien solo se encogió de hombros.

—Tempus—Dijo Gordon mientras agitaba su varita. Estudió los números brillantes que aparecían justo enfrente de él—Ambos tienen media hora ¡Adelante! —.

Harry comenzó a recoger las plumas al segundo que Gordon había dejado su dormitorio. Durante varios minutos, Draco observó con una ligera mueca de desconcierto.

—No dijo que tuviéramos que hacerlo de la manera muggle, Harry—Declaró finalmente Draco.

Harry se levantó—¿Qué? ¿De qué otra manera vamos a limpiar esto? —.

—Invocamos a un elfo doméstico—.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron—¡No se supone que hagamos eso, Draco! —.

—Como si alguien lo fuera a saber—Jadeó Draco—¡Elfo doméstico! —.

Para sorpresa de Harry, un pequeño ser de piel marrón con una cabeza grande y brazos y piernas delgados que usaban un trapo de cocina bordado con el escudo de Hogwarts apareció en su dormitorio.

—¿Los jóvenes maestros convocaron a Girty? —El elfo doméstico sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Draco ordenó—Limpia este desastre—.

—¡No! ¡No! —Harry gritó. El elfo doméstico estaba a punto de chasquear los dedos, pero se detuvo ante la orden de Harry.

—¡Harry! —Gruñó Draco.

—¡Esta en contra de las reglas! —La voz de Harry se rompió cuando gritó.

—¡Es una regla estúpida! —Draco gritó de regreso.

—¡No lo es! —.

—¡Lo es! —.

—¡No lo es! —.

—¡Lo es! —.

El temperamento de Draco se fue al techo de la mazmorra y este saltó sobre Harry y comenzó a golpearlo. Hubo un ruido sordo en las escaleras cuando Gordon se estrelló contra el dormitorio. Agarró al niño más cercano, Draco, y se lo quitó a Harry, que estaba acurrucado en una bola, protegiéndose la cabeza. Sabiendo sin ver que su atacante se había ido, Harry, aun conservando su forma de erizo enrollado, se revolvió entre el costado de su cama y la mesilla de noche.

—¡Esquina, Malfoy! —Espetó Gordon. Cuando parecía que Draco iba a protestar, Gordon lo fulminó con la mirada—¡AHORA! —.

Draco se dirigió hacia la esquina de su cama y lo enfrentó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido en su cara.

Gordon se inclinó sobre Harry, que susurraba con tanta rapidez que Gordon no podía entender lo que el niño estaba diciendo. Se agachó—¿Potter? ¿Estás bien? —.

—¡P-por favor, no me pegues! —Gimió.

Gordon se levantó y retrocedió. Vio al elfo doméstico que aún esperaba órdenes—Ve por el Profesor Snape. Dile que hay algo mal con Potter—.

Con un estallido, el elfo doméstico ya no estaba.

Al escuchar el gemido de su amigo, la ira de Draco desapareció y él se giró, pero se quedó en la esquina—¿Harry está bien? —.

Gordon no apartó los ojos de Harry, sino que habló en voz baja—Draco, creo que será mejor que vayas a la Sala Común. Vamos—.

Draco era reacio a irse, pero Gordon era mucho más grande que él, así que dejó el dormitorio y se dirigió por la escalera de caracol a la Sala Común.

Justo cuando Draco entraba a la Sala Común, Snape apareció en el retrato de Salazar. Se detuvo para hablar con nadie, subió las escaleras y directamente a la habitación de Harry y Draco. Snape no vio a Draco siguiéndolo unos pasos detrás de él.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, le golpearon todas las plumas que había en todas partes—¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín...? ¡Señor Billock! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —.

Gordon se volvió bruscamente ante el sonido de la voz de su Jefe de Casa—Señor, la habitación estaba así cuando vine aquí para despertar a los dos niños. Les dije que tenían que limpiar la habitación y a ellos mismos y luego me fui. Unos minutos más tarde, escuché gritos y me acerqué a ver lo que estaba pasando, y Potter y Malfoy estaban rodando en el suelo, peleando. Cuando alejé a Draco de Harry... —Echó un vistazo a la figura aún acurrucada—Me pidió que no lo golpeara, señor—.

—Lo ha hecho bien, Señor Billock. Despeje a todos de la Sala Común, ¿Lo hace? Me ocuparé del Señor Potter—.

Gordon asintió y luego salió del dormitorio. Draco se escondió detrás de la puerta abierta para que Gordon no lo viera. Subrepticiamente vio como Snape se acercaba cuidadosamente al niño.

—Señor Potter...—Comenzó Snape.

Harry de alguna manera se las arregló para encerrarse más fuerte en su rincón—¡Por favor, lo siento! —.

—Pot... Harry. Calma. ¿Sabes quién soy? —Harry parpadeó al hombre de la ropa negra mientras se agachaba frente a él. Snape se acercó a unos pocos pasos antes de detenerse en cuclillas—Es...—Estaba en blanco. ¿Qué era lo que Poppy había dicho que Harry lo había llamado? Se preguntó a sí mismo. Oh sí... ¡eso era! —Harry, soy yo, el Hombre Oscuro—.

Harry parpadeó varias veces antes de dejar escapar un gran suspiro—¿Hombre oscuro? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí, Harry—Snape fue lanzado repentinamente fuera de su posición de cuclillas y sobre su trasero cuando el pequeño niño se arrojó al Maestro de Pociones y envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor del hombre caído.

Snape hizo todo lo posible por ajustar su posición, ya que de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no había manera de que pudiera quitarse al chico de encima. Acariciando el cabello del pequeño niño y dándole palmaditas en la espalda, Snape comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro.

—¿P-profesor? —Salió una voz muy trémula de la puerta.

Snape no pudo volverse a mirar, pero reconoció la voz—Señor Malfoy...—El cuerpo de Harry se tensó bruscamente cuando la voz de Snape silbó. Snape calmó su tono y luego habló en voz más baja—Señor Malfoy, ven aquí para que pueda verte—.

Draco se arrastró hasta que se paró frente a Snape y Harry. Como Harry, todavía estaba en pijama y con los pies descalzos—¿Qué pasa con Harry? —Draco preguntó y Snape se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Malfoy estaba listo para romper en lágrimas también.

—Antes de que pueda determinarlo, señor Malfoy, necesito saber qué sucedió aquí. Sea minucioso y no omita ningún detalle—La voz de Snape era suave, pero había un matiz de firmeza que Draco podía ver que se parecía mucho a la voz de su padre cuando estaba en problemas con Lucius.

Draco movió los pies arrastrando los pies, y luego recitó—Ayer por la noche, Harry y yo tuvimos una pelea de almohadas y como nos cansamos, nos fuimos a la cama. El prefecto Billock nos despertó esta mañana y estaba enojado por todas las plumas y nos dijo que nosotros teníamos que limpiarlas y vestirnos—Los ojos de Draco se dispararon hacia arriba, luego de vuelta a su Jefe de Casa—Entonces nosotros... ehm... solo estábamos peleando... y...—.

—Ha omitido parte de su historia, Señor Malfoy. Si no quiere estar limpiando calderos durante todo el fin de semana, será mejor que me informe de los detalles que claramente está tratando de evitar—.

La voz de Snape subrayaba la amenaza con la muerte sedosa.

Draco tartamudeó—Sí, sí, señor. No... no quería recoger todas las plumas y no he aprendido hechizos de l-limpieza, aún, así que llame a un elfo para que lo hiciera—Draco palideció cuando los ojos del Profesor de Pociones se oscurecieron. Él tragó saliva—H-Harry trató de recordarme las r-reglas pero no escuché y... y cuando él me gritó simplemente... solo comencé a golpearlo. ¡P-pero nunca respondió! —Dos lágrimas gemelas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Draco.

En su cabeza, Snape rápidamente contó hasta diez. Luego lo hizo dos veces más. Sinceramente quería gritarle al estúpido niño que tenía delante, pero en el frágil estado de Harry, no se atrevió. Tomó aliento y luego susurró—Señor Malfoy, consiga su ropa y sus zapatos, baje con el Prefecto Billock y dígale que necesita usar su ducha. Entonces quiero que se vista, desayune y luego se quede con el prefecto hasta que vaya a buscarle—.

Draco sabía que vacilar en obedecer lo pondría en un problema peor. Buscó su vestuario, tomó algo de ropa y salió de la habitación antes de que Snape tuviera la oportunidad de pestañear.

Snape suspiró. Utilizando un encanto peso-pluma en el niño, ahora podía levantarse del piso y llevar a Harry a su cama. Snape se sentó y aflojó cuidadosamente los brazos y las piernas del niño.

—Harry, está bien. Tú y yo somos los únicos aquí—Cogió la barbilla del niño en su mano y la inclinó suavemente para poder ver mejor la cara manchada de lágrimas. Harry sollozó y antes de que pudiera limpiar el desastre en su manga, Snape conjuró un pañuelo para el niño.

Harry se sonó la nariz y luego se secó los ojos con una esquina limpia del pañuelo. Snape desapareció el trozo de lino sucio y conjuró otro. Este, Harry lo arrugó nerviosamente en su mano.

—Lo siento, tío Vernon. Intenté realmente no golpear a Dudley. No lo lastimé, ¿Verdad? —.

¿Dudley? ¿Tío Vernon? ¡Esos malditos muggles! Snape miró al pequeño niño en sus brazos. Miró a los ojos verdes que había conocido tan bien como un niño y un adolescente. Estaban ligeramente vidriosos y su expresión, aunque contrita, era temerosa y confusa. _“Muy parecido a Lily”_ , murmuró su mente.

—Harry. Mírame—No hubo respuesta, entonces Snape atrajo la mirada del niño hasta que solo pudo mirarlo a él—Harry. No soy tu tío. ¿Puedes decirme dónde estamos? —.

Lentamente, la mirada verde de Harry se enfocó en su maestro. Harry parpadeó. Él no estaba del todo seguro. Pensó que por un momento él estaba en la casa de su tía y tío, pero... miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Esto no era Privet Drive. Harry negó con la cabeza y enterró su rostro en el hombro de Snape.

Snape suspiró mientras sacaba la cabeza del niño de su hombro—Necesito una respuesta, niño. ¿Dónde estamos? —.

La voz de Harry se contrajo—No lo sé, señor—.

Snape atrapó al chico antes de que enterrara su cabeza otra vez—Quiero que mires bien. Creo que sabes dónde estamos—.

Vacilante, Harry miró alrededor de la habitación. Frunció el ceño ante las plumas en el suelo y la arrugada ropa de cama que había en ambas camas. Mientras parpadeaba, comenzó a recordar otras cosas: la clasificación en el Gran Comedor, sentarse con Draco y hacer dos nuevos amigos, la prefecta mostrándole la Casa Slytherin. Suspiró cuando, como piezas de un rompecabezas encajando perfectamente, todo volvió a él.

—Hogwarts. Y estamos en mi dormitorio en Slytherin—Su rostro palideció al ver todas las plumas y luego miró preocupado a Snape.

Snape sonrió—Nos ocuparemos de las plumas más tarde, Harry. ¿Recuerdas por qué tú y Draco estaban peleando? —.

—¡Él llamó...! —Harry se detuvo. Draco había estado rompiendo flagrantemente las reglas al llamar al elfo doméstico, pero si lo hubiera dicho, Draco dejaría de ser amigo de él. ¡No podía poner eso en peligro! ¡Draco era su PRIMER amigo!

Harry se apartó de Snape y se revolvió en el centro de su cama—No estábamos peleando. Nosotros... ehm... solo tuvimos una discusión sobre cómo limpiar las plumas. Señor—.

—Le haré saber, Señor Potter, que en todos mis años de enseñanza he aprendido a distinguir la ficción de los hechos—Harry miró a su Jefe de Casa—¿Le importaría saber las consecuencias de mentirle a tu Jefe de Casa? —Snape preguntó despreocupadamente.

Harry se estremeció ligeramente—¿Q-qué consecuencias? —Harry preguntó nerviosamente.

Snape atrapó la mirada del niño con la suya y le dijo solemnemente—Nunca te lastimare, Harry. Te prometo que nunca serás castigado como solía castigarte tu tío—.

Con perplejidad, Harry frunció el ceño—Entonces, ¿Qué hace, señor? —.

—Mentir y hablar mal te hará sacarte el hedor de la boca con un hechizo. Si recuerdas cuando estuviste en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey lo usó con el señor Goyle—Harry sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo—Si desobedece las reglas de la Casa, o no hace algo que le digo que haga, puede perder puntos o ganar detención—.

—Usted... Usted no... —Harry ni siquiera podía decirlo, pero Snape tuvo la idea de que sabía lo que Harry quería preguntar.

—Hay rumores de que tiendo a llevar un bastón o una regla a un niño recalcitrante, de vez en cuando, en mis detenciones, pero eso es solo un rumor. No creo en el castigo corporal—.

—Corpor... ¿Qué, señor? —Harry frunció el ceño.

—Nalgadas, Señor Potter—Snape sonrió a su Serpiente—No, como te dije antes, creo en levantarle la mano a un niño—.

Snape se movió sobre la cama de Harry y lo miró con severidad—Ahora, ¿Te importaría revisar tu historia sobre lo que causó la pelea aquí, o debería...? —La varita de Snape estaba en su mano mientras se preparaba para lanzar el hechizo de Lavado De Boca.

Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza—¡No estaba mintiendo! —Harry no quería que se le lavara la boca, y su estómago se atascó en un nudo más apretado sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo a Snape. Él simplemente no quería meter a su amigo en problemas.

Snape miró al joven cuidadosamente. Uno no necesitaba ser un Legeremante para ver en el lenguaje corporal de Harry que estaba mintiendo al Maestro de Pociones. No se encontraba con los ojos de Snape, solo tenía un brillo de sudor en el labio superior, sus manos estaban ocupadas retorciendo la manta, y, lo más obvio, estaba protestando su negación con demasiada vehemencia.

Lo que preocupaba a Snape era la razón de la mentira en primer lugar, y ¿Por qué no había mentido Draco para salvar su propia piel como solía hacerlo?

Draco no tenía una excelente historia con respecto a tener amigos. No se debió a la falta de intentos, pero el Malfoy más pequeño había crecido rodeado de los hijos de Mortífagos y ellos, como sus padres, eran un grupo paranoico. Hacer una mentira para salvar tu propia piel era casi tan natural como respirar. Draco no era el mentiroso consumado que muchos de sus contemporáneos eran y Snape, que se ocupó de sus serpientes, había perfeccionado su habilidad para determinar si un niño mentía sin el uso de su habilidad de Legeremante.

Saber que tenía tanta habilidad, y que Lucius también era bastante hábil para ver a través de la falsedad, no impidió que Draco lo intentara. Tenía la naturaleza inherente de la autopreservación, y muchas veces el más pequeño de los Malfoy se ganaba un trasero ardiendo por mentirle a su padre.

Era una gran señal a favor de Draco que realmente sentía que Harry era un verdadero amigo y que tenía tanta estima en su amistad que estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad para ayudar a su amigo, sin importar el hecho de que decir la verdad lo metería en problemas.

Los sentimientos de Harry con respecto a su amistad con Draco eran, obviamente, del mismo calibre ya que estaba dispuesto a tomar un castigo para proteger a su amigo.

Snape suspiró, ocultando la satisfacción que la amistad de dos chicos le daba—Aunque me parece admirable que estés dispuesto a proteger a tu amigo, Señor Potter...—Harry soltó un leve sonido de protesta, pero Snape levantó la mano para detenerlo—Permíteme terminar, ¿Quieres? —Harry cerró la boca. Sus labios se redujeron, pero asintió rápidamente—Como iba diciendo, el señor Malfoy ya ha explicado las circunstancias detrás de la pelea—La boca de Harry se relajó y sus ojos verdes se abrieron—Me gustaría que confirmaras su historia—.

Harry vaciló ¿Realmente Draco había dicho la verdad? El profesor no había dicho lo que Draco le había dicho ¿Qué pasa si el profesor estaba mintiendo? Los adultos les mentían a los niños todo el tiempo. Harry incluso había notado que su tía y su tío, quienes adoraban terriblemente a su primo Dudley, a menudo le mintieron a su hijo. Era una pena, Harry había pensado a menudo, porque Dudley podría haber usado una dosis de verdad de vez en cuando.

Harry miró detenidamente la mirada fija del Hombre Oscuro. Después de casi un minuto negó con la cabeza. No, este era el Hombre Oscuro de sus sueños. Harry sabía, en ese momento, que el Profesor Snape tal vez no le dijera todo, pero nunca le mentiría. No a él.

—Solo quería levantar las plumas—Harry habló con un suave suspiro de alivio—Draco quería llamar a un elfo para hacerlo y dicen las reglas que se supone que no debemos hacer eso. Solo le dije que no podía hacer eso y tuvimos gritos y luego...—Harry dejó un escalofrío—¡Simplemente comenzó a golpearme! —.

El dolor en esa última frase era como un cuchillo para el corazón de Snape—¿Contraatacó, Señor Potter? —.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior—Iba a hacerlo. Creo que realmente lo iba a hacer, pero luego...—Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de describir lo que le había sucedido—Draco era... quiero decir que se convirtió en D-Dudley. Mi primo. Y todo lo que podía hacer era lo que siempre hago—Harry se quitó una lágrima enfadado y luego miró a su maestro—Draco me odia ahora, ¿No? —Harry preguntó tristemente.

—Por supuesto que no, niño tonto—Snape trató de calmar al niño con su tono suave pero seguro.

—¡Pero, le grité y debe haberme golpeado porque me odia, señor! —.

—El señor Malfoy no lo golpeó porque lo odia, señor Potter. El señor Malfoy no quería admitirse a sí mismo que tenía razón al citar las reglas para él, así que lo golpeo. Es un defecto que tiene el señor Malfoy cuando está equivocado, en lugar de admitir su fracaso, o hace una rabieta o comienza una pelea. No es un comportamiento que su padre tolera, y yo tampoco—.

—Así que lo metí en problemas—Harry golpeó la cama con el puño.

—Esto no es tu culpa, jovencito—Snape dijo con firmeza—Draco es el que se trajo el problema rompiendo las reglas—.

—¡Entonces eso significa que lo vas a castigar, y va a estar enojado conmigo! —Harry acusó bruscamente.

—Oh, sí—Estuvo de acuerdo Snape, para gran sorpresa de Harry—No tengo ninguna duda de que el señor Malfoy sin duda se enojará con usted, y sé que tampoco tendrá ninguna afición por mí. El caso es que lo superará y usted será su amigo de nuevo—.

—Eso no tiene sentido—Dijo Harry dudosamente. Había tenido demasiadas experiencias con niños y adultos que se enojaron con él, y nunca lo superaron—Draco no va a superarlo—.

—Al señor Malfoy, como a cualquier niño, no le gusta ser atrapado. Insulta su orgullo y luego tiene que admitir que estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, el señor Malfoy valora su amistad tanto como usted, por lo que lo superará—Snape se puso de pie—Ahora, voy a hablar con el señor Malfoy y luego quiero que venga a la Sala Común tan pronto como estés vestido—.

—Sí, señor—Consintió el pequeño Slytherin. Harry entonces miró a todas las plumas—¿Debería limpiar esto, Profesor? —.

—Déjelas, Señor Potter—Snape salió del dormitorio.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Cuando Draco llegó a la Sala Común después de ser enviado allí por Snape, miró cautelosamente al alto y musculoso Prefecto de Séptimo Año, Gordon Billock.

—Uhm, el Profesor Snape dijo que debería usar su ducha y vestirme, señor—Draco detestaba lo pequeña que sonaba su voz.

Gordon se sentó en una silla de ala de cuero verde—¿Sabías que tenía planes hoy, Malfoy? —Draco negó con la cabeza. Gordon echó un vistazo a un reloj antiguo en una cadena que se deslizó de su bolsillo—Casi mediodía. No sé lo que el profesor ha asignado para tu castigo, Malfoy, pero voy a esperar una disculpa de ti a mi novia, Orencia, por ensuciar completamente lo que prometía ser un buen día en Hogsmeade—.

Draco bajó la cabeza—Lo siento señor—.

Gordon apretó los labios—Ve a ducharte, Malfoy. Espero esa disculpa para Orencia esta noche—.

Jalando su ropa apretada contra su pecho, Draco giró hacia la habitación del Prefecto y cerró la puerta detrás de él justo cuando el prefecto le replicó—¡Y no hagas un desastre allí! —.

Diez minutos después (era la ducha más corta que Draco había tomado) salió a la Sala Común con su ropa de fin de semana ligeramente desigual: una simple camisa de algodón azul y pantalones verde oscuro, y un par de zapatillas deportivas. Sobre esto estaban sus túnicas de Slytherin.

El prefecto todavía estaba en la Sala Común, pero parecía que estaba trabajando en algunos deberes. Gordon alzó la vista y señaló con su pluma a una pequeña mesa redonda cerca de las altas ventanas que daban a la ciudad acuática bajo el lago.

>> Te ordené un sándwich y un poco de sopa, Malfoy—.

—Gracias, señor—Reconoció Malfoy y luego fue a sentarse a la mesa. Fue sopa de tomate. No era su favorita. Hizo una mueca, pero se quitó esa mirada de la cara por si el prefecto se ofendía. Arrojando demasiadas galletas en forma de pescado, las aplastó con la cuchara en la espesa sopa de tomate hasta que ahora parecían... urgh... una masacre de pescado. Tragando con fuerza, metió la cuchara en el desastre y se llevó el bocado a la boca. Él parpadeó. No fue tan malo.

Draco pronto terminó la sopa y comenzó su sándwich, que era, afortunadamente, mantequilla de maní y mermelada.

El joven mago estaba terminando su brunch* cuando el profesor Snape salió de los dormitorios.

Aunque solo le quedaban unos pocos bocados del sándwich, Draco no se sentía tan hambriento. Bebió su leche, quitándose lo pegajoso de la mantequilla de maní en su boca.

—Por aquí, señor Malfoy—Snape caminó hacia el diván y Draco se levantó de la pequeña mesa y lo siguió.

Mientras se sentaba, Draco preguntó—¿Herí a Harry? —.

—El Señor Potter estará bien, Señor Malfoy—Draco asintió.

—¿Todavía quiere ser mi amigo? —Snape miró hacia los pequeños ojos grises de Malfoy. Draco estaba tratando, en vano, de ocultar el miedo que ahora le mordía el estómago y le hacía desear no haber comido nada del almuerzo.

—Creo que el Señor Potter está preocupado por lo mismo, Señor Malfoy—Una débil esperanza y alivio se apoderó del niño y sus ojos se empañaron. Snape ignoró su necesidad de asegurar aún más al niño. Por el momento, necesitaba abordar la mala conducta de Draco—Estoy... decepcionado, Señor Malfoy. Hace menos de una semana que ha estado aquí y no solo ha logrado ignorar las reglas que he establecido para todas mis serpientes, también ha tenido una pelea con su amigo, como si fuera una especie de matón del Callejón Knockturn—.

Draco sollozó, pero no dejó que su angustia se mostrará más al permitir que sus lágrimas cayeran. Mantuvo su mirada tan firmemente como pudo sobre su Jefe de Casa.

>> La casa Slytherin será su hogar durante los próximos siete años, Señor Malfoy, y somos su familia. Espero que respete su Casa, no solo en su comportamiento, sino también en la Casa físicamente hablando. Mantener su dormitorio limpio es su responsabilidad, no la de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts—.

—¡Pero no tengo que hacer eso en casa! —Protestó Draco con una mueca hosca en su rostro.

Snape miró sombríamente al pequeño niño que una vez más resopló, pero esta vez, mientras soltaba el puchero, golpeó su espalda contra el respaldo del diván. El profesor de Pociones no relajó su mirada. Draco, como muchos otros en Slytherin, era un príncipe mimado, y hasta cierto punto, consentido. Lucius y Narcissa creían que, como sangre pura, los elfos domésticos eran un privilegio que debería usarse como tal. Snape estaba en desacuerdo con esta creencia ya que sentía que confiar en un sirviente, elfo doméstico o de otro tipo, hacía que una persona fuera complaciente, incluso floja. Él esperaba que todas sus serpientes aprendieran a confiar en sí mismas, incluso en algo mundano como limpiar sus dormitorios.

—Esto no es Mansión Malfoy—Entonó Snape profundamente. Draco se estremeció levemente. Eso era muy parecido al tono que su padre usaba cuando estaba a punto de recibir una palmada. Si él no estuviera ya sentado, las manos de Draco habrían retrocedido para proteger su trasero.

Snape sonrió al ver la contracción de los brazos de Draco. Luego se puso serio, mostrando su desaprobación en sus ojos. El destello de lágrimas inminentes ahora brotaba en los ojos gris plateado del niño.

>> Usted exhibió falta de respeto, Señor Malfoy. Por su casa, su familia aquí, por su amigo, y por su Jefe de Casa cuando convocó a ese elfo doméstico. No toleraré tal grosería de una de mis serpientes—.

Una sola lágrima cayó sobre la pálida mejilla y Draco sorbió audiblemente. Snape sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio al niño. Draco lo tomó, rápidamente se enjugó los ojos y se sonó la nariz en una esquina del pañuelo. Luego dobló prolijamente la esquina sucia para que el resto del pañuelo todavía se pudiera usar.

—No vas a azotarme, ¿Verdad, profesor? —Draco preguntó tímidamente a través de un resoplido.

Snape suspiró—No, Señor Malfoy, se lo dejo a su padre—Draco palideció—Sí, él sabrá sobre esto—.

—¿Qué me hará, señor? —Preguntó Draco, temiendo que podría haber algo peor que una paliza. Tal vez lo que ese Quinto Año estaba bromeando la otra noche sobre el guardián del castillo, Filch y sus cadenas, era real.

—Esta noche servirás una detención conmigo. Hasta entonces, quiero que limpies tu dormitorio. Sin magia ni elfos domésticos. Y no solo las plumas. Debes hacer las camas, quitar el polvo y limpiar el baño—.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto—¡Me llevará todo el día! —En respuesta, el estudiante recibió una mirada de advertencia de su maestro. Draco palideció—¡Lo siento, señor! Lo haré—.

—Bien—Draco se deslizó hacia delante en el diván para irse y hacer lo que le dijeron, pero Snape lo detuvo—No hemos terminado todavía, Señor Malfoy—Draco se quedó dónde estaba y casi, con éxito escondió un suspiro de exasperación. Este, Snape lo ignoró—Atacaste a un compañero Slytherin, y tu amigo—.

—No quise hacerlo—Susurró Draco avergonzado.

—Por el contrario, Señor Malfoy, lo quiso hacer, y no lo dudó. Desde antes de llegar a Hogwarts, he estado bastante preocupado por su falta de control con respecto a su temperamento. Lo ignoré porque usted no es mi hijo, ni estaba aquí en Hogwarts, pero no lo ignoraré ahora que está en mi casa. Aprenderá a controlar su temperamento como corresponde a un joven, o de lo contrario…—.

Draco tragó saliva audiblemente. No quería especular, en absoluto, qué era el “o si no” del profesor Snape—Es... es realmente difícil hacer eso, señor. Y, realmente no quise herir a Harry, pero es solo, me enojé tanto que no pensé y lo siguiente que supe... —Draco se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba balbuceando. Probablemente estúpidamente. Respiró hondo y se miró las manos mientras confesaba—Mi padre siempre se está quejando de mi temperamento, señor. Dice que es mi peor defecto—.

Snape había escuchado las quejas de Lucius pero nunca había intervenido pidiendo consejo. Había visto las interacciones de Draco con otros niños, e incluso algunos adultos. Las emociones de Draco vivían en la superficie y todo lo que se necesitaba era que alguien presionara el botón correcto y él explotaba. A veces, como invitado en la Mansión Malfoy y cuando había sido sometido a los arrebatos emocionales más desagradables del niño, se había sentido lo suficientemente molesto como para mostrarlo en su rostro.

El temperamento fue heredado de su padre, Lucius, y ese temperamento había sido duramente castigado por Abraxas. Lucius nunca había golpeado a su hijo con ira, pero había habido ocasiones en que había estado tan frustrado con Draco que tendría que retirarse de su hijo.

—Veremos qué podemos hacer al respecto, señor Malfoy—Snape hizo una nota mental para hablar con Lucius cuando tomara el té en la Mansión Malfoy sobre enseñarle a Draco una disciplina mental que lo ayudaría; Oclumancia—Por ahora, necesito que aborde la brecha en su amistad con el Señor Potter—.

Draco le dio a su maestro una mirada esperanzada. En realidad, realmente no había tenido la intención de golpear a Harry, y esperaba, esperaba, esperaba que Harry lo perdonara.

>> Creo que una disculpa formal está en...—.

Draco repentinamente interrumpió—¿Profesor? ¿Qué le pasó a Harry? ¿Por qué no se defendió? —.

Snape no estaba contento por la interrupción, pero esperaba que Draco se preocupara lo suficiente como para preguntar en algún momento. Draco no había registrado que había un problema más profundo que el sucio dormitorio hasta que Snape apareció.

Los labios del profesor de Pociones se redujeron en contemplación. No estaba seguro de cómo responder la pregunta, especialmente desde que sintió que era el lugar de Harry para confiar en su amigo. Si, alguna vez elegía hacerlo. Sin embargo, con la falta de control emocional de Draco podría haber más incidentes como este y que podrían ser potencialmente dañinos para Harry y para la amistad en ciernes.

Snape comenzó con cuidado—El Señor Potter no ha tenido... una vida hogareña ideal. No voy a entrar en detalles porque si eso es algo que él desea compartir con usted, lo hará. Y no debe presionarlo por detalles, a menos que esté dispuesto a confiar en usted, ¿Entendido? —.

Draco asintió con firmeza—¿Señor? ¿Quiere decir que los parientes de Harry lo han lastimado? —.

Snape asintió una vez, pero no dijo nada más sobre los parientes de Harry. Algo más sería entre los dos amigos. Añadió, en voz baja pero firme—Lo que usted y el Señor Potter tienen, Señor Malfoy, no es menos valioso que los preciados libros de su padre o la colección de joyas de su madre. Me atrevería a decir que tiene más valor que cualquiera de los dos. Mire tratarlo como tal—.

—Lo haré, señor—Estaba a punto de preguntarle a su maestro si podía subir las escaleras para disculparse, cuando Harry salió con una camisa, una sudadera, un par de jeans muy descoloridos que parecían demasiado grandes y un par de zapatillas sucias, que probablemente olía tan mal como se veían.

Draco simplemente ignoró todo y corrió hacia su amigo. Ante el involuntario estremecimiento de Harry, Draco se detuvo bruscamente y se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento.

>> ¡Realmente lamento haberte golpeado! ¡Nunca quise hacerlo, pero mi temperamento está tan podrido! Harry—La voz de Draco estaba suplicando—No volveré a hacerlo nunca más, lo prometo—.

Con un poco de sorpresa, Harry miró a Draco. En ese momento, comprendió que Draco realmente estaba tan aterrorizado de perder a su nuevo amigo como él. Fue... extraño, pero agradable. Harry le dio a Draco una sonrisa ligeramente ladeada—Está bien—.

Por un momento, ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro y luego Draco arrastró un pie—Yo... uhm... tengo que ir a limpiar nuestro dormitorio—Pasó junto a Harry, pero luego se detuvo—¿Estamos bien? —.

Harry asintió—Sí. Lo estamos—.

Sonriendo con una sonrisa que tenía una milla de ancho, casi salta a los dormitorios del primer año y desapareció donde las escaleras daban vuelta.

Harry estaba sonriendo, también, cuando se acercó al Profesor Snape—¿Puedo ayudar a Draco, señor? —.

Snape negó con la cabeza—Hoy tenemos que hacer diligencias en el Callejón Diagon. Pero, antes de eso, debes tener algo para comer—El profesor de Pociones miró al Prefecto—Señor Billock, ordene un almuerzo al Señor Potter y luego puede irse por el día—.

—¡Claro, señor! —Gordon trotó al Flu y silenciosamente llamó a la cocina de Hogwarts y pidió sopa, un sándwich y un poco de leche para Harry. La comida llegó rápidamente y Gordon levitó la bandeja sobre la mesa donde Draco había comido.

—Lo veré en el pasillo de entrada en 30 minutos, Señor Potter—Declaró Snape.

—¡Sí señor! —Harry murmuró con la boca llena.

Snape salió y pronto fue seguido por un prefecto aliviado que esperaba un sábado con su novia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Brunch: un acrónimo a partir de la unión de breakfast (desayuno) y lunch (almuerzo), consiste en una comida que combina desayuno y el almuerzo. Se suele servir, por regla general, en un período de tiempo que va desde las 11 hasta las 12. La primera vez que se escribió sobre el brunch fue en la revista satírica inglesa Punch en 1896. En esa época, las familias británicas de clase alta solían dar el domingo libre a los sirvientes, y estos preparaban un bufé para que, durante todo el día, sus jefes pudieran servirse.


	4. 7 De Septiembre - Callejón Diagon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_7 De Septiembre De 1991 - Temprano Por La Tarde - Callejón Diagon_ **

El Callejón Diagon, aunque más tranquilo ahora que el término había comenzado en Hogwarts, seguía siendo un lugar increíble y Harry tuvo dificultades para aplastar su deseo de saltar alegremente por la calle. Se conformó con trotar, ya sea ligeramente detrás o al lado de su maestro. El profesor realmente tenía un paso largo.

Su primera visita fue al Banco Gringotts. Fueron recibidos por el duende que había ayudado a Harry la primera vez que había estado allí; Griphook.

Snape se inclinó levemente hacia el duende. Él habló en voz baja—El Director me dijo que habría una bolsa de galeones para el Señor Potter—Griphook negó con la cabeza lentamente—¿Qué tienes para él? —.

—James y Lily Potter dejaron una bóveda de monedas para su hijo. Es en nombre de Harry James Potter, por lo que no cayó bajo el control del Señor Dumbledore—El duende se burló, lo que era para él, una expresión agradable.

—¿Tienes una llave para el joven? —Preguntó Snape. El duende asintió—Muy bien, Griphook. Nos gustaría visitar primero la bóveda del Señor Potter y luego la mía—.

El dedo muy largo de Griphook hizo señas a los dos magos para que se acercaran al carro que los llevaría a las bóvedas a través de las profundidades del banco. Harry disfrutó el viaje y no pudo evitarlo ya que se le escapó un momento de risa. Una rápida mirada hacia Snape le aseguró que su maestro no estaba perturbado por su exclamación de alegría. Ni por el paseo.

Una vez en la bóveda de Harry Potter, Griphook abrió la gran puerta de roble y Harry y Snape entraron. Harry cortésmente tomó la bolsa de monedas de gamuza que Griphook le dio, pero Snape todavía estaba mirando la bóveda.

Había una respetable pila de galeones; tal vez lo suficiente para que le alcanzara a Harry para la escuela. Snape sabía que los Potter habían sido una familia de sangre pura muy rica y no podía evitar preguntarse dónde estaba el resto de la fortuna. También le molestó la clara falta de efectos personales. Snape sabía que cuando Lily y James se mudaron a Godric's Hollow, la cabaña era pequeña y no podían mover muchas de sus queridas posesiones a la pequeña casa.

 _“¿Dónde estaban todos los recuerdos de Lily?”_ Ella había heredado al menos la mitad de las pertenencias de sus padres cuando los mortífagos los mataron. Potter debería haber tenido esta bóveda llena con los desechos que siempre tuvo. Incluso los armarios del hombre eran peores que cualquier cosa que Lucius pudiera haber tenido. A James Potter siempre le había gustado la cantidad por encima de la calidad y Snape recordó, que incluso en la escuela, el niño siempre había usado algo diferente los fines de semana.

—No más de 100 galeones, Señor Potter—Instruyó Snape mientras señalaba al duende fuera de la bóveda donde podía hablar con él. Una vez fuera de la vista del niño, Snape bajó la voz—¿Los Potter alguna vez tuvieron otras bóvedas además de esta? —.

Griphook respondió, pero solo porque había recibido la documentación del Director que le dio privilegios de Custodio Fiduciario a Severus Snape—Hubo un tiempo en que los Potter tenían un total de quince bóvedas, Señor Snape. Después de la muerte de su padre, James Potter vendió la mayoría de los contenidos, incluidas cinco propiedades, y canalizó las ganancias hacia el esfuerzo de guerra—.

—¿Eso es todo lo que queda? —Snape preguntó incrédulo mientras miraba por encima del hombro donde Harry estaba agachado frente a la pila de oro—¿Qué hay de las cosas de su madre? ¿Su padre no le dejó nada a su hijo... algo personal? —.

—Eso es todo lo que queda, Señor Snape. El Señor Dumbledore vendió todos los efectos y propiedades de Potter una vez que James Potter le dio Derecho al Señor Dumbledore, con la excepción de un álbum de fotos que ella había comenzado para su hijo—Griphook miró a Snape para asegurarse de que el chico todavía estaba ocupado contando galeones—En cuanto a James Potter, dejó una Capa de Invisibilidad que ahora está en posesión de su Director. Había instrucciones de dársela al niño durante la Navidad de su primer año en Hogwarts—.

Snape se burló ante la mención de una Capa de Invisibilidad. ¡No es de extrañar que los Merodeadores fueran tan expertos en escabullirse por el castillo!

—¡Los conté todos, profesor! —Harry anunció orgullosamente mientras salía de la bóveda.

—Muy bien, Señor Potter. De vuelta en el carro. Tenemos una bóveda más para ir—Dijo Snape y lo introdujo en el carro.

Griphook se subió al frente y tan pronto como los dos magos estuvieron sentados, el carro se precipitó hacia las infernales profundidades del banco. Al llegar a su destino, Snape se movió suavemente del carro, pero Harry tropezó.

Harry se bajó del carro mientras su cabeza todavía giraba con la euforia del paseo. Snape lo atrapó, sin embargo, y enderezó al niño que estaba riendo tontamente. Snape hizo una nota mental para darle una Poción Calmante una vez que salieran del banco.

Griphook deslizó la pesada llave en una puerta de hierro que chirrió en señal de protesta cuando el duende abrió la gran puerta. Harry tuvo que poner sus manos sobre sus oídos por un segundo contra la dura rejilla de las oxidadas bisagras.

—¿Puedo ir con usted, señor? —Preguntó Harry.

Snape solo pensó un momento antes de asentir—Simplemente no toques nada sin permiso. Hay algunos tapices frágiles que no quiero dañados—.

—Está bien, señ...—Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y se detuvo tan bruscamente que Snape se topó con él mientras intentaba atravesar la puerta.

La bóveda no era particularmente grande, pero los contenidos eran de una variedad. Había muchos retratos vivientes de los antepasados Prince de los que Snape realmente sabía poco o nada, algunos armarios abiertos para revelar viejos vestidos de hermosos dorados y túnicas para magos y brujas de todos los colores. Tres cofres de “botín pirata” estaban llenos y rebosantes de joyas, copas y plata. Aquí y allá había alfombras enrolladas y desenrolladas y tapices. Por último, había una pila de rollos de lana, seda, lino y mezclas de hermosos tejidos. Todos estos eran artículos que Snape no había podido vender, o se guardó para sí mismo que no quería en su alojamiento en Hogwarts.

Snape guardó las piezas de oro y plata y las joyas con fines de inversión. Sus propias ganancias de su enseñanza en Hogwarts, y los pocos contratos de elaboración de pociones que mantenía en secreto, se colocaron a un lado de la bóveda en relucientes montones de oro, plata y cobre detrás de las protecciones, solo él tenía la “llave” para eso.

—¡Es como la cueva de Aladino! —Jadeó Harry.

Snape sonrió con suficiencia. Esta bóveda en la que él y Harry estaban ahora, era la original que Snape había adquirido para sí mismo cuando comenzó a vender pociones a los diecisiete años para ayudar a pagar su educación y su eventual aprendizaje. No tenía la intención de que se convirtiera en lo que era, pero cuando de algún modo lo habían convertido en niñera del joven heredero Malfoy de cinco años, se había llevado al pequeño mocoso con él a Gringotts. La estimación de Draco con respecto a cuán “aburrida” era la bóveda había llevado a Snape a pasar innumerables horas transformando la bóveda en un lugar para entretener a un niño curioso.

—Continúa—Animó Snape. Estaba contento de que nunca se hubiera tomado la molestia de revertir su creación—Necesito encontrar algo, así que diviértete—.

Harry soltó un grito que inmediatamente redujo la mirada de Snape. Luego corrió más allá de uno de los armarios y se instaló frente a un cofre de “golosinas” brillantes.

Snape se dirigió hacia el retrato sin mover que había pintado de su madre cuando aún era un niño muy pequeño. Eileen Prince Snape siempre había sido una mujer delgada; un estado que solo empeoró con una serie de enfermedades que contrajo después de haber comenzado en Hogwarts. Tobías llevaría a su esposa a los hospitales muggle, pero sus píldoras y paliativos nunca le hicieron nada. San Mungo, pociones, curas mágicas la habrían sanado, pero la magia estaba prohibida en la casa Snape.

El melancólico mago levantó un delgado dedo hacia la mejilla pálida, pintada de su madre. Él imaginó su sonrisa. La sonrisa de Eileen era la del sol después de una tormenta de lluvia. Sin importar las pruebas que Tobías le hizo pasar, o la pena que soportó con su hijo, Eileen siempre encontró una razón para sonreír. Snape había captado esa sonrisa en su pintura al óleo. La punta de su dedo rozó la esquina de su sonrisa y se permitió una sonrisa adusta.

Eileen había sucumbido a complicaciones de neumonía cuando su hijo tenía quince años. Él había estado en Hogwarts y no había sabido en absoluto de su enfermedad. No se pudo encontrar a Tobías Snape, un famoso borracho, y fueron los padres de Lily los que enviaron la noticia de la muerte de su madre. Más tarde supo que en realidad era Lea Evans, la madre de Lily, quien había encontrado a Eileen en una casa fría, sola, y que obviamente había sucumbido a su enfermedad unos días antes.

Aunque el Director le había ofrecido dejarlo ir a su casa, la última persona que el adolescente Snape quería ver era su padre. Se enteró, ese verano cuando no tuvo más remedio que irse a casa, que habían sido tan pobres que su padre no podía pagar un cementerio o un funeral. Eileen había sido ignominiosamente enterrada en la tumba de un mendigo por un sepulturero anónimo. Tobías, cuando regresó a su hogar, no tenía idea de dónde habían enterrado a su esposa. No fue sino hasta que su padre murió en una pelea callejera cuando su hijo tenía 18 años y recién se estaba preparando para dejar atrás Hogwarts que Snape se enteró de su verdadera herencia del lado Prince de su familia.

Pensando, al principio, que su padre sabía sobre el dinero, pero que, por despecho, nunca le había dicho nada a Severus, se había enojado. El viejo duende que le había contado sobre estas bóvedas, Catchwick, le había explicado firmemente que su padre no podría haberlo sabido, porque su madre no lo sabía. Snape había entrado en la herencia Prince simplemente por defecto. Eileen no tenía hermanos y su padre, Agravain Prince, había garabateado el nombre de su único y conocido heredero vivo en un trozo de pergamino en su lecho de muerte: Severus Snape.

Resentido por no ser nada más que la última idea de un hombre moribundo, Snape no tenía ningún deseo de ver las bóvedas de la familia Prince. Tenía su propia bóveda pequeña que contenía lo poco que ganaba vendiendo pociones. Eso era suficiente.

Sin embargo, fue Lucius quien lo obligó a enfrentarse al lado de su familia que no reconocería. Snape, por supuesto, había tenido poco sentido ya que todos estaban muertos, pero Lucius le había impreso la importancia de saber de dónde venía uno.

Los dos jóvenes habían visitado Gringotts juntos para ver todas las bóvedas. Una de las bóvedas más fascinantes había venido de Elías Walter Prince. Originalmente, había sido un capitán naval. El oro del Caribe lo llamó y lo atrajo de una pobreza respetable a un rico pirata. Los piratas mágicos no eran menos notorios que sus contrapartes muggles, y Snape descubrió que tendían a llevarse bien con los muggles en el mar mejor que los magos terrestres.

Los dos jóvenes magos habían pasado horas en la bóveda leyendo los viejos libros de registro y diarios de Elías. Había poca riqueza que Elías había acumulado, pero los dos Slytherins se habían reunido en un gran baúl de un buque de vapor. Fue en esta bóveda donde Snape también encontró un rollo de lana de seda negra. Nunca había sentido una tela tan suave, ni tan lujosa antes. En un capricho, había tomado la tela, y más tarde, cuando recibió aviso de su aceptación en Hogwarts como instructor de Pociones, tenía su primer conjunto de túnicas de enseñanza hechas de la tela.

Lucius pronto se aburrió con las bóvedas de la familia Príncipe, ya que los Malfoy tenían sus propias bóvedas, muchas de las cuales Lucius aún no había desbloqueado y que se adentraban en las cavernosas profundidades de Gringotts. Snape había estado revisando el inventario que Catchwick le había dado cuando había heredado las bóvedas Prince cuando se encontró con una lista de artículos que tiraban de su propia pasión, Pociones.

Snape se había ido tan pronto como pudo a la bóveda que una vez había sido propiedad de Aloysius Severus Prince. Snape había aprendido que Aloysius Severus no solo era su homónimo, sino que las miradas que él siempre había atribuido a su patán padre habían venido de este mago. En la bóveda había una pintura muy antigua de Aloysius con su familia, dos hijos y una esposa de pelo negro, Charlotte Black. El conocimiento fue suficiente para que finalmente perdonara a su madre. El resto que aprendió sobre Aloysius fue el verdadero oro en todas estas bóvedas.

Aloysius Severus Prince no solo había sido contemporáneo de Nicholas Flamel, había sido un firme rival. Aloysius había sido un alquimista y todos sus diarios, su biblioteca, sus notas de laboratorio, y gran parte del laboratorio en sí, habían sido conservados en esta bóveda. Snape saqueó esta bóveda para equipar su laboratorio privado en Hogwarts y su propia biblioteca se llenó con los diarios y libros que trajo a su pequeña suite en las mazmorras del castillo.

Encontrando lo que estaba buscando, el Maestro de Pociones se lo metió en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. Luego se volvió, agarró algunos puñados de galeones y luego fue a buscar a Harry.

Harry estaba sentado frente a un cofre diferente de joyas (el cofre que miraba a los piratas había sido un baúl de un buque de vapor sin descripción que el Maestro de Pociones había transfigurado). Llevaba una tiara de rubí en la cabeza y varios collares de perlas, rubíes, esmeraldas y otras piedras preciosas alrededor de su cuello. Snape no destruiría la ilusión de que muchas de las joyas relucientes eran solo de vidrio. Todo esto fue ignorado ya que los ojos del niño estaban pegados a un libro viejo y grande, que tenía imágenes animadas y esbozadas. Era uno de los diarios del Capitán Elías Walter Prince.

El capitán pirata había tenido talento con la palabra escrita, y también había sido un artista un tanto talentoso. Sus diarios fueron generosamente decorados con sus bocetos, muchos de los cuales estaban animados.

Snape se acercó, silenciosamente, detrás del pequeño niño y observó mientras Harry leía las palabras y dejaba que sus dedos recorrieran los bocetos que se movían bajo sus dedos. En este diario, el capitán estaba relatando el encuentro de su barco con una blanca, gigante, serpiente marina.

Harry vio como una serpiente de mar esbozada se elevaba de las oscuras y turbulentas aguas que sostenían el pequeño barco, el Fénix. Arriba, arriba y arriba se elevó la gran bestia de las profundidades acuosas, empequeñeciendo a la pequeña nave debajo de ella. Abrió sus fauces grandes y dentadas y se inclinó para estrellarse contra el barco, pero el capitán y su tripulación sacaron sus varitas. Apuntaron y la bestia quedó atrapada en una esfera cegadora de luz azul amarillenta. Las agonías de la serpiente lo trajeron casi estrellándose contra el barco, pero simplemente lo perdió. Las olas que se levantaron, sin embargo, barrieron el costado del barco atrapando a un tripulante desventurado y arrastrándolo de vuelta hacia el remolino del mar.

—¡Oh no! —Jadeó Harry.

Snape se permitió sonreír levemente ante la reacción del niño, pero permaneció callado mientras Harry rápidamente pasaba la página al siguiente dibujo. Ante su toque, el boceto cobró vida. El Capitán Prince estaba en la barandilla mientras chispas dibujadas a lápiz caían de su varita. Los destellos desaparecieron en el mar bosquejado donde sacaron al tripulante caído del agua. El resto de la tripulación se precipitó como un enjambre, reuniéndose alrededor del hombre herido, atendiéndolo. Pronto, estaba tosiendo, y los otros miembros de la tripulación estaban animando su avivamiento.

>> ¡Sí! ¡Así se hace! —Dijo Harry.

Snape dejó caer un brazalete para hacerle saber a Harry que estaba cerca. Harry se estremeció solo un poco. Snape esperaba que tal vez dejara caer el libro, pero la historia lo cautivó tanto, que Harry no podía dejar el diario. Lo levantó hacia su maestro.

>> ¡Esta es una historia fantástica, profesor! ¿Estaría bien si leo el resto? Realmente quiero saber cómo sale todo—Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron y Snape dejó que una sonrisa muy pequeña se reflejara en la comisura de su boca.

—Como lo describió, Señor Potter, mi bóveda es la cueva de Aladino. Cualquier cosa que encuentre puede conservarla o tomarla prestada. Eso, dado que cuenta la historia de uno de mis antepasados, puede pedirlo prestado—Snape le lanzó una mirada dura al pequeño—Espero que lo trate como el tesoro que es, Señor Potter—.

Harry cerró el libro cuidadosamente y lo sostuvo contra su pecho—Lo haré, señor. Lo prometo—.

Snape hizo un gesto hacia el libro, y solo por un momento muy breve, Harry vaciló antes de entregarlo. Vio como Snape lo reducía, luego lo escondía en su bolsillo. Snape luego despojó a Harry de la tiara y las joyas con las que se había engalanado. Se arrodilló cuando vio el brillo de un anillo demasiado grande en el pulgar de Harry.

Sosteniendo la mano del pequeño niño, miró maravillado el anillo de plata que contenía una pequeña esmeralda cortada—¿Dónde encontraste esto, Harry? —Preguntó maravillado, olvidando dirigirse al chico más formalmente.

—Esa copa de allí—Dijo Harry señalando con su otra mano hacia uno de los armarios. Una taza, un candelabro y un conjunto de cepillos y peines estaban sentados en el fondo del armario—Lo levanté y se cayó—Harry tomó el anillo y se lo dio a Snape—Es realmente brillante y verde—.

Snape sostuvo el pequeño anillo en la palma de su mano. La plata estaba un poco manchada, y la esmeralda no había sido de la mejor calidad. No le había importado. El color había coincidido perfectamente con los ojos de Lily. Snape había recogido cada knut, hoz y galeón que tenía para tener este anillo hecho específicamente para Lily en su 15º cumpleaños. Desafortunadamente, antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de dárselo, Snape había sido notificado de la muerte de su madre y las siguientes circunstancias de ese año hicieron que fuera imposible dárselo.

Desplegándose de su posición de cuclillas, convocó una caja de anillos. Una caja tiro varias más al saltar hacia la mano de Snape. Sacó el anillo de oro que estaba dentro, lo arrojó sobre el montón de tesoros de cuentas de vidrio y suavemente colocó el viejo anillo de plata y esmeralda dentro de él. Luego se lo dio a Harry.

—Esto le pertenece a usted, Señor Potter—Habló solemnemente.

Harry tomó la pequeña caja del anillo y vio el anillo colocado sobre el terciopelo negro—Pero, profesor Snape, señor—Susurró mientras miraba el anillo—Esto debe costar... quiero decir, ¡Debe valer más que cualquiera de estas cosas aquí! —.

Snape miró al niño pequeño. Sus gafas con montura de cuerno colgaban torcidas en su rostro y su cabello desordenado crecía, y aunque todavía se parecía bastante a James Potter, a Snape ya no parecía importarle demasiado. Lo que importaba era lo que había dentro, lo que brillaba a través de esos ojos esmeralda de su madre. Harry estaba revelando rápidamente que, en lo positivo, era un niño amable, considerado y muy educado. A pesar de sus parientes viles, de alguna manera, Merlín solo lo sabía, Harry había conservado el aire inocente y maravillado que tenían todos los niños.

Le dio a Harry la pequeña sonrisa a medias que solo tocaba las comisuras de su boca y asintió—Tiene toda la razón, señor Potter. Ese anillo es un tesoro que vale más que cualquier otra bóveda en Gringotts—.

Harry miró con asombro el anillo—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? —Lo empujó hacia Snape—Señor, debería...—.

Snape cerró la caja del anillo y cerró ambas manos de Harry sobre ella—No puedo quedármelo, Harry. Hubiera sido un regalo para tu madre, pero... las circunstancias le impidieron recibirlo. Me complacería que lo guardases por ella—.

Harry miró a los ojos oscuros cuando escuchó la tristeza en la voz de su maestro. Quería hacer más preguntas sobre el anillo, pero también vio un destello de dolor en los ojos de su maestro. Decidió dejar las preguntas para más tarde. Metió el anillo en su bolsillo, asegurándose de que estuviera seguro.

Cuando salían del banco, Harry deslizó su mano en la de Snape. Para Harry, eso le aseguró que sería más capaz de mantenerse al ritmo del mago de piernas largas. Para Snape, era otra señal de la confianza de Harry en él, y le calentó justo cuando una ráfaga de brisa fresca barría la calle.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Su primera parada después del banco fue una cita que Madame Pomfrey había hecho con el Oculista. El Sanador Oculista era Dominic Dymshank, un hombre un poco fornido que se movía lacónicamente y sonreía y reía mucho. Harry apenas sabía que sus ojos estaban siendo examinados hasta que el sanador Dymshank condujo a Harry fuera de la sala de exámenes a la sala de espera.

En la sala de examen, el sanador Dymshank habló con Snape. La sonrisa del mago se desvaneció cuando él indicó dos sillas para que se sentaran. Snape tomó su silla a regañadientes, sentado rígidamente, preparado para lo peor.

—¿Con qué frecuencia ha sido sometido el chico a lesiones en la cabeza, Profesor Snape? —Preguntó el sanador, bastante sin rodeos.

—¿Heridas en la cabeza? —El corazón de Snape se desplomó a sus pies mientras la ira contra los malvados Dursley florecía como el aliento de un dragón en su pecho.

—Como un Oculista y un mago, tengo hechizos de diagnóstico bastante más intrincados y sofisticados a mi disposición. Puedo discernir viejas lesiones que afectan la vista ahora—Con un movimiento de su varita trajo una imagen tridimensional de lo que era más que probable los ojos de Harry y sus nervios ópticos. Cada sección fue codificada con un color diferente.

—¿Ve esas manchas rojas? —El sanador señaló casi una docena de parches rojos que brillaban en varios tonos de rojo, y aunque él no sabía del todo cuáles eran, Snape sintió que su estómago se hacía un nudo al verlos.

—¿Qué indican, Sanador? —Preguntó Snape con tenacidad.

—Viejos hematomas y cicatrices, señor. Este…—Y tocó el más oscuro de los parches rojos—Este es el más antiguo. Indica que hubo una lesión en la cabeza de Harry alrededor de los cuatro años de edad. Este, creo, es lo que exasperó lo que podría haber sido un problema leve que podría haberse corregido en la edad adulta. Desafortunadamente, esto, combinado con las otras lesiones, significa que los medios mágicos no se pueden usar directamente sobre los ojos o los nervios ópticos para reparar las deficiencias en su vista—.

Snape se puso rígido por el impulso de desplomarse de horror. ¡Esos malditos Dursley! —¿Su visión puede ser ayudada con lentes? —.

Ante esto, el sanador sonrió—Sí. Los anteojos combinados con varios hechizos correctivos le proporcionarán una visión 20/20. Tomará un poco de ajuste para que Harry tenga que volver, así que puedo ajustar los lentes para él cada pocos meses—El Sanador se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar y Snape lo miró inquieto, temiendo incluso peores noticias.

>> Profesor Snape. Como sanador, estoy obligado a informar sobre las lesiones pasadas a Servicios Infantiles. No tengo dudas de que son un claro indicio de abuso—Miró al mago sentado—¿Era consciente de esto? —.

Snape se puso de pie. No le importaba la sensación condescendiente que estaba recibiendo del sanador mientras se sentaba debajo del hombre. Le dio a Dymshank una breve inclinación de cabeza—Recientemente se descubrió que sus guardianes actuales en el mundo muggle no han tenido el mejor interés del Señor Potter. Sin embargo, le pediría que mantenga su informe...—.

—Señor, no puedo...—Comenzó el Sanador con un poco de vehemencia.

Snape levantó su mano—Sanador, entiendo las preocupaciones legales y no le estoy pidiendo que retenga por completo su informe. Le pido que lo retrase. Como vio, este es Harry Potter y la suya es una situación bastante delicada—.

El sanador se rascó la barbilla. —Muggles, ¿Dice? —Snape asintió—¿Tiene un guardián aquí en nuestro mundo? —.

—Como su Jefe de Casa, yo actúo _In Loco Parentis_ durante el año escolar. Sin embargo, en el caso del Señor Potter, la última palabra le pertenece a Albus Dumbledore—Snape trató de no mostrar su desacuerdo con esa situación entre él y el Director.

—¿Y, el Director lo sabe? —Preguntó Dymshank.

—Lo hace—Los dientes de Snape se movieron, audiblemente mientras consideraba varios pensamientos, pero luego regresó al original—Dos semanas, Sanador Dymshank. ¿Podría mantener su informe durante dos semanas? —.

Lentamente, el sanador asintió—Dos semanas, entonces, profesor. Por ahora, vamos a equipar a Harry con lentes—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Mientras Harry miraba todos los armazones, el Sanador le dio al muchacho una versión más editada de sus problemas de visión, y para la silenciosa gratitud de Snape, no se mencionó nada de las heridas pasadas.

Harry se paró frente a una estantería de armazones, pero no eligió nada. Después de diez minutos de esto, Snape intervino—Señor Potter, no puede elegir algo apropiado si no prueba algo. ¿Hay armazones que le atraigan? —.

Harry lanzó una mirada desconsolada a su maestro, y para sorpresa de Snape, el pequeño muchacho le hizo un pequeño gesto con el dedo indicando claramente que el chico deseaba hablar con él, en privado.

Snape se acercó a Harry y se inclinó ligeramente, para poder escuchar mejor al niño si él le susurraba algo. Harry lo hizo, pero al menos apuntó su voz hacia su maestro—Ninguno de ellos tiene precios, señor. La tía Petunia siempre dijo que los lentes eran realmente caros—.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron y una pequeña mueca apareció en su rostro al mencionar a la mujer detestada—No tiene que preocuparse por el costo, Señor Potter. Simplemente elija algo que le guste, y...—Snape atrapó el brazo del niño mientras iba a agarrar un par de armazones—Y no elijas ningún armazón solo porque piensas que te estoy apurando. Puedes tomar tu tiempo—Snape miró alrededor de la sala de espera y vio una fila de sillas junto a la entrada—Esperaré allí—.

—Está bien, señor. Gracias—Dijo Harry en voz baja, con una pequeña sonrisa. Miró para asegurarse de que su maestro estaba sentado y luego volvió su mirada a todos los armazones.

Después de otros quince minutos, y después de probar con diez pares de armazones, Harry se encontró dividido entre dos. Cuando Snape reconoció el dilema, habló. —Tráiganlos aquí, Señor Potter, y déjenme echar un vistazo—.

Con una sonrisa agradecida, Harry llevó los dos armazones a su profesor.

Un conjunto de armazones era delgado, de alambre dorado, de forma ovalada, y con orejeras que se enroscaban alrededor de la parte posterior de la oreja. El otro estaba hecho de cuerno de bisonte y parecía bastante mármol negro pulido. No eran ovales, pero un poco más cuadrados con piezas de oreja recta.

Los marcos de cuerno de Bison le recordaron a Snape demasiado a James Potter, solo porque eran negros, y sintió una aversión instantánea por ellos. Contando, internamente, hasta diez, hizo a un lado esa vieja rivalidad y escudriñó los marcos desde una perspectiva puramente estética.

—Vuélvase a un lado, Señor Potter—Instruyó. Harry lo hizo—Hmmm. Me temo que te pareces a un empleado del Ministerio, Señor Potter. Son bastante pesados y parecen eclipsar tus características. ¿Qué le parece a usted? —.

Harry se apartó de Snape para poder mirar al espejo en la pared. Sacudió su cabeza mientras se estudiaba a sí mismo—Me veo tan viejo como la señora Figg en la calle—Comentó Harry.

¿Figg? ¿Arabella Figg? —¿Quién—Preguntó Snape lentamente—era la señora Figg? —.

Harry estaba quitándose el armazón de cuerno de Bison mientras respondía, sin saber que había dicho algo que hacía sonar las alarmas internas de su maestro—Mi niñera. A la tía Petunia no le gustaba porque tenía muchos gatos y olía raro. Sin embargo, era muy amable y me gustaban sus gatos—.

Snape apretó los dientes mientras sus manos se apretaban. Era la misma bruja que él conocía. Esa chiflada que, por alguna razón desconocida para él, había sido parte de la Orden del Fénix de Dumbledore. Las pocas veces que había interactuado con la mujer, no podía dejar de hablar de sus gatos. Ella era angustiosamente gráfica sobre los aspectos físicos más desagradables de los animales. Él, que no tuvo reparos en exprimir los repugnantes contenidos de un Bubotubérculo, en realidad se había sentido mal después de que Arabella Figg le regalo con una colorida y descriptiva recitación de una de las bolas de pelo de su gato. ¡Había estado agradecido de que la tonta mujer no hubiera pensado en llevar una fotografía!

_“¿Qué estaba haciendo Figg en Privet Drive? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Si, como dijo Harry, ella había sido su niñera, ¿Por qué nunca había visto signos de abuso?”_

En efecto. La mujer estaba chiflada, pero Snape no pensó que ella no era observadora. Recordó muy claramente la historia médica de Madame Pomfrey sobre Harry. Demasiadas de sus heridas habrían sido difíciles de ocultar.

Eso lo decidió. Él ya tenía intenciones de visitar Privet Drive, pero ahora quería hablar con Figg, si ella todavía estaba allí. Primero, sin embargo, necesitaba hablar con Lucius. El informe que el Oculista amenazó con entregar a Servicios Infantiles podría arruinar todo. Lo poco que sabía de las maquinaciones del Director, los Dursley eran importantes para ellos. Si se les arrestara y se los quitara como guardianes de Harry, no se sabía qué podría hacer la interferencia del Ministerio.

El Director era un poderoso mago, pero incluso él tenía que inclinarse ante el Ministerio si decidían actuar en contra de sus planes.

Harry podría terminar en un lugar peor que los Dursley. ¡Él podría terminar en los brazos de la familia de un enemigo!

>> ¿Señor? —Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Snape se dio cuenta de que el chico había estado tratando de llamar su atención durante varios segundos. Harry usaba el segundo par de armazones, y Snape tuvo que acomodarse para poder darle a los armazones el escrutinio apropiado—¿Qué piensa, profesor? Se sienten un poco livianos—.

Snape asintió—Parecen bastante mejores que los otros, Señor Potter—No lo dijo, pero los armazones eran de alambre de oro tan delgado que casi no se notaban. Permitían que sus ojos verdes, los ojos de Lily, se vieran correctamente—¿Le gustan, Señor Potter? —.

Harry volteó a mirarse en el espejo. Él sonrió tímidamente. A él le gustaban. Se sintió un poco más crecido en los armazones—Sí... quiero decir, sí, señor. Realmente me gustan estos—.

Harry se decidió firmemente en los armazones de alambre y entonces el sanador fijó las lentes en ellos, agregó algunos conjuros correctivos, y luego dio algunas instrucciones finales a Harry y su maestro.

—Los dolores de cabeza son comunes, pero generalmente tienen que ver con algunos de los Hechizos correctivos que ejercitan los músculos del ojo que no han sido disciplinados. Son suaves y pueden aliviarse con el descanso o una poción de Dolor De Cabeza. Si tienes migrañas, Harry, eso no es normal, y me gustaría que le digas al Profesor Snape de inmediato para que pueda contactarme. Un poco de borrosidad molesta o mareo es parte del período de ajuste, pero si eso se vuelve excesivo, otra vez, díselo a tu profesor. Me gustaría verte en una semana, entonces—El Sanador sonrió y Harry sonrió.

Snape asintió con comprensión, tomando notas mentales. En minutos, pudieron salir de la oficina del Oculista con Harry usando sus gafas nuevas y exclamando por su claridad.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry odiaba «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones». Bueno, no la tienda. La propietaria. Madame Malkin era una mujer de cara agria, quizás de unos 50 años, con cabello castaño canoso. Su cabello estaba en un moño apretado con lo que parecían palillos metidos en él. Ella se preocupaba. Ella no dejaba de hablar. Y se quejaba tan horriblemente por tener que hacer nuevas túnicas para Harry, que se sintió inusualmente cerca de perder los estribos. Él se quebró cuando ella terminó con las quejas y comenzó a insultarlo; diciendo que era pequeño y flaco _“con el cuerpo como un pollo desplumado”._

Eso fue todo por Harry. En lugar de golpear a la mujer, lo cual era muy tentador, se tragó su ira, y al segundo, Madame Malkin se alejó de él, arrojó los restos que eventualmente se convertirían en su nueva túnica, saltó del taburete y salió corriendo hacia el calle. Miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo, preguntándose dónde podría haber ido su maestro.

Bueno, él como que lo sabía. El Profesor Snape le había dicho, antes de dejarlo en Madame Malkin, que tenía que recoger algunas cosas en la tienda de herboristería que no estaban disponibles en los invernaderos de Hogwarts. Pero ¿Dónde estaba?

Sabía que debería quedarse quieto, pero Harry dudaba de que algo pudiera lastimarlo en el Callejón Diagon. Entonces, tomando una dirección, corrió por la calle, con la cabeza girando hacia la izquierda, luego hacia la derecha, mientras buscaba a Snape. Se detuvo cuando vio la apertura de una calle bastante oscura. Alzó la vista y vio un letrero desgastado que ondeaba y chirriaba, que decía «Callejón Knockturn».

Harry se acercó a Callejón Knockturn con inquietud. Arrugó la nariz ante el peculiar olor que flotaba hacia él desde el oscuro callejón. Lo hizo detenerse.

 _“Huele horrible y no se ve mejor”_ , la mente de Harry dijo lo obvio. _“¡Mantente alejado!”_ su voz interior advirtió. Esta fue la que siempre le habló y le aconsejó qué hacer si Vernon o Dudley venían detrás de él. No, pensó, el profesor no estaría allí abajo. Tal vez debería regresar... Una vieja bruja desdentada con algunas cosas muy cuestionables... en una canasta le sonreía. La mayoría de sus dientes estaban negros de podredumbre. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Harry soltó un graznido mientras las manos lo agarraban con fuerza y se encontró a medio camino y medio alejado del Callejón Knockturn.

—¿Dónde crees que ibas, joven? —Exigió Snape, imponiéndose sobre Harry imperiosamente.

Snape aún tenía sus brazos en su agarre y los dientes de Harry castañeteaban mientras tartamudeaba—¡Yo no estaba e-entrando, señor! —.

Al ver la expresión de terror total en la cara del niño, Snape dejó ir bruscamente a Harry. Había asustado al niño más de lo que lo había hecho el Callejón Knockturn. Un nudo frío se formó en su vientre cuando se alejó un paso y luego se agachó—Señor... Harry—Habló en voz baja—Harry, lo siento. El Callejón Knockturn es una calle terrible para que entre un niño pequeño y... me asuste cuando te vi allí—.

—¡No iba a ir allí, profesor! —Harry habló rápidamente—Olía horrible y luego esa temible bruja me sonrió y ella...—Se estremeció involuntariamente—... había cosas raras en su cesta...—Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando escuchó que su voz comenzaba a levantarse. Odiaba cuando eso ocurría. Fue entonces cuando comenzaba a suplicarle a su tío que parara—Espere...—Dijo Harry suavemente cuando lo que su maestro le había dicho finalmente se registró—¿Estaba... asustado? ¿Por mí? —.

Una parte de Snape deseó no haber revelado tanto, pero pudo ver que era importante para el chico. Harry probablemente nunca había escuchado a nadie expresar su preocupación por él. Snape tocó la mejilla de Harry y la encontró cálida. Él se levantó de sus cuclillas—Vamos, Señor Potter. Creo que ambos necesitamos un pequeño descanso—Harry no dudó en deslizar su mano en la de Snape y Snape le apretó la manita, no con fuerza, pero lo suficientemente firme como para asegurar al niño que eso no le importaba en absoluto.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Había una cafetería cerca, así que ambos entraron. Snape pidió un gran café mientras Harry ordenaba un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos extra. El clima de septiembre aún era agradable, así que Snape dirigió al niño pequeño hacia el exterior y hacia una mesa redonda con una superficie de vidrio y sombreada por un paraguas brillante y multicolor.

Harry sopló su chocolate caliente y disfrutó viendo cómo los pequeños malvaviscos se derritieron lentamente en la bebida caliente. Tomó unos sorbos cautelosos y se alegró de la calidez y la dulzura.

—¿Qué sabor tiene su café, profesor? Huele bien—.

Snape le dio a Harry una mirada ligeramente desconcertada por la pregunta extraña, inesperada, y luego miró hacia abajo a la negrura de su café—El mío es amargo, pero rico—Respondió con cuidado—Por supuesto, depende de la mezcla que uno se permite y de los aditivos como los sabores extra o los edulcorantes—.

—¿Rico? ¿Es como sabroso? —Él se rió suavemente y Harry bebió su chocolate—¿Qué le gusta, señor? —.

Snape sonrió divertido al pequeño chico, y luego se recostó en su silla. ¡Qué conversación sublimemente extraña estaba teniendo con Harry Potter! —Rico, en este caso, significa que el sabor es fuerte. Supongo que mi favorito debería ser un café oscuro y _rico_ en sabor. Prefiero que mi café me despierte—.

—Entonces no te quedas dormido en clase—Interrumpió Harry. Él estaba disfrutando de esta conversación. De alguna manera se sintió como un adulto. Harry no se dio cuenta de que sus piernas, que no llegaban al suelo, se balanceaban alegremente debajo de su silla.

—Eso sería desastroso, tanto para mi clase como para mi reputación, si me durmiera en medio de una conferencia—Snape recogió una servilleta y la transformó en una taza pequeña. Vertió un poco de su café en la taza y se lo pasó suavemente a Harry.

Harry dejó de lado su taza de chocolate caliente medio terminado y puso sus manos alrededor de la taza de café. Olía bien. Como recuerdos cálidos. Se llevó la taza a los labios, sopló sobre ella, por las dudas, y luego bebió con cuidado. Y pensó que su rostro iba a volverse del revés.

—¡Gah! ¡Eso es realmente amargo! —.

Para sorpresa de Harry, el Maestro de Pociones se rió profundamente durante unos segundos. Luego, con un movimiento de su varita, desapareció la pequeña taza de café. Harry tomó su chocolate caliente y tomó un trago para limpiar su boca.

>> ¿Le gusta eso, profesor? —Harry hizo una mueca para enfatizar.

—Sí, señor Potter. Sin embargo, como dije antes, hay todo tipo de cafés y muchas maneras diferentes de preparar el grano de café. Es posible que descubra uno que le guste—Declaró Snape.

La siguiente pregunta de Harry tomó a Snape con la guardia baja, pero solo por un momento. —¿Se usan granos de café en alguna poción, señor? —.

Snape aún no tenía al niño en clase, pero se sintió alentado por la pregunta. Había mantenido una reserva de que Harry podría tomar en pos de su padre, y no estar inclinado a Pociones.

Deslizándose sutilmente en el modo de profesor, respondió—De hecho, el grano de café se usa en bastantes pociones, Señor Potter. Muchas pociones de tipo estimulante usan el grano de café. También hay una Poción De Migraña que depende en gran medida de la cafeína en el grano de café por su eficacia—.

—¡Genial! —Harry estaba entusiasmado—¡No puedo esperar para la clase de Pociones! —Harry trajo su chocolate caliente para un gran trago ya que se había enfriado considerablemente. Sonrió sobre el borde de su taza a su maestro. Estaba impregnado de calidez, más de lo que el chocolate caliente le había dado. El profesor lo había asustado, al principio, cuando el hombre mayor lo había descubierto en la entrada del Callejón Knockturn, y lo agarró. _“¡Pero, el Profesor Snape no estaba enojado conmigo! ¡Él estaba asustado POR MI!”_

En cuanto a Snape, estaba reflexionando sobre sus pensamientos el hecho curioso de que Arabella Figg había sido la niñera de Harry. Hasta donde él sabía, si ella alguna vez había denunciado algún abuso al director, él no lo sabía. Le molestaba que sintiera que si lo hubiera hecho, Dumbledore no hubiera hecho nada al respecto. Todo por el bien de las Protecciones de Sangre, que no hicieron nada para proteger a Harry de sus familiares.

 _“¿Y si Harry hubiera muerto bajo su cuidado?”_ Esos parches rojos que el Oculista le había mostrado, enojó a Snape. Los huesos rotos y los hematomas eran ciertamente lo suficientemente reprensibles, ¿Pero golpear a un niño, un niño de cuatro o cinco años, en la cabeza con tal fuerza que los ojos estaban permanentemente dañados?

¿Y Dumbledore quería devolver al niño con algunos Hechizos de Protección envueltos alrededor de él? _“¿No importaba que Harry estaría solo? Posiblemente no alimentado. Y si no pudieran tocarlo, ¿qué detendría el abuso verbal?”_ En opinión de Snape, eso no era peor que golpear a un niño.

No tenía sentido, lo que significaba que había más en esta locura de lo que Snape sabía. El Director podía ser un sin tacto, incluso irreflexivo, pero Snape era muy consciente de que debajo de ese caramelo de limón, amable anciano exterior, latía el corazón de un viejo guerrero; un general, que no sería detenido si supiera que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

¿Cómo es que _“lo correcto”_ involucró a Harry?

Snape terminó su café, quitando sus pensamientos del director, Figg, los Dursley y los misterios. En este momento, él y Harry necesitaban terminar sus recados.

—¿Terminó temprano en Madame Malkin, Señor Potter? —Preguntó Snape.

Harry negó con la cabeza y lamió el chocolate que se alineaba en su labio superior—Ella no dejaba de quejarse de tener que volver a hacer todas las túnicas de mi escuela, ¡Y luego me dijo que era un pollo pequeño y rancio! —Harry frunció el ceño—¡Parecía pensar que debería encontrarlo gracioso! ¡No lo es! Sé que soy pequeño, pero ¿Y qué? Muchos niños lo son. Ella es mala, profesor—Terminó el último sorbo de su chocolate caliente—¿Tenemos que regresar? —.

—Me temo que sí. Esta vez, sin embargo, me quedaré con usted y haré todo lo posible para mantener la concentración de madame Malkin centrada en su túnica—.

—¡Gracias, profesor! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Cuando Snape y Harry regresaron a la tienda de túnicas, Madame Malkin estaba demasiado insultada por el hecho de que Harry había salido corriendo de su tienda y le había dicho a Snape en términos muy claros que había terminado con el _“pequeño niño grosero”_. Sin embargo, no los persiguió, pero su asistente se ocupó de Harry.

Cherie era una hermosa y bella joven que llevaba su cabello castaño en una trenza suelta en la espalda. Una cinta métrica mágica bailaba obedientemente a su alrededor y tenía docenas de alfileres en un pequeño cojín sobre su muñeca. Ella rápidamente cubrió los pedazos de la túnica sobre sus hombros y sonrió.

—Un joven tan guapo—Sonrió mientras marcaba algunas marcas en la tela—¿Te gusta Hogwarts hasta ahora, Harry? —Cherie preguntó mientras comenzaba a unir las piezas.

—¡Es genial! —Respondió—Tiene escaleras y retratos en movimiento que te hablan, y apuesto a que está lleno de pasajes secretos y cosas geniales como esa—Susurró un poco—¡Incluso me encontré con un fantasma con sangre plateada y repugnante sobre él! —.

Cherie se rió entre dientes y quitó unos alfileres para ajustar las túnicas. Harry continuó—El profesor Snape enseña pociones allí. Todavía no he ido a su clase, pero apuesto a que es realmente interesante—.

Cherie le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora al sereno Maestro de Pociones y se removió incómodo en su silla—¿Por qué crees que Pociones es tan interesante, Harry? —Le preguntó.

—Bueno, puedes mezclar todas estas cosas diferentes como plantas y granos de café, e incluso hígados de pollo para hacer todo tipo de cosas. Leí el libro de Draco y me dijo que es una clase realmente dura pero es la mejor porque El profesor Snape es el maestro más inteligente de la escuela. Draco dijo que es un maestro de Pociones y ¡Eso significa que lo sabe todo! —.

Snape rodó sus ojos, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente cuando la asistente llamó su atención, otra vez, y le sonrió.

Cherie hizo que Harry se volteara mientras evaluaba sus fijaciones y medidas. Luego miró a Snape—Profesor, ¿Qué piensa? —.

Snape frunció el ceño a la mujer—Son túnicas descosidas—Respondió acerbamente.

Cherie se rió y su molesta cinta de medir decidió bailar alrededor de su cabeza—¡Veo que nada se le pasa, señor! —Snape resopló molesto y abofeteó la cinta de medir. Se alejó rápidamente de él y giró en espiral alrededor de la cabeza de Harry antes de irse a bailar en un rincón donde colgaba un estante de vestidos.

Cherie volvió a Harry, hizo algunos ajustes más a los alfileres, y luego colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y asintió con aprobación—Creo que un encanto de crecimiento de dos años debería funcionar bien—Una ola de su varita y las túnicas se deslizaron sobre la cabeza de Harry y se deslizaron por la habitación antes de desaparecer a través de una puerta hacia la habitación de atrás.

—Ahora, Harry, querido—Comenzó Cherie mientras una pequeña libreta flotaba hacia ella y la arrebató del aire—Tres conjuntos de túnicas para la escuela deberían ser suficientes, hasta el final de octubre. Otros tres conjuntos serán de una cálida mezcla de lana para el invierno. Si necesitas túnicas nuevas o adicionales, mantendré tus medidas en el archivo. Los hechizos _Scourgify_ funcionan muy bien superficialmente, pero es mejor si las lavas con regularidad. Durarán más tiempo de esa manera—.

Una vez que las túnicas de su escuela estuvieron listas, los dos magos salieron de la tienda y Snape miró a Harry mientras caminaban por la calle.

—¿Por qué sonríe como un loco enamorado, Señor Potter? —Sonrió burlonamente Snape pensando que sabía por qué el chico tenía tal expresión en su rostro.

Harry tiene las mejillas coloreadas—¡No estoy enamorado! —.

—¿En serio? Parecía estar muy enamorado de la jovencita—Bromeó Snape.

—¡No, no lo estaba! — Harry frunció el ceño—¿Qué significa enamourado de todos modos, profesor? —.

—Enamorado—Respondió, corrigiendo la pronunciación de Harry—Significa gustarle a alguien tanto que sientes amor—.

—Yuck—Harry trató de caminar delante de su maestro con indignación, pero las largas piernas de Snape pronto lo alcanzaron y Harry rápidamente se cansó de caminar tan rápido para seguir fingiendo. Snape aminoró su camino y Harry tomó la mano del mayor en la suya otra vez—¿A dónde vamos después, señor? —.

—Vamos a recoger tus libros de texto, y luego creo que una visita al lado muggle de Londres está en orden—Respondió Snape.

Cruzaron la calle en busca de Flourish & Blotts. Harry preguntó—¿Por qué vamos a Londres muggle, señor? —.

—Hay varias tiendas que llevan ropa de diario que es menos costosa que las tiendas aquí en el callejón Diagon—Respondió Snape. Mientras cruzaban la puerta de la librería, una campana sonó, anunciando su llegada.

—¿No son suficientes mis ropas? —Preguntó Harry solemnemente.

—La moda ha cambiado, Señor Potter—Explicó Snape—Las túnicas tienden a ser abiertas para permitir camisetas, pantalones, durante los días escolares. Los estatutos de Hogwarts permiten, ahora, una vestimenta más informal durante los fines de semana, así que creo que es posible que desee un cambio de guardarropa cómodo—.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras la bajaba. Su voz era trémula—Esta bien, señor. Tengo ropa que puedo usar—.

Snape detuvo su avance por la acera. Miró deliberadamente la ropa suelta del niño; una camisa que le llegaba a las rodillas, vaqueros gastados hasta la cintura con un trozo de cuerda, y zapatillas que habían visto días mejores, hace una década. Trozos de cinta adhesiva abrumaron los calzoncillos.

—Esa ropa está destinada a un incinerador tan pronto como compramos algo adecuado, señor Potter—Harry estaba a punto de protestar pero Snape levantó su mano—Necesita ropa nueva, Señor Potter, y si no tiene suficientes galeones, me aseguraré de que los tenga. Ahora, terminemos nuestras compras—.

Harry siguió a su maestro al mostrador principal donde se sentaba un hombre de cabello blanco y gafas redondas. Estaba leyendo, _“Hogwarts, Una Historia”_.

—¡Hola, profesor Snape! —Sonrió el viejo—¿Cómo está hoy? —.

—Muy bien. Estoy aquí para recoger el pedido de Harry Potter—.

Harry había caminado astutamente lo suficientemente cerca de su profesor que estaba algo escondido por los pliegues de las túnicas del mago más grande. El viejo vendedor de libros lo miró.

—Voy a adivinar que debes ser Harry Potter—Él sonrió cálidamente y Harry se alejó un paso de su profesor.

—Ese soy yo, señor—.

—¡Maravilloso! —Llamó a un paquete que se acercaba y se instaló en el mostrador—Todos los textos nuevos, Señor Potter—.

Harry se acercó audazmente al mostrador y extendió sus brazos hacia el gran paquete. El librero levitó el paquete y Harry casi se dobló bajo su peso. Snape lo atrapó, lo estabilizó, y tomó el paquete, encogiéndose cuidadosamente para poder guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Gracias, Señor Blotts—Asintió Snape.

—¡Haga un buen uso de esos libros, Señor Potter! —El Señor Blotts saludó alegremente y luego volvió a su libro.

—Esos eran realmente pesados—Murmuró Harry—¿Cuándo conseguiremos mi varita, profesor? —.

—Ropa primero, luego Ollivander, y lo último será el Boticario—.

—¡Oh, genial! ¡Gracias, señor! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry tenía varios pares de trusas, un par de pantalones cortos para los meses más cálidos, una docena de camisetas que Snape insistía que no podían ser moradas. El púrpura, al parecer, era el color favorito de Harry. También consiguió un par de botas, en cuero negro, para ir con su uniforme escolar, un nuevo par de zapatillas, calcetines, camisetas y pantalones.

Fue cuando Harry tuvo la intención de pagar por la ropa que se dio cuenta de que solo tenía oro mágico—Profesor—Susurró—No tengo dinero muggle—.

—No es necesario, Señor Potter—Snape habló en voz baja para que solo él y Harry pudieran escuchar su conversación—Su dinero es solo para sus libros, su varita y sus útiles escolares—Explicó.

—Pero, señor, ¿cómo voy a pa...? —Preguntó el niño pequeño.

—Como mencioné antes, no se preocupe, Señor Potter—Snape sacó una billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón. Él comenzó a contar la cantidad apropiada para la ropa. —Tus parientes deberían haberte proporcionado ropa nueva, así que decidí que, solo por esta vez, pagaré por ellos—.

Harry podía ver que Snape era firme en su decisión, así que guardó su bolsa de dinero, y luego sostuvo la mitad de los paquetes en los que estaba su ropa hasta que regresaron al Callejón Diagon. Una vez allí, Snape encogió todos los paquetes y los metió en un bolsillo de los nuevos jeans de Harry. Harry también llevaba una camisa nueva (la única morada que le habían permitido) y un jersey suave y liviano que Snape le había elegido que era beige y marrón oscuro. En sus pies estaban las nuevas zapatillas y Harry estaba disfrutando el rebote de los zapatos nuevos y lo bien que se sentían en sus pies.

>> ¿Tiene hambre, Señor Potter? —Harry simplemente asintió y Snape lo condujo a un nuevo restaurante.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry estudió el menú, sonriendo mientras podía leer claramente todas las palabras. Por un momento, eso lo distrajo, pero luego recordó que tenía que comer, por lo que se concentró en elegir algo. Mientras lo hacía, golpeó el borde del menú en la mesa.

La mano de Snape calmó el menú. Harry miró alrededor del menú y le dio a su maestra una mirada de disculpa—Pida todo lo que quiera, señor Potter. No solo ordene lo que es barato—.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron—¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro, señor? No como mucho—.

—Sospechaba que pensabas que no y eso es algo en lo que vamos a trabajar. Ahora, pide lo que quieras—.

Harry pidió pavo con salsa y relleno y salsa de arándano. También pidió un poco de jugo de calabaza, y ya que estaban cenando afuera, Snape le permitió a Harry disfrutar de la especialidad del restaurante, una golosina llamada “Bomba de Chocolate”.

Snape pidió la carne asada con pudín de Yorkshire y tenía un pequeño tazón de helado de chocolate para el postre. Bebió café durante la comida ya que todavía les quedaban dos paradas.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Una hora más tarde, justo cuando el sol se desvanecía en el horizonte, Harry y Snape salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron hacia la calle rumbo a Ollivander. El marchito fabricante de varitas miró a los dos magos y luego se inclinó sobre su mostrador para fruncir el ceño a Harry.

—Señor Potter—Dijo arrastrando las palabras—¿No me diga que no le gustó la varita que le eligió? —.

—¡No! ¡Pensé que era genial! Pero... pero...—Harry se silenció a sí mismo cuando una visión de su hermosa varita astillándose bajo el pesado pie de su tío se levantó en el primer plano de su mente.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Eso es una tragedia! —Murmuró Ollivander y Harry retrocedió directamente hacia Snape. Se preguntó si el fabricante de varitas había leído su mente.

—El Señor Potter solo necesita una varita nueva—Espetó Snape. —¿Podríamos seguir con eso? —.

Ollivander le lanzó una mirada al Maestro de Pociones antes de desaparecer entre los montones de varitas. Cuando regresó, le tendió una caja gris a Harry.

—Tejo. Doce pulgadas con un núcleo de pelo de unicornio—.

Harry tocó la varita ligeramente. Sus dedos se sentían viscosos. Empujó la caja y la varita a la distancia—Esa no—Él hizo una mueca.

Ollivander sonrió y desapareció de nuevo.

Veinte minutos parecían arrastrarse a paso de tortuga mientras Harry intentaba varita tras varita. En un momento, cuando Ollivander estaba murmurando por lo bajo, Harry bostezo y se tambaleó ligeramente sobre sus pies. Snape frunció el ceño. Harry había tenido un día muy largo.

Finalmente, Ollivander dejó escapar un grito, posiblemente de descubrimiento, y casi corrió hacia su mostrador. Luego disminuyó la velocidad y presentó la caja que era verde bosque. Quito la tapa reverentemente.

—Madera de Manzano, Señor Potter. Es posible que desee leer la tradición que rodea al manzano. No es en absoluto tan humilde como uno podría pensar—Justo cuando Harry se levantó de puntillas para poder ver la varita, Ollivander se la quitó—Once pulgadas y media con ceniza de Ashwinder como núcleo—Bajó la caja sobre el mostrador hasta el nivel de Harry—Nunca he hecho otra igual, señor Potter—.

Harry miró dentro de la caja, la varita que se parecía a una rama ligeramente teñida de color verde. Era como si hubiera sido arrancada de su árbol madre. Harry levantó la varita y de inmediato se sintió satisfecho de cómo se sentía en su mano; como si siempre hubiera pertenecido allí. Podía sentir su propio núcleo mágico llegando hacia la ceniza de Ashwinder y conectándose con él. La agitó y gritó de placer cuando las chispas de color púrpura puro brotaron de la punta.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Esa es, Señor Potter! ¡La. Única! —Se inclinó más sobre su mostrador y Snape estaba preocupado de que el hombre se cayera encima—Marque mis palabras, Señor Potter, aprenda qué significa esta varita y de qué es capaz—.

—¿Grandes cosas? —Harry se dio cuenta de que al hacer eco de las palabras de la varita mágica cuando había comprado su primera varita, estaba siendo grosero—Lo siento, señor—.

Ollivander negó con la cabeza—Difícilmente, Señor Potter, aunque existe la posibilidad de lograr grandes cosas para cada bruja y mago, encontrará...—Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron en secreto—Bueno, dejo que descubra eso, Señor Potter—.

—Profesor, ¡Creo que esta varita es incluso mejor que la primera! —Harry, apenas estaba escuchando el precio, entregó sus galeones a Ollivander, y todavía mirando, felizmente, a su varita, camino delante de Snape.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry ya llevaba casi todo lo que necesitaba. Su última parada sería en el boticario Slug & Jiggers ya que Snape tenía que pedir algunos suministros de última hora para la clase de Pociones.

Harry y él se sentían cansados y aunque Harry podría regresar a su dormitorio para guardar todas sus cosas nuevas, Snape aún tenía cuestionarios para evaluar y la detención de Draco. Tendría suerte si llegara a la cama a las 2 am esa noche.

Cuando entraron en el algo lleno, boticario, el ánimo de Harry pareció elevarse. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando tomaron los frascos y cestos de ingredientes, los estantes de suministros como calderos desde el más pequeño 2 y tres cuartos de pulgadas hasta el más grande que era lo suficientemente grande para que Harry se metiera. Una de las paredes tenía una deslumbrante muestra de viales y botellas desde la utilitaria hasta delicados vidrios soplados a mano o cristal tallado.

—¿Me deja mirar a mi alrededor, señor? —Preguntó Harry, sus ojos brillaban con anticipación.

Snape se sintió animado una vez más por la delicia en los ojos del niño. Era muy similar a la luz que a menudo había visto en los ojos de Lily cuando eran niños cuando visitaban este mismo boticario en busca de provisiones. Lily siempre había disfrutado de Pociones, pero su genio estaba en Encantamientos. Snape secretamente esperaba que Harry encontrara el amor por las Pociones, que él mismo tenía. Él lo sabría el viernes, cuando Harry finalmente podría asistir a su clase.

—Es “puedo”, Señor Potter—Snape corrigió la gramática del niño—Y sí, puede. Solo mantenga sus manos para usted, y si tiene alguna pregunta, espere hasta que haya concluido mis asuntos con el Señor Jiggers—.

—¡Esta bien señor! —Harry se desvió hacia la vitrina que contenía una variedad de ingredientes raros y conservados. El tipo de cosas espantosas que Snape mantuvo deliberadamente en su oficina para intimidar al estudiante rebelde.

Las cosas asquerosas en la vitrina eran fascinantes para Harry, pero los extraños y tentadores olores de varios ingredientes secos lo cautivaron a continuación. Fue a una amplia selección de cestas que contenían montones de plantas secas, hígados secos, corazones y otras vísceras secas de varios animales mágicos y no mágicos. Examinó las etiquetas caligráficas de mano que daban nombres latinos para todo. Finalmente, se sintió atraído por la brillante variedad de botellas y viales.

—¡Señor Potter! —Snape llamó desde el mostrador.

—¿Sí señor? —Harry estaba a punto de tocar una ampolla de cristal deslumbrante cuando escuchó la voz de Snape. Pensando que el mago podría saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer, retiro la mano y se la metió en el bolsillo.

—Necesitas un kit de Pociones. Diríjase al frente de la tienda y elija uno de los kits de pociones de primer año de Hogwarts—Dijo Snape.

Harry, complacido de que no lo habían visto desobedecer la orden de Snape de _“mantener sus manos para sí mismo”_ , se dirigió al frente de la tienda donde estaban los kits de Pociones. Encontró uno, lo recogió y luego lo llevó al frente de la tienda.

Snape, le pareció a Harry, no parecía darse cuenta de que estaba poniendo el equipo en el mostrador. Harry estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Snape consultó un trozo de pergamino y dijo—Vaya y encuentre un caldero de hierro #2 y un Kit de Agitadores—.

—¡Sí señor! —Harry se quedó congelado. Sabía dónde estaban los calderos, pero no dónde encontrar los agitadores.

El Señor Jiggers habló—Calderos # 2 están en el cuarto estante y puedes encontrar los Kits de Agitadores en el lado opuesto de mi tienda, hacia el frente—.

Harry no corrió, pero se movió rápidamente para obtener los artículos solicitados. Encontró el caldero lo suficientemente rápido, pero el Kit de Agitadores tardó unos minutos más. Cuando los encontró, hermosos vidrios, cristales, hierro, plata, cobre, bronce y cinco tipos diferentes de madera estaban empacados en una caja de cuero de piel de dragón, sacó una de las estanterías y se la llevó a su maestro.

—Señor, estos son realmente caros—Advirtió Harry mientras le entregaba el Kit de Agitadores—No vi el barato que compré antes—.

El Señor Jiggers respondió antes de que Snape pudiera—Se acabaron esos, lo hicimos. Casi todos los estudiantes los compran para la escuela. Supongo que puedo pedir uno para usted—Le dijo a Snape en un tono que significaba que realmente no quería pedir el kit más barato. si pudiera vender el más caro.

Snape no levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba estudiando—Un buen equipo de agitadores puede durar varios años si los cuida, señor Potter. ¿Creo que le queda suficiente? —.

Harry sacó su bolsa de galeones y miró hacia abajo—No creo tener suficiente, señor—Dijo Harry mirando al Señor Jiggers.

—Supongo que un pequeño descuento... ¿podría estar en orden? —Preguntó el Señor Jiggers mientras miraba de reojo al Maestro de Pociones—Un precio justo, diría—Cubrió al hombre.

Snape levantó la vista de su pergamino y se burló de Jiggers—Un precio justo, Señor Jiggers—Amenazó con facilidad.

El Señor Jiggers palideció considerablemente. El contrato de Hogwarts era muy lucrativo, por no mencionar el negocio privado que el propio Maestro de Pociones trajo al boticario Slug & Jiggers. Tartamudeó mientras hablaba—P-precio justo... erm... sí. Ah, ¿9 galeones? —El dueño tragó audiblemente. Acababa de cotizar un precio ridículamente bajo por el costoso equipo que solía ser de doce galeones.

—Eso parece razonable—Asintió Snape. Miró a Harry mientras doblaba su lista de pergaminos—¿Tiene suficiente, Señor Potter? —.

Harry derramó sus galeones restantes, junto con sickles y knuts sobre el mostrador. Solo quedaban 3 galeones, 18 sickles y 4 knuts. Empezó a contar por lo bajo, pero los dedos rápidos de Snape lo habían contado todo. Metiéndose la mano en su bolsillo, tomó la diferencia de su bolso y la agregó a la cantidad de Harry.

Harry vio lo que su maestro había hecho y se opuso—Pero, señor...—.

—Por servicios prestados, Señor Potter—Interrumpió Snape—Puede ayudarme este domingo preparando ingredientes para algunas pociones que prepararé—.

—Oh—Harry parpadeó y sonrió—¡Está bien señor! —Harry aún no había tenido la clase del profesor, pero su maestro iba a permitirle ayudar.

* * *

_**7 De Septiembre De 1991 - Hogwarts, Noche** _

Draco quería ver todo lo que Harry había conseguido, pero tuvo que contentarse con ver solo la nueva varita de Harry.

—El señor Ollivander dijo que debería aprender sobre mi varita mágica—Dijo Harry mientras la sacudía y producía más chispas púrpuras.

—Apuesto a que está hablando de Varitas, Tradición E Historia por Imelda Sparks—Informó Draco. Agitó su propia varita para producir chispas azules plateadas—Está en la biblioteca. Te dice todo sobre el simbolismo de los materiales utilizados en la fabricación de varitas mágicas—.

Harry estudió la varita de Draco por un momento—¿De qué es la tuya? —.

—Espino, diez pulgadas, con pelo de unicornio. Según Sparks, mi varita simboliza la fuerza y la pureza del corazón. Ollivander dijo que es “elástica”, sea lo que sea que eso signifique. Madre dice que con esta varita, mi mejor magia será la Magia Curativa—Un agitación más, produjo más de los destellos azules plateados.

—¿Qué dice tu papá? —Preguntó Harry.

—Padre me dijo que el espino es un árbol muy mágico. Mejora tu magia, así que dijo que todo lo que elija hacer con mi magia será poderoso, pero debido al pelo de unicornio, el poder se atemperará con honor—Draco sonrió orgulloso.

—Eso es genial—Aprobó Harry—Veré si puedo encontrar el libro esta noche después de guardar todo. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la oficina de Snape? —.

Draco frunció el ceño ante el recordatorio de su detención. Todavía mirando hacia abajo a sus pies, preguntó—¿Cómo es que no me devolviste el golpe, Harry? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras doblaba una de sus nuevas camisas—Termina más rápido si no me defiendo—Respondió en voz baja.

Draco frunció el ceño a su amigo—¿Qué termina más rápido? —.

Harry podía ver destellos de las pocas veces que había luchado, principalmente contra Dudley y sus amigos. Solo lo golpeaban más fuerte, y lo pateaban. Lo hizo enfermar solo de pensar en eso.

—¿Harry? —Draco caminó hacia donde estaba parado su amigo, congelado, mirando a la pared opuesta. Afortunadamente, Harry reconoció a Draco usando su nombre al volverse hacia él—¿Te golpearon mucho? —.

Harry asintió—Por mi primo. Es mucho más grande que yo y aprendí que si no luchaba, entonces simplemente me dejaría en paz—Harry no mencionó que era diferente con su tío. Al tío Vernon nunca pareció importarle si Harry contraatacaba o no. Solo quería lastimar a Harry.

Draco guardó su varita deslizándola por la manga. Tomó su bolsa de libros al lado de su cama y deslizó su libro de texto de Pociones adentro. Harry estaba doblando sus camisas y poniéndolas en un cajón en el fondo del armario.

—¿Harry? —Draco preguntó en voz baja, tristemente.

—¿Sí? —La voz de Harry hizo eco del tono de su amigo.

—¿Me odias por enojarte y golpearte? —Los dedos de Draco estaban apretados en las tiras de la mochila.

Harry se volvió bruscamente—¡No! ¡Dios mío, no, Draco! ¡Eres mi amigo! Quiero decir, no me gusta que me hayas golpeado, pero ya te disculpaste y está bien, ¿No? —.

Draco sonrió tímidamente—Sí. Está bien, Harry—Draco se precipitó a través de la puerta de su dormitorio y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba contento de no haber perdido a su mejor y primer amigo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

La oficina de Snape no estaba muy lejos de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Aun así, cuando Draco había recorrido la corta distancia, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho. Solo había escuchado acerca de las detenciones del profesor de algunos de los niños mayores ese día, mientras Harry y el Profesor Snape estaban en el Callejón Diagon. Sonaba terrible.

Según lo que le dijeron a Draco, el profesor tenía un muro de cadenas donde colgaba a los niños malos de sus pulgares. O probaría sus pociones experimentales con los chicos malos para poder ver lo que sucedía.

—No se pierda en el pasillo, señor Malfoy—Llegó la voz de Snape desde el interior de la oficina—Tengo otro trabajo al que me gustaría llegar esta noche—.

Draco tragó y entró—Lo siento, señor—Se tomó un momento para mirar las botellas y los frascos que se alineaban en la mayor parte de la oficina de Snape. Frente a él había un gran escritorio sobre el que había botellas de tinta, plumas, algunos libros y exámenes que probablemente pertenecían a algunas de las clases de su Jefe de Casa. Justo en frente del gran escritorio había un escritorio de estudiante mucho más pequeño y un banco.

—Siéntese, señor Malfoy. Va a escribir una carta—Snape estaba de pie sobre el escritorio y le tomó cada gramo de coraje que Draco tuviera, pasar al escritorio y sentarse allí.

Draco miró hacia arriba, hacia arriba, hacia su maestro y no le gustó la fría y desilusionada expresión en la cara del hombre—¿U-una c-carta, señor? —Preguntó cautelosamente.

—Para tu padre—Explicó bruscamente Snape—En tu carta le contarás sobre la pelea de esta mañana y qué fue exactamente lo que la precipitó. Luego detallarás tu castigo, incluida la detención de esta noche. Una vez que hayas terminado, tráemelo—Snape se colocó detrás de su escritorio y con un toque de su túnica, se sentó y tomó una pluma—No hay errores de ortografía. No hay borrones de tinta sucios. Comience—.

Draco miró con un estómago hundido el pedazo de pergamino en blanco. Después de que su padre le había dicho que cultivara una fuerte alianza... no, una amistad con Harry tenía que irse y ensuciar todo el asunto enloqueciendo y peleándose. Su padre iba a matarlo. Ensartarlo por los dedos de los pies y despellejarlo...

>> No escucho ninguna escritura, Señor Malfoy—Llegó la voz lacónica, pero muy firme de Snape.

Draco metió rápidamente su pluma en la tinta e inmediatamente manchó la página. Él gimió cuando la tinta negra se extendió y luego se hundió en la página. Él realmente quería llorar, pero no lo haría. Él era un niño grande, ahora. Su madre incluso lo había dicho.

Él sollozó.

Snape levantó su cabeza del cuestionario del segundo año que estaba decorando con tinta roja para mirar al pequeño niño de cabello pálido frente a él. Con un suspiro, dijo—No espero la perfección de inmediato, señor Malfoy. Escriba su carta y luego la repasaremos—.

—Gracias, señor—Murmuró Draco en voz baja. Se limpió la nariz con la manga y comenzó a escribir...

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Querido padre,_
> 
> _El Profesor Snape me está haciendo escribir esta carta como parte de mi detención. Me metí en una pelea a gritos, y luego una pelea directa con Harry. Fue mi culpa, señor. Harry y yo hicimos un desastre durante una pelea de almohadas anoche y el prefecto Billock quería que lo limpiáramos. Las reglas de la Casa dicen que no podemos hacer que los elfos domésticos trabajen para nosotros, pero dado que siempre convocó a un elfo doméstico en casa, acababa de convocar uno. Harry trató de recordarme las reglas, y no quise escuchar. Estábamos gritando, al principio, y luego me enojé tanto que comencé a pegarle._
> 
> _Ya me disculpé con Harry y él dice que todavía somos amigos, pero el Profesor Snape dijo que también tenía que disculparme contigo. Sé que es muy importante que nuestro apellido esté aliado con Harry Potter, y sé que me dijiste que hiciera amistad con él y lo hice. Casi lo pongo en peligro porque me enojé y no admitiría mi culpa en todo. Lamento avergonzar el nombre de Malfoy, padre._
> 
> _El Profesor Snape me castigó haciéndome limpiar nuestro dormitorio y el baño sin magia. Ahora estoy detenido escribiéndote esta carta. No sé si se agregará algo más._
> 
> _Respetuosamente tuyo,_
> 
> _Draco_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Draco agarró sus manos fuertemente detrás de su espalda y trató de no moverse nerviosamente en su lugar mientras el profesor leía su carta por tercera vez. Finalmente, Snape dejó la carta y asintió con satisfacción.

—"Padre” necesita ser capitalizado, pero esta es una buena carta, Señor Malfoy. Enviaré esto por correo esta noche—Snape colocó su pluma sobre un soporte de cristal, cubrió su botella de tinta roja, y luego se levantó—Venga conmigo, Señor Malfoy—.

Draco siguió a su profesor al salón de Pociones y a un área lateral donde había un lavabo grande. A un lado del fregadero había una docena de calderos en diversos grados de suciedad. Snape le dio a su Serpiente un par de guantes de piel de dragón.

—Límpielos a fondo, Señor Malfoy, y luego podrá regresar a su Sala Común—.

—Sí, señor—Draco suspiró pesadamente. Más trabajo de elfos domésticos y sin magia. No era justo. Se acercó al fregadero y le miró con furia mientras giraba el grifo para encender el agua caliente. Cogió un caldero y tres cayeron del montón al fregadero.

—Controle. Su. Temperamento, Señor Malfoy—Advirtió Snape con fuerza. Draco miró a su derecha donde estaba Snape—En primer lugar, su temperamento es lo que le atrapó en este lío. Es una afectación infantil y solo le muestra en una luz desagradable y consentida. Ahora, póngase a trabajar—.

Snape dejó el salón de clases para regresar a su oficina. Dejó la puerta entre las dos habitaciones abierta, para que pudiera oír al chico trabajando.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Poco antes de las 9:30 pm, un Slytherin muy cansado, bastante desaliñado, salió del aula de Pociones hacia la oficina de Snape. Sus hombros cayeron mientras estaba de pie frente al escritorio de su Jefe de la Casa.

—¿Puedo irme ahora, señor? —Draco preguntó con un suspiro de cansancio en su voz.

Snape dejó su pluma, se levantó de su silla y caminó alrededor de su escritorio hacia donde estaba el cansado niño. Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, lo giró hacia la puerta y luego caminó junto a él a través de la puerta de la oficina y por el pasillo a corta distancia de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

—Buenas noches, Señor Malfoy—dijo Snape en voz baja.

—Buenas noches, señor—Draco pasó por el retrato de Salazar Slytherin, dejando atrás a su profesor.

Draco estaba dolorido por todas partes. Y estaba muy cansado. Todo lo que podía pensar era en su cama, en su dormitorio, y simplemente caer sobre ella.

Eso no fue así. El prefecto Billock estaba parado frente a él. Una parte de Draco quería estallar sobre el Séptimo Año, pero estaba demasiado cansado.

—Puede irse a la cama, señor Malfoy, pero después de que haga su disculpa—Dijo el prefecto.

La mandíbula de Draco se abrió mientras miraba hacia arriba a la cara de Gordon. ¿Otra disculpa? —¿A quién? —Exigió demasiado bruscamente.

Billock lo miró y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—Si recuerda, señor Malfoy, le expliqué esta mañana que le debía una disculpa a Orencia, mi novia, por hacerla esperar mientras tenía que tratar con usted—.

La cabeza de Draco se cayó, y si era posible, sus hombros cayeron aún más. Ahora lo recordó—Está bien. ¿Dónde está ella? —Preguntó con resignación.

Billock señaló a una rubia de Séptimo Año sentada en el diván frente a la chimenea—Orencia, el Señor Malfoy está aquí para disculparse—Empujó al niño hacia su novia.

—¡Lo siento! —Dijo Draco bruscamente y se giró para regresar a los dormitorios. Se encontró dando la vuelta para estar frente a Orencia.

—Será mejor que sea sincero, señor Malfoy, o terminará con una pérdida de puntos, y puedo garantizar que eso no va a salir bien con ninguno de sus compañeros Slytherins—Billock le dio un suave codazo al hombro a Draco.

Draco frunció el ceño a sus pies. Estaba cansado y se había disculpado toda la noche. Harry era el único que realmente se merecía...

>> ¡Malfoy! —Rompió el prefecto.

Draco respiró profundamente—Lamento haber estropeado su cita con el prefecto Billock, Orencia—Dentro, sonrió con suficiencia ante el encanto que había logrado atravesar con todo su agotamiento. Su padre estaría orgulloso.

—Gracias, Draco—Dijo dulcemente, y luego le dio a Billock una mirada fulminante. Draco captó la expresión y se preguntó qué significaba. Él tuvo su respuesta mientras Orencia continuaba—Realmente no era tan importante, Draco, así que olvídalo. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? —.

Draco se sonrojó bajo la sonrisa de Orencia y luego se volvió y rápidamente se dirigió hacia los dormitorios. Mientras desaparecía por las escaleras, sonrió al escuchar a Orencia tomando a Billock por hacer una excusa para “intimidar a un Primer Año”.

Draco solo había aprendido parcialmente su lección del día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del autor:** Galeones a Libras y Dólares ->*9 galeones = £ 27.12 o $ 42.29


	5. Del 8 De Septiembre Al 17 De Septiembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_8 De Septiembre De 1991 - Domingo Por La Tarde_ **

Harry y Draco habían pasado la mañana explorando el castillo y evitando a Filch y la señora Norris. Al mediodía, almorzaron en la Sala Común de Slytherin con su grupo de estudio para que Harry pudiera ponerse al día con las clases que había perdido. Después de que el grupo de estudio terminó, Harry se dirigió a la oficina de Snape para ayudarlo a preparar pociones.

La puerta de la oficina de Snape estaba abierta, pero cuando Harry se asomó, no vio a su profesor—¿Profesor Snape? —Harry gritó.

—¡En el aula, Señor Potter! —Llegó la voz de Snape algo amortiguada.

Siguiendo la voz, Harry espió la puerta cerca del escritorio de Snape que estaba abierta. Se acercó, miró y vio el aula de Pociones. Sin embargo, todavía no veía a su maestro.

—¿Señor? —.

—Aquí, Señor Potter—Llegó la voz impaciente de Snape un poco más fuerte.

Harry soltó un aullido de sorpresa y Snape salió de la sala de suministros de ingredientes. Él habló en un tono más tranquilo—Mis disculpas, Señor Potter. No era mi intención sorprenderlo—.

—Estoy bien, señor—Harry sonrió débilmente.

La ceja izquierda de Snape se elevó gradualmente—De hecho. Entre al armario de ingredientes, Señor Potter. Necesito su ayuda mientras reúno lo que necesitaremos para las pociones de hoy—.

Harry siguió a su maestro y quedó asombrado por el armario alto y sin “fin”. Estantes de ingredientes, todos alfabetizados, se elevaban por encima de él. Una escalera le permitía a uno llegar a los estantes más altos.

Frascos, viales, botellas, cajas, incluso barriles que tenían una gran variedad de ingredientes. Había tantos olores mezclados que aunque bastante agradables, eran sofocantes.

Snape le entregó a Harry una canasta para que la sostuviera y luego comenzó a quitar rápidamente los ingredientes de los estantes. Tuvo cuidado al colocarlos en la cesta, por lo que ninguno de los ingredientes en frascos de cristal se rompió causando que los ingredientes se mezclaran.

Finalmente, sostuvo una jarra que contenía un fluido verde con objetos arrugados que parecían extrañamente oídos humanos aplastados.

—Higos en escabeche, señor Potter. Algo resbaladizos como el Señor Malfoy desafortunadamente descubrió—Le dio a Harry una leve sonrisa y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, recordando que fue cuando Draco se resbaló en un higo que se habían encontrado en la enfermería y se habían hecho amigos.

Finalmente, regresando al salón de clases, Snape dirigió a Harry a un caldero y le pidió que preparara los ingredientes—¿Trajiste tu kit de Pociones y agitadores? —.

Harry sonrió y fue a su mochila que había puesto en un escritorio. Sacó su nuevo libro de texto, el kit y los agitadores. Snape comenzó a mirar a través del kit de Pociones.

>> Hmm. No. Me temo que estos cuchillos no servirán—Reflexionó, como para sí mismo—Ese es el problema con estos kits de bajo costo. Nunca están a la altura del tabaco—Él extendió su mano.—¡ _Accio Juego de cuchillos_! —Un objeto que parecía ser cuero suave enrollado pasó por la habitación y pasó a la mano de Snape. Snape colocó el rollo de cuero delante de Harry—Ábralo, Señor Potter—.

Harry desató la corta corbata de cuero que sostenía el rollo y luego lo desplegó. Perfectamente colocados en pequeños bolsillos había una variedad de cuchillos, punzones y otras herramientas afiladas para preparar los ingredientes.

—¡Guau! —Los ojos de Harry brillaron tanto como los instrumentos que centelleaban a la luz de las antorchas.

—Plata, níquel, cobre, bronce y acero. Uno de los mejores juegos de cuchillos para un Pocionero—Un pequeño destello de una sonrisa iluminó los ojos de Snape—Espero que aprecie el regalo, Señor Potter—.

Snape había debatido la sabiduría de comprar el conjunto de herramientas para Harry. Mostrar favoritismo hacia sus Serpientes era una cosa; aparentar mostrar favoritismo hacia un estudiante podría significar problemas. Sin embargo, mientras estaba en el boticario el sábado, había abandonado su negocio con el propietario y miraba a Harry mientras caminaba por la tienda investigando todo. Tal maravilla de ojos abiertos, Snape no la había visto a ninguno de sus estudiantes en mucho tiempo. Observó mientras Harry leía las etiquetas, olía hierbas secas, y Snape observaba de cerca mientras los ojos verdes del niño catalogaban cuidadosamente todo lo que veía.

Le recordó, con algo de nostalgia, la primera vez que no solo tenía la libertad de examinar detenidamente un boticario, sino que también tenía una buena cantidad de dinero para gastar.

Mientras miraba al niño mirar por encima de cada implemento, Snape permitió que un viejo y agradable recuerdo del pasado siguiera adelante.

**_Un día soleado de 1973 (Flashback)_ **

Ambos tenían trece años, Lily recientemente había tenido su cumpleaños. Era verano y Severus había corrido tan rápido como sus piernas en crecimiento lo podían llevar al parque donde Lily y él siempre se encontraban.

Lily estaba en el mismo columpio con que Severus la había visto por primera vez, y Petunia la agria no estaba por ningún lado. Desde que comenzaron en Hogwarts, las dos hermanas crecían rápidamente en mundos separados. Lily, que amaba incondicionalmente a su hermana mayor, estaba encontrando difícil la separación, y había tantas veces que Severus se encontró abrazando a su amiga mientras lloraba por la creciente pérdida.

Hoy, sin embargo, Lily se deleitaba con la brisa fresca mientras se mecía perezosamente sobre el columpio.

—¡Lily! —Gritó, sonriendo mientras corría los últimos metros hacia su mejor amiga.

Lily se deslizó del columpio y soltó una risita cuando Severus la levantó en un entusiasta abrazo y la hizo girar. Ella abrazó a su amigo y luego, a regañadientes, la dejó escapar de sus brazos.

—¿Qué te tiene tan alegre hoy, Severus? —Preguntó ella.

Severus sacó una pequeña bolsa que tintineó en su bolsillo. Él le lanzó la bolsa con una sonrisa petulante—San Mungo compró mi caja de muestras de 24 latas de Cera Curadora de Picaduras de Avispa y Abejas hoy y... y Lily—respiró emocionado—¡Quieren más! —.

Lily dejó escapar un grito de alegría—¡Severus! ¡Qué maravilloso! —.

—Madre fue tan inteligente, Lily—Habló en voz baja, pero con evidente amor y admiración—El representante de San Mungo quería venir a Spinner's End*, pero mi madre le dijo que sería más fácil si nos encontráramos en Hogsmeade. ¿Quieres venir? Madre dijo que nos llevaría al Callejón Diagon después y que podría pasar un tiempo de esta—.

—Oh, pero, Severus, realmente deberías tener tu propia bóveda, ahora—Señaló Lily, siempre práctica.

—Oh, bueno, sí—Asintió—¡Haré eso también! —.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

Todavía no era un maestro de pociones, pero el talento del chico había sido reconocido en la simple cera calmante que había creado. San Mungo había sido su primer contrato y validación de que realmente tenía talento. Durante sus años escolares, no pudo producir mucho ya que no tenía su propio laboratorio a excepción del cobertizo que su madre había escondido tan cuidadosamente con la magia, de su propio marido, el padre de Snape, Tobías.

En pociones, Snape había encontrado una manera de expresarse creativamente. Exacto, complicado, pero hermoso. Las pociones eran su dominio incluso antes de haber completado su aprendizaje a los veinticuatro. Elaborar y crear pociones había sido su gracia salvadora cuando la amistad de Lily y él se había roto. Las pociones lo calmaban cuando estaba enojado o asustado, y la noche en que había sido convocado por su amigo de la infancia e hizo la promesa de proteger a su hijo, él había regresado a casa, a Spinner's End, y había estado preparando hasta bien entrada la noche para calmar las emociones largamente dormidas.

Lily había amado la magia. Nunca su belleza se había empañado en sus ojos cuando pasó de ser una niña precoz de ocho años en el columpio de un patio de recreo a ser una mujer joven con un bebé. Fue esta alegría, esta maravilla que Snape había visto en la tienda de boticario mohoso en su hijo de once años, y había tirado de su viejo corazón.

El favoritismo sería condenado, pensó mientras veía el cuchillo en un estante detrás del señor Jiggers. Él lo había agregado a su orden personal. Un maestro solo se encontraba con un estudiante así una vez en la vida y era su deber, si no su privilegio, fomentar y alentar esa necesidad de aprender.

—¿Regalo? —Preguntó Harry con nerviosa inquietud mientras su mano titubeaba sobre las exquisitas herramientas. Miró a su maestro, su sonrisa reflejaba su esperanza de que lo que había escuchado fuera correcto—¿Usted... me está dando...? —.

La cara de Snape amenazaba con estallar en una sonrisa de satisfacción épica si no la aplastaba de inmediato. Él sonrió y tomó una esquina del cuero para poder sacar el kit—Si no está interesado, señor Potter… —Dijo con la voz más seca que pudo reunir.

Cualquier otro niño hubiera arrebatado el regalo amenazado directamente de los dedos del Maestro de Pociones. Harry, no era ningún otro niño. Sus ojos verdes se entristecieron al echar una mirada triste hacia los cuchillos. Deslizó sus manos detrás de su espalda y las agarró con fuerza.

Snape casi contuvo la respiración, esperando ver... ¿Ver qué? Justo cuando estaba a punto de ceder en sus burlas, que Harry no estaba viendo como una provocación, el chico se apartó del juego de cuchillos.

—Lo siento, señor—Murmuró—Son geniales, sin embargo—.

La abyecta tristeza, la esperanza que Snape había arrojado sin pensar en las rocas, le apretaron las tripas en nudos. Suspiró para sí mismo y soltó un pequeño, pero ahora teñido de remordimiento, sonrisa al chico. Agarró a Harry por el hombro y lo empujó más cerca de la mesa.

—Estos son un regalo, Harry—Dijo, la disculpa por su burla en su voz—Sé que no solo los apreciarás, sino que los tratarás bien para que te sirvan durante mucho tiempo—.

La sonrisa de Harry era cautelosa. Levantó una mano para tocar la bolsa de cuero suave, pero se detuvo. Miró a su maestro. De nuevo, hubo deleite, esperanza, pero ahora había una solicitud silenciosa de permiso.

Snape le dio un asentimiento a Harry, y cuando el chico examinó cada herramienta nuevamente con cuidado, en su interior el Maestro de Pociones se dio una patada por su error. Él necesitaba cuidar más a este niño. Harry parecía tan fuerte. No se veía un hematoma y parecía tan normal. Pero, había grietas en la fachada. Él podría romperse tan fácilmente.

Snape no quería romper a Harry.

* * *

**_9 De Septiembre De 1991 - Lunes_ **

Con su varita metida en un bonito portavaritas en su brazo, que el Profesor Snape le daba a todas sus Serpientes, Harry levantó su nueva mochila con sus nuevos libros de texto sobre su hombro y siguió a Draco fuera de los dormitorios, a través de la Sala Común de Slytherin, y hasta el Gran Comedor. Sería la primera vez que comería en la mesa de Slytherin.

Cuando llegó el desayuno, Harry notó que la mesa de Slytherin no estaba atestada con todos los platos variados de comida como los que se amontonaban en las otras mesas de las Casas. Había platos extra de fruta, pero el jugo de calabaza muy dulce estaba notablemente ausente. En su lugar había jarras de leche helada y jugos de granada, saúco**, frambuesa, arándano y mango. Para los estudiantes mayores, había té, también en una variedad de sabores.

La Prefecta Tara Anglaise notó la mirada curiosa de Harry y explicó—El Profesor Snape se preocupa realmente por una nutrición adecuada. Todas las otras Casas pueden comer lo que quieran, y generalmente eligen los platos pesados o azucarados. Cuando estés en Séptimo Año, sin embargo, podrás comer lo que quieras—Ella sonrió y se rió—Por supuesto, para entonces, estás tan acostumbrado a comer todo lo que es saludable que no importa—.

A Harry no le importaba que su comida fuera nutritiva. El hecho es que nunca llegó a comer así en el N° 4 Privet Drive y, por lo tanto, incluso si no se trataba de panqueques con nueces y cubiertos con mantequilla y jarabe, en su plato, todavía era un festín.

Él y los otros Primeros Años tenían cuencos de avena que sabían tan bien como olían. Se les permitía una cucharada de mantequilla, y una cucharadita de azúcar de arce para agregar, si querían. O, si no les gustaba el azúcar de arce, había miel e incluso mermelada.

El desayuno se completaba con tostadas integrales, fruta, por supuesto, y huevos. Harry notó una botella de arcilla vidriada de la longitud de su mano en la esquina de su plato. La parte superior justo debajo de la tapa tenía una nota atada. Cogiendo la nota con una mano y la leyó:

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Señor Potter, esta es su poción nutricional diaria. Recibirás uno por cada comida del día. Tiene un sabor bastante a tiza, así que sugeriría seguirlo con leche o el jugo de mango más denso. Asegúrese de beberlo todo de una vez. ~ SS_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Harry desabrochó la botella, la olfateó y deseó no haberlo hecho. Draco rió en voz baja. Harry frunció el ceño, luego se llevó la botella a la boca y se la tiró por la garganta como un viejo marinero.

—¡Oh... uk! —Graznó con una cara arrugada. Draco se rió entre dientes y rápidamente sirvió un vaso de leche a su amigo. Harry tragó la leche y luego dejó el vaso vacío—¿Sabor a tiza !? ¡Eso era simplemente una tiza vieja! —.

Draco acaba de estallar en un vendaval de carcajadas—Todo el mundo dice que el Profesor Snape hace que sus pociones tengan sabor asqueroso a propósito, Harry. Él ni siquiera los prueba para sus serpientes. Toma un poco más de leche—Draco se deslizó sobre la jarra de leche fría, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Me gusta la leche, pero quiero probar el jugo de granada—Tara deslizó la jarra de jugo de granada fresca, un líquido marrón/púrpura, a Harry. Lo vertió en su vaso, tomó un sorbo y sonrió. El sabor era agudo, limpio, como bayas maduras. Lo llamó un favorito justo después del primer sorbo.

Draco le dio un codazo a Harry, empujando su codo y derramó parte de su jugo. Una rápida sacudida de la varita de Tara mientras entonaba “ _Scourgify”_ y el jugo derramado había desaparecido.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry; un poco molesto con su amigo.

—¡Mira! —Siseó Draco. Señalaba subrepticiamente en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry tardó un minuto en comprender qué era lo que señalaba Draco hasta que su mirada se posó en la chica, Hermione Granger. Ella era pequeña. Más o menos del mismo tamaño que Harry. Y flaca. Su cabello era su característica más notable. Era espeso y parecía desafortunadamente despeinado. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Al menos él no era el único con el pelo malo.

Hermione estaba sentada en el extremo más alejado de la mesa de Gryffindor más cercana a las grandes puertas que conducían al Gran Comedor. Nadie le hablaba. Nadie le prestaba un poco de atención mientras comía su pomelo. De hecho, era casi como si fuera rechazada por su propia casa.

—¿Qué está pasando con Hermione? —Preguntó Harry, mientras la preocupación por la niña se asentaba en su vientre.

—Snape tomó puntos el viernes porque siguió tratando de responder todas las preguntas—Dijo Draco—Veinte puntos. Creo que los Gryffinburridos*** todavía están enojados con ella—.

—¿Todas las preguntas? —Harry observó incrédulo.

—Sí. Snape la llamó una “sabelotodo” y una “chica tonta”—Draco comió de sus huevos antes de que se enfriaran.

—¿No tiene amigos en su casa? —Harry dio un mordisco ausente a su tostada, que estaba muy seca ya que no había nada en ella. Tosió, ahogándose, y Draco le dio un golpe en la espalda.

—Puedes ponerle un poco de mantequilla o mermelada a tu tostada, Harry—Se rió entre dientes Draco.

Harry asintió distraídamente. Su atención estaba en la solitaria Gryffindor.

Tara se giró para poder ver lo que tenía el intenso interés de Harry—Esa es la chica Granger, ¿no? —.

—Sí—Respondió Harry—Parecía realmente agradable en la enfermería—.

—Ella es mandona—Observó Draco.

—Siiiiiii, pero agradable—Enfatizó Harry.

—Escuché a dos Gryffies de Primer Año hablando sobre alguna broma que le hicieron este fin de semana—Dijo Tara—Pobre cosita—.

Marcus Flint se metió en la conversación—¿Te preocupas por una Gryffindor Sangresucia, Anglaise? —Se burló.

Tara lo empujó lejos de ella—Relájate, Flint. ¡Todos saben que no eres más sangrepura de lo que es Filch! —.

Flint miró peligrosamente a la prefecta, pero él vio su varita y se inclinó sobre la manga de su túnica. Tara Anglaise era la campeona de duelos de Slytherin, y había derrotado a Marcus Flint el año pasado con un simple hechizo de _Expelliarmus_. Sin embargo, era más listo que Crabbe y Goyle, así que se echó atrás. Tara solo sonrió ligeramente en triunfo.

—Tara? ¿Estaría bien que Hermione se una a nosotros? —Preguntó Harry.

Tara se tocó la barbilla—Déjame ir a preguntar al Profesor—Se giró y se deslizó con gracia desde el banco y tanto Harry como Draco observaron mientras se acercaba a la mesa del personal.

Snape vio a su prefecto acercándose. Cuando llegó a la mesa del personal, inclinó la cabeza hacia Tara.

—¿Sí, prefecta Anglaise? —Snape se dirigió a su alumno.

—Señor, el Señor Potter y el Señor Malfoy se preguntaban si podrían invitar a la Señorita Granger a sentarse con ellos en la mesa de Slytherin—Un rápido movimiento de su mirada hacia la Jefa de Casa Gryffindor alertó a Tara de que su solicitud había sido escuchada por la aguda audición de la bruja mayor.

Minerva ahora escuchaba abiertamente, ya que esto afectaba a uno de sus propios Leones.

—Es muy inusual… —Comenzó Snape mientras miraba los dos primeros años.

—E inapropiado—Agregó Minerva sin rodeos.

Snape lanzó una dura mirada a la mujer mayor—¿Y qué, digamos, es inapropiado para los amigos que desean sentarse el uno con el otro, profesora? —Preguntó Snape sarcásticamente.

—¿Dos niños y una niña? —Minerva postuló, como si su colega debiera entender.

Snape rodó los ojos—¡Son niños, Minerva! —Siseó, dejando que su nombre se desvaneciera al sentirse frustrado con el maestro de escuela remilgado y “apropiado”—Si los tres estuvieran en tu casa, ¡dudo que te estuvieras oponiendo! —.

Los labios de Minerva se adelgazaron cuando fue atrapada por el resbaladizo Slytherin—Desayuno y almuerzo solamente, señorita Anglaise—Minerva asintió con la cabeza y le dio un toque de majestuosidad—En la cena todas las casas deben estar en sus mesas—.

—Gracias, profesores—Tara habló amablemente y se apartó de la mesa del personal.

Juntos observaron cómo Tara transmitía las buenas noticias a Draco y a Harry. Harry se levantó de su lugar y se acercó con valentía a la mesa de Gryffindor. O ignoró, o no estaba al tanto de la gran variedad de miradas que recibía cuando el nivel de ruido de los Gryffindors disminuyó. Hubo perplejidad, curiosidad y abierta hostilidad. La curiosidad emanaba de los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George, pero el odio irradiaba del Weasley más joven. Snape notó la expresión en la cara del pelirrojo más joven. Ese sería algo que ver.

La atención de Snape se desplazó hacia la torpe y flaca chica Granger. A él no le agradaba la niña. Ella había demostrado que era inteligente y le encantaba aprender, pero no podía evitar su necesidad de presumir de lo inteligente que era frente a todos los demás estudiantes. Había escuchado a algunos de los otros maestros maravillarse de lo brillante que era, pero no iba a subirse al carro.

Snape tenía poca tolerancia a los sabelotodos y al excesivo movimiento de las manos. Por ahora, estaba ignorando a la chica en clase, a menos que nadie más hablara.

—Ella es una niña brillante—Los ojos de Minerva brillaban con cariño.

—La señorita Granger es un espectáculo desvergonzado—Se burló.

—La señorita Granger es una niña nacida de muggles que solo está tratando de demostrar su valía, Severus. Podrías animarla. Quitar puntos cuando tiene las respuestas es simplemente... mezquino—Olfateó Minerva.

—Ser nacida de muggles no es una excusa. La incesante necesidad de validación de la niña es una amenaza para todos mis otros alumnos, Minerva. Estoy casi listo para expulsar a la niña—Él sorbió su café.

Minerva lo fulminó con la mirada. Él solo le dio una sonrisa descarada y ella resopló. Este era un argumento que ella no iba a ganar. La mirada de Snape regresó a la mesa de Gryffindor. Sintió una repentina tensión en el aire. Aunque parecía como si simplemente estuviera observando, los músculos de Snape estaban tensos, listos, por si las dudas.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

—¡Vuelve a tu pozo serpiente viscosa! —Escupió al pelirrojo Primer Año, del que Snape había tomado nota, a Harry.

Harry, quien había logrado ignorar a los otros Gryffindors hasta este punto, se estremeció. El odio absoluto que se mezclaba en el tono del chico era como escuchar a su tía, o tío, o incluso a su primo dirigirse a él. Hizo una pausa y la sonrisa con la que se había acercado a Hermione se tambaleó.

—¡Cállate, Ron! —Espetó Hermione mientras agarraba su mochila y se alejaba de la mesa.

Fue esa aguda advertencia de Hermione hacia el pelirrojo lo que puso a Harry de nuevo en el camino correcto. Hermione lo agarró del brazo y juntos marcharon triunfalmente de regreso a la mesa de Slytherin.

Snape estaba complacido de ver a sus dos prefectos vigilando a los Slytherins que no apreciarían ni a un Gryffindor, ni a un nacido de muggles en su mesa. En cuanto a Harry y Draco, permitieron que la niña se sentara entre ellos, haciéndola sentir bienvenida, pero protegiéndola al mismo tiempo. Teddy Nott la saludó, y Blaise Zabini también lo hizo. Pansy Parkinson, sin embargo, tenía una expresión en su cara de pug que era tan vituperativa como la que aún permanecía en la de Ron Weasley.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El desayuno estaba casi terminado cuando Snape atrapó a Minerva mirando subrepticiamente a Harry.

La mujer mayor suspiró—James no estaría nada feliz—.

Snape se enfureció, tanto ante la mención de su largamente muerto rival como ante el insulto implícito—Como está muerto, no tiene mucho que decir al respecto, ¿verdad? —.

Minerva se giró hacia él, lo mejor que pudo en su silla en la mesa del personal—¡Severus Snape! —Ella amonestó, su voz casi siseando en su susurro—¡No estaba insinuando que James no estaría contento de tener a Harry en tu casa! Estaba tratando de decir que no se hubiera sentido feliz de conocer las circunstancias que lo enviaron a Slytherin—.

Snape no relajó su ceño fruncido. Estaba seguro de que todavía había algún tipo de insulto en todo eso—¿Qué sabrías de las circunstancias del Señor Potter? —Inquirió con fuerza—Pensé que tu única participación fue cuando el director llevó a Potter a sus familiares. ¿Hm? —.

Fue el turno de Minerva de rodar sus ojos hacia él—Soy la subdirectora, Severus. Es mi deber saberlo—Se inclinó hacia el Maestro de Pociones y habló en un susurro controlado—También soy la segunda de Albus para La Orden—Ella dio un bocado de su comida , y habló en un tono de voz más normal—Francamente, Albus no estaba muy contento con Poppy cuando compartió el historial médico del Señor Potter conmigo, pero Poppy estaba preocupada de que nada parecía haberse hecho al respecto—.

—Algo se ha hecho—Snape habló en voz baja. No sabía que Poppy había hablado con Minerva. Recordó que Minerva se había referido a los Dursley como el “Peor tipo de Muggles” pero luego había visto el empujón bastante brusco que la Vicedirectora le había dado a Harry después de su Clasificación. Eso todavía le molestaba, que fuera Minerva, una mujer que había pensado buena hacía mucho tiempo, que hubiera hecho una acción tan mala y perjudicial.

Snape miró rápidamente arriba y abajo de la mesa—Profesora, ambos tenemos aproximadamente 45 minutos antes de que comiencen las clases. ¿Puedo acompañarla a su clase? —.

Minerva entendió la sugerencia de que Snape quería hablar con ella un poco más en privado. Se limpió los labios con su servilleta, se alejó de la mesa y cruzó la estrecha puerta detrás de la mesa del personal. Segundos después, Snape estaba detrás de ella.

Albus levantó la vista de su té de la mañana para ver a sus dos profesores irse juntos, y frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de que Filius Flitwick pudiera captar su atención.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Una vez que los dos profesores estuvieron en un pasillo a solas, Snape comenzó señalando sin rodeos—Tenía la impresión de que tú, como Albus, no estaban del todo contentos con la selección del señor Potter—.

—Admitiré que estaba sorprendida, Severus, pero nunca lo mantendría contra el chico. Después de todo, Lily continuó sintiéndote cercano, a pesar de sus problemas en Quinto Año—Declaró la vicedirectora.

Snape se detuvo en medio del paso. Esto era nuevo para él. Lily casi había cortado todos los lazos entre ellos después del incidente en el lago. Un incidente en el cual los Merodeadores lo humillaron públicamente, y él le había dicho lo peor a su mejor amiga. Por lo tanto, cuando Lily lo había convocado a la casa de sus padres casi un año antes de su muerte, había estado resentido, pero curioso.

—Lily no tenía nada más que desprecio por mí, Minerva. Y yo era conveniente... —.

Minerva levantó su mano y fijó sus ojos negros con su propia y firme mirada de ojos marrones—Sabes tan bien como yo que Lily no era de las que guardan rencor, Severus. Por supuesto, durante el resto del Quinto Año, podría haber sido fácil teniendo en cuenta que ambos aún eran niños. Después de eso, se convirtió en una cuestión de los nacidos de muggles siendo atacados, y tú lo sabes—Dijo con enfático énfasis—Una asociación renovada contigo en Sexto Año habría estado invitando problemas para ambos. Lily era sabia al quedarse con James y sus amigos. La mantuvieron a salvo y te mantuvo a salvo—.

—¿Cómo... cómo sabes esto? —Preguntó Snape suavemente.

—Amaba a Lily, Severus, como si fuera mi propia hija. Hubo muchas ocasiones en que no pudo hablar con sus padres porque eran muggles y no había manera de que lo entendieran. Ella vino a mí. Lily habló conmigo—Minerva tocó vacilante su antebrazo, específicamente el que llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa—Le dolió mucho perder a su mejor amigo, Severus, pero sabía, como yo, que si ella te perdonara abiertamente, podría haber sido tu muerte—.

Snape tiró de su brazo mientras el dolor, el dolor profundo de años pasados se acumulaba en su interior. Se apartó bruscamente, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la respiración.

—¡Podrías haberme dicho! —Él chasqueó con un silbido a través de una garganta que estaba apretada con el dolor renovado dentro de él.

Minerva bajó la cabeza—Sí, debería haberlo hecho, Severus, pero realmente no creía que quisieras escucharlo—.

—¡La… encontré! —Dijo con los dientes apretados mientras giraba para enfrentar a la bruja mayor—No debería haberlo hecho, pero tenía que seguir al Señor Oscuro ya que estaba seguro de que tenía la intención de matarlos a todos—Su voz se convirtió en un ronco susurro—Era demasiado tarde. Potter estaba en el pasillo... roto... pude ver sus gafas cuando tropecé con ellas... sobre él. Esperaba que Lily hubiera sobrevivido pero luego escuché al niño gritando. El resto del camino... —Snape tragó saliva por el nudo de dolor en su garganta y luego continuó—Yo... la encontré... intenté revivirla pero escuché esa maldita motocicleta de Black. Tuve que... no tuve más remedio que irme—Miró sombríamente a su colega—¡Todo este tiempo pensé que Lily murió decepcionada de mí! —Empezó a alejarse, pero Minerva, poseída de una fuerza que no esperaba, lo agarró del brazo y lo sostuvo en su lugar.

—Severus... Sev... —Aun sosteniéndolo con fuerza del brazo, Minerva tocó suavemente su mejilla con su palma—Muchacho, escúchame. No lo sabía. No sabía que aún tenías sentimientos por Lily. ¿Cómo podría? Yo no era ni tu Jefe de Casa ni tu confidente. En nuestras reuniones de la Orden sé que eras nuestro espía, pero incluso entonces no estaba segura de tu lealtad. Venias, te ibas... nunca te quedaste para hablar con nadie. Nosotros, y los demás, sentimos que los odiabas. No fue hasta que Albus testificó por ti durante el Tribunal de Mortífagos que me di cuenta de la confianza que él tenía en ti—.

—Podrías haberme dicho... después de los juicios... todo este tiempo... —El dolor en la voz del joven, tan frío como todavía estaba mientras trataba, desesperadamente, de controlar sus emociones, desgarró el corazón de Minerva.

—En un momento dado, el conocimiento pesaba mucho en mi mente, Severus, y pensé en decírtelo, pero había hablado primero con Albus y él sugirió que sería demasiado doloroso para ti saber lo que sucedió en el pasado—Dijo hablando suavemente, su acento escocés salió con su arrepentimiento.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Snape mientras mentalmente trabajaba duro para ocluir su mente contra el dolor—No tiene sentido que el director te haya dicho eso. Él sabía... él... —.

Los sonidos de parloteo y risas en la distancia les advirtieron de que todos los niños habían sido liberados a sus clases. Rápidamente, Snape susurró—¿Quieres venir a tomar el té? ¿Esta noche después de la cena? —.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y ambos se separaron para ir a sus aulas.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Fue en la clase de Transfiguración que Harry finalmente pudo ver por qué los Gryffindors eran tan hostiles a Hermione. Cada pregunta significaba que su mano estaba en el aire más rápido que la de cualquier otra persona. Hermione parecía ajena a las miradas oscuras que estaban siendo lanzadas en su dirección.

Minerva intentó no darle la palabra a Hermione todo el tiempo, pero a mitad de la clase, nadie más se molestó en intentar levantar la mano. Hermione era demasiado rápida. Una vez, cuando McGonagall no le dio la palabra lo suficientemente rápido, la chica dejó escapar la respuesta. La profesora suspiró cuando tomó cinco puntos de su propia casa.

—Ella es un desastre—Le susurró Draco a Harry cuando la clase estaba terminando.

—Sí—Estuvo de acuerdo—Tenemos que hablar con ella antes de que termine con una detención o se lastime—Su mirada se desvió hacia el pelirrojo que estaba frunciendo el ceño tan sombríamente hacia Hermione que Harry se preguntó si la frase “Si las miradas mataran” tenía alguna base de hecho en el mundo mágico.

* * *

**_9 De Septiembre De 1991 - Lunes Por La Noche_ **

El día de Snape había sido malo. ¿Por qué era que, cuando alguien tenía malas noticias para darle, siempre era cerca de la hora del desayuno?

¿Lily lo había perdonado? ¿Ella lo había evitado para mantenerlo a salvo?

Arrojó una almohada en la esquina de su viejo sofá favorito con demasiada fuerza y golpeó una vez, luego rebotó y cayó al suelo. Sacudiendo su varita, la almohada estalló, esparciendo plumas por todo el sofá y el piso. Snape suspiró de frustración por el desastre. Otro ondeo de su varita, y todo estaba limpio. Llamaron a su puerta en ese momento.

Como esperaba, allí estaba Minerva, que parecía tan cansada como él. La invitó a su habitación y la llevó al sofá. Minerva se sentó, agradecida, en el sofá y miró alrededor de los aposentos de su colega.

¿Ella nunca lo había visitado? El conjunto de habitaciones que consistía en un pequeño estudio, un dormitorio escondido por una puerta cerrada, la sala de estar modesta y acogedora, una pequeña cocina, todo era bastante inesperado por la Jefa de Gryffindor. Minerva no sabía lo que esperaba del solemne y a menudo sarcástico joven mago, pero no era esta agradable habitación.

La sala de estar había sido decorada de forma espartana, lo que permitía estanterías que cubrían casi todas las paredes. Un candelabro iluminado con velas arrojaba un cálido resplandor sobre la habitación a partir de velas Hechizadas Sin Goteo. El fuego, contenido en una amplia chimenea, añadió más luz cuando las llamas lamieron con avidez los troncos de cedro que daban un agradable aroma a la habitación. Las paredes eran la piedra gris de la mazmorra, pero estaban calentadas por gruesas alfombras de pelo verde bosque en el suelo.

Por un breve momento, Minerva miró sorprendida cuando Snape fue a la cocina para preparar el té. Se levantó del sofá para ayudar y pronto los dos colegas trabajaron en silencio para preparar el té. Minerva vio como Snape vertía el agua caliente en una delicada tetera china que tenía una tapa que había sido astillada en algún momento de su historia.

—Mi madre me enseñó a hacer un buen té inglés—Ofreció voluntariamente el Maestro de Pociones—Ella hacía el té todas las noches antes de ir a la cama. Yo la ayudaba—Su dedo trazó la astilla en la tapa—Una vez... me enojé con mi madre—Suavemente colocó la tapa sobre la tetera y luego llevó la tetera a la bandeja. Nunca dijo por qué se había enojado con su madre.

Mientras Minerva siguió a Snape a la sala de estar, se sintió un tanto privada del ritual del té. Ella lo apartó a un lado mientras se sentaba en el sofá y aceptaba una taza de té.

Después de varios minutos, cuando parecía que ninguno iba a hablar, fue Minerva quien habló—Realmente lo siento, Severus. Nunca se me ocurrió cuestionar lo que Albus me dijo—.

—Parece que hay muchos que parecen contentos de no cuestionarlo—Respondió Snape, su voz libre de la ira que había tenido antes.

Minerva frunció el ceño levemente—Te estás refiriendo a algo más, Severus. ¿Qué pasa? —Snape la miró con dureza—El director enviará a Harry de regreso a los Dursley este verano—.

Minerva se quedó sin aliento—¡No lo haría! ¡No después de ver el informe de Poppy! —.

—Protecciones de Sangre. Me dijo que enviaría a Harry con Hechizos de Protección y por mi objeción, dijo que si debía hacerlo, podría ir con él, pero que Harry volvería—.

—Eso es... ¡eso es monstruoso! ¿Severus? ¿De qué se trata? ¿Por qué permitiría que un niño sufriera tanto daño? —Ella preguntó, completamente desconcertada y angustiada. Una vez más, el silencio cayó y Minerva lo rompió de nuevo—¿Albus realmente enviará a Harry de regreso a esos monstruos? —Preguntó Minerva.

—El director cree que la propia magia filial de Lily, su amor, es lo que salvó a Harry de la Maldición Asesina. Esa magia, a pesar de ser una Muggle, es llevada por la hermana y su hijo, así, las Protecciones de Sangre sirven para mantener a Harry a salvo de aquellos que querrían hacerle daño—.

Minerva frunció el ceño sobre su taza.—Las Protecciones de Sangre son más que solo sangre, Severus. Debe haber la intención así como la más básica de las afecciones entre aquellos que comparten la sangre—Exclamó.

Snape levantó la vista.—No había investigado Protecciones de Sangre así que no sabía. No hay amor allí, Minerva. No podría haber si la familia de Harry obviamente lo estaba lastimando—.

—¿Harry siquiera considera el lugar como su hogar? —Le preguntó a Snape.

Sacudió la cabeza.—No puedo decirlo. No es algo que pensé en preguntarle—.

—¿Ya has hablado con Harry sobre el abuso, Severus? —.

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza—He estado demasiado ocupado desde la noche del Banquete de Clasificación para pensarlo mucho. Sin embargo—Comenzó a enmendar—Tengo la intención de hablar con él en algún momento—.

—Cuanto antes mejor, Severus—Él simplemente asintió y ambos refrescaron su té, cayendo, por un largo momento una vez más en silencio. Las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea, pero el calor que una vez había ofrecido parecía estarse filtrando. Minerva se estremeció.

Snape rompió el silencio—Minerva, ¿Albus no te cuenta sus planes? —.

La mujer mayor resopló con delicadeza—Albus confía en mí, Severus, pero no con sus secretos. Ni siquiera sabía la confianza en la que él te tenía hasta... —.

Snape asintió bruscamente.—Hasta que me defendió antes el Wizengamot—.

Minerva dejó su taza de té casi vacía—Sí sé que Albus cree que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado regresará, pero no sé por qué cree esto aparte del hecho de que, aunque por un poco de ceniza, nunca se encontró su cuerpo. ¿Tú no sabes algo? —.

—Hubo... una... profecía—Dijo el mago lentamente. Cerró los ojos mientras el viejo recuerdo, su mayor vergüenza, se elevaba en su mente como un demonio. Abriendo los ojos a la mitad, vio que la atención de Minerva estaba en él por completo—Déjame ir un poco más atrás—Suspiró suavemente cuando decidió que debía contarle a la bruja toda su historia.

>> Todavía no tenía 18 años, Minerva, y no sabía de la herencia de mi madre. Para poder obtener el dominio que deseaba, necesitaba un patrocinador. Mi único recurso era pedirle ayuda a Abraxas Malfoy. Esperaba un préstamo. de alguna manera, tal vez para trabajar para su familia de alguna forma. No sabía que le estaría vendiendo mi alma—Abrió los ojos y miró a su colega, sus ojos suplicaban comprensión—No me disculparé, Minerva. Sin el título de Maestro no habría trabajo. Nadie me tomaría en serio. Mi pequeño negocio de pociones privadas había terminado cuando mi madre murió y la magia que ocultaba su pequeño laboratorio de pociones terminó. Mi padre lo destruyó—.

Snape dejó la taza de té y convocó su brandy. Después de servirse un poco, le ofreció a Minerva quien negó con la cabeza. Dejó la jarra de brandy y bebió un sorbo de su vaso de líquido ámbar oscuro que le permitió quemar sus viejos recuerdos y darle coraje para continuar.

>> La noche que tomé la Marca Tenebrosa fue, lo que pensé entonces, uno de los peores errores que jamás haya cometido. Estaba aterrorizado e hice lo único que pude pensar: fui a Dumbledore—La cabeza de Snape cayó y su cabello cubrió su rostro, oscureciéndolo.

**_El pasado (Flashback)_ **

Snape no se había dado cuenta al principio, pero en su estado altamente emocional se había Aparecido en Hogwarts. Por un momento permaneció allí bajo la luna fría, inseguro de qué hacer. De repente, echó a correr hacia el castillo. No dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la gárgola.

—¡Cerveza de mantequilla! ¡Meigas fritas! ¡Varitas de regaliz! —Snape probó una docena más antes de gritar frenéticamente—¡Sorbete limón! —Aun así, la gárgola no se movió—¡Director, director! —Snape gritó. Cayó de rodillas sintiendo que sus gritos no serían atendidos. Fue entonces cuando sintió que unas manos lo levantaban. Es decir, hasta que sintió que la tela áspera de su manga caía de nuevo sobre su codo, raspando la carne herida en su antebrazo izquierdo.

—¡Severus! ¿¡Qué has hecho!? —Exigió Albus.

Snape levantó la cabeza y miró a Albus Dumbledore. El viejo mago tenía su muñeca en un agarre sorprendentemente fuerte que estaba magullando los delicados huesos debajo de la piel. No consideró el dolor más que una molestia ya que su propia alma estaba sufriendo.

—¡Director, por favor...! —Suplicó Snape. Se encogió y tiró de su muñeca de la mano del mago más viejo al ver que los ojos azules se endurecían como el hielo con desilusión y... ¿disgusto?

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza tristemente—Puedo ver tu miedo, Severus, pero eso no es suficiente para absolverte. No es suficiente para que yo crea que realmente entiendes lo que has hecho esta noche—.

Cuando el director comenzó a alejarse de él, fue cuando estalló la ira—¿Otra vez me ignoras? ¿Disgustado por Quejicus el Slytherin, Dumbledore? —Snape reunió hasta el último fragmento de su dignidad y se puso de pie—¡Eres despreciable, viejo santurrón! Soy un tonto por haber pensado alguna vez que encontraría misericordia a tus pies—.

Snape se alejó de Dumbledore, su túnica ondeando desafiante detrás de él. En cuanto al director; se había alejado completamente sin darse cuenta de la partida del joven.

**_Fin de Flashback_ **

Snape no podía sentarse más cuando Minerva jadeó horrorizada.—¿Él te rechazó? ¿Fuiste a él por ayuda, y él te rechazó? ¡Ohhh, Severus! Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido... —.

El joven caminaba furioso—Lo odiaba, Minerva. Cuántas veces me había sentado en su oficina mientras elogiaba mi mente, mi inteligencia mientras me ofrecía esos malditos sorbetes, mientras que aquellos que me lastimaban eran libres de hacerlo otra vez. Me fui esa noche decidido a hacerle daño. Solo que fallé—.

Durante un largo momento permaneció en silencio, pero aun así él se paseó, aunque fue más lento—Yo no era parte del Círculo Interno del Señor Oscuro. Quería ser parte de esa Élite, aquellos hombres, en su mayoría, que parecían tener el consejo del Señor Oscuro. Trabajé duro en mi aprendizaje y mi diligencia dio sus frutos cuando el Señor Oscuro reconoció mi talento. Me dio un laboratorio lleno de todo lo que podría haber deseado. No era suficiente, sin embargo. Sentí que si fuera parte de ese Círculo Interno, obtendría el poder que quería para herir a Dumbledore—.

Snape hizo una pausa en su recitación y su ritmo—Y luego, una gema cayó en mi regazo—.

Luego, el mago relató cómo había estado en el Caldero Chorreante y escuchó por casualidad que el director entrevistaba a un candidato para el puesto de Adivinación. Justo cuando Dumbledore se estaba yendo, y Snape se estaba preparando para salir disparado antes de ser descubierto...

**_El Cabeza de Puerco A Principios De 1980 (Flashback)_ **

Una ráfaga de magia antigua barrió al joven que estaba agachado justo afuera de la puerta de una de las pequeñas salas de reuniones en el Cabeza de Puerco. Snape sintió que el miedo giraba alrededor de su corazón, y por mucho que deseaba correr y esconderse como un niño, también se sentía obligado a permanecer donde estaba. Y luego escuchó una voz temblorosa y delgada que entraba por la puerta, recitando.

_—Se acerca el que tiene el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro... Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido cuando muere el séptimo mes... —._

—¡Hey, tú! ¡Pequeño sucio espía! —.

Snape gritó cuando fue agarrado groseramente por el cuello de su túnica por Aberforth Dumbledore, el dueño de El Cabeza de Puerco, y sin ceremonias fue arrastrado a través de la taberna. Luego fue bruscamente expulsado por la puerta. Snape y Aberforth intercambiaron amenazas vacías hasta que el joven mago se puso de pie y echó a correr.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

Minerva interrumpió a su colega—¿Fuiste a... El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? —.

Snape asintió miserablemente.—El Señor Oscuro estaba... hambriento de una visión del futuro. Bellatrix Lestrange se había arrastrado a su lado con esas idiotas cartas del Tarot... y sus... favores. Estaba loca, pero sabía leer a la gente, y eso incluía al Señor Oscuro. Ha habido ocasiones en que ella me había asustado más que Él—Hizo una mueca de disgusto—Si hubiera tenido conocimiento de mi propio futuro, habría sabido en el momento en que escuché esa maldita profecía que tenía un precio que era incalculable—.

—¿Lily y James? —Jadeó Minerva con horror.

Continuó con su historia que revelaba cómo había ido una vez más a Albus, y confesó sus pecados. Luego le prometió su vida al venerable mago solo para mantener a Lily, a su hijo, y sí, incluso a su esposo, a salvo.

—¡Eras un espía! —Jadeó Minerva.

Snape logró una sonrisa que era más una mueca cuando replicó—No estaba en las reuniones de la Orden por mi salud, Minerva—Se dejó caer resignado en su silla.

Hubo un largo silencio, y luego la subdirectora habló lentamente—Si Albus los mantenía a salvo, ¿por qué Lily y James aún murieron? —.

—Trasladó a los Potter, Minerva, a la casa de su niñez en Godric’s Hollow****. Si hubiera sido su Guardián Secreto, estoy seguro de que todavía estarían vivos—Dijo con tristeza. Luego agregó agriamente—Como lo estaría el Señor Oscuro—.

—¿Quién era Guardián Secreto si no era Albus? —Preguntó Minerva.

—Albus... nunca me dijo quién era el Guardián Secreto—Respondió Snape. Le dio a la mujer mayor una mirada profunda que le hizo saber que el Maestro de Pociones había recibido esa información por una fuente de la Oscuridad, su otro maestro, el Señor Oscuro—¿Quién? —Murmuró Minerva. Snape respondió lentamente—Sirius Black—.

—¿Sirius? —Jadeó Minerva.—¿Traicionó a sus mejores amigos? Severus, ¿estás seguro? —.

—Todo lo que sabemos en este momento es suposición, Minerva. Se creía que Black traicionó a sus amigos porque se creía que había matado a esos doce muggles, y a su amigo, Peter Pettigrew—Snape dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos y se masajeó agresivamente las sienes—Lo que Black hizo fue malvado pero traicioné a mi mejor amiga. Los dos deberíamos estar en Azkaban, pero solo es Black quien está allí—.

Minerva estaba sintiendo su edad, sus hombros caídos, y su columna vertebral doblada—Y encontraste a Lily—Respiró—Yo estoy... —Minerva negó con la cabeza. La bruja se puso rígidamente de pie y luego enderezó su espalda.—Severus—.

El mago más joven levantó la mirada hacia su colega. Esperaba que ella le gritara, que lo maldijera por haber sido el instrumento que envió la muerte a la puerta de Lily y estuvo a punto de matar a Harry.

Cuando Minerva se acercó a él, Snape no pudo evitar el ligero estremecimiento en sus hombros cuando Minerva levantó sus brazos. No se encogería ante la retribución de la mujer mayor, fuera lo que fuese.

Snape no esperaba ser abrazado.

Por un momento se puso rígido, un niño pequeño en lo profundo de su psique todavía estaba preocupado de que pudiera ser golpeado. Minerva no lo dejó ir.

>> ¡Oh, Severus! Mi pobre, pobre niño—Susurró con tristeza. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos marrones cuando recordó que Snape le había dicho esa mañana que había sido él quien se había encontrado primero con el cuerpo de Lily. Ella solo apretó más al joven hasta que, con una exhalación temblorosa, su cuerpo se relajó y sus propios brazos la rodearon—Nuestro mundo ha sido tan injusto contigo—Respiró suavemente.

El tiempo detuvo su paso inexorable cuando los dos adultos se pusieron de pie, consolándose mutuamente. Maestro, estudiante. Colegas. Amigos. Aliados de Harry Potter y cualquier otro niño que los necesitara.

Cuando el tiempo se puso al día una vez más, los dos se separaron. Minerva, pensativa, su frente se llenó de preocupación. Snape, avergonzado por sus emociones y sufriendo los comienzos de lo que prometía ser una migraña implacable. Ambos se sentaron. Minerva usó un hechizo de calentamiento para calentar el té y luego les sirvió a los dos. Snape estaba buscando el brandy pero lo apartó de su camino y lo instó a tomar la taza de té que le estaba ofreciendo.

Minerva tomó un sorbo de té antes de hablar—Entonces Albus cree que Harry... será... ¿qué? —.

—Nuestro Salvador—Respondió rotundamente Snape.

Minerva habría dado al Maestro de Pociones otra mirada de horror, pero estaba mentalmente demasiado agotada. Ella suspiró fuertemente en su lugar—Es solo un niño pequeño—Sus labios se tensaron tensos—¿Y él tiene la intención de enviar a Harry de regreso a esos despreciables muggles? ¡No tiene sentido! Albus debe saber que las Protecciones de Sangre son inútiles, especialmente si existe un abuso como el de ese pobre niño—.

Snape giró la conversación en otra dirección mientras trataba de borrar el pasado con su Oclumancia—¿Minerva? ¿Recuerdas a la Squib, Arabella Figg? —.

Minerva soltó un bufido medio divertido—¿Esa dulce mujercita que nunca podría dejar de hablar de sus gatos? —.

La ceja de Snape se levantó. Como un gato animago, podría haber adivinado que Minerva podría tener algunos pensamientos cariñosos para la mujer. Sin embargo, él no—Sí, ella. ¿Sabías que ha estado en Privet Drive todo el tiempo que Harry estuvo con los Dursley? Harry me dice que ella era su niñera—.

—¿Su niñera? No. Albus dijo que tenía miembros de la Orden cuidando de él... —Sacudió la cabeza en furiosa resignación—¡Otra mentira que estaba demasiado dispuesta a creer! —Minerva dejó los restos de su té, no dispuesta a terminarlo—Al menos ahora entiendo por qué estuvo en las reuniones. Pero, Severus, ¿no habría visto al menos algo? Los Dursley no tuvieron cuidado sobre dónde... golpearon al niño. Seguramente ella debió haber visto moretones—Minerva fue la que se levantó del sofá y caminó despacio, con las manos juntas con reverencia frente a ella—Esto es mucho para asimilar, Severus. Me he acostumbrado a obedecer a Albus sin cuestionarme, siento que mi base está siendo destrozada—.

Snape inclinó la cabeza con culpa. No había tenido la intención de angustiar a la mujer, pero su confianza en ella había florecido a pasos agigantados durante la última hora tomando el té, por lo que le había hablado francamente de cosas que creía habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

Harry Potter. El-Niño-Que-Vivió. El Elegido Salvador del Mundo Mágico de Albus Dumbledore. El hijo de Lily. Un niño pequeño, maltratado por sus parientes, dejado para sobrevivir con su propio ingenio, mientras que los adultos que deberían haberlo ayudado corrían con los pulgares hacia arriba...

“ _Hombre Oscuro_ ” Reprendió el susurro de una brisa donde no debería haber ninguna. La risa siguió, luego se desvaneció.

Sí. Le había hecho una promesa a Lily, pero le había hecho una promesa a Harry la noche en que había llevado al frágil niño lejos de esos malvados muggles. Debería haber ido antes, pero uno solo puede arrepentirse del pasado, y los remordimientos no son más que una culpa vacía. Él estaba aquí, ahora, y no enviaría a un niño inocente de regreso a los brazos de una familia sin amor.

Snape no podría hacerlo solo.

Snape consideró a su compañera caminante por un momento, luego habló en voz baja, como si las paredes tuvieran orejas (lo cual era siempre una posibilidad)—Puede haber alguien que pueda ayudarme a ayudar a Harry, Minerva. ¿Me apoyarás? ¿Contra Albus? —.

Minerva se puso rígida. Ella no quería ir en contra de Albus, pero había visto los informes sobre el abuso de Harry Potter a manos de sus parientes. También sabía más sobre Protecciones de Sangre que el director y sabía que eran una excusa débil, en el mejor de los casos. Y, Albus le había mentido. Minerva podría perdonar sus secretos, la ocultación de información, pero la mentira era demasiado difícil para ella. Tanto tiempo el pobre Severus había sufrido, creyendo que Lily había muerto despreciándolo. Todo este tiempo, Minerva supo que no era así y que ella podría haberlo dicho. Albus podría haberle dicho... pero no lo hizo.

Sin embargo, la vieja y astuta bruja tenía una última pregunta antes de responder a la de Snape—¿Quién es esta persona a la que le pedirás ayuda para mantener a salvo a Harry, Severus? —.

Por un momento, Snape no respondió. Sabía que Minerva no lo recibiría bien y, a pesar de la confianza que tenía en él, podría retirarlo después de escuchar con quién tenía la intención de hablar.

Tomando una respiración profunda, declaró cuidadosamente—Lucius Malfoy—.

Minerva no dio señales de shock, y esto preocupó a Snape. En cambio, la vieja bruja terminó tranquilamente su té, que a estas alturas tenía que haber estado frío, y lo miró con severidad; lo que a menudo obtenía de ella cuando era un niño en su clase y solo había pensado en vengarse de James Potter por una broma que se le había jugado.

—¿Confías en Lucius? —Ella preguntó con tenacidad.

—Confío en su deseo de restaurar el honor al nombre Malfoy—Respondió Snape suavemente—Confío en el amor de Lucius por su hijo y su esposa—Tomó un respiro profundo—Confío en la amistad que ambos hemos fortalecido a través de los años—.

—¿Qué harías, Severus, si intentara hacerle daño a Harry? —

La mirada de Snape se volvió como el pedernal y su voz, cuando habló, era sedosa y llena del poder que muchos magos adultos temían—No lo haría—Snape era tan firme en su convicción que su voz le decía a Minerva más que sus palabras. Minerva asintió con la cabeza y, con una sonrisa remilgada, pidió otra taza de té.

* * *

**_12 De Septiembre De 1991 - Jueves_ **

Hermione continuó sentada con Draco y Harry en el desayuno y era algo que ella esperaba con impaciencia en la mañana. Esta mañana, sin embargo, llegó tarde y los dos muchachos esperaban con impaciencia en las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Ron Weasley miró a los dos Slytherins oscuramente cuando pasó junto a ellos, pero el chico no dijo nada. Cuando Harry vio a Neville Longbottom, detuvo al niño.

Neville, con las mejillas redondas y aún con grasa de bebé, parecía ser el más genial de todos los Gryffindor además de Hermione. Harry se había asociado con Neville en Encantamientos, y aunque Neville estaba inusualmente nervioso en la clase, había sido agradable y los dos chicos se habían llevado bien.

—Oye, Neville—Saludó Harry al chico. Neville sonrió cautelosamente cuando dos Gryffindor mayores pasaron y vieron a Neville hablando con los dos Slytherins—¿Has visto a Hermione? —-

—Ella está en la enfermería—Espetó Neville, y luego bajó la voz—Uno de sus compañeros de dormitorio puso Polvo de Picazón Extra Fuerte en su cama y se rascó algo fuerte—.

Harry miró y Draco se veía un poco enfermo—¡Eso es asqueroso! —Declaró Draco.—¿Quién lo hizo? —Demando.

Neville se encogió de hombros—No lo sé, pero McGonagall está terriblemente mal y tomó puntos de las cuatro chicas en su dormitorio, ya que ninguna de ellas confesaría—.

—Gracias, Neville—Dijo Harry cortésmente. Neville asintió y corrió al Gran Comedor.—Vamos a visitar a Hermione antes de ir a clase—Sugirió Harry.

—Bueno—Entraron al Gran Comedor, y Draco sonrió de repente—¿Estás listo para volar hoy? —.

Las últimas noches Draco había estado educando a Harry sobre volar en una escoba y el mejor juego en el mundo de los magos: ¡Quidditch!

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Draco y Harry tenían unos veinte minutos antes de la clase de Vuelo y corrieron a la enfermería para visitar a Hermione. Encontraron a la joven Gryffindor sentada en una de las camas luciendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. De hecho, parecía lista para irse.

—¡Oye, Hermione! —Saludó Harry.—¿Te sientes mejor? —.

Ella asintió. Harry notó que, aunque sonrió, Hermione aún parecía triste.

—Estoy bien—Respondió suavemente—¿Cómo se enteraron ustedes dos? —.

—Neville—Respondió Draco—Polvo de Picazón Extra Fuerte es horrible, Hermione. ¿Sabes quién lo hizo? —Tenía una mirada angosta que prometía una retribución apropiada en su nombre.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de recoger su mochila cuando Harry la agarró—A nadie le gusto, así que realmente no importa—.

—¡Un momento, señorita Granger! —La bruja meditabunda salió de su oficina y le tendió una pequeña lata—Es posible que tengas brotes ocasionales en los próximos tres días, por lo que la crema para moretones ayudará. Puedes irte, ahora—.

Hermione se bajó de la cama y se adelantó a los chicos. Draco se inclinó hacia Harry—Tenemos que hacer algo, Harry—.

Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Se preguntó si el Hombre Oscuro... eh... el Profesor Snape podría ayudar a Hermione.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Madame Hooch desfilaba frente a sus alumnos de Primer Año de pie en el césped con escobas de la escuela junto a ellos, como un soldado mientras gritaba instrucciones.

—¡Pon tu mano sobre la escoba, habla con firmeza y ordena “Arriba”! —Hizo sonar su silbato, lo que sobresaltó a Harry, pero solo se estremeció.

Hubo un caótico coro de “Arribas” por parte de los niños mientras ordenaban, persuadían o suplicaban que sus escobas saltaran a sus manos.

—¡Arriba, tú! —Exigió Ron Weasley y fue rápidamente golpeado en la cara por el mango de su escoba. Draco y varios otros Slytherins rieron a carcajadas. Harry sonrió. Ron los miró a todos, pero especialmente a Harry.

—Arriba ¿Arriba? ¡Arriba! —Hermione dijo una y otra vez en su escoba. No hubo ni una sacudida. Ella resopló molesta.

—No muestre miedo, señorita Granger. Usted está a cargo, no su escoba—Alentó Madame Hooch—Inténtelo de nuevo—.

Mientras la profesora se paraba frente a ella, Hermione frunció los labios, miró fijamente la escoba y luego exigió con firmeza—¡Arriba! —La escoba saltó y se encajó perfectamente en la palma de su mano.

—¡Buena niña! —Elogió Madame Hooch.

Madame Hooch trabajó con otro estudiante, de Slytherin, que también estaba teniendo problemas. Mientras ella estaba ocupada, Neville había montado nerviosamente su escoba y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, estaba en el aire dando vueltas como un borracho y gritando a todo pulmón.

Madame Hooch le gritó a Neville que bajase, pero él no tenía control sobre su escoba mientras giraba hacia un lado y a otro. Debajo de él, los estudiantes intentaron seguir corriendo de un lado a otro sobre la hierba como lemmings. Hermione dejó escapar un grito cuando la escoba de Neville se volteó boca abajo y comenzó a caerse. Madame Hooch tenía su varita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lanzó un hechizo que aminoró la caída del niño. Aun así, cuando tocó el suelo, dejó escapar un dolorido gemido cuando su muñeca se inclinó torpemente hacia atrás. Madame Hooch corrió hacia él y se arrodilló.

—¡Dios mío! Eso se ve roto—Ella lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y se tambaleó con fuerza—¡Quédate quieto y en el suelo! —Ella ordenó mientras conducía a Neville de regreso al castillo.

Todos lo miraron, murmurando en voz baja uno al otro. Draco vio una chispazo rojo en el suelo donde Neville se había caído y corrió a recoger lo que parecía ser una bola de cricket roja y reluciente.

—¡Miren esto! —Gritó Draco con su premio. Lo arrojó al aire.

—Es una recordadora—Dijo Teddy Nott.

—¡Draco! ¡Eso es de Neville! —Informó Hermione—Se lo envió su abuela esta mañana en la Sala Común—.

—¿Y? Es mío ahora—Sonrió.

—No, no lo es—Dijo Harry—Vamos, Draco, dámela—Harry extendió su mano.

—¡Divirtámonos Harry! —Draco lanzó la recordadora al aire. Rápidamente, Draco montó su escoba y voló tras ella. Cuando la alcanzó, arrojó la recordadora lejos frente a él.

—¡Harry! —Espetó Hermione.—¡La va a romper! —.

Harry, molesto con su amigo, montó en su escoba, y sin pensar en el hecho de que nunca había volado antes, se elevó rápidamente en el aire y tras de Draco.

—¡Dámela, Draco! —Gritó Harry mientras volaba casi justo al lado del niño.—¡La romperás! —.

—¡Las recordadoras no pueden romperse, Harry! —Draco atrapó la bola roja otra vez—¡Intenta atraparla, Harry! —La tiró, duro, delante de los dos.

Harry todavía estaba molesto, pero en el fondo, ¡tenía que admitir que esto era divertido! Aceleró tras la recordadora, sin dejar de vigilarla, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para casi alcanzarla y agarrarla. En ese momento, perdió impulso y se sumergió. Harry también bajó, y atrapó la recordadora en el aire.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la lanzó para que Draco pudiera ir tras ella y atraparla. Draco soltó un grito y envió su escoba disparada por el cielo hacia donde Harry había arrojado la recordadora. Durante varios minutos, los dos niños jugaron a lanzar y atrapar la recordadora de Neville hasta que una voz familiar y enojada, utilizando el hechizo de _Sonorus_ , los llamó a bajar del aire.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El período libre de Snape debería haberse gastado calificando más cuestionarios o preparándose para su próxima clase. En cambio, se había ido a caminar y necesitaba mucho aire fresco.

A pesar de la comodidad que ahora tenía al saber que Minerva era una aliada, no había dormido bien la noche anterior, ya que las imágenes de Lily rogándole que protegiera a su hijo habían plagado sus sueños. Junto con esas imágenes, había otras de la noche en que había tomado la Marca Tenebrosa, el doloroso rechazo del único hombre que una vez había pensado amablemente de él, y Voldemort.

Su falta de sueño no se había reflejado bien en sus clases de la mañana, y en su temperamento, había tomado puntos y dado más detenciones de lo que era habitual para él. No le preocupaba demasiado, ya que los estudiantes en cuestión merecían una detención real por alguna infracción u otra más tarde ese día.

Snape necesitaba volver al trabajo que lo esperaba en su oficina en su escritorio. El aire fresco lo había revivido y lo había ayudado a alejarse del pasado, por lo que sus pasos fueron suaves mientras se dirigía hacia el castillo. Debido a este ritmo lento, fue testigo de la vista de dos Primeros Años en escobas arrojando lo que parecía ser una bola roja entre ellos.

Snape miró con preocupación. Ambos niños estaban demasiado alto (¡Maldita Hooch por negarse a poner un hechizo de límite de altura en las escobas de entrenamiento escolar!) Y también estaban volando como si no tuvieran ningún cuidado en el mundo.

De repente, la bola roja cayó bruscamente y los dos niños se lanzaron tras ella. Si fuera físicamente posible, el corazón de Snape saltó a su garganta, dos veces. Primero, cuando reconoció a sus dos Slytherins, Harry y Draco, y segundo cuando estaba seguro de que los dos iban a estrellarse contra el suelo. Harry atrapó la pelota, sin embargo, la tiró, y antes de que Draco pudiera golpear la tierra, giró su escoba bruscamente y la siguió.

Snape echó a correr, maldiciendo a los dos idiotas por lo bajo. Al llegar a la zona donde Hooch enseñaba su clase de Vuelo y al ver a su clase desatendida y sin verla en absoluto, se puso la varita en la garganta, emitió _Sonorus_ y bramó.

—¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Bajen aquí antes de que se maten! —.

Toda la clase de vuelo se alejó del enojado maestro. Los Slytherins gruñeron cuando atraparon a sus dos compañeros, y los Gryffindors disfrutaron la idea de ver a Snape castigar a alguien de su propia casa.

Snape canceló el _Sonorus_ y observó (algo agradecido) como ambos Slytherins aterrizaron sin esfuerzo.

Harry y Draco estaban enrojecidos por su aventura voladora, pero Snape estaba encantado por dentro de que ambos borraron las sonrisas de sus rostros mientras se acercaban a su maestro y Jefe de Casa.

>> ¿Qué en el Nombre de Merlín está pasando aquí? —Chasqueó.

Draco encontró las puntas de sus botas muy interesantes. La boca de Harry se abrió varias veces como un pez moribundo. La respuesta, previsiblemente, vino de Hermione, que se separó del grupo de estudiantes.

—Draco tomó la recordadora de Neville y Harry iba a ir a buscarla, pero luego comenzaron a jugar... —Su voz se desvaneció ante el ceño oscuro y desaprobador de Snape.

—No creo haberle pedido una explicación, señorita Granger. Diez puntos por hablar fuera de turno—Señaló bruscamente a los estudiantes detrás de ella. Sus mejillas ardieron y ella se dio vuelta, trotando obedientemente hacia los otros estudiantes.

Snape volvió su atención a sus dos Serpientes errantes—Uno de ustedes será mejor que empiecen a hablar. Ahora—.

Draco echó un vistazo a su Jefe de Casa y se encogió de hombros.

El ceño fruncido de Snape se puso aún más oscuro y el pequeño Primer Año se estremeció un poco—¿Jugando? —Chilló.

—Sí, uhm... bueno... —Murmuró Harry y sostuvo la recordadora frente a su profesor.

Snape le arrebató la recordadora de la mano a Harry—Ambos son idiotas—Dijo arrastrando las palabras peligrosamente en voz baja—Váyanse contra la pared del castillo hasta que esté listo para tratar con ustedes dos—.

Draco dejó escapar un bufido y Harry agarró al chico por la manga y lo arrastró al castillo donde los dos, obedientemente, pusieron sus narices contra la piedra gris.

—¡Señorita Granger! —Snape llamó a la chica.

Hermione levantó la mirada y cuando alguien la empujó, ella tropezó hacia él—¿Sí, profesor? —Soltó mientras se enderezaba.

—¿Dónde está Madame Hooch? —Demando él.

—Neville perdió el control de su escoba y se rompió la muñeca, por lo que lo llevó a la enfermería, señor—Ella respondió tan sucintamente como pudo.

Snape echaba humo, enojado más con Hooch que cualquiera de los estudiantes. No era su responsabilidad monitorearse a sí mismos cuando su instructor abandonaba la clase.

—¡Bien! —Él espetó después de que contó hasta diez dentro de su mente—Con la excepción de los Señores Potter y Malfoy, todos los demás, alineen sus escobas... —.

Snape se hizo cargo de la lección con la esperanza de que Hooch pudiera regresar antes de que su hora libre hubiera terminado. Tal como estaban las cosas, ella no regresó hasta que él despidió a la clase unos minutos antes.

Harry y Draco habían estado recogiendo las escobas y regresaron del cobertizo de las escobas, con las cabezas colgando, ya que sabían que su Jefe de Casa todavía estaba enojado con ellos.

Snape, sus manos contra sus caderas, miró a los dos chicos—Ustedes han avergonzado a su Casa con su comportamiento de hoy y estoy muy disgustado—Dijo sin rodeos—Me han avergonzado también al obligarme a disciplinarlos a ambos frente a estudiantes de otra Casa—Observó con los ojos entrecerrados como Draco raspó la punta de su bota en la tierra. Harry, por otro lado, estaba tan quieto como una estatua—¡Barbillas arriba! —Ordenó por arriba de sus cabezas—Deben mirarme cuando les hable—.

Sus cabezas se levantaron. Había desafío en los ojos de Draco, pero miedo en los de Harry—Detención. Viernes después de la cena—Entonó profundamente.

—¡Pero nos perderemos de ver las pruebas de Quidditch! —Protestó Draco.

—Entonces, quizás perder ese privilegio junto con la preparación de ingredientes les recordará a los dos que se comporten, ¿no es así? —Les dio a ambos una mirada dura.

—Sí, señor—Dijo Harry un poco demasiado acobardado para la comodidad de Snape.

—¿Todo el día? ¡Eso no es justo! —Gimió Draco.

—Eso es lo que es un castigo, señor Malfoy—Le dio al chico una sonrisa oscura y satisfecha—Dudo que a tu padre le guste saber que ya te has ganado otra detención. Incluso podría darle motivos para... visitarte—.

Draco palideció. Para sorpresa de Snape, Harry habló—¡No! ¿El señor Malfoy tiene que saberlo, señor? —.

—Nunca dudo en informar a los padres sobre lo que sus hijos están haciendo, señor Potter. Bueno y malo—Inmediatamente Snape supo que había sido un error haberle revelado esa información a Harry. Sus mejillas se volvieron blancas como la nieve cuando el color desapareció de su rostro.

Con la respiración entrecortada dolorosamente, Harry suplicó a través de sus jadeos—¡Por favor! No le diga... a ellos... por favor... ¡me matarán...! —.

En un segundo, Snape estaba arrodillado y ayudaba al niño a respirar. Draco también se había arrodillado y observó a su amigo con preocupación—¡Señor Potter! Está bien. No necesita preocuparse por los Dursley. Respira, Harry. Sé que duelen los pulmones, pero necesitas calmarte—Su mano estaba apoyada con la palma contra el pecho del chico y las propias manos de Harry estaban cruzadas sobre sí mismo.

—Sí, respira, Harry—Intervino Draco suavemente—Estará bien—.

Entre los dos, el ataque de pánico de Harry pasó rápidamente y una vez más estaba respirando constantemente—Por favor, señor—Susurró Harry tan débilmente, Snape casi no podía entenderlo. Draco también miró al mago mayor, sus ojos grises suplicaban por su amigo, a pesar de que no entendía por qué Harry tenía miedo.

Snape se puso de pie—No se preocupe, Señor Potter. Tiene mi palabra. Todo estará bien—.

Harry respiró hondo cuando Draco pasó su brazo por el brazo de su amigo. Extendió una mano para agarrar un pliegue de las túnicas docentes del profesor Snape—Va a... ¿va a estar bien? ¿Señor? —.

—Lo estará, Señor Potter—Le aseguró Snape al niño. Luego extendió su mano y apretó ligeramente el hombro del niño. Snape instó a los dos niños a ir a su próxima clase. Al verlos correr hacia el castillo, suspiró pesadamente. Ojalá hubiera podido decirle a Harry que los Dursley no sabrían nada, pero era un hecho desafortunado que tendría que informarles de acuerdo con la política de la escuela.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Madame Hooch exigió al ver a sus estudiantes apresurarse hacia su última clase del día.

Atraído de sus pensamientos por la voz de la mujer, Snape se enfrentó a Madame Hooch—Parece que abandonaste tu clase, Madame—Declaró sarcásticamente Snape.

—Tenía un estudiante con una muñeca rota que me necesitaba, Snape—Respondió con vehemencia.

—De hecho, encontré a diecisiete estudiantes que te necesitaban. Como no estuviste aquí, dos de tus estudiantes decidieron jugar con una recordadora mientras volaban, peligrosamente, sobre sus escobas. Eso les valió la detención de una noche—.

—¿Gryffindors, Snape? —Ella disparó con aire de suficiencia.

—Slytherins—Dijo en voz baja mientras pasaba junto a ella.—¡La próxima vez quédate con tu clase y envía un estudiante de escolta, Madame! ¡O buscaré la manera de hacerte lavar algunos calderos a mano! —Se fue tan rápido que la enfurecida instructora de Escobas no tuvo la oportunidad para responder con una réplica mordaz.

* * *

**_13 De Septiembre De 1991 - Viernes_ **

Finalmente era viernes y eso significaba clase de Pociones. Harry había estudiado su libro de texto, había interrogado a Draco, y había reparado en las notas que había tomado el domingo pasado cuando ayudó a su Jefe de Casa a preparar sus pociones. Harry no creía que pudiera estar más preparado. Esperaba que no decepcionara al profesor en lo absoluto.

La clase de los Primeros Años de Gryffindor y Slytherin calló cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe para admitir a Snape. Se dirigió hacia el frente del salón de clases, moviendo su varita hacia la pizarra donde aparecieron las instrucciones para una poción.

—Pasen a la página veintisiete—Entonó mientras giraba para enfrentar su clase. Escuchó mientras los libros se abrían y las páginas pasaban rápidamente a la página veintisiete. Sus ojos escanearon las cabezas inclinadas, notando más que algunas miradas perplejas. Luego captó la mirada brillante de Harry. El niño se sentó con entusiasmo en la primera fila con Draco y Hermione. Harry dirigió una sonrisa rápida y tímida a su maestro. Snape le dio al chico un brusco asentimiento de aprobación antes de que otros ojos miraran expectantes.

>> Hoy prepararemos una simple Poción para Curar Forúnculos. Reúnan sus ingredientes y comiencen—Ordenó.

Fue un poco de caos organizado cuando todos los estudiantes se acercaron al frente del aula y al gabinete de ingredientes. Harry, sintiéndose repentinamente abrumado por la presión de los cuerpos y la sensación claustrofóbica que lo atravesó, retrocedió unos pasos. Tragó convulsivamente.

Una mano sobre su hombro rompió el hechizo y miró por encima del hombro a su maestro. Harry respiró aliviado cuando vio la seguridad en los ojos oscuros del mayor. Harry no dudó en esperar hasta que la multitud comenzó a debilitarse y la sensación de inminente claustrofobia se desvaneció. Luego entró al gabinete, recogió sus ingredientes y se apresuró a regresar a su caldero.

—¡Traidor! —Siseó alguien por lo bajo al pasar. Harry levantó la vista para ver a Ron Weasley mirándolo furioso. Harry miró hacia otro lado y continuó hacia su escritorio donde dejó sus ingredientes y comenzó.

Snape se movió suavemente arriba y abajo por el pasillo de dos filas de escritorios mientras observaba a sus Primeros Años elaborando la poción. Tenía un ceño perpetuo en su rostro que mantenía todos los ojos en sus libros de texto o en su poción.

—Señor Weasley, espero que no tenga la intención de arrojar todos esos colmillos de serpiente en su poción de una vez—Observó sombríamente.

—¡Nooo! —Ron Weasley respondió sarcásticamente mientras sacaba su puño, lleno de colmillos de serpiente, lejos de su caldero.

—Cinco puntos, Señor Weasley. ¡Mantenga su actitud para usted mismo y lea las instrucciones! —.

De repente, hubo un silbido y un olor ácido llenó el aire. Snape se giró justo a tiempo para ver explotar el caldero de Neville Longbottom. El chico gritó cuando parte de la poción se posó en sus pantalones y zapatos. Snape reaccionó rápidamente, al igual que Harry. Harry apartó a los otros Gryffindors que estaban fuera del camino del desastre fluido y propagándose, mientras Snape desaparecía los pantalones y los zapatos de Longbottom. Un segundo después, conjuró una toalla húmeda y fría que cubrió las pálidas piernas del niño.

—¡Señor Weasley! —Espetó Snape—¡Traiga a Madame Pomfrey! —El Primer Año, Weasley salió corriendo del aula de las mazmorras, corriendo una vez que estaba en el corredor de la enfermería.

—¡D-d-d-duele! —Aulló Neville lastimosamente.

—¡Entonces tal vez debería acordarse de no agregar las púas de puercoespín antes de sacar el caldero del fuego! —Snape reprendió bruscamente.

Harry escuchó la amonestación siseada y miró enojado a Snape. Sus propios labios se redujeron y sus rasgos se ensombrecieron mientras ocultaba su decepción. La decepción rápidamente se convirtió en confusión cuando Harry vio que Snape cuidadosamente alejaba al niño de un posible derrame y lo llevaba a su oficina.

Curioso, Harry lo siguió tan silenciosamente como le fue posible y se asomó a la oficina.

Snape equilibró al niño precariamente sobre su cadera después de lanzar en silencio y sin varita un Encantamiento Peso-Pluma al tiempo que rápidamente transfiguró una silla en un pequeño sofá. Luego colocó cuidadosamente a Longbottom en el sofá y tan suavemente como le fue posible, le quitó la toalla húmeda para examinar furioso, rojizo daño en las piernas del niño. Neville dejó escapar un gemido.

—Lo siento, profesor—Sorbio mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus redondas mejillas.

Snape conjuró una toalla nueva recién humedecida y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre las quemaduras en las piernas del niño—Aprenderás, niño, el valor de leer cuidadosamente tu texto a medida que pasen los años. Dudo que este sea el último de estos accidentes—La voz del hombre no era cruel, pero era firme.

—Solo estaba nervio... ¡oh! —Neville gritó cuando en su agitación, sacudió la toalla y le lastimó la herida.

—Quédate quieto, niño—Calló Snape—¿Deseas tener cicatrices permanentes? —.

Neville solo negó con la cabeza y miró preocupado a sus piernas. Snape, sintiendo que estaba siendo observado, se giró para ver a Harry asomándose a mitad de camino desde el lado de la puerta.

—Señor Potter, ¿necesita algo? —Preguntó Snape un poco rígido.

Harry parpadeó y su mente dio vueltas con posibles excusas para que su maestro no lo acusara de escuchar a escondidas—Uhm, ¿Los calderos, señor? Nadie está prestándoles atención—.

—Ah. ¿Recuerda el hechizo de estasis que le enseñé este domingo? —Snape preguntó.

—Sí, señor, lo recuerdo—.

—Muy bien. Ponga todas las calderos en Estasis, si quiere, y dirija a Madame Pomfrey aquí tan pronto como llegue—.

—¡Ok, señor! —Harry sonrió y le dio a Neville una mirada de simpatía. Salió de la oficina y entró al salón de clases. Sacando su varita, comenzó a poner todas las pociones que se estaban preparando en Estasis.

Hermione estaba vertiendo un poco de polvo en el derrame. Draco frunció el ceño levemente—¿Qué estás haciendo, Hermione? —.

—Es lejía. Neutralizará el ácido hasta que el profesor Snape pueda limpiarlo—Ella miró a Draco—¿A menos que conozcas un hechizo de limpieza? —.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ron regresó con la medi-bruja detrás de él. Harry dio un paso al frente—El profesor está en su oficina con Neville, Madame—.

Poppy asintió con la cabeza hacia Harry y luego entró a la oficina.

—¡Qué tonto! —Draco siseó a Harry. Ambos muchachos se sorprendieron al escuchar el mismo sentimiento también de parte de Ron Weasley quien los fulminó con la mirada.

Harry miró bruscamente a Draco y Ron—¡Es la primera vez que estábamos preparando! Cualquiera de nosotros podría haber cometido ese error—.

—No Neville—Declaró Ron con conocimiento superior—Es un estúpido, nervioso, idiota. No me sorprende que te guste, Potter—.

Harry frunció el ceño al pelirrojo y se unió, no solo por Draco, sino por los otros Slytherins que se estaban reuniendo detrás de él.

Ron, quien era el mejor en su familia en el ajedrez, no aplicó la estrategia que él conocía en ese juego a la vida real. El insulto salió de su boca antes de que su cerebro hiciera clic—¡A los cobardes les gustan los cobardes! —.

Draco sacó su varita y estaba a la mitad de un maleficio cuando sintió que su varita tiraba bruscamente de su mano y voló hacia atrás detrás de él. Se giró, listo para darle a quien le había quitado la varita uno de sus pensamientos, cuando vio que era su enojado Jefe de Casa quien la sostenía.

—Diez puntos, Señor Weasley, por no saber cuándo cerrar la boca, y detención. Con el Señor Filch esta tarde—Draco se acobardó bajo la mirada peligrosa que su maestro le dio. Sabía, sin que Snape siquiera tuviera que decirlo, que también se había ganado una tercera detención.

Con el chico Longbottom en manos de la medi-bruja, Snape caminó a través de sus Serpientes, le devolvió la varita a Draco, y luego se acercó para mirar el desastre en el banco y el escritorio. El derrame gris verdoso se había vuelto de un verde bastante neón.

—¿Quien hizo esto? —Snape preguntó con tenacidad.

Durante un largo momento todo estuvo en silencio, luego Hermione dio un paso adelante—Yo lo hice, señor. Es lejía—.

—Soy consciente de eso. Muy bien, señorita Granger—Con un movimiento de su varita, desapareció todo el desastre—Cinco puntos para Gryffindor—Luego se volvió hacia Harry—Señor Potter, por ayudar a mantener intacto mi salón de clases, diez puntos para Slytherin—Snape se deslizó hacia el frente del salón de clases—¡De vuelta a sus escritorios! Todavía nos quedan 43 minutos de clase—Los estudiantes lucharon por sus asientos—¡ _Finite Incantatem_! —Con el hechizo de cancelación, Snape terminó el hechizo de estasis que Harry puso en todos los calderos, y la clase volvió a la sesión.

Aunque nadie más explotó un caldero, Hermione logró perder todos los puntos que había ganado durante la sesión de preguntas y respuestas que Snape sostuvo en los últimos diez minutos de clase.

A lo largo de las preguntas y respuestas, la mano de Hermione estaba en el aire tanto, que Harry se preguntó si la sangre se le había salido de las yemas de los dedos. Él también estaba enojado.

Harry dudaba un poco acerca de levantar la mano para responder una pregunta porque tal cosa por lo general traía una atención no deseada sobre sí mismo. Sin embargo, había estudiado y sabía la respuesta a al menos la mitad de las preguntas. Cuando finalmente se animó a levantar la mano, y se trataba de Gusano de Ortiga, Hermione, cansada de ser ignorada por Snape, dejó escapar la respuesta.

—¡El Gusano de Ortiga solo se puede encontrar en los Países Bajos, señor! —.

Snape giró sobre la niña que se apretaba lo más pequeña posible sobre su banco. Sin embargo, su mirada no se apartó de la de Snape—¡Señorita Granger! —Siseó, no solo molesto, sino enojado.

Draco le dio un codazo a Harry—¡Merlín! ¡Lo ha hecho ahora! —.

Harry solo tragó saliva y deseó que Snape hiciera su muerte rápida. Y sin dolor. Pero, lo dudaba.

>> ¿No le he advertido y tomado puntos por su incesante necesidad de demostrar que es mejor que sus compañeros de año? —Su voz era suave, pero había un tono sedoso que hizo temblar a todos en la clase—Detención, señorita Granger, y si vuelve a hablar, sin que le cedan la palabra, o si vuelvo a ver esa mano en el aire, tendrá una semana de detención. ¿Me entiende? —.

Hermione asintió, y Harry suspiró ante las lágrimas que brillaban en sus suaves ojos marrones.

Por el resto de la clase, Hermione se sentó sobre sus manos o tomó notas copiosas. Ignoró a los otros Gryffindors que lanzaban miradas de dagas en su dirección y algunos de los Slytherins que la miraban burlonamente detrás de la espalda de Snape.

Tan pronto como terminó la clase, Hermione se levantó de su banco y corrió de la clase antes que nadie. Draco y Harry casi habían sido atropellados por ella.

—¿Crees que va a llorar, Harry? —Preguntó Draco mientras metía su texto de Pociones en su mochila.

—Quizás—Respondió—Ella realmente se ve molesta—La clase estaba vacía, excepto por el profesor y sus dos Slytherins.

Snape, que estaba usando un hechizo para borrar la pizarra, interrumpió los pensamientos del chico de cabello negro—Sugiero que vaya a buscar a su amiga, señor Potter, y asegúrese de que llegue a su próxima clase a tiempo—Un último golpe con su varita y el tablero estaba limpio.

Harry asintió, pero Snape no podía verlo. Cuando se volvió, Snape notó que la expresión de Draco reflejaba la de preocupación en el rostro de Harry. Él sonrió levemente—¿Hay algo en su mente, señores? —.

Ambos asintieron—Flint dijo que torturaba a los Primeros Años de Gryffindor. ¿Va a lastimar a Hermione? Creo que ya lo lamenta realmente—Draco dijo en voz baja.

Snape frunció el ceño. Sabía que su reputación como maestro era temible, pero la inclinación de Marcus Flint a asustar a sus Serpientes con extravagantes historias de su “Oscuro Jefe de Casa” solo se volvía más molesta cada año. Esperaba que el idiota pasara sus EXTASIS y que nunca volviera a aventurarse en Hogwarts.

—¿Cree que soy capaz de torturar niños, Señor Malfoy? —Snape le preguntó al niño.

Fue Harry quien respondió, sin embargo, con la voz llena de confusión—Sonaba realmente malvado con Neville y realmente estaba dolido. Eso es tortura—.

La boca de Snape casi se abrió. Ciertamente él había estado enojado con el chico y lo había corregido, pero Harry lo había visto en su oficina con el chico de Longbottom, ¿no?

Sin embargo, ¿Qué iba a decirle a Harry? Snape sabía que no era fácil con sus alumnos y, a menudo, favorecía a sus Serpientes, en detrimento de los puntos de la Casa de Gryffindor y una cantidad desmesurada de detenciones. Tenía una aversión general hacia los Gryffindors en su clase porque rara vez les importaba él o las instrucciones de sus libros de texto. Siempre fue capaz de discernir (sin el uso de _Legilimens_ ) cuáles de sus estudiantes habían estudiado su texto, y cuáles no.

En el momento en que el niño Longbottom abrió su libro, Snape supo que el niño no había abierto su libro de texto en la semana transcurrida desde la última clase. Aunque el niño podía estar nervioso, tenía poca tolerancia con cualquier niño que no hiciera su trabajo. Causó accidentes. Y, él había estado enojado con el chico Longbottom por causar un accidente tan estúpido cuando simplemente no había prestado atención a su libro de texto.

¿Cómo podría explicar todo esto a Harry?

—No torturo a Gryffindors ni a ningún otro estudiante, señores. Soy estricto, exigente, y considero que todos los estudiantes, incluidos mis Serpientes, cumplen con estándares muy altos. Los accidentes son causados por errores estúpidos, por no estudiar el libro de texto o poner atención a las advertencias impresas en el texto. La Señorita Granger descubrirá que mis detenciones no son más duras que las detenciones que le he dado a alguien más. En cuanto al Señor Longbottom, lo mejor sería que estudie su libro de texto y preste atención o él causará otro accidente como el de hoy—.

Draco asintió solemnemente, pero Harry no parecía completamente convencido. Harry habló de nuevo—Todavía era malo, profesor. Neville es solo un niño pequeño y usted es grande y usted es... bueno... —Harry se miró las botas por un momento antes de volver a mirar—Puede ser un poco aterrador, ¿sabe? —.

—Sí—Asintió Draco asintiendo—Es algo aterrador, profesor—.

Esta pequeña conversación amenazaba con convertirse en algo que Snape no quería acercarse. No con los ojos verdes de Lily mirándolo desde la cara de su hijo.

—Ustedes dos van a llegar tarde—Dijo bruscamente mientras guiaba a los dos chicos hacia la puerta—Ahora vayan a buscar a la señorita Granger y vayan a su próxima clase—.

Snape observó por un momento mientras los dos niños salían corriendo por la puerta. Por un momento, sus botas golpeando el suelo de piedra de la mazmorra resonaron contra las paredes de los oscuros pasillos iluminados por antorchas. Cerró su puerta y desapareció en su oficina.

—Soy malo—Soltó un bufido ante los frascos y botellas de cosas feas y preservadas.

Las pociones eran peligrosas. Como maestro no solo tenía que enseñar, sino que tenía que asegurarse de que ninguno de sus alumnos perdiera la vista, las extremidades o incluso la vida en sus clases. Estaba bastante orgulloso del hecho de que él era el único instructor de Pociones en toda la historia de Hogwarts que tenía diez años de estudiantes con todas sus extremidades intactas, y ni una muerte por estupidez.

Horace Slughorn, su maestro y Jefe de Casa, a quien reemplazó, tuvo mucha suerte de no haber perdido nunca a un alumno. Sin embargo, hubo muchas lesiones debido al hecho de que el propio Slughorn nunca prestó atención a sus alumnos. Snape podría nombrar al menos a diez de los estudiantes de Slughorn que habían dejado Hogwarts con lesiones permanentes que podrían haberse prevenido, o aliviado, si al hombre le hubiera importado un ápice todos sus estudiantes en lugar de solo los de su Slug Club*****.

Snape era estricto por esa misma razón, a él sí le importaba. Puede que no le gustara una gran parte de sus estudiantes, y la mayoría de los Gryffindors estaban en la parte superior de la lista, pero le importaban lo suficiente como para ser lo suficientemente duro con ellos como para mantenerlos a todos a salvo.

Después de obtener su posición en Hogwarts, Snape había tomado clases adicionales de enfermería durante los veranos para poder atender la mayoría de las lesiones antes de que se llamara a Madame Pomfrey.

Para ser honesto, estaba bastante orgulloso de su ejemplar historial como maestro en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, no era el maestro favorito de ningún alumno. Y, incluso en los momentos más oportunos, no era agradable, pero no era malo, ¿verdad?

Snape, siempre el erudito, convocó su diccionario y buscó la palabra “malo”. Las definiciones eran muchas, pero no tenía dudas de que esta definición era la que Harry había querido decir:

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Malo_
> 
> _adj. malo, malvado_
> 
>   1. _Poco compasivo._
>   2. _Cruel, rencoroso o malicioso._
> 

> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Snape cerró el pesado tomo. Él no era cruel, rencoroso o malicioso... ¿pero... _poco compasivo_?

Quizás.

El Maestro de Pociones, al escuchar a sus estudiantes de Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff irrumpir en el aula, colocó el diccionario sobre el escritorio de su oficina.

¿Harry era su conciencia, ahora?

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

—¡Harry! —Siseó Draco—¡Vamos a llegar tarde a Encantamientos! —.

—Sin embargo, tenemos que encontrar a Hermione—Afirmó Harry obstinadamente.

—Bueno, sí, pero... —Draco miró alrededor del pasillo desierto. Solo había una antorcha para encenderla y todas las pinturas, si tenían ocupantes, estaban vacías—¿Dónde estamos? —.

Harry se detuvo y también miró a su alrededor. Frunció el ceño.—¿En qué piso está Encantamientos? —.

—Cuarto. No está lejos de la enfermería—Draco hizo una mueca cuando se giró y se encontró cara a cara con una gárgola en un pedestal. Tenía una cara terrible con colmillos que le atravesaban el labio inferior—Vámonos. Si Hermione no llega a clase, la buscaremos antes de la cena—.

Harry comenzaba a sentir un escalofrío en el corredor silencioso, así que asintiendo, estuvo de acuerdo con Draco. El problema era que ninguno de los dos había prestado atención a dónde iban, y ahora ninguno estaba seguro de hacia dónde ir.

>> ¡Ahí! —Señaló Draco—Tal vez entramos por esa puerta—.

Ambos muchachos se acercaron a una vieja y desgastada puerta de tablones sujetada por bandas de hierro oxidado. Draco agarró el pomo de la puerta e intentó abrir la puerta.

>> Está cerrada—Harry suspiró y apartó la vista de la puerta. Draco sonrió mientras le agarraba la manga a Harry—Puedo hacer esto. ¡Observa, Harry! —.

Harry se inclinó hacia él mientras Draco sacaba su varita y lanzaba con confianza—¡ _Alohomora_! —.

Hubo un clic audible y, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Draco deslizó su varita dentro de su manga, luego volvió a agarrar el pomo de la puerta y abrió la puerta.

Una cabeza enorme, al menos el doble del tamaño de la altura de cualquier niño, bajó y los bloqueó. Grandes, feos, afilados, colmillos amarillos fueron descubiertos ya que un gruñido retumbante emanaba de las profundidades de la horrible bestia. Una segunda cabeza, luego una tercera se unieron a la primera.

Harry y Draco se congelaron por solo un segundo antes de que los gritos aterrorizados salieran de sus gargantas. Ambos tiraron de la puerta y, a pesar de su mano temblorosa, Draco logró usar un hechizo de bloqueo para cerrar la puerta con llave. Entonces ambos corrieron, sin preocuparse por la dirección en la que corrían, hasta que afortunadamente salieron al corredor que conducía a las escaleras móviles.

Harry agarró la manga de Draco, y ambos saltaron a la primera escalera que estaba disponible. Una vez que estuvieron en el cuarto piso, ambos corrieron lo más rápido posible hacia el aula de Encantamientos, donde entraron en clase, justo cuando el profesor Flitwick comenzaba su conferencia.

Tan molesta como Hermione estaba por la humillación de Snape frente a su clase, había tenido el coraje suficiente para ir a Encantamientos. Sin embargo, nadie en Gryffindor se sentaba con ella, así que ella pasó unos minutos de la lectura inicial de Flitwick sobre la pronunciación correcta. Harry y Draco se deslizaron, de una manera que pensaron discreta (a través del salón de clases y se agacharon en frente de su diminuto profesor) y se sentaron a cada lado de la niña de Gryffindor.

Hoy era el último día para el hechizo de _Wingardium Leviosa_ , pero fue el primer día para Harry. Falló completamente la pronunciación en el primer intento y envió su pluma al otro lado de la habitación donde golpeó a Pansy Parkinson en la frente. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, se disculpó, y Hermione estaba un poco snob mientras pronunciaba el hechizo para Harry.

Draco le dio un codazo en las costillas suavemente—Sabemos que sabes cómo decirlo, Hermione—.

Ella parpadeó sin comprender a Draco. Harry intervino e intentó suavizar la condena—Si me vas a ayudar, Hermione, puedes ser un poco... uhm... no tan... —.

—¡Presumida! —Draco terminó.

—¡No soy presumida! —Hermione declaró acaloradamente.

—Sí, lo eres—Dijo Draco con firmeza, pero apoyándose en su hombro ligeramente—Puedes ser inteligente sin ser presumida, sabes—.

Hermione estaba a punto de responder verbalmente, pero de repente cayó como si hubiera sido desinflada—También me llamaron presumida en la escuela primaria—.

—No necesitas alardear, Hermione—Sonrió Harry con cariño—Ya eres brillante... —.

—¡Así que eso significa que ya brillas! —Terminó Draco con una sonrisa triunfante.

Hermione sonrió y soltó una risita contenida que levantó los corazones de ambos muchachos. Ambos la empujaron, apretándola entre ellos. Una advertencia de su profesor terminó con sus risitas y la pequeña charla, y aunque le tomó dos veces más hacerlo, Harry pronto tenía su pluma flotando en el aire.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Hermione Granger se había ganado una detención antes. Solo se había parado en la esquina en la escuela primaria, pero eso le sucedía a muchos niños, y su escuela había sido pequeña.

La detención aquí era diferente, sin embargo. Todos en Gryffindor ahora la rechazaban activamente y unos pocos, en su mayoría dirigidos por el horrible Ron Weasley, la molestaban terriblemente. Había pasado la cena en la biblioteca para evitar sus burlas, pero cuando estaba en la Sala Común de la torre de Gryffindor, todo lo que escuchó fue lo terribles que eran las detenciones de Snape para cualquier otra persona. Hermione nunca estuvo más contenta de abandonar la torre a las 6:40 pm para ir a su detención.

—¡Oye, Hermione! —Llamó Harry desde la entrada del corredor a las mazmorras.

—Snape dijo que podíamos escoltarte—Dijo Draco.

Hermione sonrió a los dos chicos. No podía creer que se hicieran amigos de ella. Sin importar todas las bromas, o las miradas malvadas en la Torre de Gryffindor, ella tenía amigos.

—Hola—Respondió ella a los dos.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Harry con preocupación cuando notó un toque de rojo alrededor de sus ojos.

—No estás llorando aún, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Draco, con un poco molesto. No toleraba muy bien a las chicas emocionales. Aunque, él solo había estado expuesto a Pansy Parkinson y ella era una cosa boba, aferrada que le picaba la piel cada vez que se le acercaba.

—Lo siento—Murmuró y se calmó un estúpido resoplido—Ese Ron Weasley... ha estado diciendo algunas de las cosas más horribles. Y entonces, Seamus, en realidad amenazó con alimentar con Crookshanks al Calamar gigante si perdía más puntos—.

Al mismo tiempo que Harry preguntó—¿Quién es Crookshanks? —Draco gruñó—¡Yo alimentaré con ese idiota a los Grindylows! —.

—Él es mi familiar. Crooks es un kneazle naranja, pero estoy segura de que tiene un buen gato callejero Muggle en él—Respondió ella.

Harry tomó la amenaza a los familiares más en serio que Draco. Podía recordar, con demasiada claridad, cómo su propia, querida Hedwig, fue casi quemada por su tío—¿Seamus realmente lastimaría a Crookshanks? —.

Hermione se encogió de hombros—No lo sé, pero por las dudas, he estado buscando hechizos que pueda usar para protegerlo—.

—Apuesto a que Snape sabe algo—Intervino Draco firmemente—Deberías preguntarle—.

—¡P-p-pero él me odia! —Su mirada angustiada molestó a ambos chicos.

—Solo da miedo—Dijo Draco tranquilizador.

—Sí—Estuvo de acuerdo Harry—Él no lastima a los niños pequeños por nada—.

—¿Están seguros de eso? —Ella preguntó.

Draco frunció el ceño al percibir el insulto hacia su Jefe de Casa—¡Por supuesto que sí! Eres una Gryffindor, Hermione. Eso significa que tienes algo de coraje, así que habla con él y cuéntale lo que está pasando—.

Respiró hondo justo cuando se detuvieron frente a la oficina de Snape—Está bien. Creo que puedo hacer esto—.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, y ella sonrió a la puerta. Draco la empujó suavemente—Él será brusco, pero solo habla con él, ¿de acuerdo? —Hermione asintió. Golpeo tímidamente y luego miró a sus dos amigos, uno a cada lado de ella.

—¡Entre! —Ordenó la voz de Snape y entraron en la oficina del profesor de Pociones. Los miró a los tres—Señorita Granger, estará limpiando calderos. Señor Malfoy, estará limpiando debajo de los escritorios de la clase. Señor Potter, me ayudará con el inventario. ¡Vengan y no se entretenga! —.

Los tres siguieron a su maestro al aula donde Snape hizo que cada uno comenzara con sus tareas asignadas—Espero que haga un buen trabajo, Señor Malfoy, o esta será su tarea mañana por la tarde también—.

Draco resopló—¡Es entonces cuando el nuevo equipo de Slytherin practicará! ¡Lo íbamos a ver! —Hizo un puchero.

Una de las cejas de Snape se levantó con simulado interés—Lástima. Tendrá que enviar tus disculpas por perdérselo—.

Con una mirada, Draco agarró el cepillo y el balde de agua jabonosa y se dirigió a un escritorio donde comenzó. Snape luego dirigió a Hermione al fregadero de calderos. Le entregó los guantes de piel de dragón, y ella comenzó su tarea. Por último, le entregó a Harry un largo pergamino con una lista de toneladas y toneladas de ingredientes.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

La Gryffindor estaba en un gran fregadero, terminando su último caldero. Fue un trabajo duro, pero fue hecho de manera muggle y Hermione no pensó que fuera peor que limpiar el horno de su madre o la parrilla de su padre.

Ella se sentía rígida y un poco dolorida en la espalda y las piernas, pero después de una hora, Snape salió de su oficina, le dijo que se marchara, se lavara y se encontrara con él en la oficina. A Harry, que ahora estaba ayudando a Draco con los escritorios, le dijeron que tenían otra hora antes de que terminara la detención.

Agradecida por el indulto, Hermione vació el fregadero, lavó los guantes de piel de dragón, dejó de lado los calderos limpios y se puso las túnicas de la escuela porque hacía mucho calor mientras trabajaba. Luego fue a la oficina de su maestro.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Snape le indicó a Hermione que debería sentarse en la única silla frente a su escritorio. Ella lo hizo, y él, ya sentado, se inclinó hacia delante con las manos juntas.

—Usted es una niña inteligente, señorita Granger—Comenzó sonoramente—Es una... pena ver cómo golpeas a los otros niños con los conocimientos que posees—.

—¿Señor? —Preguntó Hermione suavemente, mientras se movía incómoda sobre la silla dura.

—No es necesario presumir frente a los demás estudiantes de la manera en que lo hace. Sus instructores no lo encuentran entrañable ni propicio para una atmósfera de aprendizaje adecuada en su clase—Se detuvo y miró a la pequeña Gryffindor. Ella soltó un bufido, pero no se escaparon lágrimas o sollozos.

—Solo quiero aprender, señor—Dijo en voz baja.

—Y aprender es un rasgo muy admirable, señorita Granger. Sin embargo, al no permitir que nadie más en la clase responda una pregunta, perjudica a toda la clase. Eventualmente, pueden optar por no intentarlo ya que usted está constantemente lista con la respuesta correcta. Si los estudiantes ignoran ese valioso tiempo de clase, ¿cree que estarán entusiasmados por estudiar para las clases? —.

Hermione abrió la boca brevemente y soltó un grito ahogado. Nunca pensó que podría dañar otras oportunidades de aprendizaje. Ella solo quería mostrarles a sus maestros que había sido diligente, que había estudiado y que se había preparado.

—No... nunca quise hacer eso—Susurró.

—Simplemente deseaba que sus profesores supieran que es una buena estudiante—Dijo, casi con dulzura. Hermione asintió miserablemente—Señorita Granger, para obtener la aprobación que desea de sus profesores, es mucho mejor continuar sus estudios, estar preparada para todas sus clases y luego hacerlo bien en clase y en sus exámenes. También estamos aquí para ayudarle a seguir su educación y no tenemos aversión a las preguntas sobre sus lecciones. La biblioteca es un lugar verdaderamente mágico, pero no es del todo confiable, como pronto aprenderá—.

Esta enigmática declaración sobre las lecciones futuras captó la curiosidad de Hermione y quería preguntar más acerca de lo que quería decir, pero Snape levantó una mano para detenerla—Estaría muy agradecido, señorita Granger, si permitiera que otros estudiantes respondan preguntas de vez en cuando. También me gustaría advertirle, por última vez—Su voz se volvió severa y tragó saliva—De no hablar cuando no se le ha permitido. Eso es un comportamiento grosero y, aunque no puedo hablar en nombre de sus otros profesores, ya no lo toleraré en clase—.

—No volveré a hacer eso, profesor. Lo siento—Su cabeza se inclinó y continuó—Me pongo... impaciente, supongo—.

—De hecho—Estuvo de acuerdo—Sería mejor si ofreciera su conocimiento a sus compañeros Gryffindors. ¿Un grupo de estudio, posiblemente? Los beneficiaría en clase—.

—Lo intenté—Respondió con tristeza—Quería establecer un grupo de estudio, pero todos hacían tanto ruido, y eso quiere decir, Ronald Weasley... ahora todos se burlan de mí. Excepto por Fred, George y Neville. Ojalá no hubiera sido ordenada en Gryffindor—.

Snape suspiró al ver la lágrima que vio deslizarse por la mejilla de la chica—No puedo decir por qué el Sombrero eligió sortearla en Gryffindor, señorita Granger, pero sería mejor ignorar los problemas de la situación y encontrar consuelo donde se le ofrece—.

—¡Pero no puedo ignorarlo, señor! —Su cabeza se levantó bruscamente, y sus ojos brillaron con un toque de ira, y tanto dolor que Snape casi podía sentirlo—¡Seamus y Ron amenazaron a Crookshanks! —.

Snape se congeló. Había visto el gato naranja demasiado grande merodeando por los alrededores de Hogwarts por las tardes. De hecho, nadie sabía esto, pero una o dos veces el gato había aparecido en su laboratorio privado y había dormido allí mientras trabajaba en sus pociones.

—¿Qué... exactamente... dijeron el señor Finnigan y el señor Weasley que le harían a su familiar, señorita Granger? —.

Mostro más enojo, y ella habló con fuerza—Seamus dijo que cortaría al gato en trozos del tamaño de un bocado y con eso alimentaría al calamar gigante. Ron dijo que podría ser divertido darle a Crook un puñado de meigas fritas y ver qué pasaría—Hermione observó como una lenta ira se elevaba en los ojos oscuros de su profesor. Los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzaron a tamborilear rítmicamente sobre la superficie de su escritorio. Hermione contuvo la respiración.

Snape nunca había tenido un familiar, no cuando era estudiante, ni como adulto porque, como los niños, podían ser tan fácilmente vulnerables. Dudaba que Finnigan alguna vez fuera capaz de atrapar al gato, que era rápido a pesar de su volumen, y que muy probablemente tomaría algunos trozos del desagradable chico antes de partir. Snape no tenía razón para no creer que el familiar naranja podía cuidarse solo, pero una mirada hacia la señorita Granger reveló que solo se preocuparía por el animal.

—Señorita Granger—La respiración que había estado conteniendo la soltó, y ella asintió con la cabeza para dejar que el profesor de Pociones supiera que ella estaba escuchando—Vaya a buscar a tu familiar y tráigamelo. Conozco un hechizo de protección bastante bueno que puedo ponerle para ayudar a aliviar cualquier temor que pueda tener—.

Hermione sonrió, y limpió una, última, lágrima perdida—¿Usted lo hará? —Snape inclinó su cabeza, una vez—¡Gracias, señor! Me puede llevar un poco, ya que Crooks deambula mucho—.

—Solo vaya a buscarlo, señorita Granger. Estaré aquí hasta el toque de queda—Snape la despidió y la niña corrió felizmente para encontrar a su familiar.

* * *

**_17 De Septiembre De 1991 - Sábado_ **

En el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, Hermione se sentó nuevamente en la mesa de Slytherin entre sus dos amigos. Mientras comían, Hermione les contó sobre lo que el profesor de Pociones había hecho por su kneazle.

—Te dije que solo daba miedo—Dijo Draco con aire de suficiencia.

—Sí, lo hace, pero supongo que es solo un maestro estricto—Estuvo de acuerdo.

Los lechuzas del correo de la mañana volaron en ese momento y depositaron cartas para Draco y Hermione.

Hermione abrió la que parecía más oficial, y encontró una breve nota de su Jefe de Casa diciéndole que se reuniera con ella a las 2 pm. La otra carta era de su madre y ella la leyó en voz baja hasta que Draco la interrumpió.

—¡Harry! Puedes venir a nuestro Baile de Invierno, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Draco con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué baile? —Harry miró a Hermione y ella se encogió de hombros. Ella no sabía más sobre este baile que él.

—Todos los años, justo cuando comienzan las vacaciones de invierno, mis padres tienen una gran fiesta, un Baile de Invierno. Es realmente formal, y no hay mucho que hacer, pero si vienes, estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo que hacer—Draco había estado mirando de Hermione a su amigo, pero retrocedió un poco para mirar a Hermione—¡Apuesto a que podrías venir también, Hermione! —.

—Realmente no tengo ninguna ropa elegante, Draco—Dijo Harry vacilante.

—¡Tengo un montón! Mi madre o uno de los elfos domésticos pueden hacer que te queden bien. Entonces, ¿Vendrás? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Para ser honesto, no sabía a dónde se suponía que debía ir para las vacaciones de Navidad—Necesito hablar con el Profesor Snape, primero—Se cubrió educadamente.

—¡Genial! Probablemente él también venga—Draco sonrió felizmente—¿Qué hay de ti, Hermione? —.

—Sé que mis padres estaban planeando un viaje a París, pero sería divertido ir a un baile. Déjame escribirles y ver lo que dicen—Ella se giró brevemente y miró ceñuda al suelo. Dudaba que sus padres objetarían cualquier cosa.

Draco dobló la carta de su madre. Él estaba confiado en que sus amigos irían, pero solo para conservar el protocolo, no respondería a su madre hasta que supiera con certeza que podrían ir.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Arriba en la mesa del personal, el búho real que había entregado la carta de Draco a su madre, también entregó una breve nota de Lucius a Snape. Snape se limpió los labios con su servilleta y rompió el sello de la nota. Había postergado la invitación de té de Lucius ya que había estado demasiado ocupado una vez que comenzó la escuela. También tuvo que lidiar con el pequeño giro que puso al hijo de dos Gryffindors en su casa.

Desplegó la nota, la leyó, convocó una pluma y un pergamino, y rápidamente escribió una respuesta. El búho Malfoy había estado esperando una respuesta antes de irse, así que cogió la nota de los dedos del Profesor de Pociones y se fue.

Eran las dos de la tarde y Hermione estaba parada afuera de la puerta cerrada de la oficina de su Jefa de Casa. Ella tomó aliento y llamó. La puerta se abrió cuando la alta y delgada Minerva McGonagall abrió la puerta de su oficina.

—Justo a tiempo, señorita Granger. Entre—.

La oficina de la Profesora McGonagall era completamente opuesta a la del Profesor Snape. La oficina de Snape estaba iluminada, mágicamente, con antorchas que arrojaban las estanterías de jarras de “Objetos preservados” con sombras espeluznantes. Su escritorio había sido la única área bien iluminada, pero el escritorio había permanecido entre el alumno y el maestro.

La oficina de la profesora McGonagall estaba decorada, no con los pesados tonos rojos y dorados de Gryffindor, sino con cuadros escoceses, brezo y lavanda de su ascendencia familiar. Tenía un escritorio grande, pero estaba lleno de ensayos, exámenes y libros de texto. La profesora le indicó a Hermione que se acercara a un sofá tapizado de felpa cerca del fuego. Sobre una pequeña mesa frente al sofá había un juego de té de la China inglesa que estaba pintado con una escena idílica y boscosa.

A Hermione le gustó.

Sentada cerca de su profesora, aceptó la taza de té que la profesora McGonagall le tendió. Durante unos minutos, ambas bebieron el té, hasta que la profesora dejó su taza y puso sus manos, una encima de la otra, sobre sus profundas túnicas escocesas de tartán.

—Me preocupa, señorita Granger, que no se esté adaptando bien a su casa—Comenzó la bruja mayor.

—Lo intenté, profesora, pero... —Hermione bajó la cabeza. Se preguntó si el Profesor Snape podría haberle dicho algo a su Jefa de Casa.

—Su amistad con el Señor Malfoy y el Señor Potter no lo está haciendo más fácil, ¿verdad? —La bruja preguntó astutamente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza—No ha ayudado—Luego levantó la cabeza, dándole a la mujer mayor una mirada de acero—¡Pero no los abandonaré, profesora! —.

—No insinué que debería hacerlo, señorita Granger. Gryffindor y Slytherin no tienen una agradable historia de relaciones entre Casas. Naturalmente, me preocupa cómo estaba siendo aceptada su amistad con dos Slytherin—.

—No está siendo aceptada—Respondió Hermione hoscamente.

—Como he escuchado—Dijo Minerva en voz baja. Severus había venido a Minerva para hacerle saber acerca de la amenaza que Hermione había recibido de uno de su casa contra su familiar—Me gustaría que le diera otra oportunidad a sus compañeros de casa, señorita Granger. Si hay más problemas o si tiene alguna duda, me gustaría que viniera a verme—Minerva dejó su taza de té—Y me gustaría que volvieras a sentarte en la mesa de Gryffindor en el desayuno—.

Hermione le dio a la vieja bruja una mirada de confusión—¿Por qué? —.

—Señorita Granger, creo que si pasara más tiempo relajándose con sus compañeros, tendrían una mejor oportunidad de conocerla y usted a ellos. Si esto no funciona, entonces, por supuesto, puede regresar a la mesa de Slytherin. Solo te pido que le des una oportunidad, querida—.

Hermione se sintió entumecida por dentro. Sentarse con sus amigos en el desayuno era como un santuario para ella. Sí, se sentaban juntos en la mayoría de sus clases, pero en el desayuno sintió que tocaba base con Harry y Draco, y que el día sería bueno. Ella asintió con la cabeza a su Jefa de Casa y dejó su taza de té.

—Gracias, profesora—Dijo en voz baja mientras se inclinaba para recoger su mochila—Lo intentaré más, profesora—Murmuró, aunque hubiera preferido gritar, pisotear o incluso llorar.

Minerva se puso de pie, le tendió a la niña un trozo de papel y luego sonrió, apretando a Hermione—Solo tómese un tiempo, señorita Granger. Le estoy pidiendo que sea solo para el desayuno. En el almuerzo puede sentarse con sus amigos—Hermione guardó silencio. Sabía que esto no sería un buen augurio para ella—El Sombrero Seleccionador nunca está mal, cariño. Debes estar con nosotros—.

Hermione le dio un gesto a la bruja mayor. Por supuesto, el Sombrero seleccionador había elegido a Gryffindor para ella, pero eso obviamente no significaba aceptación automática en la Casa de uno. Una vez que Ron Weasley y Seamus Finnigan, los dos chicos más populares en Gryffindor, habían decidido que ella no era una de ellos, casi nadie se atrevía a hablar con ella. Los únicos Gryffindor que le hablaron amablemente eran los hermanos mayores de Ron, los gemelos Fred y George, y Neville, que se mantuvo alejado de todos con la esperanza de evitar las burlas.

Con la cabeza inclinada, Hermione dejó la oficina de su Jefa de la Casa.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Justo antes de la cena esa noche, Hermione agarró a Draco y Harry fuera del Gran Comedor y los hizo pasar a un aula donde podían hablar en privado.

—No puedo sentarme más con ustedes dos en el desayuno o la cena—Dijo Hermione sin previo aviso.

Draco frunció el ceño y Harry dijo bruscamente—¿¡Por qué no!? ¡El profesor Snape dijo que podías! —.

—Lo mismo hizo McGonagall—Interrumpió Draco.

—La profesora McGonagall dice que no se opone a que yo sea amiga de los dos, pero ella dice que necesito darle una segunda oportunidad a mis compañeros de Casa. La profesora dice que si me siento con ustedes dos en el desayuno, entonces solo estoy haciendo las cosas peores—Hermione se quitó con furia una lágrima.

—Eso no tiene sentido—Gruñó Draco—¿¡Y por qué es tu culpa!? —.

Hermione se encogió de hombros—Supongo que porque soy yo quien está perdiendo puntos y recibiendo detenciones. Tiene sentido—.

—¡No, no lo tiene! —Declaró Draco—Weasley pierde puntos, también Finnigan y Thomas, y los dos mellizos mayores de Weasley, los gemelos, siguen perdiendo puntos en Encantamientos. ¿Cómo es que nadie está enojado con ellos? ¿Cómo es que no los rechazan? ¿Bien? —.

Hermione estaba tan asombrada por la ira de Draco en su nombre que repentinamente lo abrazó. Soltó un grito, sus brazos inútilmente en jarras. El abrazo no duró mucho y Draco le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de alejarse.

>> Uhm... sí, entonces... sí—Tartamudeó—No hagas eso otra vez—.

Hermione le sonrió y Draco se sonrojó. Harry sonrió—Al menos la profesora no dijo que no podía mantenerlos como amigos—Ella sollozó y la cara de Harry cayó cuando vio el brillo de más lágrimas—Yo solo... yo... ¡Odio estar ahí! A nadie le agrado y son todos estúpidos y ruidosos y no les importa para nada lo que es importante, como estudiar y leer. ¡No sé por qué el maldito sombrero me puso allí! —.

Harry pronto tuvo sus brazos llenos de una chica llorosa y peluda. Torpemente palmeó la espalda de Hermione mientras trataba de llamar la atención de Draco. Draco no estaba mirando a Harry y Hermione. Estaba mirando a un grupo de muchachas de Gryffindor de Quinto y Sexto Año que pasaban.

—¡Puta Slytherin! —Dijo una chica, una de Quinto Año.

Eso sacudió las lágrimas de Hermione y se apartó bruscamente de Harry. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos niños pudiera intervenir, Hermione sacó su varita mágica y le hizo una maldición a la chica grosera llenándole la cara de forúnculos. La chica chilló por el dolor de los forúnculos. Draco se rió por completo y Harry solo miró a Hermione en estado de shock.

—¡Señorita Granger! —.

—¡UH oh! —Tanto Harry como Draco exclamaron en voz baja mientras una muy enojada profesora McGonagall avanzaba hacia ellos.

McGonagall miró a Hermione antes de pasar a la maldita de Quinto Año—¡Dios mío! Señorita Veith, lleve a la señorita Broodland a la enfermería—Una vez que se fueron, McGonagall devolvió su atención a su renuente Leona—¿No dijo que haría más para hacer amigos, señorita Granger? Estoy muy decepcionada de usted—.

Hermione todavía estaba tan furiosa, y enojada consigo misma por meterse en problemas, una vez más, que no podía encontrar su voz. Draco habló por ella—¡Ella llamó a Hermione una puta! —.

McGonagall ignoró al Slytherin, respiró hondo y luego dijo rotundamente—Detención. Conmigo durante una semana, señorita Granger. Aunque la infracción contra usted era de mal gusto, trataré con la señorita Broodland. Sin embargo, su reacción fue completamente innecesaria. Los estudiantes NUNCA usan su varita mágica contra otro estudiante ¡Has perdido otros 50 puntos de tu propia Casa! ¡Vayan a cenar! ¡Todos ustedes! —McGonagall pasó junto a ellos. Draco estaba frunciendo un ceño digno de Snape. Harry fruncía el ceño, su propia ira bullía en el fondo.

—Diez puntos, caballeros, por defender a una amiga—Llegó una voz sedosa desde las sombras. Snape salió del pasillo oscuro que conducía a las mazmorras y miró impasible a los tres Primeros Años—En cuanto a usted, señorita Granger. Estoy bastante impresionado—Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron—Un maleficio de Séptimo Año, y lo enfoco solo en la cara—Una sonrisa muy pequeña tocó la comisura de sus labios antes de desaparecer tan rápido como llegó—35 puntos por la técnica deberían ser apropiados—Snape luego condujo a los niños al Gran Comedor. Los tres estaban demasiado asombrados para hablar.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Esa noche, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, un elfo doméstico que fruncía el ceño y hacía una mueca a casi todos los demás Gryffindors, perturbaba a Hermione en sus estudios, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa para la chica peluda. Él le dio una pequeña nota.

—Amo Maestro de Pociones dice que leas y respondas a Inksy, señorita Granger—El elfo doméstico luego se sentó junto a su compañero de estudio, Neville Longbottom.

Hermione rompió rápidamente el sello de la nota y la leyó. Ella levantó la vista y sonrió.

—¿Qué dice, Hermione? —Preguntó Neville.

—El profesor Snape se está haciendo cargo de las semanas de detención de la profesora McGonagall. Él dice que necesita un ayudante. Voy a verlo en su oficina mañana después de la cena—Ella soltó una risita.

—¿Eso está bien? —Preguntó Neville.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero luego sacudió la cabeza con la misma rapidez—Es el Profesor Snape, después de todo, Neville—Se volvió hacia el elfo doméstico—Por favor, hazle saber al Profesor Snape que llegaré a tiempo, Inksy—.

El elfo doméstico se puso en pie, se inclinó rápidamente y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció.

—¡Todo bien!¡De acuerdo! —Aplaudió George Weasley. Sus manos cayeron sobre los hombros de Hermione.

Fred dejó caer sus manos sobre los hombros de Neville—Realmente nos gusta ese juego de cartas que nos mostraste, Hermione—.

—Gred hace trampa, sin embargo—Suspiró George.

—Al igual que Forge—Suspiró Fred.

—Eso significa que nos divertiremos más... —.

—... y será un juego más justo... —.

—Cuando te unas a nosotros—Terminó George. Agitó su varita mágica y los libros de texto de Hermione y Neville se cerraron de golpe.

—¡Pero mañana hay examen de Encantamientos! —Protestó Hermione.

—Y lo harás excepcional, Hermione—Felicitó Fred—Ven ahora. Un juego de Blackjack—.

—Lo prometemos—Aseguró George con una sonrisa que rompía esa promesa.

Hermione suspiró. No había forma de luchar contra los gemelos, y dado que Ron podría comenzar pronto con ella, eran un gran disuasivo para su hermano pequeño—Vamos, Neville. Vamos a jugar—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:** *Dejo el nombre original de Spinner’s End más que nada por criterio personal. Técnicamente, traducir el nombre como “La Hilandera” es correcto, pero en mi mente, al traducirlo, no suena bien. No es el caso de Callejón Diagon en vez de Diagon Alley, ya que se conserva el nombre de Diagon así como el de Knockturn Alley.
> 
> **El fic original dice Elderberry que se traduce como saúcos. Resulta que si existe el jugo de bayas de saúco, el cual se considera muy benéfico para la salud en dosis moderadas pero que en exceso provoca diarrea y cólicos. Los otros jugos mencionados como Granada, Arándano, Frambuesa y Mango, comparten las mismas propiedades digestivas y purificantes del saúco, indicando que (como se describe más adelante) Snape se preocupa de que todos sus alimentos de sus serpientes, sean balanceados y les ayuden a conservar bien su cuerpo y energías para el día, así como evitar complicaciones estomacales por aquellas cosas que no puede controlar que coman, como los dulces que seguro se zampan entre comidas.
> 
> ***En el original dice Griffinbores. Lo más cercano que se me ocurrió que pudiera ser es Griffinburridos, porque la palabra bore(s) quiere decir aburrido(s). Entonces supuse que es un juego de palabras como Griffindorks(Griffin-(i)diotas/tontos).
> 
> ****Misma situación que con Spinner’s End. Hay lugares que pueden ser traducidos literalmente sin sentir que se perdió algo en la traducción. Hollow sería traducido como “hondonada” pero en la traducción tradicional se dice “valle”, lo que termina desvirtuando ligeramente la traducción. Así que prefiero conservar ciertos lugares con su nombre original.
> 
> *****En español sería el “Club de las Eminencias”. Creo que queda mejor el nombre original. ¿Es mi imaginación o casi todos los nombres de clubes, calles y demás se escuchan mejor en inglés? Digo, Witch Weekly, Daily Prophet, Dark Lord (en español lo traducen como Señor oscuro y Dark Mark como La marca tenebrosa), Slug Club, Spinner’s End, Godric’s Hollow… Los únicos lugares que no pierden “sentido y ritmo” al traducirlos son el callejón Diagon y el Knockturn, aunque suenan algo más cortos en inglés.


	6. 18 De Septiembre - Ch-A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_18 De Septiembre De 1991 - Miércoles_ **

Snape se instaló en su silla de escritorio en su oficina y miró las pociones que necesitaban analizarse. Eran de su clase de Primer Año de Gryffindor/Slytherin y él podía estar seguro de que muchos no habían sido elaborados según sus estándares. Justo cuando estaba alcanzando el primer estante de pociones, alguien golpeó cortésmente a su puerta. Apuntó su varita hacia la puerta para revelar a sus visitantes ya que no esperaba a nadie durante su período libre.

—Las maldiciones gemelas de mi existencia—Murmuró Snape en voz baja.—¡Entren! —Ordenó bruscamente.

—Perdón por molestarlo, profesor—Comenzó George mientras entraban a la oficina.

—Tenemos un asunto para discutir con usted—Dijo Fred.

—¿Por qué no llevan su problema a su Jefa de Casa? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro. Un gesto casi imperceptible de George hizo que Fred respondiera—Creemos que la profesora McGonagall no puede ayudar, señor—.

George aclaró en voz baja—No lo hará pero tampoco puede... —.

Snape asintió con la cabeza para que los gemelos se sentaran en las sillas frente a su escritorio, y colocó sus manos sobre su abdomen para escuchar.

George comenzó de nuevo—Sabemos que usted es consciente de la intimidación que Hermione está recibiendo de nuestra Casa, profesor—.

—Nuestro pequeño hermano Ron está dispuesto a romper la cuchara de cocina de mamá con su trasero—Dijo Fred sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Tu hermano es el instigador? —Inquirió Snape. Ambos gemelos negaron con la cabeza.

—Ron se sentó con Hermione en el tren al comienzo del trimestre, profesor—Dijo George—Compartieron el mismo compartimiento. Estamos seguros de que Ron está actuando porque Draco y Harry “se llevaron” a Hermione de él—.

—A Dean y Seamus simplemente no les gusta Hermione—Suspiró Fred—Eso solo ha empeorado desde que comenzaron las clases—.

—Entonces el Señor Thomas y el Señor Finnigan son los instigadores—Dijo Snape. Puso su Oclumancia sobre el hilo de un recuerdo de Sirius Black y James Potter a quienes no le gustaba que simplemente existiera.

Los gemelos asintieron—Ron los sigue, profesor—Dijo George con un poco de disgusto—Y, ellos tres han conseguido que la Casa por completo se enfrente a Hermione—.

—No ayuda que siga perdiendo puntos también—Señaló Fred.

—Lo cual es algo que nunca les importó sobre ustedes dos—Comentó Snape con una leve sonrisa.

Fred y George sonrieron. George estuvo de acuerdo—Podemos parecer payasos para todos, profesor, pero Gred y yo tenemos planes específicos que requieren una cierta cantidad de educación—.

—Forge tiene razón, señor—Asintió Fred—También podemos ver cuánto significa nuestro mundo para Hermione y cuánto quiere ser parte de eso... —.

Snape los interrumpió suavemente—Estoy seguro de que había dos... caballeros... en la mesa de Gryffindor que “abuchearon” cuando el primer niño fue clasificado como Slytherin—Miró fijamente a los gemelos, que se retorcieron incómodos bajo la severa mirada.

George habló—Sí... ehm... sobre eso, Profesor... yo y Fred... bueno... —.

—Lo que mi contraparte tan elocuentemente está tratando de decir, señor, es que Hermione nos agarró en serio sobre eso justo después de la fiesta—Golpeó a Fred con un leve gruñido de molestia.

George asintió con abyección—Creo que eso puso a Dean y a Seamus de inmediato contra ella, pero Hermione tenía razón. Mili… —.

—Millicent Bulstrode—Añadió Fred suavemente.

George asintió—Bueno, ella solo tiene once años, y Hermione nos dijo... —.

—Después de golpearnos—Se rió entre dientes Fred.

George sonrió a su hermano, pero luego se puso serio. Snape no había perdido el ceño fruncido en sus facciones—Profesor, después de que Hermione dejó en claro lo malvados que habíamos sido, ella exigió que le pidiéramos disculpas a Milli—.

—¡Eso provocó que Dean y Seamus se enojaran! —Fred bufó oscuramente—Pensaban que Hermione estaba siendo irracional y que acaba de establecer una disputa terrible—.

—La profesora Minerva vino en ese momento y todos recibimos una conferencia y perdimos puntos—Continuó George.

—Lo que realmente hizo que Dean y Seamus se enojaran con Hermione—Suspiró Fred.

—Hmmm, sin duda lo hizo. Díganme—Preguntó el Maestro de Pociones—¿Se disculparon ustedes dos por su rudeza en el Banquete de Bienvenida? —.

Ambos muchachos asintieron con firmeza—Milli es una chica bastante agradable—Comentó Fred.

—Draco y Harry también son buenos, profesor—Intervino George—Hermione cree que en el mundo de ambos y la hacen sentir que pertenece, pero... —.

—¿Pero qué, Señor Weasley? —Preguntó Snape mientras se enderezaba en su silla y juntaba sus manos sobre la superficie de su escritorio.

Fred tomó aire antes de hablar—Dean y Seamus son instigadores, profesor, pero no están solos en sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Una buena parte la quiere fuera de nuestra Casa—.

—O mejor, fuera de Hogwarts en conjunto—Concluyó George sombríamente.

El tono de George era preocupante. Snape sabía que él quería decir que sacar a Hermione de Hogwarts significaba “sacarla del mundo mágico”. De inmediato habría culpado a la Pureza de Sangre como la causa del odio de Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan por los nacidos de Muggles, pero eso no tendría sentido. Ambos muchachos eran mestizos.

Snape consideró a los gemelos, y el problema que trajeron ante él. Durante un largo momento, guardó silencio y luego habló—Señores, soy consciente de la situación de la señorita Granger, pero debo ser honesto con ustedes; hay poco que pueda hacer ya que la niña no está en mi Casa. Hizo una mueca al ver la expresión decaída en las caras de los dos estudiantes de Tercer Año—Solo puedo alentarles a que lleven sus preocupaciones a su Jefa de Casa... —.

Fred estalló—¡Hemos tenido tres conferencias, Profesor Snape! Todo sobre cómo estamos todos en Gryffindor y tenemos un deber con nuestro Fundador... —.

George estiró una mano y tocó el brazo de su gemelo para calmarlo—Profesor, las conferencias no tienen nada que ver con cómo alguien trata a Hermione, y que no deberían hacerlo. Las conferencias son sobre cuán noble es nuestra casa, que debemos enorgullecernos de nosotros mismos, que debemos mostrarle a la escuela que estamos unidos. Nuestra Casa está unida. Cada día, y con cada pérdida de puntos que incurre Hermione, Gryffindor está más unida para deshacerse de Hermione—.

—Y la Profesora McGonagall simplemente parece ignorar eso—Resopló Fred.

—¿Qué hay del Señor Longbottom? —Preguntó Snape aparentemente de la nada—¿Cómo es tratado? —.

Por un momento Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro, luego a su maestro. George habló—Hubo algunas burlas al principio del trimestre... —.

—Mayormente sobre su rana... —Murmuró Fred.

—Trevor es un sapo, Gred—Dijo George en voz baja a su gemelo. Luego se dirigió al Profesor Snape—Nev es ignorado ahora. Nadie más que nosotros ha hecho ningún esfuerzo para hacerse amigo de Nev—Dijo George—Se queda muy callado y hace lo mejor para no llamar la atención—.

Snape se levantó de su escritorio, periféricamente consciente de que su período libre estaba llegando a su fin—Señores Weasley, puedo vigilar la situación pero me temo que mis manos están atadas por los Estatutos de Hogwarts. Puedo hablar con mi colega, pero no tengo permitido interferir con ningún estudiante de la Casa de la Profesora McGonagall—Se deslizó alrededor de su escritorio, instó a los gemelos desde sus sillas, y los acompañó a la puerta de su oficina—Si... —Apoyó una mano sobre cada uno de sus hombros, y los miró lentamente—... la señorita Granger fue reordenada en mi casa... habría más cosas que podría hacer en su nombre—.

Fred y George se detuvieron cuando su maestro mencionó “reordenar”. Ambos sonrieron entendiendo al Jefe de la Casa Slytherin—Gracias, Profesor—Ambos hablaron en perfecto armonía. Snape asintió, luego cerró la puerta detrás de los dos Gryffindors.

En el corredor de las mazmorras, George se volvió hacia su hermano—Tenemos algo que hacer, Gred—.

—¿A la biblioteca, Forge? —.

—¡Sí! ¡Averigüemos cómo reordenar a Hermione! —.

Con los brazos en forma fraternal sobre sus hombros, se pasearon por el pasillo y salieron de las mazmorras principales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del autor:** Septiembre 19 Ch-A a Septiembre 21 Ch-G fueron originalmente un capítulo de más de 22000 palabras


	7. 19 De Septiembre Ch-B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_19 De Septiembre De 1991 - Cumpleaños De Hermione_ **

Hermione se despertó cautelosamente, como lo había hecho desde el Polvo de Picazón Extra Fuerte que había sido hechizado por toda ella esa mañana. Ella terminó en la enfermería casi rascándose hasta la muerte. Si nadie más lo creía, ella lo hizo. Si no hubiera sido por sus gritos, sus estúpidas compañeras de habitación se habrían quedado en la esquina del dormitorio temiéndole DESPUÉS de haberse reído como idiotas. Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil todavía le hacían muecas, susurraban insultos siempre que podían, pero parecían dejarla sola. Estaba sola en su dormitorio y probablemente unos minutos tarde para su ducha matinal.

Aun así, Hermione miró alrededor del dormitorio, y levantó su varita— _Magia Revelare_ —Susurró. El encanto le había sido enseñado por el profesor Flitwick para ayudarla a descubrir trampas mágicas ocultas. Al respirar un suspiro de alivio cuando no se notó, comenzó a arrojar su edredón... y se congeló cuando sintió algo en los pies.

Mirando hacia el final de la cama, había cinco paquetes envueltos alegremente. Una vez más, apuntó con su varita, lo que hizo que un mensaje en letras llenas de humo subiera por encima de los paquetes.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione! —Se hizo un eco de las exuberantes y combinadas voces de los gemelos Weasley—De Gred, Forge, Nev, Draco y Harry. Ábrelos y luego búscanos para desayunar en la mesa de Gryffindor, ¡donde solo comen los chicos cool! —.

Hermione se rió entre dientes, colocó su varita sobre la mesita de noche y abrió el primer regalo. Los regalos de Fred y George eran un tanto misteriosos hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran parte de un objeto; un Detector de Enemigos miniatura sobre un pedestal que le permitía girar. Neville le había dado sus semillas para una Rosa Élfica y las instrucciones para cuando plantara sus semillas. El obsequio de Draco era una hermosa pluma que, según su tarjeta, estaba hecha con una de las plumas más esponjosas de un pavo real nival. La punta era peltre muy pulido. El regalo de Harry era un complemento al de Draco; un arco iris de tintas de colores y un rollo de pergamino blanco.

Hermione no había recibido ningún libro por su cumpleaños, pero eso estaba bien. Ella amaba los libros, pero eso no siempre era lo que ella quería.

Se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió rápido y prácticamente bajó corriendo de la Torre de Gryffindor al Gran Comedor para encontrarse con sus amigos. Antes de llegar al ruidoso Gran Comedor, ella se lanzó hacia su Profesor de Pociones. Temía lo peor, pero cuando miró hacia arriba, encontró su mano estirada para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Con esa ayuda llegó la sombra de una sonrisa en sus ojos oscuros. La sonrisa no tocó su rostro.

Snape ayudó a la bruja a levantarse. Ella sacudió el polvo de su túnica hasta que él pasó su varita sobre ella—Usted, señorita Granger. Es una bruja—.

—Lo siento, profesor. Tienes razón. Me olvido mucho de eso—Sonrió brevemente—Lo siento, también, por chocar con usted. Es solo que es mi cumpleaños y no quería perderme a mis amigos en el desayuno—.

Snape asintió y la condujo al Gran Comedor—Estoy informado, señorita Granger. El Señor Potter y el Señor Malfoy vinieron a mí antes del desayuno para pedir permiso para sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los encontrará ahí—.

Snape fue recompensado con un rayo de una sonrisa que era como la luz del sol. Su sonrisa, confinada a su mirada, se dibujó en sus labios cuando la joven vio a sus amigos y corrió a sentarse con ellos. Ella no vio la expresión agradable, pero Harry lo hizo. Le sonrió a su Jefe de Casa, y Snape encontró ese molesto calor llenando su corazón.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Esa tarde_ **

El Profesor Snape se hizo cargo de la detención de Hermione Granger por la Profesora McGonagall, sin embargo, incluyó a Draco y Harry también. Ambos sabían que la detención sería parte de su registro permanente de Hogwarts, pero ambos muchachos habían insistido en estar allí cuando se les diera la elección.

La noche comenzó con un ensayo de 6 pulgadas para Hermione que detallaba sus hechizos para los que no estaba preparada y las consecuencias. Snape tenía varios libros para que ella los referenciara y ella terminó rápidamente el ensayo y pudo unirse a sus dos amigos que estaban ocupados elaborando algo fragante y misterioso.

—Es bonito—Comentó Hermione mientras contemplaba el caldero N° 3 que era lo suficientemente grande para 2 litros de poción. El miasma era gris perla con algunos bultos extraños que se desvanecían o se derretían—¿Qué es eso, Profesor? —.

El Profesor Snape se deslizó sin esfuerzo entre sus dos Slytherins y espolvoreó algo que parecía ser ceniza negra—Veinte vueltas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, Señor Potter. Cuando termine, señor Malfoy, asegúrese de tener listos los tres calderos N° 2. Ponga uno en estasis, a otro agréguele la salvia seca y el tercero requiere una medida de aloe—El profesor se volvió levemente hacia Hermione—Estamos creando una poción “triple”, Miss Granger. Esto es... —Comenzó a interrumpir y terminar su conferencia porque entendió, pero él la detuvo al levantar la mano—Permítame terminar, señorita Granger—Su voz amonestada—Estamos elaborando tres sustancias diferentes que comienzan con la misma base. Una vez que la poción se haya dividido en porciones y se haya transferido a los nuevos calderos, agregaremos ingredientes específicos para cada uno que cambiarán la consistencia de las pociones. Él asintió, permitiendo que el estudiante inquisitivo le hiciera la pregunta en su mente.

—¿Qué ingrediente es para la tercera poción y por qué está en estasis? —Preguntó Hermione mientras veía a Harry terminar de remover la poción.

—Ah, eso requiere un toque más delicado que estos dos todavía—Sonrió Snape a cada una de sus Serpientes, cada una de las cuales lo miraba con recelo—Y, completaré esa poción una vez que todos hayan regresado a sus salas comunes por la noche—Hermione pareció un poco decepcionada—¿Permitiría su holgazanería, señorita Granger? —Ella levantó su mirada esperanzada hacia los ojos oscuros de su maestra—Venga conmigo—.

Snape giró y cuando Hermione hizo cola para seguirlos, Harry y Draco se sonrieron el uno al otro con la suficiencia de un secreto bien guardado.

En su gabinete de ingredientes de pociones, Snape había dispuesto una variedad de hierbas secas; todas eran de esencias que había detectado sobre la niña cuando ella había venido a clase. No era un aroma desagradable, pero había tantos arrojados juntos sin pensar que los aromas tendían a asaltar sus propios sentidos. Se había acostumbrado a ese problema en particular ya que todas las chicas jóvenes experimentaban con aromas o tenían una mezcla de aromas en sus productos de limpieza. Para la mayoría, los olores podían ser soportados, incluso aceptables en algunas circunstancias, pero Snape había sido bendecido con persistentes sentidos olfativos que podían determinar cada aroma con el que una jovencita o niño joven solía empaparse.

Snape señaló cada una de las hierbas y habló de sus propiedades—Varias variedades de rosa, luego jacinto blanco, lavanda blanca, salvia, tomillo anaranjado. Si prefiere otros, estoy seguro de tener algo que la complazca. Elija una, señorita Granger—.

Hermione pronto se vio envuelta por un paraíso de aromas. Las rosas secas pasaron de sutiles a picantes, y aunque le gustaban todas las hierbas, era la rosa la que más le fascinaba—La rosa, señor—Sonrió Hermione—La muy rojo. Su aroma es ligero, pero hay... hmm... es... —Su voz se desvaneció.

—La Rosa Élfica tiene un aroma verdaderamente misterioso que trae a la mente la gentileza de la primavera, lo especiado de la emoción y la dulzura sutil de la tentación—Snape asintió mientras recogía los pétalos secos y triturados. Luego dio vuelta y sacó una pequeña botella tapada con corcho de uno de los estantes—La rosa es delicada y compleja—Quitó el tapón de la botella con el pulgar y lo sostuvo contra Hermione—Más que eso, tal vez sea la Rosa Élfica. Cuenta la historia del misterio, la exploración, la búsqueda de respuestas sublimes, pero oscuras. Puede ser bochornoso o romántico todo en un suspiro—Hermione quedó hipnotizada por la voz de su maestro. Él sonrió brevemente al darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojada—Ha elegido bien, señorita Granger. Vamos, veamos qué están haciendo mis dos Serpientes—.

—¡Estamos listos, profesor! —Anunció Harry con una sonrisa.

Snape se movió hacia el banco de trabajo para ver cómo estaban cada una de las pociones. Ahora eran más gruesas, de un blanco pálido, con el claroscuro de un resplandor hacia el borde de los calderos—Muy bien, caballeros—En cada caldero roció las rosas secas y luego una gota del aceite de rosas para cada una—Diez movimientos en sentido antihorario cada uno, señores. Señor Potter, me gustaría que vierta la suya en ese molde a su derecha cuando haya terminado de remover. Señor Malfoy, su poción está completa, pero me gustaría que se vierta en esta botella—Snape convocó una botella con forma de cristal transparente con un fondo ancho y ancho, por lo que no se podía volcar fácilmente.

La poción de Draco llenó la bonita botella de cristal. Justo cuando terminó la poción de Harry, que el niño había vertido en un molde que estaba dividido en cuatro porciones, la poción se había endurecido en barras salpicadas de rosas secas y olía maravillosamente a rosa y aloe.

—Hermione, ¿quieres ayudar a envolver el jabón? —Preguntó Harry.

—¡Claro, Harry! —Ella asintió y se acercó mientras sacaba el jabón del molde.

—El Profesor Snape hizo está muy bonita envoltura de pergamino de salvia y una cinta... uhm... —Draco miró a su maestro en busca de ayuda.

—Una cinta infundida con salvia, Señor Malfoy—Terminó Snape.

—¡Eso! —Estuvo de acuerdo Draco.

Harry le entregó a Hermione una pastilla de jabón, el envoltorio y la cinta—Aquí tienes, Hermione—.

Por un momento todos se callaron mientras envolvían el jabón. Snape envolvió dos y luego agregó una de las cintas con un capullo de rosa seco alrededor de la parte superior de la botella. Luego se lo dio a Hermione, quien lo tomó con vacilación. Harry y Draco empujaron el jabón frente a ella.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione! —Cantaron Harry y Draco.

—Te hice el mejor champú de salvia y rosa del mundo—Se jactó Draco—Va a ser genial para tu pelo rizado, Hermione—.

—Te hice el mejor jabón de aloe y rosa, Hermione. ¡Esto te hará estar súper limpia y tendrás una piel suave que hará que Parvati y Lavender se pongan celosas! —Exclamó Harry mientras olfateaba una barra de jabón envuelta.

—¿Son míos? —Sonrió Hermione mientras abrazó el champú contra su pecho. Harry y Draco asintieron, y sonrieron—¡Wow, gracias! ¡Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos los tiempos! —.

Hermione había olvidado la tercera porción de poción pero Snape no. Tan pronto como los tres amigos se fueron, eliminó el hechizo de estasis y terminó la última poción. Agregó ámbar gris y varias gotas del aceite de rosa. Cuando terminó, envió el resultado a un cristal de cuarzo delgado y cónico que selló. El maestro de pociones desterró la exquisita botella a su destinatario.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Hermione, que había estado dormida durante mucho tiempo, se despertó en mitad de la noche con la sensación de ser observada. Antes de abrir los ojos, tomó su varita pero no la necesitaba. Pasando sobre ella había una hermosa botella cónica que brillaba suavemente con el líquido pálido y rosado que había dentro. Hermione atrapó la botella y reveló una pequeña etiqueta junto al capullo de rosa seco atrapado en la cinta alrededor del cuello del contenedor. La pequeña etiqueta, escrita con una mano puntiaguda que ella había visto lista en sus ensayos en Pociones, decía:

_“Un perfume propio. Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Granger. ~ SS”_

Con una sonrisa y la botella de perfume junto a su corazón, Hermione volvió a dormir pacíficamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del autor:** Ch A - G fueron originalmente un capítulo de más de 22000 palabras


	8. 21 De Septiembre Ch-C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_21 De Septiembre De 1991 - Sábado_ **

El resto de la semana, Hermione hizo todo lo posible para evitar a sus compañeras de Casa; especialmente Eleanor Broodland que había sido liberada de la enfermería el jueves. Dos veces Hermione había sido hechizada en los corredores pero había esquivado cada uno. Una conferencia de su Jefe de Casa terminó la guerra de maleficios, pero las burlas y las bromas continuaron. Hermione estaba contenta de almorzar sentada con sus amigos, pero el desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor había cambiado para mejor una vez que Fred, George y Neville se unieron a su lugar de exilio. Draco y Harry trataron de sentarse con ella, pero la Profesora McGonagall lo había prohibido.

En Gryffindor, Hermione notó que las miradas desagradables que tendría en la Sala Común empezaban a desvanecerse ya que los gemelos y Neville no iban a ser expulsados.

Las cosas fueron más fáciles pero no del todo. Hermione no permitió que su guardia se cayera y por eso estaba perdiendo el sueño lentamente mientras su cuerpo se negaba a relajarse.

Harry también estaba teniendo problemas que le dificultaban los días. Las pesadillas, horribles que lo hicieron gritar o luchar en su cama hasta que se caía de ella, estaban plagando su sueño. Draco también estaba sufriendo por una disminución en el sueño y porque Harry no le hablaba de las pesadillas.

También sufría el prefecto Billock, que se despertaba casi todas las noches porque Draco no podía despertar a su amigo y lo despertaba, en su lugar. Una vez despertado, Billock encontraría que Harry se había retirado al espacio debajo de su cama. El prefecto se sentó en una vigilia sobre Harry mientras enviaban a Draco a despertar a su Jefe de Casa.

Cuando Harry despertaba, solo respondía a Snape, buscando consuelo en los brazos del estoico hombre. Lloraba silenciosamente contra el pecho de Snape hasta que se dormía exhausto. Snape rara vez pudo volver a dormirse después de meter al niño en la cama porque se preocupaba por él.

En consecuencia, a pesar del café fuerte de la mañana, el estado de ánimo de Snape no era lo mejor para sus clases.

_“Y Harry no le hablaría sobre las pesadillas”._

_“Y Draco volvía a ser un pequeño mocoso”._

_“Y Orencia y el Prefecto Billock se habían separado, haciendo que la vida de todos en la Casa Slytherin fuera miserable porque no contentaban”._

Estas preocupaciones estaban en la mente del Maestro de Pociones cuando se vistió con sus mejores túnicas negras, salió del castillo y luego se apareció en la Mansión Malfoy para tomar el té el sábado.

Un elfo doméstico algo distraído lo escoltó al salón de Narcissa, donde la señora de la casa lo saludó.

Narcissa Malfoy era una mujer majestuosa, alta y esbelta, que llevaba el pelo largo y rubio en un moño suave con rizos perfectamente peinados que bailaban suavemente alrededor de su rostro de una manera aleatoria que no era aleatoria. La belleza que era la joya más grande de Lucius Malfoy estaba vestida con un vestido de seda azul claro que complementaba sus ojos azul hielo y su tez cremosa.

Narcissa saludó a Snape calurosamente y le indicó que colocara su capa exterior sobre un cuelga-abrigos de latón bañado en oro dentro de la puerta de la sala. Snape lo hizo, y luego se sentó en una de las sillas tapizadas de seda de pino que tenían un diseño sutil, pero limpio, color verde apio y rayas crema. Coincidía con el resto de los muebles y el salón completo.

—Lucius lamenta llegar un poco tarde, pero fue llamado al Ministerio por algún asunto de último momento—Sonrió Narcissa y le pidió a su invitado que se sentara.

Snape se instaló en su silla y tomó una medida de su anfitriona. Se había enamorado de la peluda muchacha Black cuando era estudiante. Narcissa había sido la definición de gracia y bondad. Ella se mantuvo por encima de la pequeña política de la “Supremacía de sangrepura” que acribilló su Casa. Incluso antes de ser una Premio Anual en su Séptimo Año, Narcissa estaba cuidando a los Slytherins más jóvenes. Organizó grupos de estudio, habló con las chicas e incluso con algunos de los muchachos.

En lugar de sentirse celoso cuando Narcissa y Lucius anunciaron que se iban a casar al salir de Hogwarts, se sintió feliz; especialmente después de haber visto lo feliz que Lucius había estado antes de dejar Hogwarts al final del Primer Año de Snape. Sin embargo, Lucius no fue olvidado, algo de lo que se aseguró cuando fue a visitar a Narcissa en cada fin de semana de su Séptimo Año. Lucius siempre dedico unos minutos al “Pobre” Chico Slytherin.

Narcissa Malfoy había madurado de una niña a una mujer hermosa. A veces, Snape sentía que le dolía el corazón con ese enamoramiento de niño de escuela cuando la veía. Ella nunca sabría de eso. Como su esposo también era amigo de Snape, ella lo era también.

—¿Dime cómo lo está yendo a Draco, Severus? —Narcissa colocó una taza de té frente a él.

—Le está yendo bastante bien en casi todas sus clases, con la excepción de algunas dificultades en Transfiguración. Estoy seguro de que lo resolverá con un estudio adicional—Respondió Snape.

—La transfiguración nunca fue un tema fácil para Lucius, pero sí logró un Supera las Expectativas para sus EXTASIS. ¿Le está yendo bien a mi hijo en tu clase, Severus? —Ella preguntó. Cortésmente no mencionó que ella era una Maestra de la Transfiguración.

—Está haciéndolo todo lo bien que esperaba—Se cubrió suavemente Severus. En verdad, no deseaba evaluar a ningún estudiante tan nuevo en el término.

—Estoy decepcionada de que mi hijo aún permite que su temperamento se lleve lo mejor de él, Severus—Narcissa obviamente se estaba refiriendo a las dos detenciones que Draco ya había logrado ganar. Draco, por supuesto, había escrito la primera carta a su padre para contarle su infracción, mientras que Snape había escrito la segunda carta.

—Creo que él y Harry pueden beneficiarse de una técnica de meditación que es una base para Oclumancia que les enseñaré una vez que se asiente el término—Respondió en voz baja. Por supuesto, no mencionó que tenía esperanzas de que la meditación ayudara a aliviar las pesadillas de Harry.

—Es bueno saberlo, Severus. Sé cuánto ha ayudado a Lucius desde que le enseñaste—Narcissa no habló en voz alta, aunque ambos lo sabían, la buena habilidad de Lucius con Oclumancia le había salvado la vida una o dos veces. Sin embargo, ella le dio al Maestro de Pociones un ligero y gracioso asentimiento en reconocimiento—Draco parece bastante feliz con esta amistad que tiene con Harry Potter—Dijo Narcissa, cambiando suavemente de tema—Me complació saber que se había desvinculado de los hijos de Andrew Crabbe y Liam Goyle. Le dije a Lucius que me preocupaba que los hábitos perezosos y su naturaleza de matones pudieran influir en Draco y ni su padre ni yo quisiéramos ver su educación sufrir—Narcissa tomó un sorbo de su té y luego volvió su mirada completamente hacia él—Nunca hubiera adivinado que el hijo de Lily y James Potter terminaría en nuestra casa, Severus. Notable, ¿verdad? —.

Snape asintió—¿Te ha contado Draco mucho sobre el Señor Potter? —.

Narcissa sonrió—Bastante, Severus. Creo que sé casi todo lo que Harry le dijo a mi hijo, con la excepción de los secretos que los niños mantendrán entre ellos—.

Snape tomó un sorbo de su té pensativamente. Se preguntó cuánto podría haberle dicho Harry a Draco sobre su vida hogareña. La principal preocupación que lo había impulsado a aceptar esta invitación al té era, con suerte, descubrir más información sobre el niño.

—¡Ah, Severus! —Lucius entró en ese momento, arrojando su bata externa sobre el respaldo de una silla. Fue hacia Narcissa y castamente le besó la mejilla antes de sentarse en una silla frente a Snape y aceptar una taza de té de su esposa.

—¿Una dificultad en el Ministerio, Lucius? —Preguntó Snape con fingida indiferencia.

—El Ministro tuvo otro de sus ataques de pánico—Respondió alegremente Lucius mientras se sentaba casualmente en una de las sillas a juego.

—¿Esto sería por el Torneo de los Tres Magos? —Preguntó Snape.

Lucius asintió y luego tomó un sorbo de su té—El Ministro y su representante, Dolores Umbridge están considerando las oportunidades políticas y de comunicación que surgirían con la reactivación del Torneo. Fudge cree que sería lo más prestigioso para Hogwarts involucrarse, lo que obligó a Dumbledore a actuar, por una vez con el Ministro—Suspiró y estuvo en silencio por un momento—Sin embargo, la Junta de Gobernadores está preocupada por todo el asunto debido al peligro asociado al Torneo—.

—Es desmesurado poner a los niños en circunstancias tan mortíferas—Murmuró Narcissa—Es suficiente que nos preocupemos por los asociados… pasados—.

—Muy cierto, querida. El Ministro ni siquiera está tomando eso en consideración y, como tal, está entrando en pánico por la reacción negativa que recibe no solo de la Junta, sino también de los padres—Lucius suspiró, dejó su taza de té y elegantemente cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. Se encogió de hombros mientras sorbía su té—Esa oscura bruja Umbridge nunca debería haber hablado con El Profeta sobre el supuesto resurgimiento del Torneo de los Tres Magos—.

Snape asintió. Recordó la masacre de un artículo que exaltaba las virtudes de los juegos mágicos que habían tomado la vida de al menos diez niños desde su inicio. Luego eligió dejar la conversación a su amigo.

Snape no tenía dudas sobre los motivos de Lucius Malfoy; lo que hizo fue por su familia y el honor del nombre Malfoy. Ambos habían tomado la Marca Tenebrosa, pero Lucius estaba siguiendo los dictados de su padre, mientras que Snape había hecho lo que Abraxas le ordenó hacer una vez que se había comprometido tontamente con el malvado hombre.

Snape sobrevivió como pudo. Lucius, sin embargo, fue un hijo obediente, o de lo contrario. Él hizo lo que su padre le ordenó; no importaba si provenía del Señor Oscuro, o Abraxas Malfoy. Lucius tenía una nueva familia para mantener a salvo, y lo que hizo, incluso si fue desagradable, lo hizo para mantener viva a su familia. Muchos en el mundo mágico no entendían que había algo más que Snape y los Malfoys atrapados en una trampa tan mortal. Muchos de los Mortífagos tenían familias atrapadas en la vorágine del mal del Señor Oscuro.

Snape, con su talento en Pociones, y los Malfoys con su dinero, rápidamente se convirtieron en parte de los más de confianza del Señor Oscuro. No eran parte de su élite, el Circulo Interno, pero eran muy cercanos.

No fue hasta la muerte prematura de Abraxas Malfoy por Viruela de Dragón, que los dos hombres se habían unido. Snape, con gran riesgo para sí mismo, confesó a Lucius que había espiado para Dumbledore, y Lucius le reveló que tenía planes para no solo imposibilitarle regresar al lado del Señor Oscuro si regresaba, sino para restaurar el apellido y reputación Malfoy y para mantener a su familia a salvo.

Cuando el Wizengamot celebró el Tribunal de Mortífagos, Lucius se negó a aliarse con Dumbledore. El encanto de Dumbledore no había logrado derretir al aristócrata; había subestimado al joven e inteligente mago que fue capaz de proporcionar una prueba sólida de que había estado bajo _Imperius_ y por lo tanto , era inocente.

El Señor Oscuro a menudo usaba lo Imperdonable contra sus propios seguidores, y hubo momentos en que los torturaba con la Maldición _Cruciatus_ , para su propio disfrute, o los ponía bajo la Maldición _Imperius_ para hacer que cumplieran sus órdenes cuando de lo contrario se volverían y echarían a correr.

Lucius nunca había torturado o matado a un muggle a menos que hubiera estado bajo el _Imperius_ del Señor Oscuro y su evidencia del pensadero había sido demasiado horrible y convincente para el Wizengamot.

Snape, por otro lado, pasó tres meses en Azkaban antes de que Dumbledore reuniera las pruebas necesarias para liberar al joven. Fue una fuente de irritación constante a lo largo de los años para que Snape supiera que si Dumbledore decidía hacerlo, se iría de Hogwarts y regresaría a Azkaban antes de poder parpadear.

—De las cartas de mi hijo, deduzco que la pelea que él y Harry tuvieron ya no es un problema—Lucius lo hizo sonar como si su mención de la pelea que Draco y Harry habían tenido sobre las plumas y el elfo doméstico convocado, no fuera de gran preocupación.

—Esos dos están bastante unidos por una nueva causa, Lucius—Respondió Snape simplemente. Observó al mago más viejo y pudo decir con la expresión más breve que Draco aún no le había contado a su padre acerca de su amiga nacida muggle, Hermione Granger.

Lucius vio como Narcissa le servía una taza de té fresca y luego se inclinaba para quitársela—No he oído hablar de esta “nueva causa”, Severus. ¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó Lucius.

—Una joven bruja de su año. Hermione Granger. Es una chica extremadamente brillante e inteligente, pero bastante insegura y como consecuencia tiene la mala costumbre de tener que responder todas las preguntas en clase, al punto que si no la llaman tan pronto como sea posible, ella dejará escapar la respuesta—.

Lucius sonrió al mago más joven. En su último año en Hogwarts, pudo recordar un cierto primer año Slytherin que había sido igualmente molesto. Tomando otro sorbo, animó a Snape a continuar.

>> La señorita Granger fue clasificada en Gryffindor y ella no está... adaptándose bien allí. Sus otros maestros se entregan a sus malos hábitos concentrándose únicamente en el hecho de que están en posesión de un estudiante inteligente que desea aprender. Todo—Una pequeña mueca de desprecio cruzó la cara de Snape por un momento.

—¿Y no la complaces? —Preguntó Lucius.

—Aunque comprendo las inseguridades de los niños, tomo los puntos que me parezcan más adecuados y no toco a ningún alumno que hable cuando no se le habla. Desafortunadamente para la señorita Granger, esto ha provocado la pérdida de puntos para Gryffindor y una detención para la joven bruja . De mi parte—Snape dejó su taza de té vacía.

—Hay algo más que tienes que decir, mi amigo—Conjeturó Lucius—¿Qué es? —.

Snape respiró hondo y luego respondió—La señorita Granger maldijo a un estudiante que la estaba provocando con un Maleficio de Forúnculos muy sofisticado—.

Lucius se inclinó hacia adelante porque estaba muy interesado en lo que el Maestro de Pociones tenía que decir sobre un primer año blandiendo un hechizo “sofisticado”. Los maleficios eran notoriamente difíciles de controlar y por eso tendían a extenderse en su daño y no eran terriblemente dañinos—¿Qué tan sofisticado, Severus? —.

—La señorita Granger centró los forúnculos en la nariz de la estudiante—Hizo una mueca con una media sonrisa oscura.

Lucius se rió y juntó sus manos una vez—¡Vaya éxito*! ¡Buena forma, señorita Granger! —.

La ceja derecha de Snape se levantó brevemente—Supongo que es por eso por lo que me hice cargo de la semana de detención que Minerva le dio a la niña—.

Lucius frunció el ceño con ira. Narcissa no dio ninguna pista de la consternación que sentía. En cambio, ella habló en voz baja—Qué bueno de tu parte, Severus. ¿Más té? —Él asintió y le tendió la taza a su anfitriona para que la llenara.

>> ¿Tengo que entender que la joven no ha hecho amigos en Gryffindor y que están mal dispuestos a serlo, Severus? —.

—Fred y George Weasley pero esos dos nunca han seguido el voto popular. Neville Longbottom también se ha convertido en amigo, ya que es terriblemente nervioso—Aclaró Snape.

—¿El hijo de Augusta Longbottom? —Preguntó Narcissa con curiosidad. Lucius simplemente negó con la cabeza, y Narcissa le dio la sombra de una mirada—Augusta es una bruja temible, Severus, y su hermano Algernon es... —.

—Algernon intentó matar al niño cuando tenía siete años al echarlo del camino norte de la viuda—Se burló Lucius. Snape estaba horrorizado—Fue una suerte que la magia del niño se manifestó y lo salvó, Severus—.

—Todavía deberíamos haber presentado cargos contra el mago por abuso—Reprendió Narcissa en voz baja. Ella se volvió hacia Snape—¿Cómo va el chico Longbottom, Severus? —.

—Está nervioso por todo—Suspiró Snape—La presencia de la señorita Granger, he notado últimamente, parece calmarlo. También ha mejorado en su trabajo desde que hizo estallar una poción en clase recientemente. Creo que entiende mejor la seriedad de las Pociones—.

—Dime, Severus—Sonrió Lucius mientras sorbía su té y devolvía la conversación a la interesante señorita Granger—¿Cómo fue que un primer año manejó tal hechizo? ¿Estás enseñando magia que no nos enseñaron a nuestra edad? —Se rió suavemente, y Narcissa le sonrió.

Snape se rió entre dientes suavemente y luego explicó—Muchos estudiantes han aprendido el Maleficio de Forúnculos en su primer año, o incluso en casa. A menudo se usa en pequeños duelos entre estudiantes. Madame Pomfrey usa la Poción de Reducción de Granos para curarla. Granger enfoco el maleficio de tal manera que los forúnculos solo aparecieron en la cara de la niña. Bastante impresionante—.

—¿Sin embargo, ella lo logró, Severus? —Preguntó Narcissa.

—La niña es un lectora voraz—Explicó Snape—Aprendí que ella ha estado leyendo todos los libros de texto para sus clases con años de anticipación—.

—¿Y dices que es una amiga de Draco? —Sonrió Lucius con satisfacción—Ella me gusta—.

—Y a Harry—Agregó Snape.

—Es desafortunado que no haya sido clasificada como Slytherin—Reflexionó Lucius.

Narcissa habló con delicadeza—¿Sabes por qué la señorita Granger hizo una maldición a la otra chica tan... hábilmente, Severus? —.

—Según los chicos, mientras Harry intentaba consolar a la señorita Granger que estaba llorando, la señorita Broodland vio a los tres amigos y llamó a la señorita Granger “puta de Slytherin”—.

La taza de té de Narcissa tintineó, pero la taza de té de Lucius estalló con su repentina indignación. Narcissa, bastante recuperada del vulgar insulto, sacó su varita y desapareció el desastre y reparó la taza rota.

—¿Y la respuesta de McGonagall? —Preguntó Lucius con fuerza.

—Minerva tomó puntos de la señorita Granger, como debería haber hecho—Agregó Snape rápidamente para enfriar la ira de Lucius—Y luego Minerva asignó a la pequeña bruja una semana de detención—Snape le dio a Lucius una pequeña y presumida sonrisa—Escuché el insulto de la señorita Broodland y tome 25 puntos. Igualmente, le otorgué 35 puntos a la niña por la maldición. Como dije, estaba bastante bien hecha—.

—La Profesora McGonagall estaba indudablemente disgustada por eso—Observó Narcissa.

—De hecho, pero no importaba—Snape y su colega de Gryffindor a menudo discutían sobre los puntos, ya fuera una pérdida o una ganancia.

Lucius miró al más joven con astucia—Sin embargo, pareces preocuparte por la señorita Granger, Severus, y ni siquiera está en nuestra Casa—.

—Desafortunadamente, Minerva ha agobiado a la señorita Granger con la idea de que es su culpa que a sus compañeros les disguste—Snape se encogió de hombros ligeramente—Minerva siempre ha creído que todos sus leones deben llevarse bien y es difícil para ella aceptar que puedan unirse contra uno de los suyos—.

—La Profesora McGonagall viene de una edad más simple—Narcissa defendió gentilmente a la mujer mayor—Fue más fácil para una Casa unirse. Vivimos en tiempos difíciles y es bastante evidente que todas las Casas estaban sufriendo—.

Lucius asintió de acuerdo con su esposa—Nosotros los Slytherins somos un grupo cauteloso y estamos acostumbrados a cuestionar los motivos de todos, incluso aquellos con quienes estamos aliados. Un cisma en la Casa de Gryffindor es como una herida fatal para un animal—.

—Son blancos y negros y no pueden existir en las áreas grises—Agregó Snape.

—Luz y oscuridad—Dijo Narcissa en voz baja.

—Voldemort y Dumbledore—Lucius agregó con ironía.

Snape hizo una mueca al oír el nombre de Voldemort, pero continuó—Como la señorita Granger no está en mi Casa, hay poco que pueda hacer y aunque, de todo el personal, Minerva es con quien me llevo mejor, ella y yo no estamos de acuerdo. A menudo—.

—La señorita Granger al menos tiene a Draco y Harry—Concluyó Narcissa.

Snape asintió—Eso, y Minerva por lo menos aceptó permitir que la niña almuerce con sus amigos. Ha sido interesante ver lo... cómoda que la señorita Granger parece con algunos de los otros Slytherins—.

Lucius captó la implicación subyacente de que había una razón para que solo algunos de los Slytherin aceptaran a Hermione. Presionó este punto al preguntar—¿Y por qué no todos los Slytherins le darían la bienvenida a la niña, Severus? —.

Aquí Snape hizo una pausa, estudiando la superficie refrescante de su té. Luego miró por encima del borde de la taza de té a su viejo amigo—La señorita Granger es nacida muggle—.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos esposos cuando Snape los miró cuidadosamente a ambos.

Abraxas Malfoy había albergado un gran odio por los muggles y los nacidos de muggles. Había habido demasiadas veces que había enfermado a ambos jóvenes con viles historias de horrores de las que había sido parte hacia desafortunados muggles y nacidos de muggles.

Cuando Lucius se había negado a unirse a su padre en uno de esos asaltos aterrorizantes de una familia Muggle, Abraxas no dudó en poner a su propio hijo bajo la maldición _Imperius_. Snape, trabajando con su Maestro de Pociones en su propio dominio, no había sido parte de eso. Él se había ocupado de las consecuencias; Lucius, enfermo hasta el punto de tener fiebre, había estado tan afligido y avergonzado que no podía soportar volver con su propia familia.

Era inevitable que Lucius pronto comenzara a repetir las creencias de su padre y endureció parte de su alma contra casi la mitad del mundo mágico. Snape lo había esperado. Era la única forma para que Lucius sobreviviera, para mantener a su familia a salvo. Aun así, todavía había noches en las que Lucius se retiraba a la casa de Snape en Spinner's End para llorar, pasar el rato, beber y dormir sin pesadillas bajo el velo del Sueño Sin Sueños.

Narcissa Black Malfoy provenía de una familia, excepto su hermana Andrómeda y su primo Sirius, que tenía un gran prejuicio contra los muggles y los nacidos de muggles. Su otra hermana, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, era una mujer loca y psicótica que deseaba cualquier excusa para lastimar a alguien. Narcissa había logrado, con gracia, permanecer neutral. Snape sospechaba pero no lo sabía con certeza, que Narcissa también consoló a su esposo cuando sus pesadillas lo despertaron con gritos.

Fue Narcissa quien habló primero—Como los padres de la señorita Granger son muggles, entonces, no podrían pedir una reordenación, ¿o sí? —.

Las cejas de Snape se levantaron al ver el sutil semblante de Narcissa. Su mente estaba calculando decisivamente sobre algo. Snape negó con la cabeza—Como los padres de la señorita Granger son muggles, no tendrían conocimiento de la petición, Narcissa—.

Lucius se enderezó—¿Estás enterado de que se ha hecho en el pasado, Severus? ¿El reordenamiento? —.

—A decir verdad, no, no lo estaba. He oído que se ha hecho, pero rara vez. Tampoco entiendo en qué circunstancias se le solicita—Confesó Snape. Ambos Malfoy tenían algo bajo la manga, y Snape estaba silenciosamente ansioso (aunque ni Narcissa ni Lucius lo podían ver) por saber qué era.

Lucius estaba más que dispuesto a educar al educador; de hecho, estaba un poco presumido al respecto—Para una familia de sangrepura, su casa no es solo algo que tiene durante siete años y luego se va una vez que sus EXTASIS estén completos. Una Casa es un estatus, un símbolo, un aliado que puede ayudar a uno a atravesar la puerta de la oportunidad. Ultimadamente, la que fue su Casa puede ser usada como fuente de prejuicios—Lucius se burló. Estaba orgulloso de ser un Slytherin y nunca se sentiría avergonzado. Continuó—No es accidental que ciertas familias de sangrepura se sienten atraídas por una casa. Los Weasley, por ejemplo, todos Gryffindors, se remontan a Augustus Weasley en el siglo XVII por parte de Arthur y Elgar Prewett en el siglo XVIII por Molly. Los Malfoy, han sido Slytherin desde los tiempos de los Fundadores—.

Narcissa sonrió indulgentemente ante el obvio orgullo de su esposo. Snape trató de no fruncir el ceño. Snape era un mestizo y, desde el lado de su madre, los miembros de la familia Prince no comenzaron a asistir a Hogwarts hasta la segunda mitad del siglo XVIII. Eran una dispersión de Ravenclaw y Slytherin, con un extraño Gryffindor o dos a pesar de la fuerte Oscuridad de la familia y su prejuicio de “Pureza de Sangre”.

Lucius continuó—Por lo importante que era una Casa para una familia, puedes imaginar el estrés que podría causar si una familia fuertemente Gryffindor se encontrara repentinamente con un Slytherin. O viceversa. Se instituyó una solución que permitía que la familia inmediata del niño mal ordenado solicitara una reordenación, esperando que estuviera en línea con lo que deseaba la familia de sangrepura—.

—Sirius Black—Dijo Narcissa tan suavemente que Snape casi no la había escuchado.

Snape se volvió hacia la esposa de Lucius—¿Los padres de Sirius pidieron una nueva clasificación? —.

Narcissa asintió—La tía Walburga Black estaba absolutamente escandalizada porque Sirius hubiera sido clasificado en Gryffindor. Se hizo una petición, y se le concedió, pero el Sombrero seleccionador fue inflexible, y se negó a dejar a Sirius en otro lugar—Narcissa sonrió tristemente—Creo, que en la intención de Sirius de distanciarse del nombre de la familia Black, él convenció al Sombrero de que entrara en Gryffindor y no fue el Sombrero el que no lo reordenó, sino el propio Sirius—.

—Tan fascinante como es esta lección de historia—Snape hizo una pausa y calmó la burla que había aparecido en sus tonos sedosos. Cualquier mención de cualquiera de los Merodeadores de su infancia tenía ese efecto en él—No veo cómo eso ayudaría a la señorita Granger si sus padres no están al tanto de tal petición. También existe la pequeña cuestión de que, como muggles, no pueden ver Hogwarts ni acercarse a ella—.

Narcissa había notado el tono mordaz de Snape y le dirigió una mirada amenazante. Luego sonrió a su esposo—Una de las pocas ideas que me gustaba, que el Director Dumbledore trató de instituir, fue un programa de apadrinamiento que emparejaba a un niño nacido muggle con una familia de sangrepura—.

—Estaba condenado desde el principio—Dijo Lucius—El prejuicio contra los nacidos muggles estaba creciendo, y explotó cuando el Señor Oscuro llegó a escena—.

—Era demasiado peligroso—Intervino Narcissa con firmeza—Para los sangrepura y nacidos muggles—Se puso de pie y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo—Puede que este no sea el momento para revivir el programa, esposo, pero creo que sería... diplomático... para nuestra familia patrocinar a un niño nacido muggle—.

Lucius parpadeó lentamente—Todavía estamos en aguas peligrosas, querida—Lucius habló con cuidado.

—Aunque sea negro y blanco, Lucius, si no queremos ser arrastrados por el pecado de tu padre cuando el Señor Oscuro regrese, necesitaremos aliarnos con algo más que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico—Narcissa se inclinó hacia su esposo—Debemos proteger a todos los niños, mi amor—Lo abucheó suavemente.

Lucius besó ligeramente las yemas de los dedos de su esposa. Lo único bueno que su padre había permitido era permitirle casarse con una bruja que amaba. Una y otra vez, Narcissa le había demostrado a Lucius lo que valía; al darle un hijo sano, al aliviar su dolor, y al ser una bruja inteligente a quien a menudo consultaba por su sabiduría.

—¿Comenzaremos con la señorita Granger, querida esposa? —Lucius habló formalmente, pero hubo una suave broma en su voz.

Narcissa sonrió graciosamente, sus ojos azul hielo se calentaron con la sonrisa. Mientras estaba de pie, un brillo tocó sus ojos—Creo que me gustaría complacer a una chica—Dirigió una rápida y perversa mirada a Lucius, y él se sonrojó escandalosamente, ahogándose con el sorbo de té que había tomado. Mientras recuperaba su comportamiento, Narcissa asintió con la cabeza a Snape—Me complace que puedas visitarlo, Severus. Tendrás que disculparme, ya que tengo algo de correspondencia de la que debo ocuparme—.

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie. Snape le dio a Narcissa una reverencia cortés, y Lucius besó la mejilla de su esposa, delicadamente. Él le susurró algo al oído, y ella se rió. Una vez que ella salió de la sala, los dos magos reanudaron su té.

—Tus... creencias parecen estar cambiando, Lucius—Observó Snape sin problemas.

Lucius frunció el ceño. Dejó el té y convocó su brandy, que le ofreció a Snape—Nunca creí en la masacre al por mayor de Muggles, Severus. Acusarme de eso es más que grosero, es irreflexivo—Su voz contenía viejos resentimientos que no apuntaban a su amigo más joven.

Snape estuvo de acuerdo con el coñac, y Lucius les sirvió a cada uno medio trago lleno. Snape bebió una porción del coñac que sabía le habría costado al menos medio año de sueldo. Sabía así—Ambos creímos que nuestros mundos deberían permanecer separados, Lucius—Insistió Snape—Cómo elegimos expresar esa creencia fue nuestra caída—.

Lucius miró a Snape mientras percibía el insulto donde no había ninguno. Sabía del padre muggle de Snape y también sabía del dolor que el borracho había causado al hombre más joven.

**_Año 1971 (Flashback)_ **

Lucius estaba en su séptimo año cuando conoció al escuálido y pobre muchacho a quien muchos en Slytherin veían con disgusto. Severus Snape no era de una familia adinerada, aunque se sabía que su madre, Eileen Prince, había venido de la riqueza y de los sangrepura. La madre de Snape, para casi toda su familia, se había contaminado al enamorarse de un muggle.

Lucius no había pensado mucho en el chico flaco. Las cosas estaban cambiando en el mundo mágico y, como un sangrepura rico, comprometido con una hija de la familia Black de alto rango, su posición en la sociedad y la política estaba segura.

Lord Voldemort, como se lo conocía entonces, era simplemente un poderoso mago que predicaba la separación total del mundo mágico del mundo muggle. Como Lucius no era parte del Circulo Interno como lo era su padre, no tenía idea de que Voldemort deseaba la aniquilación de todos los muggles y que su odio hacia ellos era tan agudo, que había estado envenenando su mente durante años. Voldemort se estaba volviendo loco y tenía la intención de llevar a sus seguidores junto con su locura.

Para Snape, Lucius Malfoy era un aristócrata arrogante y esnob que no merecía ni su tiempo, ni su atención. Contento con sus libros y sus pociones, Snape nunca le dio al hombre un segundo pensamiento. No hasta que se descubrieron en la biblioteca una noche.

Lucius Malfoy parecía ser un mago encantador, rico y consentido, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera inteligencia. Lucius siempre había tenido una fascinación, no por las Artes Oscuras, sino por la Vieja Magia que había caído en desuso a lo largo de los siglos a favor de la magia más “Espectacular”.

Cuando Snape estaba investigando los orígenes de una poción, estaba un poco sorprendido de encontrar al supuesto Malvado Príncipe Malcriado en su propia investigación. Lucius casi se había apoderado de una mesa entera en la biblioteca y estaba casi escondido por los libros, el pergamino, la pluma y la tinta que tenía a mano. Lucius no estaba al tanto de la llegada del Primer Año hasta que sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando. Cuando levantó la vista, su mirada se vio atrapada por la mirada inquebrantable de insondables ojos negros. Esos ojos lo pusieron nervioso. Parecían pertenecer a un hombre tres veces mayor que él.

—¿He tomado tu espacio de estudio, Snape? —Arrastró Lucius, bromeando.

Snape parpadeó una vez—Para nada. Estaba sorprendido de verte en la biblioteca, mucho menos estudiando—.

Lucius vio como los ojos del chico revisaban sus libros y sonrió—No soy del tipo académico, ¿verdad? Tal vez si no me lavara el pelo o me rompiera la nariz, ¿eh? —.

Snape frunció el ceño y se retiró como una tortuga detrás de las cortinas de su desagradable cabello graso. No se dignó a responder, y estaba pensando en irse, pero había leído los títulos de algunos de los libros de Malfoy y estaba intrigado.

>> Oh, ¡detente! —Reprendió Lucius con una leve sonrisa—Realmente eres demasiado sensible, Snape. Y sé que los Merodeadores te rompieron la nariz, así que no seas tan tímido al respecto—Lucius usó su varita para acercar una silla—Siéntate, Snape—.

El chico flaco vaciló, pero lo hizo—¿Cómo sabes que me la rompieron? —Preguntó Snape.

—Cissy estaba en la enfermería visitando a Annelise Moss cuando entraste. Parece que la aprendiz Pomfrey hizo un gran alboroto y se asustó bastante cuando el director se rió de la “broma”—Lucius se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos claramente sobre la nariz rota de Snape—Se ha roto antes, ¿no? Solo tantas veces los huesos frágiles y el cartílago en la nariz se pueden reparar mágicamente—.

—Suenas como un Sanador—Acusó Snape.

—La anatomía fue un tema fascinante por un tiempo y me entregué a muchos libros que tenían magia curativa en ellos—Explicó Lucius—¿Sabías que la magia curativa que aprende una bruja o mago sigue siendo una de las magias más antiguas que usamos? Hipócrates inventó muchos hechizos, incluida la práctica de recurrir a los elementos para ayudar a fortalecer los hechizos que una vez se basaban directamente en el núcleo mágico del herido—.

—No sabía eso—Dijo Snape—¿Es por eso por lo que estás leyendo sobre Magia Elemental? —.

—Es realmente brillante—Sonrió Lucius, todas las burlas desaparecieron de su voz mientras empujaba un libro hacia el chico más pequeño—Historia de Baggins sobre Magia de la Tierra. Creo que debe ser el trabajo definitivo en ese Elemento en particular—.

Snape abrió el libro y descubrió que estaba escrito a mano, no typeado. Era más bien un hermoso libro que el autor había ilustrado con pintorescos dibujos de animales, paisajes e imágenes de personas mágicas. Luego se dio cuenta de que el libro estaba escrito en un idioma que no podía leer.

—¿Puedes leer esto? —Preguntó Snape incrédulo.

Lucius se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó el libro con su varita—¡ _Reddo mortuus lingua_! —.

Snape observó como las extrañas letras cambiaban hasta convertirse en palabras que podía leer—¡Genial! —.

—Dura alrededor de una hora, por desgracia—Suspiró Lucius—He estado pensando que si dibujo una runa en particular en lugar de solo tocar mi varita contra el texto, puedo hacer que dure más—.

—¿Has tomado Runas Antiguas? —Preguntó Snape. Su percepción del aristócrata mimado se estaba desmoronando maravillosamente.

—Lo hice. El profesor Fehring cree que siempre tiene razón a pesar de estar equivocado a veces. Estoy mejor estudiando por mi cuenta. Creo que la magia de Runas debe incorporarse más a la magia seria—Comentó Lucius.

—Mi madre usaba la magia Rúnica con Pociones—Dijo Snape—Tenía la esperanza de aprender más de eso aquí, pero Slughorn parece preferir los aspectos más modernos de la fabricación de pociones—.

—Slughorn es un idiota—Declaró Lucius con una sonrisa burlona—La magia rúnica es una magia antigua y poderosa y tu madre es inteligente por enseñártela, Snape—.

Snape negó con la cabeza tristemente—Es demasiado arriesgado para mi madre enseñarme runas—.

Lucius frunció el ceño—¿Y por qué seria eso? —.

Snape miró al aristócrata con cautela. No se dejaría engañar para darle al chico mayor municiones que podrían ser usadas en su contra. Cuando vio la seriedad en la pregunta del chico mayor, habló en voz baja—Mi padre lo ha prohibido. Él es... él es... —.

—Muggle—Dijo Lucius—Lo sé, Snape. Por lo que me han dicho, también es un borracho—.

La ira de Snape se encendió y Lucius negó con la cabeza—La verdad duele, Snape, pero debemos aceptarlo y seguir adelante—Snape le dio al chico mayor una mirada perpleja—Puedo enseñarte, entonces, Snape. Al menos hasta tu quinto año, cuando puedas tomar Runas Antiguas. Por supuesto, si “Auld Fenny” sigue enseñando esa clase, es mejor que me escribas con regularidad—.

Snape miró bruscamente a los ojos grises del heredero Malfoy. No dijo nada, pero Lucius sonrió al ver la gratitud en los ojos oscuros del joven. Luego sonrió—¡Pero primero, tenemos que encontrar una buena poción para cuidar ese pelo tuyo! —.

Snape sonrió y con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza, apartó una parte de su cabello de su rostro.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

—Quise decir…—Tranquilizó Snape—Que elegimos permitir que otros pensaran por nosotros cuando lo sabíamos mejor—.

Lucius asintió—Demasiado cierto. Si hubiera sabido que mi padre estaba tan loco como el Señor Oscuro... —.

—Será mejor que no estés preparando una disculpa o repitiendo un viejo arrepentimiento, Lucius—Advirtió Snape—Hablamos de esto hace años. Lo que se hizo está hecho. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es asegurarnos de que, cuando regrese, haya cometido el mayor error de su existencia—.

Ambos hombres tocaron las Marcas Tenebrosas que habían sido quemadas en sus antebrazos por la cruel mano del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Todavía te preocupa que Voldemort regrese? —Preguntó Lucius con cautela.

Snape frunció el ceño al viejo mago—Como tú, Lucius. No fue hace mucho tiempo que despertaste sintiendo la misma quemadura—Lucius no respondió, retirándose al resto de su brandy. Snape habló enojado—Mientras el anciano lo crea, me preocuparé, Lucius. Durante mucho tiempo he creído que había más en esa maldita profecía que lo que escuché—.

—¡No crees en las profecías! —Se burló Lucius.

—Ciertamente no. Desafortunadamente, hay magos que lo hacen y son ellos los que me preocupan—Sin preguntar, Snape convocó el brandy y volvió a llenar su vaso.

—Y su creencia era más que suficiente para dañar vidas, ¿verdad, Severus? —La mirada de Lucius era calculadora, estudiando la reacción de su amigo ya que Snape rara vez hablaba de Lily, y ciertamente nunca mencionaba su muerte.

Snape miró a su amigo un poco mientras sus labios se estrechaban con fuerza. Su voz era tan tensa como las emociones que había derrotado hace tanto tiempo—Más que suficiente—Estuvo de acuerdo—Pero tengo la sensación de que si no hago algo, esa profecía también será la ruina de Harry Potter—.

—Ahhh—reflexionó Lucius a sabiendas—¿Y cómo podría ser eso, Severus? —.

Snape se detuvo un momento. Había venido con la intención de pedirle un favor a Lucius, pero una naturaleza cautelosa que surgió del hábito y de la experiencia infantil impidió que el Maestro de Pociones fuera completamente abierto. Snape estaba inquieto por estar en deuda con Malfoy padre. Solo la prematura muerte de Abraxas le había permitido a Snape la libertad que deseaba para pedirle ayuda a Albus Dumbledore. Un enlace se había roto solo para ser reemplazado por uno más difícil de soportar.

Por ahora, solo hablaría de Potter. No mencionaría el artefacto que Dumbledore había traído al castillo. Todavía no, al menos—Como sabes, Potter no llegó a tiempo a Hogwarts—.

Lucius asintió—Un accidente, dijiste—Cuando recordó la tarde que había ido a visitar a su hijo y lo encontró jugando con Harry Potter en la enfermería—¿Debo creer que fue algo más? —.

—Lo fue, y es—Asintió Snape—Dumbledore colocó al niño con la familia de su tía. Petunia era la hermana mayor de Lily e incluso antes de mencionar la magia, Petunia no siempre fue... amable... con su hermana menor. Una vez que Petunia supo que Lily era una bruja, cualquier vínculo que las dos hermanas pudieron haber forjado, se perdió—.

—La tía no estaba contenta de tener la responsabilidad de la descendencia mágica de su hermana—Dedujo Lucius.

La boca de Snape era sombría.—No lo estaba. Petunia, su esposo Vernon, y su hijo, Dudley, han abusado del niño durante años—Ahora fue el turno de Lucius de parecer sombrío. Sirvió a cada uno de ellos otro coñac mientras Snape continuaba—Dumbledore me encargo descubrir por qué el chico no había ido a la escuela. Lo que encontré fue... deplorable. Potter había sido golpeado y ensangrentado y metido en una alacena. El diagnóstico de Pomfrey mostró palizas más viejas y huesos rotos, y una malnutrición severa y continua—.

—Potter parecía bastante pequeño cuando lo vi—.

—¡Él es carne y tendón! —Espetó Snape. Bebió un largo sorbo de brandy y luego respiró hondo—Todavía puedo contar todas y cada una de las costillas de ese niño—Lucius quedó convencido—Tontamente, esperaba que Dumbledore hiciera lo correcto por parte del niño cuando este período escolar se completara y encontrarle un nuevo hogar. Bien, un hogar mágico. Sin embargo, ¡ese viejo va a mandar a Harry de vuelta! ¡Afirma que las protecciones de sangre son de suma importancia! —Escupió.

Lucius notó, astutamente, el uso involuntario de Snape del primer nombre del niño—No soy tan versado en Protecciones de Sangre—Intervino Lucius.

—Hablé con Minerva que sabe un poco más sobre Protecciones de Sangre y de acuerdo con lo que dijo, y pude verificar esto con algunas investigaciones adicionales, a menos que la persona a quien protegen las Protecciones de Sangre sienta que el lugar donde esta es un “hogar” y que allí es amado, son inútiles—.

—Ciertamente son inútiles contra los mismos muggles que supuestamente protegen al niño—Acordó Lucius.

—De hecho—Asintió Snape con el ceño fruncido—El tío de Harry quemó todos sus artículos de la escuela y también habría matado a la lechuza del niño, pero Hedwig es un pájaro inteligente y escapó—Agregó Snape, todavía sin ser totalmente consciente de que había dejado de referirse a Harry por su apellido.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Severus? —Lucius preguntó con benevolencia.

Snape miró al viejo mago—Harry no debe regresar con esos parientes, Lucius. Aunque tengo las manos atadas. Si trato de ir en contra de Dumbledore, él puede elegir enviarme directamente a Azkaban—.

Lucius rechazó esa preocupación—No puede hacer tal cosa... —.

Snape interrumpió enojado a Lucius—¡Dumbledore tiene evidencia...! —.

—¡La cual es inadmisible después de que Dumbledore dio evidencia en tu nombre! —Lucius declaró en voz alta—Nuestro sistema judicial deja mucho que desear, Severus, y es, con toda certeza, bastante defectuoso en muchos lugares, pero esto sí sé, una vez que Dumbledore ha dado evidencia y ha testificado en tu nombre, no puede retroceder en ese testimonio y evidencia sin implicarse en tus crímenes, o cualquier crimen que hayas cometido desde tu exoneración. ¿Has sido criminal? —Preguntó Lucius con una ligera burla en su voz.

—¡Por supuesto no! —Espetó el Maestro de Pociones con irritación. Se dejó caer en su silla y terminó su brandy de un solo trago. Había muchas cosas que él sabía, pero la ley, el sistema judicial del mundo mágico, no era uno de ellos. Entre las muchas cosas sobre las que Lucius había hecho un estudio, conocía el sistema judicial. Él no habría podido escapar del encarcelamiento en Azkaban sin ese conocimiento. Política, ley y diplomacia; estas fueron las disciplinas que Abraxas Malfoy había perforado en la cabeza de su hijo.

A Snape nunca se le había ocurrido que Dumbledore había sellado su propio destino el día que dio evidencia y testimonio sobre la inocencia de Snape, y su propio lugar en la guerra contra Voldemort como espía.

—Entonces, ¿ya no estoy obligado a Dumbledore? —Preguntó Snape con incredulidad.

—No más que cualquiera de sus otros empleados—Se encogió de hombros Lucius—Por supuesto, si un empleador se está perpetuando y encubriendo el abuso de un niño mágico por Muggles, él está obligado a informar tal comportamiento—.

—¿No estaría el trabajo de ese empleado en peligro? —Preguntó Snape.

—Solo si no hubiera suficientes pruebas para respaldar las afirmaciones del empleado, aconsejaría a cualquiera que pida mi consejo que espere y esté alerta. Un empleador que arriesga la vida de un niño puede arriesgar la vida de otros. ¿Lo está? —El tono de voz de Lucius era callado, pero la mirada en sus ojos grises era dura y exigente.

Snape estaba un poco helado por esa mirada. Sabía del artefacto que se encontraba dentro de las entrañas del castillo que él y los demás habían ayudado a proteger para el director. Todos habían expresado sus preocupaciones y se les había dicho “felizmente” que “no se preocuparan”. De alguna forma, Lucius había hecho la conexión entre el robo en Gringotts a... no. Él no podría haberla hecho.

Lucius les sirvió a cada uno una última medida de coñac antes de cerrarlo y colocarlo sobre la mesa.—A través de algunas preguntas discretas, descubrí que la bóveda que fue robada pertenecía a Nicholas Flamel. Es interesante observar que Flamel no ha visitado su propia bóveda en más de cinco siglos—.

—Flamel no ha sido visto por el mundo mágico en cinco siglos—Dijo Snape.

—De hecho, eso es cierto, Severus—Lucius le dio al joven una sonrisa insincera—También descubrí que en el último año, Albus Dumbledore se convirtió en el custodio legal de esa bóveda. Y luego, fue robado. Curioso, ¿no es así? —.

—Curioso, sí—Repitió Snape con cautela.

Lucius terminó lo último de su brandy y desapareció la copa a la cocina para ser limpiada. Se inclinó hacia adelante y mordió a Snape con su mirada—¿Qué trajo Dumbledore a Hogwarts, Severus? ¿Qué tonto plan ha hecho ese viejo, intimidando a sus empleados para que lo ayuden a mantener el secreto? Y ¿por qué, por qué ninguno de ustedes ha dicho nada? —.

Snape rara vez se retorcía bajo el escrutinio de nadie en estos días. Sabía que su magia era excepcional, y también sabía que intimidaba, y podía asustar al más diabólico de los Mortífagos. Hubo algunas veces que Lucius se sintió intimidado por Snape, pero no fue más frecuente que esas veces en que Lucius volteó las tablas y lo intimidaba a él.

Es posible que Lucius no supiera exactamente qué Dumbledore había traído al castillo, pero sabía que había pertenecido a Nicholas Flamel, el antiguo alquimista, y por lo tanto, Lucius asumió que era peligroso. Eso era más conocimiento que el mismo Snape tenía sobre el artefacto.

Los dedos de Snape tamborilearon nerviosamente en el brazo de su silla mientras componía sus desconcertadas emociones. Una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en su lugar, el tamborileo de sus dedos se detuvo y devolvió la mirada de Lucius a la suya. Sus profundos ojos oscuros no delataban nada. Por un breve momento, Lucius se preguntó si había hecho demasiadas suposiciones. Sin embargo, no reveló sus pensamientos y esperó a que Snape hablara.

—Nosotros... yo... no sé lo que es. Hasta que lo dijiste, ni siquiera era consciente de que la bóveda supuestamente robada pertenecía a Flamel. Dumbledore ha asegurado que el objeto en sí mismo no es un peligro para nadie, y alistó nuestra ayuda para protegerlo—Ante la objeción de Lucius, Snape levantó su mano—Todos nosotros expresamos nuestras objeciones para que el Director nos diga sus planes—Su mirada oscura se convirtió en acero con el que perforó a Lucius. Luego, mordió—Aquellos de nosotros que sabemos de un artefacto en Hogwarts nos hicieron hacer Juramentos Inquebrantables para Albus Dumbledore como miembros de la Orden del Fénix—Severus luego cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Luego abrió los ojos y habló en voz baja—Lo máximo que he podido... especular... es que Dumbledore sospecha que uno de nosotros desea el objeto—.

Lucius parpadeó sorprendido—¿Tú? —.

Snape sacudió irritado la cabeza—No. El Director me ha recordado dos veces mi obligación con Lily, y en términos muy claros, cuando surge la necesidad, me recuerda mi deuda con él—La expresión de Snape se agrió ante el recuerdo de ese viejo recordatorio.

De los cinco que el director había alistado para ayudar a proteger el artefacto (como Flitwick lo había bautizado), Snape había sido el más expresivo en su objeción de permitir el artefacto en la escuela.

**_Antes Del Comienzo Del Término En Hogwarts De 1991 (Flashback)_ **

—Nos has hecho construir una pesadilla de rompecabezas, director, por un artefacto desconocido... —.

Albus lo interrumpió mientras limpiaba sus gafas—No hay necesidad de decirte lo que es, Severus—.

—¡Esa no es mi preocupación! —Espetó Snape—¡Para mí es claro que has traído un artefacto a la escuela que podría ser un peligro para los niños! ¿Cómo esperas que mantengamos a quien quiera robar el artefacto lejos y proteger a una escuela llena de niños? —.

—No hay peligro, Severus—El director habló fríamente—Está bien protegido, e incluso si alguien intentara robar el artefacto y superar todos los obstáculos, todavía no podrá poseerlo—.

La mirada de Snape se oscureció ante la expresión tranquila en la cara del Director. Sus acuosos ojos azules brillaban con una locura segura. Endureciendo su columna vertebral y su resolución, Snape habló—¿Y qué hay de los niños, director? Sería necesario un poderoso mago para romper todos nuestros rompecabezas. ¡Estás poniendo a los niños en riesgo para atrapar a uno de nosotros! —.

—No tú, mi muchacho—El brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore se desvaneció, y por un breve momento, Snape se preguntó si había ido demasiado lejos en su diatriba a su empleador—No hablaremos más de esto, Severus. Mientras confío en ti para mantener a Harry Potter a salvo, espero que tengas confianza en mí para mantener a la escuela a salvo—.

Con un movimiento de los papeles en su escritorio, Dumbledore despidió a Snape. El Maestro de Pociones se puso de pie, acercando el volumen de su túnica a su persona. Sin mirar al director, cruzó la oficina hacia la puerta. Justo cuando lo abría, Dumbledore lo detuvo.

>> ¿Severus? —De mala gana, Snape se volvió para mirar al viejo mago. Sin duda, el brillo desapareció, y la expresión del viejo mago tenía un borde duro que hablaba de sus años y su poder. Los hombros de Snape se desplomaron un poco—No lo olvides, mi muchacho, confío en ti. Implícitamente—.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

Como siempre había sido para él, la declaración de confianza de Albus Dumbledore no era la seguridad de la confianza que otros escucharon cuando el director usaba esa frase. Para Snape, era un incómodo recordatorio de que había cambiado un maestro por otro.

Ahora que sabía que Dumbledore no tenía control sobre él, legalmente en especial, lo enfermó.

Lucius observó como el color amarillento de Snape se volvía tan blanco, que inmediatamente se preocupó por la salud del joven. Prácticamente, poniéndose de pie, agarró al mago más joven por la parte superior de sus brazos y le impidió deslizarse, sin huesos, fuera de la silla en un montón indigno sobre el piso. Intuitivamente diagnosticando el problema, el Malfoy mayor invocó una Poción Calmante y ayudó a Snape a beberla.

Mientras un yeso más cálido lavaba las mejillas del Maestro de Pociones, Snape apretó los dientes antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y atrapar su cabeza mareada en sus manos.

—¡Ese... bastar... me mintió! —Gruñó Snape. Levantó la cabeza y Lucius se alegró de ver el regreso de su imperiosamente genial amigo.

—Sé que mantendrás la farsa, Severus, nunca dejes que tu Oclumancia caiga y protege tu alrededor. Haré preguntas en nombre del Señor Potter. Él no volverá con esos muggles—.

Snape asintió bruscamente en agradecimiento a su amigo. Sabía, por supuesto, que debía seguir siendo el “sirviente” de Dumbledore hasta que la seguridad de Harry estuviera asegurada.

>> Debo volver a preguntar, sin embargo, Severus. Tu respuesta, aunque concisa, no era la que estaba buscando. ¿Qué deseas que haga... por ti? —Los dedos de Lucius formaron un triángulo sobre su abdomen mientras se acomodaba. Era la imagen de la superioridad aristocrática, y por un momento Snape se enfureció ante la imagen.

Lucius sabía que estaba proyectando la persona que más irritaba a su amigo, pero sintió que era necesario. Era hora de que Severus se diera cuenta de que tenía aliados aparte de ese viejo y manipulador hombre. Aliados que tenían una comprensión mucho mejor de lo que significaba “sacrificio” que un mago anciano que luchaba sacrificando a otros en su lugar.

Snape tuvo una súbita visión del dibujo de Harry que había sacado del armario del niño. Recordó cómo Harry sonrió, hacia él, cuando lo visitó en la enfermería. Recordó la mirada de alegría que nadie más en el castillo había visto cuando Harry lo había mirado justo después de su clasificación. En el dibujo, el Harry de crayón estaba de pie junto a un Snape de crayón, asegurado en la seguridad que el mago le ofrecía. Para protegerlo, no solo de sus enemigos, sino también de los buenos magos manipuladores y viejos.

Por el momento, Snape era el Hombre Oscuro de los sueños de Harry. Su salvador Y, en ese momento, Snape se dio cuenta de algo que sí quería. Quería ser más que un salvador, más que el Hombre Oscuro, quería...

—Puedo darle lo que sus familiares no—Dijo Snape en tonos humildes que nunca pensó escuchar venir de sí mismo—Quiero darle a Harry una familia—.

Lucius sonrió. Una cálida sonrisa, que si bien conmovió un poco el triunfo, fue un triunfo en el que Lucius estaba complacido de que Snape descubriera que realmente podía confiar en su viejo amigo.

—Se hará, amigo mío—Le aseguró Lucius.

A pesar de que la sonrisa de Snape era sombría, él era pesimista después de todo, sabía que Lucius decía la verdad.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Lucius acompañó a su amigo a la puerta de Mansión Malfoy. Estaba satisfecho con lo que se había logrado con el té. Antes de que el hombre más joven entrara por la puerta, lo detuvo colocando suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Snape.

Snape se giró para mirar la mirada dura detrás de la sonrisa cordial de Lucius Malfoy.—Sé que no se te va nada, amigo mío. Vigila a Dumbledore. Como dice Narcissa, debemos proteger a los niños. Ellos son nuestro futuro. No permitas que un viejo tonto los lastime—.

Snape simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Luego, salió por la puerta, se giró en el lugar y desapareció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** En el original, la expresión dice “Capital!”. Buscando en el “Urban Dictionary”, la expresión se puede traducir como júbilo por el éxito de una tarea. Por eso la traduje así.


	9. 23 De Septiembre Ch-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_23 De Septiembre De 1991 - Lunes_ **

La primera sorpresa (desagradable) de Albus Dumbledore llegó al desayuno el lunes por la mañana. Un gran búho real, la bestia propiedad de Lucius Malfoy, le arrojó una carta de Narcissa a su hijo y una segunda carta de Lucius. El búho siguió elevándose hasta la mesa del personal. Un pergamino muy oficial fue depositado sin ceremonias en la avena del director. El gran búho se posó, bastante imperiosamente, sobre la parte posterior de la silla de Dumbledore. Con un fuerte chirrido que ensordeció toda charla en el Gran Comedor, el pájaro agitó sus plumas, y contentamente escondió su cabeza debajo de su ala y pareció dormirse inmediatamente.

El Director se negó a leer el pergamino en el desayuno, pero molestado por el búho, su apetito se arruinó, por lo que se retiró a su oficina.

Draco, mientras tanto, miraba con aprensión las dos cartas de sus padres. Estaban en sobres rojos.

—Esos son Howlers*—Explicó Teddy Nott con nerviosismo.

Tara se inclinó y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Draco—Es mejor acabar de una vez, Draco—Ella lo miró con simpatía.

Draco le dio el primer golpe a la carta de su padre y saltó al aire frente a su cara. La voz de su padre, pesada y llena de desaprobación, provenía del Howler.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _“Tres detenciones, Draco? ¡El término apenas ha comenzado! ¿Te das cuenta de la vergüenza que estás derribando no solo sobre ti sino sobre el apellido? Tu temperamento será tu muerte, Dragón, si no comienzas a formarte, ¡y ahora! Recuerda lo que te dije cuando te fuiste a la escuela. Tienes once años. No me indiques que tienes cinco años o iré a Hogwarts y te recordaré claramente cómo te castigaba a los cinco”._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

El Howler explotó y Draco, estaba con las mejillas enrojecidas, la boca abierta, sentado rígidamente y casi en estado de shock.

Tara le dio una palmadita en la espalda al pequeño niño. Una segunda mano, la de Harry, se unió a la de Tara en la confortación—Vamos. Termina con el segundo—Instó la prefecta suavemente.

Draco tragó saliva. Miró el segundo sobre rojo. Harry se inclinó—Solo ábrelo, Draco. No puede ser peor que el primero—.

Draco miró a Harry con rapidez antes de golpear el Howler de su madre. Voló, se abrió y también comenzó a hablar, pero con la voz de Narcissa.

 _“Draco. Estoy terriblemente decepcionada de ti”_. Su voz era suave, pero era tan triste que Draco soltó un bufido. _“Tu padre y yo iremos este fin de semana para visitarte. Comportarte. Te amo, cariño”._ El Howler estalló en confeti y Draco repentinamente dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

Tara continuó acariciando su espalda mientras Harry lo miraba con simpatía.

—Señor Malfoy—Llegó una voz suave y aterciopelada detrás de los niños. Snape había aparecido silenciosamente detrás de ellos. Draco levantó la cabeza, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que alguien cercano viera sus lágrimas—Venga conmigo—.

Cuando el chico se levantó, Snape sintió un toque vacilante en su brazo. Mirando hacia la derecha de Draco pudo ver a Harry que lo miraba preocupado. Los ojos verdes del niño le rogaban que no castigará más a su amigo molesto—Simplemente requiero la ayuda de su amigo, Señor Potter. Lo verá en su primera clase—.

Harry asintió con alivio. Luego vio como Snape, con Draco frente a él, sacaba al niño del Gran Comedor.

Una vez fuera del Gran Comedor, Snape le indicó al niño que caminara a su lado. Él acortó su ritmo para que Draco pudiera mantenerlo. Draco no dijo nada, pero Snape aún podía oír ruidos leves y vio al niño limpiándose los ojos.

>> Creo que le mencioné que hay algo que puedo enseñarle para ayudarlo a controlar mejor su temperamento, ¿Señor Malfoy? —.

—Sí, señor. Lo hizo—Respondió la muy triste y pequeña voz.

Snape puso su mano suavemente sobre el hombro del chico—Es una disciplina mental llamada Oclumancia que creo que también beneficiaría al Señor Potter. ¿Sería reacio a compartir el tiempo con él en el aprendizaje de esta habilidad? —.

Draco sacudió su cabeza primero, luego respondió vocalmente—No, señor. No me importaría aprender Oclu... Oclumen... —Su voz se desvaneció.

—O-clu-man-cia—Pronunció Snape la palabra para el niño—Les enviaré a usted y al Señor Potter un horario—Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos más y en un momento, Snape conjuró un pañuelo para Draco. Caminaron un poco más y luego el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin se detuvo—Draco—Draco se giró para mirar a su maestro y Snape estaba complacido de ver que el llanto se había detenido—Tu padre estará orgulloso de ti si aprendes esto—.

Draco logró una pequeña sonrisa—Sé que lo hará, señor. Solo... bueno... ¿la familia de Harry también estará orgullosa de él? —.

Los labios de Snape se redujeron ante la idea de los Dursley—Desafortunadamente, los parientes de Harry no se dan cuenta del regalo que tienen en su sobrino. Creo que depende de nosotros estar orgullosos de Harry, señor Malfoy—.

La sonrisa de Draco se amplió cuando asintió—Sí, señor. Yo también lo creo—.

Colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, giró a Draco para enfrentar el aula de su primera clase del día. Sintiéndose mucho mejor, Draco se despidió de su profesor y se dirigió al salón de clases donde vio a Hermione y Harry esperándolo. ¡No fue hasta mucho más tarde que se preguntó qué camino tomaron él y su Jefe de Casa en el aula, lo que permitió a Harry y Hermione llegar primero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Misma situación que los nombres de los callejones, de alguna manera, aunque es correcto traducir Howler como Aullador, siento que se pierde algo en la traducción.


	10. 24 De Septiembre Ch-E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_24 De Septiembre De 1991 - Martes_ **

Hermione se había despertado en un lecho de baba. Levantándose temprano del lío espantoso, había ahogado las lágrimas para que nadie se beneficiara de ningún tipo de reacción, y limpió su cama con el hechizo de _Scourgify_ que el profesor Flitwick le había enseñado después de que ella le pidiera que se lo enseñara. Hermione estaba contenta de que se hubiera despertado tan temprano y sus compañeras de dormitorio, que sin duda habían sacado la vil broma, todavía estaban dormidas. Se coló en el baño de las chicas y pudo poner su sucio camisón en la ropa y lavar la suciedad de su pelo. Para su consternación, en el momento en que el agua tocó su cabello, cambió de sus morenos rizos imposibles a un cabello negro, absolutamente liso.

—¡Oh no! —Ella lloró por lo bajo mientras miraba un mechón de pelo cambiado bajo el agua—¡Se parece al de Snape! —.

Hermione solo podía lavarse a sí misma y al cabello. No conocía la magia suficiente para cambiarlo, por lo que sabía que tendría que soportar más burlas de sus crueles compañeros de Casa y probablemente también de las otras Casas. Peor aún, cuando el Profesor Snape viera su cabello, podría pensar que ella se estaba burlando de él.

_Iba a ser un día horrible._

Hermione había escapado viendo a alguien en la Sala Común y una vez que dejó la Torre Gryffindor, prácticamente corrió a la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall. Tocó varias veces, pero obviamente era demasiado temprano. Renunciando, decidió que hoy simplemente no asistiría a ninguna clase en absoluto. Luego corrió todo el camino hasta el pasillo de entrada. Ella se sorprendió cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

—¿Hermione? —.

Hermione se detuvo por completo y se giró. Harry estaba en el pasillo de entrada. Estaba mirando su cabello.

>> ¿Quién lo hizo? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Hermione estaba orgullosa de sí misma por no romper a llorar cuando respondió—Mis compañeras de dormitorio. Llenaron mis sábanas con baba y lo que fuera, una vez que el agua lo tocó, cambió a esto—Su voz se quebró. Ella se tomó un momento para calmarse. Ella NO lloraría—¡El profesor Snape estará tan enojado conmigo, Harry! —.

Harry agarró su mano—No, no lo hará. ¡Vamos! —.

Harry llevó a su amiga a las mazmorras y a la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Él la hizo esperar mientras desaparecía dentro. Hermione dio un paso atrás en las sombras y permitió que sus ojos se movieran de un lado a otro esperando que el profesor de Pociones no apareciera.

Unos minutos más tarde Harry salió con la Prefecta Tara Anglaise y detrás de ella estaba Draco. Draco solo miró boquiabierto a Hermione mientras Tara estudiaba el problema.

—¡ _Finite Incantatem_! —Lanzó ella mientras agitaba su varita. No pasó nada. Intentó algunos hechizos más, incluido el _Glamour_ , pero lo que sea que haya hecho que el cabello de Hermione cambiara de color se resistía a todos los intentos de Tara.

Después de casi veinte minutos, Draco le gritó a la prefecta—¡Eres una Septimo Año! —.

Tara fulminó con la mirada al pequeño Primer Año—Si tuviera tiempo para estudiar lo que sea que hizo esto, Señor Malfoy, podría encontrar una solución—.

Las lágrimas de Hermione volvieron a amenazar—¡No sé cuánto tiempo durará esto! —.

Tara le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Hermione—Iremos con el profesor. Por lo menos, si no puede hacer nada, sabrá que esto no fue tu culpa y no se enojara contigo—.

Un pequeño resoplido escapó cuando Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Cuando Tara se dirigió a la oficina de Snape, Harry y Draco caminaron a ambos lados de la niña.

Draco le susurró a Harry—¿Dónde estabas? —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape se estaba preparando para irse a una reunión de personal cuando tocaron la puerta de su oficina. Miró a la prefecta Anglaise que hizo un gesto a la angustiada niña para que saliera detrás de ella.

—No fue su culpa, señor—Declaró Harry antes de que Snape tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

Snape se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de su escritorio para mirar al Gryffindor. Su mirada se dirigió a Harry—Había conjeturado eso, Señor Potter—Volvió su mirada hacia Hermione—¿Qué puede decirme sobre esto, señorita Granger? —.

Hermione contó su historia y luego Tara le dijo a su maestro qué hechizos había intentado para revertir el problema.

>> Creo que no fue un hechizo lo que hizo esto—Dijo Snape mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello cambiado de Hermione entre su pulgar y su dedo índice—Algún tipo de poción. Desafortunadamente, sin una muestra del “limo” no puedo preparar una contrapoción—.

Hermione puso su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó una pequeña ampolla. Ella se lo tendió a Snape.

>> ¿Tomó una muestra, señorita Granger? —Preguntó con sorpresa casi oculta.

—Pensé que sería una buena idea, señor—Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—De hecho lo fue—Asintió. Hermione sonrió radiante—Señorita Anglaise, por favor vaya con la profesora McGonagall en el salón del personal y hágale saber que a la señorita Granger le jugaron una broma, una vez más, y estoy elaborando un antídoto. La señorita Granger tomará su desayuno en mi oficina con sus amigos—El maestro de pociones consideró que este problema sería más ideal para resolver que sentarse en una aburrida reunión de personal.

—Haré eso, señor—Tara luego sonrió y apretó el hombro de Hermione—Estarás bien pronto, Hermione—.

Los tres niños le agradecieron a Tara. Cuando salió de la oficina, Snape llamó a un elfo y les ordenó el desayuno a todos. Una vez que terminaron, hizo pasar a los niños al laboratorio del aula y les pidió que lo ayudarán a analizar la baba y luego prepararan un antídoto.

El cabello de Hermione volvió a su espeso, color marrón normal antes de que Snape tuviera su primera clase del día.

_Iba a ser un buen día._


	11. 25 De Septiembre Ch-F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_25 De Septiembre De 1991 - Miércoles_ **

Draco se despertó a las siete de la mañana, y justo como la cama de Harry estaba hecha con esmero ayer, estaba hecha otra vez. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Encogiéndose del misterio como uno que no pudo resolver en este momento, Draco se deslizó de la cama y entró al baño para ducharse y cepillarse los dientes. Media hora más tarde, terminó de vestirse, alisó las sábanas de su cama y salió corriendo del dormitorio.

Draco estaba a punto de dirigirse al Gran Comedor cuando vio a Harry empujando a través de las altas puertas de roble hacia la entrada.

—¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? —Draco corrió hacia el chico que parecía no haber tenido una buena noche de sueño.

Harry sonrió juguetonamente cuando se le unió su amigo—Solo estaba dando un paseo—.

Draco frunció el ceño—Poco antes de eso—Miró a Harry—Sé que te acostaste anoche, ¿pero dormiste? —.

Harry vaciló. Era natural para él hacerlo. Nadie había preguntado por él, y ciertamente nadie se preocupó lo suficiente por saber qué estaba pensando o sintiendo. Pero, Draco era su amigo, ¿verdad? A los amigos les importaba. Querían saber si te sentías bien o no. Harry sabía que si algo andaba mal con Draco, él querría saber para poder ayudarlo.

—Más o menos—Cubrió con cautela.

—¿Pesadillas otra vez? —Preguntó Draco suavemente, como si fuera un gran secreto.

—Sí... —Harry se detuvo cuando entraron al Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin.

Había jarras de jugo y leche y teteras con agua caliente. La comida no se sirvió, sin embargo, ya que no eran las 8:15 de la mañana. Harry se sirvió un poco de leche y Draco también lo hizo.

—¿Así que? —Preguntó Draco, después de tomar un gran sorbo de leche fría. Por un breve segundo lució un bigote de leche hasta que lo limpió con la manga—¿Lo mismo con lo que has estado soñando o algo más? —.

—Algo más—Dijo Harry rápidamente, tratando de descartar cualquier otra conversación sobre sus pesadillas.

Draco continuó hablando de pesadillas, pero en cambio le contó a Harry sobre una de los suyas—Cuando tenía cinco años seguía teniendo esta terrible pesadilla sobre estos tipos realmente aterradores con túnicas negras y máscaras de plata. Venían a llevarme, pero mi padre estaba allí y los estaba matando con todo tipo de hechizos. Cada vez que mataba a uno, aparecía otro—La voz de Draco cayó en un silencio—Entonces, la pesadilla realmente era horrible porque ya no me perseguían, buscaban a mi padre. Y... y... lo atrapaban—Draco se estremeció ante el recuerdo de la pesadilla.

Harry había estado escuchando atentamente y estaba horrorizado por el sueño—Entonces, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te despertaste? —.

El desayuno apareció y por un momento las pesadillas fueron olvidadas mientras los dos niños preparaban su avena. A Draco le gustaba la miel, así que se divirtió vertiendo la miel en una delgada corriente por toda la superficie de la avena en pequeños patrones intrincados. A Harry le gustaba la mantequilla y el azúcar de arce, así que revolvió un poco de mantequilla y luego añadió una cucharada de azúcar de arce. Después de algunos bocados, su conversación se reanudó.

—No se lo digas a nadie, pero grité muy fuerte—Respondió Draco.

—¿Lloraste también? —Preguntó Harry con simpatía.

—Oh, sí. Estaba hecho un desastre, pero mi padre vino y... bueno, hizo lo que hacen los padres—Draco levantó la vista para ver que Harry fruncía el ceño con perplejidad y estaba a punto de preguntar: _“¿qué hacen los padres?”_ —Ya sabes, ¿Como cuando el profesor Snape te ayuda con tus pesadillas? Ese tipo de cosas—.

Harry parecía genuinamente sorprendido por esta información—¿Tu padre te abraza... y...? —.

—Sí, porque eso es lo que se supone que deben hacer los padres—Insistió Draco con firmeza—Creo que las mamás probablemente hacen eso por las chicas. Padre me abrazó y me dijo que los malos no podían contactarme porque las protecciones alrededor de la Mansión Malfoy eran realmente fuertes—La voz de Draco volvió a caer en un susurro conspirador—¿Quieres saber qué es realmente aterrador? —.

Harry no lo hizo, pero su cabeza tenía otras ideas y asintió afirmativamente.

>> Eran Mortífagos—.

—¡Eso suena terrible, Draco! —Jadeó Harry.

—¿Qué son los Mortífagos? —Harry tenía la misma pregunta en la punta de la lengua, pero Hermione, que había llegado temprano para desayunar, se sentó al lado de Harry y dejó caer su pesada mochila al suelo. Ella planeaba regresar a la mesa de Gryffindor cuando el desayuno comenzara oficialmente—Entonces? ¿Qué son? —.

—Seguidores de Quién-Ustedes-Saben—Intervino Marcus Flint. Draco y Harry miraron al inteligente sarcástico Séptimo Año frunciendo el ceño—Tu querido papá era uno y uso lo del _Imperius_ , ¿verdad, bebé Malfoy? ¡Qué maldito cobarde! —.

—¡Cállate, Flint! —Harry gritó bruscamente.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de decirle a su temperamento que no hiciera nada.

—Awwww, el bebé va a llorar—Continuó Flint desagradablemente mientras ignoraba a Harry.

—¡Flint, déjalo en paz! —Ordenó Tara que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando desde que ella acababa de llegar. Podía ver a Flint amenazante sobre Draco que parecía encorvado sobre sí mismo. Hermione estaba parada firmemente entre Harry y Flint.

—¡Cállate, perra! —Gruñó Flint hacia Tara aunque no le quitó los ojos hambrientos a Draco—Vamos, bebé Malfoy. ¡Deja esas lágrimas ahora! —Su risa los irritó a todos.

Los puños de Draco se apretaron fuertemente y su respiración se volvió superficial. Sintió la mano de Hermione sobre su hombro, y esa pequeña compasión fue casi su perdición. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a perderlo, y llorar delante de Flint...

>> ¡AWK! —Flint dejó escapar un grito estrangulado cuando sintió que alguien, muy fuerte, agarraba la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo tiraba. Tosió por la breve sensación de asfixia, y estaba a punto de darle a su atacante un par de granos con la Maldición De Forúnculos cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona a la que acababa de sacarle su varita era un Jefe de Slytherin muy enojado y de ojos tormentosos.

>> ¡Oh, mierda! —Jadeó Flint mientras caía hacia Harry, Hermione y Draco.

Draco había abierto los ojos con sorpresa, y al ver un objetivo perfecto, la oreja de Flint, el chico agarró el lóbulo sensible de la oreja, y frunciendo el ceño con los labios apretados, le retorció tan fuerte como pudo.

Flint soltó otro grito y antes de que pudiera maldecir al chico que lo había molestado, la voz de Snape respondió—¡ _Accio varita de Flint_! —La varita voló de la mano de Flint y golpeó firmemente la mano vacía de Snape.

—¡Levántese, Señor Flint! —Ordenó el profesor.

Marcus Flint se puso de pie sin ayuda de nadie. Aunque era casi tan alto como su Jefe de Casa, todavía se sentía pequeño. Para compensarlo, intentó burlarse de su profesor de forma imponente.

 _No funcionó_.

>> Vaya a mi oficina, Señor Flint—Su mirada era oscura y fría, y Snape estaba muy enojado.

—¡Pero aún no he desayunado! —Gimió.

Eso fue un error y el chico lo supo al instante—¿Me veo como si me importara su desayuno? —Se burló Snape.

Flint negó con la cabeza, y antes de que pudiera empeorar las cosas, se abrió paso a empujones junto a Tara y salió corriendo del Gran Comedor.

Snape se inclinó sobre Draco que había bajado la cabeza por lo que estaba mirando la superficie de la mesa. Tocó la barbilla del niño con dos dedos y le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando Draco levantó la vista. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa con cansancio al ver la calidez y la preocupación en los ojos de su maestro.

Snape habló para que solo aquellos alrededor de Draco pudieran escuchar—Lo hizo muy bien, Señor Malfoy. Me complace que no haya tomado represalias. Diez puntos—Snape se enderezó y luego se volvió hacia Hermione—Señorita Granger, puede volver a comer aquí en el desayuno. He hablado con la Profesora McGonagall, y ella está de acuerdo conmigo en que debemos ser un ejemplo para las otras Casas en la promoción de la Unidad de la Casa. Creo que debería invitar al Señor y al Señor Weasley, y al Señor Longbottom a compartir esta aventura—.

Hermione sonrió—¡Oh! ¡Lo haré, profesor! Gracias—Hermione trotó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde los Gemelos y Neville estaban sentados al final. Se inclinó para hablarles, y un momento después los cuatro Gryffindor se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin.

Fred se sentó junto a Tara Anglaise y le sonrió. Para un Tercer Año, era bastante alto—¿Hombres jóvenes y elegantes, mi dama? —.

—Tan tentador como es su oferta, Señor Weasley, estoy preparada para todo—Ella levantó la mano para mostrar un anillo de plata que terminaba con la cabeza de una serpiente que tenía una esmeralda en la boca.

Fred sonrió y sostuvo su mano sobre su corazón—Mi corazón se rompe, hermosa dama. Tu prometido es un mago afortunado—.

Tara simplemente sonrió, y luego tocó el punto entre ella y Harry—Por favor, siéntate aquí, Neville—.

Neville sonrió tímidamente, y luego se sentó—Hola Harry—.

—Hola, Nev—Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tara tocó la mesa—Siete cuencos de avena, por favor—Le preguntó. Momentos después aparecieron siete tazones de avena delante de ella y los otros Slytherins y sus invitados. Haciendo el papel de madre, Tara sirvió leche o jugo, y se aseguró de que todo, desde frutas hasta azúcar de arce y mantequilla, estuviera disponible.

Todos comieron en un agradable silencio hasta que Tara se fue cuando ella terminó.

Cuando los amigos estuvieron solos, Draco dijo en voz baja—Mi padre no era un cobarde—.

Fred y George escucharon atentamente—¿De qué estaba hablando Flint? —Harry preguntó suavemente.

Draco movió su cuchara ociosamente en su avena, pero no comió nada de eso—No quiero hablar de eso aquí—Dijo finalmente. Miró a Fred y George—Lo siento chicos—.

George acarició la cabeza de Draco, y el rubio se apartó de la afectación—Gred y yo tenemos que prepararnos para Encantamientos—George no se ofendió y solo sonrió a Draco quien finalmente cedió y sonrió a los gemelos mientras le alisaban el pelo.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito ahogado—¡Tenemos que llegar a Pociones! ¡Apúrense todos! —Insistió.

Harry acarició la espalda de Draco y Hermione le dio un codazo en el brazo mientras sostenía su mochila.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Justo antes del almuerzo, el trío de amigos salió a sentarse en la orilla del lago. Todavía no estaba demasiado frío, por lo que el calamar gigante estaba mostrando un tentáculo o tres lánguidamente de vez en cuando.

Los tres se sentaron en un agradable silencio hasta que Draco comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

—Mi abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy, era realmente un mal hombre. Creo que probablemente estaba tan loco como la tía Bellatrix. De todos modos, mi abuelo era seguidor de Quien-Ustedes-Saben—Draco miró preocupado a Harry. Todos sabían que era Voldemort quien había matado a los padres de Harry y Draco estaba un poco preocupado de que Harry también pensara que él era malvado.

—¿Tu abuelo sabía de mis padres? —Harry preguntó en voz baja.

Draco asintió miserablemente—No lo sé con certeza, pero probablemente lo hizo. Estaba muy cerca de Señor Osc... Me refiero a Quien-Ustedes-Saben y todos dicen que esos magos y brujas hicieron cosas realmente horribles—Draco pasó el brazo por una lágrima errante y Hermione tomó su otra mano entre las suyas, ofreciéndole un poco de consuelo.

—Flint dijo que tu padre era... un... ¿Mortífago? —Preguntó Harry cautelosamente.

—Sí, ¡pero él nunca quiso serlo! —Draco soltó rápidamente—Padre tuvo que hacer lo que el abuelo le dijo que hiciera o el abuelo usaría una de los imperdonables sobre él—.

Hermione asintió a sabiendas—Tu padre fue parte del Tribunal de Mortífagos—.

Draco bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Harry preguntó—¿Qué es el Tribunal de Mortífagos? —.

Hermione suspiró—Leí algo sobre esto en “Hogwarts: Una Historia”, pero descubrí más en “Historia del Wizengamot” de Babbage. Fue un gran juicio para todos los seguidores de Voldemort, y algunos de ellos fueron Mortífagos—Hermione había buscado a los Mortífagos para un repaso durante su clase de Historia mientras el Profesor Binns hablaba sobre alguna guerra de duendes—Los mortífagos tenían esta marca que Voldemort puso a todos sus seguidores más cercanos y más leales. Los juicios eran para descubrir cuántos seguidores eran realmente leales porque Voldemort... —.

—¡Deja de decir su nombre, Hermione! —Espetó Draco que había estado haciendo una mueca cada vez que hablaba el nombre del oscuro mago.

—Lo siento, Draco. De todos modos—Continuó—Tú-Sabes-Quién usó mucho la Maldición _Imperius_ sobre aquellos seguidores que no hacían lo que él quería que hicieran. Hubo muchos Mortífagos que dijeron que habían sido _Imperiados_ —.

—Bueno, ¡Muchos mintieron! —Draco resopló a la defensiva—¡Mi padre no! Pero es porque es un Malfoy y mi abuelo arruinó nuestro honor porque todos piensan que mi padre es un mentiroso y un... un... —Tartamudeó mientras miraba horrorizado a sus amigos.

—¿Un qué? —Preguntó Harry, casi exigente.

—¡Un asesino de m-m-muggles! —Draco se dio vuelta mientras sentía la mano reconfortante de Hermione deslizarse de la suya. Para su sorpresa, Hermione pronto lo envolvió en un abrazo, y unos segundos después, Harry los abrazaba a los dos.

Draco suspiro de alivio. Sus amigos lo entendieron.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Tú-Sabes-Quién - Clase de DCAO_ **

Harry, Draco y Hermione llegaron justo a tiempo para ingresar al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con todos los demás estudiantes. Draco comenzó a ir hacia los asientos en la parte delantera de la clase donde se sentaron la semana pasada, pero Harry lo instó a permanecer en la parte posterior. Draco frunció el ceño, luego se encogió de hombros y los tres se sentaron.

El profesor Quirrell llegó poco después de que todos estuvieran sentados. A mitad de camino al frente de la clase, se detuvo, buscando a alguien. Cuando vio a Harry, sus acuosos ojos azules miraron al niño.

Harry hizo una mueca y se frotó la cicatriz en su frente. Hermione lo detuvo. Susurró—¡No lo hagas, Harry! Está toda inflamada. Tal vez deberías ver a Madame Pomfrey—.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza cuando Quirrell finalmente dejó de mirar y se dirigió al frente de la clase.

—¿Por qué te estaba mirando así?—Preguntó Draco en un susurro preocupado—Eso fue escalofriante—.

—No lo sé—Dijo Harry con fuerza. Era espeluznante, pero Harry sintió como si un dedo delgado y esquelético corriera por su espina dorsal e intentara insinuarse en su sangre. Lo hizo sentir un poco enfermo.

—¡S-s-señor Potter!—Lo llamó el profesor. Su sonrisa parecía lo suficientemente amable, pero Harry no pudo evitar empujar su espalda contra el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Señor?—Respondió tan respetuosamente como pudo.

—¿T-tu-tu ayuda? ¿P-p-por favor?—.

Harry sintió un gran temor en la boca del estómago. Él no quería moverse.

—S-soy b-bastante inofensivo, S-s-señor Potter. V-ven—Animó Quirrell con una sonrisa muy cordial. Agitó su mano en un gesto a señas.

—Solo hazlo y termina de una vez—Siseó Draco, y asintió con la cabeza a su amigo.

—Estoy seguro de que no te lastimará, Harry—Sonrió Hermione.

Harry suspiró, pero luego dejó su silla y se dirigió hacia su maestro. Tocó su cicatriz, pensando que podría doler, pero no fue así. Desconcertado, todavía cautelosamente, se acercó a su maestro.

—H-hoy e-estudiantes—Se dirigió Quirrell a la clase—Vamos a a-aprender... —

**_“Harrrrrry Potterrrrrrr...”_ **

Todavía no había dolor en su cicatriz, pero sentía como si algo estuviera dentro de él. Deslizándose, limoso, repulsivo.

**_“Oh, ssssí... te recuerdo, Harry Potter. Mi joven némesssissss.”_ **

Harry sintió odio goteando por su espina dorsal... ese dedo esquelético cavó dolorosamente en la base y se estremeció. Él ya no era consciente de dónde estaba.

**_“Me debilitasssste, Harrrrry Potterrrrrr, pero cada día me siento mássss fuerte. ¿Me has visto en tu sssueñoss? ¿Oyes los deliciossoss gritosss de tu madre?”_ **

Harry vio un destello rojo y sintió algo, puso sus brazos apretados alrededor de él; protectoramente

 ** _“¡Por favor! ¡No mi hijo! ¡No Harry!”_** Gritó una voz cuyo timbre Harry había conocido alguna vez, ya que le cantaba suavemente por la noche cuando los Dursley lo encerraron en su armario. Ahora la voz estaba teñida de miedo... terror... y soltó un gemido.

 ** _“... deliciososss gritossss...”_** La voz siseante se rió.

_Y su voz chilló cuando la luz verde lo inundó todo. En algún lugar, un bebé lloraba de terror._

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

—¡Harry! —Chilló Hermione mientras Harry caía al suelo como un saco de piel sin hueso.

Draco se adelantó a todos. El profesor Quirrell estaba inclinado sobre su amigo, murmurando algo. Fuera lo que fuese, Draco solo vio una amenaza. Sin analizar la situación, clavó su cuerpo en el profesor y lo apartó de Harry. La cabeza de Quirrell impactó con la pata de su escritorio, golpeando su horrible turbante que olía un poco y lo sacó.

Draco, haciendo caso omiso de su maestro, se dio la vuelta para ver cómo estaba Harry. Harry todavía estaba inconsciente pero Hermione se había arrodillado junto a su amigo y estaba sosteniendo un pañuelo en su frente. Draco hizo una mueca.

El pañuelo estaba casi todo rojo.


	12. 26 De Septiembre Ch-G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_26 De Septiembre De 1991 - 3 A.M. Jueves_ **

_En sus sueños, los gritos de la pesadilla se guardaban ordenadamente en un baúl que luego era empujado a un armario oscuro. Un suave zumbido de alguna canción de cuna pérdida impregnó sus sueños y Harry miró alrededor de la confusión de su mente._

_Él quería llorar. O gritar Era desordenado y aterrador a pesar de la bonita voz que estaba escuchando. Quería que alguien lo abrazara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien._

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

—¿Harry? —.

Harry levantó la cabeza con esperanza. Él conocía esa voz—Hombre Oscuro—Suspiró con alivio. El Hombre Oscuro estaba muy lejos, pero Harry se sentía seguro ahora que estaba allí.

—Harry, niño, vamos. Despierta—.

—¡Ya voy Hombre Oscuro! ¡No te vayas! —Gritó Harry. Se escapó del revoltijo de recuerdos dolorosos y se dirigió a la voz segura y cómoda.

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto y un llanto en su garganta por sus sueños. Antes de siquiera tener que extender la mano y preguntar silenciosamente, los brazos lo envolvieron. La lana caliente que olía a especias y hierbas lo rodeaba. Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su maestro, sin importarle que mientras sollozaba, sus lágrimas mojaran el largo abrigo del hombre.

Después de varios minutos, Snape sintió que las lágrimas se desvanecían y el enredo en el aliento del niño indicaba el final de las lágrimas—Harry—Le preguntó, su profunda voz que temblaba suavemente en su pecho—¿Puedes decirme qué pasó en la clase del profesor Quirrell? —Sintió el temblor de pánico de la cabeza del chico.

Snape suspiró, acarició la espalda del chico un poco más y luego alejó a Harry levemente—Sé que tienes miedo, Harry, pero ¿sabías que asustaste a todos tus compañeros de clase? —.

—No ¿señor? —Harry hipó.

—La señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy me dijeron lo que vieron, pero me gustaría saber lo que pasó—.

La mano de Harry se alzó y tocó la mejilla de su maestro, como para asegurarse de que la preocupación que veía en los ojos del Profesor Snape era real. Snape estaba un poco sorprendido por el gesto, pero le dio una sonrisa al niño para animarlo.

Harry no habló de inmediato. Dado que el olor a desinfectante estaba eliminando el olor más agradable del hombre mayor, la nariz de Harry se arrugó al reconocer que estaba en la enfermería.

El pequeño suspiró, y comenzó a hablar en voz baja—No quería ayudar al profesor Quirrell, pero él estaba siendo tan amable y... así que de todos modos, fui al frente de la clase. No podía escuchar al profesor. Había una voz... en mi cabeza... —Harry de repente hizo la conexión—¡Era la misma que escuché en mis pesadillas! —.

—¿Pesadillas? —Preguntó Snape. No había despertado en pocos días y había esperado que las pesadillas que Harry había tenido antes hubieran desaparecido.

Harry asintió—Siempre estoy teniendo malos sueños sobre los Dursley, pero estos... —Soltó un resoplido, sorbió, y agradeció cuando su maestro lo instó a sonarse la nariz en el pañuelo que apareció. Una vez que se sintió un poco más libre, Harry explicó—Ellas empezaron hace dos días, señor, las pesadillas. Solo que no estoy seguro si son pesadillas. Parecen tan... —Hizo una mueca de disgusto—Reales—.

—Continúa, Harry. Déjame ver si podemos resolver esto juntos—Instó Snape. Quería escuchar lo que había sucedido en la clase de DCAO, pero si las pesadillas de Harry estaban conectadas con lo que sucedió en la clase de Quirrell, entonces tenía que saberlo.

Harry se deslizó hacia atrás para que su espalda descansara sobre la cama sobre la que Snape y él estaban sentados actualmente, y sus piernas estaban sobre las de su profesor. Snape no se movió para empujar las piernas de Harry.

Harry parpadeó y se secó una lágrima. Luego comenzó a recitar el sueño que había tenido durante las últimas tres noches—Me despierto en el Bosque Prohibido. No tengo miedo ni nada por el estilo. Parece que sé dónde estoy, también... y tengo hambre. Más hambriento de lo que nunca estuve con los Dursley. Tengo tanta hambre que todo duele dentro de mí. Ahí es cuando lo veo... un unicornio. Utilizo algún tipo de hechizo para atraparlo y luego yo... yo... —La tez de Harry se volvió cenicienta y Snape se enderezó por la preocupación—¡Saco un cuchillo y le corto el cuello! —Harry jadeó. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y sus brazos se envolvieron fuertemente sobre sí mismo mientras revivía la pesadilla—Era plateada. Su sangre era plateada. Y yo... ugh... ¡Me la tomé! —Harry se arrancó de la horrible visión de su sueño y buscó los ojos de su profesor—Me sentí mal, ¡pero sabía taaan bien! —.

Eso fue demasiado para el estómago de Harry. Protestó bruscamente y vomitó sobre sí mismo, sus piernas y las de Snape. Harry estaba mortificado e intentó alejarse de su maestro, pero Snape lo detuvo.

Snape estaba más horrorizado por la pesadilla que Harry le había contado, que el hecho de que el chico acabara de vomitar sobre él. Algunos hechizos de _Scourgify_ , más un hechizo desinfectante hicieron que el desastre desapareciera y se limpiara. No preguntó más sobre la pesadilla o la clase de DCAO mientras se ocupaba de su pequeña serpiente y lo ayudaba a esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama de hospital. Cuando terminó, se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama y Harry le tomó la mano con fuerza. Snape le dio un apretón reconfortante.

—¿Oíste una voz en tu cabeza en clase de DCAO? —Snape preguntó cuidadosamente.

Harry asintió—En mi pesadilla, hablé solo una vez. Dije: _“Ooh steh ah uhhh sstahhh”—._

Snape sintió un escalofrío de frío corriendo por su espina dorsal. No había entendido lo que dijo Harry, pero conocía el idioma. Lo había oído bramido por el mago más oscuro de todos, a su querido familiar, una enorme serpiente. ¡Harry estaba hablando Pársel!

Harry vio el miedo en los ojos de su maestro y retrocedió—¡Me estoy volviendo malo! —Harry arrugó las mantas sobre la cama mientras se apresuraba a levantarse de la cama.

—¡No! —Snape atrapó al niño que luchaba salvajemente contra él—¡Harry, no eres malo! —La voz de Snape era aguda y firme y, para su disgusto, el chico salvaje se relajó tan repentinamente, como si su propia Alma se rindiera, que se volvió tan sustancial como una muñeca de trapo en los brazos de su profesor. Snape trató de hablar en voz baja y afectuosamente al niño, pero Harry no respondió y Snape sintió un pánico en su pecho. Apoyando la cabeza colgante del niño, habló en el tono seco con el que sus estudiantes estaban familiarizados.

>> ¡Mírame, Señor Potter! —La columna vertebral de Harry se puso rígida, un poco, así que Snape mantuvo el tono que había asustado a diez años de estudiantes—¡No me haga tomar puntos ni le detenga, señor Potter! No toleraré esta actitud mientras le estoy hablando. ¡Míreme A Mí! —Ordenó y solo logró detenerse antes de sacudir al niño.

Fue suficiente. Los huesos y músculos de Harry regresaron a su piel y él se movió, sentándose y puso los ojos sobre los de su profesor.

Las lágrimas brillaban en el borde de sus ojos con borde rojo—Lo vi en sus ojos, señor—Dijo con tanta tristeza que causó una rasgadura en el corazón de Snape—Cree que soy malo—.

Snape, aun apoyando a Harry, pero ahora con un brazo, ahuecó la mejilla del chico con su otra mano para que no apartara la mirada. Su voz era más tranquila, pero no menos firme que antes—Escúchame atentamente niño. No eres un chico malo. Tuviste una pesadilla aterradora y lo que describes en tu pesadilla también me asustó—.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Harry, la esperanza en sus ojos era dolorosa.

—Hablaste en un idioma que es muy raro entre los magos... —Y luego no pudo decir nada más. Ese núcleo de pánico estaba floreciendo en su pecho. Snape sabía que tenía que decir esto en la forma correcta o rompería a este niño vulnerable.

Snape se tomó un momento para cambiar a Harry más cómodamente en su regazo. Por un momento, el niño apartó la vista de su maestro, concentrando su atención en los muchos botones forrados de tela del largo abrigo de Snape, de la manera en que lo haría un niño mucho más joven. Él no rompió la concentración de Harry.

>> Harry, ¿alguna vez has hablado con serpientes? —Preguntó en su voz más amable y cautelosa posible.

Harry asintió, luego habló—En el cumpleaños de Dudley, la tía Petunia intentó llamar a la señora Figg para que me cuidara, pero ella se había ido o algo, así que tuvieron que llevarme al zoológico con ellos. La mejor parte fue la zona de reptiles—Harry levantó la cabeza y le dio a su maestro un leve fantasma de una sonrisa—Me gustan las serpientes—.

Snape le devolvió la breve sonrisa—Como a mí, niño—Estuvo de acuerdo y Harry sonrió un poco más mientras recibía la pequeña broma.

Sintiéndose un poco más seguro, Harry continuó—Había una serpiente realmente grande que parecía muy infeliz y cuando nadie miraba, comencé a hablar con ella. Nadie me habría atrapado pero luego el cristal desapareció y ella salió—Una pequeña risita escapó.

—Estas contento con eso, ¿eh? —Preguntó Snape con una sonrisa.

—Lo estaba. Tío Vernon no—.

Los labios de Snape se adelgazaron. No, él dudaba mucho que el tío Vernon estuviera feliz. Respiró profundamente—Harry—Dijo, envolviendo sus brazos protectoramente alrededor del niño—¿Puedes decirme qué pasó en la clase del profesor Quirrell hoy? —.

Podía sentir pequeños dedos preocupados por los botones de su abrigo cuando Harry presionó su mejilla contra el pecho de su profesor. Harry comenzó lentamente, tímidamente—¿La voz? ¿La de mi pesadilla? —La propia voz de Harry se enganchó preocupada por lo que Snape pasó sus dedos por el cabello desordenado del chico. Harry se detuvo con los botones y dobló un puño en la túnica de su profesor antes de continuar—Escuché la voz en mi cabeza, pero no me sentía como en mi pesadilla. Esta vez me daba miedo y no podía escaparme. y... él... ¡él quería matarme, pero en su lugar, la mató! Y allí estaba toda esa luz verde repugnante y ella gritó y él se rió y... y... —Harry dejó caer una lágrima—... y... ¡el bebé estaba asustado! —.

Los brazos de Harry de repente se aferraron tan fuertemente a la cintura de Snape que fue doloroso. Atrapado en el horror de ese momento, Harry suplicó al Hombre Oscuro que lo mantuviera a salvo. Solo que, en lugar de llamar a Snape “Hombre Oscuro”, lo llamó por su nombre muy, muy secreto, que Harry solo había usado en sus sueños...

—¡Por favor, no dejes que me mate, Papi! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Fue casi una hora y una poción calmante y una poción para Dormir Sin Sueños antes de que Snape finalmente pudiera calmar al niño y llevarlo a la cama. A pesar de que eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y él también estaba bastante cansado, vagaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts en lo profundo de sus pensamientos y eran problemáticos.

_Papi._

Él no estaba tan perturbado por el hecho de que Harry lo había llamado Papi, era esperado. Por supuesto, lo había sorprendido, pero como tenía la intención de adoptar al niño, no le importó. Algo dentro de su pecho, hasta su alma le dijo que estaba bien. Potter lo mataría. Es decir, si él no estuviera muerto ya. ¿Tal vez podría atormentar a Snape por atreverse a reemplazarlo? Él sintió que Lily aprobaría.

¡Oh, Lily! ¡Harry había visto a Voldemort matando a Lily! Y el pobre niño recordó sus gritos.

Snape tuvo que detenerse en sus andanzas, donde corrió hacia una de las ventanas, la abrió de un tirón y recibió con agrado la fría brisa que anunciaba el inminente clima frío del invierno. Si no lo hubiera hecho, estaba preocupado de que vomitaría.

Se quedó en el frío por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Snape solo sabía que en algún momento sus dedos estaban en peligro de congelación prematura, así que cerró la ventana y se obligó a regresar a sus habitaciones donde se sirvió la mitad del whisky que Minerva le había regalado la última Navidad.

Mientras sostenía el vaso de coraje líquido de color ámbar pálido en su mano, se dirigió al Flu, arrojó un puñado de pólvora y gritó—¡Cuartos de Minerva McGonagall! —.

Arrodillándose sobre el hogar, con la cabeza entre las llamas verdes, Snape sintió que esperó una eternidad antes de que la adormilada bruja llegara a su sala de estar atando el cinturón de su traje de dormir de tartán escocés alrededor de su cintura. Su cabello, que Snape estaba tan acostumbrado a ver en su severo moño, caía en ondas suaves y marrones, tocadas por bandas blancas y grises hasta las caderas. La miró un poco y se sintió bastante estúpido al mirar a su colega.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Severus? —Minerva preguntó con enojo.

—Lo siento mucho por perturbar tu sueño, Minerva, pero necesito hablar con alguien y tú eres la única con la que puedo hablar. ¿Podrías venir? —Preguntó.

—Dame unos minutos, ¿Lo harías—Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta—Bien. Ten un poco de té listo, entonces—.

Snape se retiró de las llamas verdes y cuando la conexión se cerró, se desvaneció en el naranja y rojo. Snape fue a su cocina y comenzó a preparar el té.

Para cuando el té estaba preparado, Minerva había llegado a través de su Flu. Su cabello estaba recogido en su moño severo y estaba vestida con las túnicas casuales que a veces la había visto usar en sus viajes de compras a Hogsmeade.

Snape sirvió el té y por un largo momento bebieron en silencio.

—Harry despertó esta tarde—Comenzó Snape en voz baja.

Minerva asintió. Ella, como todos en la escuela, había escuchado cómo Harry se había congelado frente a la clase de DCAO y luego se había desmayado sin que nadie pudiera despertarlo.

—¿Pudo decirte lo que pasó en clase? —Preguntó ella.

Snape asintió—Más de lo que deseaba saber—Se sacudió y luego tomó un largo sorbo del té caliente, casi quemándose la lengua.

Minerva escuchó en silencio cuando le contó sobre la pesadilla de Harry. Ella no interrumpió, pero palideció considerablemente. Luego le contó cómo Harry escuchó la misma voz de su pesadilla en su cabeza y que quería matarlo.

—¿Tú-Sabes-Quién? —Minerva finalmente preguntó y sus manos temblaban ligeramente, de modo que la taza de té chocó contra el platito.

Snape asintió y convocó el whisky. Sirvió un poco en su té y Minerva le dio las gracias con una inclinación de cabeza.

El hombre más joven esperó hasta que su colega había sorbido una porción respetable del té con whisky escocés antes de agregar—Recuerda que mataron a Lily—.

—¡Oh, dulce Circe! ¡No! No podría haberlo hecho—La voz de Minerva tembló y dejó el té antes de que pudiera resbalar de sus manos.

Snape asintió miserablemente—Estaba aterrorizado, Minerva, y preguntó... me suplicó que lo protegiera—Se puso de pie y se volvió hacia el fuego—Minerva, ¿y si ni siquiera aquí es seguro para Harry? —.

—Las protecciones lo mantendrían a salvo de los intrusos, pero estás preocupado por El Artefacto—Afirmó.

—Solo puedo suponer que sería algo que el Señor Oscuro desearía y yo... ya no puedo confiar en Albus, Minerva—Sus manos se apretaron tan fuertemente detrás de su espalda que sus nudillos estaban blancos—¿Qué pasa si él ha hecho posible que él o uno de sus más confiables seguidores ingresara al castillo? —.

—¡No lo haría! —Declaró Minerva incondicionalmente.

Snape se giró, apuntando su mirada más oscura a la mujer. Fiel a su herencia de Gryffindor, ella no se inmutó. Aun así, dijo bruscamente—¿Estás tan segura? Albus te ha mentido, me ha mentido, ¡y planea enviar a Harry de regreso a esos malditos muggles! No sabemos nada de lo que está tramando, sin embargo, estúpidamente, y ciegamente, ¡construimos una carrera de obstáculos de pesadilla infernal solo con su palabra! —Comenzó a caminar enojado—¿Sabías que la cicatriz de Harry estaba sangrando cuando Madame Pomfrey fue convocada a la clase de Quirrell? —.

—No había escuchado... —.

—No lo sabía tampoco. No hasta que Poppy me dijo cuando fui a visitarlo después de mis clases y a sentarme con él. Le preocupaba que no pudiera detener el sangrado, pero una vez que dejó el salón de clases de DCAO pudo hacerlo—.

Minerva se puso rígida bajo la repentina e intensa mirada de Snape. Ella casi sintió que él la estaba acusando de algo, pero no estaba segura de qué. Frunciendo el ceño, ella exigió—Hay más, ¿no es así, Severus? —.

—Harry es un hablante de Pársel—Respondió rotundamente.

La mano de la bruja mayor se dirigió a su boca en estado de shock—¿Qué significa esto, Severus? ¿Qué está pasando con ese pequeño bebe? —Su angustia se manifestó con crudeza cuando su acento irlandés generalmente culto se espesó.

Snape negó con la cabeza—Creo que no deseo saberlo, pero tengo una terrible sospecha. También creo que Albus podría saber algo también—Snape se dejó caer en su silla—Albus no debe saber de la habilidad de Harry para hablarle a las serpientes, Minerva. Estoy segura de que el director ya desaprueba que el chico esté en mi Casa. Si él supiera que Harry era un Pársel... —Frotó los dedos con frustración a través de su cabello—¡Los dientes de Merlín, Minerva! ¿Y si Albus piensa que Harry es la encarnación del Señor Oscuro? —.

* * *

**_27 De Septiembre De 1991 - 6:00 A.M._ **

Más tarde en la mañana, el Maestro de Pociones, que no había dormido nada, llegó a la enfermería unas horas antes del desayuno para checar a Harry. No le agradaba en absoluto encontrar al director observando la vigilia del chico.

Snape se aseguró de que sus escudos de Oclumancia estuvieran apretados y luego bloqueó su desconfianza e ira hacia el director detrás de ellos. Cuando estuvo listo, saludó a Dumbledore cordialmente.

—Director, te levantas temprano—.

El director se giró en la lujosa silla en la que estaba sentado y sus ojos centellearon hacia el profesor de Pociones—¡Ah, mi muchacho! Buenos días para ti. Pensé que podrías dormir un poco más tarde cuando Poppy me informó que estuviste aquí casi toda la noche—.

—Estaba atrasado en mi clasificación, así que decidí levantarme temprano y terminar algo de eso—Explicó Snape mientras se acercaba un poco más cerca de Harry.

—No creo que haya oído hablar de que pases la noche vigilando a una de tus serpientes antes, Severus—Aunque fue una observación, Snape escuchó la pregunta debajo.

Snape no se giró para mirar al viejo mago—Cuido a todas mis serpientes como debe ser necesario, director. Su cicatriz... —Snape indicó a la niña la frente donde un mechón de cabello se había deslizado para revelar la cicatriz en forma de rayo que aún parecía tener los bordes infectados.

—Sí. Poppy mencionó que tenía un poco de problema con eso, pero parece bastante bien ahora—Cuando el director se inclinó para apartar más el flequillo de pelo negro, tomó cada onza de control que Snape tuviera para no apartar la mano del hombre del chico.

Durante un largo momento, los dos hombres guardaron silencio antes de que el director volviera a hablar—Poppy me dice que despertó bastante molesto anoche mientras estuviste aquí, Severus. ¿Harry te dijo algo? —.

—Nada que fuera coherente, director—Mintió Snape sin problemas. Se enfrentó a su empleador, lo que le permitió a Dumbledore la ilusión de que era capaz de _Legeremarlo_ para discernir la verdad. Cuando la mente del anciano tocó la suya, se dio cuenta por primera vez de que la intrusión no solicitada era tan desagradable para él como cuando el Señor Oscuro se estrelló contra su mente. Estaba contento de no tener nada en el estómago.

Snape se enfrentó a Harry otra vez—Director, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que podría significar? ¿El sangrado de su cicatriz? —Snape enmascaró su preocupación y se aseguró de matizar su tono con una cantidad apropiada de curiosidad.

—Me lo he preguntado, sin duda, desde que recibí el informe de Madame Pomfrey sobre el incidente. Desafortunadamente, a menos que Harry considere oportuno decirnos algo, no puedo hacer nada mejor que una conjetura—.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuál es su conjetura, director? —Snape preguntó con una ligera mueca de burla para mostrar su irritación por la evasividad habitual de Dumbledore. Como a menudo estaba irritado con el hombre, esto no fue difícil de producir.

Dumbledore se rascó la barbilla pensativamente como si necesitara considerar responder. Después de unos minutos lo hizo—Me pregunto si la cicatriz de la maldición no es similar a esa marca en tu brazo, Severus—.

La sorpresa de Snape fue genuina porque eso no era algo que había considerado—¿Cree que el Señor Oscuro marcó al chico? —.

—Voldemort—Captó la vacilación de Snape ante el nombre del Señor Oscuro y negó con la cabeza—Voldemort puede no haber tenido la intención de marcar a Harry, pero puede haberlo hecho por accidente—.

Snape miró a Dumbledore, como la situación lo requería, pero luego permitió que sus pensamientos zumbaran y cambiaran mientras le daba vueltas a varias ideas en su mente. Fue solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero le dio a Snape el momento que necesitaba antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Es posible, director, que el Señor Potter esté poseído por el Señor Oscuro, si es que esa cicatriz es su Marca? —Snape preguntó cuidadosamente.

—Es completamente posible, Severus—Respondió Dumbledore con tristeza y un poco demasiado rápido para la comodidad de Snape. El director se levantó para estar de acuerdo con su profesor de Pociones—No necesito recordarte, mi muchacho, que debes decirme si Harry manifiesta algún poder que sea inusual, o si debería tener pesadillas que son... demasiado realistas como para ser simples pesadillas—.

Snape se puso rígido pero se aseguró de no mostrar cómo el recordatorio del director le causaba un poco de miedo. ¿Era posible que el hombre ya supiera de las pesadillas de Harry? No. Snape asintió bruscamente y agregó, una vez más, un toque de irritación en su voz—No lo dudaré, director. Ya sabe dónde están mis lealtades—.

El brillo en los ojos del Director se desvaneció por solo un momento mientras golpeaba el antebrazo de Snape; el antebrazo izquierdo—Sinceramente espero hacerlo, mi muchacho—Luego sonrió y ese peligroso brillo regresó—Te veré en el desayuno. Avísame si Harry despierta—.

Snape inclinó su cabeza cuando Dumbledore lo pasó. No respiró hasta que el mago más viejo se había ido por lo menos por un minuto. Entonces Snape se dejó caer en la lujosa silla dejando escapar un soplo de alivio.

Su paz fue efímera cuando Madame Pomfrey entró en la sala principal de la enfermería desde su oficina. Ella asintió a Snape mientras procedía a examinar a Harry. Snape observó su meticuloso cuidado.

—No esperaba que todavía estuviera durmiendo—Reflexionó Snape, necesitando el sonido en la enfermería, que era muy silenciosa.

—Está más que exhausto, Severus. Lo que sea que le haya pasado a él, también afectó su núcleo mágico—Ella chasqueó la lengua y se inclinó para acomodar las mantas hasta su barbilla.

Esto alarmó a Snape y se enderezó—¿Qué tan agotado? —.

—Alrededor de un tercio. Es como si hubiera peleado un duelo con un mago más poderoso que él—Ella suspiró tristemente.

Snape negó con la cabeza. En cierto modo, el niño había estado batallando con un mago mucho más fuerte—¿Va a dormir el resto del día, Poppy? —Ella asintió. Snape se levantó de la silla y desapareció el mobiliario ofensivo, lujoso y de cachemir—Regresaré a la hora de la cena para ver cómo está—Snape estaba casi en la puerta de la enfermería cuando se detuvo y se giró.

Poppy Pomfrey, que mostraba una visión increíble, habló antes de poder preguntar—Si el director está aquí cuando Harry se despierta, te lo notificaré, Severus. No te preocupes—.

Al final del día, Snape volvió a visitar a Harry.

Según Poppy Pomfrey, el director no había regresado para visitar al niño.

Poppy salió de su oficina con una bandeja llena de pociones. Eran para nutrición, hidratación, calma e impulso mágico que ayudarían a reponer el núcleo mágico. Juntos hechizaron las pociones en el niño que aún dormía. Cuando Poppy regresó a su oficina, Snape levitó ligeramente a Harry para que pudiera cambiar la ropa. Cuando todo estuvo fresco, revisó el pijama del niño. Usó el hechizo de limpieza más suave que los sanadores usaban en pacientes en coma para limpiar a Harry tanto como era posible sin agua y jabón.

Finalmente bajó al exhausto niño de vuelta a su cama, donde se tomó el tiempo para poner las mantas a su alrededor y apartar un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su mejilla.

Luego se sentó, sacó un libro de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

_Dos niños jugaban en los columpios de un parque. El cielo se oscurecía y, a lo lejos, el trueno retumbaba ominosamente. La niña pequeña, con el pelo rojo y liso como el viento, cayendo sobre sus hombros, se deslizó del columpio y corrió, como para acercarse a la tormenta._

_El pequeño niño de cabello negro entró en pánico y saltó de su columpio. Corrió detrás de la niña. Para su sorpresa, ella giró para enfrentarlo y comenzó a crecer, convirtiéndose en mujer. Ella se arrodilló frente a él._

_—Mantén a Harry a salvo—Dijo en voz baja mientras se agarraba a sus brazos._

_—¿Lily? —Preguntó el pequeño niño._

_—Confío en ti, Severus—._

_El trueno se quebró en el cielo y un rayo verde estalló hacia los dos niños, golpeando a la Lily crecida. Ella gritó._

_El pequeño Severus también gritó._

Snape se despertó con un grito—¡Harry! —.

El hechicero de hierro se hizo cargo y rápidamente se compuso del sueño que había tenido. Miró al niño que aún dormía y puso su mano sobre la espalda del niño, necesitando sentir su respiración.

Después de varios minutos, se reclinó en su silla y convocó su libro que había caído al suelo.

* * *

**_28 De Septiembre De 1991 - Sábado, Muy Temprano_ **

Harry finalmente se despertó casi a las dos de la mañana. Estaba oscuro en la enfermería, excepto por dos antorchas y la luna deslizándose a través de pesadas cortinas sobre las ventanas. Se levantó sobre los codos y cuando giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, vio al Hombre Oscuro.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron al recordar que tenía tanto miedo y preguntaba... suplicando... papi... ¡Oh Dios! ¿Realmente había dicho eso? ¡Tenía la intención de nunca decir eso! Era su secreto... Harry se deslizó bajo las sábanas, esperando contra toda esperanza que tal vez su maestro estuviera dormido.

_Él no lo estaba._

Snape había estado despierto. No quería volver a encontrarse con sus pesadillas, y honestamente deseaba estar despierto cuando su Serpiente finalmente se despertará. Incluso en la tenue luz, había visto la vergüenza del chico. Snape sonrió sabiendo que Harry había recordado antes cuando se había referido a su maestro como “papi”.

El Maestro de Pociones guardó su libro y se levantó de su silla. Harry se había escondido bajo sus mantas y se había enrollado en una bola. Snape tiró de las mantas hasta la mitad y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Vamos, Señor Potter. Sé que está despierto—Snape se alejó para recoger las pociones de Harry y pedirle un poco de sopa.

Mientras su Jefe de Casa estaba al otro lado de la enfermería cerca del Flu, Harry se desenrolló lentamente, se estremeció levemente y luego se deslizó de la cama. Se sintió un poco tambaleante, pero estaba lo suficientemente firme como para poder caminar la corta distancia hasta el retrete.

Snape se alejó del gabinete abierto de pociones justo a tiempo para ver el desordenado cabello negro y el pijama a rayas en el retrete. Se dirigió a la cama de Harry y dejó las pociones en la mesa de noche. Muy pronto escuchó el sonido del retrete y luego el agua que corría en el lavabo. Luego escuchó la palmada de pies descalzos en el suelo de piedra.

—Váyase a la cama, Señor Potter—Ordenó Snape mientras alcanzaba una de las pociones.

Harry trepó a su cama y miró la poción en la mano de su maestro—¿Para qué es eso, señor? —Preguntó.

—Un Impulso Mágico para ayudar a la reposición de su núcleo mágico. Debes beberlo antes de comer algo—Snape le entregó el frasco y Harry contempló la poción en el vaso.

Cuando Harry tomó el frasco en su mano, pasó de claro a un azul lavanda brillante—Eso es genial—Respiró Harry.

—De hecho—El Maestro de Pociones concordó secamente—Bebalo—.

Harry descorchó el frasco y se lo metió en la boca. No tenía mucha experiencia con pociones distintas a su poción nutricional de tiza, pero era una medicina, como en el mundo muggle, y las medicinas nunca tenían buen sabor. Esta era diferente, sin embargo. Harry no podía decir honestamente que sabía bien, pero sentía como si se hubiera tragado docenas de diminutas estrellas centelleantes. Su lengua cosquilleada por un zumbido tropezante que le hizo eructar. Pequeñas burbujas transparentes emergieron con el eructo y Harry no pudo reprimir la risa eufórica que siguió. Luego sintió un florecimiento extrañamente agradable que comenzó en su pecho y luego se extendió hacia afuera, arriba y abajo de su espina dorsal y hacia los dedos de las manos y los pies.

Había una sonrisa simple en el rostro de Harry y sus ojos verdes brillaban—¡Guau! ¿Es así para todos? —Preguntó.

Snape sonrió y sacudió su cabeza mientras levitaba el plato de sopa al chico—Solo para los niños. Los adultos requieren una Poción de Aumento Mágico que es un poco más sobria—Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente en perplejidad. Snape explicó—A los adultos no les importan demasiado las burbujas. Son demasiado... divertidas—.

—¡Oh! Me gusta. ¿Tendré más? —Preguntó, todavía sintiendo un borde de euforia por sus venas.

—Tendrá dos dosis más antes de que salga de la enfermería, Señor Potter—Snape le tendió una cuchara y luego volvió a sentarse con su libro.

Por un breve momento solo hubo el sonido de Harry sorbiendo su sopa y Snape pasando páginas en su libro mientras leía.

A mitad de su sopa, Harry farfulló una disculpa. Fue dicho tan silenciosamente, y tan rápido que Snape casi no lo escuchó.

>> ¿Por qué tiene que disculparse, Señor Potter? —Preguntó Snape mientras dejaba su libro en su regazo con su dedo índice metido en las páginas para guardar su lugar. Tenía sus sospechas y cuando las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron hasta un saludable rubor, su sospecha fue confirmada.

Harry miró fijamente a su sopa—P-por lo que le llamé antes, señor. No lo dije en serio. Lo siento—.

Snape sintió una punzada de dolor sobre que el chico no había querido decir lo que dijo. Lo detuvo mentalmente y el aire relajado que había estado mostrando alrededor de Harry se endureció imperceptiblemente.

—No importa, Señor Potter—Respondió Snape tan rotundamente que Harry levantó la cabeza.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo, pero qué eso había lastimado al hombre mayor. Harry no pudo evitarlo mientras se disculpaba nuevamente. Esta vez Snape lo ignoró.

—¿Ha terminado con su sopa? —.

Harry asintió miserablemente mientras la sopa desaparecía. Luego se acurrucó bajo sus mantas, rodó sobre su costado y se enroscó como un erizo.

Snape, viendo que el niño se volvía aún más pequeño mientras se acurrucaba y alejaba de su maestro, suspiró para sus adentros. ¿No había visto antes la vergüenza del chico? ¿Cómo podía ofenderse tan fácilmente con Harry cuando él, el adulto, sabía que el niño hablaba por su terror? Cualquiera que tuviera tanto miedo no se tomaría el tiempo para mentir y para que sintiera un aguijón cuando Harry intentara recuperar las palabras que nadie obviamente escucharía, especialmente él, bueno, era natural sentir un poco de dolor. Pero, desquitarse con el chico era... bueno... malvado.

Snape, que había tenido toda la intención de dejar al niño pequeño en sus sueños, y posiblemente sus pesadillas, se levantó de su silla y se inclinó sobre la forma aún acurrucada. Él jaló las mantas, las metió y luego colocó una mano cálida sobre la espalda del niño.

—Duerme tranquilo, Harry. Me quedaré el resto de la noche por si me necesitas—.

La pequeña forma dejó escapar un suave suspiro y el cuerpo de Harry se relajó bajo las sábanas. Cuando Snape se sentó una vez más, Harry se giró y se encontró frente a su profesor, aunque sus ojos no se abrieron. Bostezó y pronto Harry estaba durmiendo pacíficamente.

Ambos fueron, en silencio, perdonados.


	13. 28 De Septiembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_28 De Septiembre De 1991 - Sábado_ **

El fin de semana encontró a Harry todavía en la enfermería y aburrido. Estaba mirando el techo, contando las grietas y deseando algo de tarea cuando llegaron Draco y Hermione. Como Madame Pomfrey no estaba a la vista, ambos saltaron a la cama. Hermione abrazó a Harry y luego arrastró su mochila entre ellos.

—Draco me dijo que querías aprender más sobre tu varita, Harry, así que encontramos este libro en la biblioteca para que puedas leerlo—Dijo Hermione mientras empujaba “Varitas, Tradición E Historia por Imelda Sparks” hacia él.

Harry sonrió ante el libro—¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Hermione! —Mientras hojeaba el libro, Hermione se sentó a su izquierda y Draco a su derecha para que los tres pudieran leer.

—¡Manzano! —Harry señaló un dibujo de un hermoso manzano moviéndose con la brisa, sus flores cayendo como nieve rosa pálida al suelo. Harry comenzó a leer en voz alta...

_“El manzano es una de las maderas únicas utilizadas en la fabricación de varitas. Raramente utilizada, pero bastante poderosa, ya que engendra la magia transformadora y la magia positiva del amor, la verdad, la honestidad y la paz. Es una madera curativa apreciada por los celtas de antaño que adoraban la magia de los Elementos. Por lo tanto, los sanadores a menudo gravitan hacia una varita de manzano”._

Harry hizo una pausa, pensando en voz alta—Sería agradable ser un Sanador—.

Draco asintió—Podrías ayudar a mucha gente, Harry—.

—Sería bueno cuidar a los niños—Reflexionó Harry.

—¡Serías un gran pediatra, Harry! —Se entusiasmó Hermione—Sigue ¿Dice algo más? —.

Harry comenzó a leer de nuevo...

_“El manzano también se considera fuertemente relacionado con la magia de la maternidad y un niño bendecido con una varita de manzano descubrirá a menudo que su calor mágico es similar al del calor amoroso de una madre”._

Harry trató de no retorcerse incómodo, pero no pudo evitarlo. No tenía idea de lo que era el calor amoroso de una madre. Luego sonrió, pero muy brevemente, y se preguntó si los abrazos del profesor Snape tenían ese calor. Tomando un respiro, continuó...

_“Una varita hecha con madera de manzano también puede ser muy apreciada por una bruja o mago que nace con el poder de crear hechizos. Este es el poder transformador en el manzano. El portador de tal varita mágica y que tiene tal poder creativo dentro de él, descubrirá que su creatividad se triplica”._

_“Los núcleos que son complementarios al manzano son: pluma de fénix, pelo de unicornio y ceniza de Ashwinder”._

_“Nota: una varita de manzano verdadera se parecerá a la rama de la que se toma. Un fabricante de varitas mágicas de gran habilidad sabrá mejor como forzar la madera en la forma de varita estándar con la que la mayoría de las brujas y hechiceros están familiarizados”._

Una consulta rápida de la tabla de contenido los llevó al significado detrás de varios núcleos de varitas. Harry encontró ceniza de Ashwinder y lo leyó en voz alta.

_“La Ashwinder es una curiosa serpiente mágica que nace de las brasas de los restos de un fuego mágico. Solo viven una hora, el tiempo suficiente para poner sus huevos, antes de disolverse en una ceniza gris perla. Sus huevos y restos de ceniza son muy apreciados por los pocioneros. Son los restos cenicientos los que se usan como núcleo para las varitas y es un núcleo de varita difícil para que los fabricantes de varitas puedan trabajar”._

Harry le dedicó una mirada brillante a su mejor amigo que le devolvió la suya. ¡Las Ashwinders eran “geniales”!

_“La ceniza de Ashwinder tiene propiedades protectoras mágicas y una varita con un núcleo de ceniza de Ashwinder le dará al usuario un tiempo más fácil de lanzar hechizos y escudos protectores. La magia de fuego también le será más fácil al portador”._

_“Las maderas que son complementarias a la ceniza de Ashwinder son: tejo, manzano y sauce”._

—¡Brillante! —Respiró Draco con un silbido bajo.

—¡Eso es maravilloso, Harry! Que varita tan hermosamente compleja tienes—Suspiró Hermione.

Harry solo sonrió. A él realmente le gustaba su varita. Durante la siguiente media hora, los tres amigos continuaron leyendo detenidamente el libro hasta que Draco sugirió que jugaran un juego de Snap Explosivo. Acababan de comenzar cuando Madame Pomfrey salió de su oficina para dosificar a su paciente y detuvo el juego.

—Se supone que debes descansar, señor Potter—Reprendió Madame Pomfrey.

—Pero, estoy aburrido—Se quejó Harry.

—Esto no es una sala de juegos—Comenzó Poppy—Si tienes tareas o lecturas, puedes hacerlo, pero el Snap Explosivo no solo es ruidoso, sino que es demasiado emocionante para ti—.

—¿Podemos dibujar, Madame? —Preguntó Harry de repente.

Madame Pomfrey no respondió de inmediato, y notó que los tres estudiantes contuvieron la respiración. Ella sonrió—No tengo objeciones a eso—Con varios movimientos de su varita mágica, Poppy transfiguró las sillas en escritorios portátiles, luego convocó papel y una gran caja de crayones. Los tres pronto estuvieron felizmente ocupados en la tranquila búsqueda de dibujar y colorear sus creaciones.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_La Tarde Del Profesor Snape_ **

Vestido con pantalones grises casuales, una camisa blanca de algodón, una corbata verde larga y profunda, y una gabardina hasta la rodilla de color marrón oscuro para protegerse del frío, Snape avanzó con determinación por Privet Drive. Pasó frente a la casa pequeña e inmaculada de los Dursley, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras continuaba. Su objetivo era la única casa inadaptada en Privet Drive.

La cabaña de la señora Figg era una vieja y descuidada historia que necesitaba pintura y algunas reparaciones en el porche. El patio era una proliferación desenfrenada de malezas, rosales y otras flores plantadas sin ninguna organización en mente. Todo se estaba preparando para morir durante el invierno, por lo que le daba una apariencia triste al patio. Una valla de madera que no tenía tablas, o tenía muchas que colgaban de un solo clavo, rodeaba la propiedad.

Gatos. Estaban en todas partes. Snape podría ver alrededor de diez. Ninguno estaba más allá de la frontera de la propiedad. La mayoría de los diez se posaba en varios lugares sobre la valla de madera. Un gato se sentó sobre una rama en el árbol esquelético del patio delantero. Dos gatos más estaban sentados en el techo del porche que se inclinaba sobre su lado derecho. Un último gato, un campeón escalador, sin duda se sentaba en el pico más alto del techo de la casa. Cada par de ojos estaba sobre él mientras se acercaba y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

A Snape no le molestaban los gatos, pero definitivamente no le gustaban los gatos de la Sra. Figg.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar a los felinos que lo observaban, Snape se dirigió a un camino estrecho, cubierto de hierbajos y empedrado hasta el porche. Dio un paso hacia el viejo porche y oyó el ominoso sonido de madera crujiendo. Dio dos rápidos pasos hacia la puerta de entrada y no se sorprendió al ver que la puerta de la pantalla estaba colgando de una bisagra. Resistiendo la tentación de arreglarlo, cuidadosamente abrió la puerta de la pantalla y golpeó firmemente la puerta principal.

Una voz rugió de dentro—¡Oh! ¡Te escucho! ¡Dame... solo un momento, cariño! —.

Snape esperó, tan pacientemente como pudo. Dos minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y él estaba mirando la forma corta de la señora Figg.

Arabella Figg no era menos desaliñada que su casa. Su cabello era corto y domesticado con algún tipo de permanente hogareño. El cabello también parecía haber sido cortado por la propia Sra. Figg. Llevaba un vestido de cuadros que caía en sus rodillas con un delantal algo manchado sobre el vestido. Sobre eso llevaba un cárdigan que posiblemente pertenecía al fallecido Señor Figg y era de un verde oliva opaco. Sobre sus piernas había una robusta manguera de soporte de color beige y sobre sus pies unos zapatos marrones perfectamente sensatos.

—¡Vaya Profesor Snape! —Ella sonrió brillantemente—No creo que te estuviera esperando. Entra, cariño. Hace bastante frío, y no sería bueno para ti traer frío a tus alumnos—.

Fue conducido a la casa demasiado cálida y dirigido a la sala de estar. Había gatos holgazaneando por todas partes y la sensible nariz de Snape fue atacada por el olor desagradable de la arena y la orina del gato.

El mobiliario era un conjunto gangas de sótano ecléctico y mal hecho. Un sofá, dos sillas esponjosas y otro sofá raído debajo de una ventana. Todos los muebles llevaban la huella de los gatos que utilizaban los muebles para afilar sus garras y, a pesar de las alfombras, los edredones y los afganos, todos los muebles lucían mechones de su relleno que salían de vez en cuando.

La Sra. Figg lo dirigió a la silla menos maltratada y luego se dirigió a su cocina—Qué suerte que acabo de poner el té. Siéntate, cariño, y ponte cómodo—.

Snape miró la silla que estaba cubierta con pelo de gato. Sacando su varita, rápidamente desapareció el pelaje, y luego lanzó un hechizo refrescante para que no sucumbiera al olor de los gatos y sus cajas de arena. Por último, se quitó la gabardina y la colocó sobre el respaldo de la silla antes de sentarse.

Una vez más, fue consciente de que todos los gatos en la habitación lo miraban. Les devolvió la mirada, en silencio les advirtió que si alguno de ellos se atrevía a convertirlo en una de sus perchas, los usaría en una poción. Un gato en el sofá, claramente no impresionado por su mirada y amenaza silenciosa, se dejó caer de lado, bostezó, se desperezó y se fue a dormir.

La señora Figg salió de la cocina llevando una bandeja de té que contenía un juego de té de China prístino con un patrón azul. En esta extraña casa, Snape esperaba que los platos estuvieran astillados, pero estaban en perfecto estado. La señora Figg había hecho pequeños sándwiches y pequeños pasteles para acompañar el té. Los dejó sobre una amplia mesa entre las sillas y el sofá y procedió a servir el té. Luego le dio una taza. Tomando un sorbo experimental, Snape tuvo que admitir que calificaba como uno de los mejores tés que había probado.

—Bastante bueno, Sra. Figg—La felicitó sinceramente.

Ella se sonrojó, soltó una risita y se sentó con su té—Muchas gracias, Profesor Snape. ¿Qué lo trae a mi humilde hogar? —Preguntó ella.

—Harry Potter—Entonó—¿Sabía que el Señor Potter fue ordenado en mi casa? —Empezó él.

—¿Esta él ahora? Supongo que Albus estaba decepcionado por eso, ¿no? —Ella rió recatadamente.

Snape miró a la mujer antes que él con cuidado. Ese fue un comentario insultante para hacer. Él no respondió de inmediato. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso.

Ella sonrió disculpándose—¡Oh querido! No quiero insultar a Slytherin en absoluto, Profesor Snape, pero sí recuerdo que Albus me dijo varias veces que esperaba que Harry fuera como su padre—Ella suspiró—No es así, pobre amigo—.

—Estoy descubriendo que hay muy poco de James Potter en su hijo—Dijo Snape, un tono duro en su voz.

—Si Vernon y Petunia hubieran elegido echar a perder a Harry como hacen con su Dudley, podría haber sido más como el James precoz que recuerdo—Ella sonrió y se rió entre dientes—Los Merodeadores... cariño, ellos fueron un montón de demonios incluso cuando eran adultos—La señora Figg tomó un sorbo de té—Pero no pienses mal, profesor, nunca me gustó Sirius Black. Él era un Peter Pan. No es de extrañar que llegara al final que tuvo. Triste. Triste, pero eso es lo que sucede cuando a un niño se le permite la libertad que tenía—Ella miró a Snape—Tú y Sirius no se querían, ¿verdad, profesor? —.

—Eso lo dice suavemente—Dijo con una ligera mueca. Odiaba a James Potter, pero en cuanto a cuál de los cuatro Merodeadores era el más desagradable y molesto, debería haber sido Sirius. Lo mínimo que Snape podía decir sobre James Potter era que cuando Harry nació comenzó a ser más serio, a madurar. Eso no sucedió con Black, que aprovechó todas las oportunidades para atraer a Snape más allá de sus días en la escuela en las reuniones de la Orden.

Ni una sola vez durante esos años intervino Dumbledore. En vez de eso, el viejo fulano senil se sentaría a la cabecera de la mesa en el cuartel general sonriendo con indulgencia a sus atesorados Gryffindors. Siempre era Minerva la que se abalanzaba sobre el león inmaduro y le abofeteaba las orejas, metafóricamente hablando. Aunque, hubo una vez, que Snape disfrutó, en la que Black había llegado tan lejos que Minerva había esposado físicamente al joven y lo había sacado de la habitación junto a su oreja. Diez minutos más tarde, cuando regresaron, Minerva permaneció inmóvil junto a Snape con un hosco, y más bien acobardado, Sirius Black quien tomó su orgullo herido acercándose furtivamente hacia James, Remus, Peter y Lily.

—Sra. Figg—Snape comenzó cautelosamente—¿Sabía que Harry no llegó a tiempo a Hogwarts? —.

—¿Por qué? ¡No! ¿No lo hizo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿No quería Vernon llevarlo a la estación? —Ella preguntó—Vernon se pone terriblemente quisquilloso con ese auto y sé que... —.

—El tío del niño no deseaba que el Señor Potter fuera a Hogwarts—Snape interrumpió. Sintió que si no lo hacía, la mujer pequeña seguiría, _ad nauseam_ —Quemó todo lo que el Señor Potter compró en el Callejón Diagon—Continuó sin rodeos. Miró bruscamente al Squib, capturando su mirada para que no pudiera apartar la mirada de él.

—Oh cielos... —Ella jadeó cuando sus ojos se vidriaron ligeramente como si estuviera viendo un pasado no muy lejano—Esa fue la hoguera de la que se quejaron los vecinos—Sus ojos volvieron al presente y sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua—Realmente no debería haber ningún incendio en este vecindario, pero sí recuerdo el humo. Algunos de mis pobres gatos estuvieron tosiendo durante días—.

Snape resopló con burla. A él no le importaban los malditos gatos de la mujer. Él necesitaba saber si ella sabía sobre el abuso—Señora Figg—Su voz dura devolvió su mente errante al presente—El Señor Potter me dijo que fue su niñera. ¿Alguna vez vio hematomas en él? ¿Lesiones que un niño normalmente no tendría? —.

La señora Figg frunció el ceño, consternada. Esto no era algo que ella quisiera discutir sobre un té tan agradable—¿Hematomas? —Ella preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí, moretones—Se repitió Snape.

—Pero los niños siempre se lastiman a sí mismos—Dijo, un poco alegre—Y Harry y Dudley juegan terriblemente duro. Esos dos siempre se pelean... —Su voz se movió y por un momento Snape pensó que la mente de la anciana podría haber perdido el rumbo. Ella regresó, sin embargo, y negó con la cabeza—Algunos golpes, hematomas y arañazos, pero nada fuera de lo normal, Profesor Snape—.

Snape dejó su té y tamborileó con los dedos contra el reposabrazos. La señora Figg lo observó con profunda preocupación grabada en las arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la boca—¿Alguna vez el chico te pareció un tanto harapiento, señora Figg? ¿Bastante pequeño? —.

—Harry Potter nunca mostró otra cosa que la imagen de la salud, profesor, así que me gustaría saber, claramente, si está implicando algo—Habló con voz almibarada, su voz teñida con un insulto percibido.

—Madame Pomfrey hizo una historia sobre el niño después de que lo rescaté, de un armario debajo de las escaleras, y descubrió que el niño había sido maltratado y privado de comida durante años—Dijo Snape sin rodeos, con su propio tono duro e implacable—Me gustaría saber cómo usted, su niñera, nunca vio nada de esto—.

La señora Figg comenzó a acariciar al gato en su regazo demasiado agresivamente. Dejó salir un grito de indignación y saltó de su regazo al suelo—Nunca... _vi_... nada de eso—Silbó como uno de sus gatos y lo miró.

Los dedos de Snape tamborilearon sobre el reposabrazos mientras estudiaba el Squib. Los _Legeremens_ que hizo fueron rápidos y le dieron la respuesta que necesitaba, ella no estaba mintiendo—Entonces, Albus nunca lo supo—.

Aunque la pregunta era retórica, la Sra. Figg respondió con rigidez—¿Qué hay que saber, profesor? Harry nunca me dijo nada, y nunca vi nada fuera de lo común. Como dije, él y Dudley peleaban un poco, pero cualquier rasguño o magulladura que vi, eran menores—.

Snape volvió a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla mientras miraba hacia el patio lateral a través de una ventana cercana. No había querido descubrir que Albus había sabido del abuso de Harry, y por lo tanto no lo había hecho, pero ahora estaba molesto por el hecho evidente de que Albus nunca había averiguado sobre el chico.

 _“¿Por qué? ¿El hombre no sabía que Petunia...?”_ Bueno, no, él no habría sabido nada sobre Petunia Evans. Solo él, Snape, sabía que Petunia tenía muy poco cariño por su hermanita. Los celos de Petunia se habían convertido en una amarga píldora de odio cuando Snape y Lily se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Cuando los mortífagos mataron a los padres de Lily, el odio de Petunia podría haberse convertido en un miedo total. Entonces, ¿ser puesta como cuidadora de lo que ella más temía? Un niño mágico... ¿el hijo de su hermana?

 _“¡Los moretones? ¿Las heridas?”_ Si los moretones del chico más joven se hubieran parecido a los que había encontrado en el chico cuando lo rescató, ¿cómo es posible que alguien no los haya visto? _“¿Imagen de la salud?”_ su mente se burló con incredulidad. _“¿Había sido la magia accidental de Harry la clave?”_

No era algo inaudito. Se entendía muy poco de la magia accidental de un niño, pero Snape había leído algunos de los estudios que se habían hecho. Recordó cómo, cuando tenía cinco años, una burbuja lo había encerrado, protegiéndolo así de los golpes de su padre. Al hablar con sus propias Serpientes que habían sido lastimadas por sus padres o hermanos, él había aprendido que la magia accidental también las protegía a veces. Sin embargo, la magia accidental era inconstante y no era algo con lo que un niño pudiera contar. Snape también sabía esto. La burbuja que lo había protegido una vez, nunca volvió a hacerlo.

Snape frunció el ceño, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras resolvía el rompecabezas lentamente dentro de su mente.

¿Era posible que Harry hubiera descubierto involuntariamente una forma de usar su magia accidental para curarse a sí mismo? ¿Ayudar al niño a ocultar a otros adultos sus heridas para que no los vieran y dificultaran la vida de Harry “Ayudándolo”?

—¿Más té, cariño? —La voz seria de la Sra. Figg interrumpió los pensamientos de Snape. Miró a la mujer que estaba parada sobre él, y luego a la taza y platillo que sostenía en su otra mano. Él asintió y la señora Figg sirvió el té de la tetera china.

Snape fue tomado por sorpresa cuando ella se palmeó el antebrazo, justo donde su Marca oscura yacía escondida debajo de su ropa—Créeme, querido, si hubiera sabido que Harry estaba siendo maltratado, hubiera dicho algo. Petunia y Vernon son una pareja desagradable, pero nunca sospeché que fueran capaces de lastimar a un niño—.

—No cualquier niño—Murmuró Snape—Un niño mágico—.

La señora Figg se sentó con la tetera en su regazo y asintió miserablemente.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_La Tarde En Hogwarts_ **

Madame Pomfrey declaró a Harry lo suficientemente bien después del desayuno para abandonar la enfermería con la firme advertencia de que regresaría si se sentía enfermo. Satisfechos de ser libres, los tres amigos se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid para visitarlo y jugar con Fang. Hagrid los cuidó mientras cuidaba sus crecientes calabazas, complacido de escuchar su risa y los excitados ladridos de Fang mientras jugaban a atrapar. Un poco antes del mediodía, un elfo doméstico los convocó a la oficina del director.

Los tres niños corrieron el uno al otro hacia el castillo (Harry ganó) y luego rápidamente se dirigieron a la oficina de la torre del director. La gárgola les cerró el paso, pero el elfo doméstico les había dado una contraseña (Snickerdoodle*) que la gárgola aceptó. Se hizo a un lado y los tres amigos se subieron a la escalera de caracol en movimiento hasta la parte superior de la torre.

Tres niños con mejillas manchadas y despeinados entraron a la oficina del director. La benigna cara del viejo director fue brevemente reconocida, pero los tres voltearon su atención a la inmaculada pareja que estaba sentada al otro lado del escritorio de Dumbledore.

Draco se puso rígido de inmediato. La pareja eran sus padres. Convenientemente había olvidado que vendrían este fin de semana. Presumiblemente para castigarlo aún más por su detención.

—Hola padre. Hola madre—Los saludó en voz baja.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza a su hijo, su expresión severa, consciente del asunto que los dos tratarían más tarde. Lucius luego dirigió su atención a Harry. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el borde de sus labios, pero los rasgos severos permanecieron. Harry se preguntó si estaba en problemas con el Señor Malfoy—Señor Potter. Es bueno volver a verle—.

—Gracias, señor—Harry sonrió débilmente.

Narcissa se movió de su silla y prácticamente se deslizó hacia su hijo. Besó la frente de Draco y luego se movió hacia Harry. Ella no se estiró hacia él, sino que le sonrió—Estoy muy contento de finalmente conocerlo, Señor Potter. Mi hijo me dice cosas maravillosas sobre usted en sus cartas—.

Harry le lanzó a su amigo una mueca y Draco se sonrojó—Solo que eres mi amigo—Murmuró a la defensiva. Harry sonrió y se rió, y Draco le dio a su amigo una sonrisa de disculpa.

Narcissa se acercó a Hermione, que se movía nerviosamente bajo la evaluación de la mujer muy elegante. No notó que Harry y Draco miraban—Debes ser Hermione Granger—.

—Sí, señora—Respondió respetuosamente y no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña reverencia. Como Narcissa estaba bloqueando su vista, no vio el gesto de aprobación de Lucius Malfoy por su pequeño uso de gentileza.

—Estoy consternada de que mi hijo no me haya dicho nada sobre ti, querida niña—Narcissa miró a sabiendas a Draco y sus mejillas se sonrojaron una vez más—Su maestro, el profesor Snape nos habló de usted, señorita Granger. Él piensa muy bien de usted—.

Fue el turno de Hermione de sonrojarse mientras sonreía con brillante esperanza—¿Realmente? —.

—Sí lo hace, señorita Granger. Siguió diciendo que era un poco ruda en los bordes, pero estoy segura de que podemos encargarnos de eso—La sonrisa de Narcissa suavizó las palabras duras. Luego, para sorpresa de Hermione, Narcissa Malfoy se puso a su lado, le puso una mano cálida en la espalda y la empujó, un poco, hacia su marido hasta que estuvo detrás de Hermione con las yemas de los dedos sobre los hombros—Ella es una niña encantadora, ¿no crees, Lucius? —.

Lucius le dio a Hermione una sonrisa encantadora mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, pareciendo apoyar su posición apoyándose en su bastón de ébano plateado—Veo el potencial de la joven, cariño, pero si no te importa, me gustaría preocuparme más por su carrera académica—Lucius le hizo una seña a Hermione y ella se congeló hasta que sintió otro suave empujón. Sin vacilar más, dio un paso al frente para enfrentar a Lucius Malfoy—Su profesor de Pociones me dice que se esfuerza por complacer a sus instructores en detrimento de sus compañeros, Señorita Granger—.

Hermione bajó la cabeza. Aunque el tono del hombre no era un regaño, sabía que el profesor Snape debía haberle dicho lo sabelotodo que era. Un delgado dedo enguantado descansaba debajo de su barbilla y la empujaba para que levantara la cabeza.

>> La inteligencia no es algo de lo que avergonzarse, señorita Granger—Le reprochó Lucius amablemente—Sin embargo, es completamente innecesario probarle a otros que usted la tiene. La mayor recompensa es expandir su conocimiento y aprender todo lo que pueda mientras se contenta con sus estudios. Lo que otros piensan no importa—.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, señor—Dijo cortésmente.

—Mira que lo hagas—Él asintió con la cabeza para que volviera con sus amigos. Hermione lo hizo, lanzando miradas de desconcierto a Draco, y luego a Harry por si acaso. Ambos se encogieron de hombros, tan desconcertados como ella misma.

—Señor Potter—El director habló—Si es tan amable de sentarse aquí, usted y yo tenemos un asunto que discutir más adelante—.

—Está bien señor—Harry corrió a la silla que estaba a la izquierda del escritorio del director y se sentó.

—Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, siéntese—Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron y Lucius sonrió con la sonrisa que siempre usaba para las funciones públicas. Disimulaba fácilmente sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia quien se encontraba—¿Alguien querría un caramelo de limón? —Harry estaba a punto de aceptar uno cuando notó una ligera sacudida en la cabeza de Draco que hizo eco en su padre. Él no dijo nada.

—No, gracias, señor—Respondió educadamente Hermione. Rara vez se permitía dulces.

—Muy bien entonces. Vayamos al negocio que tenemos entre manos—Dumbledore le sonrió a Hermione—Señorita Granger, el señor y la señora Malfoy quisieran ser sus patrocinadores mágicos mientras asisten a la escuela aquí en Hogwarts—.

Hermione miró a los Malfoy, pero le dirigió al director una mirada de perplejidad—¿Patrocinadores? ¿Por qué razón, señor? —.

Dumbledore comenzó a explicar—Los muggles no pueden ver Hogwarts. Son las protecciones que protegen a Hogwarts de ser vistas por el mundo muggle, por lo tanto, es una perspectiva demasiado arriesgada cambiar las barreras y la magia para una visita simple. Si los Malfoy te patrocinaran, ellos actuarían en tu nombre en lugar de tus padres—Dumbledore agregó—Si tuviera una familia mágica para apadrinarla, señorita Granger, es a ellos a quienes acudirían si necesitaran asesoramiento, o un hogar donde quedarse si fuera necesario. Su familia patrocinadora también recibiría cartas de Hogwarts en cuanto a su progreso, las lesiones que pueda recibir o cualquier otro problema que pueda tener—.

—¿Mis padres aún sabrían lo que está pasando? —Preguntó Hermione.

El director asintió—Los mantendrían informados y los Malfoys trabajarían con sus padres en lo que respecta a sus necesidades durante sus años en Hogwarts—.

—Eso suena muy razonable, profesor—Hermione miró tímidamente a los Malfoy y luego se sonrojó ante la sonrisa absolutamente encantada de Draco.

—Pensé que podría pensar así, señorita Granger. Enviaré una carta a sus padres para abrir una correspondencia entre ellos y los Malfoys—Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a Lucius y Narcissa—Por ahora, me gustaría que vayan a la torre de los visitantes, donde un buen almuerzo les estará esperando a todos para que se puedan conocer. ¡Niccy! —Un elfo doméstico apareció en la oficina.

—Amo director, ¿señor? —Inclinó el pequeño elfo.

—¿Escoltarías a la señorita Granger y los Malfoys a la torre de visitantes, por favor? —Pidió el director.

—¡Niccy lo hará, Amo director! —El elfo doméstico sonrió y luego hizo señas a los Malfoys y Hermione.

Narcissa se deslizó junto a Hermione y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Ella sonrió cálidamente a la niña, y Hermione sintió un revoloteo en su corazón mientras miraba la bondad de la mujer hermosa.

—Gracias, director—Lucius habló cordialmente, pero su encanto solo estaba en la superficie y Dumbledore lo sabía. Antes de que Lucius Malfoy desapareciera por la puerta con su familia y Hermione, Lucius se volvió para mirar al joven Harry. Sin mirar al director, mantuvo su mirada fija en Harry, pero se dirigió a Dumbledore—¿Se asegurará de que el Señor Potter se encuentre con nosotros para almorzar, director? —.

Dumbledore le dio al mago aristocrático una sonrisa condescendiente y un asentimiento. Lucius hizo pasar a su familia de la oficina. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, el elfo doméstico hizo señas al grupo. Lucius puso una mano sobre el brazo de su esposa. Ella le tocó la mano enguantada y le susurró—Date prisa—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Una Reunión Con El Director_ **

Harry, su corazón ahora latiendo nerviosamente en su pecho, miró a los ojos azules y acuosos del director. Aunque Dumbledore estaba sonriendo, bastante afablemente, Harry no tenía ganas de devolverle la sonrisa.

En el breve parpadeo de un momento, Harry sintió una extraña sensación de hormigueo, picazón en su mente. Era un tipo de zumbido molesto que lo hizo querer meter la mano en su cerebro y darle una bofetada. Mientras luchaba, el zumbido persistió, volviéndose más molesto. El picor se convirtió en un pequeño dolor que lentamente comenzó a florecer en colores: rojo, amarillo, naranja ardiente.

Pero igual de rápido, todo terminó como si se hubiera apagado una luz. Harry estaba respirando pesadamente y estaba recostado en su silla. Le dolía la cabeza y su barriga se sentía un poco agria. El director todavía lo estaba mirando, pero el hombre fruncía el ceño.

—¿Señor? —Harry preguntó vacilante.

Dumbledore conjuró su sonrisa más abuelesca y sus ojos azules centelleaban mientras recogía la lata de dulces—Toma un caramelo de limón, Harry—.

Harry miró la lata que contenía un pequeño dulce en forma de limón. Tenía que admitir que eran deliciosos, pero no podía olvidar las sacudidas leves y preocupadas de Draco y su padre. Cuando el director acercó la lata, Harry solo dudó por un segundo antes de tomar uno de los dulces y fingir llevárselo a la boca. Harry estaba seguro de que el hombre mayor no vio que había dejado el dulce de limón en su palma. Un minuto después lo escondió dentro de un pliegue de la bata de su escuela porque no pudo llegar a su bolsillo. Se había vuelto pegajoso en su sudorosa palma, por lo que sabía que se adheriría a la tela.

Hasta un gran mago podía ser frustrado con un simple juego de manos, y el pequeño truco de Harry de palmear el pegajoso dulce fue uno que había aprendido en las duras manos de su primo. A Dudley le gustaba que su primo comiera cosas horribles: tierra, gusanos, insectos. Dudley hizo esto porque sabía que Harry a menudo tenía hambre y cuando comía algo horrible, hacía las caras más divertidas.

Harry solo cayó dos veces por el truco estúpido de su primo. Dudley no era tan listo como Harry y, cuando su primo le dio insectos, gusanos o cualquier otra sustancia repulsiva para comer, Harry fingió llevárselo a la boca y hábilmente palmeó la “comida” ofensiva para que nadie la viera en él. Fingía masticar, luego tragar y hacer las caras divertidas que harían que Dudley rebuznase como el burro que era. También, después, le daría a Harry un necesario tiempo a solas.

Y ahora, mientras Harry fingía chupar el dulce de limón, el director lo miraba atentamente. El único momento de pánico de Harry llegó cuando se preguntó, brevemente, qué le habría hecho el dulce. ¿Estaba el director simplemente esperando a que los labios de Harry se unieran en amargo disgusto, o había algo en los dulces?

Dumbledore sonrió con satisfacción y Harry, que sintió su corazón latir más fuerte, tuvo que decirle que se callara o se escuchara. Justo cuando el director pensó que Harry se comió el dulce, también sonrió, no escuchó el corazón de Harry latir tan fuerte que estaba proclamando el nerviosismo del chico. Harry sabía que no debía mostrar miedo a nadie, y mantuvo la cara y la postura relajadas.

El director se inclinó hacia adelante, con un suspiro de dolor—Dime, muchacho, ¿alguna vez has escuchado la historia de la Piedra Filosofal? —.

* * *

**_29 De Septiembre De 1991 - Sábado, Cont._ **

Harry había aprendido de sus parientes y de todos los demás con los que se encontraba, cómo leer a las personas. Ya fueran sus ojos, su lenguaje corporal o pequeños contratiempos y tics que la mayoría de las personas rechazarían rápidamente, Harry sabía lo que todos querían decir. No había tenido otra oportunidad más que aprender esta habilidad. Aunque sus parientes fueron los primeros en lastimarlo, y en enseñarle la mayoría de estas habilidades, pronto descubrió que asistiría a la escuela primaria con su primo y que todos debían ser vigilados cuidadosamente.

_Había demasiada gente para lastimarlo._

Albus Dumbledore parecía un anciano bondadoso. Muy parecido a las ilustraciones de Merlín en algunos de los libros de Dudley. Harry sabía que no era real, sin embargo. Había desconfiado del director en el momento en que lo conoció en la enfermería después de que su profesor lo había rescatado.

Como lo había hecho entonces en la enfermería, los brillantes ojos azules de Dumbledore estudiaron la reacción de Harry ante la pregunta que había planteado: ¿alguna vez has escuchado la historia de la Piedra Filosofal? Harry parpadeó y luego negó con la cabeza al sentir esa horrible sensación de picazón otra vez. Con el regreso de la picazón, su dolor de cabeza, que había disminuido por un tiempo, volvió a la vida. En el fondo, Harry sabía que había algo mal. Este anciano afable, dulce y encantador, de alguna manera estaba causando el dolor de cabeza de Harry. Obligó a sus ojos a mirar por encima del hombro del hombre a todos los retratos de los anteriores directores y directoras.

—Déjame contarte la historia, entonces—Dijo el director mientras dirigía la mirada de Harry lejos de los retratos y de vuelta a él agarrando suavemente la barbilla del niño entre su pulgar e índice.

Harry hizo lo posible para no estremecerse ante el toque del anciano. Los ojos azules del director centelleaban mientras contaba la historia de un alquimista brillante, pero ese brillo tenía un borde duro que hacía que Harry se sintiera muy incómodo.

 _“¡Presta atención!”_ Harry se reprendió en su mente. ¿Cuántas veces no había prestado atención al tío Vernon o la tía Petunia cuando le gritaban y solo empeoraba el castigo? A decir verdad, a él no le importaba un alquimista tonto, pero como no tenía otra opción que escuchar, Harry lo hizo.

La historia de Dumbledore continuó mientras explicaba que el alquimista creó una piedra milagrosa que le daría vida a cualquiera que elaborara una poción particular. Este alquimista, este maravilloso mago, había dejado de envejecer y había vivido cerca de 600 años.

Imposible, pensó Harry. Pero, él era un mago. Iba a la escuela en un castillo lleno de retratos que hablaban, pinturas que se movían, fantasmas que corrían por el Gran Comedor, armaduras que corrían detrás de ti y perros de tres cabezas escondidos detrás de puertas grandes en pasillos desiertos. Al igual que Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Harry se había acostumbrado a creer al menos tres cosas imposibles antes del desayuno en Hogwarts.

De repente, Harry cometió el error de retorcerse incómodamente en su silla y lanzar una mirada hacia la puerta cerrada de la oficina del director. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia atrás para fijar su atención en el Profesor Dumbledore, ese extraño y duro filo regresó, brillando en los pálidos y acuosos ojos azules. La picazón había regresado y con ella el dolor floreció con tanta dureza que Harry habría vomitado si hubiera algo de comida en su estómago.

Asustado como estaba, metió todo ese miedo en una caja de cartón, la cerró y la metió con docenas de otras cajas en un armario. Parpadeó hacia el director y el dolor se desvaneció, pero ese agudo centelleo aún estaba en los ojos del hombre.

 _“Hombre Oscuro, ¡ayúdame!”_ Un niño pequeño e indefenso en lo más profundo de Harry, gimió.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Hombre Oscuro_ **

Lucius no vio cuando Narcissa con su hijo y la niña Granger fueron escoltados a la torre de visitantes por el elfo doméstico, Niccy. Necesitaba encontrar a Snape, y solo sabía de un lugar donde encontrar al hombre; en las mazmorras

Uno no pensaría que Lucius Malfoy correría por ninguna razón, y tal vez cualquiera podría pensar que nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida. Lucius se burlaba arrogante ante tal afirmación, y luego declaraba con voz embrujada, que un adulto tenía muchas cosas de las que huir.

Las largas piernas del mago lo llevaron a través de los retorcidos corredores de las mazmorras primero hacia la Casa Slytherin y luego al retrato de Salazar Slytherin y unos pocos pasos más a la oficina de Snape. Hizo una pausa, respirando suavemente, y golpeó la pesada puerta de roble. Estaba cerrado y no hubo respuesta. Lucius maldijo.

—¡Severus! —Chasqueó.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape acababa de llegar a través de su Flu personal de Hogsmeade después de visitar a la Sra. Figg. Tenía que unirse a los Malfoy en la torre de visitantes para almorzar, así que fue directamente a su cuarto de baño para refrescarse y ponerse su túnica negra preferida.

De pie en su fregadero, con un par de pantalones limpios y los pies descalzos, se miró en el espejo.

Dumbledore nunca había mirado al chico.

Snape se echó agua fría sobre la cara, pero hizo poco para ayudar a la mordida profunda en su estómago.

Dumbledore tenía la intención de enviar al niño de regreso.

—¿Por qué? —Snape le preguntó su reflejo y se alegró de que su espejo no fuera uno de esos molestos que respondían.

_“Nunca supe dónde estaba. Nunca pregunté dónde había metido Dumbledore a Harry. ¿Hubiera tomado al niño si hubiera sabido que la única alternativa era Petunia?”_

Esa pregunta detuvo al Maestro de Pociones en seco. En efecto. ¿Habría llevado a un bebé, el mocoso de Potter, para criarlo?

Había estado cepillándose los dientes durante estos pensamientos y con enojo escupió la boca llena de pasta de dientes en el fregadero. Luego se enjuagó la boca y guardó su cepillo de dientes.

Era inútil hacerse tal pregunta. Él había sido llevado a Azkaban segundos, al parecer, después de ser atrapado. Snape no tenía acceso a la herencia Prince ya que el Ministerio había considerado apropiado congelar sus activos. Tampoco tenía la buena suerte que Lucius había usado para mantenerse fuera del lugar maldito. Ohhh, Dumbledore había venido al “rescate” de Snape, pero eso fue tres meses después.

El director nunca lo había visitado una vez mientras estuvo en la prisión de los magos. Le habían despojado de sus túnicas, los guardias lo habían golpeado y sus pesadillas habían sido algunas de las peores, ya que los Dementores se habían alimentado de toda la felicidad que alguna vez tuvo.

¿Y qué gloriosa evidencia había traído el director a su juicio para presentarla al Wizengamot? Su palabra. Y un recuerdo del pensadero de Dumbledore que había dejado al descubierto su arrepentimiento, sus lágrimas, y luego su promesa de espiar al Señor Oscuro y sus Mortífagos por... no la Luz, sino por Dumbledore.

>> No hubo un voto—Murmuró Snape mientras se abrochaba la camisa blanca de lino y se la metía en la cintura de los pantalones—Todo este tiempo he sido libre y ni una vez pensé en dónde estaba Harry, o si estaba bien—.

Inclinó la cabeza mientras se aferraba a las puertas abiertas de su armario. Snape había hecho un voto, pero había sido a Lily. Había prometido proteger a su hijo y había fallado.

Una brisa suave y fría que agitó sus mangas desabrochadas se enroscó a su alrededor, haciendo que las puntas de su cabello se levantaran y cayeran. Snape levantó su cabeza mientras sentía... ¿las yemas de dedos? Una mano le tocó la mejilla. Cerrando los ojos, trató de inclinarse sobre el tacto, pero se desvaneció.

>> No voy a fallarle esta vez, Lily—Susurró con voz ahogada.

A veces un estudiante podría molestar a Snape el sábado, pero dejó en claro a través de un memo que sus prefectos publicaron en la Sala Común la noche anterior que no estaría disponible este fin de semana. El timbre que había escrito en la puerta de su oficina era insistente, así que se ajustó la túnica y salió de su habitación privada para salir por una puerta escondida en la pared trasera de su oficina.

Una voz familiar gritó—¡Severus Snape, abre esta maldita puerta! —.

Snape tenía una réplica mordaz en la punta de la lengua, pero murió cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina a Lucius Malfoy. El hombre declaró, sin aliento—¡Dumbledore tiene a Harry! —.

Snape estaba momentáneamente congelado en su lugar mientras Lucius continuaba—No sé lo que quiere decir, Severus, pero pude ver el rostro del niño cuando dejamos su oficina y Harry no está a gusto con el viejo—.

Eso fue suficiente. Snape rompió su congelada postura y, sin responder a Lucius, echó a correr, se dirigió a la oficina del director. Lucius sabía que Snape se ocuparía si había algún problema, por lo que no lo siguió, sino que regresó con su familia.

Snape apenas respiraba con dificultad cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de la oficina de la torre del director. Para su enojo, estaba fuertemente cerrado contra él. Blandiendo su varita, hizo lo que pudo para enfriar su temperamento mientras usaba varios hechizos para romper las barreras de bloqueo que Dumbledore había levantado cuando los Malfoys y Hermione salieron de la oficina. Snape quería entrar, pero no deseaba mostrar sus emociones al permitir que la puerta saliera disparada de sus bisagras.

Tal como estaban las cosas, cuando la puerta, finalmente, y suavemente, se abrió, escuchó a Harry declarar—¿La Piedra Filosofal? ¡Eso es lo que el monstruo de tres cabezas está protegiendo! —.

—¡Ah, Severus! ¡Ahí estas! —El director no mostró señales de que la interrupción lo perturbara, o el hecho de que el mago más joven había roto sus simples hechizos de bloqueo. Mientras el anciano se ponía de pie, se inclinó y acarició ausentemente la rodilla de Harry antes de devolver toda su atención a su instructor de Pociones. No vio a Harry retroceder por el contacto tan fuerte que golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Director—Snape se inclinó levemente. Era la imagen perfecta de la calma, y ni siquiera una respiración entrecortada delataba la loca carrera que acababa de hacer en las mazmorras, a pesar del hecho de que sus pulmones y su corazón ardían dentro de su pecho—Me disculpo por interrumpirlo, pero parece que no me informaron que el Señor Potter había sido convocado a su oficina. Como él es una de mis Serpientes, estaba... preocupado de que pudiera haber cometido alguna travesura—Snape miró hacia Harry quien le dio una sonrisa de alivio—¿Monstruo de tres cabezas, Señor Potter? —.

Harry se deslizó de su silla y se deslizó alrededor del director hasta que estuvo al lado de Snape. Sin siquiera saber que estaba reflejando el dibujo del niño, Snape colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry, permitiendo que Harry se acercara más.

—¡Profesor, el director me estaba contando una historia sobre...! —Harry repentinamente agarró el brazo de Snape cuando captó esa mirada centelleante y deslumbrante de Dumbledore. La sonrisa que el anciano le envió, a pesar de su supuesta calidez, solo heló a Harry hasta los huesos. Harry ya había visto una amenaza tan tácita antes; en la mirada de su tío Vernon, las pocas veces que su maestra de la escuela primaria había visitado la casa Dursley para hablar sobre su “extraño” sobrino. Claramente significaba que debía callarse o que habría consecuencias.

Snape captó la mirada que el director le dio a Harry y lo entendió demasiado bien. Ignorando esto, preguntó—¿Sobre la Piedra Filosofal? —Snape miró al viejo mago bruscamente. Su mirada era acusadora, aunque su expresión permaneció neutral—Así que lo escuché, Señor Potter—Snape se interpuso hábilmente entre el niño y el director y suavemente sacó a Harry de sí mismo—¿Ha comido hoy, Señor Potter? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza, un poco confundido en cuanto a lo que sucedía silenciosamente entre los adultos. Él habló en voz baja—El Señor Malfoy quería que el director me enviara a la torre de visitantes—.

—Entonces deberías ir antes de que tengan que esperar mucho más—Snape le dio al niño preocupado una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Harry dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio—Una vez que haya bajado por la escalera de caracol, llame a un elfo doméstico y pídale que le acompañe a la torre de visitantes. Llegaré pronto—.

—Sí, señor—Asintió Harry. Miró a su maestro y vio que la expresión severa y estoica familiar para todos los estudiantes en Hogwarts había regresado. Dentro de la mirada de obsidiana del Hombre Oscuro, Harry encontró una mayor seguridad de que todo estaba bien. Con eso, se giró e hizo lo posible para no avergonzar a su Jefe de Casa al correr. Sin embargo, una vez que salió de la oficina del director, el corazón de Harry, que latía fuertemente, finalmente se tranquilizó. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su Jefe de Casa, Harry convocó a un elfo doméstico y pronto lo siguió hasta la torre de visitantes.

Snape se volvió hacia el director cuando Harry salió de la oficina—¿La Piedra Filosofal, director? —Preguntó Snape solemnemente—¿Ese es el artefacto que trajiste a Hogwarts? —.

—Te pido que guardes silencio sobre esto, Severus—Dijo el director con gravedad. El brillo, por supuesto, había desaparecido de sus ojos, y Snape estaba seguro de que le recordarían, una vez más, su deuda con Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué razón, entonces, tendrías que decirle al señor Potter sobre la existencia de la Piedra? ¿Y ese maldito Cerbero? El Señor Potter está al tanto de Fluffy? —Snape no pudo evitar resoplar ante el incongruente nombre que Hagrid le había dado a la bestia.

Dumbledore sonrió desdeñosamente y Snape no pudo reprimir por completo la burla que estropeó su expresión. Sin embargo, el director lo ignoró, mientras explicaba—Parece que el Señor Potter y el Señor Malfoy se perdieron y se encontraron en el corredor del tercer piso. Habían esperado utilizar la única puerta que vieron como un camino de regreso a la forma en que vinieron, pero... bueno... —.

—Fluffy—Dijo Snape—¡Podría haberlos matado, Albus! —El temperamento de Snape finalmente se liberó cuando la preocupación se mezcló con frustración. ¿Por qué el director hablaba como si fuera una idea infantil de una aventura? —¡Fluffy no es una criatura benevolente! —.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante el temperamento del joven, pero no lo corrigió—Todo lo que necesitas saber, Severus, es que la Piedra está a salvo—.

Snape quería mirar boquiabierto a su director, pero solo apretó su ceño fruncido—Mi preocupación no es por la Piedra Filosofal, director—Habló lentamente, como tratando de transmitirle un punto a un imbécil—Mi preocupación es por la seguridad de los niños—.

Dumbledore miró al Maestro de Pociones con astucia—¿Lo ves, Severus? Pareces demasiado preocupado por el Señor Potter, no por tus Serpientes. ¿Ya no lo ves con el mismo desprecio que veías a su padre? —.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué tenía esto que ver con algo? ¿Dumbledore estaba tratando de decir algo sin decir nada? —Mis sentimientos hacia James Potter no tienen nada que ver con la forma en que trato al hijo y me insulta que creas que sea un factor—No admitió que si el chico simplemente hubiera aparecido en Hogwarts junto con todos los demás cretinos, hubiera visto a James Potter, y solo a James. Y eso habría afectado la forma en que habría tratado al niño, pensó avergonzado. Tal como estaban las cosas, no solo vio a James en el niño, sino también a Lily. Finalmente, vio a Harry en Harry; un niño único.

El director sonrió tristemente—Me disculpo, muchacho. Puedo ver que has tomado al chico bajo tu protección como lo haces con todas tus serpientes—Dumbledore se movió hacia una de sus estanterías y comenzó a pasar sus largos dedos sobre sus lomos—El niño va a necesitar a alguien en quien confíe, Severus—.

—Debería confiar en usted, señor—Declaró Snape con cuidado. Los secretos y manipulaciones del director lo frustraban sin fin. Sintió una sensación de acidez en la boca mientras se preguntaba si no solo tendría que proteger a Harry de los Mortífagos y del Señor Oscuro, sino también de un viejo y malhumorado director.

Dumbledore se apartó de sus libros y miró a Snape por encima del borde de sus gafas de media luna—Desearía que el chico confiara en mí, Severus, pero puedo ver en su mirada que no lo hace—.

—Direc... Albus... sabes que me comprometo a proteger al niño, pero ¿cómo puedo cuando sé las cosas que sé? —Dumbledore silenciosamente miró al joven mago. Snape continuó—Tienes la intención de enviar a Har... al Señor Potter a una situación de abuso, le hablas de la Piedra Filosofal y... ¡Maldito Merlín! ¿¡Has puesto en peligro a toda la escuela por algún plan alocado!? —.

El director miró a su enojado instructor de pociones que había perdido la compostura suficiente como para gritar al final de su diatriba—Hago lo que debo hacer, Severus. Como siempre he hecho. ¿Realmente crees que deseo ver a Harry abusado por sus parientes? —.

Snape no respondió. Simplemente cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño. Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente—Al parecer lo haces—.

Durante varios minutos, Dumbledore se paseó. Snape solo miraba. Permaneció, como una estatua, sin ofrecer ni preguntar, solo esperando ver si el director le daba alguna pista sobre lo que estaba pensando.

Cuando Snape se dio cuenta de cómo había sido manipulado por Dumbledore, y le mintió rotundamente, le dolió. Le había enfermado saber lo tonto que había sido durante todos estos años sabiendo que había sido un hombre libre. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento, Snape admitió que era un sacrificio voluntario. Se culpó a sí mismo por la muerte de su único amigo y, después de rescatar a Harry, también tuvo parte de culpa allí.

Lo que enojó a Snape, ahora, fue que parecía que el sacrificio ya no era el suyo, sino el de Harry. Tenía que haber algo más que Protecciones de Sangre detrás de la insistencia del director de qué Harry fuera devuelto a sus familiares. Tenía que haber alguna razón para decirle a Harry, un niño de once años, sobre la Piedra Filosofal. Y tenía que haber alguna razón para llevar esa maldita piedra a la escuela. ¿No debería haber una razón para esto? Snape se preguntó a sí mismo.

Justo cuando Snape pensó que nada más iba a pasar, o podría decirse, y estaba pensando en irse, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta—Harry no puede confiar en mí, Severus, porque, no confío en él—.

Dumbledore subió las escaleras hacia sus cámaras privadas. Ni una sola vez miró por encima del hombro para reconocer la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Snape.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_La Torre Del Visitante_ **

Mientras Snape rescataba a Harry de las garras del director, Lucius estaba ahora en el alojamiento de visitantes asignado a él y su esposa para su estancia de fin de semana. Le aseguró a Narcissa que Snape iba a encargarse de Harry. Hasta que Harry llegara, Lucius tendría una charla muy necesaria con su hijo.

Lucius cerró la puerta del dormitorio y lanzó un hechizo de silenciamiento mientras su hijo se deslizaba a una distancia segura de la cama. El padre de Draco se recostó contra la puerta cerrada y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Draco vio cómo su padre deliberadamente, y suavemente, envainó su varita en el hueco de su bastón.

—Explícate, Draco—Arrastró Lucius, sin mirar a su hijo.

—Yo... bueno, hubo... lo hicimos... pero yo... y Harry... ehm... —Draco miró a su padre, que ahora tenía sus ojos grises fuertemente concentrados en su hijo. Draco tragó saliva. Lentamente, sus manos fueron a proteger su parte trasera. Lucius era completamente consciente del movimiento y no había descartado una posible zurra para que su hijo creciera. Sin embargo, esperaba que no tuviera que recurrir a tal castigo.

Draco raspó la alfombra con la punta de su bota, y luego miró a su padre una vez más. Él no quería una paliza. Él era un niño grande, ahora. Su padre se lo había dicho. Y Draco realmente quería demostrarle a su padre que su juicio no estaba fuera de lugar. Le tomó cada gramo de coraje que tenía para no mirar hacia abajo en las puntas de sus botas. Con un profundo suspiro, confesó—Perdí los estribos, padre—.

Lucius asintió una vez—¿Qué te he advertido sobre tu temperamento, Draco? —.

—Que siempre me meterá en problemas—Respondió en voz baja.

—¿Y por qué perder los estribos podría causarte problemas, Dragón? —.

Draco sorbió y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Cuando su padre usó su apodo, significaba que la ira de su padre se estaba disipando—Porque cuando pierdo los estribos, dejo de pensar, padre—.

Lucius se movió para sentarse al lado de su hijo quien ahora se apoyó en el muslo de su padre. Lucius no apartó a su hijo, pero tampoco tocó al niño—Siempre habrá gente que te enojará, Dragón, pero si permites que tu ira explote y se apodere de todo, son ellos los que tienen el control, no tú. Es imperativo que no permitas eso. Es perfectamente aceptable estar enojado, pero debes controlarlo para que puedas controlar todas tus facultades—.

—¿Padre? —Preguntó en voz baja—¿Me vas a azotar? —.

Lucius permitió que su mirada severa permaneciera un momento más sobre su hijo antes de liberar a su hijo de él—No, dragón. Eres demasiado viejo para las nalgadas y como has sido completamente sincero conmigo, estoy contento contigo. Estás creciendo—.

Draco dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio—¿Soy demasiado viejo para que me abraces, padre? —.

Lucius sonrió y mantuvo sus brazos abiertos. Draco abrazó a su padre, abrazándolo con fuerza. La mano enguantada de Lucius ahuecó la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hijo—Esperemos que nunca seas demasiado viejo para abrazarte, Dragón—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_La Torre Del Director_ **

Severus Snape no creía que alguna vez hubiera sido tan estúpido en su vida. Después de varios minutos, eso podría haber sido solo segundos, lo único que supo hacer era irse.

Cuando salió de la oficina del director y se dirigió a la torre de visitantes, su mente estaba irremediablemente entumecida. Snape quería pensar, o gritar, arrojar cosas o permitir que su magia accidental derribara el castillo piedra por piedra.

No podía hacer otra cosa que fingir que todo estaba bien.

Menos de diez minutos después de salir de la oficina del director, Snape ingresó a los cuartos asignados a los Malfoys para su visita de fin de semana en la torre de visitantes. Hizo saludos corteses mientras se unía a todos para almorzar.

Más tarde, no podría recordar qué fue el almuerzo. Todo tuvo gusto a arena.

En algún momento, en medio de los niños charlando animadamente, o Narcissa hablando con Hermione, o Lucius hablando de alguna fiesta, Harry se alejó del grupo para reunirse con su maestro y sentarse en el sofá. Harry simplemente se sentó al lado del hombre, sintiendo muy correctamente, que se sentía inmensamente desquiciado. Snape salió lo suficiente de su fuga caótica para pasar un brazo sobre el hombro del niño y llevarlo a su lado. Cuando la mano de Harry fue a preocuparse por los botones de su abrigo, los largos dedos de Snape se apoyaron en la mano del chico. Con un suave suspiro, Harry apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de su profesor; ambos sin darse cuenta de que se estaban consolando mutuamente.

Narcissa, entablando una conversación con Hermione sobre etiqueta y costumbres mágicas, había levantado la vista para ver al Maestro de Pociones y a Harry en el sofá, callados, quizás perdidos, pero contentos el uno con el otro. Ella captó la mirada de su marido y compartieron una mirada de preocupación por el hombre más joven.

Unas horas más tarde, Snape no era del todo consciente de que los cuartos de los Malfoy se habían aquietado. No hasta que Lucius sostuvo un vaso de whisky de fuego frente a su cara. Snape tomó el vaso y lo drenó fácilmente de un solo trago. Lucius volvió a llenar el vaso y luego se sentó frente a su amigo.

—¿Puedes hablar de eso, Severus? —Preguntó Lucius, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener cualquier preocupación que pudiera tener en su voz. Sabía que su amigo rara vez admitía cualquier debilidad y Snape se comportaba como si alguien le hubiera dado una gran sorpresa que lo debilitó. Tan astuta como fue su observación, no estaba preparado para lo que el joven respondió.

—Dumbledore no confía en Harry—Snape bebió el segundo whisky y luego se levantó—Hablaremos después de la cena. Necesito dormir ahora—Asintiendo con la cabeza, el Maestro de Pociones giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Lucius encontró a su esposa sentada en una silla conjurada junto al lago. El día había sido decentemente cálido, pero las estaciones estaban cambiando y el frío pronto traería nieve a Hogwarts.

Narcissa, al ver a su esposo, agrandó la silla en la que ella estaba, y se sentó al lado de su esposa, tomando sus manos enguantadas con las suyas. Los tres amigos estaban sentados a cierta distancia, pero aún a la vista, hablando juntos como si estuvieran compartiendo los grandes secretos de la vida.

Lucius liberó una de las manos de su esposa y colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros hasta que ella se recostó contenta contra su costado.

—¿Estaba Severus enfermo? —Preguntó Narcissa.

—Creo que sí. No se unirá a nosotros para la cena, ya que necesitaba una reclusión. Él y yo hablaremos cuando se despierte—Lucius besó la frente de su esposa antes de recostarse en la silla. Las últimas palabras de Snape resonaban inquietas en su mente.

_“Dumbledore no confía en Harry”._

* * *

**_28 De Septiembre De 1991 - Sábado, Esa Noche_ **

—Se llama Pequeña Liga de Quidditch—Explicó Hermione mientras ponía unos trocitos de pan en su ensalada. Harry y Draco estaban intrigados porque pensaban que Hermione tenía algo bajo la manga. Los Malfoy, al principio, escucharon cortésmente.

—Draco, ¿conoces a Roman Bosco? —Ella preguntó.

Él asintió antes de tomar un trago de su jugo de calabaza—Sí. Quiero decir, sí. Jugó para los Chudley Cannons antes de retirarse hace dos años—.

—Bueno, él es el jugador sobre el que leí en tu revista Quidditch Mensual—Sonrió. Draco arrastró su tenedor a través de su puré de papas. Rara vez leía su revista a menos que los artículos trataran con sus jugadores favoritos actuales—Se mudó a los Estados Unidos y comenzó la primera Liga Pequeña de Quidditch para niños de nuestra edad—Hermione miró a Lucius sin malicia—¿No sería genial si pudiéramos tener nuestra propia liga aquí en Hogwarts, señor Malfoy? —.

Lucius se rió de la niña y se limpió los labios con su servilleta—Su entrega necesita un poco de pulimento, pero esa fue una excelente maniobra de Slytherin, Señorita Granger. Una Liga Pequeña de Quidditch parece mucho más benigna de patrocinar que ese maldit... Quiero decir—Inclinó la cabeza hacia su esposa en señal de disculpa por su lenguaje casi crudo—Ese desagradable Torneo de los Tres Magos—.

Hermione sonrió a Lucius, luego le dio a Harry y Draco, cada uno tenía una mirada de admiración en sus caras, un guiño—Envié por más información, señor Malfoy—Agregó—¿Debería enviársela? —.

—Por favor, hágalo, señorita Granger—Se levantó de la mesa y luego se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su esposa—Voy a dar un breve paseo antes de reunirme con Severus, querida—Luego le dio a cada uno de los niños una suave mirada—Un solo postre—.

Draco asintió. Hermione sonrió, y Harry respondió diligentemente—¡Sí, señor! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape durmió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, a pesar de tomar una dosis liberal de la poción para Dormir Sin Sueños. Sin embargo, al despertar, tuvo que enfrentar lo que el director le había contado sobre Harry.

Levantándose de su cama, se sometió a una ducha casi fría para aclarar su mente. Al salir del agua fría, arrojó una toalla esponjosa alrededor de su cintura y una segunda sobre los hombros, y se inclinó hacia su espejo que no hablaba, no mágico por segunda vez ese día.

Sacando su navaja de afeitar recta, Snape se abocó a la barba de su mentón que apenas comenzaba a aparecer. Normalmente usaba un hechizo para alejar el rastrojo, pero necesitaba el riesgo preciso y peligroso de la navaja de afeitar. En minutos, con una mano firme, él había terminado. Suspiró, bastante decepcionado al ver que no había logrado resbalar ni una vez.

Dejando atrás el baño, rápidamente se vistió y usó un hechizo de secado en su cabello todavía mojado. Justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar sus habitaciones para encontrar a Lucius, se detuvo.

_“Harry me estaba consolado”._

_“Dumbledore no confía en Harry”._

—¿En nombre de Merlín a que le tienes miedo, viejo? —No exigió a nadie mientras estaba parado en el medio de su sala de estar.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta que conducía a un pasillo de la mazmorra anunció que Snape no tendría que ir a buscar a Lucius. Agitó su varita en la puerta y se abrió, permitiendo que el aristócrata entrara en su sala de estar.

—Te ves mucho mejor, Severus—Comentó Lucius mientras sostenía una botella de brandy élfico.

Snape tomó la botella, la decantó mientras Lucius se sentaba frente al fuego, y sirvió dos medidas de coñac en dos copas de cristal. Después de entregarle una a Lucius, se sentó en una silla frente al mago más viejo.

Después de algunos sorbos delicados del suave licor, Snape habló sombríamente—No me pidas que explique qué quiso decir ese viejo, Lucius. No tengo la respuesta—.

Lucius no respondió, ni presionó al hombre más joven para obtener más detalles. Cuando estaba casi a la mitad de su coñac, habló—Tengo una respuesta para ti, amigo mío—.

Snape, cuya atención había estado centrada en las llamas de su Flu, centró su atención inquisitiva en Lucius—¿Al asunto de Harry y sus parientes? —.

Lucius asintió—Hablé con mi abogado que tiene un contacto en el mundo muggle que me investigó un poco sobre la situación del Señor Potter. Creo que te complacerá saber que el Señor Potter teniendo parientes vivos que... le permiten el espacio vital, tal como es, hacen que la tutela que Dumbledore tiene sobre el niño sea fraudulenta—Snape se animó con estas noticias y Lucius le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

>> Técnicamente, como el director de Hogwarts tiene una responsabilidad con el niño, sin embargo, él no tiene el derecho legal de detener al niño de visitar a familiares o amigos, ni tiene ningún derecho a determinar dónde reside el niño. Es su Jefe de Casa, tú tienes el derecho legal _In Loco Parentis_ , actuando en nombre de los padres de la misma manera en que Narcissa y yo actuaremos en nombre de la Señorita Granger—.

—¿Qué tipo de tutela reclama Dumbledore? —Preguntó Snape.

—Padrino. Cuando Sirius Black fue arrestado por los asesinatos de los Muggles y Peter Pettigrew, Dumbledore intervino como padrino de Harry Potter. Su reclamo, en ese momento, no fue cuestionado por el Ministerio debido al caos de la época, y por el simple hecho de que Dumbledore colocó al bebé con parientes consanguíneos. Sin embargo—Aquí la sonrisa de Lucius era similar a la del gato que se comió al canario—El Ministerio desconoce a los parientes del Señor Potter y tiene la impresión de que Dumbledore directamente se hizo cargo de la crianza del niño—.

Los ojos de Snape brillaron intensamente y frunció el ceño. Terminó su brandy—¿Soy capaz de adoptar a Harry? —.

—Lo eres—Lucius sonrió sublimemente—Tienes una de dos maneras de lograr esto. O puedes hacer que los Dursley renuncien a todos los derechos del Señor Potter, o puedes involucrar a las autoridades Muggle en una investigación de abuso infantil. Yo sugeriría que el primero podría involucrar al otro, también el Ministerio y estarías involucrado en la corte durante mucho tiempo. Esto también podría significar que el Ministerio legalmente podría poner sus manos sobre el Señor Potter, poniendo así en peligro su vida—.

—Tengo la sensación de que los Dursley no dudarán en renunciar a su sobrino—La sonrisa de Snape era delgada, pero no menos satisfecha que la de Lucius.

—Debo mencionar otra cosa que mis contactos en el Ministerio descubrieron, Severus—Arregló el resto de su coñac en su copa por un momento antes de continuar—Un informe de abuso fue interceptado por un oculista sanador con el nombre de Dymshank. Se le ha agradecido adecuadamente y se le ha asegurado que Servicios Infantiles Mágicos investigará el abuso. Sin embargo, ese informe no llegará a ellos a menos que sea necesario.

Severus asintió. Se había olvidado de ese informe y silenciosamente le agradeció a su amigo por haberlo encontrado.

Después de un momento, Lucius le dio al mago más joven una sonrisa cómplice—Dime, Severus, ¿qué crees que diría el director a una Liga Pequeña de Quidditch para los primeros años? —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Snickerdoodle es un tipo de galleta con crémor tártaro, bicarbonato de sodio y revolcadas en azúcar con canela.


	14. 29 De Septiembre Al 2 De Octubre - A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_29 De Septiembre De 1991, Domingo_ **

Harry se despertó con un grito a las cuatro de la mañana. Mientras miraba alrededor del dormitorio y hacia Draco, durmiendo el sueño de los inocentes, Harry se preguntó una vez más si sus gritos habían sido simplemente en su horrible pesadilla. Draco no había despertado las últimas dos noches, esta horrible pesadilla lo había aterrorizado. Él se habría quedado en su cama, pero su estómago se rebeló ante las espantosas imágenes y sensaciones de la pesadilla. Corrió al baño, sin darse cuenta de la sensación de un hechizo que terminaba cuando salía de su cama.

Unos minutos más tarde Draco levantó la cabeza de donde estaba enterrada entre sus dos almohadas. Podía escuchar arcadas saliendo del baño y se sentó.

—¿Harry? —Draco miró la cama de su amigo y la encontró vacía. Cuando oyó sollozos, Draco se levantó de la cama y entró al baño. Encontró a Harry acurrucado en una esquina entre la ducha y el baño, sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, y su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Draco se arrodilló, ignoró los temblores y tocó las manos de su amigo—¿Quieres que consiga al Profesor Snape? —Preguntó suavemente.

Harry no levantó la cabeza, pero asintió miserablemente. Draco le dio unas palmaditas en la mano—¡Ya vuelvo! —.

Draco se puso de pie y salió corriendo del dormitorio hacia la habitación del Prefecto Billock. Su golpeteo frenético fue respondido con bastante rapidez por el Séptimo Año. Billock vio a Draco y no dudó. Cintó su bata, convocó sus zapatillas y envió a Draco de regreso a Harry.

Harry apretó sus rodillas más fuerte mientras presionaba su cabeza contra ellas. Tan apretado como cerró los ojos, no pudo detener las imágenes en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

_“Poder... pero miedo... miedo enojado... y el deseo de MATAR era tan fuerte, tan deseable, que hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Sin embargo, había sangre. No carmesí, pero hermoso, persistentemente plata sagrada... Harry bebió la sangre plateada... la euforia que no podía poner en palabras floreció en sus venas como diez mil dagas que perforaban su alma...”_

Harry sintió que su estómago se rebelaba. Desplegándose en un tiempo récord, estaba en el baño y vació un estómago que estaba terriblemente vacío.

Draco regresó al baño justo cuando su mejor amigo se desplomó en lágrimas en la base del inodoro. Rápidamente mojó una toalla pequeña y como aún no conocía ningún hechizo de limpieza con habilidad, comenzó a enfriar la cara de Harry con la tela y usó otra para limpiarlo. Harry se estremecía y murmuraba disculpas a Draco todo el tiempo.

—Está bien, Harry. El Profesor Snape viene y él arreglará todo—Harry solo asintió mientras Draco se levantaba para volver a humedecer el trapo y exprimirlo.

Cuando Snape llegó diez minutos más tarde, el hombre todavía estaba en su pijama de seda negro, bata de terciopelo negro y zapatillas negras. Vio a Draco arrodillado frente a Harry dándole la comodidad que podía al enfriar la cara sonrojada del niño con la tela húmeda.

Snape lanzó un hechizo de amortiguación y luego se arrodilló—¿Harry? —.

Draco se movió ágilmente a un lado cuando Harry se puso de pie y estuvo a punto de arrojarse contra su maestro. Estaba murmurando algo, pero como su cara estaba contra el pecho de Snape, el mago más viejo no podía entender al niño. Frotó la espalda del pequeño niño y paso sus dedos a través del cabello de Harry. En algún momento, estaba seguro de que Harry murmuró la palabra “papi”.

—Calma, niño—Habló en voz muy baja al oído de Harry—Papá está aquí. Shhhh—Una mirada sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos por parte de Draco le dijo al Jefe de la Casa Slytherin que no había hablado en voz baja.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Pasó casi media hora antes de que Harry se calmara. Ahora estaba sentado en su cama al lado de Snape. Draco había recibido la orden de ir a ducharse para que los dos pudieran hablar.

—¿Puedes contarme sobre la pesadilla, Harry? —Preguntó Snape mientras le quitaba el largo flequillo del chico de la frente. El chico iba a necesitar un corte pronto.

—Fue la mismo, señor—Hipó y luego sorbió y se limpió la nariz con la manga. Snape simplemente revisó la manga y conjuró un pañuelo para darle a Harry—¡Ya no quiero estas! —Empujó su cabeza contra el pecho de Snape y Snape automáticamente lo acercó más—¡Es demasiado aterradora! —Murmuró en el pecho de Snape.

—No permitiré que esto continúe, niño—Dijo Snape con dulzura—Hay una disciplina que he querido enseñarle a Draco y estoy seguro de que también te ayudará. Aunque tenía planeado comenzar la próxima semana, comenzaremos esta noche—Ahuecó la barbilla de Harry en su palma para poder ver los ojos del niño. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa—Ahora, ¿te gustaría intentar y volver a...? —Harry negó con la cabeza con vehemencia—Está bien, entonces. Ve a limpiarte... —.

Draco lentamente se aventuró hacia el dormitorio. Miró preocupado a su amigo. Snape vio al chico con cabeza de toalla y lo saludó con la mano—¿Por qué ustedes dos no van al aula de Pociones? Ustedes dos pueden ayudarme a preparar algunos ingredientes para el lunes. Harry, toma tu ducha. Draco y yo esperaremos aquí—.

—Está bien, señor—Harry suspiró aliviado mientras se deslizaba por el borde de su cama. Snape se puso de pie y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando Harry lo atrapó con un rápido abrazo alrededor de su cintura y susurró—¡Gracias por venir! —Luego corrió al baño para tomar su ducha.

Draco, sintiéndose algo conmocionado por esta noche, se acercó tentativamente a su Jefe de Casa. Luego se quedó parado torpemente como si también estuviera un poco perdido. Snape se levantó de la cama de Harry y empujó al joven Malfoy hacia su guardarropa, donde lo abrió y recogió la ropa y las túnicas que le dio al niño. Draco tomó la ropa, los dejó caer sobre su cama y miró rápidamente al adulto que le dio la espalda para darle un poco de privacidad a Draco. Mientras Draco se vestía lentamente, su maestro le habló.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Draco? —Preguntó Snape con cuidado.

—Quiero a mi padre—Susurró con ligera vergüenza.

—Comprensible. Las pesadillas de Harry no solo lo afectan a él sino también a aquellos por lo que se preocupa. Según recuerdo, sufriste una pesadilla cuando eras aún más joven—.

Draco asintió pero al darse cuenta de que su maestro le daba la espalda y no podía verlo, respondió—Cuando tenía cinco años. Los... uhm... —.

—Los Mortífagos—Terminó Snape suavemente. Draco levantó la vista, algo alarmado. Snape se giró hacia el niño, y se hizo cargo de abotonarle la camisa—Tu padre estaba experimentando sus propias pesadillas que fueron exasperadas por ensamblajes no deseados de los Mortífagos en tu hogar. Una noche, despertándose de uno de sus propios sueños, te escuchó llorar. Dejando a un lado su pesadilla, se enteró de que tenía que lidiar con la tuya. Al día siguiente, vino a buscar conmigo algo que tú y él podrían tomar para aliviar esos sueños, ya que no estaba dispuesto a usar Dormir Sin Sueños sobre ti—Terminó por poner la túnica del chico sobre sus hombros.

Draco sonrió—Dormir Sin Sueños es adictivo. Lo recuerdo, tío Severus. Dulces Sueños de Dragón. Sabía a esas gotas de regaliz que solías traerme—Luego miró a su maestro, su verdadero padrino—¿A mi padre le sabía así también? —.

Snape sonrió—Creo que Lucius equiparó el suyo a “cuero gastado” y se quejó amargamente de cómo te favorecía al darle sabor a tu poción, y no a la suya—.

Draco soltó una risita.

Harry había terminado su ducha y apareció justo a tiempo para escuchar a su amigo reír. Sonriendo tímidamente por las toallas que tenía sobre la cintura, el pecho y la cabeza, salió del baño.

—Estás necesitando una bata de baño, Harry—Comentó Snape.

—Sí, señor—Estuvo de acuerdo Harry en voz baja.

Snape suspiró suavemente. La formalidad había regresado. Él asintió a ambos chicos—Señor Potter, vístase y los dos hagan sus camas. Dentro de diez minutos esperaré que estén abajo en el aula de Pociones para que me ayuden—Con eso se giró y dejó el dormitorio cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Harry se quedó dónde estaba, y sollozó un poco. Él deseó que “Señor Potter” se fuera para siempre.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Draco, demasiado curioso por lo que había escuchado que su Jefe de Casa le dijera a Harry, decidió preguntar de qué se trataba todo eso. Mientras Harry se vestía, Draco hizo su cama alisando las mantas para reducir la mayor cantidad de arrugas posible. Luego vio como Harry hacía un trabajo mucho más limpio en su cama; metiendo las sábanas, haciendo que la manta y la colcha se suavizaran después de que las esponjara, y finalmente removió las almohadas y las colocó precisamente una al lado de la otra contra la cabecera.

—Él no es realmente tu padre, sabes—Dijo Draco mientras se apoyaba en uno de sus postes de cama. Harry no dijo nada, ni se volvió a mirar a su amigo—Solo porque dije que es como un padre no lo hace tuyo—Persistió Draco.

—¡Yo sé eso! —Espetó Harry. Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y se dirigió hacia la Sala Común. Draco se apresuró a seguir a su amigo.

—¡Harry, Harry! —Draco alcanzó a Harry a la mitad de la Sala Común. Extendió la mano para atrapar el brazo de su amigo, pero dejó caer la mano al recordar que Harry no reaccionaba bien al tacto—¡Oye! No te enojes—Draco soltó una bocanada de aire cuando su amigo se detuvo en seco—No estaba tratando de ser malo, Harry. Yo solo... bueno, Snape se llamaba a sí mismo... eso. ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué? —.

Harry sacudió la cabeza para que Draco lo siguiera y ambos pasaron por el retrato de Salazar Slytherin. Harry no respondió hasta que estuvieron a mitad de camino por el pasillo—Creo que dijo eso porque estaba... asustado. Y… —Su voz bajó cercana a un susurro—Lo llamé... eso primero—.

Draco miró a Harry sorprendido—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Harry? —.

Harry solo pudo encogerse de hombros. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para contarle a su amigo cómo había suplicado al Profesor Snape que mantuviera alejado a alguien... una voz malvada... de... de matarlo.

—¿Qué crees que el Profesor Snape va a hacer que lo ayudemos? —Preguntó Harry en un intento de cambiar de tema.

Draco vio el intento por lo que era y lo dejó ir. Se había quedado atrás de Harry, así que caminó un poco más rápido para alcanzarlo—¡Tal vez nos haga preparar algo asqueroso! ¡Como los ojos de tritón! —.

—¡Ewww! ¿En serio? —Harry torció su rostro exageradamente.

Draco se rió—O, tal vez, ¡pulmones de pez Mung! ¡O huevos de Codswallow podridos! —Draco de repente corrió delante de Harry y Harry se precipitó, ahora riendo, detrás de su amigo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape estaba satisfecho con sus dos asistentes. Les había hecho preparar bilis de armadillo para la clase del lunes en la que estarían preparando Poción Afiladora de Ingenio, otra vez. Considerado por algunos maestros de pociones como un poco demasiado avanzado para los estudiantes de primer año, Snape pensó que, como brebaje, tendía a atraer menos al núcleo mágico y más a requerir técnica y atención.

Draco y Harry se rieron por un momento, sobre manejar la viscosa bilis mientras la filtraban a través de un filtro de seda, pero luego ambos se calmaron. La tranquilidad fue agradable, pero tal vez había sido demasiado para Harry. Comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre la bilis de armadillo y los otros ingredientes de raíz de jengibre y escarabajos. Cuando vio que los dos muchachos prestaron atención a la respuesta de la primera pregunta de Harry, Snape se dejó caer en el modo de conferencia. Los tres estaban contentos hasta que llegó el momento de limpiar y dirigirse al desayuno.

Los dos amigos esperaban ser enviados al Gran Comedor, pero Snape los detuvo—¿Podrían ustedes dos unirse a mí para el desayuno? —Preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Sí! —Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Snape escoltó a sus dos Serpientes a su oficina donde llamó por flu a la cocina y ordenó el desayuno.

Snape había limpiado una parte de su escritorio para una mesa de desayuno improvisada. Por un momento todo estuvo en silencio mientras comían con hambre. Entonces, Snape tomó su taza de café y comenzó a beberla.

—¿Alguno de ustedes, caballeros, pueden decirme qué es Oclumancia? —Preguntó, saboreando la rica amargura de su bebida preferida.

—No, señor—Respondió Harry.

—Creo que lo sé, señor—Dijo voluntariamente Draco. Ante el asentimiento de Snape, continuó—Es una disciplina mental en la que sabes cómo vaciar tu mente de todo pensamiento—.

—Muy cerca, pero no del todo, Señor Malfoy—Ante la expresión de desilusión del chico, Snape sonrió levemente; un aumento en la esquina de su boca—No vacías tu mente de pensamientos, sino que los ocultas para que alguien experto en Legeremancia no pueda verlos—.

—¿Leer la mente? —Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—Legeremancia a menudo se confunde con la lectura de la mente, pero es mucho más complicado, Señor Potter. Leer la mente de una persona no es una tarea fácil. Los pensamientos de una persona no se organizan del mismo modo que los suyos—Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño.

Snape se inclinó hacia adelante y convocó un trozo de pergamino. Dibujó una imagen simple de un hipogrifo en él. Luego separó el pergamino y le tendió los pedazos rotos—Esta es tu idea de un hipogrifo que conoces—Arregló las piezas para que el hipogrifo ahora se pareciera a un mal dibujo de Picasso—Esta podría ser la forma en que la mente del Señor Malfoy almacena la imagen—.

Luego recogió las piezas y las aplastó en su puño de manera que solo se veían unos pocos bordes—Esta podría ser la forma en que la mente del Señor Potter almacena la imagen—.

Luego abrió su mano para que las piezas se asentaran sobre su palma. Con su varita, lanzó cuidadosamente una Llama Azul. Los pedazos de pergamino se redujeron rápidamente a cenizas sin dañar la mano de Snape—Así es como un Oclumante habilidoso puede ocultar sus pensamientos—.

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron en aprecio. Harry jadeó—¡Wow! ¿De quién está ocultando uno sus pensamientos, señor? —.

Snape desapareció la ceniza y el residuo manchado de su mano. Él no respondió la pregunta de Draco. Él respondió, en cambio—Está ocultando sus pensamientos de un Legeremante. A Legeremante es capaz de entrar en su mente con la suya y buscar a través de sus recuerdos o pensamientos recientes. Si son lo suficientemente hábiles, también pueden sentir sus emociones—.

—Eso es espeluznante—Se estremeció Harry.

Draco asintió con la cabeza—Es por eso por lo que mi padre siempre me dice que nunca mire a mi enemigo a los ojos—Agregó Draco.

—¿Por qué es eso? —Preguntó Harry, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Draco se giró hacia Harry, su tono algo elevado, mientras explicaba—Así es como un Legeremante se mete en tu mente. Te miran y van a través tus ojos—.

Snape vio como Harry fruncía el ceño. El niño luego miró a su maestro—¿Duele? —.

—¿Un _Legeremens_? —Preguntó Snape, preguntándose a dónde conduciría esto. Harry asintió—Puede. Un Legeremante que no es experto en penetrar en la mente sin el conocimiento de aquél cuya mente está investigando, puede causarle dolor a esa persona—.

—¿Un dolor de cabeza? —Preguntó Harry—¿También parecerían abejas en tu cabeza? —.

Snape se enderezó y dejó su taza de café—Harry, ¿crees que alguien intentó usar _Legeremens_ en ti? —.

Él asintió lentamente—Creo que sí. ¿Sabes si el director es un Legelimancer? —.

—Legeremante—Snape corrigió automáticamente mientras una astilla de ira cortaba a través de su pecho. ¡Ese bastardo! —¿Eso es lo que te pasó cuando el director te habló solo ayer, Harry? —.

—Sí... creo que sucedió dos veces—Harry se reclinó contra su silla y frunció el ceño al recordar el día anterior—El profesor Dumbledore me miraba a los ojos y era difícil no mirar hacia otro lado porque pensé que podría pensar que era grosero. Pero luego escuché este zumbido en mi cabeza y luego, segundos después, mi cerebro comenzó a dolerme. Mucho—.

Snape frunció el ceño. ¡El director uso Legeremancia en Harry y lo lastimó! ¿Y él no confía en Harry? Snape se preguntó qué había estado buscando el director. ¿Había encontrado algo y por eso no confiaba en él?

>> ¿Hice algo mal, señor? —Preguntó Harry preocupado al ver la ira en la cara de su maestro.

Snape suspiró—No, Harry. No hiciste nada mal. Trae tu silla aquí. Me gustaría probar algo—.

Harry se levantó de su silla, lo recogió y lo llevó para que estuviera en el lado del escritorio de su profesor. Snape lo ajustó para que Harry lo enfrentara. Luego le ordenó al chico que volviera a sentarse.

>> Ahora, Harry—Dijo Snape mientras inclinaba la cabeza del niño para poder ver esos profundos ojos esmeralda de Lily—Quiero ver tu mente, pero no miraré ningún recuerdo que no quieras que vea—.

—Estaaa bien—Acordó Harry vacilante.

—Necesito que pienses sobre cómo te sentías ayer... —Comenzó Snape pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Va a doler esto, profesor? —Harry preguntó tímidamente.

—Trataré de no hacerte daño, pero si mi teoría es correcta, es posible que te duela la cabeza. Sin embargo, te conseguiré una poción para eso. ¿De acuerdo? —Harry asintió con alivio—Buen chico. Relájate. Recuerda cómo te sentiste ayer. Si ayuda, piensa en mí como el director—Luego susurró por lo bajo—¡ _Legeremens_! —.

_Snape estaba en la oscuridad al principio. Pero luego pudo orientarse a sí mismo por un extraño tipo de luz proveniente de su izquierda: rayas horizontales de luz. En la oscuridad, se sentía apretado y las cajas de cartón que lo rodeaban empeoraron la sensación. Dio un paso atrás y chocó contra una caja. Al tocarlo escuchó el sonido de abejas zumbando. Algo estaba mal con el zumbido. Era lento, como si empujara a través de la melaza. Puso su mano sobre la caja y algo rezumaba de una esquina inferior._

_—¿Tía Petunia? Tía, no me siento tan bien. ¿Puedo tomar medicina? —._

_Era el armario del que Snape había rescatado al chico. Estaba tendido de costado, acurrucado bajo una manta raída, temblando. Su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas y moco por la congestión. Tenía el brazo sobre el estómago y Snape estaba seguro por el color del niño de que tenía fiebre._

_> > ¡Por favor, tía Petunia! —Gritó._

_La puerta del armario se abrió de golpe y la cara de caballo de Petunia miró con disgusto al pequeño niño—¡Toma! —Ella chasqueó—¡Quédate quieto, monstruo! ¡Estamos tratando de pasar una agradable velada! —._

_Harry se agachó cuando una botella de aspirina le golpeó la cabeza. La botella de jarabe para la tos cayó en una parte de su miserable excusa de cama._

_Snape retiró su mano de la caja. No podía obligar a Harry a revivir más de ese recuerdo. Podía sentir que Harry se sentía angustiado, pero el chico no hizo nada para impedir que Snape continuara en su búsqueda._

_Otra caja cayó frente a él e instintivamente, Snape se inclinó para recogerla. De inmediato, se sintió abrumado por un recuerdo mucho más reciente._

_Dumbledore conjuró su sonrisa más abuelesca y sus ojos azules centelleaban mientras recogía la lata de dulces—Toma un caramelo de limón, Harry—._

_Harry miró la lata que contenía un pequeño dulce en forma de limón. Tenía que admitir que eran deliciosos, pero no podía olvidar las sacudidas leves y preocupadas de Draco y su padre. Cuando el director acercó la lata, Harry solo dudó por un segundo antes de tomar uno de los dulces y fingir llevárselo a la boca. Harry estaba seguro de que el hombre mayor no vio que había dejado el dulce de limón en su palma. Un minuto después lo escondió dentro de un pliegue de la bata de su escuela porque no pudo llegar a su bolsillo. Se había vuelto pegajoso en su sudorosa palma, por lo que sabía que se adheriría a la tela._

_“Que listo, Harry”, reflexionó Snape. Había aprendido, hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía era estudiante, que el director siempre guardaba una lata de caramelos de limón que estaban mezcladas con Veritaserum y poción Calmante._

_Dejando la memoria, Snape tocó otra caja. Esta vez, el zumbido estaba acompañado por la ira._

_No. No ira. Odio. Blanco odio. Venía de la caja. Se movió a otro y el zumbido se desvaneció. Cuando tocó otra caja, no sintió rabia ni odio esta vez, sino una profunda tristeza. Él retiro su mano._

_Estos no eran solo los recuerdos de Harry en las cajas, sino también las emociones._

Snape se retiró de la mente del chico justo cuando Harry caía hacia adelante casi desmayado. Snape lo atrapó y Harry se estabilizó sujetando sus manos contra los antebrazos de su profesor.

—¿Tienes dolor de cabeza, Harry? —Snape preguntó en voz baja. Harry asintió, por lo que Snape convocó una poción de migraña. El ex-espía tuvo que recuperarse de las migrañas demasiadas veces como para contar los ataques de Legeremancia del Señor Oscuro. Hizo que Harry bebiera una pequeña porción de la poción y el niño pronto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Lo siento, señor—Casi murmuró Harry.

—No tienes nada que lamentar, Harry—Amonestó suavemente Snape—¿Te sientes mejor? —.

—Sí—Susurró Harry dibujando una bienvenida bocanada de aire.

—¿Cómo fue Harry? —Preguntó Draco con tanto entusiasmo que disipó la vergüenza de Harry.

—Extraño—Murmuró. Luego se aclaró la garganta—Como un enjambre de abejas atrapado en mi cabeza hasta que se sintió como si salieran, y ayer lo vi tan claro como... como... uhm... ayer—No sintió necesidad de mencionar el primer recuerdo, pero sintió un extraño dolor en el corazón ya que en el recuerdo de ese día, cuando solo tenía cinco años, se había puesto terriblemente enfermo. Sabía que lo que más deseaba, ser retenido hasta que pasara el sufrimiento, nunca sucedería. Tímidamente levantó la vista hacia Snape.

Snape fue tomado por sorpresa por el profundo anhelo que repentinamente encontró su propia mirada. Sabía que el recuerdo de que el chico había estado enfermo, y solo, era lo más importante en su mente. El calor para el niño pequeño, una vez tan solo y asustado, llenó su mirada oscura, y Harry sonrió.

—¡Suena genial! —Asintió con la cabeza Draco.

Snape desaprobaba el arrebato de Draco. Frunció el ceño a los dos—Que tu mente sea compartida de mala gana por otra persona no es “genial” , Señor Malfoy. Tener a alguien en tu mente, sin tu permiso es equivalente a... una violación—Ninguno de los dos necesitaba que eso se explicara porque el color de Harry en sus mejillas se desvaneció, y Draco tragó saliva audiblemente.

El Maestro de Pociones se dio cuenta de que no debería haber sido tan directo con Harry en la habitación porque la piel del chico se había vuelto pálida mientras reconsideraba lo que el director le había hecho.

—Él... él... —Tartamudeó Harry frenéticamente.

Snape atrapó la barbilla de Harry entre su pulgar e índice y la sostuvo, forzando al niño a mirarlo—Escúchame con cuidado. Lo que encontré en tu mente fue un poco desorganizado, pero podemos arreglarlo. Sin embargo, el director no es un buen Legeremante y lo que tienes, estoy seguro, fue suficiente para mantenerlo fuera de tus pensamientos. . Falló, Harry. Juntos… —Echó un vistazo a Draco para incluirlo en ese sentimiento—Los tres nos aseguraremos de que el director nunca más pueda hacer algo como eso sin tu conocimiento. ¿De acuerdo? —.

Harry asintió, pero todavía estaba molesto por la implicación de lo que el director había intentado hacerle. Snape suspiró, y juntó al chico en un breve abrazo. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Draco, había entendido también lo que el director de su escuela le había hecho a Harry, se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

Draco susurró solemnemente—Nunca dejes que te vea directo a los ojos otra vez, Harry. Y, siempre me quedaré contigo si ese viejo mago prueba algo más, ¿de acuerdo? —.

Harry asintió con la cabeza contra el pecho de Snape, pero giró la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder sonreír agradecido a su amigo.

Draco sonrió cálidamente—Tal vez Hermione, Nev y los Gemelos podrían ayudar también. ¡Tendrías un ejército! —.

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron—Guau. Mi propio ejército—.

Snape ayudó a Harry a sentarse en su silla y luego se levantó de la suya—Vengan conmigo, ustedes dos. Harry, necesitas un poco de té de manzanilla. Draco, ¿te gustaría una taza de té de menta? —.

—¡Sí señor! —Draco estuvo de acuerdo—¿Podemos tomar algunos pasteles de té, señor? —Preguntó Draco astutamente.

—¿Dos? —Harry suplicó con ojos muy abiertos.

El Jefe de la Casa Slytherin miró a sus astutas Serpientes por un momento, luego asintió—Solo por esta vez, cada uno puede tener dos—Esa concesión los hizo sonreír a los dos mientras seguían a Snape a través de una puerta escondida hacia sus aposentos privados.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape hizo que los chicos lo ayudaran con la preparación del té. Él dispuso las cosas del té; el antiguo juego de té de China, que una vez había sido de su madre, mientras el agua se calentaba en la tetera rojo cereza sobre la estufa de hierro. Mientras Harry se volvía hacia el té, Draco se dirigió al Flu y pidió unos pasteles pequeños para cada uno de ellos con el té. Snape preparó una porción más pequeña de té de menta para Draco antes de llevar el té a su sala de estar, haciendo que los niños se sentaran en el sofá frente al Flu y él sirvió el té.

Harry envolvió sus manos alrededor de su taza de té de manzanilla, sopló sobre la superficie humeante y respiró el aroma veraniego y clarificador. Le hizo sonreír y dejó escapar un soplo de alivio.

Snape bebió un sorbo de su té mientras miraba a Harry subrepticiamente. Sin siquiera saber lo que estaba haciendo, Harry había estado guardando sus peores recuerdos donde no podía revivirlos. Una faceta de Oclumancia, pero no muy organizada, ni saludable. Fue esto último lo que causó la mayor preocupación de Snape. Harry había encerrado el dolor, la tristeza, las desilusiones y más. Él realmente no había lidiado con esos sentimientos. Explicaba por qué tenía síntomas similares a un flashback cuando se enfrentaba a un desencadenante; como la pelea de un solo puño que tuvo con Draco. También explicaba sus pesadillas. Bueno, algunas de las pesadillas. Nada, sin embargo, explicaba lo que había sucedido en la clase de Quirrell (y el hombre había tartamudeado tanto como trató de relatar su lado más tarde ese mismo día que Snape se había perdido irremediablemente), ni explicaba las pesadillas más recientes y terriblemente realistas.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Después del té, y extrayendo la promesa de Harry de que no se iba a perder el almuerzo, Snape soltó a los niños para que hicieran los deberes que tenían para el fin de semana o para que vieran la práctica de Quidditch. En cuanto a Snape, colocó una capa sobre sus hombros y colocó la cálida capucha. Iba a visitar a Hagrid.

Como Snape esperaba, era un día fresco y ventoso. Por cálido que fuera su manto, necesitaba lanzar un hechizo de calentamiento y ponerse un par de guantes.

Luego, el Maestro de Pociones bajó la colina hacia un camino estrecho que muchos estudiantes que habían visitado a Hagrid habían desgastado en el suelo.

El humo se enroscaba desde la chimenea de la cabaña y Snape podía ver hacia el gran cultivo de calabaza. Aunque solo tenían la mitad del tamaño, las calabazas que Hagrid cultivaba para Halloween eran casi la mitad de su altura. Se extendieron dentro de un recinto creado por pilas de pacas de heno. Los cuervos y las gallinas ocupaban las pacas de heno que recogían los alimentos que Hagrid había arrojado allí antes.

El medio gigante estaba sentado en su estrecho porche, con una larga pipa élfica en la boca. El humo verde se hinchó de la pipa mientras Hagrid sacaba el fragante tabaco duende cultivado. Él asintió con la cabeza al Maestro de Pociones.

—¡El invierno se acerca, Profesor! —Hagrid saludó. Fang, que había estado sentado al lado de su amo, bajó del porche y saludó al humano con un afectuoso saludo en la parte delantera de sus muslos. Fang, que identificaba a los humanos por sus diversos aromas, siempre podía oler la flora especiada y musgosa del bosque sobre la túnica del hombre. Por lo tanto, para Fang, él era “Flores”. Probablemente era algo bueno que Snape no se diera cuenta de esto. Sabiendo que su apodo era “Flores” no haría mucho por su reputación.

Fang se inclinó sobre Flores, olfateando los muchos bolsillos en la capa del humano. Un bolsillo, lo sabía, siempre contenía un regalo solo para él.

Cuando el gran perro olfateó la capa de Snape, la mano del mago buscó en un bolsillo interior y sacó una galleta dura para Fang. Eran galletas para perros hechas por muggles de una variedad de sabores. Snape las compraba solo por el perro grande que siempre parecía más feliz después de conseguir una para masticar. Por lo menos, Snape pensó que eran más nutritivos que los pasteles de roca que Hagrid siempre trató de servirle todos y que terminaban hacia Fang porque eran demasiado duros para los dientes normales.

—Hola, Hagrid—Saludó Snape mientras se acercaba al hombre grande. Luego se giró ligeramente para enfrentar el Bosque Prohibido—¿Ha ido todo bien en el bosque, Hagrid? Tengo muchas ganas de cosechar campanillas frescas después de la primera nevada—.

Hagrid frunció el ceño—No podría aconsejarlo, Profesor—Y Hagrid chasqueó la lengua mientras se rascaba la barba peluda.

—¿Es algo importante? —Preguntó el Maestro de Pociones y ex-espía.

—Unicornios—El gran hombre dejó escapar un gran suspiro de tristeza y frustración. Snape sintió su columna vertebral ponerse rígida en advertencia.

—¿Qué pasa con los unicornios? —No tenía que fingir preocupación ya que estaba realmente preocupado y podía decir que el medio gigante también lo estaba.

—Encontré un tercero muerto esta mañana—Hagrid negó con la cabeza—Ah, hablé con Bane, ¿jefe de los centauros? No pudo darme muchas pistas, pero no es bueno, profesor. El bosque es peligroso, pero no es malvado, ¿sabes? Tanto como Bane dijo sobre eso, que es malvado—.

—La muerte de un unicornio nunca es un buen augurio, Hagrid—Acordó Snape suavemente—¿Crees que el resto de los unicornios se irán? —.

Hagrid se encogió de hombros—No puedo decir, Profesor. Lo que sea que esté ahí como todo lo demás, es delicado. Los Thestrals también están fuera de su dieta. Se perdió un poco también. Pobre bebé—El hombre grande sacó un pañuelo grande a cuadros y se secó los ojos mientras sorbía. Luego se sonó la nariz.

—¿Qué dice el director de todo esto, Hagrid? —Cuestionó Snape astutamente.

—Solo me pidió que vigilara lo que pudiera y que fuera cuidadoso—Hagrid dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación—Buen hombre, ese Dumbledore—Dijo con nostalgia. Entonces, Hagrid se alejó de la vista del Bosque Prohibido y miró a Snape—¿Crees que Fluffy esté en peligro, profesor? —.

Snape reprimió el bufido que casi deja ir. Hagrid, que parecía no tener verdadero sentido del peligro de una bestia mágica, estaba genuinamente preocupado por el gran Cerbero—No tengo dudas de que... Fluffy... —Snape no pudo evitar la burla, sin embargo—Esa bestia podrá cuidarse sola, Hagrid—Snape se ajustó su capa un poco más sobre su cuerpo y se volvió hacia el castillo—Hagrid, ¿te importaría dejarme saber, también, si hay más problemas en el bosque? —.

Hagrid asintió—Lo haré, Profesor—.

Snape tiro otra galleta para Fang antes de comenzar la larga caminata de regreso por el retorcido y angosto sendero. Se detuvo en el escudo para mirar por encima del hombro sobre el bosque.

Algo estaba matando a los unicornios y Harry estaba soñando con eso. Con un escalofrío, Snape renovó su Hechizo de calentamiento y giró hacia el camino que tenía delante.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Esa noche, Snape se fue de su habitación para llevar a sus dos Serpientes, Harry y Draco, a través de su primer ejercicio de Oclumancia. Cuando entró en la Sala Común, se alegró de ver que la mayoría de sus Serpientes tenían la nariz en los libros o que estaban trabajando en tareas de último minuto. Había grupos más pequeños jugando al ajedrez o Snap Explosivo o discutiendo Quidditch.

Los primeros años que todavía estaban en la Sala Común fueron a limpiar sus líos y se dirigían a sus dormitorios para cumplir con el toque de queda de la hora de acostarse.

—¿Profesor Snape? —Snape se volvió para centrar su atención en una pequeña niña pelirroja con ojos azules. Ella era un tercer año con el nombre de Alison Baddell.

—¿Señorita Baddell? —Preguntó, enlazando sus dedos holgadamente detrás de su espalda—¿Hay algo con lo que necesite ayuda? —.

—Sí, señor. En Transfiguraciones estamos explorando la teoría detrás de la Transfiguración Orgánica versus Inorgánica y, creo que casi la tengo, pero... —Le entregó su ensayo hasta el momento—¿Lo revisaría, señor? ¿Por favor? —.

Snape tomó el pergamino y rápidamente leyó el ensayo. Luego se acercó al estante de libros y tomó uno. Le devolvió el ensayo y el libro a Alison—Creo que lo que está buscando se puede encontrar en este texto, señorita Baddell—.

Ella miró el título del libro y luego sonrió—¡Gracias profesor! —Alison se recostó en su silla y comenzó a leer el libro.

Snape se dirigió por la escalera de caracol al dormitorio que Harry y Draco compartían. Llamó dos veces a la puerta cerrada. Desde dentro oyó un ruido de arrastrar los pies y un amortiguado: “¡Espere!”

Un minuto después, Draco abrió la puerta con su pijama verde satinado, sus zapatillas y su bata de terciopelo verde a juego.

—¡Hola profesor! —Saludó—Harry está cepillándose los dientes—Draco indicó a su maestro que entrara en el dormitorio y Snape cerró la puerta, lanzando un rápido hechizo de silenciamiento.

—¿Terminaron todas tus tareas de fin de semana, Señor Malfoy? —Preguntó Snape mientras se acomodaba en una de las dos sillas junto a la chimenea.

—Sí, señor. Harry y yo acabamos de terminar nuestros ensayos de Encantamientos. Tenemos un examen el martes que tenemos que estudiar para mañana—Draco se sentó en el borde de su cama—Profesor—Draco hizo una pausa y sus pies comenzaron a patear el armazón de la cama—Si Hermione se clasificara en Slytherin, ¿estaría bien? Quiero decir... con ella no siendo... —.

—¿Sangrepura? —La voz de Snape fue cautelosa.

—Sí, señor. Verá, Harry y yo… nos gustaría que ella esté en Slytherin porque es muy inteligente, ¿sabe? —.

Snape sonrió y arrastró las palabras—Creo que me he dado cuenta de eso—.

Draco sonrió—Sí, lo tiene. Pero, bueno, ¿qué piensa, señor? —Draco preguntó.

Snape colocó las yemas de sus dedos sobre su abdomen—La señorita Granger podría sentir cierta resistencia a su herencia, pero si la clasificaran en nuestra casa, enfatizaría a todos que ella sería parte de nuestra familia—.

Draco asintió—Nosotros, las serpientes, nos mantenemos unidos—.

—Eso es lo que hacemos—.

—Hola, Profesor Snape—Dijo Harry mientras salía del baño. A medio camino de su cama se detuvo y mantuvo los brazos en jarras. Llevaba una bata de baño larga, negra y esponjosa que apenas rozaba la parte superior de sus pies—Lo encontré en mi cama, profesor. ¿Espero que esté bien que lo usé? —.

Snape asintió—La bata es suya, Señor Potter. Simplemente tomé una de las mías, la volví a ajustar según el tamaño, y luego un elfo doméstico se la entregó—Se sorprendió a sí mismo al preguntar—¿Le gusta la bata? —.

Harry asintió—Es cálida y suave, señor. ¡Gracias! —.

—De nada, Señor Potter. ¿El Señor Malfoy me dice que toda su tarea ha sido terminada? —Harry sonrió—Muy bien—Él se enderezó—Muy bien, caballeros, en la cama y pónganse cómodos sobre sus espaldas—.

Los dos amigos se apresuraron a obedecer y pronto los dos se acomodaron cálidamente bajo sus cobijas y yacían sobre sus espaldas. Snape sacó su varita y apagó las antorchas que iluminaban la habitación. La única luz provenía de las llamas en la chimenea.

Con su voz más profunda y convincente, Snape comenzó la lección—La oclumancia es la capacidad de ocultar tus pensamientos, tus emociones, de alguien más, especialmente un Legeremante. Les ayudará a tener un control más preciso sobre sus emociones externas. y su lenguaje corporal. Se requiere paciencia en esta disciplina y entonces comenzaremos con la construcción de sus escudos, la limpieza de su mente—.

—¿Como hacemos eso? —Preguntó Harry desde las sombras.

—Silencio, Harry. Solo permíteme hablar. Si tienes preguntas, guárdalas para nuestra próxima lección. Draco, no te quedes dormido, todavía—Le recordó Snape.

—Estoy despierto, profesor—.

—Buen chico. Ahora, los dos cierran los ojos. El aclarar de su mente no es un borrón completo de sus pensamientos. Limpien su mente imaginando un lugar que es agradable y calmante. Deben concentrarse en eso para poder hacer eso tan real como la piedra del castillo que te rodea—Snape hizo una pausa, escuchando la respiración de sus dos estudiantes. Podía oír en su respiración, como ahora estaba un poco destacado, que se estaban concentrando en su tarea. Bajó el timbre de su voz y continuó—Permitan que su lugar se desplace a su alrededor. No lo fuercen. Se necesita tiempo y paciencia para construirlo, así que no se preocupen si los bordes pueden estar borrosos o si falta algún aspecto... —.

Snape no dejó de hablar con una voz suave e hipnótica hasta que escuchó la respiración de Draco y Harry sumidos en el sueño. Se levantó, perfectamente en silencio, revisó a cada niño y luego se fue de la misma manera silenciosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del autor:** A y B estuvieron una vez juntos. He dividido los capítulos.


	15. 29 De Septiembre Al 2 De Octubre - B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_30 De Septiembre De 1991 - Lunes_ **

La mañana del lunes trajo a septiembre a su fin e inquietud a todas las clases. Snape sintió que Pociones fue peor ese lunes, y tener que enfrentar los Primeros Años solo estaba alentando la migraña que lo amenazaba.

Había tomado puntos de varias chicas de Gryffindor que estaban susurrando comentarios desagradables en voz baja sobre Hermione Granger; ¡Su maestro tenía una audición excepcional! También había sido en el medio de su conferencia, y eso era intolerable.

Tan pronto como todos sus alumnos se acomodaron en sus bancos y elaboraron la sencilla Poción Afiladora de Ingenio, Snape comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del pasillo de estudiantes. Su ritmo parecía relajado, pero su mano salió disparada como una cobra y atrapó a Ronald Weasley por su muñeca. En su mano había una ramita de menta.

—¡Ay! —Se quejó el Gryffindor frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de soltar su muñeca del agarre de hierro de su maestro.

—Señor Weasley—Entonó Snape con esa voz oscura suya que auguraba el mal a quien fuera dirigida—¿Puede decirme cuál sería el resultado de la locura de poner esa ramita de menta en la poción del Señor Malfoy en este momento de la elaboración? —.

Los ojos de Ronald se movieron enojados hacia Draco como si el hecho de que lo atraparan fiera culpa del chico Slytherin y esperaba que respondiera. Draco había escuchado la conferencia así que solo se burló del más joven de los Weasley.

>> Obviamente no sabe la respuesta—La voz de Snape cortó bruscamente—O no hubiera intentado semejante maniobra suicida—Snape dejó caer la muñeca del chico y le arrebató la ramita de menta de los dedos—Treinta puntos de Gryffindor y una semana de detención, señor Weasley—Luego se volvió hacia el niño y le dirigió una sonrisa malvada—Con Filch—.

—¡Maldito...! —La imprecación de Ronald se interrumpió cuando Dean Thomas le tapó la boca con una mano.

Antes de que Dean pudiera decir algo, Snape caminó hacia el frente de la clase y entonó suavemente—Y otros diez puntos para el lenguaje, Señor Weasley—.

—¡Bien hecho, idiota! —Siseó Lavender Brown, quien solía ser uno de los admiradores del pelirrojo.

Snape giró bruscamente hacia su escritorio y miró fijamente a la señorita Brown, que tragó audiblemente—¿Alguien quiere decirme la respuesta a mi pregunta? —Cuando nadie levantó una mano, Snape movió su mirada hacia Hermione. Él le dio una sonrisa delgada que algunos niños llamaban su “sonrisa de estómago agrio”. Sin embargo, había aliento en sus ojos, que suavizó la expresión de Snape—¿Señorita Granger? ¿Nos iluminaría, tal vez? —.

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente, luego respondió con confianza—La ramita de menta reaccionaría con la bilis de armadillo causando vapores venenosos—.

—Cinco puntos, señorita Granger—Le dio a la chica un asentimiento de aprobación y sonrió feliz a Draco y Harry. Mientras tanto, Snape devolvió su mirada mortal a Ronald Weasley—Felicidades, Señor Weasley. Casi mata a todos sus compañeros de clase. Una pena que no pudiera haber sobrevivido para un tiempo en Azkaban—.

Snape estaba complacido de ver que el chico palideció adecuadamente.

Snape señaló a los señores Thomas y Finnigan y los dirigió a los escritorios vacíos lejos de su cohorte. Luego miró al Weasley más joven—Dígame esto, Señor Weasley, ¿cuáles son los ingredientes en la Poción Afiladora de Ingenio? —.

Ron hizo una mueca, echó un rápido vistazo al desorden de ingredientes en su mesa y se negó a responder. Los labios de Snape se redujeron ante el destello de insolencia y odio en los ojos del niño. Ronald Weasley era un niño que Snape creía que realmente podía despreciar. El chico tenía los labios sueltos, era grosero, y rara vez reinaba en su temperamento cuando debería. Su asociación con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan había sacado al matón en él. Los tres Gryffindors se habían burlado de Hermione y luego de Neville Longbottom simplemente porque el chico de mejillas redondeadas había decidido sentarse con la chica de pelo espeso.

A través de las reuniones del personal y los chismes en las comidas, Snape se enteró de que, de los tres niños, Ronald Weasley estaba ganando la reputación de ser “Flojo y bocón”. Los otros dos lograron mantener sus lenguas para sí mismos alrededor de sus maestros.

—Una. Última. Oportunidad, Señor Weasley. Limpie ese desorden y reúna los ingredientes apropiados—Aunque no levantó la voz, las palabras de Snape le transmitieron claramente su amenaza al chico. Snape se alejó para mirar a su otro Gryffindor en el que últimamente se había interesado.

Neville Longbottom lentamente comenzó a mejorar a través de sesiones de estudio regulares con los Gemelos y Hermione. Una queja estándar entre todos los maestros fue que Longbottom nunca leía sus libros de texto. Fue Harry quien llamó la atención de Snape, que pensó que Neville no podía ver las palabras en sus libros. Era bastante peor que necesitar gafas; Neville no podía leer. En realidad, él podía leer, ¡pero su nivel apenas superaba el de un niño de siete años!

Hermione se había ofrecido como voluntaria para enseñarle a Neville, pero la profesora McGonagall sintió que la educación de la niña podría sufrir. Durante su período libre, Minerva comenzó a enseñar a Neville su alfabeto y cómo escribir. O bien los gemelos o Hermione le leían las lecciones de la clase del día siguiente a Neville para que no se quedara atrás en su trabajo mágico.

—Entiendo por la Profesora McGonagall que su facultad de memoria ha mejorado mucho, Señor Longbottom—Dijo Snape fríamente. El niño pequeño, que se parecía mucho a los querubines de la mitología muggle, logró un pequeño, aunque un poco nervioso, asentimiento hacia su maestro.

La lectura de los libros de texto de Neville había mejorado mucho en solo unos pocos días, y con ella su comprensión, su memoria, había mejorado a pasos agigantados. No siempre entendía de inmediato lo que sus amigos le leían, pero estaba escuchando más, y una vez que su cerebro tenía la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre los detalles, su comprensión mejoraba.

Como si un roce accidental de los dedos de su maestro tocara el hombro de Neville, el hombre habló nuevamente—Pruébeme lo que dice la Profesora McGonagall, Señor Longbottom. Prepare una poción perfecta, y le permitiré llevarla a su próxima clase de lectura—.

—Gracias, señor—Respondió Neville en voz baja. Harry, que estaba cerca y escuchó el intercambio, envió una sonrisa amable a su maestro, su “Hombre Oscuro”.

Snape se movió una vez más entre los primeros años. Monitoreó la técnica (inestable, insegura, algo confidente), y la concentración (incómoda, demasiado apretada) para el trabajo individual. Incluso a los once años había potencial para ser visto en un niño. Snape siempre estaba buscando a ese raro estudiante que se preocupaba lo suficiente por su trabajo para hacerlo bien.

—Desearía tener una regla—Se dijo Harry a sí mismo mientras estudiaba su raíz de jengibre cortada pobremente en cubos; todos eran de diferentes tamaños.

Snape invocó una nueva raíz de jengibre—No hay una medida precisa en términos de una regla, Señor Potter—Colocó la raíz de jengibre delante del niño y le mostró la punta del dedo meñique—Hay magia en sus manos, Señor Potter—Instruyó con una voz que solo el niño podía escuchar.

Harry podía sentir la importancia de la guía de su maestro y alineó la raíz de jengibre con su propia punta de meñique. Sintió la pequeña sacudida de su propia magia cuando la invocó mientras una vez más comenzaba a cortar en dados la raíz de jengibre. Usando su dedo meñique como regla, sus cubos eran mucho más uniformes, y aunque no tenía una regla muggle en la que confiar, sabía que estaba cortando su raíz de la manera correcta.

El Maestro de Pociones se movió silenciosamente mientras Harry sonreía ante su triunfo.

Momentos después, la voz lenta y mortal del maestro cruzó el aula y detuvo todo el trabajo—Un cero, Señor Weasley. Limpie ese desastre abominable—Miró hacia abajo a los ingredientes masacrados.

—¡Esos son los ingredientes correctos! —Protestó Ron.

—Ese es un desorden confuso de una variedad de ingredientes, Señor Weasley. No pensó ni tuvo cuidado y no ha hecho nada más que destruir sus ingredientes. Son inútiles. Ahora—Se burló con una agudeza que hizo que el chico pensara que podría ser asesinado con la ira en los ojos de su maestro—Límpielo, y... Salga. Afuera—.

El Maestro de Pociones no estaba del todo contento de que el chico Weasley siguiera disparando miradas oscuras hacia la señorita Granger mientras limpiaba su mesa. Era más como que él acaba de culparla por su desempeño execrable, en sus ojos era una promesa de castigo condenatorio. No iría bien con el chico si intentara tomar una represalia, decidió Snape. Se aseguraría de que Filch entendiera que la detención del chico fuera lo más desagradable posible. La sonrisa que Snape tenía, fue una mueca mortal, que afortunadamente nadie, ni siquiera Ronald Weasley, vio.

La clase de pociones finalmente terminó y los estudiantes trajeron sus muestras de Poción Afiladora de Ingenio al escritorio de Snape. Él había seleccionado las pociones de tres estudiantes para ser embotelladas para la enfermería.

Como era de esperar para Snape, esos tres estudiantes habían sido Hermione, Harry y Draco, sus mejores estudiantes.

En cuanto a Longbottom, su poción era casi perfecta. Era un poco nublada, pero su eficacia no se vería terriblemente afectada. Se la devolvió al pequeño Gryffindor que hizo todo lo posible por moderar el placer de hacerlo bien con su sonrisa. Falló, por supuesto, pero era un Gryffindor y todos invariablemente llevaban sus emociones en sus mangas.

—Mira, Hermione—Dijo efusivamente Neville—¡Lo hice bien! —.

—¡Eso es maravilloso, Nev! Iré a nuestra próxima clase contigo—Neville, como un caballero, se guardó rápidamente su poción, y luego deslizó su brazo sobre el de Hermione. Ella soltó una risita y salieron.

Mientras los estudiantes empujaban libros y pergaminos, plumas y botellas de tinta en sus bolsas, Snape detuvo a Harry—¿Señor Potter? Un momento, ¿si pudiera? —Vio a Draco flotando inseguro cerca de su amigo—Vaya a su próxima clase, Señor Malfoy. El Señor Potter estará ahí en cuanto haya terminado de hablar con él—Draco terminó de poner sus cosas en su mochila, y asintió a Harry antes de salir del aula de Pociones.

Harry dejó su mochila y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio mientras Snape arreglaba las muestras para hoy. Snape tomó una ampolla, arremolinó su contenido, y frunció el ceño cuando el líquido interior cambió de gris a azul perla. Luego se lo tendió a Harry—Señor Potter, ¿puede decirme qué pasa con esta muestra? —.

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia el frasco y luego frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar todas las conferencias que había escuchado hasta ahora—Demasiado de... algo, señor, pero no estoy seguro de qué ingrediente—.

Snape sonrió—Una pequeña pregunta engañosa, Señor Potter. Todos los ingredientes son correctos, pero la poción se mantuvo hirviendo demasiado tiempo—.

Harry sonrió con admiración—¿Aprendiste eso en la clase de Pociones aquí, Profesor? —.

Snape dejó la muestra con las demás y se movió de su escritorio al lado de su Serpiente. Tuvo que agrandar el escritorio para que se acomodara a su tamaño adulto antes de sentarse en el banco angosto e incómodo.

—Mi madre me enseñó la mayoría de los aspectos más finos de Pociones y cuándo reunir ingredientes frescos—Dijo Snape, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la tensión de su garganta. Cualquier mención de su madre a menudo era dolorosa.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron—¿Podría ayudarlo alguna vez, profesor? —.

—¿Reunir ingredientes? —Snape estaba un poco sorprendido por el entusiasmo en los ojos del niño.

—¡Suena muy interesante, señor! —Harry no dijo que tal excursión le daría la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con el Hombre Oscuro... er... el profesor.

—Encuentro que la recolección de ingredientes es... —Snape se detuvo un momento, pero luego continuó, ya que sintió una extraña compulsión de impresionar al chico—Una... de mis cosas favoritas sobre la fabricación de pociones—.

Harry sonrió, principalmente para sí mismo. Sabía qué este pequeño conocimiento acerca de su maestro; era oro. Luego levantó la vista—Entonces, uhm, ¿podría ir alguna vez, señor? —.

—Después de la primera nevada, cosecharé campanillas de invierno. Se necesita una mano delicada para arrancar las flores para no magullarlas. ¿Cree que podría hacer esto, señor Potter? —Snape cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho para mirar al niño que no bajaría sus ojos. O respiraría profundo.

Finalmente, Harry bufó—¡Sí, señor! Yo podría hacer eso—Le dio a su profesor su mirada más esperanzada; un ensanchamiento de ojos y una leve sombra de sonrisa en sus labios.

Snape asintió en aceptación—Muy bien entonces, Señor Potter. Puede ayudarme—.

—¡Sí! —Harry se golpeó la boca con la palma de la mano—Oops. Gracias, señor—Modificó un poco más en voz baja.

Aunque Snape no sonreía, estaba complacido por la obvia alegría de Harry y se encontró genuinamente deseoso de la primera nevada—Ahora bien, Harry—La expresión del niño se puso seria inmediatamente al usar su primer nombre—No tuvimos la oportunidad de repasar tu tiempo con el director, aparte de que aprendí que intentó usar Legeremancia contigo—.

—Al profesor Dumbledore no se le debería permitir hacer eso—Murmuró Harry hoscamente.

—No, no debería—Snape se movió ligeramente. Se sintió incómodo al advertir a un alumno, advertirle a Harry, sobre el hombre mayor. Cierto, en los últimos días había aprendido más sobre el director que le daba menos razones para confiar en el hombre mayor, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a obedecer al mago más viejo que era difícil. Le hizo sentir mal saber que el director en realidad podría ser una amenaza para Harry. Y, a los ojos de Snape, usar _Legeremens_ en un estudiante sin su conocimiento, era una amenaza.

—Harry, ¿podrías decirme de qué hablaban tú y el director? —Preguntó Snape, retrasando la advertencia que había planeado sobre Dumbledore.

—Me contó una historia sobre Nicholas Flamel. Parecía demasiado fantástica, al principio, pero luego... luego él... —.

_—No es real, señor, ¿verdad? —Harry le preguntó al director._

_Dumbledore sonrió—¡La Piedra Filosofal es muy real, muchacho! La traje a Hogwarts para protegerla mejor—._

_Harry miró al anciano—¿Está aquí? Pero, ¿cómo? Quiero decir, ¿está seguro de que nadie puede obtenerla? —Harry entendió que la Piedra podía extender la vida, y esa debía ser una poderosa magia. Le parecía que algo tan poderoso no debería estar en una escuela, sino en algún tipo de entorno realmente seguro como una bóveda. También le molestaba a Harry que el director hablara tan fácilmente sobre la Piedra. Como si no fuera importante, la historia pareció volverla importante. Encontró al profesor Dumbledore como un hombre confuso y preocupante._

_Harry se movió en su silla y miró ansiosamente hacia la puerta cerrada de la oficina. Cuando miró hacia atrás, se alarmó por lo cerca que estaba el rostro del director del suyo. Retrocedió cuando vio que el inofensivo brillo ahora tenía un borde duro y amenazante._

_—Oooh soy un mago muy listo, Harry, y también tuve otras personas inteligentes que me ayudaron. Nadie puede obtener la Piedra. Confía en mí—._

_“¿Confía en mí?” Esa exhortación hizo a Harry cauteloso. Él nunca le dio confianza automáticamente a nadie. Había estado lo suficientemente herido como para saber que había que ganarse la confianza._

_De repente, algo hizo clic en la mente de Harry cuando recordó el aterrador encuentro que Draco y él tuvieron con el monstruo en el pasillo del tercer piso. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, soltó—¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Eso es lo que el monstruo de tres cabezas está protegiendo! —._

_El director no pudo responder a Harry porque en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió silenciosamente y ahí estaba el Hombre Oscuro. El corazón de Harry se disparó ante la vista, pero solo por un momento. El director lo tocó, y Harry no pudo evitar el fuerte estremecimiento que hizo que su cabeza se conectara sólidamente con el respaldo de la silla._

Snape se acercó y limpió la única lágrima que se deslizó por la mejilla de Harry ante el molesto recuerdo—Lamento mucho no haber llegado antes, Harry. Esto no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo—Snape luego se inclinó un poco más cerca, su mirada oscura capturando los ojos verdes de Harry, aun ligeramente brillantes—Escúchame bien, Harry. Nunca vayas a ninguna parte solo con el director. Mantén a Draco, Hermione, los Gemelos o incluso al joven Señor Longbottom cerca, así que si no puedes evitarlo, uno de ellos puede venir a buscarme—.

Harry buscó en su bolsa un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz. Snape sonrió para sus adentros ante la previsión del niño.

—¿Profesor? —Harry apretó el pañuelo con tanta fuerza entre sus manos, que casi lo había hecho un nudo—¿No se supone que el director es un buen hombre? —.

—Albus Dumbledore es un hombre, Harry. Y, como cualquier hombre, hace lo mejor que puede, pero a veces lo mejor de él no es suficiente—Harry frunció el ceño, sin comprender del todo. Snape suspiró. Esta no era una pregunta fácil de responder con un sí o un no. Él creía que Dumbledore tenía en mente el bien del mundo mágico, pero ¿era bueno con las personas? Snape no estaba seguro de poder responder eso por sí mismo. No mientras todavía se sentía traicionado por el hombre. No mientras Dumbledore tenía la intención de enviar a Harry de regreso a familiares abusivos. ¡No mientras ese venerable, secretista, manipulador y poderoso mago afirmaba no tener confianza en Harry Potter!

Antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo que reflejara la ira repentina de sus pensamientos, Harry respondió su propia pregunta—El me asusta—.

Snape apoyó su codo sobre la superficie del pequeño escritorio. Interiormente, susurró, me asusta a mí también.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Té. Era el bálsamo universal. Snape escoltó a Harry a través de su oficina y hacia su habitación privada donde ambos cayeron en silencio en la rutina de preparar té en la cocina. En su armario había algunas galletas con trocitos de chocolate, una complacencia de Snape cuando a veces se sentía abrumado por los ensayos que tenía que calificar. Harry los colocó en una bandeja pequeña que luego colocó en la bandeja del té. Cuando Snape puso el té, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. La facilidad con que los dos trabajaban en la cocina le pareció bien. Le recordó tiempos más fáciles.

—Tu abuela me enseñó a cocinar—Dijo Snape. Se sorprendió a sí mismo por impartir este bocado personal que se enmascaró cuando recogió la bandeja del té y la llevó a la sala de estar. Harry, momentáneamente aturdido, tuvo que caminar rápido para ponerse a la par antes de sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Conocía a mi abuela, señor? —Preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

—Bueno, yo conocía a tu madre, así que, por defecto, también conocí a tus abuelos—Snape sirvió el té y le dio a Harry una taza. Luego se sentó con la suya.

—¿Cómo conoció a mi mamá? —Preguntó Harry, soplando su aliento suavemente sobre la superficie del té caliente. Era manzanilla de la que ambas tazas estaban imbuidas.

—Los dos teníamos ocho años cuando nos conocimos—Comenzó Snape, apoyando su cabeza contra el respaldo de su silla. Ignoró el dolor en su corazón que se tensaba y encogía mientras regresaba a esos días—Un parque separaba nuestros dos vecindarios, pero estaba cubierto de maleza y no se usaba nunca más. Sin embargo, los columpios estaban bien. Me gustaban los columpios. Si me elevaba lo suficiente, siempre pensé que podría tocar el cielo—Harry sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. Él entendió la sensación. Snape vio la sonrisa—¿Conoces la sensación? —.

Harry asintió—Había un pequeño parque en nuestra calle. Un par de veces, la Sra. Figg, cuando estaba cuidándome, me llevaba allí. Le gustaba la caminata. Pero, siempre me gustaron los columpios. Se sentía como... como volar—Harry sonrió, pero se sonrojó al recordar cómo él y Draco tuvieron que pararse con sus narices contra el castillo cuando Snape se había hecho cargo de la clase de vuelo.

Snape estuvo de acuerdo—Lo hace, ¿no es así? —Se maravilló de lo cómodo que estaba sintiéndose en ese momento. Nunca le importó pensar en el pasado, pero de alguna manera sintió un agradable alivio al compartir estos recuerdos personales con Harry. Era... desconcertante porque él no era del tipo para detenerse en el pasado y sus recuerdos eran muy privados. Sin embargo, se sentía algo en el fondo al compartir esos recuerdos, pero solo con Harry, el niño entendería lo valiosos que eran.

—Iba siempre que podía alejarse de las tareas domésticas y jugaba en el parque—Snape fue interrumpido por un bufido divertido que no estaba bien cubierto. Le dio a Harry un ceño fruncido, suavizado por una leve sonrisa en la esquina de un lado de su boca—Sí, Señor Potter. Por extraño que parezca, una vez fui niño y _jugué_ —.

Harry lo sintió de inmediato y se disculpó—Lo siento, señor. Es difícil imaginar que cualquier adulto que conozco haya sido un niño—Frunció el ceño cuando una imagen de tío Vernon como una versión en miniatura de Dudley, pero con un bigote, apareció en su mente. Él la sacudió lejos.

Snape suspiró tristemente—Muchos de nosotros, los adultos, olvidamos que alguna vez fuimos niños—Bebió un sorbo de té y reanudó su historia. Le contó a Harry sobre la hermosa chica pelirroja de ojos verdes que flotaba cuando saltó de los columpios. En ese mismo segundo, Snape había sabido que la niña era una bruja.

**_1968 Flashback_ **

—¡Eres una bruja! —Un Severus de ocho años de edad se entusiasmó mientras corría desde su escondite hacia los columpios. La niña bonita, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos verdes brillando, le sonrieron.

—¡Aléjate, monstruo harapiento! —Este insulto vino de una chica delgada, simplona con cabello rubio sucio. Ella se paró frente a la otra chica y amenazó a Severus al mirarlo. Retrocedió un paso.

La otra chica miró alrededor de él. Su sonrisa era invitante, juguetona—¡Oh, Tuney! Basta. No quiere hacer daño—.

—¡Solo míralo, Lily! —Rompió la llamada Tuney—Se ve como uno de esos mendigos sin hogar en la ciudad—Ella miró a Severus—¿Eres un mendigo? ¿Has venido a nosotros por dinero? ¿Por comida? Bueno, no obtendrás nada, pedazo inútil... —.

Lily apartó a la chica mayor que gritó indignada mientras caía al suelo—¡No seas mala, Tuney! —.

—¡Bien! ¡Le voy a decir a mamá! —Tuney saltó y luego corrió desde el viejo patio de recreo mientras Lily se acercaba a Severus.

—Soy Lily Evans. Solo ignora a Petunia. Es una idiota—Lily extendió su mano.

—Severus Snape—Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano—Eres una bruja—.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que mi abuela le enseñó a cocinar, señor? —Preguntó Harry mientras sonreía ante la idea de que su madre llamara idiota a su tía Petunia.

—Mi madre tenía talento en muchas cosas, pero, por desgracia, no podía cocinar—Suspiró el Maestro de Pociones. Echó un vistazo en su delgado cuerpo—Tu abuela, sin embargo, era una verdadera bruja en la cocina—Sonrió con el grato recuerdo de pasteles de carne sabrosos, un increíble pastel de tres capas para uno de sus cumpleaños y galletas con trocitos de chocolate. Oh, esas siempre habían sido sus favoritas. Se inclinó hacia delante, recogió una de las galletas y la mordió—No es tan buena como la de tu abuela, pero creo bastante cercana. ¿Qué piensas, Harry? —.

Snape vio como Harry mordía experimentalmente la galleta. Él pensó que era maravilloso y lo dijo—¿Has hecho estas, señor? —.

Snape se volvió hacia su librería y convocó un libro. Estaba cubierta con tela de corazones que habían sido recortados y pegados por todo el frente. Estaba gastado y manchado, pero Harry podía decir que el simple libro con páginas de aspecto andrajoso era un tesoro incomparable. Snape deslizó sus delgados dedos por el frente, sonriendo suavemente.

Harry, tan acostumbrado a las expresiones más duras y severas de su maestro, prefería la sonrisa del hombre. Él espera ver más de ellas. Para su sorpresa, Snape le entregó el libro y Harry lo tomó cuidadosamente.

En el frente había letras bordadas que leían “Libro De Cocina De Severus Snape”. Incrustado justo debajo de eso, parte de la portada del libro, había una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro de un Snape mucho más joven y más pequeño, sonriendo, mientras sostenía una bandeja llena de lo que solo podían ser galletas con trocitos de chocolate.

—Tu abuela lo hizo para mí. Había hecho otros similares para Lily y tu tía—Dijo Snape a modo de explicación.

—Nunca vi algo como esto en la cocina de la tía Petunia—Suspiró Harry. No podía imaginar a su fastidiosa tía incluso permitiendo algo tan simple en su casa perfecta—¿Qué pasó con el que mi madre tenía? —Harry miró a Snape.

Snape negó con la cabeza—No lo sé—Desafortunadamente, tenía demasiada sospecha sobre lo que le había sucedido. El libro de cocina de Lily, como todo lo demás que poseía, se había ido. Convertido en galeones para el esfuerzo de guerra. Sus joyas, recuerdos, su colección de tontas novelas románticas están a disposición del director. ¿Dumbledore se había quedado con algo de eso? No, según los duendes en Gringotts. Todo lo que Dumbledore había salvado era una ridícula capa invisible que Potter había tenido una vez. Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron oscuros. ¿No podría ese bastardo haber salvado las fotografías de Lily?

Harry abrió el libro a la primera página y vio lo que él asumió que era la letra de su abuela. Él sonrió con lo que ella había escrito—A mi querido Severus en su noveno cumpleaños. Con estas recetas tu barriga siempre estará feliz. Amor, mamá Lea—.

—Hagrid me dio un álbum de fotos para mi cumpleaños cuando vino a llevarme al Callejón Diagon por primera vez—Compartió Harry—Había una foto allí de mis abuelos en la boda de mis padres. El abuelo era alto y delgado, y mi abuela era bajita y tan suave como... Pensé que siempre se veía como si hubiera abrazado mucho—Harry suspiró, repentinamente infeliz mientras pronunciaba—Tío Vernon también quemó eso—.

¿Fotografías? ¿De dónde había sacado Hagrid esas? Snape se preguntó—Lea Evans era una mujer muy cariñosa—Estuvo de acuerdo Snape con el recuerdo de Harry de la fotografía—Tu abuela era una persona muy amable y cálida, igual que Lily—¡Por supuesto que esa bestia de Dursley quemó el álbum de fotos! Él destruiría todo lo que tuviera el potencial de hacer feliz a Harry. Snape estaba deseando una visita con esos muggles.

Por un momento, ambos permanecieron en silencio, sus pensamientos sobre Lily.

Harry tenía una pequeña chispa de celos al enterarse de que el Profesor conocía a su madre. Sin embargo, suspiró alejando los celos. Poco significaba cuando sabía que tenía a su maestro, su Hombre Oscuro. El profesor Snape probablemente podría contarle muchas historias sobre su madre.

El corazón de Snape estaba dolorido mientras sus recuerdos fluían alrededor de su mente, casi ahogándolo. Sabía que era bueno por su parte contarle al chico sobre su madre. Todos los demás la conocían de cuando estaba en Hogwarts, o cuando era esposa de Potter. Nadie, excepto él, la había conocido de niña. Una chica dulce y bonita que se reía de cosas tontas, chillaba a los insectos, no podía tener suficiente de la tarta de limón, y le encantaba volar en el columpio.

Donde Petunia era aburrida, abrasiva y una matona, Lily era brillante, valiente y campeona.

Y Snape estaba aprendiendo que Harry le recordaba más a Lily que al arrogante y fanfarrón que había sido el joven James Potter de Gryffindor.

El resto del té fue agradable y pasó de Harry contándole a Snape cómo estaba en sus otras clases y en Slytherin. Para el final del té, Harry se estaba riendo de una broma que los primeros años le habían dado al odioso Marcus Flint y Snape se divirtió (aunque estaba seguro, como Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, de nunca poder admitirlo).

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Cena Esa Noche_ **

El director agitó una pequeña nota sobre su personal hacia el Profesor Snape. El mago arrebató la nota aleteante del aire sin dejar su mirada sobre su carne asada. Al tocarlo con el tenedor, la carta se abrió y él rápidamente la leyó. Rompiendo la oferta del director por un poco de privacidad entre él y su profesor de Pociones, Snape eligió responder en voz alta.

—Cancelé mis clases de hoy debido a... un asunto bastante importante, director—.

La frente de Albus se arrugó irritada por un momento, pero luego preguntó—Noté que el Señor Potter se perdió el resto de sus clases, Severus. ¿Tu “negocio” tuvo algo que ver con él?

El director esperaba al menos una explicación de Snape. Todo lo que recibió, sin embargo, fue... —Sí, director—.

Los labios de Albus se enturbiaron una vez que se dio cuenta de que no estaba avanzando. Snape simplemente sonrió, y luego tomó un bocado de su cena.

* * *

**_2 De Octubre De 1991 - Miércoles, Mansión Malfoy_ **

Dobby apareció en el estudio de su maestro sosteniendo un gran rollo en sus largos dedos. Lucius, al revisar los libros de estado, tomó el correo del elfo doméstico y lo despidió sin mirarlo. Dejó caer el correo en una esquina de su escritorio y volvió a los libros.

Una hora más tarde, Lucius finalmente había terminado con los libros, uno de los trabajos más aburridos a los que un patriarca debía prestar atención y estaba contento de haberlo hecho. Una vez que recibiera el correo, él y Narcissa tendrían una tarde libre en la que planeaba cocinar para su esposa.

Sonrió, mientras recogía el correo. Él no cocinaba a menudo. Le daba a la cocina una apoplejía durante una semana cuando lo hacía. Sin embargo, disfrutaba haciendo cosas tan pequeñas para su amada esposa. Especialmente cuando ella estaba tan agradecida por sus esfuerzos más tarde.

Sellada alrededor del pergamino había una letra prolijamente escrita en tinta negra. Era de su hija apadrinada, Hermione Granger. Comenzó a leer la carta.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Estimados Señor y Señora Malfoy,_
> 
> _Muchas gracias por el encantador fin de semana y por patrocinarme. Estoy deseando volverme a clasificar y espero que se pueda lograr pronto. Draco y Harry me han estado diciendo lo genial que es Slytherin y sospecho que es allí donde les gustaría que esté. Lo confieso, me gustaría estar allí también. ¿Qué piensan?_
> 
> _También estoy esperando su Baile de Invierno. Draco no ha dicho mucho al respecto, pero he escuchado a muchas chicas de Slytherin hablando sobre eso. Nunca he estado en un baile. Sra. Malfoy, si tiene algo de tiempo, ¿podría ayudarme a elegir algo apropiado para el baile? No quiero avergonzarlos a usted y al Señor Malfoy._
> 
> _Señor Malfoy, he adjuntado toda la información de la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch para usted. Creo que Harry y Draco esperan que esto se pueda hacer. ¿Tal vez antes del primer juego oficial de Hogwarts?_
> 
> _Hice una copia de toda la información, así que si tiene alguna pregunta con la que pueda ayudarle, hágamelo saber._
> 
> _Sinceramente,_
> 
> _Hermione Granger_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Lucius dejó la carta de Hermione y centró su atención en el rollo más grueso que era toda la información que Hermione le había enviado. Recostándose en su silla de escritorio de cuero comenzó a leer.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Hogwarts - Desayuno_ **

Durante el desayuno, la mente de Harry estaba de nuevo en la Piedra Filosofal. Sabía que probablemente debería olvidarse de eso y del perro de tres cabezas, pero eso le preocupaba. A él no le importaba la Piedra. Su preocupación era más por alguien que llegara a eso. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que el monstruo era suficiente? Apuñaló su tenedor con sus huevos revueltos. _“¿Qué pasa si el director quiere que obtenga la Piedra? Y, si me devora... ¿Fluffy?”_

 _“Estúpido”_ , sus pensamientos se rieron de él. _“Creo que un monstruo como ese enorme y feo perro sería suficiente para asustar a cualquiera, ¿no?”_

—¿Vas a decirme qué te ha estado molestando? —Preguntó Draco malhumorado. Desde el sábado, su amigo había estado malhumorado, hablaba muy poco, y su paciencia con Harry se estaba agotando. Fue muy molesto que Harry apuñalara su comida con sus cubiertos y no comiera nada.

Hermione le arrebató el tenedor abusado por Harry y él la fulminó con la mirada. Para una medida extra, también le dio a Draco una mirada—¿Qué? —Les espetó a los dos.

Hermione frunció el ceño—¿Qué está pasando, Harry? Nos estás preocupando hasta la muerte—.

En respuesta, Harry se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor. Draco y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro antes de abandonar sus comidas y correr tras su amigo.

Arriba en la mesa del personal, Snape atrapó al Trío de Plata, como Minerva los había bautizado recientemente, dejando el Gran Comedor. Mientras se secaba los labios con su servilleta, Snape dejó suavemente la mesa del personal y atravesó la estrecha puerta que estaba justo detrás de su silla. Utilizando algunos de los pasadizos secretos de los castillos, rápidamente alcanzó a los tres amigos y los siguió en silencio.

Draco y Hermione trotaron para alcanzar a Harry que se dirigía hacia el Corredor de la Armería, el corredor estaba bordeado por exhibidores de armaduras medievales. Al final del pasillo había un gran tapiz que cubría un arco abierto que daba a un balcón que daba al campo de Quidditch. Hermione, la bruja inteligente, lanzó un Hechizo de Calentamiento que los mantuvo alejados de la brisa fría mientras los tres se sentaban en el balcón.

Harry, haciendo todo lo posible por retrasar lo inevitable, preguntó—Hermione, ¿cómo sabes estos hechizos? Acabo de hacer funcionar mi _Wingardium Leviosa_ —.

—Deberías leer más, Harry—Respondió en serio—Todos están en nuestros libros de texto—.

Draco dejó caer la boca—¡De ninguna manera! ¡No aprendiste un Hechizo de Forúnculos de un libro de texto! —.

—El Hechizo de Calentamiento que hice, sí. Eso es el próximo año, pero es un hechizo fácil y he visto a muchos Gryffindors lanzándolo. El Hechizo de Forúnculos lo vi de unas chicas Ravenclaw de Séptimo Año que lo estaban practicando—Se encogió de hombros, repentinamente consciente de tal vez ella estaba presumiendo—Simplemente, bueno, lo recordé—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Eres genial, Hermione—.

Draco empujó su hombro cariñosamente contra el suyo—Me alegro de que no seamos enemigos, Hermione. Yo terminaría con mis orejas en mi culo—.

Hermione sonrió y soltó una risita. Bromeando, ella respondió—¡Conozco un hechizo para eso! —.

—¡No, no! —Ambos muchachos se rieron y la aplastaron entre ellos. Draco luego se inclinó hacia adelante—Vamos, Harry. Suelta. ¿Qué está pasando? Has estado, como asustado, desde que el director te retuvo en su oficina—.

—¿Te lastimó, Harry? —Hermione preguntó en voz baja con compasión.

Harry sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba insinuando y palideció—¡Dios, no, Hermione! Nada de eso. Simplemente, bueno, él me contó una historia—Draco frunció el ceño, su boca apretada mientras sus brazos cruzaban sobre su pecho—Fue extraño. No la historia, sino él. Como si estuviera siendo amable y abuelo, pero me asustó. Y nunca le aceptes caramelos de limón—.

Draco negó con la cabeza—Padre dijo que Dumbledore los baña con Veritaserum—.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Harry.

Hermione fue la que respondió—Es como suero de verdad, Harry—.

—¿Es eso legal? —Harry estaba una vez más consternado.

—De acuerdo con “Hogwarts: Una Historia”, un director puede usar una forma diluida de Veritaserum en los estudiantes, pero solo dentro de los límites de su oficina. El Veritaserum debe tomarse voluntariamente—Hermione sonaba como si estuviera citando el libro.

Harry frunció el ceño—Ofrecerlo en un caramelo de limón es furtivo—.

—Del tipo Slytherin—Reflexionó Draco con un toque de admiración.

—¿Cómo sabe tu padre sobre esto, Draco? —Preguntó Hermione.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros—Entonces, ¿cuál fue la historia? —.

Entonces Harry les contó la historia de la Piedra Filosofal—¿Te acuerdas de ese perro de tres cabezas? —.

Hermione frunció el ceño—¿Qué perro de tres cabezas? —.

Draco explicó—Bueno, ¿Recuerdas ese día cuando el Profesor Snape te hizo llorar? —Ella asintió—Bueno, fuimos a buscarte, pero nos perdimos y terminamos en el pasillo del tercer piso—.

—¿El que el director nos advirtió en la Fiesta? —Ella preguntó.

Draco asintió con la cabeza—Sí. De todos modos, hay una puerta muy vieja allí arriba y pensamos que podría llevarnos a donde vinimos, pero es una especie de habitación y detrás hay un enorme perro con tres cabezas—.

—Realmente enorme—Susurró Harry. Solo pensar en ese perro hizo que su corazón saltara.

—¿Es un Cerbero? —Hermione preguntó.

—¿Un qué? —Ambos muchachos exclamaron.

Hermione hurgó en su bolso y sacó un libro cubierto de cuero rojo. El título era “Animales Fantásticos Y Donde Encontrarlos” de Newton Scamander. Había varias tiras de pergamino para marcar entre las páginas. Hermione abrió el libro en una de las marcas. Señaló un dibujo animado de un perro de tres cabezas que ocupaba una página.

—Ew, está babeando—Comentó Harry.

—¿Es esto lo que vieron? —Preguntó Hermione cuando el Cerbero se agachó y comenzó a gruñir silenciosamente.

Draco asintió con preocupación y luego cerró el libro—Ese es el monstruo—.

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando sus dedos tocaron el libro cerrado—¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore traería algo tan valioso como la Piedra Filosofal a Hogwarts? —.

—Obviamente lo está ocultando—Dijo Draco.

—¿Pero por qué? —Preguntó Harry—¿Y de quién? —Harry se estremeció—Creo que es peligroso—.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo—Si alguien que no debería agarrarlo y pudiera preparar la poción, sería inmortal—.

—Un mago que sea lo suficientemente poderoso no va a tener miedo de un gran perro viejo de tres cabezas—Se burló Draco.

—Harry, ¿por qué el profesor Dumbledore te habló de la Piedra Filosofal? —Preguntó Hermione.

Él se encogió de hombros—No lo sé. Pero… —Harry frunció el ceño al recordar al director mientras lo miraba. Esos ojos centelleantes con ese borde duro—No... ¿crees que él piensa que la quiero? —Parecía confundido y herido.

La expresión de Hermione se sorprendió—¡No te atrevas a ir tras eso, Harry! —.

Él fulminó con la mirada—¡No la quiero! ¿Por qué crees que iré después? —.

—Acabas de tener esa mirada—Dijo vagamente. Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y miró la cara de Harry. Harry apartó la mirada de ambos hasta que Hermione tocó su hombro—Se honesto, Harry. ¿No has pensado en conseguirla? —.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Snape salió de las sombras y salió al balcón. Hermione dejó escapar un grito asustado mientras los tres miraban al imponente Maestro de Pociones que los miraba sombríamente.

—Será mejor que no atrape a ninguno de ustedes dando vueltas detrás de esa Piedra—Advirtió.

Harry frunció el ceño a su maestro—Si estaba _escuchando a escondidas_ , señor, ¡entonces sabrá que no la quiero! —Harry devolvió una mirada más oscura y decepcionada hacia Hermione—Nunca pensé ir tras la estúpida roca porque nunca la querría—.

Snape miró a Harry—No estoy diciendo que lo robaría, Señor Potter. Estoy insinuando que podría interpretar al héroe e ir tras la piedra antes que alguien que no debería—Snape observó la reacción del chico de cerca.

Harry bajó los hombros mientras miraba sus manos—El profesor Dumbledore dice que mis padres fueron héroes—Los dedos de Harry se enroscaron en la tela de su bata antes de mirar hacia arriba y mirar a los ojos de su maestro. Su voz era dura y llena de traición cuando declaró—Murieron—.

Snape le indicó al trío que se pusiera de pie. Mientras lo hacían, le preguntó a Harry—¿Por qué crees que el director cree que tus padres fueron héroes? —.

Harry respondió con incertidumbre—¿Lucharon contra Quién-Usted-Sabe? —.

Snape negó lentamente con la cabeza—No, Señor Potter. Sus padres lucharon y murieron para protegerle. Porque le amaron. Eso es lo que los convierte en héroes—.

—Oh—Dijo, sintiéndose un poco estúpido. Tampoco se sentía cómodo siendo castigado frente a sus amigos por algo que ni siquiera quería hacer.

Los dedos de Snape tocaron la mejilla del chico—Harry, tus padres fueron héroes por ti... no por nadie más. Tú les importabas—.

Harry atrajo sus brazos sobre su pecho. Su aliento se detuvo. Se sintió confundido pero sabía que no lo era. Una parte de él estaba complacida de que sus padres lo hubieran amado tanto, pero el hecho es que todavía murieron. Su aliento se enganchó de nuevo. Lo enojó que sus padres estuvieran muertos. Le enojó que Dumbledore le hubiera traído algo peligroso a Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué todavía se preocupa por esa piedra, señor Potter? —Preguntó Snape.

—Bueno, es peligrosa, ¿no es así? ¿Qué pasa si alguien la consigue y lastima a mis amigos? —Preguntó Harry ardientemente.

—Es loable tener los mejores intereses de sus amigos en el corazón, Señor Potter, pero no depende de usted preocuparse por algo de lo que los adultos nos estamos ocupando—El tono de Snape fue una advertencia.

Harry, enojado por ser incomprendido, gritó—¿Qué pasa si lo lastiman? —.

Snape se puso rígido. No había esperado eso, pero debería haberlo sabido. Después de todo, el chico claramente lo vio cómo su protector... _papi_ , su mente le susurró un recordatorio. Poniendo sus ropas a su alrededor, se puso de pie y respondió un poco más frío de lo que pretendía—No tiene que preocuparse, Señor Potter. Estaré bien—Se apartó del camino de la entrada del balcón y se dirigió al Trío—Su primera clase del día comenzará pronto. Vayan—.

Hermione se adelantó a los dos chicos para ser seguidos por Draco.

Harry, todavía punzando por la reprimenda y la advertencia pasó rozando a su maestro. Una suave mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Gracias, Harry—Dijo Snape solo lo suficientemente suave para que el chico lo escuchara.

La mano de Harry fue hacia la que estaba sobre su hombro. Sus dedos rozaron el dorso de la mano de su maestro. Sin mirar atrás, trotó para ir y ponerse a la par con sus amigos.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_La Tarde_ **

—... botones en knuts, knuts en botones—Gritó Draco mientras él, Harry y Hermione salían de la entrada hacia el Gran Comedor. Acababan de completar la clase de Transfiguración—¿No podemos hacer algo más interesante? —.

—La transfiguración es difícil, Draco—Dijo Hermione—Es como respirar... —Fue interrumpida por un ceño fruncido del chico.

—¡No quiero respirar botones y knuts! —él declaró sarcásticamente.

Hermione resopló—¡No lo quise decir así! Tienes que saber en qué estás cambiando algo—.

—Creo que lo sé... ¡Ay, Harry! —Harry había golpeado ligeramente el hombro de Draco.

—¿Qué está haciendo tu papá aquí? —Preguntó Harry mientras indicaba hacia la figura de Lucius Malfoy sentado en la mesa del personal.

Draco miró a su padre con perplejidad. El Malfoy mayor le dio a su hijo un educado asentimiento y una sonrisa de reconocimiento. Todavía confundido, Draco le dio a su padre una sonrisa rápida antes de sentarse a almorzar en la mesa de Slytherin.

Más estudiantes ingresaron al Gran Comedor y en medio de un leve zumbido de especulación por parte de todos los estudiantes, Dumbledore calmó el ruido haciendo chocar la cuchara contra el costado de su copa. Se levantó de su silla y sonrió a los estudiantes.

—Antes de permitirnos nuestro almuerzo, tengo que hacer un anuncio. Hogwarts acaba de instituir la primera Liga Pequeña de Quidditch—La conversación estalló entre los estudiantes y Dumbledore tuvo que golpear su cuchara un poco más fuerte contra su copa. Él sonrió—Nuestra Liga Pequeña es solo para los primeros años, ya que no jugaran por la Copa de las Casas... —Eso provocó algunos abucheos y el director les dirigió a todos una mirada suave y admonitoria—Jugaran por un premio muy bueno—Decenas de caras se iluminaron con interés.

—¿Cuál es el premio? —Gritó alguien desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

Dumbledore continuó—El equipo ganador tendrá un día en Hogsmeade—El Gran Comedor estalló en vítores desde los Primeros Años a quienes no se les permitía ir a Hogsmeade hasta su tercer año. La sonrisa de Dumbledore se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaron intensamente—Permítanme presentarles a su nuevo entrenador y árbitro de la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch, Lucius Malfoy! —.

La mandíbula de Draco cayó en completo shock mientras miraba a su padre levantarse de su asiento con el sonido de vítores; más fuerte de parte de los Primeros Años.

Cuando la conmoción se había calmado lo suficiente como para que Lucius no tuviera que gritar, miró a los estudiantes, sus ojos se posaron brevemente en su hijo. Él sonrió, contento de haberle dado a su hijo tal sorpresa.

—Las pruebas serán esta tarde. Eso significa que, por hoy, las clases de la tarde se cancelan—Hubo más vítores, excepto por un Gryffindor solitario en la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione soltó una bocanada de indignación—Habrá cuatro equipos por cada Casa y por eso buscaré un capitán de Cuarto a Séptimo año para cada equipo. Espero verlos a todos después del almuerzo—.

Lucius se sentó con el ruido de los estudiantes comiendo y charlando sobre los nuevos equipos de la liga. Lucius atrapó la mirada de Hermione y le guiñó un ojo a la chica. Draco le dio un codazo de buen humor.

—¡Harry, jugaremos al Quidditch ahora! —Dijo entusiasmado Draco—¡Quiero ser Buscador! ¿Qué quieres ser? —.

Los ojos de Harry brillaban con anticipación, pero la verdad era que nunca había jugado el juego. Había oído hablar de él y había visto una de las prácticas, pero no tenía idea de si sería bueno. No importó, fue atrapado con los otros Slytherins de Primer Año mientras discutían el juego.

Hermione comió su ensalada y metió la nariz en un libro de texto. Interiormente, ella sonrió por sus amigos.


	16. 2 De Octubre Al 13 De Octubre - A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_2 De Octubre De 1991, Miércoles_ **

Todo el alumnado de Hogwarts y su personal se habían reunido en el campo de Quidditch y en las gradas para ver las pruebas de la primera Liga Pequeña de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy, un Mortífago renuente y ahora el nuevo entrenador, era alto. Se destacaba aún más con un uniforme de Quidditch de Slytherin muy modificado a lo Malfoy de pantalones de lana grises de paloma, medias verdes, una camisa de seda blanca, un chaleco acolchado verde y túnicas drapeadas a juego. Snape tuvo que resoplar en el plato de moda que el vano mago hizo entre el grupo de los Primeros Años.

Lucius fue asistido por los prefectos de Slytherin; Tara Anglaise y Gordon Billock. Arrastraron a los niños y niñas entusiasmados que querían probar, que eran casi todos, y anotaron sus nombres.

—¡Oh, los ojos cruzados de mi tía abuela Matilda! —Maldijo Minerva que estaba sentada al lado de Snape—¿Compró escobas nuevas? —Un grupo de Slytherins de Tercer Año desfilaba en una procesión de escobas nuevas para los equipos de la liga pequeña.

Snape se encogió de hombros—No esperaría menos de Lucius. Siempre ha sido uno para asegurarse de que todas las bases estén cubiertas—Él entrecerró los ojos en sus Terceros Años—Como pensé. Esas escobas parecen ser las últimas escobas de quidditch juveniles—.

—De hecho—Coincidió Minerva mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho—Al menos, ningún equipo tendrá una ventaja injusta—.

—¿M-m-me engañan m-m-mis ojos? —Tartamudeó Quirrell detrás de ellos—¿Los aros s-s-son más c-c-cortos? —.

La nariz de Snape se arrugó ante el horrible olor a ajo que flotaba hacia él cuando el instructor de DCAO se inclinó sobre él y Minerva—Sospecho que como es una pequeña liga—Dijo Snape educadamente con aburrimiento a través de su voz—Todo se reduciría apropiadamente—.

En el terreno de juego, el Prefecto Billock gritaba a todos los niños que se callaran. Se giró hacia Lucius—Está bien, señor. Tara y yo elegimos a Fred y George Weasley como los entrenadores asistentes—Los prefectos Anglaise y Billock miraron a los dos gemelos sonrientes. Lucius miró a los gemelos con una mirada de evaluación, luego asintió con la cabeza, agitando su mano con desdén—Muy bien, prefecto Billock—.

Lucius luego se dirigió a los Primeros Años, y se dijo a sí mismo: ¿alguna vez fui tan pequeño? —Mis asistentes y yo seleccionaremos dos equipos con los mejores jugadores. Cada equipo será representativo de todas las Casas—Tres ceños enfrentados se dirigieron hacia él desde tres Gryffindors. La mirada de Lucius se redujo, especialmente a los tres chicos—Este es un gran honor, y espero que todos lo usen con su mejor comportamiento—Cuando terminó, instruyó—Agarren una escoba y vuelen en ronda—.

Draco agarró la mano de Harry y corrieron hacia la pila de escobas nuevas. Ellos agarraron una y fueron los primeros dos en el aire.

En las gradas, Minerva le dio un codazo a Snape y él la fulminó con la mirada. Estaba tratando de no mirar a Harry volar al mismo tiempo que estaba vigilando al niño.

—Él vuela bien, Severus—Comentó la Subdirectora.

—Él es una amenaza—Dijo Snape mientras Harry ejecutaba un bucle de bucles perfecto.

—Ese es el talento que querrás alentar—Continuó Minerva. Snape deseó que la mujer mayor cerrara la boca. Consideraba que estas pruebas eran demasiado incómodas de observar—Creo que Harry podría ser mejor que James. ¿Qué piensas, Severus? —.

—Potter era un maldito temerario y arrogante que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de impresionar a todas las chicas en las gradas en lugar de intentar jugar el juego—Chasqueó. Tristemente recordó una vez durante un partido de Ravenclaw/Gryffindor que el fanfarrón intentaba llamar la atención de Lily. El idiota había sido golpeado por una bludger. Le había valido tres días en la enfermería y ni una sola vez Lily había pensado en el Merodeador.

Minerva entrecerró los ojos ante la delgada sonrisa de Snape—Apostaría mi último galeón que recuerdas cuando James fue golpeado por la bludger en su tercer año—.

Snape frunció el ceño y se ajustó el cuello de su capa exterior.

Minerva se rió con aire de suficiencia—Tengo razón, ¿verdad? —.

Snape ignoró a su colega y mantuvo su atención en Harry mientras volaba en una hermosa espiral, al lado de Draco, hasta el suelo.

Minerva sonrió satisfactoriamente—Al menos lo más alto que cualquiera de los jugadores puede volar es ocho pies—.

—Si uno cae, un cuello aún puede romperse—Murmuró Snape.

Minerva se rió suavemente—Eso sería difícil, Severus. Aquí se afirma... —Ella le mostró un folleto en el que Lucius había impreso las reglas detalladas y las normas de seguridad—Todos los jugadores están asegurados con un Amuleto de amortiguación modificado probado a una altura de diez pies—.

Snape logró mirar el brillante folleto con imágenes de jugadores volando en varias imágenes. Era otro gasto que Lucius había pagado con su propio oro.

Enrojecidos por la emoción, Harry y Draco corrieron hacia Lucius para saber sobre quién podría continuar en las próximas pruebas.

Una vez que todos estuvieron fuera del aire, Lucius rápidamente leyó varios nombres hasta que se quedaron con veintiuno para jugar en los equipos, y siete jugadores de reserva—Los jugadores de reserva son aquellos cuyos nombres no fueron llamados—Señaló Lucius. Las miradas de decepción que estaban dirigidas a él dolían. Aun así, sonrió alentador—Habrá una grada de la liga pequeña exclusiva para todos los jugadores, así que pueden ver los juegos desde allí—.

—No quiero jugar en un equipo con serpientes viscosas—Ronald Weasley frunció el ceño, sin pensar que no solo estaba insultando a los Slytherin en los primeros años, sino también a su entrenador en jefe.

—¡No quiero jugar con un Gryffindor idiota! —Gruñó Teddy Nott.

Sentimientos similares estallaron entre casi todos los Gryffindors y Slytherins. Harry solo observó en silencio mientras todo se desarrollaba.

—No tienen otra opción en el asunto—Afirmó Lucius con firmeza—Los equipos serán asignados de acuerdo a quién se desempeña mejor en qué posición, así que si Gryffindors o Slytherins se ofenden tanto, entonces únanse a su Casa en las gradas. Ahora. Cualquiera de nuestros jugadores de reserva estará encantado de tomar sus lugares—Sus ojos grises recorrieron a todos los disidentes que arrastraban o raspaban los pies y miraban fijamente el suelo. Ninguno se fue.

>> Muy bien—Sonrió Lucius, pero su sonrisa era dura y sostuvo la advertencia de que no toleraría el mal espíritu deportivo—Consideren esto como un ejercicio de unidad de la Casa. Todos ustedes serán un buen ejemplo para los años superiores—.

Draco sonrió ante eso y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, contento de ver que el Malfoy mayor había desactivado la situación sin problemas.

Lucius hizo que la prefecta Anglaise trajera el equipo de Quidditch. Ronald Weasley frunció el ceño ante la caja que contenía todo. Aunque la snitch era de tamaño profesional, la Quaffle estaba hecha de cuero de vaca endurecido en lugar de la codiciada Quaffle de piel de dragón. Las Bludgers, que se asemejaban a bates de béisbol cortos y gruesos, estaban hechas del mismo cuero de vaca endurecido y pintadas de blanco con franjas negras alrededor de la marca que indicaba dónde debía sostenerse.

—¿Por qué es todo tan pequeño? —Él demandó.

—Esto es una liga pequeña, señor Weasley—Se burló Lucius—Difícilmente se puede esperar que juegues con las más letales Bludgers y quaffle que se utilizan en las competiciones de Hogwarts—.

Ronald se negó a ser intimidado por el Mortífago y se burló de nuevo—¿Eso significa que tampoco podemos volar alto? —.

—Tiene once años, Señor Weasley. Su propia fuerza mágica limita qué tan alto puede volar con seguridad. Las reglamentaciones establecen que nadie volará a más de ocho pies. La liga pequeña tendrá algunas restricciones, pero no le quitará el valor de entretenimiento. del juego—A Lucius no le importaba este Weasley más joven.

Draco dijo—¡Vamos a volar, Comadreja! ¡Y nuestro equipo va a ganar para que podamos ir a Hogsmeade! —.

—No hay posibilidad, Malfoy—Declaró Ronald—Mis hermanos y yo jugaremos al verdadero Quidditch, ¡así que les daremos una paliza*! —.

—¡Tu vuelo es basura! —Gritó Draco, ahora cara a cara con el chico Weasley.

—¡Draco! —Espetó su padre. El hijo de Lucius palideció y se volvió para mirar a su padre con una expresión contrita—¿Debo entender que ni tu ni el Señor Weasley desean ser parte de la liga pequeña? —Lucius miró a los dos descontentos, frunciendo el ceño.

Le tomó cada gramo de coraje al pequeño Malfoy tener que mantener sus manos a los lados y no detrás de su espalda para proteger su trasero. Su padre le había dicho que era demasiado viejo para dar nalgadas, por lo que, aunque sabía que estaba en problemas, cualquier castigo que su padre decidiera imponer no sería eso. Draco sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero su garganta se había secado incómodamente. Fue Harry quien salvó el día.

—Señor Malfoy, no quiero jugar si Draco y Ron no pueden jugar—Ronald se quedó boquiabierto al mirar al Slytherin. Draco también estaba aturdido al encontrar el nombre de Weasley con el suyo.

Lucius miró al joven muchacho parado, valientemente, frente a él—¿Por qué crees que debería permitirles jugar, Señor Potter—.

Harry medio se encogió de hombros antes de contestar—No importa si no volamos alto o si el equipo es más pequeño ¡Jugaremos Quidditch! Y uno de los equipos irá a Hogsmeade. Eso es todo lo que realmente importa, ¿verdad, señor? —.

Él sonrió cálidamente a Harry—Muy bien, Señor Potter, dejemos que luchen honorablemente—Lucius luego miró a Draco y a Ronald—¿Es posible para ustedes dos? ¿Pueden concentrarse en el juego en lugar de intentar superar al otro? —.

—¡Lo haré si él lo hace! —Ronald dijo acaloradamente y con una sonrisa desafiante a Draco.

—Está bien—Estuvo de acuerdo Draco. En voz baja, añadió—Pero te ganaremos, Gryffintonto—.

Nadie más escuchó a Draco, pero su padre lo hizo e inmediatamente golpeó ligeramente la cabeza de su hijo en señal de advertencia.

—Ya es suficiente—Lucius habló en voz alta, pero no gritó—Preparémonos para la próxima prueba. Presentaré las Bludgers y una quaffle. Por el momento, Bludgers para todos—Luego miró a sus alborotadores—Si alguien ataca a otro jugador con su Bludger, esa persona será inmediatamente descalificada—.

En las gradas, Snape había seguido la mayor parte de la discusión entre los dos niños con una combinación de leer el lenguaje corporal, las expresiones faciales y los labios. Él sonrió para sí mismo. Hubiera arrojado a los dos muchachos al lago y no les hubiera permitido jugar—La paciencia de un santo—Se rió entre dientes Snape, refiriéndose a Lucius y su improbable, pero perfectamente acción de Slytherin de voluntariado para entrenar a estos equipos de la liga pequeña.

Su viejo amigo estaba cambiando a medida que crecía, observó Snape. Nunca tuvo dudas de que el Malfoy mayor amaba a su familia. Él personalmente había visto al hombre sufrir torturas y arriesgarse a la muerte de Narcissa y Draco muchas veces. Sin embargo, lo que Snape nunca había imaginado era que Lucius se interesaría tanto por el bienestar de su hijo que se permitiría ser voluntario (por la inteligente señorita Granger) para supervisar una actividad que no era una búsqueda intelectual.

Ron y Draco no fueron los únicos Primeros Años en desacuerdo el uno con el otro. Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, privados de su objetivo habitual, Hermione, que se negó a acercarse a una escoba, habían decidido que Harry era un buen blanco. Snape vio esto y cada vez se irritaba más con los dos Gryffindors que pasaron de insultos a tratar de derribar a Harry de su escoba durante la tercera prueba.

Era inevitable, ya que las pruebas continuaban, que estallara una pelea entre Harry, Draco y los tres Gryffindor. Snape se había levantado para intervenir, pero fueron George y Fred Weasley con Tara Anglaise quienes pusieron fin a la pelea.

Lucius dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para lanzar una mirada de veneno tan amenazador sobre los cinco estudiantes que ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hablar o moverse. Draco cambió sus manos detrás de su espalda sobre su trasero; por si acaso.

—Señor Thomas. Señor Weasley. Señor Finnigan. Ustedes tres han hecho su mejor esfuerzo para causar estragos entre todos los que realmente deseaban estar aquí—Sus labios se redujeron—Regresen a su Casa—.

—¡Pelearon también! —Gritó Ron mientras señalaba a Draco y a Harry.

—Olvídalo Ron—Dijo Seamus—Los Slytherins siempre favorecen a los suyos—.

—Prefiero esperar un año y jugar al Quidditch real en lugar de esta imitación de bebés—Se burló Dean.

—Regresen. A. Su. Casa. Ahora—Ordenó Lucius. Luego se apartó de ellos y dirigió una mirada extremadamente desaprobadora hacia Draco y Harry—Setenta y cinco puntos de Gryffindor—Escupió suavemente.

—¿Padre? —Preguntó Draco con un temblor en su voz.

—Veinticinco puntos de Slytherin de cuando vi que los dos fueron atacados—Continuó Lucius sombríamente—Sin embargo, ya que ambos tenían la intención de perpetuar la pelea, consideren otros veinticinco puntos. Señorita Anglaise, Señores Weasley—Trotaron rápidamente hacia el entrenador en jefe—De nuestras reservas, elijan tres estudiantes merecedores para reemplazar a los que se dejaron ir—.

Estuvieron unos minutos y luego trajeron los nombres de tres jugadores de reserva a Lucius. Llamó a los tres—¡Monten, todos! —Ordenó Lucius—Última prueba—¡Necesitamos Buscadores, pero quiero ver el trabajo en equipo para que dos de ustedes puedan atrapar la Snitch! —.

La persecución fue hacia la brillante bola de oro con alas plumosas, aleteantes.

En las gradas, Snape había sido conectado para saltar a la pelea y terminarla, pero Minerva lo había retenido. Lucius, como él vio, manejó todo bien, y se sintió complacido de ver a los tres réprobos de Gryffindor prohibidos en la liga pequeña.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Para cuando las pruebas terminaron, Snape se sintió listo para una siesta, Minerva se había dormido apoyada en el hombro de Snape, roncando suavemente, mientras que finalmente se crearon los equipos.

Snape bostezó, luego despertó a su colega, que fingió que no había estado durmiendo la siesta durante la última hora, y luego se dirigió hacia las gradas detrás de la multitud de estudiantes y personal. Si no hubiera estado exhausto, podría haber notado la mirada fija de odio que el Profesor Quirrell apuntó a un niño jubiloso, con el pelo negro como el azabache y gafas que estaba saltando de un lado a otro con su equipo de la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch.

El profesor Quirrell empujó a Snape, balbuceó una disculpa y fue rápidamente tragado por la bulliciosa multitud. Snape logró una mirada indignada, pero rápidamente lo abandonó cuando fue recibido en el campo por un Harry Potter rebotando alegremente.

—¿Me vio, señor? —Harry cacareó—¡Atrapé la Snitch! ¡Seré un Buscador! —.

—Lo vi, Señor Potter. También vi esa imprudente maniobra suya en la que estuvo a punto de ararse al suelo para atrapar la Snitch—La mirada de desaprobación de Snape no disminuyó el entusiasmo del chico. Harry agarró la mano de Snape y lo llevó felizmente al círculo de sus compañeros de equipo, quienes luego obsequiaron al pobre Snape con un golpe a recitar todo lo que había visto desde las gradas.

Justo detrás de él, escuchó la divertida voz de Minerva que bromeaba—Paciencia de un santo, Severus—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Draco estaba caminando, rebotando, al lado de su padre. Lucius hace mucho tiempo, desde el momento en que su hijo aprendió a caminar, acortó su ritmo normal para que Draco no tuviera que trotar detrás de él. Estaba esperando, un poco ansioso, admitió para sí mismo, para que Draco le dijera algo. Sabía que a Draco siempre le encantaba jugar a Atrapar La Snitch en casa, por lo que estaba seguro de que su hijo estaría decepcionado por ser un Cazador. Realmente había sido una competencia cerrada entre Draco y su amigo Harry, pero había estado seguro, mientras asignaba posiciones, que Draco querría estar en el mismo equipo que Harry. No podía tener dos Buscadores, y Lucius era honesto, Harry, por una pizca, fíjate, era un poco más hábil que Draco.

Pero, ¿y si hubiera adivinado erróneamente? Había suficientes jugadores, precisamente, para dos equipos cuando la prueba de vuelo había terminado. Cuatro equipos para representar cada Casa habría sido una locura.

Tal vez debería haber puesto a Harry y Draco en equipos opuestos y entonces ambos podrían haber sido Buscadores. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Lucius había estado pensando en hacer eso, se imaginó todas las discusiones y peleas que podrían surgir, en su mayoría iniciadas por Draco, que resultarían si Harry ganaba un juego atrapando la snitch. No, él pensó que era más sabio que los dos amigos fueran compañeros de equipo.

Lucius miró a su hijo, tratando de medir su estado de ánimo; para ver si iba a tener que enfrentar una de las infames rabietas de Draco. El chico parecía calmado, perfectamente compuesto.

 _“Lo entrené demasiado bien para emularme”_ , la mente de Lucius murmuró para sí misma. _“Ahora no puedo decir lo que él está pensando”._

Lucius luego miró a Harry, quien prácticamente saltaba al lado de Snape, su mano apretada en la mano del hombre mayor. Los otros jugadores estaban detrás de sus maestros riendo, saltando, chillando de alegría y Lucius no tenía idea de si su hijo estaba completamente enojado con él por haber elegido a alguien más como Buscador o...

Lucius casi se tropieza cuando fue detenido por un pequeño cuerpo que repentinamente se envolvió alrededor de su mitad inferior.

Draco, a quien se le había enseñado a temprana edad a no mostrar afecto en público a su padre, tiró la regla por la ventana cuando se volvió y abrazó a su padre, y presionó su mejilla contra el abdomen del hombre alto.

Estrechando su abrazo, Draco dijo—¡Muchas gracias, padre! ¡Esto hará que mi Primer Año sea grandioso! —.

Lucius tocó la cabeza de su hijo mientras el calor inundaba su cuerpo. Su sonrisa fue sorprendida, pero muy contenta—¿Entonces lo apruebas, Dragón? —Usando el apodo de su hijo para mostrarle al niño que esta exhibición efusiva particular estaba bastante bien para él—¿A pesar de que no eres el Buscador? —.

—Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, desearía haber sido el Buscador, pero todavía puedo volar rápido porque soy un Cazador y tal vez el año que viene seré el Buscador de Slytherin—Draco, que aún no lo había soltado, le dio otro apretón a la cintura de su padre—Lo que es realmente grandioso, padre, es que eres el entrenador y vas a estar aquí para practicar y jugar y estaré contigo. ¿No será divertido? —.

Lucius miró a los esperanzados ojos de su hijo y su mano ahuecó cariñosamente la mejilla del chico. Sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta y por un breve momento no estuvo seguro de poder hablar. Finalmente, él respondió—Será divertido, Dragón—.

Draco presionó su mejilla contra su padre otra vez y gritó—¡Eres el mejor padre de todos! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

En la mesa del personal durante la cena, Lucius le explicó a Snape que el juego de la liga pequeña de Quidditch tenía un límite de tiempo.

—La Liga Pequeña tiene en cuenta la edad de los jugadores que no pueden volar un partido que puede durar cuatro horas o más. Como tal, hay un límite de tiempo para el juego de dos horas. Al final de dos horas, si la Snitch no ha sido capturada, un equipo ganador es elegido por el número de goles marcados—Lucius comió un trozo de carne asada, la masticó y se la tragó antes de continuar—También hay bastantes protecciones incorporadas en el juego y el equipo—.

—¿Como los Amuletos de Amortiguación? —Preguntó el profesor Flitwick al otro lado de Lucius.

—Encantos Modificados de Amortiguación en las Bludgers, que están hechas de cuero. Reduce enormemente las posibilidades de lesiones—Explicó.

—A menos que el niño se caiga de su escoba y salpique sus sesos en el campo—Murmuró Snape en un tono de condenación.

Lucius se volvió hacia su viejo amigo y le sonrió—Como lo recuerdo, nunca probaste para el Quidditch durante tu tiempo como estudiante, Severus—.

Snape frunció el ceño ante el tono burlón—Preferí estudiar, muchas gracias—Agregó cáusticamente.

Lucius se rió y Flitwick se rió entre dientes—Seguramente apoyarás los esfuerzos de Harry en el juego, ¿no? —.

—¿Por qué no lo haría, Lucius? —Preguntó Snape, genuinamente desconcertado—Después de hoy, es todo de lo que el niño puede hablar. Como muchos antes que él, ha caído bajo el Canto de Sirena del Quidditch—.

—Una cosa es apoyar a tu equipo de Casa, Severus—Respondió Lucius—Ese es tu deber como Jefe de Slytherin para hacer. Otra cosa completamente distinta es apoyar a un niño a quien tu cuidas—.

—Estoy preocupado por todos los niños—Insistió Snape.

—Como deberías, Severus—Concordó Lucius—Es una pena que no haya más que piensen como tú—El aristócrata se limpió delicadamente los labios y se desperezó un poco—¿Te encontraré para tomar algo más tarde, Severus? —.

Snape asintió bruscamente—Tengo una detención que termina a las nueve—.

Lucius se levantó, le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a su amigo y se fue de la mesa del personal. Se detuvo en la mesa de Slytherin brevemente para felicitar a Harry y Draco por estar en el equipo. Sin dudarlo, Lucius tocó la cabeza de Draco, y luego su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos. Draco sonrió con descarado amor y admiración hacia su padre.

Snape, que había estado observando la pequeña escena entre padre e hijo, fue sorprendido un poco por sorpresa cuando Harry eligió ese momento para darle una mirada que era un espejo cercano del que Draco le estaba dando a su padre. Un bulto de origen indeterminado se formó en la garganta de Snape junto con una extraña sensación de calor que no era su té Darjeeling. Una sensación extraña, pero no del todo desagradable. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia el niño, y luego trató de tragar ese bulto. ¡Fue imposible!

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Lucius y Snape estaban en la sala de estar de Snape con un toque de whisky de fuego para terminar el día. Lucius estaba en una silla de orejas de cuero con sus largas piernas estiradas frente a él. Snape estaba en la silla opuesta, pero parecía un poco más rígida, y no parecía la mitad de cómodo que su amigo.

Snape frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa que había estado en la cara de Lucius durante los últimos cinco minutos—No creo que vayas a perder esa sonrisa ridícula, ¿o sí? —.

—Te dije que mi hijo dijo que soy el mejor padre, ¿verdad, Severus? —Lucius tomó un sorbo lento de su whisky.

—Sí. Tres veces durante la cena, dos veces en el camino hasta aquí y una vez mientras estaba sirviendo nuestras bebidas. Eso ahora cuenta como una séptima vez—Espetó Snape. Frunció el ceño en su bebida, preguntándose por la sensación en su estómago que se sentía notablemente como una indigestión, pero no podía ser.

Lucius sonrió—Por qué creo que suenas un poco celoso, amigo mío—.

La cabeza de Snape se disparó mientras apuntaba la mirada, reservada para su whisky, al arrogante mago—¿Y de qué estaría celoso? —Snape quería que sonara bastante venenoso, y para cualquier otra persona podría haberlo hecho, pero le había dicho esto a Lucius, quien, a veces, tenía una extraña habilidad para ver un segundo significado en la declaración inocua. Era una de las habilidades que hacía de Lucius un orador tan convincente al hablar con políticos y socios comerciales.

Lucius se enderezó un poco más en la silla y sus ojos grises perforaron conscientemente a Snape—Considerando la forma en que el Señor Potter te agarró la mano esta tarde y caminaste, sin saltarte, a su lado, hubiera pensado que estarías mejor contenido—.

La mente de Snape estaba un poco turbada con emociones desconocidas en ese momento y no estaba teniendo mucha suerte en domesticar su Oclumancia. Se sintió complacido cuando Harry se acercó a él y, a pesar de los comentarios casi ininteligibles del chico sobre lo que había visto desde las gradas, lo había escuchado, demasiado contento por caminar con él, cogidos de la mano, hasta el castillo. Ni una sola vez había considerado que podría ser inapropiado, o que algunas personas no deberían verlo cogido de la mano con un estudiante, y mucho menos con el Niño-Que-Vivió. Harry lo había elegido para compartir su alegría y con ningún otro adulto. Y, había sido Harry quien lo había mirado, en el Gran Comedor, con afecto descarado.

Había desequilibrado todo el mundo ordenado de Snape.

>> Dumbledore no estaba muy contento hoy—Dijo Lucius.

La declaración, tan alegremente entregada, era como un cubo de agua helada para Snape. Apartó todas esas emociones conflictivas al fondo y logró sentarse un poco más rígido en su silla.

—¿Con la pequeña liga? —Snape preguntó evitando deliberadamente lo que debería haber preguntado en su lugar. Honestamente, ni una sola vez había pensado en el director y eso le preocupaba. No podría mantener a Harry a salvo si no estuviera atento a ese viejo.

Lucius levantó sus piernas por lo que estaba sentado un poco más formalmente en la silla—No. Dumbledore estaba más bien aceptando la liga pequeña. Parecía un poco más preocupado de que yo insistiera en un rol importante en la formación de la liga y en el funcionamiento de la misma. Simplemente tuve que señalarle que tenía deberes como El Director de Hogwarts por los que debe preocuparse y que como estaba financiando todo para los niños... bueno, él no podría disputar nada de eso—Él sonrió con suficiencia.

—Nunca te habría visto en la posición de entrenador de una liga pequeña—Observó Snape—O entrenador de nada. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —.

Para satisfacción de Snape, fue el turno de Lucius de sentirse incómodo, aunque sí quería volver a lo que había molestado a Dumbledore sobre él hoy, más tarde. Lucius realmente se inquietó, pero luego se calmó rápidamente.

—Narcissa ha estado preocupada, últimamente, por haberme distanciado de Draco. Ella está de acuerdo conmigo en que necesita que se le enseñe cuáles son sus responsabilidades... —Su voz vaciló. Después de varios segundos de mirar fijamente a las llamas, habló en voz baja—Estoy tratando muy duro de no ser Abraxas, Severus. Mi hijo, mientras viva, merece un padre que pueda... amar—Lucius sonrió, sabiendo que probablemente sonaba tonto y ridículo, pero confiaba en Snape para guardarse el momentáneo lapso para sí mismo—Mi hijo me mostró hoy que soy capaz de ser ese padre. Nos vamos a divertir—.

Snape sonrió, un brillo oscuro en sus ojos—Bien, ahora que te has deshecho por completo, Lucius... —.

El hombre mayor se estremeció falsamente, sonrió irónicamente y luego llamó a un elfo doméstico.

Un elfo doméstico más pequeño que el usual apareció en los aposentos de Snape e hizo una reverencia mientras ella retorcía una oreja puntiaguda—¿Qué puede hacer Kiki por los maestros? —.

—Té—Pidió Lucius secamente—Hazlo fuerte. No quiero resaca mañana—El elfo doméstico se inclinó y salió.

—Tengo una poción para resacas—Mencionó Snape.

—Narcissa dice que confío demasiado en mis pociones—Comentó Lucius—Ella dice que si debo beber, es mejor tomar té y algo de comer antes de acostarme—.

Snape no hizo ningún comentario. Interiormente, sonrió al “pobre mago, atrapado y casado”. El Maestro de Pociones tenía toda la intención de mantenerse alejado de una esposa bien intencionada el mayor tiempo posible.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó el té y la conversación se dirigió hacia Harry y los Dursley.

>> La investigación de los Dursley ha comenzado—Informó Lucius. Snape recordó que el mago más viejo había mencionado un contacto en el mundo muggle.

—¿Se ha descubierto algo? —Preguntó Snape.

—Aún no hay nada sobre Harry, pero es alarmante lo que los Dursley permiten con su propio hijo. Es morbosamente obeso—Frunció el ceño Lucius.

—¿No es el primo de la misma edad que Harry? —Lucius asintió, y Snape frunció el ceño—Entonces, él tiene once años. ¿Cómo puede un niño de once años ser obeso mórbidamente? —.

—Si puedes creerlo, Severus, el niño tiene casi 88 kilos por encima del peso normal—Lucius negó con la cabeza cuando los ojos de Snape se abrieron con sorpresa—La Sra. Dursley parece bastante delgada, pero su marido tiene casi 190 kilos. El investigador informó que una semana de compras incluía cuatro asados, dos jamones y suficiente azúcar para matar a un caballo. En nombre del primo, el investigador está ansioso. para reportar a los padres—.

—¿Sería eso suficiente para traer la ley? —Snape preguntó.

—Es dudoso. Los padres podrían recibir una advertencia como máximo y el niño se pondría a dieta. Pero, si lo haces, si vas a adoptar a Harry sin la interferencia de Dumbledore y el Ministerio—Le recordó Lucius—Entonces no podemos atraer la interferencia de las agencias de aplicación de la ley muggle. Una vez que tengamos a Harry de forma segura en tus manos, haré que el investigador haga lo que desee en nombre del primo—.

—Entonces, ¿cómo voy a adoptar legalmente a Harry sin que el Ministerio lo sepa? —Snape frunció el ceño, irritado y frustrado.

—Primero los Dursley deben renunciar a todos los derechos sobre su sobrino. Traje la documentación que necesitan firmar, así que si lo deseas, podemos ocuparnos de eso este fin de semana—Lucius sonrió ante el alivio que se reflejaba en la expresión contemplativa de su amigo—En cuanto a la adopción, un contacto del Ministerio me informó que no hay forma de que se pueda hacer sin el conocimiento del Ministerio y despertar la sospecha de Dumbledore—.

Snape frunció el ceño—¡Entonces no hay nada que hacer! Voy a tener que dejar que ese viejo tonto envíe a Harry a sus familiares este verano—.

Lucius le dio al joven una sonrisa petulante. Snape miró a Lucius sabiendo muy bien que el hombre mayor tenía un truco bajo su manga y había esperado hasta el último segundo para decirle a Snape para irritarlo.

>> ¿Me vas a contar tu monumental secreto, Lucius? —Snape exigió cáusticamente.

Lucius se detuvo deliberadamente mientras golpeaba ligeramente con los dedos la taza de té—Bueno, debes saber que esto se considera magia oscura. Según la definición de ahora, eso es—.

Si es posible, la mirada de Snape se volvió más oscura y su impaciencia estaba hirviendo justo debajo.

Lucius sonrió—Es una poción, que creo que aprobarás, y un hechizo, bueno, más que hechizo. Un ritual, supongo... —.

—¿Qué es? —Snape mordió con los dientes apretados.

—Cruor Mea Cruor—Dijo simplemente Lucius.

—¿Sangre De Mi Sangre? —Snape obviamente nunca había oído hablar de ello y esperó un poco más por una explicación—Eso suena como una adopción de sangre—.

—Es más que solo una adopción de sangre, Severus. Aunque la adopción de sangre con la que estamos familiarizados crea un vínculo entre padres e hijos, es una magia que puede corromperse fácilmente, como convertir a alguien en esclavo de otro—.

Snape asintió con conocimiento. La adopción de sangre recientemente había sido etiquetada Magia Oscura bastante cercana a la Maldición _Imperius_.

Lucius continuó—Cruor Mea Cruor haría de Harry tu propio hijo como si tú y Lily lo hubieran creado—Snape se sonrojó ante esto y Lucius sonrió—Trata de entretejer no solo padres a hijos a nivel celular, sino mágico. La ley del Ministerio podría no reconocerla, al principio, pero la Ley Mágica sería indestructible e incorruptible—.

—¿Se considera oscuro por la sangre? —Preguntó Snape.

Lucius asintió—Así como toda magia de Sangre ha sido declarada Oscura, así es—El tono burlón de su voz reflejaba cuán ridículo creía que era esta decisión arbitraria.

—Parece que podría terminar en Azkaban, y Harry terminaría con los Dursley—Comentó Snape con escepticismo.

—Cruor Mea Cruor nunca necesitaría ser mencionado, Severus. Después de tomar la poción y realizar el ritual, si el Ministerio requiere una prueba familiar, tú y Harry se registrarían clara e irrevocablemente como padre e hijo—Por un momento, la sonrisa de Lucius se mantuvo, y luego se desvaneció—El inconveniente es que tan pronto como Harry sea declarado tu hijo biológico, perderá su herencia a la fortuna Potter—.

Snape se burló—¡No hay “herencia Potter” para heredar! —.

Ahora fue Lucius quien frunció el ceño con perplejidad—¿Qué pasa con la contabilidad, Severus? —Preguntó Lucius sabiendo que en sus manos había algo de contabilidad.

—Todas las propiedades se vendieron para comprar casas más pequeñas en el mundo muggle como casas de seguridad. Eso incluye el estado de Potter y todos los muebles y efectos dentro de la casa solariega. Las joyas de Lily se vendieron para comprar alimento para abastecer a las casas de seguridad—Snape agitó su mano con fastidio—Prácticamente no queda nada para el niño—.

—¡Eso es absurdo! —Tronó Lucius—¡Thomas Potter valía cinco millones de galeones cuando su hijo se casó con Lily! ¿Se han ido todas las propiedades también? —.

Snape se puso de pie y fue a su escritorio al que generalmente hacía calificaciones. Apartó algunos papeles y luego tomó un pergamino. Se lo entregó a su amigo que lo tomó—Pedí a los duendes una contabilidad después de que nos fuéramos. Esto es lo que enviaron—.

Mientras Lucius examinaba detenidamente el documento, su indignación silenciosa creció. Siete propiedades fueron transferidas a nombre de Dumbledore y luego vendidas. La porción de la propiedad Evans que se le había dejado a Lily después de la muerte de sus padres también había sido transferida al director y liquidada. Las pertenencias personales de James y Lily aparecían en la pequeña lista de los duendes, y mostraba que todos los artículos habían sido subastados. Incluso se habían vendido cosas pequeñas e intrascendentes, como la ropa de bebé y los juguetes de Harry.

Solo se mostraron dos millones en activos, y Lucius supuso que Thomas y su hijo podrían haber comprometido gran parte del resto de la propiedad mientras estaban vivos para la causa de la Luz. En ambos lados de la guerra, muchas familias ricas eran pobres debido a su naturaleza demasiado generosa. Abraxas Malfoy había comprometido casi la mitad de la riqueza de los Malfoy con el Señor Oscuro, pero, como Lucius admitiría sin vergüenza, los Malfoy eran muy viejos, como lo eran los Black, y tenían dinero que incluso ellos no podían explicar.

Lucius le devolvió el pergamino a Snape quien lo envió flotando a su lugar en su escritorio—¿Con qué derecho lo manejó Dumbledore? —Preguntó Lucius. Bebió un sorbo de su té refrescante, y se irritó porque sentía la necesidad de más whisky.

Snape simplemente negó con la cabeza—No puedo decirlo. He escrito a los duendes haciéndoles esa pregunta, pero aún no me han respondido. Estoy reacio a profundizar más ya que es posible que Dumbledore se entere de mis investigaciones y encuentre motivos para desconfiar de mí—.

Después de varios minutos tranquilos en los que Lucius se deshizo del té frío, comentó—Bueno, si vas a hacer el Cruor Mea Cruor, entonces el patrimonio de Potter no importa. Harry será tu hijo y heredero—.

Snape miró el fuego—Haré lo que sea para mantener a Harry a salvo, pero debería tener algo de Lily... y... de Potter—Snape recordó la capa de invisibilidad que tenía Dumbledore. Harry probablemente nunca la vería ahora.

Lucius se volvió y convocó la lista de los duendes en Gringotts que Snape acababa de regresar a su escritorio—Permiteme guardar esto, Severus. Haré que otro agente vea lo que podría recuperar—Suspiró, sintiendo que el cansancio del día lo invadía. Levantándose, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Snape—Sábado por la mañana, Severus—.

Snape asintió, todavía mirando las llamas en el fuego. Nunca vio a Lucius irse de su habitación, y se olvidó de preguntar por qué se había enojado Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *“so we'll clean your clocks!” en el original. Según Google, la frase se usa para decirle a alguien que vas a “golpearlo” o vencerlo.


	17. 2 De Octubre Al 13 De Octubre - B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_5 De Octubre De 1991, Sábado_ **

Harry, Hermione y Draco estaban sentados en los escalones de la entrada de Hogwarts. Acababan de terminar el desayuno, y Harry y Draco estaban tratando de inventar algo de entretenimiento para poder evitar su tarea de fin de semana. Hermione estaba medio escuchándolos mientras leía su libro de texto de Transfiguraciones.

—Podríamos ir a mirar al monstruo—Dijo Draco.

La cabeza de Hermione se disparó y miró a los dos muchachos en señal de advertencia—Escuchaste lo que el Profesor Snape nos dijo. ¿Quieres meterte en problemas con él? —.

Draco frunció el ceño a Hermione. Harry respondió—Podemos tratar y olvidarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —.

—¿Pero no crees que deberíamos mostrárselo a Hermione? —Persistió Draco.

—¡No quiero verlo! —Ella dijo.

—Solo déjalo, Draco—Dijo Harry con irritación. Frotó la palma de su mano contra su cicatriz.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Yo no... —.

—P-p-perdón, n-n-niños—Tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell mientras salía del castillo. Hizo una pausa y los miró. Harry hizo una mueca y Draco frunció el ceño. El profesor de DCAO intentó sonreírles, pero era débil e insincero. Él eligió alejarse rápidamente de ellos.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Hermione suavemente cuando su profesor de DCAO estuvo a cierta distancia por el camino que conducía a las puertas de Hogwarts.

Harry se frotó la cicatriz y luego negó con la cabeza—Estoy bien—.

Hermione iba a presionar el punto, pero un ligero empujón y un ceño fruncido de Draco la hizo suspirar y meter la nariz en su libro.

Draco arrugó la nariz—Él apesta—.

—Sí—Estuvo de acuerdo Harry. Su cicatriz todavía dolía, pero se estaba desvaneciendo. Él se resistió a frotarla de nuevo—Huele tan mal a ajo que me pregunto si está tratando de alejar a los vampiros—.

—Podría ser, pero no hay vampiros en Hogwarts—Respondió Draco.

—Los vampiros no son reales, ¿verdad? —Harry preguntó con incredulidad.

Hermione entonó, con una voz burlona y profunda—Escuché los rumores de que el profesor Snape es un vampiro—.

Eso los envió a los tres a carcajadas. Los rumores de que Snape era un vampiro eran viejos y endebles. En realidad, lo único que alguien podía atrapar del hombre era su ropa negra. Muchos niños lo habían visto comer, y todos, incluso aquellos que no eran Slytherin, sabían que el mago debía tomar su taza de café de la mañana. Draco estaba seguro de que a los vampiros no les interesaba el café, y Hermione le dio un cabeceo.

—¿Nadie lo ha visto salir a la luz del día? —Preguntó Harry con un toque de sarcasmo. Después de todo, su maestro había asistido a las pruebas de la liga pequeña y ¡fue una tarde soleada!

—Soy bastante aficionado a la luz del sol—Dijo una voz familiar detrás de ellos. Los tres gritaron o chillaron y se volvieron para mirar al maestro del que habían estado discutiendo. Levantó la mano y comenzó a doblar cada dedo mientras recitaba—Nunca he succionado la sangre de un estudiante en detención, tengo un reflejo, no tengo un murciélago como familiar, ni soy un murciélago animago, y son los hombres lobo los que aúllan a la luna, no los vampiros—.

Draco se rió y Harry sonrió. Hermione se sonrojó por haber traído el tema tonto.

>> ¿No deberían ustedes tres estar corriendo como jóvenes maníacos evitando su tarea hasta el domingo? —Preguntó con severidad.

—Estoy estudiando para Transfiguración, Señor—Afirmó Hermione.

—Así lo veo, señorita Granger—Frunció el ceño ante el libro de texto—Realmente necesita jugar más—Él convocó el libro de texto y su mochila. Dejando escapar una protesta reacia, intentó arrebatar el libro del aire. Snape colocó el libro de texto en la mochila y luego lo encogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Dijo—Le estará esperando después de la cena. Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter, si bajan a las piedras derechas, miren alrededor de sus bases. Encontrarán algunos guijarros interesantes. Estoy seguro, señorita Granger, que usted podrá identificarlos—Snape entonces sacó a los tres niños de los escalones y los observó mientras corrían por un camino hacia un curioso conjunto de Piedras Paradas que uno pasaba justo antes de llegar al campo de Quidditch.

Renovando su Hechizo de Calentamiento en su capa exterior, Snape se puso los guantes y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde Desapareció.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Los Dursley_ **

Unos segundos más tarde, Snape estaba frente a la Mansión Malfoy. Pasó por las barreras y caminó hacia la puerta principal y golpeó firmemente. Pasaron solo unos momentos antes de que un elfo doméstico abriera la puerta y lo llevara al salón donde Lucius estaba revisando algunos papeles. Sobre la nariz del anciano había un conjunto de gafas de montura plateada con lentes en forma de media luna.

—¿Ya usas anteojos de lectura, Lucius? —Snape provocó.

—Desde hace un tiempo—Dijo doblando las gafas y metiéndolas en un bolsillo interior—Tengo una cita con un Oculista en París el próximo año que ha creado un hechizo muy fascinante para ayudar a corregir la visión en los ojos por la edad—.

—Suena experimental—Dijo Snape con cierto escepticismo.

Lucius asintió mientras enrollaba su papeleo y lo metía en un bolsillo interior también—Lo es, pero el Sanador tiene una excelente reputación y odio estas gafas—.

Lucius llevó a Snape al Flu. Snape arrojó el brillante polvo negro—¡Casa de la Sra. Figg, Privet Drive! —.

Casi un minuto después llegó la voz brillante de la Sra. Figg—¡Severus, cariño! ¿Eres tú? —.

Lucius dejó de sonreír cuando Snape le frunció el ceño—Señora Figg, ¿podemos pasar? —.

—Por supuesto, cariño. ¡Adelante! —Ella llamó alegremente.

—Tu primero, cariño—Se rió entre dientes Lucius.

—Cállate—Murmuró Snape mientras entraba.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

La Sra. Figg ayudó a los dos magos con consejos no solicitados mientras transfiguraban su vestimenta en ropa muggle más moderna. Ambos llevaban pantalones y botas. Lucius vestía un traje de aspecto más formal debajo de un costoso abrigo de lana hecho a mano. Snape llevaba una simple camisa de algodón, una corbata y una chaqueta de traje que combinaba con sus pantalones. Llevaba una capa más larga de fieltro pesado y prensado. Entonces estuvieron listos para visitar a los Dursley.

Petunia Dursley estaba en su cocina perfectamente limpia horneando galletas para acompañar el pastel que acababa de terminar. Dudley estaba arriba hablando en línea con sus amigos y probablemente jugando su último juego de computadora con ellos. Vernon estaba en su silla favorita en la sala de estar, en su tercera cerveza, mientras miraba un juego. Cuando apareció un comercial, se volcó a otro juego y lo miró durante unos minutos.

Al principio, nadie escuchó los tres golpes precisos en la puerta principal. Una segunda vez, Vernon los escuchó, pero los ignoró. Él nunca abrió la puerta. No era su trabajo. Una tercera vez y fue Petunia, justo cuando estaba sacando una bandeja llena de galletas, quien oyó el golpe.

—Yo abro, Vernon, cariño. ¡No te molestes! —Ella llamó desde la cocina. Petunia rápidamente se quitó los guantes del delantal y del horno y salió corriendo de la cocina, hacia la puerta de entrada. Se cepilló el pelo, ofreció su mejor sonrisa de bienvenida y abrió la puerta antes de que sus visitantes pudieran tocar por cuarta vez.

La sonrisa de Petunia comenzó a vacilar mientras miraba a los dos, más bien, hombres de aspecto oficial en su puerta. Uno tenía un cabello absolutamente blanco que estaba pulcramente atado en la nuca. Él sonrió untuosamente a Petunia. El compañero del hombre era mucho más huraño y tenía el aire de un vendedor sobre él. La sonrisa de Petunia se había ido.

—¿Sí? —Ella preguntó vacilante—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes? —.

Lucius habló, y ante la sorpresa de Snape y Petunia, le tendió lo que parecía ser un pequeño, sostenedor plástico para identificaciones muggle—Servicios de Niños Mágicos, Sra. Dursley. ¿Podríamos entrar? —.

Ante la mención de la palabra mago, Petunia frunció el ceño oscuramente. Una mirada dura apareció en sus ojos y sus finos labios se apretaron fuertemente. Ella no respondió a Lucius, sino que se volvió hacia su esposo.

—¡Vernon! ¡Son ellos! —Ella chilló ruidosamente.

A pesar de que la voz de su esposa era un susurro sibilante, Vernon conocía ese tono y desgarraba su agradable zumbido inducido por la cerveza, sobriandole al instante. Se sentó, y tan rápido como pudo con su volumen, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. Dio un paso entre Petunia y los monstruos ofensivos.

—Llevaste al chico a la escuela, así que terminamos con él—Se burló Vernon. Snape retrocedió cuando salió saliva de la boca del hombre.

—¿Podríamos entrar y discutir esto, Señor Dursley? —La conducta de Lucius era abierta y amistosa, pero había acero y amenaza en su voz. Vernon retrocedió rápidamente y Petunia tuvo que salir del pequeño pasillo para evitar ser aplastada por su marido.

—¡Entren! —Espetó Vernon. Observó con ojos brillantes mientras los dos magos bailaban el vals tan fácilmente. Vernon cerró de golpe la puerta de entrada.

Lucius se sentó en la silla favorita de Vernon mientras Snape desdeñaba todos los muebles y conjuraba los suyos; una simple silla de madera. Él se sentó remilgadamente, frente a Lucius. Vernon y Petunia se sentaron en el sofá. Snape notó que el sofá crujía ominosamente al sentarse Vernon. Estuvo tentado de empujar la madera angustiada para que dejara caer al gordo, pero Snape detuvo su varita. Él necesitaba la firma de los Dursley. La retribución llegaría más tarde cuando no hubiera manera posible de que Dumbledore pudiera interferir.

Vernon habló de nuevo antes de que Lucius pudiera, revelando otra transgresión de Albus—Ese viejo, Dunneldore, nos escribió una carta ridícula diciéndonos que Harry estaba bien. Le escribí a ese viejo pedo y se lo dije, y ahora se los diré ¡No queremos que vuelva ese monstruo! —Snape lo miró, su asombro solo se mostraba por un momento—Si ustedes están aquí para decirme que tengo algún tipo de responsabilidad con él, le diré lo que traté de decirle a Dunneldore cuando arrojó esa cosa en mi puerta, ¡él no es nuestro! —.

¡Monstruo! ¡Cosa! Snape quería lastimarlos, pero una mirada de advertencia de Lucius lo calmó. Frunció el ceño a los Dursley.

—Hemos venido a decirle que Harry Potter no regresará, señor Dursley—Respondió Lucius, como completamente ajeno a la indignación del gordo.

Vernon vaciló. Él frunció el ceño—¿Dunneldore cambió de opinión? —.

Snape interrumpió. Quería saber qué había dicho "Dunneldore" a los Dursley—¿Qué le dijo Albus Dumbledore? —.

Petunia dijo—Nos dijo que “su” hijo volvería en el verano y que no debíamos tocarlo—.

Vernon se burló—Continuó hablando de abuso y todo eso, pero ese viejo monstruo obviamente no entiende qué prueba es el chico. No hay nada de malo con un golpe o dos... —El hombre grande se detuvo en su justificación de sus abusos hacia Harry cuando vio la mirada de odio, en la mirada inquebrantable del hombre oscuro.

Lucius se levantó del sillón reclinable y le tendió un formulario a los Dursley. Se sentía tan enojado como Snape, pero tenía que sacar al hombre más joven de allí antes de que decidiera complacer esa ira. Después de todo, era demasiado pronto para eso.

>> ¿Qué es esto? —Vernon preguntó mirando el formulario, pero sin tomarlo.

—Al firmar esto, va a renunciar a todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter—Lucius resumió el formulario simplemente.

Un destello de placer apareció en el ojo de Petunia—Entonces, ¿él no volverá? —.

—Nunca—Respondió Lucius con un tono aceitoso en su voz y una sonrisa similar y aceitosa en su rostro.

Vernon aún no había tomado la forma y cuando Petunia lo alcanzó, él la agarró de la muñeca para detenerla—Eso Dumbledore dijo algo sobre protecciones, Pet. No tengo ningún problema en dejar que el chico sea un problema ajeno, pero ¿estaremos a salvo? —Miró a los dos magos—Ya no queremos que ninguno de tu tipo nos rodee. ¿Estamos seguros? —.

—Le puedo asegurar, Señor Dursley, que no hay nadie en nuestro mundo que esté interesado en usted y su familia—Lucius luego miró rápidamente a Snape. Le dio al joven una leve sonrisa que ni Vernon ni Petunia vieron.

Petunia arrebató el formulario, se levantó y fue a la cocina donde tenía un cajón con una pluma. Ella la sacó y rápidamente firmó el formulario. Luego marchó de la cocina, de regreso a la sala de estar y le pasó la pluma y el formulario a su marido.

—Pet… —Comenzó dubitativamente.

—Firma, Vernon—Ordenó—No lo quiero de vuelta en nuestra casa y no lo quiero cerca de Dudley—.

Vernon tomó el formulario y el bolígrafo, y luego lo firmó. Lucius lo sacó de los dedos de salchicha del gordo, lo enrolló prolijamente y le dio a los Dursley su sonrisa más encantadora—Antes de partir, me gustaría asegurarme de que todas las pertenencias del señor Potter le sean devueltas. ¿Dejó algo atrás? ¿Hay algo por casualidad que le pertenezca a sus padres? —

—No hay nada aquí—Declaró Petunia—Y, nunca quise nada de Lily. Pueden irse. Ahora—.

Ni Snape ni Lucius se molestaron en regresar a la casa de la Sra. Figg para usar su Flu. Ambos se aparecieron del lugar a la Mansión Malfoy.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Mansión Malfoy_ **

Dobby, el elfo doméstico de la Mansión Malfoy, trajo té para su amo y su invitado. Snape estaba leyendo el documento que firmaron los Dursley. Lo había leído innumerables veces antes, pero lo hizo de nuevo para ayudarlo a no pensar en la actitud desdeñosa de los Dursley hacia Harry.

—Lucius, Harry no tiene un guardián válido, ahora. Como me tomará un poco más de una semana preparar la poción—Snape no mencionó que había tomado la semana solo para ensamblar los ingredientes—¿Nadie puede reclamar al chico? —.

Lucius se instaló en su silla favorita y estiró sus piernas—Revisa el documento de nuevo, Severus. Puede que esté un poco oscurecido por la jerga legal y las florituras, pero tienes la tutela temporal de Harry Potter—.

Snape entrecerró los ojos al documento y finalmente encontró la sección, escrita en el más mínimo de los guiones. Lucius convocó una lupa y se la dio a Snape para que pudiera leer la letra pequeña. Después de varios minutos, Snape levantó la vista.

—Por lo tanto, tengo 30 días a partir de hoy para verificar el reclamo de paternidad—Citó—¿Qué reclamo de paternidad es ese, Lucius? —.

Lucius convocó otro documento que le entregó a Snape. Snape le lanzó una mirada de pregunta pero no dijo nada mientras la leía—Una petición para reclamar que eres el padre biológico de Harry James Potter—.

—¿Albus verá esto? —Cuestionó Snape mientras sacaba una pequeña pluma de “Nunca sin tinta” de su bolsillo.

—Doble-Blindado confidencial, Severus—Sonrió Lucius—En ambos documentos. Dumbledore no solo no sabrá de la existencia de esta petición, solo tú, y yo, como tú representante, lo sabremos alguna vez—.

Snape suspiró—Pero sabrá que su tutela de Harry está siendo usurpada—.

—Dumbledore no sabrá nada hasta que reciba la notificación formal de que su custodia se rescinde a favor del padre biológico del Señor Potter—Reveló Lucius—No dejaría pasar a él para que te represente, Severus, por este... engaño—.

Snape firmó la petición y se la entregó a Lucius. Recordó el comentario de Lucius sobre el aspecto oscuro del director durante las pruebas de la liga pequeña—Crees que ya sospecha algo—Dijo Snape.

—No es una adopción ni nada por el estilo. Creo que a Dumbledore no le importa el vínculo que se está desarrollando entre usted y Harry—Lucius se tocó el labio inferior mientras sus ojos grises brillaban pensativamente—Si hubiera sido clasificado en Gryffindor, ¿se hubiera insinuado el director más en la vida del niño? —.

—Sin lugar a dudas—Confirmó Snape—Albus parecía el modelo de la preocupación hasta que Harry fue ordenado. Minerva no es una persona cercana a sus Leones y Harry obviamente estaba buscando a alguien que defendiera su causa, fuera lo que fuera lo que eso implicaba—Snape hizo una mueca leve al pensar en cómo su tratamiento de Harry, si no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer al niño, habría jugado directamente en las maquinaciones de Dumbledore; protegiendo al niño del gran, malo y grasiento idiota de las mazmorras. Le amargó el estómago.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Mientras Tanto, En Hogwarts_ **

Los Piedras Paradas estaban ubicadas a lo largo de un camino que conducía al campo de Quidditch. Estaban a varios metros del camino y muchos estudiantes a través de los años habían encontrado que las piedras eran un lugar para jugar o para buscar sombra durante los días más cálidos.

Los Piedras Paradas consistían en nueve piedras en total, de piedra azul toscamente tallada en forma de rectángulos altos, la más alta, cinco veces la altura de Draco. Solo cinco de las piedras seguían formando un vago círculo. Las cuatro piedras restantes habían caído. Una había caído contra su vecina, una segunda había caído en el círculo, una tercera también había caído contra su vecina, pero se había dividido en tres piezas grandes: dos dentro del círculo, y una justo afuera, la cuarta piedra había caído justo detrás de otra de las piedras aún en pie.

Cada uno de los tres amigos fue a una de las piedras aún en pie y comenzaron a examinar los muchos guijarros en su base, mientras Hermione recitaba de memoria su historia.

—En Hogwarts: Una Historia, dice que las piedras estaban aquí antes de que los fundadores construyeran Hogwarts. Los fundadores creían que había sido Merlín quien había construido el círculo que era similar a Stonehenge, pero tenía una vibración mágica mucho más poderosa—.

Harry interrumpió a Hermione—¿Son las piedras, mágicas? —Preguntó.

Hermione tocó la piedra que estaba cerca—Bueno... creo que se les considera mágicas. Bluestone es solo una forma de piedra caliza que, si arrojas agua sobre ella, se vuelve azul oscuro y la piedra caliza realmente no tiene ningún tipo de poder mágico—.

—Estás equivocada—Dijo Draco sacudiendo la cabeza—Mira, esto es lo que los nacidos muggles no saben. Todo en la naturaleza tiene poder. No es ni luz ni oscuridad, es solo poder. Cuando los Fundadores buscaban un lugar para construir Hogwarts, todos eran practicantes de la magia Elemental—.

—Tierra, viento, fuego y agua—Asintió Hermione—Pero la magia ya no se conoce como Elemental—.

—Debería serlo—Dijo Draco—Toda nuestra magia se basa en los Elementos, pero en los días de los Fundadores, una bruja o un mago estaba definido por el Elemento que tenían más habilidad para manipular—.

—Su magia era más especializada—Concluyó Harry correctamente—Entonces, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con que las piedras sean mágicas? —.

Draco se levantó y miró a Hermione y a Harry, que estaban esperando su respuesta. Draco colocó una mano sobre una de las piedras—Eso es obvio, la tierra. Las piedras son de la tierra y esa magia es una de las más poderosas. La Tierra conecta todo en el mundo—.

Harry sonrió al tocar la piedra que estaba cerca. Podía sentir, apenas, cómo su magia alcanzaba la piedra y sintió que una agradable oleada de pertenencia lo abrumaba. Draco se rió por la repentina expresión de felicidad en la cara de su amigo.

—¿Ves? La magia de Harry sabe que estas piedras aún son mágicas—Declaró Draco.

Hermione sintió curiosidad y se acercó a Harry—¿Sientes algo, Harry? —Ella preguntó.

Harry no contestó de inmediato mientras buscaba las palabras para describir la sensación—Es... eh... solo una verdad... —No podía explicar cómo se sentía aliviado, castigado, y cómo su mente se sentía como si hubiera sido limpiada. Las palabras estaban allí, pero se sentía intensamente personal, como un secreto realmente bueno que quieres mantener el mayor tiempo posible para ti. Harry retiró su mano de la piedra—¿Pueden sentir algo? —.

Hermione tocó la piedra, pero negó con la cabeza—No puedes—Dijo Draco—Eres una sangresuc... ¡lo siento! —Él exclamó a Hermione y Harry frunció el ceño—Quiero decir, tus dos padres nacieron sin magia, así que no puedes sentirlo. Padre dice que debes tener al menos dos padres que son mágicos, incluso si hay muggles en tu ascendencia—.

Hermione consideró esto—Entonces, si me casara con un mago, ¿mis hijos podrían sentir la magia Elemental? —.

Draco asintió.

La conversación aparentemente terminó, volvieron a buscar guijarros interesantes. Después de varios minutos, Draco estaba emocionado cuando pensó que había encontrado… —¡Oro! ¡Es oro! —.

Sus otros dos amigos se apresuraron a examinar el guijarro que tenía piezas angulosas de lo que parecía ser oro que sobresalía de él. Hermione le quitó la piedra a Draco—No es oro. Es pirita—.

—Eso parece oro—Dijo Draco obstinadamente mientras recuperaba la roca.

—Oro de los Tontos—Insistió Hermione—Parece oro, pero realmente no lo es—.

—Es oro, así que lo guardo—Metió la piedra en su bolsillo y se inclinó ansiosamente para buscar más.

En una media hora encontraron granito, mica, feldespato, una geoda que rompieron en una de las piedras caídas y más pirita. Para entonces, sus dedos se estaban enfriando y estaban listos para un fuego caliente y un poco de almuerzo. A su regreso, se encontraron con Snape y Lucius caminando por el largo camino desde las puertas de entrada.

—¿Encontraron algo? —Preguntó Snape.

—¡Encontré oro! —Draco anunció mientras sacaba las tres piedras que había desenterrado y que estaba decidido a que serían oro.

Lucius tomó una de las piedras y la examinó—Pirita—Afirmó. Ante la mirada de desilusión de su hijo, agregó—Sin embargo, una piedra valiosa con la que fabricar amuletos de protección—La cara de Draco se iluminó. Lucius le dio a su hijo una pequeña sonrisa—Quédate con esto y cuando estés en casa para las vacaciones, te mostraré cómo hacer amuletos para los tres—.

—¡Estupendo! —Aunque las piedras no eran oro, Draco estaba felizmente anticipando las vacaciones para cuando él y su padre convirtieran las piedras en algo muy útil.

—Profesor—Preguntó Hermione mientras le tendía uno de los pedazos rotos de geoda—No estaba seguro de qué era esto. ¿Lo conoce? —.

Snape tomó la geoda y examinó los pequeños cristales púrpuras. Una breve sonrisa apareció en el borde de su boca—Amatista, señorita Granger. Si la usa en un amuleto, le permitirá aclarar su mente y enfocar su magia. Si muele la amatista, puede usarla para crear la base para la mayoría de las pociones que invierten veneno. Un excelente hallazgo—Felicitó a la niña y ella se sonrojó.

—Señor—Dijo Harry—¿Podría hacer un amuleto con la pirita y la amatista que lo protegería, para ayudar con la magia como... como lo que nos ha enseñado a mí y a Draco? —Ni Harry ni Draco le habían contado a Hermione sus lecciones de Oclumancia, así que Harry fue cauteloso al mencionarlo por su nombre.

Snape puso su mano en la espalda de Harry y los condujo a todos adentro mientras se ponía frio el clima. Mientras caminaban, él respondió—Creo que un amuleto así sería bastante eficaz—Harry le dio una mirada inquisitiva y Snape sonrió—Un amuleto proporcionaría un resultado deseable, Harry—.

Harry sonrió y se sintió aliviado. Hasta ahora, las lecciones de Oclumancia parecían haber evitado que la horrible pesadilla con el unicornio volviera. Snape no lo sabía, pero Harry todavía estaba experimentando pesadillas regulares. Al menos no eran todas las noches. Solo podía pensar que un poderoso amuleto podría ayudarlo a mejorar con Oclumancia. _“Tal vez”_ , pensó con esperanza, _“puedo aprender a hacer amuletos con Draco”._

El Trío estaba a punto de separarse de los dos magos y hacia el Gran Comedor para almorzar, cuando Lucius y Snape les indicaron que lo siguieran. Se dirigieron a las mazmorras donde entraron en los aposentos de Snape.

—Cuelguen sus capas y pónganse delante del fuego—Dirigió Lucius. Envió su capa exterior a la línea de ganchos en la parte posterior de la puerta de los cuartos de Snape. Snape ya estaba allí, colgando su capa. A él se unieron los tres niños que se despojaron de capas, sombreros y guantes.

—Botas, también—Ordenó Snape mientras miraba hacia abajo a sus botas enlodadas. Harry se sentó en el piso para quitarse las suyas. Draco se apoyó contra la puerta para quitarse las botas. Hermione probó un encantamiento para quitarse las botas, pero solo logró una bota y el calcetín que la acompañaba. Para los bufidos de Harry y Draco, frunció el ceño, se sentó donde Harry se había sentado en el suelo, recuperó su calcetín rebelde y se lo volvió a poner, luego se quitó la bota restante. Finalmente Hermione se unió a sus amigos que ya estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea con los pies cerca del fuego caliente. Unos minutos más tarde, Snape los cubría a cada uno con cálidos chales que había transformado de pañuelos limpios. Él fue calladamente agradecido por cada niño.

Lucius se sentó en una de las sillas laterales mientras Snape entraba a la cocina para preparar té para él y Lucius, y chocolate caliente para el Trío.

Una vez que todos tuvieron una taza de algo caliente en sus manos, Snape dejó pasar unos largos minutos antes de hablar. Era franco, pero observó a Harry cuidadosamente mientras le informaba al niño que habían ido a visitar a sus parientes.

Harry no pudo detener el estremecimiento que se produjo, pero pudo controlarlo. Aun así, estaba un poco confundido por los fantasmales sentimientos de dolores y molestias antiguas que en su mayoría le había infligido su tío. Esos leves recordatorios de su pasado lo amenazaron con provocarle pánico y probó los ejercicios de respiración que su profesor le había enseñado a él y a Draco.

Snape estaba complacido de ver la respiración de Harry incluso después de que notó el enganche de pánico. Harry estaba usando lo que aprendió en las lecciones de Oclumancia para calmarse. Notó que todavía había un endurecimiento de los músculos que indicaban que Harry todavía estaba nervioso. Snape lo iluminó aún más sobre lo que había sido la visita.

—Su tía y su tío han abandonado sus derechos—Una vez más, Snape estaba siendo franco a propósito. Lucius, por la mirada que estaba lanzando al Maestro de Pociones, no lo aprobó. Sin embargo, Snape pensó en la familia de Harry como una venda sucia que necesitaba ser arrancada rápidamente para evitar un daño mayor a una herida supurante. Fue duro, pero no quería que el chico se aferrara a ningún miedo irracional de que lo enviaran de regreso a ese hogar. O, Merlín no lo quiera, no quería que Harry se detuviera a pensar en la posibilidad de que algún día su familia lo aceptara.

Harry no podía hablar porque el pánico estaba surgiendo en él como un estómago agrio tratando de expulsar su contenido. Todos los pensamientos sobre sus ejercicios de respiración fueron olvidados mientras silenciosamente se preguntaba dónde viviría en el verano. ¿Alguien lo querría? ¿Podría quedarse en Hogwarts? _“O, Dios no, ¡voy a ir a un orfanato!”_

Lo más importante en su mente, sin embargo, era la enfermiza idea de que su familia, tan despreciable como eran ellos, no lo quisiera. Nadie lo quería. A nadie le importaba...

Harry giró hacia un lado para poder mirar a los ojos de su maestro. La expresión del niño estaba llena de confusión, agitación, miedo, tantas emociones que hizo que Snape se sintiera mal de corazón.

>> Harry—Dijo suavemente Snape, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante—Me importas—Un hombre muy privado, no estaba muy contento de tener que mostrar sus sentimientos por el niño asustado frente a Draco y Hermione, pero eran amigos de Harry. Snape sabía que el miedo persistiría y la duda plagaría al niño y a sus mejores amigos hasta asegurarles y recordarles que Snape se ocuparía de su bienestar; que a alguien realmente le importaba. Con el tiempo, estaba seguro de que Harry se daría cuenta de que más que el Hombre Oscuro se preocupaban por él. A sus amigos también les importaba.

Harry tomó algunas respiraciones mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza hacia Snape. Hermione le puso una mano en el antebrazo—¿S-señor? —Molesto por su tartamudeo, Harry respiró otra vez antes de continuar su pregunta—¿Qué hay del verano? ¿Dónde viviré? —.

Snape no pudo revelarle a Harry los planes para la adopción todavía. Si algo salía mal, no quería ser el que aplastara las esperanzas del niño. Lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarle a Harry que tendría un lugar donde vivir. Sin embargo, no era suficiente.

Draco dijo—¡Puedes venir a vivir con nosotros! —.

Lucius silenciosamente se rehusó. No estaba preparado para que su hijo le ofreciera a Harry refugio con los Malfoy. Draco dirigió una mirada suplicante hacia su padre, pero no pudo respaldar a su hijo—El señor Potter podría visitarnos, Draco, pero no vivirá con nosotros. Teniendo en cuenta nuestras... diversas historias... no sería una medida prudente—.

Aunque Lucius no dudaría en ofrecerle a Harry un hogar, si fuera necesario, sería un riesgo terrible. Los Malfoy estaban ganando poco a poco un punto de apoyo respetable en la sociedad mágica, pero podrían pasar años antes de que una vez más la buena gente volviera a confiar en la familia. Para él, un ex-mortífago que albergara a El-Niño-Que-Vivió haría que muchos que tenían una tenue confianza en Malfoy sénior, vacilaran y volvieran a la desconfianza y la aversión abiertas.

Snape también era un Mortífago, pero el hecho de que el director de Hogwarts, un poderoso mago y jefe del Wizengamot había avalado y confiado en el joven mago, lo decía todo. El hombre también había sido, y todavía era, un maestro para muchos jóvenes estudiantes. Puede que no consideraran a Snape como su instructor favorito, pero Lucius se había encontrado con estudiantes del pasado del hombre más joven, y ninguno de ellos no tenía al menos un poco de respeto por el hombre de negro.

Podría haber algunas cejas arqueadas, chismes, también, pero eventualmente la mayor parte del mundo mágico aceptaría la adopción de Harry Potter por parte de Snape.

Harry, sin embargo, todavía estaba preocupado. No le gustaba no saber qué esperar y, aunque creía que el profesor Snape le encontraría un lugar donde vivir durante el verano, le enervó el hecho de que no sabía dónde estaba ese lugar AHORA. Donde sea que fuera eso significaría aprender nuevas reglas, los hábitos de su nueva familia, y no había certeza de que incluso les gustaría. ¿Y si terminaba en un lugar peor que un armario?

Harry colocó el resto de su chocolate caliente en el piso frente a él y se ajustó el chal alrededor de sus hombros mientras miraba las llamas hipnóticas del fuego.

Snape frunció el ceño. Los temores y la preocupación de Harry se estaban convirtiendo en algo tangible en la pequeña sala de estar. Aún no creía seguro mencionar la adopción, pero necesitaba apartar al chico.

—Harry, podría usar tu ayuda para elaborar una poción—Dijo Snape.

Esto despertó a Harry de sus pensamientos y se giró, una vez más, para enfrentar a su maestro—¿Qué tipo de poción, señor? —.

—Una con la que requiero tu ayuda—Respondió Snape evasivamente y con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros, luego asintió—Está bien. Lo ayudaré, señor—.


	18. 2 De Octubre Al 13 De Octubre - C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_1 De Octubre De 1991, Viernes_ **

Harry pasó toda la semana después de las clases o después de cenar, con Snape en su laboratorio privado elaborando una poción muy complicada. Todavía no sabía qué era, pero estaba fascinado con los ingredientes, muchos de los cuales eran mágicos, de los que nunca había oído hablar, y era una poción extraña que no solo requería tres brebajes diferentes, sino que también tenía que ser destilada cuatro veces

La parte favorita de Harry en todo el proceso tenía que ser usar el destilador. Era una construcción delicada de andamios de latón brillante que abarcaba varias ampollas, filtros, tubos y espirales de oro y plata. La primera destilación tomó una poción bastante resbaladiza (la primera preparación) a través del destilador, donde pasó por un arco iris de cambios de color antes de terminar en el caldero calentado que lo esperaba, donde quedó perfectamente limpia.

Para el viernes estaban trabajando en el tercer proceso de preparación cuando Snape descubrió para su disgusto que ya no tenía caparazones de escarabajos de Navidad. Usando una modificación muy delicada de un Hechizo de Suspensión, Snape detuvo la preparación.

—¿Puedo ir con usted, señor? —Preguntó Harry mientras veía a su maestro ponerse su capa exterior.

—¿No estás olvidando que tienes práctica de Quidditch hoy, Harry? —Snape le recordó al chico.

—Yo... sí... pero me gustaría... —La lengua de Harry cayó sobre sus palabras cuando se contuvo diciéndole a su maestro que prefería ir al Callejón Diagon antes que practicar el juego el domingo.

—No me iré por mucho, Harry. Debería regresar a tiempo para ver tu práctica—Harry suspiró, algo feliz de que su profesor lo estuviera mirando, pero decepcionado de que Snape no insistiera en que fuera. Snape frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué significarían los hombros caídos del niño.

Snape se puso los guantes y luego preguntó—Estás esperando tu primer juego, ¿no? —.

—Sí, lo estoy—Dijo con una sonrisa sincera. _“Tal vez estoy demasiado cerca de él”_ , pensó Harry mientras limpiaba un polvo inexistente. _“El Hombre Oscuro solo necesita un descanso de mí”_. Harry se levantó—Creo que le veré más tarde, señor—.

Snape observó al pequeño niño salir de su laboratorio. Su expresión era preocupante, pero necesitaba esos escarabajos de Navidad. Empujando los pensamientos de Harry hacia un lado, Snape salió de su laboratorio, lo aseguró con varias barreras, y luego salió del castillo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Los Equipos De La Liga Pequeña_ **

Unas horas más tarde, con los caparazones de escarabajos de Navidad recién comprados, Snape se dirigió al campo de Quidditch para ver la práctica.

Se crearon dos equipos de aquellos que probaron para la liga pequeña. Los entrenadores asistentes, con la ayuda de cada equipo, idearon nombres para cada uno de sus equipos.

Fred y George Weasley fueron los entrenadores asistentes y se separaron en uno de cada uno de los equipos.

Fred era el entrenador asistente de Los Dragones de Plata. Harry Potter era Buscador, Draco Malfoy, Megan Jones de Hufflepuff, y Kevin Entwhistle de Ravenclaw eran los Cazadores. Justin Finch-Fletchley de Hufflepuff y Millicent Bulstrode de Slytherin eran los Bateadores. El Guardián era el Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom.

George era el entrenador asistente de Los Duendes Gruñones. Su equipo estaba formado por Blaise Zabini como Buscador, Teddy Nott de Slytherin, Mortimer Howe de Gryffindor y Morag McDonald eran los Cazadores. Wayne Hopkins de Hufflepuff y Terry Boot de Ravenclaw eran los Bateadores. El Guardián era la Ravenclaw, Mandy Brockelhurst.

Los Dragones de Plata y Los Duendes Gruñones jugaron un buen juego de práctica. Snape pensó que todos los jugadores estaban bien emparejados, incluyendo a Neville y Mandy, quienes básicamente permitieron que el otro equipo anotara porque ambos evitaban la Quaffle en lugar de volver a jugar.

Casi toda la escuela había venido a ver la práctica y Snape, y otros miembros del personal, se sintieron satisfechos al ver que los aplausos provenían de las cuatro Casas para cada equipo. Los alumnos mayores parecían entender que, aunque la Pequeña Liga de Quidditch era para los más pequeños de la escuela, significaba tanto para los Primeros Años como para los jugadores el Quidditch regular de Hogwarts.

Cuando los entrenadores asistentes dirigieron a sus jugadores a las duchas después del partido de práctica, Snape se unió a Lucius en el campo.

—¿Qué piensas, Severus? ¿Ves a un claro ganador? —Preguntó Lucius.

—Los Duendes Gruñones—Dijo Minerva McGonagall detrás de ellos.

Snape le dio a la mujer mayor una sonrisa de buen carácter mientras preguntaba—¿Eso es porque Los Dragones de Plata tienen al dudoso Señor Longbottom como su Guardián? —.

—El señor Longbottom lamentablemente no es peor que la señorita Brockelhurst—Comentó Minerva. Girando, la bruja mayor vio como Hermione, todavía en las gradas, recogía sus libros—Tenía la esperanza de que la señorita Granger pudiera intentarlo. Creo que habría sido mejor que la señorita Brockelhurst—.

—No todos ven el Quidditch con el mismo celo que tú, Minerva—Respondió Snape.

Minerva dio media vuelta y le dirigió a su colega una mirada imperiosa—Incluso si la chica no hubiera formado uno de los equipos, habría demostrado lealtad hacia su Casa. Francamente, estoy decepcionada de que la señorita Granger no haya hecho un esfuerzo mayor en Gryffindor—.

—La señorita Granger está siendo rechazada por casi toda su Casa, Minerva. Las chicas en su dormitorio constantemente ridiculizan a la niña. ¿Nunca has cuestionado sus puntos excesivos de pérdidas y detenciones? —Espetó Snape.

Minerva estrechó su mirada al joven mago—Como siempre estás apuntando a mis Leones, Severus, rara vez veo tus justificaciones para tomar puntos y dar detenciones. Simplemente equilibro eso haciendo lo mismo con tus Serpientes—.

Snape estaba tan enojado que no podía hablar. Fue Lucius quien intervino—Considerando que espero que la Junta apruebe el reordenamiento de la señorita Granger en unos días... —.

Minerva cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró al patricio—La Junta todavía no tiene la petición, Señor Malfoy—.

Los ojos de Lucius se estrecharon bruscamente—¿Y por qué es eso, Madame? —.

—El Jefe de Casa de la señorita Granger debe aprobar la petición antes de que sea presentada ante la Junta de Gobernadores. Como yo soy su Jefe de Casa, eso significa que debo aprobar la petición. Todavía no lo apruebo—Minerva no retrocedió ante el ceño fruncido del Malfoy mayor.

—Ella no está contenta... —Comenzó Lucius.

Minerva interrumpió—Muchos primeros años no son felices, al principio, señor Malfoy. Como cualquier otro niño, la señorita Granger se ajustará—Con eso, la vicedirectora se hizo a un lado para alejarse de los dos magos.

Lucius agarró a la bruja mayor por el antebrazo para detenerla. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron por el riesgo que su amigo estaba tomando. Minerva, incluso a su edad, era una duelista formidable.

—La señorita Granger ha sido hechizada dos veces, Madame. ¿Qué pasa si ella se lastima? —Demandó Lucius.

Minerva tiró de su brazo del agarre de Lucius. Snape podía ver una porción de la varita de la bruja en su mano—¿Eso realmente le importa a usted, Señor Malfoy? —Ella hirvió—¿No es esta farsa de un patrocinio simplemente otra apuesta política para congraciar a su apellido en una sociedad educada? —.

Lucius no respondió la pregunta de la mujer mayor. Simplemente amenazó—El bienestar de Hermione recae sobre sus hombros, entonces, Subdirectora. Si su Casa le hace daño, de cualquier manera, ¡tendrá que lidiar con algo más que la Junta de Gobernadores! —Fue Lucius quien se alejó, sin escuchar el indignado “hmmph” de Minerva.

—¿Fue eso sabio, Minerva? —Preguntó Snape un poco demasiado suavemente.

La sutil y silenciosa reprimenda de su colega se perdió en la Gryffindor—¡Ese hombre necesita aprender que no puede intimidar a todos con su forma de pensar! —.

—¿Y tú, Minerva? ¿Eres tan inflexible en mantener a la señorita Granger en tu Casa que irías en contra de su tranquilidad? —Reprendió Snape.

Minerva, que había permanecido viendo la figura de Lucius Malfoy desaparecer, se giró bruscamente para mirar a Snape—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con la paz mental de la niña, Severus! La señorita Granger se dificulta la vida al no conformarse con quienes la rodean. ¡Y lo ha empeorado al pensar que puede traer adultos para imponer sus deseos egoístas! —.

Era el turno de Snape de dirigir su indignación hacia la mujer mayor—¿Egoísta? ¿Tienes anteojeras cuando se trata de lo que tus Leones le han estado haciendo a esa niña? Ese chico Weasley más joven aún tiene que ocultar esas miradas de odio y repulsión que pretende, todos los días, hacia la chica. No tengo dudas de que ¡Trataré de lastimarla si cree que puede salirse con la suya! —.

Minerva se burló—¡Los niños Weasley son bromistas, Severus! Ninguno de ellos lastimaría a otro. No son matones—.

Snape fue picado por el tono de la mujer mayor. Desafortunadamente, lo había escuchado antes. Dirigido a él cuando intentó quejarse con la directora adjunta de que cuatro de sus leones lo acosaban.

—Será mejor que te asegures de que la señorita Granger no se lastime, Minerva—La voz grave de Snape cortó bruscamente, llena de advertencia—O veré que mi voz sea uno de los quejosos de la Junta—.

Snape se alejó enojado, dejando a Minerva fanfarronear su indignación por la fresca brisa.

* * *

**_13 De Octubre De 1991, Domingo_ **

La tarde del domingo trajo el primer partido de la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch. Fue una atmósfera de carnaval bastante fría pero divertida cuando los padres llegaron para ver el juego. Los elfos domésticos servían chocolate caliente, té y café a los espectadores en las gradas y cualquier otro aperitivo o bebida que pudiera solicitarse.

Hermione se sentó con Narcissa para poder animar a los dos equipos. Snape había querido sentarse con ellos, pero el director le miraba cada vez más oscuro, así que se sentó con el personal en la grada del personal.

Dumbledore se puso de pie cuando los equipos se reunieron en el terreno de juego, apuntó con su varita a su garganta y su voz sonó clara sobre todos los espectadores.

—Bienvenidos estudiantes y bienvenidos padres de nuestros jugadores de liga pequeña. Hoy celebramos el primer partido entre la propia Liga Pequeña de Quidditch de Hogwarts, Los Duendes Gruñones contra los Dragones de Plata—El director esperó hasta que los vítores y los aplausos se calmaran antes de continuar—¿Señor Malfoy? —Dumbledore llamó al entrenador aristocrático con su espléndido uniforme—¿Estamos listos? —.

Lucius miró rápidamente a sus dos equipos, y luego a dos de sus cinco entrenadores que serían árbitros durante el juego. Todos le saludaron con la cabeza y arrojó la Snitch al aire y luego trotó fuera del campo. Momentos después estaba en una escoba al margen del campo de vuelo para poder controlar a todos sus jugadores.

La pequeña Snitch dorada se lanzó entre Blaise y Harry antes de disparar hacia arriba tan alto como le permitían. Blaise sonrió a su oponente mientras Harry solo sonrió y fue tras la Snitch. Con un gruñido de risa, Blaise estaba detrás de él.

Draco era un muy buen cazador y Lucius se encontró, curiosamente, vitoreando dos veces, en voz alta, cuando su hijo le disparó a la Quaffle pasando a Mandy Brockelhurst. Él se reprendió a sí mismo por hacerlo. Era el entrenador de ambos equipos, por lo que necesitaba alentar a ambos lados. Sin embargo, cuando Draco marcó un tercer gol, gritó de alegría, de nuevo. Y luego intentó, sin éxito, cubrirlo con una tos.

Snape tenía sus ojos clavados en Harry y no era consciente de la leve sonrisa que había en una esquina de su boca cuando Harry voló como un experto en su escoba. Los espirales y vueltas hicieron que su corazón se detuviera un par de veces, pero casi a la mitad del juego, se sintió tan confiado en las habilidades de vuelo del niño que no se preocupaba tanto como lo había estado haciendo.

El puntaje fue uno cercano con 90 para Los Dragones de Plata y 110 para Los Duendes Gruñones. Todos estaban animando para que la Snitch fuera atrapada antes de que se acabara el tiempo. Harry podría haberlo atrapado un par de veces, pero quería permitir que los puntajes aumentaran. Él y Blaise hicieron bastante bien en alejarse uno de otro de la Snitch.

Con la multitud gritando y animando a Harry y Blaise, Harry hizo su apuesta por la Snitch y en el segundo que la vio, corrió tras ella.

Justo cuando Harry estaba buscando la Snitch y la victoria, su escoba cayó bruscamente fuera de su control y luego hacia la izquierda. Harry agarró la parte delantera de su escoba para evitar caerse mientras se equilibraba. No había ninguna posibilidad de que hiciera eso cuando su escoba se disparó, luego volvió a bajar y comenzó a sacudirlo bruscamente de un lado a otro como un perro con un juguete masticable.

Harry intentó aguantar pero era imposible. Sin darse cuenta de los gritos y alaridos, la escoba se sacudió violentamente, y Harry pronto se cayó.

Debido a las regulaciones de las ligas menores, los jugadores solo podían volar a ocho pies de altura. Sin embargo, Harry había sido sacudido tan fuerte que sus sentidos no podían mantener el ritmo; él perdió el conocimiento.

En las gradas, los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en los espectadores en el momento en que la escoba de Harry comenzó a moverse erráticamente. Ella estaba confundida al ver a Snape, sus ojos como un halcón sobre Harry, mientras cantaba algo. Temiendo lo peor, se escabulló de los Malfoy y se dirigió hacia la grada de profesores.

Hermione se acercó a la grada de los profesores desde abajo y fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz del profesor Quirrell; bajo, constante, y no un susurro de tartamudeo. Sin embargo, Hermione no pudo escuchar al Profesor Snape.

Tomando su decisión rápidamente (y esperando tener razón), sacó su varita mágica, apuntó a la cortina gris de la túnica del profesor Quirrell y tranquilamente dijo—¡ _Lacarnum Inflamarae_! —.

Una pequeña bola de fuego azul se disparó desde el extremo de la varita de Hermione y encendió el dobladillo de la túnica del profesor Quirrell en llamas. En cuestión de segundos hubo un grito del hombre tartamudo mientras todos los profesores en la grada de maestros luchaban por apagar el fuego.

—¡Señorita Granger! —Hermione se congeló. Mirando a través de los escalones pudo ver a su maestra fulminándola con la mirada—¡Abajo en el campo! ¡Ahora! —.

Hermione notó que Snape no estaba en ninguna parte.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Segundos Antes De Que Hermione Pusiera Las Túnicas De Quirrell En Llamas_ **

Snape quería investigar quién estaba causando que la escoba de Harry se sacudiera y girara, pero no pudo. Tenía que mantener sus ojos sobre el chico y seguir cantando la contra-maldición. Demasiado pronto se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente. Una sacudida más brusca de la escoba y Harry ya no podía aferrarse a ella. Sus compañeros de equipo hicieron una loca apuesta tratando de atraparlo. Fred y George se zambulleron en el cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzando hechizos para evitar que los Primeros Años entraran en colisión.

Snape salió de la grada de los maestros justo cuando una voz sonó—¡ _Arresto Momentum_! —.

—¡Por fin, vieja cabra! —Siseó Snape por lo bajo mientras seguía corriendo por las escaleras desvencijadas hacia Harry.

El director logró frenar la caída de Harry pero no pudo detenerlo por completo. El chico se movió, suavemente ahora, hacia el suelo donde se posó sobre la hierba. Él se unió, momentos más tarde, por los entrenadores asistentes y sus compañeros de equipo. Parpadeó cuando comenzó a despertar.

—¡Háganse a un lado! —Snape ordenó bruscamente mientras se abría paso hacia Harry. En el momento en que se arrodilló al lado del niño ligeramente aturdido, Harry abrazó al hombre mayor. Snape alzó a Harry en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Fred frunció el ceño a su gemelo—¿Escuchaste lo que oí? —.

George hizo un eco hacia atrás, su ceño fruncido un espejo de su gemelo—¿Has oído lo que oí? —.

Ambos asintieron el uno al otro. Ambos habían escuchado al pequeño Buscador llamar a Snape “papá”.

Antes de que cualquiera de los gemelos pudiera reflexionar sobre la imprecación de Harry, había algo nuevo a lo que prestarle atención. Detrás de ellos podían oír a su Jefe de Casa, y ella estaba enojada. Con los dos equipos ahora en el terreno de juego, los entrenadores asistentes y los equipos, vieron como la Profesora McGonagall arrastraba a Hermione Granger llorando, por la oreja, hacia el castillo. Sus ojos siguieron mientras la maestra y la alumna pasaban, aparentemente ajenas a su audiencia.

—... ¡de mi casa! ¡Señorita Granger! ¡No puedo creer su audacia! ¡Prendiéndole fuego a la túnica de un maestro! ¡No hay excusa! No hay excusa alguna... —.

Fred y George se rieron entre ellos mientras se tomaban un momento para ver a su Jefe de Casa desaparecer delante de ellos—Granger tiene un poco de fuego, ¿no es así, Gred? —Observó George.

—De hecho, Forge. Puede que hayamos subestimado a la pequeña Primer Año—.

—¿No oíste? —Exigió a su hermano menor, Ronald, mientras corría por el campo con Dean y Seamus detrás de él—¡Esa idiota de pelo tupido acaba de perder nuestros 100 puntos de la Casa! —Fred y George simplemente se rieron. Todos ellos habían perdido tres veces esa cantidad durante sus años en Hogwarts.

Fred, sin embargo, miró a su hermano menor con preocupación. La disputa entre la Casa de Gryffindor y la joven Hermione había estado haciendo todo lo posible para extinguirse. Ronald, sin embargo, y sus dos amigos, Dean y Seamus, continuaron revolviendo la olla. Fred pudo ver por la expresión de enojo en la cara de Ron que las represalias contra la niña podrían empeorar.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_La Enfermería_ **

Una hora más tarde, McGonagall estaba cruzando las puertas de la enfermería para ver cómo estaba Harry. Snape rápidamente le avisó que, a excepción de dos puñados de astillas, que ocurrieron mientras trataba de sostener su escoba, Harry salió ileso. Madame Pomfrey había tratado al niño por el shock, y ahora estaba dormido, metido firmemente debajo de las sábanas blancas del hospital y las mantas que olían a lavanda.

—Me alegra ver que el Señor Potter salió de esto relativamente indemne, Severus—Minerva dijo un poco demasiado rígida.

Snape miró a la mujer mayor—¿Tienes algo que preguntarme, Minerva? —.

La bruja en realidad cambió de pie antes de hablar—Ya habías bajado al campo antes de que esto sucediera, pero... atrapé a la señorita Granger debajo de la grada de los maestros. Ella prendió fuego a la túnica del profesor Quirrell—.

El shock de Snape solo se registró como un ensanchamiento de sus ojos oscuros—¿Por qué hizo ella tal cosa? —Preguntó.

Minerva se encogió de hombros, pero principalmente por frustración—Ojalá lo supiera. La señorita Granger se niega a decirme nada—.

—¿Y Quirrell? —Preguntó Snape.

—Encerrado en su habitación. Ya sabes cómo se pone si un estudiante le hace una broma—Reflexionó. Snape simplemente asintió. Fue un hecho desafortunado que a ninguno de los estudiantes le gustara su profesor de DCAO. Para ser más precisos, no les importaba por cómo olía; tan mal a ajo. Hasta el momento había sufrido una serie de burlas de todas las Casas, y algunas bromas, pero ninguna tan dañina como prenderle fuego a su túnica. Un hombre obviamente sensible, tales bromas y molestias siempre lo enviaban a sus habitaciones donde, era más que probable, se revolcaba en la autocompasión durante varias horas.

Después de varios minutos de solo ver a Harry dormir, Minerva volvió a hablar—Quizás puedas hablar con ella, Severus—Sugirió la vicedirectora.

Snape giró en su silla y miró a la severa mujer—¿Por qué yo? Ella es uno de tus Leones, ¿no es así? —.

Minerva ignoró la púa y respondió—La señorita Granger parece tener más respeto por ti que por mí. Estoy segura de que no me sirvió de nada que haya tomado 100 puntos de Gryffindor y le haya concedido una semana de detención—.

Snape sonrió débilmente como si estuviera de acuerdo con el castigo. Interiormente, se preguntó por qué Hermione había hecho lo que había hecho. Ella no era una persona para bromear con nadie, ¡y ciertamente no con un maestro! No, tal castigo no ayudaría en absoluto al caso de su colega—Mándala a mi oficina antes de la cena, Minerva. Hablaré con ella—.

Minerva le dio un brusco asentimiento a Snape con la cabeza, y luego se fue de la enfermería. Snape se inclinó para cepillar el cabello que seguramente crecía desde hace demasiado tiempo en la frente del niño.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Hermione Granger_ **

Para cuando llegó la cena, Madame Pomfrey había soltado a Harry de la Enfermería después de su siesta. Se sintió renovado y listo para encontrar a Draco y Hermione. Salió corriendo de la enfermería, contento de dejar atrás el lugar antiséptico.

Hermione, por otro lado, estaba a medio camino de la oficina del Profesor Snape. Había pasado la mayor parte del resto de la tarde en su cama con las cortinas corridas. La profesora McGonagall había prohibido todas y cada una de las excursiones a la biblioteca, por lo que no pudo encontrar ningún respiro allí. Durante media hora después de su confinamiento en la Torre, sus compañeras de cuarto habían entrado para burlarse de ella sin piedad. Hermione había puesto su almohada sobre su cabeza y había llorado lo más silenciosamente posible.

Por un tiempo, Hermione había dormido de un simple agotamiento emocional. Sin embargo, solo fue por una hora, por lo que recuperó su mochila, leyó sus libros de texto y comenzó a trabajar en un ensayo de Encantamientos. Ella había planeado omitir la cena, cuando la pequeña nota de su Jefe de Casa había llegado ordenándole ir a las mazmorras para hablar con el Profesor Snape.

Hermione se había puesto sus túnicas de la escuela y luego bajó las escaleras y entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Fue allí donde desafortunadamente se encontró con Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

Weasley estaba sentada junto al fuego, mirándola. Dean se levantó de una otomana redonda en la que él había estado sentado y la señaló con el dedo—¡100 puntos, Granger! —Él acusó.

Seamus dijo—¡Sigue así, Granger, y nos tendrán en negativo antes de que comiencen los juegos oficiales de Quidditch! —Él fulminó con la mirada y se dejó caer al otro lado del sofá.

—Cuídate, puta Slytherin—Dijo Ronald.

Hermione habría hechizado al chico, pero su agudo ojo vio su varita, en su mano, simplemente escondida por la manga de su túnica. Ella casi salió corriendo de la Sala Común con el sonido de la risa desvaneciéndose detrás de ella.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Varios minutos después, Hermione había llegado a la oficina de Snape. La puerta estaba abierta, pero no pudo ver a su maestro de inmediato. Golpeó firmemente, mirando antes de cruzar el umbral. Cuando había transcurrido medio minuto sin respuesta, Hermione entró en la oficina.

La oficina de Snape no era un lugar agradable, pero era interesante. Una ventana arqueada y encantada brillaba con un sol natural a través de cristales de color ámbar y verde en forma de diamante. A mitad de la ventana arqueada había estantes que cruzaban frente al vidrio. Varias botellas de colores, de vidrio soplado a mano, estaban sobre los estantes. Algunas tenían líquidos en ellas, otras estaban vacías. Hermione tenía la sospecha de que estos estantes y sus contenidos eran meramente decorativos.

Los estantes se alineaban en dos paredes y durante un largo momento su atención se mantuvo hechizada, mientras ella leía en silencio docenas de títulos en los lomos. En el centro de una de las paredes forradas de estanterías había una sección de estantes que contenía una inquietante colección de... cosas preservadas. Los labios de Hermione hicieron una mueca ante la vista y se apartó de ellas.

La última pared estaba ocupada por una gran chimenea en la que ardían llamas que calentaban la oficina. Colgando sobre el manto había un retrato majestuoso de un caballero de pelo oscuro posiblemente del siglo XV. Hermione no tenía idea de quién era, pero él le hizo un gesto de asentimiento antes de volver a mirar el libro que estaba leyendo.

—Gracias por ser tan rápida, señorita Granger—Dijo Snape mientras entraba por una puerta que no había visto antes y que conducía a su clase. Indicó que debía tomar una de las dos sillas de madera frente a su gran escritorio mientras se sentaba detrás de ella.

Hermione tomó asiento y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. Tenía la espalda rígida y apenas tocaba el respaldo de la silla.

>> Puede relajarse, señorita Granger. No está en problemas—Comentó. La chica solo se relajó un poco.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar—¿Esto es por lo que hice en el juego, señor? —.

El asintió—Lo es, señorita Granger. Espero que tenga alguna explicación para haber prendido fuego a la túnica del profesor Quirrell—Él frunció el ceño con perplejidad—No habría esperado una broma de su parte—.

La mirada de Hermione se posó en sus manos cuando las juntó con fuerza—No fue una broma—Murmuró.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue? —Preguntó con firmeza.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata de la chica. Cuando ella habló, no fue lo que esperaba—Señor, ¿por qué estaba hechizando a Harry? —.

Parpadeó, dándose unos segundos extra para formar su respuesta—Fue un contra-hechizo. Alguien, no sé quién, estaba haciendo una maldición a la escoba del señor Potter—.

—Alguien estaba tratando de matarlo, señor—Respondió en voz baja.

—Quizás—Habló en voz baja.

Hermione levantó su cabeza mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de su maestra—No—Dijo ella con firmeza—Si Harry hubiera caído, podría haberse roto el cuello. Alguien lo quería muerto—Se mordió el labio inferior y su mirada revoloteó nerviosamente sobre su regazo mientras sus manos se inquietaban.

Snape miró a la niña, preocupado por las oleadas de miedo que casi se desvanecieron visiblemente. Se había sorprendido de alguna manera por la declaración de que alguien había intentado matar a Harry, pero supuso que tal vez no debería haberlo sido porque la señorita Granger era una niña muy observadora. Le había irritado que la mayoría del personal había descartado el incidente como un problema de las restricciones mágicas en la escoba por la seguridad de su jinete. Le dolió aún más cuando fue a hablar con el director sobre el accidente y se le descartó como algo que Madame Hooch investigaría “Cuando tuviera tiempo”.

¿Cómo podría esa vieja cabra ser tan arrogante sobre la vida de Harry? ¿No se suponía que Harry Potter era el Salvador del Mundo Mágico a los ojos de Dumbledore?

Hermione habló—El profesor Quirrell también estaba cantando—Snape siseó, sorprendido por la declaración—Sé que a casi nadie le gusta el profesor, señor, pero realmente creo que no le gusta Harry—.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —Preguntó Snape astutamente—¿Ha habido más incidentes en sus clases? —.

—Nada como esa vez, señor—Respondió ella, casi reacia a dar una confidencia—Pero Harry tiene dolores de cabeza terribles en la clase y Draco me dijo que todavía tiene pesadillas. Draco no puede oírlas porque Harry está lanzando un Hechizo de Silenciamiento, pero siempre se levanta después y da patadas. O a veces se enferma—.

Hermione miró preocupada a Snape cuando los dedos de ambas manos tocaron un patrón enojado en los brazos de su silla. Después de varios minutos de ver cómo la expresión del hombre se hacía más profunda y se volvía más oscura, él la saludó con la mano en silenciosa despedida. La atmósfera era tan opresiva que Hermione estaba feliz de estar en su camino de regreso a la Torre.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape hizo una mueca para sí mismo. Había esperado que las pesadillas de Harry terminaran, pero obviamente no. Dudaba que hubiera más pesadillas con los unicornios, porque Hagrid le había informado hace varios días que los unicornios habían desaparecido del Bosque Prohibido. Otros animales mágicos tampoco se veían por ninguna parte, y los centauros, por lo general criaturas muy ocultas, estaban en vigor en todo el bosque.

El maestro de pociones sabía lo que tenía que hacer sobre las pesadillas de Harry; era un amuleto simple que solía usar en sus primeros años que lo alertaba cuando un niño tenía una pesadilla. Muchas de sus serpientes provenían de hogares menos que ideales y a veces sufrían terribles pesadillas que solo podían ser apaciguadas por una voz tranquila y un chocolate caliente mezclado con Poción Calmante.

Snape usaría el mismo hechizo en Harry. Él también continuaría enseñándole Oclumancia.

Por el momento, sin embargo, Snape estaba preocupado, no, alarmado por lo que la señorita Granger le había contado sobre Quirrell. Se sabía muy poco sobre el extraño mago. Era solo uno de los muchos instructores de DCAO, y como los anteriores a él, lo más probable es que no viera otro año en el puesto.

Quirinus Quirrell, por lo que Snape sí sabía, había sido un viajero del mundo. Había escrito un libro, que Snape había pedido prestado de la biblioteca para leer. Se llamaba, Vivir Con Vampiros: Una Guía Práctica Para Los Muertos Vivientes.

No se encontró ninguna información nueva sobre vampiros en el libro. De hecho, parecía ser una colección de información que se podía encontrar en cualquier parte envuelta en una prosa espeluznante que se leía como la novela de Bram Stoker, Drácula.

Snape había tenido la tentación de quemar la misiva, pero desafortunadamente no le pertenecía, así que solo la devolvió.

El director le había dicho a Snape y su equipo que Quirrell se retiraba de sus viajes y esperaba asentarse en la posición de instructor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos habían visto el currículum del mago y tuvieron que aceptar que era impresionante. Quirrell había sido parte de muchos proyectos arqueológicos, desde el lado mágico, y tenía bastante experiencia en magia antigua, que incluía las Artes Oscuras.

Snape nunca lo admitió ante nadie, pero secretamente había estado esperando una rica conversación con el mago, a pesar de su libro insulso, sobre las muchas cosas que había aprendido durante sus años de viaje y trabajo en excavaciones arqueológicas. Él había estado muy decepcionado. Primero, el hombre tenía un terrible tartamudeo que hizo que la conversación normal fuera casi imposible, y segundo, ¡olía horrible!

Más de una vez, durante las reuniones del personal, Snape quiso arrancar ese feo turbante púrpura de la cabeza del hombre y dárselo a un elfo doméstico para que lo quemara. El hecho de estar cerca del hombre hizo que Snape sintiera picor. El turbante apestaba a ajo, pero el olor corporal del hombre era casi tan sucio como eso.

¿Es suficiente como para causar que un niño sufra dolores de cabeza?

Snape dudaba eso.

¿Pudo haber sido Quirrell quien arrojó la maldición que afectó la escoba de Harry?

El hombre tendría que ser observado, de eso Snape no tenía dudas. La pregunta, sin embargo, era si debería decirle algo al director. Snape suspiró con resignación. Él no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Levantándose de su escritorio, Snape ajustó su túnica docente y luego salió de su oficina. Podría llegar justo a tiempo para alcanzar a Dumbledore en su oficina antes de que el hombre se dirigiera al Gran Comedor para cenar.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Hermione caminó desde las mazmorras, al otro lado de la entrada, y en el corredor que eventualmente llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor. Fue una caminata larga y una que había comenzado a permitir que su cuerpo memorizara. Mientras su cuerpo caminaba sin problemas por la ruta, los pensamientos de Hermione pudieron enfocarse en el Profesor Quirrell.

Hermione tenía respeto por todos sus maestros, incluido el infinitamente monótono y aburrido profesor Binns que enseñaba Historia de la Magia. El respeto, sin embargo, no significaba exactamente qué le gustaran todos sus profesores.

En la clase de DCAO, el profesor Quirrell habitualmente la ignoraba. Él no se molestaba con los epítetos sarcásticos para su levantamiento de mano (que se había atenuado un poco, gracias), ni le dio puntos, elogios o incluso comentarios cuando ella respondía una pregunta.

Sin embargo, el profesor Quirrell hacia eso a todos.

Muy a menudo, daba conferencias, y con su tartamudeo, por lo general, era algo doloroso de soportar. Las lecciones prácticas habían sido pocas y distantes, y Hermione pensó que cuando había una práctica, se hacía de tal manera que siempre causaba daño a alguien. Luego, el profesor Quirrell se disculpaba tanto que se sorprendía de no haber caído postrado en el piso ofreciendo a su primogénito por sus necias transgresiones.

Realmente hizo que todos estuvieran enfermos.

Sus conferencias tenían poco sentido, también, cuando pensaba mucho sobre eso. Parecían más flujo de conciencia que pensamiento, y discurso planeado.

Luego, hubo esos momentos extraños cuando el profesor no decía nada en absoluto y simplemente miraba. Muchas veces a Harry. La mirada del profesor Quirrell nunca pareció amenazante; más como si estuviera estudiando un extraño crecimiento de hongos. Era entonces cuando los dolores de cabeza de Harry se convertían en una migraña en clase.

Harry era muy bueno ignorando su dolor, pero no tan bueno cubriéndolo. Tanto ella como Draco sabían que Harry estaba sufriendo dolores de cabeza porque apretaba los ojos con fuerza o frotaba incesantemente la cicatriz en su cabeza.

Varias veces, Hermione y Draco le sugirieron a Harry que fuera a la enfermería, lo cual rechazaba. La discusión de Hermione había sugerido que pidiera una poción para los dolores de cabeza, pero incluso la esperanza de alivio no era suficiente para que Harry hiciera algo al respecto.

Hermione esperaba que finalmente le dijera algo a su Jefe de Casa, que parecía preocupado por su amigo, que Harry finalmente resolvería algo. Sonrió para sí misma cuando dobló la esquina.

—¡Es hora de pagar al gaitero, puta Slytherin! —.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para su recordatorio – Los Equipos de la Liga Pequeña
> 
>  **Entrenador -** Lucius Malfoy
> 
>  
> 
> s = Slytherin, h = Hufflepuff, r = Ravenclaw, g = Gryffindor
> 
>  
> 
> **Los Dragones De Plata**
> 
> **Entrenador asistente -** Fred Weasley
> 
> Harry Potter (s) - Buscador
> 
> Draco Malfoy (s) - Cazador
> 
> Megan Jones (h) - Cazadora
> 
> Kevin Entwhistle (r) - Cazador
> 
> Justin Finch-Fletchley (h) - Bateador
> 
> Millicent Bulstrode (s) - Bateadora
> 
> Neville Longbottom (g) - Guardián
> 
>  
> 
> **************
> 
>  
> 
> **Los Duendes Gruñones**
> 
> **Entrenador asistente -** George Weasley
> 
> Blaise Zabini (s) - Buscador
> 
> Teddy Nott (s) - Cazador
> 
> Mortimer Howe (g) - Cazador
> 
> Morag McDonald (r) - Cazador
> 
> Wayne Hopkins (h) - Bateador
> 
> Terry Boot (r) - Bateador
> 
> Mandy Brockelhurst (r) - Guardiana


	19. 13 De Octubre Al 14 De Octubre - A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist
> 
> **********
> 
> **Advertencia: este capítulo menciona un poco de abuso. Espero que nadie lo encuentre ofensivo, pero definitivamente es repugnante. También hay un poco de lenguaje rudo.**

**_13 De Octubre De 1991, Domingo_ **

La intención de Snape era ir directamente al Gran Comedor, pero un extraño ruido de pelea seguido de una risa burlona puso sus sentidos en alerta. Giró cuidadosamente sobre sus talones y entró en el corredor que conducía a los niveles superiores y las escaleras móviles. Más adelante, los pasos indicaban la retirada de quien se había estado riendo. Snape aceleró su paso, no tanto para atrapar a los que huían, sino para descubrir de qué estaban huyendo.

Casi se tropezó con ella.

Hermione Granger yacía a sus pies. Estaba inconsciente, sangrando por varias heridas y magullada en varios lugares. Una pierna estaba torpemente doblada, y Snape no necesitaba un hechizo de diagnóstico para decirle que estaba rota. Incluso peor era el hedor acre de la orina que asaltó sus fosas nasales. Lanzó un hechizo de _Scourgify_ , enfocándolo en la orina y desvaneciendo la mayor parte. Ofendía sus sentidos, y eso definitivamente incluía su nariz. Una vez que se hubo ido, se arrodilló junto a la niña y lanzó un _Patronus_.

La cierva de color blanco plateado se alzó con cautela, inquieta por la forma rota de la joven. Snape le habló a la cierva y la envió a la enfermería. Se convirtió en un borrón de plata fantasmal antes de desaparecer a través de la pared.

Snape comenzó a lanzar varios Hechizos de Diagnóstico para poder evaluar el daño. Como se le proporcionó la información a través de runas garabateadas que se escribían en el aire sobre Hermione, comenzó a catalogar las diversas pociones que necesitaría.

—¡Oh mi querido Merlín! —De pronto, Minerva cayó de rodillas junto a la cabeza de la niña caída, su túnica y su falda se agrupaban alrededor de su ropa interior —¡Severus! ¿Qué pasó? —.

—¡Debería ser obvio! —Él espetó enojado. Minerva solo lo miró, su mano se posó en sus labios por un momento—Seguramente no... —.

Snape miró a la bruja mayor y su mirada fue dura como pedernal mientras la cortaba—Ahora no es el momento de defender a tus Leones, Minerva. ¡Ayúdame a terminar el diagnóstico! Trabaja en sus piernas—Ordenó.

Volvió a su trabajo, continuando su diagnóstico de la cabeza, el cuello y la columna vertebral de la niña. Minerva se movió y lanzó un Hechizo de Diagnóstico sobre las piernas de Hermione. Después de varios minutos, ella preguntó—Me gustaría lanzar un hechizo de estabilización sobre la pierna fracturada, Severus. ¿Es seguro moverla? —.

Él asintió, pero no permitió que Minerva tocara a Hermione. Con cuidado, movió las extremidades de la niña de modo que sus brazos quedaran directamente en su costado. Suavemente maniobró la extremidad rota, contento de que la niña estuviera inconsciente, o estaría gritando de dolor. Una vez que la extremidad estuvo recta, y el hueso recolocado, Minerva lanzó el Hechizo de Estabilización que mantendría la rotura en su lugar hasta que Madame Pomfrey la arreglara adecuadamente. Cuando eso estuvo hecho, Snape enderezó la túnica de la niña, ofreciéndole una mejor modestia de la que había tenido cuando cayó.

En ese momento, Madame Pomfrey llegó con su bolsa médica negra. Arrodillada junto a los dos profesores, evaluó la situación rápidamente y luego amplió una camilla de su bolso y levitó a la niña herida sobre ella. Luego levitó la camilla y a la niña hasta que flotaron frente a ella.

Por un breve momento su nariz se arrugó, al igual que la de Minerva cuando se levantó. Madame Pomfrey frunció el ceño—¿Eso no es...? —.

—Lo es—Dijo Snape—Desaparecí la mayor parte, pero su ropa recibió algo de eso—.

—Descubre quién hizo esto, Severus—Sacó a relucir la medi-bruja. Él simplemente asintió y vio como la medi-bruja se llevaba a la chica a la enfermería.

Snape luego giró furioso hacia la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor—¡No quiero oírte decir una palabra, Minerva! —.

—¡No dije nada! —Ella respondió, ofendida por la ira de Snape.

—Será mejor que no—Advirtió—No tengo dudas de que la señorita Granger podrá señalar a sus atacantes—Luego metió la mano en un bolsillo interior y sostuvo una delgada ampolla que contenía un líquido amarillento—Si no, créeme, sabré quién es—Se giró bruscamente, dejando a la bruja mayor para limpiar el desorden restante en las losas.

Minerva cayó de espaldas contra la pared del pasillo. Bajando su cara en sus manos, ella comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Dumbledore había escuchado como el joven ante él criticaba a los atacantes de Hermione aún desconocidos. Exigió la expulsión y no permitió que el director hablara. Cuando parecía que se había agotado, Snape se había dejado caer en una silla junto a la chimenea, Dumbledore se levantó de su escritorio.

El director tocó el hombro de Snape, y se sintió perturbado por la vacilación cuando el joven retrocedió ante su toque. Pasándolo por alto, se movió a la silla opuesta y se sentó.

—Los Merodeadores eran muchas cosas, Albus, pero nunca... mearon... ¡encima de mí! —Snape soltó con disgusto.

—Este ataque no quedará sin castigo, muchacho—Suspiró Albus. En silencio, Minerva se deslizó hacia la oficina del director. Ella no se unió inmediatamente a los otros dos hombres.

—Quienes sean, Albus, deben ser expulsados—Snape miró al hombre mayor. Tenía la garganta tensa por la ira, la ira contra el hombre sentado frente a él que no podía soltar. Snape necesitaba que Dumbledore actuara a favor de un alumno, no por el bien de muchos. Si no lo hacía, destruiría el último fragmento de afecto que Snape aún tenía por el hombre. La confianza, bueno, esa se había ido. Después de que Snape supo que el director le había mentido acerca de su libertad, y que Dumbledore de alguna manera había robado la propiedad de Potter, y la propiedad de Lily, y aún tenía la intención de enviar a Harry a una situación abusiva sin ningún motivo; no, no podría haber confianza después de eso.

Los atacantes eran Gryffindors, como Snape había sospechado que lo eran, pero no se lo había dicho a Albus. Mientras tanto, un viejo recuerdo dentro del Maestro de Pociones se preguntaba si el director favorecería a su antigua Casa sobre el bienestar del estudiante herido. Snape pudo citar muchas veces en las que Dumbledore se había puesto del lado de Gryffindor sobre Slytherin, y ¿no era la señorita Granger prácticamente una Serpiente honoraria? Era como él la veía, especialmente después de este ataque.

>> Expulsión, Albus—Repitió Snape antes de que el viejo mago pudiera negarlo.

—El instigador será expulsado, Severus—Concordó Albus con profundo pesar. Sintió como si estuviera traicionando el futuro de un joven estudiante. Él también sabía, sin embargo, que no tenía muchas opciones. Su Maestro de Pociones solo se hacía eco de las demandas de los padres indignados que recibiría una vez que El Profeta se enterara de este desastre. Supuso que debería estar agradecido de que Snape no exigía la interferencia de los Aurores.

>> ¿Tienes... pruebas de quién le hizo esto a la señorita Granger, Severus? —Preguntó incómodo Albus.

—Estoy haciendo un análisis sobre la orina que queda en la escena, y he registrado firmas mágicas de todos los involucrados—Las firmas mágicas eran impresiones fantasmales de brujas y magos que habían realizado magia. Los aurores usaban las firmas mágicas para ayudar a rastrear criminales. También tenían hechizos para revelar la mayoría de los hechizos, maleficios, maldiciones y encantamientos utilizados en un ataque. Snape, como todos los Jefes de Casas, había aprendido estos hechizos.

La boca de Dumbledore se abrió un poco—No estaba al tanto de que se hubiera usado magia en este ataque—.

Snape se burló—Seguramente recuerdas, Albus, que cada Jefe de Casa está conectado a los estudiantes de su Casa por la firma mágica de cada estudiante. La magia no requiere evocación... —.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Severus—Espetó el director mientras interrumpía al mago más joven—Es la magia del Sorteo dentro de las Casas para que se encuentren estudiantes díscolos o heridos—.

—Una magia imperfecta pero nos ayuda a saber en qué Casa estaban los atacantes—El rostro de Snape mostraba una sonrisa delgada y presumida que reflejaba su disgusto. Luego se giró levemente en su silla para mirar a la subdirectora. Él había sido consciente de su tranquila presencia en el momento en que ella había llegado.

—Hubo tres que atacaron a la señorita Granger, director—Dijo Minerva en voz baja—Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan—.

—Minerva—Horrorizado, el director se levantó de su escritorio y fue a pararse frente a su ayudante—¿Estás segura? —.

La bruja le dirigió una mirada frágil al anciano—¿Quieres decir, si Severus está correcto en sus sospechas, Albus? —Sus labios se redujeron—Hubo magia residual de hechizos usados sobre la pobre chica. Sugiero que revises cada varita de estos muchachos para determinar quién echó qué, para que puedas dispensar adecuadamente el castigo—.

Snape podía ver que la sangre de Hermione todavía manchaba el dobladillo de la túnica de Minerva. Tenía las manos juntas y, aunque algunos supondrían que las manos temblorosas de la bruja significaban que estaba sufriendo; ella no lo estaba. Siempre una Gryffindor, y una mujer escocesa apasionada, la bruja usaba sus emociones en la manga. Ella estaba enojada. Sin embargo, su enojo fue sin duda hacia el ataque, pero también hacia el director.

—Debo hablar con aquellos... que hicieron esto—Albus parecía no decirle a ninguno de los profesores. Luego miró a Snape—Exijo ese análisis, Severus—Luego miró a su subdirectora—La señorita Granger debe confirmar la identidad de sus atacantes—.

Había silencio. Albus se retiró a la santidad de su escritorio, Snape se levantó en silencio de su silla, y Minerva se giró y se fue.

—No enseñaré mis clases de mañana—Le dijo Snape a su empleador.

Albus asintió con la cabeza, su mirada sobre las llamas en la chimenea—Puedo tomarlas—Estuvo de acuerdo con su cabeza inclinada sobre el papeleo que estaba siempre presente.

Snape asintió bruscamente y salió de la oficina del director.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El Maestro de Pociones llegó quince minutos más tarde a la enfermería y no le sorprendió en absoluto encontrar a dos de sus Serpientes junto a la cama de Hermione después del toque de queda. No persiguió a Draco ni a Harry, pero convocó una tercera silla y se sentó al otro lado de la cama. Se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos sobre las rodillas, cansado.

—¿Señor? —Harry habló en voz baja. Sus dedos se ensartaron en los dedos de una de las manos de Hermione. Draco se sentó en su cabeza, curvando su dedo a través de uno de los muchos rizos espirales que formaban su espeso cabello.

—¿Sí, Harry? —Snape reconoció al niño cansado.

—¿Se volverá a ordenar a Hermione, ahora? —Preguntó Harry preocupado.

El asintió—Ella lo hará—No dio más detalles sobre la posibilidad de que los Malfoy pudieran presentar una demanda contra Minerva por demorar la petición de reordenamiento, o por el hecho de que ella ignoró la difícil situación de la niña que condujo a esta crueldad.

Snape acunó su cabeza entre sus manos. Él estaba en conflicto. Realmente no deseaba ver a Minerva despedida de Hogwarts. Como colega, había ganado respeto por la mujer, pero siempre chocaban cuando se trataba de guiar a los niños en sus Casas.

El personal docente en Hogwarts siempre había sido más que docentes. Tal era la forma en que debería ser, para un internado. Eran mentores, confidentes, el juez en los conflictos, los chupetes de los sentimientos heridos, además de ser consejeros con respecto al futuro de sus estudiantes. Snape sintió con fuerza que su trabajo como profesor consistía en saber de en qué estaban sus serpientes y de lo que eran capaces. Era el único maestro que se reunía regularmente con los padres de sus Serpientes (en muchos casos esto era para su propia supervivencia, ya que muchos padres de sus Serpientes habían simpatizado con Voldemort). Era el único Jefe de Casa que insistió en hacer cumplir una vieja regla de Hogwarts que exigía exámenes físicos a todos los estudiantes al comienzo de cada trimestre. A pesar de que estaba atento a los abusos, también lo ayudaba a saber si sus serpientes eran susceptibles a alguna enfermedad infantil, o si tenía condiciones de salud que debía conocer.

Filius Flitwick y Pomona Sprout, ambos padres y abuelos, eran buenos Jefes de Casas porque mantenían una relación cercana con sus alumnos, como lo hizo Snape con los suyos. Eran de una expresión más amable (Pomona invariablemente abrazaba a todos, ¡y algunas veces eso incluía un Jefe de Slytherin muy inflexible!). Por supuesto, Snape era acusado a menudo de favorecer a sus Serpientes, pero nadie parecía mencionar que Flitwick favorecía a sus Cuervos, y Sprout favorecía a sus Tejones.

Podría decirse que los dos peores grupos de estudiantes en Hogwarts eran Slytherin y Gryffindor. Snape no negaría esto sobre sus Serpientes. Sabía muy bien que podían ser astutos, furtivos, si uno lo permitía. Él no lo hacía. Él prefería perfeccionar y pulir los atributos más nobles de sus Serpientes. Aunque, como Slytherin, sus Serpientes no se daban cuenta, al principio, de cuán inteligente era su Jefe de Casa.

Gryffindor siempre había sido una Casa salvaje y gregaria desde el momento en que Snape había venido a Hogwarts, primero como estudiante, luego, como profesor. Eran, francamente, una Casa de héroes y cualquier pensador razonable sabía que si intentaba liderar una batalla con 100 generales, perdería. Tristemente. ¡Después de la batalla, los generales sobrevivientes discutirán la estrategia por los próximos 1,000 años!

Los estudiantes en Gryffindor no eran menos leales a los suyos que cualquier otra Casa. Desafortunadamente, tal lealtad se producía al precio de bromas por su cuenta, discusiones apasionadas y desacuerdos, celos y peleas. La aventura era la consigna de Gryffindor, en opinión de Snape. Siempre buscaban algún tipo de travesura donde meterse, generalmente la encontraban, y nunca pareció importarles que alguien que viniera “a pasear” se lastimara. Lo que realmente importaba al final eran los privilegios de jactancia, y había mucho de eso. Los Gryffindors eran ruidosos y a veces Snape se preguntaba si conocían el significado de la palabra “silencio”. Especialmente en el Gran Comedor. Si había algo por lo que animarse, o incluso insultar, podría contar con la Casa de Gryffindor para hacer el mayor ruido.

Snape también sabía que ser Subdirectora Adjunta solo se agregaba a los deberes de Minerva porque a menudo se ofrecía como voluntario para ayudarla a resolver y completar el papeleo necesario cuando ella se rezagaba en esos deberes. Demasiado a menudo se había quejado de su edad, y las tres posiciones (docente, jefa de la casa y vicedirectora) la habían dejado delgada. Ella le había hablado algunas veces de retirarse, pero también tenía miedo de hacerlo debido a la soledad inherente que la esperaba.

Una vez, hace unos tres años, Minerva había intentado en realidad retirarse como Subdirectora, pero Dumbledore no quiso saber nada de eso. Después de todo, ¿no tenía casi treinta años más que ella y estaba bastante fuerte? Renovada por una charla con Albus, y muy posiblemente caramelos de limón, la voluntad de Minerva de dejar atrás uno de sus deberes ya no se mencionaba.

Minerva, estricta, pero con un poco de corazón, había estado descuidando su deber hacia sus alumnos durante años a través del favoritismo y las prácticas obsoletas de cuidado de niños. Todavía le causaba un profundo dolor al corazón de Snape que Minerva aún no creyera que sus dos estudiantes favoritos, James Potter y Sirius Black, habían sido matones. Snape no puso a Remus Lupin o Peter Pettigrew en la misma categoría, ya que ninguno había instigado nada contra él. Los dos muchachos, sin embargo, seguían siendo culpables porque habían visto y nunca habían hecho nada para detener el abuso.

Una y otra vez, Snape le había advertido a la vieja bruja del problema que se estaba gestando en su propia casa, y ella lo había ignorado en detrimento de otro estudiante. Lo que sea que sintiera por la anciana, no podía permitir que este asalto a un niño inocente fuera barrido bajo la alfombra. Algo que temía que pudiera suceder, con la bendición del director.

Snape levantó la cabeza para estudiar a Harry. El pequeño estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Hermione, sosteniéndole la mano y observando cada respiración que tomaba. Podía leer en el lenguaje corporal del niño, la compasión y el dolor que sentía empáticamente por su amiga. Le sorprendió que Harry tuviera un corazón tan generoso considerando lo infelices que eran los parientes por los que había sido criado.

_“Y todo estaba en los hombros de Harry”._

_“Salvador del Mundo Mágico”._

Al menos, eso es lo que Dumbledore creía. ¿En cuanto al resto del mundo mágico? Bueno, ellos no sabían sobre la Profecía. Para ellos, Harry era un héroe porque había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina y, en lo que respecta a la mayoría del mundo mágico, había vencido a Voldemort. Políticamente, al Ministro Fudge le encantaría tener el control del Niño-Que-Vivió porque sería el perfecto representante de muchas de las reformas y causas del hombre; un activo comercial, en otras palabras. Snape le concedió eso, que al menos Dumbledore no hubiera permitido que eso sucediera.

Snape creía que Harry era solo un niño pequeño normal que deseaba desesperadamente ser un niño pequeño normal. Harry quería ser atendido, correr, jugar y volar. Deseaba a alguien con quien compartir sus logros, y alguien que estuviera allí para él cuando tenía miedo.

El Maestro de Pociones nunca soñó con tener una familia. Al menos, no después de que su único amor y mejor amiga, Lily, se casó con otro. También había sido su tiempo poco dispuesto como un Mortífago, luego espía y profesor reacio. Se había acostumbrado a su vida solitaria, y después de la muerte de Lily, y cuando el Señor Oscuro había sido vencido, Snape no podía ver ninguna razón para cambiar sus maneras.

 _“¿Un futuro de esposa e hijos? ¡Hah! Nunca sería posible”_ , recordó sus crueles pensamientos.

Oh, sí, había habido algunas veces que había ido a tomar el té con los Malfoy, solo para descubrir que la invitación había sido un intento apenas oculto de emparejamiento. No siempre fue un fracaso de Narcissa, sino de Lucius también. Para que Lucius estuviera involucrado en semejante estupidez, Snape pensó que era por el viejo adagio “La miseria ama la compañía”.

Snape siempre fue cortés en tales circunstancias, pero se mantuvo firme en lo que respecta a su soltería. No tenía necesidad de que los niños perturbaran su paz y así podría vivir sin la necesidad de una esposa.

Sin embargo, Harry había cambiado eso. Una vez que Harry había sido ordenado en su casa, sus expectativas para el niño eran para tratarlo como lo hizo con cualquier otra de sus serpientes. No había contado con el hecho de que desde el momento en que había robado a Harry de sus repugnantes parientes, y había visto los curiosos dibujos del niño, había estaba cayendo en un hechizo delicadamente tejido.

Harry necesitaba un adulto en su vida, y Merlín prohibiera que Snape lo dijera en voz alta, pero él quería un hijo en su vida. No solo cualquier niño. No El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Él quería a Harry.

La asombrosa capacidad de amar del niño era a la vez un enigma y un extraño consuelo para Snape. Que Harry incluso tuviera esto, a pesar del duro trato en manos de su tía y tío, era increíble. A veces, Snape podía mirar a Harry con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor y nadie más, excepto él, podía ver que, en el fondo, el niño aún portaba heridas graves por el abuso que había sufrido.

Sus pesadillas, por ejemplo. Su disgusto por estar abarrotado por otros, o ser tocado por adultos. Excepto por Snape. Snape sabía que Harry permitía su toque para consolarlo, para apoyarlo. Él no permitió ese mismo toque de otros adultos. Harry fue muy cuidadoso también con respecto a quién le daba su confianza.

Snape podía contar con una mano aquellos que él sabía con certeza, Harry confiaba. Estaba él mismo, Madame Pomfrey (aunque al muchacho no le gustaba que lo examinaran, al igual que cualquier otro niño), y Draco y Hermione. El Maestro de Pociones creía que, en poco tiempo, Lucius y Narcissa se agregarían a esa lista cuando el chico conociera mejor a la pareja.

¿En cuanto a los gemelos Weasley y Neville Longbottom? Harry les dio su amistad, pero Snape dudaba de que aún se hubieran ganado su confianza.

El martes, la poción Cruor Mea Cruor estaría terminada. Snape había tenido la intención de hablar tranquilamente con Harry sobre la adopción y lo que significaría, pero no lo había hecho antes. La verdad era que, a pesar de lo mucho que había abogado por Lucius, de que no tenía reparos en adoptar al niño, sí lo desconcertó. Imaginarse a sí mismo en el papel de padre, de cualquiera, y mucho menos de Harry Potter, el hijo del hombre al que sinceramente no le tenía cariño, sacaba todas sus inseguridades.

¿Podría ser él lo que Harry necesitaba? ¿Su temperamento, ya notoriamente corto, se convertiría alguna vez en un problema? ¿Quizás nunca debería tomar otro trago? ¿Bebía demasiado? Y todas esas preguntas llevaron a la que más odiaba reconocer; ¿Y si él fuera como Tobías, su propio padre?

Tobías Snape había sido un gran problema como los tíos de Harry. Hasta el día de hoy, Snape todavía no podía entender por qué, si Tobías había odiado tanto la magia, se había casado con la madre de Snape.

Cuando era niña, Eileen Prince había sido una joven bruja particularmente talentosa. Inusualmente creativa con Pociones, fue la primera bruja que completó su maestría a la edad de 21 años. Para los 23 había establecido su propio negocio, una pequeña tienda, Eileen's Potions, en el Callejón Diagon. Fue durante una de sus raras excursiones a Londres, un día de indulgencia, cuando conoció a Tobías Snape.

El padre de Snape era diez años mayor que Eileen y, a pesar de ser un muggle con un trabajo bastante mundano en una fábrica, le gustaba leer. De todos los lugares para conocer a una mujer, se había topado literalmente con Eileen Prince en la librería, tirándola de espaldas y enviando la pila de libros que ambos llevaban al piso. Esta reunión casual condujo a su boda, lo que también llevó a que Eileen fuera separada de la familia de Prince porque no les interesaba su elección no mágica de esposo. Sin embargo, a Eileen no le importaba. Ella amaba a Tobías.

El Maestro de Pociones sabía que, en algún momento, sus padres se habían amado realmente, pero no podía decir que alguna vez conoció de primera mano el afecto que sentían el uno por el otro. Snape había llegado tarde en el matrimonio de sus padres cuando su madre acababa de cumplir los 40 y su padre tenía 50. Snape no supo, hasta que fue mucho mayor, que su madre había sufrido tres abortos involuntarios en la primavera de su matrimonio con Tobías. Un momento en que un esposo y esposa esperaban hijos. Un momento en el que Tobías todavía estaba seguro en su trabajo y no había detenido a Eileen de trabajar en su tienda de Pociones.

El nacimiento de Snape llegó en un momento incómodo, un año después de que la fábrica en la que Tobías había trabajado casi toda su vida, se cerró. Eileen tuvo que cerrar su tienda, lo que puso fin a su línea de ingresos estables debido al hecho de que había contraído una sensibilidad a muchos de sus ingredientes de pociones durante su último embarazo. No estaba dispuesta a amenazar este cuarto embarazo y, por lo tanto, perder todas las posibilidades de tener a su propio hijo en sus brazos, en contra del estricto consejo de su marido, eligió a su hijo por nacer contra un ingreso estable.

También fue desafortunado, y algo de lo que Snape se culpó a sí mismo durante años después, que cuando nació, Eileen Snape nunca recuperó la fuerza robusta que una vez tuvo.

Aunque Tobías nunca volvió a encontrar trabajo estable, se encontró en la posición de cuidar a una esposa enferma y criar un hijo. Tobías había intentado fomentar una relación desde el principio con su hijo, pero las presiones de no trabajar, las constantes enfermedades de Eileen, pasaron factura. Tobías encontró refugio en una botella mientras el joven Severus encontraba refugio de la ira de su padre, en sus libros.

La mente más racional de Snape fácilmente le dijo que nunca quería y nunca podría ser como Tobías, pero una parte más profunda y frágil de sí mismo estaba preocupada de que, dado que Tobías era su padre, una parte de sí mismo, tenía todas las posibilidades en el mundo de que no solo podía ser como Tobías, sino mucho peor.

Fue entonces cuando Snape tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo todas las cosas que había hecho por sus Serpientes durante su tiempo como maestro. También se obligó a sí mismo a recordar esos momentos, cuando a los pies del Señor Oscuro, si no podía ayudar discretamente en la fuga de un inocente niño muggle, que fue rápido en administrar una misericordia indolora al infortunado niño.

Snape ciertamente no era un maestro sentimental o afectuoso. Para ser franco, era francamente aterrador para casi todos los Primeros Años. Poco a poco, sin embargo, el estudiante que una vez le temió finalmente aprendía a respetarlo. Muy pocos estudiantes salieron de Hogwarts con un odio absoluto hacia él.

Le molestaba pensar que si no hubiera sido él quien hubiera rescatado al pobremente maltratado Harry Potter, Snape habría permitido que el viejo dolor, los viejos odios y las lamentables nociones preconcebidas hubieran sesgado bruscamente sus tratos con el chico. Algo que recién comenzaba a preguntarse, si el director había estado contando con ello.

Tuvo que evitar que su mente se entregara a estos pensamientos. Snape se sentía irracionalmente cansado después de los eventos de hoy y aún necesitaba hablar con Harry sobre lo que deparaba su futuro para una familia.

—Caballeros, creo que debemos permitirle a la señorita Granger descansar. Hemos tenido un día largo hasta el momento y estoy seguro de que todos podemos tomar un poco de té antes del almuerzo—Dijo Snape—Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy—.

Harry se levantó lentamente, pero luego se inclinó para besar la frente de Hermione. Draco besó la mejilla de Hermione y le sacudió algunos rizos de la cara. Los dos muchachos luego siguieron a su maestro a su cuarto.

Cuando llegaron a los aposentos de Snape, se quitaron las túnicas, y los tres fueron a la cocina donde cayeron en la rutina en rápido crecimiento, de hacer té.

—Mi padre me enseñó a hacer té, pero mi madre me enseñó a beberlo—Sonrió nostálgicamente Draco. Estaba arreglando las tazas de té y los platitos en la bandeja del té.

—¿Hay una forma especial de tomar té? —Preguntó Harry incrédulo. Estaba midiendo los copos de té de un recipiente de cerámica que el profesor le había entregado.

—Bueno—Comenzó Draco—No puedes sorber tu té o hacer ruidos groseros. Bebes pero no puedes tragar. Las mujeres deben sostener la taza de té sin permitir que el dedo meñique toque la taza. Los meñiques de los hombres pueden tocar la taza. Mi madre dice “uno debe recordar que beber té es una marca de elegancia... no es café”—Draco rió disimuladamente mientras echaba un vistazo a su Jefe de Casa, que era un notorio bebedor de café.

Harry hizo una mueca de indecisión—¿Qué pasa si quiero azúcar o crema en mi té? —Le gustaba la crema, pero nunca había preguntado.

—No, Harry, no puedes tener nada de eso—Se rió entre dientes Draco.

Snape interrumpió—Señor Potter, puede beber su té como quiera. Está destinado a relajarte y dar a la mente un placer suave—Luego miró por encima del hombro a Draco—Recuerdo, señor Malfoy, que siempre pidió cuatro cucharaditas de azúcar en su té—.

—Profesor, podría... uhm... —La voz de Harry se desvaneció.

—Señor Potter—Dijo suavemente Snape—Si hay algo que desea en su té, es bienvenido a pedirlo. ¿Qué le gustaría? —.

—Nunca lo he tenido, pero creo que me gustaría un poco de crema, señor—Harry respondió en voz baja.

—Pediré una jarra pequeña de crema de la cocina, Señor Potter. ¿Puedo tomar el té, por favor? —Harry asintió y le tendió el colador redondo que contenía las hojas de té recién cortadas que había medido en el colador. Snape abrió la tapa de la tetera y bajó el té al agua humeante. El mago luego colocó la tetera en la bandeja, y levitando eso, los tres se acomodaron en la sala de estar.

Durante un largo momento todos disfrutaron de su té. Harry probó la crema y descubrió que amaba el sabor. Draco quería cuatro cucharaditas de azúcar, pero Snape lo limitaba a una. Con un pequeño gruñido en voz baja, añadió el azúcar, y se sorprendió de que hubiera muy pocos cambios en el sabor.

Decidiendo que era hora de hablarle al chico sobre sus planes, Snape desvaneció su taza de té vacía y comenzó a juntar sus manos con un ligero nerviosismo. ¿Nervioso? ¡Estaba temiendo el posible rechazo! El Maestro de Pociones formuló cuidadosamente sus palabras. Cuando estuvo listo, habló en voz baja, pero con firmeza—Harry, sé que tienes dudas sobre dónde vivirás una vez que termine el término, y tengo una solución que espero que encuentres equitativa—La mirada ligeramente perpleja del niño lo hizo modificar su declaración—He encontrado un hogar para ti—.

Harry contuvo el aliento, expectante, y lo sostuvo mientras su atención se centraba en su maestro, su Hombre Oscuro.

Snape le dio al niño una pequeña sonrisa—Primero, Harry, ¿te importaría respirar? No funcionaría si te desmayases—.

Harry dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo y se rió, un poco nervioso—¿Quién me quiere, señor? —Preguntó, un poco sin aliento.

—¡Será mejor que sean buenos, señor! —Draco declaró protectoramente.

Snape sonrió a los dos niños. Tomando su propia respiración profunda, que estuvo tentado de sostener pero no lo hizo, él respondió—Si no te importa, Harry, me gustaría ofrecerte un hogar conmigo—.

Harry trató de decirle a su corazón latiente que redujera la velocidad y se callara, pero ¿cuándo lo había escuchado alguna vez? Nunca. Entonces, a pesar de su ruidoso corazón, Harry sonrió, un poco inseguro, al principio, porque tal vez su oído era jugar con él. ¿Había escuchado a su profesor ofreciéndole un hogar?

—¿Yo? ¿Vivir con usted, señor? —Harry preguntó vacilante.

Draco estaba casi listo para saltar de su silla con alegría. No tenía problemas con su audición. Después de unos segundos, en los que su profesor había respondido a Harry asintiendo con la cabeza, y su amigo todavía estaba congelado en su lugar, Draco saltó de su silla y saltó arriba y abajo.

—¡El profesor Snape te quiere, Harry! —Él se entusiasmó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry estaba al tanto de su exuberante amigo junto a él, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la mirada fija del Hombre Oscuro—Tú... ¿quieres adoptarme? —.

—Me gustaría, Harry—Dijo Snape. Su propio corazón latía con un timbal firme en el pecho preparado para anunciar a todos los que pudieran oírlo, que estaba nervioso, tal vez incluso temía que Harry lo rechazara.

Ni una sola vez Snape había pensado, hasta ahora, que podría ser posible que Harry no quisiera vivir con su Jefe de Casa. El niño podría no desear a un padre que fuera un maestro y un estricto disciplinario. Y muy en el fondo era una vieja voz que silbaba “¡El hijo de James Potter nunca querría a Quejicus Snape como padre!”. Eso sonaba un poco como Sirius Black, y en su interior Snape dejó caer una piedra en esa voz para callarla.

—¿Eso sería aceptable para ti, Harry? —Preguntó Snape cautelosamente.

Draco agarró la parte superior del brazo de Harry, y aun sonriendo ampliamente, siseó—¡Di que sí, Harry! —.

Harry se rió de su amigo y se alejó. Draco a veces podía ser demasiado excitable para Harry. Dándole a su amigo una pequeña sonrisa, Harry miró a su maestro y asintió—Me gustaría eso, señor. ¿Cómo...? —.

—¿Recuerdas la poción con la que me has estado ayudando? —Harry asintió de nuevo—Esa es la poción Cruor Mea Cruor. Eso significa Sangre De Mi Sangre. Es un tipo de adopción que ya no se hace, ya que el Ministerio prefiere archivar pergamino en lugar de pociones—Snape le dio una leve burla al Ministerio antes de continuar—Como hubo algunas complicaciones y preguntas con respecto a tu Guardianía Mágica en el mundo mágico, se decidió que esta poción nos permitiría evitar esas complicaciones—.

Fueran cuales fueran esas complicaciones, a Harry realmente no le importaba. Lo poco que había conocido como familia, lo había rechazado sin dudarlo. Tímidamente preguntó—¿Me hará su hijo? —.

—La poción funciona a nivel biológico y mágico, Harry. Para todos los efectos, serías más que solo mi hijo adoptivo, parecerías ser mi hijo biológico—Aunque Harry estaba escuchando atentamente, Snape dudaba de que Harry entendiera todo lo que dijo—Debido a las complicaciones que mencioné antes, no podremos anunciar que te he adoptado. Se adapta mejor a nuestros propósitos que aparezcas como mi hijo biológico. Lo que significaría que también serás mi heredero biológico—.

Intentaba dar sentido a todo lo que decía su maestra. Draco estaba a punto de interrumpir, pero una mirada de su Jefe de Casa efectivamente lo silenció.

>> ¿Harry? —Snape preguntó cautelosamente.

En segundos, Harry estaba firmemente en el abrazo de su profesor, su mejilla presionada contra el pecho del hombre, donde podía escuchar que el corazón del mayor latía tan nervioso como el de Harry.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Sí, señor! ¡Quiero ser suyo! —.

Respirando un aliento que debe haber sostenido inadvertidamente, Snape envolvió sus brazos alrededor del niño... su hijo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Unos minutos más tarde, fue Draco quien planteó la cuestión de la herencia de Harry, lo que demostraba que el niño realmente era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

—Harry todavía obtiene su herencia de Potter, ¿cierto, señor? —Preguntó Draco, su ceño se frunció en sus pensamientos.

—No de inmediato—Respondió Snape. No explicó que, aparte de la bóveda de Harry y una Capa de Invisibilidad, no había herencia que heredar.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor? —Preguntó Draco. Harry escuchó, pero no le preocupaba el dinero viejo, su preocupación era más personal.

—¿Recuerdan que dije que hubo complicaciones? —Draco asintió y cuando Snape miró de reojo para mirar a Harry, él también asintió—Hay varias personas que se opondrían a mi adopción de Harry. Tienen el poder, en su egoísmo, de romper una adopción—Harry se agarró a los brazos de su silla mientras sentía su corazón caer en picado. Su escucha se volvió más intensa—Fue tu padre, Draco, quien descubrió uno de los viejos métodos para llevar a un huérfano a los pliegues de otra familia—Draco sonrió con orgullo ante esto. ¡Su padre era un hombre muy inteligente! Mirando de nuevo hacia Harry, pudo ver la preocupación y la aprensión en la expresión del chico.

Snape extendió una mano para recostarla sobre una de las manos con los nudillos blancos de Harry y pudo sentir la frialdad de la misma. Con cuidado, apartó los dedos del brazo de la silla y envolvió esos pequeños dedos en su mano.

>> Como dije, Cruor Mea Cruor crea un vínculo biológico y uno mágico entre padres e hijos. Si alguien que está probando la paternidad no sabe que Cruor Mea Cruor está involucrado, entonces no hay ninguna prueba, mágica o de otro tipo, que pueda decirle que el vínculo no es genuinamente filial—Snape frunció el ceño ante el desconcierto de Harry. Suspiró—Veo que necesito conseguir un diccionario—Bromeó suavemente.

Harry sonrió ligeramente, pero se desvaneció rápidamente—¿Significa que mi papá ya no será mi papá? —Preguntó con preocupación.

Este fue un punto con respecto a la poción que hizo que una explicación para un niño fuera incómoda. El ADN del padre original todavía estaría allí, pero el ADN del padre vivo anularía el del padre muerto. Las pruebas, en su mayoría pociones, que actualmente existían para determinar la paternidad de un niño, solo podían utilizar el ADN de un padre vivo para comparar. Si él y Harry bebieran Cruor Mea Cruor, y luego tomaran una prueba de paternidad, solo tendrían que probar el ADN de Harry y Snape. El resultado final de la prueba de paternidad solo mostraría que Snape era el padre biológico de Harry. Ignoraría el ADN de James Potter debido al hecho de que simplemente no tenían ADN directamente de James para probar.

Snape decidió que la explicación técnica realmente no tenía lugar en la pregunta de Harry, por lo que simplemente respondió—James Potter siempre será tu padre—.

Esa declaración alivió considerablemente la mente del chico y soltó un suspiro de alivio. La frente de Draco aún estaba surcada por una profunda reflexión. Por un momento, Snape volvió su atención al pálido chico de cabello rubio—¿En qué estás pensando, Señor Malfoy? —.

—Bueno—Comenzó lentamente, sin dejar de pensar mientras hablaba—Si todos piensan que Harry es tu hijo... su... quiero decir, ¿qué va a pasar con su bóveda en Gringotts? —.

Snape miró a Harry y se preguntó por el ceño fruncido del niño. Por el momento, optó por ignorarlo y explicó—Debido a que no podremos revelar la adopción, Harry será mi único heredero y no tendrá acceso a su bóveda—.

—¡No me importa eso! —Harry repentinamente y con vehemencia protestó. Para consternación de Snape, Harry agarró su antebrazo convulsivamente, y capturó la oscura mirada del anciano con su propio escrutinio viridiano—Está realmente bien—Harry habló sin aliento—No necesito dinero. Solo te necesito—.

Snape se cubrió la mano en el antebrazo con la otra mano y habló con sinceridad—Como su... padre, señor Potter, será mi responsabilidad satisfacer sus necesidades—Vio el comienzo de una protesta y la detuvo antes de que empezara interponiendo—Usted es menor de edad, Señor Potter, y no es su lugar “ganarse la vida”—Se inclinó un poco más cerca, pero habló en un tono que Draco todavía podía oír—Los duendes me aseguran que tendrán acceso a su bóveda y a su herencia cuando podamos revelar la adopción—.

—Pero, no importa… —Harry susurró débilmente.

Fue Draco quien salvó toda la conversación al sonreír y exclamar—¡Estás consiguiendo una familia, Harry! —.

Eso despertó la excitación de Harry y se levantó de un salto de la silla para darle un fuerte abrazo al mayor—¿Cuándo puedo llamarte “papá”? —.

Snape le dio un pequeño apretón al pequeño. Luego pasó los dedos por el cabello del chico en un inútil intento de enderezar el desastre—La poción estará lista el martes. Como los Malfoy vienen a visitar a Hermione, me gustaría que sean nuestros testigos. ¿Hay alguien a quien le gustaría presenciar el ritual? —.

—¡Draco! —Harry dijo al instante—¿Qué hay de Hermione? —.

Snape asintió—Si ella está despierta para entonces, lo cual creo que será, también la incluiremos—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Después de escoltar a sus dos Serpientes de vuelta a su dormitorio, Snape regresó a la enfermería. Esta vez encontró a Minerva sentada junto a la ahora dormida chica Gryffindor. Antes de anunciar su presencia, observó a la bruja mayor.

No había señales de la mujer dura que él conocía. La edad de Minerva nunca había sido tan evidente como en el momento en que se sentó al lado de Hermione, con la cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos y la espalda doblada por la derrota. Una mujer que había sobrevivido a una guerra muggle y dos guerras mágicas. Minerva tenía solo 56 años *, una bruja recién llegada a su mediana edad, pero esa tarde, a la luz tenue de la enfermería, parecía casi de 70. También se dio cuenta de que Minerva no estaba vestida con uno de sus interminables tartanes escocés. Sus túnicas eran negras con un vestido de color rojo oscuro debajo de ellas. La visión de los cuadros escoceses faltantes era un poco desconcertante.

—¿Minerva? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama de Hermione.

Minerva levantó la cabeza y él pudo ver por sus ojos con borde rojo que había estado llorando. _“¡Oh, no necesito esto!”_

—Severus, si deseas reprenderme por mis negligentes acciones, solo te pido que no lo hagas aquí. La señorita Granger acaba de pasar de un estado inconsciente a un sueño normal y no deseo que la molesten—.

Snape asintió, y luego señaló hacia el corredor. Minerva se levantó y se alejó de la cama de la niña, pasó junto a Snape y salió al pasillo donde se unió al Maestro de Pociones que puso un Hechizo _Muffliato_ para evitar que otros lo oyeran.

—¿Han sido confrontados los tres muchachos, Minerva? —Preguntó con rigidez.

—Albus me ha ordenado que no diga ni haga nada hasta que la señorita Granger se despierte—Minerva notó el adelgazamiento de los labios del hombre oscuro y el brillo enojado en su mirada profunda—Severus, debemos tener la corroboración de la niña—.

—¡No necesitamos su corroboración, Minerva! —Gruñó—Los dos detectamos las firmas mágicas, el residuo de uso de magia, y tú misma confirmaste que las firmas mágicas pertenecían a esos tres muchachos. De. Tu. Casa—Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que pudo ver un tirón muscular en la mandíbula del mago—Minerva, ¿No te preocupa en absoluto que esto haya sucedido? ¿En tu Casa debajo de tu nariz? —.

Minerva se puso rígida—¡Estoy preocupado por la señorita Granger, Severus! Estoy angustiada por esta situación... —.

—¡Esto fue un ataque, Minerva, no una maldita situación para ser castigada con una detención y algunos puntos eliminados! —Gritó.

Snape cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones, pero le molestaba saber que un adulto, que debería haber sabido mejor y proteger a los niños bajo su cuidado, no lo había hecho. Por mucho que sintió que su corazón se rasgaba al ver a la mujer mayor mientras estaba sentada al lado de la señorita Granger, no podía encontrarlo en sí mismo para perdonar sus acciones.

>> ¿Por qué no viste lo que estaba pasando, Minerva? ¿Estás ciega a lo que sucede en tu propia Casa? —.

Esa denuncia agitó a la bruja y alzó la vista hacia el Maestro de Pociones con el color enrojeciendo sus mejillas apergaminadas—¡Vi lo que estaba sucediendo e hice todo lo posible para solucionarlo! —.

—¡Pusiste la responsabilidad en los hombros de la señorita Granger cuando el comportamiento de los demás no era su culpa! —Irrumpió en su espacio personal y gritó con acusaciones.

—¡Ella no estaba conformándose! —Minerva gritó de regreso.

—¿No estaba conformándose? ¿ No estaba conformándose? —El labio de Snape se curvó cuando su temperamento se elevó. Ya no gritaba, sino que hablaba en ese tono uniforme y acusatorio que hacía que jóvenes y mayores lo temieran—¿Así que quieres que se ajuste como una buena leona, como las otras chicas? ¿Quieres que se obligue a cambiar, perder esa brillante chispa de vida? ¿Su amor por aprender? Minerva, la chica solía llevarme loco, pero incluso yo reconozco su potencial para hacer grandes cosas, tal vez, con esa mente brillante, incluso para cambiar el mundo. ¿Y tú reprimirías eso, solo para que ella pudiera hacerte la vida más fácil? —Estaba furioso y sus ojos oscuros brillaban con una fuerza sobrenatural—Ella es especial. Ella es diferente—Escupió—Ella estaba siendo intimidada por sus compañeros de clase, ya sea que elijas verlo o no, debido a esa diferencia—.

Snape frunció el ceño oscuramente a Minerva—Yo... voy a admitir que Potter y Black fueron... inteligentes—Dijo en voz baja—Pero te hiciste de la vista gorda y permitiste que me intimidaran. Intenté decirte algo, pero no me creíste y solo empeoró. Estaba dentro y fuera del ala del hospital, y luego una vez... ¡una vez, Sirius Black estuvo a punto de matarme! —Se dio vuelta por un momento, respirando pesadamente mientras el pasado nadaba, amenazando con abrumarlo. Sin embargo, él no había terminado. Girando lentamente, continuó, su voz mortal, pero suave—Afortunadamente, Potter me salvó la vida—Minerva quedó atónita y se encontró apretada contra la pared del pasillo. Ella comenzó a protestar, pero Snape concluyó declarando—Permitiste eso. Cada vez. No veré que le pase a la señorita Granger, una chica de TU PROPIA CASA—Su túnica ondeaba detrás de él mientras regresaba a la enfermería donde se dejó caer en una silla vacía.

Snape nunca escuchó a Minerva dejar el corredor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del autor:** * Edad de Minerva: según JK Rowling en Pottermore en su biografía.


	20. 13 De Octubre Al 14 De Octubre - B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_14 De Octubre De 1991, Lunes_ **

Hermione se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana al sonido de alguien roncando suavemente a su derecha. Ella movió su cabeza y se arrepintió de inmediato cuando el dolor floreció dentro de su cráneo. Soltó un gemido estrangulado.

Hubo un sonido agudo de las patas de la silla arañando el suelo cuando se cortó el ronquido. Una mano le tocó el hombro, el calor la tranquilizó.

—No te muevas, niña—Ronroneó una voz profunda contra sus tímpanos. Hermione suspiró y se resistió a reconocer la voz con un asentimiento—Te conseguiré una poción para el dolor—.

La mano se había ido con el sonido de túnicas moviéndose suavemente por el suelo. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados. Con mucha cautela, abrió un ojo y se alegró de ver que la luz era tenue. Abrió el otro justo cuando el Profesor Snape le traía un vial que era delgado en la parte superior, redondo en la parte inferior. Él se sentó a su lado y luego deslizó un brazo por debajo de la parte superior de sus hombros, sosteniendo su cuello y su cabeza mientras se colocaba el frasco en los labios.

—Tómelo todo, señorita Granger—Su voz era suave como la seda cepillada y Hermione estaba muy contenta de que no estuviera hablando por encima de su volumen normal.

El analgésico era absolutamente horrible, pero Hermione no hizo más que una mueca y cerró los ojos ante el sabor. Ella abrió los ojos justo cuando su maestra le apoyaba la espalda contra las almohadas. Ella parpadeó cuando desapareció el frasco.

Después de un momento, ella preguntó—¿A dónde va? —El analgésico se desplazó como una nube a través de sus extremidades y cráneo, dejando atrás una euforia placentera y suave.

Snape regresó a su silla y sonrió ante su pregunta—¿Tiene la impresión de que todo lo que Desaparece, desaparece en la nada? —Preguntó, manteniendo su voz baja.

Hermione suspiró, felizmente. El analgésico se sintió bien—Eso realmente no tendría sentido, señor. No es fisi... física... uhm... sería contrario a la Ley de la Física, ¿no es así? —.

—Se me olvida, señorita Granger, que tiene más inteligencia que el Primer Año promedio—Se reclinó en la silla y estiró las piernas—Desaparecer algo es meramente enviarlo a otra ubicación. Desterrar un objeto, devuelve el objeto a sus elementos atómicos—.

—¿Cuándo podemos aprender esa magia? —Ella preguntó.

—Señorita Granger—Dijo en un tono firme—Por mucho que me gustaría complacer su deseo de conocimiento, necesito pedirle conocimiento—Hermione hizo una mueca y se llevó las mantas hasta la barbilla—Sé que es desagradable pensar en lo que sucedió, pero tenemos que saberlo. También tenemos que saber ¿sabe quién le hizo esto? —.

Hermione no respondió al principio, pero luego preguntó muy tímidamente—¿Qué me hicieron? —.

Snape comenzó a contar las lesiones de la niña—Su pierna izquierda estaba rota debajo de la rodilla. Tuvo múltiples cortes en sus brazos y piernas junto con al menos una docena de hematomas. Su ojo derecho se está curando bien para haber sido magullado, y usted sufrió una conmoción cerebral leve—.

Hermione sollozó y una lágrima cayó sobre su almohada. Snape se inclinó hacia adelante, secó la lágrima con su pañuelo, y luego se lo dio. Hermione aplastó el pañuelo en su mano y cerró los ojos—Hicieron algo más—Más lágrimas fluyeron de debajo de los párpados cerrados en esa confesión.

Snape se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Había esperado que la humillación final hubiera ocurrido después de que Hermione perdiera el conocimiento. Era muy consciente, al parecer, de lo que sus atacantes le habían hecho.

Cuando pareció que Hermione se había puesto de alguna manera bajo control, se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y preguntó—Señorita... Hermione, ¿puedes decirme quién te hizo esto? —.

El pañuelo fue aplastado aún más mientras su otra mano agarraba brutalmente la atadura de la manta. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo y Snape suspiró de frustración. Volvió a la cama de la niña y tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Él atrapó su mirada de ojos saltones con la suya y repitió su pregunta.

—R-R-Ron Weasley—Respiró, luego hipó—Dean Th-Th-Thomas y... y... Seamus F-F-Finnigan—Sus manos apretaron las manos de su profesor muy apretadamente mientras describía cómo los tres primeros años le habían tendido una emboscada. Ron la había derribado, pero fue Seamus quien la maldijo y le rompió la pierna con el maleficio _Tarantallegra_. Dean en realidad la había pateado un par de veces, mientras que Ron seguía lanzando insultos y riéndose.

Snape tragó audiblemente con disgusto mientras recordaba al pequeño pútrido Peter Pettigrew que tenía la risa de una hiena y casi bailaba cuando James o Sirius lo maltrataban o maldecían.

>> Cuando... cuando D-d-Dean abrió é-él... pensé que él iba a... a... —Hermione tragó saliva y cerró los ojos avergonzada. Luego comenzó a llorar en grandes sollozos que hicieron que Snape la levantara sobre su regazo y la envolviera con su capa mientras sostenía a la angustiada niña contra su pecho. Una mano le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda.

Madame Pomfrey, que recibió una alerta de que su paciente había dejado su cama, entró por la puerta de su oficina, pero se detuvo cuando vio que el Maestro de Pociones tenía la tenía en un abrazo llena de llanto. Eligiendo no interferir, regresó a su oficina antes de que Snape la viera.

Después de varios minutos muy largos, el llanto de Hermione se alivió y su garganta se enredó con las últimas lágrimas. Snape continuó consolando a la niña a pesar de que quería decapitar a tres pequeños Primeros Años y poner sus cabezas en picas en el patio.

—Hermione—Dijo mientras levantaba la barbilla con un dedo. Su cara era un desastre de ojos hinchados y con bordes rojos. Tomando el pañuelo arrugado de ella, hizo lo que pudo para limpiar su cara. Luego lo desapareció y habló en voz baja, a pesar de que eran los únicos en la enfermería.

>> Necesito que me aclares, niña, ¿alguna vez te tocó el señor Weasley? —.

Hermione negó con la cabeza enfáticamente y luego susurró—No, señor—.

—¿Él, en algún momento, intentó detener al Señor Thomas o al Señor Finnigan de lo que estaban haciendo? —Él insistió.

Primero negó con la cabeza, luego asintió y luego susurró—Se estaba riendo, pero... mi pierna... y le gritó a Seamus, pero luego se escapó cuando... cuando Dean... —Su voz se dejó caer casi inaudible cuando dijo—... orinó—Hermione escondió su rostro contra el pecho de su maestro y él soltó un pequeño bufido de ira.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape salió de la enfermería con Hermione dormida bajo la ayuda de una poción para dormir sin sueños. Su paso fue rápido y seguro mientras se dirigía a la torre del director. Al llegar a la gárgola, la miró y rápidamente se apartó, permitiendo que el Maestro de Pociones accediera a la escalera de caracol sin necesidad de una contraseña.

La puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore se abrió para admitirlo, y Snape no estaba terriblemente sorprendido de ver al mago anciano con su bata morada y verde, en su escritorio, lidiando con el papeleo omnipresente que asaltaba su posición en Hogwarts.

Sin perder el ritmo, fue directamente al escritorio del director y golpeó un frasco delgado lleno de una sustancia plateada, blanca y gaseosa, frente al hombre.

—El testimonio de la señorita Granger—Declaró rotundamente. Aunque Dumbledore le ordenó que se sentara, Snape permaneció de pie y miró al hombre mayor—Expulsa a Finnigan y Thomas, y envía a Weasley a casa por seis meses—.

—Debo ver el recuerdo y hablar primero con los niños, Severus—Dijo el director en voz baja.

Los labios de Snape se adelgazaron, pero ignoró lo que el director respondió y dijo—Entonces exijo que Minerva McGonagall sea suspendida de sus funciones como Jefa de Gryffindor hasta su revisión ante la junta—Continuó Snape.

Dumbledore se quedó boquiabierto—¡No puedes exigir tanto, muchacho! —Espetó el director con indignación.

Snape se burló—Oh, pero puedo, señor. De hecho, de acuerdo con los Estatutos y las Pautas para el Personal de Hogwarts, es mi deber informar sobre el descuido de otro colega cuando sus acciones o inacción llevan a la lesión de otro estudiante. Madame Pomfrey está bastante preparada para respaldar cualquier declaración que yo formule. Además, es completamente probable que los Malfoys presenten una demanda contra la escuela en nombre de la señorita Granger y sus padres si esos tres no son tratados adecuadamente y Minerva no llevara apropiadamente la tarea—.

Empezó a irse, pero se detuvo cuando estaba a la mitad de la oficina. Snape se giró, dándole a su director una sonrisa muy ligera, presumida—En caso de que te lo estés preguntando, ese recuerdo para el pensadero es una copia con la que Madame Pomfrey me ayudó. También tiene el recuerdo de pensadero del incidente de la señorita Granger, si lo requieres—Snape se giró hacia atrás y caminó hacia la puerta. En la puerta de la oficina, sin mirar a Dumbledore, entonó oscuramente—Expulsa a Finnigan y Thomas, y envía a Weasley a casa con su madre. ¡Ella enderezará al pequeño réprobo y le inculcará el temor a Hécate! —.

La puerta de Dumbledore, que estaba hechizada contra los portazos, golpeó con fuerza contra su jamba, sacudiendo al viejo mago de su estupefacción.

* * *

**_14 de Octubre, Lunes, Media Mañana_ **

Era tarde en la mañana y Snape se había encontrado con Lucius fuera de Gringotts. Tuvieron una reunión con Griphook, el duende que personalmente se hizo cargo de la bóveda de Harry Potter. El duende estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras los largos dedos de su mano derecha descendían por un largo rollo de pergamino. Alzando la vista, se ajustó las gafas y luego miró otro pergamino a su izquierda. Dejando escapar un gruñido, se rascó los pocos pelos de su cabeza, y luego convocó, sin varita y en silencio, una carpeta gruesa. Miró a Snape y a Lucius antes de abrir la carpeta. Los dos magos giraron sus sillas para que estuvieran frente al duende.

Después de casi quince minutos, Griphook gruñó. El duende rodeó su escritorio y le dio un documento de aspecto oficial a Snape que lo miró.

Snape leyó el encabezado del documento—Poder notarial. Estoy al tanto de esto—.

Lucius dijo con firmeza—Mis abogados me dicen que el documento no es un poder notarial estándar, sino uno escrito por Albus Dumbledore. Necesitamos saber si es legal en su ámbito, Griphook—.

—Totalmente legal—Se burló Griphook con lo que podría haber sido una mueca condescendiente y con dientes—James Potter le dio el poder al Señor Dumbledore el 31 de julio de 1980—El duende parecía bastante complacido por la perfección del documento.

—¿Daría esto a Dumbledore algún derecho legal hacia su hijo, Harry Potter? —Preguntó Snape, aún un poco aturdido de que Dumbledore hubiera logrado robar las propiedades de Potter y Evans legalmente.

—Solo en la medida en que se le permitió ubicar al niño con sus parientes. El Señor Dumbledore no tiene otros derechos sobre Harry Potter—Griphook agarró el pergamino, lo miró críticamente y luego miró con recelo a los dos magos—El documento muestra que una tutela temporal fue promulgada hace doce días, el 2 de octubre—El duende se burló de Snape, quien simplemente sonrió—Confidencial, por lo que parece—.

—Es imposible recuperar cualquiera de sus propiedades—Snape dijo en su mayoría en voz baja.

—Las propiedades de Potter fueron vendidas confidencialmente. Aparte de las copias de la Declaración de Venta y las Transferencias de Escrituras que ya he preparado—Les informó con irritación—No puedo proporcionarle la información del propietario—Griphook, tomando el documento y enrollándolo, regresó a su silla. Se apoyó en su escritorio con los codos mientras miraba al mago—El Señor Dumbledore oscureció las transacciones bastante bien—.

Lucius suspiró—Tanto como lo ayudaste, Griphook—.

Los dedos largos de Griphook se tocaron el uno contra el otro. Estaba satisfecho cuando respondió—El señor Dumbledore pagó todas las tarifas adecuadas—.

—Por supuesto—Repitió Snape sarcásticamente. En Gringotts siempre había una tarifa.

Griphook desestimó sumariamente a los magos, que salieron del banco. Una vez afuera, Snape gruñó—Eso es, entonces. No hay nada para Harry una vez que avancemos con la adopción—.

—Es algo desagradable quitar el legado de un niño tan fácilmente, Severus—Tocó el hombro del joven—Te roba el corazón. El señor Potter... Harry, pronto será tu heredero. Le dejarás un legado muy adecuado—.

Snape asintió—Tengo la intención de darle todo a mi... hijo... lo que sus parientes inútiles nunca lo hicieron—Mirando a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo de reojo, bajó los escalones, y luego se Apareció.

Lucius sonrió. Sería bueno ver al joven mago con un hijo. Tal vez, con el tiempo, ¡Severus podría consentir al matrimonio!

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_La Tarde En Hogwarts_ **

Draco y Harry se saltaron el almuerzo y se dirigieron a la enfermería donde encontraron a su amiga sentado en la cama comiendo sopa. Madame Pomfrey vio a los dos Slytherins y llamó a un elfo doméstico para que les trajera algo a los dos muchachos con su amiga.

Harry rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó un fajo de notas que colocó al lado de Hermione—Draco y yo tomamos un montón de notas en Encantamientos, Transfiguración e Historia de la Magia, para que no te pierdas nada—Explicó Harry.

Hermione dejó su cuchara y hojeó las notas. Sonrió por los arañazos, las manchas de tinta y el hecho de que las notas no estaban en un orden particular.

—Gracias—Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Draco tentativamente.

Hermione asintió mientras jugueteaba con su cuchara. Harry habló—Todos siempre me dicen que es bueno hablar... —Su voz se desvaneció—Estamos aquí para ti, Hermione—.

La niña dejó caer la cuchara y agarró las manos de sus amigos con gratitud—Lo prometo, voy a hablar... en algún momento... pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora. ¿De acuerdo? —Ella miró a los ojos grises de Draco y él asintió. Hermione luego miró a los ojos verdes de Harry y él asintió solemnemente. Ella mantuvo su mirada fija en él—Ayuda hablar, Harry—.

Harry se sonrojó, sabiendo que Hermione tenía razón. Era duro hablar con adultos. Con una mirada simple a su amiga, le prometió que lo intentaría más.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Fue justo después del almuerzo ese mismo lunes de las secuelas, cuando Narcissa, tan resplandeciente en satén rosa oscuro y encaje color lavanda, y con su brillante cabello rubio goteando sobre sus hombros en ricos rizos pálidos, entró majestuosamente en la enfermería y sobre una Hermione que estaba tratando de resolver las notas que los chicos le habían dejado. En cuestión de segundos, la niña fue envuelta en un abrazo sincero que también la envolvió en el aroma exótico de rosa de damasco.

La mujer encantadora se sentó en el lado de la cama frente a la niña—He enviado una lechuza a tus padres para que sepan que Lucius y yo estamos de visita para ver cómo estás, Hermione. ¿Te sientes mejor? —.

Hermione asintió tímidamente—Lo estoy. Gracias por dejarles saber a mis padres cómo estoy. Madame Pomfrey dice que me iré antes del jueves—.

Narcissa sonrió suavemente—Bien. Me alegra oír eso, cariño—Quitándose los guantes de gamuza rosa, los dobló y los metió en una pequeña bolsita con cuentas. Luego extendió su mano y tocó muy suavemente la mejilla de Hermione para examinar el moretón que se perdía debajo de su ojo derecho.

Hermione trató de mantener su respiración estable mientras Narcissa procedía a examinar visualmente los cortes casi curados y los moretones desaparecidos. La bruja sacó su varita y con un hechizo silencioso deslizó la manta a un lado para revelar la pierna sana de Hermione. Una vez que se completó su examen, Narcissa se quitó la capa, la envió hacia la percha de ropa que estaba junto a la puerta y luego volvió su atención a Hermione.

—¿Dónde está el señor Malfoy, Madame? —Preguntó Hermione.

—¿Me llamarías tía Cissy, Hermione? —Preguntó Narcissa.

—Tía Cissy—Dijo Hermione con un ligero rubor. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse como si estuviera encantada por una reina de las hadas cada vez que estaba en la presencia de la matriarca Malfoy.

Narcissa le dio un asentimiento aprobatorio a la niña y luego respondió—Lucius tiene un poco de negocios con el director, pero él vendrá aquí inmediatamente después para verte—Ella tomó una hoja de las notas—¿Que son estas? —.

—Harry y Draco las dejaron en el almuerzo. Tomaron notas para mí en las clases que perdí—Explicó Hermione.

—Qué amable de ellos—Reflexionó Narcissa amablemente—Son buenos chicos, ¿verdad? —.

—Son mis mejores amigos—Suspiró Hermione con cariño.

—Como estoy segura de que eres la de ellos—Narcissa entonces sonrió alegremente mientras sacaba algo de su bolso. Cuando lo amplió, a Hermione le pareció un catálogo muy elegante. La bruja se lo tendió y ella lo tomó—Hablé con mi diseñadora favorita, Elianne, y le pedí que escogiera unos cuantos vestidos para que miraras antes de nuestro baile de invierno—.

Hermione abrió el delgado catálogo para ver una serie de modelos con diferentes vestidos que desafiaban la descripción. Cada uno era un color pastel diferente del arco iris envuelto en una nube de encaje, seda y satén. Se quedó sin aliento y echó una ojeada sobre cada uno hasta que finalmente levantó la vista y dijo con profundo pesar en su voz—No creo que pueda pagar ninguno de estos, tía Cissy—.

—Por favor, no dejes que eso te preocupe, querida—Tranquilizó Narcissa—Siempre quise vestir a una niña bonita y me estás dando ese regalo—.

Las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizaron y atrapó uno de sus rizos entre sus dedos—¿Tú piensas que soy bonita? —.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Hermione! ¿No crees que lo eres? —Narcissa estaba consternada cuando la niña negó con la cabeza—Oh, mi querida niña, tienes mucho potencial. Especialmente con esos ojos tuyos—Narcissa tocó la barbilla de la niña y miró profundamente a los ojos marrones de Hermione—Esos ojos hipnotizarán a tantos jóvenes como crezcas, Hermione—Luego atrapó un rizo en sus delgados dedos—Te enseñaré algunos hechizos y encantamiento para domar tu cabello para que puedas hacer lo que quieras con él—.

—¿Como el tuyo? —Preguntó Hermione sin aliento. Ella entonces se preguntó a sí misma. Ella no era una niña que se preocupara por la ropa y el cabello, y todas esas cosas femeninas. Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntar tímidamente—¿Hay dentistas en el mundo mágico que puedan arreglar mis dientes? —.

Narcissa examinó la sobremordida levemente protuberante. Nunca uno para picar las palabras, ella dijo—Son un poco más prominentes de lo que uno quisiera, ¿verdad? —Hermione asintió—Tenemos sanadores dentales. Sin embargo, creo que antes de que hayas terminado tu trabajo, tienes un poco más que hacer—Los hombros de Hermione se desplomaron y Narcissa le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla—No importa, mi querida niña. Encontraremos un buen sanador dental para que tus dientes sean hermosos—.

—Supongo que estoy siendo tonta, tía Cissy—Comenzó a decir Hermione en tono de disculpa.

—A una niña se le permiten tonterías de vez en cuando, Hermione—Narcissa sonrió secretamente—No serás una de esas chicas jóvenes y tontas que se ríen de Corazón De Bruja, ¿o sí? —.

Hermione negó con la cabeza—Ni siquiera tengo una suscripción—.

—Bien. Es realmente un desperdicio cuando tienes una mente como la tuya. Una cosa es vestirse con ropa bonita para impresionar a un joven caballero, pero si eso es todo lo que un joven desea de ti, no vale nada. Un caballero que desee cortejarte cuando seas mayor apreciará tu inteligencia, Hermione, por lo que Lucius y yo tendremos gran interés en tu progreso académico—.

Narcissa la miró con severidad y Hermione asintió, feliz. Ella siempre quiso ser bonita, pero nunca a costa de su mente. ¡Esta fue realmente la primera vez que le dijeron que podía tener ambas cosas!

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Mientras que Narcissa y Hermione tuvieron una visita agradable, el ambiente en la oficina de Dumbledore era levemente tenso. En la oficina del director, Madame Pomfrey se paró un poco delante de Lucius Malfoy mientras él ocupaba una silla cerca del fuego, mientras que Dumbledore inexplicablemente escogió a su familiar Fénix, Fawkes. Lucius estaba leyendo la transcripción de Madame Pomfrey de las heridas de Hermione. Ya había visto la copia de su testimonio en el pensadero con Snape y su propio recuerdo de lo que había sucedido.

Mientras leía, una punto angosto entre su mandíbula y su oreja latía con ira reprimida. No ayudaba que él hubiera salido de la memoria de Hermione con el deseo de estrangular a los tres vándalos que la habían herido.

Con un poco de cuidado, Lucius devolvió la transcripción a la medi-bruja. Casi esperaba verla desaparecer a través del Flu, pero parecía que tenía la intención de quedarse. Su único movimiento fue dar un paso, curiosamente, junto al patriarca Malfoy. Lucius estaba complacido de ver que aparentemente tenía a la Enfermera de Hogwarts de su lado. Interiormente, sonrió con suficiencia. Exteriormente, le dirigió al director su más fría mirada patricia mientras posaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de su bastón de cabeza de serpiente. Cualquiera que realmente conociera a Lucius Malfoy sabía que mantenía su varita dentro de ese bastón. Sabrían que este gesto no era tan relajado como parecía.

—¿Ha hablado con los perpetradores de este crimen, sin embargo, director? —Preguntó Lucius rotundamente.

—Quería hablar conmigo, así que pensé que era mejor hablarle primero, Señor Malfoy—El director le dio a su pájaro un puñado de semillas de fuego, y luego se giró para mirar al otro mago con gracia. Hubo un brillo en los ojos azul claro del viejo mago que perturbaron a Lucius.

Lucius se burló—Me gustaría estar aquí... —.

Dumbledore levantó una mano, y sonrió bastante beatíficamente—Me doy cuenta de que le gustaría participar de la discusión, pero prefiero hablar con los niños—Su sonrisa cayó en esa expresión desaprobadora que significaba que él felizmente te daría una palmadita en la cabeza y te enviaría a tu camino, y que no te preocuparas por nada.

Lucius no sería tratado de una manera tan insultante y sus ojos se entrecerraron al anciano—Niños—Su lengua se movió sobre la palabra como miel mordida por picaduras de abeja—No son niños los que hicieron esto, director. La señorita Granger fue amenazada de venganza por su pérdida de puntos para Gryffindor, y luego la acecharon. Como puede ver en el excelente informe de Madame Pomfrey, a la niña le rompieron la pierna por la fuerza de un _Tarantallegra_. Procedieron a golpearla, patearla, y luego… —Estuvo a punto de escupir—Uno de esos... niños... ¡tuvo la audacia criminal de orinar sobre ella! —.

—¿Criminal? —Farfulló Dumbledore—¡El chico solo tiene once años! —Declaró.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Lucius sonrió sarcásticamente—¿Once dice? Bueno, entonces supongo que fue solo en broma, ¿no es así, Dumbledore? —Su voz se endureció en el nombre del director. Muy suavemente habló, continuando en ese tono afilado como una cuchilla—¿Sabe usted, señor, que en el mundo muggle hay niños de apenas nueve años que han matado a otros niños... deliberadamente... con armas tan peligrosas como muchas de nuestros hechizos enseñados aquí?: la maldición _Tarantallegra_ no es una pequeña broma inofensiva de un hechizo. Si se aplica suficiente fuerza emocional al hechizo, puede causar huesos rotos, espinas cortadas e incluso ¡roturas en el cuello! —.

Casi como si fuera una señal, Madame Pomfrey le llevó un artículo al director que venía de San Mungo en el que detallaba el asalto de un brujo a una bruja que era su vecina y que lo había despertado todas las mañanas a una hora inaceptable. El mago, en su enojo, hizo una maldición con un _Tarantallegra_ muy fuerte, odiosa. Los giros en los que su cuerpo fue forzado a partir del hechizo le cortaron el cuello de la columna vertebral y la mataron.

La cara de Albus se volvió blanquecina por el informe y estuvo a punto de perderse la silla de su escritorio cuando fue a dejar caer su cuerpo dentro. Lentamente colocó el artículo sobre su escritorio. Lucius estaba complacido de ver, cuando el hombre levantó la vista, que el brillo desapareció de su mirada.

—Estoy seguro de que el Señor Finnigan no había querido decir... —Comenzó Dumbledore.

—¡Vio el mismo pensamiento pensaste que yo, Dumbledore! —Espetó Lucius con justa ira—¡Vio la cara de Finnigan mientras lanzaba esa maldición! ¡Era su intención dañar a la señorita Granger! —.

En un movimiento amplio y elegante, el joven caballero se puso de pie y caminó hacia el director. Con toda la intimidación a su disposición, se inclinó sobre Dumbledore y declaró—Finnigan, como recordarás, claramente declaró su intención gritando: “¡Te romperé todos los huesos, sangresucia!” Tiene una hora para convocar a esos muchachos de sus clases, Dumbledore. Estaré aquí, en nombre de la Señorita Granger, mientras los interroga y castiga—Se inclinó más cerca y siseó—Castigo apropiado, o alertaré a los Aurores—.

Con eso, el patriarca Malfoy, y el campeón de Hermione, se alejó del escritorio del director y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina. Se detuvo, y se giró levemente—¡Y no crea que su Jefe de Casa Gryffindor se mantendrá intachable en esto, Dumbledore! —.

Por segunda vez, un visitante enojado había pasado por alto los encantamientos de Albus para evitar que la puerta de su oficina se cerrara de golpe. Se cerró de golpe, sacudiendo los estantes de vidrio cercanos y su contenido.

Albus se dejó caer sobre su escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos. Una voz cerca de la chimenea habló y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado que la medi-bruja todavía estaba en su oficina.

—Voy a presentar una copia de este informe de las lesiones de la señorita Granger con Servicios Infantiles Mágicos, director—.

La cabeza de Dumbledore se disparó en estado de shock. Su rostro reflejaba la traición que sentía—¡Poppy! Seguramente puedes entender que estos muchachos solo querían... —.

Ella lo interrumpió. Su voz era plana, sin emociones—Como recordarás, Albus, nunca he sido negligente en mis deberes en lo que respecta al bienestar de los niños de esta escuela. Fuiste tú quien barrió ciertos incidentes debajo de la alfombra para que el papeleo nunca llegara a donde deberían haber ido y ya no aguantaré más—.

—¡Los chicos serán tratados, Poppy! Te lo aseguro—Dijo el director en su tono más persuasivo—No hay necesidad de involucrar a Servicios Infantiles. Después de todo esto, en verdad... —.

—No te atrevas a llamar a esto una travesura colegial, Albus—Tronó Madame Pomfrey. El director se estremeció visiblemente ante la ira de la mujer—¿De verdad no sabes qué es el abuso, Albus? ¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo? —Preguntó en una voz mucho más suave y desconcertada. Ella agitó su informe hacia él—Esto es abuso, Albus. Lo que los parientes de Harry le hicieron fue abuso. Lo que James y Sirius le hicieron a Severus fue abuso—Sabiamente, la medi-bruja se detuvo antes de que sus acusaciones abarcasen al director.

—Harás que los expulsen, Poppy—Suspiró Albus, casi, pero no del todo suplicante—Solo tienen once años. ¡Ser expulsado sería una marca permanente que afectará a su futuro! —.

Durante un largo momento, Madame Pomfrey guardó silencio, contemplando el informe que tenía en sus manos. Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sufrimiento, finalmente—Tal vez no Servicios Infantiles... todavía, director—Dumbledore sonrió y sus ojos estaban a punto de brillar con un poco de triunfo, pero Madame Pomfrey continuó, un poco más enérgicamente—Sin embargo, no puedo dejar esto fuera de la Junta de Gobernadores. No dudarán en asegurarse de que Servicios Infantiles reciba mi informe, ya que no solo esos muchachos merecen una reprimenda, sino que lo mismo ocurre con la Profesora McGonagall—.

—¿Qué? —Albus se levantó bruscamente de su escritorio, golpeándose la cadera contra la esquina—¿Estás culpando a Minerva en esto también? ¡Tú y ella han sido amigas por mucho tiempo! —Estaba realmente conmocionado.

—Sí, lo hemos sido—Suspiró, odiando tener que estar haciendo lo que estaría haciendo—He hablado con Minerva antes sobre los miembros de su Casa, pero ella es terca y siempre sintió que sabía más—El final de esa oración se pronunció suavemente, casi con pesar, y para ella misma. Poppy luego levantó la voz, usando el tono sensato que usaba con los estudiantes que estaban causando disturbios en su enfermería—¡Dios mío, Albus! ¿No oíste lo que dijo el señor Malfoy cuando se fue? —Ella jadeó en frustración—¡Minerva va a comparecer ante la Junta! ¡Ya tienen mi informe y también uno de Severus! —.

—¡No le haría eso a un amiga y colega! —Declaró Albus.

Madame Pomfrey resopló irritada—Y es probable que no lo haga, Albus. ¡No mientras estés aquí para amenazarlo con Azkaban! —Tomó un puñado de polvos flu de encima de la chimenea, lo arrojó a las llamas y gritó, un poco demasiado fuerte, su destino. En cuestión de segundos, ella pasó por las llamas verdes y se fue de la oficina del director.

Segundos más tarde, el estante de cristal que contenía delicadas piezas del tiempo se rompió en un millón de piezas cuando el director se dirigió hacia su habitación privada.

A solas con la ira resultante de su maestro, Fawkes trinó suavemente, con tristeza, en la oficina vacía.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Anochecer_ **

Mucho más tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a deslizarse silenciosamente bajo el horizonte, Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy se sentaron en dos cómodas sillas al lado de la cama de Hermione mientras dormía, principalmente por los efectos de una Poción para Aliviar el Dolor y una Poción Calmante. La pareja estaba en silencio, Narcissa, con las manos atareadas con bordados. Era algo que su madre había hecho que una bruja de Etiqueta de Damas enseñara a sus hijas cuando eran adolescentes. De las tres hermanas, Narcissa fue la única que encontró que la tarea de la costura era meditativa y creativa. Cada pocos minutos levantaba la vista del hilo de seda de colores para mirar a Lucius. En la última media hora, el mago apenas se había movido excepto para cambiar su posición en la silla mientras continuaba mirando por una de las ventanas altas y arqueadas en una pared de la Enfermería.

Los pensamientos de Lucius estaban atrapados en un ciclo sin fin; reviviendo esa tarde en la oficina del director una y otra vez.

**_Flashback_ **

Lucius le había dado al director una hora para llevar a los tres bravucones de Gryffindor a su oficina para repartir sus castigos. Solo unos minutos antes de que terminara la hora, Lucius pensó que Dumbledore podría elegir ignorarlo y hacer las cosas a su manera.

El patriarca Malfoy sabía que, por más poderosa que fuera su magia, no podía competir con la magia de Albus Dumbledore. Por lo tanto, el mago más joven era lo suficientemente inteligente como para nunca desafiar al viejo mago a un duelo. ¡Perdería, y no quedaría nada para que su familia lo arregle!

El poder de Lucius radicaba en su conocimiento no solo de la Ley Mágica, que él conocía, íntimamente, cada estatuto, guía e incluso consejos útiles, que eran la base gobernante de Hogwarts. También conocía muy bien la magia antigua, la magia elemental que vivía a Hogwarts en cada piedra. Por último, Lucius era bastante inteligente políticamente, y tenía contactos en casi todos los lugares que uno podía pensar, incluidos muchos contactos en el mundo muggle. Legalmente, políticamente y quizás históricamente, él era un hombre mucho más poderoso que Albus Dumbledore. Fue, posiblemente, este conocimiento el que hizo que el director se agachara a las demandas del Malfoy mayor, y justo un minuto antes de que terminara la hora, un elfo doméstico fue a buscar a Lucius y lo llevó a la oficina del director.

Cuando Lucius entró a zancadas a la oficina del director, notó que el gran estante de vidrio lleno de delicados mecanismos de tiempo, estaba notablemente ausente. Aparte de esos pocos segundos de pensamiento, Lucius no le prestó más atención a la decoración de la oficina y dirigió su mirada hacia donde Snape estaba rígido, equidistante entre el escritorio del director y tres niños con la cabeza inclinada. Madame Pomfrey también estaba presente, pero estaba fuera de la periferia de los chicos que estaban junto al Flu.

Dumbledore levantó la mirada cuando Lucius entró, pero su sonrisa característica parpadeante estaba ausente—¡Ah! Señor Malfoy. Bienvenido—Luego se volvió hacia los tres niños y en realidad los miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna—Caballeros, este es Lucius Malfoy. Está aquí en nombre de la señorita Granger y sus padres—.

Dean y Seamus mantuvieron la cabeza gacha, pero la cabeza de Ronald Weasley se disparó en estado de shock, su mirada se posó en el aristócrata que había tomado la silla que Albus indicó a su lado, en un área más neutral que era casi opuesta al Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Miró con perplejidad al hombre que muchos en el mundo de los magos sabían que estaba totalmente en contra de los nacidos muggles.

Lucius habló, con un toque de aburrimiento, al más joven de los Weasley—La señorita Granger es mi pupila, en nombre de sus padres, mientras ella reside en el mundo mágico hasta su mayoría de edad—Luego levantó su mirada gris plateada y la bajó sobre el pelirrojo, desafiándolo a abrir la boca y enterrarse con acusaciones escandalosas.

Sabiamente, Ronald mantuvo la boca cerrada, y apartó su mirada del mago. En cambio, volvió a inclinar la cabeza, hasta que Dumbledore se levantó de su silla, caminó alrededor de su escritorio, y luego se enfrentó a los tres jóvenes Gryffindors.

—Caballeros—Comenzó Dumbledore suavemente, profundo arrepentimiento en su voz—Estoy perturbado por lo que sucedió recientemente con la señorita Granger y los he traído aquí en un esfuerzo por comprender por qué sucedió esto—.

Snape fulminó con la mirada a su jefe. Madame Pomfrey se puso de pie. Lucius simplemente miró su manicura más reciente.

De los tres muchachos, fue Dean Thomas quien escupió viciosamente—¿A quién le importa por qué sucedió? ¡Se lo merecía! —.

Dumbledore se quedó boquiabierto, y Snape se sorprendió por lo bien que el anciano evitaba que su mandíbula cayera sobre su pecho. Luego bajó su mirada más peligrosa hacia el niño estúpido que había hablado.

Antes de que Snape pudiera respaldar su ceño fruncido con palabras que derretirían la dura cabeza donde estaba, el director habló bruscamente—Estoy muy decepcionado, Señor Thomas—Sus ojos azules patinaban sobre los tres—De todos ustedes. La señorita Granger, al igual que otros en su casa, perdió puntos. ¡Esa no era razón para haber atacado a la niña! —.

Snape sonrió burlonamente, ya que allí, en los ojos del director, estaba el borde duro que había convertido al mago en un formidable oponente en duelo. Hubo muchos que a menudo olvidaron que, aunque el anciano tenía más de 120 años, había hecho poco para frenarlo. Sus reflejos no estaban del todo apagados por su edad, y todavía había razón para la mayoría de los Mortífagos, y el Señor Oscuro (si se atrevía a regresar), para temer a Albus Dumbledore. En opinión de Snape, él no veía suficiente este lado del director. Así que, casi bufó divertido cuando Seamus Finnigan fue tan tonto como para seguir la loca pronunciación de Dean Thomas con la suya.

—¡Ella no era Gryffindor! —Espetó Seamus.

—¡Ah, ya veo, señor Finnigan! —La voz de Snape recorrió al chico—¡Si un niño no es percibido como un Gryffindor, entonces su comportamiento es bastante aceptable! —.

El sarcasmo en la voz del Maestro de Pociones visiblemente marchitó al idiota entre sus compatriotas. Ronald Weasley silbó por lo bajo—¿Por qué no te callas? —.

—Por el contrario, Señor Weasley, estaría muy interesado en saber lo que sus amigos podrían decir en su nombre—Dumbledore se inclinó hacia adelante, su nariz prácticamente contra la nariz del niño.

Los ojos de Weasley se abrieron en shock cuando retrocedió y tropezó con sus propios talones. Nadie en la oficina se agachó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, incluidos los dos chicos que mantuvieron la vista apartada de su compañero. Cuando Ronald recuperó su lugar junto a Seamus, fue Lucius quien finalmente tuvo algo que decir.

Lucius se puso de pie y se interpuso entre el director y los tres chicos—He sido testigo de atrocidades que ninguno de ustedes puede siquiera imaginar—Comenzó, casi conversando, mientras su mirada gris plateada pasaba por alto a los tres niños.

Los tres sabían que Lucius Malfoy había sido un Mortífago, pero era el Weasley más joven, que había perdido dos tíos por el asesinato de un Mortífago ordenado por el Señor Oscuro, que estaba realmente asustado por lo que el mago estaba diciendo.

Lucius fijó su fría mirada en Ronald Weasley por un largo momento y el chico trató de mirarlo desafiante antes de finalmente tragar nerviosamente—Conozco a los hombres en los que estás pensando, joven Weasley, y no tienen lo que tienes—Por un segundo, el pelirrojo se sorprendió de lo que podría tener que los mortífagos no. El ex-mortífago le dio la respuesta—Tienes remordimiento por lo que le hiciste a la señorita Granger—.

Sin darse cuenta, Ronald asintió brevemente. Lucius mantuvo sus ojos sobre el chico por casi un minuto antes de darle un breve asentimiento y luego volteó su mirada hacia los otros dos chicos. Señalando con un delgado dedo enguantado a Seamus, entonó—Veo, señor Finnigan, que en realidad podría pensar dos veces antes de cometer tal acto de nuevo—Cuando el chico asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, Lucius le dedicó toda su atención al último chico, el que no solo había pateado a Hermione, sino que había tenido la audacia de aumentar su dolor humillándola más vilmente. Pudo ver, de inmediato, que el chico no tenía remordimientos por lo que había hecho. De hecho, sonrió con aire de suficiencia al anciano Malfoy.

Lucius sonrió débilmente, a sabiendas, casi como si él y el joven fueran compañeros. Deslizó un brazo de camarada sobre los hombros del chico y lo apartó un poco de los otros dos Gryffindors—El Señor Oscuro le habría aprobado en gran medida, Señor Thomas—La sonrisa petulante del chico vaciló y Lucius apretó más al niño. Susurró al oído del chico—Esta fue toda tu idea, ¿no es así? —La voz de Malfoy se deslizó seductoramente sobre el chico y Dean se estremeció ante el tono que tanto había aterrorizado a muchos que habían tenido la mala suerte de ser llevados ante el Señor Oscuro—Dígame, Señor Thomas, la pequeña sangresucia saltarina simplemente lo estaba pidiendo, ¿no? —Lucius se rió, e incluso Snape sintió un pequeño escalofrío de miedo al ver, en ese momento, al mago que se había escondido tan bien entre los locos y psicóticos que formaban la mayoría de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro.

Finalmente, Dean Thomas se estremeció de repulsión y trató de alejarse del mago patricio. Lucius solo clavó sus dedos más profunda y dolorosamente en el hombro del chico—A usted... le gustó... ¿verdad, Señor Thomas? —A pesar de que el chico trataba desesperadamente de alejarse mientras su cabeza se sacudía de un lado a otro negativamente, Lucius clavó el clavo en su ataúd figurativo al decir—Sí, el Señor Oscuro se habría bañado en su crueldad—.

Por fin, y aterrorizado por el hombre que lo había mantenido tan encarcelado, Dean se apartó tan firmemente que cayó al suelo y una vez allí, se alejó como un cangrejo, solo para golpear a Madame Pomfrey que lo quito de sus pies por el cuello de su túnica.

—¡Estás enfermo! —Gritó Dean histéricamente. La medi-bruja que aún le sostenía del cuello lo sacudió. Él se alejó—¡Eres el Mortífago! ¡No yo! ¡Acabo de decirles que esa perra lo estaba pidiendo! ¡No encajaba, y no la queríamos! —Dean perforó a Seamus con una mirada—¡Díselo, Seamus! ¡Estuviste de acuerdo conmigo! — Seamus tenía cabeza inclinada y ahora estaba estudiando el dobladillo de su camisa. Dean luego centró su mirada en Ronald—¡Te reíste, Weasley! La llamaste puta, y una perra, y... —.

—¡Cállate! —Ronald devolvió el fuego. Dejó su pequeña formación para enfrentar a Dean—¡Te lo dije, no hechizos! ¡No tocarla! ¡Fue suficiente molestarla y cosas pero tú...! —.

El chico Weasley más joven estaba enfurecido. Ronald abordó al niño y recibió un golpe sólido, rompiendo de inmediato el labio de Dean. Iba a recibir varios golpes más cuando Snape lo alcanzó y lo arrebató del otro muchacho levantándolo bajo sus axilas—¡Tú eres el enfermo! —El Weasley más joven luchó en el control de Snape—¡Déjame ir! ¡Era él! —Gritó Ronald—¡Dean la hechizó antes! Y le mostró a las chicas... —Se retorció bruscamente, aún en el agarre de Snape decidido a alcanzar a Dean con los puños.

Con un hábil movimiento, Snape colgó al niño que se retorcía y quedó atrapado debajo de su cadera y su brazo. Luego se llevó al niño lejos de Dean, quien estaba siendo atendido por Madame Pomfrey, y luego levantó a Ronald con firmeza frente al director. Snape mantuvo dos manos sobre los hombros del chico y usó su cuerpo como un bloque para que Ronald no pudiera ver a Dean.

—Esta es su única oportunidad para decirnos la verdad, Señor Weasley—Dijo Snape intencionadamente—¡Hable ahora y puede evitar que le expulsen! —.

Con ojos grandes y preocupados, Ronald Weasley sintió la mirada de ojos oscuros del Maestro de Pociones clavándose en su espalda directamente al corazón. Cuando finalmente se levantó lo suficiente para hablar, mantuvo la mirada fija en el director—Estaba enojado con Hermione. Ella es tan sabelotodo y mantuvo su cerebro sobre todos y por un tiempo no se calló sobre nosotros estudiando y todo eso. Entonces, comenzó a perder puntos y fue Seamus quien dijo que solo deberíamos bromear con ella un poco. Robé algunos de los dulces con los que los Gemelos habían estado experimentando, y todos nos burlamos de ella. Seamus le dijo a Lavender y a Parvati qué hacer ya que Hermione es fea... —Snape sacudió bruscamente al chico en ese insulto—¡N-no yo, señor! ¡Las chicas sí! —.

—Bien—Dijo Snape—¡Sigue adelante! —.

—Bueno, Dean, le mostró a Parvati... —.

—¡CÁLLATE, COMADREJA! —Gritó Dean desde el piso. Madame Pomfrey prontamente lanzó un Hechizo de Silenciamiento. Dean seguía criticando a su cohorte, pero nadie podía oírlo.

—Gracias, Poppy—Sonrió Snape. Luego le devolvió su mirada más oscura al chico que todavía sostenía en su lugar—¿Estaba diciendo sobre la señorita Patil? —Sugirió.

—Bueno, Parvati no conoce el Maleficio de Mocomurciélagos, ni yo ni Seamus. Mi hermanita sí, pero ella no está aquí... —Dándose cuenta de que estaba divagando, Ronald se detuvo y volvió a su confesión—Dean enseñó a Parvati y Lavender el Maleficio de Mocomurciélagos, el Maleficio de Polvo Extrapicante y el Maleficio de Acné—.

—¿Quién hizo la poción que convirtió su pelo en el mío? —Siseó Snape.

Ronald tragó saliva—¡No fuimos nosotros! —.

Seamus habló débilmente—¡Apesto en Pociones! —.

Dean aparentemente dijo lo mismo, pero nadie podía escucharlo.

—Los tres son abismales en Pociones—Se burló el Maestro de Pociones—Y a pesar de que puede ser irreprochable esa broma, usted sabe quién la creó. Entonces, dígame, Señor Weasley—.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Ronald dio tristemente los nombres de todos los que habían causado la humillación física de Hermione a través de bromas o pociones. Casi todos en Gryffindor tenían una mano que hacía desagradable la vida de la niña en Gryffindor. Los adultos se enteraron de que muchos de los Gryffindor se habían detenido, aburridos con el acoso, pero que Ronald mantuvo los insultos. Seamus y Ronald declararon firmemente que fue Dean quien coordinó toda la emboscada.

Al final, Dean fue expulsado permanentemente de Hogwarts. Seamus debía ser suspendido por un año, y Ronald Weasley sería suspendido por dos meses. A la mitad de su confesión, la matriarca Weasley había llegado por su hijo delincuente. Sin molestarse en decir nada, esperó, como una estatua severa y vengativa, hasta que liberaron a su hijo más joven antes de tomarlo de la oreja y marchar con él, aullando, salir del castillo y bajar a las puertas antes de Desaparecer.

**_Fin de Flashback_ **

Lucius fue alejado de esa escena por un suave toque en su hombro por parte de su esposa—Lucius, has dado un gran paso lejos del mal de tu padre, y devolver el honor a nuestro nombre—.

—Todavía estoy marcado, Cissy—Dijo mientras se frotaba el antebrazo izquierdo interno. Narcissa puso su mano sobre la de su marido—He traído la muerte sobre nosotros—.

—Nuestros aliados están creciendo y son influyentes, Lucius—Ella se inclinó y le besó la mejilla—Te complacerá saber que hoy recibí una carta de tu abogado—Levantándose, sacó un sobre limpio de lino blanco del bolsillo oculto de su vestido. Le entregó la carta a Lucius. Rompiendo el sello lo leyó rápidamente, y sonrió.

—Esto es bueno, Cissy—Asintió Lucius—Todo está listo en Croacia. La tierra no se puede trazar, bajo _Fidelius_ , y tenemos dinero para sobrevivir. No nos encontrarán—Con una gran sonrisa, agarró a su esposa por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. Él la besó profundamente. Lucius agarró la mano de su esposa y besó ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos. Siempre podía confiar en su amor para aliviar la oscuridad.

* * *

**_14 De Octubre De 1991, El Final Del Día_ **

Esa noche, de ese largo día, Draco cenó con sus padres y Hermione en la enfermería. Snape, que no deseaba ver a ninguno de sus colegas en la mesa del personal en el Gran Comedor, invitó a Harry a cenar con él en su habitación.

Harry colgó su túnica de la escuela en la percha de la ropa junto a la puerta y luego revisó sus botas obedientemente en busca de barro, ya que Draco y él se habían dedicado a explorar un poco más las Piedras Paradas cuando cada uno fue llamado a cenar. Al ver que había un poco de barro, se sentó en el suelo y se quitó las botas. Luego arrugó la nariz hacia sus calcetines.

—¿Profesor? ¿Puedo quitarme los calcetines? ¡Apestan! —Gritó Harry.

La cabeza de Snape salió de la pequeña cocina y frunció el ceño—No es necesario gritar, Señor Potter. Puedo escucharlo muy claramente—.

—Lo siento, señor—Suspiró y luego arrugó la nariz, una vez más, pero hacia su maestro.

—Quíteselos—Ordenó Snape—¡Ciertamente no deseo que decoloren mi apetito! —.

Harry soltó una risita y se quitó los calcetines. Luego fue a la cocina donde se dirigió al fregadero. Estaba a punto de lavarse las manos cuando Snape le indicó que saliera de la cocina con una mano en su espalda. Señaló hacia un pasillo corto y sombrío—Allá abajo, al final, está el baño. Por favor, lávese las manos allí—.

Harry obedientemente trotó en el pasillo sombreado, sus pies descalzos golpeando contra el suelo de piedra.

—¡Guau! —Harry estaba impresionado por el tamaño del baño de Snape.

Estaba abierto, con baldosas de mármol blanco y negro y revestimientos de madera de cerezo rojo oscuro. En la pared del fondo del baño había una ventana delgada encantada que revelaba un cielo oscuro que oscurecería pronto con estrellas brillantes. A su derecha había una tina de porcelana blanca con pesadas patas de bronce. En lo alto colgaba una cortina de baño que había sido retirada hacia la parte posterior de la bañera. El algodón tratado con hechizo repelente al agua, la muselina de color rojo cereza oscuro de la cortina de la ducha era más una cortina pesada que se acumulaba bastante lujosamente en el extremo de la bañera. La bañera brillaba con accesorios dorados.

A la izquierda de Harry había un amplio mostrador de madera de cerezo oscuro que se alineaba en la pared y sostenía dos fregaderos que eran profundos cuencos de porcelana negra con grifos dorados. Junto al fregadero, cerca de la puerta, había una barra de jabón de té verde, una brocha, un frasco de jabón para afeitar y una navaja, y al otro lado del mismo fregadero había un cristal negro ahumado y encima, sostenido en soporte de oro, lo que Harry pensó que era el cepillo de dientes de Snape.

Harry sonrió ante los objetos mundanos. De alguna manera, saber que su maestro se cepillaba los dientes y se afeitaba como todos los demás, le hizo cosquillas.

Sobre cada lavabo había un espejo adornado con oro, y ninguno de los dos era afortunadamente uno de los muchos espejos parlantes que cubrían el castillo. Al lado de cada lavabo había un estante angosto que contenía toallitas de mano y toallas.

Lo último que vio fue el retrete que estaba en un nicho entre el fregadero y la pared trasera. Era de porcelana blanca con mango dorado, pero su tapa era de porcelana negra.

Harry estaba aturdido por el lujo de todo el baño. Le recordaba a algún escaparate que podría ver en las revistas femeninas que su tía Petunia siempre estaba estudiando.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo sobresaltó y Harry instintivamente se apartó bruscamente de ella—¡Oh! Hola, señor—Harry sonrió tímidamente.

Snape no reconoció el estremecimiento, sintiendo que en este caso lo mejor era ignorarlo—Sus pies se están congelando, Señor Potter—Los ojos de Snape bajaron la vista hacia los pies descalzos que estaban ahora sobre el piso de baldosas de su baño. Snape le empujó un par de zapatillas de felpa y negras—Dese prisa y lávese las manos. Los elfos llegarán pronto con nuestra cena—.

Snape se giró, eligiendo no mirar la cara agradecida y excesivamente feliz de Harry ante el regalo de las pantuflas.

Minutos después, con los pies bien apretados en las suaves zapatillas, Harry salió del corto pasillo y regresó a la sala de estar. Una pequeña mesa redonda ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación y estaba espléndidamente decorada con pollo asado, patatas pequeñas, verduras al vapor, un tazón de frutas, un vaso de vino para Snape y un vaso de leche fría para Harry.

Durante varios minutos comieron en paz hasta que Harry habló—¿Está seguro de que me quiere? —.

La pregunta no era del todo esperada por Snape, y tuvo que tomarse un momento para limpiarse los labios con su servilleta de lino y luego mirar al pequeño niño que ahora estaba sacando su tenedor a través de sus verduras al vapor. Colocando sus codos a cada lado de su plato, Snape unió sus dedos.

—¿Te he dado razones para creer que no te quiero? —El pregunto solemnemente.

Harry dibujó una figura 8 en sus verduras con su tenedor—Bueno, sigue llamándome 'señor Potter' y pensé que solo iba a hacer eso para la escuela, ¿entonces tal vez...? —.

Snape sonrió y volvió a comer. Después de un bocado de verduras, él respondió—Es un hábito, Harry. Haré todo lo posible para ser más diligente en el uso de tu nombre y el de tus amigos. Debes perdonarme si a veces me olvido—.

—Entonces, si estás enojado conmigo, o estoy en problemas, o algo así ¿todavía me llamarás Harry? —Tomó un pequeño bocado de vegetales e hizo una mueca leve. No era muy aficionado a las verduras, pero su maestro insistió en que todos en Slytherin tenían que comérselos.

Snape sonrió brevemente—Me esforzaré por hacerlo—Dijo con fingida magnanimidad—Sin embargo, si por casualidad te llamo Señor Potter, y no estamos en clase o en la escuela, será mejor que salgas corriendo. Date prisa—.

Harry soltó una risita—¡Sí, señor! —Se comió otro bocado de vegetales antes de volver su atención a su pollo.

Después de la cena, Snape estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas estiradas y los pies cerca de las llamas del fuego. Harry le había convencido para que se quitara las botas de piel de dragón y los calcetines negros, y ahora llevaba un par de zapatillas de satén cepilladas que eran tan cálidas como las negras zapatillas de felpa de Harry.

Harry se había acurrucado contra el costado de Snape y debajo de un brazo protector. La mano de Snape descansó sobre el muslo del chico. Contra su Hombre Oscuro, Harry había sacado todos los pequeños guijarros que había encontrado en las Piedras Paradas esa tarde. Uno por uno, ambos examinaban el guijarro, y luego Harry trataría de identificarlo.

Harry tomó uno que era ligeramente gris, salpicado de puntos de blanco y negro mate—Granito—Declaró con decisión. Lo puso en el muslo de Snape y Snape levitó el guijarro a una mesa auxiliar para unirse a varios otros. Harry sonrió mientras recogía un guijarro que tenía bordes angulosos con los que estaba familiarizado—¡Pirita! ¿Vendrá al Baile de Invierno de los Malfoy, señor? —.

Snape asintió, pero luego notó que la atención de Harry todavía estaba en su regazo lleno de piedras—Tengo mi invitación y Madame Malkin está preparando un nuevo conjunto de túnicas para mí—.

—En azul cielo, ¿verdad? —Bromeó Harry. Soltó un chillido risueño cuando los delgados dedos de Snape le cosquillearon el costado.

—¡Negro, tu idiota cachorro! —Snape se rió entre dientes. Ayudó a Harry a recoger las piedras que habían caído del regazo del niño.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto el negro? —Preguntó Harry mientras tocaba uno de los botones cubiertos de tela del abrigo largo ahora abierto de Snape. Debajo había una camisa de muselina blanca y lisa.

Snape jaló a Harry un poco más contra su costado mientras pasaba los dedos de su otra mano contemplativamente por la suave mezcla de lana de seda que era la tela de su largo abrigo—Es simple. Práctico. Nunca he sido el modelo de moda que Lucius es—.

—El señor Malfoy es amable—Comentó seriamente Harry. Snape reprimió el resoplido que amenazaba con la observación del niño.

Snape tosió suavemente, y luego respondió, como herido—Supongo que soy feo, entonces, ya que no me visto con todos esos preciosos colores—.

—¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! —Harry se puso rígido, preocupado de que realmente hubiera ofendido a su maestro.

Snape colocó a Harry a su lado y con la otra mano rozó el flequillo del niño—Harry, solo bromeaba contigo. No lastimaste mis sentimientos—.

—¿Promesa? Porque lo sé... yo, uhm—Cerró la boca.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron un poco cuando asintió—Sí. Estoy muy consciente de lo que los estudiantes me llaman, Harry—.

—¿Eso no hiere tus sentimientos, sin embargo? —Harry preguntó suavemente.

Por un momento, Snape se calló, luego respondió pensativamente a la preocupación de Harry—En mi primer año como maestro, fue difícil escuchar esos nombres hirientes. Tuve un breve momento cuando pensé que tal vez debería ser agradable en clase, e incluso lo intenté—Sacudió su cabeza tristemente—Eso fue un desastre absoluto—.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Harry con interés. Puso su mejilla contra el pecho de Snape para poder escuchar los latidos del corazón del hombre y escuchar su profunda voz retumbar en su pecho.

—Tuve una estudiante de segundo año, una Hufflepuff, Elsie Handrew—Hizo una mueca ligeramente al recordar el nombre del niño—La señorita Handrew leyó sus lecciones con anticipación. Su fracaso vino con una falta de confianza, un cuestionamiento terrible de sí misma por cada movimiento que haría. La ponía nerviosa y algo torpe—Él sonrió, recordando a otro estudiante que también era torpe, pero siempre se disculpó y muy alegre. Snape hizo una nota para contarle a Harry una historia sobre ella, algún día. Continuó—Solo fueron tres meses en el término y estábamos elaborando Bálsamo para Artritis ese día. No era terriblemente difícil, pero uno realmente no podía permitirse el lujo de cometer un error—.

—Pero Elsie lo hizo—Dijo Harry.

Snape miró suavemente al niño—¿Quién está contando esta historia, Señor Potter? —.

Harry movió su cabeza por lo que todavía estaba contra el pecho de su maestro, pero podía mirarlo. Él sonrió—¡Solo estaba adivinando! —.

—¡Hmph! —Snape le hizo cosquillas en las costillas a Harry y Harry dejó escapar un “eep”. Luego continuó con su historia—Trataba de ser amable. Lo cual era difícil. Por eso encuentro que gritarle a los idiotas es mucho más fácil—Harry se rió suavemente al lado de Snape—Entonces, allí estaba yo, siendo tan amable como pensaba que podía estar a salvo, pero desafortunadamente no estaba teniendo el efecto que esperaba. La señorita Handrew era su nerviosa habitual, y parecía extenderse a sus compañeros de clase—.

—Tú sí gritaste, ¿verdad? —Harry conjeturó.

Snape sonrió—Mm, sí. Lo hice. En el peor momento, también. Comenzó con la señorita Handrew dejando caer demasiadas hojas de té verde en su caldero. Luego, una tras otra, en el efecto dominó más espectacular que jamás haya visto , uno por uno y segundos después, los calderos se lanzaron desde el fuego. Todos gritaban y yo estaba tratando de sacar a toda la clase de la habitación y asegurarme de que nadie fuera atropellado por un caldero ¡volando o cayendo! —.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron y le sonrió a su maestra mientras se sentaba y abría los brazos—¡Pero nadie se lastimó y tú salvaste el día y detuviste a la señorita Handrew y comenzó a gritar de nuevo! —.

—¡No del todo, Señor Potter! —regañó Snape mientras atrapaba al pequeño niño por el medio y lo colocaba en su regazo—¡Detuve a toda la clase, el director me dio detención a mí y entonces...! ¡Entonces grité en todas mis clases durante el resto del año! —.

Harry comenzó a reír, pero luego se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad—¡Espera un minuto! ¿Tuviste una detención? ¡Pero eres un adulto! —.

Snape frunció el ceño al pasado por un momento, luego gruñó—Esa fue mi discusión, pero una cosa que he aprendido sobre Albus Dumbledore es que hará lo que quiera—.

Ante el ceño fruncido que Harry le dio, Snape pensó que lo que él había dicho sobre el director podría no haber sido lo más acertado. Harry entrelazó sus dedos y los miró fijamente, con fuerza, hacia ellos—No me gusta—Murmuró.

Snape usó su dedo índice para inclinar la cabeza del niño hacia arriba para poder mirar esos ojos verdes de él—¿El director? —Harry solo asintió—¿Qué te preocupa sobre él? —Snape preguntó en voz baja, casi conspiratoriamente.

Harry susurró—Me entrego a los Dursley, ¿no? —Harry comenzó a torcer nerviosamente uno de los botones de su profesor.

Snape estuvo tentado a mentir, pero no podía hacerlo, no a este chico, porque en este tema, Harry se merecía la verdad, incluso si pudiera doler—Eran tus únicos parientes vivos y pensó que se preocuparían por ti—.

—¿Alguna vez me revisó? —Harry no esperó una respuesta ya que ahora torcía el botón enojado—No creo que lo haya hecho porque se hubiera detenido si lo hubiera hecho—Harry jadeó cuando el botón se soltó. El hilo negro colgaba cansado de un lado del botón. Snape arrebató el botón suave pero firmemente de la mano de Harry y se lo metió rápidamente en el bolsillo del abrigo. Los elfos domésticos de la lavandería lo encontrarían y lo volverían a poner.

Snape envolvió una mano sobre la de Harry y la apretó ligeramente—Sí, niño, el director debería haberte revisado, y te ha fallado al no haberlo hecho. ¿Ayuda si fue él quien me envió a buscarte? —.

Harry le dio a su maestro, el Hombre Oscuro, una mirada terriblemente triste—¿Por qué no te envió antes? —.

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho—Snape tiró del chico en un abrazo y Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre mayor.

Snape sintió un toque de humedad salada en el cuello y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Harry. Sin embargo, el llanto no aumentó. Harry habló en un susurro que era triste y agradecido al mismo tiempo—Mamá me dijo que fuera paciente. Ella dijo que vendrías por mí—.

Tomó cada onza de fuerza de voluntad que Snape no se congelara y dejara que sus músculos se pusieran rígidos. El dibujo que Harry había hecho y había pegado con cinta adhesiva al interior de su armario en el N° 4 de Privet Drive corrió al primer plano de su mente. En ese segundo recordó las brisas que le habían tocado la mejilla cuando la brisa no debería haber estado donde estaba.

¿Lily estaba cuidando a su hijo? ¿Lily había visitado a Harry en sus sueños? ¿Fue Lily quien le envió al niño las imágenes que había dibujado?

Snape habría preguntado, pero Harry se había dormido muy rápido. Asegurándose su agarre, el Maestro de Pociones se levantó del sofá y luego colocó a Harry sobre él. Convocó una almohada, se deslizó cuidadosamente bajo la cabeza de Harry y luego una manta que arrojó sobre el niño después de que transfiguró la ropa de Harry en una cálida pijama de vellón. Snape luego entró a su pequeña cocina.

Una vez en la cocina, Snape le escribió una nota rápida a Draco.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Señor Draco Malfoy,_
> 
> _Esta nota es para informarle que Harry se quedó dormido en mi alojamiento y pasará la noche aquí. Le encontrará justo afuera del Gran Comedor para desayunar en la mañana._
> 
> _Snape_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Snape luego pidió un elfo para entregar la nota. Después de preparar un poco de té, regresó a su sala de estar donde bajó la luz y se sentó en su silla favorita, cerca del niño dormido.

El mago se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Mañana, Harry sería su hijo.


	21. 15 De Octubre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_Martes, 15 De Octubre De 1991_ **

Este debería haber sido uno de los días más felices de la vida de Snape, pero no fue así. Clase tras clase, solo se enfadaba más y su migraña empeoraba. Odiaba beber pociones cuando tenía que enseñar, pero con el ruido de todos los estudiantes especulando sobre las desapariciones de los tres primeros años de Gryffindor, lo estaba considerando. Hasta ahora había sido un infierno para el mago.

Lo que era peor, cuando sus estudiantes no se concentraban en aprender, era cuando desperdiciaban los ingredientes y había accidentes. Solo había pasado la mitad del día y un Slytherin, dos Ravenclaws y un Hufflepuff habían sido enviados a la enfermería con quemaduras menores. El Slytherin terminó con cuernos, también, y Snape estaba seguro de que la poción que se suponía que elaboraban no podía hacer eso. Sin embargo, ¿quién sabía cómo un niño podría torcer una poción cuando estaba más interesado en los chismes que en las clases?

A la hora del almuerzo, Snape se retiró al fresco interior de su oficina. Él no podría enfrentar el Gran Comedor, ni podría enfrentar el almuerzo. Su estómago estaba demasiado sensible por el golpeteo de su cabeza. Habría convocado una Poción de Alivio para Migraña, pero por el momento, su escritorio parecía mucho más atractivo, por lo que se cruzó de brazos sobre el escritorio, apoyó la frente en los brazos y cerró los ojos.

Snape no escuchó el suave crujido de las túnicas de los estudiantes, ni se dio cuenta de que nadie más que él estaba en su oficina. Al menos, no hasta que una botella de barro fue empujada contra su mano.

Se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, enfrentando la expresión preocupada de Harry. Frunció el ceño ya que esa era la única expresión que su rostro podía manejar. Colocando sus dedos sobre la botella en forma plana, la descorchó con su pulgar. Se lo llevó a la cabeza, que todavía estaba muy cerca de la superficie de su escritorio, olfateó la poción y reconoció el olor acre de una Poción de Alivio para Migraña que había preparado. Se tragó una medida de la poción y se sintió complacido por la calidez que floreció en el exterior, aliviando el dolor en su cabeza y la rigidez de los músculos de sus hombros.

—Todavía no ha tenido mi clase hoy, Señor Potter. ¿Cómo se enteró de este dolor de cabeza? —Preguntó Snape mientras flexionaba los músculos de sus hombros para alentarlos a soltar lo último de su tensión. Él aún no había levantado la cabeza.

—Solo vine a verte, señor, y tenías la cabeza sobre el escritorio—Harry se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba los puños—Lo supuse, pero pensé que primero verificaría la poción como siempre lo he visto hacer, señor—.

Snape sonrió. El chico lo estaba conociendo bastante bien—Gracias, Señor Potter—.

—¿Mejor, señor? —Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa tímida.

Snape notó que solo podía ver la cara de Harry desde la nariz contra el borde del escritorio. Él casi gritó, “¡Eres muy pequeño!” Sin embargo, se le cortó la lengua para decir las palabras dañinas y simplemente asintió con cuidado levantando la cabeza y asegurándose de que no se derramaría por sí solo.

—Pensé que estarías visitando a tu amiga ahora mismo—Snape usó una voz tranquila, ya que era reacio a perturbar el delicado equilibrio de su cerebro.

—Esperaba que pudieras venir conmigo. El señor y la señora Malfoy ya están allí y Draco se ha ido a encontrarlo—Explicó Harry—¿Quieres almorzar con ellos? —.

Sintiéndose al menos un 90% mejor de lo que había estado, Snape se levantó de su escritorio y pasó los dedos sin entusiasmo por su cabello. Había sufrido todos los humos nocivos que sus estudiantes habían logrado, y por lo tanto no se veía mejor. Él decidió que realmente no le importaba. Mientras caminaba alrededor de su escritorio hacia Harry, Snape le tendió la mano, y Harry sonrió alegremente mientras deslizaba su mano en la de su maestro. Mientras salían juntos, la mente de Harry vitoreó alegremente. ¡Este iba a ser el mejor día de todos!

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry y Snape llegaron a la enfermería y, aunque solo vio al estudiante de Hufflepuff que había enviado desde la última clase a ser atendido por quemaduras, el lugar parecía extrañamente abarrotado. En la cama de Hermione.

Lucius y Narcissa estaban sentados en el lado derecho, y Draco estaba al pie de la cama. En el lado izquierdo de la cama había una mujer joven de aspecto extraño, que lucía cabello morado oscuro, que Snape sabía que combinaba con ojos igualmente llamativos.

—¡Nymphadora! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Exigió Snape con una leve mueca.

La chica giró... y se giró para salir de su silla. Con una risita, cuando su cabello se volvió rosa neón, se levantó y le sonrió a Snape.

—¡Que hay, profesor! —Ella saludó.

Snape sintió que Harry se acercaba un poco más a él.

—¡Habla el inglés del rey! —Le espetó Snape a la joven mujer.

—Aww, sigue siendo encantadoramente rígido como siempre fue, profesor—Ella sonrió descaradamente y luego volvió su mirada hacia el pequeño niño que tenía lo que parecía ser un agarre mortal en la mano del Jefe de Slytherin—Eres un tipo dulce. Soy Tonks. ¿Quién eres tú? —.

Harry se deslizó detrás de las cortinas de la túnica de Snape, y se asomó entre el brazo de su maestro y su cuerpo a la chica extraña. Snape puso una mano entre los omóplatos de Harry y lo empujó suavemente frente a él.

—Nymphadora Tonks, este es Harry Potter—Introdujo Snape.

—¡Que hay, Harry! —Su cabello morado se desvaneció en un rosa brillante y Harry empujó hacia atrás con preocupación contra Snape.

—Siéntate, Dora—Ordenó Narcissa en voz baja—Eres demasiado para que algunas personas lo tomen todo de una vez—.

De repente, recatada y tranquila, Tonks volvió a sentarse en la silla y se encogió de hombros, disculpándose—Lo siento, tía Cissy—.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué está pasando? —Preguntó Snape mientras convocaba dos sillas para él y Harry. Se sentaron cerca de Draco.

Lucius respondió—Hermione es la primera tarea de campo de Dora para su entrenamiento de Auror, Severus. Ha venido para tomar la declaración de Hermione y estamos aquí como apoyo moral—.

—Tonks—Dijo el joven Auror—Te pedí que me llamaras Tonks—.

Los ojos de Lucius se entrecerraron a la joven—Te llamaré Dora o Nymphadora, señorita. Si deseas que tus amigos se dirijan a ti por tu apellido, entonces esa es tu prerrogativa. Sin embargo, con la familia, solo tendrás que soportar tu nombre—.

Tonks resopló, pero principalmente para sí misma. Narcissa miró a la joven y enderezó su espina dorsal. Tonks, viendo el gesto, se sentó un poco más recta y recibió una sonrisa de la esposa de Lucius—Tu nombre es uno que atesorarás algún día, Nymphadora—Dijo Narcissa en tono coercitivo.

Tonks luego se desplomó, sus brazos contra su pecho—¡Nymphadora es demasiado largo y no me gusta Dora! —.

Snape ordenó cáusticamente—¡Deja de portarte como una niña, Nymphadora! Si estás aquí en la capacidad de tu trabajo, siéntate y actúa como tal—.

Tonks fulminó con la mirada a Snape, pero ella terminó su diatriba y sacó su varita mientras apuntaba a Hermione—Lo siento por eso, Hermione. Solo necesito terminar de hacer un Hechizo de Diagnóstico y entonces habremos terminado—.

Hermione había estado en silencio durante todo el intercambio, y simplemente asintió. El hechizo fue lanzado y todos vieron como las runas aparecían sobre Hermione. Cuando se desvanecieron, Tonks sostuvo una transcripción de pergamino de los resultados del hechizo. Ella lo miró rápidamente, luego lo enrolló y lo guardó en un bolsillo interior de su largo abrigo de cuero.

>> ¡Estuviste perfecta, Hermione! —Tonks acarició la mano de la niña que descansaba sobre su manta—Muchas gracias por aguantarme—.

—Claro, Tonks. Me alegro de poder hacer algo útil—Su mirada se dirigió hacia Narcissa quien le sonrió con aprobación.

Tonks se puso de pie y luego se acercó a Lucius y Narcissa. Ella besó sus mejillas—Gracias, tío Luc, gracias, tía Cissy. Realmente lo necesitaba—Ella le palmeó el bolsillo oculto y luego pasó por encima de Draco y le alborotó el cabello.

—¡Oye! —Él se quejó y ella se inclinó y le besó la mejilla.

—¡Se bueno, primo! —Tonks sonrió burlonamente cuando Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

La joven dama pasó por delante de Harry y lo saludó con la mano. Se detuvo frente a Snape quien hizo lo mejor para no mirarla. Ella se inclinó para besarle la punta de la nariz e intentó deslizarse con gracia a un lado y salir de la enfermería, pero tropezó, espectacularmente, sobre el regazo de Snape, y hacia el piso.

—¡Los dientes de Merlín! —Snape maldijo mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Tonks a levantarse casi dislocando su brazo de su hombro—¡Eres un maldito peligro, Nymphadora! —Siseó.

Tonks solo le sonrió encantadoramente mientras su cabello se desvanecía a un encantador color azul-negro—Pero, ¡me amas de todos modos, profesor! —Ahora fue capaz de huir y logró salir de la enfermería sin ningún otro incidente.

Él miró a Lucius—Tu sobrina es una amenaza para la sociedad educada—Declaró.

Lucius se rió suavemente—Pero Dora tiene buenas intenciones, Severus—.

Snape frunció el ceño y volvió a sentarse—¿De qué se trataba todo esto, Lucius? ¿Decidiste llamar a los Aurores después de todo? —

—No del todo—Respondió en serio—Los Grangers... —Vaciló como si estuviera molesto. Luego enmendó—He solicitado un informe oficial sobre el incidente. Dado que todavía no estamos preparados para involucrar a los Aurores en esto, me puse en contacto con Alastor Moody y él sugirió que Dora anoté el testimonio de Hermione y el mío de la reunión en la oficina del director como una forma de darle un poco de experiencia en el campo—Lucius luego sonrió maliciosamente—¡Su molestia era solo una bonificación! —.

Snape frunció el ceño—Sabes lo que dicen cuando un caballero es grosero con una dama, ¿verdad, Severus? —Bromeó Narcissa.

Snape miró a la presuntuosa mujer—No le gustan sus intentos inútiles de coquetear—Declaró rotundamente—¿No estamos aquí para el almuerzo? —Demando.

Harry, uno de los tres niños que no entendía la conversación adulta, dijo—¡Tengo hambre! —.

—Yo también—Estuvo de acuerdo Draco.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Acababan de terminar el almuerzo y se preparaban para concluir su visita para que Hermione pudiera descansar cuando llegara un visitante no deseado.

—¡Ah, Severus! ¡Aquí estas! —El director se detuvo un momento en la puerta arqueada de la Enfermería. Luego se deslizó dentro, asintiendo cortésmente hacia Narcissa y Lucius. Luego le prestó atención a Hermione—¿Y cómo te va hoy, señorita Granger? —.

—Bien—Dijo sin una sonrisa. Snape sonrió con satisfacción. La niña había sido consciente de que no había valido la pena ser visitada por el director cuando primero resultó herida.

Las preguntas de Hermione a Madame Pomfrey no habían sido muy sutiles, pero le habían hablado a Snape cuando supo lo que la señorita Granger había estado preguntando; la niña había querido saber si el director estaba tan preocupado por ella como lo habían estado sus amigos y maestros. Incluso Minerva, que sabía que su carrera en Hogwarts dependía de este incidente, había venido a visitar a Hermione, una vez. Hermione había apreciado la visita, pero comprensiblemente, no deseaba ser agobiada por la mujer cuyos remordimientos habían llegado demasiado tarde. Pero para este día, el director no lo había visitado una vez. Ni siquiera cuando Hermione estaba inconsciente, o dormida.

Dumbledore ignoró el suave desaire, miró a Harry, y luego fijó su mirada en Snape—Te he estado buscando, muchacho. ¿Podríamos vernos después de tu última clase? —.

Snape asintió—¿A las seis en punto, señor? —.

Dumbledore sonrió amablemente—Tendré el té listo, Severus—.

Cuando el director salió de la enfermería, Snape frunció los labios. Lucius observó—Dumbledore parece ser un hombre que se prepara para interferir—.

Snape asintió, pero permaneció en silencio. Harry miró preocupado a su maestro—¿Pasa algo, señor? —.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Harry—Aseguró Snape. Le dio al niño una de sus sonrisas torcidas, una que levantó solo una pequeña esquina de su boca.

Lucius se había levantado y le susurró al oído a Snape—¿Dijiste que el Cruor Mea Cruor está listo, Severus? —Snape asintió, casi imperceptiblemente—Entonces deberíamos realizar la adopción ahora—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape hizo pasar a Harry, Draco y Narcissa a su laboratorio privado donde tenía la poción Cruor Mea Cruor esperando bajo un hechizo de estasis. Lucius, sosteniendo a Hermione en sus brazos, llegó a través del Flu del laboratorio privado varios minutos después. Snape selló rápidamente la Flu contra todos los demás visitantes. Luego fortaleció las protecciones alrededor del laboratorio. Sería desastroso si el director realizara una visita no programada.

Lucius colocó a Hermione en un lounge que conjuró, lo que le permitiría mantener recta la pierna lesionada y poder sentarse cómodamente. Narcissa conjuró un afgano suave y grueso de mohair* y cubrió el regazo, las rodillas y los pies de Hermione. Luego se sentó junto a la chica en el lounge.

Lucius y Severus estaban revisando el pergamino que tenía una copia del ritual. Lucius estaba negando con la cabeza—Realmente no podemos permitirnos cortar nada de esto, Severus. No podemos arriesgarnos a ninguna interrupción en la magia, o Dumbledore podría encontrar una forma de explotarlo—.

Los labios de Snape se adelgazaron—Mi clase de tercer año no me va a permitir ignorar mi tardanza—Luego sonrió con fuerza—¿Pero qué importa cuando estoy ganando un hijo? —.

Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa—Eso es lo que quería escuchar, mi amigo. Prepárate a ti y a Harry mientras marco el círculo—.

Snape levantó la mirada mientras se alejaba de la mesa de trabajo donde la poción estaba esperando—¡Harry, ven conmigo, hijo! —.

Harry levantó la vista y al ver las palabras de su futuro padre, trotó lejos del lado de Draco y hacia Snape—¿Sí señor? —Harry miró hacia arriba expectante.

Snape colocó una mano suavemente sobre el hombro derecho de Harry—Esperaba que esto no se apresurara... —Hizo una pausa—Hay un punto en la ceremonia llamado Palabras de Compromiso. Tendrás que pensar en algo para decir—.

—¿Tenemos que decir algo? —Preguntó Harry preocupado. No creía que fuera capaz de inventar algo con tan poco tiempo de aviso.

Snape le dio al chico una de sus raras y completas sonrisas. Tocó el pecho de Harry—Solo habla desde tu corazón y estarás bien—.

Harry respiró estremecido—Bueno—Miró hacia Lucius que estaba usando su varita para inscribir algo en el piso de piedra. Harry de repente atrapó la manga de su profesor y susurró—¿Esto va a doler? —.

—Se necesitan siete gotas de tu sangre para la poción—Explicó Snape—Para obtener esas gotas, se tomarán de tu palma. Se usa un cuchillo ceremonial. Picará, pero solo por un momento. Lo mismo se hará conmigo—Snape observó con preocupación cómo el pequeño niño palidecía, pero solo por un momento. Tomando una respiración profunda, cuadró sus hombros y le sonrió a su maestro—¿Listo? —Preguntó Snape, complacido por la muestra de valentía del chico.

—Sí, señor—Asintió Harry.

Snape llevó a Harry al círculo que Lucius había inscrito en el piso de piedra. Ahora estaba trabajando en inscribir runas en el interior del círculo, donde los símbolos de los cuatro elementos estaban en el exterior del círculo, equidistantes entre sí.

—¿Qué significan esos? —Preguntó Harry.

Lucius no pudo responder, entonces Draco respondió—Esos cuatro símbolos son los cuatro elementos: tierra, fuego, aire y agua. Padre inscribe las runas, pero pueden significar algo específico para el ritual—.

Lucius terminó la última runa y se enderezó. Él sonrió a su hijo. Señalando con su varita, revisó cada una de las runas y explicó su significado en relación con la adopción—Comenzamos con Mannaz—Lucius miró a Snape quien se movió para pararse frente a la runa—Ese es el padre, el creador del corazón y el hogar—Harry sonrió ante eso. Lucius luego señaló una runa a la derecha de donde estaba Snape—Esta es Othila, el alma de todo lo que es “hogar” de la familia—Luego señaló a la izquierda—Raido es el viaje que hace una familia. Sus altibajos, pero juntos siempre, como debe ser—.

Harry interrumpió cuando notó que había una extraña ruptura en el patrón circular—¿No se supone que hay una runa aquí, Señor Malfoy? —.

—No necesito inscribir ese, Harry. Te la pones—Respondió Lucius como si todos supieran a qué se refería. Echó un vistazo a todas las perplejas expresiones, pero notó las de Snape y las de Harry. Le indicó a Harry que se acercara. Harry se acercó al mago alto y Lucius apartó el flequillo que normalmente ocultaba la cicatriz del rayo. Cuando acercó su dedo para rastrearlo, Harry se estremeció levemente. Lucius retiró su mano, y luego miró a Snape—¿Realmente no sabes de esto, Severus? —.

Snape cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—Pareces estar en posesión de un conocimiento que no tenemos, Lucius. Explica, por favor—Frunció el ceño, demostrando que toleraría la demora de su amigo solo por cierto tiempo si no tenía sentido.

Lucius miró a Harry y levantó su mano nuevamente sobre el chico para que pudiera verlo—¿Puedo, Harry? —El niño miró cautelosamente la mano de Lucius, pero asintió con la cabeza en señal de aquiescencia. Lucius movió muy suavemente su dedo índice más cerca y luego trazó muy ligeramente la cicatriz—Esta es Sowelu, el sol. También simboliza a la Madre Protectora, su amor—Lucius alejó su mano de Harry. Mantuvo su mirada plateada sobre el chico—Se rumorea que tu madre fue capaz de mantenerte con vida, y a salvo de los poderes del Señor Oscuro a través de su profundo y permanente amor por ti. No tengo dudas de que fue la magia de Lily la que dejó este símbolo sobre tu frente—.

Harry levantó los dedos y tocó su cicatriz con nueva curiosidad, pero una persistente sensación de perplejidad—Pero, duele a veces—Dijo en voz baja.

—Sangraba en la clase de Quirrell—Dijo Draco.

—Harry siempre lo toca cuando le da dolores de cabeza—Agregó Hermione.

Harry se sonrojó ante los recordatorios de lo que él veía como debilidades.

Lucius asintió sabiamente—Esperaría que doliera cuando estés cerca de la magia o alguien que intenta hacerte daño. Es una advertencia—.

—Entonces, ¿no es malvada? —Harry preguntó con esperanza.

—Dicen que todavía soy malvado, aunque amo a mi familia, y hago lo que puedo para restaurar el honor de mi familia. Harry, ¿te ha dolido alguna vez tu cicatriz cuando estoy cerca? ¿O Severus? —.

Harry miró por encima del hombro al Hombre Oscuro. Él sacudió su cabeza fuertemente—¡No! ¡Nunca duele y sé que ambos son buenos! —.

Lucius le dio un codazo a Harry para que se pare frente a Snape dentro del círculo—Sowelu—Dijo en voz baja—A tu derecha está Othila, pero como ves, se invierte. Refleja tu deseo, Harry, de tener un hogar y una familia. A tu izquierda está Gebo, la runa de unión, de niño a padre, de magia a magia—Lucius luego se apartó de Harry y se dirigió al centro del círculo donde la poción, sostenida en una gran copa de plata, flotaba en el aire.

Snape, que había estado mirando preocupado la cicatriz de Harry, interrumpió—Lucius, ¿es esto sabio? Esa es una cicatriz maldita—.

Lucius lo miró exasperado—Obviamente tus lecciones en Runas Antiguas no fueron muy bien, amigo mío—Respondió amargamente. La mano de Harry fue inconscientemente a su cicatriz, tocándola delicadamente.

—¡Esto podría invalidar el ritual! —Snape se enojó.

—¡Severus! —Lucius gritó y luego bajó el timbre de su voz—Amigo mío, si alguna vez has confiado en mí, entonces te pido que lo hagas ahora—Se giró levemente y apuntó con un elegante dedo a Harry—Esa no es una cicatriz maldita. Es la Marca del Amor de una Madre—Regresó al lado de Harry y le sonrió—¿Confiarás en mí, Harry? —.

Nuevamente Harry tocó la cicatriz. Pensó en todas las veces que la había mirado en un fragmento de espejo que había guardado con todos sus otros tesoros en su armario en Privet Drive. La cicatriz había sido durante mucho tiempo un molesto recordatorio del “Accidente automovilístico” en que sus familiares le contaron que sus padres habían muerto. Más tarde, fue un recordatorio de sus muertes verdaderamente horribles a manos de Voldemort. A pesar de todo eso, Harry nunca había odiado la cicatriz. Él nunca había tenido malos sentimientos por ella.

Harry asintió con esperanza. No quería que su cicatriz fuera una maldición y si era aceptada durante el ritual de adopción, significaba que no era así—Sí—Se hizo eco en voz baja.

—Buen chico. ¿Estás listo, Draco? —Preguntó Lucius.

—Lo estoy padre—Respondió solemnemente.

Harry miró a Draco, curioso de lo que iba a estar haciendo. Lucius comenzó a hablar antes de poder preguntar, por lo que permaneció en silencio.

Lucius sostuvo lo que a Harry le pareció que era una daga corta. El cuchillo era un athame, utilizado en muchos de los rituales mágicos de sangre que habían sido prohibidos por el Ministerio. Era una antigüedad, una reliquia que había pertenecido a la familia Prince durante varios siglos. Cuando Snape decidió usar el Cruor Mea Cruor para la adopción de Harry, había hecho un viaje rápido a Gringotts para encontrar el athame.

Invocando a la copa para seguirlo, Lucius se acercó a Snape. Luego sostuvo el athame sobre la palma derecha del hombre y habló—Pido las bendiciones de la Tierra—Draco estaba cerca del símbolo de la tierra y roció lo que solo podía ser suciedad en el símbolo—Pido las bendiciones del aire—Draco ya se había movido al símbolo del aire y rápidamente se arrodilló y sopló suavemente sobre él—Pido las bendiciones del agua—Draco se había levantado y tenía que trotar hacia el tercer símbolo de agua. Sosteniendo una jarra pequeña, permitió que unas gotas de agua cayeran sobre el símbolo—Pido las bendiciones del fuego—Narcissa se encargó del último símbolo al lanzar un “Incendio” muy controlado que permitió que una pequeña llama cayera sobre el símbolo.

Con el último elemento “Despierto”, hilos pálidos de azul, blanco, dorado y marrón se elevaron de los símbolos que se entrelazaban sobre el círculo y sus habitantes. Harry y Hermione, ambos, dejaron escapar suaves susurros de asombro. Como Harry estaba tan distraído por la magia sobre él, no vio a Lucius usar el athame para herir la palma de Snape para que pudiera recoger siete gotas de sangre. Antes de darse cuenta, Lucius estaba frente a él, tomando su mano derecha en la suya. Harry tragó saliva e hizo todo lo posible para no apartar la mano del viejo mago.

Lucius estaba ligeramente inclinado sobre Harry y le dio una sonrisa alentadora. Luego pidió nuevamente las bendiciones de los elementos, y Draco y Narcissa despertaron los elementos por segunda vez. Se unieron nuevos hilos, se entretejieron y luego se tejieron con los anteriores.

—¡Ay! —Harry gritó. Se había distraído otra vez y Lucius había usado esa distracción para hacer el corte en la palma pequeña de Harry con la athame. Los reflejos del niño intentaron tirar de su mano hacia atrás, pero Lucius sostuvo firmemente la mano.

—Shhh, Harry. Solo pica un poco—Aseguró Lucius—¿Puedes respirar por mí? —.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se fijaron en los de color gris plateado, y él asintió con la cabeza con fuerza. Comenzó a respirar, tan uniformemente como pudo, sin darse cuenta de que Lucius había recogido su sangre.

—Muy bien, Harry—Dijo Lucius en voz baja—Ahora, cierra la mano y camina hacia el centro—.

Harry lo hizo y fue seguido por Lucius quien se encontró con Harry y Snape en el centro del círculo. Lucius luego levantó la copa por encima de su cabeza hacia el nexo donde estaban todos los hilos de los elementos.

>> Invoco sobre los elementos, la vieja magia, para bendecir a estas dos almas y unirlas en familia—Entonó Lucius. Los hilos se movieron sinuosamente hacia abajo y dentro de la copa haciendo que la poción exudara un vapor fragante y colorido.

Snape extendió su mano derecha y rápidamente tomó la mano derecha de Harry en la suya. Harry dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando sintió una oleada de lo que él pensó que debía ser magia irradiando hacia fuera de los cortes hechos en su palma y la del Hombre Oscuro. Al principio estaba helada, pero luego se calentó y lo hizo sentir un poco mareado. Le sonrió a Snape. Harry pensó que su maestro debía estar sintiendo lo mismo porque su sonrisa era cálida, brillante y un poco tonta. Sin embargo, lo vio por unos breves segundos. La sonrisa se desvaneció, pero permaneció en los ojos oscuros de Snape.

Todos se sobresaltaron, sin embargo, cuando una neblina vaporosa apareció entre Harry y Snape. Una segunda bruma, no tan fuerte como la primera, apareció a cada lado de Harry y entre ellos. Caras vagas se formaron en la niebla justo cuando dos manos muy indistintas se cernían sobre Snape y las manos entrelazadas de Harry.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —Harry susurró en estado de shock. Instintivamente, su mano sosteniendo la de Snape se apretó.

Snape no dijo nada, aunque al ver a Lily, su corazón se había saltado algunos latidos antes de saltar a su garganta.

Lucius mantuvo la poción que todavía estaba absorbiendo los hilos de los elementos. Rápidamente tocó cada uno de sus hombros y habló en voz baja—Está bien. Leí que esto a veces sucede—.

Snape le disparó al aristócrata un rápido ceño por no haber mencionado esta posibilidad. Lucius sonrió con suficiencia confirmando al Maestro de Pociones que había sido consciente de esta probabilidad. Harry todavía estaba hipnotizado por las fantasmales presencias de Lily y James.

Cuando los hilos de los elementos fueron absorbidos por la poción, Lucius la bajó entre los dos magos, y habló en voz baja—Severus, bebe esto y acepta a Harry Potter como tu hijo, por derecho de la vieja magia, los elementos, tu amor... —Echó un vistazo a Lily y James, quienes sonrieron y asintieron—... y con las bendiciones de Lily y James—.

Snape tomó la copa con su mano izquierda, dio un simple gesto de agradecimiento a los fantasmas, luego se la llevó a los labios. Luego bebió una medida completa y, aun sosteniendo la taza, miró a Harry a los ojos y dijo—Harry, hoy te hago mi hijo. Prometo amarte siempre, mantenerte a salvo, consolarte cuando lo desees. En honor a tu madre, y también a tu padre, te lo prometo, hijo mío—.

Harry vio un brillo en los ojos de Snape que hacía que sus propios ojos parecieran más húmedos. Casi se pierde a Lucius dirigiéndose a él—Harry, bebe esto y acepta a Severus Tobías Snape como tu padre, por derecho de la vieja magia, los elementos, tu amor y con las bendiciones de tus padres, James y Lily—.

Lucius le entregó a Harry la copa y la estabilizó para asegurarse de que el chico la agarraba bien. Harry luego se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió. Olió el fragante aroma de la salvia, el vetiver y el roble. La poción sabía a... casa. Cuando terminó de tragar, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de levantar los ojos hacia la mirada acogedora del Hombre Oscuro—Yo... —Titubeó, y parpadeó de nuevo, sintiendo una alegría insistente picar contra sus párpados. Susurrando, casi tímidamente, comenzó de nuevo—Papá... —Luego miró tímidamente a James, quien le dio un asentimiento alentador. Harry sonrió y luego miró a su nuevo padre—Papá, gracias por venir a buscarme y alejarme de los Dursley. Gracias por cuidarme y hacer que mis pesadillas sean menos aterradoras—Luego miró rápidamente las sombras de sus padres—Mamá, papá, prometo ser el mejor hijo para mí... para mi nuevo padre y para enorgullecerte, así no tienes que preocuparte por mí—James sonrió y rió silenciosamente mientras la sonrisa de Lily irradiaba su amor por su hijo. Sintiéndose vertiginoso, pero serio, Harry volvió su mirada hacia Snape—Papá, te prometo que voy a... tratar de comportarme, hacer mi tarea y estudiar, y obtendré muchas buenas calificaciones para que puedas estar orgulloso de mí—Empezó a devolverle la copa a Lucius, pero recordó que había olvidado algo—¡Oh, sí! Te prometo esto, papá, porque... uhm... porque mis padres están felices y tú serás mi padre para siempre, ¡ahora! —.

Hubo un poco de risa y sonrisas, pero el ritual no había terminado del todo. Tan pronto como Harry le devolvió la copa a Lucius, una corona de magia estallo desde Harry y Snape que los envolvió a ambos. A medida que la magia se desvaneció, Snape se sintió eufórico. Harry, siendo solo un niño, se sintió abrumado por la euforia y comenzó a desplomarse, sin huesos, en el suelo. Snape lo tomó en sus brazos y se arrodilló con el niño parcialmente sobre su regazo. James se inclinó y tocó la frente de Harry antes de desaparecer. Lily se quedó un poco más de tiempo cuando se arrodilló junto a Snape. Ella también tocó la frente de su hijo, pero específicamente tocó la cicatriz del rayo. Su mano fría tocó muy suavemente la mano de Snape. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia él, se desvaneció.

—¡Guau! —Exclamaron Draco y Hermione.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Varios minutos después, los sentidos de Harry habían dejado de girar y se encontró en la habitación de su maestro... no, en el cuarto privado de su padre en el sofá junto a él. Se sentó, se desperezó y luego miró la palma de su mano. No había cicatriz. Pensó que podría estar decepcionado, pero en su lugar sintió un calor agradable en su corazón.

—¿Papá? —Preguntó en voz baja. Una parte de él todavía estaba experimentando con esa palabra y disfrutando de cómo lo hacía sentirse amado.

Snape le dio a su hijo una pequeña sonrisa, pero para Harry fue una sonrisa completa. Él le devolvió la sonrisa—¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? —.

—Mi corazón se siente cálido—Observó, tocando su mano con su pecho.

—Se sentirá de esa manera, probablemente, por el resto del día y luego se desvanecerá. Si estas lo suficientemente estable sobre tus pies, necesito que vayas a clase para poder ir a la mía y enseñar antes de que esos rufianes revuelvan todo—Se rió entre dientes Snape.

Harry hizo un puchero—Desearía no tener que hacerlo—Pensó en sus padres. En el fondo, se había preocupado un tanto acerca de si les importaría si él era adoptado, así que le había tranquilizado mucho saber que habían estado allí para aprobarlo. Eso lo hizo sentir cálido por dentro, también.

Snape levantó a su hijo del sofá y le dio un empujón entre los omóplatos—Puedes venir de visita después de la cena. ¡Ahora, vete! ¡No quiero que termines con un cero por hoy! —.

—¡Sí papá! —Harry sonrió de nuevo cuando su corazón floreció una vez más con calidez. Al ver su mochila junto a la puerta, la tomó entre sus manos, la colocó sobre su hombro y pronto corrió por el corredor con una risa complacida camino a Encantamientos.

Snape estaba complacido, también. Había esperado que estuviera haciendo lo correcto por Harry, pero tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que tenía miedo de que Lily, y muy probablemente James, no estuvieran de acuerdo con que Harry lo tuviera como padre. No solo se había aprobado su presencia, sino que también habían bendecido la adopción. No habría forma en la tierra de refutarlo o romperlo.

Mientras agarró su túnica docente, sonrió con aire de suficiencia. ¡La cicatriz de Harry no era una cicatriz maldita!

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry llegó veinte minutos tarde a Encantamientos y sin excusa porque su padre... _“¡mi padre!”..._ había olvidado darle un permiso para excusar la tardanza. Entonces, perdió veinte puntos, pero a Harry no le importó. Él tenía un padre... _“¡mi padre!”..._ ¡ahora!

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape llegó para su reunión con el director precisamente a las 6 pm, Justo antes de la cena. Mientras caminaba por la puerta que se balanceaba silenciosamente, varias docenas de relojes sonaban, funcionaban o pululaban o incluso marcaban en toda la oficina. La cabeza de Dumbledore estaba inclinada sobre un pergamino, pero cuando Snape se enfrentó al escritorio del hombre, levantó la vista con una sonrisa. Snape ciertamente no la devolvió. De hecho, su rostro logró hacerse más parecido al granito; inamovible e inexpresivo.

—Mi muchacho, por favor siéntate—El director no estaba muy animado ya que su instructor de Pociones no se movió ni un centímetro, salvo cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y profundizar su ceño fruncido. Dumbledore observó al mago más joven por un momento, luego suspiró y decidió que no iba a aguantar el histrionismo de Severus hoy—Lo que sea que desees, entonces. Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre el Señor Potter—Comenzó.

—Sí, de eso es de lo que me gustaría hablar, director. ¿Lo sabía usted? —Snape mordió.

Dumbledore sintió que su mundo se inclinaba un poco hacia los lados. Estaba seguro de que había tenido la sartén por el mango aquí—¿Saber qué? —Preguntó, genuinamente desconcertado.

Furioso, Snape sacó un vial que terminaba en una punta cónica de su bolsillo interior. Lo abofeteó sobre el escritorio del director. Su mirada se convirtió en una mueca afilada, acusando al hombre frente a él como si Dumbledore tuviera que saber qué había en el frasco.

Dumbledore alcanzó el vial para poder ver mejor el líquido azul claro y cerúleo que contenía—Honestamente, no sé qué es esto, Severus. Sabes que mi perspicacia de Pociones no está en tu alcance—.

—Familia Testimonium—Dijo Snape secamente—Es la poción más común en uso en el departamento de Servicios Infantiles Mágicos del Ministerio. Se usa para probar la validez biológica entre padres e hijos. Se convierte en azul cerúleo si hay una coincidencia—Luego sacó otro vial, este tenía forma de sacacorchos y contenía un líquido perfectamente dorado que parecía pesado. Cuando Dumbledore lo recogió, era más pesado que el primero—Cruor Argumentum. Esta poción compara el ADN y los Núcleos Mágicos de padre e hijo. Si se convierte en oro, denota una coincidencia innegable de padres a hijos—.

Dumbledore casi se sintió asado bajo la dura mirada que estaba recibiendo del Maestro de Pociones. Quería buscar las dos pociones, pero no se atrevió frente al hombre más joven. Sabía que Snape lo percibiría como un insulto, y en el estado de ánimo del joven mago, en realidad podría tratar de golpear al director con una Maldición Asesina.

—Severus, no sé de qué va esto, así que por qué no me lo explicas—Dijo el director con ese tono halagüeño, calmado que trabajaba con niños y miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y probablemente con algunos en el Wizengamot.

Interiormente, Snape sonrió triunfante. Esta reunión ahora estaba en sus manos, y lo que sea que el director quería decirle estaba a punto de dar un salto llameante por la ventana de la torre. Exteriormente, Snape afectó un aire de suprema preocupación con un toque de euforia.

—He descubierto que Harry Potter es mi hijo—Afirmó con sequedad y directamente—Mi hijo biológico—Aclaró Snape.

Dumbledore sintió un frío escalofrío de dedos huesudos que le bailaban por la columna vertebral mientras contemplaba las dos pociones. Él no levantó la vista cuando preguntó—¿Cómo supiste esto, Severus? —.

Snape se inclinó y recogió la poción en el frasco cónico azul cerúleo—Familia Testimonium es nuevo en mi plan de estudios para los primeros años. Los ingredientes son simples, comunes, y baratos, lo que requiere un esfuerzo moderado en preparación. La elaboración es un poco más complicada, pero aún dentro de la capacidad de un Primer Año para preparar con éxito—Se burló ligeramente—Es verdad las inclinaciones de los estudiantes por la estupidez, con el último ingrediente, que es la saliva, varios escogieron ser idiotas cabezas huecas y escupieron en sus calderos todavía en ebullición. Algunos de ellos casi han chamuscado sus cejas cuando podían haberse ahorrado ¡Un poco de dolor al usar los bastoncillos de algodón que se les dio! —Él frunció el ceño por esa remembranza.

Dumbledore miró a su instructor de Pociones con cautela. Por el lenguaje y el tono corporal del hombre, él no detectó ninguna mentira en su narración. Él asintió con simpatía—¿Y cómo se comparó tu saliva con la del Señor Potter, Severus? —.

Snape agitó su mano, como para decir que Dumbledore ya debería saber esto—Se requirió una comparación para terminar la poción, así que usé la mía con la poción de todos—Él suspiró, pero su expresión era dura—¡Merlín lo prohíba si aparecían los resultados y dos de mis alumnos descubrieran que estaban relacionados! —Con efecto dramático, Snape de repente golpeó su mano sobre el escritorio del director, haciendo que una de las ampollas se dirigiera hacia el borde del escritorio—¡Los dientes torcidos de Merlín, Albus! ¡Cómo iba a saber que en lugar de volverse amarillento, la maldita poción se volvería azul cerúleo! —.

Dumbledore cogió el frasco parecido a un sacacorchos y lo volvió a colocar en su escritorio. Él mantuvo su mano sobre ese—¿Entonces esta poción fue para verificar la primera? —Preguntó.

Snape asintió miserablemente.

—Le has dicho a él, Severus—Dijo Dumbledore en lugar de preguntar.

—Harry tenía derecho a saber, y yo tengo derecho a reclamar a mi hijo—Respondió Snape con firmeza.

La mente de Dumbledore era como un torbellino cuando sintió el tirón de sus planes siendo arrancado de debajo de él. Él respiró hondo, adaptándose como debía—Debo preguntar, mi niño, ¿Como sucedió esto? Lily estaba casada con James—.

Antes de hablar, Snape silenciosamente le pidió a Lily su perdón con respecto a la mentira elaborada que él le diría. Los ojos de Snape cayeron al suelo y su columna vertebral se tensó cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron de un color rosa pálido. Él comenzó a explicar—Fue en la última reunión que sus padres tuvieron alguna vez. Una barbacoa. Creo que si no hubiera sido una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para su hija y cualquier otra persona, excepto Lea Evans hubiera estado a cargo de la lista de invitados. , No me hubieran invitado—Snape se movió como si estuviera incómodo bajo la mirada fija del director—Realmente no tenía intención de ir, pero antes de darme cuenta, estaba caminando por el viejo parque detrás de Spinner's End y hasta la casa de los Evans—.

Para alejarse de la mirada interminable y acusadora de Dumbledore, Snape comenzó a caminar—Fui recibido por los padres de Lily. Siempre lo fui—Su tono fue atormentado cuando recordó la última vez que había visto a los Evanses; justo antes de su quinto año. Los padres de Lily fueron asesinados por los mortífagos casi un mes antes del nacimiento de Harry—Realmente hay muy poco que decir sobre la fiesta en sí, ya que los Merodeadores estaban allí y una vez que supieron que estaba allí, fue como si estuviéramos de vuelta en Hogwarts. Solo que no podíamos usar nuestra magia, así que todo lo que tuve que aguantar fueron sus insultos—Hizo una pausa en su paseo y miró las llamas.

—A Lily nunca le importaron sus bromas—Dijo Dumbledore suavemente. Snape gruñó, pero interiormente fue sorprendido por el nulo esfuerzo del director para embellecer su historia.

—No—Dijo rotundamente—A ella no. Puede haber sido la razón... —Snape deliberadamente vaciló en su recitación—No nos habíamos hablado una sola vez desde nuestro quinto año... Yo no... antes de darme cuenta, Lily y yo estábamos en el dormitorio de su infancia—Sus pasos se reanudaron y sus pasos fueron recortados y reflejaron su repentina ira y vergüenza—Fue imprudente y en el segundo que se acabó, ambos lamentamos lo que se había hecho. Lily lloraba y yo... solo pude escapar—.

—Algo que haces bien—Comentó Dumbledore, un toque de advertencia en su voz.

Snape lo miró sombrío, insultado, pero mantuvo su indignación para sí mismo. Estaba empañando la reputación de Lily, y su matrimonio, lo menos que podía hacer era mostrarse como un cobarde.

Los delgados dedos del director tamborilearon sobre la superficie de su escritorio por un momento—Ahora entiendo por qué Lily exigió que protegieras a su hijo—Dijo en voz baja—Ella no te preguntaba como un viejo amigo, sino como el padre del niño. ¿Nunca te lo dijo? —Snape simplemente negó con la cabeza y tomó la silla frente al escritorio del director. En su rostro había una mirada que era una mezcla de autodesprecio, recriminación y arrepentimiento—Esto explica cómo Harry fue ordenado en tu Casa también—.

—Quizás—Asintió Snape a regañadientes.

Dumbledore luego preguntó algo que conmocionó al Maestro de Pociones—¿Deseas ser el padre del niño? —.

Snape se sentó, rígidamente, sus ojos ahora frunciendo el ceño mientras su boca se burlaba—¿Dije que no quería al niño? Él es mi hijo, director. Lo quiera o no, tengo una responsabilidad con él. Ya no es suficiente con cumplir el Voto que le hice a Lily, soy su padre y yo seré su padre—.

La lengua de Dumbledore realmente cloqueó tristemente—Esto complica todo, mi niño—.

Snape simplemente miró incrédulo al director y no necesitó fingir esa emoción—Como lo solicitaste al principio de este período, querías que cuidara y protegiera al niño. Tus palabras, si lo recuerdas, director. El hecho de que Harry haya sido ordenado en mi Casa ha hecho que el que podría haber sido un trabajo complicado fuera más fácil. ¿Entonces no veo qué complica este nuevo desarrollo? —

El director suspiró a sabiendas, dejando a Snape resolver este problema. Fue una de las cosas que le irritó sobre el mago más viejo—¿Tiene esto que ver con por qué querías devolverlo a los Dursley? —.

Dumbledore levantó la cabeza del libro—Todavía preferiría enviarlo allí, pero como eres... —.

Snape interrumpió bruscamente—¡No! No tiene sentido que envíes a Harry, no... a ningún niño a una situación donde los golpeen, los maten de hambre y abusen verbalmente a diario. ¡Hazme entender esto, Albus! —Demando.

El director puso el libro de nuevo en el estante y luego se volvió hacia su obviamente angustiado instructor de Pociones. Snape estaría encantado de saber que Dumbledore leyó esa emoción en su postura y su mirada cuando en realidad estaba enojado, se sentía homicida, pero tenía un poco de curiosidad.

—Siéntate, mi muchacho—Ordenó Dumbledore suavemente. En lugar de retirarse a la silla de su escritorio, se paró frente al hombre más joven, a quien ahora podía menospreciar—Debería haber visto venir esto, este vínculo entre ustedes dos. Aunque entiendo sus orígenes, creo que a ti te importó Harry mucho antes de enterarte de que era tu hijo—El anciano suspiró, y por un momento miró por encima del hombro del joven hacia un pasado que una vez habían compartido en esta oficina; cuando un joven asustado suplicó ser liberado de las cadenas de Voldemort.

—Si hubiera sabido exactamente lo que encontrarías en los Dursley, habría enviado a alguien más—Reflexionó en voz baja.

Los labios de Snape se redujeron, preguntándose si iba a obtener algún tipo de explicación, o más acertijos.

Por un momento, el director se apartó de Snape y convocó un pergamino metido entre varias pilas de papeles y libros que no estaban debidamente archivados. Lo abrió y se lo entregó a Snape—Mira la primera entrada, mi muchacho—.

Los ojos de Snape escanearon primero el encabezado del pergamino y leyó en silencio _“Magia accidental: Harry James Potter”._ Sus ojos se movieron hacia la primera incidencia de Magia Mágica accidental.

_“Edad: 3 años, 9 meses”_

Las siguientes tres fueron varias veces durante su cuarto año. Ninguna de ellas explicó por qué ocurrió la magia ni qué sucedió con la explosión mágica.

El dedo índice de Dumbledore se entrometió, señalando un incidente más significativo.

_“Edad: 6 años, 2 meses, Aparición”_

—¿Apareció? —Snape dejó escapar un siseo de incredulidad.

—Notable, ¿verdad? —Estuvo de acuerdo el director, sus ojos brillando locamente—Ahora, este—Dumbledore señaló otro incidente.

_“Edad: 10 Años, 11 Meses, Encanto de Fuga Espontáneo”_

Dumbledore tomó el rollo y lo enrolló nuevamente—Era mi intención mantener lejos de Harry cualquier atención adversa, pero a la edad de seis años, el Ministerio se dio cuenta de Harry, pero las Protecciones de Sangre les hicieron imposible detectar su presencia en el N° 4 Privet Drive, aunque , no estaban seguros de la identidad del niño—.

El director reemplazó el rollo desde donde lo había convocado y sonrió—¡El desarrollo de la magia de Harry ha sido notable! Madame Pomfrey me dice que es muy probable que también usara su magia para curar muchas de sus heridas—.

Snape no compartía la misma... exuberancia... que el director estaba expresando. Le molestaba que, de alguna manera, Dumbledore hubiera estado monitoreando la magia de Harry, pero el mago más viejo nunca había ido a ver qué precipitó esos estallidos de magia.

¿Y curarse a sí mismo? Tal magia de supervivencia normalmente noqueaba a una bruja o mago completamente crecido. No es de extrañar que el niño fuera pequeño. Si Petunia no lo había alimentado lo suficiente como para compensar la cantidad de magia que Harry usaba para curarse, ¡era sorprendente que el chico no hubiera expirado!

Snape sintió la ira contra los Dursley que hervía peligrosamente dentro de él. Tenía que calmarla. Después de varios segundos, pudo volver su atención al director.

—Director, ciertamente esto es sorprendente, pero usted sabe que el desarrollo de la magia de un niño no es tan inusual bajo las circunstancias—Comentó Snape—Con el establecimiento de Servicios Infantiles Mágicos en los años veinte, se están viendo más de este tipo de cosas—.

Que era verdad. Los estudios estaban comenzando a mostrar que un niño abusado a menudo entraba en un modo de supervivencia que afinaba su magia para ayudarlos a sobrellevar el abuso. Snape tuvo una experiencia de primera mano con esto, ya que su propio padre lo había golpeado regularmente. Tenía a su madre para ayudarlo a sanar, pero su magia le había permitido perfeccionar sus sentidos y sus reflejos, lo que le permitió evadir muchos de los maleficios y hechizos con los que los Merodeadores lo acosaron. Mucho más tarde, usaría estas habilidades como espía. Para Snape, el aspecto desafortunado en este desarrollo, era que el niño nunca respondía a sus abusadores con su magia; no importa cuán malo se volviera.

De repente, con una claridad desagradable, Snape lo entendió—¡Lo sabías! —Siseó—¡Sabías sobre el abuso! —.

El Maestro de Pociones retrocedió cuando el director puso una mano sobre su hombro. La mano no fue desalojada—No quería decirte nada porque sabía que reaccionarías de esta manera, Severus—Los finos dedos de Dumbledore agarraron su hombro con fuerza—Sabía que los Dursley no amaban a su sobrino, mi muchacho, pero Arabella... —.

Snape se sacudió bruscamente y desalojó la mano ofensiva, pero no pudo abandonar la silla en la que estaba, ya que Dumbledore estaba frente a él—¿Y se supone que eso excusa lo que le hicieron durante once años? —.

—Severus—Dijo el mago más viejo con dulzura.

—¡Huesos, Albus! ¡Se rompieron huesos! —Los gritos de Snape hicieron que el hombre mayor se alejara unos pasos del hombre más joven—¡Tiene cicatrices en la espalda! ¡Estaba muerto de hambre! ¡Su vista está permanentemente dañada debido a sus sangrientos toques amorosos! ¿No amado? Los Dursley despreciaban a mi hijo y permitiste que continuara para que su magia se desarrollara—Snape se había levantado de la silla golpeándola hacia atrás. En un ataque de furia, Snape giró bruscamente, y con su varita ya en la mano la convirtió en aserrín.

—¡Tranquilízate, Severus! —La voz del director era firme, pero infinitamente amable. Snape sintió de inmediato, e inexplicablemente, miedo, pero aún conservaba el suficiente sentido común para no mostrarlo. Respiró hondo y apuntó con su ceño más oscuro al poderoso mago.

Dumbledore usó su varita para convocar a una nueva silla y le pidió a Snape que se sentara—Lily era la hermana de Petunia, muchacho—Continuó Dumbledore sin problemas—No veía ninguna razón para que ella no tratara al niño civilmente. Cuando supe de su desagrado por su sobrino, no me dijeron nada sobre el abuso—.

Snape recordó cómo la Sra. Figg había insistido en que nunca había visto ningún hematoma, raspaduras o heridas en su hijo. Había sospechado que un _Glamour_ escondía las heridas, pero ahora estaba seguro de eso—Su magia escondió las heridas—Respiró Snape con tenacidad.

Para disgusto de Snape, el director sonrió, permitiendo que un pequeño centelleo de conmiseración apareciera en sus ojos—¡Ah! ¿Entonces lo ves, muchacho, no es cierto? Los _Glamour_ se enseñan en séptimo año, pero dominarlos para ocultar esas heridas tan bien, lleva años. Harry es un mago muy poderoso, Severus, lo harás... —.

Snape interrumpió, casi siseando—¡Harry es un niño pequeño! —.

El centelleo en el azul del director se apagó como una vela—Voldemort lo pondrá a prueba—.

—Voldemort está muerto—Dijo el Maestro de Pociones planamente. Él se resistió, con toda su voluntad en mantener su mano derecha donde estaba y lejos de su marca oculta.

—Severus, por favor no seas tan obstinadamente tonto con respecto a esa falsedad. Estabas conmigo cuando fuimos al Valle de Godric en busca de restos. Usamos el hechizo más sofisticado posible y ¡no había ningún signo de nada! era de Lil... —.

—¡Detente! —Snape declaró cansado. Por supuesto, recordaba ese horrible día. El director lo había llevado a Godric's Hollow. Le molestaba ver las ruinas de la casa Potter, imaginar el terror y los gritos, Lily suplicando por la vida de su hijo, incrustado todo en las ruinosas paredes. Él y el director habían utilizado magia antigua para buscar los restos de Voldemort y ambos habían sido sometidos a fantasmas de memoria de lo que había sucedido. Casi lo había roto, otra vez.

No habían encontrado nada. Ni siquiera un susurro, y esto, ambos poderosos magos, sabían que no auguraba nada bueno.

Sin embargo, ¿quién creería a ninguno de ellos? El mundo de los magos estaba demasiado extasiado con el conocimiento de que una fea mancha había desaparecido de su mundo. Harry Potter era un héroe, y había muchos que resentían a Dumbledore por haberse llevado al niño para que no pudiera desfilar ante su adorada audiencia.

A medida que cada año pasaba, más pacífico y más hermoso que el anterior, Snape, Dumbledore, miembros de la Orden del Fénix y otros Mortífagos que no deseaban estar bajo el control del Señor Oscuro, les preocupaba que no fuera del todo seguro.

Sin embargo, para Snape y Lucius, una noche de dolor, pesadillas y terror hizo realidad sus miedos. Sus Marcas Oscuras se despertaron, casi como si estuvieran enojadas y las Marcas se habían quemado, con saña.

Solo por un momento Snape se maravilló de su locura por adoptar a Harry. ¿Qué derecho tenía él a hacer algo así? ¿Cómo podría cuidar adecuadamente al niño si el mal ya estaba tan cerca? Apretó los puños fuertemente contra su preocupación. Le había prometido a Lily que protegería a su hijo y esta era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

No. Era la forma en que él quería. Solo horas Harry había sido su hijo y se sentía bien, como debería ser. La adopción había sido bendecida por los fantasmas de su pasado. Snape no permitiría que nada, incluido un viejo director, lo pusiera en peligro.

Dumbledore rompió el largo silencio diciendo—Creo que lo que le sucedió a Harry no es una coincidencia, muchacho. El extraño ajuste en la clase de Quirinus, el accidente en el juego de Quidditch y las muertes y la posterior deserción de los unicornios—

—¿Qué muertes? —Preguntó Snape, alegando ignorancia de lo que ya sabía.

—Cuatro unicornios fueron asesinados, brutalmente—Respondió Dumbledore con infinita tristeza—Su sangre fue tomada. Hagrid me informó hace unas semanas que los unicornios se habían ido, al igual que los Thestrals. Los Centauros, que generalmente se mantienen en lo profundo del bosque, ahora están patrullando todo. Hagrid dice que le han dicho “el mal caza allí de noche”—.

Los dedos de Snape se pincharon el puente de la nariz, con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos. Esta reunión era una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar.

—¿Y no crees que esta sea información necesaria para dar a tu personal que te ha ayudado a proteger esa maldita Piedra? —Snape exigió enojado. No le dio la oportunidad al viejo mago de responder mientras dejaba a la ira, en muchas cosas que no podía expresar, libre—¿Sabes lo que significa esto, Albus? Hay alguien en esta escuela que quiere esa piedra y significa daño para Harry. ¡Quizás para todos los niños! —En medio de la diatriba, se había puesto de pie, caminando de nuevo sobre el piso.

—¿Quizás para ti? —Dumbledore añadió suavemente, perforando la ira del Maestro de Pociones como un globo golpeado por un dardo.

—¿Qué? —Exigió Snape mientras giraba hacia atrás para enfrentar al director.

—¿Es posible que te preocupes por ti mismo, Severus? Refutaste a Voldemort—Snape se burló mientras estaba seguro de que había detectado un toque de satisfacción en la sonrisa del anciano.

—¡No me importa ni un maldito Merlín a lo que piensa de mí! ¡Si es capaz de pensar! —Se sacó la túnica con fuerza sobre sí mismo—Los dientes de Merlín, Albus, ¿no te molesta en absoluto que alguien en esta escuela esté tratando de hacerle daño a Harry? ¿Crees tan poco de él que no te importa eso? ¿Tanto que podrías enviarlo de vuelta en los brazos de parientes que quieren dañarlo también a él? ¿Qué pasa contigo? —.

Snape no estaba haciendo bien en controlar su temperamento, pero el director estaba presionando cada botón que tenía. Sabía, sin embargo, que había apretado un botón; lo arruinó, realmente. La mirada de Dumbledore estaba tan enojada como la repugnancia que el anciano le había mostrado la primera vez que había pedido refugio y había sido rechazada.

El Maestro de Pociones esperaba ser amenazado con Azkaban, y estaba preparado para soltar ese As, si era necesario. Sin embargo, tal amenaza no apareció.

Con calma fría, el viejo mago habló y Snape sintió, una vez más, obligado por la voz del mago a retroceder por miedo a la magia de Dumbledore—Voldemort está volviendo. La Piedra Filosofal está aquí porque es el mejor lugar para atraparlo y debilitarlo aún más. Harry se encargará de eso, o me probará que no es más que un caparazón del niño que alguna vez fue—.

Esta declaración seca sacudió al hombre más joven. Horrorizado, siseó en una comprensión final de por qué el director no confiaba en el niño—¡Crees que Harry es el Señor Oscuro! —Con el triste gesto de Dumbledore de su anciana cabeza, Snape cerró la boca con fuerza. No pudo resolver lo que estaba sintiendo. Decir cualquier cosa podría abrirlo a una trampa de la que no podría liberarse fácilmente, y tenía que estar allí para su hijo. Permitiendo que la fría cara de piedra con la que muchos estaban familiarizados se deslizara sobre él como un hechizo de desilusión, él calmó su corazón y apretó sus escudos de Oclumancia. Al hacerlo, sintió los zarcillos de puño de jamón de la mente del director tocar los suyos; algo que el viejo mago no había hecho en años.

Ese débil intento le dio a Snape una información vital sobre la magia del anciano que nunca antes se había dado cuenta. No podía explorarlo, sin embargo, porque el director todavía tenía algo que decir.

Dumbledore se levantó y caminó suavemente hacia Snape y puso una mano amistosa sobre el antebrazo del hombre, justo encima de la Marca Oscura oculta. Snape vio el gesto, no como de afecto, sino como un recordatorio de su deuda con el director y la Luz. Snape, no se sobresaltó por el contacto, pero se obligó a apoyarse, agradecido, en él.

—Mi muchacho—El director casi le canturreó—No quería decir nada tan temprano porque tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado sobre Harry. Todavía es posible que lo este, pero solo lo sabremos con certeza si Voldemort está en otro lugar de este castillo y la Piedra lo saca a la luz—.

Snape negó con la cabeza—Harry no es el próximo Señor Oscuro, Albus. Estás equivocado—Declaró obstinadamente Snape. La voz de Dumbledore, le susurró su mente. La voz del mago estaba manipulando sus emociones, calmándolo, haciéndole ver la razón. Usando su Oclumancia, pudo conocer la emoción que el director quería ver en su lenguaje corporal y escuchar en su tono. Snape bajó la voz, dándole un toque de esperanza perdida—Es un niño dulce y gentil... —.

—Fue clasificado en Slytherin—Dumbledore intervino en las amables palabras del Maestro de Pociones. El director levantó la mano para evitar otra diatriba del hombre más joven, esta vez por su costumbre de Gryffindor de arrojar a todos los Slytherins a los lobos—La casa de Voldemort—Enfatizó el director—Ves a un niño injustamente tratado, Severus, y no puedes evitar rescatarlo. No tengo ese lujo desde que conocí a Voldemort cuando era Tom Riddle y un niño de la misma edad que Harry—.

Snape escuchó, a pesar del deseo de atacar verbalmente. La voz del viejo mago fue calmante en su triste revelación, ya que lo llevó de vuelta al pasado y le pintó una imagen sombría. Sabiendo que la persuasiva magia de Dumbledore estaba en su voz, Snape comenzó a filtrar esas falsas emociones de las suyas. A medida que la narración se desarrollaba, el inteligente Maestro de Pociones permitió esas emociones que Dumbledore quería ver y escuchar todo el tiempo, sintiéndose exuberante de haber arrojado otro grillete.

El director continuó hablando del joven Tom Riddle, el niño perdido en un orfanato Muggle y abusado por niños y adultos. Su magia accidental se había enfurecido, vengándose, violentamente. Fue esa violencia la que llevó al Dumbledore más joven al peor lado del Londres muggle y a un vecindario que no había visto mejoras desde los días en que un terrorífico asesino de prostitutas había enviado miedo a la población muggle.

Snape guardó silencio mientras el hombre mayor continuaba relatando la historia de un encuentro aterrador con un niño que podía conjurar dolor en otro solo con sus pensamientos. El daño a otro no causó remordimiento o culpa en el chico, sin embargo, cuando el director le dijo lo “especial” que era, extraños ojos de color granate habían brillado.

—Quizás, si hubiera sabido lo que estaba trayendo a nuestro mundo, podría haber actuado de manera diferente—Suspiró Dumbledore con pesar, sin darse cuenta de que su Voz ya no influía en la simpatía de su joven profesor de Pociones.

—¿Por qué comparas a Harry con Riddle, director? Ninguno de los dos suena igual—Dijo Snape casi sin inflexión. Realmente estaba cansado de esta reunión interminable y su migraña estaba volviendo.

—Oh, sus personalidades son bastante diferentes, mi muchacho, pero sus poderes no y eso es lo que me preocupa de Harry—El director se tocó la frente—Y su cicatriz—Dumbledore convocó un libro de su estante y se lo entregó a Snape quien escaneó el título rápidamente  “Cicatrices Malditas: Lo Que Sabemos”—Ese es solo uno de los cientos de libros que he leído a lo largo de los años sobre cicatrices de maldiciones, y que, al igual que los demás, simplemente me han dicho que las cicatrices de maldiciones son impredecibles—.

—Entonces, ¿es la cicatriz de Harry lo que te hace pensar que podría ser el próximo Señor Oscuro? —Preguntó Snape mientras dejaba caer el libro sobre el escritorio de Albus con un ligero golpe.

—¡Fue hecha cuando Voldemort intentó matar al chico, Severus, y Harry sobrevivió! —Dumbledore miró a la nada con frustración—Sin embargo, nadie, ni un libro, ni ensayo, nada puede decirme por qué—Su mirada se posó en Snape y el joven sintió claramente lo que su eventual traición del hombre ante él le haría a él—Por eso necesito que veas al chico, Severus. Si es... lo que me temo que es... —La voz del director se desvaneció.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí, director? —Preguntó con resignación irritada y fingida.

Dumbledore sonrió sublimemente mientras extendía una mano para tocar el hombro del joven—Me alegro de que estés viendo la razón, Severus—Se movió detrás de su escritorio y luego se sentó—Es importante que sepamos si Harry sigue siendo... tu hijo, o si se ha vuelto indigno de confianza. ¿Hasta ahora no has visto nada raro desde ese momento en la clase de Quirinus? —Snape negó con la cabeza—Bien. Míralo por mí, Severus, pero debes permitirle que haga lo que sea natural—.

—¿Esperas que actúe como un Gryffindor? —Se burló Snape.

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes—¡Ah, no, querido muchacho! Espero que sea exactamente lo que es, un niño curioso. Detención, si es necesario, pero como es una de tus serpientes, dale un poco de margen—Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron alegremente. Volviendo a su documentación, Snape entendió que lo habían despedido.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Tan pronto como Snape atravesó la puerta de la oficina del director y se cerró detrás de él, huyó escaleras abajo y bajó por las mazmorras a su alojamiento personal. Sellando sus habitaciones con barreras adicionales y un hechizo silenciador, arrojó polvo Flu a las llamas mientras se arrodillaba sobre la chimenea.

—¡Mansión Malfoy! —Gritó, casi sin aliento.

Tan pronto como se abrió la Flu, Snape asomó la cabeza entre las llamas verdes y gritó al salón que era la sala de recepción principal.

>> ¡Lucius, Lucius! ¡Ven rápido! —Demando.

Lucius, que había estado cenando con su esposa, llegó corriendo al salón. Los pensamientos de Draco habiéndose lastimado pasaron por su mente cuando golpeó la chimenea con un Hechizo de Amortiguación y se arrodilló.

—¿Severus? —.

—¡Es Dumbledore! ¡Adelante! ¡Necesitamos hablar, ahora! —Ordenó Snape y luego su cabeza desapareció.

Lucius se levantó de su chimenea y agarró un puñado de polvos Flu—¡Los aposentos de Snape en Hogwarts! —En unos momentos, atravesó las llamas verdes y entró en la sala de estar de Snape. Le dieron una medida de whiskey de fuego.

—¿Qué está pasando, Severus? —Exigió Lucius sin beber el licor—¡Has asustado diez años fuera de mí! —.

—Acabo de llegar de mi reunión con Dumbledore—Dijo Snape enojado mientras se dejaba caer en su silla favorita—Él tiene la magia de la Voz—Dijo con voz dura.

Lucius se sentó en una silla opuesta y asintió lentamente en comprensión—¡Así es como lo maneja el viejo mago! —Lucius sonrió apreciativamente antes de mirar a su amigo descontento—La magia de la voz ha sido prohibida desde que Nicolas Flamel era un hombre joven—.

—Fue un talento en el que Flamel se destacó—Dijo Snape—Sin duda le enseñó a Dumbledore—.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos y luego Lucius preguntó—Severus, tan notable como es el conocimiento sobre el director, sé que no me llamaste aquí por esto. ¿Cuál es el problema? —.

—Dumbledore ha establecido la Piedra como algo más que solo una prueba para Harry, es una trampa. Él cree que el abuso que los Dursley hicieron al niño fortaleció su magia, pero también cree que podría haber liberado algo más... —Snape no pudo expresarlo.

—El Señor Oscuro—Lucius terminó suavemente. El patricio entonces bebió el licor en su vaso—Dime todo, Severus—.

Entonces, durante los siguientes diez minutos, Snape recitó la reunión que tuvo con Dumbledore a Lucius. Cuando terminó, se levantó para volver a llenar su vaso de la botella de Whiskey de fuego decantado, y Lucius, en voz baja, juró.

—Está loco—Concluyó finalmente Lucius.

—¡Eso y alguien, posiblemente el propio Voldemort, está en este castillo e intentando matar a mi hijo! —Snape chilló vehementemente mientras se dejaba caer en su silla—¿Qué se puede hacer, Lucius? —.

—Aunque esté loco, si el Señor Oscuro... —A Lucius todavía le resultaba difícil usar el nombre de su antiguo maestro, pero se mordió la lengua y continuó—Si Voldemort está intentando regresar, entonces necesitamos a Dumbledore, locura o no—.

—¿Y si alguien se lastima? —Preguntó Snape un poco cáusticamente—¿O si mi hijo decide perseguir esa estúpida Piedra? —.

Lucius miró brevemente a Snape antes de plantear su solución—Deja que el viejo se salga con la suya, Severus. Encontrar a Voldemort y tratar con él depende de nosotros. Me pregunto, sin embargo, si es él, ¿cómo se las ha arreglado para volver? —.

—Nigromancia—Respondió Snape fácilmente. Luego miró a su amigo que parecía bastante sorprendido, y la ceja izquierda del Maestro de Pociones se elevó ligeramente—No me digas que has olvidado la Noche del Inferi, ¿verdad? —.

Inferi eran cadáveres, los muertos animados por el poder de un Mago Oscuro. Voldemort, que había tenido considerables habilidades nigrománticas, era particularmente bueno para animar a los muertos.

Lucius se estremeció y asintió. La Noche de los Inferi fue probablemente uno de los eventos más pesadillescos que Voldemort haya tenido alguna vez. El ejército de Inferi del Señor Oscuro ascendía a miles y marchaba contra la ciudad de Dobro, una ciudad mágica en la costa de Gales. Aunque muchos Inferi fueron destruidos, la ciudad de Dobro ya no era nada cuando salió el sol. Atormentado por esa noche, Dobro permaneció muerto, y su derrota fue considerada por Voldemort como una de sus victorias.

También sirvió para dar a muchos de los Mortífagos pesadillas persistentes de esa noche.

—Nunca se encontró un cuerpo—Dijo Snape, mientras miraba al fondo de su vaso vacío—Dumbledore y yo fuimos a Godric's Hollow para lanzar hechizos para cualquier rastro de restos y no había nada que encontrar—.

—Entonces él no es un fantasma— Lucius hizo una mueca.

Snape negó con la cabeza lentamente—¿Alguna vez pensaste eso realmente? —El Maestro de Pociones se burló.

Lucius miró sombríamente a su amigo—No me hables como si fuera un tonto, Severus. Sabes tan bien como cualquiera que no es mi muerte lo que temo si regresa, sino la de mi familia—.

Snape suspiró y negó con la cabeza arrepintiéndose por sus duras palabras—Temo lo mismo por Harry, Lucius. Sin embargo, parece que no solo tengo que tener cuidado con el regreso de un Señor Oscuro, sino de un director loco—.

—Albus Dumbledore es fácilmente tratado al usar la ley en su contra—Respondió alegremente Lucius—Sin embargo, debemos abandonar a Voldemort con certeza o ese anciano encontrará la manera de evadir la comprensión legal—.

Un golpe en la puerta de Snape los interrumpió a los dos. Snape frunció el ceño, seguro de que no esperaba a nadie, luego se tocó el puente de la nariz—¡Harry! Lo invité aquí después de la cena—.

Lucius sonrió y caminó hacia el Flu—Te dejo en una agradable velada con tu hijo, entonces, Severus—Lanzó un puñado de polvo de Flu a las llamas—¡Mansión Malfoy! —Antes de pasar, miró por encima del hombro—Agradece que el director haya mostrado su mano tan pronto, amigo mío. Nos permite estar mejor en guardia—El patricio atravesó las llamas verdes y desapareció.

Otro golpe, esta vez un poco más tentativo, sacó a Snape de su silla y de sus duros pensamientos. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y contempló la tímida sonrisa de su hijo.

—Sé que dijiste después de la cena, y no lo es del todo, pero no te vi en el Gran Comedor y estuve algo preocupado, señor—Balbuceó Harry.

Snape hizo pasar a su hijo a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él—Simplemente tuve una reunión desmedidamente larga con el director, Harry. ¿Cenaste o estabas demasiado preocupado por mí? —El hombre mayor sonrió complacido cuando las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de color.

—Tome jugo—Respondió Harry.

—No es suficiente para mandarte a la cama correctamente. Ven y únete a mí ya que perdí la mía—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape encontró extraño, entrañable y satisfactorio que Harry, incluso a su edad, quisiera abrazarlo. Suponía que mucho de eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que los antiguos parientes de Harry le daban la vuelta de la mano en lugar de darle al niño el afecto que ansiaba. Snape, a sí mismo, le pareció bastante extraño que estuviera tan dispuesto a darle a su hijo el afecto que deseaba.

Snape no era ajeno a los adherimientos, la comodidad o los abrazos. Simplemente no le importaba el toque no deseado. Como Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, a menudo tenía que consolar a los Primeros Años, pero se había vuelto bastante bueno delegando la comodidad más prolongada a sus prefectos. Él elegía a sus prefectos por su habilidad para consolar y aconsejar. Eran, en cierto sentido, un hermano y hermana mayores de las Serpientes de todas las edades.

Del personal, era Pomona Sprout la más gregaria con sus afectos. Nadie escapó a sus abrazos, y nadie nunca estuvo sin sus brownies triples de chocolate en Navidad. Snape sonrió para sí mismo mientras esperaba la Navidad este año debido a esos malditos brownies. Mucho mejor que los calcetines locos que Dumbledore insistió en darle a todos.

—¿Voy a cambiar, papá? —Harry había estado practicando su lectura durante los últimos quince minutos cuando hizo la pregunta, aparentemente de la nada.

—¿Te refieres a la poción? —Él pidió aclarar la pregunta.

—Sí... quiero decir, sí, señor... uhm... papá—A Harry le encantaba el hecho de que ahora tenía un padre, pero era difícil recordar que tenía permiso para llamar al hombre al que había llamado “padre” en sus sueños—Draco dijo que dado que nuestra magia y ADN se mezclaron, me pareceré a ti—.

Snape pasó sus dedos a través del cabello aun inclemente de cuervo de su hijo—¿Eso te molestaría, Harry? —.

—En realidad no—Se encogió de hombros—Quiero decir, sería genial asemejarme a ti. Aunque me gustaría que me arreglara los ojos—Harry tomó una esquina de una página en su libro.

—Estoy seguro de que asumirás algunas características menores, pero realmente no se puede hacer nada con respecto a tu vista—Dijo Snape con un leve tono de arrepentimiento.

Harry sonrió, un poco con aire de suficiencia. Salió de debajo del brazo de su padre y corrió hacia su mochila que estaba en la esquina junto al árbol de ropa. Ligeramente perplejo y curioso, Snape vio como el chico hurgaba en su bolsa y luego regresaba con una delgada revista que le entregaba a su padre.

—Draco me dijo que su padre tiene lentes para leer y que hará algo experimental en París para arreglarlos, así que Draco me dio este libro que trata sobre lesiones en los ojos y algunos de los nuevos hechizos de curación que hay para ayudar—.

Snape tomó la revista y lentamente la hojeó. Su ceño estaba surcado por el pensamiento. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba esperando una respuesta, cerró la revista—Déjame leer esto y hacer algunas investigaciones, hijo—Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio—Hablaré con tu oculista y veremos si hay alternativas a tus lentes—.

—Eso espero—Dijo Harry acomodándose bajo el brazo de su padre. Permitió que Snape los ajustara a ambos para mayor comodidad—Sigo pensando que perderé mis lentes en la práctica de la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch o se romperán—.

—Durante la práctica y los juegos podemos utilizar un encanto especial para evitar que se caigan de la cara. En cuanto a su ruptura, eso ya se ha solucionado cuando visitamos al oculista. Uno de los muchos Encantamientos de protección es un encanto irrompible—.

—Oh—Harry respondió simplemente.

Snape le dio una pequeña sonrisa al niño y luego tocó su libro—Quince minutos y luego es hora de regresar a tu dormitorio—.

Harry abrió su libro, preparado para leer, cuando hizo una pausa—¿Crees que estoy mejorando, señ... papá? —.

—Te está yendo muy bien, Harry. Creo que como tus familiares no querían que leyeras fue lo único que te hace dudar cuando lees en voz alta. Tu comprensión es excelente y debes leer bien en silencio para entender tus libros de texto—Hizo una mueca al pensar en esos malditos Dursleys. Como el director sabía que Harry era su hijo y que lo reclamaría, ahora era libre de causar un poco de retribución en esos insidiosos muggles. Era hora de considerar eso más tarde ya que quería prestarle atención a su hijo ahora—Mañana tendré algunas sumas para que hagas ya que quiero ver cómo están tus Matemáticas—.

—¿Para qué necesito Matemáticas? —Harry preguntó genuinamente curioso.

—Pociones, para la teoría de Transfiguración, Astronomía y Aritmancia—Respondió.

—Bueno, está bien. Para Pociones está bien, pero todo lo demás... ¡bleh! —Harry soltó una risita mientras su padre le tocaba ligeramente el costado.

—Lee, mi pequeño idiota—Snape jaló a su hijo un poco más cerca de su costado. Sí, estaba contento de que a Harry le gustara acurrucarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *(Def. Wikipedia) El mohair es la fibra procedente del pelo de la cabra de Angora y un tejido de calado fabricado con esta fibra textil, muy utilizado en la confección de chaquetas y jerséis.


	22. 16 De Octubre Al 23 De Octubre Ch-A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_16 De Octubre De 1991, Miércoles_ **

Minerva McGonagall estaba inquieta, algo que rara vez estaba. Aunque tenía motivos para hacerlo. Una mano tocó ligeramente su codo y comenzó cuando se encontró mirando a su colega, Severus Snape.

—¿Estás bien, Minerva? —Preguntó él con voz suave.

Una mirada fulminante brilló brevemente en su rostro antes de que se desvaneciera para ser reemplazada por una cansada resignación—Estoy bien, Severus—Susurró justo cuando el director llegaba a la Sala de Personal.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —Saludó alegremente.

Dumbledore era recibido con diversos grados de alegría, dependiendo de cuánto dormía uno la noche anterior. Snape, que nunca saludaba a nadie, se acercó al aparador donde había café y té recién hechos. Se sirvió una taza de café negro y luego una segunda taza de té. Metió algo en el té y se lo dio a Minerva.

Minerva tomó un sorbo de té y se alegró de ser recibida con la quemadura de su whisky favorito mezclado con el té. Ella sonrió agradecidamente a Snape quien asintió secamente.

Snape apenas registró lo que el director estaba hablando tan alegremente. Por lo general, tenía que ver con la forma en que los niños estaban trabajando en las clases, donde los puntos eran: Ravenclaw estaba actualmente seguido por Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Gryffindor aún se tambaleaba por las pérdidas de puntos que se habían producido por el ataque a la señorita Granger. El resto de la reunión trató sobre la molesta y próxima fiesta de Halloween para los años inferiores y la fiesta de Halloween para los años superiores. Los chaperones para el baile fueron voluntarios y Snape sonrió en silencio mientras el Hechizo No Me Notes que descubrió recientemente hacia maravillas en la reunión del personal. Estaba libre de deberes de acompañante para el baile. Desafortunadamente, no tuvo más remedio que ofrecerse de voluntario como monitor para la fiesta de los años inferiores ya que casi no quedaban maestros para ser voluntarios. Ese deber no le importaría tanto porque le permitiría vigilar a su hijo.

Había más, por supuesto, pero Snape solo le dio al discurso del director la atención que merecía, que prácticamente no tenía. Él preferiría estar de vuelta en la cama.

**_Flashback_ **

Su noche no había sido buena ya que había repasado la conversación con el director varias veces en su mente hasta casi las tres de la mañana. Desafortunadamente, justo cuando había vuelto a dormirse, el hechizo de monitor que había puesto sobre Harry unos días atrás lo despertó; las pesadillas habían regresado.

Había transfigurado su pijama en una simple camisa y pantalón y se había puesto el conjunto de túnicas de enseñanza que guardaba en el extremo de su cama para tales eventualidades.

En el dormitorio había encontrado a Draco acurrucado en su cama y podía ver de inmediato por qué. Harry no había lanzado un hechizo silenciador, pero tampoco estaba gritando en voz alta. Tenía la boca abierta en un rictus temible, dolorido y muy enojado, y sus brazos y piernas estaban tan rígidos y tensos que Snape temió que pudieran romperse.

Extendió una mano para tocar a su hijo y se sobresaltó cuando los ojos del chico se abrieron de golpe y fue recibido no con el familiar, gentil viridiano, sino con ojos color granate enojados y una voz irreconocible que silbó—¡Traidor! —Snape fue golpeado por un estallido de magia que lo arrojó contra la cama de Draco.

En ese estallido de magia, la presión que la pesadilla tenía sobre Harry se rompió y el angustiado chico rompió a llorar y se acurrucó. Draco había salido de su cama para ver si su Jefe de Casa estaba bien. Snape estaba un poco sin aliento, pero se recuperó rápidamente ante el sonido de los angustiados sollozos de su hijo. De pie, se acercó al chico.

Snape había atraído a su hijo a su regazo mientras Draco estaba sentado inquieto al pie de la cama, su preocupación arrugando su frente. Pasó casi media hora antes de que el chico pudiera hablar y lo que dijo fue suficiente para que el Maestro de Pociones tuviera pesadillas.

>> ¡Maté a un Centauro! —.

Tardó casi una hora en volver a dormir a su hijo después de esa confesión y también le aseguró a Draco que todo estaría bien y que investigaría lo que estaba sucediendo.

El caso es que Snape realmente no tenía idea de por dónde empezar. Como no había podido dormirse, se había sentado en su escritorio con una cafetera, un pergamino, una pluma y tinta, y trató de resolverlo todo.

¿Por qué Harry tenía estas horribles visiones? Si es que eran visiones. No tenía dudas de que si hablaba con Hagrid hoy, se enteraría de la muerte de un Centauro. ¡Qué completo coño!

Snape les había estado enseñando a los niños una versión simplificada de Oclumancia para lidiar con lo que estaba en sus mentes. Las visiones de Harry venían de “afuera de su mente” y Snape no le había enseñado a lidiar con tal ataque.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

Si el director hubiera estado en lo correcto acerca de que la cicatriz de Harry era una cicatriz maldita, entonces Snape entendería una conexión entre el pequeño y el Mago Oscuro. Sin embargo, ahora era obvio que la cicatriz era lo que Lucius había dicho que era; una runa de protección muy poderosa. Recordó cuando, durante la adopción, Lily había tocado la cicatriz de su hijo, y luego él. Sintió algo más que la euforia de la poción, el ritual y la magia. Se sintió infinitamente conectado con su hijo. Era como si algo de la protección de Lily para Harry lo hubiera inundado también.

La mano derecha de Snape se movió sobre su antebrazo izquierdo. Recién ahora mismo se dio cuenta de que, por una vez, la Marca Tenebrosa no podía exudar la fantasmagórica maldad que había sentido cuando despertaba durante el verano.

Luego, Snape miró al profesor con turbante morado que estaba haciendo una pobre imitación de tratar de escuchar, de sonreír educadamente y de sentirse a gusto durante la reunión.

 _“¿Alguien puede ser tan dolorosamente torpe?”_ Se preguntó a sí mismo. Él casi fue tomado por sorpresa por una repentina, muy breve mirada de absoluto odio por parte de Quirrell. Snape apenas atrapó el jadeo que amenazaba cuando el dolor le atravesó el brazo izquierdo. Este no era el enojo de invocación que recordaba cuando era un Mortífago. ¡Este era un dolor que causó alarma en lo profundo de sus huesos, dándole el tremendo imperativo de correr! Cuando Snape parpadeó, el dolor desapareció, casi como si nunca hubiera existido, y en el rostro de Quirrell había una de esas sonrisas incómodas. Ni una sola cosa de la postura del hombre insinuaba odio por nada. De hecho, parecía bastante interesado en Madame Hooch.

 _“Urgh. Eso no soportaría el pensamiento, en absoluto”_ , se carcajeó para sí mismo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. _“¿Ya no ha terminado esta reunión?”_

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, Snape mentalmente preparado para las clases de hoy, y luego se desvió hacia la perspectiva más tentadora de la llegada de la primera nevada y la floración de Snowbells* en el Bosque Prohibido.

Snape solía encontrar Snowbells no demasiado lejos en el bosque, y aunque primero verificaría con Hagrid, esperaba que estuviera bien para reunirlos. Quería llevar a Harry con él, y Draco y Hermione también habían expresado interés en las Snowbells. Ver una flor mágica floreciendo con la caída de la nieve era una hermosa...

—... renunciando. Vigente este viernes—Dijo Minerva en su firme y fresco acento.

Snape se sentó bruscamente. ¿Qué extrañó? Mientras escuchaba a sus colegas consolar a la vicedirectora, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había renunciado a su puesto como vicedirectora. Después de varios minutos de gestos conciliatorios de Pomona, Rolanda Hooch, Sinistra Vector, e incluso de la loca Trelawney, que por una vez no tenía predicciones calamitosas, Minerva se sentó, con las manos en el regazo y la cabeza gacha.

La reunión terminó, entonces. Todos salieron rápidamente, y Snape no estaba al tanto de que Dumbledore estaba haciendo una retirada bastante poco elegante y apresurada. Snape miró a su derecha al ver que Minerva no se había movido.

>> Supongo que estás feliz por esto, Severus—Dijo ella por falta de algo más que decir, pero para romper el incómodo silencio entre ellos.

—¿No deberías estarlo tú, Minerva? —Preguntó fríamente, sintiéndose insultado por su comentario injustificado—Después de todo, según recuerdo, has querido dejar el cargo de Directora Adjunta durante casi cinco años—.

La reprimenda sí aguijoneó, por lo que Minerva optó por ignorarla—Todavía vas a testificar en mi contra, ¿no? —.

—Sí, lo haré—Respondió sin dudarlo. Luego se inclinó hacia ella un poco, y habló en voz baja, su tono carente del frío que había estado allí antes—No estoy, sin embargo, en tu contra—.

Minerva encontró el deseo de ponerse de pie, entonces, y lo hizo. Su mano rozó ligeramente su hombro. Con una leve sonrisa, ella dijo—Gracias, Severus—Y luego ella se fue.

Snape se quedó. La tranquilidad en la Sala de Personal ahora parecía darle la bienvenida. También le recordó los extraños sucesos de la noche anterior, y que su hijo estaba siendo atacado... no, poseído. Esa criatura de odio que sostuvo a su hijo anoche había sido Voldemort, y a través de Harry lo había atacado. Esto también le dijo a Snape que cualquiera que fuera la forma que Voldemort había tomado, él sabía que Snape no solo era un Mortífago caducado, sino un traidor, y padre de El-Chico-Que-Vivió.

Snape inclinó su cabeza y la sostuvo en sus manos como un gran peso puesto sobre su espalda. _“¿Cómo estaban conectados Voldemort y Harry? ¿Era la cicatriz?”_ El ritual de adopción de Cruor Mea Cruor había demostrado que la cicatriz de Harry no era una maldición. El ritual habría fallado si hubiera sido una maldición.

Levantando la cabeza, poniéndose de pie y alisando las arrugas de su levita. Snape desenfundó sus túnicas de enseñanza sobre su cuerpo por un momento, luego las plegó hacia afuera. Él no tenía elección. Necesitaba entrar en la mente de su hijo para detener a Voldemort. ¡Snape tenía que salvar a su hijo!

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El desayuno en el Gran Comedor parecía transcurrir sin incidentes. Snape, que no estaba de humor para comer, tenía una taza de café muy fuerte que probablemente podría quitar el plomo del acero. De vez en cuando, sus ojos, mirando a todos los estudiantes, se posaban en su hijo.

Harry estaba charlando tranquilamente con Draco, pero los dos parecían apagados. Después del extraño evento de la noche anterior, no era de extrañar. Snape juró, por enésima vez, que llegaría al fondo de esas visiones que Harry estaba teniendo. Él entendió si la cicatriz era para protegerse, pero, al parecer, estaba abriendo a Harry a algo que no debería. Quizás Lucius podría tener una pista. Podía hablar con el mago antes de adentrarse en la mente de Harry.

En ese momento, las lechuzas del correo se abalanzaron para entregar el correo del día. Un El Profeta cayó junto a su taza de café, pero Snape lo ignoró mientras su mente volvía a caer sobre la noche anterior. Después de varios minutos, un aumento en el burbujeo infantil y una exclamación de Minerva lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

Snape miró hacia atrás para ver la cara afligida de su colega mientras miraba un artículo en El Profeta. El Maestro de Pociones recogió su copia y vio de inmediato los titulares que llamaban la atención de todos. Él rápidamente leyó:

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> **_¡LA CASA GRYFFINDOR ATACA A LOS SUYOS!_ **
> 
> _¡Estudiante nacida muggle en enfermería después de casi morir por tres de sus propios compañeros de casa!_
> 
> _En un desarrollo reciente, una fuente que desea permanecer en el anonimato, ha llamado nuestra atención sobre los acontecimientos devastadores en Hogwarts._
> 
> _De acuerdo con nuestra fuente, la estudiante de origen muggle, Hermione Granger, una de las más prometedoras de los Primeros Años, de la Casa Gryffindor, ¡casi fue asesinada por sus propios compañeros de Casa!_
> 
> _Sí, queridos lectores, han leído bien._
> 
> _El hostigamiento que la señorita Granger tuvo que soportar a manos de todos sus compañeros de casa, ¡incluso Séptimos Años!... desde el primer día, finalmente se convirtió en un intento de homicidio brutal._
> 
> _Después de más investigaciones, otras fuentes nos dicen que esta no era la primera vez, y que, de hecho, la pobre chica ya se había convertido casi en residente permanente de la enfermería. Las súplicas repetidas de la Señorita Granger para una intervención o una nueva clasificación no han sido bien recibidas por la Profesora Minerva McGonagall, Subdirectora y Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor._
> 
> _Según sus compañeros estudiantes, el tratamiento de la señorita Granger en su Casa es el resultado directo de su amistad con Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, y Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy, ambos Slytherins._
> 
> _Aparentemente se declaró que cualquier amigo del Niño-Que-Vivió debía ser considerado como un enemigo de la Casa Gryffindor._
> 
> _Como saben, queridos lectores, la enemistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin siempre ha sido legendaria. Los antiguos salones de Hogwarts han visto muchas peleas entre las dos Casas a lo largo de los siglos._
> 
> _Sin embargo, todo parece haber alcanzado dimensiones escandalosas. Si bien no sabemos el alcance exacto de sus lesiones, como una visita a la señorita Granger ha sido limitada y estrictamente controlada, la falta de información debe hablar por sí misma._
> 
> _Las investigaciones en el Ministerio revelaron una sorprendente falta de investigación de Aurores en este caso, ya que, de hecho, nadie había sido alertado formalmente._
> 
> _¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Están los Gryffindors parados con los Mortífagos entonces?_
> 
> _¿Quiénes son estos aspirantes a asesinos? ¿A quién esta Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts y Jefe del Wizengamot, tratando de proteger?_
> 
> _¿Y qué significa exactamente esto para la seguridad de nuestros hijos?_
> 
> _¡Las mentes inquisitivas exigen saber!_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Snape reprimió un bufido de diversión. No le importaba que Minerva fuera tan públicamente atraída por su propio petardo; lo había esperado en algún momento, pero su vergüenza sirvió para arrojar una sombra de irresponsabilidad sobre el director. Su escritorio iba a ser inundado con Howlers de padres por la tarde. Snape pensó que era una venganza apropiada para esa horrible reunión a primera hora de la mañana.

El Maestro de Pociones miró hacia un lado para no ver a Minerva, sino para ver la reacción del director al artículo. No alcanzó a ver el centelleo y los labios del anciano estaban pálidos y delgados mientras se apretaban. El viejo mago no estaba feliz. Y Snape estaba de muy buen humor desde que había conseguido un hijo.

Snape terminó su café y luego dejó la mesa del personal. En lugar de desaparecer por la estrecha puerta que conducía a la sala de profesores y más allá, bajó del estrado y se acercó a sus Slytherins. Sabiendo que todos perderían sus especulaciones y chismes sobre el artículo, Snape tocó a propósito el hombro de su hijo y le sonrió; no muy grande, ya que eran infinitamente raras, y no para el consumo público. Hubo, sin embargo, un toque de sonrisa, y un poco de calidez en sus ojos que él sabía que Harry entendería.

Harry entendió el gesto y sonrió a su padre. En ese breve momento de reconocimiento entre padre e hijo, ninguno vio las miradas inquisitivas de muchos de los Slytherins (ni la sonrisa petulante de Draco), y ninguno de ellos prestó atención a las miradas completamente boquiabiertas y desviadas de la otra estudiantes (la mayoría siendo Gryffindors). Desafortunadamente, lo que tampoco vio, era una mirada venenosa en el rostro del profesor Quirrell acompañado por un breve destello rojo. Sin embargo, rápidamente se fue, reemplazado por su habitual sonrisa incómoda y su expresión ligeramente perpleja.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape escribió y envió la siguiente carta a Lucius después de que un búho profesional depositara un juego de papeles en su escritorio después de su primera clase.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Lucius,_
> 
> _Veo que hablaste con Rita Skeeter. Una conversación adecuada y concisa a pesar de los intentos de la señorita Skeeter de embellecerla más allá de lo convencional. El director parecía estar muy disgustado, por lo que observé._
> 
> _Durante el almuerzo, recibí una notificación oficial de Servicios Infantiles Mágicos que confirmaba que, de hecho, soy el padre biológico de Harry Potter. Toda la documentación ha sido tratada y los derechos familiares que los Dursley pudieran haber impugnado antes de, que ya no se apliquen. Espero un anuncio del Ministerio en El Profeta, pronto._
> 
> _Su investigador puede hacer lo que quiera por el primo de Harry, pero no hasta después de haber tratado, personalmente, con esos muggles._
> 
> _También recibí una carta del duende a cargo de la bóveda de Potter: eso es todo lo que queda para su hijo. Griphook desea reunirse conmigo el sábado al respecto y me felicitó por mis “Magníficas maquinaciones de Slytherin”._
> 
> _Los Primeros Años están esperando tu presencia para más práctica._
> 
> _Sinceramente,_
> 
> _Snape_   
> 
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Lucius escribió una respuesta a Snape antes de trabajar en sus libros para la finca Malfoy y lidiar con los negocios del día. En un momento dado, mientras trabajaba en su correspondencia, Narcissa lo interrumpió con una taza de té y un beso en la mejilla. Pensó en cocinar la cena esa noche y no se dio cuenta del malvado brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa anticipada en sus labios.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Severus,_
> 
> _Esperaba que disfrutaras del revelador artículo de la Señorita Skeeter. El director estaba molesto, ¿de verdad? ¡Oh cielos!_
> 
> _Estaré allí para una práctica de la Liga Pequeña el sábado. He estado trabajando en un programa de prácticas y juegos que se publicarán en el Gran Comedor._
> 
> _La señorita Granger no regresará a Gryffindor. Madame Pomfrey ha establecido un pequeño rincón en la enfermería para ella. Finalmente, la Profesora McGonagall aprobó la Petición para la reordenación y ahora la Junta de Gobernadores la está revisando. Creo que tendremos que volver a ordenar a la jovencita antes de Halloween._
> 
> _He encontrado una porción muy pequeña de la finca Potter. Desde que compré los artículos, me gustaría presentarlos como un regalo para tu hijo en Navidad. Si te parece bien, me gustaría invitarte a ti y a tu hijo a la Mansión Malfoy para las vacaciones. La señorita Granger se quedará con nosotros, y sus padres visitarán la mansión la víspera de Navidad y el día de Navidad. Estoy esperando la confirmación de los padres de la niña._
> 
> _Creo que Draco estará fuera de sí por tener a sus dos mejores amigos aquí._
> 
> _Narcissa desea recordarte que aún debes aceptar nuestra invitación al Baile de invierno. ¿Ciertamente, puedo decirle que estarás encantado de asistir?_
> 
> _Cordialmente,_
> 
> _Malfoy_   
> 
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape regresó del té y una discusión con el Guardián de los Terrenos esa tarde, saltándose el almuerzo, por supuesto, para encontrar la respuesta de Lucius. Como tenía unos minutos antes de que comenzara la clase, se sentó en su escritorio a escribir, decidiendo que le preguntaría a su viejo amigo sobre la cicatriz de Harry.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> Lucius,
> 
> _Te mencioné brevemente sobre las pesadillas de Harry. Él también está teniendo otro tipo de terror nocturno que estoy convencido de que son visiones. Todo parece estar conectado a su cicatriz._
> 
> _Estoy muy preocupado por su última visión. Soñó con matar a un Centauro. Sin embargo, antes de exponerlo de forma exhaustiva, el Señor Oscuro lo poseía muy claramente. Sus ojos cambiaron de verde a rojo sangre y luego me llamó un “Traidor” y me arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Harry recuerda la visión pero no tiene memoria de lo que se dijo ni de lo que hizo._
> 
> _¿Por qué su cicatriz estaría haciendo esto?_
> 
> _Visité a Hagrid hoy..._

Durante lo que habría sido el almuerzo, Snape se vistió con su cálida y pesada capa de lana, guantes y se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su capa.

Fuera del castillo, el viento soplaba frío y le decía a Snape que la primera nevada estaría aquí muy pronto. Mientras el suelo comenzaba a endurecerse, Snape se movió con rapidez, pero con cuidado para no resbalar y caerse mientras se dirigía a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Hagrid, el semi-gigante, estaba cosechando sus enormes calabazas en preparación para la Fiesta de Halloween; otra fiesta muggle que el director honraba. Fang, que estaba acurrucado contra la puerta, olisqueó el aire, olfateó algo familiar, y levantó su enorme cabeza. ¡Flores! Uno de sus humanos favoritos había venido de visita. Fang se levantó, sacudió el sueño de su cuerpo, y tomó unos cuantos rebotes para alcanzar a Flores.

El Maestro de Pociones se tomó varios minutos para saludar al gran sabueso y luego metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, donde sacó unos cuantos panecillos duros solo para el gran perro. Fang rebotó de nuevo cuando agarró los tres bizcochos a la vez, y luego trotó hacia el pequeño porche.

—¡Hola, Profesor! —Saludó a Hagrid—Un poco frío para visitar—.

—Saludos, Hagrid—Asintió Snape con simpatía.

El gran machete que Hagrid estaba usando para cortar sus calabazas de sus gruesas enredaderas apuñaló en una paca de heno. Luego aplaudió y luego se limpió las manos en su chaleco.

—¿Te hago un poco de té, Profesor? —Preguntó Hagrid mientras señalaba al mago hacia su choza.

—Sí, por favor—Asintió Snape siguiendo al semi-gigante.

Hagrid realmente sabía cómo preparar un té inglés y el Maestro de Pociones resolvió simplemente visitar al semi-gigante Guardián de los Terrenos más a menudo. Sin embargo, los pasteles de piedra del hombre eran otro asunto, y cuando Snape secretamente le cedió los suyos a Fang, se preguntó cómo le iría a los dientes del sabueso. Hizo una nota mental para sí mismo de preparar y enviar una Poción de Fortalecimiento de Dientes de Perro a Hagrid. Por ahora, tenía que hacer la pregunta que había surgido.

>> El director me dice que los Centauros todavía patrullan el Bosque—Dijo en tono de conversación.

—Sí, lo hacen, Profesor—Hagrid sacudió su peluda cabeza tristemente—¿Estaba hablando de Firenze? Él es el más genial de todos. Estoy pensando que no le importan las gentes de los magos como la mayoría de los Centauros. Bane, es el más elocuente sobre los magos y nos culpa a nosotros por el mal que está en el bosque ahora—.

Hagrid siempre mantenía una olla de agua cerca del fuego, así que quitó la olla de hierro caliente y vertió el agua humeante en una tetera más elegante que coincidía con el tamaño del hombre grande. Snape se instaló en una de las sillas de gran tamaño. En lugar de dejar los pies colgando, los dobló fácilmente para que se sentara en posición de loto.

—Charlie Weasley de hecho me envió un nuevo lote de “Miel de Dragón”. Ah, sé que siempre tomas el té negro, ¿pero te gustaría probar un poco? —Tentó Hagrid.

Snape asintió—La Miel de Dragón es bastante rara, Hagrid. Creo que disfrutaría de un poco en mi té—.

Hagrid, que no era tan cuidadoso con el té de los demás, cuidadosamente vertió una medida de té en una taza grande para satisfacer al mago que estaba sentado en su choza, y añadió un poco de miel de aspecto ardiente al té. Luego le pasó el té a Snape.

Snape requirió que ambas manos sostuvieran la taza de té, y a pesar de que algunos pudieran verlo como ridículamente mirándolo, no pensó nada y bebió un sorbo de té—Muy bien, Hagrid. Envía mi cumplido al Señor Weasley—.

—Mis orejas han recibido algunas noticias, Profesor—Hagrid sonrió a través de su barba después de tomar un buen sorbo de su té caliente.

—¿De hecho, Hagrid? —

—El director de hecho, ¡me dijo que eres un papá! ¡Felicitaciones, señor! —.

—Gracias, Hagrid—Asintió una vez—¿Dumbledore te lo dijo? —Snape estaba distraído por el propósito de su visita, por el momento. Tenía curiosidad por saber si el Guardián tenía algún tipo de impresión sobre lo que pensaba el Viejo.

—Sí, Profesor. Me lo dijo aquí, justo después de la reunión de personal. Me pareció medio aturdido—Hagrid tomó otro sorbo de su té.

—Espero que el director esté complacido con los eventos—Hagrid lo miró desconcertado—El descubrimiento de que soy un padre, Hagrid—.

—¡Ah! Sí... bueno, no puedo decir que él estuviera muy feliz. Ah, quiero decir, parecía que el director estaba un poco triste. Yo pensé que estaba pensando en Lily. Sí, sé que él pensó que ella era un ángel entre todos los Gryffindors... —.

Snape suavemente interrumpió—Y yo, la escoria de Slytherin, despojé a su ángel encantador al traer a Harry Potter sobre ella—Tomó una gran bebida fortificante del té todavía caliente y le dio la bienvenida a la quemadura que le bajaba por la garganta.

Hagrid sonrió torpemente, luego sacudió su peluda cabeza enojado—¡No! ¿No estaba diciendo eso, Profesor? Lily, ella era una buena chica, y no importa lo que alguien más diga, eres un buen hombre. Ambos cometieron un error, pero lo que se hizo, se hizo. Está Harry, y él también es bueno. Entonces, él tiene un papá ahora. No veo eso como algo malo—Hagrid sonrió—Sí sabes que Harry piensa muy bien de ti, ¿verdad? —.

Snape tuvo que admitir, que el calor que no era el té, calentaba sus venas—Hagrid—Suavemente apartó el tema de Harry—¿Qué está pasando en el Bosque? —Preguntó Snape—Me hablaste de la partida de los unicornios—.

—Sí, y Thestrals. Aunque creo que fue la Blood Fae* muerto—Snape estaba sorprendido por esto.

Las Blood Fae, tan bellos como la representación muggle de las hadas, eran criaturas realmente viciosas que mordían y podían, si les molestaban, atacar en masa y causar un gran daño a una bruja o un mago.

—¿Por qué crees que están muertos, Hagrid? —Snape tendió su taza vacía para más té. El hombre grande vacío un poco de la tetera, y luego dejó caer otro pastel de piedra en el plato desigual de Snape. Snape le pasó el pastel a Fang cuando el semi-gigante no estaba mirando—El nido ha desaparecido. Quemado hasta quedar crujiente. No se ha visto ninguna desde que encontré el nido completamente quemado—Hagrid suspiró pesadamente—Pero eso no es lo peor, Profesor. Los centauros están siendo atacados ahora—.

Snape sintió hielo goteando por su espina dorsal. Sabía que el sueño de su hijo había sido una visión, pero tenerlo confirmado tan fácilmente por el semi-gigante lo hacía demasiado real—¿Cuántos? —Preguntó, deseando que sus manos no temblaran—¿Que les pasó a ellos? —.

—Solo dos, pero supongo que uno es demasiado. Uno era Sabio, Pinchon, por su nombre. Anoche fue Ardella. El mayor de Ardella, Colchis, vio el ataque e intentó matar a la bestia encorvada que tenía ella, pero su flecha rebotó. Como si fuera un hechizo Escudo sobre la bestia. Cuando la bestia encorvada se escapó, el clan fue a Ardella, pero ella estaba muriendo. No podía decir nada porque la garganta se habían ido. Casi toda su sangre, también—Hagrid dejó de lado el resto de su té, incapaz de beber más.

La sangre de Centauro era casi tan sagrada como la sangre del unicornio, pero mientras que el unicornio no culpaba a todos los magos cuando uno de ellos era herido o asesinado, la tregua entre el Centauro y los magos era incómoda. Snape sabía sin lugar a dudas que estos asesinatos eran un problema.

Sería un conflicto que no se asemejaría en nada a la guerra con Voldemort. Esta sería una batalla que sería breve, cruel, y más que probable que terminase con la destrucción de los Centauros.

El último clan de Centauros vivía en el Bosque Prohibido, habiendo sido santificado allí desde los tiempos de los Fundadores. Durante todo ese tiempo, habían vivido felices, alejados de los magos, capaces de criar a sus familias sin la interferencia del Ministerio. Snape no deseaba ver el final de tales seres mágicos.

—¿Ha dicho Firenze algo sobre lo que harán los centauros? —Preguntó Snape preocupado.

Hagrid se encogió de hombros—Le pedí a Firenze que tomara a su manada, siguiera al unicornio, pero Bane insiste en que el Bosque Prohibido es de ellos. Tienen la intención de quedarse y protegerlo—.

Snape suspiró—Supongo que sería demasiado peligroso recoger Snowbells en la primera nevada, entonces—Realmente había esperado llevar a Harry con él en esa pequeña estancia.

Hagrid sonrió—¡Nah! No te preocupes por eso, Profesor. Yo y Fang todavía vamos al bosque así que te vamos a escoltar—.

Para mayor seguridad, Fang, que había estado debajo de la mesa todo ese tiempo, deslizó su pesada cabeza sobre el muslo de Flores. Flores le dio al perro una pequeña sonrisa y acarició la amplia cabeza.

> _... después de mi reunión con Hagrid, hablé brevemente con el director acerca de mi preocupación por los Centauros. Sabiamente, el viejo está igual de preocupado y le preocupa que si se vuelven contra los magos, seguramente atacarían a Hogwarts. Los Centauros no tendrían ningún reparo en dañar a nuestros hijos, Dumbledore expresó esto. Sugirió, y yo acepté, que las barreras alrededor de Hogwarts necesitan ser reforzadas. Todo el personal es de ayuda y agregué que también deberías ayudar, ya que eres el entrenador de los equipos de la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch de Hogwarts._
> 
> _La protección se haría mejor en Halloween. A pesar de la fiesta y el baile para los años mayores, no deberíamos tener problemas para comenzar a la medianoche._
> 
> _En cuanto a tu invitación para Harry y para mí, sería bueno alejarse del castillo. Llegaremos la tarde del sábado, 15 de diciembre._
> 
> _Sinceramente,_
> 
> _Snape_   
> 
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

* * *

**_17 De Octubre De 1991, Jueves_ **

Hermione estaba en el pequeño escritorio al lado de su cama en la esquina de la enfermería. Había sido un día agradable para regresar a sus clases y todos sus maestros, incluido el ácido Profesor Snape, le habían dado la bienvenida. Estaba escribiendo una carta a sus patrocinadores, se preguntaba si había un nombre mejor para los Malfoys, contándoles un poco de su día.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Querida tía Cissy y tío Lucius:_
> 
> _Madame Pomfrey me liberó formalmente de la enfermería hoy, pero todavía voy a dormir aquí hasta que me reordenen. Tengo un pequeño rincón acogedor no muy lejos de la oficina de Madame. Hay una cama, que es cómoda, y tengo un pequeño escritorio donde puedo hacer mi tarea, pero lo mejor de todo es que el Profesor Snape ha permitido que Harry y Draco pasen su tiempo de estudio conmigo por la tarde. Han sido muy amables caminando a cada lado de mí a donde quiera que vayamos en el castillo._
> 
> _Los prefectos de Slytherin también son amables. Hay algunos niños que no están muy contentos de que continúe una amistad con Harry y Draco, pero creo que es porque usted y su esposo son mis patrocinadores, por lo que no están haciendo otra cosa que darme miradas extrañas y ceñudas._
> 
> _Millicent Bulstrode me visitó después de clase hoy. Ella me dijo que ya que no tiene una compañera de residencia, le ha preguntado al profesor Snape si podría compartir su dormitorio si me vuelven a ordenar en Slytherin._
> 
> _Realmente me gustaría estar en Slytherin. No sé si realmente tengo alguna cualidad Slytherin, pero los amigos que tengo están allí y realmente me gustaría estar con ellos. ¿Es verdad que puedes pedirle al Sombrero que te ponga en cierta Casa?_
> 
> _Algo gracioso, pero bueno sucedió entre clases hoy..._

Hermione estaba muy feliz de estar de vuelta en sus clases. Ella tenía todas las notas de los niños y los deberes que le habían dado mientras estaba en la enfermería, todo había sido terminado y se lo había entregado a cada maestro.

Como había alrededor de veinte minutos entre clases, ella, Draco y Harry habían decidido ir al patio principal y descansar. Hacía frío, pero el viento soplaba hoy, por lo que Hermione pudo practicar su Hechizo de Calentamiento un poco más mientras se lo lanzaba a ella y a sus amigos.

—Apuesto a que Hagrid está cosechando las calabazas hoy—Notó Draco mientras observaba a los pequeños grupos de estudiantes reunidos aquí y allá en todo el patio.

—¿Para qué son las calabazas? —Preguntó Harry.

—¡Samhain! —Declaró Draco—Es como las mejores vacaciones al lado de la temporada de Yule—.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza—Es Halloween, Draco. Tendremos la Fiesta de Halloween y apuesto a que esas calabazas son para la decoración.

—Halloween es un feriado muggles, Hermione—Corrigió Draco—Los magos tienen a Samhain—Se encogió de hombros—Dumbledore lo ha estado llamando Halloween para que los nacidos muggles sean más felices. Sin embargo, no nos vestimos con disfraces—.

—Eso es una tontería—Asintió Hermione—Cuando tenía cuatro años me vestí como una princesa, pero mamá y papá no le gustaban todos los dulces que traía a casa. A los dentistas no les gustan los dulces—.

—Me gustan los dulces—Dijo Draco—Disfrazarse sería tonto. El Banquete de Halloween tiene mucha comida maravillosa y los postres son como nada de lo que tenemos hasta Yule—.

—Pero, ¿por qué las calabazas? —Preguntó Harry.

—Son un símbolo, Harry—Aclaró Draco—Para representar una gran cosecha—Se inclinó hacia adelante—También es el momento en que el Velo es muy delgado, y podemos hablar con nuestros antepasados—.

—Eso es encantador, nostálgico—Suspiró Hermione.

—Estaba listo para ver a mis verdaderos padres—Dijo Harry—Y ahora el profesor Snape es mi verdadero padre—.

Todos habían sonreído. Hermione entonces notó—Entonces no te vistes, pero comes, y Hagrid cosecha calabazas. Parece que el profesor Dumbledore intentó unir las dos festividades. ¿Qué hacen los magos por Samhain, Draco? —.

Draco comenzó—Bueno, Samhain es para dar la bienvenida al comienzo del invierno vestido con el manto de la Diosa Blanca, o Cerridwen—Draco sonrió a Harry—Cerridwen es también la diosa del caldero, Harry. Al igual que la Diosa Blanca, el caldero es un lugar de cambio. Deberías preguntarle a tu padre sobre eso—.

—Me gusta eso—Dijo Hermione—El Banquete de Halloween es solo una excusa para comer y engordar—.

Draco frunció el ceño a Hermione—Halloween es mucho más. Los niños siempre tienen una gran fiesta—Dijo, imitando inconscientemente la postura de su Jefe de Casa—Y los elfos hacen su mejor cocina. Hay muchos dulces, empanadas y galletas, y los adultos nos dejan comernos tontamente. Los niños más grandes reciben un baile para que puedan bailar con las niñas—Draco hizo una mueca apropiada, al igual que Harry. Hermione se burló de los dos y luego resopló. ¡Muchachos!

—¿Por qué son unas festividades tan importantes? —Preguntó Harry.

—¿Es cuando el Velo es delgado, ¿verdad? —Dijo Draco, como si los dos nacidos muggles debieran saber sobre el Velo. Dos miradas confundidas coincidentes le dijeron que su suposición era errónea y, por lo tanto, explicó—El velo. Eso es lo que separa a nuestro mundo del mundo de los muertos—.

—Pero hay fantasmas en Hogwarts—Comenzó Hermione—¿No significaría eso que no hay Velo? —.

Draco suspiró con frustración—¡Los fantasmas son diferentes! Esos espíritus no atravesaron el velo simplemente porque no querían o aún tenían cosas que hacer desde el momento en que vivían—.

—O, porque están siendo castigados—Agregó Harry—Como el Barón sangriento—.

Draco lo miró con asombro. Hermione preguntó—¿Cómo lo sabes, Harry? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Hablé con él una o dos veces. Parece aterrador, pero no es tan malo—.

—¿Él habló contigo? —Susurró Draco con asombro. Harry asintió—¡Eso es genial! No habla mucho con nadie—.

Un coro gemelo de saludos interrumpió su discusión. Harry y Draco miraron amenazantes a los dos Gryffindors de Tercer Año, Fred y George Weasley.

—Queríamos disculparnos—Dijo Fred sin preámbulos mientras él y su hermano le daban a Hermione sus expresiones más solemnes y serias.

—Queríamos que supieras que no todos los Gryffindor son malos—Explicó George.

Fred agregó en voz baja—O, todos los Weasley—.

La expresión de Hermione era apretada, pero ella escuchó. Draco y Harry estaban a cada uno de sus costados y ambos tenían sus varitas listas, por si acaso.

>> Antes que nada—Dijo Fred—Nuestro hermano pequeño no es del tipo malo... —.

—Simplemente no piensa—Terminó George.

—Él puede ser un poco oscuro, a veces—Enmendó Fred.

—Ronnikins es un idiota, básicamente—Dijo George un poco más fuerte. Por un segundo, los gemelos se miraron furiosos, luego Fred se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, puede ser un idiota porque simplemente no piensa—Coincidió Fred.

—Mamá nos preguntó si podía enviarte una carta, Hermione—Le preguntó George.

Hermione comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Fred intervino—Mamá es muy amable y no nos crió para ser otra cosa que buenos niños—.

—Bueno, a excepción de Percy—Dijo George, con una sonrisa—Pero él es un estirado**—.

—Un estirado no es malo, solo molesto—Coincidió Fred.

Los gemelos estaban contentos de que Hermione sonriera, solo un poco—De todos modos—Continuó Fred—Mamá probablemente quiera disculparse por Ronnikins, y tal vez te envíe galletas—.

George sonrió—¡Las galletas de mamá son realmente geniales! —.

Hermione habló en voz baja—No va a hacer que hable con tu hermano, ¿verdad? —.

Los gemelos sacudieron sus cabezas al unísono. Luego Fred habló—Mamá está realmente avergonzada, Hermione—.

—Sí—Estuvo de acuerdo George, con una leve sonrisa—Usualmente somos nosotros los que la avergonzamos, pero nunca le hicimos daño a nadie—.

Fred se acercó un paso más a Hermione y se alegró de que sus guardias, Harry y Draco, no se movieran contra él—Ron avergonzó a toda nuestra familia, Hermione, y puedes apostar que mamá lo está enderezando y él nunca más lo hará—.

—Está bien—Estuvo de acuerdo Hermione con una sonrisa ligeramente más grande—Tu madre puede escribirme—.

—¡Estupendo! —Los gemelos dijeron ambos—Ahora—Fred aplaudió juntas una vez—Sabemos que vas a ser reordenada, Hermione, pero donde quiera que vayas… —.

—Solo queremos que sepas—Continuó George—Que cuidaremos de ti también—.

Fred sonrió—Nadie de Gryffindor te hará daño alguna vez—Luego miró a Harry y Draco—A ninguno de ustedes—.

—Queremos ser amigos nuevamente, incluido Neville—Dijo George.

—Nev quería visitarte, Hermione—Comenzó Fred.

—Como nosotros—Añadió George en voz baja.

—Pero McGonagall no permitiría que ninguno de nosotros te molestara—Citó Fred con una sonrisa imperiosa.

Más tarde, esa tarde en el almuerzo, Fred y George se acercaron a la mesa del personal para hablar con el Profesor Snape. Echó un vistazo al Trío de Plata y cuando Hermione le dio un ligero asentimiento, él asintió con la cabeza a los gemelos que luego se acercaron a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentaron frente a Harry, Draco y Hermione. Después de unos minutos, Harry recogió a Neville de la mesa de Gryffindor.

> _…Eché de menos a Fred, George y Neville. Me alegra ser amiga de ellos otra vez._
> 
> _Buenas noches._
> 
> _Sinceramente,_
> 
> _Hermione_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

* * *

**_18 De Octubre De 1991, Viernes_ **

La mañana del último día de la semana escolar siempre era buena; los estudiantes esperaban un fin de semana de juego, o besuquearse, u holgazanear de la tarea hasta el último minuto. Para los maestros, el viernes era el día que anunciaría la clasificación de ensayos, exámenes y cuestionarios, un montón de té (posiblemente mezclado con varios licores) y un tiempo alejado de niños ruidosos.

Los lechuzas del correo se abalanzaron sobre el Gran Comedor arrojando sobres, pergaminos y pequeños paquetes a los destinatarios de abajo.

El Profeta se dejó caer en los huevos revueltos de Draco y rápidamente limpió el periódico y luego lo puso entre él y Harry para que ambos pudieran verificar los puntajes profesionales de Quidditch. Hermione recibió un elegante sobre color crema que olía muy ligeramente a lila. Ella abrió la carta de Narcissa Malfoy y comenzó a leerla.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Querida Hermione,_
> 
> _Estamos muy contentos de saber que te estás recuperando bien y que ha hecho un buen trabajo para continuar con sus estudios. Escríbenos y dinos cómo van tus prácticas._
> 
> _Te complacerá saber que recibimos notificación de la Junta de que serás reordenada este viernes 18 de octubre a las seis en punto. Lucius y yo estaremos allí como testigos. Los profesores McGonagall y Snape también estarán allí. Harry y Draco están invitados, si lo deseas. Deberías recibir un memo sobre la reordenación en algún momento del día de parte del director para reunirse en su oficina._
> 
> _Le envié la petición de tu vestido a Madame Elianne y no necesitas preocuparte por el color. Cuando te tenga en la Mansión para que lo adapten, entonces estableceremos un color que complemente tu tono de piel y cabello._
> 
> _Afectuosamente,_
> 
> _Tía Cissy_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

El gran búho real de Malfoy, que acababa de dejarle una carta a Hermione, se abalanzó sobre la mesa del personal y aterrizó justo al lado del plato de Snape, donde le tendió la pierna.

Snape, frunciendo el ceño, desató el pergamino que estaba allí, y luego le dio al pájaro grande un pedazo de su tocino. El búho se comió el tocino y con un gran revoloteo de sus alas, que perturbó el pelo negro de Snape, el pájaro se fue. El instructor de Pociones se pasó rápidamente la mano por el pelo y luego abrió la breve nota para leerla.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Severus,_
> 
> _Hablaremos después de la reordenación._
> 
> _Lucius_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Como ya he aclarado antes, hay palabras que simplemente, se escuchan mejor en su idioma original.
> 
> **En el original Ponce, se traduce como chulo, proxeneta o marica, evidentemente, no define lo que los gemelos estaban diciendo sobre Percy, que en realidad es más como creído o estirado.


	23. 16 De Octubre Al 23 De Octubre Ch-B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_18 De Octubre De 1991 - Casi Las 6 P.M._ **

Albus Dumbledore no estaba completamente feliz a pesar de que había aceptado la reordenación de la señorita Granger. Había sido su adjunta, con sus deseos, lo que había retrasado la petición. Un niño expulsado, su futuro posiblemente arruinado. Los otros dos suspendidos. Tal vez su futuro no se arruinará, pero las suspensiones y el asalto formaban parte de su registro permanente y no había magia que el director pudiera alterar. Futuros, posibles empleadores, verían el asalto y basarían sus opiniones sobre el Señor Weasley y el Señor Finnigan en ello. Lo entristeció y lo enfureció que dos niños, con tal potencial, tuvieran esa mancha siguiéndolos el resto de sus vidas. No importa si ninguno volvía a cometer otro error, estaban marcados.

¿Y, la señorita Granger? Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. Ella sería feliz. Sus calificaciones serían impecables, su futuro seguro. Nadie sabría nunca de esta ocasión. La niña sería reordenada en lugar de enfrentar sus problemas en la Casa de Gryffindor y tratar con ellos. Tal vez, pensó con un toque ácido, la señorita Granger no era una Gryffindor, en absoluto. El director casi habló en voz alta, pero la expresión sombría en el rostro de su Jefe de la Casa Slytherin lo hizo revisar su lengua.

Slytherins, la mente de Dumbledore susurró, siempre huyen.

Snape estaba empezando a odiar al viejo. El maldito Gryffindor no podía guardar sus pensamientos para sí mismo y frente a un experto Legeremante, era como gritar lo que estaba pensando. Por supuesto, Albus Dumbledore nunca hacía nada sin propósito y la mirada aguda del anciano hacia el mago más joven mostró muy claramente su desaprobación por la reordenación.

El joven estaba a punto de hacer un comentario mordaz, cuando de todas las personas, fue Minerva quien le dijo al anciano dónde poner sus pensamientos vituperativos.

—Quita esa mirada de tu cara, Albus—Ella protestó firmemente. Dumbledore le dio a la mujer mayor una mirada triste y ella frunció el ceño—No volveré a ver a la señorita Granger en la enfermería por mis creencias desactualizadas, así que no mires a Severus como si tuviera la culpa—.

—Me malinterpretas, querida—Dijo el director gentilmente.

Esta vez, Snape fue capaz de detectar el ligero cambio en la modulación del hombre que marcó el inicio de su Magia de Voz. Interrumpió bruscamente—Es obvio que no aprueba la reordenación, director. Como la Junta ha aprobado la petición, no hay nada más por hacer—Snape cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y apretó su mueca en piedra.

Dumbledore suspiró, se encogió de hombros y dio la bienvenida al golpe que se produjo en la puerta de su oficina. Con un movimiento de su varita, la puerta se abrió para admitir a los Malfoy junto con su hijo, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

—Narcissa, Lucius—Les dio la bienvenida al director. Aparte de una breve mirada, ninguno de los adultos Malfoy asintió cortésmente. Dumbledore ignoró el desaire mientras se dirigía a los dos estudiantes—Señor Potter y Señor Malfoy, ¿si tomaran asiento con sus maestros? —Los dos niños se movieron a las sillas que estaban frente a sus dos profesores.

Cuando Harry se dejó caer tranquilamente en su silla, Snape (haciendo instintivamente lo que los padres habían hecho durante siglos) tocó ligeramente la columna vertebral del chico para que se sentara más recto. Harry miró por encima del hombro al mismo tiempo que se sentaba, una pregunta en sus ojos. Snape simplemente asintió y se movió para enderezar su propia espina dorsal en ejemplo. Su expresión no cambió, pero hubo un toque de calidez en los ojos oscuros y Harry suspiró con satisfacción mientras movía su mirada hacia el centro de la habitación.

Lucius llevó a su esposa a una silla y luego puso las manos suavemente sobre los hombros de Hermione mientras estaba detrás de la chica—Preferiríamos terminar con esto lo más rápido posible, Dumbledore—Dijo el Malfoy mayor, sin usar el título del director a propósito.

El director no dijo nada cuando convocó el Sombrero Seleccionador desde su estante sobre su escritorio. Cuando el Sombrero estuvo en sus manos, se volvió y se enfrentó a Hermione. Dumbledore conjuró un taburete y luego le ordenó a la joven que se sentara sobre él.

Hermione no dudó mientras trepaba al taburete. Ella sonrió a Draco y a Harry, y luego miró al director—Estoy lista, señor—.

Dumbledore dejó caer el Sombrero sobre la cabeza de Hermione y se encontró en la mohosa oscuridad.

—Bueno, bueno—Arrastró el sombrero—¿Gryffindor no es de tu gusto? —.

—No—Respondió Hermione, un poco bruscamente.

—Tienes coraje, sin embargo—El sombrero reflexionó un poco demasiado presumido en su clasificación original—Mira todo lo que has pasado, niña... ¡oh! ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? —Se rió de repente cuando saltó de los pensamientos de Hermione—Entonces, ¡me podrías quemar, si pudieras! Mi magia es mucho más fuerte que la tuya, niña, y no puedo quemarme—.

—¿Alguien ha intentado eso antes, entonces? —Ella preguntó, un toque de ácido en su voz.

—Hmmm... ya veo... ¿entonces no quieres que haga mi trabajo? —El Sombrero evitó la pregunta hablada de Hermione y escuchó, en cambio, sus pensamientos.

—Creo que podrías pegarme en otra Casa que no me conviene—Respondió, firmemente.

—¿Y crees que no te Ordenaré en Slytherin? —El Sombrero preguntó de nuevo.

—No confío en ti—Dijo tercamente Hermione.

—¡Oh! ¡Parece una Slytherin, señorita! —El Sombrero se rió entre dientes y Hermione frunció el ceño en la oscuridad—Bueno, veamos lo que tenemos aquí... —Musitó el Sombrero mientras zumbaba por unos segundos, chasqueó una lengua inexistente, y tarareo un extraño tintineo—Ambición, pero ohhhh, no estaba tan confundido con tu necesidad de mostrarte a todos... domesticada, ya veo. Todavía vacilamos las manos, pero en unos años... Supervivencia. No tan dispuesto a ir sola, ahora, ¿verdad? —El tono condescendiente y excesivamente conocedor del Sombrero estaba poniendo nerviosa a Hermione—Flexibilidad... sí, muy bien y ¡aquí está! Inteligencia, adepto y adaptación... perfecto... astucia... oh sí... tanto. Bueno, no hay otra opción, ¿la hay ? —.

Hermione contuvo la respiración y sintió su corazón latir demasiado dolorosamente en su pecho. _“¡Vamos!”_ Ella exigió en sus pensamientos. _“¿Cuál Casa?”_

El Sombrero se rió, bastante malvadamente, pensó Hermione—¡SLYTHERIN! —Gritó el sombrero, sorprendiendo a todos en la oficina.

Hermione se quitó el estúpido sombrero de la cabeza y lo ignoró mientras caía al suelo mientras se deslizaba del taburete. Ella corrió hacia sus amigos y los abrazó a los dos. Luego corrió y abrazó a Narcissa, que sonrió gratamente y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Lucius se sobresaltó cuando la pequeña niña corrió y lo abrazó también.

—¡Gracias Señor! —Ella exclamo.

Lucius sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas incómodas—De nada, niña... uhm... —Draco, que sabía que su padre no era bueno con demostraciones públicas de afecto (aunque estaba tratando de cambiar eso) se levantó de un salto y se acercó a Hermione junto con Harry de sus lugares en frente de Snape.

Minerva se movió en ese momento y miró sombríamente a la pequeña sonrisa de la niña—Buena suerte, señorita Granger—Con ese sentimiento, ella salió de la oficina, haciendo caso omiso del director mientras él la llamaba. Snape frunció el ceño, no del todo seguro de si había habido un ataque de sarcasmo en el sentimiento de la bruja, o no.

Dumbledore recogió el andrajoso y viejo Sombrero Seleccionador y cepilló, de manera un tanto inútil, su exterior afelpado. Luego lo envió a su estantería alta con un movimiento de su varita. Cuando se volvió, le sonrió a la joven jubilosa, una sonrisa que carecía de verdadera alegría porque no había ningún brillo que acompañara a su mirada.

—Bueno, así es eso, entonces—Su sonrisa se atenuó como si sintiera sus años—Haga un hogar en Slytherin, señorita Granger—Dumbledore luego agitó su mano para despedirlos a todos mientras se alejaba.

Snape miró sombríamente al viejo mago antes de concentrar su atención en su nueva serpiente—Venga conmigo, señorita Granger, y le mostraré el camino a la Sala Común, y su dormitorio—.

Lucius hizo un gesto a los dos chicos mientras su esposa se movía para pararse a su lado—Adelante, caballeros. Esperaremos en el pasillo de entrada por todos ustedes—.

—¿Vamos a ir a algún lado, padre? —Preguntó Draco, apenas conteniendo su exuberancia esperanzada.

Lucius sonrió con facilidad y tocó la cabeza de su heredero—Creo que una cena de celebración está en orden, ¿no crees? —.

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias, padre! —Draco agarró a Harry por la manga y comenzaron a salir corriendo de la oficina.

—¡Sean civilizados! —Espetó Snape a los dos, repentinamente, gamberros. Él sonrió al ver que sus pasos se ralentizaban hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista por la escalera de caracol. Luego escuchó sus pasos traqueteando rápidamente sobre el suelo de piedra, hasta que se desvanecieron.

—¡Severus! —Lo llamo Narcissa—¿Te nos unes? —.

Snape miró por encima del hombro—Sería un honor, Narcissa—.

* * *

**_18 De Octubre De 1991 – Cena De Celebración_ **

La cena había sido un asunto agradable en un lujoso restaurante muggle en el corazón del Londres muggle. Hermione, que viajaba a menudo con sus padres, estaba acostumbrada a la cacofonía ocupada que era el Londres muggle, pero ninguno de los chicos lo estaba. Draco no había sido llevado a una gran ciudad muggle, habiéndose refugiado principalmente en la Mansión Malfoy, o en la villa de su madre en España. Harry nunca había estado más allá de Privet Drive, por lo que, al igual que Draco, estaba deslumbrado por las luces y el ruido.

Snape había transfigurado la ropa de Harry en un pulcro par de pantalones grises oscuros, una camisa blanca de algodón, y su túnica se convirtió en una chaqueta a juego. No le gustaba la corbata, pero realmente le gustaba el abrigo hasta la rodilla en que se había convertido su capa exterior. Era como el abrigo de su padre.

Lucius, que vestía un hermoso traje eduardiano de color gris oscuro, solo necesitaba transfigurar su capa en una hermosa capa de la más suave, y color ciruela oscura, lana con cuello y puños de piel negra. Transfiguró la ropa de su hijo de manera similar, aunque la corbata que transfiguró para su hijo era una elegante corbata negra de seda. La corbata de Harry era de seda verde, pero era una corbata larga. La ropa de Narcissa era, como la de su esposo, también muggle; un simple vestido negro de charmeuse que fluía y un abrigo, también de ciruela profundo que se ceñía en su cintura.

La Matriarca Malfoy había asumido la tarea de Transfigurar el uniforme escolar de Hermione, por lo que llevaba un vestido de seda verde, con una cinta verde más clara alrededor de la cintura, atado en la parte posterior y delicados bordados de flores y abejas alrededor del cuello. El vestido cayó hasta sus rodillas y sus zapatos de escuela discretos ahora eran zapatos de charol negro. Su capa exterior era de suave gris paloma con cuello de piel blanca y un manto blanco de piel para mantener sus manos calientes.

Los tres adultos y tres niños eran la imagen perfecta de invierno, encanto de clase alta, y fueron tratados como tales en el restaurante.

Draco trató de interesar a Harry en el cóctel de camarones, pero Harry hizo una mueca ante las pequeñas cosas pálidas que parecían colas de pescado en salsa de tomate. Snape sonrió y sugirió que a Harry le gustaría los corazones de alcachofa con mantequilla. Dirigió a su padre una mirada dudosa, ya que sonaba raro, pero una vez que los probó, los amó.

Draco y su padre tenían langosta para la cena, pero Narcissa tenía patas de cangrejo de nieve para su plato principal. Hermione tenía pollo al limón con ensalada César que le pareció el pollo más maravilloso que haya tenido.

Harry, de nuevo, se sentía un poco molesto por todos los platos de lujo en el menú y por eso cedió cuando su padre le pidió un filete mignon, que disfrutó inmensamente.

Snape, que no le gustaba nada los peces, eligió para sí mismo un bistec simple cortado en porciones pequeñas y muchas verduras mixtas al lado. Harry, recordando en el último minuto cómo su padre era sobre vegetales, comió algunos que estaban en su plato, porque si no lo hacía, podría negarle el postre.

El postre fue, por supuesto, lo más esperado por los niños. Incluso Hermione, que por lo general se mantenía alejada de cosas azucaradas en Hogwarts, se permitió un bonito merengue azul que parecía espuma de mar sobre un bizcocho liviano. Harry fue directo al chocolate y se permitió un pedazo de pastel llamado Chocolate Heaven. Draco se decidió por su favorito, que era tiramisú. Los adultos, sabiamente, tomaron café o licor.

Durante el postre, Harry alegremente preguntó—Hermione, ¿cómo es que tus padres no se unieron a nosotros para celebrar? —.

Hermione hizo una pausa para comer su postre. Snape levantó la vista y vio que las mejillas de la niña se enrojecían. Sin levantar la vista, y arrastrando su cuchara a través de su merengue, ella respondió—Se han ido a Francia otra vez. Mamá me dijo que iremos este verano para ver un poco de teatro en vivo—.

Ella sonrió brillantemente pero Snape podía ver una tristeza en sus ojos que lo confundió. Minerva a menudo le había contado historias de lo bien que se manejaba Hermione y cómo la investigación sobre los padres Muggles mostraba que, aunque poseían una próspera práctica dental, a menudo se manejaban en círculos sociales muy adinerados.

Era alardear lo que Snape encontraba desagradable. Pronto entrevistaría a la chica, sobre sus metas, qué quería hacer después de dejar Hogwarts, y también sobre su vida familiar.

Le había parecido extraño que los padres de Hermione no hubieran venido a la cena de celebración cuando Lucius había hecho el esfuerzo de llevarlos a todos a un restaurante muggle.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Una vez de vuelta en Hogwarts, los niños fueron a la Sala Común de Slytherin donde Draco, Harry y Hermione se unieron a Millicent Bulstrode, Teddy Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini para su grupo de estudio. Los Malfoy fueron a los alojamientos de los visitantes donde Narcissa se sentó con una novela mientras su esposo iba a hablar con el Maestro de Pociones.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin, la mesa junto a una de las altas ventanas que daban a la Ciudad Submarina, bajo el lago Negro, estaba teniendo muy poco que estudiar. Pansy estaba mirando a Hermione sobre su libro de texto de Transfiguraciones. Aunque el padre de Pansy había sido partidario financiero de Quién-Tú-Sabes, ella no se aferró a los prejuicios de sangrepura contra los muggles y los nacidos muggles. Simplemente vio a Hermione como otra rival por los afectos de Draco. Ella había sido capaz de ignorar a la chica en el Gran Comedor durante las comidas, hasta cierto punto, pero ahora Hermione era una Serpiente y Pansy no estaba muy feliz por eso.

Millicent Bulstrode ignoró a Pansy; más o menos como lo hacía todo el tiempo. Ella se había sentado al lado de su compañera de dormitorio y estaba haciendo lo que los demás estaban haciendo para “revelar los secretos” de la Casa Slytherin.

—Incluso si alguien no te quiere, el profesor Snape dice que no se les permite mostrarlo fuera de la Sala Común—Dijo Millicent.

Hermione sonrió. Por una vez, había perdido la cuenta de todas las pautas y reglas. Harry había prometido ayudarla con ellas más tarde, ya que había escrito la mayoría de ellas.

—Simplemente no te olvides de las reglas que se publican en la puerta, Hermione—Dijo Harry señalando la lista enmarcada de reglas elegantemente guionizadas.

—Esas son Las Leyes—Intervino Teddy—La Casa Slytherin es nuestra familia y aprendemos que no todas las familias son perfectas—.

—¡Como Marcus Flint! —Escupió Draco. Todos asintieron con la cabeza, incluyendo a Pansy.

Marcus Flint tenía una boca sucia que simplemente no se daría por vencida. Tampoco podía mantenerla cerrada fuera de la Sala Común y cada vez que lo sorprendían diciendo algo en contra de cualquiera de sus compañeros, perdía puntos. Una vez, hasta ahora, había conseguido Detención. Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, que veían al capitán del equipo de Quidditch como un héroe, fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para mantener sus insultos dentro de la Sala Común.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape se aseguró de que Narcissa se hubiera acomodado cómodamente en una silla que había conjurado junto a su sala de estar con Ventanas Encantadas. Estaban Encantadas para dar una vista de la chispeante ciudad de Hogsmeade por la noche. Lo último que hizo fue Convocar el té de Oreja de Oso* que la bruja adoraba.

Narcissa se instaló en su libro, y se desconectó de los dos magos.

Lucius había servido coñac para cada uno de ellos desde el aparador donde Snape guardaba su whisky de fuego y brandy.

—No me siento alentado por tu comportamiento—Dijo Snape con recelo. Observó mientras Lucius se sentaba en una de las dos sillas laterales junto a la chimenea antes de tomar su propia silla bien usada y favorecida.

Lucius miró su brandy antes de tomar un trago. Luego sostuvo el vaso en una mano, y arremolinó los contenidos ambarinos casi hipnóticamente.

—Tuve que investigar un poco... bueno, más investigación. Lily tenía mucho talento en Encantamientos, ¿no es así? —Preguntó el viejo mago.

—Bastante—Estuvo de acuerdo Snape—Tenía la creatividad para experimentar con Encantamientos y lo hizo bastante bien al crear algunos de sus propios hechizos—Suspiró un poco pesadamente—Creo que Lily habría ido a Investigación de Encantamientos si no hubiera sido por la guerra—.

Por un momento, ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio y luego Lucius habló—Hice que un investigador fuera a Godric's Hollow—Sacudió la cabeza con leve disgusto—Es un monumento terrible a la memoria de los Potter. Un punto en el tiempo que está congelado artificialmente. Nada está fuera de lugar allí—.

Snape asintió, aporreando internamente la bilis que se le subió del estómago cuando recordó la vez que lo habían llevado a la casa medio destruida en la que James y Lily habían vivido, debería haber estado a salvo. Era un lugar embrujado, pero no por fantasmas, sino por recuerdos de felicidad agridulce y muerte trágica. Snape no tenía deseos de regresar alguna vez, e incluso le había suplicado a Dumbledore que quemara el lugar desde el suelo. En cambio, sin explicación como de costumbre, el viejo tonto lo había convertido en un sombrío museo. Un horrible monumento que conservaba cada pedazo de madera astillada, ladrillos rotos y marcas de quemaduras de hechizos que habían salido mal.

Lucius terminó su explicación—Mi investigador encontró casi una docena de libros en los que Lily había garabateado notas—De un bolsillo interior sacó un libro reducido que volvió a su tamaño normal. Luego lo hizo flotar hacia Snape.

El libro era grande y requería dos manos para que Snape se aferrara. No lo abrió de inmediato, aunque el título lo intrigaba: La Magia Protectora Arcana De La Maternidad. Estaba un poco incómodo al ver la impresión precisa que Lily había usado habitualmente en lugar de la escritura cursiva.

—Esa es la clave—Dijo Lucius—Las anotaciones de Lily son pesadas, pero lo que querrás ver está a la mitad del libro. Solo usó tinta turquesa en esa área—.

Preparándose, Snape abrió el libro. Lucius tenía razón. Sus notas escritas a mano estaban en los márgenes, estrechamente garabateadas entre líneas, o cuando su toma de notas había sido demasiado, ella adjuntó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió sobre eso.

Recordó cómo, una vez que ambos habían llegado a Hogwarts, había mirado consternado por su terrible hábito de marcar sus libros de texto con notas interminables. En pocas semanas, sus libros de texto parecían haber sido arrojados por las Escaleras Móviles. En un ataque de pique, Snape tomó todos sus libros y le mostró un hechizo que transfirió todas las notas desorganizadas a un diario. La toma de notas de Lily continuó, pero al menos vació sus libros del desorden al final del día.

Snape sonrió suavemente, viendo que el hábito de Lily había sido obstinado y se había quedado, pero se preguntó por qué no había copiado las notas. El libro estaba en buena forma, parecía el peor de usar, con todas las piezas extra de pergamino que sobresalían aquí y allá, páginas con esquinas dobladas y, por supuesto, notas en casi todos los colores de tinta posibles.

Pronto encontró la sección entintada en turquesa y permitió que sus ojos escanearan las notas brevemente. El texto mismo trataba sobre la leyenda de la Magia de la Madre protegiendo a sus crías del mal. Cada bruja y mago sabía que el poder de una bruja aumentaba una vez que daba a luz. Su magia sería errática durante el embarazo, pero desaparecería a medida que se gestara el embarazo. Una vez que la bruja daba a luz a su hijo, su magia podría aumentar de manera considerable y se establecía un vínculo entre el núcleo celular y el núcleo mágico en la sangre. Este texto elaboró sobre lo que desde hace mucho tiempo se había aceptado como leyenda, de que una madre podía extender su poder a su hijo en tiempos de crisis para proteger al niño.

Las notas de Lily examinaron qué hechizos podrían usarse para hacer realidad esta transferencia, en forma de un tipo de escudo que revertiría los hechizos dirigidos al niño. Sus notas también mencionaban Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Atraído por estas Artes Mentales, estudió más sus notas.

Mientras Snape continuaba leyendo, Lucius refrescó sus bebidas. El hombre más joven parecía no darse cuenta de que su vaso vacío estaba lleno, ni se dio cuenta de que Lucius se había detenido en un punto, y luego regresó a su silla.

—¿Magia espiritual? —Snape se quedó sin aliento.

Lucius sonrió débilmente—Has encontrado la llave—.

—¿Lily se ató a Harry? —Preguntó incrédulo—La cicatriz… ¿es un velo? —.

—No del todo—Enmendó Lucius—Al menos, no por lo que encontré. Lily creó un conducto entre ella y su hijo para que si él la necesitara, pudiera llamarla. Creo que es más... hm... fluido que un Velo—.

—En sus sueños—Reflexionó Snape en comprensión.

—Para un niño sería la manera más fácil—Estuvo de acuerdo Lucius—Esa puede haber sido la razón por la que Lily y James aparecieron para la adopción. ¿Sabes si Harry alguna vez... llamó a su madre? —.

Cerrando el libro, Snape convocó algo desde su habitación. Lucius vio como un sobre de pergamino entraba en la sala de estar. Snape luego lo abrió y sacó los frágiles dibujos que había sacado del armario de Harry cuando rescató al niño. Se los entregó a su amigo.

—Sacó esto de sus sueños que tuvo desde que era un niño pequeño—Explicó Snape.

Los ojos de Lucius recorrieron las representaciones casi perfectas de Hogwarts, la cabaña de Hagrid, el Bosque Prohibido, niños volando en escobas, y la curiosa figura del director bailando una extraña y pequeña jiga. El último dibujo fue en el que Harry se había dibujado, el Hombre Oscuro de sus sueños y el rostro aterrador de Voldemort.

—¿Harry soñó contigo? —Lucius se maravilló.

Snape asintió—Me llamó el “Hombre Oscuro”—Lucius resopló y su amigo frunció el ceño—Cuando lo encontré, me preguntó por qué no había venido antes—La voz de Snape era tensa, dura y teñida de pena—No volveré a fallar nunca más, y por eso debo entender qué está pasando con su cicatriz—.

Lucius invocó el libro de Lily y tocó su cubierta—Saber lo que ella hizo explica las visiones de Harry. Puede que nunca sepamos exactamente qué sucedió cuando Voldemort lanzó la maldición asesina sobre el joven Harry, ni cómo se salvó de ella. Lo que creo que sucedió fue que Lily lanzó su hechizo en el momento en que el Señor Oscuro lanzó el suyo. Inadvertidamente, el hechizo pudo haber abierto el conducto para ambos—Lucius mostró el dibujo de Snape destruyendo a Voldemort—Harry debe haber tenido sueños de él—Tocó la figura del Señor Oscuro—Así como los otros—.

—Y, ahora que Voldemort está dentro de este castillo, Harry está adquiriendo visiones de él mientras se hace más fuerte—Murmuró Snape.

Lucius frunció el ceño suavemente y miró por un momento las profundidades de su whiskey de fuego—¿Por qué ese viejo mago no hace nada para descubrir dónde se esconde Voldemort? —.

—Lo ha hecho—Escupió Snape—En su manera secreta y manipuladora, trajo la maldita Piedra Filosofal a la escuela y nos hizo a los adultos _sin cerebro_ construir una carrera de obstáculos de rompecabezas para ocultarla—.

—¿Eso es así? —Lucius preguntó quejumbroso.

Los dedos de Snape tamborilearon enojados sobre el brazo de su silla—Sospecho que tiene la intención de que Harry vaya tras Voldemort—Hizo una pausa mientras fruncía el ceño ante las llamas en la chimenea. Con una crueldad como de cobra que sorprendió a Lucius, arrojó el vaso y sus restos de whiskey de fuego a las llamas. Las llamas rugieron, comiendo el alcohol sobre los deslumbrantes fragmentos de cristal—A menos que, por supuesto, Harry SEA el Señor Oscuro—.

Narcissa no levantó la cabeza ante la explosión de vidrio, pero levantó su varita para lanzar un Hechizo Silenciador.

Lucius agitó su varita para acomodar los pedazos de vidrio roto y repararlos. Cuando el vaso fue reparado, lo llamó y lo examinó. Luego lo envió al aparador, decidiendo por su amigo, que había tenido suficiente licor.

—Claro que Harry no es el Señor Oscuro, o el Cruor Mea Cruor habría fallado. Peligrosamente, sin duda—Snape se tragó la bilis ante ese pensamiento, dándole a su amigo una mirada oscura y amarga—Sin embargo, hay algo de qué preocuparse—Lucius habló con cuidado. Era muy consciente de la ira de su amigo y no deseaba arrojarla a un lugar donde no pudiera controlarla. Snape, sin embargo, tenía mucho más control del que Malfoy esperaba, y se calmó mientras escuchaba a Lucius—Las pesadillas. Especialmente la última. Me preocupa que pueda ser completamente posible que Voldemort posea a Harry—.

Snape hizo una mueca en comprensión—Él ya debe poseer a alguien, pero su fuerza debe ser incierta. De ahí la muerte de los unicornios y los dos centauros—.

—¿Tienes alguna sospecha de a quién podría estar usando? —Preguntó Lucius.

—Quirrell—Dijo Snape sin dudarlo. Lucius le lanzó una mirada interrogante—Como él es nuevo y no parte del resto del personal, eso solo me haría sospechar de él. Sin embargo, Harry, por lo que me dicen Hermione y Draco, tiene migrañas en su clase y tuvo un ataque terrible en la clase, eso desencadenó una de las visiones. Esa fue la primera clase a la que asistió para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras—.

Snape se alejó de las llamas—Lo he estado observando—El Maestro de Pociones reveló que había sospechado al profesor de DCAO durante varias semanas de una naturaleza engañosa—No estoy seguro de ninguna manera, pero podría ser un anfitrión—.

Lucius frunció el ceño pensativamente—Si Quirrell está acogiendo al espíritu de Voldemort, entonces se está muriendo—.

Snape asintió—Y no sabemos de ninguna manera para destruir un espíritu—.

—Descubriremos un camino, Severus—Aseguró Lucius con fuerza.

—Y mantendré a mi hijo a salvo del director—Su voz era sombría y su promesa implacable.

* * *

**_19 De Octubre De 1991, Sábado_ **

Un viento frío sopló afuera esa mañana y Snape, mientras caminaba hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, permitió que sus pensamientos se esperanzaran débilmente hacia la nieve. Hasta entonces, sin embargo, hoy había prometido mantener a la mayoría de los estudiantes dentro, excepto esa tarde en que Lucius, sus capitanes y los jugadores de la Liga Pequeña de Hogwarts estarían practicando. Esta fría mañana pertenecía a Snape y Harry porque tenían negocios en el Callejón Diagon.

Snape entró a la Sala Común y la encontró cálida y poblada con alrededor de un cuarto de los estudiantes de Slytherin. Algunos estaban estudiando o haciendo tareas, pero otros estaban jugando varios juegos, o viendo a la Gente del Agua en el Lago Negro jugando Quemados con el calamar gigante.

—¡Estoy listo, señor! —Harry era uno de los que miraba el juego debajo del lago. Draco no estaba en ninguna parte ya que probablemente estaba visitando a sus padres. Hermione tenía la nariz en un libro y no se daba cuenta de la llegada de su nuevo Jefe de Casa.

—¿Dónde está su bufanda, Señor Potter? —Preguntó Snape mientras se aseguraba de que el chico se hubiera vestido abrigado para el frío viento afuera.

Harry miró sus mitones, sus botas y su abrigo, y luego rápidamente sintió su cabeza por su sombrero. Estaba allí, pero faltaba la bufanda—¡Ya vuelvo! —Harry corrió de vuelta a su dormitorio.

En ese espacio de tiempo, Snape se acercó a su nueva Serpiente y esperó a que ella se diera cuenta de que él estaba parado frente a ella. Con un ligero rubor, levantó la vista de su libro.

—¿Qué está leyendo, señorita Granger? —él preguntó despreocupadamente.

—La Historia Ilustre De La Casa Slytherin—Sonrió.

Snape sonrió suavemente y asintió—Un libro muy bueno, señorita Granger. Me gustaría verla en la práctica de la Liga Pequeña de hoy—Ella enroscó sus brazos alrededor del libro, preocupada de que él pudiera llevárselo como había hecho cuando ella había estado sentada en los escalones del Vestíbulo unas semanas atrás. Le dio a la chica una sonrisa peculiar—Lea ahora, señorita Granger. Más tarde, aire fresco y un poco de paseo con sus amigos sería eficaz—.

—Sí, señor—Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

—¡Estoy listo! ¡Seguro esta vez, señor! —Harry había corrido rápidamente, pero también casi silenciosamente por las escaleras y así sorprendió a su padre con su llegada repentina. Siempre el espía, Snape no mostró esto, y sacó a su hijo de la Sala Común—¡Adiós, Hermione! —Saludó a su amiga por sobre su hombro. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Griphook se encontró con Severus Snape y su heredero en el vestíbulo de Gringotts. Con un gruñido los llevó de regreso a su oficina. Con un ligero movimiento de sus largos dedos, le ordenó al padre y al hijo que se sentaran mientras él se movía al otro lado de su escritorio y Convocó un juego de papeles.

Sin rodeos, comenzó—Maestro Snape, somos conscientes del Cruor Mea Cruor y comprendemos los motivos de su confidencialidad. Por lo tanto, para su conveniencia, hemos sellado la bóveda de Potter y necesitamos la llave hasta el momento en que considere seguro revelar la adopción—

Snape sacó la llave de la bóveda de Potter de su bolsillo interior. Él sostuvo la pequeña llave dorada, sin soltarla de inmediato, mientras el banquero goblin la agarraba—¿Se mantendrán los contenidos en fideicomiso para el Señor Potter? —.

Griphook se burló y miró bruscamente al niño—El Señor Snape no tendrá que preocuparse—Con un brusco asentimiento, Snape soltó la llave y el duende desapareció. Se frotó las manos y sonrió, una visión aún no agradable—Muy bien, entonces. Ahora a los negocios con respecto a su heredero, maestro Snape—.

Durante la hora siguiente, se firmaron los papeles y se montó una bóveda para Harry James Snape, que Snape explicó que sería para su asignación, y luego para las ganancias que ganara después de su mayoría. Harry aún no estaba preocupado por el futuro. Estaba emocionado por obtener un fideicomiso.

—¿Cuánto obtendré? —Preguntó, interrumpiendo algo que Griphook acababa de decir sobre su nueva bóveda.

Snape frunció el ceño con desaprobación por la interrupción y Harry suspiró en silenciosa disculpa.

Griphook finalmente produjo una llave para la nueva bóveda de Harry. Luego escoltó a sus clientes desde su oficina hasta el vestíbulo. Antes de alejarse, el pequeño duende miró penetrantemente a Snape a los ojos—Maestro Snape, sería sensato que todos los interesados se dirijan a su hijo de manera adecuada de ahora en adelante—El duende luego miró fijamente a Harry.

Por un momento, Snape se preguntó sobre ese consejo, pero cuando se volvió para mirar a su hijo, notó que Harry había cambiado. No monumental, pero sutilmente. Sus pómulos no eran tan suaves, pero más definidos, y el cabello del chico, que no había visto antes debajo del sombrero, no estaba desordenado. Había un toque de rizo en los extremos, pero era casi liso, y negro como la tinta.

Los cambios fueron suficientes para que, si Harry estaba sentado solo con amigos, otros pudieran tener la extraña sensación de estar familiarizados con la apariencia del niño, pero que realmente no pudieran definir la sensación. Sin embargo, si él estuviera parado al lado del Maestro de Pociones, podría tomar unos segundos, pero aquellos que los conocían a ambos no tendrían problemas para identificar a Snape dentro del niño.

Snape, que nunca se había atrevido a imaginarse a sí mismo con un hijo, se quedó sin aliento al ver una parte de sí mismo en su hijo. Recordó algo que Lucius le había dicho una vez, no mucho después de que naciera su propio hijo.

 _“La inmortalidad es la búsqueda de un tonto por nuestro Señor Oscuro, Severus. Él nunca conocerá la verdadera inmortalidad mientras permanezca ignorante en cuanto a qué tesoro es ver tu propia inmortalidad en tu hijo”_.

—Harry James Snape—Probó el anciano Snape—¿Qué piensas, Harry? —.

Harry había estado haciendo esa misma firma durante la última hora, pero al escucharla le dio esa sensación cálida y confusa que realmente le comenzaba a gustar. Él sonrió—¿Soy yo, ahora, señor? —.

—Lo eres. Después de todo, eres mi hijo, ¿no es así? —Snape le dio al chico una sonrisa conciliatoria.

En respuesta, Harry deslizó su manita en la mano mucho más grande, callosa y manchada de su padre. Al darse cuenta de su propia sensación cálida y confusa en lo profundo de su corazón, Snape escoltó a su hijo desde Gringotts.

Fuera del banco, Snape lanzó un Encantamiento Tempus y señaló la hora—Tenemos unas pocas horas antes de que tengamos que regresar a Hogwarts. ¿Hay algún lugar que desees visitar, Harry? —.

—¿La tienda de Quidditch? —Preguntó Harry con esperanza.

Con un asentimiento, Snape condujo a su hijo por la calle hacia Artículos De Calidad Para Quidditch. La tienda estaba repleta de jóvenes y padres que ya estaban cansados de tener que lidiar con su progenie. Harry no se separó de Snape, sino que mantuvo apretada la mano de su padre. El niño no se preocupaba por las multitudes y, aunque estaba acostumbrado al ruido y al bullicio de Hogwarts, al menos allí, estaba familiarizado con la mayoría de los estudiantes, incluso si solo por sus caras y no por sus nombres. Aquí, en la tienda de Quidditch, todo el mundo era un extraño, y Snape sabía que eso significaba para Harry que todos eran amenazas potenciales.

A pesar de la prudencia y timidez de Harry, su deleite en la tienda en sí y su vertiginosa variedad de escobas, kits de pulido, equipos, juguetes, juegos e incluso dulces temáticos de Quidditch, era notable. A Snape le gustaba ver la felicidad del niño pequeño y casi podía ignorar el ruido y el enamoramiento de niños y adultos ingobernables. Podía sentir la mano de Harry relajarse cuando el deleite de la tienda se hizo cargo. Finalmente, la mano de Harry cayó de la suya cuando algo llamó su atención.

Harry se lanzó como un abejorro de una pantalla a la siguiente, con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca abierta en una “O” de admiración. Por un momento se paró junto a otros muchachos mientras miraban el modelo más nuevo de la escoba de Quidditch, la Nimbus 2000. Al igual que los otros niños, extendió la mano para tocar la madera de caoba del mango, pero un hechizo de escudo modificado protegió la escoba de la pantalla de las manos exploradoras.

El hechizo casi no disuadió a Harry, ya que los otros muchachos continuaron haciendo ooh y aah y exaltando las virtudes de la escoba nueva, y esas escobas que habían sido. Un ligero chirrido musical, casi inaudible para la mayoría en la tienda, fue atrapado por Harry. La aguda escucha era natural para Harry; era otra habilidad que había tenido que desarrollar en la casa Dursley. A veces podía evitar lo peor de la ira de su familia escuchando sus conversaciones y argumentos. Muy a menudo su tía y su tío pensaron que sus susurros y siseos estaban debajo de su audición, pero Harry había oído, y de vez en cuando, era para su beneficio.

Harry se alejó de la Nimbus 2000 y buscó el pequeño sonido de canto. Era como el suave repique de una pequeña campana y le encantaba. Finalmente, cerca de la parte posterior de la tienda donde estaba el mostrador, había una jaula de pátina verde, de cobre afiligranado. Dentro de la jaula revoloteaba el pájaro más pequeño que Harry había visto.

Era redondo de cuerpo con diminutas plumas de suave oro y amarillo; los bordes brillaban como oro caliente en la escasa luz de la tienda. El pico del pájaro era de color crema pálido al igual que sus patas y pies casi invisibles, que estaban cubiertos por plumas de color amarillo muy claro.

El pequeño pájaro vio a Harry, cuya nariz estaba contra el borde del mostrador, y sus dedos sobre él, y se movió felizmente más cerca. El niño pequeño ahora podía ver que sus ojos eran de un hermoso y enjoyado color verde. Chirrió, sonó realmente, una pequeña canción dulce que Harry sintió que no solo hizo sonreír sus labios, sino también todo lo que había dentro de él.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —Preguntó una voz áspera que sobresaltó a Harry y él se apartó apresuradamente del mostrador. Se echó hacia atrás en algo sólido y su corazón latió rápidamente durante unos segundos hasta que familiares, grandes manos con dedos delgados, descansaron sobre sus hombros.

—Es pequeño—Susurró Harry mientras miraba al fornido hombre de pelo increíblemente rizado, negro y piel oscura color cacao—¿Q-qué tipo de pájaro es? —.

Snape notó que aunque el comerciante muy grande enervó a Harry, encontró una reserva de coraje, con su padre parado detrás de él, que le permitió dirigirse al hombre de manera segura. El Maestro de Pociones le dio un suave apretón al niño en el hombro y sintió que el cuerpo de su hijo se reclinaba contra él un poco más seguro.

—Esto... —Dijo el hombre grande mientras ponía su mano a través de una puerta estrecha en la jaula—Es un Snidget—El pájaro saltó confiado a su palma y llevó al pájaro hasta el nivel de Harry donde podía verlo.

—Los Snidgets son una especie protegida, ¿no es así? —Snape le preguntó al tendero con un toque de curiosidad.

—Lo son—Dijo sin levantar la vista, con sus ojos marrones mirando a Harry observar al pájaro—Mi hermano tiene una reserva en África. El pequeño Timle era un enano y lo echaron de su nido. Aldo me dio a Timle, dijo que si podía mantenerlo vivo, podría quedármelo—.

Harry dejó escapar una risita de sorpresa cuando Timle el Snidget saltó de la mano de su maestro encima de su cabeza. Sus pequeños pies agarraron su cabello y lo miraron boca abajo, piando como si se estuviera riendo.

El alto tendero se levantó al máximo, luego le tendió la mano a Snape—Reyes Michaels. Buen muchacho el que tienes ahí, señor—Asintió con la cabeza hacia Harry, que ahora sostenía el pequeño Snidget en su mano—Timle no se lleva con todos—.

Snape tomó la mano del hombre y la sacudió—Severus Snape. Mi hijo, Harry—.

Harry levantó la vista cuando escuchó su nombre—Hola—Soltó una risita cuando el pajarito le mordió el pulgar y volvió a reír.

Una oleada de orgullo recorrió los huesos de Snape y se dio cuenta de que su mano acariciaba suavemente el cabello de su hijo. Detrás de él había niños y niñas que gritaban, se reían entre ellos o les pedían a sus padres escobas, Bludgers o Quaffles, o incluso los dulces. Frente a él estaba un niño pequeño y gentil, que jugaba felizmente con un diminuto Snidget. No mendigaba, no se quejaba, para nada una molestia.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Unos minutos más tarde, Snape y Harry salieron de la tienda de suministros de Quidditch. Harry estaba charlando con deleite acerca del Snidget y de cómo se reía de él y lo hacía sonreír.

—¿Cómo es que están portegidos, señor? —Harry interrumpió su charla para preguntar.

—Protegidos—Corrigió Snape—Cuando se jugó Quidditch por primera vez, la Snitch Dorada no era una bonita bola con alas. Usaban pájaros vivos en los juegos—.

—¿Sobrevivieron? —Preguntó Harry preocupado.

Snape negó con la cabeza—Me temo que no lo hicieron—Harry dejó escapar un triste suspiro—El Quidditch fue muy duro para los pájaros pobres y casi fueron cazados hasta la extinción. El Snidget es ahora una de las varias criaturas mágicas que están protegidas—.

—Estoy contento—Harry asintió—Timle está feliz y él me hizo sentir feliz. Algo así debe mantenerse a salvo—Concluyó el niño.

Snape se rió suavemente, y le sonrió al chico que caminaba a su lado. Mi hijo, susurró su mente—Estoy muy de acuerdo, Harry—.

* * *

**_23 De Octubre De 1991, Miércoles_ **

Snape estaba desayunando en el Gran Comedor comiendo una pequeña comida con mermelada, trozos de fruta y café. Estaba pensando en el fin de semana recientemente dejado atrás y la semana que había pasado hasta ahora.

La Liga Pequeña de Quidditch había mantenido una práctica que había ido bien hasta que estalló una pelea que involucró a los Cazadores de ambos equipos contra los Guardianes, Neville Longbottom y Mandy Brockelhurst. Ambos Guardianes tendieron a esquivar la quaffle cuando atravesó su objetivo. Si solo hubiera sido Mandy o solo Neville los que hubiera hecho esto, solo un equipo ganaría puntos. Sin embargo, su eludir permitió que ambos equipos ganaran puntos, aunque de una manera un tanto al revés.

**_Flashback_ **

Megan Jones de los Dragones de Plata le gritó a Neville mientras esquivaba otra quaffle—¡Haz tu trabajo, Longbottom, y detén esa quaffle! —.

—Sí—Gritó Kevin Entwhistle de acuerdo—¡Eres inútil si sigues esquivando la quaffle! —.

Teddy Nott de Los Duendes Gruñones entonces gritó—¡Sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo, Longbottom! ¡Seguimos anotando! —.

—¡Brockelhurst está haciendo lo mismo! —Gritó Morag McDonald, ¡así que siempre estamos a mano! —.

—Creo que es gracioso—Se rió Mortimer Howe.

—¡Longbottom, eres una gallina! —Gritó Kevin Entwhistle a su compañero de equipo—¡Comienza a actuar como un Gryffindor! —.

—¡No soy una gallina! —Neville finalmente gritó en su defensa.

—¡Cállate! —Gritó Mandy Brockelhurst en defensa de Neville—¡La quaffle es aterradora! —.

En ese punto, todos los jugadores gritaban. Mandy estaba llorando, y Neville había volado al suelo, y se alejaba. Fred lanzó un hechizo silenciador que, en lugar de calmar a los jugadores de cabeza caliente, los envió a todos al suelo donde comenzaron a luchar. (Lucius había tomado las varitas de todos para evitar la posibilidad de que alguien lanzara maleficios entre ellos).

Lucius no era un hombre de paciencia infinita, por lo que lanzó un hechizo generalizado que separó a todos los jugadores y los colocó en su lugar sobre la hierba. Él no eliminó el hechizo silenciador que Fred había lanzado.

Lucius lanzó a una conferencia apasionada que reveló su decepción, y declaró a sus jugadores que no solo les había dado dinero, sino también tiempo para proporcionarles el Quidditch. El tiempo también había sido dado por los entrenadores asistentes y la asistencia de los prefectos de Slytherin.

—Qué decepcionante—Lucius tenía su varita en su garganta para amplificar su voz por lo que no necesitaba gritar—¿Alguno de ustedes se da cuenta del tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo que se ha dedicado a proporcionarle su propio Quidditch? Tienen escobas. Consiguieron volar. Tienen la oportunidad de jugar Y, hay un buen premio esperando por el equipo ganador. ¿Pondrían en peligro todo esto por una lucha innecesaria? —Hizo una pausa hasta que uno por uno, cada uno de los jugadores sacudió sus cabezas, y mostró un poco de remordimiento en sus caras—Ninguno de ustedes se detuvo a pensar que las posiciones del Señor Longbottom y la Señorita Brockelhurst fueron decididas porque ambos tienen un temor comprensible de la quaffle. Nuestra quaffle es más pequeña, y no es para nada tan peligrosa como una profesional, pero una mente que ha aprendido a esperar que la quaffle sea como una profesional se protegerá a sí misma—.

Lucius se paseó por un momento, y pareció absorto en sus pensamientos. Después de un minuto se detuvo y miró a sus jugadores—Tienen once y doce años de edad, damas y caballeros. No tienen cinco años y se están dedicando a rabietas ridículas para llamar la atención—Frunció el ceño—O, ¿estoy equivocado? Quizás deberíamos calificar esto como un gran error, reducir nuestras pérdidas y olvidarnos del Quidditch hasta el próximo año porque simplemente somos demasiado inmaduros—Eso recibió silenciosas protestas y violentas sacudidas de cabeza—¿No? —Más sacudidas de cabeza—Yo, por mi parte, no tendría ningún problema en tomar mi tiempo libre en mi casa frente a un fuego caliente—Lucius luego vio a algunos de sus jugadores sollozando mientras negaban con la cabeza con tristeza. Levantó el hechizo silenciador y todos los jugadores le suplicaron que se quedara y les prometió que no se comportarían como niños pequeños.

>> Bueno, entonces—Sonrió Lucius mientras quitaba el Encantamiento para soltar a los jugadores—Sugiero que todos ustedes se adapten a sus Guardianes hasta que cada uno comience a enfrentar la quaffle defensivamente en lugar de ofensivamente—.

Un coro de “Sí, señor” y “¡Lo siento!” llegó a Lucius. Llamó—Está bien, ¡Fred y George! ¡De vuelta en el aire con todos y comencemos de nuevo! —.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

Lucius había contado la tarde en la noche mientras sus hijos se sentaban en el piso de la sala de estar de Snape haciendo sus deberes.

El resto de la semana fue lo suficientemente bien. Quirrell, al parecer, estaba bajo el clima el domingo. Se había negado, a través de su puerta, a la ayuda de Madame Pomfrey, y fue el director quien les dijo a todos que dejaran en paz al pobre hombre.

Snape sospechaba de la enfermedad del hechicero tartamudo, pero sabía que no se acercaría a Dumbledore con sus dudas, ya que la vieja cabra generalmente las rechazaba. Le había escrito a Lucius, quien simplemente le envió una lista de material de lectura, la mayoría de los cuales era ilegal. Sin embargo, Snape tenía la sensación de que destruir un espíritu poseedor requeriría magia que no se usó en siglos, y posiblemente oscura.

Quirrell, que parecía bastante apagado, y posiblemente avergonzado, había aparecido ese miércoles por la mañana en el desayuno. Se había disculpado, públicamente no menos que, profusa y nauseabundamente. Snape estaba muy contento cuando el tartamudo se calló y se sentó a desayunar. Que él estuviera en el extremo opuesto de la mesa a Snape significaba que era capaz de olvidarse por completo del hombre.

Tomando un sorbo de su café, Snape miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Hermione estaba sentada con sus dos mejores amigos, y su nueva amiga y compañera de dormitorio, Millicent Bulstrode.

Hermione se había adaptado bien a Slytherin y aunque hubo algunos que se opusieron a tener una nacida muggle en su casa, una conferencia privada de su Jefe de Casa les tranquilizó o les recordó que la señorita Granger tenía amigos muy poderosos.

Notó a los dos gemelos Gryffindor, Fred y George Weasley junto con el Primer Año Neville Longbottom, dejando su mesa y moviéndose para sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin. Como mecanismo de relojería desde las últimas mañanas, fue casi un pequeño ballet coordinado que comenzó con ellos. Una vez que los tres Gryffindor se mudaron a sus nuevos lugares en el desayuno, tres estudiantes de Ravenclaw se levantaron de la mesa y se movieron, uno a Hufflepuff, y los otros dos a Gryffindor. Casi al segundo que se sentaron, un Slytherin se mudó a Ravenclaw, intercambiando su lugar con otro Hufflepuff que fue a Slytherin. El último cambio fue una Séptimo Año de Gryffindor que había comenzado a salir con un chico de Ravenclaw en el séptimo año, y se fue a sentar a su lado.

Este pintoresco baile solo ocurrió en el desayuno desde que el director hizo un anuncio el día de ayer de que los estudiantes tenían que permanecer en las mesas de su casa para el almuerzo y la cena. Minerva había resoplado ante el fallo, al igual que Snape. Ninguno vio el sentido en ello, y ambos pensaron que era mejor permitir que los estudiantes se mezclaran. Ciertamente no estaban lastimando a nadie y había sido bastante civil.

 _“¿Pero cuándo el director le explicó alguna vez lo que hacía?”_ Snape se preguntó en silencio. _“Nunca”._

Girando hacia Minerva justo en su lado izquierdo, parecía un poco más saludable. Hogwarts no tenía un Subdirector actualmente, ya que la renuncia de Minerva había tenido efecto el viernes pasado. Snape bastante mal, esperaba que el director se estuviera ahogando en el papeleo de su antiguo trabajo. Justo cuando pensaba eso, un Albus Dumbledore que parecía cansado dejó el desayuno temprano, como lo había hecho los últimos dos días, y desapareció por la estrecha puerta detrás de la mesa del personal que conducía a la sala de profesores. Snape sospechaba que la próxima audiencia ante la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts estaba muy en su mente.

Llegó el correo y el Gran Comedor se volvió notablemente silencioso, salvo por susurros, y señalamientos y miradas que saltaban entre Harry y el profesor de Pociones. Snape no levantó la vista cuando estaba leyendo una pequeña anotación en El Profeta. Estaba en la tercera página debajo de un encabezado pequeño que decía: Servicios Infantiles Mágicos. Apenas unas pocas líneas cortas, fueron las siguientes: _“Snape, Severus T., confirmado a través de Familia Testimonium y Cruor Argumentum, padre biológico de Potter, Harry James, ahora Snape, Harry James. El joven Señor Snape es ahora el heredero legal de las propiedades de Snape y Prince”._

—¡Guau! —Draco se entusiasmó con su amigo—¡No sabía que tomaste el apellido del Profesor Snape! —.

Harry sonrió hacia la mesa del personal a su padre.

Snape vio la mirada de su hijo y levantó su taza de café en saludo a su hijo, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa que levantó una comisura de su boca. A continuación, agradeció en silencio a Lucius por ponerle un bozal a Rita Skeeter, quien hubiera insuflado el pequeño anuncio en un completo estallido... expuesto.

* * *

**_23 De Octubre De 1991, Miércoles - Después Del Toque De Queda_ **

Era la hora de la noche para Hogwarts en la que todos los estudiantes estaban en la cama, profundamente dormidos, y los maestros que estaban despiertos estaban clasificando, leyendo o disfrutando, como Snape lo hacía, este momento tranquilo y solitario del día. Sus rondas habían sido hechas, puntos tomados de los adolescentes hormonales, y aquellos fuera del toque de queda, y ahora él estaba en casa.

En su mano había una copa de coñac que contenía una pequeña medida de brandy. En su otra mano estaba la Pociones Mensual actual. No era una de las mejores publicaciones periódicas de Pociones, pero sí tenía el artículo semanal del respetado Maestro de Pociones, Johannes Bitumen de Alemania. El artículo de esa semana tenía que ver con los usos recientemente descubiertos del Díctamo y la opinión del Maestro Bitumen sobre esos usos.

Tan inmerso estaba Snape en el silencio, y en la tranquilidad de la lectura, que cuando el elfo doméstico apareció, la mano de Snape casi, pero no del todo, había roto el cuenco de su copa de coñac. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reprender a la pequeña molestia, este aplaudió y gritó exuberantemente—¡Está nevando, amo Snape! ¡El amo Hagrid le está diciendo a Pips que debe esperar al maestro Snape, señor! —.

Snape dejó su copa apresuradamente, se puso sus ropas de enseñanza y convocó sus guantes y su capa exterior—¡Dile a Hagrid que me de unos veinte minutos y estaré allí! —.

El elfo doméstico, Pips, salió de la sala de estar del Maestro de Pociones, y Snape se dirigió rápidamente desde su habitación a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry estaba teniendo un buen sueño. Él y su padre estaban caminando por la playa. Aunque Snape tenía puestas sus túnicas, estaba descalzo y agarraba la mano de Harry mientras caminaban. Fang estaba rebotando delante de ellos mientras Harry arrojaba un palo al gran sabueso para perseguirlo.

Pero entonces, las olas se levantaron, y Harry sintió que toda la tierra se balanceaba suavemente bajo sus pies.

Lentamente, Harry parpadeó mientras dejaba atrás el tonto mundo de los sueños de la playa para asomarse a los oscuros, oscuros y profundos ojos negros de su padre. Fue Snape quien estaba sacudiendo suavemente a Harry.

—Está nevando, Harry—Dijo Snape suavemente, su sonrisa se suavizó en una especie de sonrisa expectante.

Harry se sentó—¿Nevando? —Él frotó el sueño de sus ojos—¿Podemos ver las Snowbells ahora? —.

—Sí, podemos. La prefecta Anglaise está despertando a la señorita Granger para que se una a nosotros, así que vístete mientras despierto al señor Malfoy—Dirigió Snape.

Harry salió de su cama y se dirigió a su armario, donde recogió calcetines, pantalones, una camisa, un jersey y se vistió. Para cuando estaba sacando la cabeza por el jersey de punto, Draco estaba levantado y vistiéndose también. El padre de Harry parecía haberse desvanecido.

—Profeffor Snaf está abajo... —Draco dejó de hablar mientras luchaba más con su jersey. Giró dos veces mientras tiraba del dobladillo y de repente su cabeza salió por el cuello—Sala Común—Terminó mientras pasaba los dedos por su cabello liso y despeinado. Draco luego se dejó caer en el borde de su cama y se puso las botas.

—¿Listo? —Preguntó Harry.

—Sí—Dijo Draco mientras agarraba su capa exterior y se la ponía.

Draco y Harry estaban callados, en su mayoría, mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la Sala Común donde encontraron a Hermione, tratando de reprimir un bostezo, y al Profesor Snape.

—Démonos prisa—Snape habló en voz baja mientras conducía los tres Primeros Años a través del retrato de Salazar y por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

—¡Aquí, Profesor Snape! —Hagrid llamó y Fang ladró una vez.

Los niños corrieron hacia el semi-gigante. Fang los rodeó y lamió al niño más cercano, que era Soapy (Draco), que lo amordazó adecuadamente, pero luego abrazó la cabeza del perro grande. Fang luego fue hacia Hermione, a quien todavía no había conocido. Olía mucho como Flores, pero no chilló como lo hacían la mayoría de las chicas. Ella realmente le rascó detrás de las orejas y tuvo que caer sobre su trasero cuando una pierna reaccionó al rascado. Le gustaba esta chica y de inmediato la apodó “Scratchy**”. Fang golpeó felizmente a Hermione en el abdomen y ella se rió de la atención. Fang luego se acercó a Harry, a quien él conocía como “El Chico de Flores”.

>> La luz adecuada es lo que necesitaremos—Dijo el Guardián de los Terrenos mientras les daba a Harry y Draco una linterna para que llevaran. Otra linterna se le dio a Hermione. Hagrid llevaba la última y los condujo al Bosque Prohibido. Snape había usado Lumos para encender la punta de su varita.

Cuando el pequeño grupo caminó, los copos de nieve cayeron como gruesos trozos de algodón ligeramente mojado en el suelo. El terreno se estaba cubriendo rápidamente y pronto la partida de cazadores de Snowbells se encontró caminando sobre una suave y fría alfombra de nieve.

Snape y Hagrid eran muy conscientes de su entorno y ese peligro podría estar cerca. Los dos adultos flanqueaban a los niños y sus ojos penetrantes miraban más allá del resplandor de la luz y hacia las sombras. Fang patrullaba algunos metros por delante del grupo durante varios metros, retrocedió, detrás del grupo, y luego regresó al frente. Después de unos quince minutos de caminata, llegaron a un claro en el que la luna fría y pálida brillaba sobre ellos. Snape se arrodilló en la nieve, su capa negra ondeando detrás de él. El Trío de Plata se dio un codazo al ver a su profesor en la nieve y Hermione sonrió, sus ojos brillaban con deleite. Draco rió disimuladamente y Harry le dio a su amigo un segundo empujón en las costillas.

—Presten atención—Snape era consciente de sus pequeñas payasadas y los hizo venir y arrodillarse a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza cuando escuchó que Hermione lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento sobre todos ellos. Él eliminó el hechizo de calentamiento—No hay magia, señorita Granger. Interferirá con la floración de las Snowbells—.

—Lo siento, señor—Susurró.

Snape limpió con mucho cuidado una pequeña porción de la nieve. Debajo había varios tallos muy verdes y frágiles, que se curvaban hacia adentro como espirales. Cada tallo terminaba en una gota que era tan blanca como la nieve—Observen—Susurró.

Los niños vieron como la nieve continuaba cayendo, pero los tallos verdes se desplegaron, como si estuvieran bostezando y despertando. Las gotas, cuando fueron golpeadas por la luz de la luna, giraron perezosamente en el extremo de los tallos y luego comenzaron a florecer. Los suaves pétalos blancos, cuatro de ellos, se desdoblaron, se abrieron, y pronto una pequeña campana colgó en el extremo de un tallo suavemente curvado de color verde.

Snape sacó de un bolsillo interior cuatro cestas que volvió a tamaño completo. Dentro de cada canasta había un pequeño juego de tijeras de oro macizo. Entregó a cada uno de los niños una canasta y luego tomó las tijeras pequeñas de su canasta.

—Lo que están buscando está justo detrás de la flor—Señaló un nódulo que conectaba las flores con el tallo—Necesitan cortar directamente a través de este nódulo. Si cortan la flor, o el tallo, la flor se marchitará y morirá. Cortar el nódulo mantiene la flor completa—Snape demostró, y con agilidad, cortó con las tijeras justo sobre el nódulo. Al hacerlo, las semillas se soltaron junto con una neblina que brillaba como un zafiro azul brillante a la luz de la luna que emitía un aroma a lavanda y vainilla. Los niños suspiraron, haciendo ooohh sobre el delicioso aroma.

Interiormente Snape sonrió profundamente. No habría pensado en compartir esta experiencia antes, con nadie. Muchos ingredientes para pociones que uno cosechaba tenían tales propiedades mágicas y las Snowbells, en su mente, eran una de las más bellas. Sintió más que la satisfacción de compartir esta experiencia con su hijo, sintió placer en ello. Era un secreto, compartido con los amigos de Harry, pero algo que cada uno, posiblemente, pasaría a sus hijos y preservando así lo que, para él, hacía que la elaboración de pociones fuera realmente mágicas.

Snape esperaba muchos años más de poder compartir esas experiencias con su hijo.

El profesor de Pociones podría enseñar los conceptos básicos de Pociones en clase, pero nunca fue capaz de transmitir lo que lo llevó a Pociones en primer lugar. Había la maravilla absoluta de los ingredientes y cómo fueron activados, preservados o preparados. Había la belleza de reunir muchos ingredientes que sus alumnos daban por sentados. Por supuesto, no toda la elaboración de pociones era algo bello. Había Pus de Bubotubérculos, hígados de rana, Savia de Ortiga, pulmones de pollo; nada de eso era agradable de cosechar, o de preparar, pero él había aprendido que incluso en las cosas más desagradables, había una magia, una belleza que se podía encontrar, que incluso él, el Maestro de Pociones más habilidoso de este siglo, no podía pasar a sus alumnos. Él, desafortunadamente, no tenía tiempo para tal sutileza, y para ser dolorosamente honesto, Pociones era el curso menos apreciado que se enseñaba en Hogwarts.

Esta magia, esta maravilla, era algo que Snape deseaba transmitir a Harry. Con Harry, él tendría la capacidad de uno para uno para mostrar y compartir los aspectos más oscuros de Pociones, los que generalmente no tenía tiempo para mostrar en la clase.

>> Pueden ir a buscar campanillas de nieve ahora, pero quédense dentro de este claro—Dijo Snape con severidad, advirtiéndoles que vagar más allá de él tendría graves consecuencias. Fang, notó, estaba formando un círculo alrededor de todos ellos, y Hagrid estaba a su lado vigilando.

Snape observó a Harry, Draco y Hermione por un momento mientras cada uno de ellos encontraba puntos y comenzaban a limpiar la nieve y trabajar.

—Hay maldad en el bosque—Dijo la voz de Hagrid cuando Snape habló por última vez con el Guardián. Fue un claro recordatorio de que, a pesar de la belleza que había esa noche, no era una noche verdaderamente pacífica. Por un momento, Snape ignoró las Snowbells que había descubierto que estaban empezando a marchitarse, ya que no florecían por mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se dirigieron cautelosamente a las sombras entre los árboles que lo rodeaban y luego revisó a cada uno de los niños; su mirada persistiendo en Harry. Todos ellos estaban dentro del claro, dentro de la luz.

Más tarde, Snape lamentaría no haber pensado en proteger la zona de recolección.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Cosechar las Snowbells fue tan divertido como Harry había esperado que fuera. Era algo único descubrir los tallos pequeños, delgados, verdes con la lágrima cerrada en el extremo. Había que apartar la nieve, casi como un arqueólogo que desenterraba los huesos. Harry estaba fingiendo que sus Snowbells eran joyas muy valiosas que presentaría al famoso mago de la corte que trabajaba para el rey.

Su imaginación, muy desarrollada, había sido su único juguete, su único compañero cuando vivía en el N° 4 Privet Drive. También fue su imaginación la que le ofreció paz cuando se sintió tan solo que pensó que su corazón se rompería en pedazos. Fueron los muchos mundos que creó en su mente, que a veces terminaron como partes de sus sueños y donde, cuando estaba más asustado, veía a su madre.

Durante mucho tiempo, pensó que el gran castillo de Hogwarts era algo que había inventado y que había ideado todo tipo de historias de dragones, caballeros, reyes y magos para acompañar el castillo. El Hombre Oscuro a menudo dominaba esas historias como el caballero todo de negro con la capa sin fin que siempre lucharía para protegerlo. Su madre, era un hermoso ángel que lo cuidaba, y siempre le hacía saber que no importaba lo que pudiera parecer, era amado.

Una de sus historias favoritas de sus sueños e imaginación era que el Hombre Oscuro era un poderoso caballero mago respetado por todos en el reino. Él era intimidante, pero fue porque era tan intenso acerca de que todos hicieran lo correcto. El Hombre Oscuro era el gran mago de un rey tonto, con una larga barba blanca, que enviaría al poderoso caballero mago a misiones secretas y peligrosas. Algunas veces el Hombre Oscuro estaría buscando hombres lobo, o una joya perfecta que le permitiera a uno vivir para siempre, o a veces, el Hombre Oscuro viajaría al misterioso continente para buscar plantas raras.

Esta era la historia en la que estaba Harry. El Bosque Prohibido que lo rodeaba era un mundo en sí mismo. Estaba seguro dondequiera que la luz de la linterna brillara, pero las sombras tenían cosas misteriosas y espeluznantes. El Hombre Oscuro había puesto a sus asistentes una tarea que consistía en recuperar estas flores sagradas que se usarían para hacer una poción mágica que haría a alguien invencible.

El tonto rey, que Harry sabía ahora era Dumbledore, y realmente no era tan tonto; sino raro, extraño y tal vez un poco más aterrador que divertido, tenía una agenda oculta que el Hombre Oscuro no conocía. El rey quería la poción invencible para poder ser rey no solo de su castillo, sino de todos en el mundo.

A medida que la historia florecía en la imaginación de Harry, el Hombre Oscuro hizo la poción para el rey, que la bebió y se hizo invencible. El rey comenzó a ordenar a todos a su alrededor, y él podía leer las mentes, de repente, también. Cuando el Hombre Oscuro vio cuán terrible se había vuelto el rey, hizo otra poción, que engañó al rey para que bebiera y finalmente lo convirtió en una rana.

Harry rió para sí mismo mientras imaginaba al director como una rana con barba blanca y gafas de media luna.

Las risas y la alegría del chico terminaron abruptamente cuando su cicatriz se encendió de dolor. Fue tan abrumador que se sintió enfermo.

— _Estúpido. Pequeño. Chico_ —La voz odiosa se curvó perezosamente a través del aire frío hasta que se envolvió de forma poco acogedora alrededor de Harry.

El estómago de Harry se movió peligrosamente mientras miraba a una figura de aspecto encorvado, cuyo rostro estaba oculto por la capucha profunda. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente y de repente se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el claro. ¿Cómo sucedió eso? ¿Había estado tan perdido en su imaginación que había vagado por donde no debería haberse ido?

 _> > ¡Mírate! Criatura pequeña y melancólica—_La voz odiosa, la de las pesadillas, la que había escuchado en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se burló de él y luego se rió. Fue una risa horrible, de algún modo siseante, pero pudriéndose— _No puedo esperar para matarte... para despojarte de la carne de tus huesos... para arrancar tu corazón palpitante de tu aún. Cálido. Cuerpo_ —En ese instante, un olor a tierra vil, muerte pútrida y ajo grotescamente abrumador asaltó a Harry. No pudo evitarlo, se dobló y vomitó lo poco que quedaba de su cena en la nieve.

 _> > ¡Oh cielos!_ —Rió esa voz horrible y luego la capucha se echó hacia atrás mostrándole una cara horrible con apenas una nariz, dos ojos rojos y una boca enojada y burlona. La criatura encorvada caminó extrañamente, como rota, hacia Harry _—¡Déjame ayudarte, Harry! ¡¡Harry... SNAPE!!_ —La voz dura se burló peligrosamente y Harry, por un momento, se congeló cuando un brazo muy delgado y casi demacrado emergió de los muchos pliegues de tela gris hacia él.

La huesuda mano tocó sus dedos y Harry se echó hacia atrás en un movimiento de cangrejos hasta que golpeó su cabeza y su espalda contra un roble grueso y no pudo ir más allá.

Dolió y estaba aterrorizado y asustado, e intentó con todas sus fuerzas gritar por su papi, pero su garganta atrapó su voz tan fuertemente que todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrir su boca y gritar en silencio.

Una sonrisa gesticulante adornaba la cara horrible mientras se inclinaba más cerca del niño que ahora estaba fallando en empujar a sí mismo a través del árbol contra el que había retrocedido. Los ojos del monstruo se habían vuelto de un rojo sangre oscuro y amenazante, y Harry lo intentó; volvió a intentar gritar con tanta fuerza, pero no salió nada, y las lágrimas corrieron impotentes por su rostro.

Aprovechando el miedo del chico, casi bañándose en él, la horrible voz susurró— _Estoy cada vez másssss fuerte, señor Snape_ —Le canturreó aterrorizado niño— _Másssss fuerte_ —.

Algo silbó sobre la cabeza de Harry y la tela gris se convirtió en una explosión de niebla que se arremolinaba rápidamente a través de los árboles. Dos Centauros, enormes en tamaño para Harry, saltaron sobre él y tronaron después de que el mago desapareciera. Un tercer Centauro se arrodilló cautelosamente al lado de Harry.

—Harry Potter—El Centauro habló suavemente.

Harry levantó la cara, surcado de lágrimas, y se sintió aún más aterrorizado. Apenas pudo chillar—¡Quiero a mi papi! —Antes de acurrucarse lo más fuerte posible, ocultando su rostro contra sus rodillas.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Solo habían pasado unos minutos que había desviado la mirada. Snape estaba seguro de que los niños estaban a salvo bajo el resplandor de las linternas y la luz de la luna. Cuando levantó la vista, sin embargo, Harry no estaba a la vista.

—¡Harry! —Gritó Snape, enojado en su voz por el niño que se había ido tontamente. Ira hacia Hagrid por no haber visto al niño vagando.

Draco y Hermione levantaron la vista de su reunión de flores—¿A dónde se fue? —Preguntó Draco.

Hermione se movió rápidamente al lado de Draco cuando escuchó un sonido ominoso que parecía provenir del suelo mismo—¿Qué es ese ruido atronador? —.

—¡Centauros! —Respondió Hagrid, su voz llena de preocupación y cuidado.

Snape rápidamente condujo a sus dos Serpientes hacia el semi-gigante—Llévalos de vuelta al castillo, Hagrid. Fang podría ayudarme—.

—¡Sí! —Acordó Hagrid mientras tiraba de Hermione a su lado y tomaba a Draco de la mano—Fang tiene una buena nariz, incluso en la nieve, Profesor. Vamos, ustedes dos—.

Snape palmeó la espalda de Fang—Encuentra a Harry, Fang. ¡Vamos, ayúdame! —.

Fang soltó un traqueteo bajo y cruzó el claro y se adentró en las sombras de los árboles. Snape corrió detrás del perro de caza.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Realmente no fueron muchos los pasos para Snape y Fang. Harry acababa de atravesar los árboles cercanos y adentrarse en la casi oscuridad. Afortunadamente, para su corazón palpitante, Snape pronto vio a su hijo.

Harry estaba acurrucado con fuerza, y arrodillado sobre sus patas delanteras junto a él, había un gran Centauro, que lo observaba.

—¿Firenze? —Preguntó Snape. Había tenido encuentros con este Centauro antes. Era más amigable con los magos que otros centauros.

Firenze se elevó sobre sus cuatro pies, mientras miraba al chico todavía aterrorizado—El mal en este bosque trató de llevárselo—.

Snape corrió hacia su hijo justo cuando su corazón subía peligrosamente más alto en su garganta—¡Harry! —Jadeó, sintiendo como si apenas pudiera respirar. Él puso el pequeño bulto de niño en su regazo mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo nevado. El chico estaba temblando, terriblemente. Snape pasó sus dedos suavemente por el cabello de su hijo—Hijo, estoy aquí. Papá está contigo—Le cubrió con su capa, esperando que eso lo moviera, lo hiciera consciente de que ahora estaba a salvo—¿Harry? Por favor... ¿mírame? —Besó la cabeza de su hijo y comenzó a sacudirlo—¿Harry? —.

De repente, como una de las Snowbells, Harry se desdobló en el regazo de su padre y miró hacia esos ojos oscuros. Snape casi se tambaleó ante el terror en la mirada esmeralda del niño. Le dolió y, antes de darse cuenta, se sintió atraído por los pensamientos de Harry.

Snape se estremeció cuando la voz, la vieja, sibilante y seductora voz del Señor Oscuro, se deslizó fuera de la oscuridad para atraparlo. Todos los huesos se relajaron con recuerdos de noches pasadas antes de que Voldemort lo atravesara mientras esa voz le decía a Harry que se estaba haciendo más fuerte y que mataría a Harry.

Sintió el terror absoluto de Harry, su horrible confusión sobre por qué alguien lo odiaba tan brutalmente, y sintió el alma del niño clamando desesperadamente por su papá, por Snape, para rescatarlo.

Entonces Snape vio la cara. Blanco como un cadáver, pero vivo y los ojos enojados y ensangrentados se clavaron en su alma retorciendo su Marca Tenebrosa hasta que el Maestro de Pociones gritó de dolor y el mundo se derrumbó sobre ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *En el original Primrose, en español, la flor usada en este té, se llama Oreja de Oso, nombre científico Primula Vulgaris.
> 
> **Se podría traducir como “rascadora” pero creo que se oiría extraño en Hermione, así que suena mejor en inglés en mi percepción


	24. 23 De Octubre Al 28 De Octubre Ch-A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_Lo Último Del 23 De Octubre De 1991, Miércoles Y Muy Temprano, El 24 De Octubre De 1991, Jueves_ **

Dolor. Que era de color rojo. Sangre roja. Ojos, rojo, vicioso, atormentador. Y, fue miedo. Era un dolor abrasador en su brazo y recuerdos de una noche que había intentado borrar de su mente para siempre. Quería gritar, llorar, herir a alguien más, pero todo lo que podía hacer era agacharse en la oscuridad mientras trataba de cerrar los ojos para evitar el dolor de su ojo interior.

Verde. No un verde saludable, verde veraniego, sino un verde enfermizo y odioso. Casi lo cegó y mientras explotaba en un silencio espeluznante a su alrededor, escuchó un grito. Un grito horrible, angustiado y asustado. Y quería llorar, gritar, pero cuando lo intentó, la luz verde fue reemplazada por una horrible cara gruesa de lo que parecía una morsa. Pequeños ojos odiosos y aliento que olía a alcohol rancio y repulsivo. Y fue entonces cuando sintió dolor. Viejo dolor. Oyó el crujido de huesos y sintió el dolor persistente de moretones. Él sí lloró, entonces. Lloró por el Hombre Oscuro. Lloró por papi. Gritó.

El tiempo pasó, y luego ya no más. Fue un siglo, luego fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El mundo dio un vuelco, y luego todo volvió a estar bien.

Calor. No la temperatura, sino la calidez que uno siente cuando está en manos de otro. Comodidad. Seguridad. Se derramó como polvo de estrellas. Alguien sabía que era un poderoso hechizo, un antiguo hechizo, un llamado a uno de los Elementos para sanar. Alguien más lo sabía porque todo se estaba corrigiendo a sí mismo, arreglándose, haciendo todo lo posible por volverse normal.

—Papi—Harry gimió suavemente. No podía sentir a papi, pero sabía que estaba cerca—¿Papi? —.

—Estoy aquí, niño—La voz de su padre tembló en sus huesos y le susurró al oído—Papi está aquí, pequeño—.

Snape no podía sentir a Harry, todavía no, pero sabía que todavía estaba sosteniendo ese cuerpo frágil y pequeño. Podía sentir la antigua magia que lo rodeaba a él y a su hijo, sanando su dolor, manteniendo a raya a la criatura, el monstruo que había atacado a Harry.

—No, no abras los ojos—Una voz, ¿Firenze? Decía desde lejos—Severus, mantén tus ojos cerrados y mantén la cara de Harry contra tu pecho—.

Snape aún no podía sentir a Harry, pero su sentido de la memoria sabía que su hijo estaba en sus brazos, y sabía que las manos del chico se agarraban fuertemente a su levita mientras tenía su capa envuelta alrededor de los dos. Obedeció a Firenze, y aunque estaba desesperado por asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera a salvo, mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados y ordenó a su mano que tomara suavemente la cabeza de Harry para que su rostro no se apartara de su pecho.

Harry aún dolía, pero el dolor se sentía como si lo estuviera cepillando suavemente el aliento de la luna. Sabía que su papá lo abrazaba con fuerza y sabía que no debía abrir los ojos. Él no quería. Quería quedarse donde el tiempo estaba congelado para que nunca más soñara con el monstruo.

Fue la salinidad de las lágrimas lo que sintió primero. Luego sintió su humedad a través de su levita contra su pecho. Todas las sensaciones regresaron y fue un poco vertiginoso, un poco nauseabundo. Harry gimió en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Snape no tenía idea de lo que Firenze estaba haciendo, pero en el fondo de su alma comprendió que era una poderosa magia la que el Centauro estaba realizando. A medida que aumentaba la conciencia, supo que no solo se había sentido atraído por la mente de su hijo, sino que Harry se había agarrado a él tanto física como mentalmente. Cuando el viejo, viejo dolor de la Marca Tenebrosa se encendió al ver a Voldemort, había encerrado las mentes y magia de Padre a hijo, atrapándolos en todos sus miedos, en todos sus dolores.

Era peor que cualquier cosa que Snape hubiera sentido por los Dementores durante su corto tiempo en Azkaban.

—Abre tus ojos ahora—Dijo suavemente Firenze, como si su voz pudiera perturbar la magia.

Sin embargo, la magia se estaba desvaneciendo, alejándose como una neblina suave. Snape lentamente abrió sus ojos, su estómago aún en brazos mientras el horizonte del bosque se balanceaba locamente. Se sentía como si estuviera en el mar sobre la cubierta y muy cerca de perder su cena. Una mano fría, la de Firenze, le tocó la nuca y sintió que una cascada de magia tranquilizadora aliviaba su estómago y terminaba con la visión del horizonte. Snape instintivamente presionó su propia mano en la parte posterior del cuello de su hijo.

—¿Papi? —Harry preguntó lastimeramente.

El dedo índice de Snape debajo de la barbilla de su hijo lentamente instó a Harry a levantar su rostro del pecho de su Padre—Abre los ojos, hijo—.

—¿Me permites, Severus? —Firenze lo interrumpió cuidadosamente mientras Harry abría los ojos lentamente.

Snape asintió, preguntándose qué iba a hacer el Centauro. Firenze lentamente movió su mano sobre los ojos de Harry, su rostro frunció el ceño al pensar, o preocuparse. Mientras mantenía su mano sobre los ojos abiertos de Harry, el guion, mucho más antiguo que las runas, aparecía en escritura fantasmal justo sobre la cabeza de su hijo. El Maestro de Pociones entendió que el Centauro había lanzado una especie de hechizo de diagnóstico sobre Harry.

—¿Él está bien? —Preguntó Snape preocupado.

—Está en estado de shock en este momento—Respondió Firenze—No recordará el Bloqueo Mental. Es demasiado joven y fue la única forma segura de curarlo—.

Snape todavía estaba preocupado. Como experto en Oclumancia y Legeremancia, había hecho un estudio de las Artes Mentales y sabía lo peligroso que era un Bloqueo Mental. Básicamente, abría las puertas de dos mentes entre sí, destruyendo Escudos de Oclumancia. Snape había visto y sentido no solo el miedo al “Monstruo en el bosque” sino también los viejos miedos y el dolor del tiempo de Harry con los Dursley. Sin embargo, había oscilado tan rápidamente en su mente que nada era concreto; no había memoria absoluta para establecerse. El miedo lo había invadido como algo podrido, y el dolor había despertado muchas de sus viejas heridas.

Si esto es lo que la mente de Harry le había hecho, Snape se estremeció al pensar lo que sus propios recuerdos de miedo y dolor podrían haberle causado a su hijo.

—¿Estás seguro, Firenze? —Preguntó, haciendo todo lo posible para detener un temblor que había comenzado a revolotear en su pecho.

Firenze tocó el hombro de Snape, instándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando el Maestro de Pociones miró a regañadientes, vio la absoluta certeza en los ojos del Centauro.

—Solo recordará esta noche, Severus. Tu pasado no afectará sus sueños. La curación que he usado con él se los ha llevado—Aseguró el Centauro—Tampoco sufrirás los sueños de los temores de tu hijo—.

Snape suspiró aliviado por eso. Harry no necesitaba más pesadillas.

Firenze se puso de pie otra vez y tendió una mano al Maestro de Pociones. Asegurándose de que Harry estaba seguro en un brazo por un momento, Snape tomó la mano ofrecida y permitió que el Centauro lo ayudara a levantarse. De pie, sintió que el mundo se inclinaba levemente. Firenze lo estabilizó. Respirando por la nariz, el aire fresco y limpio de la nieve caída, se sintió fresco y ayudó a resolver lo último de su inquietud. Snape luego aseguró a su hijo en ambos brazos mientras lanzaba un hechizo Peso Pluma sobre el niño.

El Maestro de Pociones se estaba preparando para aparecerse al borde del Bosque Prohibido, cuando Firenze lo detuvo con una mano sobre su brazo.

—El mal reside dentro de la piedra. Su alma puede marchitarse, pero ahí radica su fuerza... y su debilidad—Con ese presagio algo críptico, el Centauro corrió lejos de los dos magos, tragado por los árboles.

Snape quería reflexionar sobre eso, pero Harry estaba comenzando a temblar, una vez más, en sus brazos. Girando en el acto, llegaron al borde del Bosque Prohibido, y él llevó a su hijo al castillo tan rápido como fue posible.

* * *

**_25 De Octubre De 1991, Viernes_ **

Harry sabía que no debería escuchar las voces, pero parecía que estaban flotando alrededor de su cama, y como no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos o sentarse, no tuvo más remedio que escuchar.

—¡Fui un tonto! —Escupió Snape. Harry reconoció la voz de su padre. Sonaba como lo hacía en clase justo después de que una poción explotó.

—Enciérralo entonces, y tira la llave—Fue la voz despreocupada y cansada de Lucius Malfoy.

—Deja de darme consejos que no seguiré—Gruñó su padre. Podía escuchar al anciano Malfoy riéndose.

Harry decidió que estaba demasiado cansado para averiguar por qué discutían los dos hombres. Él volvió a dormir.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Mas Tarde_ **

—¿Mi muchacho? —Harry despertó de sus sueños profundos y vagos, sintiendo que algo más allá de él estaba mal. ¿Había monstruos al final de su cama esperando para comer sus pies como solía preocuparse cuando era pequeño y encerrado en el armario de la casa de su tía y tío?

>> ¿Harry? Sé que estás despierto, niño—Canturreó la voz genial. No era su papi. Papi no cantaba así. Se sentía repulsivo, como si miel le cayera encima y a Harry realmente no le gustaba mucho la miel. Mantuvo los ojos bien cerrados porque quien quiera que fuese no debería estar allí.

Una mano envejecida tocó las pequeñas manos que estaban cruzadas sobre el pecho de Harry. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente _“¡No me toques!”_ Sus pensamientos susurraban una y otra vez mientras recordaba a esos monstruos comiendo sus pies.

>> Escúchame, mi Chico Dorado—La melosa voz goteaba sobre la reconfortante oscuridad de Harry—La Piedra Filosofal está en peligro. Solo hay una persona que puede mantenerla a salvo—.

Esa mano, seca, de papel y esquelética, le apretó la suya y Harry se sintió congelado y quería a su papi.

—¿Director? —.

_“¡Papi!”_

>> ¿Hay algo que necesitara? —Preguntó Snape. Harry podía sentir la ira apenas controlada de su Papi hirviendo bajo su benigna pregunta.

—Simplemente vine a ver cómo estaba Harry, muchacho. Madame Pomfrey dice que aún no se ha despertado—Harry sabía que el director estaba sonriendo, y sus ojos brillaban. Incluso tenía una lata de dulces en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Sé que no lo ha hecho—Dijo papi, casi desdeñosamente, y ahora mucho más cerca de Harry—Madame Pomfrey dijo que el impacto que tuvo fue muy fuerte y que se despertaría... cuando sintiera que es seguro despertarse—Harry sintió la mano fría y callosa de su papi tocando la suya.

—¿Qué pasó, Severus? ¿Vio lo que estaba matando a las criaturas mágicas en el Bosque Prohibido? —Abofeteó el director con fingida compasión.

Harry podía sentir la desconfianza, la ira, la irritación y la impaciencia corriendo hacia su papi como si fuera agua. Había tanto, se preguntó por qué el director no se estaba ahogando. Su papá no respondió. Harry sintió que papi quería mantenerlo en secreto. Harry estuvo de acuerdo con su papi.

—Si sabes algo, mi muchacho, me lo dirás—Dijo Dumbledore. Harry escuchó un tono de voz que era amable, incluso amoroso, pero sintió la amenaza detrás de eso. Si su papi sabía algo, sería mejor que se lo dijera al director o se metería en problemas.

 _“Papi no se lo dirá”._ Harry se preguntó por qué. _“El director no estaría asustado si supiera que había un monstruo que quería lastimarme... a mí”_. Las entrañas de Harry se encogieron cuando la presencia espantosa de un monstruo de ojos rojos barrió su ojo interior. ESO lo quería y Harry corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que su Hombre Oscuro tomó su mano y le susurró algo.

—Papi te ama, niño. Estás a salvo aquí conmigo—.

Harry suspiró. Quería ver a su papá, pero estaba tan cansado. En su mente, tocó la mano del mago mayor, su Hombre Oscuro, su Papá, su héroe, y le aseguró que esta vez solo tomaría una pequeña siesta y luego se despertaría correctamente.

Cuando la pequeña mano se movió sobre la suya, Snape suavemente ahuecó los dedos en su mano. Eran tan pequeños, tan frágiles. Y, a veces, olvidaba cuán frágil era su hijo.

Snape alisó las mantas de su hijo y colocó las manos frías del niño debajo de ellas. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado encima de su pecho, pero los dedos de Harry se habían sentido como el hielo. Luego, apartó el fleco del niño para mirar la cicatriz. Solo cuando regresó con su hijo a la enfermería, notó que había estado sangrando. Los bordes de la cicatriz habían estado crudos, enojados, y cuando pudo, había mirado su Marca Tenebrosa para ver que sus bordes estaban igual de crudos y rojos. Afortunadamente, Harry no recordaría los recuerdos de Snape, según Firenze, pero el ataque de Voldemort en el bosque había sido real y Harry lo recordaría.

Desde casi el comienzo del trimestre, Snape había estado enseñando ejercicios de Harry y Draco que los ayudaría a construir los constructos que eventualmente se convertirían en un escudo de Oclumancia que mantendría sus pensamientos y recuerdos a salvo de las mentes curiosas. También los ayudaría a mantener fuera a Legeremantes no deseados. Snape tenía la intención de intensificar el entrenamiento de su hijo porque sentía que el pobre chico ya no podía manejar esas visiones. No mientras el Señor Oscuro estuviera tan cerca.

Y, Snape también había estado reflexionando sobre lo que Firenze había dicho, _“El mal reside dentro de la piedra. Su alma puede marchitarse, pero ahí radica su fuerza... y su debilidad”_. Había escrito lo antes posible a Lucius con la frase, esperando que juntos pudieran entender esto y descubrirlo. Lucius lo había visitado brevemente el jueves.

Draco había estado muy enojado con Harry, y Hermione, aunque asistió a clases había estado inusualmente callada, aunque después de Pociones le había preguntado a Snape cómo estaba Harry. Les prometió a Draco y Hermione que podrían visitar a su amigo cuando se despertara.

Cuando Lucius llegó, no fue inmediatamente a la oficina de Snape. Encontró a su hijo, con Hermione en una esquina de la biblioteca, sentados juntos en un gran ventanal junto a una de las altas ventanas de cristal. Escuchó mientras hablaban en voz baja de su búsqueda de Snowbells. Solo sabían que Harry había desaparecido del claro y antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de ayudar en la búsqueda, Hagrid los estaba guiando desde el Bosque Prohibido.

Lucius, que aún no se sentía del todo cómodo con muestras de afecto público, o casi público, al final de la recitación, se sentó entre los dos niños mientras cada uno se apoyaba contra sus costados, con un brazo sobre cada uno de ellos. Siguió así durante casi todo el almuerzo, frunciendo el ceño a los estudiantes que tropezaron con ellos, y dándole a la vieja mojigata desaprobadora, Madame Pince, una mirada profunda de la que Snape se hubiera sentido orgulloso.

Lucius había enviado a su hijo y amiga a la siguiente clase y luego se dirigió a la enfermería.

Harry se veía bien. No había habido un rasguño, salvo por el enrojecimiento alrededor de su cicatriz. Snape se veía peor. Todavía no había dormido, y los Encantamientos Refrescantes no hacían nada por una cara demacrada y llena de preocupación.

Lucius descubrió que su amigo se había estado atormentando con la culpa por haber llevado a los niños al Bosque Prohibido a pesar del evidente peligro. El mago mayor sabía que Snape no tenía nada por lo que sentirse culpable. Probablemente no fue prudente sacar a los niños, pero ¿quién podría negar que no estaban bien protegidos?

—No puse una barrera de protección—Había dicho Snape obstinadamente, decidido a flagelarse con la culpa.

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho antes? —Preguntó Lucius deliberadamente.

Snape había negado con la cabeza. Él nunca lo había necesitado. Había sido un mago en el bosque que podía cuidar fácilmente Blood Fae o Acromántulas. A decir verdad, Snape siempre había disfrutado el aspecto del riesgo de ser abordado mientras reunía los ingredientes. También había sido un desafío cada año que hubiera negociado con Firenze por las hebras de pelo de Centauro. Era uno de los pocos Pocioneros permitidos por los unicornios para acercarse a ellos en busca de sangre, virutas de cascos, pelos de cola o melena y lágrimas. Era el único... absolutamente el único Pocionista que los Thestrals permitían que una vez al mes tomara una ampolla del precioso aceite que sus alas secretaban.

No. No había pensado en poner una barrera de protección para proteger a los niños, y se estaba castigando mentalmente a sí mismo por eso.

Lucius no podía hablarle al hombre cuando estaba tan metido en su culpabilidad y finalmente decidió irse cuando el hombre se lastimó por ser un tonto.

Snape aún se sentía mal por no haber hecho un mejor trabajo al proteger a su hijo, pero había terminado con el castigo mental. Él era un nuevo padre y simplemente no había pensado en todo. Aunque, él era... no, había sido un espía, y él era un profesor de Pociones, y ambos requerían que pensara en cada eventualidad. Su lógica le decía que era imposible anticipar todos los resultados.

Aun así, Snape se sentó pesadamente junto a la cama de su hijo y dejó que su cabeza cayera entre sus manos. _“Soy un padre terrible”_ , pensó por milésima vez desde que sacó a su hijo del bosque.

La cabeza de Snape se levantó cuando Harry gimió en sueños. Alcanzándolo, acarició la ceja preocupada por varios segundos y su hijo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué te dijo el director? —Snape le susurró tan suavemente a su hijo.

La ira se elevó dentro de él de nuevo cuando sus pensamientos volvieron a los momentos atrás, cuando entró en la enfermería y vio a Dumbledore sentado en el borde de la cama de su hijo, con su mano vieja y marchita sobre sus propias manos. Algo salvaje, profundamente protector en Snape había visto la mano de ese viejo fraude sobre su hijo; a su hijo que no le gustaba el director y que fue muy cuidadoso sobre a quién le permitía tocarlo. ¡Le había tomado cada gramo de control no haber tenido que tirar al hombre mayor por su túnica y tirarlo lejos de su hijo, o sacar su varita y hechizarlo a una pulgada de su centenaria vida!

Podía dejar Hogwarts con Harry, trató de decirse a sí mismo, pero sabía que no podía. No cuando todos los niños en Hogwarts estaban en peligro debido a que el Señor Oscuro se escondía en lugar dentro de sus muros.

_“Quirrell”._

Ese condenado, morado, maloliente, turbante. Snape sabía que el tartamudo supuestamente tímido tenía algo que ver con Voldemort. ¿Cómo estaba conectado con el espíritu vil? ¿Voldemort poseía completamente al hombre? ¿La sangre de unicornio y la de los centauros muertos? Snape era un Maestro de Pociones y sabía cuán preciosa era la sangre de esas criaturas. La sangre de un unicornio podría extender la vida, si se diera libremente. Si fuera robado, la vida aún se daría, pero sería una especie de vida media; una de dolor que no era físico, sino dentro del alma. En cuanto a la sangre del Centauro, allí se ofrecía la fuerza. Sin embargo, si fue robado, como lo había sido la de los unicornios que fueron asesinados, Snape no sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias allí. ¿Cuán tenue era la sujeción de Voldemort sobre Quirrell?

Sin embargo, la pregunta era ¿si el hombre que era Quirinus Quirrell podría rescatarse si quedaba alguna parte de él?

Por eso ni Snape ni Lucius mataron al hombre. Aunque ambos eran capaces de matar, si era necesario, no era algo que salían a hacer todos los sábados por la noche, como algunos en el mundo mágico todavía creían sobre los dos ex-mortífagos.

Snape había recogido algunos de los libros que Lucius le había recomendado. Si quedaba algo de Quirrell por salvar, esperaban encontrar la respuesta en esos libros oscuros. Ciertamente esperaban encontrar una forma de tratar de una vez por todas con Voldemort. Hasta el momento, lo que Snape había podido leer de uno de los libros era tremendamente fascinante.

El Maestro de Pociones, incluso cuando era niño, había estado fascinado por las Artes Oscuras, pero lo que muchas brujas y magos no entendían era que solo porque algo se decía que era Oscuro no necesariamente significaba que fuera malvado. El mal era la intención detrás de la magia y eso es lo que lo hacía oscuro. Gran parte de la magia antigua o magia elemental ahora se clasificaba como oscura, y las razones para hacerlo a menudo no tenían sentido.

Magia de Sangre. Ciertamente podía ser algo terrible, pero había miles de hechizos, pociones y encantamientos que tenían algo que ver con la sangre (o nada en absoluto) y que podían ser beneficiosos, pero una gran cantidad de ellos se consideraban Oscuros. Tales como las protecciones de sangre que el director insistió eran tan importantes para proteger a Harry en Privet Drive. Esas eran altamente ilegales y no requerían derramar una gota del fluido carmesí que da vida.

Snape se había enterado de que aquellas mismas protecciones de sangre que Dumbledore creía que había aparecido, habrían forzado a Petunia a tratar bien a su sobrino, si ella hubiera tenido un atisbo de preocupación por su hermana. Petunia no tenía respeto por Lily, y de hecho culpó a su hermana menor por la muerte de sus padres. Hizo que Snape se preguntara sí, de hecho, las protecciones de sangre alguna vez habían estado activas.

Snape suspiró y sacó su varita para apagar las luces en la enfermería. Luego sacó un pañuelo limpio de su bolsillo y lo transfiguró en una otomana sobre la que estiró sus largas piernas. Ligeramente, tocó el hombro de Harry, asegurándose a sí mismo que su hijo dormía fácilmente.

—¿Severus? Deberías estar en la cama—Sonó la voz suave de Madame Pomfrey mientras venía a ver a su único paciente.

Snape observó mientras ella dirigía un hechizo de diagnóstico sobre su hijo—Debo quedarme aquí junto a él en caso de que despierte—La medi-bruja chasqueó la lengua mientras sus ojos asimilaban las runas que aparecían sobre Harry.

>> Se despertará, ¿no es así? —Snape preguntó preocupado.

Poppy lo miró, con las manos juntas frente a ella—Harry se ha recuperado del shock, Severus, pero el susto debe haber sido terrible. Se niega a despertar—.

Snape se sentó un poco más recto en esto—¿Podría haberse despertado entonces? ¿De antemano? —.

Poppy asintió solemnemente—Es posible. Severus, no sabemos exactamente por lo que los parientes de Harry lo hicieron pasar, pero es muy probable que escapase a su influencia, a veces, simplemente quedándose dormido. Es un mecanismo de defensa que se ha visto antes en niños traumatizados—.

—El sueño era donde estaba su madre—Asintió con la cabeza, su voz tranquila en la amplia extensión de la enfermería.

Poppy sonrió un poco—Y donde estaba el Hombre Oscuro. Habla con él, Severus. Es posible que solo te esté esperando—La matrona regresó a su oficina, a su habitación privada, con un susurro almidonado de sus faldas.

Solo, con la figura dormida de su pequeño hijo, Snape miró al niño y se sorprendió, una vez más, de lo joven que parecía. Harry tenía once años, pero su cuerpo, dañado por la alimentación errática de su tía del niño y la falta general de una nutrición adecuada, le había dado la forma atrofiada de un niño de ocho o nueve años. Con comidas adecuadas y una Poción de Nutrición que su Padre preparaba específicamente para Harry, el daño sería reparado. Posiblemente, para su segundo año, el crecimiento de Harry volvería a la normalidad y para los dieciséis años, debería experimentar un crecimiento normal. Snape se preguntó si Harry heredaría la altura de James, o si, por el Cruor Mea Cruor, podría recibir la de Snape (que era unos centímetros más alto que Potter).

La madurez de su hijo fue diferente a la de otros niños también. A menudo, Harry actuaría como un niño de siete u ocho años. Sin embargo, eso se había atrofiado por el mero hecho de que sus parientes no le habían dado el afecto que cualquier niño en crecimiento merecía recibir. A Snape no le importaba esto, y secretamente estaba complacido de poder ofrecer abrazos simples, o sostener la mano de su hijo cuando lo necesitaba. A medida que el vínculo entre padre e hijo maduraba, la madurez de Harry se estabilizaría también.

Lanzando un Hechizo de Amortiguación, Snape dejó su silla y se arrodilló en el suelo, alineando su cara con la de su hijo dormido. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello sedoso y ahuecó la cálida mejilla.

—Harry, solo somos tú y yo aquí. Sé que lo que sucedió en el bosque fue aterrador para ti—Suspiró cuando regresaron los recientes remordimientos y recriminaciones, pero los aplastó bajo su disciplina de Oclumancia—Le mostré las Snowbells a tu madre durante nuestro primer año aquí en Hogwarts. Tenía la esperanza de ofrecerte la misma experiencia. Lo encuentro... uno de los ingredientes más bellos para cosechar—Dejó escapar un suave gruñido cuando una vez más sus dedos se arrastraron por el cabello de su hijo y apoyó su hombro contra el borde de la cama—Nunca pensé en poner una barrera para protegerte, y lo siento por eso, Harry. Sé cómo cuidar a mis Serpientes, pero no creo ser el mejor Padre del mundo—Él sonrió levemente—Si le preguntas a Lucius, al parecer se ha ganado ese título de Draco—Se inclinó, aunque ligeramente, para besar el lado intachable de la frente de su hijo—Por favor, despierta por mí, mi pequeño idiota. Prometo hacer un mejor trabajo, ser un mejor padre para ti—.

Una voz muy pequeña y cansada, susurró con un suspiro exhalado—Eres el mejor padre—.

Snape sonrió a los claros ojos verdes de su hijo y una vez más gentilmente ahuecó la mejilla que no estaba contra la almohada—Hola, Harry—.

Harry bostezó y se levantó de costado, sobre su codo. Tocó la mejilla de su padre y le dirigió su mirada más seria—Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Que eres el mejor padre? Lo digo en serio—.

Snape puso su mano sobre la de su mejilla—Gracias, Harry—Después de un momento se levantó, sacó su varita y expandió la estrecha cama—Estoy cansado. ¿Te importaría? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se movió para dejar espacio a su padre. Snape se acostó sobre la parte superior de las sábanas y atrajo a Harry a su lado. Harry felizmente apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre y juntos, ambos cerraron sus ojos. Dormían, sin sueños, sin dejar que el otro se fuera.

* * *

**_26 De Octubre De 1991, Sábado_ **

—¿Por favor? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favooooooor? —.

Snape miró a su pequeño niño que estaba sentado al otro lado de su escritorio en su oficina—Nunca pensé que tuvieras que ser un niño tan molesto—Bromeó con tono aburrido.

Harry miró por un segundo, luego resopló—¡Papá! Madame Pomfrey dijo que estaba bien así que por favor... déjame jugar hoy. ¿Por favor? —.

Snape frunció el ceño a su hijo. Harry había sido liberado de la enfermería esa misma mañana. Obviamente, el desastre que fue la excursión al Bosque Prohibido todavía estaba fresco en su mente, pero no en Harry. La mente de Harry no podía pensar en nada más que en el juego de la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch hoy. Snape le había dicho que tal vez no fuera prudente para él jugar, y Harry había entrado en una letanía de “por favor”, verdaderamente irritante. Durante los últimos quince minutos.

Harry hizo todo lo posible para reinar en su temperamento y habló con la mayor calma posible mientras posaba su último argumento—Papá, no tenemos un Buscador de reserva y si no juego, nadie puede jugar y después de lo que les sucedió a esos Gryffindors es una especie de injusticia hacerles eso. Realmente quieren jugar—.

Snape sofocó su sonrisa, mientras miraba a su pequeño Slytherin—Esta terriblemente frío—Respondió Snape. Francamente, nunca entendió jugar al Quidditch en el peor clima posible. Afortunadamente, el director había decidido que no sería bueno para los primeros años jugar en el frío (y no estaba, sin embargo, nevando de nuevo) y así había erigido un dosel sobre el campo que tenía un Hechizo Calentador que “llovería” sobre las gradas y los jugadores. Fue una construcción bastante impresionante y algunos de los estudiantes más antiguos, que jugaban los juegos de Quidditch de Casa, discutían si podían tener o no un dosel sobre sus juegos.

Harry respondió con su mejor ceño fruncido y sus brazos sobre su pecho. En ese segundo, se parecía tanto a Snape que el anciano se burló gruñendo, y con un solo bufido cedió—¡Bien! —.

Harry sonrió y dejó escapar un grito triunfal. Saltando de la silla, salió corriendo de la oficina de su padre.

Snape dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Era una buena señal que Harry hubiera sido un idiota molesto con él. Lo vio como una señal de confianza y se había entregado al desafío de su hijo para ver hasta dónde podía llegar. No había esperado la... acalorada, pero tranquilamente presentada discusión. Un Ravenclaw le habría dado un análisis detallado de por qué debería jugar, un Hufflepuff simplemente habría llorado mientras estaba de acuerdo con él, y un Gryffindor se habría ponchado, o no habría escuchado su advertencia, y luego simplemente se habría ido a jugar. Un Slytherin, que sin duda era Harry, había tomado su advertencia con un grano de sal, y luego formuló una discusión convincente. Snape sabía que el juego de la Liga Pequeña habría continuado sin su hijo, pero había decidido no compartir esta información con Harry.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Con el derretimiento de la primera nieve, el sol salió y el dosel sobre el campo de Quidditch mantuvo la calidez suficiente como para que todo el mundo se reuniera en las gradas y los jugadores de Primer Año.

Los equipos se levantaron en el aire con los vítores de toda la escuela detrás de ellos. Lucius soltó la Snitch y luego trotó, con dignidad, cuidado, hacia donde estaban sentados los prefectos de Slytherin. Los gemelos, Fred y George, estaban arbitrando.

Snape, había evitado las gradas de los maestros para sentarse con sus Serpientes. Le proporcionaba una vista de las gradas de los maestros y le permitió vigilar a Quirrell. Pronto se enteró de que el profesor de DCAO no se veía por ningún lado. A Snape no le importó. Simplemente significaba que quienquiera, o lo que sea que Quirrell fuera, no podía lastimar a su hijo.

Harry hizo lo mejor que pudo volando sobre su cabeza pero Snape podía ver los signos reveladores de agotamiento mágico y simplemente fatiga corporal. Estaba un poco tambaleante en su escoba, pero era un soldado que realmente quería atrapar esa Snitch.

Harry casi tuvo la Snitch, pero la quaffle decidió que la jugada había sido golpeada en su trayectoria de vuelo con increíble habilidad por Mortimer Howe de Los Duendes Gruñones. La quaffle tocó la Snitch y la envió directamente a Blaise Zabini, la buscadora de Los Duendes Gruñones.

Los dragones de plata y los duendes gruñendo descendieron del cielo y comenzaron a animar, bailar y saltar para Blaise. Snape notó que los Dragones de Plata estaban felices por el equipo contrario, mientras que los equipos de Casa y las Casas nunca se habían apoyado mutuamente, solo dentro de sus Casas. Fue bueno ver a todos en Hogwarts animando a las Pequeñas Ligas.

Harry, al frente de los equipos, corrió hacia Snape justo cuando descendía de las gradas. Al igual que sus compañeros de equipo, su cara estaba encendida con la victoria, y sonrojada por la excitación emocionante.

—¡Papá! ¿No fue genial Blaise? —Gritó Harry—¿Y viste cómo Morty le dio una bofetada a la quaffle hacia la Snitch? —.

Mortimer Howe se rió a carcajadas—¡Estaba apuntando a tu cabeza, Harry! —.

—Fallaste, Morty—Declaró Millicent Bulstrode.

Todo el equipo se rió y revolvió el cabello liso y arenoso de Mortimer. Lucius se acercó a Snape—¡Todos al castillo! La señorita Anglaise ha ordenado chocolate caliente para todos ustedes... —Vio a Mandy Brockelhurst comenzar a levantar la mano vacilante. Lucius asintió y aclaró—Sin azúcar para usted, señorita Brockelhurst. No hay necesidad de preocuparse por los picos de azúcar—.

—¡Gracias, señor Malfoy! —Sonrió Mandy. Ella corrió para alcanzar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Lucius dio una palmada en la espalda del Maestro de Pociones, un gesto que Snape no acogió fácilmente—¡Te ves peor por el desgaste, Severus! —Él se rió entre dientes.

Snape solo logró fruncir el ceño a su amigo—El chico me matará con su deseo de jugar este maldito juego—Murmuró—Apenas se recuperó, y voló como un maníaco—.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Severus—Dijo Lucius mientras saludaba con la mano a su exuberante hijo—Los niños pequeños son flexibles y rebotan—.

Snape resopló con un bufido—¡Y allí acabas de demostrar que no eres un Sanador, Lucius! —Murmuró burlón en voz baja—¡Flexibles y rebotan! ¡Ridículo! —.

Dos brazos se abrocharon fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, y el ceño fruncido se borró de la cara de Snape cuando su movimiento hacia adelante terminó con un abrazo exuberante de su hijo—Blaise es genial, ¿no es así papá? —.

Honestamente, Snape había esperado celos de su hijo, un puchero petulante por haber perdido ante un amigo. En cambio, sintió una oleada de orgullo de que Harry solo elogiara al otro chico.

—Lo hizo de manera adecuada—Estuvo de acuerdo Snape.

—¡Él estuvo genial! —Draco se entusiasmó—¡Como agua en el aire! —.

—Dragón, creo que esta es la primera vez que felicitas a otra persona—Lucius le sonrió a su hijo—Eso me agrada—.

—¿En serio, padre? —Draco había llegado al lado de su padre solo unos segundos después de Harry. Él se sonrojó, brillando por los elogios de su padre.

Lucius le sonrió a su hijo, y, por un breve momento, Snape se sintió envidioso de esas sonrisas. Llegaron muy fácilmente a Lucius, pero no a Snape. Oh, tenía sus pequeñas sonrisas, esas delicadas y muy ligeras vueltas en las comisuras de su boca. Cuando sonreía, principalmente a su hijo, era más de las veces, una de esas. La mayoría de los estudiantes probablemente pensó, cuando lo vieron sonreír así, que probablemente estaba contemplando la posibilidad de hervir a su hijo para obtener ingredientes de pociones. ¡Idiotas! Snape sabía, sin embargo, que podía sonreír más con sus ojos. Sus ojos eran de un negro centelleante, pero eran tan expresivos como los de Eileen. Con sus ojos, podría mostrarle fácilmente a su hijo el amor que sentía por él; una sonrisa secreta que solo era para el pequeño de once años que ahora deslizaba su mano en la suya.

Frunciendo el ceño, sonriendo torcidamente, perfeccionando el arte de convertir sus facciones en piedra; eso era una segunda naturaleza para él. Era parte de ocultar lo que de verdad yacía cuidadosamente dentro de su corazón. Tuvo que lidiar con un padre abusivo, con matones en la escuela, y luego, magos psicóticos y oscuros que lo torturaron por diversión, y finalmente un manipulador comedor de dulces de limón que pensaba que era el próximo Santa Claus.

Snape había aprendido que no era prudente sonreír.

Snape apretó la mano de Harry, y le advirtió—¿Es realmente necesario hacer esos giros que hiciste al perseguir la Snitch? —.

Harry miró a su padre mientras caminaban por la nieve fangosa hacia el castillo. En los ojos del hombre estaba la continuación de su dulce sonrisa. Había calor, una precaución para estar seguros, pero sobre todo había amor.

—Supongo que no—Respondió Harry en voz baja, un poco avergonzado. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que su padre hacía más que solo mantenerlo a salvo, a su padre le preocupaba perderlo. Lo había visto por primera vez, cuando finalmente había decidido despertarse para ver a su padre sentado en el suelo, apoyado en su cama, acariciando su mejilla. Solo por un momento Harry había visto en los ojos del mayor lo preocupado que había estado por su hijo; qué tan asustado había estado, pensando que podría perderlo.

Harry no quería que su Padre se sintiera de esa manera otra vez. Él había sabido entonces, como lo hacía ahora, que su Padre, si alguna vez perdiera a su pequeño hijo, moriría por dentro. Harry tenía que vivir para evitar que eso sucediera. Él amaba mucho a su padre.

—¡Ah! ¡Otro juego emocionante! —El frío que se unía a la brisa de invierno emanaba de los cuatro Slytherins cuando el director se les acercó. El mago más viejo, con sus ridículas túnicas de color granate con doradas snitches voladoras en el patrón, le recordó a Snape el dibujo que su hijo había hecho de un hombre tonto, bailando una giga. Se preguntó, ahora, por qué Harry había retratado al director de esa manera.

La mano de Harry se apretó contra la de su padre mientras se movía tan cerca de la pierna de su padre que estuvo a punto de tropezar con Snape. Draco abiertamente frunció el ceño al director que no le gustó. Snape no mostró expresión, ni saludó a su empleador.

Lucius fue quien dijo—Fue un juego muy bueno y todos lo hicieron bien—.

Dumbledore apenas reconoció a Lucius por un segundo, pero luego miró a Harry solemnemente—Estoy seguro de que ganarás el próximo juego, muchacho. Juegas como solía hacerlo tu padre—.

Snape frunció el ceño cuando captó, muy claramente, el desaire pretendido. Nunca había jugado Quidditch, eligiendo sus libros y sus pociones sobre el deporte. Harry, sin embargo, confundiendo lo que dijo el director, sonrió a su Padre. El muchacho exuberante estaba un poco perplejo por el ceño fruncido que encontró, al principio, pero se suavizó en el momento en que Harry llamó la atención de su padre.

El Maestro de Pociones no le dijo nada al director y atrajo a Harry, quien estaba listo para relatar todo el juego a su Padre (a pesar de que Snape lo había presenciado), lejos y después de Lucius y Draco. Draco, por supuesto, estaba zumbando un poco, mientras le contaba a su padre todo sobre el juego.

Detrás de ellos, ni Snape ni su hijo vieron el comienzo de una tormenta en los ojos de Dumbledore. El hechicero mayor todavía no se había reconciliado con la historia que su profesor de Pociones le había traído sobre la concepción de Harry. Inicialmente pensó que era poco probable que Lily pudiera tener una aventura amorosa, pero no podía estar seguro. Lily había sido la amiga de Severus hasta su quinto año. Recordó claramente cómo pasaron el mayor tiempo juntos, y sabía que, durante los veranos, también vivían no muy lejos el uno del otro. A los ojos de Dumbledore, esa amistad había sido una cuña no deseada entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. En ese momento, cuando Voldemort estaba reuniendo a sus seguidores como un virus que se extendía con un solo aliento, su asociación inocente no había ayudado a las crecientes hostilidades entre las Casas.

Tal vez los Merodeadores habían sido... injustos... en su constante búsqueda del chico de Slytherin, pero el director había sentido entonces, y aún lo hizo, que Severus, con su comportamiento meditabundo, antisocial y reservado, solo invitó esas atenciones. Ciertamente, Severus no era inocente como para no ser capaz de defenderse. El joven y flaco Slytherin a menudo había tomado represalias con la perversa malicia que era característica de un Slytherin. Severus una vez había logrado una terrible Maldición de Forúnculos que casi permanentemente, marcó cicatrices en el buen aspecto de James con profundos cráteres faciales. Le había tomado dos semanas a Madame Pomfrey sanar a James de esa maldición.

Solo había confirmado al director lo que había sospechado desde el principio, que al igual que sus compañeros Slytherins, el chico Snape era Oscuro.

Cuando llegó la atención de Albus que el chico de Slytherin había sido reclutado especialmente por Abraxas Malfoy para la atención de Voldemort, no pensó más en Severus. Eso fue hasta que el joven había acudido a él, horas o posiblemente días, después de haber tomado la Marca Tenebrosa, para la absolución. Al ver la marca asquerosa y en carne viva que derramaba sangre e hizo que Dumbledore se mareara con la magia maligna que contenía, el director no sintió nada más que repulsión. El chico había hecho su elección y Dumbledore había hecho la suya alejando a Severus.

_“¿Lily y Severus?”_

_“¿Realmente había sido tan tonta como para arriesgarse a un coqueteo con Severus Snape, un Mortífago?”_

Dumbledore había escrito a Servicios Infantiles Mágicos el día en que apareció el anuncio en el periódico. Él había preguntado acerca de las pruebas de paternidad, y había sido rechazado con bastante rudeza. Sus planes cuidadosamente establecidos se estaban desmoronando a un ritmo fenomenal.

Suspiró audiblemente.

Cuando Severus regresó a él, solo meses después del nacimiento de Harry, con conocimiento de la Profecía y que inconscientemente se lo había dado a Voldemort, había tenido la tentación de capturar al joven mago en el acto y entregarlo a los Aurores. Sin embargo, Severus, mostrando más de su corazón que nunca, cayó de rodillas, llorando por él, Dumbledore, ¡para salvar a Lily!

El director se preguntó si había sido un error de su naturaleza más generosa no haberle atado a Severus. Sin embargo, había sometido a Legeremancia al chico, y había encontrado, notablemente, un corazón contrito. Dumbledore prometió proteger a Lily y a su familia, pero tenía algo que no tenía antes; alguien cercano a Voldemort.

Mientras Dumbledore miraba a Padre e hijo haciéndose cada vez más pequeños a medida que se acercaban al castillo, sus cejas grises se entrelazaron con preocupación sobre sus pálidos ojos azules. Por supuesto, le había recordado a Severus su promesa de mantener a Harry a salvo, y quería que el hombre hiciera precisamente eso. Con el asunto de Harry, inexplicablemente clasificado en Slytherin, y luego, este extraño descubrimiento de paternidad, los dos magos se estaban uniendo a un ritmo que estaba eclipsando el vínculo que debería tener con ambos. Sintió que el control que debería haber tenido sobre Severus y especialmente el joven Harry, se estaba deslizando rápidamente de sus manos.

Dumbledore tampoco se preocupó por el inquietante desarrollo en el que Severus estaba tomando el consejo de Lucius Malfoy, el arrogante y antiguo patricio, el buscador de estatus Lucius Malfoy. Desde la noche de la fiesta, en realidad, Severus no había ido al director para pedirle consejo.

Pobre Severus. El nuevo padre, engañado, tenía una especie de creencia equivocada de que Harry era un niño pequeño y normal, y Dumbledore sabía que no lo era. En todo caso, ¡los incidentes en el aula de DCAO y la otra noche en el Bosque Prohibido deberían haberle demostrado eso al hombre tonto y más joven!

Dumbledore le había advertido a Severus, incluso antes de que el chico viniera a Hogwarts, que Harry sería sometido a pruebas en los años venideros antes de que finalmente destruyera a Voldemort. Oh sí, Severus deseaba negar lo que había visto o no visto en Godric's Hollow, pero Dumbledore sabía la verdad. La habilidad de Voldemort en las Artes Necrománticas no tenía parangón. Había encontrado la manera, por muy temporal que fuera, de engañar a la muerte. Y, era esa cicatriz en la frente del niño, lo que el director sabía, la clave.

Voldemort había marcado al bebé para darle una forma de volver de las garras de la Muerte.

El truco, sin embargo, era tratar de averiguar si Harry era realmente, en este momento, el hijo de su madre, Lily, o si tenía dentro de él, el alma del mago más oscuro desde Gellert Grindelwald.

Dumbledore no estaba contento de que Severus lo hubiera puesto en la posición de que debía atraer al chico. Necesitaba que Severus comenzara a hablarle de nuevo.

—¿D-director? Lo s-siento por perder-der-me el ju-ju-juego—Dijo la voz tartamuda de Quirrell a su lado.

Solo por un breve momento el director frunció el ceño al joven mago. Luego sonrió beatíficamente—Ahh, ¡Quirinus! ¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó solícito mientras deslizaba un delgado brazo sobre el brazo del joven.

Quirrell dio unas palmaditas en la mano manchada por la edad y le dio al hombre mayor una de sus torpes sonrisas—Si, s-señor. Gr-gr-gracias—Se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Dumbledore estaban sobre las figuras desaparecidas de Snape y Potter. Un brillo rojo revoloteó en sus ojos, pero igual de rápido desapareció—No-no-noticias i-impactantes ¿no? ¿P-padre b-biológico? —.

—Hm, sí—Murmuró Dumbledore—Como estudiante, estabas justo después de Severus, ¿no es así, Quirinus? —De repente preguntó.

—D-dos años, D-Director. Gr-gr-gryfind-d-d-or—Respondió, esa sonrisa incómoda prácticamente pegada a su rostro—He querido -p-preguntar, ¿profesor Dumbled-d-d-dore...? —.

—¿Sí? No dudes en preguntar, Quirinus—Alentó el director.

—¿Es v-v-verdad lo que escuché sobre la uni-uni-uni... —La sonrisa de Quirrell se desvaneció en frustración ya que no podía terminar lo que iba a preguntar.

Dumbledore terminó suavemente para él—¿Los unicornios? —Quirrell solo asintió—Desafortunadamente, así es. Los Centauros parecen asustados por algo en el bosque—Palmeó la mano de Quirrell y lo soltó cuando llegaron a las grandes puertas de roble del castillo.

—¿L-las p-protecciones? Es p-por eso que es-estamos for-fortaleciendolas—Dijo Quirrell en repentina comprensión—Los Cen-cen-cen... a ellos nunca nos les hemos gustado—El profesor de DCAO logró un ceño ligeramente torcido.

—Demasiado cierto, Quirinus—Dumbledore sonrió ante la preocupación del joven—Mantendremos a todos a salvo, así que no debes preocuparte—El director se dirigió al castillo.

—¡Tonto viejo! —Una voz muy suave, amenazante y sibilante escupió del profesor de DCAO solo cuando el director desapareció en el castillo. Quirrell asintió con su turbante maloliente de acuerdo con la voz, y por solo un momento, su sonrisa usualmente incómoda era perfectamente sublime, perfectamente aterradora... y el director nunca lo vio.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry cenó con su padre en sus aposentos, y luego Snape se sentó en su escritorio para corregir los ensayos mientras su hijo trabajaba en su tarea. Harry se sentó en el piso, con sus piernas debajo de la mesa baja de café que Snape había transfigurado en una de sus sillas laterales. La mesa de café estaba frente al sofá que Harry estaba usando para apoyar su espalda cuando no estaba inclinado sobre su trabajo. Dicho trabajo se extendió sobre la mesa junto con un tintero, una pluma y un libro de texto para Pociones. Snape le había asignado un ensayo que requería a sus Primeros Años para elegir cinco ingredientes de pociones, y luego para discutir sus propiedades y una poción en la que se usaba el ingrediente.

Harry, por supuesto, había elegido Snowbells, y luego había elegido acónito, ojos de tigre, pus de bubotubérculo y shankweed. Siguió mirando furtivamente hacia las estanterías de su padre y luego volvió a su tarea. No iba a ninguna parte. Rápido.

—¿Papá? —.

Snape no levantó la mirada del ensayo que estaba evaluando y respondió—No voy a darte las respuestas, Harry—.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! No iba a preguntar, papá. Esperaba poder ver algunos de tus libros—Él levantó su libro de texto—Ojos de Tigre, Shankweed y Snowbells no están en el libro de texto—Estaba mirando con esperanza uno de los estantes cuando Snape levantó los ojos del ensayo.

Snape asintió—Siempre puedes mirar cualquier libro que puedas alcanzar—.

—¡Gracias Papa! —Harry deslizó sus piernas desde debajo de la mesa de café y se dirigió a uno de los estantes. Hubo silencio por varios minutos mientras Harry leía los títulos de los libros. Si un título no estaba en el dorso, lo sacaba para leer el título en la portada.

Harry se estaba frustrando al darse cuenta de que su padre tenía MUCHOS más libros de los que esperaba. Todos parecían prometedores, pero no podía leer toda la biblioteca, ¿o sí?

Snape había estado mirando a su hijo a través de una cortina de su cabello negro y sonrió al ver que el niño estaba abrumado por sus elecciones. Decidió que podía ayudar, un poco, ya que Harry había elegido tres ingredientes que no estaban en el currículo del Primer Año.

—Prueba Las Plantas Paliativas de Madame Wychell, el Encuentro de Esencias de Piedras Preciosas, y tal vez deberías intentar... —.

Harry interrumpió triunfalmente—¡El Valor De Las Malas Hierbas Para Un Pocionero! —Él sonrió y Snape asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

Pronto se encontraron los dos libros y Harry volvió a la mesa de café para hacer su trabajo. Pronto se vio absorbido por el fascinante texto que tenía que ver con reunir la esencia de las gemas. Después de haber escrito varios párrafos sobre ojo de tigre, había pasado casi una hora.

Harry recordó el evento que se acercaba rápidamente. Harry preguntó—¿Papá? —Esta vez no esperó a que su padre lo reconociera—¿Tengo que ir a la fiesta de Halloween? —.

—Todos deben asistir—Dijo Snape automáticamente mientras recortaba el ensayo en el que estaba trabajando con una “T” en la esquina superior izquierda.

—Lo sé, pero... —Harry se dio cuenta de que su hábito nervioso de golpear la punta de la pluma en su pergamino había dejado al menos una docena, pequeñas manchas de tinta. Comenzó a hacer todo lo posible para limpiar las gotas, pero solo logró untar la tinta en manchas más grandes que parecían estar invadiendo su texto escrito hasta el momento.

—Harry—Habló Snape después de varios minutos de silencio de su hijo—La fiesta de Halloween tendrá a todos tus amigos allí y suficiente azúcar para poner a todos en coma diabético durante al menos una semana—Él sonrió, levemente, ante eso.

Harry sonrió, pero era débil, tal vez forzado, y esto hizo que Snape dejara su escritorio y ocupara su silla con respaldo lateral, mirando a su hijo con preocupación—¿Por qué no quieres ir a la fiesta de Halloween? —.

—Yo... porque... —Harry miró su ensayo parcialmente escrito, sin ver realmente las palabras. Con sus profundos ojos verdes taladrando agujeros metafóricos en la mesa, finalmente dijo—No debería—Cuando se atrevió a levantar la vista, respiró hondo y casi susurró—Es cuando mis padres fueron asesinados, ¿no es así? —.

Snape se sintió herido por la confusión y la culpa en los ojos de su hijo y luego se preguntó brevemente si nadie le había contado a Harry cuándo habían matado a sus padres—Sí, lo fueron. ¿Tu tía nunca te dijo cuándo sucedió? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza justo cuando una mirada dura apareció en sus ojos ante la mención de su tía. Espetó—La tía Petunia solo me dijo que eran borrachos que murieron en un accidente automovilístico—En voz baja, añadió con vehemencia—¡Y que se lo merecían! —.

Snape se enfureció por el dolor y la ira en la voz de su hijo. Necesitaba visitar a los Dursley, y pronto. El contacto de Lucius en el mundo Muggle estaba gentilmente esperando que Snape diera la orden de que “había terminado con ellos” antes de lidiar con ellos legalmente.

—Tu tía era una mujer celosa y viciosa—Dijo Snape en voz baja, con simpatía.

—Fue Hermione—Respondió Harry, aparentemente de la nada. Snape frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué habría hecho Hermione. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Harry explicó—A ella realmente le gusta leer Hogwarts: Una Historia y dijo que había una sección entera sobre ellos. Yo... —Hizo una mueca—Lo leí—.

Snape cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con desaliento. Él también había leído la sección. Era una descripción poética, romántica, totalmente especulativa, espeluznante y muy poco precisa del terror que había ocurrido en la madrugada pasada la medianoche del 31 de octubre de 1981. Hubo un desafortunado número de noticias, libros y publicaciones periódicas que tenía descripciones similares, si no duplicadas, de esa noche y Snape sabía que sería imposible proteger a su hijo de todas ellas.

—¿Crees que no deberías celebrar en absoluto en Halloween, Harry? —Preguntó.

Harry miró a la cara de su padre, al ver su preocupación, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para responder—Bueno... es algo injusto, ¿no? Mamá y papá nunca van a celebrar Halloween y fue algo terrible. Sería un error estar... ya sabes... —Harry se retorció incómodo y garabateó en el margen de su ensayo solo para poder hacer algo.

—¿Contento? —Snape habló en voz baja. Harry asintió miserablemente.

Con un suspiro, Snape se movió al sofá y levantó a Harry del piso para sentarse a su lado. Harry se apoyó automáticamente contra el lado de su padre, contento de poder escuchar sus constantes y reconfortantes latidos del corazón a una corta distancia.

—Harry, a tus padres no les gustaría si supieran que sacrificas tu felicidad. Solo porque no puedan celebrar contigo no significa que debas evitar celebrar—Harry escuchó el sonido de la voz de su padre y escuchó las palabras, pero no estaba del todo convencido. Snape, sintiendo que su hijo no aceptaría tan fácilmente sus garantías, continuó—¿Sabes cuánto disfrutó tu madre de la vida? —Sintió que Harry temblaba negativamente contra su pecho—Amaba tanto la vida que cuando naciste, no podía esperar para mostrarte todo lo maravilloso que era. Creo que ella... y Po-James preferirían que disfrutes Halloween con tus amigos—.

—¿Me conociste cuando era pequeño? —Preguntó Harry.

Snape fue momentáneamente arrojado por la pregunta que parecía no tener nada que ver con lo que estaban discutiendo. Sin embargo, el Jefe de Slytherin se reunió a sí mismo. Después de todo, había sufrido muchas conversaciones con sus Serpientes, que tendían a dar vueltas aquí y allá, a veces sin tener sentido para él, pero el niño casi siempre estaba satisfecho con el consejo que le había dado.

El Maestro de Pociones se permitió pensar en ese momento. Solo habían sido unos meses, para él. En su mayoría reuniones incómodas con algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que siempre le recordaban a Snape sus días en Hogwarts como estudiante. Lily lo había aceptado, e incluso Lupin parecía tener nada más que palabras amables para él. Que él, naturalmente, ignoró. Black había sido el peor, siempre con un insulto en la punta de la lengua, o con su varita lista. Snape no tenía ninguna razón para querer convencer al maldito perro de que estaba espiando para el lado de la Luz. A él realmente no le importaba lo que Black pensara de él. Y luego estaba Potter. La hostilidad entre él y Potter había cesado al salir de la escuela, pero Snape aún albergaba una mala voluntad hacia el hombre que había sido un matón, y finalmente se había llevado a Lily de él. Potter, al no ser del todo estúpido, había considerado que era mejor dejar sola a la figura oscura y solo se dirigió a Snape si era necesario. Lily, al parecer, tomó el mismo tacto.

Excepto por las pocas veces en que había traído al pequeño Harry con ella. Le había parecido importante que todos prodigaran su afecto por el niño. Algo que casi todos en la Orden no tuvieron problemas para hacer. Había sido... incómodo... para Snape cuando se esperaba lo mismo de él.

Nadie parecía entender que no podía arriesgar ninguna emoción positiva hacia el niño. Nunca parecieron darse cuenta de que casi después de cada reunión de la Orden, él tenía que presentarse ante el Señor Oscuro e irradiar odio por los muggles y los nacidos muggles. Si Voldemort, con sus _Legeremens_ entrometidos, alguna vez hubiera visto que el Maestro de Pociones tenía afecto por el pequeño chico de ojos verdes, ¡hubiera sido un mago muerto!

Aún le dolía la sensación de que nadie pareciera entender por lo que había pasado. Ni siquiera Dumbledore, que tenía su máxima confianza en el Slytherin, y le profesaba su afecto, tenía remordimientos al devolver a Snape a los brazos proverbiales de ese loco. Por un momento, Snape sintió uno de esos escalofríos cuando se dio cuenta del hecho de que el viejo mago probablemente lo enviaría de regreso si Voldemort volvía.

Entonces, sí, él sabía de Harry Potter, pero no conocía al niño. Excepto por esa vez.

**_Flashback_ **

Lily le había enviado una breve nota después de una de las reuniones dos semanas antes de que ella y Potter fueran asesinados. La guerra había estado escalando y el Señor Oscuro estaba enviando a sus Mortífagos para aterrorizar a los muggles y a cualquiera que simpatizara con ellos.

Snape casi había ignorado la reunión solicitada por Lily en el Bosque Prohibido, pero en el último minuto, más preocupada por el riesgo que correría al dejar su escondite, se había ido.

Bien hacia las dos de la mañana con la luna creciente en el cielo nocturno, viajó al bosque y encontró a Lily donde le había mostrado las Snowbells.

Quedó estupefacto al ver a Lily vestida con una capa blanca, adornada con piel. Se mezcló con la nieve en el suelo, y parecía etérea con los copos de nieve girando suavemente alrededor de ella y cayendo al suelo. Si no hubiera sido por un destello de su cabello rojo que chispeaba como fuego en la débil luz de la luna creciente, él no la habría visto.

—Lily—Habló en voz baja, su voz tan pacífica como la nieve que caía a su alrededor en silencio.

—¡Severus! —Ella se volvió bruscamente y él lo vio en sus brazos, envuelto cálidamente también en blanco, estaba su hijo de pelo negro. Harry estaba confiadamente dormido en los brazos de su madre.

Snape no pudo evitar la expresión de burla en su rostro cuando vio al pequeño bebé. El bebé, que incluso a esa edad frágil, tenía el descaro de parecerse a su padre.

—Él es mi hijo, también, Severus—Advirtió Lily bruscamente. Su voz hizo que el chico se moviera un poco en los brazos de su madre y ella comenzó a rebotarlo tiernamente para mantenerlo dormido.

—¿Por qué te arriesgaste a venir aquí? —Su voz era de seda y acero mientras sus palabras cruzaban las de ella.

Lily se movió hasta que estuvo incómodamente cerca del mago, todo vestido de negro. Su voz se mantuvo suave mientras explicaba apresuradamente—No creo que esconderse sea suficiente, Severus. Nos encontrará—.

—No puede—Insistió Snape, su tono implicaba que sus temores eran tontos—Estás bajo _Fidelius_... —.

Lily interrumpió bruscamente—¡Un _Fidelius_ puede ser roto! —Su voz aún era suave, a pesar de su enojo—No es suficiente y nadie me cree. Ni siquiera James porque Albus le ha dicho que es suficiente—Lily fue interrumpida mientras su hijo bostezaba mientras dormía y un pequeño puño salió de su abrigo. Snape la observó mientras ella se tomaba un momento para gentilmente meter la mano de su hijo en la cobija y besarle la mejilla. Sus profundos ojos verde joya capturaron los suyos mientras hablaba de nuevo—Tengo miedo, Severus—Ella miró a su bebé—Por él—.

—Albus ha hecho todo lo posible para mantenerlos a salvo—Snape intentó insistir nuevamente.

Los ojos de Lily chispearon con un fuego verde Flu mientras su ira y miedo se elevaban—¡No es suficiente y lo sabes, Severus! ¡No permitiré que esa bestia dañe a mi hijo y quiero que me ayudes! —.

Snape estaba sorprendido. Se inclinó hacia atrás justo cuando la mano de Lily atrapó su muñeca y tiró de él hacia ella—¿Qué esperas que yo haga? —Él espetó, y su voz se quebró como una ramita rota en el bosque. Fue impactante, pero Lily no lo soltó, ni se alejó de él.

—Prométeme, Severus. ¡Prométeme que lo mantendrás a salvo! —Su mano se agarró a sus dedos con tanta fuerza que fue difícil para él no hacer una mueca de dolor—¡Por favor! —Su voz se volvió ronca con su súplica.

Snape retiró su mano del agarre de Lily y usó sus Oclumancia para mantener su angustia al rechazarla, de sus ojos—No puedo, Lily—Su voz era tensa—Sabes lo que soy. ¡No...! —.

Harry eligió ese momento para despertarse. Bostezó y sus pequeños puños se abrieron paso para salir de su envoltorio mientras terminaba su lujoso estiramiento. Parpadeando, volvió los ojos verdes como el mar con su juventud sobre el hombre oscuro. Él gorjeó alegremente y sonrió.

Snape se sintió arrestado por la mirada del bebé. Aunque el color de los ojos era más claro, eran claramente los ojos de Lily. Tenían toda la inocencia y la maravilla que la propia mirada de Lily había atesorado cuando la conoció de niña.

—Él podría descubrir mi traición, Lily—Dijo Snape, su voz ronca de pena mientras miraba al bebé que seguía sonriéndole con total confianza—Él podría saber eso... —Para su horror, Snape se encontró dibujando la yema de su dedo índice sobre la suave y cálida mejilla del pequeño bebé. Esto era lo que no podía permitir. Esto significaría su muerte si el Señor Oscuro alguna vez descubriera esto... esto...

La mano de Lily tocó su mejilla y él cerró los ojos; ambos temerosos de su toque, y anhelado por ello—Severus, por favor. Por la amistad que tuvimos una vez, mantén a salvo a mi hijo. Sabes que eres el único que puede—.

Reflejando el toque que Lily tenía, aún, sobre su mejilla, cuidadosamente tomó la mejilla de Harry. Sin embargo, su mano era tan grande, y el bebé era tan exquisitamente pequeño que la cabeza de Harry se empequeñeció fácilmente en el toque suave del mago. La mirada oscura de Snape miró profundamente a los bellos ojos verdes, y él hizo su promesa. Con la nieve revoloteando suavemente sobre ellos bajo un cielo negro aterciopelado y una porción curva de la luna, Snape le prometió a Lily, y luego...

—Te lo prometo, Harry, haré todo lo que pueda para mantenerte a salvo... —Echó un vistazo a la mirada satisfecha de Lily—... y feliz—.

Poderosa magia, brillante plata y oro, flotaba alrededor de los tres para mezclarse con los pequeños copos de nieve. El pequeño Harry soltó una risita cuando la magia se hundió dulcemente en él y Snape permitió que el niño agarrara su dedo.

Lily sonrió primero a su hijo, y luego a Snape. Había alivio en sus hermosos ojos, y aunque había una parte de él que estaba gritando por su tontería, él cerró esa parte detrás de una pesada puerta de roble de triple tabla, y le otorgó a Lily la última sonrisa que alguna vez le daría .

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

—¿Papá? —Preguntó Harry mientras miraba a su Padre que parecía estar muy lejos.

Snape se apartó del pasado y le sonrió a su hijo. Esa sonrisa, una de esas que eran muy raras, que había sido mucho más fácil para él cuando era un niño de la edad de Harry, era una muy similar a la última que le había otorgado a Lily. Fue breve, muy breve, pero fue suficiente para Harry. No respondió su pregunta, pero de alguna manera, era mucho más perfecta para el niño de lo que alguna vez podría haber sido.


	25. 23 De Octubre Al 28 De Octubre Ch-B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_28 De Octubre De 1991, Lunes_ **

Justo antes del desayuno, Snape se encontró con sus Serpientes en su Sala Común. Los estudiantes estaban todos reunidos, nadie sentado, sino todos de pie junto a sus compañeros de año. Sus ojos escanearon sobre ellos.

—Señor Crabbe—Frunció el ceño—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se lavó la túnica? —.

Vincent Crabbe miró su túnica de escuela que tenía algunas arrugas obvias y una mancha de mermelada en el pecho.

—Esta es la más limpia, señor—Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Con un bufido de desaprobación, le hizo un gesto con el dedo al niño para que lo empujara hacia adelante. Cuando el chico grande avanzó pesadamente hacia su Jefe de la Casa, hubo algunas risitas que Snape miró en silencio.

 _—¡Scourgify!_ —Snape agitó su varita y la mancha desapareció—Durante su período libre de hoy, verifique que se lave su ropa y túnicas—.

Crabbe asintió y luego regresó a su lugar en la asamblea—Y, Señor Crabbe, asegúrese de que su ropa entre en la ropa semanal de lavandería, a tiempo, o estará sirviendo una detención en la lavandería con los elfos—.

Crabbe tragó saliva, asintió y susurró—Sí, señor—.

Una vez que notó que todos los demás estaban adecuadamente presentables para el día, comenzó con su pequeño discurso.

—Estaré en el Ministerio hoy para la audiencia de la profesora McGonagall. Esto puede convertirse en un asunto de todo el día teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza aleatoria de estas audiencias de la Junta de Gobernadores. Esten en su mejor comportamiento o lo sabré, y cualquier detención ganada yo la doblaré y será servida conmigo—.

Snape luego miró hacia el Trío de Plata. Hermione se veía un poco pálida, por lo que notó que necesitaría darle una Poción Calmante. Draco parecía aburrido, y Harry simplemente parecía preocupado. Él estaba sosteniendo la mano de Hermione.

—Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter y Señorita Granger, ya que ustedes tres están directamente involucrados, vendrán conmigo. Nos encontraremos en el pasillo de Entrada justo después del desayuno—.

—Sí, señor—Cada uno respondió a su vez.

Snape luego devolvió su mirada a toda su casa—No habrá clases de Pociones hoy, sin embargo, eso no les liberará durante un período de clase. Durante el tiempo que sería la clase, deben ir al Gran Comedor para hacer su tarea. Hagrid está monitoreando hoy y si descubro que cualquiera de ustedes—Sus oscuros orbes rasparon advirtiendo a sus Serpientes y tragaron, se estremecieron o asintieron rápidamente—Trató de influir en nuestro Guardabosques de su deber, me tendrá que responder—.

Snape sonrió con satisfacción ya que todas sus Serpientes estaban ahora en línea y preparadas para el día por delante—¡Vayan a desayunar! —Él los despidió secamente.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape encontró a sus tres cargos en el pasillo de entrada. El cabello de Harry, que solía ponerse un poco salvaje aún a pesar de ser más grueso y pesado como el de su padre adoptivo, rápidamente fue sometido a un hechizo por parte de Snape que lo suavizó. Harry le dio las gracias. Hermione, que tenía problemas para hacer que su cabello excesivamente rizado se comportara en el mejor de los días, le preguntó a su Jefe de Casa si podía probar ese hechizo en su pelo. Con una ligera modificación, los suaves y suaves rizos castaños de Hermione se convirtieron en suaves ondas que cayeron justo debajo de sus hombros. Snape simplemente lo olfateó, ya que Dumbledore y Minerva habían llegado. Hermione estaba extasiada por el cambio.

—Vamos a usar un traslador para llegar al Ministerio—Instruyó el director mientras sostenía un patito de goma amarillo. Snape se burló del juguete tonto, pero se aseguró de que sus Serpientes lo sostuvieran. Dumbledore tocó su varita con el patito y los seis fueron llevados a Londres, a las afueras de una cabina telefónica bastante discreta y roja.

Draco lo había hecho bien con el traslador ya que había viajado de esa manera antes. Hermione estaba un poco mareada, pero se mantuvo en pie. Harry, vomitó.

El pobre Harry estaba tan mortificado por lo que había hecho, corrió hacia un seto y se escondió dentro de él.

—¡Harry! —Llamó a Draco con la intención de ayudar a su amigo.

Snape detuvo al chico—Señor Malfoy, creo que me ocuparé de esto—Miró a Minerva—¿Tal vez tú y el director podrían llevar al señor Malfoy y a la señorita Granger adentro? —.

Minerva asintió con la cabeza, su mirada revoloteando con simpatía hacia la parte del seto donde Harry estaba firmemente escondido. Con un movimiento de su varita, el desastre de Harry desapareció de la acera. Ella y Dumbledore llevaron a los dos niños a la cabina telefónica roja, donde entraron y pronto desaparecieron de la vista.

Harry estaba enojado consigo mismo por lo que había hecho. Por supuesto, él no sabía que el viaje con el traslador lo haría sentir como si sus entrañas estuvieran siendo arrastradas hacia el exterior (¿y no era esa la sensación más grosera de la historia?).

 _“¿Por qué tuve que vomitar?”_ Se preguntó a sí mismo con tristeza. Harry sabía que había avergonzado por completo a su Hombre Oscuro y que quería patearse a sí mismo mil veces. El Hombre Oscuro también estaría enojado, y Harry tuvo el pensamiento repentino e irracional de que tal vez, _“por favor, ¡no!”_ lo enviarían de vuelta en desgracia a sus parientes. La idea hizo que su estómago se sintiera adolorido y agrio, y él simplemente se acurrucó más fuerte, apretando fuertemente sus ojos para no llorar.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que había empezado a cantar una frase que siempre había esperado aplacar a su tía.

Snape se irritó de inmediato, pero inspiró profundamente. Necesitaba paciencia para esto, cuando lo último que quería era ser paciente. No con la audiencia que pronto comenzaría. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo, como a menudo lo hacía con sus Serpientes más jóvenes, que no era culpa de Harry. Muy pocos niños obtuvieron buenos resultados con su primer traslador. La señorita Granger había puesto cara de valiente, pero él había notado el destello revelador del color de sus mejillas, que su estómago no había tenido mejor suerte que el de Harry.

Caminó hacia el seto que rodeaba un edificio sin descripción donde su hijo estaba agachado. Mientras apartaba las ramas cubiertas de nieve, suspiró pesadamente cuando escuchó la débil letanía de “Lo siento, tía Petunia, ¡por favor no!”.

Harry tenía sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas nudosas y su rostro contra esas rodillas. Estaba balanceándose, completamente inconsciente de que la nieve debajo de él había comenzado a derretirse y estaba empapando su túnica.

—¿Harry? —Habló suavemente, pero lo suficientemente firme como para presionar a través del temible canto de su hijo—Escúchame. No estás en tu armario y tu tía Petunia no está aquí para castigarte—.

Por un momento, pareció que Harry no había escuchado a su padre, pero levantó un poco la cabeza y parpadeó. No hubo lágrimas en sus ojos. Hubo confusión mezclada con miedo, y Snape sintió que su corazón se apretaba incómodo.

—Hice un desastre—Dijo preocupado, sus dientes castañetearon cuando un viento frío se abrió camino a través del seto.

Snape lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento—Esta fue la primera vez que viajaste por traslador, Harry. Lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse, así que es perfectamente natural que te enfermes—.

Los ojos de Harry se lanzaron más allá del seto y sobre el hombro de su padre—¿Estás seguro de que la tía Petunia no está allí, papá? —.

—Positivo. La mujer no se atrevería a acercarse a mí como tu padre—Le dio a Harry una de sus pequeñas y alentadoras sonrisas y extendió sus brazos—Ahora, sal de allí antes de que te congeles—.

Mientras se desenrolló un poco más, Harry de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de un seto. Hizo una mueca al sentir que su trasero también estaba mojado desde donde había estado sentado. Tenía las mejillas coloreadas, pero Snape lo instó a salir, donde se secó prontamente la túnica y los pantalones. Con un suspiro ahogado, Harry permitió que su padre lo envolviera en sus brazos y su pesada capa de lana.

En ese momento, la calle que rara vez era objeto de tráfico, fue ocupada por una mujer que vestía chanclas de color rosa brillante mientras se apresuraba a donde fuera que necesitaba estar. Le dio al hombre alto, de extraño aspecto, todo de negro, y también con una capa negra, una mirada extraña e inquisitiva.

—¡Fenómenos! —Ella murmuró con un desagradable fruncimiento de ceño.

La vergüenza y la ira espontáneas se elevaron dentro de Harry y no pudo evitar gritarle a la grosera mujer—¡Vete! —En ese mismo instante un fuerte viento azotó detrás de la Muggle, empujándola por la calle con un chirrido donde finalmente desapareció en una esquina.

Interiormente, Snape quería aplaudir la magia accidental de su hijo. Lamentablemente, como el adulto responsable, tuvo que llevar a su hijo a la tarea. Alejando a Harry levemente, y sosteniendo sus antebrazos, le dio a su hijo su mirada de desaprobación mientras le reprendía—Harry, me doy cuenta de que lo que esa mujer tenía que decir era bastante grosero, pero debes controlar tu temperamento. Es imperativo. que no revelamos lo que somos a los Muggles—.

Harry hizo un puchero al sentir que su barriga rodaba dentro de él. Este era un día horrible hasta ahora, y había tratado de ser tan bueno. No pudo detener la única lágrima que cayó de su ojo y su mejilla—Pero no eres un “ _fenómeno_ ”, papá—.

Snape siseó, reprimiendo una serie de maldiciones que deseaba tratar con los Dursley. Notó que Harry dijo que su padre no era un fenómeno, pero que posiblemente sintió que se merecía el insulto apodo—Tú tampoco eres un fenómeno, Harry—.

Más lágrimas picaron en los ojos de Harry e hizo todo lo posible para devolverlas, pero sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas mientras hablaba con un ligero enganche en su voz—¡Yo sí!, vomité y te avergoncé, y moje mi ropa, y te hizo enojar conmigo. ¡Solo soy un monstruo inútil! ¡Y ahora me vas a enviar de vuelta a ellos! —.

Snape tuvo que contar silenciosamente hasta diez. Levantó a su hijo y lo acunó contra su pecho mientras las piernas del chico lo rodeaban por la cintura. Normalmente no haría esto, pero Harry todavía era pequeño y lo suficientemente ligero para que lo hiciera. Con un gesto de su brazo derecho, su capa exterior se posó sobre el pequeño niño, efectivamente escondiendo el paquete de ojos curiosos.

Al entrar a la cabina telefónica y consolar a su hijo, ambos estuvieron pronto en el Ministerio y en la recepción para que les revisaran las varitas. Tomó un poco de maniobra extra para obtener la varita de Harry, pero fue rápidamente verificada con la de Snape y pudo llevar a su hijo a un rincón donde podía hablarle en silencio.

Harry había dejado de llorar y estaba tratando de decirse a sí mismo que debía dejar de ser un bebé. El caso es que se sentía seguro, cálido y querido en los brazos de su padre, y una pequeña voz le susurró que debería quedarse quieto... para siempre. Harry necesitaba a su papá, pero era inteligente y sabía que algún día su papá no podría llevarlo así. Ese fue otro buen argumento en contra del argumento del bebé.

La mano de su padre le palmeó la espalda tranquilizadoramente y dejó escapar un suspiro estremecedor con una disculpa susurrada.

—Shhh, mi pequeño idiota—La voz de Snape era lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry la escuchara y podía escuchar la sonrisa resignada en la sedosa voz de su padre—No tienes nada de qué lamentar, Harry. Eres mi hijo y te prometo que, con cada aliento de mi existencia, no hay forma de que vuelvas nunca más con esos horribles parientes tuyos—.

—¿No importa lo que haga, papá? —Preguntó Harry en la quietud del recinto.

Snape ahuecó la barbilla de Harry en la palma de su mano para poder mirar directamente a los ojos de su hijo—No hay nada en la tierra verde de Merlín que pueda hacer que te rechace. Nada—.

Durante un largo momento Harry miró profundamente a los ojos de su padre. Se deleitó en el calor que encontró y permitió que el amor lo cubriera de la cabeza a los pies. Estaba a salvo y amado, y nunca importaría cuántas veces se enfermó a causa del viaje en la puerta del puerto, o se tropezó, o si obtuvo una “T” en un examen u olvidara hacer su tarea. Nada, dijo papá, y lo decía en serio. Harry empujó su cabeza contra el cuello de su padre por un momento y le susurró al oído—Te amo, papi—.

Harry soltó una risita con un apretón extra apretado, y cuando su padre lo bajó, y se arregló su túnica, y la corbata que había llevado ese día (verde Slytherin, por supuesto), caminó orgulloso junto a su padre, feliz de siempre estar allí.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Con su mano en la espalda de su hijo, habló lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry lo escuchara. Por supuesto, Harry estaba demasiado fascinado por la hilera de Flus a cada lado que seguía estallando en llamas verdes y depositando a alguien en el hogar.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó tambaleándose levemente porque estaba demasiado deslumbrado por los Flus, y por los memorándums voladores, y por todos los clicks que en el suelo de baldosas de mármol aquí y allá.

—Presta atención, Harry—Ordenó la voz severa de su padre—Estas audiencias pueden ser tediosas o pueden convertirse en argumentos sin importancia. Quiero que actúes de la mejor manera posible, independientemente de las preguntas que te hagan o de que te miren fijamente—.

Harry lo miró preocupado justo cuando entraban en un ascensor lateral—¿Me van a mirar? —.

—Podrían—Snape odiaba admitir—Hay quienes me cuestionan como tu padre. Buscarán cualquier excusa de que posiblemente te estoy maltratando—.

Harry frunció el ceño y agarró la mano de su padre justo cuando el ascensor daba un rápido zarpazo—¡Eso está mal! ¡Y es malvado! —.

Snape sonrió—Muy cierto, hijo, pero los adultos a veces lo son. Solo sé un buen chico por mí, ¿verdad? —Ahuecó brevemente la cabeza de su hijo antes de acercar a Harry a su lado, ya que el ascensor pronto se tambalearía bruscamente.

Harry sonrió a su padre y se apoyó en él—Está bien, papá—.

Salieron del ascensor y luego bajaron por un pasillo lleno de gente a una habitación grande que estaba envuelta con un hechizo de silenciamiento que impedía que los que estaban fuera de la habitación escuchasen, un hechizo de Bloqueo y Desarme para la mayoría de los magos y brujas al usar su varita mágica (Snape notó que no hacía nada contra la magia sin varita), y una barrera de alarma que alertaría a alguien, posiblemente los Aurores, si había problemas.

Una gran mesa redonda estaba en el medio de la habitación. Trece sillas estaban montadas alrededor de la mitad de la mesa, y seis sillas estaban frente al trece. El director y Minerva ya estaban sentados juntos en dos de las sillas. Snape se sentó al lado izquierdo de Minerva e hizo que los niños se sentaran a su lado.

—Espero que los tres permanezcan en silencio y hablen solo cuando se les hable—Ordenó en voz baja.

—¡Que hay, Hermione! —Snape gimió para sus adentros cuando vio la llegada de Nymphadora Tonks. Por una vez, ella estaba vestida bastante tranquilamente con las túnicas recortadas negras y azules que denotaban que era una Auror junior. Su cabello, no rosado por una vez, era azul oscuro.

Hermione saludó con la mano, un poco nerviosa a la Metamorfomaga—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Nymphadora? —Exigió Snape.

Ella le dio a su viejo profesor una sonrisa descarada—La tarea de hoy. Tengo que ver a todos los adultos aburridos irse el uno al otro. Al menos, verbalmente. No hay peleas—Ella movió su dedo índice hacia él.

Snape se burló. Solo esperaba que la joven Auror se callara y se quedara en los rincones sombreados de la habitación.

Sonó un bong, y Tonks hizo lo que Snape había deseado en silencio. Se mezcló en un rincón oscuro, y, en lo que a él respectaba, fuera de su vista y fuera de su mente.

Una puerta detrás de las trece sillas se abrió para admitir a los doce gobernadores que componían casi toda la Junta de Gobernadores. Lucius Malfoy vestía un traje gris oscuro y una túnica oscura similar. Draco tomó la mano de su amigo justo cuando estaba a punto de saludar a Lucius, y empujó la mano de Harry contra su muslo. Draco negó con la cabeza y Harry asintió con comprensión.

Una vez que las doce brujas y magos estuvieron sentados en sus sillas, un decimotercer mago, vestido con túnica azul real, cruzó la puerta. Este mago era alto, al menos una pulgada más alto que cualquier mago en la habitación. Sus deslumbrantes ojos morados tenían una elegante forma de almendra y estaban ligeramente elevados cerca de las sienes. Su cabello era profundo, rojo granate y perfectamente liso. Dos delgadas trenzas enmarcaban su semblante severo y solemne.

Este era Balor Thorn, el Gobernador Superior de la Junta de Gobernadores. Snape nunca lo había visto, pero había oído que el mago tenía sangre de los Altos Elfos en su ascendencia. Al mirar la altura del hombre, su porte y su estructura ósea, el Maestro de Pociones dudaba que fuera un rumor, sino la verdad.

Balor Thorn se puso de pie, frente al pequeño contingente de Hogwarts. Él miró cuidadosamente a cada uno de los niños, y luego a los adultos. Minerva se congeló bajo su escrutinio, Snape simplemente devolvió la mirada severa del mago, y Dumbledore, fiel a la forma, sonrió desarmante. Snape sintió un poco de triunfo ya que la sonrisa del mago mayor solo hizo que la expresión de Thorn se volviera más severa.

La mirada de Balor Thorn entró en un oscuro reino de advertencia hacia el director y en ese momento Snape se dio cuenta de que este mago era un compañero, al menos en el poder, para Dumbledore. Sabía, por supuesto, que era tonto pensar que Dumbledore y Voldemort eran los únicos magos poderosos que había conocido. Aun así, fue una revelación fascinante.

Minerva sonrió brevemente a su colega cuando notó la repentina comprensión de Snape. Ella era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que había otras brujas y magos tan dotados como Dumbledore, Thorn, Voldemort y Grindelwald. La vieja bruja estaba segura de que Snape era igual de poderoso, aunque a menudo se subestimaba a sí mismo, y luego estaban los tres niños sentados a su lado. Todos los niños tenían tal potencial.

Thorn se puso de pie—Gracias por venir hoy, señoras y señores—Su curiosa mirada violeta se posó en Minerva—Madame McGonagall, por muy augustos que parezcamos, no somos el Wizengamot, por lo que esta audiencia puede ser, en el peor de los casos, bastante fortuita. Me disculpo de antemano por eso—.

Minerva asintió. Nadie vio sus manos retorciéndose nerviosamente en la cortina de su túnica.

Luego, Thorn miró a sus colegas—¿Puedo recordárselo a todos? Estamos aquí para hablar sobre la negligencia de la profesora McGonagall en el cargo de sus obligaciones como Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor. Recientemente, ella presentó su renuncia como subdirectora, a nuestra satisfacción. Tampoco debe cuestionarse su mandato como instructora de Transfiguración, ya que todos nosotros hemos estado de acuerdo en que en esa profesión, aún supera a sus superiores—.

Las mejillas pálidas de Minerva se tiñeron ligeramente con el cumplido desprevenido, pero esa fue la única reacción que le brindó.

Thorn luego se sentó y colocó un monóculo dentro de la órbita de su ojo izquierdo. Miró hacia abajo en una pila de papeles y no levantó la vista cuando preguntó—Por favor, díganos, Madame, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que es Jefa de Gryffindor? —.

Minerva se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar claramente la pregunta—Reemplacé a Loris MacNeel en 1958—.

Dumbledore habló—Creo que recordarás que Loris fue asesinado... —.

El director fue interrumpido por un mago de cabello férreo y ojos duros. Vestía túnicas de color marrón oscuro adornadas con pelo de conejo. Su piel estaba desgastada y posiblemente tan dura como su mirada—¡Nunca se demostró que la muerte de MacNeel fuera un homicidio, profesor Dumbledore! —.

—¡Mandelbrot! —Thorn intervino con dureza—Es un viejo argumento y no entraremos aquí—.

El mago, Armin Mandelbrot, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, resopló y luego agitó bruscamente la mano en el aire, indicando que la audiencia debía continuar.

Thorn volvió a sus notas—Su tiempo como Cabeza de Gryffindor fue bastante ejemplar, Madame, hasta la llegada de James Potter, Sirius Black y... —Hizo una pausa, mirando disculpándose hacia Snape—Severus Snape—.

El estómago de Snape se enroscó incómodo. No esperaba que su pasado fuera examinado en esta audiencia.

Balor Thorn continuó, su mirada volviéndose ligeramente obvia entre sus notas y la Jefa de Gryffindor—Los altercados entre estos dos estudiantes y Severus Snape es... —Negó con la cabeza.

Una bruja terminó bruscamente—¡Inconsciente! —Snape miró a la bruja y reconoció a Elba Twinnitch que había sido Ravenclaw en su séptimo año cuando comenzó a enseñar en Hogwarts. No era una mujer bonita, pero tenía un aire real que no era fácil de ignorar.

Thorn alzó su mano y le lanzó a la bruja una mueca de mirada de ojos saltones mientras su monóculo permanecía en su ojo izquierdo.

—De hecho, esto revela un patrón de intimidación... —.

Thorn fue interrumpido por la misma bruja que silbó por lo bajo—¡Abuso! —.

Thorn frunció el ceño otra vez, pero esta vez lentamente se quitó el monóculo. Fue un gesto que Snape notó que claramente incomodaba al resto de los gobernadores. Se preguntó qué haría Balor Thorn para castigar a sus errantes miembros de la junta. Sabiamente, la sonrisa divertida que sintió, no permitió que llegara a su rostro.

—Intimidación—Repitió Thorn con firmeza. Su mirada se dirigió a Minerva—Francamente, estoy bastante desconcertado, Profesora McGonagall. Las ofensas, aunque aparentemente suaves, ¡continuaron sin ningún castigo obvio más allá de los puntos perdidos y las detenciones durante siete años!—.

Snape se sorprendió cuando una pequeña mano se abrió paso entre las suyas y apretó sus dedos para tranquilizarlo. La ira de este resurgimiento del pasado, se relajó un poco ante el toque reconfortante de Harry.

—¡Otros estudiantes recibieron los mismos castigos por infracciones similares! —Minerva se defendió, su voz solo un chillido.

Fue Armin Mandelbrot quien habló—Sí. Lo hicieron, Madame. Sin embargo, esos otros estudiantes, en otras casas rara vez necesitaron una lección enseñada dos veces, raramente, tres veces. Esta... banda de gamberros que se llamaron a sí mismos los Merodeadores, nunca, ¡parece que aprendieron la lección! ¡En siete años! —.

Elba Twinnitch intervino, bastante triunfalmente—Maldición de Mocomurciélagos, Tarantallegra, Maldición de Forúnculos, Maleficio de Color de Pelo, Maleficio de Pelo Limoso, Maldición Urticante... ¡oh, Sirius Black era muy aficionado a ese! —.

Lucius Malfoy intervino, flotando un pergamino a Minerva y una copia a Dumbledore—De Madame Poppy Pomfrey. Ese es un informe que muestra al estudiante Severus Snape como enviado a la enfermería un número de veces sin precedentes—Su voz se volvió dura, aunque su semblante mostraba un aburrimiento incesante—Me estremezco al pensar lo que le habría esperado a la señorita Granger a manos de sus compañeros Gryffindors si hubiera permanecido en su Casa, la profesora McGonagall—Su columna vertebral se tensó por la ira cuando fijó su mirada en Dumbledore—¡Y usted, director, tiene la audacia de sentarse allí como si todo esto fuera una broma inducida por dulces de limón! —.

Minerva golpeó al director con su codo muy puntiagudo y frunció el ceño mientras gruñía—¡Al menos muestra algo de gravedad, Albus! —.

La voz de Thorn sobrepasó el murmullo entre los miembros de la Junta—Profesora McGonagall, asumió el cargo de Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor y las funciones de Subdirectora el mismo año en que los Merodeadores y el Profesor Snape fueron Primeros Años, ¿es correcto? —.

—No—Respondió ella rígidamente—Llegaron a Hogwarts en 1971. En 1958 debía asumir los deberes de Jefa de Casa, pero Loris Macneel, entonces subdirectora... —.

—Fue asesinada—Interrumpió Dumbledore.

—...murió—Minerva dijo firmemente, mirando con sus dagas al director—Fue el director Dumbledore quien pensó que yo debería asumir ambas tareas hasta que se encontrara un reemplazo para este deber—.

—Obviamente nunca se encontró un reemplazo—Resopló Mandelbrot.

Dumbledore agregó—Decidí después de que Minerva estuvo dos años en la posición de que ella era totalmente competente como directora adjunta de Hogwarts. No he visto ninguna razón para despedirla desde entonces, y lamento haber sido forzada a aceptar su renuncia—.

—Profesor Snape—Thorn se dirigió a Snape mientras lo miraba a través de su lente de monóculo—Has sido profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin desde 1980. Según lo que descubrió Madame Twinnitch, ¿ha estado ayudando a la profesora McGonagall como secretario durante tres años? —.

—Seis—Respondió Snape brevemente.

Thorn asintió—No encontré en ninguna parte que su posición se formalizara. ¿Se ofreció… voluntario, profesor Snape? —.

Snape habló en voz baja—Tuve tiempo extra durante el verano. Ofrecí mi ayuda—.

—También veo aquí—Examinó esporádicamente su documentación—Que ha tomado al menos dos tercios de las detenciones de la Profesora McGonagall en los últimos cinco años. ¿Por qué? —.

Snape no dudó en responder—La Profesora McGonagall se cansó más en los últimos cinco años, y como también tenía deberes de Subdirectora, esos están antes de sus deberes de Jefe de Casa. Para mí era un pequeño problema si tenía uno o cuatro traviesos—.

Una bruja muy tranquila, con el cabello casi blanco por la edad y colgando holgadamente sobre sus hombros, habló—Minerva, querida, ¿alguien más del personal te ayuda? —.

—No, no lo hacen—Respondió Minerva con inteligencia. La bruja que habló fue Astrid Greengrass, que había sido mentora de Minerva en Transfiguración—Filius Flitwick siempre ha trabajado estrechamente con sus Ravenclaws, y él tiene una familia muy grande. Creo que su primer bisnieto nació este año—.

Astrid Greengrass asintió y sonrió ante la información—Pomona Sprout no solo tiene sus funciones principales, sino que también se ocupa de los jardines que los elfos domésticos usan para Hogwarts—.

Astrid se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante—Sé que el profesor Binns no puede ofrecer ayuda, pero ¿qué hay de Charity Burbage, Sybill Trelawney, Aurora Sinistra, Séptima Vector o Rolanda Hooch? ¿No te han ofrecido ninguna de ellas asistencia? —.

Minerva no estaba dispuesta a hablar mal de sus colegas, y de aquellos a quienes consideraba amigos, así que se movió incómoda bajo la mirada azul profundo de la bruja.

Snape habló, sin tener tal remordimiento—La profesora Hooch ha dejado en claro que si no tiene nada que ver con las escobas o el Quidditch, no desea nada en absoluto tener que ver con eso. Tiene una inquietante falta para tomar puntos o dar detenciones y ha sido reportada una vez, este año, por dejar su clase sin supervisión—.

Astrid miró al joven mago con una expresión de comprensión—Sí, Profesor Snape, tengo su informe aquí. ¿Me contará de los otros profesores? —.

Él asintió con la cabeza y continuó—La profesora Burbage se ofreció a ayudar, pero tiende a la fugacidad y como hace poco se convirtió en instructora, a menudo trata a los estudiantes como si todavía fueran sus compañeros de clase. ¿Quizás cuando sea mayor? —Él dijo encogiéndose de hombros—La Profesora Sinistra es nuestra instructora de Astronomía y debido a que sus clases son a la medianoche, generalmente no está disponible para la supervisión de detenciones. Sin embargo, ella nos ayuda a todos con la calificación al final del trimestre, y ella asume más supervisión después de horas que los otros instructores, ya que se adapta a su horario—.

—¿Entonces, la profesora Trelawney? —Preguntó Astrid.

Tanto Minerva como Snape dieron un bufido al nombre del maestro de Adivinación. Astrid sonrió divertida—Por último, ¿La profesora Vector? —.

Snape respondió—Séptima ha ofrecido su ayuda unas cuantas veces con respecto a las detenciones adicionales. Si no puedo controlar las detenciones de Minerva, Séptima se hace cargo de ellas—.

La mirada de Armin Mandelbrot se redujo—Esta... Hooch. ¿Ella hace algo por la escuela más allá de sus clases? —Miró inquisitivamente al director.

Albus respondió—Rolanda arbitra todos nuestros juegos de Quidditch. Ella revisa las escobas y pide reemplazos según sea necesario para los miembros del equipo o su clase—.

Mandelbrot le sonrió a Lucius—Entiendo que has comenzado una Liga Pequeña, Lucius—Él gruñó—No pareces del tipo—.

—Quizás no—Concordó Albus—Sin embargo, el Señor Malfoy ha sido muy considerado con sus jugadores. A pesar de la asignación de entrenadores asistentes, hasta ahora ha asistido a todas las prácticas y los dos juegos que hemos tenido hasta ahora—.

Astrid Greengrass se inclinó hacia adelante para poder mirar a su colega—No te paga la Junta, ¿verdad, Lucius? —.

Lucius negó lentamente con la cabeza, y luego puso su mano sobre su corazón—Es todo de mi propio dinero, Astrid—.

—Qué generoso—Espetó Mandelbrot.

La mirada de Lucius encapuchada mientras miraba al mago a su lado—Supe por completo, Armin, que nuestra inversión más importante concierne a nuestros jóvenes magos y brujas. La educación es importante, pero un internado como Hogwarts fomenta la lealtad, la amistad, la socialización y... —Miró a su hijo y sonrió—... diversión. Vi una necesidad en Hogwarts, y cuando la señorita Granger amablemente me llamó la atención sobre el nuevo concepto de Liga Pequeña de Quidditch, lo llené—.

Balor Thorn interrumpió—Tan fascinante como esto podría ser, señoras y señores, nos estamos desviando de nuestro tema previsto para esta reunión. Si la Profesora Minerva McGonagall debe o no continuar como Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor. ¿Debemos? —.

La sala de reuniones se estremeció con la suspicacia de un coro de acuerdo de los gobernadores.

La audiencia continuó hasta la hora del almuerzo. Más discusiones estallaron, más pergamino fue lanzado, empujado o arrojado a los demás, Dumbledore seguía sonriendo serenamente, y se hicieron preguntas y, lamentablemente, se repitieron una docena de maneras diferentes. Cuando un descanso en el procedimiento finalmente los liberó, Snape se encontró a cargo de tres Serpientes aburridas y ligeramente malhumoradas.

Tres pisos más arriba había una cafetería con una cúpula encantada que se parecía mucho a la de Hogwarts. La cafetería estaba atendida por elfos que usaban toallas de té amarillas.

Como no deseaba hablar, ni siquiera encontrarse con un adulto, Snape hizo pasar a los niños a una mesa silenciosa donde todos ordenaron el almuerzo. Snape pidió una ensalada César y un té flojo mientras los niños comían rápidamente y luego se divertían con un gran estanque creado por un mago en el centro de la cafetería que contenía kois muy grandes nadando en él.

—Tenemos pavos reales, pero no peces—Comentó Draco mientras yacía boca abajo sobre la amplia pared que rodeaba el estanque. Estaba teniendo un concurso de mirar fijamente con un gran koi blanco plateado con manchas negras y anaranjadas.

Hermione se sentó medio vuelta hacia el estanque, y medio vuelta hacia su maestro. Ella vio como Harry, también boca abajo, movía los dedos en el agua para atraer a un koi naranja brillante más cerca de él.

—Hay un gran estanque en el parque cerca de donde vivo—Agregó Hermione—Vi algunos renacuajos una vez allí—.

—¿Alguna vez atrapaste a alguno para que se convirtieran en ranas? —Preguntó Harry.

—Como que quería, pero no tenía un acuario para ellos—Suspiró.

—Dumblefrog—Harry se rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Draco mientras su koi volteaba de repente y se alejaba nadando—¿Dijiste algo sobre Dumbledore? —.

—No. Dije Dumblefrog*. ¿Crees que papá podría hacer una poción que lo convertiría en una rana? —Él soltó una risita—Podría quedarse con la barba y sus gafas—.

Draco soltó una risita—¡Oh! ¡Tenemos que preguntarle! ¡Me encantaría ver un Dumblefrog! —.

—Eso es una tontería—Sonrió Hermione—¿De dónde sacaste eso, Harry? —.

—Bueno, antes... ehm... ¿sabes en el bosque? Solo estaba inventando una historia. Siempre solía hacer eso, ya que no siempre recibía los libros de Dudley antes de que fueran descartados—.

Antes de que pudiera sumergirse en un estado de ánimo melancólico, Draco preguntó—¿Nos la puedes decir? —.

Harry se iluminó—¡Por supuesto! —Procedió a contarles a sus amigos la historia del rey tonto que hizo preparar a su gran mago una poción que le permitió leer todas las mentes de las gentes en el reino—El rey se estaba volviendo tan poderoso porque tenía toda esta información de sus súbditos, que estaba asustando a sus consejeros. Entonces los asesores fueron al gran mago y le pidieron que hiciera algo acerca del rey—Harry se movió, por lo que ahora estaba sentado en el borde del estanque y continuó su historia—El gran mago preparó esta maravillosa poción que olía a limones, y sabía a ellos también, así que no pensó que había nada malo con la poción cuando la bebió. En unos pocos segundos apareció esta gran nube de humo púrpura y el rey, que ahora era una rana con barba y anteojos, se sentó en el trono. El gran mago lo recogió, fue a la ventana y arrojó al tonto rey al foso—.

—¿Qué pasó entonces, Harry? —Preguntó Hermione.

Él se encogió de hombros—No sé. No pude avanzar más—.

—Déjame intentarlo, entonces—Dijo Draco con entusiasmo—¿Qué tal esto? El gran mago aprendió de los consejeros que heredó el reino porque era sabio y muy inteligente, y le gustaban las serpientes que el viejo rey nunca quiso porque era tonto (dumb)—Draco se rió de su pequeño juego de palabras—¡Tu turno, Hermione! —.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron—Pero, yo... oh... está bien. Hubo un giro. Dijeron los consejeros. El gran mago solo podría ser el rey para siempre si encontrara una reina que fuera bella, inteligente, y... —.

Draco interrumpió—... ¡Le gustaran las serpientes! —.

Hermione asintió—Sí, a ella le gustaban las serpientes y los libros, porque al gran mago también le gustaban los libros. Entonces, viajó a lejanas y distantes tierras para encontrar a su reina, y cuando lo hizo, y se enamoró, la llevó a su casa donde se convirtieron en el rey y la reina ¡y todos vivieron felices para siempre! —.

Todos ellos aplaudieron los esfuerzos de los demás y luego se calmaron mientras volvían a estudiar el koi. Hermione luego preguntó de la nada—¿Qué piensas de esa audiencia hasta ahora? —

—Es algo gracioso—Sonrió Draco.

—Es ruidosa—Resopló Harry mientras se inclinaba y metía la mano en el agua en un intento de acariciar a un koi—Esos gobernadores son inútiles—Decretó cuando el koi salpicó. Luego se levantó y regresó a su Padre y se apoyó en él.

Snape miró hacia la llegada de Harry—¿Estás bien? —.

—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo, papá—Sonrió Harry, un poco cauteloso—¿Todas esas cosas que dijeron? —.

—¿De tu padre? —Snape bajó la voz para que la conversación permaneciera entre ellos.

Harry asintió—¿Fue realmente tan malo contigo? —Snape no respondió de inmediato y Harry continuó hablando en el vacío—Sonó horrible y yo... creo que... —Tragó saliva y se rascó la nariz con la manga.

Snape le dio a su hijo un pañuelo—Mantén tus túnicas limpias—Amonestó amablemente. Mientras miraba a Harry limpiarse los labios y luego sonarse la nariz, podía decir que había más de lo que su hijo quería decir, o preguntar, pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

Poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de Harry, les dio un pequeño apretón—James Potter no era un buen chico, Harry, pero creció para ser un buen padre. Él te amaba, y eso es lo que importa—.

—¡Pero tú también, papá! —Insistió Harry, sorprendiendo a Snape. Sabía que algún día tendría que explicar las crueldades de Potter en la escuela, y había decidido el día de la adopción, que por mucho que le molestara, le haría saber a Harry que James Potter había crecido y que amaba a su hijo, y su esposa.

—¿Por qué me importa? —Preguntó Snape, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

—Porque eres mi papá y me hace sentir mal saber que fuiste herido cuando eras niño... Yo... —Dejó caer su cabeza contra la parte superior del brazo de su padre mientras cerraba los ojos recordando el dolor—Me lastimaron y no fue divertido. Se te pega y te hace sentir mal todo el tiempo. Creo que mi padre te hizo sentir así y me hace... lo odio por lastimarte—.

Snape levantó la barbilla de su chico mientras caía mientras hablaba—Escúchame, Harry. Puedes enojarte con Potter, pero el odio es algo muy oscuro. Podrías pensar que lo odias, pero en el fondo… —Snape presionó la palma de su mano en el pecho de Harry— …En el fondo tu corazón, sabes que lo amas. A pesar de que todo lo que hizo fue malo, tú todavía lo amas—.

Comprensión apareció en la cara de Harry mientras preguntaba—¿Tal como me amas para siempre, papá? —.

—Justo así, Harry—Asintió Snape, sintiendo que su hijo finalmente entendió que no importaba lo que hiciera, no volvería a los Dursley.

Harry asintió y sorbió. Luego dijo con firmeza—Está bien, pero no quiero que nadie vuelva a lastimarte—.

Snape le dio a Harry un abrazo con un solo brazo y susurró contra su frente—Nadie lo hará, niño. No tanto como yo te tenga—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El almuerzo estaba casi terminado y la Junta de Gobernadores, que también había comido en la cafetería, se acurrucaba en pequeños grupos conversando entre ellos. Todos ellos, incluido Lucius, habían hecho un esfuerzo concertado para dejar al personal de Hogwarts y a los estudiantes en paz durante el almuerzo.

Con una orden para que sus tres Serpientes se quedaran en el estanque, Snape se acercó al Gobernador Superior y se dirigió a él.

—Señor, me gustaría solicitar que mis alumnos sean devueltos a Hogwarts—Comenzó mientras Balor Thorn parecía estudiarlo—Pude entender si la audiencia se limitó a los eventos que rodearon a la señorita Granger, pero hay... otros temas que se plantean que los oídos jóvenes no necesitan ser molestados en oír—.

Minerva, que había visto a Snape deambular por el lugar donde Thorn, Lucius y Elba Twinnitch se habían quedado conversando, lo siguió. Ella agregó en sus dos centavos—Los argumentos y el lenguaje que utilizan los adultos es algo a lo que tampoco deberían estar expuestos—.

Balor Thorn consideró por un momento antes de responder—Pueden sentarse en el pasillo fuera de la sala de reuniones. Preferiríamos que estuvieran cerca si se requiere testimonio—.

Snape no estuvo de acuerdo con eso, pero sabía en un instante que oponerse a Thorn sería inútil. Él asintió con la cabeza y fue a decirles a sus cargos dónde estarían lo que restaba de la tarde.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

En el pasillo poco iluminado, fuera de la cámara en la que la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts estaba celebrando la audiencia de Minerva McGonagall, había dos niños aburridos y uno leyendo un libro junto a un globo de luz blanca.

Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump. Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump. Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump.

—Para—.

Hermione resopló, pero continuó leyendo.

Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump. Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump. Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump.

>> ¡Para! —.

Hermione miró a Harry que era el que golpeaba los talones contra el soporte debajo del banco que ocupaban.

Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump. Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump. Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump. Thump. Thump. Thumpity-...

—¡AY! —Harry frunció el ceño bruscamente a Draco quien sonrió con suficiencia después de golpear a su amigo en el hombro.

—¡Deja de ser molesto! —Exigió Draco.

—Podrían leer—Ofreció Hermione.

—Bleh—Comentó Harry—¿No tienes suficiente de eso en la escuela? —.

—No voy a hacer la tarea cuando ni siquiera voy a las clases—Declaró Draco con rectitud.

Hermione sorbió.

—¿Piedra, papel o tijeras? —Preguntó Harry.

—¿Qué es eso? —.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, Harry explicó el juego de Piedra, Papel O Tijeras a Draco. Luego jugaron el juego.

El Piedra, Papel O Tijeras empezó de manera sencilla, pero rápidamente degeneró en Dragón, Escreguto de Cola Explosiva y Elfo Doméstico. Harry y Draco rugieron, chillaron o gritaron “ka-pow” dependiendo de qué tipo de caos se requería. Pronto, se perseguían el uno al otro, gritando como gamberros, que nunca escucharon las advertencias de Hermione para callarse.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió y una sombra oscura llenó la entrada. Un ladrido—¡Siéntate y cállate! —Emanó de la presencia silueteada y cuando Harry y Draco obedecieron rápidamente, el Hombre Oscuro desapareció y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Hermione les entregó en silencio a los niños dos libros, los iluminó con luces brillantes y volvió a leer.

—Me pregunto si hay algo más interesante aquí—Reflexionó Harry.

—Muchas cosas—Respondió Draco con conocimiento—Hay una gran estatua que pasamos en el área de recepción. Se mueve—.

—¡Genial! —Soltó Harry.

—Lee y cállate—Dijo Hermione con firmeza.

Pasaron unos minutos—Deberíamos haber traído mis libros de Las Aventuras de Warlock Solomon—Suspiró Draco con nostalgia.

Warlock Solomon era un personaje en un libro serializado que era muy parecido a un cómic.

—¿Ya conseguiste el último? —Preguntó Harry, quien se había convertido instantáneamente, pero no le había pedido una suscripción a su padre.

—Lo hice. ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? —Harry asintió ansioso y dejó su libro a su lado. Draco se lanzó a una excitada recitación—Bueno, ¿recuerdas que Salomón estaba persiguiendo al malvado Vampiro Lord Singe? —.

—Se fue en el velero mágico que voló a través de las nubes—Agregó Harry—Para... uhm... ¿La Tierra de las Sombras? —.

—Tinieblas. La Tierra de las Tinieblas —Corrigió Draco—Entonces, él está volando en el barco y luego... hay una luz roja horrible que recorre todo el barco—.

—Ese no es Lord Singe—Jadeó Harry.

—¡No! —Draco sonrió—¿Te acuerdas de la Bruja, Veldimina? ¿Y de cómo Solomon la atrapó en esa cueva de cristal? —Harry asintió—Bueno, la Bruja salió de la cueva porque algunos muggles tontos fueron a explorar las cuevas y no sabían que Solomon había puesto un cristal encantado para mantener atrapada a Veldimina. No sabían que era mágico, solo que era bonito y lo tomaron—.

—Ella no los lastimó, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Harry preocupado.

Draco negó con la cabeza—Ella los confinó. ¿Recuerdas? Veldimina no sabe que realmente es la novia de Warlock Solomon en la forma de una bruja, por lo que a pesar de que parece ser mala, no puede hacer daño a nadie—.

—Entonces Lord Singe la está controlando y va a hacerle daño a Solomon, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Harry.

—Sí. Entonces—Se levantó Draco—Entonces, hay un resplandor rojo y el barco no se puede mover y toda la tripulación del barco volador se está quedando dormida, lo cual es malo porque Solomon es poderoso, pero no puede mantener un barco entero en el aire, y está cayendo—Draco se encogió de hombros—Y ahí es donde termina—.

—¡Uf! —Declaró Harry—Eso es terrible. ¿Crees que Solomon va a encontrar una salida? —.

Draco asintió—Es bastante bueno. Tal vez encuentre la manera de contrarrestar el hechizo—.

—¡O el dragón Micklepaws vendrá y lo rescatará! —Gritó Harry.

—¡Sí! Micklepaws casi siempre aparece cuando se ve realmente mal. Eso realmente podría suceder, Harry—Draco dijo con absoluta seguridad.

Ambos se callaron, entonces. Draco, que ya estaba muy aburrido con su libro, comenzó a hurgar en la luz que parpadeaba hasta que se apagó.

Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump. Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump. Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump.

>> Basta—Gruñó Draco

Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump. Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump. Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump.

>> ¡Me estás lastimando los oídos, Harry! —Draco se quejó con sus manos sobre sus orejas.

Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump. Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump. Thump. Thump. Thumpity-thump.

>> ¡PARA! —.

Nadie escuchó la puerta abrirse esta vez. Snape se paró frente a los dos chicos, su estatura parecía mucho más alta a la tenue luz, y la luz que estallaba de Harry fundió las facciones del Hombre Oscuro en algo del libro de Aventuras de Warlock Solomon.

—¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes dos? —Snape exigió con impaciencia.

—Estamos aburridos, papá—Gimió Harry.

—Hagan su tarea—Ordenó secamente.

—¡Es aburrido! —Draco también gimió.

Snape fue implacable—Hagan su tarea y mantengan la voz baja—Siseó—Si tengo que venir aquí por tercera vez, ustedes dos perderán puntos y obtendrán detenciones este fin de semana—.

Ambos se horrorizaron y se quedaron sin aliento al mismo tiempo—¡Quidditch! —.

Snape les dio una sonrisa delgada y apretada—Tal vez una amenaza a su práctica los hará a los dos comportarse—Con eso, se dio vuelta, su túnica ondeando detrás de él, y desapareció de nuevo en la habitación.

Resignados, ambos chicos dejaron escapar un suspiro de frustración—No traje mi tarea—Dijo Harry.

—Yo tampoco—Agregó Draco.

—Lo tengo—Sonrió Hermione. Para horror de Harry y Draco, Hermione comenzó a tomar libros de texto, botellas de tinta, plumas y pergaminos de su mochila.

Draco se inclinó hacia la mochila de Hermione—Esa no es una mochila ordinaria—.

—Pagué extra por la mochila “Sin Fondo”—Se jactó Hermione.

—¿Tus padres te dejan pagar por cosas? —Preguntó Harry.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y volvió a meter la nariz en el libro—Mis padres estaban en Australia, así que la profesora Vector me llevó al Callejón Diagon para comprar mis libros, túnicas y varita mágica—.

—Hagrid me llevó—Dijo Harry un poco nostálgico. Había terminado terriblemente, pero mientras estuvo en el Callejón Diagon había sido un gran día. Harry agarró tinta y pergamino, y en lugar de estudiar, comenzó a dibujar. Draco decidió que era una buena idea, entonces él hizo lo mismo.

Casi media hora después, Harry gritó—¡Aléjate! —.

—¿Eh qué? —Draco se había quedado dormido y se había desplazado hacia un lado hasta que su cabeza estaba en el hombro de Harry. Se quitó el sueño de los ojos—Estoy sediento—.

—Yo también—Estuvo de acuerdo Harry—Hermione—Le preguntó Harry—¿Tienes sed? —.

—No—Respondió plácidamente mientras pasaba una página en su libro.

—Sí, si tienes—Corrigió Draco maliciosamente. Se levantó y miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda—No veo fuentes de agua. Vámonos—.

Harry se levantó—Vamos, Hermione—.

Ella miró por encima del borde de su libro—No deberíamos irnos a ningún lado. ¿Qué pasa si nos llaman, o si el profesor Snape viene a ver cómo estamos? —.

Draco resopló con exasperación—¡No van a hacer eso! Y aquí es aburrido, así que exploremos un poco, ¿está bien? —.

—Sí, Hermione. No tenemos que ir muy lejos—Engatusó Harry—¿No quieres tal vez estirarte o algo así? —.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y tocó el libro mientras intentaba averiguar qué hacer—Bueno, supongo que iré con ustedes dos, por las dudas—.

—¿En caso de qué? —Preguntó Draco con perplejidad.

Metió su libro en su bolso y sonrió—En caso de que ustedes dos hagan travesuras—.

—Somos Slytherins, Hermione—Se rió Harry—Nunca nos metemos en travesuras—.

Draco se rió—¡Exploramos! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Fue bastante sorprendente que el Trío de Plata no tuviera problemas para atravesar corredores y tomar ascensores de aquí para allá. Parecía que había tantas brujas y hechiceros tan concentrados en ir hacia dónde iban o de dónde venían que nadie prestaba atención a los exploradores.

Habían encontrado el estanque en la cafetería y pasaron algún tiempo allí antes de buscar la estatua animada que supieron que se llamaba la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos en el centro del atrio, justo al salir de la zona de recepción.

La escultura era una magnífica de oro que representaba a un Mago, una Bruja, un Elfo Doméstico, un Centauro y un Duende. La bruja y el mago eran obviamente el punto focal de la estatua con los otros tres seres mirando hacia arriba con adoración. Hermione frunció el ceño en desaprobación de la estatua.

—Eso no es realmente exacto—Observó.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, estaban las Guerras de los Duendes que eventualmente llevaron a la independencia de los Duendes, y les dieron poder sobre todo el sistema bancario de los mundos mágicos—Dijo Hermione.

Draco asintió—A los duendes no les gustan mucho los magos y las brujas—.

—Griphook fue lo suficientemente amable conmigo—Dijo Harry.

—Creo que si eres respetuoso de ellos, entonces está bien—Dijo Hermione.

—Mi padre nunca ha tenido ningún problema con ellos—Agregó Draco—Él dice que les gustan los secretos—.

—Papá dice que los Goblins nunca revelarán... —Hermione agarró la muñeca de Harry bruscamente en señal de advertencia. Él la fulminó con la mirada. Draco también lo miró y Harry frunció el ceño—Iba a decir “nuestros secretos”—.

La voz de Hermione se calló—Ni siquiera deberíamos decir nada—.

Draco asintió con preocupación—Tal vez Padre debería usar un hechizo o algo así para que no podamos—.

—Vamos a preguntar sobre eso cuando regresemos—Harry se alejó de la estatua—Vamos a ver qué hay ahí abajo—Su curiosidad despertó, llevó a sus amigos a seguir a tres adultos que vestían túnicas negras con capucha que brillaban mientras se movían.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry, Draco y Hermione no deberían haberse metido tanto en el Ministerio, pero era un hecho que las brujas y los magos en ese edificio no pensaban en cuestionar a un grupo de niños que parecían no hacer ninguna travesura. Entonces, antes de que lo supieran, estaban realmente perdidos.

Hermione miró las paredes curiosamente curvas que brillaban profundas, oscuras, grises. Ella suspiró—Creo que hemos estado aquí antes—.

—No, no hemos estado—Insistió Draco, pero frunció el ceño con preocupación en el pasillo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Harry. Tocó la pared e hizo una mueca ante su tipo de sensación viscosa—¿Cómo es que no hay señales que te digan dónde estás? —.

—Creo que sí hay—Reflexionó Draco—Pero no aparecen, tal vez, a menos que las quieras—.

—¡Bueno, me gustaría una estúpida señal! —Anunció al corredor.

Para su sorpresa, las letras comenzaron a formarse sobre sus cabezas. Hermione los leyó—Corredor 13, nivel 13; Departamento de Misterios—.

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron de asombro—¿Qué es el Departamento de Misterios? —Preguntó Hermione.

—¡Es un misterio! —Draco se rió entre dientes.

Hermione miró a Draco. Harry frunció el ceño—Tal vez esos tipos que vimos en las capas brillantes trabajan allí—.

La canción de sirena de la curiosidad que durante mucho tiempo había sido la ruina de los padres y que había molestado a los niños durante milenios, se acurrucó en torno a los sentidos de Harry. La pequeña advertencia de que su padre podría no apreciar sus exploraciones en los siguientes minutos trató de superar la canción, y podría haber tenido éxito si no hubiera sido por otra fuerza que se escondía en el fondo en el Departamento de Misterios. Una fuerza que incluso los descoloridos vestigios negros no entendieron del todo. Una vez que Harry estuvo irrevocablemente bajo su hechizo, se desvió hacia Draco.

Draco siempre había sido alguien que escuchaba su curiosidad, pero su padre le había enseñado, desde el momento en que podía caminar, a ser cauteloso acerca de dónde había pisado. Fue un buen entrenamiento, y fue similar a lo que Harry había aprendido por instinto. Sin embargo, con la fuerza tejiendo un hechizo tentador que ningún niño podría resistir, Draco se había movido al lado de Harry justo cuando su amigo se movía hacia adelante por el pasillo espeluznante. La última para la Curiosidad y la fuerza más poderosa de la magia para cautivar, era Hermione.

Hermione tenía todos los sentidos gritándole que girara y corriera. Observó a sus amigos moverse por el corredor mientras el terror subía desde sus pies hasta su corazón como un maremoto. Una magia antigua, contenida, pero no controlada, combatía con el sentido común de la niña mientras se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Si alguno de los Inefables hubiera estado cerca, habrían visto el amenazante aura de magia roja que la rodeaba como un tornado en crecimiento. La estaba presionando y haciendo todo lo posible para enviarla detrás de sus amigos.

En algún momento, Hermione intentó gritar a Harry y Draco. Un furioso destello rojo que desató a sus amigos brotó de ellos y se deslizó como una enredadera viva y sangrienta a una velocidad horrible hacia ella.

Ella no sabía que había sacado su varita, pero se levantó, mientras su brazo temblaba y las lágrimas caían espontáneamente por sus mejillas. Hermione necesitaba lanzar un hechizo. Cualquier hechizo que supiera que ayudaría. ¡Cualquier cosa! Su cuerpo temblaba con la tensión de su núcleo mágico tratando de luchar contra lo que era una fuerza invasora. Finalmente ella gritó el primer hechizo que había aprendido.

 _—¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ —.

La vid roja de magia se astilló en pequeños y fantásticos fragmentos de brillo y la liberación fue tan palpable que Hermione fue lanzada hacia atrás. Negando con la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ver a sus amigos.

Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a correr por donde habían venido. Ella no sabía el camino que estaba siguiendo, solo corrió. Ella estaba siendo guiada por la autopreservación de su magia accidental juvenil.

Mientras Hermione corría, algunas personas mágicas observaban su velocidad, pero nadie la detuvo, nadie cuestionó si había algo mal. A su paso, todos volvieron a los negocios como de costumbre en el Ministerio.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape ahora estaba oficialmente aburrido, aburrido y realmente aburrido. Los gobernadores finalmente habían abandonado sus investigaciones sobre los Merodeadores y mantenían sus argumentos hasta el presente.

El Maestro de Pociones nunca supo de un grupo de hombres y mujeres que pudieran discutir tanto como la Junta.

Deseaba, oh cómo lo deseaba, que Balor Thorn pusiera fin a todo esto y tomara una decisión para poder irse.

Snape descubriría que hacer tales fervientes deseos no era del todo inteligente.

Hermione irrumpió a través de la puerta, con su varita desenvainada y en un agarre de muerte con nudillos blancos. Algunos de los miembros de la Junta se quejaron de la interrupción, pero el miedo que irradiaba de la niña hizo que todos olvidaran, por el momento, por qué estaban allí.

Snape saltó de su silla y se acercó a Hermione mientras su corazón se elevaba en su propio miedo, mientras se preguntaba dónde estaban Harry y Draco.

Lucius, que había sido el más compuesto, junto al Gobernador Superior, siguió a Snape mientras su propio corazón trabajaba para salir de su pecho, mientras él también pensaba en su hijo y en Harry.

Snape se detuvo bruscamente cuando el cuerpo de Hermione se tensó y apuntó su varita hacia él. Ella no habría podido lanzar hechizos, pero el instinto de detenerse cuando una varita apuntaba a uno, fue una respuesta muscular profunda. Cuando el cerebro de Snape se prendió y le dijo que era seguro acercarse a la niña, lo hizo, cayendo sobre su rodilla y agarrándola por la parte superior de los brazos.

—¿Dónde están Draco y Harry? —Preguntó bruscamente.

—¿Qué han estado haciendo los tres? —Demandó Lucius.

—¡Silencio! —Siseó Snape con suficiente veneno para que Lucius, y cualquier otra persona detrás de él, diera un cauteloso paso hacia atrás.

—Se l-los l-llevo—Tartamudeó Hermione. Snape podía sentir temblores comenzando en sus músculos y tenía miedo de que ella pudiera entrar en estado de shock—E-estábamos e-e-explorando... nos p-perdimos... Harry quería una s-señal—.

Snape tomó su barbilla con su pulgar e índice mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos y vagabundos como si estuviera viendo algo más—Hermione. ¡Mírame, Hermione! —.

La varita de Hermione cayó al suelo cuando sus dedos de repente la soltaron. Lucius silenciosamente convocó la varita, pero vigiló. Las manos de la niña entonces agarraron los hombros de Snape con fuerza, la tela de sus túnicas abarrotando sus puños. Su mirada se cruzó con la suya mientras decía en voz baja—Estábamos perdidos. Harry dijo que necesitábamos una señal—Bajó su cara más cerca de la de Snape y entonó con voz apagada—Corredor 13, nivel 13; Departamento de Misterios—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Dumblefrog se traduciría como Dumblerana, pero se perdería el juego de palabras.


	26. 28 De Octubre Al 30 De Octubre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_28 De Octubre De 1991 - Lunes Por La Tarde_ **

Harry y Draco estaban en silencio mientras caminaban silenciosamente por el extraño pasillo gris hasta que los condujeron a través de una puerta de aspecto monótono, de roble sin teñir que no era más alta que ellos. Harry tocó la pared pero se sentía como madera seca.

 _“Quiero irme a casa”,_ su mente comenzó a decir. _“No me siento bien”._

Harry sintió que algo le llamaba la atención, y se olvidó de la pared y su miedo. Los dos muchachos se quedaron mirando fijamente, como si esperaran alguna instrucción silenciosa. Después de unos segundos, Draco se sacudió ligeramente y luego tocó la puerta. Hubo una serie de clics, un chasquido, y luego la puerta se abrió silenciosamente para admitirlos.

No había nadie para ver las dos lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Draco al suelo de mármol negro pulido.

Los dos niños pequeños entraron en una cámara increíble que era estrecha, pero parecía extenderse infinitamente delante de ellos. A cada lado había imposibles estantes altos de plata. Cada estante contenía orbes que brillaban suavemente en muchos colores. Su escasa luz apenas iluminaba su lugar en el estante.

Había miles, miles de estos orbes.

Harry caminó con infalible propósito por el pasillo central, su verde mirada vidriada. A su lado, Draco continuó caminando, pero sus pasos, una vez suaves, se estaban volviendo desiguales, sacudiéndose a veces y casi haciéndolo caer mientras el Hechizo de Compulsión que lo había dirigido se estaba desvaneciendo. En un momento, él cayó de rodillas.

—¡Harry! —Su voz estaba llena de miedo, que solo empeoraba cuando su amigo se volvió enojado hacia él. Su mirada viridiana se desvaneció bruscamente hasta convertirse en un enojado granate, y con una fuerza que no era la suya, Harry agarró la parte superior del brazo de Draco y lo puso en pie.

Harry de repente soltó a su amigo y dejó escapar un grito ahogado. La mirada marrón se había ido y su propia mirada verde normal estaba momentáneamente atrás. Él dijo con voz ronca—Yo... no puedo... solo... —Se quedó sin aliento y logró soltar un—¡Haz lo que dice, Draco! —.

El enojado resplandor rojo había regresado y antes de que Draco pudiese retroceder, su brazo se apretó con fuerza otra vez y Harry lo empujó más hacia las profundidades de la cámara de orbes.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, o lo suficiente para que los dedos de Draco temblaran dolorosamente por el agarre de Harry, los dos niños se detuvieron en un estante. Harry tenía sus ojos malévolos en un orbe que pulsaba lentamente con una luz verdosa. Trató de alcanzarlo, pero era un centímetro más corto.

—¡Consíguelo para mí! —Exigió Harry con una voz que era mucho más adulta que la suya y tenía una cualidad inquietante, sibilante y susurrante.

—Tu-tu-me estas lastimando, Harry—Jadeó Draco, incluso cuando la voz de su mente, que sonaba tan parecida a la de su padre, le advirtió que se callara.

Harry no apartó los ojos del orbe, pero esa voz aterradora y susurrante se endureció y dijo—Dame ese orbe o te mataré—.

Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, Draco se estiró para ver el orbe que Harry estaba mirando fijamente. Apenas pudo cepillarlo con los dedos. Se relajó e intentó por segunda vez extenderse más. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando sus dedos movieron ineficazmente la esfera un poco más fuera de su alcance.

—¡Consíguelo! —Siseó esa horrible voz de Harry.

—¡Lo estoy intentando! —Draco balbuceó. Un tercer tramo solo probó que el orbe estaba tentadoramente más allá de sus dedos. Un cuarto intento hizo que Draco estallara frustrado. Luego dejó escapar un chillido cuando la varita de Harry fue repentina y dolorosamente golpeada en su cuello.

_Harry, al principio, se sintió aliviado por el hechizo en el extraño corredor, y eso fue probablemente su perdición. Cuando fue atrapado, se sintió arrastrado lejos de su cuerpo y se estrelló contra una jaula. Harry no podía verlo, pero fue capaz de sentir la jaula que lo atrapó. También sabía que algo más, algo aterrador y maligno tenía su cuerpo._

_El chico intentó gritar, golpear sus puños contra su prisión invisible. Incluso saltó y luego se arrojó contra ella. Fue entonces cuando notó que se estaba haciendo más pequeña. Temeroso de ser aplastado, no se movió._

_Harry esperó, al parecer, como un eón dentro de su mente y su prisión, pero en realidad solo fueron segundos. De la turbia oscuridad algo frío y huesudo le tocó la mano. Apartó su mano y se estremeció cuando la voz de sus pesadillas le acarició la oreja y le ordenó—Mira—._

_Un abrir y cerrar de ojos limpió su visión, y como si estuviera mirando por dos túneles angostos, Harry podía ver fuera de su mente y dentro de los aterrorizados ojos grises de su mejor amigo. La horrible voz se rió a su lado cuando Harry gritó el nombre de Draco._

_De repente, la jaula invisible giró repugnantemente y Harry se encontró cara a cara con el monstruo. Piel blanquecina, blanca y pálida, una boca cruel, sin sangre y delgada, una nariz horrible y aplastada que parecía que tenía la piel y el cartílago despojados como la nariz de una calavera, y ojos rojos, rojos y ardientes de color rojo sangre que lo capturaron en su hechizo_

_Este era el monstruo del Bosque Prohibido. Este era el monstruo de su visión en sus pesadillas. Este era el monstruo que, durante mucho tiempo, había estado en silencio y esperando al pequeño Harry Potter. Tan asustado como Harry se sentía, su terror lo mordió más fuerte cuando vio el miedo en los ojos de su mejor amigo y que era peor que el monstruo._

_Harry luchó contra los barrotes de su prisión. Ya no le importaba que estuvieran apretando contra él. Tenía que comunicarse con Draco._

_—¡No puedo detenerlo! ¡Solo haz lo que dice, Draco! —Harry gritó a todo pulmón. El monstruo se balanceó, como una cobra, riéndose de Harry mientras se agachaba incómodo._

_—¡Ahí! —El monstruo declaró, y luego se distrajo._

_Harry estaba asustado y quería a su papá, pero estaba solo y tenía que ayudar a Draco. Aunque el monstruo no había dicho cuáles eran sus planes, Harry podía sentir su intención irradiar de su piel blanqueada como una fiebre. El monstruo iba a matar a Draco. En la mente de su mente, vio un viejo recuerdo de enfermiza luz verde y oyó gritar a una mujer. El corazón de Harry se apretó con el conocimiento de que el monstruo iba a usar esa luz verde en Draco._

_Tranquilizándose a sí mismo, tal como su padre le había enseñado durante sus lecciones de Oclumancia en la noche, Harry comenzó a respirar e imaginarse sus músculos relajados. Pronto se deslizó fácilmente en un estado de trance que le permitió visualizar su creciente escudo de Oclumancia._

_Harry había elegido un jardín que continuaba floreciendo, creciendo y expandiéndose con cada lección. Sus recuerdos fueron flores, hierbas o árboles. Muchas eran cosas que uno nunca vería en un jardín muggle o mágico porque Harry las había inventado. Las enredaderas de lavanda y las flores de color morado oscuro corrían por todas partes, sobre los árboles, a través del suelo hasta que llegaban a un estanque de plata._

_El estanque usualmente contenía el pez más temible que Harry hubiera podido imaginar. Estos peces eran colmilludos, y tenían el aspecto de algo gris y desecado sobre ellos. A Harry no le gustaban. También sabía que este estanque era el lugar donde debía vivir el monstruo cuando no estaba soñando._

_De pie sobre el estanque, había una estatua de mármol blanco puro. Cuando era un niño pequeño que todavía vivía en su armario, pensó que la estatua era su ángel, ya que tenía hermosas alas, pero ahora sabía, por lo que había visto en su ceremonia de adopción, que la estatua era su madre._

_Mientras estiraba su mano hacia la estatua, supo que tenía que volver a meter al monstruo en el estanque._

_De repente, el agua comenzó a burbujear y, para sorpresa de Harry, el agua plateada bajó hasta que todo desapareció._

_—¡No! —Gritó. ¿Cómo iba a devolver el monstruo ahora?_

_Algo débil, como una brisa fresca, pero acogedora, tocó el cabello de Harry, haciendo que se moviera ligeramente._

_La comprensión floreció y Harry asintió. Había estado ocultando al monstruo durante mucho tiempo porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para deshacerse de él. Pensando en su primer amigo que lo necesitaba para ser fuerte, Hermione, y finalmente en su Hombre Oscuro que lo rescató y le dio una familia, cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que el monstruo se fuera de su cabeza y lejos de Draco._

Draco se alejó al tiempo que escuchaba la varita de Harry caer al piso. Lo agarró mientras rodaba hacia él y lo apuntó a su amigo— _¡St-st-stup...!_ —.

La luz blanca estalló en la cicatriz de Harry haciendo que Draco se deslizara por todo el piso hasta el estante más bajo de orbes opuesto a la plataforma alta que había estado tratando de alcanzar para Harry. La plataforma se tambaleó y docenas de orbes cayeron al suelo y se rompieron liberando cientos de voces apagadas. Draco no los escuchó mientras observaba con fascinado horror cómo la luz blanca y plateada que provenía de la cicatriz de Harry arrastraba una retorcida niebla gris. El niño pequeño se sintió mal al ver la bruma gris y gimió.

Harry cayó lentamente de rodillas, su cara, que había sido estirada en una horrible mueca mientras gritaba en silencio, ahora estaba relajada, y cuando el último de los dos jirones se desvaneció, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo. Su cabeza chocó contra el estante y el orbe que Draco había estado tratando de alcanzar se tambaleó en el borde donde sus dedos lo habían empujado, y luego cayó. Golpeó la cabeza de Harry directamente y se hizo añicos. Draco escuchó como una voz trémula entonaba una profecía.

—El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_¿Dónde Están?_ **

—¿La Sala de las Profecías? —Lucius tronó—¿Cómo en el nombre de Merlín llegaron allí? —.

—¡Cállate, Lucius! —Ordenó Snape. El temblor de Hermione se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo y la había acercado en un esfuerzo por detenerlo.

—¡Severus! —Minerva lo interrumpió con firmeza—Dámela. Tú y Lucius necesitan conseguir a sus hijos—Minerva extendió sus brazos hacia la niña.

Snape estaba destrozado, tenía que perseguir a su hijo, pero Hermione era una de sus Serpientes y también lo necesitaba. Todavía tenía que soltar sus túnicas y estaban todas torcidas mientras intentaba abrazarla.

—Severus—Dijo Dumbledore con dulzura, y para disgusto de Snape, esa voz suave y engatusadora fue un bálsamo para su alma y escuchó—Dale a Minerva la niña. Ella la llevará a Poppy. Tienes que llegar a Harry y Draco. Hay demasiados peligros en el Departamento de Misterios y el Sala de las Profecías es uno de ellos—.

Tonks, todavía sosteniendo un pequeño espejo de mano en el que había estado hablando en voz baja, se acercó a ellos—Corredor 13, Nivel 13 está justo encima de la Cámara de la Muerte, pero de alguna manera terminaron en la Sala de las Profecías—Tonks frunció el ceño y consultó el espejo por última vez y se escuchó una voz muy tenue y débil—Sí, señor—Respondió a la débil voz y luego levantó la vista. Su expresión, aunque educada para reflejar la calma, se llenó de inquietud—Se supone que debo acompañarlos, ¡así que vamos! —.

Snape y Lucius echaron a correr, siendo seguidos justo detrás por Nymphadora Tonks.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Un Cervatillo_ **

—¡DRACO! —La voz de Lucius se hizo eco de lo que parecía estar muy lejos.

—¿Papá? —Dijo Draco.

—¡HARRY! —La voz familiar de su Jefe de Casa hizo eco también.

Draco no estaba seguro de si las voces eran reales o no, pero entonces algo golpeó su codo. Miró hacia abajo y quedó fascinado al ver un cervatillo blanco, plateado, pequeño y brumoso que le estaba empujando el codo como para decirle que necesitaba hablar más alto. Observó con asombro cómo se acercaba a Harry y luego se tumbó, doblándose contra el costado del niño inconsciente.

Reuniendo su coraje, su voz chilló—¿P-p-p-papa? —No pudo contener el llanto que le salía a borbotones. Era parte de alivio, parte de ansiedad.

Lucius escuchó a su hijo y tomó el brazo de Snape por la manga—¡Por aquí! ¡DRACO! —.

Ambos hombres irrumpieron en una carrera hacia otra llamada de Draco. Pronto encontraron a los dos muchachos.

Snape patinó hasta detenerse mirando al cervatillo que tenía su mentón sobre el muslo de Harry.

—¡Dragón, no te muevas! —Ordenó Lucius mientras miraba el mar de cristales rotos que rodeaban a su hijo. Draco no lo sabía, pero sangraba por al menos una docena de cortes en sus manos y cara. La ropa de Draco lo había protegido del resto del vidrio.

Lucius movió su varita y pronto, su hijo flotaba sobre los orbes rotos y hacia su padre. Otro hechizo eliminó cuidadosamente las piezas restantes de vidrio de la túnica de Draco y el propio Draco. Lucius luego envolvió a su hijo en sus brazos.

Draco temblaba violentamente y se aferraba con tanta fuerza a su padre, que Lucius sabía que tendría magulladuras más tarde por los dedos pequeños. Se giró y miró hacia abajo a lo que había congelado a Snape.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo—Severus... un _Patronus_ —Susurró Lucius. Snape asintió mientras se arrodillaba lentamente junto a su hijo.

—Salió d-d-de la cicatriz de Harry—Dijo Draco desde el pecho de su padre, pero giró levemente la cabeza para ver a su amigo—Se llevó a esa gris horrible... cosa... de su cabeza—Presionó su cabeza contra el pecho de su padre, mientras su cuerpo daba un repugnante estremecimiento.

Snape tendió su mano hacia el cervatillo que estaba de pie, golpeó cariñosamente su cabeza contra su palma, y luego se desvaneció. Dirigiéndose a Harry, el preocupado padre frunció el ceño al ver la sangre que goteaba de la cicatriz en forma de runa y varios otros pequeños cortes en su rostro. Desapareciendo los cristales rotos con cuidado, luego se acercó y se movió sobre el cristal roto para recoger el cuerpo inerte de Harry en sus brazos.

—Hijo mío—Susurró Snape mientras acariciaba sus labios en la sien de Harry. Acercando a su hijo contra su pecho, cubrió con una parte de su capa a Harry.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Los Inefables_ **

Tonks había tenido la intención de seguir a los dos magos a la Sala de las Profecías, pero desafortunadamente había tropezado y ya no estaban cuando ella se enderezó. Ella comenzó a entrar cuando una mano pesada le tocó la espalda. Ella giró, esta vez no cayendo, y estaba frente a... bueno, una capucha... frente a dos Inefables en sus brillantes túnicas negras.

Tonks rápidamente se concentró y se dirigió a los dos Inefables con capuchas y relucientes túnicas negras.

—Mi nombre es Auror Junior Tonks y me enviaron... —.

Ella fue interrumpida rápidamente por uno de los Inefables levantando una mano. La otra se quitó la capucha para revelarse como una bruja con ojos color ámbar y cabello castaño oscuro. La bruja miró más allá de Tonks hacia los dos magos con sus hijos en sus brazos. Ella los encontró cuando entraron por la puerta. Una vez que Lucius y Severus se alejaron de la puerta, el Inefable agitó su mano y la puerta se contrajo y luego se expandió, sellándose contra todos los intrusos, recelosos e incautos.

—¿Por qué esa puerta no estaba sellada antes? —Snape exigió.

—Siempre lo está—Comentó la mujer con calma—Un poder más grande que el nuestro la abrió, sin embargo—Ella señaló al hijo de Snape—Él lo hizo—.

—¡Mi hijo es solo un niño! ¡No podría haber tenido el poder de abrirla! —Snape declaró con vehemencia.

El Inefable encapuchado agitó una mano enguantada sobre Harry en un elegante conjunto de movimientos. Cuando él o ella termino, la bruja se inclinó hacia el silencioso Inefable.

Snape tenía muy buen oído pero no podía discernir lo que se decían el uno al otro. La bruja habló solemnemente—Mi compañero ha detectado el residuo de un Demonio dentro de tu hijo—Muy suavemente, la bruja se acercó a la cicatriz de Harry. Sus dedos se movieron sobre él, pero ella no lo tocó ni a él ni a la cicatriz.

El Maestro de Pociones la miraba con cautela. Los Inefables eran una secta de brujas y magos que eran neutrales dentro de la política del mundo mágico. Su única existencia se ocupaba de las preguntas ocultas dentro del Departamento de Misterios de las cuales, la Sala de las Profecías era solo una de muchas. Fueron alternadamente venerados, rechazados y temidos porque tenían acceso a magia que ni siquiera Voldemort podría tener la esperanza de poseer. Snape sabía que había quienes estaban preocupados de que si alguna vez un Inefable rompía su Juramento de Neutralidad, el mundo mágico podría enfrentar una amenaza aún más peligrosa que la del Señor Oscuro.

Snape no estaba contento con la extraña atención que Harry estaba recibiendo de los Inefables, pero no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a la bruja y su acompañante.

—Mira—La mujer Inefable llamó la atención de todos sobre la aparición gradual del aura de Harry. Era un violeta vibrante. Enroscados alrededor de él estaban los restos andrajosos de un aura de aspecto manchado y enfermo.

—¡El fantasma de Merlín! —Exclamó Lucius mientras miraba y vio el aura púrpura devorando lentamente a la enfermiza.

—Auras—Susurró Snape con un toque de horror. Había visto el aura de Voldemort, una vez, la noche en que le dieron la Marca Tenebrosa. El aura del mago oscuro se había aferrado a la de Snape y había sido, como lo era ahora, una cosa enfermiza, una vorágine de grises y rojo vicioso. No era algo que Snape alguna vez hubiera querido ver de nuevo, especialmente no alrededor de su hijo.

Una tercer aura de blanco puro serpenteó por debajo del púrpura que era el aura de Harry y se retorció alrededor del gris, exprimiendo los últimos filamentos de él hasta que desapareció lentamente de su vista.

—El gris era el residuo del Demonio, el Espíritu Oscuro o el espectro demoníaco—Iluminó la bruja—Tu hijo gastó una gran cantidad de magia para obligarlo a salir de sí mismo. Su aura ahora está limpiando lo que queda, y lo está curando—.

El Inefables y encapuchado acompañante de la bruja tocó la manga de su túnica y sacudió solemnemente la cabeza. La bruja se inclinó y nuevamente susurraron entre sí.

Snape levantó a su hijo un poco más cómodamente en sus brazos—Creo que lanzó un _Patronus_ —.

—No del todo—Sonrió la bruja—Dentro de él es un Guardián. Es Ella quien le dio a tu hijo la fuerza que necesitaba para lanzar el _Patronus_ —Ella se acercó un poco más a Snape y su hijo. De nuevo, sus dedos se movieron sobre su cicatriz—¿Puedo? —.

—¿Lo hará...? —Él comenzó pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Severus! —Era Dumbledore y detrás de él estaba Balor Thorn—¡No lastimarán a Harry! —Snape le lanzó una mirada ante la suposición del viejo mago.

Thorn se acercó a la bruja—¿Samara? ¿Qué está pasando? —.

El insondable encapuchado le susurró algo a la bruja. La bruja asintió, luego los enfrentó. Levantó su otra mano para evitar más interrupciones. Luego, muy suavemente, ella pasó sus dedos sobre la cicatriz de Harry. El chico se enganchó y se sacudió bruscamente en los brazos de Snape. El Maestro de Pociones automáticamente apretó su agarre para que no dejara caer a su hijo.

Samara, la bruja Inefable, suspiró mientras alejaba su mano—La marca de la magia de una Madre fortalecida por la magia de la Tierra y la Runa—Dijo con una leve inflexión de admiración—Casi perfecto—.

—Es una cicatriz maldita—Interpuso el director. La bruja se volvió bruscamente, su expresión era una de molestia hacia la calva ignorancia de otro. Luego se volvió, enfrentando a Harry y a su padre otra vez.

—El Demonio encontró un defecto en la magia Antigua—Entonó. Thorn hizo una mueca—Miedo. Rechazo. Dolor—Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia la izquierda en contemplación—El deseo de un niño de ser poderoso sobre aquellos que le causaron dolor—.

Los brazos de Snape atrajeron a Harry más cerca de su pecho. Él entendió lo que la bruja estaba diciendo. Se estremeció con furia interna cuando entendió cómo el espíritu de Voldemort había encontrado una vulnerabilidad en su hijo.

Harry había sido herido, abusado por aquellos que deberían haberlo amado, cuidado y protegido. El temor del niño por mucho tiempo a sus familiares combinado con el deseo de tener algún tipo de poder, o alguien de poder, que los lastimaría de vuelta, había sido suficiente para romper la casi impenetrable barrera protectora que Lily había arrojado sobre su hijo.

Miedo y la necesidad de vengarse de aquellos que te habían lastimado… Snape conocía muy bien este sentimiento. Era miedo, odio incluso, de Tobías Snape, de James Potter y Sirius Black. Había querido herirlos a todos de la forma en que lo habían lastimado, y eso lo había llevado a las manos del Señor Oscuro que le había prometido venganza.

Lo que pocos sabían era que Voldemort había entendido tanto el miedo y odio, y la necesidad de venganza también. Era su... poder... y lo usó, muchas veces en exceso, contra sus enemigos e incluso sus seguidores.

El insensato Dumbledore, que creía que la adversidad fortalecería a Harry al dárselo a parientes que no lo consentirían, le había dado al Señor Oscuro justo lo que necesitaba para regresar.

Albus Dumbledore le había dado a Voldemort el camino para regresar a su mundo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Las Consecuencias_ **

Lucius había ido a la Mansión Malfoy después de que Madame Pomfrey mirara a Draco que había caído en un sueño profundo en algún momento durante su encuentro con los Inefables. Las emociones del niño estaban gastadas y él estaba exhausto mental y físicamente. Poppy había hechizado algunas pociones en el niño dormido y luego lo envió a casa con algunas dosis de Poción para Dormir Sin Sueños.

Harry todavía no había salido de su propio sueño agotado, así que Snape había dejado a su hijo en la enfermería mientras él se dirigía a la oficina del director para reunirse con Dumbledore. Era una reunión que ya estaba resultando difícil y Snape estaba teniendo dificultades para evitar maldecir al viejo tonto.

—¿Eres tan obtuso que no tienes idea de lo que has hecho, Albus? —Snape preguntó enojado.

Dumbledore estaba sentado junto al fuego, compuesto, ni siquiera algo turbado por el conocimiento de los resultados de sus decisiones con respecto a uno, Harry Potter—Severus. Siéntate. Estás haciendo un agujero en mi alfombra—.

En su interior, gruñó ante la actitud de calmada del director. Había sido así a su llegada y Snape estaba empezando a preguntarse seriamente si el viejo mago tenía siquiera una idea de lo que habían hecho sus acciones, al colocar a Harry con sus parientes en el hechizo de protección de Lily.

El director convocó a un elfo para que les trajera té. Una vez que llegó, habló en voz baja—Lo que he hecho es lo que siempre he tenido que hacer, Severus—Le dio a Snape una taza de té para evitar que protestara—Nunca esperé que estuvieras ciegamente de acuerdo conmigo, Severus, pero desde que viniste a mí, esperaba que estuvieras conmigo—.

Snape se congeló con la taza de té justo frente a sus labios. Sintió como si su mundo comenzara a inclinarse y en lugar de gruñir sarcásticamente alguna observación, se mordió la lengua y escuchó mientras se preguntaba cómo esto estaba siendo rechazado por él.

Los ojos acuosos de Dumbledore capturaron los suyos—Te di mi confianza, muchacho. A cambio, reclamaste a Harry públicamente sin consultarme... —.

Snape interrumpió rotundamente—Considerando el hecho de que Harry es mi hijo biológico, no sabía que era algo por lo que tenía que pedir permiso—Le dio al mago más viejo una mueca de desprecio.

La mirada de Dumbledore se endureció—No juegues conmigo, Severus. Sabías que Voldemort estaba regresando. Fue el dolor a través de tu Marca Tenebrosa lo que lo confirmó. Al reclamar a Harry, me has demostrado lo egoísta que puede ser un Slytherin—Dumbledore no le dio al Maestro de Pociones la oportunidad de tomar represalias ante el insulto antes de decir—¿De verdad creías que cuando volviera Voldemort no te necesitaría como antes? —.

—Era consciente de eso—Respondió Snape, su voz tan dura como la mirada firme del director. Interiormente, le dolió el frío insulto y sintió que su corazón se convertía en hielo—Sin embargo, fuiste tú quien asumió que felizmente iría de regreso al lado del Señor Oscuro. Esto, incluso después de que proclamaste, y testificaste ante el Wizengamot y todo el mundo mágico que yo era tu “espía más confiable”—Él resopló y arrojó su taza de té sobre el platillo, destrozándolos a los dos—¿Nunca te paraste a pensar que Voldemort con mucho gusto te enviaría de vuelta mi corazón traidor? —.

Dumbledore miró una mancha de sangre que goteaba desde el pulgar de Snape hasta su muslo para empaparse en sus pantalones—Severus, estás sangrando—.

Snape ignoró al mago anciano, todavía enojado, y se puso de pie bruscamente, las piezas restantes de vajilla cayeron al suelo, la sangre todavía goteaba lentamente de su pulgar. La falta de expresión en el rostro del director lo enfureció—¿Cómo demonios podría haber sido de utilidad para ti o mi hijo, entonces, manipulador, viejo, bastardo? Ya sabes, la promesa que le hice a Lily y a Harry. Una promesa vinculante para mantenerlo a salvo. ¡En ninguna parte! ¡Ninguna maldita palabra en mi promesa declara que moriré por ti o por el maldito mundo mágico, Albus! —.

—¡Siéntate! —La voz de Dumbledore tronó.

La resistencia de Snape era formidable, pero la conmoción del director gritándole, combinado con la influencia de la magia de su voz, golpeó al Maestro de Pociones de nuevo en su silla, sacudiendo su espina dorsal. El impacto encendió una migraña justo detrás de sus ojos. El hábito le hizo cerrar los ojos para evitar el dolor. Periféricamente, se dio cuenta de un suave toque de túnica y luego sintió que la mano seca del anciano levantaba la herida. Un hechizo limpió la herida y una segunda lo curó.

La acción amable fue un recordatorio doloroso de las muchas veces que Snape había regresado de las reuniones del Señor Oscuro y se encontró siendo sanado por el director, así como así. La gentileza del hombre estaba socavando la desconfianza y la ira que había albergado durante los últimos meses.

Esperando más allá de la esperanza de que tal vez sus palabras, su enojo que acababa de desahogar habían tenido algún impacto sobre el mago más viejo, Snape abrió los ojos. Desafortunadamente, se las arregló para atrapar, solo un atisbo de un destello calculador en los ojos de Dumbledore. Ese brillo se desvaneció en el brillo compasivo con el que muchos estaban familiarizados cuando se dio cuenta de que el mago más joven había abierto los ojos. Había sido una transición rápida, pero no tan rápida como para que la mirada bien entrenada de Snape no lo hubiera captado. Apartó su mano de la de Dumbledore y la miró.

—Nunca demandé tu muerte, mi muchacho—Respondió Dumbledore con tristeza—Lo que esperaba era que empezaras a congraciarte con tus antiguos socios. Había pensado con Lucius... —Negó con la cabeza—Parece que su familia ha llegado antes que su necesidad de poder—.

Snape sonrió. Cualquiera que no conociera al patricio no sabría que el poder que Lucio ejerció sobre los mundos mágico y mágico desde la muerte afortunada de su padre fue mucho mayor que cualquier magia que ejerciera Voldemort.

El señuelo de Voldemort, en aquel entonces, había sido la finamente prometida riqueza y el poder de la magia antigua y olvidada. Una vez que atrapó a un sujeto dispuesto a tomar su Marca, la verdad de los deseos del Señor Oscuro quedó clara: la matanza de inocentes para purgar el mundo de muggles, nacidos de muggles y mestizos. Ese era el deseo de Abraxas Malfoy pero no el deseo de su hijo.

Lucius disfrutó del cultivo de contactos para diversas necesidades. Muchos eran legítimos, pero también hubo algunos sospechosos, muchos reunidos durante su tiempo como Mortífago, que todavía guardaba en su bolsillo cuando era necesario.

Para Lucius, la restauración del honor de los Malfoy era una meta elevada y digna. Para él era importante que su hijo creciera admirándolo con amor, no con miedo, ya que así había mirado a su propio padre. Para él, era importante ser un buen marido que realmente amara a su esposa y a su único hijo. Su matrimonio era fuerte a pesar de los rumores maliciosos (que poco a poco se iban extinguiendo) de las supuestas infidelidades de Lucius y de que sus apetitos eran incluso peores que los de Abraxas.

¡Snape pensó que Lucius y Narcissa eran positivamente molestos, a veces, con su afecto mutuo! Eran peores las pocas veces que intentaron ser casamenteros del Maestro de Pociones.

—Tal vez te olvides, Albus, que a un hombre le resulta difícil enfrentar la adversidad si no hay nada por lo que luchar—Replicó con firmeza—Harry es mi hijo. ¿Pensaste que una vez que le reclamé, que no había nada que yo no haría para mantenerlo a salvo? —.

Dumbledore levantó su cabeza, su mirada atravesó bruscamente a Snape—Eso es evidente, ¿no es así, Severus? —.

Snape negó con la cabeza lentamente—No, creo que tiene que decirse. Necesitas saber, Albus, que soy consciente de que hay fuerzas que no podemos comenzar a comprender en el entorno... —Miró con furia cuando vio un flash familiar en los ojos del director—¡No estoy hablando de esa maldita profecía así que no te atrevas a mencionarla! —.

Dumbledore se atrevió y habló con insistencia—Me doy cuenta de que eliges no creerlo, Severus, pero debes entender que Voldemort sí lo creyó. Su creencia era la de Lily, James y Harry—.

—¡Y marca mi alma también, Merlín maldito! —Snape salió a tierra—¡Sus muertes teñirán para siempre mi alma a causa de esa maldita profecía y no dejaré que atormente a mi hijo! Encontraré la forma de finalmente destruirlo. ¡No mi hijo... no mi hijo! —.

—Deja de gritar—Ordenó Dumbledore con cansancio. Sus finas puntas de los dedos masajearon su frente brevemente, luego dijo—Voldemort usó a tu hijo para tratar de obtener la Profecía en el Sala de las Profecías, Severus. ¿Estás enterado de eso? —.

Snape frunció el ceño oscuramente—¿Me tomas por un tonto ignorante, Albus? Los encontramos en la miserable Sala de las Profecías. Independientemente de lo que el Señor Oscuro crea o creas, Harry no se convertirá en un sacrificio mártir por la causa de la Luz por ello—.

Un largo e incómodo silencio se extendió entre los dos implacables magos cuando se sentaron uno frente al otro. Las llamas crepitaban cálidamente y los troncos de pino ardían dulcemente.

Dumbledore se puso de pie, se acercó a Snape y lo miró—Cualesquiera que sean tus sentimientos hacia mí, ahora, muchacho, ¿no preferirías tenerme de tu parte que en tu contra? ¿Estás tan seguro de que Lucius y tú pueden hacer esto por su cuenta? —.

Snape miró al anciano, un poco sorprendido de no escuchar la inflexión de la Magia de la Voz tratando de entrar en su camino a través de las palabras del mago. Snape no quería que Dumbledore fuera un enemigo, pero había tantas cosas que el viejo le había hecho a Harry, y a sí mismo...

—¿Te estás declarando mi enemigo, Albus? —Snape preguntó cansado.

El director respiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza—No lo soy, mi muchacho—.

—No deseo tenerte como enemigo, Albus, pero... —Mientras dudaba, apretó una mano en un puño, permitiendo que las uñas mordieran la vulnerable carne de su palma. Quedamente, él dijo—Pero, Harry es mi hijo. No permitiré que incluso tú le hagas daño—.

El brillo en los ojos del director regresó demasiado rápido para la comodidad de Snape cuando el hombre negó—¡Nunca quise hacerle daño al chico! —.

—Ya sea que lo pensaras o no, tu negligencia le permitió morir de hambre y ser golpeado y dejado crecer en un armario—La voz de Snape era dura, implacable y cansada, con un agotamiento que estaba en lo más profundo de su alma.

Snape eligió no mencionar que la naturaleza engañosa de Dumbledore había engañado al Ministerio sobre la tutela de Harry, y que la manipulación del mago había borrado la, una vez, gran fortuna de los Potter, dejando a Harry con suficientes galeones para pagar la escuela, las túnicas y los suministros. Golpeó a Snape, demasiado repentinamente, como un golpe en sus entrañas, que era posible que solo quedara tanto en la bóveda del chico porque el director nunca esperó que Harry viviera más allá de su Séptimo Año escolar. Tal teoría lo enfermó levemente.

El director suspiró tristemente y regresó a su silla donde se sentó, tomó su té frío y miró los patrones que dejaban las hojas de té—Entonces, ¿te he perdido, entonces, Severus? —.

Snape tenía sueños donde triunfalmente había puesto al director en su lugar. Sueños en los que le había dicho al hombre lo traicionado que se sentía por él, sin embargo, no podía. No porque sintiera lástima por el mago más viejo, sino porque él era Slytherin y una serpiente, nunca quemaban un puente hasta que ya no era necesario. Para bien o para mal, Dumbledore tenía la admiración y el amor de muchos en el mundo de los magos, lo que Snape no tenía. Desde la pequeña publicación en El Profeta declarando que Harry era su hijo, Snape había convertido en cenizas una buena cantidad de Howlers que los brujos y brujas entrometidos sentían que tenían el derecho de enviar para gritar su indignación de que un Mortífago fuera el padre del héroe del mundo mágico.

—La Luz no me ha perdido—Enfatizó Snape—Pero sobre todo, el bienestar de mi hijo viene antes que los Magos Oscuros, los Mortífagos y las Piedras Filosofales—No dijo, habiéndolo dado a entender antes, que el bienestar de Harry también iba antes de cierto director entrometido.

Snape se levantó de su silla sintiéndose cansado después de este día. Dejó la oficina del director y fue a la enfermería para ver a la señorita Granger y pensar un poco.

* * *

**_28 De Octubre De 1991 - Lunes, Tarde En La Noche_ **

Después de visitar a Hermione y descubrir que su hijo estaba despierto en la enfermería, aunque parecía gris y desafortunadamente perseguido, no acompañó a su hijo al dormitorio de Harry, sino que se movieron a su habitación en las profundidades de las mazmorras.

Harry no había dormido antes en los aposentos de su padre y Snape estaba preparado para transformar el sofá en una cama para su hijo. Mientras buscaba una almohada, sábanas y una colcha extra, se sorprendió al descubrir que sus habitaciones ahora tenían una habitación extra.

Cautelosamente abrió la puerta para encontrar una habitación bien amueblada con un gran escritorio de roble con ruedas, una cama con dosel también de roble con un dosel de cortinas verde oscuro, un armario de roble, una pequeña chimenea y una ventana encantada con vista a la cabaña de Hagrid. La ventana encantada estaba en un rincón que permitía un asiento de ventana grande y agradable.

En el piso de la habitación había una alfombra de pelo azul y verde, y las paredes estaban decoradas con paneles de madera revestidos de madera de roble y papel tapiz de satín cremoso.

Snape frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba si la habitación era una especie de oferta de paz equivocada del director. Con un encogimiento de hombros, decidió no cuestionarlo en este momento. Había tenido la intención de pedirles a los elfos domésticos que le dieran una habitación a su hijo, pero como de costumbre, otros asuntos intervinieron.

Harry, todavía con aspecto de concha y muy tranquilo, se sentó dócilmente en el sofá de su padre mirando las llamas de la chimenea. Snape había instado a su hijo desde el sofá y estaba más que satisfecho con la reacción de su hijo hacia el dormitorio.

Incluso si Dumbledore creó la habitación, por el florecimiento del color en las mejillas de Harry y la sonrisa en su rostro, Snape le agradecería. SI el director fuera el que estaba detrás de la creación del dormitorio.

Snape lo había observado desde la puerta mientras Harry exploraba su habitación. Sus dedos rozaron los muebles, la cortina del toldo, la suave colcha azul y verde, e incluso se quitó los zapatos y se quitó los calcetines para poder meter los pies en la gruesa alfombra.

Harry estaba tan obviamente encantado con su habitación, que había descongelado parte del horror que lo había helado desde la tarde en el Ministerio. Permitió que Snape se sentara al lado de Harry después de que transfigurara sus túnicas en pijamas y encendiera la pequeña chimenea, y le preguntara qué podía recordar que había pasado.

Los dos magos se acomodaron en la amplia cama, con almohadas apoyando la espalda de Snape y Harry acurrucado contra el costado de su padre.

El niño de once años no quería pensar en el día, pero incluso él tenía que admitir que todavía estaba demasiado fresco en su mente. Se sentó sobre sus pensamientos como algo viscoso y le recordó demasiado bien sus visiones de pesadilla de los unicornios y los centauros. La voz del monstruo todavía oscurecía obscenamente su memoria de los sentidos. Entrelazando sus dedos pequeños con los largos y delgados de su padre, comenzó a hablar con una voz que, al principio, sonaba dura.

—Realmente no pensé que algo estaba mal, al principio. Solo quería seguir explorando y sentía que algo estaba... me estaba haciendo cosquillas. Y entonces, estaba atrapado y había una jaula a mi alrededor y cada vez que peleaba se hacía cada vez más pequeña. Cuando el monstruo me dejó ver a Draco... —Harry se estremeció y encogió sus pies debajo de sí mismo. Snape lo atrajo más a su lado—Papá, Draco... mi mejor amigo por siempre... estaba tan asustado y no podía hacer nada—Su rostro se volvió para mirar a su padre—El monstruo iba a matarlo y yo podía ver cómo él también lo haría. Con esa luz verde—.

Snape tragó convulsivamente y palideció considerablemente. Si su hijo hubiera matado a Draco, lo habría destruido. No importaba que estuviera indefenso, la culpa de Harry se lo hubiera comido vivo. Por un breve momento, Snape estaba irracionalmente asustado por lo que pudo haber sido. Con la otra mano, pasó los dedos por el cabello de su hijo.

—Harry, ayudaste a Draco. ¿Recuerdas cómo lo hiciste? —Preguntó Snape con cuidado.

Harry se movió para poder ver mejor los ojos de su padre y la calidez en la negra oscuridad—La Oclumancia, creo. Simplemente me tranquilicé porque creo que tenía miedo y todo eso solo empeoraba las cosas—Frunció el ceño en sus pensamientos—Creo que al monstruo le gustaba eso. Quiero decir, le gustaba que tuviera miedo—.

—No hay duda de que lo hacía—Asintió Snape—Voldemort prosperaba con el miedo que causaba en los demás—.

Harry asintió y apoyó su mejilla contra el costado del pecho de su padre—He estado construyendo un... uhm... un jardín para Ocluir. Sin embargo, nunca pude deshacerme del estanque con el pez malvado—.

—¿Qué estanque es ese? —Preguntó Snape cautelosamente. Podía adivinar lo que podría ser, pero no lo haría.

—Cuando era muy pequeño, como de unos tres años, hice el estanque porque él no dejaba mis sueños en paz. Entonces fue cuando el ángel... quiero decir mamá, apareció por primera vez—Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios—Mamá es esta estatua que vigila el estanque con alas muy grandes. Ayudaba a mantener al malvado pez en el estanque y entonces no tendría esos malos sueños—Suspiró pesadamente—Creo que se hizo más difícil para ella cuando crecí. Tal vez por eso tengo esas visiones... —Su voz se apagó y Snape miró hacia abajo para ver a su hijo mirando a las llamas. La expresión hueca y embrujada era la de un niño demasiado joven y demasiado viejo. Le preocupaba al padre.

Snape se deslizó fuera de la cama, convocó un par de sus zapatillas y una bata que ajustó al tamaño de su hijo y luego llevó a Harry a su pequeña cocina. Comenzó a sacar las cosas para el té y Harry se puso a caminar a su lado para ayudar a preparar el té. Se hizo hervir el agua, se eligieron las hojas y luego se empapó, y mientras el té se estaba poniendo en remojo, Harry arregló las cosas de té en una amplia bandeja de cerámica que combinaba con el patrón chino de filigrana de la tetera, tazas y platitos. Sonrió al ver los lindos pasteles que su padre había sacado cuidadosamente de la caja de la panadería.

—Estos son petit fours. Los recibo de una panadería a la que tu madre y yo solíamos ir cuando éramos niños—Explicó Snape. Había sacado cuatro y había dejado el resto en la caja. Una vez que estuvo cerrado, volvió a lanzar los hechizos de enfriamiento y conservación que mantenían los dulces frescos.

—Los he visto antes—Dijo Harry mientras seguía a su padre a la sala de estar—No creo que los haya tenido alguna vez—.

Snape dejó el té y señaló un pastel que tenía glaseado rosa y lo que parecía ser una flor azul pálido—Puedes decir lo que son los rellenos y los pasteles con el glaseado. La pequeña flor azul significa que tiene arándanos y el glaseado rosado es para un pastel con sabor a fresa—Recogió el pequeño petit four y se lo entregó a su hijo.

Harry examinó el pequeño pastel con los ojos muy abiertos y luego mordió el caparazón semiduro del glaseado, el pastel y el relleno. Había pastel, relleno de crema y fruta maravillosa, todo escondido dentro del dulce glaseado.

—¡Tienes razón, papá! Hay arándanos y la fresa es muy delicada. ¡Esto está bueno! —Se sentó en el sofá mientras su padre vertía el té de una vieja tetera acristalada en tazas de té. El color principal era un azul suave con un diseño de filigrana de un jardín chino pintado cuidadosamente sobre la superficie—¿Cómo es que nunca los he visto en la cena en el Gran Comedor? —.

—Los petit fours son un dulce muggle, Harry. Dudo que los elfos domésticos ni siquiera sepan qué es un petit four. Compro dos docenas al comienzo de cada trimestre, y luego guardo los petit fours para ocasiones especiales—.

Harry tomó su té y sopló suavemente sobre su superficie humeante—Esto no es algo realmente especial, sin embargo—.

Snape tomó un sorbo apreciativo de su té—Me refiero al hecho de que ahora estás oficialmente en nuestros aposentos con tu propia habitación. Seguramente eso es especial, ¿no es así? —.

Harry sonrió brillantemente mientras tomaba otro petit four. Estudió el glaseado blanco y el decorado amarillo—¿Relleno de limón y pastel blanco? —Le preguntó a su padre. Snape le sonrió levemente y Harry mordió el dulce. Sonrió ante su correcta suposición.

Una vez que completaron su agradable té, Snape devolvió su conversación a la tarde. Snape quería saber si Harry sabía que había conjurado un _Patronus_.

Como se sentía más seguro y más afianzado, se acurrucó contra su padre. Snape convocó un afgano que Minerva había tejido para él un cumpleaños. Se quitó las botas y cubrió su regazo, y a su hijo con la suave lana.

Harry envolvió un puño en la manta y comenzó a hablar—Iba a volver a poner al pez malvado en el estanque, pero se dreno y desapareció. Antes de que pudiera realmente enojarme, de repente supe que estaba mal mantener al monstruo en el estanque—Harry frunció el ceño y resopló en sus pensamientos—Creo que el monstruo ya no cabía. Tal vez el monstruo se volvió demasiado fuerte. Así que, simplemente me concentré. ¿Ya sabes, la forma en que nos has estado mostrando últimamente para alejar a alguien más? —Snape asintió, feliz por dentro por cómo su hijo había usado sus ejercicios de Oclumancia—Bueno, así que empujé pero... —Harry sonrió soñadoramente—Mi ángel... mi mamá estaba allí. Sus alas son tan hermosas. Son blancas pero están llenas de color. Como ventanas de vidrio pintado en una iglesia—.

Snape tomó la pequeña diversión ofrecida y preguntó—¿Fuiste a la iglesia cuando eras un niño pequeño? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—La tía Petunia y el tío Vernon nunca fueron a la iglesia. Estaba huyendo de Dudley y sus amigos un día y di vuelta en una calle que nunca había visitado. Había una pequeña iglesia allí con ventanas de cristal pintado realmente hermosas. Estaba este hombre... —Harry miró a su nuevo padre—Llevaba túnica negra, así que pensé que eras tú... mi Hombre Oscuro. Me hizo un gesto para que entrara cuando Dudley gritó detrás de mí que me iba a dar una paliza—.

Snape estaba seguro de que lo sabía, pero aun así preguntó—¿Quién era el hombre, Harry? —.

—Padre Brown—Respondió Harry—Llevaba un sotada—.

Snape sonrió suavemente mientras corregía—Una sotana. Los sacerdotes usan esas cuando están ministrando a las personas. Parece que te salvó de tu primo. ¿El padre Brown lo hizo a menudo? —.

Harry murmuró—Solo cuando fui a la iglesia. Ojalá pudiera haber vivido allí, papá. Las ventanas con vidrios de colores siempre me recordaron las alas de mi madre—.

—Un buen hombre, Harry—Asintió Snape—¿Recuerdas algo más después de que trataste de alejar al mal? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No había nada más que pudiera recordar hasta que despertó en la enfermería.

>> Entonces, ¿nunca viste el cervatillo? —Preguntó Snape. Harry miró hacia arriba, completamente perplejo—Cuando te encontramos, había un cervatillo de luz blanca plateada, conocido como _Patronus_ , tirado a tu lado con la barbilla en tu muslo—.

Harry se sentó—¿Qué es un _Patronus_? —.

—Un _Patronus_ es un reflejo del lado positivo de tu magia—Iluminó Snape a su hijo—Es una poderosa magia protectora y la forma del animal es más bien simbólica. Puedes leer sobre tener un cervatillo como _Patronus_ —.

—¿Yo? ¿El cervatillo es mío? —Preguntó Harry con incredulidad. Su padre asintió—¡Genial! —Por un rato sonrió serenamente a las llamas en la chimenea y Snape estaba a punto de llevar a su hijo a la cama, cuando Harry preguntó—Papá, ¿Draco estará bien? —.

—Voy a llamar a Lucius mañana para ver cómo está, Harry—Respondió Snape—Si Draco se siente capaz, puedes hablar con él, entonces—.

—Bueno—Y luego Harry bostezó.

Snape acompañó a su hijo a la cama y los ojos de Harry se cerraron justo cuando se acurrucaba entre las sábanas calentadas con hechizos y la esponjosa colcha rellena. Escuchó el primer y suave ronquido que indicaba que su hijo estaba profundamente dormido. El Maestro de Pociones luego se deslizó silenciosamente a su habitación donde se quitó la ropa, completó sus abluciones, y finalmente se metió en su propia cama.

Snape había olvidado la Poción para Dormir Sin Sueños que Madame Pomfrey le había dado.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_La Familia Malfoy_ **

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado frente a la amplia chimenea de mármol y oro que decoraba el lujoso dormitorio que pertenecía a él y a Narcissa. Firmemente en su regazo con su cabeza contra el pecho de su padre, Draco estaba durmiendo. El niño no había dormido en el regazo de su padre desde que tenía cinco años y decidió que era “demasiado grande” para tales cosas.

Lucius se llevó un vaso cristalino de whisky muy viejo a los labios y lo bebió con cansancio. Echó un vistazo anhelante a su cama, pero se negó a desalojar a su hijo que había sobrevivido a un encuentro aterrador con el Señor Oscuro. El fantasma de Merlín, maldijo en silencio. Nunca había deseado tener a su familia cerca de ese bastardo y hoy casi había perdido a su pequeño hijo por el espíritu de Voldemort.

Narcissa, con su bata de seda de color rosa pálido, besó la mejilla de su esposo y se sentó a su lado en el pequeño sofá. Ella comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de su hijo. Cuando gimió mientras dormía, Narcissa se inclinó y besó la cálida frente del niño.

—¿Cómo está? —Le preguntó a su esposo.

—Debería estar agradecido de que esté dormido—Suspiró Lucius.

—¿Draco nunca dijo nada? —Lucius le tendió su copa a su esposa y ella tomó un sorbo agradecido antes de tomar el vaso y tomar otro sorbo.

—Ni una palabra. Todo lo que quería hacer era aferrarse a mí, Cissy—Apoyó la bebida y acarició la mejilla levemente rosada de su hijo—Él siguió llamándome “Papá”—.

Narcissa asintió. Lucius había comenzado a enseñarle a su hijo, a los tres años, a llamarlo por la variación más formal de “Padre”. Tristemente, miró a su hijo dormido y sintió ganas de darse una patada por haberlo hecho. Fue una de las pequeñas lecciones sobre “cómo ser un Malfoy” que había comenzado a alejar a su hijo de él.

—Mi padre nunca hubiera hecho esto por mí—Dijo Lucius mientras miraba las llamas.

—No eres Abraxas, querido—Le aseguró Narcissa mientras tomaba su mano y besaba la parte de atrás—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, amor—Sonrió—Y Draco también lo está. Sus cartas para mí se han llenado de tanto amor por ti desde que asumiste el deber de la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch—Lucius sonrió mientras sus mejillas ardían. Narcissa se rió suavemente.

Narcissa se movió para que ahora ella y Lucius compartieran la dulce carga de su hijo dormido. El brazo de Lucius ahora estaba sobre sus hombros.

—¿Recuerdas lo que le prometiste a Draco el día que nació? —Ella preguntó en voz baja.

Lucius asintió, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de ese día; uno de los pocos que mantuvo cerca de su corazón—Prometí ser un padre del que podría estar orgulloso—Miró profundamente a los amorosos ojos de su esposa—¿Lo está, Cissy? —.

—Mucho—Asintió ella. Ella colocó la palma de su mano contra el corazón de Lucius—Deja que este sea tu guía, amor—.

Se inclinó y besó la frente de su esposa—¿Tal vez mi Dragón preferiría seguir llamándome “Papá”? —Lucius susurró, un matiz de anhelo en su voz.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Las Mazmorras_ **

El pobre Snape acababa de entrar un sueño reparador cuando se despertó con el sonido de los gritos. Por un momento buscó su bata y sus zapatillas antes de recordar que las había reducido para su hijo. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a Merlín, y algunas otras deidades por dejar que se olvidara de haberle dado la Poción para Dormir Sin Sueños a su hijo, caminó descalzo por el pasillo hacia la nueva habitación.

Harry había dejado de gritar, pero estaba luchando con los puños y los pies contra un oponente invisible. El adversario se manifestó en esta realidad cuando su colcha y sábanas se juntaron y retorcieron alrededor de su cuerpo agitado.

Snape tocó el hombro de su hijo y tuvo la intención de decirle algo, pero el chico se despertó bruscamente y se alejó del inesperado toque de su padre.

—Harry. Soy yo—Dijo su padre suavemente.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces a través de los restos del sueño y sus ojos perpetuamente borrosos—¿Papi? —Snape se inclinó sobre la cama con las gafas del chico. Harry los agarró y se las puso. Tan pronto como pudo enfocarse en la cara de su padre, se lanzó a los brazos del hombre.

Snape enroscó sus brazos fuertemente sobre su hijo y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Harry—¿Puedes decirme de qué fue tu pesadilla? —.

Durante un largo momento, Harry permaneció en silencio, contento de aferrarse a su padre y no tener que pensar en nada más. Tampoco quería tener que recordarse a sí mismo que tenía once años y que estaba actuando como un bebé.

Harry suspiró, finalmente, y habló en voz baja. Él no notó el temblor en su voz—Todo estaba oscuro excepto por estos orbes, ¿cómo los que Draco y yo encontramos? —Snape acaba de hacer un asentimiento afirmativo que Harry escuchó en el pecho de su padre—Estaban en todas partes y caían, y salían terribles palabras de ellos. Ellos... ellos mataron a Draco y atraparon a Hermione. Entonces, corrí, pero no debería haberlo hecho, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si no corría, iba a estar solo... —Su voz se desvaneció brevemente. Snape podía sentir que una de las manos del niño se aferraba espasmódicamente a la camisa del pijama—No podía encontrarte—.

Snape se había preocupado de que esto pudiera ser una visión, o incluso una pesadilla sobre los Dursley. Había esperado pesadillas después de la experiencia de Harry en el Departamento de Misterios. A pesar de que se había estado pateando a sí mismo por haber olvidado la Poción para Dormir Sin Sueños, tal vez era mejor que su hijo soñara y se deshiciera de ellas.

—No tengo intención de dejarte solo, Harry—Dijo Snape hacia el cabello negro debajo de su barbilla—Eres mi hijo y mi responsabilidad— _“Y, te amo”_ , dijo interiormente. Snape se sentía como el peor de los cobardes por no expresar lo que sabía que había sido parte de él por algún tiempo. Incluso antes de la adopción Cruor Mea Cruor, para ser honesto.

Harry había escuchado lo que decía su padre, pero por alguna razón no disipó por completo sus temores. Vio por su pesadilla, la oscuridad invadiéndole y podía sentir que corría, ciegamente, en una búsqueda desesperada de su padre. No tenía idea de que un chorro de lágrimas mojaba la camisa de noche de Snape.

>> ¿Harry? —El delgado dedo índice de Snape se insinuó debajo del mentón de su hijo y, con un toque de presión, animó a su hijo a que lo mirara a los ojos. Él no sería un cobarde con este niño. Aunque nunca le había dicho estas palabras a nadie, ni siquiera a Lily, Snape se haría oír a sí mismo lo que sentía. Solo esperaba que Harry le creyera—Te he dicho antes que nada me haría rechazarte. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Como tu padre es mi responsabilidad, sí, pero lo hago porque yo también... —Se tragó el repentino sequedad en su garganta—Porque, no haría nada para perderte nunca, niño. Te amo demasiado para que te pase nada—.

Snape sabía que había dicho esas tres palabras de la manera correcta cuando Harry le sonrió. Y más. Dentro de los gloriosos ojos verdes del niño, había algo más que el amor que Harry tenía por su padre, sino la satisfacción y el conocimiento de que todo estaba bien en el mundo.

* * *

**_29 De Octubre De 1991, Martes, 7 De La Mañana_ **

Snape arrojó una pizca de polvos Flu en la chimenea y gritó—¡Mansión Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy! —

La conexión de Flu se abrió y Snape se arrodilló (con la ayuda de un Encantamiento de Amortiguación) en el hogar y clavó la cabeza en las llamas verdes. Mientras gritaba a la cavernosa y vacía biblioteca de Malfoy por Lucius, Snape pensó, una vez más, qué bueno sería si el Sistema de Comunicación por Espejos en uso por los Aurores estuviera disponible para el público mágico. La comunicación por Flu era estresante para las rodillas, las articulaciones y simplemente indignas.

Un elfo doméstico apareció frente a Snape e hizo una reverencia—¡Maestro Snapes! —Echó un vistazo al pequeño idiota—¿Necesita al Amo o al Ama Malfoys? —.

Snape se mordió la lengua con el comentario sarcástico que iba a hacer. Tal sarcasmo se perdía en la mayoría de los elfos domésticos—Necesito hablar con Lucius—.

—¡Dobby está consiguiendo al Maestro Lucius! —El elfo doméstico se desvaneció y Snape hizo todo lo posible por relajar su espalda.

El Maestro de Pociones realmente odiaba las llamadas por Flu.

—¡Severus! —Lucius había sido aparecido por su elfo que inmediatamente desapareció. Llevaba una bata de seda gris que se había atado apresuradamente alrededor de su cintura. No había zapatillas en sus pies y tenía círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos. Rápidamente lanzó un Encantamiento de Amortiguación y se arrodilló junto a la cabeza de Snape—Es sangriento temprano, hombre. ¿Es algún problema? —.

—Harry ha estado preocupado por Draco. ¿Cómo está? —Preguntó Snape.

—Todos nosotros tuvimos una noche difícil de malos sueños—Suspiró Lucius.

—Pensé que Madame Pomfrey te dio Dormir Sin Sueños—Se preguntó Snape.

—Ella lo hizo—Enmendó Lucius—Narcissa no es muy aficionada a eso y su naturaleza adictiva. Ella pensó que era mejor que Draco tuviera sus pesadillas, las hablara y lidiara con los problemas resultantes—.

Snape asintió. Él tenía que estar de acuerdo. Con demasiada frecuencia los padres confiaban demasiado en esa poción en particular sin darse cuenta de que solo estaban enterrando el problema. El Maestro de Pociones también conocía bastantes historias en las que los padres habían dejado dormir a sus hijos de manera accidental con la poción para Dormir Sin Sueños.

—¿Ya despertó tu hijo? —Preguntó Snape.

—Dragón finalmente pudo dormir alrededor de las cuatro esta mañana—Lucius sonrió débilmente—Estaba preocupado por Harry y Hermione—.

—Harry también estaba preocupado. ¿Vas a mantener a Draco en casa, entonces? —Snape necesitaba anotar en el registro oficial de la Casa Slytherin que Draco se había perdido el día por razones legítimas.

El patricio asintió—Todos tenemos que dormir. ¿Por qué no nos llamas justo antes de la cena? Entonces los chicos pueden hablar—.

—Estoy seguro de que Harry lo esperará—Respondió Snape—La señorita Granger también querrá ser incluida—.

—¿Y ella está bien? —Preguntó Lucius.

—La hice dormir con la prefecta Anglaise en su dormitorio anoche. Sin pesadillas, pero parece un tanto estoica—Observó Snape.

—Cissy estaba particularmente preocupada por ella. Hazle saber que si Hermione necesita hablar con cualquiera de nosotros, puede llamar en cualquier momento—Snape asintió. Entonces Lucius preguntó—¿Vas a avisar a sus padres? —.

Snape frunció el ceño levemente, al cuestionarse sus deberes de Jefe de Casa—Por supuesto, Lucius. ¿Pensabas lo contrario? —.

—Dumbledore—El mago más viejo simplemente respondió.

Snape suspiró en comprensión—Me gustaría mostrarte un recuerdo de la reunión que tuve ayer con el director. Era... bueno, aún no he podido describir qué era, ya que no se ha metido por completo, aún—.

—Llegaremos temprano en Halloween, entonces—Lucius se preparó para cerrar la llamada—Mañana enviaré a mi hijo a Hogwarts, Severus. Buen día—.

Con un asentimiento, Snape volvió a meter la cabeza en su alojamiento y fue a despertar a su hijo y comenzar el día.

* * *

**_29 De Octubre De 1991, Martes, Resto Del Día_ **

El martes fue bastante sombrío, pero las clases continuaron como de costumbre. Hubo una práctica en Encantamientos que revisó todos los hechizos aprendidos desde el comienzo del trimestre. Todos los estudiantes en el Primer Año lo hicieron bastante bien, incluyendo a Neville Longbottom quien sorprendió a sus maestros con una mejora gradual.

Su abuela no había visto ningún valor en enviar a su nieto a la escuela primaria ya que ella y su hermano Algernon creían que “el pobre y desafortunado Neville” era un Squib. Si Algernon no se hubiera emborrachado una noche de Halloween, para llorar a su sobrina y sobrino (los padres de Neville en San Mungo), y luego decidiera tirar a su sobrino nieto de ocho años de una de las ventanas de la mansión Longbottom, la magia de Neville pudo haber tomado mucho más tiempo para manifestarse. Tal como estaba, el niño hubiera caído, posiblemente hasta su muerte, pero su Magia Accidental había convertido el suelo en una superficie inofensiva de la que rebotó varias veces.

A los ocho años, Neville era considerado demasiado viejo para la escuela primaria, y pensó que su abuela y el tío Algy pensaban que era demasiado inteligente para eso. Neville ocultó su falta de lectura y escritura de los adultos, e hizo todo lo posible para aprender por sí mismo esas habilidades.

Neville había venido a Hogwarts sabiendo solo un poco de lectura y escritura. Podía escribir su nombre, notas simples y podía leer algunos de los libros para niños pequeños si tenía tiempo para trabajar lentamente en sus letras. Simplemente no podía leer sus libros de texto, y ciertamente no podía escribir las palabras que debería haber sabido.

Muy inteligentemente, Harry Potter fue el que recogió las pistas que le hicieron preguntarle a su padre si el joven Gryffindor podía leer. Una vez que se exploró esa posibilidad, y descubrió que era así, la Profesora McGonagall había asumido el deber adicional de enseñarle a su joven León cómo leer y escribir.

El profesor Flitwick estaba encantado de ver la mejora en su estudiante, ya que le tenía mucho cariño al niño que le recordaba a su nieto favorito.

Nunca pensó en preguntarse por qué el niño estaba mejorando rápidamente después de que comenzó el problema con Minerva McGonagall.

No hubo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Había sido cancelado debido a que el maestro, Quirinus Quirrell, sufría una enfermedad y no había nadie para tomar la clase. Snape no se había ofrecido, a pesar de un memorando proveniente del director pidiéndole que lo sustituyera.

En Transfiguración hubo una conferencia en la que Minerva McGonagall se detenía durante momentos extraños, mientras detenía su ritmo para mirar por la ventana de su clase. No muchos de los estudiantes de Primer Año recordaron el tema de la conferencia y Minerva tendría que repetirse en unas pocas semanas.

Historia de la Magia fue, como siempre, una conferencia. Hermione, que había insistido a su nuevo Jefe de Casa, Snape, que tenía que ir a clases, se había ido. Historia de la Magia, y la entrega aburrida del profesor Binns sobre los puntos más delicados de una de las Guerras de Duendes, resultó ser su talón de Aquiles; ella se durmió.

Snape había intentado evitar todas sus clases, y de hecho había perdido sus primeras dos clases, pero el director había visitado a su Maestro de Pociones en su habitación y había encontrado al hombre dormido con su hijo sobre su regazo.

Dumbledore no había mostrado misericordia. Envió a Harry a Madame Pomfrey ya que no podía permanecer despierto el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que el director estaba en la habitación de su padre. Luego envió a Snape a enseñar.

* * *

**_29 De Octubre De 1991 - Por La Noche, Las Mazmorras_ **

Harry llevó a Hermione a su cuarto y al de su padre para hablar con Draco esa noche. Snape notó que la chica usualmente brillante parecía aburrida; una marca de agotamiento. Ella podría haber logrado alejarse de la influencia del Demonio en el Departamento de Misterios, pero todavía sufría de fatiga debilitante.

—Señorita Granger—Comenzó a decir Snape, pero Harry le tocó el brazo. Se corrigió a sí mismo ya que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para llamar a los amigos de Harry por sus nombres cuando no estaban en clase—Hermione, ¿dormiste anoche? —.

Hermione solo se sentó en el sofá y logró encogerse de hombros—Estoy bien, señor—Respondió en voz baja.

Los labios de Snape se adelgazaron. La chica estaba muy lejos de estar bien—Papá—Interrumpió Harry—¿Podemos hablar con Draco ahora? ¿Por favor? —.

El tono de Harry era un poco corto, y normalmente Snape no dejaría que algo así pasara sin protestas, pero entendió cuán preocupado estaba su hijo por su amigo. Lanzando un Hechizo de Amortiguación, se arrodilló sobre la chimenea y lanzó un puñado del polvo negro brillante de Flu en las llamas. Una vez que pasaron al verde, llamó—¡Mansión Malfoy! —.

—Severus—Vino la voz de Lucius—Tiempo perfecto. Draco ha estado esperando ansiosamente tu llamada de Flu—.

Harry se acostó en el hogar junto a su padre. Snape se encontró flanqueado cuando Hermione se arrodilló en el otro lado. Estaba a punto de levantarse, pero sintió una extraña sensación de que debería quedarse quieto.

—¿Draco? —Llamó Harry—¡No fui yo! ¡Perdón por todo! —.

—Está bien, Harry. Sé que no eras tú. Tienes ojos verdes. ¿Está Hermione allí? —Preguntó Draco.

—Estoy aquí, Draco—Respondió la niña. Su voz sonaba mucho más animada—Tomé notas en todas nuestras clases pero... —Miró con culpa a su maestro.

—¿Pero qué? —Preguntó Draco.

Hermione suspiró—Yo... me quedé dormida en Historia de la Magia. No tome ninguna nota allí—Se volvió hacia Snape y le susurró—Lo siento, señor—.

Snape negó con la cabeza, entendiendo en silencio. Se había quedado dormido con las conferencias de Binns una o dos veces él mismo. Los estudiantes sintieron que era una señal de fortaleza si uno podía permanecer despierto durante su clase. Snape lamentaba el hecho de que ni una sola vez desde que Binns murió durante una siesta en la sala de profesores, Dumbledore o la Junta de Gobernadores había pensado alguna vez en contratar a un reemplazo. Historia de la Magia era mucho más que un puñado de Guerras de Duendes.

Escuchó a los niños preguntar por la salud de los demás y luego hablaron de la tarea, la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch... cualquier cosa menos el incidente en el Sala de las Profecías. Finalmente, el Trío de Plata agotó su conversación y el Maestro de Pociones terminó la llamada por Flu.

Snape hizo que Hermione y Harry hicieran su tarea mientras él arreglaba tazas de chocolate caliente que estaban mezcladas con Poción para Dormir Sin Sueños diluida. Quería asegurarse de que los dos niños tuvieran la oportunidad de disfrutar su bebida antes de irse a la cama.

* * *

**_30 De Octubre De 1991 - Mañana_ **

Harry y su padre desayunaron en sus habitaciones (¡A Snape le pareció agradablemente extraño que le gustara pensar que sus habitaciones ya eran suyas!) Y Snape observó a su hijo mientras tomaba su café. No había sentido ganas de comer, pero para ser un buen ejemplo para su hijo, había comido algo de fruta y dos huevos con facilidad. Solo el café estaba haciendo que la comida se asentara en su estómago.

Su hijo fue sometido, pero Snape tuvo la sensación de que se debía más al hecho de que Harry había estado decepcionado por no poder hablar con Draco esa mañana. El chico incluso había tenido una rabieta a medias por la que rápidamente se había disculpado antes de que su padre lo reprendiera por ello.

Cuando Harry comía en el Gran Comedor, tendía a tener una naturaleza mucho más gregaria de la que estaba mostrando ahora. El niño sonreía, se reía y se unía a las conversaciones. El Harry Potter, ahora Snape, sentado frente a él, era el que el Maestro de Pociones había esperado ver más, después de haberlo rescatado de los Dursley.

Snape había leído varios libros sobre psicología infantil. Aunque la Casa Slytherin tenía la reputación de tener la mayor cantidad de niños con problemas. Durante su mandato, descubrió que ninguna Casa estaba exenta de niños con problemas. Se había vuelto mejor al ver los signos de problemas, no solo porque había tenido conocimiento de primera mano de ellos, sino que su lectura también le había enseñado una o dos cosas. Más de unas pocas veces, Snape había sugerido que todos los maestros deberían tener un curso de un año en psicología infantil para que los errores que Minerva había cometido atrozmente no se repitieran.

Hogwarts podía ser una escuela superior en la academia mágica, pero Snape sabía que había lugares donde no guiaba a las mentes jóvenes que llegaban a ellos, y una de las peores causas era el director.

Snape estaba preocupado de que los cambios de humor fluctuantes de su hijo, su tendencia a la deriva de reaccionar como un niño más joven que a veces de su propia edad, fueran señales de advertencia. Harry tendría un gran avance, o si Snape no estaba allí para proteger a su hijo de las fuerzas externas que lo perjudicaban, podría sufrir una crisis mental. Tenía la intención de hacer todo lo posible, pero como el director era tan obstinado como él, los muchos peligros que Snape estaba tratando de desviar eran solo eso... muchos; un agotador “muchos”.

—¿Estás bien, papá? —Preguntó Harry suavemente mientras miraba a su padre por el borde de su vaso de jugo de naranja.

Snape no se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado sus ojos en sus pensamientos. Él los abrió—Un poco cansado, quizás—Sonrió amablemente—No te preocupes, sin embargo—.

Snape fue recompensado por una sonrisa pequeña y descarada de su hijo mientras bromeaba—Creo que tus estudiantes se preocuparán, sin embargo—.

—¡Lo harán, Harry! —Con una sonrisa un poco más amplia, Snape suspiró. Terminó el café, se secó los labios con la servilleta y luego se concentró por completo en su hijo, que había terminado su propio desayuno—Como pensé que sería aburridísimo quedarte aquí todo el día, le pedí a la prefecta Anglaise que acompañara a la señorita Granger a la enfermería y es posible que te reúnas con ella allí—.

Las emociones de Harry fueron mixtas. Quería desesperadamente ver a Hermione, pero ¿tenía que estar atrapado en la enfermería todo el día? Su rostro reflejaba esas preocupaciones.

—No necesitas preocuparte, Harry—Dijo Snape—Madame Pomfrey revisará tus Núcleos Mágicos para ver cómo se han recuperado. Después de eso, ambos podrán pasar el día en el Solárium de la Enfermería—.

—Pensé que Hermione iría a clases—Reflexionó Harry mientras terminaba su potaje.

Su padre respondió—Aunque la señorita Granger quería volver a clases, la he excusado por el día. Cometí un error al dejar que la joven asistiera a clases ayer—.

Harry asintió con la sabiduría de su padre—Hermione estaba muy cansada ayer—Él sonrió—¡Ella me dijo a mí y a Draco que si la Profesora McGonagall no daba una conferencia, probablemente hubiera transformado su dedo gordo en un botón! —.

—Supongo que ese es un tema que ambos deberían estudiar entonces, Harry—Sugirió Snape.

—¿Qué es un solárium, papá? —Preguntó Harry mientras observaba cómo su padre invocaba su mochila y sus túnicas escolares.

—Un solárium generalmente es una habitación acristalada que está expuesta al sol. El Solárium de la Enfermería tiene paredes y techo de vidrio que están contra una esquina de Hogwarts. Las plantas colgantes, los arbustos y los árboles brindan un ambiente rico en oxígeno y un frescor natural en la habitación a pesar del sol—Snape no mencionó que a menudo se recuperaba de las reuniones más oscuras del Señor Oscuro en el solárium. Era, en su mente, un pequeño pedazo de paraíso—Y no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, no quiero que estudies demasiado—.

Harry bufó divertido. La ceja derecha de Snape se levantó un poco y él se levantó—De hecho. ¡Es hora de irse, Señor Snape! —.

—¡Sí, señor, papá! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Los Dormitorios De Slytherin_ **

Hermione dejó el baño en su habitación y la de Millicent Bulstrode y bostezó. No había sido una noche fácil la noche anterior, ya que no dejaba de despertarse con la terrible sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo. No era una pesadilla, sino una sensación extraña. Como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas en el cerebro.

Fue vergonzoso, pero al mismo tiempo, Hermione había estado muy contenta de tener a su compañera de dormitorio. Esta mañana, sin embargo, se sintió extrañamente celosa de sus dos mejores amigos, quienes estaban cada uno con sus familias, siendo consolados por un padre por la dura prueba en el Salón de las Profecías.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Mione? —Preguntó Millicent mientras se abrochaba la camisa de algodón que llevaba como parte de su uniforme bajo las túnicas de su escuela.

—Extraño a mis padres—Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en uno de los postes de su cama con dosel.

—Puedes escribirles, ¿sabes? —Millicent le recordó a la chica.

—Lo sé, pero no lo entenderán realmente, Milli—Hermione y Millicent habían acortado los nombres de los demás hace unos días, pero no permitieron que nadie más usara sus apodos privados. Hermione había sentido cosquillas por poder tener algo tan “femenino”, que nunca antes había tenido—Se pondrán muy preocupados y... y no sé, pero incluso podrían tratar de hacer que deje Hogwarts—.

Millicent hizo una pausa para ponerse la túnica sobre los hombros y dejó caer la mandíbula—¿Realmente harían eso? —.

Hermione se encogió de hombros—Espero que no lo hagan. Ninguno de los dos estaba feliz de saber que yo era una bruja—Se estremeció al recordar lo chillona que había estado su madre por el descubrimiento.

**_Flashback_ **

—¿Magia? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡George, esto arruinará todo lo que hemos planeado para Hermione! —Jean Granger estaba en la sala de estar mientras Hermione escuchaba desde las sombras del pasillo de arriba.

—Estás sobrereaccionando, Jean—Advirtió George Granger.

—¡No me digas que estoy sobrereaccionando, George! —Siseó Jean—¿Hermione iba a ser doctora y ahora va a ser una bruja verrugosa con un sombrero puntiagudo? —.

Hermione escuchó a su padre maldecir en respuesta. Estaba gruñendo, pero estaba haciendo poco para apoyar el deseo de Hermione de ir a Hogwarts. Descubrir que era una bruja le había explicado tantas cosas raras sobre ella y no podía esperar para aprender más sobre este mundo secreto que vivía justo al lado de su plana existencia.

>> Todo lo que hemos hecho por esa chica será un desperdicio, George, ¡y no te atrevas a decirme que no estás decepcionado! —Jean exigió.

Hermione sabía que su madre no iba a tomar bien este descubrimiento. Desde que podía recordar, su madre le había contado que ella, su única hija, se convertiría en una doctora de prestigio. Hermione era una chica brillante cuya mente la llevaría a un mundo de sociedad lujosa; algo que Jean Granger siempre había deseado. De hecho, Hermione había sospechado durante mucho tiempo que su madre se había casado con George Granger, no porque también fuera dentista como ella, sino porque sus padres eran ricos y estaban muy interesados en las gracias sociales de la sociedad. Desafortunadamente, los padres de George sintieron que su hijo se había casado por debajo de él y lo habían repudiado sumariamente, evitando a su simple esposa de Yorkshire. Jean había sugerido en más de una ocasión que su hija era su segunda oportunidad en la vida de sociedad que ella quería.

Hermione se había sentido enferma esa noche por haber arruinado todo para su madre. En el fondo, sin embargo, una parte de ella había gritado de triunfo porque ahora viviría su vida a su manera.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

Esta era lo que ella sentía que estaba amenazada. Hermione no se lo había contado a nadie, pero estaba segura de que su madre esperaba la excusa perfecta para sacarla de Hogwarts y salir del mundo mágico. Para siempre. Estaba segura de que las cartas que los Profesores McGonagall y Snape, y probablemente incluso el director habían enviado a sus padres sobre el ataque, y que su reordenación probablemente fueran guardadas por su madre como base para esa temida expulsión.

Millicent sonrió en un intento de animar a su amiga—No tienes que escribirles, Mione—.

—Sí, pero el profesor Snape escribirá, y la señora Malfoy probablemente escriba también—Todavía perdida y un poco reacia a dejar sus preocupaciones atrás, Hermione no protestó cuando Millicent la levantó por la manga de su túnica y la empujó suavemente desde el dormitorio. En la Sala Común, las dos amigas se separaron y la prefecta Anglaise acompañó a Hermione a la enfermería, donde desayunaría y esperaría a que Harry se uniera a ella.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_El Solárium_ **

Por un tiempo, después de que Harry había llegado, Hermione había olvidado todo acerca de sus padres. Tanto ella como Harry hicieron todo lo posible para evitar el tema de ayer. Fue fácil, al principio, especialmente cuando Madame Pomfrey les mostró el solárium.

¡El solárium era un lugar hermoso! Era todo de cristal y tenía forma de “L”, ya que estaba pegado a la esquina más alejada de la enfermería. Las plantas colgaban de las pesadas vigas de madera y también estaban esparcidas en grandes macetas y jardineras. Cómodas y confortables sillas tapizadas en suave estampado de algodón, estaban esparcidas entre la vegetación junto con dos mesas redondas donde podían trabajar en sus deberes, o jugar al ajedrez mágico, o uno de los muchos juegos de mesa que la medi-bruja tenía en un estante en el solárium. Madame Pomfrey también les había encargado regar todas las plantas después de mostrarles cómo producir agua desde los extremos de sus varitas.

Afuera, la nieve más nueva cubría los terrenos de Hogwarts y brillaba bajo el sol como diamantes.

Harry y Hermione habían declarado que el solárium era la mejor habitación del castillo.

Hermione les indicó que trabajaran en sus tareas después de que se completara el riego de las plantas, y Harry no pudo evitar decirle a su estudiosa amiga que su padre había mencionado en el desayuno que no debían estudiar demasiado. Hermione se sorprendió adecuadamente, y Harry se rió por unos minutos sobre eso. Para su amiga, no había demasiado estudio.

Comparativamente, leyeron y luego se interrogaron el uno al otro sobre la teoría de Transfiguración. Hermione era una genio, pero Harry todavía no estaba pensando en los conceptos más básicos de la Transfiguración. Eso lo frustró y se preguntó, por centésima vez, por qué no podía simplemente agitar su varita y cambiar algo sin tener que pensar demasiado al respecto.

—La transfiguración sería inútil en combate—Murmuró Harry hoscamente—Te golpearían incluso antes de que pudieras pensar en lo que querrías convertir a tu enemigo—.

Hermione suspiró con paciencia—Muy pocas brujas y magos usan la Transfiguración en una situación de combate, Harry. No, a menos que la Transfiguración les sea tan natural como lo es respirar. Deberías pensar en las necesidades más prácticas de la Transfiguración—Sugirió.

Él rodó los ojos—Como si necesitara que mis botones se convirtieran en dedales en el futuro—.

Muchachos, pensó Hermione. A veces simplemente no podían pensar más allá del Quidditch o abandonar la clase. La Transfiguración tenía cientos de usos diarios. Y también había muchos niveles en el arte. Había una Transfiguración permanente o una Transfiguración temporal. Transfiguración inanimada a inanimada era la más común, pero Hermione estaba intrigada por lo inanimado a lo animado en Transfiguración y no podía esperar para aprender eso. Pensando en los aspectos avanzados, pensó en algo que podría darle a Harry, la excusa que necesitaba para abrocharse y prestar más atención en clase.

—¿Has oído hablar de los Animagos? —Ella le preguntó.

Harry levantó la vista, captando un astuto brillo en los ojos marrones de su amiga—No. ¿Qué es? —.

—Es cuando un mago es capaz de transformarse en un animal. Es un nivel muy avanzado de Transfiguración y no todos pueden hacerlo, pero apuesto a que podrías ser capaz de hacerlo, Harry. Es que tienes que prestar atención en Transfiguración ahora, para que tengas una base sólida para el entrenamiento Animago—.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron ante eso. Sería realmente genial ser capaz de convertirse en un animal—¿Cuándo podemos aprender a hacer eso? —.

Hermione hizo una mueca leve y la brillante apariencia de Harry se atenuó un poco—Bueno, no es así. Es una capacitación muy especializada y, como dije, no todos pueden hacerlo. En nuestro Séptimo Año, podríamos preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall si nos enseñaría. No creo que lo haya visto nunca, pero ella es un gato Animago—.

—¿Séptimo Año? —Harry palideció ante eso. ¿Tendría que estudiar Transfiguración por tanto tiempo? Por supuesto, no se detuvo a pensar que la Transfiguración era una de las artes mágicas enseñadas en Hogwarts que debías tomar durante siete años.

Hermione asintió, pero luego se animó—Tal vez haya algunos libros en la biblioteca que nos digan más—.

Harry suspiró. Él realmente no quería ir a la biblioteca voluntariamente. Aun así, Harry puso un poco más de esfuerzo que de costumbre en sus estudios y su ensayo de Transfiguración lo reflejó. Como estudiante constante de “A”, hasta el momento, se sorprendería gratamente al saber que obtuvo una sólida “S”.

Hermione quería seguir estudiando, pero Harry, finalmente al final de la cuerda con el estudio, convenció a la chica para que jugara un juego de Construyendo Hogwarts. Era un fascinante juego animado y en 3D que interrogaba a los jugadores sobre diversos aspectos de la historia de los magos. Cada jugador (hasta cuatro) se le permitía seleccionar un Fundador como pieza del juego, que ayudaría al jugador con pistas sobre las respuestas, o animarlos. Como cada jugador tenía una respuesta correcta, Hogwarts se construiría lentamente. Sin embargo, demasiadas respuestas incorrectas seguidas le quitaban la piedra vital que sostenía el castillo.

Harry eligió a Salazar Slytherin para ayudarlo y Hermione eligió a Rowena Ravenclaw. Las piezas eran muy intrincadas con cinco pulgadas de alto. Ambos eran muy obstinados.

El dispositivo de interrogación era un cristal redondo en el que el jugador que tenía el siguiente turno tocaba la esfera y una voz femenina susurrante hacía la pregunta.

Hermione tuvo el primer turno, así que tocó el cristal. La voz habló—¿Cuál de los antiguos jefes de Hogwarts fue también una célebre sanadora en San Mungo? —.

—¡Dilys Derwent! —Hermione respondió rápidamente—¡Fue fácil! —Ella sonrió mientras veían los cimientos del castillo construirse un cuarto del camino.

—¿Esa fue fácil? —Preguntó Harry. Su barbilla cayó sobre su mano mientras su codo descansaba sobre su rodilla. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un juego largo. Aunque, y sonrió maliciosamente, si daba suficientes respuestas incorrectas, ¡el castillo se derrumbaría!

A medida que el juego avanzaba, Harry descubrió que había escuchado en la clase de Historia de la Magia un poco más de lo que se había quedado dormido. Snape revisó su trabajo en todas sus clases y eso incluyó Historia en la que muchos estudiantes se despreocupaban. El profesor Binns le asignó ensayos, pero con demasiada frecuencia olvidó tomarlos, o si los tenía, a veces nunca conseguía calificarlos. Snape había dejado de intentar convencer al director para que contratara al menos al asistente de un maestro para el viejo fantasma, pero Dumbledore pensó que todo estaba bien.

A mitad del edificio de Hogwarts, fue el turno de Harry. Tocó el globo y la voz preguntó—¿A quién pertenecía originalmente el Sombrero Seleccionador? —.

Harry frunció el ceño. Eso fue nuevo para él. Miró a Hermione quien obviamente sabía la respuesta porque estaba sentada con ambas manos en un esfuerzo por no levantar una. Harry sonrió ante eso, pero todavía estaba atascado en cuál era la respuesta. Luego miró su pieza de juego, Salazar Slytherin, que tenía los brazos cruzados mientras miraba con enojo a uno de los Fundadores que estaba en el estante de reserva y que estaba saltando de arriba abajo. Harry soltó una risita—¡Godric Gryffindor! —.

—¡Eso es hacer trampa! —Hermione resopló con disgusto ante la figura de Gryffindor.

—¡No cuando la respuesta es tan clara como la nariz en tu cara, niña! —Gritó Godric Gryffindor.

Fue en ese momento cuando las piezas de los Fundadores comenzaron a discutir entre sí y tanto Harry como Hermione dejaron el juego para estudiar un poco más.

Madame Pomfrey entró al solárium una hora antes del almuerzo para encontrar a sus dos cargos dormidos en las dos camas que ella había Transfigurado para ellos de dos de las sillas. Pasó unos minutos sacando sus libros, notas y plumas a una mesa cercana y luego colocó las cobijas sobre ellos y finalmente ejecutó un Encantamiento de Diagnóstico Rápido y General para comprobar que estaban bien físicamente.

A la hora del almuerzo, Snape llegó para revisar a sus dos Serpientes y los encontró comiendo sopa, ensalada y cóctel de frutas para el postre.

—¡Hola profesor! —Saludó Hermione.

—Hola, señor—Saludó Harry. Estaba un poco inseguro de si podía o no referirse al hombre como su padre o su maestro.

—Hola, Harry, Hermione—Saludó Snape, relajando la leve confusión de su hijo—¿Cómo están ustedes dos? —.

—Estamos bien—Murmuró Harry. Tenía la sensación de que su padre podría hablar sobre ayer y no quería. Había sido un buen día hasta ahora.

Hermione también fue sometida, pero su respuesta—Bien, señor—Fue un poco alegre. La niña, sin embargo, sabía que su maestra se estaba preparando para hablarles sobre el Departamento de Misterios.

Snape se acomodó en una de las sillas, pero los niños tuvieron un poco de alivio mientras almorzaba con ellos. Una vez que el almuerzo terminó y los platos se despejaron, Snape miró a los dos niños ante él.

—No puedo decir que entiendo lo que sucedió en el Sala de las Profecías del Ministerio, el lunes—Comenzó a decir Snape—Sé que fue aterrador de diferentes maneras para los dos—.

—Pero me siento mejor, papá—El intento de Harry fue convencer a su padre, pero una parte de él también quería convencerse a sí mismo.

Snape levantó una mano—Sé que te gustaría haber superado tal cosa en veinticuatro horas, hijo, pero no funciona de esa manera. Quiero que sepas que ninguno de los dos está solo en esto—Él entrecerró su mirada sobre Harry—Como tu padre, nunca hay un momento en el que me molestes si me necesitas, Harry. Si tienes pesadillas, o simplemente quieres hablar conmigo, sobre cualquier cosa, estoy aquí para ti—.

Harry respiró profundamente y sonrió—Gracias, papá. ¿Qué hay de Hermione? —Él miró a su amiga.

—Señorita... Hermione. Como su Jefe de Casa, estoy aquí para usted también—Su mirada atrapó la de ella suavemente—Los Malfoy también deseaban que les dijera que si necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, podía llamar a Lucius o Narcissa en cualquier momento—.

—No me gustaría imponerme—Dijo Hermione vacilante.

—Los Malfoys son tus Patrocinadores mágicos, Hermione—Aclaró Snape—Es una responsabilidad que ambos se toman muy en serio. Ninguno de los dos desea que sientas que estás sola en esto, así que no lo dudes. ¿Entendido? —.

—Gracias, señor. Creo que... bueno... de alguna manera me gustaría hablar con la Sra. Malfoy—Dijo vacilante.

Snape inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado—¿Creo que se te solicitó que te refirieras a tus Patrocinadores como tíos? —.

Hermione sonrió y ella se sonrojó—Tía Cissy. Me gustaría hablar con ella—.

Snape asintió—Voy a hacer una llamada por Flu a los Malfoy antes de la cena. Harry hablará con Draco y te invito a hablar con Narcissa—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry y Hermione jugaron un poco más de su juego de Construyendo Hogwarts, pero ambos tuvieron que admitir que estaban cansados. El centro mágico de Hermione todavía estaba “magullado”, como le llamaba Madame Pomfrey, y ella encontraría que necesitaba siestas en los momentos más extraños. La medi-bruja la había advertido que no ignorara la necesidad.

Harry acababa de dormir bastante y sin estar plagado de pesadillas. Sus siestas fueron tocadas, aunque ligeramente, por una repetición de la tarde en el Ministerio. No se revolvió, y ciertamente no se despertó gritando, pero tampoco estaba terriblemente bien descansado. Madame Pomfrey también le había dicho que solo las siestas lo ayudarían. Interiormente había gruñido ante eso; ¿Por qué todos creían que era un bebé?

El prefecto Gordon Billock escoltó a los dos Primeros Años Slytherins de la enfermería media hora antes de la cena a la oficina de su Jefe de Casa. Al entrar a la oficina, encontraron a Snape en su Flu recibiendo a Lucius, Draco y Narcissa.

—¡Harry! —Draco gritó tan pronto como vio a su mejor amigo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó rápidamente. Luego le lanzó a Hermione una mirada de alivio y también la abrazó—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —.

—Mayormente cansada, pero creo que estoy bien—Para sorpresa de Hermione, y pronto felicidad, Narcissa barrió el antiguo piso y atrajo a la joven en su abrazo.

—Perdóname, Hermione—Dijo Narcissa suavemente mientras tomaba la mejilla de Hermione para poder verla a los ojos—Debería haber venido y llevarte a la Mansión Malfoy—.

Hermione sonrió—Está bien, tía Cissy. Me alegro de verte ahora—.

Narcissa se inclinó y besó la frente de la niña y Hermione se sonrojó con el calor materno que la cubría. Su propia madre nunca había sido tan cariñosa.

Con Draco regresando para apoyarse contra su padre, mientras Lucius se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Snape, y Hermione recibiendo abrazos de Narcissa, Harry se sentía un poco excluido. Como si sintiera esto, Snape le indicó a Harry que se acercara y el joven Primer Año, felizmente se puso al lado de su padre y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando su padre colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Te está yendo bien, Draco? —Preguntó Snape mientras se sentaba en su silla de escritorio. Harry se inclinó ligeramente contra él.

Draco asintió y luego se encogió de hombros. Luego miró a su padre que habló en voz baja—Dile a Severus lo que me dijiste, Dragón—.

Draco se movió nerviosamente y miró a Harry antes de mirar sus pies—El orbe que Har... que Quien-Tu-Sabes quería que yo obtuviera para él, cayó sobre Harry cuando lanzó el cervatillo. Cuando se rompió, escuché una voz—.

—¡Espere! —Espetó Snape—Señorita Granger, Señor Potter, por favor vayan a cenar. Entonces quiero que regresen de inmediato a sus dormitorios y a la cama—.

Lucius frunció el ceño, y Harry estaba a punto de preguntar por qué tenían que irse, cuando su padre lo miró fijamente. Con una pequeña mirada ceñuda, él y Hermione se fueron.

Una agitación de su varita configuró un Hechizo de Silenciamiento (en caso de que Harry tuviera la brillante idea de hacer un poco de escucha) y un Encantamiento de Bloqueo. Snape bajó la mirada hacia Draco quien se sintió muy cohibido con todos los adultos mirándolo expectantes.

>> ¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Qué dijo la voz? —Preguntó Snape.

Draco tragó saliva y se relajó un poco cuando su padre deslizó un brazo reconfortante alrededor de su cintura. De memoria, repitió lo que había oído cuando el orbe se rompió contra la cabeza de su amigo.

— El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... —.

Como si el intento de recordar lo hubiera agotado, Draco se debilitó contra su padre. Lucius se giró levemente y tomó a su hijo en sus brazos. Sin importarle que su maestro estuviera mirando, el niño colocó su mejilla cansadamente contra el pecho de su padre y cerró los ojos. En lo que a Draco se refería, había terminado por el día.

—Severus, ¿qué fue eso? —Preguntó Lucius.

—Toda la profecía del Señor Oscuro. Es esa pieza ignorante de estiércol de hipogrifo psíquico que marcó a los Potter para su muerte y a Harry Potter como el Salvador del Mundo Mágico—Snape hizo una mueca—Es esa cosa la que ha influenciado la acción de Dumbledore desde que estúpidamente reporté la mitad de lo que escuché a nuestro Maestro Oscuro hace mucho tiempo—.

—¿Y el Señor Oscuro lo creyó? —Preguntó Lucius suavemente mientras acariciaba la espalda de Draco. El chico se había vuelto a dormir.

Snape asintió—¿Recuerdas que tenía una creencia obsesiva en toda superstición y adivinación? —Lucius asintió—Nuestra guerra ha sido alimentada porque tanto el Señor Oscuro como el director creen completamente en la Profecía—Una sombría mirada de determinación oscureció sus facciones—La vida de mi hijo no estará determinada por una profecía, Lucius. Ninguno de nuestros hijos luchará en esta guerra que comenzaron los adultos—.

Lucius le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo y se puso de pie. Snape se levantó también, y miró a Draco con una ceja fruncida—No está bien, ¿o sí? —Observó.

—Ha tenido muy poco sueño, incluso hoy—Suspiró Lucius—Tener que enfrentar al Señor Oscuro dentro del cuerpo de tu mejor amigo es... desagradable, Severus—.

Los labios de Snape se redujeron por la preocupación—No pareció que culpara a Harry—.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza—De alguna manera, no creo que lo haga. Una de las pesadillas de las que se despertó fue intentar salvar a Harry y no pudo. Aunque Luc quería que Dragon se quedara mientras nosotros veníamos aquí, era muy importante para Dragon ver a Harry—

—Y para Harry ver a Draco—Snape se acercó a su escritorio, y vacilantemente tocó sus dedos sobre el pelo suave de Draco. Observó que el niño se había quedado dormido en el abrazo de su padre—Creo que sería mejor si le das Dormir Sin Sueños esta noche—Sugirió—Entonces, envíalo de regreso por la mañana para que pueda asistir a clases con Harry y Hermione. Aunque estoy seguro de que hablaron poco, si es que lo hicieron, sobre el incidente, parece haberles hecho bien el tenerse cerca. Draco podría responder bien a sus presencias también—.

—Creo que tienes razón, Severus—Estuvo de acuerdo Lucius—Lo traeré justo después del desayuno—.

Narcissa se volvió hacia Snape—Nuestros hijos merecen una infancia, Severus. De esto, sé, tú y Lucius estaréis seguros de que la hayan tenido—Ella se inclinó hacia él, y sus labios rozaron la mejilla del estoico hombre.

Snape, tratando de ignorar el rubor que le inundaba las mejillas, vio como Narcissa arrojaba el polvo negro brillante a las llamas. La familia Malfoy desapareció de vuelta a casa a través de las llamas verdes del Flu.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Una Correspondencia A Altas Horas De La Noche_ **

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Lucius,_
> 
> _Quirrell está en la enfermería._
> 
> _Estudiantes que jugaban en la nieve lo encontraron casi congelado en el patio sur, casi enterrado en la nieve. Poppy cree que colapsó por un tiempo ayer por la tarde. Está en coma y Poppy no está segura de que lo logre._
> 
> _Severus_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _S.,_
> 
> _¿Has examinado a Quirrell?_
> 
> _L._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Lucius,_
> 
> _Lo hice hace unos minutos. Su núcleo mágico apenas se está registrando. Arriesgué algo de Legeremancia sobre él y no encontré nada. Si vive, será un milagro._
> 
> _Severus_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _S.,_
> 
> _¿Es posible que lo que le sucedió a nuestros hijos en el Departamento de Misterios fuera la causa?_
> 
> _L._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Lucius,_
> 
> _Eso creo. Discutiremos esto más adelante en Halloween._
> 
> _Severus_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Snape envió la última carta y se dirigió a la cama. Dudaba que fuera capaz de dormir. Su hijo había lanzado un _Patronus_ sin palabras y sin varita, en su mente, para expulsar al Señor Oscuro. Ahora, el instructor de DCAO estaba en la enfermería y podría morir.

Fue una prueba suficiente para Snape de que el hombre había sido poseído, o tal vez completamente dominado por el espíritu del mago no muerto. El Maestro de Pociones solo podía prever más problemas por delante e incluso con una dosis de Dormir Sin Sueños, no durmió.


	27. Halloween Ch-A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_31 De Octubre De 1991 - Jueves, Halloween_ **

El Trío de Plata estaban de nuevo juntos en la mesa de Slytherin, acurrucados, susurrando. Los gemelos Weasley y Neville Longbottom se habían unido a ellos pero no hubo conversación. Si estaban esperando Halloween, Snape lo dudaba. Sus espíritus no estaban tan emocionados como todos los demás estudiantes.

Snape miró a Minerva para ver cómo estaba mientras esperaba la aparición de su desayuno. Todavía no había noticias de la Junta de Gobernadores sobre su posición con Gryffindor. La profesora de Transfiguración había estado callada desde que dejó el Ministerio. Algo que había esperado. Snape esperaba que la resolución viniese pronto.

Un día completo de enseñanza, y luego una noche llena de niños endulzados, y adolescentes excesivamente hormonales para vigilar, reflexionó Snape, mientras suspiraba en su desayuno. Al menos los rosales de Dumbledore, un popular escondite para que las parejas adolescentes se recluyeran, estarían libres de su Hechizo de Explosión menor este año. Snape esperaba que fuera Minerva quien vigilara tales cosas con los años mayores en su baile. Él estaría lidiando con los años más bajos, lo que le permitía cuidar a su hijo.

Snape apuñaló a sus salchichas con su tenedor, empalmando brutalmente una sobre los cuatro dientes. Con su cuchillo, la cortó suavemente en pedazos del tamaño de un bocado que eliminó inmediatamente. El café, muy fuerte y amargo, siguió a la salchicha y le dio a Snape la sensación de que sobreviviría ese día.

El Maestro de Pociones echó un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin para ver cómo los gemelos habían empezado a entretener a las Serpientes con algún tipo de acto de malabarismo de leyenda para sacudir al Trío de su hastío. Miró con furia cuando captó la apreciación adorable de su hijo hacia los pelirrojos idénticos. Aunque a Fred y George les iba bien cuidando a las Serpientes más jóvenes (Minerva estaba segura de que esos dos habían adoptado a todo el Primer Año de Slytherins), Snape no estaba seguro de querer que su hijo adorara a los Weasleys como héroes.

—Severus, deja de mirar a Harry antes de quemar un agujero en él—Le reprendió Minerva.

Él echó un vistazo y vio una carta en su mano que ella no había abierto—¿De la Junta? —Preguntó astutamente.

Ella asintió, tocando el borde de la carta junto a su plato. Impulsivamente, Minerva le lanzó la carta—¿Lo harías? —Ella preguntó un poco nerviosa.

Snape tomó la carta, mirando a la bruja mayor—¿Preocupada? —Preguntó mientras rompía el sello.

—Estoy bastante segura de lo que decidieron, Severus, pero no estoy demasiado inclinada a leerlo—Golpeó el tenedor con los huevos mientras su colega desplegaba la carta—No la leas. A mí, quiero decir. Solo di... —.

—Te han relevado de tus deberes de Jefe de Casa—Snape resumió sin rodeos. Sabía que Minerva apreciaría su brevedad—El nuevo diputado asumirá el cargo—Minerva suspiró, una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios—¿Supongo que esperabas esto, Minerva? —Dobló la carta y la dejó caer junto a su plato.

—Albus nunca me hubiera dejado ir, Severus—Habló en voz baja, aunque su conversación fue bien escondida por los otros maestros charlando sobre sus desayunos, y los estudiantes en el Salón—Sus favores no siempre son la bendición que él pretende que sean—.

—Fuiste manipulada fácilmente—Dijo con cautela.

—Yo era, entonces, una joven enamorada de un hombre mayor—Se burló la bruja. Snape sonrió y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él—Y... —Hizo una pausa, sonriendo irónicamente—Me manipularon fácilmente—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape avanzó a paso rápido por el frente de su clase mientras miraba a sus estudiantes. Dos Gryffindor se atrevieron a seguir hablando de chismes tontos después de haber comenzado la clase—¡Señorita Brown! ¡Señorita Patil! Sus chismes no tienen nada que ver con mi clase. ¡10 puntos cada una! Todos, saquen sus libros y pasen a la página 149—.

Se dirigió hacia su pizarra, agitó su mano sobre ella, y una receta de pociones comenzó a escribirse en el tablero. Detrás de él se veía el zumbido irregular de los libros de texto que se sacaban de las mochilas y las páginas que se cambiaban rápidamente. Cuando el ruido se calmó, enfrentó a sus alumnos una vez más. Dando a su primera clase de Pociones Gryffindor/Slytherin su expresión más seria, comenzó su conferencia.

>> Hoy estamos preparando una Pasta para Aliviar el Picor. Como solo algunos de ustedes realmente leen el capítulo sobre esta poción en particular—Afirmó mientras paseaba por el pasillo principal entre los estudiantes y se tomó un momento para mirar a la mayoría de los Gryffindors y los dos cabezas huecas, Crabbe y Goyle—Veremos qué se leyó. ¿Quién puede decirme por qué estamos usando semillas de pomelo en comparación con el extracto de piña? —.

Los labios de Snape se diluyeron en irritación cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes miraba desesperadamente las páginas abiertas de sus libros de texto. Una mano del lado de Gryffindor se levantó vacilante y con un curioso e intrigado suspiro, Snape se dirigió al estudiante—Señor Longbottom, ¿puede realmente iluminarnos? —La Junta de Gobernadores también, desafortunadamente, eliminó a Minerva de todos los deberes adicionales hasta después de las vacaciones de Yule. Eso significaba que la lectura de Neville Longbottom había caído en el olvido. Se reprendió a sí mismo por no saber si alguien tenía o estaría tomando las lecciones.

Neville tragó saliva. Junto a él, Hermione asintió en señal de aliento y Snape frunció el ceño, muy levemente, en cuestión. Su nueva serpiente le dio a su Jefe de Casa una sonrisa muy pequeña. Después de un segundo trago nervioso, Neville hizo todo lo posible para ignorar que toda la clase lo estaba mirando.

—Las semillas de pomelo y el extracto de piña p-p-proporcionan la misma reacción... quiero decir, catalizador para la pasta—Los ojos de Neville parpadearon rápidamente en su nerviosismo.

Los brazos de Snape se doblaron sobre su pecho mientras esperaba, con interés, por el resto de la respuesta.

Neville respiró otra vez, miró a su compañero, Draco, quien también lo saludó con la cabeza—E-estamos usando semillas de pomelo porque es... ehm... es menos explosivo que el extracto de piña si algo sale mal—El chico soltó un bufido de aire nervioso y sus hombros cayeron cuando varios músculos se relajaron. Harry reprimió una sonrisa, apenas, hacia el Gryffindor.

—Adecuado, Señor Longbottom—Reflexionó Snape. Sus ojos se estrecharon bruscamente—Me pregunto, Señor Longbottom, ¿podría ampliar su explicación y decirnos con precisión por qué un ingrediente es más volátil que el otro? —.

La cabeza de Neville se levantó y le dio a su maestra una mirada congelada de miedo. La expresión neutral de Snape se convirtió en una mirada desilusionada. Draco le dio un codazo a Neville quien dejó escapar un grito mientras soltaba—¡Lo alcalino en las semillas de pomelo se libera más despacio! —El chico miró a su maestro, sus mejillas se iluminaron rojo cereza con vergüenza—Lo siento, señor—Susurró.

—No hay razón para pedir disculpas, Señor Longbottom—Soltó Snape mientras giraba dramáticamente hacia el frente del salón de clases—Su respuesta fue correcta. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor—.

Una vez que su maestro ya no lo miraba, Neville miró a Hermione, Draco y Harry con expresión de gratitud. Todos le sonrieron rápidamente antes de que fueran atrapados por su maestro.

Snape se volvió bruscamente y centró su atención en—Señor Malfoy—Su voz ronroneó con advertencia. Su Trío de Plata tramaba algo y descubriría este pequeño misterio para el final de la clase.

Sin sonreír, con la espalda rígida, Draco respondió respetuosamente—¿Sí, señor? —.

—Lea el capítulo—Levantó su varita hacia su libro de texto y con un gesto se cerró. Se volvió hacia un lado y con otro movimiento de su varita, la pizarra se volteó para que nadie pudiera ver la receta—Dígame, Señor Malfoy, ¿cuántos ingredientes se usan en esta variación de la Pasta para Aliviar el Picor? —.

Sin vacilación, Draco sonrió mientras respondía—Siete, señor—.

—Diez puntos para Slytherin—Declaró y asintió con la cabeza hacia el niño. Cuando se giró levemente, una sonrisa decididamente malvada tocó sus labios, y su mirada se centró en otro Gryffindor—¡Señorita Brown! —La niña chilló y miró a su maestro con los ojos muy abiertos. Snape agitó su varita y su libro se cerró con un fuerte crujido, causando que ella saltara—Dígame uno de los siete ingredientes en esta poción—.

Lavender se quedó boquiabierta y buscó rápidamente la ayuda de sus amigos. Los Gryffindors habían aprendido una lección importante en la clase de Snape y eso significaba que, si se les pedía que respondieran una pregunta, nadie tenía permitido acudir en su ayuda porque eso solo significaba una pérdida de puntos. Al ver que estaba sola, Lavender intentó abrir su libro de texto, pero estaba bien cerrado. Finalmente, resignada a su destino, suspiró y dio su respuesta.

—No sé, señor—Respondió Lavender lastimosamente, esperando que una mirada de sus ojos de perrito castaños engendraría algo de simpatía.

Snape frunció el ceño a la chica. Era inmune a los ojos de perrito—Obviamente, usted consideró innecesario prestar atención a las respuestas del Señor Longbottom, señorita Brown. Mencionó dos ingredientes. cinco puntos de Gryffindor—Dijo. Neville se desplomó enojado ante sus puntos ganados tan fácilmente. Sin quitarle su desaprobación a la chica perezosa, Snape gritó—¡Señor Longbottom! Estaba prestando atención. ¡Deme un ingrediente en esta poción! —.

Los ojos de Neville se iluminaron cuando se enderezó y respondió rápidamente, con confianza rara vez vista en la clase de Snape—Milkweed, hígado de rana, díctamo blanco, semilla de lino, kéfir de Sogrief, raíz de papaya y extracto de piña que estamos sustituyendo con semillas de pomelo—.

Snape giró lentamente para mirar al chico, sus cejas se levantaron sorprendidas—De hecho, Señor Longbottom—Snape estaba impresionado y si las miradas presumidas de sus tres Serpientes eran alguna indicación, definitivamente tenían algo que ver con el reciente logro académico del Gryffindor. Miró a sus Serpientes y el oscuro resplandor en sus ojos les dijo, ¡no se están saliendo de esto fácilmente! De repente, se inclinó sobre Neville, que se echó hacia atrás contra su silla, casi retirando la cabeza sobre sus hombros—Si puede preparar esta poción aceptablemente, Señor Longbottom—Entonó en un profundo y sedoso acento—Ganará veinte puntos para Gryffindor—Un silencio atónito cayó sobre la clase. Enderezando y marchando hacia el frente de la clase, Snape ladró—¿Bien? ¡Comiencen! —.

La clase se puso en acción. Los bancos rasparon el suelo y un frenesí de zapatos sobre el suelo de piedra se precipitó en el armario de ingredientes. En diez minutos, las llamas chisporroteaban debajo de los calderos y todos cortaban, picaban y trituraban sus ingredientes.

Retirándose a su escritorio, se sentó frente a una pila de ensayos. Tomó su pluma, la sumergió en tinta y entonó solemnemente—Señorita Granger, señor Snape y señor Malfoy, se quedarán después de clase—Una vez que escuchó sus corteses reconocimientos, comenzó a calificar.

La clase de pociones finalmente terminó y con una orden brusca a sus alumnos para que llenaran sus frascos de muestra y los llevaran a su escritorio, Snape no habló más. Uno por uno, recogió los frascos, revisó rápidamente cada uno para asegurarse de que estaba etiquetado correctamente y luego los colocó dentro de una caja de madera.

Neville Longbottom se dirigió al frente de la clase, prácticamente empujado por Hermione y Draco. Harry lo siguió, pero trató de no reírse. Al llegar al escritorio de su maestro, Neville extendió su muestra, su mano temblaba tanto que se le cayó de los dedos.

Snape atrapó el frasco que cayó y lo levantó para mirarlo. Era verde pálido y cuando hizo girar la muestra, el contenido no se movió. Snape retiró la tapa. Olfateó el contenido críticamente, luego sumergió su dedo meñique en la pasta verde y sacó un poquito de la poción. Se frotó el dedo meñique con el pulgar.

Aun estudiando la pasta, Snape habló solemnemente—Señor Longbottom, me interesaría mucho saber cómo se las arregló, no solo hizo una P Pasta para Aliviar el Picor casi perfecta, sino que respondió una pregunta de mi clase sin requerir sales aromáticas—Su mirada se redujo calculadoramente—¿La Poción Afiladora de Ingenio que le permití causó mucha mejora con su lectura? —.

Neville enrojeció rápidamente miró entre Draco, Harry y Hermione—Tuve ayuda, señor—Dijo con una sonrisa valiente, aunque un poco trémula.

—Entonces creo que debería servirse de esa ayuda otra vez. Despedido—Agitó su mano bruscamente para expulsar al chico.

—¡Espere! —Habló Harry mientras atrapaba la manga de Neville, deteniendo la carrera de Gryffindor fuera del salón de clases. Los grandes ojos verdes de Harry miraron a su padre—Él obtiene sus puntos, ¿verdad, señor? —.

Snape frunció el ceño ante el recordatorio de su hijo. ¿Realmente era tan malo de su parte esperar que Longbottom se olvidara de los puntos? Harry le sonrió confiado y Snape dejó escapar un suspiro melodramático. Simplemente no podía encontrarlo en él para ignorar tal voto de confianza. Parecía que su hijo sería su pequeña Conciencia—Muy cierto, Señor Snape—Luego dirigió su oscura mirada a Neville, sin cambiar su exasperada expresión—Veinte puntos, Señor Longbottom—Su mirada se endureció ante la breve sonrisa del chico—¡Mire que los cuide! —.

—¡Sí, señor, profesor Snape! ¡Lo haré! —Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, Neville mostró una sonrisa de agradecimiento al Trío de Plata y salió corriendo del salón de clases. Snape miró a sus Serpientes—Señor Snape, cuénteme sobre la notable actuación del Señor Longbottom en clase hoy—.

—Nosotros... uhm, me refiero a todos nosotros, Fred y George han estado estudiando juntos desde que Hermione era un Gryffindor, y... somos amigos... —La voz de Harry se desvaneció.

—¿Y el Señor Longbottom es una adición reciente? —Preguntó Snape.

Hermione negó con la cabeza moviendo sus rizos rizados—No, señor—Ella miró con vergüenza a sus pies—Nev tuvo una lección de lectura, profesor Snape, y luego creo que la profesora McGonagall se distrajo con detenciones y cosas de clase, por lo que las lecciones de lectura de Nev se olvidaron—Snape frunció el ceño pero no interrumpió a la chica—Estaba leyendo los libros de texto de Nev y ayudándolo con sus cartas y escritos, también. Solo decidí seguir enseñándole a leer y escribir—Ella se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Señor Malfoy, Señor Snape, ¿son ustedes dos parte en esta mejora que he visto en el Señor Longbottom? —Preguntó.

—Bueno, Fred y George nos han estado ayudando con nuestros estudios en la biblioteca y nosotros… —Miró a sus compatriotas—…Y descubrimos a Nev y Hermione, así que decidimos ayudar, señor—Respondió Harry.

Draco agregó—Los compañeros de dormitorio de Neville fueron Thomas, Finnigan y el niño Weasley—.

—Ah—Asintió Snape en comprensión. Dean Thomas había sido expulsado y Finnigan y Weasley estaban suspendidos.

—La Profesora McGonagall asignó grupos de estudio por quiénes eran compañeros de habitación y Nev no tenía a nadie con quien estudiar—Completó Hermione.

—¿Qué pasó con el resto de su grupo de estudio? —Preguntó Snape en referencia a Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode y Pansy Parkinson.

Draco se encogió de hombros antes de contestar—A Pansy no le gustan los gemelos y dado que a Teddy y Blaise les gusta ella, terminaron estudiando solos, profesor—.

Hermione agregó—Milli estudia con nosotros, sin embargo. Ella y Pansy solo siguieron discutiendo—Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—¿Está bien si seguimos estudiando con Fred, George y Nev, señor? —Preguntó Harry.

Snape frunció el ceño ligeramente. No deseaba dividir el grupo de estudio, pero no estaba del todo convencido de que los gemelos fueran modelos ideales para sus Slytherins. Luego, de nuevo, estaba Neville Longbottom, que claramente mejoraba con su nuevo grupo de estudio. De mala gana asintió—Por ahora puedes. Sin embargo, si escucho que alguno de ustedes es parte de las bromas del Señor y el Señor Weasley, todos estarán limpiando el Gran Comedor con cepillos de dientes—.

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro. Hermione no tenía planes de unirse a ninguna broma, por lo que no estaba preocupada por tal detención. Ella tenía algo más en mente.

—Señor, a Madame Pince no le gusta que estudiemos en la biblioteca—Observó Hermione—Como Fred, George y Neville no pueden venir a nuestra Sala Común, y no podemos ir a la suya, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos estudiar? —.

—De hecho, conozco un lugar ideal, señorita Granger—Señaló uno de los estantes en su oficina que contenía una variedad de cosas conservadas—Detrás de ese estante hay una antecámara no utilizada. Abriré eso para ustedes y pondré un escritorio y algunas sillas—Snape no mencionó que sería el lugar ideal para vigilar a su hijo y sus amigos.

Hermione estaba emocionada por eso—¿Podemos usarlo esta noche, Profesor Snape? —.

Snape le dio a la chica una sonrisa irónica cuando Draco y Harry le recordaron que era Halloween y que estarían demasiado ocupados llenándose de comida y dulces maravillosos.

La niña se sonrojó, adecuadamente castigada y luego preguntó—¿Qué tal mañana, señor? —.

—Estará listo para ustedes—Luego volvió a examinar las muestras de pociones—Váyanse. Fuera ahora—Los despidió.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Neville estaba en Historia de la Magia cuando un elfo doméstico apareció con una nota para él. Hermione se sentó cerca de él, y le dio un codazo—Puedes leerlo, Nev—Alentó.

Neville asintió, rompió el pequeño sello de cera verde estampado con la marca de dobles SS y leyó la nota suavemente...

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

_Señor Longbottom,_

_Le doy una semana (7 días para prepararse) y luego le pido que se presente a mi oficina el 7 de noviembre a las 8 p. M. Después de la cena. Estaré probando su progreso de lectura y escritura._

_SS_

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Hermione sonrió, y Neville sonrió débilmente—Eso es maravilloso, Nev. ¡El profesor Snape estará tan sorprendido! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Halloween - No Más Clases Para El Prof. Snape_ **

Snape entró a la enfermería para ver a Quirrell y encontró a Madame Pomfrey ejecutando uno de sus interminables hechizos de diagnóstico sobre el mago inconsciente.

—¿Se despertará, Poppy? —Preguntó Snape

—Como te dije a ti y a Albus anoche, Severus, se vio debilitado por más de 24 horas en la nieve y un gran gasto de magia. Cuando el núcleo mágico se daña de esa manera, no hay nadie que pueda predecir qué tan rápido o lenta será la recuperación—La medi-bruja dio una conferencia con tristeza.

El Maestro de Pociones se llevó las manos a la espalda—¿Pudiste descubrir cuándo fue herido? —.

—Lancé _Vestigium Vicis_ . Es un hechizo complicado, de naturaleza más forense, y tuve que consultar con un experto en San Mungo para finalmente hacerlo correctamente. Ayuda a un sanador en el momento en que ocurre una lesión—Invocó un informe que fue el resultado del hechizo que había lanzado y se lo entregó a Snape.

Tomando el pergamino, Snape rápidamente leyó los resultados rúnicos y luego levantó la vista sorprendido—Quirrell colapsó al mismo tiempo que Harry lo hizo en el Ministerio—.

Poppy asintió con la cabeza, sus labios se adelgazaron—Severus, nunca fui terriblemente brillante en lo que respecta a los acertijos, pero he unido las piezas y lo que estoy viendo me perturba—Ella lo envió una mirada inquisitiva, pero su expresión se endureció hasta convertirse en piedra—No me excluyas, Severus—Dijo ella con fuerza cuando se acercó a él—Sé sobre las pesadillas de Harry y sé que no le has contado a Albus. Confía en mí, ahora, o no tendré más remedio que ir al director con mis preocupaciones—.

La confrontación de la mujer más pequeña arrojó a Snape. Nunca había tenido una razón para no confiar en Poppy y ella, de hecho, había ocultado muchas cosas con las que no podía hablar ni lidiar mientras crecía en Hogwarts. Era a ella a quien iba cuando deseaba un oído comprensivo. Cuando asumió el papel de espía, Snape había insistido en que Poppy supiera lo que estaba haciendo y, aunque el director por lo general lo veía justo después de las peores reuniones del Señor Oscuro, era Poppy quien lo cuidaba para recuperar la salud, lo visitaba, o iba tras él cuando se estaba descuidando.

—Siempre he confiado en ti, Poppy—Dijo con un toque de disgusto, y no un poco herido.

La medi-bruja levantó su mano y la apretó con fuerza—Sé que lo has hecho, querido, y es por eso por lo que estoy enojada contigo—Poppy apartó a Snape del hombre inconsciente y lo sentó a su lado en una cama desocupada—Severus, sé que Harry no es realmente tuyo—Él comenzó a negar su afirmación pero ella capturó sus manos en las suyas para mantenerlo en su lugar—Escúchame. He guardado todos tus secretos, tus preocupaciones y tus miedos para mí misma. Si tú y Lily realmente hubieran tenido una aventura, lo habría sabido—.

—Eso dices, ¡pero obviamente fue algo que decidí no compartir contigo! —Snape se burló e intentó apartar sus manos, pero la medi-bruja era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Poppy le apretó las manos con fuerza mientras miraba—Soy una Sanadora, Severus. Hice una exploración diagnóstica completa de Harry cuando lo trajiste después de la Fiesta de Bienvenida. La historia que hice mostró un perfil de ADN diferente al que tiene ahora—.

Snape se congeló. Esta era una avenida de descubrimiento en la que él ni siquiera había pensado. _“¿Cómo podría él? ¡Él no era un Sanador!”_

Poppy acarició la mano del mago para calmarlo—Severus, he eliminado ese elemento pertinente de mis registros para Harry. Querido, sé que nunca harías daño a ese niño, así que sabía que lo que descubrí tenía que estar tapado—Sus dedos tocaron con cautela su mejilla por un breve momento.

—Harry Potter es mi hijo—Insistió Snape, pero no con la vehemencia que normalmente habría afectado. Sintió un dolor por su toque que había sido tan fugaz que le había desollado los nervios.

—Por favor, Severus—Poppy suplicó suavemente—Sé honesto conmigo como siempre lo has sido—.

Poppy miró al joven a su lado. En todos sus años de ser una sanadora y de trabajar en Hogwarts, ningún otro niño se había vuelto tan cercano a ella como Severus Snape. Recordaba al niño tímido y delgado que vestía túnicas de segunda mano que habían sido remendadas por una mano inestable. Severus había necesitado una Poción de Nutrición, como lo hacían algunos estudiantes, y Poppy las había preparado y le pidió a su elfo doméstico personal que introdujera la poción en su comida. A lo largo de los años, Severus había visitado su enfermería más que cualquier otro estudiante y su pequeña recompensa por ese tiempo fue ver un lado del niño, y niño en crecimiento, que nadie más había visto. Severus Snape era un chico apasionado e inteligente que era muy sensible y que a menudo se tomaba demasiado en serio los desaires personales. Hubo muchas veces que Poppy había abrazado al niño, ya que estaba atormentado por las lágrimas; el peor momento fue la muerte de su madre. La medi-bruja no tenía dudas de que la concha mordaz que todos conocían como el verdadero Maestro de Pociones, solo se derramó por su hijo, Harry. Poppy sabía que no habría nada que no haría para mantener a salvo a su hijo.

Poppy habló en voz baja—Estoy preocupado por Harry, Severus. Conozco las pesadillas porque fue Narcissa Malfoy quien me las mencionó. Y antes de que te indignes por eso, ella es una madre que estaba preocupada porque Draco estaba preocupado y le preguntó a su madre cómo podía ayudar a su amigo. También me preocupa el informe que acabo de mostrarte, así que cuéntame, mi muy querido... amigo... por favor, ¿qué está pasando? —.

Los hombros de Snape se inclinaron y su cabeza cayó ligeramente permitiendo que su cabello cayera hacia adelante y oscureciera convenientemente sus rasgos. Suavemente tiró de Poppy y esta vez ella lo soltó. Poppy lo miró críticamente mientras lentamente levantaba la cabeza. Su discurso fue reacio, al principio—Dumbledore ha mantenido que Harry está conectado de alguna manera con el Señor Oscuro a través de su cicatriz. El director cree que es una cicatriz maldita. Lucius cree que es magia de runas combinada con la magia antigua de la Tierra—.

El mago gastado levantó un poco la cabeza, luego cubrió la mano de Poppy con la suya, una declaración tácita de su total confianza. Le contó entonces sobre Cruor Mea Cruor y cómo combinó su ADN con el de James Potter hasta el punto de oscurecerlo para la mayoría de las pruebas de validación de paternidad que el Ministerio permitía.

—Entonces, en lo que respecta al Ministerio, eres realmente el padre biológico de Harry—Se maravilló Poppy—¿Y la cicatriz de Harry? —.

Snape no pudo, sin embargo, mencionar cómo, durante la ceremonia Cruor Mea Cruor, Lily había tocado cariñosamente la cicatriz del rayo. Había sido ese toque simple y fantasmal que confirmó al Maestro de Pociones que la cicatriz no había sido creada y maldita por el Señor Oscuro. Continuó—El Indescriptible que conocimos en el Departamento de Misterios el otro día, confirmó para Lucius y para mí que Lily había creado la cicatriz mágica. También dijo que un Demonio, un espíritu maligno, se había enraizado en la mente de Harry a través de grietas en el hechizo de protección de su madre—Frunció el ceño—Grietas que habían ocurrido a través del abuso de la familia que estaba destinado a apreciarlo—.

Poppy frunció el ceño ante el tono en la voz del joven. Era obvio que Severus culpaba al director por el debilitamiento de la magia de Lily. Albus Dumbledore era un anciano obstinado, manipulador, y con demasiada frecuencia, había visto los resultados de las maquinaciones del viejo mago. Delante de ella estaba su adorado, _“sí, adorado”_ , mago que no solo se había doblado bajo el yugo de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, sino también el de la manipulación Albus caramelos de limón Dumbledore. Poppy se había sentado, figurativamente, en las líneas laterales donde solo podía ver como esos dos magos continuaban lastimándolo.

Snape hizo una mueca y suspiró mientras momentáneamente se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. Poppy, sabiendo que esto era un signo de las migrañas del joven, invocó una Poción de Migraña y se la dio. Bebió una porción y se embolsó el resto.

—Harry estaba poseído cuando fue a la Sala de las Profecías. Él... —Su mirada oscura atrapó la mirada de la bruja mayor—No Harry, sino el Señor Oscuro—Poppy soltó un gemido siseado. Snape continuó, su tono suave—El Señor Oscuro tejió algún tipo de hechizo atrayente que Hermione pudo resistir por lo que sabiamente vino a encontrarnos. El hechizo continuó arrastrando a Harry y Draco a las profundidades del Departamento de Misterios hasta que... Bueno, creo que debe haber desaparecido, o Harry, desde una trampa en su mente, lo rompió—.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo allí, Severus? —Preguntó Poppy con gran curiosidad.

Snape respondió con un leve gruñido—Había una Profecía que se refería a Harry y al Señor Oscuro que ÉL quería. Harry, obvia y desafortunadamente, bajo en estatura, no podía alcanzar el orbe así que le ordenó a Draco que lo recuperara. Cuando Draco no pudo hazlo, el Señor Oscuro intentó matar a mi Serpiente. Fue Harry, desde su mente, quien los salvó a ambos. Mi hijo usó todo su poder para sacar al Demonio del Señor Oscuro de su mente al lanzar un _Patronus_ —.

—¡Oh, el personal de Merlín, Severus! No es de extrañar que el pobre niño agotara su núcleo mágico—.

Snape asintió con la cabeza—También creo que la fuerza de la magia de Harry dañó al Demonio, razón por la cual Quirrell colapsó—.

Poppy miró con perplejidad al profesor de DCAO que no se había despertado. Luego se enfocó en Snape—No entiendo. ¿ Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser nombrado estaba poseyendo al Profesor Quirrell? —Ella preguntó en confusión.

—Todavía lo hace, Poppy—La medi-bruja sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, compadeciéndose del pobre mago—Miré en la mente de Quirrell la noche en que Dumbledore me llamó, después de que lo encontraron en el banco de nieve en el patio. Como ya sabes, su magia era muy baja, pero vi el núcleo y... fue horrible, Poppy—Dijo. cerró los ojos brevemente—Había tantas cicatrices. No sé cuánto tiempo el Señor Oscuro ha estado ocupando la mente del hombre, pero creo que no ha sido una ocupación voluntaria—.

Poppy dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Quirinus sobreviva a esto? —Preguntó ella, mirando una vez más al mago mentalmente herido.

Snape negó con la cabeza—No veo cómo eso sería posible, Poppy. Desde hace un tiempo, el espíritu del Señor Oscuro, el Demonio, ha estado parasitando a Quirrell... —.

La medi-bruja interrumpió, deteniendo su recitación con un movimiento de sus manos—¡Espera, espera! Estoy confundida, Severus. Dijiste que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado vino a través de Harry, o por el sello rúnico que es su cicatriz. ¿Por qué esa bestia necesitaría entonces a Quirinus? —.

Era una pregunta difícil, pero sucinta, que la medi-bruja hizo. Snape se había preguntado lo mismo y le había tomado la mayor parte de una tarde haciéndole preguntas a Harry sobre sus sueños para llegar a una respuesta plausible, y muy probable. Él relató esa noche a Poppy.

**_Flashback_ **

Mientras él y su hijo hablaban, con Harry acurrucado contra su costado en el sofá, el Maestro de Pociones aprendió sobre el ángel de su hijo, Lily, una estatua que vigilaba un estanque que contenía “peces de mal aspecto”. El ángel de Harry había mantenido al pez en el estanque y había “enviado” a su hijo el Hombre Oscuro para protegerlo cuando las agitaciones del pez le dieron pesadillas aterradoras a Harry.

Los dedos de Harry estaban jugando nerviosamente con los botones en la chaqueta de su padre. Con cuidado, sin embargo, no quería sacar otro. Su padre podría detener su jugueteo y, de una manera extraña, era tan reconfortante como el brazo del mayor sobre él.

—Cuando tenía diez años, me enfermé mucho. Tenía manchas en toda la piel, así que la tía Petunia me dijo que no podía ir a la escuela y que tenía que quedarme en mi armario. Me sentí muy agotado, papá, así que dormí, sobre todo. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que los peces se habían ido del estanque durante el día—Él suspiró, una leve sonrisa adornando sus labios—De alguna manera me sentí bien. Como una brisa fresca que te hace querer correr sobre el césped, o ir a jugar al parque—Harry sonrió, entonces—Es como volar—Harry asintió a sí mismo.

—¿Volvieron las pesadillas, Harry? —Preguntó Snape mientras enlazaba uno de los dedos de su hijo con el suyo. La mano de Harry se apoderó de él para tranquilizarlo.

—No. Pero no fue porque el monstruo no lo intentó, papá. Estuviste allí... quiero decir que el Hombre Oscuro estaba—Se acurrucó más firmemente en el costado de su padre y Snape ajustó la colcha de afgano que mantenía calientes los pies de su hijo—Cuando el ángel no pudo sostener al pez en el estanque, lo asustaste con la luz verde. Después de un tiempo, el monstruo me dejó solo. Hasta que llegué a Hogwarts—.

—¿Sabes que el monstruo es Voldemort, correcto, Harry? —Snape sintió una pregunta condescendiente, pero sintió que era importante que su hijo entendiera la diferencia.

Harry le dirigió una leve mueca, como si el hombre mayor supiera que era más listo que eso—Voldemort es un monstruo, papá. Es una cosa terrible y atemorizante, y me da sueños terribles, y lastimó a los unicornios y los centauros, y... ¡y casi mata a mi amigo! —Harry tiró del afgano hasta que casi cubrió su cabeza. Con su voz parcialmente amortiguada, el chico escupió—¡Los monstruos no merecen nombres! —.

Después de eso, Harry se negó a hablar más y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Snape, y en cuestión de una hora, el niño se había quedado dormido de esa manera.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

Entonces, Snape le explicó a Poppy—Fue el abuso en manos de los Dursley lo que causó que la magia protectora de Lily se agrietara y permitió que el Señor Oscuro volviera como un Demonio, un fantasma de intenciones malignas—Repitió con énfasis—El Demonio apenas podía existir en un estado de quietud en la mente de Harry, en un estanque como estos peces que Harry describió como muy terroríficos de ver. Creo que a medida que Harry creció, y el abuso se hizo más físico, el Señor Oscuro se alimentó de eso y pudo dejar a Harry y buscar un anfitrión compatible, Quirrell—.

—No lo desearía—Comenzó Poppy—¿pero por qué El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado iría tras Quirrell cuando ya estaba ocupando la mente de Harry? —.

—Simplemente porque Harry es un niño, Poppy. Como sabes, él no entrará en sus plenos poderes hasta que haya alcanzado su mayoría—Ella asintió a sabiendas. La medi-bruja había arreglado muchas heridas de estudiantes tomados por sorpresa por un aumento, o más desalentadoramente, una rara disminución en su poder mágico.

—Quién-Tu-Sabes necesitaba la magia de Quirinus—Murmuró en voz baja.

—Sí, Poppy, y creo que el Señor Oscuro también requería un cuerpo adulto para solidificar su presencia. El cuerpo de un niño es... —Pensó un momento para la palabra descriptiva correcta—...transicional—.

Poppy no pudo reprimir un bufido ante ese pensamiento. El cuerpo de un niño pasaba por dolores de crecimiento, trastornos emocionales y la peor transición de todas, la pubertad.

Durante un largo momento, ambos adultos se perdieron en sus pensamientos hasta que Poppy sugirió algo que sorprendió a Snape—Podría terminarlo, Severus. Conozco las alergias de Quirrell y sería fácil... —.

—¡No! —Espetó Snape en abyecto shock. Se quedó boquiabierto, preguntándose cómo en el mundo está dulce mujer, esta Sanadora, podría pensar eso—¡Los dientes de Merlín, Poppy! No quiero que infrinjas tu juramento de Sanadora con... con un asesinato—Su voz bajó en volumen en la última palabra.

—¡Severus! —Poppy siseó en señal de advertencia—Sabes que no sería doloro... ¡calla! —Ella ordenó en su gruñido.

—No digas más, Poppy, o pensaré que eres uno de esos Ángeles Socráticos que son... —Sus ojos se agrandaron, otra vez en estado de shock, mientras Poppy lo miraba con una mirada arrepentida. Él negó con la cabeza bruscamente. Ese era un tema que no deseaba diseccionar en este momento. En frustración, dejó escapar una bocanada de aire—Matar a Quirrell no es la respuesta. Además, si se hiciera eso, podría enviar al Señor Oscuro a la mente de Harry, o de otra persona. Tenemos que descubrir una forma de destruir al Señor Oscuro—Snape no habló de las turbias relaciones del director con respecto a la Piedra Filosofal y su desconfianza hacia Harry. Era demasiado complicado hablar con la medi-bruja ahora.

Madame Pomfrey se puso de pie, y ante la vergüenza de Snape, ella ahuecó su mejilla en la palma de su mano mientras lo miraba a los ojos—No soy un ángel socrático, querido, y fue una sugerencia terriblemente tonta y desesperada. Mi único deseo es mantener a Harry y a ti a salvo—.

Snape le dio el fantasma de una mirada preocupada—Entonces, ¿no lo harás...? —Miró por última vez a Quirrell.

—Mi juramento de Sanadora permanecerá inviolable—Nervioso, las mejillas de Snape se sonrojaron cuando la bruja mayor besó su mejilla y luego Poppy se alejó de él, su uniforme almidonado rugía suavemente.

Cerrando sus ojos, Snape sacó la Poción de Migraña y se tragó otra dosis.

Este iba a ser un día terriblemente largo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

En su habitación, unas dos horas antes de que comenzara la fiesta de los años menores, Snape y Lucius estaban de pie junto a un raro, poco profundo y gris cuenco que tenía un líquido plateado transparente. Flotando en la parte superior del líquido se veían retazos blancos lechosos, casi brumosos. El cuenco era un Pensadero y los retazos eran los recuerdos de la reunión del Maestro de Pociones con Madame Pomfrey y el _Legeremens_ que realizó sobre el inconsciente Quirrell la noche en que fue encontrado. Después de dejar esos dos recuerdos, Snape agregó uno más; la discusión que tuvo con Harry sobre sus sueños, el ángel, el estanque y el pez.

Lucius dejó el Pensadero y se sentó en una de las dos sillas de Snape. Una vez que Snape restauro los recuerdos en su cabeza, también se sentó.

—Gracias por traer tu Pensadero—Murmuró Snape.

—Hace años que te digo que necesitas invertir en uno. Piensa en lo útil que sería ese dispositivo cuando asistas a esas aburridas convenciones de Pociones—Lucius luego miró fijamente las llamas en la chimenea—Nunca he visto un núcleo mágico dañado, Severus, pero incluso, sé que Quirrell ha sido torturado—Se estremeció ante la imagen de un núcleo mágico cubierto de heridas no cicatrizadas como un miembro humano quemado. En su propio recuerdo de la mente de Quirrell, la cara de Lucius se puso pálida. Sintiéndose de repente con náuseas y tal vez mareado, no protestó cuando los fríos dedos de Snape se presionaron contra la parte posterior de su cuello y lo obligaron a inclinarse hacia delante.

—Cierra los ojos y respira de forma pareja por la nariz—Instruyó Snape en voz baja. Sabía que Lucius sentiría los efectos secundarios del recuerdo, que incluían los propios sentimientos de disgusto, aprensión y náuseas de Snape desde que había mirado la mente de Quirrell.

Una simple Poción Contra Las Náuseas haría lo mismo, pero Narcissa estaba muy decidida a que su esposo confiara en las pociones lo menos posible. Snape había cometido el tonto error de discutir con la bruja patricia sobre su prejuicio contra las pociones, y para su absoluto disgusto, había perdido. Bastante bien, también. Lucius, por supuesto, lo había encontrado eminentemente divertido y había molestado a Snape por días después sobre la derrota ignominiosa.

Después de un largo minuto, Lucius levantó la cabeza y le dio la bienvenida al vaso de whisky de fuego que Snape le ofreció. Inclinó la cabeza en sencillo agradecimiento antes de tragar algunas medidas del líquido ambarino que ardió rápidamente a través de él, para residir confortantemente en su vientre—Creo que me perdí, pero ¿encontraste algo de la presencia de Quirrell allí? —.

Snape negó con la cabeza y tomó su silla. Bebió su propio whisky de fuego, dando la bienvenida a la lentitud del alcohol que calentaba sus venas—No lo hice, y eso me preocupa. En algún momento recuperará la conciencia y no sé si enfrentaremos a Quirrell o al Señor Oscuro—.

—Eso es... había una sensación de algo sucio, Severus... —Lucius se estremeció de nuevo y tomó un segundo trago grande del licor mágico.

—Hemos sentido esa sensación antes—Dijo Snape rotundamente mientras miraba su antebrazo izquierdo.

Lucius echó una rápida mirada hacia su propio antebrazo donde residía su Marca Tenebrosa. La llamada del Señor Oscuro siempre había parecido un toque desagradable, una inmundicia de petróleo y algo más profundo, primitivo y repulsivo. Volvió el whisky un poco amargo en su estómago para darse cuenta de cuán cerca, incluso a través de un recuerdo pensante, había estado de su viejo maestro.

—Estoy horrorizado por la oferta de Madame Pomfrey—Lucius trató de decir en tono de conversación, pero falló cuando Snape notó un ligero temblor en la voz de su amigo.

—Es una pena que no podamos aprovecharla—Dijo fríamente Snape, sabiendo que la falta de emotividad en sus tonos de seda estabilizaría las emociones de Lucius—Desafortunadamente, un asunto tan simple solo acabaría con Quirrell. Todavía tendríamos que enfrentar al Señor Oscuro y no desearía devolver esa cosa a mi hijo—.

Lucius preguntó—¿Y se ha ido de Harry? ¿Te aseguraste, Severus? —.

—Lo hice. Harry me permitió mirar en su mente antes de que comenzara el recuerdo de nuestra discusión—.

**_Flashback_ **

Un jardín. Snape había pensado que los escudos de Harry podrían ser algo más simple, y quizás tener que ver con volar. Sin embargo, el jardín era inesperado, y si el Señor Oscuro intentara alguna vez mirar en la mente de su hijo, el Señor Oscuro lo encontraría inesperado también. Mirando hacia abajo a la cara de su hijo, notó el placer que Harry sentía al mostrar el escudo de Oclumancia a su padre.

El jardín en sí, estaba protegido por una pared cerrada de ladrillo pintado de blanco. La puerta en sí misma, una imponente estructura de hierro forjado, se ocultaba detrás de espesos brotes de hiedra. Extraño aspecto de hiedra con cera, flores de color púrpura oscuro. Al principio, Snape pensó que la puerta, a pesar de estar ingeniosamente escondida en la enredada telaraña de hiedra, era demasiado simple. Si él tratara de penetrar en los recuerdos de su hijo, la hiedra lo habría disuadido un poco, pero habría encontrado la puerta, y habría logrado atravesarla. Snape pronto supo que tanto la hiedra como la puerta de hierro estaban retrasando los mecanismos; algo que no le había enseñado a ningún niño durante sus lecciones de Oclumancia. Harry había pensado en el subterfugio por su cuenta.

El verdadero laberinto de la mente de su hijo estaba en el jardín mismo. Harry le explicó cortésmente que no era solo una flor la que protegía un recuerdo, sino que Harry había enterrado los recuerdos en las raíces de las flores, los árboles y los arbustos, y los sumergió en la tierra rica y oscura. Snape se inclinó para tocar una rosa de azul eléctrico y fue entonces cuando captó movimiento de la hiedra de flores moradas. El jardín entero crujió con el silencio de la hiedra que serpenteaba por el suelo cuando tentáculos tentativos tocaron la bota de Snape. La mano de Harry había apartado suavemente a Snape de la rosa.

—Es la hiedra, papá—Dijo Harry con un suave respeto.

—¿Un centinela? —Preguntó Snape con asombro.

—Sí—Harry sonrió a los zarcillos que habían amenazado la bota de Snape. Estaban alargando, rizando, y varias flores florecieron. Un perfume fue lanzado, que Snape reconoció.

—El aroma de las Snowbells—Snape le dio a su hijo una sonrisa sin restricciones.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa—La hiedra puede noquearte con el olor, o hacerte tropezar, abrumarte, y... —Miró a su padre con expresión de culpabilidad mientras su voz bajaba en timbre—Bueno, también pueden estrangularte—.

La ceja de Snape se elevó ante la expresión culpable en la cara de su hijo—¿Qué te preocupa de ese aspecto, Harry? —.

—Estrangular. Matará a alguien. ¿No es así, señor? —.

—Solo si creen que van a morir, Harry. Cualquier Legeremante que intente entrar en tu mente sin duda saldrá con vida—Él le apretó el hombro a Harry—Sin embargo, eso no significa que no se asusten. Tu hiedra es bastante insidiosa—.

—¿Insidiosa? —Harry tomó una nota para ordenar el diccionario que había querido. Cuanto más le hablaba a su padre, suponía, menos podría entender al hombre y sus grandes palabras.

—Peligrosa—Snape le dio el significado. Le sonrió a Harry y ellos dejaron la rosa, y la vid que estaba perezosamente girando alrededor de las raíces del tronco de un árbol, detrás.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

—¿Todo eso? —El comentario de Lucius fue por el último recuerdo, el tour de force (viaje de fuerza) que había sido el interior de la mente de Harry—Solo tiene once años, Severus—.

—Antes de comenzar a enseñarle Oclumancia, Harry estaba usando cajas guardadas en un armario. Eran endebles, algunas habían explotado y no había ninguna organización para ver en ningún lado. Sin embargo, la estatua del ángel de Lily estaba bien escondida. Ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba allí—Snape hizo una mueca al pensar en los parientes de Harry—Era una forma de arreglárselas sin perderse, poniendo todo en cajas y escondiendo el dolor en la oscuridad—.

Lucius colocó sus dedos sobre su abdomen—¿Cómo están los escudos de Draco? —.

—Luchó para establecer algo en lo que albergar sus pensamientos, pero se ha establecido en una casa que es similar a Mansión Malfoy—Respondió Snape—Nuestras últimas lecciones se han centrado en fortalecer su visualización—.

—Sé que solo han pasado unos días, Severus—Lucius miró por un momento las puntas de sus botas de cuero de grifo—¿Draco está durmiendo bien? —.

Snape le habló a Lucius como un padre a otro, no como el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin—Tengo todos los dormitorios en Slytherin protegidos con una alarma que permite a mis prefectos saber si alguien no está durmiendo bien. Modifiqué ese pabellón alrededor de Draco y el dormitorio de Harry para avisarme si su sueño es problemático—Hizo una pausa en silencio para momento—Hasta ahora, la alarma ha sido silenciosa—.

Snape se levantó bruscamente—Aún es temprano, Lucius—Snape extendió su brazo mientras convocaba sus túnicas externas—¿Te gustaría acompañarme a Surrey? —.

Un brillo duro y totalmente alegre, brillo perversamente por un momento en los ojos plateados de Lucius. Se puso de pie, convocando su propia capa de invierno—¡Podría aprovechar una caminata vigorizante, mi amigo! —.


	28. Halloween Ch-B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_N° 4, Privet Drive_ **

El anochecer acababa de comenzar a cambiar el cielo de Halloween sobre Little Whinging, Surrey tenía un tinte grisáceo. La nieve también comenzaba a caer, pero la avalancha de niños Muggles, ostensiblemente con trajes extraños, no se vio obstaculizada por los gruesos copos que predecían una mayor tormenta de nieve por venir.

En medio de los disfraces había por lo menos una docena de ojos aburridos, pero muy vigilantes; ni Lucius ni Snape parecían tan extraños en sus túnicas mágicas. Lo que era extraño de la pareja era que ninguno de los dos estaba abarrotado de dulces, disfrazados de chucherías.

Ignorando algunas de las miradas de los padres, o los niños vagabundos, los dos magos se dirigieron a un “casa de galletas” donde las ventanas brillaban apropiadamente y dos linternas estaban sentadas al final de un curioso sendero de ladrillos curvos. Un grupo de niños, una princesa pequeña, una rana de aspecto bastante desigual y un pirata, fueron escoltados por un adolescente brusco que parecía un muerto pastoso con puntadas falsas cruzando sus mejillas y sangre falsa goteando sobre sus labios. Ambos magos se burlaron del adolescente, quien le devolvió la mirada al pasar junto a los niños más pequeños.

Lucius observó a los niños y al adolescente, casi con una expresión de horror en su rostro. No se dio vuelta hasta que sintió un fuerte tirón en la manga.

—¿Qué es todo esto... este ridículo desfile, Severus? —Preguntó Lucius, claramente sintiendo como si se hubiera alejado de la seguridad de lo familiar y entrara en el patio trasero de lo extraño.

—Así es como los muggles celebran Halloween—Declaró Snape en breve—Simplemente ignóralo. Estamos aquí—.

Lucius se apartó de los pedigüeños y se encontró con la puerta pintada de rojo de la casa Dursley. De nuevo, ese brillo malvado regresó cuando el patricio sonrió peligrosamente—A menos que me necesites, Severus, estaré callado. Apoyo moral, por así decirlo—.

Snape miró el comportamiento petulante de su amigo y se volvió hacia la puerta. Golpeó bruscamente la madera con sus nudillos fruncidos.

La puerta se abrió—¡Feliz Hallooooo-weee-en! —La voz de Petunia Dursley era desagradablemente sonora y demasiado alegre. Ella extendió un cuenco de dulces envueltos, y ella misma estaba vestida como una princesa de hadas adornada con tul en color rosa.

Snape tuvo un flashback repentino de una noche de Halloween cuando él y Lily tenían nueve años. A Lily todavía le gustaba vestirse, pero ella y su hermana mayor se habían peleado cuando Lily vio el increíblemente feo e insultante disfraz de bruja que Petunia había traído de la tienda para ella. Había sido una pelea tan ruidosa entre las chicas que había sacado a Lea Evans de su cocina, después de que había golpeado el trasero de sus dos hijas con una cuchara de cocina de madera y las había enviado, llorando horriblemente, a sus habitaciones. Snape se sintió simplemente enfermo al ver a su mejor amiga ser palmeada de una manera tan indigna y se estaba preparando para correr todo el camino a casa, cuando Lea, ya no enojada, le tendió una calabaza y una galleta de jengibre al niño pequeño que había sido. Tomando la ofrenda de paz, el pequeño Severus había permitido a Lea Evans llevarlo a su cocina, donde procedieron a hacer más de las galletas de la festividad.

—Supongo que todavía crees que las brujas tienen verrugas, pelo fibroso y cacarean todo el día, Tuney—Se burló Snape con un ceño fruncido. El apodo odiado y la constatación de que el némesis de su infancia había regresado, una vez más, le hizo dejar caer el cuenco de dulces.

—¡VERNON! —Ella chilló y tomó cada gramo de autocontrol que Snape tuviera, para no hacer una mueca de dolor y maldecir a la desagradable mujer hasta la próxima semana—¡Snape! —Ella casi escupió—Hemos terminado contigo y los de tu clase. Tienes al niño, así que vete de aquí—.

—¿Pet? ¿Cuál es el problema, querida? —La gran ballena que era Vernon Dursley avanzó pesadamente hacia la puerta principal. El labio de Lucius se curvó con disgusto ante las manchas de chocolate en la camisa a rayas del hombre. Los ojos guarros de Vernon se inclinan estrechamente y él resopló con enojo—¡Aléjense de mi casa, malditos fenómenos! —.

La varita de Snape salió en un abrir y cerrar y su punta golpeó con fuerza contra el cuello de la ballena. Detrás de los dos magos, un nuevo grupo de niños que habían subido por el camino, dejaron gritos aterrorizados. Lucius se volvió hacia ellos, dándoles a los jóvenes su sonrisa más encantadora y desarmante.

—Todo está bien, pequeños—Les aseguró—Una broma entre amigos—Sacó un puñado de lo que parecían galeones de su bolsillo, pero los había transformado subrepticiamente en inofensivo chocolate cubierto de papel de aluminio dorado. Los niños nunca sabrían que el papel era realmente oro. Entregó el chocolate y despidió a los niños felices, luego se unió a Snape, quien ahora estaba empujando a los Muggles ofensivos a su propia casa con la punta de la varita mágica. Lucius cerró la puerta de entrada y murmuró varios hechizos que mantendrían lo que Snape hiciera, en silencio, y evitaba que los entrometidos vecinos se metieran.

Lucius luego fue a la sala de estar, se burló de su decoración más bien barata, y luego sonrió como un depredador hacia los Dursley que se sentaron en su sofá de chintz mirando al Hombre Oscuro.

Snape apartó brevemente su mirada de los muggles y miró a Lucius. Lucius asintió con la cabeza, y luego caminó hacia el sillón reclinable marrón y lo transformó en una silla de cuero más sofisticada y cómoda. Le dio un cuarto de vuelta para que pudiera ver correctamente el proceso. Se sentó y elegantemente cruzó una pierna sobre su rodilla y apoyó su bastón de cabeza de serpiente contra su muslo.

—¿Qué quieres, Snape? —Exigió Petunia furiosamente.

—Justicia—Declaró rotundamente—Me _gustaría_... matarlos a los dos. Por Lily y por lo que le hiciste a Harry—.

Vernon lo interrumpió con un grito de indignación—¡Lo acogimos! ¡Por la bondad de nuestras almas y el mocoso contó terribles mentiras sobre nosotros! —.

Las cejas de Snape se levantaron perceptiblemente—Mi hijo no tiene ninguna razón para mentirme. Especialmente no después de que lo encontré metido en un armario—Snape movió su varita y la puerta del armario debajo de las escaleras se abrió con tanta fuerza que la madera se quebró. Vernon frunció el ceño y Petunia soltó un chillido. Él se acercó. Lucius sintió un escalofrío de viejo miedo que corría por su espina dorsal por la expresión ceñuda en la cara de su amigo. Fue el de la piedra fría que Lucius había visto durante las reuniones anteriores con el Señor Oscuro. Luego miró hacia los estúpidos muggles que eran demasiado densos para darse cuenta de que tenían un Mortífago (ex) que podía romperlos como ramitas secas.

>> ¡Magullado! —La varita de Snape golpeó a Petunia y ella soltó otro grito cuando sintió como si algo duro golpeara su mano. Ella tiró de la mano misteriosamente herida y la acunó contra su delgado pecho.

>> ¡Ensangrentado! —Otro movimiento de la varita dejó una rebanada viciosa de la oreja de Vernon en la comisura de su boca. No era un corte profundo, pero la sangre goteaba libremente hasta la barbilla del hombre. Vernon parpadeó en estado de shock ridículamente, cuando sus dedos retrocedieron cuando una gota de sangre cayó sobre su mano.

>> ¡Roto! —Un fuerte golpe de su varita y Lucius hizo una mueca ante el sonido gemelo de huesos que se partían. Vernon dejó escapar un gruñido, agarrando su pecho donde una costilla se había doblado y roto. Petunia lloraba copiosamente sobre su mano magullada y ahora su muñeca destrozada.

—¿Por qué nos atormentas? —Gimió Petunia.

—Porque atormentaste a Harry—Ronroneó agradablemente... aterrador. La voz de Snape se convirtió en un horrible siseo—¡Él era el hijo de Lily! Tu sobrino, Petunia. Familia. Sin embargo, no podía molestarte en darle una palabra amable, solaz, después de un mal sueño, o comida, y tú, gran cerdo—Snape centró su atención en Vernon, que ahora tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, dolorido por las costillas rotas—Vi algunos de los recuerdos de Harry. Sonreíste cuando lo golpeaste—Él dio un paso aún más cerca—¿Sabe tu esposa que infligir dolor a mi hijo... —Bajó su voz peligrosamente—Fue más satisfactorio para ti de lo que nunca fue su cuerpo huesudo? —Sus ojos brillaban con un secreto.

—¿Qué? —Petunia inmediatamente olvidó el dolor punzante en su muñeca. Ella se volvió hacia su esposo, sorprendida por la implicación.

Snape se volvió solícito hacia Petunia y preguntó, un poco en tono de conversación—Creo que recuerdas a Edward Blunt, Petunia, el primer amigo de tu hijo. Vivía al lado, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué nunca sentiste curiosidad por su abrupta partida de Privet Drive? —Se enderezó y barrió meticulosamente la pelusa invisible en el puño de su manga—Igual que cuando éramos niños, nunca podías molestarte con nadie más que tú, Petunia. Pobre Edward. Tiene la misma edad que tu Dudley. Me pregunto cómo le va en estos días—.

Petunia había estado mirando con perplejidad a Snape. Ante un grito de asombro estrangulado de su marido, ella se volvió bruscamente hacia él—¿De qué está hablando, Vernon? —Exigió.

—¡No es nada! —Vernon estalló roncamente. Miró a Snape—¡No toqué al niño! ¡Su padre acababa de conseguir un trabajo y se fueron! —Una profunda vergüenza roja cubrió las mejillas del hombre.

—Edward era un niñito rápido—Snape frunció el ceño con disgusto hacia la ballena—Al igual que mi Harry. Afortunadamente, mi hijo es un mago y su magia le impidió hacer más que solo pegarle—La varita de Snape encontró su camino hacia el cuello de Vernon de nuevo—Es una pena que a pesar de lo rápido que Edward fue, incluso él no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar de un gran patán como tú, Dursley—.

Lucius, que se había contentado con sentarse y disfrutar el sufrimiento de estas excusas miserables para los seres humanos, se había sentado en esta revelación. Su contacto aquí en el mundo muggle no le había revelado las predilecciones del hombre lloroso y se sintió tan enojado que en ese mismo momento haría pedazos al hombre.

Petunia se volvió hacia su esposo mientras el shock manchaba sus mejillas rosadas—¿Vernon? ¿Qué está diciendo? —.

Los dientes de Vernon se ensancharon—Lo está inventando, Pet. Ya sabes cómo todos esos monstruos mienten y se mantienen unidos—Se acercó a su esposa y sonrió suavemente, amorosamente mientras le tocaba la mano.

Snape sonrió triunfante cuando Petunia se apartó instintivamente de su marido. Su mirada se posó en Snape y ella le preguntó bruscamente—Quiero una prueba—Susurró quedamente.

Snape conjuró una carpeta oficial de pruebas policiales y se la arrojó brutalmente. Petunia lo atrapó. Al abrir la carpeta, la saludaron cuatro fotografías de niños gentiles y felices unidos a sus informes.

Snape recitó los nombres—Edward Blunt tenía ocho años. Robert Docent también tenía ocho años. Simon Jecks tenía nueve años. Y, Tomas Grier tenía seis años. años. Tomás se ha institucionalizado desde que intentó quemar su casa consigo cuando tenía siete años—El Maestro de Pociones inclinó la cabeza amablemente—Edward está en recuperación, Tuney. Entiendo que su pronóstico es... aceptable—.

Lucius se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Vernon, que comenzó a farfullar incoherencias. La mano de Snape en su antebrazo se detuvo—Lo mataré, Severus—Se burló Lucius furiosamente—Destriparé al bastardo muggle—.

Snape se inclinó hacia Lucius y susurró al oído del viejo mago que lo calmó lo suficiente como para que él volviera a su silla. Snape luego devolvió su atención a Petunia. Frunció el ceño hacia la mujer de cara pellizcada cuya piel se había vuelto de un amarillo enfermizo—Afortunadamente, tu corpulenta excusa para un cónyuge se impidió de cometer un abuso peor sobre Harry, Tuney, pero no creas que estás exonerada. Fuiste tú quien tuvo a Harry en hambre hasta el punto en que su cuerpo tardará años en alcanzar por completo su desarrollo. Fuiste tú quien le golpeó la cabeza con una maldita sartén y le dañó la vista. Fuiste tú quien debía mantenerlo a salvo y dejas que eso... —Giró su más oscuro y odioso ceño sobre Vernon. Con una sonrisa decididamente maliciosa, terminó—Dejaste que ese monstruo se acercara a mi hijo—Luego se enderezó a su altura plena e imponente—Recuerda mis palabras, Petunia Evans Dursley. No eres madre y nunca volverás a serlo—Luego volvió su mirada hacia Vernon quien se acobardó, y con razón, con un temor abyecto.

Un golpe en la puerta principal sorprendió a los Dursley y Snape se volvió bruscamente para enfrentar al intruso. Lucius rápidamente se puso de pie y le dedicó una sonrisa apaciguadora a Snape—Muy bien, Severus—Dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño amuleto de su bolsillo. Lo sostuvo lo suficiente como para que Snape entendiera lo que significaba—Voy a ir y abrir la puerta, ¿puedo? —Asintió con la cabeza solícitamente hacia los Dursley y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Al abrir la puerta, el destello rojo de una luz comenzó a pulsar contra las paredes internas de la casa. Un hombre con cabello canoso y castaño estaba en la puerta. Él asintió sombríamente a Lucius.

—Señor Malfoy, recibí su mensaje—Tocó un amuleto similar escondido debajo de su camisa—Escuché y tengo a la policía local. Representantes de Servicios Infantiles fueron enviados después de la revelación de su amigo y ya han recogido a Dudley Dursley de la casa de un amigo. Estoy seguro de que están explicando el asunto de sus padres a él, ahora—.

—Muy bien, Stanley—Asintió Lucius—Quiero que me mantengan al tanto de la situación del joven, ya que creo que en algún momento los primos pueden querer reparar su desavenencia—.

—Ciertamente, señor. ¿Debo...? —Miró por encima del hombro para indicar a los cuatro policías que estaban agrupados, listos para cualquier cosa.

—En un momento. Me gustaría que conozca a mi amigo—Lucius hizo pasar a Stanley a la casa, pero dejó la puerta abierta.

Stanley asintió, y cuando vio a Snape le tendió la mano. Por un momento, Snape se quedó mirando la mano extendida del hombre, y luego la sacudió con firmeza, y rápidamente—¿Señor Snape, supongo? —.

Snape asintió—¿Y usted es el representante de Lucius, Henry Aloysius Stanley, del que he oído hablar recientemente? —Preguntó. Snape lanzó una mirada interrogante a Lucius quien simplemente le dio una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Detective Stanley de Scotland Yard, Señor Snape—Sus tacones se unieron mientras daba una media reverencia. Miró hacia Petunia Dursley. Él se acercó y le arrebató la carpeta—Propiedad de la policía, señora Dursley—.

—Detective—Inquirió Snape conversacionalmente—He oído que, como en nuestro Azkaban, sus prisiones Muggles tienen poca tolerancia para... los depredadores de niños. ¿Es esto cierto? —.

Stanley asintió con gravedad—Es un poco de _“honor entre ladrones”_ , Señor Snape. Los niños son recipientes sagrados y su tipo—El detective le lanzó a Vernon una mirada glacial—No le va bien en la prisión. ¿sabe? —.

—¿Y la Sra. Dursley? —Preguntó Snape.

El detective suspiró—Bueno, sin el testimonio de su hijo, solo pueden usar la evidencia del propio. Lo más que recibirá es tiempo en el centro de rehabilitación de mujeres y algunos servicios a la comunidad. El Señor Malfoy me pidió que me asegure de que Dudley Dursley nunca vuelva con ella, independientemente del resultado de su juicio y castigo. Hizo algunas cosas, pero el joven Dursley tendrá una buena familia para cuidar de él y el asesoramiento que necesita para arreglarlo—.

Petunia explotó cuando escuchó la forma en que estaban hablando de su hijo. El hielo se arqueó en su corazón mientras ella chillaba—¡No puedes alejar a mi hijo! —Ella se levantó como una cobra para lanzarse contra Snape, pero él lanzó un hechizo de unión más rápido de lo que podía alcanzarlo y ella cayó, sin miramientos, al suelo. Impresiones de una naturaleza decididamente repugnante se derramaron de sus labios. Un hechizo impresionante puso fin a eso.

Snape hizo lo mismo con Vernon. Luego se tocó el bolsillo—Detective, ¿estos niños...? —Preguntó inseguro.

El detective se volvió hacia Lucius. Lucius, quien exigiría más tarde ver el contenido de la maldita carpeta, habló—Lo que sea que necesiten, Stanley. Me ocuparé de eso—.

Stanley asintió—Sí señor—Él aplaudió—Bueno, ahora, si ustedes dos señores han terminado, me gustaría que todo este lío sea limpiado—.

Snape asintió—Gracias, detective—Snape le dio a la monstruosa ballena una última mirada. Por encima del hombro, espetó—Quiero saber de su... desaparición—Luego desapareció en un borrón de túnicas negras.

Lucius se acercó al detective de Scotland Yard—La magia nunca deja de sorprenderme—Dijo Stanley con nostalgia.

Lucius se rió entre dientes—Eres un Squib de honor y con tus propios grandes talentos, Stanley. Ahora, tengo una fiesta de Halloween para asistir—Él reunió sus ropas sobre sí mismo—Recibirás una bonificación, Stanley. Deberías llevar a David de vacaciones, creo—.

Stanley sonrió—David siempre tuvo el deseo de ir a Grecia, así que tal vez para esta Navidad. Gracias, señor Malfoy—Con un giro y un chasquido de aire desplazado, Lucius desapareció también.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_¿Una Celebración De Día De Muerte?_ **

—... muy bien, Hermione estaba hablando con Nick casi decapitado, y él dijo... —.

—Sir Nicholas—Corrigió Snape.

Harry estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de su padre mientras Snape se paraba frente a un alto espejo de forma ovalada y se abrochaba el chaleco de terciopelo verde que acababa de ponerse.

—Sir Nicholas dijo que era una fiesta de Día de Muerte y que a él todavía le agradaba Hermione, a pesar de que ahora está en Slytherin, nos dijo que Draco, Hermione y yo podríamos ir como sus invitados—Harry ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su padre y el abrigo que acababa de ponerse. Estaba hecho a la medida, encajando perfectamente, pero Harry notó un problema con eso—Todavía está abierto—.

Snape frunció el ceño ante el reflejo de su hijo y le dio a su traje una mirada estudiada—¿Qué está todavía abierto? —.

—Tu abrigo. En realidad, tal vez no te quede bien, ya que no parece que pueda cerrarse—Observó Harry, inclinando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, como si eso pudiera ayudar a su escrutinio.

Snape sonrió bruscamente—Claramente no sabes nada de la moda, Harry. Este traje en particular está diseñado con una capa abierta para que se pueda mostrar el chaleco—Pasó sus manos por las amplias solapas de terciopelo verde oscuro hasta el dobladillo del chaleco. El chaleco era de lino negro y seda bordada con hilo de seda verde en un diseño paisley. Snape lo tiró para ajustarlo, y luego miró su reflejo. Extendiendo su brazo derecho, tiró del puño blanco, almidonado, luego convocó un gemelo de plata con forma de serpiente y lo ató. Él hizo lo mismo con el otro puño.

—Me gusta el verde—Dijo Harry. Ahora estaba acostado de lado, sus rodillas cómodamente dobladas—¿Cómo es que siempre te pones negro, papá? —.

—Me gusta el negro—Respondió Snape simplemente—Además, mis camisas son blancas—.

—Me gusta el morado, excepto para usarlo en una túnica—Harry rodó sobre su espalda y miró hacia el dosel de la cama de su padre—El director tiene algunas túnicas moradas con patos—Harry hizo una mueca—Hermione cree que se ven tontas, pero Draco dice que el director no tiene ningún sentido de la moda—.

—Tendría que estar de acuerdo con Draco—Dijo Snape mientras se revisaba sus puños antes de convocar sus túnicas de gala.

—¿Es importante tener sentido de la moda? —Harry ahora tenía los pies en alto y estaba entrecerrando los ojos para que pareciera que sus pies estaban planos contra la parte inferior del dosel.

—No sé sobre el sentido de la moda, hijo, pero ayuda tener una conciencia de lo que te pones y de con quién lo usarás—Snape balanceó la túnica negra con un destello oscuro de hilo verde bordado en el dobladillo y los costados con un floreo y colocó la túnica sobre sus hombros.

—¿Así que te pones negro para asustar a todos? —Harry dedujo.

—¡Me pongo negro porque es mi color _favorito_! —Harry soltó un grito cuando dedos delgados le cosquillearon las costillas. Cayó en un rápido paroxismo de risitas antes de que su padre lo levantara. Los pies de Harry cayeron al piso y Snape tocó una de sus más temibles, sermoneantes profesiones de profesor de pociones—Bueno, ¿paso la prueba? —.

Harry sonrió mientras miraba a su padre—Te ves bien, papá—.

Snape respiro imperiosamente—Yo diría que sí—Con su mano en la espalda de su hijo, hizo pasar a Harry a la sala—Siéntate y ve a esperar a tus amigos, Harry—.

Harry hizo un puchero—Pero, van a tardar quince minutos, papá. ¿No puedo hacer algo? —.

—No. Si haces algo, entonces harás un desastre o vestirás un desastre—Reprendió Snape, preguntándose a sí mismo cuando había comenzado a sonar justo como su madre. Con un leve encogimiento de hombros, se sentó y convocó una de las publicaciones periódicas de pociones que había estado leyendo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Harry desplomarse abatido sobre el sofá—Busca un libro y léelo—Ordenó en voz baja.

Harry saltó y trotó hacia una de las estanterías. Algunos de los libros que su padre había leído de niño estaban en el estante más bajo y Harry se puso en cuclillas para poder leer los títulos. Estuvieron los Hardy Boys, Huck Finn y Tom Sawyer, y más. Los autores mágicos habían escrito títulos como Las Aventuras Del Joven Flamel, La Mancha De Vino De Portsmythe: Un Misterioso Asesino, y Boggarts En Las Mazmorras, que era una serie de historias de terror que incluía cinco libros.

—¿Papá? —.

—¿Hmm? —.

—¿El Viejo Y El Mar es interesante? —Preguntó Harry mientras sacaba un volumen delgado.

—Eso creo—Respondió Snape sin quitar los ojos de su revista.

—¿De qué se trata? —Harry estaba intrigado por la portada que tenía una pintura de un anciano en un pequeño bote en un océano turbulento.

—Es la aventura de un viejo pescador y su batalla con un marlín gigante. Un pez—Respondió, y luego bajó su revista—Ernest Hemingway escribió la historia en 1952 y se considera una de sus mejores obras. Disfruté mucho de Hemingway cuando era niño. Sus historias eran aventureras y siempre me costó trabajo dejar sus libros—.

Ese fue un respaldo suficientemente bueno para Harry. Volvió a llevar el libro al sofá, se sentó en la esquina, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. Sonrió levemente después de unos minutos cuando descubrió que el libro estaba ilustrado con dibujos mágicos.

Snape miró a su hijo por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que el cabello del chico era demasiado largo; varias pulgadas debajo de sus hombros y se había convertido en una cortina de ocultamiento muy parecida a la suya. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba algo de la textura de James Potter. Una ligera rebelión en los extremos, ya que no descansaban en una línea, sino que se desplazaban de un lado a otro, mientras que algunos grupos se levantaban en un ligero rizo, y algunos eran obstinadamente rectos. Había notado la longitud creciente antes, y se preguntó si cortarle el cabello al chico ayudaría. Interiormente, se rió entre dientes al recordar cuan a menudo su madre siempre había querido que se cortara el pelo.

El nuevo padre continuó la evaluación de su hijo. El color saludable permaneció en las mejillas de Harry ahora y finalmente había engordado lo suficiente como para que, aunque su cuerpo aún era delgado, ya no pareciera que un fuerte viento lo levantaría y se lo llevaría.

El Maestro de Pociones, padre del Niño-Que-Vivió, esperaba eso, si no ahora, su hijo vería un futuro mucho más feliz.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Quince minutos no eran muy largos, pero para Harry, absorbido ya por la aventura de El Viejo Y El Mar, no se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba y por eso se sobresaltó cuando un suave sonido advirtió que los invitados se aproximaban. Harry saltó del sofá, pero fue atrapado por su veloz padre que lo dirigió a llevar su libro a su habitación.

—Dejaré entrar a tus invitados—Dijo Snape mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Harry corrió a su habitación con su libro y estaba de vuelta en la sala de estar justo cuando Snape le permitió a Hermione y Draco entrar.

Hermione estaba muy bonita con un vestido de satén color melocotón y encaje que le llegaba a los tobillos. Sus pies, delicados, con zapatos planos de charol de color rosado. El hechizo que Snape le había enseñado para suavizar el arbusto de su cabello castaño, había sido bien aprovechado al darle ondas suaves que caían libremente debajo de sus omoplatos.

—Lo has hecho muy bien con el encanto de domar el cabello, señorita Granger—Felicitó Snape. Luego le dio un suave codazo a su hijo que había estado mirando a Hermione.

Harry salió de su aturdimiento ante el leve empujón de su padre y sonrió cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron—Te ves realmente bonita, Hermione—.

Hermione se sonrojó dulcemente y Draco, vestido con sus mejores túnicas de azul real, se hinchó de forma propia y asintió con la cabeza—Madre compró el vestido de Hermione como una sorpresa—Luego sonrió con orgullo—Todas las chicas chillaron, pero Hermione no lo hizo porque tiene clase—.

Los ojos de Snape se calentaron con un toque de alegría, aunque su expresión permaneció severa—De hecho, la señorita Granger la tiene. Ahora, señor Malfoy, señor Potter... —.

Harry negó con la cabeza e interrumpió suavemente—Es Señor Snape, papá. Dijiste que podía cambiar mi apellido, ¿verdad? —A veces su padre se dirigía a él aún después de James. No le importaba el nombre de Potter, y tenía toda la intención de llevarlo de vuelta en alguna forma, algún día, pero por ahora, Harry realmente quería ser un Snape. Lo hacía sentir menos como el Niño-Que-Vivió.

—Eso fue lo que hice, señor Snape. Perdóneme si me resbalo de vez en cuando—Harry sonrió—Ahora, como iba diciendo, quiero que los dos sean caballeros de Slytherin, espero que lo sean. Para esta noche, las reglas de la Sala Común se extienden hasta el Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, como le dije a las otras Serpientes, ustedes deben estar en su mejor comportamiento hacia las otras Casas. En caso de que haya un problema, ¿qué deben hacer? —.

Harry respondió—Buscarlo, señor—.

—O a la profesora Sinistra—Agregó Draco.

Snape luego enfocó su mirada en Hermione—Y usted, señorita Granger. ¿Dudo que deba recordarle que sea una dama? —.

—No, señor—Respondió ella, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas—Seré buena—

Con un chasquido de su túnica, salió de su habitación seguido de tres pequeñas serpientes.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

La Fiesta de Halloween para los años inferiores, del primero al tercer año, se celebró en el Gran Comedor, adornado con pesadas telarañas, calabazas y Jack-o-Lanterns luciendo una miríada de caras feroces y ridículas. Revoloteaban con pequeños chirridos murciélagos a los que se unían brujas en miniatura y magos en escobas de quidditch.

Las mesas de la casa fueron reemplazadas por una sola mesa que estaba cubierta con un mantel de lino naranja y negro, y un tapiz en el centro de la mesa que reflejaba gran parte de la decoración en el Gran Comedor. Manteles naranja y negro se alinearon a los dos bordes de la larga mesa frente a sillas doradas tapizadas en satén negro. Los dos extremos de la mesa eran para los dos chaperones, los profesores Severus Snape y Aurora Sinistra. Se habían incluido lugares para los Malfoy hacia el centro de la larga mesa directamente frente a otras dos sillas.

Snape había esperado una silla para Dumbledore hacia el centro de la larga mesa, pero se preguntó para quién sería la silla al lado del director. El director llegó entonces, escoltando de la profesora Sinistra de un brazo. La menuda, y por lo general modesta, maestra de Astronomía, se había vestido con un vestido negro de seda que se dividía por debajo de la cintura para revelar una enagua anaranjada. Su pelo negro azabache, usualmente guardado en un moño ajustado y funcional, colgaba suelto hasta su cintura y brillaba con pequeñas gemas que parecían estrellas contra el telón de fondo del cielo nocturno.

Dumbledore condujo a la maestra más joven hacia Snape y sonrió, _“como un hacedor de parejas”_ , pensó Snape, hacia los dos profesores.

Una o dos veces Snape había considerado conocer a Aurora Sinistra un poco mejor. A pesar de que era bastante baja, de pie, apenas se mantenía un poco más arriba de los codos de Snape, él había pensado que su tamaño era encantador. Sinistra tampoco era una bruja flaca como aquellos cuyas imágenes que poblaban esa tonta publicación, Corazón De Bruja. Era regordeta, con curvas decentemente generosas y una sonrisa gratamente recatada que las complementaba.

El problema de conocer a la joven bruja fueron sus tendencias reclusivas. Una noche de la semana tenía prácticas de medianoche, pero el resto de sus clases de la semana eran durante el día. Por alguna razón insondable, la joven bruja se mantenía en sus cámaras de la torre y rara vez venía al Gran Comedor para comer. La única vez que Snape realmente tuvo la oportunidad de verla fue durante las reuniones de personal donde su tiempo social, antes y después de las reuniones, se la pasaba acurrucada con Minerva, Hooch, Poppy, Pomona y Charity Burbage. Snape no tenía ningún deseo de interrumpir a las gallinas chismosas solo para provocar la conversación de la joven bruja. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que renunciara a sus intenciones y se concentrara en sus Serpientes, sus pociones y su enseñanza.

Y, ahora que tenía a Harry en su vida, lo último que necesitaba para complicar las cosas era una... una novia. Snape no pudo evitar la burla que adornaba su rostro, y Sinistra dejó el lado del director para reclamar su lugar al final de la mesa sin decirle una sola palabra.

—En serio, Severus—Regañó Dumbledore—¿Siempre debes ser tan desagradable? —.

Sin querer explicar que sus pensamientos simplemente se habían deslizado con inquietud sobre el apelativo juvenil de la palabra “Novia” y no a la propia Profesora Sinistra, Snape simplemente respondió sarcásticamente—Sí—Luego se dirigió a su silla y se dejó caer en ella.

Él _odiaba_ Halloween.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Los Malfoy llegaron últimos para que su entrada fuera la más memorable.

Lucius llevaba un traje gris de paloma que se remontaba a hace casi un siglo para la moda mágica. Sus pantalones eran crujientes y rectos y se complementaban con polainas a juego sobre sus zapatos de charol negro muy pulidos. Sobre una camisa blanca almidonada con puños perfectos y un cuello muy definido, llevaba un espléndido chaleco de terciopelo rojo y una corbata de seda negra. Un abrigo largo, que caía en una línea elegante justo debajo de sus rodillas, terminó el traje.

Narcissa, sin embargo, logró eclipsar a su marido con un vestido de seda azul claro que se destacó perfectamente al definir las decoraciones de lo que podrían ser diamantes pequeños. Su cabello rubio pálido, usualmente peinado a la perfección en algún tipo de estilo, se dejaba caer en suaves ondas hasta su cintura. Un diamante azul pálido en forma de corazón adornaba su garganta.

Snape reprimió una risita cuando notó las miradas ligeramente envidiosas en los rostros de las chicas y las miradas de aprecio de la mayoría de los chicos. Draco parecía descaradamente orgulloso de ver a sus padres, y Harry, pensativo, le dio un codazo al chico para que desviara su atención insípida con una sonrisa divertida. Hermione suspiró al ver a la bruja y el mago bien vestidos.

Dumbledore dio la bienvenida a los Malfoy e indicó las dos sillas al otro lado de la mesa para ellos. Snape ya se había asegurado de que sus dos prefectos flanquearían a los Malfoy. Tara Anglaise estaba asombrada de tener a Narcissa a su lado. Gordon Billock le dio la mano a Lucius y por una vez sacó a relucir todo su entrenamiento en etiqueta. Esto fue notado por Orencia, la novia intermitente del joven.

Una vez que todos los años inferiores estuvieron reunidos, la mayoría quedándose con otros de su casa, Dumbledore se levantó de su silla adornada y sonrió gratamente a todos los estudiantes. Snape simplemente frunció el ceño hasta que captó una mirada recatada y ruborizada de Sinistra en el otro extremo de la mesa. Sus labios se redujeron y tomó un sorbo innecesario del agua en su copa de cristal.

—¡Un feliz Halloween para todos ustedes, niños! —Entonó el director mientras abría sus brazos y luego los colocaba de nuevo sobre su abdomen—Los elfos me dicen que todos sus favoritos han sido preparados y que hay postres para deslumbrarles y deleitarles. Por supuesto, Madame Pomfrey tiene pastillas para el estómago extra para todos los que lo necesiten—Se rió suavemente y luego sonrió mientras continuaba—La profesora McGonagall gentilmente permitió su gramófono para el entretenimiento musical de esta noche—Movió una mano hacia el gran dispositivo de grabación de manivelas que ocupaba toda la esquina detrás de Snape. El director sonrió—Estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes estarán encantados de saber que he adquirido discos de tres de los grupos musicales que, según tengo entendido, son populares entre los jóvenes, así que estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarán—.

Snape frunció el ceño con amargura. Si no era música clásica, era basura y solo le dolía la cabeza. Tocó ligeramente el bolsillo interior de su túnica para asegurarse de que su Poción de Migraña residía allí. La delgada botella estaba meticulosamente escondida.

El Gran Comedor hizo eco agradablemente con el breve ruido de especulación sobre qué grupos de magos estaban representados por la colección de discos de gramófono que trajo el director. Dumbledore tenía la intención de hablar más, pero esperó pacientemente a que el ruido disminuyera. No fue así. Snape golpeó su mano, con fuerza, sobre la superficie de las mesas, efectivamente trayendo silencio al Gran Comedor. El director le dio a su profesor de Pociones un gentil asentimiento, y luego continuó con su discurso.

>> Como indiqué a principios de esta semana, tengo algunas noticias maravillosas para todos ustedes. He encontrado a mi nuevo Diputado y también asumirá el cargo de Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor—Hubo un puñado de aplausos de los estudiantes de Gryffindor que estaban ansiosos por saber quién sería su nueva Cabeza—Ahora, dado que nuestro instructor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras fue lesionado recientemente, el nuevo Diputado asumirá la tarea de enseñar esa clase—Una vez que Dumbledore supo que tenía la atención de todos, incluso la atención exasperada e impaciente de Snape, terminó—¡Por favor, denle la bienvenida a mi nuevo Subdirector, el Profesor Remus Lupin! —.

Snape sintió su estómago desplomarse como plomo al ver a Remus Lupin, un cuarto de los viejos Merodeadores, amigo de James Potter y Sirius Black, entrar por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los brazos de su silla cuando sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la figura del hombre de cabello rubio, que tenía un toque de gris en las sienes y pequeñas cicatrices que estropeaban su rostro excesivamente agradable. Sus túnicas eran de tweed de lana beige y marrón, y varios años sin estilo. Snape observó mientras Lupin se dirigía hacia el director.

Lupin reconoció cortésmente a Sinistra que se sonrojó bajo la breve atención del hombre. El ex-merodeador luego centró su mirada en Snape. Su sonrisa era amistosa, respetuosa incluso, pero Snape frunció el ceño, con odio y se alegró de ver la expresión del otro hombre caer con culpabilidad. Eso fue de corta duración cuando los ojos ambarinos de Lupin se posaron en Harry, y el mago sonrió, beatíficamente, al pequeño. Con razón, la atención inesperada hizo que Harry se preocupó y miró a su padre en cuestión. Snape asintió brevemente, su mirada transmitía el mensaje de que hablarían más tarde. Fue suficiente para Harry que inmediatamente ignoró la atención no deseada del nuevo maestro, y volvió a una conversación murmurada con sus amigos.

Snape centró su escrutinio en Dumbledore. Él no censuró la ira que hervía en su mirada ante esta cita. Cualquier amabilidad que el viejo había otorgado al Maestro de Pociones en el pasado, el mago más joven enterró esos recuerdos, con dureza. A partir de este momento, había terminado con el maldito anciano y Snape se aseguró de que el director no solo viera su desaprobación y decepción, sino que las sintiera. Dumbledore se estremeció. Vio claramente la breve expresión de traición en la cara del joven mago. En lugar de capturar la mirada oscura de Snape, para posiblemente disculparse, el director simplemente apartó la mirada y otorgó la sonrisa indulgente que el viejo había reservado para los Merodeadores cuando Snape había sido un estudiante.

Snape estaba interiormente vicioso con el dolor que se erizaba ante el desaire del director. Desapareció la inútil copa de agua y conjuró un vaso de cristal de brandy. Ignoró la mirada de desaprobación de Dumbledore y no vio la expresión de preocupación que brilló en la cara de Lucius Malfoy. El Maestro de Pociones le devolvió el brandy y colocó su ceño más oscuro, más enojado sobre todos.

Snape _odiaba_ Halloween.

Snape _despreciaba_ a Dumbledore.

Y Snape absolutamente, inequívocamente, **_detestaba_** a Remus Lupin; el hombre que casi lo mató en su sexto año.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Sir Nicholas Mimsy-Porpington recibió un memo del Profesor Snape para pasar por el Gran Comedor y recoger a Harry, Draco y Hermione para la Fiesta de Día de Muerte. El fantasma estuvo encantado por unos minutos con su memorando que le trajo uno de los elfos domésticos del castillo. No recordaba haber sido enviado nunca antes.

Esa novedad voló cuando Sir Nicholas recordó que tenía algunos invitados esperando a su escolta. Asegurándose de que su cabeza estaba derecha, se desvaneció a través de las paredes y pronto se levantó a través de la mesa de fiesta. Hizo una reverencia a los estudiantes y al personal que lo saludó, y sintió que el frío de su plasma le hacía cosquillas en los dedos del pie con placer. Recordó cuánto, como un fantasma, tenía el respeto de los vivos cuando tuvo muy poco de él cuando estaba vivo.

—¡Hermione! —Sir Nicholas sonrió a la pequeña niña que rápidamente se había hecho querer por él—¡Un día de muerte agradable para ti! —.

Hermione sonrió—Gracias, Sir Nicholas. Feliz día de muerte para usted. Quiero que conozca a mis amigos. Harry Snape y Draco Malfoy—.

El fantasma caballeresco se inclinó ante los muchachos, y su cabeza se deslizó para colgarse de su hilo de carne plateada. Harry y Draco hicieron una mueca ante el tocón plateado del cuello destrozado que se reveló. Hermione se había acostumbrado a eso. Sir Nicholas se enderezó, y su cabeza, y sonrió cordialmente a los dos amigos—Es un placer conocerlos, caballeros. Estoy encantado de acompañarles a la Fiesta de Día de Muerte—.

Con Sir Nicholas flotando en el suelo, los tres niños se pusieron en pie. Se detuvieron cuando Snape los detuvo—Señor Malfoy, señor Snape, señorita Granger, esperaré que los tres regresen a la casa Slytherin a las diez en punto—.

Los niños asintieron y cada uno agregó una voz—Sí, señor—.

—El Barón Sanguinario entregará a mis invitados a tiempo, profesor Snape—Aseguró Sir Nicholas. Cuando ambos se inclinaron el uno al otro, el caballero y sus tres invitados vivos salieron del Gran Comedor.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

La fiesta de Día de Muerte, a la que asistían todos los fantasmas de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, estaba ubicada en lo que Sir Nicholas denominó El Salón de Baile en Movimiento. Él había explicado que esta sala maravillosa de la grandeza francesa de Versalles tendía a revolotear por los corredores de Hogwarts como para evadir a los vivos. Una vez al año, cuando el Velo estaba en su apogeo de delgadez, el arco que mostraba el Salón de Baile en Movimiento brillaba con la luz de mil velas en sus tres pesados candelabros.

Al doblar una esquina de un corredor, un hermoso arco de pesada piedra de mármol blanco se había insinuado perfectamente dentro de los muros de piedra gris de Hogwarts. La espléndida música del siglo XVI interpretada por un cuarteto fantasmal tropezó delicadamente con el pasillo. Harry, Draco y Hermione se asomaron al precioso salón de baile de espejos blancos, dorados y chispeantes.

—¡Oh cielos! —Jadeó Hermione.

Los fantasmales bailarines, todos de esplendor plateado, estaban vestidos con elegantes trajes y vestidos de varias épocas de cuando murieron. Las mujeres tendían a gastar su plasma en la restauración de sus formas humanas mientras vivían. Muchos hombres hicieron lo mismo, pero hubo una mayoría de hombres que permitieron que su muerte, si fuera violenta, apareciera en plasma gráfico y plateado en sus cuerpos. Todos los fantasmas bailaban unos centímetros por encima de la pista de baile.

Un repentino estruendo de cascos enmudeció la música y todos los bailarines retrocedieron cuando un desfile de caballos al galope con jinetes sin cabeza, atravesó corriendo una gran ventana de cristal y entró en el salón de baile.

Sir Nicholas acorraló a los niños a un lado, y gritó sobre el estruendo—¡Es la Caza de los Jinetes Sin Cabeza! —Tan pronto como llegaron, los jinetes desaparecieron a través de una pared lejana. Sir Nicholas suspiró con melancolía—Solía ser un magnífico jinete y un buen cazador—.

—¿No te dejan unirte alguna vez, Sir Nicholas? —Preguntó Harry.

El fantasma inclinó su cabeza ligeramente unida desde su cuello, luego la volteó hacia atrás cuando las caras de Harry y Draco se retorcieron con repulsión—Casi sin cabeza—Cloqueó—Solo aceptan el Sin Cabeza—.

—Tengo hambre—Dijo Draco—¿Tienen algo que comer aquí? —.

—No para los vivos, Maestro Draco—Suspiró Sir Nicholas. Señaló hacia una gran mesa rebosante de un buffet de alimentos—Lo vemos y lo probamos, como la comida una vez fue para nosotros. Para los vivos, me temo... —.

Hermione se agarró el vientre mientras ella y sus amigas veían alimentos podridos por el tiempo y la descomposición—¡Eso es asqueroso! —.

Harry tragó saliva—Desearía no haber tenido esa cuarta porción de tarta de melaza—Dio media vuelta y obligó a sus amigos a alejarse del horrible bufet.

Sir Nicholas se rió entre dientes—Simplemente no miren—Luego se volvió hacia Hermione—Señorita Hermione, no puedo dejar ir a ninguno de ustedes hasta que consienta en bailar conmigo—.

Hermione se sonrojó—¡Me encantaría! —.

Harry y Draco vieron como Hermione flotaba unos centímetros sobre el piso, y sin tocar al fantasma, que estaba muy frío, comenzaron a bailar.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape visitó a su hijo cuando el Barón Sangriento se deslizó en su sala de estar para hacerle saber que las tres Serpientes habían sido entregadas a su Sala Común. Miró a Hermione que estaba hablando con su compañera de cuarto ya que ambas estaban metidas en sus camas. Luego fue a la habitación de Draco y Harry donde los encontró a los dos escalando a la cama. Draco estaba bostezando y se había quedado dormido antes de que su Jefe de Casa pudiera saludarlos.

Harry, sentado en la cama, estaba encantado cuando su padre se sentó en el borde de la cama—Pareces haber disfrutado en la Fiesta de Día de Muerte, hijo mío—Sonrió burlonamente Snape mientras era testigo de un rubor saludable en las mejillas de su hijo.

—La comida era asquerosa, papá, ¡pero todo lo demás fue maravilloso! Vimos un grupo de Jinetes Sin Cabeza... Hermione bailó con Sir Nicholas, y Draco bailó con una fantasma silenciosa que Sir Nicholas nos dijo que era conocida como la Dama Gris—.

—¿Bailaste, Harry? —Preguntó Snape mientras instaba a su hijo a recostarse en su cama.

—Realmente no quería—Harry se encogió de hombros—La fiesta de Día de Muerte fue interesante, pero creo que a Hermione le gustó más que a mí y a Draco—Harry bostezó y se quitó las gafas. Snape tomó las copas, las dobló y las puso sobre la mesita de noche—Sir Nicholas me dijo que tú y mi madre fueron a la Fiesta de Día de Muerte cuando eran de primer año. ¿Te gustó? —.

Snape le dio a su hijo una de sus pequeñas sonrisas de rincón de la boca—Fue bastante hermoso, según recuerdo—Respondió Snape—Lily disfrutó mucho más. A todos los fantasmas les gustaba y todos los hombres querían bailar con ella—Snape se burló mientras recordaba lo celoso que se había sentido... ¡de los fantasmas!

Harry soltó una risita. Snape colocó las mantas alrededor de su hijo—Ve a dormir, Harry—El mago más viejo comenzó a levantarse de la cama de su hijo, pero Harry lo detuvo con una mano en su brazo.

—Mi barriga está un poco asquerosa—Dijo Harry en voz baja.

Snape palmeó la mano de su hijo—Enviaré a un elfo doméstico con algo de Poción Calmante para el Estómago—Nuevamente Snape comenzó a levantarse y una vez más Harry lo detuvo.

—¿Papá? —Harry miró con ojos nublados hacia Draco pero realmente no podía verlo. Giró su dedo indicando que necesitaba que su padre se inclinase más cerca de él. Snape era muy curioso así que se inclinó más cerca de su hijo—Papá, ¿soy demasiado viejo para un beso de buenas noches? Nunca he tenido uno—.

La voz de Harry estaba tan silenciosa que Snape casi no podía oírlo. Pensó en las muchas veces que su propia madre le había dado un beso de buenas noches; ¡incluso cuando era un adolescente! Sintió ese calor en su corazón otra vez, y se deleitó con la sensación—Harry, creo que los hijos de uno nunca son demasiado viejos para besos de buenas noches. Normalmente... —Miró hacia Draco que ahora estaba roncando—No pondría en peligro mi reputación como un “maestro aterrador” pero, eres mi hijo—Se inclinó y besó la sien de Harry—Ahora ve a dormir, mi pequeño idiota—.


	29. 1 De Noviembre Al 8 De Noviembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_1 De Noviembre De 1991, Viernes_ **

_Severus no debería haber sido tomado por sorpresa, pero había estado algo distraído. Había escuchado a James Potter preguntarle a “su única amiga” Lily por Hogsmeade durante el fin de semana. Aunque la amistad entre él y Lily había terminado el año pasado, todavía dolía, todos los días, verla con Potter; sus cabezas cerca mientras hablan de cosas que solo pueden oírse entre ellos._

_La tarea había sido convertir los escarabajos en broches enjoyados y antes de poder esquivar la broma, Black había enviado una docena de escarabajos como un pequeño ejército para enjambrar sobre sus botas y tobillos. Los escarabajos eran Scarabs y “mordían” pero con sus mandíbulas en forma de pinza. Fue doloroso y Severus reaccionó instintivamente apuntando con su varita a Black y enviando una explosión con un suave Hechizo de Explosión. Fue Potter quien contraatacó con una Maldición de Picazón que hizo que Severus sintiera picor como loco. Eso le dio a Black la oportunidad de prepararse con un Hechizo de Explosión, pero McGonagall había intervenido._

_Para Severus fue un pequeño consuelo que todos perdieran puntos y todos recibieran detención._

_La detención de McGonagall no había sido terrible y afortunadamente no había tenido que compartirla con Potter o Black. Recibió una conferencia y supo que la mujer mayor, una vez más, estaba decepcionada con él, y luego le mando un ensayo._

_Ahora liberado, Severus necesitaba una caminata antes de la cena. El aire del exterior del castillo era vigorizante, acogedor, y avanzó con confianza a través de las sombras que descendían por los terrenos. Estaba caminando hacia las Piedras Paradas cuando vio a tres figuras familiares corriendo por el terreno. Se dirigieron hacia el árbol vicioso conocido como el Sauce Boxeador. Su curiosidad despertó, Severus silenciosamente fue tras ellos. Obviamente estaban tramando algo e intentaba descubrir qué era._

Snape se retorció impotente en su cama. Las mantas y sábanas lo atraparon mientras era capturado dentro de la pesadilla del pasado. Trató de llamar a su yo más joven, para detenerlo, pero salió como un gemido angustiado.

_La rata, Peter Pettigrew había desaparecido en algún lado, pero a Severus realmente no le importaba. Potter y Black se habían desvanecido en un agujero en la maraña de raíces debajo del Sauce Boxeador. Algo había detenido sus vacilantes ramas y tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco decepcionado por no haber visto a ninguno de los dos ser golpeado por el árbol malvado. Un crujido de ramas le advirtió que estaba a punto de comenzar a moverse de nuevo, así que corrió. Severus llegó al agujero oscuro justo cuando una rama del Sauce Boxeador se agitaba detrás de él, perdiéndolo._

_Cayendo por el agujero, Severus no podía ver y tropezó con una raíz. Fue enviado rodando más adentro de las profundidades y se sintió mal de encontrarse a los pies de Sirius Black. No podía ver a Potter y se preguntó si se estaba escondiendo en las sombras._

_—¡Quejicus, Quejicus! —Grazno Black—¿Estás aquí para ver al djinn, también? —Se rió ante una broma privada cuando Severus se puso en pie y se apartó del chico de cabello negro._

_—¿Qué djinn? —Él demando._

_Los ojos de Black brillaron con conspirador júbilo—Dicen que un djinn está atrapado adelante en el túnel, cabeza de estiércol. ¡Quien lo libere obtendrá lo que quiera! —._

_Severus entrecerró los ojos. Una parte pequeña y profunda de él estaba emocionada por la leyenda de un genio atrapado, pero en la superficie, era Black relatando el cuento y el joven Sexto Año Slytherin sabía que no debía confiar en nada que el idiota de Gryffindor le contara._

_—Estás mintiendo, Black—Gruñó Severus._

_—¿Y qué si lo estoy? —Black respondió sosegado y miró en vano sus uñas—Vete entonces, ¡liberaré al djinn y todos mis deseos se harán realidad!—._

_Severus estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, pero un profundo y bajo aullido de dolor provenía del extremo más alejado del túnel—¿Qué fue eso? —Exigió el delgado chico._

_Black rió una vez más y susurró—Ese es el djinn. Te digo algo, Quejicus. Me siento generoso, así que ¿por qué no vas y liberas al genio? —._

_—¿Por qué me ofrecerías eso? —Preguntó Severus, inmediatamente sospechoso._

_—Bueno, soy increíblemente guapo, así que tengo todo lo que quiero, y tú no lo eres, eres un idiota feo, de pelo grasiento—Exclamó Black._

_Severus frunció el ceño al pequeño vanidoso—Tienes miedo de eso—Declaró._

_Black frunció el ceño—¡No, no lo tengo! —._

_Tomando una decisión repentina, Severus pasó a Black y bajó al túnel. Echó un Lumos para que pudiera ver._

_El túnel era traicionero con retorcidas raíces de árboles en el techo, las paredes y el piso. En algunos lugares era estrecho, y tuvo que inclinarse para no golpearse la cabeza. En otras partes, el túnel se ensanchaba y aquí Severus hizo una pausa, agitando la luz sobre su varita. Sabía que Potter estaba aquí. El idiota probablemente iba a saltar y tratar de asustarlo._

_Un aullido agudo y dolorido hizo que el pelo de la nuca de Severus se pusiera de punta, y por un momento cuestionó su tontería por estar en el túnel oscuro. Algo estaba atrapado, sin embargo. Y, estaba en dolor. Black seguro pensó que era divertido y algo estúpido, la aventura de Gryffindor. Severus se adelantó. No estaba pensando en liberar a un genio para obtener algún beneficio; Iba a liberar al genio porque estaba dolido._

_Finalmente, al final del túnel, Severus quedó perplejo ante la apariencia de una pesada puerta. Algo pesado golpeó contra eso. Le temblaban las rodillas, pero iba a mostrarle a Black lo valiente que era. Levantó su varita y dijo—¡Alohomora! —._

Harry estaba dormido en la habitación de su padre, en su habitación. Snape lo había permitido durante el fin de semana ya que a Draco se le había permitido dormir con sus padres en el cuarto de visitantes durante el fin de semana. El Maestro de Pociones le había dado solo una pequeña porción de la Poción para Dormir Sin Sueños y hubiera dormido bien durante toda la noche, pero algo más fuerte que Dormir Sin Sueños lo despertó.

Sentado en la cama, se frotó el sueño de los ojos y buscó sus lentes en la estrecha mesita de noche. Una vez que estuvieron encendidos, estudió las sombras en su habitación. Por un momento solo hubo silencio. Con un bufido, Harry decidió que iría al retrete. Había tenido dos vasos de leche en la cena.

Al salir de su habitación, caminó silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta el baño, se deslizó dentro y se ocupó de su negocio. Cuando se iba, escuchó un llanto triste desde la habitación de su padre y se congeló. Moviéndose lo más silenciosamente posible, colocó su oreja contra la puerta de su padre.

—¡No, no, no, no! —.

Harry tragó saliva ante el sonido de tal miedo, tal agonía que venía de la habitación de su padre. Le temblaron las rodillas y una parte de él quería volver corriendo a su habitación y zambullirse bajo las sábanas, pero no pudo. ¿No lo había abrazado el Hombre Oscuro cuando tenía pesadillas? ¿No había sido el Hombre Oscuro quien lo rescató de los horribles Dursley y luego lo adoptó?

Poniendo su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y lentamente abrió la puerta.

_Severus puso su mano en el pomo doblado de la puerta, y contra todo lo que había dentro de él diciéndole que corriera por el túnel, abrió la puerta._

— _¡AWWWROOOOOARRRRROOOOWWW!_ —.

_Una cara de mil pesadillas rugió al flaco estudiante de Sexto Año. Marrón, pelo sucio, ojos dorados malvados y mandíbulas abiertas para mostrar hileras de dientes afilados que relucían con baba hambrienta ¡Y garras! Las garras de algún demonio e iba por Severus. Algo lo empujó hacia atrás, donde su cabeza golpeó brutalmente contra una raíz dura._

_—¡CIERRATE SESAMO! —La puerta se cerró de golpe y el hombre lobo soltó un aullido airado justo cuando Severus sintió su muñeca agarrotada por alguien._

_—¡Vamos Snape! ¡Esa puerta no va a contener a Remus para siempre y te ha olido! —._

_Su muñeca todavía tenía un fuerte instinto de supervivencia que lo hizo seguir a su rescatador sin cuestionarlo. Cuando tropezó con las raíces, fue arrastrado a sus pies, dolorosamente. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que su salvador era James Potter, cuando salieron del agujero y el túnel desapareció a su alrededor._

_—¡El árbol! —Gritó Severus mientras tiraba de Potter a su lado. Una rama deslizante, no llegó a los dos muchachos. Otra rama, sin embargo, venía en la otra dirección y James empujó a Severus tan fuerte que ambos se alejaron del Sauce Boxeador._

_Cuando estuvieron fuera de peligro, Potter, arrodillado junto a Severus que estaba boca arriba, se inclinó sobre él—¿Estás bien, Snape? —._

_—¡No! ¡No estoy bien, Potter! —Él gritó—Eso era... eso era... —No pudo decirlo ¿Eso fue Lupin? Y luego, escuchó la risa detrás de él. Hizo lo que pudo para ponerse de pie, pero estaba ensangrentado y magullado y le dolía terriblemente._

_Black reía, riéndose del vientre y señalando a Severus—¡Mira a Quejicus, James! ¡Se orinó a sí mismo! ¡Bebé! —._

_—¡Sirius! ¡Idiota! —Explotó James—¿Qué hiciste? —._

_La ira justa y perversa hervía dentro de Severus, y él avanzó dos pasos. Aterrizó el golpe más duro en la cara de Black. Hubo un crujido horrible, la nariz del chico Gryffindor se rompió, y un terrible chorro de sangre cayó en cascada por su rostro. Black comenzó a llorar por el dolor y Severus se alejó. ¡El director no tendría más remedio que expulsar a Black ahora!_

Harry se tapó las orejas con las manos mientras su padre soltaba un grito de terror. El hombre mayor se sentó derecho, su varita, de alguna manera en sus manos, mientras abría las puertas del armario.

—¡Papi! —Gritó Harry. Él también tenía miedo, pero no iba a huir—¡Papá! ¡Soy yo! ¡Tú Harry! —.

Snape dejó caer su varita en estado de shock mientras miraba a la asustada cara de su hijo—¿Harry? —.

El niño asintió—¿Estás... estás bien? —Él preguntó tentativamente.

Snape se inclinó y atrajo a Harry sobre su regazo y lo abrazó ferozmente. Harry soltó un grito ante el aplastante abrazo, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y lo abrazó de vuelta.

>> Está bien, papá—La voz de Harry le acarició suavemente la oreja—Estoy aquí. Me ocuparé de ti—Harry hizo lo que su padre a veces hacía por él, y le dio unas palmaditas en la delgada espalda del hombre mayor. Siguió hablando en voz baja, aunque sus palabras se habían convertido en un galimatías tranquilizador.

Los brazos de Snape comenzaron a relajarse, pero no soltó a su hijo. Harry tampoco iba a dejarlo ir. Cerrando los ojos, enterró su nariz contra el cuello de su hijo, oliendo el aroma de champú, jabón y niño soñoliento. Después de un rato sintió un suave y tentativo beso en la mejilla y se retiró ligeramente.

—¿Crees que necesitas un poco de chocolate caliente, papá? —Harry preguntó suavemente.

Snape besó la frente de su niño—Creo que sí, Harry. ¿Hacemos un poco? —.

—Sí—Harry se deslizó fuera del abrazo de su padre y fuera de la cama. A continuación, agarró la bata y las zapatillas de su padre, teniendo cuidado de evitar las astillas de madera que habían sido las puertas del armario—Aquí. Ve y póntelos, papá. Necesito mi bata y mis zapatillas, también—Echó a andar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y se giró levemente—Vuelvo enseguida, ¿de acuerdo? —Él le aseguró a su padre.

Snape no pudo evitar el calor que floreció en su corazón ante la compasión de su pequeño hijo hacia él—Estaré bien, Harry—Sonrió débilmente y se levantó de su cama cuando su hijo salió corriendo por la puerta. Se puso su bata y sus pantuflas, y luego sacó su varita de las sábanas enredadas. El mago frunció el ceño al guardarropa dañado. Un _Reparo_ lo había vuelto a poner en perfecto orden, pero un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que la puerta podría haber sido su hijo. Rápidamente, dejó atrás su habitación y la pesadilla del pasado.

La pesadilla de Snape había despertado a Harry y su padre, aproximadamente una hora antes del amanecer. Juntos se sentaron en la ventana encantada de la sala de estar y observaron cómo el sol se movía lentamente sobre el horizonte para proyectar su luz dorada sobre la fresca nevada que cubría el campo de Quidditch.

Snape había girado el sofá para mirar la ventana y luego él y su hijo se sentaron juntos sobre él, cada uno bebiendo su chocolate.

—¿Papá? —Harry preguntó suavemente. De alguna manera, tan temprano en la mañana, se sintió bien al hablar en suaves susurros.

—¿Sí, Harry? —Respondió Snape, su voz igual de silenciosa.

—¿Tu... ehm... quieres hablar sobre tu pesadilla? —Harry no estaba realmente seguro de querer escuchar sobre lo que podría asustar a su padre, pero Snape siempre le preguntaba sobre sus pesadillas, y aunque no siempre quería hablar de ellos, de alguna manera, lo hacía sentir mejor después. Pensó que debería ofrecerle a su padre el mismo consuelo.

Snape le dio a su hijo una leve sonrisa. Sabía lo que Harry estaba ofreciendo y lo conmovió. Sin embargo, apenas iba a entrar en detalles sobre su pesadilla, que aún lo enfermaba. Posiblemente peor ahora que era un adulto y podía ver los eventos y lo que ocurrió después del ataque, desde una perspectiva adulta.

El Maestro de Pociones colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de Harry y suspiró cuando el calor del niño se acurrucó contra su costado. Una parte de él deseaba anhelosamente haber conocido a Harry cuando era mucho más joven. Sabía que estos abrazos, los momentos tranquilos de consuelo, o simplemente compañía, desaparecerían tan rápido como habían llegado. Harry sería “demasiado viejo” para tal afecto, y Snape lo extrañaría. Qué tonto sentimental y viejo se estaba volviendo.

>> ¿Fue realmente malo? —Harry preguntó cuando su padre no le había respondido.

—Era algo del pasado—Dijo Snape con un poco de vacilación. Harry miró a su padre con seriedad. La confianza y la preocupación en esos ojos verde esmeralda lo mantuvieron hablando—Cuando tenía dieciséis años, mi Sexto Año en Hogwarts, algo... me asustó... terriblemente—.

—¿El monstruo? —Preguntó Harry preocupado.

—No, no él. Aunque había un monstruo—Snape tragó saliva. Deseaba poder explicar mejor el pasado a su hijo, pero nunca había querido explicarse a sí mismo. Casi había sido asesinado por un hombre lobo; Remus Lupin. Sirius Black no solo lo había preparado, nunca se había disculpado, nunca, por lo que Snape sabía, se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho. ¡Y Potter, James, el maldito Potter había salvado su miserable cuello!

A pesar de lo aterrador que había sido el pasado, y la pesadilla era un rudo recordatorio, lo que más había le dolido a Snape había sido la alegre reacción del director. Entonces, y él supuso, incluso ahora. ¿Cómo podría Dumbledore contratar al mago que protagonizó algunas de sus peores pesadillas?

Snape empujó todo eso, cerrando los amargos recuerdos detrás de su Oclumancia tan fuerte como pudo. Luego desapareció su taza vacía de chocolate caliente, se dejó caer en el sofá y acercó a su hijo a él. Apoyando su mejilla sobre la coronilla de Harry, nada más se dijo entre padre e hijo. Era lo suficientemente balsámico para ver el amanecer, en la tranquila mañana, como en algún lugar en el que un pájaro cantaba para sí mismo.

* * *

**_1 De Noviembre De 1991, Viernes - Más Tarde Esa Mañana_ **

Cuando Snape ascendió a la espiral en movimiento hacia la oficina del director, se sorprendió al encontrar a un enfadado Remus Lupin empujándolo más allá de él. Snape observó al mago desaparecer antes de regresar a la antecámara que conducía a la oficina del director.

Dumbledore estaba en su escritorio, pero su cabeza estaba acunada en sus brazos—De verdad, Severus, si vienes a gritarme, no estoy de humor para eso—La voz del director estaba tristemente amortiguada.

—Me convocaste, director, con algo de urgencia, podría agregar—Le recordó a Dumbledore.

—Sí, sí, lo hice. Siéntate si quieres, Severus—El anciano se pellizcó el puente de la nariz mientras saludaba con la mano hacia una de sus sillas de oficina.

Snape se preguntaba qué había pasado antes con Remus Lupin que había agotado tanto al viejo mago que mostraba visiblemente una vulnerabilidad, que por lo general, se reservaba para sí mismo—¿Director? —Preguntó, permitiendo que se detectara una tensión en su curiosidad.

Dumbledore levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Era una pobre imitación de esas sonrisas generalmente arrogantes que molestaban tanto al Maestro de Pociones. Sus gafas no estaban en su rostro, haciendo que el anciano apareciera aún más viejo.

>> ¿Por qué estaba Lupin enojado? —Snape exigió perspicazmente.

Dumbledore suspiró y tomó un caramelo de limón de una lata cercana. Luego se volvió a poner las gafas—Una simple diferencia de opinión, mi muchacho—.

Snape sabía que no recibiría más del director así que decidió cambiar las tácticas y seguir con su intención original para esta visita—Te das cuenta de que si los padres o la Junta descubren el pequeño secreto de Lupin, él será despedido de inmediato—.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se estrecharon—¿Es tu intención decir algo, Severus? —.

Snape resopló cáusticamente—La gran cantidad de Howlers de los padres enterraría a Hogwarts. Creo que preferiría evitar eso—.

—¡Excelente! —Palmeó al director, y Snape se preguntó sobre la notable recuperación del anciano—Entonces no tienes ningún problema en hacer la Matalobos para Remus—.

—No tengo otra opción, quieres decir—Respondió rotundamente Snape.

—Severus, siempre tienes una opción—Declaró el director brillantemente.

Snape frunció el ceño sabiendo cuán falsa era esa declaración cuando concernía a Albus Dumbledore—No pagaré los ingredientes de mi propio bolsillo y el tiempo necesario en la preparación se agregará a los de mis horas de enseñanza y tareas de Casa—.

—Entendido, mi muchacho—Dumbledore revolvió la miríada de papeles en su escritorio y sacó un pergamino que le entregó al Maestro de Pociones—Un bono para el año—Explicó brevemente—Puedes contratar a quien consideres que sea el mejor boticario—.

Snape echó un vistazo al pergamino antes de nombrar a un boticario que no solo era caro, sino exclusivo con respecto a con quién trataban, y que tendría ingredientes incomparables para cualquier otro boticario—¿D'Lisle de Francia? —Postuló Snape.

La cara de Dumbledore perdió solo un toque de color, pero su necesidad del hombre lobo se vio claramente cuando él asintió—Es tu elección, Severus—.

Snape se levantó, y suavemente se alejó del escritorio hacia la puerta, pero luego se detuvo—Mis... reservas a un lado, director, ¿por qué contrató a Lupin? —.

Dumbledore agitó sus delgados dedos, golpeándolos suavemente—¿Sabías que Remus había estado viviendo en el mundo muggle, Severus? Algo bastante inusual para un hombre lobo. Pensé que encontraría otros de su tipo, como muchos lo hacen, y se integrarían con una manada—El director dejó escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Snape se burló, pero fue sin una cantidad apropiada de malicia—Lupin tenía una manada. Están muertos, o deseando la muerte bajo el toque frío de los Dementores—El Maestro de Pociones hizo una mueca cuando sus pensamientos brevemente tocaron a Sirius Black, ahora en Azkaban donde hace mucho tiempo merecía ser puesto.

Dumbledore sonrió, pero Snape pensó que era algo agridulce—Muy cierto, mi muchacho, bastante—.

—¿Por qué no se quedó en el mundo muggle? —Preguntó Snape, silenciosamente preguntándose cómo el mago había lidiado con su pequeño problema mensual entre los muggles.

—Era un tutor para los hijos de un enlace político menor que trabajaba para el Ministerio de Londres y nuestro Ministerio. Ya no era necesario, ya que los niños crecieron, por lo que estaba disponible para nuestras necesidades—Dumbledore se levantó, se acercó a Fawkes, su Fénix, y acarició la fina cresta del pájaro mágico—Remus tenía una buena reputación como parece... —Cogió un libro de un estante cercano, lo abrió y habló sin levantar la vista—El enlace refirió a Lupin a la Junta de Gobernadores—.

El director le dio la espalda a su profesor de Pociones. Snape, sintiendo que la reunión había terminado cuando el director permaneció en silencio, se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina y colocó su mano sobre el adornado mango. Se congeló cuando la voz del director lo alcanzó.

>> Remus quiere encontrarse con Harry, Severus—

—No—Snape empujó la puerta, la cerró abruptamente y bajó por la escalera de caracol.

Después de las clases esa noche, mientras la mayoría cenaba, Snape se había retirado a su oficina con la migraña que había comenzado después de su reunión con el director. Se sentó en su escritorio, inclinado, con la frente acunada en sus manos, mientras el dolor lo atormentaba.

Un memo lo había convocado justo después de la comida de la mañana. Aun sintiendo las sombras de su pesadilla obsesionando sus acciones, decidió que no importaba lo que el director quisiera, le haría saber al viejo lo indignado que estaba porque Lupin estaba en el personal. ¡No solo en una posición, sino en tres! No le importaba que Lupin pudiera estar calificado, simplemente le molestaba que la Junta de Gobernadores, no tuviera idea de lo que habían permitido ingresar a Hogwarts. Lupin nunca se había registrado como un hombre lobo con el Ministerio, porque era Dumbledore quien había ocultado la verdadera naturaleza del mago; de los estudiantes y el personal. Ahora, solo él mismo, el director, y Sirius Black encarcelado, eran quienes sabían que Lupin era un hombre lobo.

Los pensamientos de Snape luego se desviaron cuando el director le dijo a Snape que Lupin había estado viviendo en el mundo Muggle. Eso era inusual para un hombre lobo, ya que existía ese pegajoso problema mensual, cuando la luna llena transformaba a un mago ordinario en una bestia enloquecida.

 _“¿Cómo se las había arreglado Lupin en el mundo muggle?”_ Snape se preguntó a sí mismo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ceder a su migraña y convocar a una poción, alguien llamó a la puerta de su corredor. Lanzó un hechizo silencioso que le permitió saber quién estaba fuera de sus habitaciones. Él frunció el ceño cuando su visitante fue identificado con letras brillantes en la puerta misma.

—¡Entra! —Ordenó Snape. La puerta de su oficina se abrió lentamente. Levantando su cabeza de sus manos, y su dolor, exigió—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —.

Lupin sonrió suavemente al enojado, oscuro hombre que estaba de pie en la puerta—Necesito hablar contigo, Severus, y creo que sería imprudente hacerlo desde el pasillo—.

Cuando no se hizo ninguna oferta para que él se sentara, Remus echó un vistazo alrededor de las habitaciones del Maestro de Pociones y notó una imagen dibujada a mano en la pared junto al escritorio de calificaciones de Snape, y un libro sobre el sofá: El Viejo Y El Mar. Sus sentidos de lobo también recogieron un olor familiar, uno que estaba extrañamente nublado por el olor que era claramente el de Snape.

>> Severus… —Comenzó Lupin.

—No te he dado permiso para usar mi nombre de pila, Lupin—Dijo Snape—Para ti, soy el Profesor Snape—.

Lupin no discutió, pero asintió—Profesor Snape, entonces, Albus me dijo que me estarás suministrando Matalobos. Quería agradecerte por prepararla para mí—.

—No deseo exponer a mi hijo al peligro de una bestia—Respondió alegremente.

—¡Nunca lastimaría a Harry! —Declaró Lupin acaloradamente.

—Una vez al mes, pierdes el control de ti mismo ante la mente de una bestia voraz, Lupin—La voz de Snape cruzó la afirmación del otro hombre—Verías a mi hijo como un simple bocadillo, tal como lo harías con cualquiera de los niños o el personal aquí, así que no intentes decirme que tienes algún tipo de control sin la poción que prepararé para ti—.

Lupin bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota y Snape miró sombríamente al mago—Eres afortunado de tener algo a mano para el 21 de este mes—Dijo sin ayuda—Sin embargo, tiene más de tres meses, por lo que puede no ser tan efectivo como lo desees. Le sugiero que te escondas en tu viejo refugio esa noche—.

Lupin visiblemente palideció por el tono acusatorio y la sonrisa ácida de Snape. El hombre lobo cerró los ojos, como dolorido, al recordar su sexto año. Respirando profundamente, respondió—Debo estar de acuerdo, profesor Snape. Será el lugar más seguro para mí—.

—Si no te importa, creo que añadiré mis propias protecciones que fortalecerán las maderas putrefactas de esa choza—Snape se apartó de su escritorio y caminó hacia su pequeña biblioteca como para mostrarle a Lupin que estaba ocupado. Él seleccionó uno, y comenzó a hojearlo—Se nota tu gratitud, Lupin—Desestimó.

—Sev... er, profesor, también quería hablarte sobre Harry—Remus no hizo ningún movimiento para irse. Snape se volvió bruscamente, el libro en su mano olvidado. Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron bruscamente en advertencia hacia el hombre lobo. Remus persistió—Me gustaría visitar a Harry. Me gustaría que supiera que fui amigo de su padre—.

La ceja de Snape se levantó—¿Qué? ¿Ninguna mención de Lily? ¿No eras su amiga también? —.

Las mejillas de Remus se oscurecieron y su mirada se escapó de Snape mientras respondía—No, no lo era—.

—¿Qué? —Snape frunció el ceño porque no había esperado tal respuesta.

—No sé si lo recuerdas, Se... Quiero decir, Profesor, que los Merodeadores se disolvieron después del... el uhm... —.

—¿La vez que casi me mataste? —Snape terminó por Lupin sin rodeos.

Snape se compadeció de que el hombre lobo tuviera la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Remus completó lo que quería decir—Sí. Después de eso, dejé de rondar a Sirius, James y Peter—Remus finalmente se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hacia la puerta. Él abrió la puerta—Severus, ¿me permitirías visitar a Harry? —Preguntó.

—No puedo evitar que mi hijo asista a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—Dijo Snape—Sin embargo, puedo evitar que tengas cualquier otro contacto con él—Moviéndose amenazadoramente indignado hacia el mago, Lupin retrocedió hacia el pasillo. Sin otra palabra, la puerta se cerró de golpe en su cara.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Oficina De Remus Lupin_ **

El director Adjunto Remus Lupin, estaba casi enterrado hasta el cuello en pergamino en la oficina del Subdirector; una torre que estaba conectada a la oficina de Dumbledore por un puente protegido por contraseña que se extendía entre las dos torres. Justo debajo de esta oficina, había una escalera de caracol que conducía a los aposentos de Lupin; cuatro habitaciones que eran una sala de estar, un estudio, un dormitorio y una pequeña cocina. Su oficina como Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor estaba en la misma ala que la torre de Gryffindor, pero Lupin aún no la había visitado.

Cuando Lupin llegó en la noche de Halloween, había estado listo para tomar el manto del nuevo subdirector de Hogwarts. No había estado preparado para asumir los deberes del Jefe de Gryffindor, ni para sustituir al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, actualmente enfermo. Decir que estaba molesto sería modesto en sus circunstancias actuales. Él estaba indignado. Con Dumbledore.

Por supuesto, su enojo con Dumbledore no importaba cómo sus emociones habían sido tan irritadas por ese Severus Snape tan fanático. Lupin no negaría que el hombre tenía todo el derecho a desagradarlo, pero la aversión se había convertido en odio puro e irracional. Vería a Harry en clase y en el Gran Comedor para las comidas, pero Snape le había negado la visita que él deseaba.

Una pila de pergaminos en el lado izquierdo de su escritorio se volcó y se deslizó por su espacio de trabajo. Lupin miró el nuevo desastre, sin darse cuenta de que la pluma que acababa de sostener se le había quitado de la mano y ahora estaba goteando en varias cartas. Tardó un momento en descubrir que su pluma estaba fuera de lugar y, cuando la encontró, las cartas eran un desastre. Maldijo con fluidez en latín antiguo y un _Evanesco_ se deshizo de la mancha de tinta.

Estaba extrañando la vida con los muggles.

* * *

**_2 De Noviembre De 1991, Sábado_ **

Snape no estaba contento de ver al hombre lobo junto a su silla en la mesa del personal mientras entraba a desayunar. Resistió el impulso de darse la vuelta y caminar de regreso. Odiaba al mago, pero no se atrevía a mostrar esa aversión en público. Reafirmando su perpetuo fruncimiento de la mañana, se sentó en la mesa del personal.

—Buenos días, Profesor Snape—Fue la voz genial de Remus Lupin.

Snape gruñó una respuesta cuando su desayuno apareció ante él. Después de varios minutos, Lupin habló.

—¿Es posible que se quede durante las vacaciones, Profesor Snape? —Preguntó mientras comenzaba a cortar su pomelo.

Snape le lanzó una mirada sobre El Profeta que había llegado con el correo de la mañana—¿Por qué preguntas, Lupin? —Snape preguntó rotundamente.

—Bueno, Minerva me dice que ayudaste durante las vacaciones y el verano con el papeleo cuando ella era subdirectora. Esperaba... —.

Snape interrumpió bruscamente—Esta será la primera Navidad de Harry conmigo, así que no estaré disponible. Tendrás que preguntarle a alguien más—Él extendió su periódico y volvió a esconderse detrás de él.

Lupin suspiró, con un ligero toque de frustración.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras_ **

El Primer Año de Slytherins y Gryffindors ingresaron a la sala de DCAO, encontraron sus asientos y luego fijaron curiosas miradas en su maestro sustituto, el nuevo Subdirector y Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor.

Los Gryffindors veían a Lupin críticamente, ya que aún no lo habían conocido formalmente. Hubo algunos susurros, que ninguno de los estudiantes sabía que el hombre lobo podía escuchar con su agudo oído. La mayoría de los comentarios fueron poco elogiosos y tendían a criticar su apariencia (sus finanzas eran escasas, por lo que tuvo que comprar túnicas de segunda mano y estaban varios años desactualizadas), y especulaciones sobre por qué todavía no había visitado la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

En el lado de Slytherin, los estudiantes simplemente lo observaban, sus ojos más bien salvajes e incluso un poco desconcertantes, para que el hombre lobo los colocara. Cuando Lupin miró a sus alumnos, su mirada se posó en Harry, el hijo de James Potter. Tenía un poco de curiosidad sobre por qué Harry no era exactamente la copia original de James en apariencia como él había esperado. De hecho, el niño se parecía mucho a Snape y Lupin fruncía el ceño, mientras se preguntaba si era cierto que Snape realmente era el padre biológico del niño.

Lupin realmente nunca había llegado a conocer a Lily Evans, pero siempre había parecido del tipo decente. Le había molestado cuando le había dado la espalda a su amigo de la infancia, Snape, después de haberla llamado sangresucia frente a los Merodeadores. Su curiosa naturaleza le hizo preguntarle una noche, mientras todos estaban reunidos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, por qué Lily ya no se quedaba con Snape por más tiempo. Esos dos habían sido inseparables desde que llegaron en el Primer Años y hubo muchos que bromearon que Lily y Severus estaban unidos por las caderas. La pelirroja le había dicho a Lupin unas palabras bastante abrasadoras para que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos, y así lo hizo.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, se presentó a sus alumnos y luego comenzó la lección, que fue una revisión de todo lo que habían aprendido hasta ahora. Como descubrió después de sus primeras tres clases del día, hubo pocas prácticas, interminables conferencias que rara vez tuvieron algo que ver con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por último, no había habido exámenes de ningún tipo. Fue un plan de estudios sombrío y aparentemente, no había nada que hacer debido a la MALDICIÓN.

Casi todos en el mundo mágico sabía sobre la maldición en la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Había estado allí cuando Lupin era estudiante, y como todavía no había un maestro que durara más de un año en el puesto, todavía estaba, firmemente, en su lugar.

Lupin también había podido revisar algunos de los instructores anteriores de DCAO y honestamente habían sido brujas y magos cuyas calificaciones, habilidades en la enseñanza y trato con los estudiantes continuaban disminuyendo cada año. Quirinus Quirrell tenía un currículum impresionante, pero más allá de la teoría del DCAO, el profesor Quirrell no les había enseñado nada a sus alumnos.

Dado que el nuevo director adjunto no tenía idea de por cuánto tiempo sería un sustituto, había continuado con el plan de estudios de Quirrell, dictando conferencias aburridas y secas que casi lo pusieron a dormir.

Cuando terminó la clase, Lupin tuvo la breve tentación de retener a Harry para que pudiera hablar con él, pero decidió cumplir con los deseos de Snape. Esperaba que antes del final del término, pudiera visitar adecuadamente a Harry; incluso si eso significa que Snape se cerniera sobre ellos como el murciélago protector que era.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Sábado Por La Tarde, La Oficina Del Subdirector_ **

—¡Oh las filas de Circe! ¡Esto es ridículo! —Minerva se dirigió hacia la oficina de Lupin, apartando una pila de Howlers rojos que estaban a punto, justo a la derecha de la puerta de la oficina. Pergaminos, sobres y rollos colgaban sobre los estantes y literalmente, parecían haber enterrado al director Adjunto y su escritorio—Ese viejo tonto no ha hecho ni una pizca de papeleo desde que dejé la posición, ¿o sí? —La vieja bruja chasqueó la lengua y exigió, mientras pasaba con cuidado algunos libros que se habían caído de la pila y ahora estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

—Creo que Albus simplemente cerró la puerta e ignoró todo—Suspiró Lupin. Dejó caer su pluma en el tintero, se puso de pie y luego sacó su varita. Aclaró una silla para Minerva al pasar varios rollos de pergaminos a otra silla rebosante de sobres de aspecto oficial.

—Gracias, Remus—Minerva le dio una sonrisa apretada al joven mago y luego se sentó—¿Por qué preguntaste por mí? —.

—Traté de hablar con Severus como sugeriste pero dejó en claro que estaría ocupado celebrando las fiestas con Harry—Respondió Lupin.

Minerva parecía molesta por esto—Conoce el procedimiento y está familiarizado con todo esto—Luego echó un vistazo a la pila de Howlers con preocupación—Severus también conoce un hechizo para Howlers que evitará que vomiten su vitriolo—.

Lupin volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y se desplomó en su silla—He hablado con los otros miembros del personal... —Negó con la cabeza—Hooch estaba lista para golpearme con esa escoba suya—Suspiró pesadamente—Honestamente, Minerva, creo que puedo ver por qué Albus no se acercó a nadie más para este trabajo—Él sonrió con cansancio—Lo habrían atraído y descuartizado—.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Minerva vio que una pila de pergaminos en una de las estanterías repletas de libros, comenzaba a resbalar. Sacando rápidamente su varita, lanzó un Encantamiento Pegante para mantener la pila en su lugar. Metiendo su varita dentro de su manga, ella habló con pesar—Desearía poder ayudarte, Remus, pero estoy excluida de todo lo que no tenga que ver con mi enseñanza. Me temo que Severus es tu única esperanza—.

Snape estaba a punto de comenzar sus rondas nocturnas para su día de la semana, cuando se sorprendió por la llegada a sus habitaciones de un lobo _Patronus_. El animal plateado y fantasmal estaba de pie ante la puerta de su corredor, bloqueando su camino de partida. No pudo evitar un gruñido burlón hacia el animal.

—Profesor Snape, ¿me vería en mi oficina tan pronto como terminen sus rondas? Gracias. Subdirector Remus Lupin—.

El lobo parpadeó y desapareció cuando se entregó el mensaje de Lupin. Con un “Harumph” audible, Snape salió de sus aposentos, molesto porque no tuvo más remedio que escuchar las llamadas oficiales del subdirector.

* * *

**_3 De Noviembre De 1991, 1:30 A.M._ **

Snape se dirigió a la oficina de la torre del Subdirector después de sus rondas del castillo, a la una y media de la madrugada. Por un momento, realmente no esperaba encontrar al hombre lobo trabajando hasta que vio el estado de la oficina circular. Parecía como si alguien hubiera entrado en una papelería de pergaminos y hubiera golpeado el interior con una docena de Hechizos Explosivos. Lo que era peor era que un gran grupo de Howlers odiosos y muy ruidosos tenían al hombre lobo rodeado. Lupin estaba dando vueltas entre ellos, alejando Howlers individuales separados con un Encantamiento de Triturar.

El Maestro de Pociones sonrió y se inclinó en la entrada mientras veía a dos Howlers acercarse sigilosamente detrás del Subdirector. Justo cuando hizo trizas a un Howler, los dos detrás de él le chascaron la espalda. Soltó un grito bastante salvaje, giró y se deslizó en varios rollos. Fue arrojado a su espalda y, frustrado, soltó una sarta de maldiciones en latín antiguo—¡Sicut ad infernum foeda diabolis sulphure! —.

—Mis sentimientos exactamente, Lupin—Entonó desde la puerta. Poniéndose derecho, Snape sacó su varita y entonó—¡ _Exsisto Quietis_! —El silencio reinó de repente ya que todos los Howlers se calmaron. Con un suspiro excesivamente ofendido, caminó hacia Lupin y lo hizo ponerse en pie. En el momento en que el Subdirector estuvo de pie, Snape se acercó al escritorio de Lupin, pateando a algunos Howlers fuera de su camino.

>> ¿Estabas intentando responder a la correspondencia antes de haber organizado este desastre? —Snape preguntó mordazmente.

—Parecía bastante importante hacerlo—Confesó Lupin en voz baja, mientras acomodaba mejor su túnica sobre sus hombros después de su caída.

Lupin se quedó boquiabierto cuando Snape y su varita comenzaron a lidiar despiadadamente con el papeleo, los sobres, los rollos y los Howlers. En aproximadamente quince minutos el desorden se había ido y había varias docenas de montones en toda la oficina.

Snape envainó su varita y señaló la pila más grande—Todo eso va directamente al director. La correspondencia de Wizengamot, misivas del Ministro, cualquier cosa de la Junta de Gobernadores que no esté dirigida también al Subdirector—Se volvió y señaló una pila de pergaminos—Los documentos oficiales del Ministerio que debes revisar están dirigidos al Subdirector. Ordénalos según lo que consideres más importante—Luego se dirigió a los Howlers—Padres descontentos que tienden a dirigirlos al maestro infractor. Desarma los Howlers y envíalos a Dumbledore. Es él quien necesita leerlos y abordar los problemas internos—.

—Me temo que no sé cómo desarmar a un Howler, Sev... quiero decir, Profesor Snape—Interrumpió Lupin.

Snape frunció el ceño brevemente, ante la costumbre de Lupin de decir su nombre en parte antes de corregirse a sí mismo— _Finite Invectio_. Desarmará el Howler para que no explote, ni grite para llamar la atención. De esta forma podrás reunirlos para entregárselos al director, al Jefe de Casa o al final del día, a los profesores. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, Filch recibirá un Howler—.

—¿Filch obtiene Howlers? —Preguntó Remus con asombro.

—Filch es un bastardo malhumorado con un gato. No le gustan los estudiantes porque generalmente lo están intimidando—Snape frunció el ceño con fuerza—Hay ocasiones en las que un alumno recurrirá a la ayuda de un padre para fastidiarlo—.

—Parum daemonia—Suspiró Remus—Deduciré puntos si capto eso—.

Snape se sorprendió un poco—¿Lo harás realmente, Lupin? —.

—A pesar de nuestra historia, Profesor Snape, desapruebo esas odiosas travesuras—Respondió Remus, mientras examinaba un grupo de pergaminos del Ministerio—Una pérdida de puntos es lo menos que puedo hacer—Tres Howlers eligieron ese momento para chocar bruscamente contra su espalda. Remus se volvió hacia ellos—¿ _Finite Invectio_? —Preguntó a Snape. El mago vestido oscuro asintió una vez. Remus lanzó el hechizo y los Howlers, junto con sus compañeros, cayeron al suelo—Supongo que los Howlers generalmente son de padres—.

—De hecho, cuando uno de sus preciosos pequeños es perjudicado, uno de los padres prefiere gritar antes de enfrentarse a la situación como una bruja o un mago civilizado. Ten cuidado con los Howlers de Molly Weasley. Se sabe que inyectó un hechizo de Golpeteo en los suyos—Snape obviamente había abierto uno o dos de los Howlers de Molly y había sido atrapado por el Encantamiento Abofeteador mientras se frotaba la mejilla brevemente en recuerdo.

Lupin, captando el gesto, sonrió, pero se tragó la risa. No había esperado la ayuda del Maestro de Pociones, y dado que nadie más se había ofrecido como voluntario para ayudar en el desastre colosal, no se atrevió a hacer nada para disuadir a Snape... de su generosidad. Por supuesto, como consumado Gryffindor que era, hizo exactamente eso.

—Estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda, Severus... —Lupin detuvo su disculpa allí mismo cuando Snape frunció el ceño oscuramente y una pila de pergamino que había estado moviendo por la habitación cayó al suelo.

Snape pasó junto al Subdirector y hacia la puerta—Tengo un examen que preparar para mis clases de “E”, mañana—Con eso, salió de la oficina de Lupin, y la puerta se cerró tras él.

Lupin suspiró pero luego, con una sonrisa irónica, comenzó a mirar todas las otras pilas que habían quedado. Pronto pudo trabajar un poco más eficientemente en la correspondencia y cuando se fue a la cama a las tres de la mañana, le había enviado al menos un cuarto de la documentación al director.

Durante los siguientes tres días, muy tarde en la noche, mientras Snape todavía tenía Guardia Nocturna, al finalizar sus rondas, el Maestro de Pociones las terminaría en la oficina de la torre del subdirector. Una vez allí, tomaría una pila de pergaminos o rollos, y los organizaría para que Lupin lidiara con ellos. Al final de la tercera noche, las estanterías de Lupin se habían despejado, a excepción de los libros, y el piso era seguro para atravesar. Un archivador encantado de pino manchado ordenó toda la correspondencia entrante y Lupin dominó el hechizo que desarmaba los Howlers. El Director Adjunto aprendió su lección y no agradeció más al Maestro de Pociones, pero envió una pequeña caja de chocolate con sabor a licor de café (sin alcohol) a Snape.

Curiosamente, Snape no los tiró, sino que los compartió generosamente con Harry, Draco y Hermione.

* * *

**_7 De Noviembre De 1991, Jueves_ **

Harry agitó su varita sobre la cubierta de té que iba a convertir en una tetera de plata. Por un rato, la cubierta de té se mantuvo inclinada sobre su costado. Después de quince minutos brilló y cambió: ahora era una brillante tetera de baquelita verde limón. McGonagall pasó a la deriva y frunció el ceño ante la tetera de baquelita.

—Concéntrese en lo que está Transfigurando la cubierta de té, señor Snape—Golpeó ligeramente la tetera mal transfigurada con su varita y volvió a la cubierta de té caída—De nuevo—.

La profesora se acercó a maravillarse con la hermosa tetera de plata de Hermione. Todo lo que estaba mal con la suya era que era plata sólida. McGonagall tocó su tetera y la chica Slytherin devolvió la tetera a la cubierta de té.

Harry se desplomó ligeramente sobre su escritorio. Su codo estaba posado en el borde derecho y dejó caer su cabeza en su mano mientras miraba la estúpida la cubierta de té. Golpeó la cubierta de té con su varita, aplastándola contra el escritorio.

—Eso no funcionará—Bromeó Draco con una leve risita.

—¡Esto es tonto! —Siseó Harry a su amigo.

—No, no lo es—Respondió Draco—Piensa qué genial será cuando puedas cambiar cosas en lo que quieras—.

Harry frunció el ceño—No quiero hacer eso ahora—.

Con la cubierta de té en la mano, Hermione se había movido de su escritorio y se había sentado junto a Harry. Ella susurró—Si no entiendes esto, Harry, no podremos trabajar en... —Miró rápidamente a su profesora y descubrió que estaba de espaldas mientras arreglaba el desastre de Lavender Brown que parecía como una espinosa, plateada, cubierta de té —El proyecto—.

—Ni siquiera hemos comenzado eso, Hermione—Susurró Draco a través de Harry. Había sido dejado entrar en el secreto hace dos días. Al principio, estaba molesto porque no le habían dicho nada, pero luego lo había superado y estaba empezando a leer el libro que Hermione había encontrado en la biblioteca sobre Transformaciones Animagas.

—Bueno, no—Ella estuvo de acuerdo—Quiero decir, aún no hemos hecho los ejercicios, pero tenemos que mejorar en Transfiguración. Eso significa que los tres necesitamos trabajar en nuestra concentración y visualización—.

—¡Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy, Señor Snape! —Gritó McGonagall—Cinco puntos cada uno de Slytherin por hablar en clase. Ahora, vuelvan al trabajo—.

Los tres Slytherins gruñeron al unísono—¡Snape nos va a matar! —Gimió Draco.

Harry asintió. Se preguntó si su padre podría darle una detención porque su Casa perdió quince puntos.

Esa noche, durante la cena en el Gran Comedor, Snape miró entre los pesados mechones de su cabello a Remus Lupin. El mago había estado casi una semana en sus tres trabajos y el Profesor de Pociones opinaba que el hombre lobo caducaría de agotamiento al final del trimestre. Lupin casi se estaba quedando dormido en su sopa de puerro. Un codazo en el brazo del hombre de parte de Hooch lo hizo despertarse bruscamente.

—¡Es ridículo! —Murmuró Minerva en un susurro áspero.

Snape se volvió hacia su colega—¿A qué te refieres, Minerva? —.

—Albus ha hecho lo mismo con el pobre Remus que me hizo cuando acepté el cargo de Subdirector y el de la Casa Gryffindor—Ella chasqueó y bebió algunas cucharadas de su sopa.

Snape miró una vez más a Lupin que parecía estar tratando de escuchar a Hooch sobre algo relacionado con Quidditch profesional, pero sus ojos seguían revoloteando—Tenía la impresión de que Lupin estaba bastante contento con ambas posiciones—Comentó suavemente—¿Estás diciendo que no es así? —.

Minerva bajó la voz y se inclinó más cerca de Snape—Remus fue empleado por Lord Quincey Mortimer. Tan pronto como Lord Mortimer se enteró de mi renuncia, solicitó a la Junta que le diera el puesto a Remus—Rápidamente miró a Dumbledore con dagas que estaba compartiendo una broma con Filius Flitwick. Su mirada regresó a Snape—Albus me confió que nadie más lo solicitó y que pidió específicamente que la Junta aprobara el nombramiento de Remus—.

Snape frunció el ceño. Era claro para él que, en cuanto a los deberes del Subdirector, Lupin no duraría. Por mucho que fuera una posición administrativa, también era política, y requería una cierta cantidad de gracia social que Snape no creía que poseyera el hombre lobo.

—Lupin fue tonto por haber solicitado la posición de Jefe de Gryffindor—Observó Snape.

Minerva resopló suavemente cuando su burla tomó un bocado que siempre había enervado a Snape. La bruja apuntó rápidamente a Dumbledore, quien la atrapó, y se congeló como un unicornio atrapado en las luces de las hadas. Tan pronto como Minerva miró a Snape, el director miró brevemente a su Profesor de Pociones, antes de despacio, y cautelosamente, mirar hacia otro lado.

—Dime, Minerva—Engatusó Snape simplemente.

Minerva respondió rápidamente—Remus no se postuló para el puesto de Jefe de Gryffindor. Irma Pince estaba preparada para asumir el cargo de Jefa hasta que se pudiera distribuir el puesto y poder recibir las solicitudes—.

Snape asintió con comprensión sospechosa—No había un puesto vacante para anunciarse cuando Lupin llegó para hacerse cargo de la posición de Subdirector el mismo día en que recibió la notificación de la Junta—.

Ahora, Snape sentía que tenía una idea de lo que había enojado al hombre lobo, la mañana en que estuvo a punto de chocar con el mago en la escalera de caracol del director. ¿Tenía Lupin alguna idea de que le cargarían dos trabajos?

El Maestro de Pociones no se molestó en esconder su mirada esta vez mientras miraba hacia abajo a Lupin. No se sorprendió al descubrir que el hombre, ahora, estaba completamente dormido.

* * *

**_8 De Noviembre De 1991, Viernes_ **

Severus estaba tomando un sorbo de su fuerte café de la mañana cuando su ojo vio movimiento desde la mesa de Gryffindor; los gemelos se estaban levantando y abandonando su mesa. Bajo el flequillo de su largo cabello, observó cómo los dos se acercaban a sus tres Slytherins apodados extraoficialmente como el Trío de Plata. Fred y George se sentaron al lado de Harry y Draco, pero solo por un momento. Unos minutos más tarde, los cinco estudiantes se habían levantado de sus asientos y todos salieron del Gran Comedor.

El desayuno tuvo al menos otra media hora antes de que terminara y a Snape realmente no le importaba que sus Serpientes se fueran temprano. Era mejor leer, prepararse para las clases del día si uno tenía tiempo extra.

Escuchando los antiguos sentidos, sintió que se estaban produciendo problemas. Frotando sus labios con su servilleta, salió en silencio a través de la estrecha puerta que conducía al salón del personal detrás de la mesa del personal. Desde allí, tomó un corredor oculto hacia el frente del Gran Comedor. Salió justo cuando vio un mechón de pelo rojo desaparecía en la entrada que conducía a las mazmorras.

Harry llevó a sus amigos a las mazmorras hasta que llegaron a un aula abandonada. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaban solos, comenzó a contar su historia.

Nadie vio la leve sombra que era más oscura que las sombras a su alrededor.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdan cuando estuve en el hospital después de ese ataque que tuve en DCAO? —Todos asintieron. Los gemelos no habían estado allí, pero después de tal incidente, todos habían oído hablar de eso al final del día. Harry continuó mientras les contaba sobre la extraña visita del director y la historia sobre la Piedra Filosofal.

>> Creo que es tonto que Dumbledore la trajera aquí—Declaró Harry con una mirada cruzada en su rostro.

Draco asintió—¿Quién trae algo así a una escuela con un montón de niños? —.

Hermione asintió con firmeza mientras gritaba—¿Recuerdan el corredor del tercer piso? —Fred y George giraron sus cabezas para mirar a la chica de cabello rizado con interés. Harry frunció el ceño en advertencia pero Hermione lo ignoró—Draco y Harry encontraron un Cerbero allí arriba. No hay ninguna razón para que haya uno en la escuela, ¿y qué si está protegiendo la Piedra Filosofal? —.

Draco frunció el ceño—¿Por qué fue traída aquí en primer lugar? ¡Un colegio! —.

Fred asintió sabiamente, pero George dijo—Apuesto a que un Mortífago podría quererlo. Harry, ¡apuesto a que el director te contó la historia sobre la Piedra, así la obtendrías y la protegerías! —.

—¿Del monstruo? —Preguntó Harry mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él y se estremecía.

Fred negó con la cabeza—Los Mortífagos eran los seguidores de elite de Quien-Tú-Sabes. La mayoría de los peores están en Azkaban, pero hubo algunos que escaparon—.

George miró a Draco y Draco miró al chico mayor—¡No lo digas! ¡Mi papá es un buen hombre! —.

Tanto George como Fred levantaron sus manos en un gesto de apaciguamiento. George se disculpó—Sabemos que tu papá está bien, Draco—.

Fred sonrió—Ningún mortífago en su sano juicio aguantaría a un grupo de niños que quisieran jugar a la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch—.

Todos se rieron y Draco se relajó, sonriendo solo un poco. Fred le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Draco—Forge y yo lo sabemos, Pequeño Dragon, tu padre nunca fue tan malo como lo pintan—Draco miró a Fred Weasley, algo perplejo. No entendía a qué se refería el Tercer Año, pero por el momento estaba contento de que los gemelos no pensaran lo peor de su padre.

George estudió a Harry y el chico, repentinamente consciente de la mirada del chico mayor, se movió incómodo—Harry, ¿qué te pasó en el Ministerio? —.

Harry levantó la vista. Bueno, era una pregunta válida. Aunque realmente no quería hablar de eso, nadie realmente le había dicho que no podía. Él simplemente no había planeado hacerlo. Sin embargo, mirando a George, pensó que como el niño era mayor que él, tal vez él sabía algo que Harry no sabía. Y, como Harry confiaba en los gemelos, ¿estaría bien decirles? Miró rápidamente y Hermione y Draco y cada uno asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Harry comenzó a contar la historia de su día en el Ministerio. Draco o Hermione agregaron cualquier lugar donde hubiera vacíos.

—¿Quién-Tú-Sabes? —Preguntó Fred.

—El monstruo—Dijo Harry con decisión.

Fred y George le dieron a Harry una mirada curiosa. Hermione dijo—Eso es a lo que Harry llama Quién-Tú-Sabes—.

George arqueó las cejas—¿Es quién te lastimó a ti y a Draco en el Departamento de Misterios? —.

Draco asintió rápidamente—Sí. Iba a matarnos—.

—Eso es imposible—Dijo Fred suavemente—Harry mató a Quien-Tú-Sabes cuando era un bebé—.

Harry gruñó—¡No! ¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Fue la magia de mi mamá la que me protegió y esta no es una estúpida cicatriz maldita que ese tonto monstruo me dejó! —Harry tocó su cicatriz.

Fred y George lo miraron fijamente—Pero todos dicen que es una cicatriz maldita—Dijo Fred.

George terminó—Dejado por Quien-Tu-Sabes cuando lanzó la Maldición Asesina en un intento por matarte—.

—¡Bueno, no lo es! —Harry se movió tercamente.

Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro. Hermione habló en defensa de Harry—El Profesor Snape me ha dicho un par de veces que leer no es el final de todo conocimiento y basar tus creencias en una historia que fue derramada por todo el mundo mágico por El Profeta y luego simplemente repetido en todos lados, incluidos los libros de historia, bueno, eso es simplemente ridículo—.

Draco asintió—Mi padre una vez le dijo a mi madre que si el monstruo hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca de maldición en un bebé, él habría sido capaz de matar a ese bebé. Creo que la magia de la madre de Harry tiene mucho más sentido—Draco miró la cicatriz justo cuando su amigo iba a cepillar su largo flequillo sobre ella. Hermione detuvo el movimiento—Mi padre sabe mucho sobre la magia de las runas y eso no es un rayo como todo el mundo dice. Es una runa—.

Fred se acercó, susurrando en voz baja—Lo siento, Harry. ¿Te importa? —.

Harry contuvo la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que Fred iba a tocar la cicatriz. Sacudió la cabeza. Fred muy levemente, trazó su dedo sobre la cicatriz. Al final de la traza, había una chispa muy pequeña.

—¡Ay! —Ladró Harry—¿Qué hiciste? —Rozó su flequillo sobre la cicatriz protectoramente, mientras fruncía el ceño al chico mayor.

George sonrió—Es inofensivo, Harry. Fred aquí tiene un talento interesante—.

—¡George también tiene uno! —Fred se rió.

—¿Qué talento? —Preguntó Draco mientras sus ojos se movían entre los gemelos.

George empezó—Fred aquí puede sentir Magia de Luz. Yo, puedo sentir Magia Oscura—.

Los ojos de Draco brillaban maravillados—¡Eso es genial! —.

—¡Eso es espeluznante! —Declaró Hermione.

—¡Genialmente espeluznante! —Corearon los gemelos.

—¿Entonces qué significa eso? —Preguntó Harry mientras imaginaba a los gemelos tocando todo a la vista.

—Bueno, no solo correteamos tocando todo como un par de idiotas—Dijo George.

—Realmente no tenemos que hacerlo—Coincidió Fred—Es un sentido. Como el gusto, el tacto, el olfato o la vista—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tuviste que tocar mi cicatriz? —Preguntó Harry hoscamente.

Fred respondió—Solo quería estar seguro, Harry. A veces tocar es la mejor manera—Sonrió desarmante a los tres Slytherins—Si eso fuera una cicatriz maldita, esa pequeña chispa habría sido algo peor—.

George explicó además—La magia oscura habría percibido una presencia desconocida, posiblemente dañina, y habría echado a Fred—.

—Como un hechizo de repulsión—Dijo Hermione asintiendo en comprensión. Fred y George también asintieron.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue esa chispa? —Preguntó Harry—Ese tipo de... —Frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar la sensación—Está bien, bueno, no me dolió, pero sentí un poco de cosquilleo. No lo esperaba, supongo—.

—Creo que es solo la magia de tu madre, Harry—Dijo Fred.

Harry sonrió cautelosamente—Entonces, ¿está realmente bien? —.

George se acercó a Harry y levantó su mano—Puedo asegurarme, Harry—Dijo gentilmente George.

Harry vaciló, luego apartó su largo flequillo y luego cerró los ojos. Sintió el leve toque de la yema del dedo de George mientras trazaba su cicatriz. Le hizo cosquillas un poco, pero no más que cuando lo tocó él mismo. Cuando el toque desapareció, abrió los ojos y dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Sus ojos verdes brillaron mientras le sonreía a George.

—Todo está bien, Harry—Declaró George, devolviendo la sonrisa de alivio del niño.

Algo alto y oscuro, que se mezclaba perfectamente entre las sombras del salón de clases también sonrió aliviado.

—Espera—Dijo Draco recordando lo que Fred le había dicho unos minutos antes sobre su padre—¿Sabes que mi papá es bueno porque...? —.

—Las pruebas de la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch—Sonrió Fred—Tenía una sospecha lista desde que tu padre se ofreció como voluntario para entrenar a los equipos, pero cuando me dio la mano, lo supe con certeza—.

Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio. Harry golpeó su espalda.

—Eso es realmente bueno, Harry, y para tu padre, Draco—Dijo Hermione—¿Pero eso no significa que el monstruo todavía va a querer la Piedra Filosofal? —Ella usó la palabra de Harry para Voldemort encontrando que tenía más sentido que decir que Quién-Tú-Sabes.

George se recostó contra la pared sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de las sombras—Si Quién-Tú... quiero decir, el monstruo, ¿es realmente solo un espíritu ahora, y tal vez pueda poseer personas? Bueno, ¿quién puede decir que no está montando sobre alguien que ya está en la escuela? —.

—¿Es eso posible? —Preguntó Draco, ligeramente asustado.

Fue Harry quien respondió con firmeza—Sí. Lo creo también. Y creo que ha estado matando unicornios y centauros—.

Por supuesto, los gemelos no sabían de las visiones de Harry ni de los problemas del Bosque Prohibido. Desafortunadamente, no había tiempo para esa explicación ya que era hora de clase.

—Hablaremos después del almuerzo—Determinó George.

—Quédense juntos—Fred advirtió de repente al Trío de Plata.

Estaban a punto de separarse, cuando Draco agarró la manga de Fred—Oye, ¿ya sabes quién hizo una broma con el tazón de dulces en Halloween? —.

Fred negó con la cabeza y George respondió—Sabemos que no fue un Gryff, Draco—.

—Pero tenemos una buena idea de quién es—Respondió Fred—Necesitamos un poco más de evidencia y luego le haremos saber a McGonagall—.

—¡Vamos! ¡Llegaremos todos tarde y sé que no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de Pociones de Snape! —George se rió y todos salieron del aula vacía.

Snape se deslizó de las sombras. Necesitaba llegar a su clase de Pociones de Tercer Año y encontrar la manera de dar puntos a un par de Gryffindors.

—Creo que deberíamos encontrarlo antes de que lo sepas... quiero decir, el monstruo—Dijo Fred al pequeño grupo de él, su hermano George y el Trío de Plata. Estaban de vuelta en el aula vacía, pero habían traído su almuerzo allí para terminar.

Draco resopló—¡Gryffindors y sus aventuras! —.

George se encogió de hombros, admitiendo que el chico tenía razón—Tal vez, pero ¿no preferirías tener tú la Piedra que él? —.

Harry resopló—Snape ya me dijo que me olvidara. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no puede encargarse de eso? —.

Fue Hermione quien respondió—Porque fue él quien te dijo que tienes que protegerla—.

—Harry—Dijo Fred—¿y si el director te está poniendo a prueba? —.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto justo antes de tomar un bocado de su emparedado—¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? —.

—Tú eres el Niño-Que-Vivió—Dijo George como si eso lo explicara todo.

Harry gimió—Eso es estúpido, estúpido, estúpido y tonto. Y realmente odio que la gente me llame así. Viví por mi madre, no porque tuviera grandes poderes o lo que sea—.

Hermione, jugando a ser la abogada del diablo, sacó a colación lo que nadie había mencionado—Según el mundo mágico, Quién-Tú... el monstruo está muerto. No importa si Harry es el Niño-Que-Vivió. Es conocido por todos como El-Bebé-Que-Mató-A-Quién-Tú-Sabes—Harry miró a Hermione—Lo siento, Harry, pero esa es la verdad. En lo que a cualquiera se refiere, el monstruo está muerto—.

Harry metió un dedo en el pan de su sándwich algo salvajemente—Supongo, pero sé que no es así—.

—Yo también—Estuvo de acuerdo Draco—Creo que mi padre y el profesor Snape saben lo mismo—.

Fred asintió—Entonces eso significa que eso es lo que el director piensa—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—¿Entonces? —.

—Entonces—Terminó George—Dumbles debe saber que tienes el poder de deshacerte del malvado mago—.

Fred agregó—Por lo tanto, te está probando... o más bien, está probando tus poderes—.

Harry empujó su sándwich enojado—¡No tengo ningún poder! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era un mago hasta que recibí mi carta! —Él golpeó su espalda contra la silla en la que estaba sentado—Ni siquiera estoy tan bien en todas mis clases—Él soltó una lágrima de enojo.

George, que tuvo cuidado de no tomar a Harry por sorpresa, se sentó junto al niño enojado y le dio un ligero golpecito con el hombro. Él y Fred habían aprendido a no tocar a Harry a menos que lo invitara—Escucha, pequeña serpiente, Fred y yo—Miró a los amigos Slytherin de Harry—Y Draco y Hermione, no van a dejar que hagas esto tú solo—.

Fred se sentó al otro lado de Harry—Pensamos que sería más seguro si encontramos la Piedra antes que el monstruo—.

Harry suspiró—¿No sería mejor descubrir quién es el monstruo? —.

George asintió—Podríamos hacer eso también—.

Hermione habló—Yo creo que es el profesor Quirrell—Los cuatro chicos miraron a la chica por una explicación—Bueno, Harry tenía esa mal ajuste en su clase, y luego siguió teniendo esos dolores de cabeza—.

—Y a Quirrell no le gusta Harry—Agregó Draco—Siguió usando a Harry como sujeto de prueba—.

—¡Y el juego de Quidditch! —Exclamó Hermione. Harry y Draco asintieron sabiamente, pero Fred y George no sabían qué había hecho que Harry perdiera el control—Cuando la escoba de Harry se torció, vi al profesor Snape mirándole fijamente, muy duro, y sus labios se movían. Leí que hay algunos encantamientos que tienen que repetirse una y otra vez y si los estás lanzando a alguien, tienes que vigilarlos—Ella de repente se sonrojó de vergüenza. Hermione miró apologéticamente a Harry—Sé que debería haberlo sabido mejor, Harry, pero era algo bueno que sospechaba porque una vez que me acerqué sigilosamente a la grada de los maestros, pude oír cantar al Profesor Quirrell. Y no era en latín—Ella se estremeció—Fue un poco espeluznante, y furioso, y muy antiguo—.

Fred le dio un codazo a George y ambos se rieron entre dientes con repentina comprensión—¡Así que es por eso por lo que nos perdiste 100 puntos, Hermione! —Dijo Fred.

George jadeaba de risa—¡Quemaste la túnica de Quirrell para detener su canto! —.

Fred preguntó—¿Cómo es que no se lo dijiste a nadie? —.

La mirada de Hermione se endureció—No iba a hacerlo. La Profesora McGonagall ya me había culpado por no gustarle a todos en Gryffindor así que no pensé que ella me escucharía. Pero entonces, el Profesor Snape me hizo hablar con él, y se lo dije—.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Preguntó Harry.

—Estaba seguro de que él me escucharía, Harry, y lo hizo—Hermione no mencionó que también le había contado a Snape sobre los dolores de cabeza y las continuas pesadillas de su hijo.

Draco soltó con un poco de desprecio—Sí, ¿pero le hizo algo a Quirrell? —.

—Yo... no lo creo, pero tal vez lo hizo y simplemente no lo sabemos—Sugirió Hermione.

—Oh—Dijo Draco algo calmado. Sabía que el Profesor Snape se ocupaba de los problemas y, como era un Slytherin, realmente no era algo que anunciara al mundo, por lo que tenía sentido para él.

George habló—Bueno, has hecho un caso bastante bueno para que Quirrell sea Quién-Tú-Sabes, Hermione—Ella sonrió al gemelo.

—Demasiado cierto—Coincidió Fred—Pero, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —.

—¿Conseguir la piedra? —Preguntó Draco.

—Tal vez—Dijo George, con los labios apretados débilmente en sus pensamientos.

—O tal vez deberíamos ir a ver a Quirrell—Dijo Fred pensativo.

Harry frunció el ceño—¿Por qué? Está enfermo, ¿no? —.

George se inclinó hacia los primeros años más pequeños—Se rumorea que colapsó el mismo día que tú y Draco fueron heridos en el Ministerio, Harry—.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, al igual que los de Draco y Hermione. Hermione preguntó en voz baja—¿Qué significa eso? —.

—Bueno—Dijo Fred—Veamos todo lo que sabemos sobre Quirrell. No le gusta Harry. Harry tuvo un mal ajuste en su clase, y Harry tenía dolores de cabeza que le hacían doler la cicatriz, ¿verdad? —.

Harry se frotó la cicatriz mientras asentía—Sí. Sabes,  eso me queda? —Los gemelos asintieron—Bueno, papá piensa que fue una visión, más o menos. Escuché la voz del monstruo en mi cabeza y creo que una parte de él estaba viviendo allí... no, atrapada, creo. Pero, me pregunto si el monstruo también se metió en Quirrell. Si es así, el profesor lo dejó entrar—Harry se estremeció al recordar las visiones de los unicornios asesinados y los Centauros. Los había recordado como si hubiera sido una segunda persona... disfrutando... del asesinato y él pensó que era él. Tal vez no fue así.

George se tocó el labio inferior con el dedo índice—¿Dijiste que arrojaste al monstruo de tu cabeza cuando estabas en el Ministerio, Harry? —.

Harry asintió—Tenía que deshacerme de él porque iba a lastimar... uhm... matar a Draco y estaba pensando en cómo Draco era mi primer amigo de verdad y no iba a dejar que nadie lo lastimara... —Hizo una pausa, no queriendo avergonzar aún más a Draco con su picardía—...ni siquiera yo—.

—Estaba realmente asustado, Harry—Dijo Draco suavemente—Sabía que no eras tú y seguí esperando que volvieras y me ayudaras—.

Harry continuó mientras le sonreía a Draco—Papá dijo que arrojé al monstruo con un _Patronus_ —.

Fred y George estaban asombrados y convenientemente impresionados—¿Lanzaste un _Patronus_ , Harry? —Exclamó Fred.

—Un cervatillo. Papá dijo que estaba sentado a mi lado, con la cabeza apoyada en mi pierna—Harry asintió.

—Lo vi—Dijo Draco con firmeza—Salió de Harry como esta gran pieza de niebla plateada y estaba persiguiendo algo que solo parecía... ugh, enfermo—Draco se estremeció ante el recuerdo—Creo que fue cuando me desmayé—.

George vio que Draco estaba avergonzado de haberse desmayado y no haber sido valiente y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—Fuiste realmente inteligente, Draco. No escapaste ni trataste de maldecir a Harry—.

Fred sonrió—Más bien valiente, creo—.

—¡No me llames Gryffindor! —Dijo bruscamente Draco, pero sonrió, quitándole el aguijón a la reprimenda.

George se reclinó en su silla—Bueno, creo que el _Patronus_ de Harry debe haber arruinado a Quirrell. Creo que tenemos que averiguar si el monstruo todavía está en Quirrell o no—.

Hermione dijo—Y luego tenemos que decirle a alguien—.

—Papá—Declaró Harry.

—Sí, Profesor Snape—Estuvo de acuerdo Draco.

—No—Dijo Hermione deteniendo toda conversación—Creo que primero deberíamos hablar con el Profesor Snape. Incluso si el Profesor Quirrell está enfermo, podría ser demasiado peligroso acercarse a él—Hubo asentimientos solemnes a su alrededor. Fue Fred quien vio su estudioso fruncimiento de ceño.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Ratón de biblioteca? —La llamó cariñosamente.

—Bueno, supongo que porque soy nacido muggle, no entiendo cómo funcionan los fantasmas y los espíritus, pero tengo que preguntarme cómo lo ha logrado. Quiero decir, su cuerpo fue destruido, ¿no? —Hermione preguntó.

George asintió—Eso es lo que dicen, pero realmente no podemos decirlo con certeza—.

Hermione resopló—¿Entonces, su cuerpo puede estar ahí afuera, quizás arruinado, y su espíritu corre por ahí poseyendo gente? —.

Draco suspiró—Parece que sí—.

Fred habló con inquietud—Ah, Draco, ¿sabes si tu padre estuvo allí...? —.

Draco espetó enojado, poniéndose de pie, con las manos en las caderas—¡No lo estaba! ¡Y el Profesor Snape tampoco! ¡Ellos nunca quisieron ser Mortífagos! Fue mi abuelo y él era malvado, oscuro, y tan malo como ¡vino y casi arruinó todo! Mi papá es un buen hombre, ¡así que no vayas diciendo que no es así, Comadreja! —.

Fred sonrió y George levantó sus manos en señal de rendición—Hey, cálmate, Pequeño Dragon. Forge no quiso dar a entender eso, ¿Forge? —.

—No, Pequeño Dragón—Fred sonrió de nuevo—Sé que tu papá es un buen hombre y sé que no tuvo otra opción. Él te estaba protegiendo, ¿verdad? —.

—Y a mi madre—Dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido. Su enojo se estaba enfriando, pero lentamente.

—Entonces, creo que lo que Forge quiso decir—Dijo George—Fue que tu padre podría haber estado allí, incluso si no quería estar—.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en su silla.

—Mira—Dijo Hermione hablando—Hay algunas cosas que no podemos asumir. Realmente tenemos que hablar con el Profesor Snape. Y voy a leer sobre fantasmas y espíritus. Podría ayudarnos a entender mejor qué es esto que estaba en la cabeza de Harry, y también, tal vez, poseyendo a nuestro maestro—.

Esa noche, en lugar de estudiar en su pequeña habitación de estudio en la oficina de Snape, los gemelos, Hermione, Draco y Harry le hablaron a Snape sobre sus teorías, especialmente sobre Quirrell. Snape estaba fascinado por el talento exhibido por Fred y George. Se desnudó el antebrazo izquierdo para probar si se podía detectar la oscuridad en la Marca.

Durante un largo momento, todos los estudiantes miraron la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo interno de Snape. Estaba algo descolorido, pero la piel oscura y maltratada se alzaba en todos los lugares donde el tatuaje estaba impreso en la piel. La calavera y la serpiente eran bastante temibles por sí mismas, pero Harry tragó saliva con preocupación mientras observaba cómo la Marca Tenebrosa parecía latir lentamente con vida propia. La mano de Harry se extendió y agarró una porción de las túnicas docentes del hombre.

—¿El monstruo te hizo eso? —Preguntó Harry en un susurro casi estrangulado.

—El monstruo le hizo esto a todos sus seguidores, Harry—Respondió rotundamente Snape—Lo tomamos de buena gana ya que no nos lo podía imponer—La mirada de Harry se cruzó con la de su padre y, durante un momento agonizante, Snape temió que su hijo lo rechazara.

La mano de Harry se extendió hasta agarrar la mano de su padre con tranquilidad—Te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste—.

Snape se inclinó hacia delante, y le tocó la frente a la de su hijo—Tomé una decisión tonta porque estaba desesperado por ser aceptado, Harry. Lamenté esa vil noche desde entonces. ¿Me perdonas? —.

Harry susurró—Te amo, papá—Deslizó sus brazos sobre el cuello de su padre. En su oído, respiró—Te perdono—.

Snape atrajo a su hijo a sus brazos y durante un momento intemporal, olvidó que había alguien más cerca de ellos.

—Profesor—Se entrometió George con cuidado—¿Me dejaría tocar su Marca Tenebrosa? —.

Snape soltó a Harry que se movió para pararse a su lado. El Maestro de Pociones entonces le tendió el antebrazo.

Fred sabiamente se alejó de la Marca mientras que George se acercó un poco más. Snape miró los ojos del chico mientras George Weasley levantaba su mano sobre la marca. Respiró hondo y luego tocó ligeramente con la punta de los dedos, la Marca Tenebrosa.

Los párpados del niño revolotearon cuando sus ojos se movieron hacia atrás en su cabeza. Su piel pecosa, de tonos cálidos se sonrojó y luego se volvió de color ceniza. Antes de que Snape pudiera apartar su brazo, George retiró su mano.

—Duele—Dijo George entre dientes.

Snape rápidamente cubrió la Marca Tenebrosa y luego Invocó una Poción Calmante. George bebió y se dejó caer en la silla que estaba cerca. George inspiró profundamente mientras la poción lo calentaba desde dentro y calmaba sus nervios.

Snape se movió alrededor de su escritorio, agarró una silla, y se sentó sobre ella para ponerse frente a la mitad de los gemelos Weasley. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante—Señor Weasley, ¿a qué se refería con “duele”? —.

George tomó un aliento más largo que se estremeció cuando cruzó sus labios—Vol... Quién-Usted-Sabe, Profesor. Puedo sentir... —Negó con la cabeza. Después de un minuto lo levantó—A través de su Marca Tenebrosa, es como si pudiera sentirlo... él y está sufriendo mucho. ÉL culpa... —George giró su mirada hacia Harry y el chico retrocedió, pisoteando el empeine de Fred. Fred atrapó al niño pequeño y lo estabilizó.

—Él culpa a mi hijo—Repitió Snape con cuidado. George asintió. Snape vio que las manos del chico Weasley temblaban en su regazo. El Maestro de Pociones extendió su mano y la colocó sobre las manos finas y pequeñas—¿Qué más sintió, Señor Weasley? —.

—Odio. No solo por Harry, sino por todo, profesor. Fue... es repugnante—Apartó sus manos de las de Snape, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en un pequeño círculo.

Harry se apartó de Fred—¿Eso quiere decir que mi papá es malvado? —.

George detuvo su paseo y miró al pequeño Slytherin—Harry, yo... —.

Fred interrumpió—No, Harry, él no—Snape miró a Fred Weasley con escepticismo. El Tercer Año se encontró con su mirada, y sonrió—En mi primer año estuve a punto de hacer un gran desastre cuando casi lancé un puñado de flores en una Poción Pimentónica—.

Snape frunció el ceño y comentó con ironía—Sí, eso hubiera enviado fácilmente a mi clase a otras dos plantas más—.

—Bien, señor, agarró mi muñeca—Fred rió suavemente—Fue entonces cuando lo supe. Podrías mostrarnos un poco... ehm... un lado no tan agradable, pero sabía que estabas bien. No ibas a lastimar a ninguno de nosotros—.

Las cejas de Snape se elevaron fraccionalmente—¿Esto es lo que un simple toque le mostró, Señor Weasley? —.

Fred asintió—Sabía de la Marca Tenebrosa porque mi papá nos contó todo acerca de los juicios, pero tanto él como mamá nos han dicho que eres un buen hombre—Él se encogió de hombros afablemente—Después de que agarraste mi muñeca, estuve seguro de que tenían razón—.

Harry sonrió aliviado. Sabía que el Hombre Oscuro era bueno, pero ayudó que los demás supieran también que era bueno.

—Señor, ¿qué hacemos con Quién-Usted-Sabe? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Ustedes son niños. No harán nada sobre Quién-Ustedes-Saben—Respondió Snape con firmeza.

—¡Pero él quiere la Piedra! —Exclamó Draco—Y si lo consigue, irá tras Harry y... —.

Harry agregó—¡Tenemos que hacer algo, papá! —.

Snape se alzó sobre todos ellos—No. No lo harán. Lo digo en serio. Esta es una situación para adultos y nosotros nos ocuparemos de eso. Si aprenden algo más—Miró intencionadamente a Harry, que obviamente no le había contado a sus amigos sus pesadillas—Entonces, espero que vengan a mí y me lo cuenten. ¿Lo entienden? —Su mirada los recorrió a todos. Uno por uno, asintieron y silenciosamente dijeron: “Sí, señor”.

Snape los hizo salir a todos, a excepción de Harry que se detuvo en la entrada.

—¿Papá? —.

El Maestro de Pociones miró a su Serpiente favorita, su hijo—¿Sí, Harry? —.

—La piedra. El director me dijo que se suponía que debía protegerla—Miró preocupado a su padre—Todos piensan que es una prueba—.

Snape puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo—Harry, escúchame e ignora al director. No creo que tenga tus mejores intereses en el corazón—Luego se arrodilló y puso sus manos alrededor de los brazos de su hijo—Nunca te pondré a prueba ni te juzgaré. Eres mi hijo y nadie puede decir lo contrario—.

Harry sonrió y rápidamente abrazó a su padre. Le susurró al oído—Yo también te amo, papá—.

Mientras Harry corría detrás de sus amigos y hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, se levantó y se enderezó. Una sonrisa muy breve y satisfecha tocó sus labios.

Justo antes del toque de queda, Hermione salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Ella realmente necesitaba investigar sobre fantasmas y espíritus.


	30. 8 De Noviembre Al 10 De Noviembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_8 De Noviembre De 1991, Viernes, Después Del Toque De Queda_ **

Hermione Granger había aprendido que una vez que estabas en la Casa Slytherin y que después del toque de queda no había forma de irse sin que el Profesor Snape lo supiera. Tenía protecciones en toda la casa que lo ayudaron a vigilar a sus serpientes. Como necesitaba, o realmente quería, investigar sobre fantasmas y espíritus, Hermione estaba decidida a dedicar todo su fin de semana a la investigación.

Esa no era realmente la verdadera razón por la que ella se escabulló justo antes del toque de queda y antes de que las barreras se activaran. Hermione no le había contado a nadie, pero estaba segura de que la Sección Prohibida tendría un tomo mucho más pertinente para su estudio. Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba y, dado que a nadie del Primero al Tercer Año se le permitía pedir un pase a la Sección Prohibida, Hermione sintió que no tenía otra opción que desobedecer las reglas. Y, esperaba... esperaba profundamente, que las protecciones alrededor de la Casa Slytherin no supieran que ella se había ido.

Hermione se deslizó fácilmente en la biblioteca y estaba contenta de su túnica oscura y de que aún no había crecido. Permaneciendo en las sombras, la chica Slytherin de pelo tupido se abrió paso entre los estantes hasta la parte posterior de la biblioteca.

La Sección Prohibida ocupaba toda la pared en la parte posterior de la biblioteca. Todos los libros, rollos y viejos pergaminos estaban detrás de los estantes que estaban detrás de las pantallas de cobre que se habían empañado y se habían vuelto ligeramente verdes con la edad. Cuando Hermione miró por los estantes, tuvo que preguntarse por qué no se levantaron barreras para evitar que los estudiantes, como ella, ingresaran al material restringido. Al buscar un probable libro, descubrió por qué las barreras eran innecesarias.

Al tocar el pesado tomo, Hermione sintió una terrible chispa y le escoció los dedos. Simplemente reaccionando, dejó caer la lámpara que llevaba y que contenía una de sus llamas azules dentro de ella. El vidrio se rompió, en todas partes, y la pequeña llama mágica se apagó. Los restos de la lampara, primero golpearon una esquina del estante, y luego el pie de Hermione y ella dejó escapar un chillido.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Exigió una voz áspera.

—¡Merlín, ayúdame! —Jadeó Hermione en voz baja—Es Filch—.

Un aullido ominoso envió a Hermione huyendo de la Sección Prohibida y lanzándose a través de las pilas. Unas cuantas veces las sombras fueron tan oscuras que se pegó la cadera con un estante o un escritorio. Aun así, para sus agradecidas gracias, la puerta de la biblioteca no estaba muy lejos y pronto la atravesaría. Desafortunadamente, la Sra. Norris estaba justo detrás de ella, lo que significaba que Filch no estaba muy lejos.

Hermione aceleró su carrera en un sprint, corrió por una escalera cercana, y se encontró en un largo pasillo que tenía una pendiente lenta y ascendente. Un maullido de la Sra. Norris solo le informó que ella apenas estaba a salvo. Con una puntada en el costado, aumentó su velocidad hasta que salió del pasillo.

Más adelante, una puerta adornada se abrió lentamente y, sin pensarlo, Hermione atravesó la puerta y cerró tras ella.

Los pies de Hermione se detuvieron abruptamente justo antes de encontrarse con... sus padres.

Su madre le sonrió dulcemente, orgullosamente incluso, y Hermione soltó un pequeño grito ahogado. Su padre estaba parado al lado de su madre y la pipa que siempre tenía en su boca había desaparecido mientras él sonreía también. El absoluto orgullo y aprobación en sus ojos era terriblemente doloroso. Era algo que nunca había visto antes, pero que siempre había deseado.

Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza—No, no eres real—Ella frunció el ceño bruscamente—Sé que no me quieres. Ya no. Lo sé—Se apartó del espejo justo cuando los Granger cambiaban y se reformaban. Incapaz de resistir la perversa necesidad de volverse, Hermione se giró.

La niña vio cómo su padre se ponía una pipa en la boca y luego se reclinaba con el papel sobre una silla tapizada de color verde oscuro gastada y una otomana a juego.

>> ¿Pa? —Hermione dijo en voz baja mientras las puntas de sus dedos bajaban por el cristal duro. Observó con consternación cómo su padre abría de golpe su periódico, oscureciendo su rostro. Hermione luego miró a su madre—¿Mamá? —Odiaba la sensación de esperanza que se reflejaba en la sonrisa que flotaba en su rostro mientras miraba a los ojos de la mujer ahora severa que tenía delante.

Con una mirada terriblemente decepcionada, la mujer se apartó de su hija.

>> ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor vuelve! —El puño de Hermione golpeó furiosamente contra el cristal, pero su madre siguió pasando a su padre y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Hermione apoyó su mejilla en la fría e implacable superficie mientras imaginaba a su madre entrando en su habitación demasiado grande donde tenía tres armarios abarrotados de vestidos que nunca usaba. En su tocador había ocho alhajeros hechos de pino manchado que contenían algunas de las joyas más espléndidas que la niña había visto. Su madre siempre le había quitado la mano de las joyas. Nunca le habían permitido probarse nada.

De repente, Hermione se echó hacia atrás cuando la sala en la que había crecido se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por la vista algo descolorida de otra biblioteca. Una maravillosa biblioteca donde tenía acceso a todos los libros del mundo. Observó mientras Narcissa caminaba por la vista ahumada y desteñida, y entraba en la biblioteca. La bella mujer, que llevaba un vestido sencillo, pero muy hermoso, de melocotón pálido que desató la sedosa cascada de oro que era su cabello suelto, se deslizó hacia Lucius que estaba sentado en un escritorio adornado. Se giró ligeramente en la silla de caoba y aceptó un pergamino de su esposa. Lucius lo levantó para que Hermione pudiera leer que el pergamino eran sus TIMOS ¡y todos eran Es! Lucius le sonrió con orgullo. Narcissa se volvió y también honró a Hermione con su aprobación.

Hermione luego se maravilló cuando una figura de ella saltó a la vista y abrazó a Narcissa. Narcissa la abrazó por completo, de una manera que su propia madre nunca hizo. Lucius se levantó de su escritorio, entregó a la imagen de Hermione, los resultados de su prueba y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando la imagen de Hermione fue a abrazar a Lucius, él no la apartó, sino que la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

La verdadera Hermione nunca supo que se había deslizado hasta el piso, sentada sobre la fría piedra, mientras veía las dos escenas continuamente funcionando. Hermione no tenía idea de que su magia, su deseo, habían cambiado la magia inherente del espejo. Se alimentaba de ella como un vampiro silencioso mientras permanecía atrapada. Debajo de ella, el frío de la muerte se filtró en su piel, extendiéndose. La niña nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a congelarse.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Los pabellones de la Casa Slytherin de Snape eran más completos de lo que ninguno de sus alumnos se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, pronto aprendieron que no solo era imposible irse después del toque de queda, sino que él sabría de inmediato si una de sus serpientes no estaba dentro de la casa durante el toque de queda. La mayoría de los estudiantes mayores sabían esto porque, en la mayoría de los casos, los Primeros Años, y a veces los de Segundo, trataban de permanecer fuera después del toque de queda y volver a entrar más tarde.

En consecuencia, cuando las nueve de la noche sonaron en todo el castillo, Snape supo de inmediato que una de sus Serpientes no había llegado a tiempo a casa.

Snape había estado clasificando algunos cuestionarios de último minuto para su quinto año cuando sintió la “alarma” interna de sus protecciones alrededor de la Casa Slytherin que le hizo saber que alguien había desaparecido. Apartando su pluma, tinta y luego los exámenes, convocó sus ropas de enseñanza, se las colocó sobre los hombros y salió de su oficina para ir a la Sala Común.

Pronto hizo que todos se reunieran y mientras contaba las cabezas de sus Serpientes, hizo que sus prefectos también lo hicieran. Una comparación rápida de números mostró que faltaba una serpiente. Por supuesto, durante su conteo estaba absolutamente seguro de quién se había ido.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde está la señorita Granger? —Le preguntó a todas sus serpientes. Echó un vistazo hacia Harry y Draco, que generalmente no se podían encontrar sin su amiga.

Draco se encogió de hombros, pero fue Harry quien habló—La vi subir a su dormitorio, igual que Draco y yo, señor—.

La mirada de Snape se movió hacia la compañera del dormitorio de Hermione, Millicent—¿Señorita Bulstrode? ¿Vio a la señorita Granger irse a la cama? —.

Ella negó con la cabeza, luego asintió. El ceño fruncido preocupado de Snape se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. Millicent explicó rápidamente—Vi a Hermione, señor, pero luego dijo que olvidó uno de sus libros de texto en la Sala Común. Estaba leyendo y nunca me di cuenta de que no había regresado—.

Snape tomó un aliento constante—Todos deben irse a la cama, ahora—Ordenó con severidad. Empezó a salir y cruzar el agujero del retrato cuando alguien le tocó el brazo. Miró por encima del hombro para ver a su hijo.

—¿Podría ayudar a buscar a Hermione, Pa... uhm, señor? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—No, no puede, Señor Snape—Respondió un poco bruscamente—Soy el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin y la Señorita Granger es mi responsabilidad, no la suya—.

—Pero Hermione es mi amiga—Dijo Harry tercamente.

—Váyase a la cama, Señor Snape. ¡En este instante! —Snape se abrió paso a través de la puerta del retrato. Estaba demasiado enojado por la desaparición de Hermione como para ver el enojado ceño fruncido que su hijo le envió al desaparecer.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Después de una hora de buscar infructuosamente a su Serpiente que faltaba, Snape había ido al director en busca de ayuda.

—¡He hecho un hechizo de _Señalame_ , director, y no hubo nada! —Insistió Snape mientras miraba su varita estaba sostenida flojamente en su mano—Revisé la biblioteca. La señorita Granger podría haber estado allí. Filch encontró una lámpara rota en la Sección Prohibida—.

Dumbledore se rascó la barba—¿Me pregunto qué podría haber estado haciendo allí? —.

—La señorita Granger estaba preocupada por mi hijo, el señor Malfoy y lo que había sucedido en el Ministerio. Creo que podría haber estado investigando más sobre la posesión—Explicó Snape, solo borrando la verdad. Después de ver la lámpara rota, había llegado a la conclusión de que, después de la charla que los niños tuvieron con él esa noche, Hermione había decidido investigar más sobre fantasmas y espíritus. Ella había dicho entonces que quería saber cómo Voldemort estaba sosteniendo su existencia.

Lamentablemente, ese conocimiento hizo muy poco para ayudarlo a encontrar a la niña. También era frustrante y preocupante que su hechizo de _Señalame_ , generalmente bastante infalible, no le hubiera dado nada.

—¿Director? —.

Snape levantó la vista de sus reflexiones para ver a Remus Lupin. Antes de que pudiera hacer una buena mueca ante la aparición del hombre, vio a Pomona Sprout y Filius Flitwick seguir al hombre lobo a la oficina.

—Lo siento terriblemente por haber despertado a todos—Se disculpó Dumbledore—Pero tenemos a una estudiante desaparecida y necesitamos su ayuda para encontrarla—.

—¿Quién es? —Preguntó Pomona con una mirada de preocupación materna en su rostro.

Snape habló—La señorita Granger. Según sus amigos, parece que salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin alrededor de las 8:30 de la noche. El señor Filch encontró una linterna rota en la biblioteca—.

—¡Oh cielos! —Jadeó Flitwick—Ella no ha sido secuestrada, ¿verdad? —.

—Esperamos que no, Filius—Dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro demostró que ya estaba preocupado por esa posibilidad—Me gustaría que todos nosotros busquemos el castillo durante una hora. Si la niña no ha sido encontrada en ese momento, llamaré a los Aurores e informaré que ella está desaparecida—.

—Un simple hechizo de _Señalame_ debería encargarse de eso—Dijo Remus con un bostezo reprimido.

Snape se burló entonces—¿Crees que no lo he intentado, Lupin? —.

—Severus, por favor—El director advirtió amablemente—Probé varios hechizos de localización también. Hagan lo mejor y envíen un mensaje de _Patronus_ si encuentran a la señorita Granger—.

Dumbledore hizo pasar a los Jefes de las Casas de Hogwarts fuera de su oficina. Al pie de las escaleras, se separaron en varias áreas del castillo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Un Mapa_ **

Remus Lupin vaciló brevemente al pie de la escalera junto a la gárgola. Snape ya estaba volviendo a las mazmorras cuando tomó su decisión.

—¡Profesor Snape! Espere, ¿lo haría? —Él llamó.

Snape se detuvo en el lugar y giró lentamente para mirar a Remus. Él miró con odio, pero fue poco entusiasta. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Hermione.

Remus se detuvo frente a Snape y rápidamente se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Antes de que el Slytherin pudiera decir algo sarcástico, Remus declaró—Es posible que tenga una forma de encontrar a la señorita Granger—.

—¿Bien? —Preguntó Snape cuando parecía que no se esperaba ninguna explicación.

—En mi oficina—Dijo finalmente Remus. Hizo un gesto para que el profesor de Pociones lo siguiera y se dirigieron rápidamente a la oficina adjunta de Remus. Una vez que atravesaron las puertas, las selló y puso un Hechizo de Silenciamiento.

La oficina era mucho más ordenada y ya no estaba abarrotada con el papeleo en el que Snape había descubierto que el Gryffindor estuvo a punto de enterrarse. También se había hecho un poco de decoración; estanterías, extrañas chucherías, y ni un solo retrato en movimiento a la vista. Ni siquiera el paisaje que representaba alguna vieja y pintoresca tierra de cultivo estaba Encantada.

—¿No hay retratos, Lupin? —Snape preguntó rotundamente, la inflexión no mostraba su curiosidad.

—Los retratos pueden ser chismes notorios, profesor Snape—Levitó el paisaje hasta casi un pie para revelar la piedra desnuda y gris debajo—Nunca me he preocupado mucho por ellos—.

Snape asintió distraídamente. Él sentía más o menos lo mismo por los retratos. Un mago no siempre podía confiar en la palabra de un retrato mágico y parlante. Siempre le había desagradado la idea de que los retratos de todos los Jefes pasados de Hogwarts adornaran la oficina del director. Supuestamente actuando como consejeros. Nadie pareció tomar en cuenta que algunos de esos Jefes habían sido tan corruptos como podría serlo cualquier funcionario político.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Lupin? —Snape le preguntó que vio al hombre lobo tocando ciertas piedras en un extraño tipo de ritmo.

Remus miró por encima de su hombro—Estoy confiando en ti, Severus, con otro de mis secretos. Ahora, silencio—Remus, interrumpiendo lo que sea que había estado haciendo, tuvo que empezar de nuevo.

Snape se preguntó qué otro tipo de secreto Remus podría tener considerando que el mayor era el más condenatorio. Un ruido chirriante evitó que sus pensamientos vagasen más, cuando las piedras se movieron a un lado para revelar un armario oculto con una cerradura de combinación muy muggle. Remus hábilmente giró el dial a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, a la izquierda otra vez, y a la derecha una vez más. El gabinete de aspecto antiguo se abrió y sacó un gran pergamino doblado varias veces.

>> Nunca pensé que usaría esto—Murmuró Remus.

El Maestro de Pociones no admitiría que estaba intrigado mientras se preguntaba qué tan poco pergamino podría tener que ser oculto tanto por medios mágicos como por medios muggles. Se movió hacia el escritorio de Remus mientras el hombre extendía el pergamino; desplegándolo, suavizando los pliegues pesados.

Estaba en blanco. Snape casi, estúpidamente, declaró lo obvio. Remus, que parecía saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Slytherin, lo miró y sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—¿Qué es esto, Lupin? Tengo una niña que encontrar y hasta ahora solo puedo ver que estamos perdiendo el tiempo—.

—Oh hombre de poca paciencia—Remus citó erróneamente. Luego golpeó con su varita el pergamino y habló en voz baja—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—.

Para asombro de Snape, tinta negra floreció en el centro del pergamino y luego se extendió como ramas definidas en ángulos, círculos y curvas. Pronto fue fácil ver que la tinta estaba trazando los cimientos y cada piso del castillo de Hogwarts. Cada piso y habitación fueron etiquetados con una mano fina y precisa. La sorprendente peculiaridad del mapa no terminó allí, sin embargo. Una vez que se dibujaron todas las partes del castillo, comenzaron a aparecer pequeños puntos. La mayoría de los puntos se agruparon en los varios dormitorios de las Casas. Estaban etiquetados por el nombre de cada punto y estaban tan llenos que se solapaban.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto, Lupin? —Snape respiró maravillado mientras veía el punto etiquetado Albus Dumbledore ir y venir en su oficina.

—Una magia bastante aguda que James, Sirius, Peter y yo manejamos alrededor de nuestro Quinto Año—Respondió Remus, su voz un poco melancólica.

Snape miró hacia otro lado del mapa—Ninguno de ustedes podría haber hecho esto—.

Remus frunció el ceño ante el tono de celos que Snape no había escondido en su voz—No eres el único que puede leer un libro, Severus—Lo reprendió.

—Sin embargo, no tienes idea de cómo lidiar con un Howler—Respondió Snape.

Remus rodó sus ojos hacia Snape—¿Y supongo que fue algo que sabías hacer la primera vez que te encontraste con varios a la vez? —.

Los labios de Snape se adelgazaron. En realidad, él no. En su primer año había sido humillantemente quemado por siete Howlers de padres iracundos quejándose con él sobre su preciosa bruja o las calificaciones de un mago. A partir de ese momento, decidió que tenía que encontrar la manera de desarmar las cartas maliciosas para que al menos las pudiera leer—¿Cómo terminaste en posesión del Mapa? —Preguntó Snape para desviar la atención del hombre lobo del pasado. Eso, y tenía preguntas que tenía que responder.

—James. Sabiamente, me dio el Mapa de los Merodeadores antes de que firmara todo su patrimonio hacia el director—.

Snape notó la mueca de disgusto en la cara con cicatrices del hombre lobo—¿No todos los Merodeadores pensaron que era un movimiento inteligente? —.

Remus levantó la vista del mapa al Maestro de Pociones—Pensé que era una tontería, profesor Snape—Mordió oscuramente—Y, para entonces ya no era un Merodeador, así que no fui consultado—.

—Entonces, ¿cómo supiste de esta acción por parte de Potter? —Snape estaba seguro de que esta terrible decisión sobre el Poder Notarial no había sido ampliamente conocida. No había tenido acceso a mucha información en la Orden del Fénix, pero seguramente alguien habría objetado si lo hubieran sabido.

—Peter—Suspiró Remus—Incluso después de haberme distanciado de Sirius y James, Peter no pudo evitar decirme todo lo que esos dos estaban haciendo—Remus volvió su atención al Mapa de los Merodeadores mientras murmuraba—Y, Peter vino con el Mapa. Siempre esperé que la rata chillona lo ganara... —Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando captó algo en el mapa.

Snape captó la vacilación en la voz del mago, y la tensión del cuerpo del hombre lobo se inclinó sobre el mapa—¿Qué pasa, Lupin? ¿Qué ves? —.

Remus señaló una etiqueta que corría a lo largo de un corredor fuera de la torre de Gryffindor—Tú dime, Severus. ¿Qué lees? —.

Snape entrecerró la etiqueta cuando los pasos debajo de ella entraron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor—Eso es imposible—Murmuró—Peter Pettigrew está muerto—.

—Tejimos un Hechizo de Verdad en la magia del Mapa de los Merodeadores, Severus, eso… —Tocó la etiqueta que ahora estaba dando vueltas delante del fuego en la Sala Común de Gryffindor—... no es mentira. Ese es Peter Pettigrew—.

Snape se enderezó—No puedo distraerme con otro misterio, Remus—Sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada de la curiosa etiqueta de un mago que debería estar muerto—Necesito encontrar a mi Serpiente antes de que ella caiga en una travesura con la que no pueda ayudarla—Irritablemente, Snape golpeó con el dedo el mapa—¿Veremos si podemos encontrar a la señorita Granger, Lupin? —.

Remus asintió y estudió el mapa y los puntos como lo hizo Snape. Finalmente vio los puntos de la chica en el Séptimo Piso en una habitación etiquetada como—Cámara del Espejo—.

—Ella no se está moviendo—Dijo Snape.

—Vamos a llegar a ella rápidamente entonces—Dijo Remus mientras doblaba el mapa y lo metía en su túnica—Ella podría estar herida—.

Los dos magos abandonaron rápidamente la oficina y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible al séptimo piso. No mucho después de llegar llegaron a la misma, acogedora puerta que se había abierto tan suavemente para Hermione. Entraron con cautela, con las varitas levantadas.

—¡Señorita Granger! —Snape vio a la niña sentada en el suelo desnudo frente a una especie de espejo. Su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente. Él comenzó a ir hacia ella, pero Remus lo tomó del brazo y le impidió hacerlo.

—Está hipnotizada, Severus, por ese espejo—Susurró mientras miraba con cautela la cosa que estaba palpitando grotescamente—Creo que puede ser imprudente que nos acerquemos demasiado—.

Estudiaron el espejo desde sus posiciones ya que ambos mantuvieron sus miradas desde la superficie reflectante. Snape luego señaló una extraña inscripción sobre el espejo— Nozaroc ut ed oesed le onis ortsor ut ortseum on. Eso no tiene sentido—Frunció el ceño—Ese no es un idioma del que haya oído hablar—.

Remus sonrió—Eso es porque está al revés, Sev... —

Snape le lanzó una mirada furiosa al hombre lobo. Remus le devolvió la mirada. Estaba cansado de tener que dirigirse al mago que era su colega tan formalmente—Considerando el hecho de que técnicamente soy tu superior, y porque te molesta muchísimo, te llamaré por tu nombre, Severus. Así que lidia con eso—Luego señaló bruscamente la inscripción y tradujo—No muestro tu rostro, sino el deseo de tu corazón—.

El Maestro de Pociones sintió una pequeña sonrisa comenzar a aparecer sobre sus labios ante la indignada columna vertebral del director Adjunto. No pudo mostrarlo, sin embargo, así que volvió su atención al espejo—Creo que este es el Espejo de Oesed—Dijo Snape.

—Pensé que era un mito—Intervino Remus en voz baja.

Snape se burló—Obviamente no. ¿Cómo vamos a alejarla de esa cosa? —.

Remus frunció el ceño ante el pulso que estaba haciendo. Agitó su varita, invocando un hechizo bastante complicado. Mientras Snape hacía todo lo posible por traducir el latín antiguo en su mente, fue capaz de darse cuenta de que el hombre lobo estaba realizando una especie de Hechizo de Diagnóstico que buscaba una maldición activa. Una vez terminado, Remus maldijo, nuevamente en latín antiguo.

—No sé cómo está sucediendo, Severus, pero esa... cosa... se está alimentando de la magia de la señorita Granger—.

Remus bajó bruscamente su varita, y conjuró algo del aire. Un paño rojo oscuro cayó sobre el espejo oscureciendo su superficie reflectante y rompiendo el hechizo que tenía sobre Hermione.

Snape le dio al mago presumido a su lado uno de sus ceños realmente molestos—¿Una cortina, Lupin? —.

El Subdirector se encogió de hombros con un ligero movimiento hacia sus labios—Funcionó, ¿no? —.

—¿M-m-madre? —Hermione intentó levantarse, para quitar la tela ofensiva, pero estaba fría y rígida.

Snape se alejó de Remus, se quitó las túnicas de enseñanza exteriores y las arrojó sobre la chica helada—¿Señorita Granger? —Sus ojos todavía estaban sobre el espejo a pesar de que ya no podía ver qué imágenes había en él. Agarró ligeramente su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—Señorita Granger, ¿puede oírme? —Sus labios estaban azules, al igual que las puntas de sus dedos. Su piel era tan pálida y tan fría como la porcelana.

Los ojos de Hermione parpadearon lentamente cuando regresó a la realidad—Mamá me dejó—Murmuró con tristeza—Papá... bueno, él es papá, ¿no? ¿Crees que sabe que tiene una hija? No lo creo. La tía Narcissa dice que mis padres ni siquiera les han respondido. Escribí... —Su voz estaba empezando a acelerarse—¡y nunca me respondieron! ¡No creo que me quieran más! —.

—Señorita Granger—Dijo Snape suavemente. Él estaba bastante desconcertado por lo que la niña estaba balbuceando—Yo no... —.

—Muy decepcionada—Suspiró Hermione con tristeza—Nunca seré lo que mamá quiere—Apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de su maestro.

Snape levantó a la niña en sus brazos mientras ella se caía pesadamente, desmayándose. Levantándose, empujó a Remus y se dirigió a la enfermería.

Ninguno notó que una de sus manos estaba apretando algo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Madame Pomfrey había terminado su examen de Hermione y hechizo varias pociones en ella. Cuando la niña estaba bien abrigada, se acercó a los dos magos que habían estado esperando un diagnóstico.

—El centro mágico de la señorita Granger está bien, aunque agotado. Como si hubiera tenido algún tipo de lucha. También sufre de hipotermia. Le he dado un Reforzador de Magia y un Regenerador de Tejidos, ya que ella tenía algo de daño en sus dedos y en cualquier lugar donde su piel expuesta tocó el piso. Por último, le di una Poción de Nutrición que ayudará a las otras pociones a trabajar rápidamente—La medi-bruja chasqueó la lengua—¿Dónde la encontraron? —.

Remus respondió antes que Snape—Séptimo piso, una habitación abandonada. Era como hielo allí—.

—La señorita Granger estaba en el piso—Agregó Snape.

Poppy asintió—Bueno, ella solo necesita una buena noche de sueño, ahora. Y ustedes dos tienen que irse—Ahuyentó a los dos hombres de la enfermería y luego bajó las luces antes de dirigirse a sus propios aposentos.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Fuera de la enfermería en el pasillo, Snape estaba refiriéndose a Remus sobre el espejo—¡Ese espejo es un Artefacto Oscuro y no debería estar un lugar donde los niños puedan acceder! —.

—¡No soy yo quien lo puso allí! —Espetó Remus—Sin embargo, veré cómo conseguir que se mueva. ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo hasta allí? —.

—Supongo que alguien, probablemente Filch, la atrapó en la biblioteca y la persiguió—Respondió Snape como si el otro hombre debiera haberlo sabido.

—¿Filch? —Palideció Remus—¿No me digas que todavía está aquí? —Snape miró asombrado a Remus—¿Lo está?  Él me aterrorizó cuando era estudiante. Viejo escalofriante y aterrador—.

Snape sacudió su cabeza ligeramente—¿Qué pasa contigo, Lupin? No sabes nada de Filch, ni siquiera has hablado con tu Casa, ¿o sí? —Una mirada tímida del mago hizo que Snape resoplara con burla—¿Estás calificado para estar aquí? —Gruñó Snape de repente.

—¡No quería trabajar aquí, Severus! —Remus gritó de vuelta—¡Es culpa de Albus! —.

Snape tenía algo más que decir, pero esa respuesta lo había conmocionado y momentáneamente lo dejó atónito. La expresión de Remus permaneció enojada, frustrada, congelada en su rostro.

Finalmente Snape habló, pero fue lento, cuidadoso—¿Qué es culpa de Albus? ¿No querías los trabajos? —.

Los ojos dorados de Remus se entrecerraron, las pupilas se agrandaron, y cada músculo de Snape, tuvo que hacer que no se alejara. De alguna manera, sin siquiera saber lo que estaba pensando, había despertado al lobo en el hombre que tenía delante.

—Tenía un buen trabajo, Severus. Estaba dando clases particulares y cuidando a los cuatro hijos de Quincey y Anne Mortimer. ¿Sabes quién es él? —Exigió Remus. No esperó a que Snape respondiera—Es un Squib. Quincey es el enlace entre los mundos Muggle y Mágico. Dos de sus hijos son Squibs y dos terminarán aquí—Respiró profundamente y Snape notó que la luz en los ojos del hombre se desvaneció. El lobo estaba siendo retirado—Enseñé y viví con ellos durante diez años, Severus. Estuve allí para el nacimiento de dos de sus hijos. Anne me compró Matalobos y una vez al mes, dormí frente al hogar de la biblioteca. Sus hijos sabían lo que yo era, y ninguno de ellos me temía—Él gruñó, entonces—Fue un trabajo malditamente bueno, ¿por qué demonios crees que incluso querría trabajar aquí? ¡Especialmente contigo aquí! —.

Snape no sabía qué pensar, así que se giró y caminó hacia una de las entradas de las mazmorras. Había llegado bastante lejos cuando se volvió y regresó a zancadas—¿No quisiste terminar lo que Potter y Black comenzaron? —Siseó.

Remus retrocedió—¿Estás loco? —Él fulminó con la mirada—Olvida que lo pregunté. Por supuesto que lo estas, tu negro escarabajo. Ya te dije que dejé de estar con ellos ¿Nunca te diste cuenta? Hubo dos personas, imbécil, que casi perdieron la vida esa noche: ¡tú y yo! —.

Snape frunció el ceño, doblemente duro mientras pensaba en sus últimos dos años. Realmente no había prestado tanta atención a los Merodeadores y su dinámica. Todo lo que sabía era que Lily se había convertido en parte de ellos. Pero, cuando su mente pasó por encima de esos recuerdos neblinosos, lo recordó. Recordó una tarde en la cena en el Gran Comedor. Solo una fugaz mirada hacia, no los Merodeadores, sino el mismo Remus al final de la mesa de Gryffindor. Se había registrado entonces, solo por un momento, que Remus había estado solo desde esa noche.

—Me jure que nunca más hablaría de esa noche—Murmuró Snape.

—Como yo, Severus—Agregó Remus—En peligro de muerte—¿Tu silencio estaba tan garantizado? —.

—El director me dijo que serías importante para la Causa contra el Señor Oscuro. Él me enfatizó que si hablaba con alguien más que tú esa noche, tu muerte sería legal y rápida—Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron. No recordaba haber visto al hombre lobo en las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix.

Remus se recostó contra la pared del pasillo con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho—En el momento en que pude salir de Hogwarts, fui inmediatamente al mundo muggle, Severus. No quería formar parte de la loca idea de Dumbledore de arrojarme en medio de un grupo de hombres lobo salvajes para reclutarlos—Remus negó con la cabeza lentamente—Albus no entendía cuán diferente era yo de ellos. Eligieron la forma del lobo y permanecieron en esa forma siempre. No querían tener nada que ver con los magos ni con Luz ni con Oscuridad—.

Snape reconoció la información—Esos hombres lobo son neutrales al igual que los centauros—.

Remus estuvo de acuerdo—Sí—.

—¿Por qué regresaste a nuestro mundo, Lupin? —Preguntó Snape.

—Tendré que alegar estupidez o locura, Severus—Rió Remus con ironía—Los niños de Mortimer se estaban preparando para ir a Hogwarts o a la escuela pública en un tiempo. El Señor Mortimer solo estaba tratando de ser útil para continuar mi empleo recomendándome a la Junta de Gobernadores—.

—Si alguna vez se enteran... —Snape comenzó a referirse al hecho de que Remus era un hombre lobo, y considerado un ser ilegal, un hombre lobo que era un mago.

—¿Creerías que lo saben, Severus? —Remus sonrió cuando la mandíbula de Snape casi se abrió—Gracias a Balor Thorn, el Gobernador Superior de la Junta. Es un defensor muy fuerte con respecto a la legalización de los hombres lobo que quieren Matalobos e ir a Hogwarts. Fue él quien aprobó mi nombramiento como director adjunto—.

—Y fue Albus quien te dio el puesto de Jefe de Gryffindor y maestro sustituto de DCAO—Snape se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, y en imitación inconsciente del director adjunto se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho .

Ambos magos miraron a un grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw que comenzaron a mirarlos cuando pasaban. Desviaron sus miradas y se alejaron apresuradamente.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Hermione se despertó mansamente con las voces que parecían estar discutiendo en algún lugar del corredor. Al levantar una mano para frotarse los ojos, se dio cuenta de su puño apretado. Abriendo el puño y haciendo una mueca ante el dolor en sus dedos rígidos, miró hacia abajo a una piedra bastante sencilla de color rosa pálido y moteada por lo que parecían ser puntos o defectos de otros tipos de piedra. Casi como el granito, pero a pesar de su forma irregular, era lisa y se sentía como la seda.

Hermione recordó que la piedra parecía haberse caído del Espejo justo antes de que sintiera que una abrumadora tristeza envolvía su corazón.

Salió de la cama de la enfermería y encontró sus túnicas escolares, cuidadosamente dobladas, en un estante en la mesita de noche. Su varita estaba sobre la superficie de la pequeña mesa. Agarrando su túnica, guardó la piedra en un bolsillo y luego volvió a doblar la túnica. Bostezando y temblando un poco, Hermione rápidamente volvió a la cama, olvidándose de la piedra. Ella estaba muy dormida.

Al otro lado de la enfermería, en una esquina detrás de una pantalla de privacidad, el profesor Quirrell gimió dolorosamente pero no despertó de su coma.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

De repente, Snape agarró a Remus por su túnica y lo arrastró a moverse. La acción fue tan rápida que el director adjunto ni siquiera pensó en protestar. Él simplemente trotó detrás del Maestro de Pociones, mientras bajaba por las mazmorras hasta que atravesaron una puerta oculta y fue empujado a un sofá.

Snape luego se arrojó exhausto junto al hombre lobo—No te temo más, Lupin. Admito algunas pesadillas, pero no te temo—.

—Sin embargo, todavía no me quieres aquí—Murmuró Remus—Sabías que venía... —.

Snape interrumpió bruscamente—Dumbledore no me dijo nada, Lupin. Minerva me dijo que eras el único candidato para el trabajo de Subdirector, pero ella y yo sabemos que ser Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor tuvo que sorprenderte tanto como a nosotros. ¡Ella fue retirada de la posición el día que llegaste! —.

Remus frunció el ceño con perplejidad—No. No, eso no está bien—Levantó la vista cuando se inclinó hacia delante y entrelazó los dedos preocupado—Severus, el Señor Mortimer estaba tratando de encontrar alguna razón para mantenerme empleado en su casa. No fue posible. Tenía entrevistas con varios otros notables en la oficina de Enlace del Ministerio cuando el Señor Mortimer me contó su recomendación a la Junta de Gobernadores como Subdirector de Hogwarts. Yo estaba... —Suspiró—... indeciso de aceptar—.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó Snape.

—Al principio pensé que podrías no apreciar mi presencia, pero cuando me encontré con Albus me dijo, y cito “Severus te ha perdonado por esa noche, muchacho. ¿Habría alguna otra razón para que él haya aliviado tu sufrimiento con la Matalobos?”—Remus calmó sus dedos nerviosos—Severus, no me quedaría aquí y haría de tu vida... una situación miserable—.

Snape guardó silencio durante varios minutos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. Luego habló, mordiéndose las palabras, al principio—No te insulto, Lupin. Tampoco, repito, te temo. Sin embargo, me preocupo por los estudiantes aquí porque no pude encontrar evidencia que demostrara que estabas haciendo cualquier cosa sobre tu... pequeño problema peludo una vez al mes—.

—Anne me compró la Matalobos de un boticario en Francia, Severus—Suspiró profundamente—Antoine D'Lisle. No quería que nadie aquí supiera dónde estaba si no corría el riesgo de poner en peligro a los Mortimer—.

—Y la lista de clientes de D'Lisle es sacrosanta—Susurró Snape.

Por un largo momento, ambos hombres se callaron y luego Remus habló—Tu preocupación por los niños es comprensible, Severus, pero todavía estas resentido conmigo—Snape lo miró cansadamente. Remus negó con la cabeza—Mis acciones, cuando estaba siguiendo a James y Sirius, son inexcusables, Severus. Puede que no haya sido yo quien te haya hechizado, pero sé que podría haber crecido una columna vertebral en mí y haber hecho algo para ayudarte—.

—Aun así, no lo hiciste—Snape dijo—Demasiado miedo de Potter, ¿o sí? —.

Remus asintió—No sabes cuántos en Gryffindor le temían, Severus. Yo, sobre todo, creo. Estaba aterrorizado de que alguien descubriera mi secreto y yo estaba... —Bajó la cabeza y Snape solo lo miró—James y Sirius realmente nunca lo hubieran sabido, pero Albus se los dijo—.

Snape se disparó directamente en el sofá. Él se burló—¿Qué? —.

Remus sonrió con cansancio—Eran mis compañeros de dormitorio y el director estaba seguro de que lo entenderían y que sería bueno para todos nosotros—.

—¡Eso es una locura! —Jadeó Snape—¿Qué pasa si Potter o Black hubieran decidido entregarte? —.

—Fue por Peter que estaba más preocupado—Remus rió entre dientes sin éxito—Él hizo un verdadero escándalo. Si Albus no había prometido enseñarles cómo convertirse en Animagos... —Se detuvo al ver la expresión de indignación en la cara de su colega—Lo siento. Probablemente no debería haber mencionado eso—Él se encogió de hombros con resignación—James y Sirius estuvieron dispuestos a aceptarme después de eso. Peter estaba un poco más reacio, pero finalmente aprendió la disciplina. Estaba amargamente decepcionado cuando supo lo que era—.

Snape se puso de pie y se paseó enojado—¡Animagos! ¿Eran Animagos? Y Dumbledore les enseñó—Miró a Remus, pero el Subdirector pudo decir que la mirada no era para él—¿Como un soborno? —.

Remus asintió. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler y se masajeó las sienes. Hurgando en su bolsillo, sacó una barra de chocolate de Honeydukes y rompió una pieza. Mientras comía el suyo, le ofreció el chocolate a Snape.

—No gracias—Para sorpresa de Remus, el Maestro de Pociones desapareció repentinamente a través de una puerta sombreada.

Remus esperó pacientemente preguntándose si había permitido que su boca se escapara demasiado. Sin embargo, era obvio que Albus lo había engañado y no había hablado con Snape. Él bajó su cabeza en sus manos. No le importaba confesarse con Snape, pero después de unas horas el mago volvería a desconfiar de él. El sarcasmo volvería, como lo harían los odiosos insultos y Remus estaría preocupado todo el tiempo que Snape rompería su silencio y lo dijera todo.

—Poción de Alivio de la Migraña—La repentina llegada de Snape sorprendió a Remus.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Remus mientras miraba el pequeño frasco en la mano del Maestro de Pociones.

Primero metió un frasco de su propia Poción de Alivio de Migraña al subdirector—Para tu dolor de cabeza—Declaró Snape. Observó al hombre tragar la dosis y luego se movió para sentarse en su silla. Levantó una pierna hacia la otomana—Mi hijo—Dijo con un leve bufido.

—¿Harry? —Susurró el otro hombre.

—Eres un hombre lobo. Esto significa que eres un peligro para él y para sus amigos, Remus. ¿Qué seguridad tengo de que no lo dañarás? —.

—Diez años, Severus—Remus se inclinó hacia adelante en el sofá—Estuve con los Mortimers durante diez años. D'Lisle logró modificar la Matalobos... —.

—Noté los cambios—Murmuró Snape.

—Sí. Con esos cambios, pude dormir en el hogar de Mortimer con su perro. Mantuve mi mente, Severus. No tengo nuevas cicatrices. Todas estas son viejas—Remus tocó su mejilla y pasó las puntas de los dedos sobre una serie de cicatrices blancas, levemente elevadas, que había causado sus propias garras lobunas—Estoy más en paz con lo que soy de lo que he estado desde hace mucho tiempo—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry estaba muy cansado de caminar de un lado a otro en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Habían pasado horas, horas y horas desde que su padre se había ido después de que Hermione y Draco se habían quedado dormidos frente al fuego.

Su paseo lo llevó frente al fuego, y en una bella imitación de Snape, se paró, con los brazos cruzados, mirando las llamas.

—Horas y horas—Dijo en voz baja. Harry tomó su decisión, entonces. Caminó hacia el retrato que conducía a la Sala Común de Slytherin y se sobresaltó cuando se mantuvo en su lugar.

—¡Oye, déjame salir! —Exigió al rostro pintado de Salazar Slytherin.

—Mis disculpas, pequeña serpiente, pero el profesor Snape ha decretado que nadie debe siquiera intentar una estadía más allá de mi retrato—Salazar se inclinó con arrogancia.

—¿Estadía? —Preguntó Harry. Él soltó un pequeño gruñido—Eso es todo. ¡Estoy enviando por ese estúpido diccionario! —Harry subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio para preparar una orden de lechuza, ya que no podía buscar a su padre.

Abajo en la Sala Común, Draco se movió de su sueño y bostezó y se desperezó—¿Ya es hora de desayunar? —.

—Vete a la cama, joven Serpiente—Ordena Salazar.

Draco bostezó de nuevo, se deslizó fuera del sofá, y lentamente se dirigió a su dormitorio.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape asintió y juntó sus dedos, apoyando las puntas de los dedos contra su barbilla—La mañana que te encontré saliendo de la oficina del director. Parecías bastante enojado. ¿Por qué? —.

Remus cerró los ojos mientras su voz decía algo mecánicamente—Estaba enojado cuando fui a verlo. Halloween fue una farsa con él presentándome como el nuevo Subdirector Y el Jefe de Gryffindor. Rechacé la posición y le dije que no estaba siendo “Chico Gryffindor” y si esa era la razón por la que me trajo aquí, yo simplemente renunciaría y regresaría al mundo muggle—.

Snape miró a Remus astutamente—Nunca fuiste parte de la Orden del Fénix—.

Remus negó con la cabeza lentamente y lamentó incluso ese movimiento—Cuando cumplí los dieciocho, Albus se me acercó y me dijo que mi “lugar en el conflicto con Voldemort” estaba asegurado—Él sonrió ante los ojos cada vez más abiertos de Snape—Sí, mi reacción también. En ese momento descubrí por qué el director había guardado mi secreto tan bien. Quería a los hombres lobos salvajes en el lado de la Luz y esperaba que yo fuera su espía entre ellos—.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —A Snape no le gustó el hecho de que parecía que Remus había sido preparado para ser un espía al igual que Snape eventualmente.

Remus alzó sus brazos—¿Qué había allí para mí, Severus? Un hombre lobo educado como un mago. No podía arriesgarme a solicitar ningún trabajo de mago porque alguien pronto descubriría lo que era y tú sabes que los hombres lobo no pueden obtener empleo, casarse o tener hijos—.

Snape asintió con la cabeza—Persona non grata—.

—Mucho— Remus frunció el ceño—Eso y perdí a mis padres por ese accidente en el Traslador italiano cuando tenía quince años. Desaparecidos por siempre con otros diez magos y brujas. No había nada aquí para mí, así que escapé al mundo muggle—.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el trabajo con Mortimer? —Preguntó Snape.

—Minerva McGonagall—Proporcionó Remus—Tiene un primo chiflado, Edward McGillicutty, que trabajaba en la oficina del enlace ministerial. Edward le contó sobre los Mortimer y Minerva me dijo que necesitaban un tutor—Por un momento, sus ojos se cerraron, cerrando el pasado—Dumbledore se ha negado a contratar a alguien para el Jefe de Gryffindor en un intento de avergonzarme para que lo tome—Él dejó escapar un suspiro—He estado pensando últimamente que quizás no tenga otra opción—.

Los dedos de Snape tamborilearon enojados sobre el brazo de su silla—No amo a Gryffindor y sus estudiantes, pero no se lo merecen. Estás atrapado en tu trabajo como Subdirector, ¿verdad, Lupin? —.

El hombre lobo asintió—¿En qué estás pensando, Severus? —.

—Acepta el puesto, Lupin, e ve a ver a tus Leones. No tengo dudas de que con Minerva fuera, necesitan una buena fuerza de guía—.

—¡Severus! ¡No puedo...! —Remus comenzó a protestar.

—¡No te aplastes ahora, Lupin! —Snape refunfuñó con irritación. El otro hombre se hundió aún más en el sofá—Ya me dijiste cuánto hiciste por los Mortimer y sus hijos. En lugar de cuatro hijos, ahora tienes la Casa de Gryffindor, y estoy bastante seguro de que puedes ser lo que necesitan—.

—¡No quiero el maldito trabajo, Severus! —Remus se quejó.

—Entonces toma tu columna vertebral a la oficina del director—Snape se levantó de su silla—¡Haz que Dumbledore contrate a alguien más si no tienes estómago para Gryffindor! —.

Remus se había levantado para enfrentar a Snape, pero algo en la conducta del otro lo hizo detenerse—Severus... ¿qué está pasando? —Un zarcillo de comprensión cruzó sus rasgos—¿Tiene esto que ver con Harry? —Los labios de Snape se cerraron con fuerza—Si esto tiene que ver, de alguna manera con Harry, entonces tengo que saberlo, Severus. Sus padres... —

—¡Soy su padre! —Gruñó Snape creyendo, por una vez, que biológico o no, él realmente era el padre de Harry.

Remus respondió de inmediato, negándose a ser intimidado—¡James era el padre de Harry! —Bajó la voz a un tono de disculpa y de disculpa mientras continuaba—Como una vez fui su amigo, le debo a él asegurarse de que Harry esté a salvo—.

Snape no contestó del todo como lo esperaba Remus—Si deseas estar realmente del lado de Harry, toma el trabajo y conviértete en el lacayo de Dumbledore, Lupin—.

—No... entiendo, Severus—Frunció el ceño Remus.

—No hagas el show de ser el amigo de Harry porque en un momento Potter... James, era tu amigo. Permanece aquí, por Harry, y ´para protegerlo del director—Snape habló cuidadosamente. Se preguntó, él mismo, qué estaba pensando. Él no confiaba en el hombre lobo, ¿verdad? ¿Imaginaba que tal confianza era posible?

—¿Qué le está haciendo Albus a Harry? —Preguntó Remus con profunda preocupación.

Snape le contó a Remus cuando recogió a Harry de sus terribles parientes, a lo que él y Lucius habían aprendido que era el tío, el daño que Petunia había causado. Con la excepción de la adopción de Cruor Mea Cruor, le dio a Remus la historia que le había dado al director. Sus palabras ilustraron muy claramente el peligro que Albus Dumbledore era para Harry, pero también la forma en que el viejo mago era un peligro para cada niño en Hogwarts.

>> Entiendo que gran parte del mundo mágico cree que Quién-Tú-Sabes está muerto, Severus—Dijo lentamente Remus—Pero, ¿nuestro Salvador por una profecía? ¿Porque Albus cree que Harry lo venció? ¡Eso es monstruoso! —.

—De esto es de lo que Harry debe estar protegido, Lupin. ¿Harás el... —Snape sonrió—... el asunto de Slytherin, y lo protegerás de aquellos que esperan que Harry sea el próximo Albus Dumbledore? —Remus se rió entre dientes y respondió asintiendo con la cabeza—Entonces, haz lo que Albus te ha pedido, pero hazlo por aquellos niños que requieren un Jefe de Casa que se preocupe por su salud y bienestar, y asume el puesto—.

A mitad del pensamiento, el rostro de Snape se oscureció. Remus miró al Maestro de Pociones. Se preguntó qué había devanado tanto al mago.

>> Animagos—Murmuró Snape—Saca ese mapa tuyo, Lupin—.

Remus lo hizo y extendió el pergamino en blanco sobre la amplia mesa de café. Luego murmuró el gracioso conjuro que revelaba todo Hogwarts. Durante un largo momento observó cómo el Maestro de Pociones estudiaba el Mapa—¿Qué estás buscando, Severus? —.

—Eso—Señaló a una etiqueta que corría a través de un aula abandonada—Eran Animagos. El chico Weasley, Percy, su rata recientemente escapó antes de que comenzara el período y no ha regresado. ¿Era Pettigrew, por casualidad, un animago rata? —.

Remus asintió lentamente mientras comenzaba a ver la etiqueta de Peter Pettigrew asentarse por la noche en un armario de escobas—Debería estar muerto, Severus—.

—Asesinado por Sirius Black con doce muggles inocentes—Se burló Snape—Sin embargo, todo lo que se encontró fue la mano amputada de Pettigrew. Y... —Su tono creció iluminado de forma calculada—No se encontraron pruebas de esos 12 muggles. Solo se los conocía porque su amigo se implicó diciéndole a cualquiera que los escucharía que los había matado. ¿Conocía Pettigrew la maldición _Imperius_? —.

La cara de Remus se agrió al recordar el pasado—Él la conocía. Sirius le dio una paliza al pequeño roedor después de que la usó en Doreen O'Day para poder... ponerse fresco con ella. Afortunadamente, nunca usó esa maldición de nuevo. ¿Crees que Peter usó la Maldición _Imperius_ sobre Sirius? —

—No estoy seguro, Lupin, pero la captura de Black fue tristemente reportada en El Profeta y recuerdo que fue extraño que Black siguiera diciéndoles a todos, y cito, “maté a Peter Pettigrew y a 12 muggles. ¡Los quemé a todos!” Una y otra vez—.

Remus asintió—Maldición _Imperius_. Necesitamos esa rata, Severus—.

—Tú la atrapas, Lupin. Tengo que cuidar a mi Slytherin en la enfermería y a mi hijo—Snape convocó una pequeña jaula y se la arrojó al subdirector—Es una jaula mágica encantada para mantener dormido a cualquier roedor que hayas puesto—.

—Cazaré a Peter, Severus. Descubriré la verdad sobre Sirius—Durante un largo momento miró la jaula. Remus estaba por preguntarle a Severus acerca de visitar a Harry, pero luego pensó mejor sobre molestarse en preguntar. Dudaba que el Maestro de Pociones sancionara tal visita.

El Maestro de Pociones se levantó de su silla y le indicó a Remus que se pusiera de pie. La discusión obviamente terminó, y el director Adjunto no tuvo su respuesta. Snape golpeó su puerta con su varita para abrirla pero luego detuvo al hombre lobo justo cuando cruzó el umbral—Puedes visitar a Harry, pero debes permitir que lo prepare primero—.

Remus se sintió congelado. ¿Realmente Severus había ofrecido? —Gracias. Gracias, Severus—Empezó a irse, pero la voz de Snape lo detuvo una vez más.

—Prepárate para algunas preguntas difíciles del niño, Lupin—.

Remus Lupin simplemente asintió y se fue.

* * *

**_9 De Noviembre De 1991, Sábado_ **

Harry no estaba hablando con su padre. En apoyo de su mejor amigo, Draco decidió que tampoco hablaría con el Profesor Snape. Ambos niños habían sabido del paradero de Hermione en el desayuno y Harry estaba enojado porque su padre nunca había regresado a la Sala Común para decirle si Hermione estaba bien.

El rumor que circulaba era que Hermione se había perdido en las profundidades de las mazmorras (que a veces le sucedió a los Primeros Años) y que había entrado en pánico. Como hacía mucho frío donde la encontraron, había sucumbido a la hipotermia y estaba siendo tratada por ello. Fue la prefecta Tara Anglaise quien les hizo saber a Harry y a Draco que habían encontrado a Hermione en uno de los áticos del Séptimo Piso. Luego acompañó a los dos Primeros Años hasta el Gran Comedor.

Arriba en la mesa del personal, Snape estaba incómodamente consciente de las puntiagudas miradas de su hijo hacia él. Sabía que debería haber vuelto por lo menos para decirle a Harry lo que le había sucedido a Hermione, pero la verdad era que simplemente lo había olvidado. Después de tanto tiempo y revelando una conversación con Remus, se había ido a la cama con los restos de un dolor de cabeza muy bajo.

Snape había llamado por flu a Poppy, temprano esa mañana y le había pedido que mantuviera a Hermione allí. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba tener una conversación con la chica antes de que su hijo fuera a visitarla. Mientras Harry dirigía otra mirada sucia a su padre, Snape suspiró sabiendo que también tendría que hablar con su hijo.

Levantándose de los restos de su café y desayuno, Snape dejó la mesa del personal y bajó a la mesa de Slytherin. Se detuvo junto a Harry y Draco—Hablaré con la señorita Granger esta mañana. Puede que la visiten en una hora—.

—Sí, señor—Dijo Draco obedientemente. Harry no dijo nada hasta que Draco le dio un codazo.

—Está bien señor—.

Snape no respondió a la vacilación de su hijo y salió del Gran Comedor hacia la enfermería.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Remus, que había dormido muy poco la noche anterior, estaba ahora en su oficina y lidiando con el interminable papeleo. No por milésima vez se preguntó por qué la correspondencia del director se canalizaba a través de su oficina. La mayor parte era de padres, por supuesto, y el otro era la basura obligatoria del correo de lechuzas que era una pila cada vez mayor de folletos que anunciaban todo lo que aparentemente necesitaba desesperadamente una escuela como Hogwarts. La mayoría de esos, Remus los tiro.

Algunas piezas del correo de lechuzas, eran misivas del Ministerio, pero todo provenía de departamentos menores y de trabajadores que normalmente no podían hablar directamente con el director. Remus los abriría, los examinaría brevemente, y dependiendo del tema, o bien se ocuparía de la correspondencia o la reenviaría a Dumbledore.

Realmente lo hizo perder su posición de tutoría. Se sentía como nada más que un secretario glorificado, o peor, un chico de los recados.

Recostándose en la silla de su escritorio, dejó su pluma y pensó en sus mañanas en la mansión del enlace. Justo ahora el mayordomo, Jabot, le traería su té tal como le gustaba mientras preparaba los planes de lecciones del día para los niños de Mortimer. O, como era sábado, él y los niños tomarían el té de la mañana juntos mientras planeaban una excursión.

La más joven, Alyce a la edad de nueve años, amaba el parque cuando hacía buen tiempo y siempre lo pedía. Su gemelo, Austin, estaba enamorado de la galería cercana y siempre guardaba sus monedas para ello. Remus había dado la bienvenida a los gemelos Mortimer a casa después de su nacimiento. Un honor que nunca olvidaría.

Wendy tenía trece años y recientemente había comenzado a ver el atractivo de los niños. El mayor, de dieciséis años, Quincey, jr. hizo su trabajo el cuidar de Wendy.

Todos los niños habían sido asesorados por Remus. Había esperado con Quincey padre en el nacimiento de los gemelos, y admitió para sí mismo, que había llegado a amar a cada uno de los niños.

Remus nunca había imaginado el final de su tiempo con los Mortimer. Por supuesto, sabía que todo terminaba alguna vez, pero había esperado que permaneciera en el puesto todo el tiempo que los niños lo necesitaran. Había pensado, al principio, que lo dejarían ir cuando Quincey había venido a verlo una tarde.

—... es una oportunidad, Remus—Dijo Quincey mientras le entregaba al tutor un vaso pequeño de brandy. El enlace entre el Ministerio de Magia y el Primer Ministro de Inglaterra era un hombre delgado y nervudo, con ondulantes cabellos castaños ondulados y gafas intelectuales de marco cuadrado que enmarcaban inteligentes ojos azules.

—Entiendo eso, Quincey, pero tenía la esperanza de quedarme aquí... bueno, mientras fuera necesario—Echó un vistazo al brandy, descorazonado.

Quincey sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al joven—Remus, sé que te has estado preparando para irte. Tal vez no hoy, pero tú y yo sabemos que los niños irán a sus diferentes escuelas el próximo trimestre—.

Remus no estaba siendo despedido, y había estado organizando entrevistas aquí y allá con otros enlaces del ministerio, pero no se sentía mejor al saber que le habían ofrecido el puesto de adjunto en Hogwarts—¿Por qué no se le dio el puesto a uno de los profesores? —Preguntó de repente.

Quincey se reclinó en la silla mullida y con respaldo de ala. Él se encogió de hombros—Supongo que nadie lo quería. Como lo entiendo el director Dumbledore, la Profesora McGonagall renunció a su puesto porque era demasiado para ella en la cima de sus otros deberes. Tengo que creer que aunque calificado, ninguno de los otros maestros realmente quería el trabajo extra—.

Remus hizo girar su copa de coñac—Si alguien descubre lo que soy... —.

—¿Dumbledore ya lo sabe? —Preguntó Quincey.

Remus asintió—Nunca hubiera podido asistir a Hogwarts si no hubiera sido por Albus. Fue él quien guardó mi secreto todos estos años—.

—Supongo que también es el que te impidió registrarte como hombre lobo cuando se aprobó la Ley de Criaturas Peligrosas en 1972—preguntó Quincey.

—No me hubieran permitido continuar en Hogwarts si me hubiera registrado—Él sorbió su brandy—Si no fuera por ti y Anne, no tendría la vida que tengo—.

Quincey sonrió—Cierto, pero solo piensa, Remus. Volverías al mundo mágico donde podrías usar tu magia otra vez. Y en Hogwarts—Él se paró—Además, sé que te pagan bien aquí, pero el cargo de director adjunto te pagaría mejor y te pondría en posición de ayudar a otros como tú. Oportunidad, amigo mío—El político le palmeó el hombro y dejó a Remus pensar en su futuro.

—¡Oportunidad, mi pie peludo! —Se quejó mientras veía a tres lechuzas tirar más correo sobre su escritorio.

—¡Buenos días, Remus! —El director utilizó la entrada de conexión entre sus dos oficinas para barrer, bastante alegremente, vistiendo túnicas amarillas y naranjas que empezaban a hacer que Remus lamentara su escaso desayuno—¿Querías verme? —.

Remus vio como el director se sentaba y sus ojos brillaban, bastante a sabiendas. Remus reprimió su suspiro—He decidido asumir los deberes del Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor, Albus—.

Dumbledore sonrió y aplaudió—Estoy tan feliz de escuchar eso, Remus. Lamento haber puesto el trabajo sobre ti, pero solo lo hice porque tengo fe en ti, muchacho—Remus sonrió, cautelosamente—Creo que sería una buena idea que convoque una reunión esta tarde. Iré con usted y suavizaré cualquier dificultad—.

Remus levantó su mano—Tengo algunas condiciones, Albus—El brillo en los ojos del director se atenuó un poco, pero la sonrisa permaneció en su lugar. Miró de reojo la correspondencia recién llegada—No veo cómo Minerva logró este trabajo por mucho tiempo, prácticamente sola—Negó con la cabeza y luego dijo con firmeza—Por lo tanto, me gustaría que alguien, preferiblemente alguien que ya está en el personal, me ayude una vez a la semana durante tres horas. A cambio, quiero que esa persona reciba una compensación económica—.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza ligeramente—No estoy seguro de que se pueda hacer, muchacho—.

En lugar de abordar sin rodeos la desaprobación del director, Remus tomó otro tacto—Me doy cuenta de lo que pasó pensando en mí para este puesto, Albus, y realmente, me siento honrado por su confianza y fe en mí. Sin embargo, debes comprender que solo acepté el cargo de Subdirector porque deseo conocer a Harry y, con suerte, convertirme en parte de su vida—Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban de forma desarmante y Dumbledore sonrió brevemente, aunque estaba escuchando con inquietud. Remus podía decir que el mago más viejo no tenía ganas de tener otra discusión con él, ya que había habido una adición inesperada a sus deberes, la del Jefe de Gryffindor.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente—Sin embargo, ves cierta dificultad en ese objetivo—.

—Por decir lo menos, Albus—Remus volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar el correo que había recibido mientras continuaba—Me confundiste sobre la desconfianza de Severus hacia mí—Miró de reojo al anciano que parecía bastante despreocupado por lo que su Subdirector acababa de acusarlo. Remus continuó—Comprendo que no le importaría dejarme cerca de su hijo. Sin embargo, creo que es posible que si fuera mi asistente, pueda convencerlo de que no deseo hacerle daño a Harry, y que me gustaría mucho resolver nuestras diferencias—.

—Muy buen razonamiento, Remus, y no dudaría en hablar con Severus en tu nombre. En lo que respecta a tu necesidad de un asistente, es decir—Dumbledore habló amablemente. Remus continuó su clasificación y no levantó la vista de su trabajo, ni dijo nada—Aunque Severus te ha ayudado dos o tres veces... —.

Remus dejó el correo en sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos mientras se apoyaba levemente sobre sus brazos contra la superficie de su escritorio—Me temo que tendré que insistir en esto, Albus. Sé que necesitas un Subdirector y un Jefe, pero admito, aquí y ahora, tengo mis razones egoístas por haberme quedado tanto tiempo. James era mi amigo. a pesar de nuestra forma de despedirnos en nuestro Sexto Año. Harry es, independientemente de lo que dice Severus, un vínculo con el pasado que he perdido—Remus dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor—Lo diré una vez más, deseo resolver mis diferencias con Severus para que se me permita un lugar en la vida de Harry—.

Dumbledore estaba inmensamente satisfecho de saber que Harry estaba tan arriba en la mente del joven mago. Anticipó algo de adversidad para convencer a Severus de que aceptara deberes adicionales como asistente de Remus; sobre todo porque su profesor de Pociones parecía estar cada vez más intratable. Él lo lograría, sin embargo. Necesitaba a Remus, complaciente, eso es, y no deseaba tener que recordarle a su adjunto que la vida que había tenido hasta ahora se debía en gran parte a que Dumbledore había mantenido el secreto de Remus.

—Creo entonces, mi muchacho, que estamos de acuerdo con lo que es más importante aquí—El director se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado y se alisó la barba—Hablaré con Severus más tarde esta tarde—.

Remus sonrió cálidamente—Gracias, Albus. Ahora, creo que tengo que volver a limpiar mi escritorio—.

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes—Haz eso. Y luego me reuniré contigo para saludar a tus Leones—Se inclinó levemente y salió de la oficina de su director adjunto.

Una vez que el hombre mayor se había ido, Remus dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. No estoy hecho para ser un Slytherin, pensó con cansancio. Sin embargo, había descubierto que el hombre que él había considerado salvador, mentor y amigo, estaba muy bien equipado para ser tan hábil como cualquier Slytherin que conociera. No. Eso era injusto para Slytherin. Albus era un manipulador que usaría lo que fuera para obtener la agenda que deseaba. De alguna manera, eso hizo que el anciano pareciera incluso más peligroso que un mago oscuro largo e incorpóreo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Hermione acababa de terminar el desayuno cuando su Jefe de Casa llegó a la enfermería. Dirigió a Snape una tímida sonrisa mientras se movía sobre las almohadas detrás de ella y alisaba sus mantas.

—Se ve mucho mejor, señorita Granger—Notó que aunque la niña le sonrió, había un tono melancólico. Llamó a una silla y la acercó al borde de la cama.

—Me siento bien, señor—Habló en voz baja y luego miró nerviosamente alrededor de la enfermería antes de establecer su mirada en sus manos.

—El profesor Lupin y yo lo encontramos después del toque de queda de anoche, señorita Granger—Ella no dijo nada. Observó mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban al azar y se apretaban en lo que tenía que ser un agarre doloroso. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apartó los dedos suavemente—El espejo frente al que te encontramos es un Artefacto Oscuro muy insidioso—Dijo, todavía desenroscando su fuerte agarre en sus dedos—Se sabe que los hombres se han consumido por los sueños agradables que les revela—Una vez que todos los dedos se aflojaron, le dio unas palmaditas a las manos de la niña mientras descansaban sobre la manta—Descubrimos que te desmayaste—Levantó sus ojos oscuros para capturar sus suaves orbes marrones en su mirada sólida.

Hermione contuvo el aliento—No podía apartar la mirada, señor—Susurró—En un punto, creo que lo hice, pero el espejo no se detuvo con las imágenes y no pude... No pude mantener mis ojos alejados—.

Snape asintió solemnemente—Por alguna extraña razón, el Espejo estaba extrayendo tu energía mágica de ti—Hermione se agarró el pecho y jadeó—¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué pudo haber hecho eso, señorita Granger? —.

Frunció el ceño al pensar, luego habló con cuidado—Se supone que debe mostrar lo que deseas—Dijo en voz baja—Y lo hizo, al principio. Vi a mis padres... —Su voz se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que su Jefe de Casa estaba escuchando. Ella bajó la cabeza—Los vi como deberían haber sido, pero lo sabía mejor. Sabía que todo era falso, señor. Y, le dije al espejo que era y me enojé... con ellos, y el espejo. Entonces vi... —Se detuvo, sintiendo como si hubiera confesado más que suficiente.

—¿Te mostró lo que realmente deseas? —Preguntó Snape cautelosamente.

Hermione asintió—Pero, siguió cambiando entre la verdad y lo que yo deseaba. Era enfermizo, como un paseo de carnaval muy malo—.

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó de uno de los ojos de Hermione y ella sollozó avergonzada—Amo a mis padres, señor, realmente lo hago—.

Snape notó que la chica parecía estar tratando más de convencerse a sí misma que a él. Él permaneció en silencio, escuchando por completo.

Los dedos de Hermione comenzaron a retorcerse nuevamente, y Snape se inclinó una vez más para separarlos. Cuando lo hizo, su mano izquierda agarró convulsivamente su propia mano izquierda. Él no se apartó cuando ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y tomó una respiración profunda mientras continuaba agarrándose.

>> Mi padre... fue desheredado por su familia cuando se casó con mi madre. Nunca he conocido a nadie de su familia y simplemente no habla de ellos. Sin embargo, mamá siempre habla de ellos. Se supone que son muy importante, ya sabe, mamá me ha mostrado fotos de ellos en los periódicos haciendo todas estas cosas de caridad. Y ella nos quiere a nosotros, a mí y a ella, es decir, estando con ellos—.

Otra lágrima se deslizó de su ojo y salpicó sobre la parte posterior de la mano de Snape. Era incómodo inclinarse en esta posición incómoda, por lo que se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama de Hermione. Ahora tomó la otra mano del niño en la suya, así que los sostenía a los dos. Esto provocó más de la chica.

La voz de Hermione vaciló una vez, pero se hizo fuerte, demasiado fuerte para un niño de once años. Luego le contó a su maestro sobre todos los planes que su madre una vez tuvo para ella. Hubo lecciones de música, lecciones de etiqueta, lecciones de discursos, más lecciones de las que Snape había adivinado que uno podría someter a un niño pequeño. Casi desde su nacimiento le enseñaron a leer los clásicos y luego, después de su sexto cumpleaños, su madre la llevó a ballets y obras de Shakespeare.

—Una tarde se suponía que íbamos a ver a Madame Butterfly y tuvimos una discusión con mamá porque no le gustaban los temas para adultos. Mientras se gritaban, salí corriendo de la casa y bajé por la calle al parque... —Esa confesión provocó un torrente de lágrimas y Hermione no pudo hablar por un momento.

Snape le dio a la niña un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Finalmente, ella dijo bruscamente—¡Ambos me odian porque soy una bruja! —.

—Son sus padres, señorita Granger, y usted, su hija... —.

Hermione interrumpió bruscamente—¡Los escuché discutir! Mamá estaba decepcionada... disgustada por mi magia y él solo quería rendirse—Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas—Ambos querían darse por vencidos conmigo—.

En apuros, avergonzada e hipando por sus lágrimas, Hermione relató uno de los muchos argumentos terribles que sus padres habían tenido cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts.

Jean y George Granger habían hecho el viaje al Callejón Diagon para los útiles escolares de Hermione y había sido una pesadilla para la pobre chica. Su padre había permanecido en silencio, mientras que Jean había criticado todo lo que veía. Al llegar a casa, las palabras de su madre habían sido tan odiosas, no solo para su propia hija, sino que Jean Granger también había denigrado a su marido por haber producido un mutante por hija.

>> Y Pá, ¡simplemente dijo que solo podía estar de acuerdo y se encerró en su estudio! —.

La niña le dio la expresión más triste que nunca había visto en un niño. Había soledad, dolor y, lo más angustioso de todo, la esperanza desesperada de un niño que ama a dos personas que no devuelven el afecto. No le sorprendió en absoluto encontrarse con un regazo lleno de una niña llorando. Suspiró, en silencio, mientras se recordaba a sí mismo que esta era una de sus Pequeñas Serpientes.

Snape no podía resolver todos sus problemas, pero como su Jefe de Casa, él podría estar allí para abrazarlos cuando las lágrimas se volvieran demasiado para soportar. Después de todo, una voz lejana en lo profundo de sus recuerdos, le susurró, cuántas veces deseaba haber sido retenido, y nadie lo haría; nunca Tobías, y muy a menudo, Eileen estaba de luto por su suerte en la vida.

Si se preguntaba a alguno de los colegas de Snape, ninguno de ellos diría que el profesor Severus Snape era el tipo de hombre para consolar a un niño molesto. Consideró que no lo era, pero en su mente, las serpientes eran diferentes. Por un lado, como su Jefe de la Casa era responsable de ellos, como podría ser un padre, por el tiempo que estuvieron en Hogwarts. Eso explicaba sus reglas estrictas, las horas de acostarse, la regulación de la dieta y asegurarse de que sus Serpientes comieran en los horarios prescritos, chequeos médicos regulares y el control de su tiempo de estudio, tarea y calificaciones.

A Snape no le gustaba especialmente ofrecer ese consuelo de “Hufflepuff” a sus Serpientes, pero al menos entendió que ser empujado a un mundo extraño a los once años donde la mayoría de la escuela estaba naturalmente indispuesta hacia uno por su afiliación a la Casa, no era una cosa fácil. En sus casi once años como Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, había lidiado con la nostalgia en el Primer y Segundo Año, abuso (ya que muchas de sus Serpientes provenían de los hogares difíciles de ex-mortífagos o familias de sangrepura que practicaban una disciplina más dura), inicio de la pubertad (¡nunca es un momento cómodo, no importa qué edad tenga un adulto!), corazones rotos, soledad, tragedia (enfermedad en el hogar o muerte en la familia), pérdida de un familiar y más. Ningún adulto a cargo de un grupo de niños en el que necesitaba que los niños confiaran en él (evitar que sus Serpientes se convirtieran en eventuales reclutas para el esperado ascenso de Voldemort fue solo una de las muchas razones para cultivar su confianza) podría ignorar a un niño necesitado de un toque amable, o incluso un abrazo. Sus prefectos lo ayudaron con tanto confort, pero a veces él era el único alrededor.

Cuando el nuevo profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin tuvo su primer año con sus Serpientes, se enteró de que su propia comodidad personal no importaba cuando se trataba de algo que sus Serpientes, sus hijos, necesitaban. No, no le importaba mucho que lo tocara, ni lo abrazaran, y se aseguró de que los adultos a su alrededor lo supieran. El resto de los estudiantes podría pensar que era un “murciélago inminente” o un “idiota grasiento”. Pero el hecho era que no eran sus Serpientes y por lo tanto, lo que pensaban no importaba.

Sosteniendo a la niña enojada en sus brazos, Snape ahora entendía mejor la necesidad de Hermione de ser mejor que todos los demás en todo lo que hacía. Ella buscaba la aprobación de todos los adultos a su alrededor, pero ninguno de ellos realmente importaba cuando la aprobación de los dos adultos que ella quería, dudosamente se lo darían alguna vez. No fue la primera vez que el Maestro de Pociones lamentó el hecho de que el personal de Hogwarts no tuviera una mejor idea del tipo de vida hogareña de la que procedían sus niños nacidos muggles. En todo caso, esperaba que fuera más difícil para los niños que tuvieron que dejar atrás a sus padres y hermanos, quienes podían no entender del todo lo que significaba cuando su hijo tenía poderes mágicos.

En el caso de Hermione, aparentemente su padre era poco atento, mientras que su madre había planeado la vida entera de su hija desde el nacimiento para ser una especie de instrumento social que permitiera a su madre entrar en esos círculos prestigiosos a los que no se le permitía por circunstancias familiares aceptables. Cuando su madre supo que todos esos planes habían sido descartados porque Hermione era una bruja, Snape no tenía dudas de que la mujer simplemente se había apartado de su hija. Y, ¿su padre? ¿Había tomado partido por su hija? ¿Apoyaba su posible futuro? Obviamente el hombre no lo hacía.

Hermione se había llorado hasta el cansancio, por lo que Snape escondió a la niña bajo las mantas mientras dormía. Por un momento permaneció junto a su pequeña Serpiente. Después de quince minutos se levantó, hizo una rápida limpieza para limpiar el área de su túnica que había recibido la mayor parte de sus lágrimas, y salió de la enfermería. Ahora se le acababa de ocurrir, que no había recibido ninguna correspondencia de los Granger.

Había un misterio ahora. Fue Lucius quien le dijo que los Granger querían un informe oficial sobre el incidente en el que Hermione había sido herida por tres Gryffindors. Como todavía estaba en la casa de Gryffindor, no habría recibido ninguna correspondencia de los padres de la niña, pero ahora cuestionó si había alguna. Les escribiría a los Malfoy para averiguar si habían hablado vía pergamino con los muggles.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Una vez que se completó su correspondencia, Snape decidió que era hora de hablar con su hijo, quien indudablemente aún estaba enojado con él por no haberle contado sobre su amiga en la enfermería.

Snape encontró a Harry con su Draco, afuera de la biblioteca en uno de los amplios corredores mientras veían la nieve caer afuera. A lo lejos estaba la choza de Hagrid envuelta en blanco y tan pintoresca como cualquier tarjeta de felicitación con el humo del fuego que salía de la chimenea. El Maestro de Pociones solo le dio a la bonita imagen una mirada superficial, mientras se mezclaba en las sombras para escuchar a los dos niños hablar.

—¿No tienes que bailar en un baile? —Preguntó Harry a Draco. Habían estado discutiendo el famoso baile de invierno de los Malfoy.

—Puedes bailar, pero no se espera que los niños vayan más allá del vals inicial—Respondió Draco.

—No sé cómo bailar—Harry comenzó a dibujar garabatos en la condensación que su aliento había causado en las ventanas frías.

Draco sopló sobre un cristal y comenzó a dibujar también—Mi madre dice que Hogwarts debería tener clases que enseñen baile y etiqueta, y cosas así—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Bueno, porque… —Dijo Draco con total naturalidad.

—¿Pero por qué? —.

Draco se encogió de hombros, ya que realmente no tenía la respuesta. Por un momento más, Snape vio como los dos niños seguían dibujando, disfrutando felizmente del mutuo silencio. Les dio otro momento, por si había algo más en su conversación. Cuando estuvo claro que no, salió de entre las sombras y habló—Caballeros—.

Draco dejó escapar un grito ahogado y Harry saltó. El niño explotó enojado—¡Eso no es gracioso! —.

—No soy consciente de que estaba haciendo un intento de humor—Comentó Snape.

Harry fulminó con la mirada y luego se volvió hacia la ventana—Es sábado, entonces no tenemos clases, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —.

Snape se apoyó contra la pared para mirar a su hijo—Vine para informarles que la señorita Granger abandonará la enfermería hoy después de que haya descansado un poco. Los dos pueden visitarla si lo desean—.

Harry gruñó, pero no dijo nada más. Curiosamente, fue Draco quien formuló la pregunta que Snape creyó escuchar de Harry—¿Cómo es que nunca vino a contarnos lo que le sucedió a Hermione, señor? Harry no podía dormir en absoluto y yo seguía teniendo sueños terribles—.

Aun mirando a la ventana, Harry mostró que había estado escuchando asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se estaba poniendo un poco de frío en la alcoba junto a las ventanas, por lo que Snape lanzó un Hechizo de Calentamiento General y luego transfiguró a una pequeña gárgola cercana en un banco en el que se sentó—Tenía la intención de regresar y dejar que ambos supieran lo que pasó con su amiga, pero tuve una reunión inesperada que se presentó tarde y yo... —Suspiró al elegir confesar su error—Simplemente lo olvidé—.

Draco aceptó la excusa y no esperó más de su Jefe de Casa. Sin embargo, Harry esperaba más y se enfrentó a su padre con una expresión severa y cruzó los brazos sobre su estrecho pecho. Snape pensó que el chico se parecía un poco a una miniatura suya y casi sonrió por el parecido. Sabiamente, mantuvo visible su rostro pétreo, aunque contrito, y miró a su hijo.

—¿Y? —Harry finalmente sugirió con una molesta bocanada de aire.

Snape inclinó su cabeza ligeramente en reconocimiento mientras respondía—Me disculpo por mi falta—.

La postura de Harry se relajó y Draco miró por encima del hombro a su amigo. Draco, que había conocido al profesor Snape casi toda su vida, nunca había conocido al hombre para disculparse con nadie. Era extraño, pero supuso que estaba bien que el padre se disculpara con el hijo. Eso es lo que hicieron las familias, ¿verdad?

—Entonces, ¿está bien Hermione, papá? ¿Dónde estaba ella? —Preguntó Harry.

Snape no entró en detalles, pero sí les dijo—Está bien, ahora. La señorita Granger se había perdido terriblemente después de permanecer fuera del toque de queda—.

Draco preguntó preocupado—¿Va a ser detenida? —.

—Como aún no he hablado con la Señorita Granger sobre un castigo por el toque de queda, voy a mantener esa decisión en juicio hasta que podamos hablar sobre su incumplimiento del toque de queda—.

Harry y Draco asintieron y comenzaron a irse, pero Draco se volvió—¿Señor? Si le da una detención a Hermione, solo recuerde que es una niña, ¿de acuerdo? —.

La ceja de Snape se elevó en cuestión—De hecho, señor Malfoy. ¿Y usted me ha recordado este hecho obvio por qué motivo? —.

Draco sonrió como si la razón fuera obvia—Las chicas no son como niños, señor, eso es todo. Son delicadas, ¿sabes? Entonces, si le hace limpiar calderos, ¿puede hacer que no sean tantos? —.

—¿Se dan cuenta de que la señorita Granger ya ha sido detenida por mí? —Les preguntó a los dos chicos.

—Sí, pero… —Dijo Harry lentamente. Él no terminó su pensamiento.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia—Y no sería cruel con una chica, ¿verdad, señor? —.

Snape asintió bruscamente, liberando a los chicos. Solo después de que desaparecieron de la vista se permitió reírse.

* * *

**_10 De Noviembre De 1991, Domingo_ **

Snape no pudo hablar con Hermione hasta después del desayuno del domingo por la mañana. Él le envió una pequeña nota para verlo en su oficina. Ella rápidamente leyó la nota, ignorando las inquisitivas cabezas de Draco y Harry que intentaban leer sobre su hombro. Una vez que terminó, dobló la nota y la metió en su túnica y terminó su pomelo. Sus dos amigos habían respetado su deseo de no hablar sobre lo que le había sucedido, a pesar de su obvia curiosidad.

—¿Vas a estar bien, Hermione? —Preguntó Harry mientras veía a su amiga recoger su siempre presente mochila. Incluso los fines de semana, la niña no estaba lejos de ella.

—Estaré bien, Harry. Realmente no debería haber salido después del toque de queda—Respondió ella.

Draco sonrió—¡Fue un gran intento, Hermione! —.

Le sonrió a Draco, levantó su mochila al hombro y salió del Gran Comedor para ir a la oficina de su profesor.

—Entra—La voz de Snape llegó desde el interior de la oficina después de la tímida llamada de Hermione. Hermione abrió la puerta y Snape levantó la vista de una pila de ensayos que había estado evaluando. Se detuvo en su escritorio y él la miró durante varios minutos antes de decir—Usted es una niña inteligente, señorita Granger. Nunca se me había ocurrido que un Primer Año evitara mi alarma quedándose fuera de la Sala Común después del toque de queda. Segundo año, algunos, pero nunca un Primer Año—Él la miró mientras sus labios se estrechaban con fuerza mientras hacía lo posible por reprimir una sonrisa ante el cumplido. Continuó—Afortunadamente, no sabía que también tengo una alarma que me hace saber que alguien falta—.

—Para que pueda encontrarme—Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

—De hecho—Respondió almidón—Espero, sin embargo, que ahora lo piense dos veces antes de intentar eludir mis protecciones—Hermione asintió—Siempre requiero respuestas verbales, señorita Granger—Sugirió.

—No lo volveré a hacer, señor—Estuvo de acuerdo. Hermione apretó sus manos fuertemente detrás de su espalda.

—Finalmente, debemos abordar su esfuerzo no autorizado para acceder a la Sección Prohibida—Hermione hizo una leve mueca—¿Sé que está familiarizada con las reglas relativas a la Sección Prohibida, señorita Granger? —.

Ella asintió abatida mientras recitaba—Los estudiantes de Primer y Segundo Año no pueden ingresar a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. Los Terceros Años están permitidos si son acompañados por un maestro. Los alumnos de Cuarto a Séptimo tienen acceso si tienen un pase de su Jefe de Casa—.

Snape se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y lentamente se movió para pararse frente a la niña de Primer Año—Hmmm. Qué extraño, señorita Granger, que a pesar de que sepa claramente cuáles son las reglas con respecto a la Sección Prohibida, no sintió que se le aplicara a usted—.

Hermione alzó la vista hacia la decepción en los ojos de su maestro y contuvo una lágrima. Ella no llegó a llorar esta vez. Ella realmente no había estado pensando, si quiera un poco. Su obsesiva necesidad de investigación había tomado el control y ella no había pensado, en absoluto, lo que había tenido la intención de hacer.

—Realmente no estaba pensando, señor—Dijo sin convicción.

—No, señorita Granger. No lo estaba. Una joven con su inteligencia debería haber podido ingresar a la Sección Prohibida y sacar al menos un libro antes de que el señor Filch y la señora Norris incluso hubieran ingresado a la biblioteca en su patrulla—Mientras se retiraba detrás de su escritorio, la boca de Hermione se abrió con asombro. Snape se sentó con un movimiento dramático que hizo ondear su túnica en una cortina limpia detrás de él. Le sonrió al niño con la boca abierta—Somos Slytherins, señorita Granger. Nuestro sigilo es legendario—Él inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha—Todavía te hubiera atrapado—Declaró Snape alegremente—Pero no te habría atrapado un gato y un simple cuidador—.

—¿S-señor? —Hermione estaba desconcertada. ¿Fueron alentadas sus acciones, de alguna manera extraña, a contramano? —No entiendo—.

—Déjame ser más claro, señorita Granger. No perdono tus intenciones, ni tu rompimiento de reglas. Tampoco apruebo tu razonamiento, que deseas profundizar tu investigación sobre la posesión. Has emprendido esta aventura entera como un Gryffindor que solo se detiene a pensar lo que está haciendo en el último momento y sé que eres más inteligente que eso. Por lo tanto, además de una detención esta tarde a las 6 p.m. conmigo, espero un ensayo suyo sobre cómo, precisamente, debería haber manejado este pequeño episodio—Snape se detuvo cuando captó una leve sonrisa del pequeño ratón de biblioteca. Levantó una mano, deteniendo cualquier expresión de alegría cuando advirtió—Tan brillante como tortuoso como espero que sea su ensayo, señorita Granger, solo hay un resultado aceptable que espero que tenga para su conclusión. Omítalo, y su ensayo le ganará otra detención. ¿Entendido? —.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos ya que su mente ya había girado sobre el contenido de su ensayo. Ella asintió bruscamente y luego susurró—Sí, señor. Entiendo—.

Snape despidió a Hermione y ella, algo aturdida, salió de la oficina de su maestro. En su mente sonó la pregunta, ¿cuál era el único resultado?

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Hermione pasó el resto de la tarde en la Sala Común de Slytherin trabajando en su ensayo para su castigo. Ella tenía la mayor parte de su tarea completa, a excepción de una prueba en Encantamientos que revisaría para ese domingo, tarde en la noche.

En un momento, Harry y Draco habían llegado, buscando que ella saliera a jugar en la nieve con ellos, pero ella los criticó, y sabiamente dejaron al ratón de biblioteca para reflexionar sobre su ensayo.

Media hora antes de su detención, ella se desesperaba de no haber averiguado cuál debería haber sido el resultado. Miró hacia la chimenea sabiendo que la respuesta debía ser simple y plana, pero simplemente no estaba pensando; pensando como un Slytherin, eso era.

Hermione se movió cuando algo grumoso y duro mordió su muslo mientras ella se quedaba mirando las llamas. Perpleja, sintió un extraño nudo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su bolsillo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña piedra extraña. Fue con lo que pensó que había soñado mientras estaba en la enfermería.

Sosteniéndola contra las llamas, su superficie rosada y moteada floreció con repentina calidez. Ya no rosa, ahora era un carmesí profundo y translúcido. Tan sorprendida estaba ella por el cambio de la piedra, que Hermione casi la deja caer. Se maravilló de cómo las llamas no se reflejaban simplemente en la superficie de la piedra, sino que parecían arder desde su propio corazón. ¡Era muy hermosa!

Un sonido de la apertura del retrato de Salazar Slytherin hizo que Hermione volviera a guardar la piedra en su bolsillo. Asomó por su muslo otra vez, pero un cambio mejor en el sofá la había apartado de su camino. Ella rápidamente se olvidó de ella.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape se había retirado a su laboratorio privado para preparar algunas pociones para la enfermería y para avanzar en algunos de sus últimos experimentos cuando su Flu del laboratorio llameó verde, permitiendo que la persona tuviera acceso al laboratorio, a su entorno privado. Dumbledore se sacudió el hollín de su túnica naranja y amarilla, y le dio a Snape su sonrisa más desarmante. El Maestro de Pociones se burló mientras ponía tres calderos burbujeantes bajo un Encantamiento de Estasis.

—¿Y cómo está la señorita Granger hoy, Severus? —Preguntó el director mientras caminaba lentamente, como si le interesara, más allá de un estante de calderos y otros implementos de laboratorio.

—La señorita Granger está completamente recuperada y está trabajando en un ensayo que le asigné por la pequeña aventura de ayer—Respondió Snape. Echando miradas de soslayo hacia el director, Snape agregó—Tengo que preguntarme cómo un Artefacto Oscuro como el Espejo de Oesed encontró su camino hacia Hogwarts—.

Dumbledore sacó una varilla agitadora de plata del estante de agitadores en un estante. Lo hizo rebotar en la palma de su mano para medir su peso—Realmente debemos hacer una limpieza de primavera de este castillo, mi muchacho—Giró el agitador hasta que fue quitado ágilmente de su mano por un Hechizo de Invocación silencioso y sin varita de Snape.

—Limpieza de primavera—Asintió Snape mientras dejaba el agitador plateado en su mesa de trabajo.

—Lo confieso, hay tantos almacenes... bueno, algunos cuartos llenos de chatarra, y no todos llevan la bondad dentro. Me tropecé, literalmente, con el Espejo de Oesed este verano—Dumbledore se volvió hacia su profesor de Pociones y sonrió disculpándose—Todavía me pierdo, a veces—Se encogió de hombros y luego continuó su lectura del laboratorio para incluir el estante de revistas, libros y publicaciones periódicas de Pociones cubiertos de cuero—Fortuito, sin embargo. Fue perfecto para la Piedra Filosofal—.

Snape repentinamente detuvo su cuidadoso conteo de remover la poción que tenía enfrente. Su mirada se redujo, pero no se concentró en nada ya que el director estaba ahora detrás de él—¿Qué quiere decir, director? —.

—Sé que hemos tenido palabras duras con respecto a la Piedra, mi muchacho, pero realmente debes confiar en mí. Nunca haría daño a los niños en esta escuela... —Levantó la vista del libro que sostenía en sus manos para saludar la mirada de Snape. El joven mago había abandonado su poción y se había vuelto para mirar al director—Las trampas son solo una distracción, muchacho—Dijo Dumbledore volviendo su atención al libro y hojeando una página—¿Te habría tranquilizado si hubieras sabido, con certeza, ya que mi palabra parece ser polvo para ti en estos días, que la Piedra siempre ha estado perfectamente segura? —.

Los dientes de Snape se juntaron enojados por un momento—¿Puedo recordarle, director, que ahora sabemos, con certeza, que el Señor Oscuro está dentro de las murallas de Hogwarts? Él ha matado a tres Unicornios y dos Centauros. Parece que estaba en posesión, si no todavía, de Quirinus Quirrell. ¿Puedo recordarle también, señor, que fue usted quien me dijo que no confía en Harry Potter, mi hijo, porque podría ser otro mago oscuro? —.

—Nunca dije que Harry fuera otro mago oscuro, Severus—Advirtió Dumbledore—Pero es verdad, no confiaba en él. Sin embargo, él lanzó un _Patronus_. Sin varita. Y, creo, fue bastante poderoso—Snape frunció el ceño, dejando que Dumbledore viera su perplejidad—Un mago oscuro es incapaz de lanzar magia que es pura Luz—.

—Soy un mago oscuro—Gruñó Snape.

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes y palmeó el brazo del joven—¡No eres oscuro, mi muchacho! Ácido, sarcástico, un seguidor de las reglas y cosas por el estilo, pero eres apenas oscuro—.

Snape cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho beligerantemente. Se negó a describir sus muchos pecados a Albus Dumbledore. El hombre era muy consciente de lo que había hecho como espía de Dumbledore. Tal vez sus transgresiones no lo hicieron Oscuro, pero su alma ciertamente estaba bastante manchada.

—En cualquier caso, director—Snape agitó su mano bruscamente hacia el hombre—La seguridad de la Piedra Filosofal me importa poco. Me preocupa una amenaza mucho mayor que pone en peligro a todos los estudiantes. ÉL está en esta escuela y, sin embargo, no ha hecho nada más que hacerme usar _Legeremens_ con Quirrell—.

—Por el contrario, mi muchacho—Dijo el director mientras volvía a colocar el libro en el estante y se movía para pararse frente a Snape—He lanzado una serie de protecciones alrededor de la enfermería para atrapar aún más el espíritu de... —.

—El Demonio—Corrigió Snape.

Dumbledore asintió—Sí, sí. Voldemort está atrapado—.

Esta información no alegraba a Snape, especialmente cuando los ojos del director se pasearon por encima de su hombro hacia uno de los calderos burbujeantes. Astutamente, concluyó—Sin embargo, no estás seguro de que pueda quedar atrapado en la enfermería—.

—¡Estoy seguro de que lo está! —Los ojos de Dumbledore volvieron a los de su Maestro de Pociones—Un Demonio, un espíritu incorpóreo, requiere un ancla viviente. Harry, siendo muy joven, pudo haber sido suficiente para que Voldemort “se aferrara” a la vida, pero Quirinus hizo una mejor ancla, y si Quirinus simpatizara con Voldemort, podría ser, incluso en su coma, un ancla fuerte—.

—Sin embargo, algo todavía te molesta sobre Quirrell y el Demonio, director—Dedujo Snape.

—Voldemort, Severus—Corrigió Albus con cansancio.

—Ya no dignaré ese mal con un nombre, director. Si no te importa el término técnico de Demonio, entonces estaré más que complacido de utilizar la denominación de Harry de “monstruo”—Dijo Snape.

—Tom Riddle, entonces—Espetó el director—Para responder a tu pregunta, aunque Tom está atrapado por mis protecciones, no tengo forma de destruirlo—Dumbledore repentinamente cambió el tema con una sonrisa indiferente—Hasta que podamos lidiar con eso, sin embargo, he venido aquí para otro asunto, Severus—.

—¿Y qué podría ser eso? —Preguntó Snape cautelosamente.

—El pobre Remus considera que sus deberes son un poco más de lo que puede manejar y he acordado que necesita un asistente—Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron bruscamente en advertencia, pero el director se había girado hábilmente para pasar sus dedos por los frascos limpios y secos—Te sugerí, ya que has ayudado a Minerva antes en los deberes del Subdirector, y entiendo que dos o tres veces también hayas ayudado a Remus a instalarse—.

—Enseño, director. Soy el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin—Cuando pareció que el hombre mayor no estaba escuchando, Snape agregó—Me encuentro como padre de un niño de once años, quien fue maltratado por sus tutores. Estoy ocupado—.

—Un día a la semana, Severus, y solo unas pocas horas del día—El director se volvió hacia su profesor de Pociones—¡Ah! Incluso podrías llevar a Harry contigo, Severus. ¿No crees que sería bueno para él conocer a un contemporáneo de Lily y James? —.

Snape frunció el ceño en respuesta.

Dumbledore dejó escapar un leve bufido de irritación—Lo que sea que elijas, Severus. Sin embargo, creo que puedes tomarte unas pocas horas de un día de la semana para ayudar a Remus. Decide un día y luego notifícalo al hombre—.

En ese momento, era un pedido y ya no era una solicitud. No importaba, por supuesto, que ya estuviera inclinado a ayudar al otro mago después de hablar largamente con él. Snape simplemente se alejó del director y regresó a sus pociones. Deseó poder decir que no estaba al tanto de que el viejo tonto se marchara en silencio, pero no lo hizo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Una reunión no programada y completamente inútil (es decir, sorpresa) con la Junta de Gobernadores demoró la reunión de Remus con su próxima responsabilidad, la de Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor. Compartiendo un té, Dumbledore no tuvo nada más que elogios para su nuevo Adjunto, y Remus descubrió muy rápidamente que nadie en el Consejo sabía de su posterior nombramiento como Jefe de Casa.

Después de una hora en la que se hicieron preguntas personales, hasta el infinito, y su oficina fue examinada, Dumbledore hizo pasar a los miembros de la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts y regresó para escoltar a su Subdirector a la torre de Gryffindor.

Dos elfos habían sido enviados mientras los magos se dirigían a la torre, para reunir a toda la Casa. Al entrar, descubrieron un desastre absoluto.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor era un desastre. La tarea e incluso la ropa de alguien ensuciaban el piso y los muebles. Los libros se dejaban al azar dondequiera y algunos caían al suelo. Lo que era peor, sin embargo, era que algunos de los estudiantes más viejos habían convertido la Sala Común en su propio “Cojín de besos”.

Los ojos de Dumbledore perdieron su brillo, y Remus apretó los dientes tan fuerte que dejó escapar un gruñido que advirtió a los estudiantes presentes que había adultos en la habitación.

Remus espetó bruscamente—¡Limpien este lío en quince minutos o Gryffindor va a tener una pérdida de 200 puntos sin precedentes hoy! —.

Dumbledore le dio al joven una sonrisa aprobatoria mientras los estudiantes en la sala se ponían de pie y comenzaban a limpiar—Tengo la sensación de que deberíamos inspeccionar los dormitorios también, Profesor Lupin—.

Remus asintió agriamente. Odiaba siquiera imaginar lo que podría estar sucediendo en los dormitorios.

Quince minutos después, hasta el último Gryffindor había sido expulsado de todo lo que habían estado haciendo (y había algunos que no deberían haber estado haciendo lo que descubrieron que habían estado haciendo, cuando las niñas entraron de contrabando a los dormitorios de chicos que nunca habían sido protegidos como los dormitorios de las chicas) y ahora estaban mal acomodados y con la cara colorada reunidos en la Sala Común.

La mirada de Dumbledore era como hielo astillado mientras se dirigía a los estudiantes—Nunca pensé expresar mi disgusto en mi propia Casa. Estoy consternado por haber visto aquí, esta tarde, los peores rasgos de Gryffindor. Como tal, a partir de este momento , los dos prefectos son despedidos de su deber—Miró fijamente a una chica joven y muy bonita de Séptimo Año cuyas mejillas parecían estar permanentemente manchadas con un rubor de vergüenza (la habían encontrado en negligé con su novio). A su lado, un niño pálido de Séptimo Año, tragó convulsivamente. Él no usaba sus túnicas de la escuela, pero su camisa blanca estaba notablemente al revés.

Risitas de los gemelos fueron inmediatamente sofocadas por un gruñido de advertencia de Remus. Él se hizo cargo, evitando que Dumbledore dijera algo más—Soy el Profesor Remus Lupin, su nuevo Jefe de Casa—Remus sofocó el aumento de los aplausos más sarcásticos con una mirada simple, dura y ambarina—Lo que encontré aquí hoy es simplemente atroz y no se repetirá ¿Se comprende eso? —Pasó un minuto antes de que los Gryffindors reunidos se dieran cuenta de que todos necesitaban responder cortésmente positivamente. Cuando lo hicieron, Remus continuó—Para esta noche tendré fortalecidos los pabellones en la torre de chicas, las barreras también se reflejarán en la torre de chicos, y es obvio que ya que algunos de ustedes no pueden controlar los impulsos de su hormonas, también agregaré un barrio para asegurar la Castidad—Eso dibujó algunos “awwws” y unos “booo”—¡Silencio! —Gruñó. Los estudiantes se congelaron cuando algo predatorial rozó sus espinas en señal de advertencia—Créanme, les aconsejaría encarecidamente que ninguno de ustedes decida “probar” cuáles serán las consecuencias si se viola el la protección de Castidad—El silencio absoluto cargado de culpa era ensordecedor.

Dumbledore miró a su Adjunto. Fue bastante sorprendente cómo Remus logró calmar a sus leones sin gritar. Quizás el joven tenía más control sobre el lobo interior de lo que él esperaba.

>> También se publicarán nuevas reglas esta tarde. Cualquier infracción a estas reglas se resolverá de inmediato. No habrá negociación—.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Crees que eres Snape? —Se quejó un niño de Quinto Año—¡Supongo que intentarás darnos hora de acostarse como pequeños primeros! —.

Remus sonrió débilmente, y no fue una sonrisa agradable—Ohhh, ¿por qué darles hora de ir a la cama solo a los primeros años, Señor Poppins? Todos en Gryffindor tendrán la misma hora de acostarse hasta que esta Casa se ponga en forma—Hubo más gemidos hasta que Remus dejó escapar un gruñido amenazador que silenció la Sala Común—Todos vayan a sus dormitorios y los limpiaran. Incluyendo los baños. Ahora—.

Todos los estudiantes huyeron, con la excepción de Fred y George. Remus miró a los gemelos por un momento, quienes sonrieron con entusiasmo, y luego marcharon hacia su dormitorio.

—Un poco duro, ¿verdad, muchacho? —Preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja—¿Reglas? ¿Hora de acostarse? —.

—Al principio, tal vez, Albus. Una vez que los Leones descubran que yo soy su Alfa, les será mucho más fácil—Remus condujo al director fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

—Prefiero pensar, Remus... —.

Remus lo interrumpió con firmeza—Como recordarás, Albus, no quería el trabajo. Como ahora lo he aceptado, dirigiré la Casa Gryffindor como mejor me parezca. No lo dirigiré como lo hizo la Profesora McGonagall—Por un momento caminaron en incómodo silencio hacia la oficina de Remus.

—Buenos días, director—El director adjunto desapareció en su oficina efectivamente despidiendo a su jefe.

Una vez dentro de su oficina, caminó hacia su estantería donde estaba la pequeña jaula de roedores de madera que el Maestro de Pociones le había dado. Había una rata detrás de los barrotes. Remus la tocó y la criatura se enojó bruscamente con él.

—Bueno, Peter, eres afortunado de que soy un hombre tan ocupado. No puedo ordenarte ni a ti ni a Sirius hasta el final del trimestre. La rata chilló, gruño y mordió ineficazmente las barras de madera. Remus ignoró a la rata, y se movió a su escritorio donde el papel lo esperaba.


	31. 10 De Noviembre Al 11 De Noviembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****Advertencia del autor: descripción vaga de abuso sexual infantil. No entre en detalles, pero Harry tiene una pesadilla de algo que presenció cuando era niño. La emoción es lo que escribí y puede ser difícil de leer para algunos.*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_10 De Noviembre De 1991, Domingo_ **

Harry despertó en las primeras horas del domingo de una simple pesadilla. Bueno, ninguna de ellas era simple, en estos días, pero esas pesadillas que todavía tenía de los Dursley fueron relegadas a simples.

Esta fue una de esas pesadillas no tan simples. Eran de su tío Vernon, y nadie más, y en todo caso, estas pesadillas tenían un carácter espeluznante que era peor que esas pesadillas que lo hacían revivir recuerdos de ser duramente golpeado, nalgueado o gritado con saña.

La oscuridad del dormitorio se sintió viva esa noche después de la pesadilla. Repulsiva y muy cerca. Comenzó a deslizar los pies sobre la cama cuando miró con cautela al borde.

Las camas del dormitorio eran camas de marco antiguas y anticuadas que estaban en lo alto del piso y tenían postes que soportaban un dosel y pesadas cortinas de terciopelo. Tanto Harry como Draco tenían que, literalmente, trepar a sus camas, y cuando terminaban de estudiar, y solo fueran tontos antes de irse a la cama, tendrían concursos de salto y carrera en los que corrían hacia sus camas y trataban de saltar sobre ellas. Por supuesto que había golpes y hematomas, pero nada terrible, y Harry sintió que estaba bien que te lastimaras un poco si eras un niño que solo hacía cosas normales, estúpidas de niño.

Por la noche, sin embargo, el espacio debajo de su cama había comenzado a ponerlo nervioso. Le hizo pensar en su armario en la casa de sus parientes y cómo, con las escaleras superiores que definían su techo, se habían creado rincones y grietas que nunca vieron la luz. Cuando él había sido muy pequeño, estos lugares sombríos habían asustado a Harry porque su imaginación se volvió un poco salvaje. También había arañas, a pesar de que era lo más meticuloso posible para deshacerse de las arañas y barrer sus redes.

Esos miedos que Harry pensó que había dejado en el armario, lo habían seguido a su dormitorio Slytherin y se estaban acomodando en el espacio oscuro debajo de su cama. Por más que trató de decirse a sí mismo que no había nada allí para agarrarle los tobillos, todavía no podía evitarlo cuando se despertaba por la noche y se tiraba de la cama, tan lejos de las garras imaginativas, solo para ir al baño.

Esa noche, sin embargo, el monstruo debajo de la cama no era una criatura con muchos dientes y largas garras, sino su tío Vernon. Harry sabía, por experiencia propia, que tan gordo como era su tío, tenía un alcance rápido y largo.

Mirando fijamente, aún, sobre el borde de la cama, Harry deslizó su varita de la mesita de noche y la apuntó amenazadoramente hacia el piso—Quédate quieto, tío Vernon—Susurró Harry en voz baja—He estado practicando esa Maldición de Picazón que Draco me mostró y apuesto a que podría golpearte en el ojo con eso—.

En ese momento, un espeluznante silbido se deslizó en el dormitorio con un escalofrío. Harry olvidó, solo por un segundo, que Draco siempre abría la ventana de su lado del dormitorio solo un poco antes de irse a la cama. Ese hecho no importaba. El gemido aterrador y silbante fue suficiente para empujar al pequeño niño como un disparo fuera de su cama y correr hacia la suave luz del baño.

Una vez bañado en la seguridad de la luz en el baño, Harry agarró su bata de su gancho en la parte posterior de la puerta. También quería sus pantuflas, pero estaban debajo de su cama y no había forma de que las tuviera ahora.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Harry salió del baño y trotó rápidamente más allá de su cama, y salió de su dormitorio. La luz de la antorcha, suave a esta hora de la noche, iluminaba su camino por las escaleras hacia la Sala Común. Volvió a acelerar el paso, y pronto pasó por el retrato de Salazar Slytherin y corrió hacia el alojamiento de su padre.

De vuelta en su dormitorio, Draco dormía felizmente inconsciente, mientras un chillido extraño, un ruido de masticadas, un crujir de dientes pequeños se unían al suave silbido de una brisa que se abría paso a través del dormitorio. Brillantes puntos rosados, muy pequeños, como joyas malvadas, se movían de un lado a otro debajo de la cama de Harry. El rosa desapareció y en su lugar, iluminado por breves instantes por una luz de luna, una rata salió disparada, cruzó el piso del dormitorio y desapareció detrás del armario de Draco.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape aún no se había acostado cuando el antiguo reloj de capa, un tesoro muggle que su madre le había regalado cuando era niño, sonó indicando el cambio de sábado a domingo. Estaba leyendo uno de los libros que, sin duda, Hermione esperaba tener en sus manos cuando intentó acceder a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca después del toque de queda. Fue titulado, Orígenes De La Posesión por Baba Nara Yaga.

Una lectura tan intrigante como el libro era, hasta ahora no había dado pistas sobre qué hacer con un espíritu en posesión. El contenido era bastante espeluznante, contando historias de brujas y magos poseídos por todo, desde el aliento de los duendecillos hasta los poltergeists pasando por fantasmas benévolos y finalmente hasta los Demonios, de los cuales se había determinado que era ahora el espíritu de Voldemort.

Snape había aprendido que los Demonios eran básicamente como cualquier otro fantasma común del castillo, solo que estos espíritus eran completamente Oscuros. No eran espíritus que vagaban por castillos o lugares arcanos que tenían algún apego por ellos y tampoco eran energías traviesas, a veces crueles, que causaban un caos general cuando se manifestaban. Los demonios eran casi siempre los espíritus de magos oscuros o brujas que se aferraban al mundo de los vivos debido a una necesidad desesperada de controlar y dañar a los vivos. Los demonios eran claramente malvados, y era quizás, algo bueno que también fueran bastante raros. Aparentemente, la muerte era un bautismo final que limpiaría a un alma que se marchaba; incluso aquellos que habían sido empañados. Le dio a Snape una pizca de esperanza de que sus errores, fechorías y oscuridades cometidas mientras él era un espía, finalmente serían perdonados.

Justo cuando Snape cerraba el libro firmemente, sintió que una de sus alarmas internas indicaba que una de las protecciones alrededor de la Sala Común de Slytherin había sido cruzada. Con un suspiro de cansancio, el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin se levantó de su cómoda silla y convocó su túnica de maestro mientras se preparaba para perseguir a cualquier estudiante que se atreviera a jugar con sus barreras y se fuera a pasear. Cuando abrió la puerta de entrada al corredor exterior, se detuvo para ajustar sus túnicas docentes. Allí, en la entrada, con su largo cabello alborotado por un sueño inquieto, su bata, sus pies descalzos y extrañamente sosteniendo su varita como si fuera un salvavidas, estaba su hijo.

—¿Harry? —Snape se arrellano dentro de su túnica y se acercó al niño que parecía haber hecho una larga caminata por un terreno infinito.

—¿Podría tomarme un chocolate caliente, papá? —Preguntó Harry con un ligero bostezo. Deslizó su varita en el bolsillo de su bata ahora que se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para caminar sin ella en la mano.

—Tome asiento, hijo. Empezaré a preparar las cosas en la cocina—Snape pasó junto a Harry mientras se sentaba en el sofá y tocó brevemente la cabeza del niño. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro relajado y se acurrucó más cómodamente en el suave sofá. Snape convocó el jersey de punto de la cama de Harry, y cubrió con él a su hijo, que no traía ni bata ni pantuflas.

Harry obviamente había tenido una pesadilla, pero al menos no una visión. Harry reaccionó con mucho más miedo a aquellas. Aquí, el lenguaje corporal del niño le dijo que estaba molesto por su pesadilla, pero no tanto como para alarmar a todo el castillo.

Mientras Snape preparaba el chocolate caliente, tenía la esperanza de que su hijo se relajara lo suficiente en el sofá como para volver a dormirse. Diez minutos después, mientras levitaba dos tazas humeantes de chocolate en la sala de estar (una era de chocolate amargo y sencillo, mientras que el de Harry tenía crema batida y pequeñas virutas de chocolate) observo que su hijo aún estaba despierto.

La mirada de Harry había estado fija en las llamas parpadeantes de la chimenea y su expresión era definitivamente la de un niño con problemas. Envió su chocolate caliente a una pequeña mesa lateral donde había colocado el libro que había estado leyendo, y luego le llevó la otra taza a Harry.

Harry agarró la taza, afortunadamente hechizada para evitar que los dedos se quemaran con el líquido caliente, envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cálida taza e inhaló el delicioso aroma del chocolate. Sopló su aliento sobre la superficie para enfriarlo para su primer sorbo. Cuando estuvo listo, tentativamente se llevó la taza a los labios, sorbió delicadamente la bebida caliente, se lamió el pequeño bigote de crema batida del labio superior y suspiró, como si eso solo pudiera describirse como seguridad y comodidad deslizándose por su garganta y calentándolo como los rayos del sol en un nuevo día.

Durante unos largos minutos, padre e hijo disfrutaron su chocolate en silencio. Cuando Harry estaba a la mitad, bajó la taza, todavía entre sus manos, por lo que casi pareció como si sus manos y su cuerpo estuvieran envueltos alrededor de la taza.

—¿Soñaste con los Dursley de nuevo, Harry? —Preguntó Snape suavemente. Harry asintió rápidamente. Snape lo animó a hablar—¿Puedes decirme algo al respecto? —.

Para una larga respiración, Harry se calló y luego susurró—Era el tío Vernon. Él... él... —Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron profundamente.

Tomó cada onza de control que Snape tenía para mantener la ira de su cara. Desde que se enteró de las odiosas inclinaciones de Dursley hacia los niños, le preocupaban los otros abusos que su hijo podría haber sufrido. Los escaneos de Madame Pomfrey habían sido minuciosos y no mostraban ningún daño físico que indicara abusos sexuales, pero esos Hechizos de Diagnóstico no podían mostrar las formas más sutiles de tal abuso, ni el daño psicológico, y esto ponía enfermo a Snape, especialmente desde que había asumido, después de haber visto los resultados de esos escaneos, que el abuso de Harry solo eran huesos rotos y hematomas. Si su hijo estaba a punto de decirle que estaba más allá de eso, encontraría al hombre gordo y lo mataría. Sin dudarlo. Él destruiría a ese asqueroso muggle.

Harry se enroscó un poco más sobre su taza casi vacía de chocolate caliente y centró su mirada en sus rodillas—No quiero hablar sobre el sueño—Susurró con un escalofrío que lo hizo enterrarse en el tejido suave de la colcha.

—Solo bebe tu chocolate, niño—Habló Snape suavemente. Sintió el silencio en el aire, pero había poco de consuelo. Para una dosis de amargo coraje, sorbió algunas veces su chocolate caliente. Miró alrededor de la sala de estar y se preguntó cómo su hogar podía sentirse como si algo... malvado... estuviera entrando lentamente. Irracionalmente, Snape pensó en el Demonio. Tal vez era una de esas cosas que se alimentaban cuando las pequeñas brujas y magos las pensaban.

—Papi… —Preguntó Harry en voz baja. El diminutivo discurso a su padre alertó a Snape de que había algo más que una pesadilla que molestaba a Harry. El Maestro de Pociones no respondió, pero le dio a su hijo toda su atención—¿Nunca me odiarías por nada? Nunca me enviarías de vuelta a los Dursley—.

La espina dorsal de Snape se puso rígida. El estremecimiento de Harry en ese momento vibró con agitada Magia Accidental. Le puso los dientes de punta. Dejando atrás su chocolate y su silla, se dirigió al sofá para sentarse al lado de su hijo. Tiró del niño en sus brazos después de soltar la taza de chocolate—Nada en este mundo me haría odiarte, Harry. Y, ya te lo dije, pero te lo diré 100 veces al día si me crees. Nunca te enviaré de vuelta a los Dursley. Eres mi niño pequeño—.

Harry suspiró de alivio. La vibración de la Magia Accidental disminuyó un poco, pero todavía estaba allí; como si estuviera lista para defender a su mago.

El pequeño mago se acurrucó contra su padre y presionó su oreja contra el pecho de Snape para poder escuchar el latido del corazón que era tan tranquilizador para él. Comenzó a jugar con uno de los botones cubiertos de tela en el largo abrigo de su padre.

—Solía huir de tío Vernon. Fue casi una diversión cuando era muy joven—Harry habló en voz baja lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su padre lo escuchara—Había muchos lugares para agacharse y el tío Vernon era tan grande. Una vez tuve un amigo… — Harry suspiró. Su voz estaba manchada con una melancolía tan dolorosa que Snape rozó sus labios sobre la sien de su hijo—Su nombre era Eddie. En realidad era Edward, pero le gustaba que lo llamaran Eddie—.

Edward Blunt. Snape sintió que su corazón se hundía hasta las profundidades más lejanas que jamás hubiera tenido. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Harry podría haber conocido a este otro Muggle que Vernon Dursley había lastimado tan terriblemente, que había afectado la mente del niño. Luego escuchó un llanto como de lágrimas comenzando y su corazón se hundió aún más.

>> Eddie sabía que no se suponía que se viera a nadie conmigo, así que se escabullía cuando estaba haciendo jardinería para la tía Petunia. Realmente no jugábamos porque tenía trabajo que hacer, pero Eddie me ayudaba y me contaba historias—Harry miró a su padre por un momento—Eddie me dijo que quería escribir algún día. Él será realmente genial—.

Snape, en lugar de dejar escapar su enojo, besó lentamente la parte superior de la cabeza de su hijo. Edward Blunt estaba en recuperación pero ¿alguna vez volvería a contar sus historias? él bullía por dentro. El mago había leído en el informe que el niño hablaba, o balbuceaba, a un dragón azul de peluche, gastado... El hielo le corría por la espalda.

—Harry, me dijiste que tuviste un animal de peluche una vez—Preguntó Snape con cuidado—¿Sabes lo que le pasó? —.

Harry asintió y giró el botón del largo abrigo de su padre—Para Navidad fue lo único que tuve; un dragón azul. Así que lo envolví en las caricaturas del periódico del domingo del bote de basura y se lo di a Eddie—Harry soltó una risita—Eddie pensó que Norbert era el mejor regalo que había tenido—.

El niño se calló y por un momento, Snape esperó que no hubiera más en los recuerdos que su hijo le estaba revelando. Por desgracia, no fue tan afortunado. Harry tomó un gran sorbo de su refrescante chocolate, se aseguró de que la taza volviera a estar en su lugar, y luego continuó hablando.

>> Cerca del final del verano cuando tenía siete años, creo, estaba eliminando todos los brotes muertos en las rosas de la tía Petunia. No había visto a Eddie en todo el día. Cuando estaba guardando cosas en el cobertizo, escuché estos ruidos extraños. Algo así como un cachorro siendo abrazado demasiado fuerte—.

La mano de Harry, que había estado preocupándose por el botón de Snape, se envolvió en la tela de su largo abrigo con tanta fuerza que algo de su piel fue pellizcada. Ignoró la ligera contracción del dolor. Tenía que escuchar a su hijo.

>> Lo olí primero—Se estremeció Harry—Al tío Vernon le gustaba beber cosas realmente horribles que salían cuando sudaba. Todavía podía escuchar esos ruidos, también. Doblé la esquina y allí estaba el tío Vernon. No estaba abrazando a Eddie pero lo estaba aplastando. La cara de Eddie estaba llena de lágrimas, mocos y sangre, también. Él me vio. Él me dijo que corriera. Corrí, papá, y no debería haberlo hecho—Harry sollozó y Snape podía sentir la humedad de las lágrimas—Corrí, papá, y luego Eddie y su familia se mudaron. Sé por qué ahora, papá. Sé lo que estaba haciendo tío Vernon y corrí—.

Los sollozos estallaron como una presa y Snape apretó a su hijo contra su cuerpo. Había visto cosas terribles a manos del Señor Oscuro, y algunas veces, a manos de los Mortífagos. Esto, sin embargo, lo que su inocente e indefenso hijo había visto, siempre sería más horrible para él.

Snape besó a su hijo, sin darse cuenta de que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y caían sobre el cabello oscuro, rebelde y revuelto de Harry.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Una hora después, Snape se despertó con un tirón. Los zarcillos de una pesadilla se escabullían cuando su conciencia se asentó. Miró hacia abajo y vio a su hijo acurrucado donde sollozó hasta dormir. El mago mayor desapareció las tazas de chocolate, y luego se levantó del sofá. Harry, que todavía estaba profundamente dormido, se reunió en sus brazos. Se mudó a su habitación donde metió a su hijo en su cama. Snape se acomodó encima de las sábanas pero cerca de su hijo. Era la perfección cuando Harry se durmió para acurrucarse junto a su Hombre Oscuro.

El Maestro de Pociones rozó el flequillo de pelo que cubría la cicatriz... no, la cicatriz de la runa. Decidió en ese momento que ya no se referiría a la cicatriz de Harry como una cicatriz maldita. Lily la había puesto allí para proteger a su hijo. Tentativamente, acarició la cicatriz. Una brisa que no debería estar corriendo a través de su habitación y revolvió el cabello de Harry.

 _Ten miedo, Vernon Dursley”_ , los pensamientos de Snape amenazaban. _“La ley muggle no era suficiente para proteger tu piel sin valor. Te despellejaré y encontraré las pociones más oscuras para usar sobre tus restos, ¡vil excusa para un humano!”_

Snape besó la cálida mejilla de Harry. Sabiendo con seguridad que había perdido completamente su corazón por este pequeño niño. Susurró—Siempre estaré aquí para ti, mi querido pequeño Harry. Cuando hayas crecido y tengas hijos propios, estaré aún aquí para mantenerte a salvo de los monstruos. Incluso los muggles—.

* * *

**_10 De Noviembre De 1991, Domingo - Desayuno_ **

Harry colocó su corbata verde Slytherin atada alrededor de su cuello y la magia en ella se apretó contra su garganta. Aun así, no le gustaban las cosas que se sentían apretadas, así que tiró de la corbata para aflojarla. Cuando se sintió mejor, se sonrió a sí mismo en el espejo del baño. Estaba contento de que no hablara. Los baños del castillo y la sala del equipo de Quidditch que se había creado para el equipo de la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch tenían espejos parlantes. Eran, en una palabra, desagradables.

Harry se giró para mirar la cama de su padre que había hecho cuando se había despertado. Se sintió, una vez más, como un bebé por haber acudido a su padre, pero había soñado anoche con Eddie y no quería compartir ese recuerdo con Draco.

El mago de once años se sentó en el borde de la cama. Estaba cansado de todas estas pesadillas. Sonrió de satisfacción al recordar las palabras que se filtraron en su sueño horas y horas después; _Siempre estaré aquí para ti, mi querido pequeño Harry_.

Harry se unió a su padre para el desayuno. Snape había pedido un gran desayuno de waffles belgas con arándanos y fresas, salchichas y tocino, y jugo de naranja para los dos.

—¿Tienes cosas de la escuela que hacer hoy, papá? —Preguntó Harry.

—Mi calificación está completa, así que asistiré al Subdirector esta mañana y luego prepararé pociones por la tarde—Snape tomó un sorbo de su amargo café—¿Has terminado toda tu tarea? —.

—Casi—Respondió Harry—Tenemos una prueba el lunes en Herbología, así que tengo que hacer una revisión. Draco, Hermione y yo nos preguntaremos esta mañana—.

—Muy bien. Me gustaría que te unas a mí y al Subdirector a las once para el té—Dijo Snape.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —Harry levantó la vista de su último bocado de tocino.

Snape tomó una pausa incómoda antes de revelar—El director Adjunto era amigo de James. Está deseando conocerte—.

Harry parpadeó con asombro ¿El Subdirector conocía a su padre? Él sería capaz de hacer todo tipo de preguntas, entonces, ¿verdad? —¿Él, uhm, sabe sobre la adopción, papá? —.

—No, Harry, así que ha sido un poco difícil para él tragarse nuestra historia—Harry asintió con simpatía. Harry sabía que su historia no pintaba a su madre con una luz terriblemente halagadora, por la parte que Snape le había contado de la historia, pero pensó que su madre estaba bien con eso ya que su Hombre Oscuro lo estaba cuidando tan bien y dándole una vida feliz.

—Conocía a mi padre... eh... ¿ehm, James? —Preguntó Harry.

Snape se detuvo ante la vacilación de Harry—Harry, sabes que puedes llamar a James, tu padre, ¿no es así? —.

Harry asintió—Sí, papá. Simplemente se pone confuso, ¿sabes? Él es realmente mi verdadero padre, o papá, o pop, o como yo lo hubiera llamado. Entonces, para nuestra historia, él es mi padrastro, pero todos los demás pensaron que él era mi padre... uhm, cuando era un bebé. Y luego... uhhhhm... —Se encogió de hombros. El pobre Harry estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera pudo terminar su pensamiento.

—Solo ahórrate el problema y llama a James tu padre, Harry—Snape habló en voz baja, pero con decisión—Es más fácil dejar que todos los demás lo resuelvan por sí mismos—.

—De acuerdo—Estuvo de acuerdo Harry—Entonces, ¿él y mi padre eran amigos? ¿También eras amigo de él, papá? —.

Los ojos de Snape se cerraron, ligeramente. No había forma de evitar el pasado y la participación de James en él.

—No éramos amigos, hijo—Comenzó a decir Snape—Tu padre y el Profesor Lupin lo fueron, pero solo durante sus años en Hogwarts. El profesor se fue al mundo muggle cuando terminó la escuela—Luego pasó a explicar sobre Lord Mortimer, su familia, y que el hombre era un Squib, pero también el enlace para el mundo mágico.

Para la expectativa de Snape, y un poco de consternación, Harry se aferró a la información sobre por qué él y Remus no habían sido amigos. En tonos recortados, se expandió sobre el bocado de información y le dijo a su hijo que habían estado en dos casas diferentes y que la rivalidad de Slytherin y Gryffindor era tal vez peor.

—No ayudó que tu madre y yo hiciéramos todo lo posible para mantener nuestra amistad, a pesar de que ella estaba en Gryffindor y yo estaba en Slytherin. James Potter y Sirius Black fueron los más negativamente vocales sobre nuestra amistad e hicieron todo lo posible para denigrarme a los ojos de Lily—La mirada de Harry se estrechó bruscamente, pero parte de lo que su padre había dicho lo desconcertó—Denigrarte, tratarte como si carecieras de valor o importancia. Me menospreciaron con insultos y apodos desagradables, e hicieron todo lo posible para atraparme por sorpresa en los pasillos con maleficios y hechizos—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y dejó escapar un grito de indignación. Snape pensó, al principio, que su hijo estaba enojado con él—¡Mi padre era un matón! —Ante la expresión de enojo de su hijo, sintió una oleada de calor al saber que su hijo estaba enojado en su nombre.

—Para ser justos, Harry, debo admitir que me las arreglé para devolverles lo mejor que pude. James y yo éramos visitantes desafortunados y habituales de Madame Pomfrey—Snape sonrió levemente, una serena señal para Harry, quien había encontrado la declaración divertida, para reírse un poco.

Snape se puso de pie y levantó a su hijo de su silla y lo puso de pie—Algunos niños son horribles, Harry, y me ha sido difícil perdonar a James y sus amigos. No importa lo que una vez sintiera por el niño, como tu padre, él te amaba mucho. Es ese hombre al que debes recordar, y respetar. Guarda esto para ti, también es ese hombre que bendijo mi adopción de ti—.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Si su padre, su padre Severus, no hubiera querido que le gustara James Potter, no le habría gustado por Severus. Él no lo hubiera querido, pero la verdad era que amaba a su padre, y si a Severus le había herido que le cayera bien James, no lo habría hecho. Estaba contento y aliviado de que su Hombre Oscuro no quisiera que odiara a James. Impulsivamente, abrazó a su Hombre Oscuro—¡Gracias Papa! —.

Snape sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo. Luego agregó, con una sonrisa ligera y afable—James no pudo evitar contarle a todos sobre todas las travesuras que se te ocurrieron desde que naciste—.

Harry dejó caer repentinamente su cabeza entre sus manos—¡Oh no! ¿Le mostró a todos fotos de mí tomando un baño? —.

Snape sonrió con satisfacción mientras se levantaba de la mesa—¡Oh, estoy bastante seguro de que lo hizo! —Bromeó.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto mientras miraba a su padre—¿Viste fotos mías... desnudo? —.

Snape pareció considerar la pregunta en serio—Hmm, podría haber habido una o dos, creo—.

—¡Uf! —Harry agarró su mochila y prácticamente corrió como una liebre escapándose de las habitaciones de su padre.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El Trío de Plata no estaba ni en la biblioteca ni en su sala de estudio en la oficina de Snape. Estaban en una sala de almacenamiento en las mazmorras que tenían escritorios rotos y sillas apiladas a lo largo de sus cuatro paredes. Una gran pintura de una puesta de sol sobre un océano con un agujero terrible en el medio se inclinó contra una parte de los muebles rotos. Al otro lado de la puesta de sol había un retrato inmóvil de un hombre tuerto con un parche que se parecía mucho a un pirata histórico. También en la sala de almacenamiento había curiosos trebejos, y un armario alto pintado de púrpura chillón y dorado con dragones chinos amarillos y cientos de exuberantes flores de loto por todas partes. Lo más interesante de todo, era el esqueleto ligeramente doblado y muy viejo de un pequeño dragón alado enhebrado con alambre de plata del techo. Los tres niños se habían pasado unos minutos cansando el cuello mientras estiraban su atención para estudiar el fantástico hallazgo.

Hermione les recordó a todos por lo que estaban en la sala de almacenamiento, y necesitaban un lugar para sentarse.

Draco había descubierto una alfombra enrollada que parecía haber sufrido quemaduras en un borde. La había desenrollado para cubrir el suelo de piedra y Hermione usó _Scourgify_ para limpiar la alfombra, del polvo acumulado. Realmente era una pieza bonita que tenía la historia de Aladdin y los cuarenta ladrones dentro de sus hilos.

Harry agregó algunos cojines a su hallazgo. La mayoría de ellos habían sido masticados por doxies o parecían ser el blanco de práctica para alguien que perfeccionaba el Hechizo de Explosión. Ninguno de ellos sabía un hechizo de reparación, por lo que Harry solo giró los cojines para ocultar lo peor del daño.

Una vez que su “nido” se perfeccionó, todos se sentaron y Hermione sacó un gran volumen de su mochila. Harry entrecerró los ojos al leer el libro.

—Ese es un libro diferente—Preguntó Harry.

—Este entra en la transformación de Animago con más detalle—Ella abrió el gran libro—¡Y mira esto! —Señaló el capítulo para el que había abierto el libro—Aquí hay una poción que podemos preparar que nos mostrará cuáles van a ser nuestras formas—.

—Déjame ver eso—Draco dio vuelta el libro y se inclinó para leer la lista de ingredientes necesarios—Podemos comprar la mayoría de los ingredientes, pero ese es realmente raro—Él se tocó la barbilla—El profesor Snape se enojaría si descubriera que su Piel de Camaleón desapareció—.

Harry miró a Draco preocupado—No vamos a robarle a mi papá, ¿verdad? —.

Draco se encogió de hombros—Papá me da una generosa asignación, pero no tan generosa, Harry—.

Harry frunció el ceño ante la receta—¿Necesitamos la poción? —Él dirigió su pregunta a Hermione.

Ella negó con la cabeza—No, pero haría que nuestros ejercicios de visualización fueran más fáciles. Además, si conocemos nuestra forma animaga, podemos buscar lo que significa cada animal para nosotros—.

—¿No podemos elegir? —Preguntó Draco con decepción. Hermione negó con la cabeza—Eso no es justo—Gruñó—¿Qué pasa si termino como algo estúpido como un puercoespín? —.

Harry se rió entre dientes—¡Eso sería genial, Draco! Podrías disparar púas a todos—.

Draco consideró eso, y luego sonrió. Tal vez un puercoespín no sería tan malo—¿Qué querrías ser, Harry? —.

—Un dragón puede ser divertido—Sonrió Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza—Los animagos no pueden convertirse en animales mágicos, Harry—.

—¿Entonces? Acabo de decir que un dragón sería divertido, Hermione. No tienes que ser un aguafiestas—Reprendió.

Hermione le dio un ceño despreocupado—Alguien tiene que estar a la altura de los hechos, Harry, y esa soy yo—.

Draco y Harry sonrieron y luego se movieron para sentarse junto a su amiga ratón de biblioteca que estaba a cargo del libro. Durante un largo momento, todos permanecieron en silencio mientras lo estudiaban.

—Realmente deberíamos tener esa poción—Dijo Draco.

—Sin eso, aún aprenderíamos la transformación, pero tomaría algunos años—Informó Hermione.

Harry suspiró pesadamente—Tal vez si le preguntara a papá... —.

—¡NO! —Harry casi fue ensordecido por la respuesta negativa de sus dos amigos.

—Harry—Dijo Hermione con firmeza—¡si tu padre lo descubriera, no podríamos aprender a ser Animagos hasta el Séptimo Año! —.

—Sí, pero no podemos robar cosas—Casi gimió Harry. Hizo una mueca ante ese sonido en su voz. De repente se sintió débil—Bueno... hmmm... —Necesitando un lugar donde mirar, los ojos de Harry cayeron sobre la lista de ingredientes—No parece que realmente necesitemos mucha Piel de Camaleón—Dijo Harry lentamente.

—¡Sí! —Dijo Draco con un siseo. Hermione sonrió.

Harry frunció el ceño a la chica—¿Hermione? Siempre nos estás diciendo que estudiemos y escuchemos las reglas y esas cosas—.

—Ella estaba fuera después del toque de queda, Snape—Se burló Draco—Y tu padre sabía que Hermione también estuvo en la Sección Prohibida—.

Hermione se sonrojó—Fui ordenada en Gryffindor, al principio, Harry. ¿Por qué crees que fue? —La mandíbula de Harry se abrió lentamente. Ella soltó una risita.

—Sí, lo estabas—Asintió Draco—¿Cómo fue eso? Eres realmente inteligente y todo, deberías haber ido a Ravenclaw—.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y cerró el libro—Me gusta leer. Todo—Ella miró por un momento hacia abajo, hacia sus rodillas—A mamá no le gustaba y no me compraba libros porque mamá siempre decía que una vez que tuviera un marido rico, no los necesitaría—.

Draco sacó la lengua como si hubiera probado algo malo—Eso es algo tonto, Hermione—Agregó Harry.

—Mi papá es rico y madre es muy inteligente. También quiero tener una esposa inteligente. Entonces, ¿fuiste mucho a la librería? —Preguntó Draco.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Luego sonrió levemente—Pude comprar muchos libros de segunda mano y cosas por el estilo, pero tenía que seguir escondiéndolos de mi madre y mi padre. Esconder las cosas de mi madre podía ser una verdadera aventura—.

Hermione luego describió todos sus escondites que no solo incluían el jardín en su patio trasero, sino más allá de la casa de los Granger y en todo el vecindario y la ciudad. Ella les contó acerca del mapa que ella había creado que llevaba a todos sus escondites. No todos eran simples de encontrar. Muchos tenían pasos para escalar, o rocas o la forma de llegar a ellos implicaba complicados senderos por la ciudad, el parque e incluso dos que implicaban cruzar un arroyo y desaparecer por una alcantarilla abandonada.

Tanto Draco como Harry estaban impresionados—¡Guau, Hermione, realmente te deben gustar los libros! —Declaró Harry.

Ella se sonrojó—Me gusta aprender, Harry. A veces vale la pena romper las reglas para aprender algo nuevo—.

Harry estaba dudoso. Tanto Draco como Hermione confiaban en que podían robar el ingrediente necesario, pero este era su padre, el Profesor Snape, del que tenían la intención de robar. Harry sonrió débilmente mientras escuchaba a sus dos amigos describir planes para la adquisición de Piel de Camaleón. Si su padre alguna vez los atrapara, no sería lindo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Draco regresó a la Sala Común de Slytherin para terminar algunos deberes. Hermione, al parecer, quería ir a la biblioteca. Harry se separó de sus amigos y se dirigió a la oficina del director Adjunto.

Hermione no fue a la biblioteca, sin embargo. Se encontró inexplicablemente atraída hacia la enfermería y, con un pie seguro, se dirigió hacia allí. Madame Pomfrey no estaba a la vista y, antes de darse cuenta, Hermione estaba de pie junto a la cama del profesor Quirrell.

Solo por un momento, su expresión había sido plácida, sin problemas, en su coma. A su llegada, las características del mago comatoso se contorsionaron y dejó escapar un gemido que fue un suspiro largo y prolongado.

—Es bonita, ¿no es así, profesor? —En la mano de Hermione estaba la curiosa piedra. Originalmente era de un rosa moteado con puntos de color negro como el granito, la piedra ahora era de color carmesí y casi transparente.

Quirrell dejó escapar un gemido susurrante y muy suave, pero Hermione, hipnotizada por la piedra que sostenía, no se dio cuenta. Después de varios minutos aparentemente largos, guardó la piedra en su bolsillo y salió de la enfermería. Ni una sola vez volvió a mirar al mago, que se retorcía como si le hiriera la cama.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

 _“ **Taaan cerca** ”_ Susurró una voz aguda, apenas sustancial, profundamente en la mente de Quirrell. **_“Despierta... ¡despierta...! Quiero... esa... ¡Piedra!”_**

La voz se desvaneció a medida que su fuerza disminuía, sofocada por el miedo de Quirrell. Había intentado... probado muy duro con cada hilo roto de su núcleo mágico... día y noche, su mente luchaba contra el mal que estaba tan... profundamente... enraizado en su interior. Quirrell estaba perdiendo... cayendo en ese irresistible pozo de consuelo... Dulce, despreocupada e indiferente felicidad, en el que hacía cualquier cosa por su Maestro. Poco dispuesto, pero dispuesto... y sabía que moriría... Quirinus estaba preparado para morir... aunque solo fuera para destruir la infección en lo profundo de su psique...

El cuerpo de Quirrell se sacudió espasmódicamente cuando la voz, todavía débil, se arrastró hacia arriba en su conciencia, un cieno inoportuno y poco bienvenido.

**_“Shhhh, déjame hacer todo, mi pequeño essssclavo... dejaloooo...”_ **

Quirinus cayó, y cayó, y cayó tan lejos... y no le importó ni un poco, mientras permitía que una niebla familiar de apatía lo tragara más lejos.

* * *

**_10 De Noviembre De 1991, Domingo - 11:00 A.M. - Hora Del Té_ **

La entrada de la oficina del director adjunto estaba protegida por una armadura alta y ancha que debe haber protegido a un hombre muy grande alguna vez. Curiosamente, sin embargo, esta armadura tenía una corona de plata y oro en su casco. Por un momento, Harry, que se sentía demasiado pequeño frente a la armadura, solo la miró. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras se preguntaba cómo se suponía que debía pasar la armadura y compartir el té con su padre y el nuevo Subdirector.

—¿Necesitas una contraseña? —Harry finalmente le preguntó a la armadura.

Las manos enguantadas resonaron juntas llevando la alabarda en su mano izquierda con ambas manos y ahora en frente de la armadura. Harry gritó cuando la pesada alabarda cayó hacia él, parándose apenas un centímetro por encima de dónde estaría su cabeza si no hubiera dado un salto hacia atrás. De repente, la armadura se deslizó a un lado para revelar un tapiz. El tapiz luego se apartó y allí estaba su padre.

—¡Papá! —Harry exclamó con alivio—¡Pensé que la armadura iba a matarme! —.

—El Rey Henry solo quería una contraseña, hijo, y me olvidé de dártela. Entra—Snape sostuvo el tapiz y Harry pasó bajo el brazo de su padre a la oficina del subdirector.

La oficina del subdirector era circular con un techo en forma de cono en el cual, un gran esqueleto de un Grifo, colgaba sobre la oficina. Las estanterías de libros eran de latón brillante y revestimiento de vidrio alrededor de una cuarta parte de las paredes. Una gran chimenea dominaba la oficina y el fuego crepitante estaba flanqueado por dos grifos centinelas. Al otro lado de la chimenea, había un escritorio grande y ornamentado de pino blanco tallado con hiedra y flores que se enroscaban alrededor de las elegantes piernas y a lo largo del borde de la superficie. Estaba cubierto de pulcros pergaminos y rollos. La silla, también de pino blanco, estaba acolchada con seda blanca. Harry no lo sabía, pero esto era casi toda la decoración que quedaba de cuando Minerva McGonagall era Subdirectora. Remus planeaba traer un escritorio de roble oscuro, deshacerse del esqueleto y las estanterías. Él prefería la madera y cualquier cosa que le recordara a los días pasados.

Un escritorio un poco más pequeño, de pino blanco, con volutas con volantes a lo largo de su borde inferior estaba contra una de las ventanas largas y delgadas. Al ver la tinta verde que su padre favorecía, Harry pensó que era allí donde estaba trabajando.

La mano de Snape se aplanó ligeramente contra la mitad de la espalda de su hijo. Suavemente llevó a Harry frente a él. Harry miró al director adjunto a quien solo había visto una vez como sustituto en la clase de DCAO.

Remus Lupin era un hombre delgado, pero mientras Snape alambre y tendones, el director adjunto era músculo tenso. Era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que Snape, con el cabello castaño oscuro, raramente veteado por mechones grises. Sobre su mejilla estaban finas, entrecruzadas, rayaduras de muy viejas cicatrices blancas y pálidas, y una ceja se inclinaba levemente desde una cicatriz más profunda y antigua que le atravesaba la ceja, saltaba el ojo y terminaba justo debajo de ella. Estaba lejos de ser “horrible”. En cambio, las cicatrices le daban una apariencia desgastada, que resultaba encantadoramente apacible, y solo un poco torcida. El efecto era realzado por ojos de llamativo color ámbar y una leve sonrisa que fácilmente podría confundirse con timidez.

El Subdirector vestía un traje muggle de tweed marrón y beige. El abrigo tenía parches de cuero en los codos y Harry pensó que el hombre parecía un maestro Muggle pobre.

La innata desconfianza de Harry hacia las personas nuevas se inició sin vacilaciones y presionó con cautela contra su padre. Aunque este hombre parecía tranquilo, un hombre perdido en la multitud, el niño sintió una sensación instintiva de no tener miedo, sino de tener precaución en sus huesos. Había algo debajo de la superficie, como un animal salvaje dormitando, y lo último que Harry quería hacer por accidente, era despertar a la bestia de este.

>> Harry—Dijo Snape—Este es el Profesor Remus Lupin—.

Harry no miró por encima del hombro, aunque quería hacerlo. Podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de su padre se había tensado, como si los músculos debajo de su piel se hubieran enrollado como una cobra lista para proteger a su hijo. El pequeño niño también podía escuchar la precaución en la voz de su padre y una ligera burla de aversión dirigida al Subdirector; no gustándole que su padre hiciera todo lo posible para morderlo de vuelta.

Remus se agachó al nivel de Harry y ensanchó su sonrisa. Los ojos ambarinos se suavizaron como para domar la locura que el niño percibía. Harry sonrió cautelosamente a cambio.

—Es un placer conocerte, Harry—Habló Remus suavemente.

El lobo dentro, ahora más cerca de Harry de lo que había estado en la clase de DCAO, ahora podía decodificar la confusión de olores dentro del chico que había rodeado brevemente al niño en clase. Estaba el olor característico de Harry, el de la infancia, los muñecos de nieve, de volar por el cielo en los días de verano. Entonces sintió un aroma mucho más antiguo, el de James, una confianza excesiva, la marca de alguien que tenía que ser un héroe. Superpuesto, estaba un aroma que era mucho más nuevo de especias, hierbas y sombras que ocultaban secretos. Este era el aroma de Severus Snape.

Ahora sabía lo que querían decir y el secreto que tenían. En ese breve momento, Remus adivinó la verdad entre el padre y el hijo. Snape había adoptado a Harry, pero lo había hecho de tal manera que todos los medios mágicos revelarían al Maestro de Pociones como el padre biológico de Harry. Cómo se hizo, el hombre lobo no lo sabía, pero eso no importaba, ya que sabía, por cierto, que Snape haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Harry, para mantener a salvo a su hijo.

Remus miró al Maestro de Pociones y una mirada de conocimiento pasó entre ellos. La mirada de Snape se endureció en advertencia, pero en todo caso, la mirada de Remus se suavizó más, extendiendo su confianza dentro de su silencio. Los dedos de Snape se aferraron posesivamente sobre el hombro de su hijo, cuando otra de las viejas paredes de resentimiento se hizo añicos bajo la mirada de Remus. En su intercambio de comprensión saturnina, Snape sabía que Remus había detectado la magia de la adopción, sin embargo, el hombre lobo no tenía intención de compartir esa verdad.

Snape empujó a Harry un poco hacia adelante, haciéndole saber a su hijo que no había nada que temer del Subdirector.

—Hola, profesor—Dijo Harry en voz baja—¿Sabías que James... quiero decir mi...? —.

Remus interrumpió, su tono aplicando sutilmente la falsedad—Conocía a James, Harry. ¿Tomamos un poco de té y puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta que quieras? —Se desdobló y señaló a Snape y Harry hacía tres sillas frente a la chimenea, donde aguardaba una gran fuente con té, pasteles y galletas.

—¡Galletas con trocitos de chocolate! —Se entusiasmó Harry mientras sus ojos se abrían con deleite juvenil—¡Mis favoritas! —.

Mientras tomaban sus asientos, Snape frunció el ceño hacia Remus—¿Dulces antes del almuerzo, Lupin? ¿Estás tomando una página del libro del director en lo que respecta al azúcar? Es mejor que no tengas caramelos de limón en esa lata—Miró una lata cuadrada que estaba pintada con flores victorianas de color sepia.

Remus ignoró la acusación, que realmente no tenía tanto sarcasmo como podría haberlo hecho. Cogió la lata y quitó la tapa para revelar unos bizcochos delgados, ligeros, torcidos y crujientes, rellenos con el chocolate favorito de avellana del Subdirector. Sacó uno, lo puso en su té y revolvió su té con el dulce—Nunca me gustaron los caramelos de limón, Severus. Sin embargo, dependerá de ti controlar la indulgencia de tu hijo esta tarde—Con un guiño, sin embargo, le tendió uno de los palitos de galletas a Harry, cuyos ojos eran bastante anchos al ver los curiosamente deliciosos bastoncitos.

Después de agitar su té con su propio agitador de confitería, Harry comenzó a buscar una galleta, pero miró rápidamente a su padre—Una galleta o un pastel, Harry—Su hijo hizo un puchero. Snape era intratable, sin embargo—No ambos, tú bárbaro sacarífero y es mejor que te comas toda tu ensalada en el almuerzo—.

Antes de elegir, dejó el té, recogió su mochila y se la puso en el regazo. Rebuscó por un momento, antes de sacar un libro de cuero negro de las profundidades de la bolsa.

—¿Algunos estudios por hacer, Harry? —Preguntó Remus.

Snape estaba perplejo, pero esperó, solo un momento para ver qué estaba tramando su hijo. Harry estaba hojeando las páginas—¿Papá? ¿Cómo se deletrea “sacariferio”? —.

—Sacarífero—Su padre deletreó la palabra y bebió su té, mientras una sonrisa de complicidad lograba arrugar sus ojos, solo un poquito. Harry había cumplido su amenaza y había ordenado un diccionario personal para sí mismo. El libro estaba en sus manos, que se apoyó en su mochila, todavía en su regazo.

Con una brillante sonrisa que demostraba triunfo ante la adquisición de nuevos conocimientos, Harry recitó—Sacarífero: significado adjetivo para producción de azúcar—Luego guardó de nuevo su diccionario en su bolsa, lo dejó caer al suelo y arrebató un pastel de té de la fuente. Con su sonrisa ahora engreída y acompañada por un brillo bastante Dumbledorezco, mordió felizmente el pastel aún caliente.

—Muy bien, Harry—Aprobó Snape—Por mostrar la iniciativa de obtener tu propio diccionario, también puedes tener una galleta—.

—Gracias Papa—La respuesta de Harry fue ligeramente murmurada por el pastel en su boca. Una rápida mirada de advertencia de su padre lo hizo murmurar una rápida disculpa mientras tomaba un sorbo de té para lavar el pastel. Cuando pudo hablar correctamente, dijo—Solo quería saber lo que estabas diciendo con todas esas grandes palabras—.

Remus se rió entre dientes—¿Entonces supongo que comenzarás a hablar por Hogwarts sonando como tu padre? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No, al menos no por ahora. Draco sabe muchas palabras importantes, pero suena correcto al decirlas. Probablemente sonaría presumido. Me gusta usar palabras grandes como insultos porque alguien como Crabbe o Goyle no sabrán lo que los estoy llamando ¡hasta que sean adultos! —Harry soltó una risita ante su astucia—Apuesto a que es por eso por lo que usas grandes palabras cuando insultas a la gente, papá—.

La expresión de Snape era una de las más sarcásticas, se usaba con frecuencia en su clase de Pociones, pero para su hijo, había un toque de calidez en los ojos negros que podían, al menos en clase, volverse tan duros que todos sus alumnos juraron que eran raros diamantes negros.

—Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar algo? —Harry tuvo que asegurarse mientras miraba por encima de su taza de té al Profesor Lupin. Una cosa era hacerle preguntas a su padre, y estaba bien porque su padre era su padre. Sería grosero hacerle preguntas a un extraño, incluso si él le daba permiso.

Remus afirmó—Cualquier cosa, Harry. ¿Qué querías saber? —.

Harry miró al hombre de cabello castaño e hizo lo posible por no mirar boquiabierto como un idiota. Por supuesto que tenía preguntas, pero no podía pensar en ninguna de ellas. Tampoco ayudó que el Profesor Lupin fuera tan cortés y expectante.

>> Lo sé—Sonrió el Subdirector al notar la vacilación de Harry—¿Por qué no te cuento algunas historias sobre cuándo James y yo éramos estudiantes? —.

Harry sonrió ante eso. Tomando su té, se sentó en su silla y escuchó embelesado mientras Remus relataba varias historias de los días de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.

Fue Snape quien notó que todas las historias trataban con bromas que los Merodeadores hacían con sus compañeros Gryffindors, y esas bromas eran dóciles; difícilmente como las que tiraron a Slytherins, o al propio Snape, para el caso. Aun así, el viejo dolor estaba siendo agitado por las reminiscencias. Él comenzó una de sus meditaciones Oclumánticas para ayudar a calmar esas viejas emociones.

—¿Por qué se llamaron Merodeadores, Profesor Lupin? —Preguntó Harry cortésmente, a pesar de que sabía que estaba interrumpiendo la historia sobre James y Sirius siendo atrapados enviándose notas voladoras entre ellos en la clase de Encantamientos.

Remus vaciló cuando captó una expresión bastante severa de Snape quien también parecía interesado en la respuesta. Tosió levemente—Bueno, esa fue idea de Sirius. Le gustaban los nombres en clave para todo y una de sus series de libros favorita era sobre el pirata mago Capitán Toller, su tripulación y su barco, el Merodeador. Eran piratas que navegaban océanos en un barco pirata encantado teniendo varias aventuras—.

Los ojos de Snape rodaron. Estaba familiarizado con la serie que era favorita, incluso hoy en día, de la mayoría de los adolescentes magos. De niño había leído un libro, El Capitán Toller Y El Merodeador Encuentran La Isla Oculta De Cristal, y de inmediato había decidido que era la peor pieza de lectura en la que alguna vez había desperdiciado su tiempo—Debería haber sabido que Black aspiraría a ser un pirata—Se burló Snape en voz baja.

La rápida mirada de Harry a su padre fue de preocupación. Ni una sola vez se había relajado el ceño fruncido del hombre mayor y Harry se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba tolerando estas historias del pasado sobre James, apenas.

El Maestro de Pociones era muy bueno al no transmitir sus emociones más turbulentas a la mayoría de las personas, pero esa angustia era de alguna manera fácil de comprender para su sensible hijo y cuando Harry sintió la inquietud de su padre, quiso hacer algo para arreglarlo. Dejando su té, se deslizó de su silla y se movió para pararse al lado de su padre, donde se apoyó ligeramente contra el reposabrazos. El brazo de Snape se movió automáticamente a la cintura del chico y lo apretó en un suave abrazo con un solo brazo. Por un momento, Harry le sonrió a su Hombre Oscuro, a su padre, a su papá que lo consolaba cuando las sombras no dejaban de dar miedo.

Remus se echó hacia atrás, su cabeza se conectó con el respaldo tapizado de la silla, mientras que la mirada aguda y de ojos verdes de Harry lo tomó por sorpresa. La sonrisa de Harry era tenue, ahora, y aunque todavía ofrecía amistad, en los ojos del niño había una clara advertencia para el hombre lobo. Fue, “Este es mi papi. Nunca lo lastimes”. Él asintió, gravemente, a Harry, reconociendo la amenaza silenciosa con respeto.

Snape, entendiendo el lenguaje corporal entre los dos, trajo paz a la tensión al hablar suavemente en el oído derecho de Harry—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el desayuno sobre James, hijo? —.

Harry asintió, su mirada plácida mientras hablaba solemnemente—Él creció—El brazo de Snape se apretó alrededor de la cintura de Harry en señal de aprobación y luego, con una leve sonrisa solo para su hijo, empujó al niño hacia su silla.

Sabiendo que lo había hecho bien, y que había ayudado a su padre, Harry volvió a sentarse en su silla. La sonrisa había desaparecido de la cara de Snape, pero también la tensión que había advertido a Harry de una inminente migraña. Con una mirada al Subdirector le dio a Remus una sonrisa abierta e indulgente—¿Conocías a mi mamá? —Preguntó Harry.

—No muy bien, Harry, pero sí la recuerdo. Lily siempre estaba ocupada con la escuela o sus amigos—Rápidamente miró a Snape, y vio que la máscara estoica y protectora estaba nuevamente en su lugar—Lily era amable y siempre pensó bien de los demás... —Se rió entre dientes—Y ella era genial en Encantamientos. ¿Sabías que inventó unos cuantos? —.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron—¿De verdad? ¿Qué inventó ella, señor? —.

Eso fue noticia para Snape. Imperceptiblemente, se inclinó hacia adelante para escuchar mejor la respuesta de Remus.

—Hm, bueno, probablemente la más conocida, entre las madres, es decir, se llama Encantamiento del Abrazo de la Madre. Esta se usa para mantener a un recién nacido en la posición perfecta para bañarse, alimentarse o cambiarle los pañales—Harry soltó una risita y Remus sonrió gratamente—En esa línea, Lily también mejoró el Encanto De Curación De Erupción Cutánea para niños—.

—¿Sin embargo, te las arreglaste para aprender sobre esto, Lupin? —Preguntó Snape mordazmente, pero aún con interés.

Remus miró al mago vestido oscuramente—Justo antes de ir a trabajar con los Mortimers, tenía una idea en mi cabeza de convertirme en Sanador y Albus hizo los arreglos para que fuera aprendiz de Poppy. Después de que conseguí el trabajo con los Mortimers, pensé en terminar mi aprendizaje porque viviría en el mundo muggle, pero ella me convenció de que las habilidades de curación serían útiles para enseñar a los niños. Me dijo que si alguno de los niños era mágico, estaría agradecido por su enseñanza—Él sonrió con ironía, sus ojos brillando con humor—Considerando que la familia comenzó con un niño que se multiplicó a cuatro, su consejo fue más bien oportuno—.

Remus rápidamente describió otros Encantamientos que Lily había inventado y Harry comenzó a notar un patrón de similitud en los hechizos de su madre. Él observó—Estos son todos Encantamientos para niños, ¿verdad? —.

Remus le dio al chico una sonrisa sabia—Me atrevo a decir, Harry, tú eras muy probablemente la inspiración detrás de todos esos Hechizos y Encantamientos—.

Harry sonrió al escuchar eso

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Cartas - Correspondencia Intercambiada Durante El Domingo 10 De Noviembre De 1991_ **

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Severus,_
> 
> _Narcissa me entregó tu carta para que te dirigiera. Había tenido la intención de hablarte sobre los Granger, pero ha sido un momento muy ocupado. Eso, y he sido consumido en mi investigación sobre Runas y Magia Antiguas para tratar el problema en la enfermería de Hogwarts._
> 
> _Después de formalizar el patrocinio de Hermione, escribí, por rutina, a los Grangers y les expliqué el Programa de Patrocinio y cómo funcionaría para ellos y su hija. Adjunto está la carta que recibí de ellos. Es la única carta que he recibido de los Grangers. Para ser sincero, estoy un poco desconcertado por el contenido y no estoy completamente seguro de qué hacer. Es comprensible que Narcissa haya sido un poco más elocuente sobre el tema. Tuve que contenerla la tarde en que leyó la carta porque estaba muy tentada de visitar personalmente a los Granger para expresar sus pensamientos sobre su misiva. Debo admitir que uno está muy tentado de llamar a “viejos amigos” para tratar con ellos, pero dudo que Hermione lo apruebe._
> 
> _Cualquier consejo que puedas tener será apreciado._
> 
> _Lucius_
> 
> _Copia de la carta del Dr. Jean Granger a Lucius Malfoy. Entregada por Correo Muggle, luego entregada por Lechuza Postal de Hogsmeade. La carta está fechada el 16 de octubre de 1991_
> 
> _Señor Malfoy,_
> 
> _Mi esposo y yo ya hemos recibido más que suficiente correspondencia de su clase de la que nos gustaría recibir. Sí, sabemos del supuesto ataque contra la niña y realmente no nos sorprende. Nuestra difícil hija nunca supo cómo encajar y parece que está llevando sus hábitos a su mundo. Le dije desde el nacimiento que si quería llegar a algún lado en la vida, se haría un favor adoptando las formas de quienes la rodean. Como de costumbre, debe ser diferente y por eso solo se mete en problemas. Francamente, estamos cansados de eso._
> 
> _Entonces, ¿ahora está patrocinando a la chica? Intentaré advertirle que no abrazara nada más que angustia de ella, pero por su carta suena un poco como sabemos que es. Le dije a George desde el momento en que nos dimos cuenta de que ella no era natural y casi no se le consideraba humana, que todo lo que habíamos planeado para ella se había desperdiciado y arruinado._
> 
> _Ella es su problema ahora, ya que es obvio que no necesita nuestro consentimiento para esa farsa tuya. George y yo ya no queremos que nos molesten y le dejamos, como sus patrocinadores, que todo los que piensan, deberían mantenernos al margen de esto. La sangre no siempre es tan espesa como creen, y estamos discutiendo las opciones de adopción para una niña más adecuada; como deberíamos haber tenido antes de su decepcionante nacimiento._
> 
> _Dr. Jean Granger_
> 
> _Dr. George Granger_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

****

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Lucius,_
> 
> _Casi quemé la carta de la Dr. Jean Granger después de leerla. Quizás deberías haber dejado que Narcissa dijera algo. Y, esos “viejos amigos”, me inclinaría a agregar mi pedido al tuyo. Sin embargo, como señalaste, creo que la Señorita Granger no estaría nada contenta con nuestra solución más agresiva para tratar con sus reprensibles padres. Tampoco serviría para eludir la ley, ¿entonces tal vez se requiera una visita a los venerables Grangers?_
> 
> _Estoy muy molesto por el hecho de que ni una sola vez se hace referencia a la señorita Granger por su nombre. ¿Cuánto tiempo, me pregunto, se han distanciado tanto de su hija?_
> 
> _Si aún no has comenzado, ¿podría sugerirte que inicies una investigación sobre la ramificación legal del Patrocinio con respecto a un niño mágico posiblemente abandonado nacido muggle?_
> 
> _Severus_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

****

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Severus,_
> 
> _El próximo fin de semana me gustaría visitar a los Grangers. Encuéntrame en la mansión el sábado a las 9 de la mañana, si deseas unirte a mí._
> 
> _De hecho, he estado investigando nuestro Patrocinio de Hermione Granger y he aprendido que, curiosamente, no es un asunto legal para Servicios Infantiles Mágicos, sino para la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts. ¡Qué delicioso que esté tan familiarizado con ese augusto cuerpo!_
> 
> _Este es el procedimiento:_
> 
> _Tendríamos que efectuar una separación válida de los Derechos de los padres de los Grangers, tanto Muggle como formas mágicas, y luego presentarlo a la Junta._
> 
> _Una vez que la Junta haya examinado la documentación, se redactará una Carta de recomendación y luego la Junta la aceptará sumariamente._
> 
> _Servicios Infantiles Mágicos recibirá la carta y autorizará, sin perjuicio de ello, que el Ministerio formal apruebe los procedimientos de adopción._
> 
> _Aunque apenas necesitamos la aprobación de Hermione, ya que es menor de edad, creo que ella desearía saber de nuestras intenciones. Consultaré con Cissy sobre el asunto y luego hablaremos con Hermione._
> 
> _Adjunto, por favor encuentra un Howler para Hermione. ¿Lo dirigirías a ella en su próxima comida? No me agrado en absoluto su comportamiento el día 7 con respecto a la interrupción del toque de queda. Aunque no he dudado en aplicar el castigo firme y repetidamente a la espalda de Draco hasta su decimotercer cumpleaños, no estoy seguro de qué hacer con una chica en lo que respecta al castigo corporal._
> 
> _¿Tienes algún otro consejo para mí?_
> 
> _Lucius_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

****

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Lucius,_
> 
> _El Howler se entregará el lunes en el desayuno._
> 
> _¿En lo que respecta a nalgadas? La señorita Granger recordará mejor tus lecciones si le quitas los libros. Similar a restringir el tiempo de juego. He detenido a la señorita Granger este domingo además de un ensayo. ¿Debo pasar cualquier otro castigo en tu nombre?_
> 
> _Severus_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

****

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Severus,_
> 
> _Creo que puedes agregar un castigo adecuado para Hermione de mi parte. Dos semanas de restricciones, ¿lo harías?_
> 
> _Por cierto, aprecio que fueras más comunicativo con los detalles de la aventura de Hermione y su posterior encuentro con el Espejo de Oesed. Dumbledore simplemente nos dijo que Hermione se había perdido, ¡y luego se había caído y herido!_
> 
> _¿Sabías que el Espejo de Oesed se considera un Artefacto Oscuro? En mi biblioteca, encontré un libro sobre artefactos y objetos oscuros históricos en los últimos 500 años. De acuerdo con mi investigación, el espejo se alimenta de la magia de aquellos que quedan atrapados en su “Hechizo de deseo”. Más importante aún, una vez perteneció a Gellert Grindelwald. Según el libro, Grindelwald encontró una manera de ocultar objetos dentro del espejo. Un asunto muy complicado como hacer eso, hizo que el espejo se volviera inestable. Por favor, asegúrate de que Hermione realmente salga ilesa después de encontrarse con el espejo._
> 
> _Lucius_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

* * *

**_Lunes, 11 De Noviembre De 1991_ **

El Trío de Plata estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin esperando que llegara el desayuno. Harry le preguntó a Hermione—¿Papá te dio una conferencia... me refiero al Profesor Snape, por estar fuera después del toque de queda? —.

—Sí, lo hice, por supuesto—Respondió ella un poco irritada—Tengo una detención, también, todo este domingo—Su avena apareció ante ella y Hermione recogió su cuchara y comenzó a comerla. A ella no le gustaba la mantequilla o el azúcar, lo que hizo que los dos niños negaran con la cabeza. Habían tratado de convertir a su amiga a la mantequilla y una cucharada de azúcar de arce, lo que todo el mundo tenía permitido, pero ella no se daba el gusto.

—Me pregunto qué harás durante todo el domingo, Hermione—Reflexionó Harry.

—El profesor Snape tiene un barril lleno de caracoles abisinios este fin de semana y están desgranando toda esta semana—Draco bromeó con su amigo con la información—Creo que son aún peores para preparar que los Bubotubérculos—.

Hermione miró a Draco—¡Come tu naranja! —.

Draco se rió entre dientes y Harry sonrió. Hermione simplemente los ignoró hasta que llegaron los lechuzas. Ella fue atrapada por sorpresa cuando dos cartas se movieron en frente de ella. Hermione estaba a punto de alcanzarlas, cuando escuchó a Draco murmurar—¡Oh, no! —.

Mirando a Draco, Hermione vio que estaba mirando por encima de ella. Su mirada siguió hasta que vio un sobre rojo flotando, bastante presumido, hacia ella. Harry notó que todo el Gran Comedor se había vuelto silencioso.

El Howler detuvo su descenso justo en frente de Hermione. Ella lo miró con cautela. Draco la golpeó bruscamente—¡Ábrelo! —Siseó, su voz áspera, pero comprensiva—Los Howlers solo empeoran si esperas—.

Las manos de Hermione temblaron cuando alcanzó el terrible Howler color carmesí. Su estómago se revolvió horriblemente mientras se preguntaba cómo en el mundo su madre le había enviado uno de estos regaños mágicos. Cuando sus dedos tocaron el sobre, se abrió de golpe. Para su asombro, no era la voz de su madre que la reprendía. ¡Era Lucius Malfoy!

—Hermione, estoy muy desilusionado al saber de tu aventura después del toque de queda en la biblioteca. Aunque fue una idea inteligente eludir las barreras del Profesor Snape como lo hiciste, estoy seguro de que no estaré escuchando una indiscreción similar en el corto plazo—Hermione se sintió aturdida, enferma y absolutamente terrible al escuchar la voz muy controlada de Lucius—En cuanto a la Sección Prohibida, estoy más que decepcionado por su flagrante violación de una regla que se pone en marcha para mantenerte a salvo. No vale la pena arriesgarse como lo hiciste, niña, y no lo harás otra vez. ¡o créeme, lo lamentarás! —.

La garganta de Hermione se había secado y tragó saliva. Ella soltó un aullido de sorpresa cuando el Howler estalló y desapareció. En ese momento, Tara Anglaise colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de la Primer Año y le tendió un pañuelo.

—Limpia tus lágrimas, Hermione—Dijo suavemente a la niña para que nadie pudiera oírla. Tara luego palmeó la espalda de Hermione suavemente. El primer Howler siempre fue difícil para los Primeros Años.

—Ni siquiera gritó—Dijo Hermione en estado de shock mientras sorbía.

Draco asintió—Sí, nunca lo hace, pero usó La Voz en ti—El chico se estremeció al referirse a un cierto tono de voz, lleno de desaprobación y decepción que Draco mismo solo había escuchado de su padre cuando creció. Hace mucho tiempo, Draco había llamado ese tono particular, La Voz. Cuando lo escuchó, supo que tenía que prestar atención, o de lo contrario—Eso es incluso peor que gritar—.

—Sí—Estuvo de acuerdo Hermione.

—¿Estás bien Mione? —Harry preguntó suavemente. Su amiga todavía estaba mirando el lugar donde había estado el Howler y supuso que nunca antes había recibido algo así.

Hermione se giró para mirar a Harry—¿Mione? —Ella frunció el ceño a su amiga—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry con perplejidad.

—Mione. Me llamaste Mione, Harry—Repitió, extrañamente asombrada.

Harry no entendía por qué estaba siendo, bueno, raro, pero al menos Hermione ya no estaba pensando en el Howler—Sí, creo que sí. Lo siento por eso, Hermione—.

Ella sonrió—No, no, está bien, Harry. No me importa. Mione es agradable—.

Tara interrumpió antes de que los tres pudieran comenzar a hablar sobre otra cosa. Ella había notado que una de las otras dos cartas, estaba en el pergamino oficial de la Casa Slytherin en la tinta verde distintiva de su Jefe de Casa—Será mejor que abras esto ahora antes de que lo olvides, Hermione—Tara le tendió el sobre.

—¡Oh! Sí, gracias, Tara—Hermione rompió el sello de Slytherin en el pergamino y luego lo desplegó. Ella leyó las palabras escuetas y directas—¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! ¡Eso no es justo! —Ella de repente gimió, cuando dejó caer la carta.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Draco preocupado—¿Qué es eso? —Él y Harry agarraron la carta caída, pero fue Harry quien la sacó del camino primero.

Harry leyó en voz alta—Señorita Granger, en nombre de su Patrocinador, usted tiene un castigo adicional por su reciente locura. Durante dos semanas, se le prohibirá la biblioteca a menos que esté acompañada por la Prefecta Anglaise para recoger cualquier libro que necesite. La lectura recreativa, así como cualquier lectura adicional que no tenga que ver directamente con sus clases, se suspende por dos semanas también. Me he tomado la libertad de retirar su material extra de lectura de su dormitorio y se los devolveré a usted al final de su suspensión. S. Snape, Jefe de Slytherin—.

—¡Ay! —Comentó Draco—Hermi... —Miró hacia donde Hermione debería haber estado sentada—¿A dónde se fue? —.

—Ohhhhhh—Siseó Harry al ver a Hermione—¡Ella está muuuuy muerta! —.

La joven Primer Año, bastante llena de dolor e indignación, caminaba con determinación hacia la mesa del personal para enfrentar a Snape.

Snape había abandonado su desayuno cuando el Howler fue entregado. Había esperado que Narcissa hubiera creado el Howler desde que había escuchado que Lucius usaba el mismo tono, el que Draco llamaba La Voz, para su propio hijo. Era un timbre inusual que no tenía ningún efecto en los adultos, pero hacía que un niño escuchara perfectamente, con un miedo cada vez mayor, y luego la vergüenza por lo que sea que el niño haya hecho. Snape tuvo que admitir que La Voz era muy efectiva, sin embargo, era bastante diferente a la magia con la que el director solía coaccionar a los demás.

Una vez que el Howler terminó, Snape luego vio cómo su carta había sido abierta. La niña había palidecido, al principio, pero luego sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Mientras Harry volvía a leer la carta en voz alta, los ojos de Hermione se habían vuelto hacia él, transmitiendo demasiado bien su enojo. Su mirada se oscureció adecuadamente cuando se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar, Snape se levantó de su lugar en la mesa del personal. Como la mesa estaba ligeramente elevada en el estrado para la colocación de la mesa, su altura era aún más imponente. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Señorita Granger, regresará a su mesa y aceptará su castigo con gracia, de inmediato—Ordenó en ese tono peligroso y sedoso que hacía estremecer a algunos de sus colegas.

Sin hacerle caso a la advertencia de su Jefe de Casa, gritó—¡No puede llevarse mis libros! —Hermione imprudentemente pateó su pie contra el piso mientras gritaba—¡Son míos! —.

—Severus, ¿sacaste sus libros? —Reprendió Minerva en estado de shock.

Snape miró con furia a Minerva McGonagall. En voz muy baja, que no sonaba en el Gran Comedor, siseó—Mantente alejado de esto, Profesora McGonagall. Trataré con mis Serpientes como mejor me parezca—Con eso, se dio la vuelta, dejó la mesa y se dirigió hacia su desafiante estudiante.

Habiendo afectado un enfoque tan fuerte, Snape había tenido la esperanza de asustar a la pequeña idiota de vuelta a su mesa y sus amigos. Para su completa vergüenza, Hermione, estúpidamente, le gritó nuevamente—¡Devuélvame mis libros! —.

Hermione fue literalmente sorprendida cuando el Maestro de Pociones la agarró por la parte superior del brazo, la giró un cuarto de vuelta, y aterrizó la palma de su mano con un firme golpe en su trasero. Snape la soltó igual de rápido, y ordenó muy bruscamente—¡Mi oficina, señorita Granger! ¡Ahora! —Luego salió del Gran Comedor ignorando todas las miradas atónitas de los estudiantes por los que pasaba.

Por un momento, Hermione se quedó dónde estaba. Totalmente sorprendida y humillada, sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasarle. Tocando su trasero brevemente, ella echó a correr detrás de su Jefe de Casa, muy ansiosa por dejar atrás todos esos ojos que la miraban, y la risa más sutil.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

En la mesa de Slytherin, la Prefecta Anglaise puso una mano, muy ligeramente, sobre el antebrazo de Harry mientras veía a su amiga salir corriendo del Gran Comedor.

—Él le dio una palmada—Susurró Harry, sintiéndose un poco entumecido.

—No debería haberle respondido así al Profesor Snape—Gruñó Draco. Tampoco le gustó lo que vio, pero sintió que Hermione se merecía ese golpe.

—Pero, ¿por qué hizo eso? —La ira de Draco se desvaneció al escuchar el hilo desesperadamente confundido, en la voz de su mejor amigo. Se movió más cerca de Harry y agarró su mano, apretando con fuerza. Sabía que era una de las pocas personas a las que se le permitía tocar a Harry con tanta firmeza.

Harry apartó su mirada del lugar donde Hermione había estado y miró la dulce mirada de Draco, que estaba llena de preocupación—Él no es... —Bajó la voz—El Hombre Oscuro no la lastimará, ¿o sí? —.

Fue el susto en la voz de Harry lo que enfrió a Draco y lo decidió, mientras se levantaba de su banco—Vamos, Harry—Tiró del niño ligeramente más pequeño de su banco y casi lo arrastra del Gran Comedor. Afuera en el pasillo de Entrada, se movieron rápidamente a través de las losas y hacia la entrada estrecha y arqueada que conducía a las mazmorras—Está bien, Harry. Tu papá no va a lastimar a Hermione. Ya lo verás—.

Tener un propósito para centrarse, Harry ahora siguió a su amigo hacia las profundidades de las mazmorras, donde Hermione ahora estaba probablemente en la oficina del Hombre Oscuro a la espera de un castigo adicional. Su mente esperaba, débilmente, que su padre realmente no la lastimara por responderle.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

De vuelta en el Gran Comedor, la Prefecta Tara estaba a punto de volver a su desayuno cuando se dio cuenta de la última de las dos cartas y el Howler que Hermione había recibido esa mañana, justo en el lugar vacío de la Serpiente de Primer Año en la mesa. Ella la recogió y echó un vistazo a la escritura en el frente para ver de quién podría ser. Frunciendo el ceño, se la metió en la túnica y luego volvió a desayunar.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape permaneció de pie, imperiosamente en la puerta de su oficina abierta, mientras observaba a Hermione con los ojos brillantes correr el resto del camino por el pasillo hacia él. Su mirada recorrió su penitente forma, mientras la veía disminuir la velocidad a un ritmo respetuoso que la llevó rápidamente a su oficina. Barrió detrás de ella y permitió que la puerta se cerrara de golpe, en reflejo de su ira. Hermione se estremeció apropiadamente y fue a pararse detrás de su escritorio.

Hermione sollozó y, lo más rápido posible, se tragó la traición de algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Snape ignoró eso, mientras miraba a su díscola Serpiente. Ella estaba arrepentida, sin duda, pero todavía había una rigidez de indignación en el lenguaje corporal de la niña. Su apego a sus libros fue, posiblemente, un poco más fuerte de lo que había anticipado.

Sin embargo, gruñó con una voz ronca y sedosa que reflejaba su exasperación con el niño—No he tenido que golpear a una de mis serpientes como lo hice con usted, señorita Granger, en cinco años. Su comportamiento fue espantoso. Has traído tu Casa a una luz desfavorable, y me avergonzó frente a mis colegas, el director y todas las Casas de Hogwarts—Notó que su barbilla comenzó a tambalearse por el esfuerzo de reprimir sus emociones. La tristeza y el remordimiento que esperaba, pero le molestaba que la chica también pareciera todavía bastante enojada con él. Se arrimó, con un toque de amenaza, a la silla de su escritorio—Será mejor que use esa inteligencia suya, señorita Granger. y libérese de la justa indignación que alberga—Amenazó.

Hermione tragó saliva e intentó, muy duro, alejar su enojo. Se disipó, pero en su lugar había un dolor muy severo y una pérdida. Más lágrimas lograron escapar y caer sobre sus mejillas.

—Son _mis_ libros—Se las arregló para lamentarse tristemente por lo bajo.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, indicó una impresionante colección de libros que habían sido cuidadosamente archivados en una de las estanterías de sus libros recientemente—Se le devolverán después de dos semanas, señorita Granger—Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando el cuerpo de la niña casi saltó por los libros confiscados. Él estaba felizmente contento cuando ella reinó en el impulso de sumergirse hacia los libros y mantenerse donde estaba parada. Sin embargo, un angustioso anhelo por ellos permanecía sobre su rostro afligido—Como puede ver, me he ocupado de ellos y nadie los tocará—.

La ira de Snape se desvanecía mientras la preocupación por las emociones no ocupadas de la niña se asentaba dentro de él. Cierta ira, tal vez indignación ante el conocimiento de su castigo, era presumible, pero este apego desesperado rayaba en lo obsesivo y le preocupaba.

Hermione sollozó, una vez más, así que Snape conjuró un pañuelo para ella y lo hizo flotar hacia ella. Ella lo tomó del aire y se secó las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz—Gracias Señor—Su voz había sido tan suave que Snape casi no la escuchó.

El Jefe de Slytherin quería consolar a la niña, hacerle saber que su enojo había pasado, pero ella había roto dos reglas fundamentales de Slytherin, y de las suyas. Debían tratarse antes de poder lidiar con el problema que surgía de su castigo adicional.

—Siéntese, señorita Granger—Ordenó secamente. Cuando se sentó cautelosamente en el borde de una silla, su columna vertebral demasiado rígida y recta, continuó—Voy a ocuparme de la preocupación por sus libros en un momento, pero quiero que se dé cuenta de lo que hizo para recibir esa zurra—.

—Fue solo un golpe, no una zurra—Aclaró, en un medio murmullo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron advirtiendo que ella no lo contradijera, ni corrigiera de nuevo—Sea como fuere—Mordió—Su comportamiento en el Gran Comedor fue vergonzoso y le advierto que no volveré a verlo. Fue demasiado Gryffindor en su entrega para mi gusto—.

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron con indignación cuando su mandíbula se abrió—¡No soy una Gryffindor! —.

Él se burló—¿No lo es? ¿Vagabundeando por los pasillos después del toque de queda? ¿Tratando de entrar a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca? ¿Gritando como una banshee a su Jefe de Casa a causa de un castigo? Los Slytherins tienen más sutileza que eso, Señorita Granger. Tiene más decoro que eso. Le he visto exhibir modales femeninos para una niña de su edad, así que sé que esta exhibición estaba por debajo de usted. ¡Espero mucho de usted, señorita Granger! —.

Al mirar a los ojos de su profesor, pudo ver la verdad de sus palabras y la amarga decepción que ahora sentía por ella. Por un breve momento, que le golpeó en la espalda, le dolió, pero no tanto como la decepción que su respetado y favorito maestro ahora tenía por ella. Eso le cortó el corazón y sintió que era algo que recordaría, para siempre.

Sus hombros caídos y su columna vertebral doblada mientras toda su consternación por su comportamiento se derramaba en remordimiento—¡Lo siento mucho, señor! Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero estaba tan enojada y ¡no podía pensar bien! —.

Snape no habló de inmediato. En pocas palabras, tamborileó con los dedos sobre la superficie de su escritorio, luego se detuvo y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante—Estaba enojada por su castigo—Afirmó.

—¡Tomó mis libros! —Ella chasqueó.

Él miró en advertencia y su voz retumbó como un trueno distante, oscuramente—¡Vuelva a pegarme una falta de respeto, Señorita Granger, y haré que la Profesora McGonagall se una a nosotros para presenciar una zurra que hará que no pueda sentarse sin un Hechizo de Amortiguación durante una semana! —Su puño golpeó su escritorio y dijo—Treinta puntos tomados por su comportamiento en el Gran Comedor, y quince puntos tomados por este momento—Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, pero la cerró de golpe cuando sintió que su enojo volvía a aparecer espontáneamente—¡Accio Poción Calmante! —.

El armario a la derecha se abrió y una botella de poción salió volando y golpeó la mano de Snape. Transfiguró un trozo de papel en una taza pequeña, derramó una dosis y se lo entregó a la niña—Tómelo. No quiero más estallidos desfavorables mientras discutimos esta dificultad que tiene con su castigo—.

Hermione se levantó de su silla, tomó la taza y bebió la poción. Sabia un poco a tiza, pero su magia funcionó de inmediato para calmar sus emociones y poder pensar de manera más racional. Sabía que realmente no se había hecho ningún favor y, de hecho, se sentía como una loca por haber reaccionado como lo hizo. Hermione había mencionado, sin embargo, que no podría haberse detenido si quería, y era cierto.

Snape esperó unos minutos para que la Poción Calmante surtiera efecto y luego preguntó—Señorita Granger, esperaba que reaccionara con cierta resistencia a que le quitaran sus libros y privilegios de biblioteca, pero no anticipé su histeria—.

—Mi madre siempre me llamó histérica—Se irritó—Eso no fue histeria... señor... —De repente se tapó la boca con la mano y vio el ceño fruncido de su profesor. Hermione se disculpó, sinceramente, a la vez—¡Oh Dios, realmente lo siento, señor! ¡Honestamente! Por favor, no le quite más puntos a Slytherin—.

Consideró la desesperada petición astutamente—No tomaré otro punto de Slytherin si es capaz de darme una explicación verosímil y plausible de por qué es tan reacia a separarse de sus libros—.

Hermione se revolvió inquieta en su silla. Lo que su maestro estaba pidiendo significaba que tendría que revelar algunas verdades, que realmente solo se sentía cómoda diciéndoles a Draco y Harry. Sin embargo, ella no quería perder más puntos de Slytherin y hacer que alguien de su casa se enojara demasiado con ella.

Con un suspiro de resignación, ella respondió—Mis libros son todo lo que tengo, señor—El ceño fruncido de Snape no dio señales de que comprendiera la declaración que, para ella, lo explicaba todo. Cerrando brevemente los ojos, aclaró su declaración—Mis libros siempre me han dado lo que quería, y no podía tener. Mi madre no entendía, y ella... tiró bastantes de mis libros hasta que aprendí a esconderlos para que nunca me los quitara de nuevo—Abriendo su mirada, suplicó, contrita—Sé que no tiene sentido, señor, pero mis libros son una parte tan importante de mí como respirar. Siento que si me los quita por dos semanas, ¡voy a morir! —.

Snape guardó silencio un momento más, antes de declarar en breve—Seguramente es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que suena simplemente ridículo, señorita Granger—Él frunció el ceño cuando ella asintió con un gesto miserable—Nadie murió por falta de libros—Un poco más suave, dijo—Me doy cuenta de que los libros son muy importantes para usted, niña, pero es hora de que también se dé cuenta de que hay aquellos que la consideran muy importante y lo que considera una parte importante de su vida ya no es todo lo que tiene—.

Hermione estaba callada, esperando que su maestro dijera más, pero luego pensó que tal vez él esperaba que dijera algo—Se refiere a Harry y Draco, señor—Susurró.

—Sin duda—Asintió—También tiene a los gemelos, el señor y el señor Weasley, el joven señor Longbottom, que está floreciendo bajo su tutela. También hay una buena parte de su propia casa que piensa bien de usted. Están Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy que creen en su potencial y se complace en alentarlo. Una vez a la semana Lucius me escribe, o se encuentra conmigo aquí, no solo para ver cómo le está yendo a su hijo académicamente, sino también a usted—Él sonrió levemente cuando Hermione misma sonrió, solo un poco—Además, creo que le escribe cartas bastante largas a Narcissa, ¿verdad? —.

Hermione se rió un poco, luego se sonrojó—A la tía Cissy no le importa, ¿o sí? Quiero decir, sé que son largas, pero es muy agradable escribirle sobre todo y sé que ella lee todo porque responde mis preguntas—.

—Considerando que la bruja nunca ha dejado de escribirle, creo que no necesita hacer esa pregunta, señorita Granger—Hermione sonrió. Snape se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y caminó alrededor del gran escritorio donde se movió frente a la chica y apoyó su cadera contra el borde de su escritorio—Ahora, no reduciré, ni cambiaré su castigo adicional de los Malfoys, señorita Granger. Sin embargo, haré esta concesión: cuando venga a su sesión de estudio antes de la cena, puede tomar dos minutos para asegurarse de que sus libros están bien. ¿Es eso aceptable? —.

Ella asintió, dejando escapar un soplo de alivio—Sí, señor. Gracias—.

—Vaya a clases, entonces, señorita Granger—Observó a la niña irse y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta abierta de la oficina y miró hacia el pasillo donde las sombras parpadeantes creadas por las antorchas ardientes, se alineaban en los viejos muros de piedra—Señor Malfoy, señor Snape. Muéstrense—.

Con expresiones idénticas, los dos chicos salieron de la oscuridad creada por las sombras y se dejaron llevar a la oficina del Maestro de Pociones—¿Bien? —El demando.

—Golpeaste a Hermione—Acusó Harry en voz baja.

—No la golpeé—Comenzó Snape.

—¡Tú también lo hiciste! —Harry soltó justo cuando varias emociones estallaban desde adentro: indignación, consternación y una incómoda vacilación de su confianza.

—Señor Snape, me han gritado una vez hoy—Gruñó, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar la posible erosión de la confianza justo ante sus ojos—No lo toleraré de nuevo—.

Draco agarró la manga del uniforme de Harry y tiró de ella con fuerza—¡Harry! —Él siseó en advertencia. Harry apartó la manga de su amigo, sin permitir que su mirada se desviara de su padre.

—Le pegaste a Hermione delante de todos—Insistió el chico con firmeza.

—Fue una nalgada, señor Snape. Lo hice para no herir a la señorita Granger, sino para hacer que ella atendiera el hecho de que se estaba comportando como una niña mimada. Eso es bastante más de lo que pensaba discutir con cualquiera de los dos, ya que iba a ser una reunión privada entre mi estudiante y yo—Miró a sus dos Serpientes por un momento, luego echó un vistazo deliberado al corredor a través de la puerta aún abierta, y luego de regreso a los dos chicos—¿Les importaría explicar la razón por la que acecharon fuera de mi oficina? —.

Draco estaba estudiando sus manos entrelazadas con fingida concentración. Dependía de Harry explicarlo. Harry se mantuvo rígido durante casi un minuto antes de que cayera un poco. Las palabras salieron de su boca a un ritmo fenomenal, entonces—¡!—.

Draco y Snape miraron a Harry con expresiones perplejas. Draco mordió—¿Qué? —.

Snape arrastró las palabras—Repítalo, Señor Snape, más despacio esta vez—.

Harry realmente no quería repetirse. Al principio, allí en el Gran Comedor, después del golpe público de Hermione, había pensado que era lo correcto; ir tras ellos y asegurarse de que su amiga estuviera bien. Pero luego, a mitad de camino, tuvo la desalentadora sensación de que si su padre real y verdaderamente deseara lastimar a alguien, era un adulto, y mucho más inteligente, e incluso peligroso, que la mayoría de los adultos que conocía. Harry era solo un niño pequeño que sabía algo de magia (y algo en lo que no era muy bueno), entonces, ¿qué podía hacer para detener al Maestro de Pociones? Pero luego, una parte de él intentó razonar con él, que estaba muy equivocado sobre el Hombre Oscuro. Él se enojaría, sin duda, pero nunca haría daño a un niño. A pesar de lo razonable que eso sonó en su mente, el golpe que recibió Hermione había despertado viejos recuerdos de golpes similares y dañinos por parte de la tía Petunia.

—Quería asegurarme de... eh... que no lastimaste a Hermione—Como una idea de último momento, añadió sin convicción—Señor—.

Snape intentó alcanzar el mentón de su hijo, pero se sintió consternado cuando el chico se movió ligeramente hacia atrás. El esfuerzo, por parte de Harry, por mantenerse en el lugar era demasiado visible.

**_“¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué mi hijo se estremece como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo por preocuparse por su amigo? ¿Qué hice para que Harry pensara que iba a lastimar a Hermione?”_ **

Snape se sentó en la silla que Hermione había desocupado recientemente y miró a su hijo. El dolor por los temores de su hijo, brilló brevemente en las profundidades de sus ojos oscuros.

Harry lo vio y comenzó a balbucear—¡Lo siento, señor! ¡No debería haberlo pensado! ¡Sé que eres bueno! Hombre Oscuro, me salvaste de tantas pesadillas terribles cuando era pequeño y tu ¡Nunca me han golpeado una vez desde que llegué aquí! Simplemente... ¡yo solo... yo... no...! —Los balbuceos de Harry se agotaron y como no sabía qué hacer, se conformó con morderse el labio inferior y encresparse los puños de la túnica.

—Ven aquí, niño—Snape hizo un gesto con las manos para que Harry se acercara. Fue alentador para él que Harry no dudó y esta vez, cuando su padre tomó sus manos, Harry soltó su túnica y el niño permitió que su padre doblara sus grandes manos sobre las más pequeñas—Recordaste algo de tu tiempo con tus parientes cuando le pegue a tu amiga, ¿no? —Preguntó con una visión precisa. Harry asintió rápidamente—¿Podrías decirme qué fue? —.

—Cuando tenía ocho años, mi tío Vernon estaba trabajando en la casa, por lo que mi tía Petunia no tuvo más remedio que llevarme con ella y Dudley. Fuimos al zoológico—Sonrió ante el aspecto más agradable de la memoria de su pasado—Fue realmente genial ver a todos estos grandes animales, pero luego Dudley tuvo hambre y quería un helado. Por supuesto, la tía Petunia le compró uno, pero no a mí. Y, bueno, realmente quería uno y lo pedí tan educadamente como pude. Realmente lo hice. Y luego, me agarró del brazo y me golpeó el culo un montón de veces—Los dedos de Harry se movieron y él agarró convulsivamente las manos del hombre mayor—¡Honestamente, señor, no estaba siendo muy inteligente ni nada! Estaba siendo lo más educado que podía porque realmente quería un helado! Pero ella me pegó y me lastimó el brazo, y pensé que la tía Petunia me había roto el trasero, también! —.

Draco escuchó lo último sobre el “trasero roto” y mordió, con fuerza, la risa que amenazaba.

—Shh, cálmate, Harry—Tranquilizó Snape. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y usó su varita para humedecerlo ligeramente con agua fría. Pasó el paño frío por las mejillas sonrojadas, el mentón y el cuello de Harry—¿Mejor? —.

—Uh huh—Asintió Harry.

Draco se movió para pararse junto a su Jefe de Casa mientras miraba a su amigo. Él había compuesto su alegría y ahora miraba a su amigo—¿Te fuiste hacia el pasado otra vez, Harry? —Preguntó con preocupación.

—Sí. Sí, creo que lo hice—Afirmó. Su oscura mirada verde atrapó los oscuros orbes de su padre—Realmente sé que no hubieras herido a Hermione, papá. Fue raro en el Gran Comedor... —Se encogió de hombros con resignación.

—Lo entiendo, hijo—Él jalo a Harry hacia sí mismo y le dio un abrazo rápido—Vas a tener estos flashbacks impares de vez en cuando, pero los trataremos—.

—¡Yo también ayudaré! —Dijo Draco. Harry sonrió a su mejor amigo, y luego lo abrazó hasta que Draco lo abrazó de vuelta.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

La Prefecta de Slytherin, Tara Anglaise, colgó rápidamente su mochila sobre un hombro y bajó de la clase de Transfiguración a la oficina de la mazmorra de su Jefe de Casa. Tenía unos minutos antes de que comenzara cualquiera de sus detenciones nocturnas y esperaba que eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando llegó, la puerta estaba abierta, y Snape ya estaba en su escritorio clasificando ensayos o exámenes. Ella golpeó ligeramente.

—Entre—Habló solemnemente y levantó la vista para ver a la prefecta de Séptimo Año—¿Señorita Anglaise? ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —.

Tara sacó la carta de su bolsillo que estaba un poco doblada por haber pasado el día allí. Ella se lo tendió y él lo tomó—Eso estaba en el lugar de Hermione esta mañana en el desayuno, señor. Supongo que no tuvo la oportunidad de leerla—.

—No—Sonrió—Creo que la señorita Granger tenía su mente en algunas otras cosas—Luego asintió y echó un vistazo a la dirección del sobre—¿Por qué no le entregaste esto directamente a la señorita Granger? —.

Tara vaciló, pero solo por el más breve de los segundos—Es de sus padres, señor—.

—Así es—Dijo arrastrando las palabras, preguntándose por qué la chica estaba diciendo lo obvio.

—Bueno... Hermione nunca ha recibido nada de sus padres, señor. Flint la estaba molestando por eso una noche. Ya sabe cómo su madre le escribe sobre la más mínima cosa, ¿verdad? —Snape tomó aliento y asintió para que la joven continuara. Todo el mundo sabía que, por desagradable que fuera Marcus Flint, debajo de todas esas fanfarronadas él era el peor chico de mamá que hubiera conocido—De todos modos, todos estaban hablando sobre el baile de invierno de los Malfoys esa noche y Draco le preguntó a Hermione si había recibido noticias de sus padres sobre si ella iría o no. Hermione trató de ignorarlo y finalmente dijo que no podía ir y que él “dejara de molestarla” por eso. Allí fue donde Flint intervino y dijo algo sobre cómo debería hacer lo que quisiera, ya que era obvio que sus padres no se preocupaban por ella—.

—¿Y la reacción de la señorita Granger? —Él preguntó suavemente.

—Ella lloró—Tara hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo—Mucho. Casi envié a alguien por usted, pero Hermione remontó sus emociones y se tranquilizó. Luego tuve que hablar con Draco y le pedí que no le mencionara el baile por un tiempo. Al menos, no hasta que ella le escribiera a sus patrocinadores sobre el problema—Echó un vistazo a la carta—No le di eso a Hermione, señor, porque estaba un poco preocupada porque si no eran buenas noticias, no le haría ningún bien escucharlo—.

—Creo que hizo bien, señorita Anglaise. Me ocuparé de la carta. Gracias por traerme esto—.

—De nada señor—Luego se volvió y salió de la oficina.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Snape cerró la puerta de su oficina y la cerró. Volvió la carta de los Grangers una y otra vez en su mano. Había sido enviado por correo muggle a la Oficina de Correo de Lechuzas de Hogsmeade. Desde allí, fue entregado a Hogwarts para Hermione. La carta tenía solo una semana de vida.

Volteándolo hacia la parte trasera, usó su pulgar para separar la solapa de cierre del sobre y rápidamente se le otorgó un corte de papel que cortó su dedo desde la almohadilla hacia la cutícula. Maldiciendo el sobre muggle, Snape invocó un desinfectante y luego curó el corte con su varita mágica y un simple Encantamiento de Sanación. Con esa pequeña molestia fija, él retiró la carta, desplegó el papel barato, con bordes florales, y comenzó a leer.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Hermione Jean Granger,_
> 
> _Hemos tenido hasta aquí con todas las lechuzas que vienen de tu mundo, y esa escuela. Debes informar a cualquier persona que nos haya escrito que necesita detenerse, en este instante._
> 
> _George y yo hemos estado hablando seriamente este último mes y hemos tomado una decisión difícil; a la luz de que seas adoptada o patrocinada, o lo que sea que sea ese mago, nos estamos lavando las manos. Francamente, no has sido más que una amarga decepción desde tu nacimiento. Sin interés en tu futuro, sin interés en las cosas que nos importan. ¡Cuántas veces te dije que estabas destinada a algo más grande y nunca escuchaste! Al contrario ¡Niña desobediente!_
> 
> _Intentamos vivir con tu aberración mágica pero para ser francos, George está aterrorizado de ti. Supongo que no te importa que cuando recibiste esa carta de Hogwarts, sus nervios lo pusieron bastante enfermo. Solo lo empeoró cuando tuvimos que llevarte a ese camino absolutamente loco para comprar tus útiles escolares. George realmente no ha sido el mismo desde entonces. Especialmente desde que aparentemente te fuiste y te adoptaron. Esto es el colmo. Estoy totalmente sorprendida de que ni siquiera fuimos consultados, pero creo que así es como funcionan las cosas allí._
> 
> _Lo que se reduce a esto es que George y yo estamos desconsolados por la pérdida de la hija que pensamos que teníamos. Todo lo que te dimos y tú simplemente lo arrojaste a nuestra cara como si fuera basura. Ahora eres de alguna manera superior a nosotros, supongo, porque puedes mover una varita tonta y nosotros no podemos._
> 
> _Tienes tu mundo y es mejor que te olvides del nuestro. La magia que hiciste aquí fue demasiado para cualquier ser humano sano, y yo también lo considero peligroso. Con los planes que hemos realizado, es un riesgo demasiado grande para que regreses. Obviamente eres uno de ellos y deberías permanecer con ellos._
> 
> _George ha empacado tus cosas y debería recibirlas uno o dos días después de que recibas esta carta._
> 
> _Dr. Jean Granger_

En una impresión más pequeña, más precisa, había una posdata en la carta después de la firma de la madre de Hermione.

> _Hermione, muchas veces tomé tu lado en contra de tu madre (tu madre estaba firmemente arañada en la mano de otra persona) Jean y me temo que ya no puedo hacerlo. Es mejor que vivas con tu propio tipo. Estoy seguro de que serás más feliz, y esta vez creo que Jean tendrá la hija que debería haberle dado. Adjunto una fotografía de Araminta. Ella tiene cinco años y es bastante joven. Jean está encantada con ella._
> 
> _Dr. George Granger_

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Muy despacio, Snape dejó la carta y se contuvo para no quemarla instantáneamente. Cogió el sobre, lo puso boca abajo y sacó una pequeña fotografía muggle de una niña muy bonita de cinco años. Su sonrisa era perfecta, al igual que su estilo perfecto, rizos dorados, y su vestido de color rosa y amarillo, encaje y seda que Snape dudaba que Hermione nunca hubiera visto en su propio armario.

Snape colocó la foto en la parte superior de la carta y apretó los dientes mientras la sangre le hervía en las venas.

Nunca en su vida había leído algo tan frío, tan insultante, tan cruel. Era un desorden de una misiva, pero su intención era una flecha verdaderamente dirigida: si Hermione lo hubiera leído, su corazón se habría partido en dos. Su pequeña serpiente sabelotodo podría haber sido la primera persona que expirara de un corazón roto.

—Ustedes dos y los Dursley son el peor tipo de Muggles... de seres humanos—Gruñó fuertemente en voz baja. Alrededor de su oficina, las botellas y los frascos comenzaron a repiquetear ominosamente. Sin prestar atención al aumento de su magia, Snape golpeó con los puños la superficie de su escritorio. Un furioso aura de rojo estalló en sus puños ante el impacto, y explotó. En el mismo momento, varias docenas de jarras explotaron, estallaron o se hicieron añicos.

La posibilidad de mezclar pociones que no debería hacerlo, fue suficiente para apagar la ira del Maestro de Pociones. Dobló la carta, con la fotografía, y la guardó en un bolsillo interior. Luego saco su varita, desapareció el desastre de sus paredes y pisos, incluido el vidrio, y salió de su oficina.

A solo unos pasos estaba su salón de clases donde un grupo de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de tercer Año estaban esperando a su maestro, quien curiosamente tardó al menos quince minutos.

Snape irrumpió en el salón de clases, causando que casi todos los estudiantes retrocedieran, saltaran o soltaran chillidos sobresaltados—Lean los capítulos 14 y 15 de su libro de texto y luego escriban un ensayo de 2 pies sobre las propiedades del Talón de Hipogrifo—.

Ningún estudiante hizo un movimiento. De hecho, ellos lo miraron atónitos—¡Bien! ¡Vayan a sus dormitorios y comiencen! ¡Clase desestimada! —Gritó.

Eso movió a los estudiantes a la acción, y en menos de un minuto, el salón de clases fue despejado. Snape cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de ellos, arrancó un tarro de cucarachas secas de un estante cercano, y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a través de la habitación hasta que se rompió en la pared más alejada.

>> ¡Bastardos! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Esa noche, Snape no le habló a Hermione de la carta de sus padres, pero sí invitó a Harry, Draco, Hermione, los Gemelos, Neville y Millicent a cenar con él en su oficina. Estaba mayormente tranquilo durante la suntuosa comida. A su alrededor, los niños balbuceaban, peleaban, discutían las clases y las próximas vacaciones.

Curiosamente, ni una sola vez encontró a ninguno de ellos, molesto.

* * *

**_Lunes, 11 De Noviembre De 1991 - Algunos Momentos Antes De La Medianoche, Enfermería De Hogwarts_ **

Quirinus Quirrell no era un guerrero. Él nunca lo había sido. Un hombre débil y fácil de asustar, una vez había creído en el enigmático Lord Voldemort y su mensaje de preservar la magia de los sangrepura para la separación completa de los muggles del mundo mágico. Había servido a su Señor Oscuro viajando por el mundo en busca de hechizos y rituales que aseguraran a su Maestro una larga vida; una vida que incluso podría extenderse más allá de la muerte. Nunca había tomado la Marca Tenebrosa, pero su alma había sido marcada mucho antes.

Tras la muerte de su Maestro en las manos regordetas de un bebé, había esperado escapar del Señor Oscuro para siempre viajando hasta los confines de la Tierra. Para entonces, Quirrell ya sabía que Voldemort quería la aniquilación total de la población muggle. No solo la separación que habían conservado durante siglos, sino que Voldemort solo tendría un mundo de magos.

Mucho después de llegar a esta conclusión, Quirrell había elegido no darle a Voldemort todo lo que había encontrado en sus viajes. Tenía la esperanza de que al viajar a los confines del mundo mágico nunca sería encontrado; por cualquiera. Porque él era ante el Señor Oscuro, un traidor.

Cuando se enteró de la muerte de los Potter, pensó que también podría ser la suya. Uno de esos hechizos que había adquirido para Voldemort había sido usado para cohibirlo mentalmente, y para prepararlo para la eventual destrucción que Lord Voldemort había esperado de una Profecía.

El Señor Oscuro había usado un hechizo sutil y un ritual muy arcano para tejer una parte de su propia alma alrededor de la de Quirrell. Quirinus no había sabido de esto porque había estado bajo la bruma soporífera de una hipnotización muy fuerte y distante. Había soñado cosas tan horribles, cosas que lo rechazaban profundamente, pero estaban extrañamente superpuestas por una emoción sensual que más tarde lo había enfermado. Esas extrañas visiones se habían desvanecido y se había despertado en su propia cama en la casita que su tía le había dado, a lo largo de la costa de Cornualles.

Ignorante como era entonces, Quirinus ya no lo era. Mágicamente débil e infinitamente aterrorizado, sabía que le era imposible oponerse al parásito. Aun así, no podía dejar de pelear y cada vez que algo debilitaba al parásito, luchaba contra él mentalmente.

Cómo la pequeña bruja había obtenido la Piedra Filosofal, Quirinus no podía decirlo, pero su canción barría tentadoramente su cabeza, noche y día, llamando a alguien con el poder de domarlo.

Como él mismo había sido herido por la extraña Luz del poder blanco que había asaltado su mente y su núcleo mágico, también lo había sufrido el parásito. Toda la fuerza que Voldemort había desviado de los unicornios y los Centauros se habían dispersado como cenizas. Era la canción de la Piedra, y solo su encanto, lo que mantenía al Señor Oscuro luchando por mantener a raya a su nave que era Quirinus Quirrell.

Dentro de su mente, una fría mejilla se apoyó contra la de Quirrell. Su Maestro... ¡no, el parásito!... la voz de Voldemort le canturreó suavemente **_"_ _ **E** stamos casi otra vez fuertes, mi vaso ssssagrado. Permanece aquí conmigo, querido Quirinussss. Te despertarássssss. Vivirásssss y ganaremossss la vida y el poder que dessseamossss"_**.

Si hubiera podido, Quirinus habría llorado.


	32. 15 De Noviembre Al 16 De Noviembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_15 De Noviembre De 1991 - Viernes, La Madriguera_ **

Ron Weasley apoyó la barbilla en la mano mientras estaba sentado en la larga mesa de la cocina de su madre, encorvado sobre su último ensayo. Durante los últimos cinco minutos, había estado tocando distraídamente la punta de su pluma contra el pergamino e inconscientemente provocaba pequeñas salpicaduras de tinta que se agregaban a las pecas de su nariz y sus mejillas.

El pelirrojo de once años estaba terriblemente cansado de los ensayos. Tal vez si hubieran sido de Encantamientos, Transfiguración, o incluso de estúpidas Pociones, tal vez no le hubiera importado demasiado, pero todos sus ensayos habían sido sobre modales, buen comportamiento, moral.

Al comienzo de su suspensión de Hogwarts, él había comenzado con la peor zurra que nunca había tenido en su vida. Su madre, que generalmente azotaba a los niños (principalmente porque no tenía una mano dura) le había entregado el trabajo al padre de Ron, Arthur Weasley.

Arthur Weasley siempre se había considerado a sí mismo un hombre de buen corazón cuando se trataba de criar a sus hijos, y nunca había tenido que azotar a ninguno de ellos. Sería él quien daría la conferencia, y Molly haría las nalgadas, que a menudo eran rápidas, y solo aguijonearon durante unos minutos. Esta vez, Arthur y Molly dieron una conferencia a su hijo menor. Decir que estaban decepcionados con su comportamiento, cómo había tratado a la joven Granger y cómo no había hecho nada para evitar el insulto final, sería una subestimación. Después de la conferencia de sus padres, Ron estaba a punto de llorar histéricamente ya que temía que sus padres lo enviaran a Islandia o lo vendieran a esclavistas. Curiosamente, tanto como las palizas de su padre le habían hecho pensar que su trasero ardería con fuego durante días seguidos, le había asegurado a Ron que a pesar de todo, sus padres lo seguían queriendo.

Así comenzaron los ensayos. Escritura interminable que hizo que el joven profundizara en su propia psique, donde no tenía más remedio que descubrir cuán terrible había sido lo que le había hecho a Hermione. Nunca lo admitiría a nadie, ni siquiera a ninguno de sus hermanos mayores, pero durante las semanas intermedias de los ensayos, Ron incluso había llorado un par de veces sobre lo que sus palabras le hacían examinar.

Ron ahora sabía, no solo en principio, lo malo que era lo que le había hecho a Hermione, sino que lo sabía en el fondo de su alma. Sabía que solo se llevaba bien con los otros chicos, porque quería ser parte de esos tipos que él consideraba populares. Se había sentido mal por lo que había hecho, pero Seamus y Dean eran tan buenos al hablarle de esos sentimientos, que pronto los estaba aplastando para no tener que escucharlos. Incluso había iniciado muchas de las burlas. Él era asquerosamente bueno con eso.

Ahora, cuando el final de su suspensión se avecinaba en el horizonte, los pensamientos de Ron estaban todavía en parte sobre Hermione Granger y si ella lo perdonaría (si no lo hacía, todo estaría bien con él) y si podría o no podría enfrentar a los otros Gryffindors. Para ser honesto, Ron tenía un poco miedo de volver a la escuela. ¿Qué pasaría si todos lo odiaran?

—¡Ronnie, querido! —Llamó su madre desde el piso de arriba. Molly estaba en su habitación “arreglada” que una vez le había pertenecido a Bill cuando era pequeño. Molly hacía todos sus trabajos de punto y arreglos y parches de ropa, mantas y otras cosas similares que mantenían a su familia cómoda.

Ron levantó la vista de su ensayo—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —Gritó.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas, Molly Weasley bajó las escaleras que se enroscaban en la torre más alta de la Madriguera agitando una carta en su mano. Ron lo miró con tristeza.

—¡Oh cariño! No mires de esa manera—Sonrió Molly—No es de Percy—El Prefecto apegado al Libro de Reglas, Percy, había escrito una vez a la semana y se había explayado en sus pensamientos, y Ron estaba cansado de ello. Sus padres no fueron de ayuda, ya que ambos pensaron que el regaño de Percy era perfecto. Molly le dio unas palmaditas a su hijo menor—Esta carta es de uno de tus compañeros de dormitorio—.

Ron no pensó que fuera Dean. Ron descubrió unos días después de su suspensión, que Dean había sido enviado a vivir con una tía y tío en Gales, donde le enseñarían el oficio de carpintero muggle. A Dean no se le permitiría usar su magia de nuevo hasta que alcanzara su mayoría, para lo que iría al Ministerio a determinar si volvería a utilizar su magia o no.

Entonces Ron se preguntó si era Seamus, pero lo dudaba. Seamus también se había ido de Inglaterra. Sus padres lo habían llevado de regreso a Irlanda y había rumores de que terminaría yendo a una de las pequeñas escuelas mágicas allí en lugar de volver a Hogwarts.

Molly le entregó la carta a su hijo—Es del chico de Augusta Longbottom, Neville—Ella vio como Ron volteaba el sobre en sus manos. Él lo miró desconcertado. Con las manos en sus amplias caderas, Molly frunció el ceño—Harías bien en hacer amigos con Neville, Ronnie. Es un chico muy agradable—.

—¿Cómo es que me está escribiendo? —Preguntó Ron.

—¿Por qué no lees la carta y lo averiguas, cariño? Haré el almuerzo—Molly se alejó mientras su hijo rompía el sello y abría la carta. Él leyó.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Hola Ron,_
> 
> _Fred y George pensaron que debería escribirte. Dijeron que estás bastante solo y que no ayudaba que tu imbécil hermano, Percy, te siguiera escribiendo._

Ron se rió por los insultos y siguió leyendo.

> _Apuesto a que no sabías que había tenido nuestro dormitorio solo para mí. Bueno, casi. Fred y George lo visitan mucho, y también lo hacen Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil. Siempre hablan de moda, o maquillaje, cosas de chicas ya sabes, pero también son muy agradables. Lavender tiene un sentido del humor realmente bueno y ella no se entristece demasiado por las cosas. Especialmente en Pociones. Parvati se ha vuelto complicada, pero cuando estábamos trabajando con Caracoles Abisinios, ella se desmayó. Bueno, supongo que eso no fue divertido. Fue realmente aterrador porque se golpeó la cabeza cuando se desmayó y había mucha sangre. Sin embargo, el Profesor Snape fue realmente bueno. Todo el mundo se volvió un poco loco y él calmó a todos para que ayudara a Parvati. Aprendimos que las heridas del cuero cabelludo realmente sangran mucho. También aprendimos que los caracoles abisinios son realmente largos, viscosos y tan asquerosos que no es realmente inteligente comer espagueti después de sacarlos de sus caparazones._

 (Debajo de este párrafo, Neville había proporcionado un esbozo bastante preciso de la mano de alguien que había sido llenada de limo sacando un caracol muy largo de su caparazón. El boceto había sido animado. Ron hizo una mueca ante el dibujo, pero se rió entre dientes).

> _Lavender esperaba que tal vez Parvati ya no tuviera que tomar Pociones, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Creo que ella estará bien, sin embargo. El Profesor Snape la vigila y si él piensa que Parvati está un poco enferma, entonces la hace pararse frente a la Ventana Encantada abierta durante unos minutos._
> 
> _El Profesor Snape todavía es sarcástico, y puede ser un imbécil correcto, pero realmente solo quiere que hagamos lo mejor y si realmente lo intentamos, él es un poco... bueno, creo que podrías llamarlo agradable. ¿O menos bastardo? Aún toma muchos puntos de Gryffindor, y ninguno de Slytherin, por lo que todavía hay mucha gente a la que simplemente no le gusta._
> 
> _¿Recuerdas lo terrible que solía ser en Pociones? En realidad, era terrible en todas mis clases. ¡Incluso Herbología y me gustan las plantas!_
> 
> _Bueno, resulta que mis habilidades de lectura no son geniales. La profesora McGonagall me estuvo enseñando unas dos veces, pero luego ella renunció a la posición de subdirectora, y la Junta Directiva quería llevarla a juicio por ese lío con Hermione. Fue Hermione quien reanudó mis lecciones de lectura, y con la Poción Afiladora de Ingenio que fabriqué y el profesor Snape me dejó conservar, realmente mejoré._
> 
> _El Profesor Snape evaluó mi lectura y escritura y dijo que mis habilidades eran “aceptables”. También me dijo que iba a hacer una reevaluación al final del trimestre, pero que esperaba que siguiera estudiando mis lecciones de lectura durante las vacaciones._
> 
> _¡Un montón de trabajo!_
> 
> _Como no tengo compañeros de dormitorio, la profesora McGonagall me dejó estudiar con Hermione, Harry, Draco, Millicent y tus hermanos, Fred y George. Es realmente divertido. El Profesor Snape nos dio nuestra propia sala de estudio en su oficina, y algunas veces, si no tiene trabajo que hacer, incluso nos deja entrar a su laboratorio privado para practicar la preparación. Eso significa que estoy mucho mejor y ¡no he volado ni derretido calderos en mucho tiempo! El Profesor Snape tiene mejor paciencia, también, entonces._

Ron se burló—Sí, claro. Y no dijiste si Fred y George le gustaban. Apuesto a que están esperando el momento adecuado para bromear con ese baboso, viejo, murciélago—.

—¿Qué dijiste, Ronald Bilius Weasley? —Llamó Molly desde la cocina.

—Nada, mamá—Ron volvió a su carta.

> _Fred y George son realmente buenos. Son como nuestros profesores en nuestra sala de estudio. Son muy divertidos, pero también son serios. Explican muchas cosas que simplemente giran en mi cabeza sin ningún sentido. Apuesto a que serían buenos maestros algún día._
> 
> _Ah, sí, todavía hacen bromas, también._
> 
> _Hace un tiempo hubo algunas bromas terribles que se estaban jugando en Slytherins que comenzaron justo después de Halloween. La primera ocurrió en el desayuno y Draco mordió un dulce que le voló el diente delantero. Madame Pomfrey lo devolvió, así que está bien ahora. Otra de esas bromas fue que todas las escobas de práctica de Slytherin fueron convertidas en chocolate. Millicent Bulstrode logró volar una, por un momento, pero no fue realmente buena porque la escoba se derritió y cayó por el aire unos pocos metros y se rompió la pierna realmente grave. Madame Pomfrey teme que vaya a cojear toda su vida ahora en su pierna izquierda. No está tan mal cojeando y todavía puede correr bastante bien también._
> 
> _Bueno, de todos modos, la Profesora McGonagall hizo que los gemelos descubrieran quién era el bromista y nunca lo adivinarás, ¡pero era el primo de Dean Thomas!_
> 
> _Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabías que tenía un primo, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco. Pero Algernon Torrance es el primo de Dean, el hijo del hermano de su madre. Tiene unos tres años más que Dean y es en verdad un imbécil. Parece que ha recibido detenciones durante los últimos tres años de cada maestro por bromas desagradables, pero ninguna como las realmente peligrosas que ha estado haciendo. Algernon estaba enojado porque Dean fue expulsado y no puede practicar la magia hasta que tenga diecisiete años, por lo que decidió herir a tantos Slytherins como pudiera hasta que fue atrapado._
> 
> _Escuchamos algunos rumores de que Algernon solo sería suspendido, pero el padre de Millicent vino a Hogwarts. Él es un hombre realmente grande. Feo, también. Y aterrador. Creo que incluso asustó al profesor Dumbledore. De todos modos, él dijo que no iba a aguantar a alguien que le había dado una cojera permanentemente a su pequeña niña y antes de que Dumbledore pudiera hacer algo, el Señor Bulstrode llamó a los Aurores y Algernon fue llevado. ¿Has visto El Profeta? El miércoles hubo un gran artículo sobre el incidente._

—¡Mamá! —La cabeza de Ron se detuvo de la larga y muy interesante carta de Neville—¿Tenemos el periódico del miércoles? —.

—Sí, lo tenemos, querido—Molly levitó un gran sándwich y un cuenco de sopa a su hijo, y luego convocó el periódico de un cubo de madera al lado de la silla de Arthur, en la sala de estar.

Ron mordió su bocadillo mientras extendía el periódico de tres días atrás y buscaba la historia. Estaba en la segunda página y leyó rápidamente. La mayor parte de lo que se informó repetía lo que Ron había leído en la carta de Neville. Además, leyó que Goren Bulstrode junto con Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Gwendolyn Zabini presentaban cargos penales contra Algernon Torrance, por las heridas que sus diabólicas travesuras causaban a sus hijos. Ron también leyó que Theodore Nott Jr. había perdido todo su cabello durante dos días, y los dedos de Blaise Zabini habían sido girados hacia atrás. Eso no fue permanente, pero revertir la broma le había causado mucho dolor al chico y todavía estaba en la enfermería recuperándose.

Ron hizo una mueca ante la última broma y, por mucho que solía pensar que todos los Slytherins eran malos, ni siquiera ellos se merecían algo así. Luego se enteró de que Algernon no era un Gryffindor, sino un niño Ravenclaw.

Ron apartó el periódico y comió su almuerzo en silencio. Le mordió que lo que él, Dean y Seamus le habían hecho a Hermione había llevado a algo tan horrible como esto. Con un poco menos de entusiasmo que antes, Ron tomó la carta de Neville, encontró dónde la había dejado en su lectura y terminó.

> _El resto de la semana ha sido un poco silencioso, excepto que hay mucha gente hablando del Baile de Invierno que los Malfoys celebran antes de Navidad cada año. Mi abuela está yendo, así que, como soy mayor en edad para la mayor parte, también tengo que ir. La abuela me iba a enviar a Madame Malkin para mi vestimenta, pero debió haber hablado con la señora Malfoy, así que ahora todos iremos a la mansión Malfoy a que una bruja que viene de París nos mida nuevas túnicas de gala. La abuela me escribió y me dijo que sería mejor que fuera un perfecto caballero, ¡o si no! ¡Ni siquiera sé cuándo vamos a hacer esto!_
> 
> _¿Sabes si vas? Draco dice que casi todos en el mundo mágico están invitados. Se supone que es un gran evento de caridad, también, pero escuché a algunos de los Gryff decir que es solo una excusa para que un grupo de sangrepuras se reúnan y formen tramas para traer de vuelta a Quién-Tú-Sabes._
> 
> _No sé sobre eso. Sé que todavía hay brujas y magos malos por ahí, y tal vez algunas personas no tan buenas aparezcan en el baile, pero realmente creo que los Malfoy son buenas personas. No supe hasta este año, hasta que mi abuela dijo que tenía edad suficiente para saberlo, pero los Malfoy han estado ayudando a pagar por el cuidado de mis padres desde la noche en que fueron torturados por la malvada bruja Bellatrix Lestrange. Realmente no conoces a algunas personas, ¿verdad?_
> 
> _Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y quiero enviar esto por la mañana. ¿Me escribirías de nuevo, Ron? No llegamos a estar en el camino de amigos, pero si eres algo así como Fred y George, entonces no creo que seas realmente una mala persona._
> 
> _Adiós._
> 
> _Tu amigo y compañero Gryffindor,_
> 
> _Neville_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Ron había terminado de almorzar y, aunque estaba ansioso por responder a la carta de Neville, Molly le puso a hacer tareas sobre la Madriguera hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Después de la cena tuvo más de su ensayo que hacer y leer un capítulo en su libro de Transfiguración. Los padres de Ron, aunque no eran hábiles en todas las asignaturas impartidas en Hogwarts, hicieron todo lo posible para asegurarse de que su hijo no se quedara atrás cuando regresara a la escuela.

Con su ensayo y lectura completos, Ron prácticamente se cayó en su cama. Estaba profundamente dormido en minutos y pasaría al menos una semana antes de que pudiera responder a Neville. Después de eso, mantuvieron una cálida correspondencia en la que Ron estaba más seguro de que no sería tan bienvenido cuando regresara a la escuela.

* * *

**_16 De Noviembre De 1991, Sábado - Los Grangers_ **

Mientras Snape caminaba con gracia desde el Flu al salón de la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione estaba abriendo un memorando de su Jefe de Casa que apareció justo cuando ella terminaba de desayunar. En la breve nota, Snape ordenó a la niña que le informara a Madame Pomfrey sobre su detención durante todo el día, ya que explicó que había tenido un compromiso anterior. La niña se separó de sus amigos y se dirigió a la enfermería. Harry y Draco fueron a hacer una cantidad simbólica de tareas antes de salir a explorar el castillo.

Snape limpió el hollín de su túnica y luego saludó a Narcissa y Lucius que estaban preparados para su día en el mundo muggle al haberse puesto ya, ropa de estilo muggle.

Lucius vestía un sencillo pero elegante traje muggle de lana gris oscura, una camisa de lino blanco con una corbata de seda muggle de esmeralda profunda. Sobre el traje llevaba un abrigo negro de lana sedosa y una bufanda de cachemira a juego. Narcissa llevaba un traje muggle de moda que era de lino color borgoña. Consistía en una falda que estaba justo debajo de las rodillas, una chaqueta elegante sobre una blusa de seda color melocotón y un sencillo collar de perlas. Sobre el traje llevaba un abrigo acampanado que combinaba con el de Lucius. Narcissa, que siempre había usado vestidos largos, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al ocultar su incomodidad en el atuendo, que el abogado muggle de Lucius le había informado que era “modesto”. En cuanto a Lucius, estaba haciendo un mal trabajo al NO mirar las piernas de su amada esposa.

Snape, que no estaba de humor para ser testigo de los coqueteos de los Malfoy, sacó la carta de su bolsillo interior que su prefecta, Tara Anglaise, le había dado al comienzo de la semana. Se lo entregó a Lucius.

—Esta es una carta que fue enviada a la señorita Granger el lunes. Las circunstancias, afortunadamente, impidieron que la niña la leyera—Dijo Snape.

Lucius frunció el ceño ante la dirección—¿Los Grangers? Seguramente Hermione querría saber de sus padres, Severus—.

—Creo que no—Se burló suavemente. Él asintió una vez para indicar a su amigo que debería leer la carta. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de entregarla, la sostuvo y frunció el ceño—Lucius, me escribiste que se suponía que los Granger les visitarían por Navidad—.

Lucius negó con la cabeza—Los había invitado después de que Hermione expresó su deseo de quedarse con nosotros en Navidad. Narcissa les envió una invitación para la que nunca recibimos respuesta—.

Snape asintió—Ah. Esto tiene, quizás, un poco más de sentido—Le entregó la carta a su amigo. Frunció el ceño otra vez—O tal vez no—.

Lucius abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla. Con cada oración, cada insulto hacia Hermione, sus labios se estrecharon con fuerza hasta que estuvieron casi sin sangre. Cuando terminó, Narcissa tomó la carta de su marido y ella comenzó a leer.

Mientras Narcissa leía la carta, Snape miró al mago patricio. Parecía tranquilo, concentrado, pero al conocer el lenguaje corporal como lo hacía, Snape pudo ver un tic en la mandíbula, los labios blancos, una aspereza alrededor de los ojos grises. El Maestro de Pociones no tenía dudas de que si los Grangers aparecían en ese momento, los elfos domésticos no tendrían nada que limpiar.

Finalmente, Narcissa terminó con la carta. Caminó hacia la chimenea y la sostuvo sobre las llamas, observando cómo sus bordes comenzaban a curvarse. De repente, la carta se deslizó de su mano hacia Snape.

—Lo siento, Narcissa, pero es mejor tener esto como prueba—Explicó Snape.

La bruja patricia simplemente asintió, se acercó a Lucius y rozó ligeramente su hombro con las yemas de sus dedos—Por mucho que seas tentada, querida, recuerda que se puede hacer más por Hermione si nos quedamos fuera de Azkaban que si estuviéramos en ella—.

Lucius le dio a su esposa un suave apretón mientras se ponía de pie. Salió del salón y gritó—¿Nos vamos, entonces? —.

Snape le indicó a Narcissa que se adelantara a él, pero ella se giró para mirarlo—Y tú, Severus. No olvides tus responsabilidades con Harry y tus serpientes—.

Él inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y luego siguió a la bruja desde la Mansión Malfoy hasta el punto de Aparición.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El Dr. George Granger debería haber estado trabajando en su oficina de odontología a esa hora del día, pero en cambio estaba en su casa sentado en la cama despojada que todavía estaba en la habitación de la niña que había sido su primera hija.

El papel pintado a rayas rosa y blanco todavía estaba en su lugar, pero eso sería reemplazado en uno o dos días por algo que le gustara a Araminta. La habitación, una vez llena de placas, certificados e incluso un trofeo o dos que reflejaban los logros de Hermione en el ballet, la danza moderna, la clase de etiqueta y otros en los que George no podía pensar, se habían ido. Jean no había permitido que se empacaran. Habían salido a los basureros. Hermione una vez le había enseñado a su padre un pequeño trofeo que había obtenido por ganar un concurso de ortografía, pero Jean no había permitido que se pusiera con los demás. Se preguntó si habría habido otros premios académicos. Las calificaciones de Hermione en Primaria siempre habían sido perfectas, pero a Jean no le había gustado eso. Una chica no debería ser tan inteligente. ¿Qué pasaría si ella intimidara a un chico que era importante para su futuro?

George intentó ver si podía recordar el nacimiento de su hija, pero la verdad era que había asistido a una convención sobre nuevas técnicas dentales que fue más memorable. Lo que sí recordó, fue que había sido difícil para Jean y que ella nunca había dejado de culparlo por eso. Al menos su esposa nunca había dicho una palabra más sobre esa noche. Hermione, sin embargo, podía contar con una conferencia terriblemente gráfica cada vez que la niña parecía desagradecida por lo que le proporcionaron sus padres. Fue una de las muchas conferencias que George aprendió a desconectar a lo largo de los años.

George debería haber sabido que lo que había esperado para su vida familiar no sucedería, cuando Jean contrató a una nodriza y luego a una niñera. Cuando Hermione tenía ocho años tuvieron que dejar ir a la niñera porque no podían pagarla y las muchas clases que Jean quería que Hermione tomara.

Por supuesto, la vida familiar para los Granger fue desquiciada la primera vez que George recogió a su pequeña bebé para abrazarla, como haría cualquier padre, Jean lastimó a Hermione arrancándola de él, entregándole la llorosa bebé a la nodriza, ¡y luego gritándole por ser un potencial pedófilo!

Nunca pensó en Hermione “de esa manera”. ¡Dios no! Ella era su niña pequeña, ¿verdad?

No. Ella nunca lo fue. Jean se aseguró de eso.

George tuvo que contentarse con ver a su única hija crecer bajo la dirección de su madre. Él no tuvo parte en eso. Hermione aprendió rápidamente que “padre” no podía ayudarla en nada. No era inusual que pasaran días, o semanas antes de que Hermione pensara en mirar a su padre.

George no se preguntó si Hermione lo amaba, se preguntó si a ella alguna vez le había agradado.

El día que George pensó que iba a anular la mano de hierro de Jean sobre su familia y su hogar, desafortunadamente pasó el día, a los seis años, cuando Hermione mostró la primera señal de no ser lo que debería haber sido; humana. George había llegado a casa temprano con la intención de hablar con su hija, de preguntarle, por una vez, sobre su día. Quería aprender sobre ella, abrirle la puerta a ser un buen padre para ella. En cambio, había entrado en la habitación de Hermione para encontrar todos sus juguetes de peluche bailando a su alrededor. Ella estaba en el medio, extática, bailando también.

George había cerrado la puerta antes de que Hermione supiera que él estaba allí, y nunca volvió a intentarlo.

El dentista, ahora estaba sentado en la habitación vacía de su hija mayor, mientras buscaba alguna emoción que pudiera redimirlo, pero no había ninguna. No sentía arrepentimiento por sus acciones porque había tomado sus decisiones, para bien o para mal, y era lo suficientemente práctico como para saber que no se merecía a Hermione. ¿Amor? No. Eso tampoco se podía encontrar por el simple hecho de que los sentimientos paternos que alguna vez albergaba desaparecieron cuando llegaron los ataques de magia accidental. La rareza de Hermione lo desconcertó. Para el momento en que ella tenía once años y llegó la fatídica carta de Hogwarts, solo sirvió para cerrar el ataúd ante cualquier cosa que no fuera el miedo que sentía por su propia hija.

Sí. George Granger le temía a su propia hija. Ella era una bruja.

De una manera extraña, había sido un alivio, sabiendo que la niña estaría en ese mundo mágico. No tendría que lidiar con la extrañeza en Hermione, y él y Jean regresarían a tiempos más simples.

Casi, pero no del todo. Hubo ese viaje miserable al Callejón Diagon. Había destrozado los nervios de George, toda la magia que había visto ese día. Incluso Jean, generalmente una especie de mujer muy vocal, se había acobardado por la magia y las extrañas visiones de ese lugar. Una vez que estuvieron en casa, Jean había encerrado a Hermione en su habitación y le había advertido que no se le permitiría salir hasta que se fuera a Hogwarts. George se había retirado a su estudio y no salió durante dos días, después de lo cual, Jean lo envió a un médico para que le recetara unas pastillas para calmar sus nervios.

Sentado en el último lugar que Hermione había ocupado hasta el primero de septiembre, a George nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que ni una sola vez había escuchado a Hermione pidiendo que la dejaran salir de su habitación.

George se había convencido a sí mismo de que, dado que Hermione no protestó, y que se le permitió utilizar las instalaciones varias veces al día y que le dieron tres comidas, no había sido una cosa cruel lo que Jean había hecho. Fue un error de su parte, que incluso ahora, con todos los signos removidos de la niña a la que una vez engrendó, todavía estuviera de acuerdo con lo que Jean había hecho.

Cuando llegó el día en que Hermione debía irse, Jean dejó a la niña fuera de su habitación para las abluciones de su baño y se aseguró de que Hermione hubiera empacado todo. Habían llamado a un taxi y una vez que ella había salido, dependía de ella asegurarse de encontrar el tren en el que debía viajar.

Jean inmediatamente trató de instalarse en una vida sin Hermione. Sin embargo, ella estaba siendo una mujer amarga y enojada, al haber perdido a la hija que creía tener. Había dolido, tal vez, incluso más cuando la madre de George, Abbeline Truitt, había escrito para invitar a madre e hija a un té muy importante que finalmente habría presentado a Jean y Hermione, a la sociedad de la que Jean siempre se había considerado parte.

Jean había escrito montones de cartas a Abbeline sobre Hermione y lo que estaba haciendo para enorgullecer a su madre, cómo se educaba a su pequeña niña para que fuera una dama adecuada.

George no tenía idea de lo que Jean finalmente le había escrito a Abbeline, pero luego Jean no había hablado con él durante casi una semana.

Perdido en estas reflexiones, George nunca escuchó a su esposa llegar a casa después de uno de los muchos viajes de compras en los que había estado llevando a Araminta, así que la voz de Jean que le gritaba desde el primer piso, sorprendió sus ahora sensibles nervios. Tardó un momento en recomponerse, pero cuando lo hizo, salió de la habitación vacía y bajó las escaleras para saludar a su esposa. George apenas esperaba ver a tres extraños en su sala de estar, dos hombres y una mujer, mirándolo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape, Lucius y Narcissa se habían aparecido en el patio trasero de una casa que estaba vacía, y en venta en el mismo vecindario donde vivían los Granger. Snape rápidamente transfiguró su vestimenta en un simple traje de lana negro, camisa blanca de algodón, botas negras y un largo abrigo de invierno que era similar al que usaba Lucius.

Había comenzado a nevar y los remolinos de viento cortante arrojaban los copos de nieve alrededor de ellos, azotando las mejillas expuestas, y en el caso de Narcissa, a las piernas expuestas. En su queja, Lucius rápidamente lanzó un hechizo de calentamiento y luego bromeó con su esposa.

—Tal vez deberías haberte puesto pantalones, cariño—Sonrió maliciosamente. Narcissa tuvo que probar varios conjuntos y a Lucius le agradaron los pantalones a medida que llevaba Narcissa. A pesar de lo atrevida que era la ropa, los pantalones estaban buscando el delgado cuerpo de su esposa.

Narcissa le lanzó a su esposo una mueca oscura—Las mujeres... las damas no usan pantalones, Lucius—Dijo—Los hombres lo hacen—Luego miró a Lucius con astucia mientras atrapaba gentilmente a su esposa mientras su talón resbalaba en la acera—Te gustaron esos, ¿verdad? —.

Lucius respondió cuidadosamente—Ciertamente no son la moda para la bruja de hoy, pero puedo ver por qué los hombres muggle los encuentran atractivos para las damas, querida—Narcissa, que tenía la intención de decirle a su marido lo insípida que era la ropa, nunca dijo lo que tenía en mente cuando captó el ardiente fuego de la lujuria en sus ojos. Se deslizó de nuevo, aunque fue a propósito porque Snape había lanzado un hechizo silencioso para evitar que cayera, justo en los brazos de Lucius.

Snape repentinamente encontró su camino en la estrecha acera bloqueado por la pareja casada abrazada y mirándose a los ojos. Estuvo muy tentado de lanzar un hechizo _Aguamenti_ sobre los dos, pero había un grupo de niños jugando cerca de una de las casas.

—¿Les importa? —Gruñó Snape.

Narcissa se separó de Lucius con una risa rápida. Lucius solo sonrió e hizo que su pequeña procesión se moviera de nuevo. Narcissa se apartó del lado de su marido para caminar al lado de Snape. Ella deslizó su mano en la curva de su codo.

—Realmente deberías encontrar una madre para Harry, Severus—Bromeó ligeramente—El Baile de Invierno tendrá a muchas señoritas aptas que sin duda estarían ansiosas de tener un estudioso Maestro de Pociones por marido—.

Snape sacudió la mano de la mujer ligeramente mayor de su brazo. La miró con enojo—¡No necesito a una esposa, Narcissa, y te agradeceré que dejes de actuar como mi madre! —Avanzó a grandes zancadas y empujó con tanta firmeza a Lucius que tiró al anciano hacia un montículo de nieve que había sido hecho por alguien que había quitado la nieve del camino al patio a principios de la semana.

Lucius fue ayudado por Narcissa, cuya expresión mostraba un poco de preocupación y un poco de dolor por la reacción de Snape a sus burlas—Solo estaba bromeando, Lucius—Dijo en voz baja.

Su esposo besó ligeramente su mejilla, y la acercó a su lado mientras continuaban después del hechicero airado—No importa, Cissy, querida. Nuestro amigo se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de que necesita una esposa y los dos estaremos allí para ayudarlo en su elección—.

—Se necesita una mujer notable, con una fortaleza de espíritu, para amar a ese hombre—Declaró Narcissa.

—De hecho, querida. ¡Una mujer notable de verdad! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Los tres magos se detuvieron en la acera para observar la pequeña casa de dos pisos. Una valla de estacas blanca rodeaba el patio y los rosales protegidos contra el frío del invierno, dormían debajo de bolsas verdes mientras se acurrucaban contra la inmaculada casa de ladrillos. El humo se enroscaba en una chimenea.

—Parece estrecho—Murmuró Narcissa suavemente.

—Después de la Mansión Malfoy y el Castillo de Hogwarts, creo que la mayoría de los lugares muggle parecen un poco estrechos—Comentó Snape. No mencionó la pequeña casa de su padre muggle en la que creció. Había sido más pequeña que la casa de los Grangers.

Snape caminó hacia el camino recién pavimentado hasta la puerta principal y golpeó con fuerza. La puerta fue abierta por la niña perfecta de la fotografía. Sonrió tímidamente a los tres desconocidos, por un segundo. Un grito de la cocina—¡Araminta Louise Granger! ¡Te dije que no respondieras esa puerta! —Hizo que la niña pequeña saliera disparada.

Jean Granger salió de la cocina. Ella era una mujer notablemente alta, casi tan alta como Snape y Lucius. Su cabello era marrón, como el de su hija, pero más de un color ratonil con hebras de color gris canoso que embotaban el cabello. Parecía haber sido diseñado de manera agresiva, por lo que sí Jean Granger era la progenitora de los mechones de Hermione, uno no los veía en Jean.

Jean Granger era delgada y vestía un suéter de cachemira verde pálido sobre unos pantalones beige de aspecto bastante elegante. Solo llevaba calcetines gruesos, y Snape echó un rápido vistazo a la puerta y vio tres pares de botas, un par del tamaño adecuado para una niña pequeña.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos? —Preguntó Jean Granger mientras miraba a sus visitantes. Se preguntó si habían venido de la iglesia local. Parecían estar vestidos de esa manera. O tal vez eran funcionarios de algún tipo. El de cabello oscuro se parecía más a un empleado del gobierno que los otros dos.

—¿Podríamos entrar, señora Granger? —Preguntó Snape cortésmente, aunque no sentía que quisiera ser tan cortés con esta mujer—Nuestro negocio le concierne a su hija—.

Jean Granger frunció el ceño y miró agudamente a la niña—Araminta, ve al estudio—Cuando la niña vaciló, Jean Granger espetó—¡Ahora! —La niña corrió como una cierva asustada fuera de la sala de estar, y por un pasillo corto. Una puerta se cerró de golpe.

—¿Esto es por Hermione? —Preguntó Jean Granger con una mueca perturbada.

—Lo es—Asintió Snape—Soy uno de sus maestros de Hogwarts. ¿Podemos pasar? —.

Jean Granger hizo pasar a los dos magos y la bruja a la sala de estar, luego se dirigió al pie de la escalera y gritó—¡George! ¡Sé que estás allí! ¡Baja en este instante! —Jean Granger luego se volvió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba a los tres seres antinaturales que no eran bienvenidos en su casa.

Unos minutos más tarde, George Granger bajó las escaleras. Hizo una pausa de casi dos tercios para mirar a sus curiosos invitados. Mientras George Granger miraba, Snape tomó una medida del hombre.

George Granger era un hombre de aspecto suave que había sido más atlético en su juventud. No era gordo, pero había engordado desde su juventud. Su cabello, al parecer, era el culpable de haberle dado a Hermione ese pelo tan tupido. Los cabellos de su padre eran rizos retorcidos de color marrón oscuro que habían sido recortados cerca de su cabeza. Sobre su cara redonda había un par de gafas con montura de cuerno, que le daban una apariencia ligeramente de lechuza. Llevaba un cárdigan beige con un poco de hilo artificial sobre una camisa blanca simple, y pantalones que estaban ligeramente arrugados y necesitaban planchado. En sus pies había un par de zapatillas de cuero.

—¿Quiénes son ellos, cariño? —Preguntó George mientras descendía la última de las escaleras. Todos pudieron ver que George Granger era al menos un pie más bajo que su esposa.

—Son de la escuela de Hermione—Espetó—Son de su tipo—.

A pesar de que aún no habían sido invitados a sentarse, Snape continuó su manera educada—Soy Severus Snape, y estos son los Malfoys, Lucius y su esposa, Narcissa. Son la amable pareja que eligió patrocinar a su hija—.

Jean frunció el ceño a los Malfoy y espetó—Entonces ustedes son los únicos. No sé por qué lo hicieron. Si esperan algún tipo de compensación, o nuestro agradecimiento, no lo obtendrán—.

Los ojos de Narcissa Malfoy chispearon peligrosamente por el insulto. Lucius Malfoy lo ignoró mientras miraba con incredulidad cómo el supuesto hombre de la casa entraba a la sala de estar, se sentaba en un sillón reclinable, apoyaba los pies en una otomana y levantaba un periódico doblado para leer. Eso fue demasiado para Lucius que se acercó al “pequeño” hombre y le quitó el periódico de las manos.

—¡Esto es sobre tu hija! —Declaró bruscamente—¿No tienes curiosidad sobre por qué hemos venido? —.

George Granger tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para mostrar un poco del miedo que le revolvía el estómago, al mago que estaba indignado sobre él. Su voz tembló levemente cuando respondió—Se suponía que Jean le debía enviar una carta. ¿No la entendió? —.

Lucius frunció el ceño, perplejo. Echó un vistazo a su esposa. Narcissa habló—No hemos recibido nada de los Grangers desde que nos presentamos por correspondencia—Ella se volvió hacia Jean—¿A qué carta se está refiriendo su esposo, señora Granger? —.

Jean ignoró a Narcissa y miró a George—No la escribí. Sentí que la que le escribimos a ella sería suficiente y podría ir a ellos, George—.

—Ah—Reconoció. Luego miró a Lucius—Ahí lo tiene, entonces, Señor Malfoy. ¿Podría recuperar mi periódico? —.

Lucius despreciaba a este muggle inútil y desanimado. Sacando su varita, la apuntó a la cara del hombre—¡Levántate, excusa miserable para un hombre! —Sonrió levemente mientras el miedo dentro de George se liberaba lentamente—¡Ahora! —.

George chilló y, vigilando la punta de la varita, salió de su sillón reclinable hasta que estuvo de pie.

Snape sostuvo la carta que Hermione debería haber recibido—Esta es la única carta que se envió—Se burló con disgusto—Eres muy afortunado de que Hermione no haya leído estas crueles palabras, o seguramente hubiera muerto bajo su crueldad—.

Lucius captó la ira de Snape y empujó a George con su varita—¿No tienes idea del tesoro que estás dispuesto a tirar al montón de basura? —Un olor acre repentinamente asaltó la nariz de Lucius y sacó un pañuelo para cubrirse la nariz y proteger sus sentidos olfativos de nuevos insultos—¡Eres un cobarde! —Escupió mientras miraba con disgusto la reveladora mancha húmeda en la parte delantera de los pantalones de George.

—¡Deja a George en paz, eres algo antinatural! —Exigió Jean. Ella comenzó a acercarse a su esposo, pero Narcissa la hizo atar rápidamente en su lugar con un movimiento de su varita. Ella también había silenciado a la mujer.

—Tengo una pregunta que me gustaría fuera respondida—Dijo Narcissa casi casualmente. Sin embargo, ella estaba girando su varita a la ligera, y cualquiera que haya tenido un duelo con la matriarca Malfoy, sabía que la bruja podría romper al menos tres hechizos antes de que su oponente pudiera parpadear—¿Cómo se las arregló para adoptar a una niña en su hogar sin una explicación adecuada de lo que le sucedió a su primera hija? —.

Lucius y Snape se miraron rápidamente el uno al otro. Esto era algo en lo que ninguno de ellos había pensado, por lo que estaban muy interesados en la respuesta de la mujer atada.

Un rápido corte de su varita y Narcissa levantó el Hechizo de Silenciamiento. Jean espetó—¡No tenemos que decirte una maldita cosa! —.

Otra cuchillada de su varita y el Hechizo de Silenciamiento había regresado. Narcissa se volvió hacia Snape—Severus, no tendrías ningún Veritaserum contigo, ¿verdad? —.

Snape sonrió, y decididamente no era una sonrisa agradable—De hecho, lo tengo, Narcissa—Sacó la botella pequeña de Poción de Verdad y fue a administrarla a Jean. Trató de morderlo y él cerró sus mandíbulas en su lugar con un hechizo, dándole suficiente tiempo para administrarle tres gotas de la potente infusión.

Narcisa revirtió el Hechizo de Unión y retiró el Hechizo de Silenciamiento una vez más y Jean se dejó caer plácidamente en una silla cercana. Narcissa sonrió gratamente a Snape—Realmente eres un excelente Maestro de Pociones, Severus. Solo mira qué tan rápido el Veritaserum entró en vigor—.

Snape se inclinó gentilmente, pero con una leve sonrisa burlona en sus labios, ante el cumplido.

Jean Granger respiró lenta y uniformemente. Lucius, cansado de la apestosa indiscreción de George, lo escudriñó y en silencio ordenó al cobarde que volviera a su sillón reclinable.

—¿Qué le están haciendo a ella? —George preguntó. Su voz estaba llena de curiosidad y no de preocupación. Eso molestó aún más a Lucius, quien simplemente le dio un gruñido al hombre débil para que se callara.

Narcissa se acercó un poco más a Jean, le tocó la barbilla con la yema del dedo índice e inclinó la mirada de la mujer muggle hacia arriba—¿Cuál es la historia que le contó a todos sobre la desaparición de su primera hija, de su hogar? —.

Jean Granger habló con naturalidad—Hermione intentó lastimarse este verano. Decidimos enviarla a un asilo de prestigio en Estados Unidos, donde ha sido comprometida indefinidamente—.

Los dedos de Narcissa se movieron inquietos sobre su varita. Snape habló en voz baja y en tono de enseñanza a Narcissa—Mira su lenguaje corporal, como te enseñé. ¿Qué ves? —.

—Ella cree su propia mentira—Declaró Narcissa y Snape asintió con la cabeza. Narcissa estudió cuidadosamente a la mujer cuyo lenguaje silencioso brillaba a pesar de la neblina del Veritaserum.

Lucius se volvió hacia George—¿Crees que Hermione está loca? —El demando.

George se encogió de hombros—Supongo que es mejor creer que la verdad—.

—¿Y cuál es la verdad? —Preguntó Lucius, sus palabras engañosamente amables y envueltas en terciopelo.

—Engendré algo antinatural—George lo hizo sonar como una confesión lamentable.

Lucius abofeteó la pobre excusa para un hombre y un padre, con el dorso de su propia mano. Si quería dar la bienvenida a una celda en Azkaban, maldeciría a los muggles con un imperdonable, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo; por el bien de Hermione.

Narcissa continuó su interrogatorio—Es demasiado pronto para que hayas adoptado legalmente una niña, especialmente desde que tu primera hija parece haber desaparecido convenientemente en América. ¿Araminta fue adoptada? —.

Jean negó con la cabeza—Habría demasiadas preguntas. Mi hermano... —.

George, de repente, explotó desde su sillón reclinable—¿Tu hermano? ¿Gus? —Lucius estaba tan sorprendido, que casi hechizo al muggle. Fue Snape quien rápidamente detuvo al viejo mago de hacerlo—¿Qué tiene que ver ese delincuente criminal con Araminta? ¡Creí que todavía estaba en prisión! —.

Jean, bajo el Veritaserum, no pudo evitar decir la verdad, y lo hizo—Gus salió hace casi un año, George. Le acababa de decir lo que necesitaba—.

—¡Dios mío, Jean! ¿Gus secuestró a Araminta? ¿Lo hizo? —Él exigió bruscamente.

—Gus no lo hizo—Afirmó Jean primorosamente.

Lucius agarró a George Granger por el cuello de su camisa—¿Dónde está tu teléfono muggle? —.

George balbuceó—¡Esto no fue culpa mía! ¡Me mostró documentos que parecían legales! ¡Si hubiera sabido que su hermano estaba involucrado...! —.

El mago patricio se burló—¿Oh? ¿Dime? ¿Te habría crecido una columna vertebral y habrías hecho algo al respecto? ¿Llamado a sus Aurores? ¿Hm? —Cuando el dentista solo pudo tartamudear sin sentido, Lucius prácticamente arrojó al muggle a su sillón reclinable, luego apunto con su varita a la cara del hombre—Teléfono muggle, cobarde—George señaló hacia la cocina—Llamaré al Detective Stanley, Severus. Esto es demasiado complicado para nosotros—.

Snape asintió con un cabeceo. Narcissa dejó a Jean Granger y bajó por el pasillo donde la pequeña niña desapareció. Encontró a Araminta sentada en una cama improvisada, en un viejo sofá de cuero en un estudio.

—¿Vendrás conmigo, niña? —Ella preguntó suavemente, extendiendo sus brazos.

La niña no se movió—¿Me llevarás a casa? —.

—No me iré de tu lado hasta que estés de vuelta en los brazos de tus padres—Prometió Narcissa.

La niña sonrió nerviosamente, pero caminó hacia Narcissa y se paró frente a ella—Mi nombre es Jenny—Murmuró en voz baja. Narcissa pasó su mano suavemente sobre el pelo dorado de los rizos y descubrió que estaba grueso por algún producto de pelo muggle. Dándole un montón de disgusto, agitó su varita y cantó un _Scourgify_ que eliminó el pegajoso producto similar a la laca. Los rizos perfectos de la niña se relajaron hasta que su cabello fue una caída perfectamente recta de oro pálido.

Jenny tocó su cabello lacio—Gracias. Desearía que pudieras hacer lo mismo con mis dientes—.

Narcissa examinó con preocupación la sonrisa perfectamente recta y perlada del niño. La mujer mayor recordó cómo Hermione le había explicado el tipo de trabajo que hacían sus padres, con los dientes. Narcissa se había estremecido por lo terrible que sonaba todo. Decidió que no quería saber lo que los terribles Grangers podrían haber hecho pasar a la pequeña Jenny para obtener una sonrisa tan perfecta. Tomando la mano de Jenny, ella arrastró a la niña hacia la sala de estar.

Mientras Narcissa se había ido por la niña, Snape había atado a George Granger y ahora estaba sentado, atado con una fuerte cuerda, en su sillón reclinable. Jean Granger, todavía bajo la influencia de Veritaserum, se sentó inofensivamente en la otomana.

Lucius había terminado su llamada telefónica y se volvió hacia su esposa y su amigo—He hablado con el detective Stanley y le informé de la situación. Está enviando a la policía local para que venga y recoja a los Grangers, pero un Auror, trabajando en el bando muggle estará con ellos para _Obliviar_ nuestra presencia y lanzar Hechizos de Compulsión. eso evitará que puedan discutir dónde está realmente Hermione—.

Narcissa preguntó—Querrán saber por qué Hermione no está—.

—Stanley ya está trabajando con algunos de sus contactos para producir un documento escrito en los medios de comunicación Muggle sobre la desaparición de la hija de los Granger en circunstancias misteriosas—Explicó Lucius.

—Eso parece bastante complicado—Reflexionó Snape—¿No sería mejor simplemente Obliviar la existencia de Hermione de las mentes de sus padres? —.

—Más fácil, tal vez—Estuvo de acuerdo Lucius—Desafortunadamente, un poco más de lo que los Granger necesitarían modificar sus recuerdos. Stanley encontrará la forma de concluir satisfactoriamente el misterio sobre la desaparición de Hermione, durante la investigación que surgirá de esto—.

Snape frunció el ceño—¿Y a qué te llevará esa conclusión, Lucius? —.

Lucius frunció los labios, no le gustaba nada de esto, pero no tenían otra opción—Espero que Hermione Granger muera en el mundo muggle—.

Snape cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Él estuvo callado, como todos, durante un largo momento—Esto va a ser muy difícil para la señorita... para mi pequeña serpiente—Hizo una mueca, enviando una mirada furiosa hacia los dos Grangers.

Lucius se acercó al hombre alto y moreno y le apretó brevemente el antebrazo derecho—Estaremos allí para ella, Severus—Luego se acercó a su esposa y a la niña—¿Quieres quedarte con ella, verdad, amor? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Jenny debe saber que estará a salvo hasta que regrese con sus padres—Insistió Narcissa en un susurro. Lucius simplemente asintió y dirigió a su esposa, con la niña pequeña, hacia el sofá. Y entonces, todos esperaron.

* * *

**_16 De Noviembre De 1991, Sábado - El Séptimo Piso_ **

A media mañana, Harry y Draco habían terminado la cantidad de tarea en la que habían decidido trabajar y luego fueron a explorar. Hermione les había contado acerca de la habitación en el séptimo piso con el Espejo de Oesed, así que ahí fue donde decidieron ir. Eso fue después de algunas discusiones entre los dos chicos sobre si era realmente inteligente o no ir a buscar esa habitación. Draco convenció a Harry de que con los dos, no sería peligroso como lo fue para Hermione que había estado sola.

El séptimo piso era un lugar fascinante que tenía docenas de habitaciones para mirar. Algunas estaban vacías, y algunas estaban abarrotadas de la basura más intrigante que se pudiera encontrar.

En una habitación descubrieron armaduras y armas esparcidas por todas partes. Como solían hacer los niños pequeños, cada niño se ponía los pedazos de la armadura pesada, recogía espadas y luchaba entre sí hasta que una armadura montada se ponía descarada y los golpeaba con la parte plana de su espada. Soltando espadas y piezas de armadura, Harry y Draco abandonaron rápidamente la habitación, gritando, no porque tuvieran miedo, sino que se sentía estimulante.

Otra habitación tenía docenas de libros que estaban en el piso. Esa habitación perdió su atractivo en el momento en que Draco tomó un libro, lo abrió y se vio arrastrado por un gran viento en una pila de libros que se deslizaron y cayeron al suelo en el momento en que golpeó.

Una de las últimas habitaciones en la que se asomaron, fue en una habitación que estaba vacía, excepto por docenas de pinturas enmarcadas en sus paredes. Ninguno de ellos se movió y todos eran paisajes o vistas marinas. Todos, excepto uno, que era de una dama de rojo con un velo que los asustó a los dos, cuando les ordenó que se fueran con voz chillona.

Ambos muchachos corrieron por el pasillo, sus gritos se convirtieron en risitas. Cerca del final del pasillo había una puerta parcialmente abierta. Draco fue el primero en asomarse y anunció—¡Aquí hay un espejo! —.

Harry siguió a Draco a la Sala del Espejo y ambos caminaron alrededor del espejo hasta que se pararon frente a él. La superficie reflectante estaba oscura y les proporcionaba reflejos tan tenues que eran casi fantasmales contornos.

—Creo que está sucio, Harry—Reflexionó Draco mientras se inclinaba más cerca de la superficie para mirar su débil reflejo.

Harry se acercó un poco más al espejo—Eso se parece más al empañado que solía tener que limpiar del juego de té de plata de la tía Petunia—Comentó Harry.

—No veo qué tiene de especial—Draco levantó su mano y presionó sus dedos en el vidrio.

Una fuerte grieta resonó en la habitación y Draco saltó hacia atrás. Harry vio como una grieta apareció en el espejo y luego viajó en un camino irregular por el medio. Se detuvo a unos centímetros del borde del marco dorado.

—Curioso—.

Ambos muchachos, sobresaltados una vez más, dejaron escapar un grito hasta que vieron al director deslizarse por la puerta.

—Señor, ¡no quisimos romperlo! —Harry intentó convencer a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, que había estado examinando el espejo, bajó la mirada hacia Harry. Harry, recordando que su padre le advirtió acerca de dejar que el director captara su mirada, bajó los ojos hacia un canario revoloteando sobre las túnicas de terciopelo verde que llevaba el director.

—No importa, mi niño. Era un espejo viejo—Sus ojos miraron por el suelo alrededor de la base del espejo. Harry, notando el rápido agarre de los delgados labios del hombre, empujó a Draco hacia atrás unos pasos y lo siguió.

—¿Podemos irnos, señor? —Preguntó Draco.

—Por supuesto—El director habló amistosamente. Ambos muchachos comenzaron a irse hasta que Dumbledore puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, deteniéndolo—Me gustaría la Piedra, Harry—.

—¿Piedra? No tengo una piedra, señor—Protestó Harry ,un poco.

Para sorpresa de Harry, el director le agarró la barbilla y obligó a Harry a mirar su sombría mirada. Cogido por sorpresa, tuvo que luchar para colocar sus escudos Oclumánticos. Dumbledore solo raspó la superficie de la mente del chico y vio que Harry estaba diciendo la verdad. Harry dejó escapar un gemido cuando un terrible dolor de cabeza lo golpeó. No se dio cuenta enseguida de que estaba libre del toque del director.

—¡Deje a Harry en paz! —Gritó Draco enojado al director.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño a los chicos, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para calmar a Draco. Luego sonrió, sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, sacó su varita mágica y simplemente dijo— _Obliviate_ —.

* * *

**_16 De Noviembre De 1991, Sábado - Los Grangers, Las Consecuencias_ **

Al final de un día muy largo, los Grangers habían sido tomados por las autoridades locales. Jean Granger fue arrestada en lo que respectaba a ayudar e instigar en un secuestro, mientras que George estaba detenido por el resultado de una investigación pendiente sobre la desaparición de su hija, Hermione Jean Granger. El detective Henry Aloysius Stanley dejaría escapar cuidadosamente, ciertos detalles que llevarían a la policía a una feliz persecución, que eventualmente terminaría con la conclusión de que Hermione había escapado del abandono de sus padres y pereció por los elementos. Mantendría a George Granger fuera de prisión, pero no evitaría que su reputación se viera seriamente manchada.

Con la ayuda de discretos toques de magia, los padres de Jenny fueron encontrados antes de que comenzara la noche. Se descubrió que la habían sacado de un centro comercial a la tierna edad de dos años y la vendieron, dos veces, a familias que querían una hija. Se convirtieron en víctimas de un fraude cuando la niña fue secuestrada lejos de las familias que la compraron. Gus, el hermano de Jean, aparentemente había hecho un trato para defraudar a su propia hermana de la misma manera, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a secuestrar a Jenny. A pesar de que Jean había sido estafada para ser defraudada, ella recibiría prisión. Lucius lo había decretado, así que el detective Stanley se encargaría de que Jean Granger pasara al menos diez años en prisión por sus crímenes y por el descuido y la crueldad perpetrados contra Hermione. En cuanto a Gus, él estaría de vuelta en prisión, de forma permanente, según Stanley.

Una vez que Jenny estuvo en los brazos de dos jóvenes muy emocionados y agradecidos, y Narcissa tuvo la seguridad de que estarían atentos a su hija, Lucius, Narcissa y Snape, finalmente se marcharon para regresar a su mundo.

* * *

**_16 De Noviembre De 1991, Sábado - Hora De Finalizar Este Día_ **

Sentía que debería ser medianoche, o más tarde, para Snape, pero la cena acababa de concluir, ya que finalmente pudo regresar a su alojamiento en Hogwarts. Lucius todavía estaba en el Ministerio lidiando con el papeleo y más que eventualmente, encajaría la adopción de Hermione por parte de los Malfoy. Narcissa estaba bastante complacida con el resultado, pero Lucius sabía que una vez que hablaran con Hermione no iba a aprovechar bien la casualidad de su familia, o su eventual “expulsión” del mundo muggle.

Hoy había sido difícil, pero mañana lo sería aún más. Sentándose en su silla favorita junto al fuego, Snape pensó en Harry y en lo que él y Draco podrían haber hecho hoy. El fin de semana usualmente no tenía pérdida de puntos, así que esperaba que el silencio significara que no se habían metido en problemas. Justo cuando se hundía más en el cálido cuero de la silla...

—¡Severus Snape! —La voz regañona de Poppy Pomfrey tenía a Snape despierto y de pie en un tiro. Echó un vistazo a las llamas ahora verdes para ver una cabeza de medi-bruja muy furiosa en su Flu—¿Dónde has estado todo el día? —.

—He estado... —Fue todo lo que Snape logró sacar.

—¡Ven a la enfermería ahora mismo! ¡Harry te necesita! —Su cabeza desapareció del Flu.

—¿Harry? —Se preguntó suavemente, todos sus músculos se tensaron con miedo y preocupación repentinos. Atravesó las llamas verdes y entró en la enfermería.

* * *

**_Sábado, 16 De Noviembre De 1991, Dos Pasos Atrás, Más Temprano En El Día_ **

Harry parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su alrededor. Sus ojos se iluminaron con Draco quien también parpadeaba y bostezaba un poco.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Harry.

Draco negó con la cabeza—No sé. ¿Sabes dónde estamos, Harry? —.

La habitación, aunque oscura por que las antorchas no estaban encendidas, estaba iluminada por la tenue luz del día desde una ventana encantada. Los frascos, las botellas y los viales brillaban a la tenue luz para desvanecerse en largas sombras sobre el piso. Era su salón de Pociones y ambos estaban en el piso.

—Es el aula de Pociones—Dijo Harry mientras intentaba pararse. Su cabeza comenzó a nadar con violencia y sintió que su estómago se volteaba peligrosamente. Se tumbó con la mejilla contra el frío suelo y sintió algo de alivio.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —Preguntó Draco mientras se levantaba de su posición en el piso y se acercaba a su amigo.

—Uh eh—Murmuró en el piso, que afortunadamente había sido limpiado el viernes por dos Slytherins mayores que habían sido detenidos por la noche—Me duele la cabeza—.

—Vayamos a la enfermería, entonces. No creo que el profesor Snape haya vuelto, y Madame Pomfrey tiene algo de Poción de Alivio para el Dolor de Cabeza que debería ayudar—.

Harry se levantó lentamente, apretando los dientes ante el dolor. Draco se deslizó bajo el brazo de Harry, haciendo todo lo posible para apoyar a su amigo. El aula de Pociones de la mazmorra no estaba lejos de la enfermería, pero el creciente dolor de cabeza de Harry estaba haciendo que el viaje fuera aún más difícil. Literalmente tropezaban el uno con el otro cuando ambos llegaron a la enfermería.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Una hora después de la visita de los niños, Poppy había agotado su conocimiento y le había dado a Harry una Poción de Alivio de Migraña para adultos, la misma poción que Snape usaba para aliviar sus migrañas. Nada funcionó y Harry, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no llorar, ya que eso le empeoraba la cabeza, se recostó sobre su costado con una máscara fría que la medi-bruja había conjurado sobre sus ojos. Draco estaba mirando a su amigo a un lado de la cama, mientras que Hermione, que había estado detenida con la medi-bruja, se sentó al otro lado de Harry, pero en la cama. Harry estaba frente a Draco mientras Hermione acariciaba la espalda de su amigo.

Por ahora, Poppy había intentado comunicarse con Snape, pero le habían informado que había salido del castillo y que no esperaba volver hasta tarde. Era tarde en la tarde y Harry todavía estaba sufriendo. Para cuando el reloj grande y silencioso de la enfermería marcaba la cuarta hora del día, la medi-bruja no tuvo más remedio que aliviar el sufrimiento de Harry poniéndolo bajo un Hechizo de Sueño. Desafortunadamente, tenía que despertar al pobre niño cada hora para controlar sus signos vitales y asegurarse de que no había daños que reportar. Fueron quince minutos de infierno para Harry, y eso hizo que Poppy se despedazara al ver la cara del niño surcada de lágrimas silenciosas mientras le dolía tanto.

Finalmente, un elfo doméstico al que se le había dicho que vigilara al Profesor Snape, vino a anunciar que el mago había regresado. Poppy no perdió tiempo en llamar al Maestro de Pociones que llegó a través de la misma conexión de Flu justo después de la cena, a las siete de la tarde.

Poppy rápidamente informó a Snape de la situación antes de despertar a Harry—Harry llegó esta tarde quejándose de un dolor de cabeza. Dijo que cuando apareció por primera vez era un dolor sordo, detrás de sus ojos. Empeoró en su camino hasta aquí. Harry no puede tolerar ninguna luz y ha descrito el dolor de cabeza como si su cerebro latiera con un dolor detrás de sus ojos—.

Snape se inclinó para pasar sus dedos por el cabello negro, ligeramente desordenado, largo de su hijo—¿Y no ha respondido a ninguno de los analgésicos para los dolores de cabeza o las migrañas? —.

—La última que probé fue una dosis de tu fórmula para la migraña, Severus—Poppy negó con la cabeza—Nada—Ella se detuvo al ver cómo los labios de Snape se adelgazaban y, brevemente, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—Severus, si esto ayuda, Harry ha sido consistente en describir su dolor diciendo “algo dentro de su cerebro duele”—.

Snape levantó la vista—Poppy, ¿tus escaneos muestran si realmente tiene dolor de cabeza o migraña? —.

—No lo hace. Según todos mis escaneos, debería estar perfectamente sano—Poppy notó que los ojos de Snape se ensanchaban perceptiblemente con una comprensión creciente—¿Qué pasa, Severus? —Ella preguntó.

Snape levantó su mano. Tenía algunas preguntas, primero. Se giró hacia Draco—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué hicieron usted y Harry hoy? Sea sincero—Advirtió—Esto es crítico en cuanto a si puedo ayudar o no a su amigo—.

Draco tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza—Bueno, terminamos nuestra tarea y decidimos explorar un poco. Hermione nos había contado todo sobre el Espejo de Oesed, así que pensamos en ir a buscarlo—Draco tragó saliva cuando la expresión atronadora de su profesor mostró su desaprobación de su objetivo de exploración—Sin embargo, estaba roto, señor. Al menos, creo que fue... bueno, seguro que fue cuando lo toqué—.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Señor Malfoy? —Preguntó Snape, su voz sonaba terriblemente peligrosa.

Draco se estremeció, pero continuó—Bueno, todo estaba oscuro, y... bueno, Harry dijo que se veía empañado. Ya sabe ¿cómo la plata cuando se mancha? De todos modos, solo quería tocarlo, y cuando lo hice, se rompió todo arriba y abajo del medio, y... —Frunció el ceño bruscamente mientras intentaba descifrar algo. Snape miró al niño cuidadosamente—Eso es raro... yo... uhm... —.

—Continúa, por favor, Señor Malfoy. Después de que el espejo se rompió, ¿qué pasó? —Empujó a Snape.

—No lo sé—Casi gimió Draco—Quiero decir, se rompió, ¡pero luego Harry y yo ya no estábamos frente al espejo! Estábamos en la clase de Pociones—Draco frunció el ceño, tratando de dar sentido a lo que había sucedido.

Snape se tocó la barbilla pensativamente—Estaban en el séptimo piso, y luego en las mazmorras. ¿Acababan de aparecer de repente allí, o se despertaron allí? —.

—Nos despertamos, señor—Dijo Draco con firmeza—Pero, sé que no fui a dormir en Pociones, así que estoy bastante seguro de que Harry recuerda que él tampoco—.

—¿Sabe, Señor Malfoy, que el salón de Pociones está sellado los fines de semana? —Snape le lanzó una mirada dura al chico.

Pensando que podría estar en problemas, Draco miró preocupado a su maestro antes de sacudir lentamente su cabeza de lado a lado—No, señor—.

—No tiene problemas, Señor Malfoy—Snape suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas de visitantes—Ven aquí—Hizo un gesto al niño para que se parara frente a él, casi tocándole las rodillas—Voy a Legeremarte, Draco, pero necesito que bajes tus escudos y me dejes entrar. Te prometo que no buscaré nada que no te haya pasado hoy. ¿Confías en mí? —.

Draco asintió, pero preguntó en voz baja—¿No me dolerá? —.

—Mientras me permitas entrar, no va a doler nada—Prometió Snape.

—Bueno—Draco abrió los ojos y miró a los ojos profundos y oscuros de su Jefe de Casa. Él nunca sintió nada. En segundos, parecía haber terminado y sonrió tímidamente—¿Ayudé a Harry, señor? —.

Snape forzó una sonrisa para tocar brevemente sus labios—Lo hizo, Señor Malfoy. Ahora, siéntese con la señorita Granger—.

Draco lo hizo, y Poppy se inclinó ligeramente hacia Snape—¿Es lo que sospecho, Severus? —Ella habló suavemente para que los niños no escucharan.

Snape no respondió, pero asintió. Acercó su silla a su hijo justo cuando Poppy levantó el Hechizo para Dormir. Tocó la mejilla de Harry—Harry, pequeño, necesito que te sientas y me dejes entrar en tus pensamientos—.

—Duele, papá—Gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Sé que sí, hijo—Susurró—Solo gírate sobre tu espalda y luego mírame a los ojos. Te quitaré el dolor—.

Harry arrastró los pies y se movió hasta que estuvo boca arriba. Sus manos estaban sobre sus ojos y Snape suavemente apartó las pequeñas manos. Luego tocó muy levemente las almohadillas de sus pulgares sobre los apretados ojos de Harry. Poppy bajó las luces hasta que las antorchas ardieron muy débilmente proyectando a la enfermería en la sombra.

—Ábrelos, hijo—Ordenó Snape suavemente. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y el Maestro de Pociones casi se sobresaltó del oscuro verde musgo del dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de su hijo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo y lanzó— _¡Legeremens!_ —.

_Snape estaba tan sorprendido por la pared de ladrillo que apareció frente a él que dio tres pasos vacilantes hacia atrás. Solo tardó unos segundos en establecerse en la mente de su hijo y se dio cuenta de que se trataba simplemente de una gran pared que ocultaba el escudo Oclumántico más complejo de Harry. Estaba a pocos pasos de una alta puerta de hierro forjado, que se abrió de forma acogedora ante su presencia; una clara señal de que Harry no le estaba dando resistencia a su padre._

_Al adentrarse en el, ahora enorme, jardín, Snape tuvo que maravillarse de lo que su hijo había logrado con las habilidades básicas de Oclumancia que le había enseñado a su hijo. Estaba en un nivel que le había tomado a Snape casi dos años para dominarlo._

_Harry no estaba a la vista, pero cuando Snape observó el jardín, notó que una enredadera gruesa, verde y sinuosa con exuberantes flores púrpuras que crecían en todas partes a lo largo del piso del jardín, comenzó a deslizarse fuera de su camino y se relajó hacia las raíces de los árboles. La vid era lo que Harry una vez describió como su guardián. Snape tuvo que admitir que el “guardián” lo desconcertó al sentir que estaba siendo observado por la criatura. Los había probado una vez, a pesar de las dudas de su hijo, durante una de sus lecciones. Deliberadamente provocando al guardián, la enredadera se había enrollado rápidamente alrededor de sus tobillos y rodillas, y procedió a causar tal pánico al Maestro de Pociones que fue rápidamente expulsado de la mente de su hijo. Había sido una experiencia tan inquietante que nunca más quiso tratar con el guardián. Desafortunadamente, Harry casi había estado inconsolable por haber “lastimado” a su Hombre Oscuro._

_Avanzando un poco más en el jardín, se encontró con el estanque que estaba rodeado de rocas y piedras, y la estatua angelical de Lily. El estanque una vez había separado al Demonio que era Voldemort en los cuerpos de docenas de peces espantosos de la mente de Harry. Durante un tiempo, incluso después de tomar posesión de Quirrell, el Demonio todavía tenía una conexión con la psique de Harry, sus pesadillas y horribles visiones del presente, a través de los peces en ese estanque. Eso fue hasta el día en que visitaron el Ministerio y Draco y Harry fueron atraídos a las profundidades del Departamento de Misterios. En una necesidad desesperada de salvar a su mejor amigo de la muerte a manos del Demonio, Harry había lanzado un Patronus de una prisión en su mente que expulsó a Voldemort y le había dado a Quirrell una reacción tal, que todavía estaba en coma en la enfermería._

_Snape tocó la estatua de Lily y una vez más, se sobresaltó cuando la estatua de piedra se movió, levantó un brazo y le señaló un camino. Asintiendo en señal de agradecimiento, Snape se acercó al camino y continuó caminando._

_Muchas de las plantas y flores no se parecían a nada que uno pudiera ver ni en el mundo muggle ni en el mágico. Harry había mostrado su alegría infantil en crear la flora. Las flores eran coloridas, casi con caras que reían y sonreían. Algunas flores tenían una gran majestad para ellas y una complejidad que no se veía hasta que te detenías y mirabas de cerca a la flor. Las flores eran señuelos que ocultaban algunos de los recuerdos de Harry, pero estos eran benignos, y algunos eran nuevos y felices que habían sido creados por sus amistades con Draco y Hermione, y una creciente confianza de su padre._

_Sin embargo, Snape había visto estas flores en tiempos mejores. Todas tenían sus pétalos cerrados y sus tallos caídos por las pesadas flores haciendo que muchas yacieran sobre la hierba casi como borrachas. Pequeños zarcillos de la vid guardiana estaban en todas partes y se movían y se arrastraban tanto como una serpiente que Snape no tuvo la tentación de investigar las flores._

_Agregado a la rareza de las flores, estaban los árboles. Por lo general, parecían centinelas sólidos, no eran más que árboles, pero Harry le había mostrado una vez a su padre cómo había logrado ocultar algunos de sus recuerdos más desdichados. Más profundo, dentro de las raíces extensas, estaban los peores recuerdos de Harry. Todo lo que intentó olvidar. Snape sabía que allí estaban los Dursley, de dónde venían las pesadillas y de dónde surgían los flashbacks. Las hojas de los árboles caían, casi como copos de nieve a su alrededor._

_La caminata de Snape se volvió más estridente mientras caminaba por el jardín buscando a Harry. Después de lo que pareció un paseo atemporal que serpenteaba por senderos naturales a través del jardín, finalmente vio a su hijo._

_Cerca de una esquina del jardín, Harry estaba acurrucado sobre exuberante musgo. El musgo era lo único intacto; alrededor del musgo, había tierra que había sido quemada, con quemaduras repentinas, como si hubiera caído un rayo para golpearla. Snape se arrodilló sobre una rodilla y llamó a su hijo._

_—¿Pequeño? —._

_Harry se mantuvo ladeado y Snape vio como el cuerpo con el que estaba familiarizado brilló y se convirtió en el de un niño mucho más joven; probablemente tres o cuatro años._

_—No quiero jugar más—Se quejó Harry—Vete—Dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a su padre._

_—Oh, lo sé, niño—Simpatizó Snape—Alguien realmente no sabe cómo jugar limpio, ¿verdad? —Harry-Niño negó con la cabeza, pero se mantuvo alejado—Podemos arreglar esto—Extendió una mano para tocar el suelo—¿Me ayudarás? —._

_Harry-Niño se giró para mirar a Snape y sonrió beatíficamente al reconocer quién era Snape—¡Hombre Oscuro! —Exhaló. Snape le sonrió al niño muy pequeña. Harry-Niño se puso en pie, saltó del musgo y se arrojó sobre Snape. El Hombre Oscuro envolvió al pequeño niño en sus voluminosas túnicas. Pequeñas piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura mientras pequeños brazos rodeaban su cuello. La pequeña cabeza con una mata de pelo negro rebelde descansaba contra su cuello y apoyó su mejilla contra el suave cabello._

_—Ahí está mi Pequeño—Respiró Snape aliviado._

_Harry se apartó ligeramente para mirar a Snape a los ojos—¿Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, Hombre Oscuro? —Preguntó seriamente._

_Snape miró hacia el suelo quemado—Necesitamos sanar esta pobre tierra y plantar nuevas flores, creo—._

_Harry sonrió. ¡Su Hombre Oscuro era tan inteligente! Deslizándose del abrazo, extendió una pala y un tenedor de jardín que tomó el Hombre Oscuro. Harry-Niño luego metió una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos, que, como la sudadera que llevaba, eran demasiado grandes para su pequeño cuerpo. Harry-Niño tuvo que inclinarse ligeramente hacia un lado para llegar al fondo del bolsillo. Triunfantemente, sacó algunas semillas._

_Harry-Niño saltó del verde musgo y se arrodilló sobre ambas rodillas junto al mago alto vestido de oscuro—Bien, tienes que hacer esto bien, Hombre Oscuro. La tierra es dura, así que tomamos el tenedor... —Hizo una pausa, viendo como su Hombre Oscuro tomaba el tenedor y lo raspaba sobre la tierra quemada, retirando lo chamuscado para ser reemplazado por el rico suelo debajo. Harry-Niño aplaudió—¡Eso es! —._

_Harry-Niño, mientras tomaba la pala de Snape, creció un poco más. Snape estimó que Harry-Niño tenía ahora unos seis años. Con mucha atención, y con cuidado, Harry cavó una zanja con una pala, midiendo la longitud de la zanja extendiendo su pequeña mano sobre ella. Cuando llegó a una zona quemada, Snape rastrilló la tierra, y Harry cavó otra trinchera. El hombre y el niño se mantuvieron así hasta que hubo trincheras limpias y ordenadas, con las manos extendidas de Harry a lo largo del parche cubierto de musgo donde Harry había estado acostado. Harry-Niño, ahora de unos nueve años, tomó la pala y el rastrillo, los puso a un lado, luego tomó la mano de Snape, con la palma hacia arriba, y vertió algunas de las semillas en la mano del mayor._

_—Tomas este lado, me pondré de este lado—Dirigió Harry-Niño. Muy solemnemente, ordenó suavemente—Esa es toda la semilla que tengo así que no la pongas toda en una zanja. ¿De acuerdo? —._

_Snape asintió con la cabeza que había entendido. Se separaron, aún de rodillas, Snape y Harry-Niño comenzaron a soltar una medida de semillas en una trinchera, luego la cubrieron a mano hasta que todo estuvo terminado. Cuando Snape levantó la vista de su tarea, su hijo casi fue devuelto. Harry-Niño había envejecido otro año y medio, tal vez, pero Snape estaba seguro de que aún no había cumplido los once._

_Harry-Niño se puso de pie y le dio a Snape una regadera—¿Lo harías, Hombre Oscuro? —Harry preguntó cortésmente._

_Snape se puso de pie, sacudió la tierra de sus rodillas, y tomó la regadera de Harry. Él generosamente roció el área que habían plantado con semillas. Mientras lo hacía, la hierba brotó, luego se espesó, y las flores, las snapdragons y las fresias aparecieron en el suelo y florecieron. Cuando toda el agua se fue, la regadera desapareció de la mano de Snape. Sintió dedos pequeños, dedos familiares, agarrarse a los suyos. Mirando hacia abajo, Harry-Niño se había ido y en su lugar estaba solo Harry, Harry James Snape._

_Harry le sonrió a su padre—Vámonos a casa, papá—._

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry, ahora libre del dolor en su cabeza, se sentó en una mesa en la esquina de la enfermería con Hermione y Draco, comiendo la cena que habían perdido. Poppy y Snape se sentaron en el borde de la cama donde Harry había estado toda la tarde.

—Estaba Legeremado—Habló Snape en voz baja, con fuerza—Entonces, para cubrir ese crimen, ambos niños fueron _Obliviados_ y luego movidos a mi clase de Pociones—.

—Sabes quién lo hizo—Escupió Poppy, pero mantuvo la voz controlada y tranquila.

—Sospecho quién lo hizo, Poppy, pero con eso… —Señaló hacia el todavía en coma Quirrell—Todavía estando allí, no puedo estar seguro—.

—¿El Demonio sería capaz de tal trabajo físico, Severus? —Le preguntó al hombre oscuro con perplejidad.

—Normalmente no lo creo, pero este es Voldemort, es el Demonio, Poppy. No puedo estar seguro de que esté atrapado dentro de ese cuerpo—Hizo una mueca al sentirse inútil al no saber qué hacer con el mal que yacía, posiblemente dormido, tan cerca de ellos.

—No entiendo por qué Draco y Harry estaban en tu clase, Severus. ¿Por qué no dejarlos donde estaban? —Preguntó Poppy—Eso no tiene sentido—.

—Pero lo hace—Sonrió, con una sonrisa sombría, desagradable y cómplice—Si hubiera sido el director, no le importa la relación que tengo con Harry. Sabía que lo había amenazado con un terrible castigo si encontraba a mi hijo allí otra vez, y no tengo dudas de que el director esperaba que mi castigo por Harry sería uno físico que plantaría semillas de resentimiento dentro del niño—.

Poppy miró horrorizada a Harry y a los otros dos niños—¡Pero él sabe que nunca le pegarías a un niño! Siempre has sido un defensor de los que descubrimos que estaban siendo lastimados. ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso? —.

—Porque azoté a la señorita Granger frente a todos en el Gran Comedor—Respondió. Poppy no sabía de ese incidente, por lo que explicó los gritos histéricos de la niña por la pérdida de sus libros, justo en el desayuno—No paraba de gritar, así que la agarré y le di un golpe en el trasero. Una vez. Solo quería... —.

Poppy interrumpió con un movimiento de cabeza, y terminó—Necesitabas llamar su atención, y ciertamente no podrías darle una bofetada en la cara—La mandíbula de Snape casi cayó en sorpresa, pensando que su amiga podría estar insinuando que golpearía alegremente a alguien en la cara—Cualquier persona, adulto o niño, está sujeto a la histeria, Severus—Explicó, dándole palmaditas en el brazo—No es aceptable dar una bofetada a un niño para sacarlos de ese estado, pero los expertos, tanto mágicos como muggle, están de acuerdo en que un sonido agudo, como un aplauso de las manos cerca de su cara, o, para un niño, un golpe en su trasero, romperá el ciclo de la histeria. Lo que hiciste es bastante comprensible—.

Snape miró a Poppy. Sabía que Minerva estaba tan apegada a sus Cachorros como él lo estaba con sus Serpientes, pero realmente no sabía cuán profundamente se había sentido la bruja mayor hacia Lily—¿Ella todavía ...? —.

—¿Se aflige? —Preguntó Amapola suavemente, y luego ella asintió—Todavía tiene que decirte algo, por los problemas que tuvo con Hermione, pero Minerva desea tener algo de la cercanía que una vez tuvo con Lily hacia Harry. Confía en mí, Severus, justo como lo harías, Minerva protegería eso chico con toda su ferocidad de Gryffindor—.

Poppy se puso de pie, se pasó las manos por el delantal y luego, con un movimiento de su varita, retiró el Hechizo de Silenciamiento y fue a reunirse con los niños justo cuando llegaba el postre.

Snape miró a Hermione, a Draco, y luego a su hijo. A pesar de lo que le había pasado hoy, Harry se reía, libre del dolor. Cualquier dolor. Él quería mantenerlo así. Con, quizás, una nueva resolución, fue a reunirse con su hijo, y sus dos serpientes favoritas, y Poppy, para el postre.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Una vez que concluyó la cena tardía en la enfermería, Snape envió a sus serpientes a su Sala Común. Poppy regresó a su oficina, y el Maestro de Pociones se encontró solo, en la gran sala estéril, con la figura de Quirrell. Levantando la mano en un gesto, surgió alrededor de la habitación un destello azul fantasmal por un momento antes de desvanecerse de nuevo.

Era una barrera que Snape había colocado alrededor de la enfermería con la esperanza de evitar que el Demonio que ocupaba al profesor de DCAO se moviera más allá de la gran sala. Era un hechizo antiguo que Snape había aprendido por necesidad, ya que los fantasmas de Hogwarts parecían no pensar más que en ir a su habitación privada, a todas horas, a veces sobresaltándolo desde lo más profundo de sus pesadillas. La barrera se había ideado originalmente para evitar que los espíritus fantasmales cruzaran un umbral protegido y le convirtieran en un santuario. Snape había remodelado el hechizo, mientras lanzaba la barrera, para crear una prisión para el Demonio. La sala todavía estaba sólidamente en su lugar, pero ya fuera que funcionara o no, no podía saberlo. Si Voldemort no estaba anclado a la mente de Quirrell, libre para vagar, entonces cuando Snape lanzara el hechizo, el monstruo ya podría haberse ido.

El Maestro de Pociones miró al silencioso Quirrell—No conseguirás a mi hijo—Amenazó Snape con una sonrisa despectiva.

Observó con interés cómo los labios de Quirrell comenzaron a moverse, un siseo surgiendo entre ellos. Con cuidado, se inclinó, manteniendo una mano en su varita mientras se deslizaba hacia adelante de su manga, y un ojo en el hombre debajo.

Una risa sibilante rozó su oreja y escuchó la palabra—Traidor—No fue dicho en el tembloroso tenor de Quirrell.

Snape se enderezó bruscamente. Él sonrió—Solo para ti—Con un giro brusco y decisivo, salió de la enfermería. Nunca vio la lágrima que cayó del ojo cerrado de Quirrell.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El Maestro de Pociones no estaba del todo seguro de hacia dónde se dirigía mientras paseaba por el castillo, pero pronto descubrió que sus pies lo llevaban por el largo camino hasta el séptimo piso que él y Lupin habían encontrado varias noches antes.

Al acercarse, la puerta de la Sala de Espejos se abrió para dejarlo entrar. Snape se sorprendió un poco al encontrar al director parado frente al espejo mientras su mano acariciaba pensativamente su barba. Snape frunció el ceño, pensando en su hijo. Sabía que había sido Dumbledore quien había lastimado a Harry. Por lo que él sabía, no había otra persona en el castillo que pudiera haber lanzado los hechizos _Legeremens_ y _Obliviate_. _Legeremens_ no era realmente un hechizo aceptado para enseñar, y en cuanto a _Obliviate_ , a menos que uno sea Auror, era una violación de la ley del Ministerio usarlo. Albus Dumbledore, como cabeza del Wizengamot probablemente tenía permiso para usar el hechizo. Snape se preguntó si él era tan habilidoso como los Aurores debían ser, o si su técnica con ese Hechizo de Manipulación de la Mente era tan inepta como lo eran sus habilidades de Legeremancia.

Por un momento, los dedos de Snape tocaron su varita cuando su enojo se elevó dentro de él por el daño y el dolor causado a su hijo. Justo cuando pensaba que podría maldecir al viejo entrometido, lo detuvieron en seco.

Dumbledore giró con gracia para encontrarse con la mirada dura de Snape. Él sonrió, suavemente, y sus ojos brillaron, con deleite (¿?) Al ver a su profesor de Pociones. Snape no estaba seguro, así que no se movió de su lugar.

—¿Hay algún problema, Severus? —Preguntó el director.

A Snape le molestaba que el viejo tonto pareciera estar tan despistado... no, sin preocuparse por lo que le había hecho a Harry.

—Legeremaste a mi hijo—Habló con una mandíbula apretada.

—Los niños estaban jugando y sentí que era importante para mí vigilarlos—Respondió Dumbledore vagamente, y luego invito con la mano al joven mago, a acercarse del espejo. Snape se movió un poco más cerca, su varita deslizándose, lentamente en su mano—Creí que Harry rompió el Espejo de Oesed—Declaró, señalando con el dedo largo la única grieta en el vidrio reflectante de aspecto envejecido—Cuando le pedí que me diera la piedra, negó saber de qué hablaba. Fue necesario—.

El mago más joven hervía y su varita estaba firmemente en su mano. No tenía dudas de que el director podía verlo y no hizo ningún movimiento para ocultarlo—¿Desconfías, otra vez, Albus? ¿Es por eso por lo que lastimaste a mi hijo con tus brutales _Legeremens_? —El brazo de la varita de Snape estaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, derecho y tenso mientras apuntaba con su varita en señal de amenaza al viejo mago.

Dumbledore no dio señales de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo amenazado—Fue una mala decisión... —Su voz era arrepentida, apologética.

—¡ ** _Obliviaste_** a Harry y Draco después de violar la mente de mi hijo! No trates de excusar esto con contrición que no sientes, Albus. ¡Por una vez en tu condenada vida sé sincero conmigo! ¡Lo que hiciste estuvo mal! —Snape vio como Dumbledore lograba estremecerse ante la ira de su profesor de Pociones. Sin embargo, se preguntó, ¿continuaría el viejo tratando de torcer esto a su favor?

Snape observó canidamente como el director pisó tan cerca al final de su varita, que su pecho casi tocaba la punta. El Maestro de Pociones no alejó su varita y Dumbledore supo, sin duda, que el joven mago lo maldeciría con lo peor. El anciano se pasó los dedos por la barba y comenzó a hablar; sus suaves ojos azules centelleaban con calma.

—Oculté la Piedra Filosofal dentro del Espejo de Oesed. Harry admitió que lo rompieron—Dumbledore se tocó la barbilla, por un momento se sorprendió de cómo el espejo podría haberse roto. Luego suspiró y se encogió de hombros—Como no he encontrado la Piedra en esta habitación, el chico debe tenerla. Harry está en gran peligro por esa Piedra, Severus—Los ojos del director brillaron intensamente, un pequeño destello de placer, cuando la mano de la varita de Snape vaciló, bajando un poco.

—¿Cómo puede la piedra lastimarlo? —Exigió Snape. Parpadeó repentinamente al sentir una niebla pesada e invisible flotando en su mente. Las preguntas, las demandas y las emociones se atenuaban, calmaban y dispersaban suavemente. Snape hizo todo lo posible para mantener todo coherente, ya que quería respuestas de Dumbledore.

—Permíteme explicarte, Severus—Dumbledore se movió lentamente hacia adelante, luego tocó el brazo de Snape, el que tenía la varita, y lo empujó hacia abajo. El brazo del mago más joven se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado—La Piedra Filosofal es un Artefacto Oscuro, mi niño. Nicholas y Perenelle Flamel han estado bajo su hechizo durante casi 600 años. No fue algo sencillo para mi querido amigo Nicholas cuando me pidió que la tomara—Él sonrió suavemente, el parpadeo de sus ojos, un deslumbramiento suave que atrapó la mirada de Snape sobre la de él—Ambos han vivido mucho tiempo y ambos anhelan el descanso que ofrece la Muerte, pero la adicción a la Piedra era demasiado. La tomé y tuve la intención de destruirla, como Nicholas solicitó, pero sentí que podría haber una necesidad, así que la coloqué en una de mis bóvedas en Gringotts hasta ese momento—.

El director agitó su mano, conjurando un sofá de terciopelo rojo al que llevó a Snape. El joven cayó pesadamente y se reclinó contra él. Ni una vez los ojos de Snape abandonaron los del director.

Dumbledore se sentó al lado de Snape y comenzó a desenrollar los rígidos dedos del hechicero alrededor de su varita. Siguió hablando—Cuando descubrí que Voldemort era parte de Quirinus... —.

Snape logró sentarse bruscamente al escuchar esto. Por un momento, su cerebro mareado se agudizó y la niebla mental se hizo a un lado—¿Lo sabías? —Sacudió la cabeza y por un momento no vio esos ojos centelleantes y notó que su cabeza comenzaba a despejarse. Sus dedos volvieron a apretarse reflexivamente sobre su varita y Dumbledore levantó sus manos lejos de ella—¿Sabías lo que era Quirrell y todavía lo trajiste a esta escuela? ¡Hay niños aquí! —.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se fijaron en el destello enojado de las órbitas de obsidiana de Snape y el hombre más joven se quedó quieto. Todavía estaba enojado, pero no dijo nada. También fue incapaz de detener al hombre mayor de forma cuidadosa, pero con firmeza, de sacar su varita de sus dedos. El director puso una mano consoladora en el brazo de Snape; el antebrazo izquierdo—Sí, Severus, lo sabía. También sabía que si teníamos alguna posibilidad de vencer a Voldemort antes de que encontrara un cuerpo permanente, tenía que ser atraído a las paredes de Hogwarts. Y, con Harry llegando, el mismo año, supe que era providencial—.

Snape frunció el ceño, mientras sus pensamientos lloraban, _“¿Lo dejaste entrar? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? ¿Qué me has hecho esta vez?”_ Los pensamientos posteriores de Snape se convirtieron en una docena de maldiciones creativas tejidas con palabras descriptivas. El Maestro de Pociones descubrió que estaba hipnotizado por los ojos bailando, centelleantes y enloquecedoramente divertidos del director.

Albus asintió suavemente, pero no lo suficiente como para que dejara de mirar a Snape—Sí, sí, mi niño, sé que no estás de acuerdo conmigo. La Profecía no es más que las palabras de... —Hizo una pausa, brevemente, sonriendo con diversión—¿Cómo describiste a Sybill? ¡Oh sí! ¡Un fraude de balbuceo de brandy de frambuesa! —.

Snape frunció el ceño y trató de hablar nuevamente, pero sintió como si su lengua hubiera sido retorcida por una Maldición de Atado de Lengua. Dumbledore notó la lucha y algo más. Conjuró un pañuelo y limpió con suavidad las comisuras de la boca del Maestro de Pociones, donde había visto un poco de baba. Los ojos oscuros de Snape ardieron de indignación.

—Permíteme terminar sobre la Piedra, Severus. Entonces, cálmate y será mejor para ti—Recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento del hombre enojado, Dumbledore habló una vez más—Como ya he dicho, la Piedra es peligrosa. No será más que piedra simple e inerte, de aspecto poco llamativo, para cualquiera que no desee usar la Piedra para sus propias necesidades. Sin embargo, para alguien que la necesita lo hará escuchar cómo los llama. Una canción, creo que Nicholas una vez la describió, que nadie más puede oír. Sabía que la Piedra llamaría a Voldemort aunque no lo supiera. Tenía la esperanza de atraparlo frente al Espejo de Oesed. Mientras la Piedra estaba dentro del Espejo, solo podría oírla, no podría obtenerla. Desafortunadamente... —Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

Una vez más Snape intentó hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo. Para su disgusto, el director se limpió los labios una vez más con el pañuelo.

>> Como has señalado, y con razón, mi habilidad con la Legeremancia es terrible y realmente no debería haber intentado lo que hice con Harry—Suspiró el director con lo que parecía ser un verdadero arrepentimiento—Pero admito, muchacho, me entró el pánico. Quería asegurarme de que no tuviera la Piedra. Mi único pensamiento fue protegerlo—Snape solo pudo fruncir el ceño con incredulidad—Para mí desgracia, no encontré la respuesta a mi pregunta y solo lo lastimé—.

La boca del Maestro de Pociones se abrió de golpe, cuando Snape finalmente se sobrepuso al hechizo que le mantenía atado la lengua. Quería gritar y gritar, pero no lo hizo y se obligó a sí mismo a hablar con tanta calma como pudo—Yo... puedo entender tu razonamiento para la Legeremancia, Albus, pero no me gusta. Hiciste daño a mi hijo. Tuve la suerte de poder reparar el daño, pero ¿esperas que confíe en ti después de haberlo hecho tal cosa a Harry? —.

El director le dirigió a Snape una mirada muy aguda y crítica—No confías en mí ahora, mi muchacho—.

Snape le dio a Dumbledore un breve asentimiento, admitiendo que el anciano decía la verdad. Echó un vistazo a su varita aún en la mano del director, y aunque sabía algo de magia sin varita que funcionaría, por un momento, contra el hombre mayor, con lo que le había sucedido cuando Dumbledore le habló de la Piedra, eligió no hacerlo. Snape tenía la sensación enfermiza y profunda de que había subestimado groseramente al hombre. Este chocho, viejo tonto, podría no ser el tonto que a veces pensaba él, y eso preocupaba a Snape. Terriblemente.

El mago más joven necesitaba un momento para alejarse de esta nueva información, este nuevo poder que no sospechaba que tenía Dumbledore. Haciendo a un lado lo que había sido el encantamiento, Snape no se arriesgó a mirar al hombre mayor, sino que dirigió su mirada al espejo—Voldemort es un Demonio, Albus. Muerto. Podrías haber matado a Quirrell, pero ¿cuáles eran tus planes para el espíritu? —.

Dumbledore se levantó del sofá de terciopelo, se deslizó hacia el espejo y puso su mano sobre la superficie dañada—Habría atrapado el espíritu de Voldemort y su alma, dentro del espejo, y luego lo habría roto, por lo tanto, destruyéndolo por completo—La mano del anciano se posó lentamente en su barba mientras se encogía de hombros, casi con indiferencia—Ay, ahora sé que no hay forma de atrapar ese mal—.

—Si él está atrapado en absoluto—Comentó Snape, preocupándose una vez más por sus barreras en la enfermería.

—Creo que tus protecciones eran innecesarias—Afirmó Dumbledore mientras el joven levantaba la mirada rápidamente, y luego bajaba las pestañas, cerrando los ojos en medio de la mirada hipnótica del director. No captó el suspiro rápido y resignado del hombre mayor que se apartó del mago más joven y sentado. Snape era demasiado inteligente, de lejos, y no volvería a confiar en esos ojos—Lo que quiero decir, mi muchacho, es que creo que Voldemort está irrevocablemente ligado a Quirrell. Al menos, hasta que muera—.

—Entonces está en nuestro mejor interés mantenerlo con vida—Snape se puso de pie y se contuvo antes de que sus manos rozaran sus túnicas. Era un hábito nervioso de su infancia que pensó que ya se había ido. No fue así. Una vez más, el director había encontrado otra forma de desestabilizarlo, y tenía una urgente necesidad de dejar la presencia del anciano. Se movió hacia la puerta que crujió lentamente para él—Tengo que ir a mis rondas, director—.

—Por supuesto, Severus. Buenas noches—El viejo mago se volvió hacia el Espejo de Oesed, contemplando, tal vez, su superficie rota.

—¿Director? —Snape estaba parado en la entrada mientras Dumbledore se volvía hacia su profesor de Pociones—Descubriré si Harry tiene la Piedra—.

Dumbledore solo asintió y se alejó. Snape salió de la habitación del espejo, sofocando un deseo muy infantil de correr por el pasillo y bajar a las profundidades reconfortantes de sus mazmorras.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Esa noche, Snape se revolvió en su gran cama mientras lamentaba, por una vez, que no tuviera la comodidad de un compañero al que agarrarse. Riéndose de sí mismo, en ese momento, tiró las sábanas, casi con saña, y se deslizó de su cama. Se puso su bata y sus zapatillas contra el frío y se deslizó, muy suavemente, hacia su sala de estar. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita, el fuego se elevó en la chimenea, sus crepitantes llamas comenzaron a quitar el frío del aire. Se instaló en su silla favorita, con los hombros caídos mientras estiraba sus largas piernas hasta que el fuego calentaba sus pies.

—Ojos centelleantes—Murmuró para sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto. La Magia de la Voz, ¡y ahora ese maldito centelleo! Snape siempre había pensado que era una afectación simple, bastante molesta, que era otra señal de cuán tremendamente alegre podía llegar el anciano, a veces. Ahora, murmuró Snape a las llamas mientras apoyaba el lado izquierdo de su mandíbula en la palma de su mano izquierda—Esto es algo más insidioso—.

Realmente, ¿debería estar tan sorprendido? Snape se preguntó amargamente. El poder persuasivo de la Magia de Voz debería haberle advertido, al menos, cuando finalmente descubrió eso. El director siempre manipulaba a todos y Snape se dio cuenta ahora de que era algo más que palabras amables que el viejo podría usar.

Snape ya no bajaría la guardia alrededor del director. Había muchas posibilidades de que Dumbledore tuviera otras formas de Magia Persuasiva a su entera disposición si tuviera tanto ese estúpido centelleo como la Magia de la Voz.

>> ¡Brillante! —Gimió, rechinando los dientes oscuramente—Nunca lo sospeché. Nunca—.

Snape se puso rígido cuando captó movimiento desde su puerta cuando se abrió silenciosamente, se pausó y luego se cerró. Bajando su vista, se relajó al ver lo que vagaba suavemente en su habitación. Un niño pequeño con el pelo alborotado se frotaba los ojos con un puño, y luego dejó escapar un bostezo mientras caminaba descalzo hacia su padre. Harry también había olvidado su bata.

Snape dejó escapar un suspiro, agarró a su hijo por debajo de los brazos antes de poder apoyarse en la silla, y lo levantó sobre su regazo.

—¡Oye! —Protestó Harry, pero no mucho—¡Estoy demasiado viejo para ser retenido, papá! —.

—Podrías serlo, pero esta noche, yo no lo soy—Le dijo Snape a la oscuridad encendida de la pequeña sala de estar. Con un movimiento de su mano, el padre de Harry convocó el afgano sobre el respaldo del sofá, y luego cubrió a su hijo, asegurándose de que también cubriera sus pies descalzos.

Con las piernas de su hijo sobre su regazo y el costado del niño apoyado en su estómago y pecho, Snape empujó ligeramente la cabeza de Harry contra su hombro, tomándose un momento para pasar sus dedos a través del suave cabello. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y otro bostezo.

>> ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Harry? —Snape preguntó en un susurro que retumbó reconfortantemente en su pecho. Harry se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó un poco más cerca de su padre—No fue debido a una pesadilla, ¿verdad? —.

Snape podía sentir la cabeza de Harry temblar, solo un poco—Mamá me envió—Harry finalmente susurró—Me desperté y pensé que mamá me estaba pidiendo que fuera a verte—Harry levantó la cabeza justo cuando su padre lo miraba. La expresión cansada de Harry estaba llena de preocupación—¿Estás bien, papá? —.

Snape sonrió, solo esa pequeña sonrisa con la que Harry estaba cómodo y sabía que ocultaba una sonrisa mucho más grande dentro del corazón de su padre. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y Snape ahuecó la mejilla del niño—Me siento mejor ahora, Harry—.

Harry se relajó, entonces, y cerró los ojos. Cuando Snape escuchó las largas y relajadas respiraciones de sueño, el mago más viejo dejó de lado sus últimas preocupaciones e inquietudes sobre Dumbledore y cerró sus propios ojos.


	33. El Fin De Noviembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_17 De Noviembre De 1991, Domingo_ **

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Hermione fue convocada desde su dormitorio a la oficina de su Jefe de la Casa. Todos se habían establecido en su Sala Común para terminar sus tareas para el fin de semana. Cuando Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro, guardó el tintero, las plumas, el pergamino y los libros de texto, y luego le pidió a los niños que vigilaran su bolso. Harry negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Creo que deberíamos ir contigo, Mione—Harry miró a Draco quien asintió afirmativamente.

Ella sonrió a sus amigos, y observó mientras empacaban sus suministros también.

Al entrar a la oficina de Snape, el Maestro de Pociones estaba a punto de enviar a Draco y a Harry de vuelta a la Casa cuando Harry negó con la cabeza firmemente.

—Realmente creo que Draco y yo necesitamos quedarnos, papá. ¿Por favor? Es importante—Snape consideró la petición, y finalmente asintió brevemente. Conjuró dos sillas más, más cómodas que las normales de madera con respaldo recto que tenía en su oficina para sus alumnos, y luego transfiguró las dos incómodas para que coincidieran con las nuevas.

Snape luego ordenó té y galletas digestivas* que estaban mezcladas con una Poción Calmante. Sabía que Hermione no se llevaría bien la noticia del arresto de sus padres y no quería cargar su estómago con algo que le molestara. Casi pensó en darles a los chicos algo más para picar, pero luego decidió que si exhibían cualquier arrebato indignado en nombre de su amiga, los panecillos mitigarían lo peor de tal emoción.

El Flu en la oficina de Snape luego silbó verde y Lucius lo atravesó. Se quitó el hollín de la ropa con un movimiento de su varita y sonrió cuando escuchó—¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —.

Draco corrió al lado de su padre, pero se detuvo justo antes de darle un rápido abrazo. Lucius estaba permitiendo que su hijo le mostrara más de su naturaleza afectuosa, pero cuando los demás estaban cerca, Draco aún dudaba. Narcissa le había explicado a su esposo que su hijo tenía esa edad en la que quería abrazos de sus padres, pero que comenzaba a sentir, al menos frente a sus amigos, que ya era demasiado viejo para tal espectáculo. Lucius se quitó el guante de una mano y tocó la mejilla de su hijo en lugar de un abrazo. Draco sonrió alegremente, y luego se movió hacia atrás para sentarse al lado de Hermione.

—He venido a tomar el té—Respondió Lucius a la pregunta no formulada de su hijo mientras se quitaba el otro guante y luego su bata que Snape tomó y puso en la percha. Luego se sentó frente a los niños.

—¿Mamá está bien? —Preguntó Draco conversacionalmente.

—Tuvo una larga noche ayudando al Profesor Snape y a mí con un problema, así que ella todavía está en la cama—Respondió Lucius mientras tomaba la taza de té que Snape le ofrecía—Creo que a tu madre le agradaría una llamada de Flu más tarde, Dragon—.

Draco asintió con firmeza—Claro, papá—.

El silencio luego cayó un poco incómodo hasta que Snape aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención. Su mirada se posó en Hermione—Señorita Granger, el lunes pasado le llegó una carta y, debido a las circunstancias, no pudo leerla. La Prefecta Anglaise encontró la carta y, sabiamente, me la trajo—.

—¿De quién era, señor? —Ella preguntó con inquietud.

—Jean y George Granger—Fue Lucius quien habló. Hermione notó que su padrino no los había llamado sus padres, y esto comenzó una pequeña semilla de pánico preocupado, revoloteando justo debajo de su esternón.

—¿Q-qué hicieron... debería leer la... —El Jefe de Casa de Hermione negó con la cabeza lentamente, y ella solo pudo tragar secamente.

Snape agregó a su respuesta negativa y silenciosa—Siento que sería para su beneficio leer su carta, señorita Granger... pero no en este momento—.

Harry agarró la mano izquierda de Hermione cuando ella sollozó, y Draco gentilmente entrelazó sus dedos en la mano derecha de su amiga—Por favor, señor—Susurró Hermione con voz ronca—No quiero leerla, pero ellos... ¿pueden decirme qué dijeron? —.

Snape se puso rígido, y su expresión era como de piedra. Sin embargo, sus ojos ardían con la desaprobación que sentía por los inadecuados padres de la niña—Jean y George Granger han acordado que ninguno de los dos puede llegar a un acuerdo con tener un niño mágico—Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr silenciosamente por las mejillas de Hermione—Me temo que también debo informarle, señorita Granger, que este no es un asunto simple. Debido a negligencia, y... —Furtivamente, los ojos oscuros se movieron hacia Lucius. El hombre mayor asintió una vez—Lamento informarte, Hermione, que Jean Granger intentó reemplazarte por una niña que había sido secuestrada. Esto fue descubierto ayer cuando los Malfoy y yo fuimos a investigar la situación—.

Hermione dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa e incredulidad. En el fondo siempre había sabido que a su madre no le había gustado, que había sido decepcionada, y que había empeorado después de recibir su carta de Hogwarts. Su padre, que realmente había sido una fuente apática, había comenzado activamente a evitarla. Eso dolió, y probablemente doliera por un largo tiempo, pero estaba horrorizada de que otra niña hubiera tenido que sufrir por ella.

—Lo siento mucho—Murmuró con tristeza—Nunca quise lastimarlos así. ¿Hacer que se lleven a la hija de otra persona? Lo siento mucho—Se disculpó.

—¿Qué es esto? —Demandó Lucius. Hermione miró a su patrocinador, el elegante caballero que le escribía una vez a la semana con preguntas sobre sus estudios, que había venido con su esposa para visitarla en la enfermería, y hasta le había enviado un Howler. Lucius había sido más un padre para ella en el corto tiempo como su patrocinador que su propia carne y sangre. Y, como un padre, estaba indignado por ella—No te culparás por las insuficiencias y deficiencias de estas personas que deberían haber sido más que simples padres para ti, Hermione—Sus ojos gris plateado brillaron como diamantes y su bastón sonó una vez en el piso, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Con una mueca en su rostro, se desmoronó brevemente cuando Lucius vio las lágrimas silenciosas de Hermione, y la confusión y el dolor, todo escrito en sus facciones. Él extendió sus brazos y le hizo señas. Con un apretón de manos de Draco y Harry, se soltaron, y Hermione corrió hacia Lucius Malfoy. Él recogió a la niña en su regazo. Hermione enterró su cabeza en su hombro y dejó caer más lágrimas.

>> Eres un tesoro, mi niña—Dijo suavemente en su espeso cabello—Eran irreflexivos, crueles y egoístas y no merecen a una niña tan brillante y encantadora como tú—.

—No. No lo merecen—La voz de Hermione fue dura, solo por un momento, y luego se rompió en frescas lágrimas.

Por varios largos momentos, la atmósfera era incómoda en la oficina del Maestro de Pociones mientras la niña lloraba. Harry se inquietó, trató de quedarse quieto, y luego se dio por vencido. Se levantó de la silla y, a pesar de la expresión dura en el rostro de su padre, se inclinó sobre el hombre mayor. Snape mantuvo sus ojos en Hermione, pero su brazo pasó sobre el hombro de Harry.

Draco se sintió perdido una vez que Harry fue con su padre. Draco miró a su padre, cuya concentración estaba en Hermione, y luego miró a Harry, y se sintió un poco celoso. Para su sorpresa, Snape dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor y le indicó al chico que se acercara al otro lado. Draco casi saltó de su silla, y se recostó feliz contra el lado libre de su profesor. Era aún mejor cuando un brazo pesado cubría confortablemente sus hombros.

Las lágrimas de Hermione, su dolor por el hecho de que sus padres ya no la deseaban más, ahora era un poco más soportable. No era fácil de escuchar, pero esperar a que se detuviera sus lágrimas no era tan difícil. Harry y Draco fueron más pacientes, y cuando Snape notó que el golpe revelador en la voz de Hermione puso fin al actual ataque de lágrimas, empujó a los dos niños hacia sus sillas.

Hermione se sintió terriblemente mal, pero también se sintió mal porque Lucius, impecablemente vestido, fue el destinatario de “moco infantil” en su ropa. Ella comenzó a disculparse por eso, pero él limpió las lágrimas y otros desorden en su hombro, y conjuró un pañuelo para que Hermione se limpiara la cara.

>> ¿Qué les va a pasar? —Hermione le preguntó a Lucius, mientras lo miraba a la cara con los ojos enrojecidos.

Fue Snape quien respondió esa pregunta—Jean Granger está siendo acusada de complicidad en el delito de secuestro. Después de su entrevista, agregaron cargos de negligencia. George Granger también fue acusado de negligencia, pero es dudoso que sea condenado en cualquier momento—.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, aun enfrentándose a Lucius. El dedo en su mano izquierda trazaba el broche de serpiente de plata y esmeralda que siempre llevaba en la solapa de las chaquetas de su traje.

La niña entonces preguntó—¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué me va a pasar? —Su voz sonaba muy pequeña y preocupada.

Una vez más, fue Snape quien dio la respuesta, su tono frío, seco y práctico—Por ahora, Hermione Granger ha desaparecido. Se descubrirá dentro de unos meses que murió por la exposición después de escapar—.

Hermione guardó silencio durante un largo momento. Se giró ligeramente sobre el regazo de Lucius mientras lo miraba, luego a Harry, luego a Draco, y luego a Snape. Después de mirar dos veces más entre los magos, ella habló, su voz sonaba perdida—¿Nunca podré regresar? ¿Al mundo muggle? —.

Lucius negó lentamente con la cabeza—¿Deseas volver? —Entonces él preguntó.

Hermione estaba claramente en conflicto. Su confusión la hizo parecer mucho más joven que sus once años. Sin importar cuán terribles fueron sus padres con ella, ella todavía los amaba. También dolía, un dolor sordo en su pecho, que se hubieran librado de ella tan fácilmente.

De repente, cansada, Hermione no quería hacer nada más que dormir durante mucho tiempo. Ella se apoyó contra el pecho de Lucius, agarrando el borde de su túnica y poniéndolas sobre su rostro. Mientras sacaba el olor limpio del vetiver de su túnica, y el aroma del jabón, Hermione se imaginaba a sí misma muy pequeña. En sus pensamientos a la deriva, ella se imaginaba protegida, cuidada, amada de verdad.

Lucius se levantó, acunando a la niña contra su pecho. Snape parecía entender lo que se necesitaba y reveló la puerta oculta de su oficina a su habitación privada. Él la abrió.

—Harry, muéstrale al señor Malfoy tu habitación para que tu amiga pueda descansar un poco—Ordenó Snape en voz baja.

—Claro, papá. Vamos, señor Malfoy—Con Harry guiando el camino, el patricio, sosteniendo a la niña, se desvaneció en el corto pasillo que conducía a los aposentos de Harry y Snape.

Una vez que Harry vio que Hermione estaba acurrucada en su cama, le devolvió una suave palmada y luego corrió a la oficina de su padre. Lucius se sentó en el borde de la cama, su mano frotando círculos de plumas sobre la espalda de Hermione. Frunció el ceño cuando la ira contra los Granger se elevó en su garganta. Quería hechizarlos una docena de veces, y luego hacerlo de nuevo. Él simplemente no podía entender cómo estos padres podían hacer lo que le habían hecho a su hija.

Voldemort estaba claramente loco, pero Lucius tuvo que admitir que una cosa con la que él tenía que estar de acuerdo era que el mundo mágico tenía que permanecer separado del mundo muggle. No importa cuán avanzados fueran los muggles, todavía temían y despreciaban la verdadera magia; haciendo daño a niños inocentes con sus inseguridades.

Hermione, cansada como estaba, no podía dormir. Ella tampoco podía llorar. Tal vez porque ella no estaba llorando. El suave toque del tío Lucius en su espalda fue reconfortante y ella esperaba que él no se fuera. Al menos, no por un tiempo, todavía.

—Hermione, ¿crees que puedes responder la pregunta que hice? —Un pequeño asentimiento le respondió—Creo que algún día, si deseas regresar al mundo muggle, puedes regresar, pero no como tú misma. Sin embargo, por ahora, a medida que crezcas y aprendas más de tu magia, ¿aún deseas volver a ese mundo? —.

—No—Respondió ella. Su voz era suave, pero su respuesta fue firme—¿Pero dónde viviré? —Hermione preguntó lastimeramente en la almohada—¿En Hogwarts? —.

Lucius giró a la chica sobre su espalda para que ella lo mirara. Tocó su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. Hermione notó que era exactamente el mismo gesto afectuoso que usaba con su hijo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—La mansión Malfoy tiene mucho espacio para otro niño, Hermione—Comenzó Lucius, con expresión seria, pero su mirada gris plateada sonreía—También tengo la sospecha de que a Cissy le gustaría tener una hija. ¿Qué piensas, niña? —El pregunto solemnemente—¿Aceptarías ser una Malfoy? —.

Hermione quería responder de inmediato, pero pensó, primero, en Draco—¿Crees que a Draco le importaría? —.

—Dragon piensa muy bien de ti, querida, y no tengo dudas de que sería el hermano más protector del mundo—Respondió Lucius.

Era lo correcto para decir por el hechicero, Hermione se sentó y le echó los brazos al cuello. Susurró contra él, felizmente—¡Sí! ¡Quiero ser suya, por favor! —.

Lucius sostuvo al niño, ¡su pequeña niña! ¡Imagina eso! Unos minutos más y luego la acomodó en la cama y la metió debajo de las sábanas. Antes de que terminara de alisar las mantas, Hermione se había dormido cómodamente. Sin intención de irse, Lucius convocó la silla infantil en el escritorio de Harry, la amplió y la hizo un poco más cómoda, y luego se sentó. Él se quedaría hasta que Hermione se despertara.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape sabía que Lucius estaría un tiempo con Hermione así que llevó a Harry y Draco a su laboratorio de pociones donde los puso a preparar escarabajos para las clases de las próximas semanas, y se fue a trabajar en un lote de Calmante de Piel para la enfermería. Mientras elaboraba, pensó en los cambios que había presenciado en su viejo amigo.

Lucius había sido su protector desde su clasificación en Slytherin. No había sido aceptado fácilmente en esa casa que era hogar de niños que provenían de hogares ricos y sangrepura. Era pobre y lo parecía. Cuando se le ofreció la mano de la amistad, Snape se había detenido para tomarla, pero incluso a esa edad tan joven sabía que no podía darse el lujo de negar con la nariz al rico y joven muchacho de Séptimo Año.

Muchos en Slytherin hablaron en contra del mundo fuera de los suyos, el mundo muggle, y algunas veces sus palabras contra muggles, nacidos de muggles y mestizos no fueron educadas, sino francamente amenazantes. Lucius fue uno de los que habló por la separación de los mundos, pero nunca habló de tortura, masacre o aniquilación total.

Después de que Lucius y Narcissa se casaron, cuando estaba en su Tercer Año en Hogwarts, Lucius continuó visitándolo, para enseñarle Magia Rúnica. Snape, el chico sigiloso, vio como durante esas visitas, el patricio sostenía reuniones muy tranquilas con otros en Slytherin. Snape no aprendió hasta que dejó Hogwarts y fue reclutado por Abraxas Malfoy como un Mortífago, que Lucius estaba creando aliados. Lo que aprendió entonces fue que los niños, pero principalmente los hijos de Slytherins, le importaban. Estaba seguro de que estos niños, el futuro del mundo mágico, serían los que se opondrían al Creciente Señor Oscuro; el mago que los había atrapado a todos con su Marca Tenebrosa.

Lucius, también aprendió, era un mago muy Slytherin que comprendía el valor de conocer a los aliados y enemigos de uno, el valor de entender las diferencias en los mundos mágico y muggle. Algo que Abraxas nunca entendió porque estaba demasiado ocupado buscando poder y galeones mágicos. Incluso con el yugo de Abraxas aparentemente controlando todos los pensamientos de su hijo, Lucius trabajó a sus espaldas.

Lucius deseaba un mundo mágico que fuera seguro para su hijo, sus nietos y todos sus descendientes.

Snape no tenía ni esposa ni hijo, un padre al que despreciaba, y una madre que había muerto antes de tiempo. Era un espía de Dumbledore y de Voldemort; sus perspectivas para un futuro eran escasas o nulas. No comenzó a pensar en los niños del mundo mágico hasta que Lily Evans le había sacado a su amigo de la infancia la promesa de mantener a salvo a su hijo. Incluso antes de que Harry entrara en su vida, Snape comenzó a ver a los niños en su clase de Pociones y en la Casa Slytherin de la misma manera que Lucius veía a todos los niños mágicos.

Lo que Snape no había visto antes era a Lucius abrazar a los nacidos muggles a través de una niña, Hermione Granger. Patrocinar a la joven había sido sorprendente, pero cuando escuchó a Lucius y Narcissa hablar sobre la adopción de la niña sin hogar, eso había sido algo que nunca podría haber predicho. Para ser honesto, Snape no creía que el altruismo de Lucius pudiera extenderse a un niño nacido muggle. En ese momento, Snape se dio cuenta de que su amigo creía en la salud y el bienestar de todos los niños mágicos, ya fuera de sangrepura, nacidos muggles o mestizos.

Fue... humillante.

* * *

**_17 De Noviembre De 1991, Domingo_ **

Justo a tiempo para almorzar, Hermione despertó y se consoló al ver a Lucius sentado al lado de la cama. Cuando se sentó, él usó su varita para eliminar algunas arrugas de su túnica y luego la envió al baño para refrescarse.

Snape había provisto el almuerzo para el Trío de Plata y para él y Lucius, pero no dejó que nadie se metiera en la comida de inmediato. La razón se hizo evidente cuando el Flu se puso verde y Narcissa Malfoy salió de las llamas verdes.

—¡Madre! —Draco sonrió y se levantó para saludar a su madre con un abrazo entusiasta. Cuando se alejó, sonrió con aire de suficiencia—¿Adivina qué? —.

Narcissa tenía una idea clara de la sorpresa, así que rápidamente miró a su esposo. Un roce de la mano de Lucius en la mejilla de Hermione mientras ella se sentaba a su lado, confirmó lo que sospechaba. Miró a su hijo y le preguntó—No tengo la menor idea de cuál sería tu sorpresa, Dragón. ¿Me lo dirías? —.

La sonrisa petulante de Draco se convirtió en una sonrisa brillante mientras Harry rió en silencio, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su padre—¡Hermione va a ser mi hermana! —.

Narcissa sonrió alegremente—Ahora, eso es una noticia maravillosa, Dragón—La hermosa bruja se acercó a Hermione, luego se inclinó y besó la frente de Hermione—No podría pedir una hija más encantadora que tú, cariño—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Después del almuerzo, Snape y Lucius enviaron a los niños con Narcissa a explorar algunas áreas del castillo que la bruja patricia conocía y que entretendrían a los niños.

—¿No puedes venir, papá? —Harry había preguntado. Parecía una salida familiar así que quería que su familia viniera.

Snape agarró el hombro de Harry con tristeza mientras negaba con la cabeza—Tendremos que hacer algo juntos otro día, hijo. Lucius y yo tenemos cosas que discutir—.

Harry estaba decepcionado, pero él asintió y se fue sin discutir.

Justo cuando Snape escoltaba a Lucius a su habitación donde sabía que tendrían más privacidad, una lechuza llegó a la oficina. Snape tomó el sobre de aspecto muggle del pájaro, y echó un vistazo a un logotipo bastante oficial; era de Scotland Yard. Tomando la carta, los dos magos se retiraron a las habitaciones privadas de Snape, donde lo primero que hicieron, fue leer la carta. La mayor parte de la carta estaba escrita a máquina, a excepción de una nota manuscrita al final.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _16 de noviembre de 1991, sábado_
> 
> _Profesor Severus Snape,_
> 
> _Esto es para transmitirle la cortesía de la información acerca de Vernon Alan Dursley de Little Whinging, Londres, en HM Prisión Brixton._
> 
> _Al cierre de la celda a las 5:00 p.m. del 14 de noviembre de 1991, jueves justo después de la cena, cuando el guardia hizo un recuento de prisioneros, se descubrió que Vernon Alan Dursley había desaparecido. Toda la prisión fue cerrada, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que el cuerpo de Vernon Alan Dursley fue encontrado en la ducha de la prisión. Su cuerpo había sido golpeado y contaminado. Un tablón de madera había sido atado con un cordel de prisión alrededor de su cuello que decía, “Por los niños, bastardo”._
> 
> _La investigación posterior reveló que Vernon Alan Dursley se había jactado de que había herido a varios niños y que estaba enojado porque nunca había llegado a hacerle lo mismo a su sobrino. Había prometido, varias veces, que una vez que cumpliera su condena, encontraría a su sobrino y lo mataría._
> 
> _Los hombres en Brixton no son un montón de inocentes, profesor Snape, pero existe un gran grupo que considera a los niños como los inocentes del mundo, y para ser vengados por ellos. Esta era su justicia._
> 
> _Sinceramente,_
> 
> _Detective Aloysius M. Stanley_
> 
> _Scotland Yard_
> 
> **_Nota escrita a mano:_ ** _ en cuanto al asunto que discutimos, los mantendré a usted y al Señor Malfoy actualizados. AMS._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Después de un silencio entre los dos hombres, Lucius preguntó—¿Le dirás a Harry? —.

Snape dobló la carta y la colocó en una caja que selló y colocó en su estantería más alta lejos de niños curiosos—Le diré que su tío murió, pero no las circunstancias. Cuando sea mayor, y si pregunta, se lo diré a mi hijo—.

El Maestro de Pociones les preparó una bebida a cada uno y luego se acomodaron en las sillas gemelas del ala frente al fuego. Después de varios sorbos de Brandy Élfico, Snape preguntó—¿Puede el detective aceptar cualquier remuneración por sus servicios, Lucius? —.

Lucius sonrió con satisfacción—Le pago bastante bien, Severus. Si sientes la necesidad de reconocer el buen trabajo de Stanley, entiendo que tiene una gran pasión por los puros buenos, ocasionalmente—.

Snape asintió, antes de perderse por un momento en las llamas de la chimenea. Sus pensamientos estaban ahora completamente sobre su hijo, que aún tenía pesadillas, que aún se estremecía ante la mayoría de las personas, que optó por respaldar a aquellos en quienes confiaba cuando encontraba nuevas personas. A pesar de estas cosas negativas, Harry había encontrado cosas de las que reírse, tenía a sus dos mejores amigos, y aunque no era un gran alumno, hacía un gran esfuerzo en lo que se refería a sus tareas y su varita mágica.

Dursley se había ido definitivamente de la vida del chico. Snape había pensado que matar al hombre, bastante despacio, él mismo, por lo que el bastardo le había hecho a su hijo, lo que había causado que Harry presenciara. Sin embargo, la población carcelaria había exigido justicia y Snape no sentía ningún remordimiento por lo que se le había hecho a la criatura vil.

Ahora él y Lucius podrían lidiar con cosas más siniestras; el Señor Oscuro, la Piedra Filosofal, y Albus Dumbledore.

—He descubierto que hay una razón más grande para nunca encontrar la mirada del director—Comentó Snape mientras un largo y afilado dedo trazaba el borde de su copa de brandy. Lucius apartó la mirada del fuego hacia su amigo y escuchó—Ese maldito brillo en sus ojos que siempre he odiado, es mucho más que solo el brillo de tonta felicidad—Tomó un sorbo de brandy—Así es como _Dumbleculo_ es capaz de influenciar a las personas con Magia de Voz, su brillo tranquiliza a las personas, incluidas las personas que llevan una varita a su cara—.

Los ojos de Lucius se agrandaron—¿Intentaste maldecir al viejo bastardo, Severus? —.

Snape le dijo a Lucius acerca de su reunión con el director en la Sala del Espejo. También le dijo al mago un poco mayor que el espejo se había roto, y que Dumbledore había tenido una idea tonta para esconder la Piedra Filosofal dentro de él.

>> Añade a eso, Lucius, este bocado de conocimiento—Dijo Snape—Esa vieja cabra sabía que Voldemort poseía a Quirrell cuando lo contrató—.

La mano de Lucius se agarró con tanta fuerza a su copa de brandy, reflejando su súbito estallido de ira, que el vaso se hizo añicos. Los restos del brandy salpicaron sus túnicas, al igual que la sangre de su mano, atravesada por pequeñas astillas de vidrio.

>> ¡El sapo de Merlín, Lucius! —Snape se levantó de un salto, desapareció el cristal roto y los restos de brandy, y con cuidado tomó la mano del otro mago. Usando su varita, desapareció tres astillas incrustadas en la palma de Lucius. Lanzó un simple Hechizo de Diagnóstico, y luego examinó las heridas con los ojos. Cuando no vio ningún otro destello de vidrio, sanó las pequeñas heridas y luego limpió la sangre.

Lucius observó la curación mientras su mirada hervía de ira—Nuestros hijos. Mi… mi hija—Su otra mano se convirtió en un puño cerrado y golpeó su puño una vez en el brazo de la silla—Mataré a ese viejo bastardo yo mismo por poner a mis hijos en peligro, Severus—.

—Y me gustaría unirme a ti en un instante, Lucius—Estuvo de acuerdo Severus mientras regresaba a su silla—El problema es que no tenemos ninguna evidencia en contra de Dumbledore que el Ministerio aceptaría, y es el Ministerio con un voto del Wizengamot el que tendría que eliminar al anciano. La Junta de Gobernadores... —.

Lucius asintió y terminó—... son impotentes en lo que concierne al derrocamiento de un director—.

— _Dumbleculo_ tiene una buena posición de poder pasivo en Hogwarts y nunca he visto lo insidioso que es—Gruñó Snape.

—Hará daño a Harry, Severus—Advirtió Lucius. El hombre de cabello oscuro fulminó con la mirada a su amigo—Me doy cuenta de que eres muy consciente de esto, pero has dado a entender que está siguiendo la misma profecía con la que estaba obsesionado Voldemort. Ya sea que lo consideremos tonto o no, el poder de una profecía autocumplida es mortal. ya ha causado... —.

—¡Lo sé! —Espetó el Maestro de Pociones con enojo—También sé que Dumbledore es demasiado listo para ser atrapado por problemas que el Ministerio frunciría el ceño. A nadie le importa creer que Voldemort realmente no murió esa noche, Lucius. En cuanto a la Piedra Filosofal, solo yo, tú, Harry, el director, y más que probablemente el mismo Voldemort, lo sabe—.

—¿Dónde están los Flamel? —Preguntó Lucius.

Snape negó con la cabeza—Según Dumbledore, una vez que se deshicieron de la Piedra, murieron poco después. Como el mundo de los magos nunca supo de su longevidad, dudo que alguien pueda entender el peligro que es la Piedra—.

—Dumbledore Legeremó a tu hijo—Insistió Lucius. Necesitaba algo concreto para llevar al director a la Junta de Gobernadores por al menos una recomendación de destitución de Hogwarts.

Una vez más, el Maestro de Pociones negó con la cabeza—Solo un Legeremante habilidoso puede revelar las transgresiones de otros Legeremantes y la ley en cuanto a la Magia Oscura, de la que se considera un Legeremante, iría a Azkaban junto con Dumbledore—.

—Entonces, todo lo que tenemos son acusaciones y ni una pizca de evidencia—Lucius apretó los dientes con renovada ira—¿Y dices que esa maldita Piedra esta qué? ¿Cantando a Voldemort? —Snape simplemente asintió. Los labios de Lucius se redujeron—No me gusta esto, Severus—.

—Yo tampoco—Suspiró Snape—Por ahora, continúa tu investigación sobre cómo podemos destruir a Vold... —.

Lucius lo interrumpió—Puede haber algo, Severus—Snape estaba debidamente atento—De acuerdo con uno de los Diarios de Grindelwald, hay un objeto llamado Reloj de Arena de Anubis que podría sernos útil para finalmente, liberar a nuestro mundo de Voldemort, si podemos encontrarlo—.

—¿Y qué podría hacer eso? —Preguntó Snape. No le sorprendió en absoluto que Lucius estuviera en posesión de los diarios de Gellert Grindelwald. La colección obscura de Lucius era extensa e incluía una gran biblioteca de tomos raros y que se pensaban destruidos. Era una recopilación que, si algunos en el Ministerio supieran qué contenía, la destruiría y otros, como los Inefables, la confiscarían para ellos mismos.

—El dios supuestamente lo usaba para juzgar a las almas que le precedieron después de cruzar el Velo. Si el reloj de arena giraba en un sentido, entonces el alma era juzgada como digna de proceder al Más Allá. Si el reloj de arena giraba hacia el otro lado, el alma era juzgada maldita, atraída al reloj de arena, donde era destruida por las arenas de la muerte—Describió Lucius, simplemente.

—Podría destruir a Quirrell—Observó Snape.

Lucius negó con la cabeza lentamente—Solo si el alma de Quirrell fuera considerada indigna. Además, como Quirrell no está técnicamente muerto, su alma no puede ser tocada en absoluto—.

—El Reloj de Arena de Anubis suena prometedor, pero ¿lo encontró Grindelwald alguna vez? —Preguntó Snape.

—No lo hizo, lo que, supongo, a la larga es algo bueno—Lucius se encogió de hombros—Si pudiéramos encontrarlo... —

—¿Has encontrado algo que te indique dónde podría estar? —Preguntó Snape, algo irritado.

Lucius sonrió al joven mago—Hasta el momento, no. Sin embargo, el diario de Grindelwald menciona un pergamino escrito por Imhotep durante la construcción de la pirámide en Saqqara. Grindelwald escribió que el pergamino detalla una serie de artefactos que fueron descubiertos, enterrados profundamente en la arena y sellados dentro de un cofre de oro que estaba decorado con imágenes de Anubis, juzgando las almas de los muertos. He determinado que el rollo sí existe y espero que me sea entregado en un mes—.

Snape silenciosamente esperaba que la búsqueda de Lucius terminara bien, pero era obvio que tomaría tiempo. Esto preocupó al Maestro de Pociones—Si Quirrell se recupera de su coma, tendremos que buscar otra forma de tratar con él, Lucius. No quiero que ese hombre regrese a la enseñanza—.

Por un momento silencioso, Lucius tamborileó con los dedos de una mano sobre el brazo de su silla. Sus ojos se estrecharon con pensamiento calculador—No está bien que Madame Pomfrey sea la fortaleza entre Dumbledore y Quirrell, mi amigo. No es que alguna vez haya confiado en ese anciano, pero si queremos ser los arquitectos que interfieren con sus turbios planes, debemos saber que Quirrell está a salvo de sus maquinaciones, y dentro de nuestras manos—.

Snape había escuchado cuidadosamente la deliberación de su amigo y había asentido durante el acuerdo. Luego sonrió débilmente—Tengo una idea, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de Poppy, ya que se necesitará para la desaparición del profesor—.

La sonrisa de Lucius fue muy feliz sabiendo que el pensamiento de Snape había desencadenado uno de los suyos, muchos secretos—Habla con ella, entonces, Severus. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? —.

Snape se levantó de su silla—Dame un momento con la buena matrona—Snape luego se acercó a su chimenea, arrojó un puñado de polvos Flu y le hizo señas a Poppy para que se les uniera. La matrona estaba libre, por el momento, así que salió, limpiando el hollín de su delantal (los elfos mantenían los Flus internos muy limpios) y se instaló, con la columna recta, sobre el sofá.

Poppy escuchó con atención su parte necesaria en el plan, para efectuar el desvanecimiento de Quirrell, le dio una entusiasta aceptación y regresó a la enfermería, donde esperaría hasta que el plan se llevara a cabo.

* * *

**_20 De Noviembre De 1991, Miércoles_ **

Snape se dirigió hacia arriba desde las mazmorras durante su período libre, y hacia la torre que era la oficina del Director Adjunto. Al alcanzar la armadura que protegía la puerta de Lupin, el Maestro de Pociones lo miró. La armadura dejó escapar un breve gruñido y Snape simplemente profundizó su mirada al impertinente y animado traje de metal. La armadura se hizo a un lado y la puerta de Lupin se abrió, permitiéndole entrar.

—Severus, ¿de qué sirve si configuro una contraseña y nunca la usas? —Preguntó Lupin, mientras sonreía cansado desde una silla cómoda junto a su chimenea.

—Considerando que esa armadura fue alguna vez el Rey de toda Inglaterra, Lupin, pensaría que sería más agresivo de él que inclinarse ante una simple mirada—Se burló Snape.

—Amenazaste con derretir a Henry la última vez que no se movió, Severus—Lupin se rió a medias y luego apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras hacía una mueca.

—¿El dolor en las articulaciones, Lupin? —Preguntó Snape sabiamente mientras tomaba la silla de enfrente.

Lupin no abrió los ojos—Han pasado años desde que tuve que lidiar con eso, Severus. Ojalá... —.

Snape sonrió—Cuidado con lo que deseas, lobo—Los ojos de Lupin se abrieron y vio que el Maestro de Pociones estaba sosteniendo una botella gris de aspecto familiar que tenía una etiqueta bastante ornamentada en francés.

—¿Matalobos de D'Lisle, Severus? —Lupin jadeó mientras se enderezaba.

Snape le tendió la poción—Solo para esta luna llena, Lupin. Pedí dos dosis junto con los ingredientes que necesitaba de D'Lisle—.

Lupin bebió la pesada poción hasta que la botella estuvo vacía—Tengo que compensarte por esto, Severus—Sonrió cuando la poción comenzó a calmar los dolores en sus articulaciones, y el dolor de cabeza que había comenzado; todos los síntomas que avisaban la aparición del cambio de Lupin en la luna llena el día veintiuno.

—Si deseas devolverle el dinero a alguien, habla con el director, Lupin—Respondió Snape—Al aceptar tu posición, establecí que Dumbledore pagaría los ingredientes de tu poción y no los ingredientes baratos—Observó críticamente cuando el hechicero inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás finalmente sintiendo que el último de sus síntomas se desvanecía. Después de varios minutos de silencio, Snape preguntó—Lupin, mañana... ¿a dónde irás? —.

Lupin se tomó un momento para responder. Cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos y miró las llamas que rugían en la chimenea—Albus me dijo que renovó las protecciones en la Cabaña de los Gritos. Supongo que iré allí—.

Snape hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo del túnel de raíces creado por el Sauce Boxeador que conducía a la puerta, que conducía a la Cabaña de los Gritos. Lo hizo estremecerse. Ese viejo miedo lo hizo dudar de su pensamiento cuando le ofreció—La Cabaña de los Gritos es un lugar rudo y frío, incluso para un lobo en invierno. Puedes dormir en mi sala de estar frente al fuego—.

Lupin, que había estado a punto de cerrar los ojos nuevamente, los abrió con asombro. Miró incrédulo al hombre que tenía delante. No vio una broma en el lenguaje corporal de Snape, ni fue capaz de oler el engaño sobre la oferta. Aun así, Lupin todavía estaba desconcertado por lo que el adusto Maestro de Pociones acababa de ofrecer.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Severus, pero la Casa de los Gritos... —Dejó de hablar cuando Snape se levantó bruscamente de su silla y caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina del Subdirector.

—Tengo curiosidad por presenciar tu transformación de mago en lobo, Lupin—Dijo Snape enérgicamente mientras abría la puerta—Al hacerlo, puedo obtener algunas ideas para mejoras en la Matalobos más allá de lo que ha hecho D'Lisle. Mi sala de estar…—Declaró Snape con decisión—Después de la cena—Antes de que Lupin pudiera responder, el Maestro de Pociones había desaparecido.

Lupin luego sonrió a su oficina vacía—Bueno, entonces. Gracias, Profesor Snape—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape sacudió su cabeza sobre lo que acababa de hacer. No solo había comprado Matalobos para Lupin (aunque no estaba en sus 5 sentidos) sino que lo había hecho. Luego invitó al mago a su sala de estar, y luego lo ordenó. Realmente sentía curiosidad por la transformación total de Lupin de hombre a lobo que afectaba la Matalobos, pero había visto a la bestia en la que Lupin se había convertido sin ese elixir milagroso. Durante años esa vista había plagado sus pesadillas; todavía lo hacía.

Una parte profunda y visceralmente asustada de sí mismo quería regresar a la oficina del Director Adjunto y decirle al mago que se dirigiera a la Casa de los Gritos y que no se acercara ni a una milla de sus dependencias. Más calmado, el lado de Slytherin se recordó a sí mismo que Lupin, un aliado, que importaba, se había transformado, a través de la Matalobos, todo el tiempo que trabajó para la familia de Lord Mortimer. Era bastante notable que los padres permitieran a sus hijos rodear al hombre, pero Lupin, y el Señor y la Señora Mortimer habían sido extremadamente diligentes para asegurarse de que Lupin tomara su Matalobos a la hora señalada antes de cada luna llena. Snape sabía esto porque le había escrito a Lady Mortimer en el momento en que tuvo oportunidad, y ella le había explicado todo esto en su carta.

Snape se rió entre dientes al recordar el tono más bien amonestador de la mujer cuando sus palabras le recordaron que _“Remus Lupin nunca pidió esta maldición y depende de nosotros que respetemos esto, y a Remus, y que lo ayudemos cuando sea necesario”._

Cuando el Maestro de Pociones tomó un pasillo oculto más allá de las escaleras móviles, evitó los chismes no deseados de los estudiantes que podrían estar acechando y curiosos acerca de sus propios paseos justo antes del toque de queda.

Él había sido más receptivo a, de todas las cosas, una amistad con el hombre al que había tenido miedo casi toda su vida. Snape supuso que había ayudado mucho saber que Lupin había tenido una pelea con Sirius Black, lo que significaba que al dejar al bromista principal ya no habría contacto con James Potter o el adulador Peter Pettigrew. Tal movimiento había terminado la adquisición de nuevos amigos, pero su Jefe de Casa, de acuerdo con lo que Lupin había impartido, había invitado al tranquilo y reservado estudiante a tomar el té.

Snape no tenía dudas de que Minerva había estado pescando exactamente por el evento que disolvió a los Merodeadores, pero Lupin nunca se lo diría a nadie por temor a revelar su naturaleza oculta. A pesar de los motivos de Minerva originalmente, ella había descubierto que el joven tenía talento para la Transfiguración, por lo que se convirtió en su mentora hasta su último día en Hogwarts. Lupin fue sacado de la seguridad de Hogwarts donde tuvo que encontrar empleo; no fue tan difícil ya que permaneció como una “Criatura Oscura” no registrada. El problema era que Lupin no se sentía cómodo en el mundo de los magos, y cuando llegó la oportunidad con los Mortimers (en las incursiones de Minerva), la posición le ofreció al joven, el escape que deseaba.

Todavía asombraba a Snape que los Mortimers habían abrazado tan completamente lo que el mundo mágico hubiera evitado, y encerrado con tantas restricciones y regulaciones. De hecho, habían permitido que sus hijos se contactaran con el pacífico lobo, que se parecía mucho a un hermano de los cuatro Mortimer más jóvenes.

 _“¿Una amistad?”_ Los pensamientos de Snape casi se desmoronan con asombro. _“Este es el hombre lobo del que hablas”_ , sus pensamientos presionados mientras la sonrisa, que incluso ahora descansaba en sus labios mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, era su única respuesta.

Con los secretos de Dumbledore y Quirrell, y la Piedra Filosofal deambulando por Hogwarts, Snape razonó que sus propios planes en sombras requerirían a Lupin. Si el mago deseaba regresar al mundo muggle más tarde, Snape difícilmente se pondría en el camino del hombre, pero por ahora, se había convertido en un componente vital.

¿Pero hacer un amigo de Lupin? _“Totalmente tonto”_ , gritaron esos otros pensamientos. Snape tuvo que, aunque a regañadientes, estar de acuerdo. Él sonrió de nuevo, mientras esos pensamientos vagaban hacia las profundidades de su pasado, apaciguados, por su astuto engaño.

—¡Severus! ¡Aquí estas! —.

Snape estaba tan sorprendido por la voz que había interrumpido sus pensamientos, que estuvo a punto de chocar con la dueña, Madame Pomfrey. Antes de que él pudiera preguntar qué sucedía, ella lo había agarrado de la mano como un niño pequeño y lo había arrastrado hacia la enfermería.

El “problema” fue evidente en el momento en que entró y Poppy soltó su mano. Sentado contra las almohadas esponjadas y pareciendo un poco aturdido, estaba Quirrell. Su mirada desenfocada se posó en la medi-bruja mientras su mano arañaba su cráneo rapado.

—Yo d-debería tener m-m-mi turbante—Preguntó, sonando increíblemente perdido.

Poppy le dio unas palmaditas en la mano mientras ella lo bajaba a su regazo—Haré que un elfo le traiga algo de ropa, profesor Quirrell—Habló pacientemente.

El otrora mago comatoso estaba a punto de recostarse contra las almohadas cuando su mirada vio a Snape de pie junto a las puertas de la Enfermería. Solo por un segundo hubo un destello de color marrón oscuro en la mirada débil, y luego desapareció. Fue suficiente para impulsar a Snape varios pasos hacia atrás para que su espalda chocara contra las puertas de la Enfermería. Snape recibió una segunda y desagradable sorpresa cuando dos manos ancianas le sujetaron los hombros y luego lo apartaron suavemente. Un ligero giro hizo que el Maestro de Pociones mirara al director que venía por las puertas de la Enfermería. Mientras el hombre estaba sonriendo, Snape evitó una mirada directa a los orbes que sabía que brillaban.

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia Quirrell, quien se sentó al acercarse al director, y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el anciano se sentó en el borde de la cama y juntó las manos del joven mago con las suyas.

—Es tan bueno verte de regreso con nosotros, Quirinus—Dijo el director—¿Cómo te sientes, querido muchacho? —Snape se burló del falso cariño.

—B-bien, D-dir-director. Solo deseo volver a mis h-ha-habitaciones—Tartamudeó el joven.

Dumbledore sonrió gratamente—Todo a su tiempo, Quirinus—Dumbledore miró hacia donde Poppy estaba en su armario de pociones—¿Madame Pomfrey? —.

—Sí, director—Respondió mientras sostenía dos botellas de pociones y regresaba junto a Quirrell.

—¿Cómo está nuestro joven? —Preguntó Dumbledore solícitamente.

—Perfecto, director—Respondió rotundamente—No puedo detectar nada inconveniente a excepción de un pequeño déficit nutricional en sus minerales y vitaminas que son normales para un coma prolongado—Le entregó una poción nutricional que era pesada para la falta de vitaminas y minerales, que el paciente bebió diligentemente. La otra poción era una poción electrolítica que también era necesaria para los pacientes que habían salido de un coma.

Dumbledore asintió y volvió su atención al profesor de DCAO—Quirinus, mi niño, me pregunto ¿recuerdas qué fue lo que te trajo a este estado?—.

—Y-y-yo... —La voz del mago titubeó y su mirada se nubló con una pérdida evidente de memoria significativa—Estaba calificando e-e-exámenes, ¿verdad? —Apartando sus manos del director, bajó la cabeza, un poco demasiado dramáticamente, pensó Snape, en sus manos y lloró en silencio.

Snape sofocó una sonrisa mientras miraba el rodar de ojos de la medi-bruja. Ella pensó que Quirrell también estaba siendo melodramático. Snape luego asintió, agregando un ligero movimiento hacia la izquierda con su cabeza; una señal preestablecida entre él y Poppy de que el plan para causar la desaparición de Quirrell tenía que proceder, de inmediato, con este nuevo desarrollo.

—Denme un momento, director, profesor Quirrell—Dijo educadamente Madame Pomfrey—Necesito hablar un momento con Severus sobre Harry—.

Dumbledore levantó la cabeza para mirar al profesor de Pociones, aparentemente preocupado. La mirada de Quirrell era más intensa ya que él también quería saber sobre el niño.

—Simplemente un resfriado que ha sido excesivamente obstinado, director—Agregó rápidamente Snape, sin vacilar en la mentira—Deseo hablar con Poppy sobre una posible mejora en la Poción Pimentónica—.

El director asintió un poco imperiosamente con permiso para que el mago más joven lo hiciera, y volvió su atención a Quirrell mientras Poppy y Snape se trasladaban a la oficina de Poppy para hablar.

—Severus, esto complica las cosas—Susurró Poppy lo más silenciosamente posible, ya que no podían arriesgarse a lanzar un Hechizo de Silenciamiento y así alertar a los dos magos sobre cualquier subterfugio que se produjera entre ellos.

—Por el contrario, Poppy. Esto le da más credibilidad a la memoria que Lucius fabricó para ti. Se mueve hacia arriba en nuestros planes, pero tanto mejor será hecho antes de las vacaciones. Normalmente, ¿en cuánto tiempo estarías liberándolo? —.

—Exijo veinticuatro horas de observación, por lo que no parecerá fuera de la norma si lo detengo—Respondió en voz baja.

Snape sacó una poción de su bolsillo y se la deslizó a la medi-bruja—Atúrdelo tan pronto como el director se vaya, Poppy, y luego hechiza todo el contenido de esta botella en él—.

Echó un vistazo a la poción de color lavanda pálido que parecía estar casi viva en la botella—¿Esta es la Poción para Dormir la Mente? —Poppy preguntó en voz baja.

Snape asintió con la cabeza, luego tocó suavemente el brazo de la mujer mayor. Acercándose, él susurró—Ten cuidado, Poppy—Luego giró y salió de la oficina. El siguiente paso en sus planes no sería agradable.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Una hora más tarde, en medio de Pociones, Snape levantó la vista de su escritorio justo cuando una nota, en forma de una grulla voladora, voló al salón de las mazmorras. Cogió la nota, la desdobló y la leyó. Arrugó el papel y se convirtió en ceniza en su mano. Unos pocos estudiantes, curiosos, levantaron la vista de las pociones que preparaban.

—¡Señor Goyle, tenga cuidado con esa pierna de grillo! —Advirtió Snape bruscamente.

El chico grande y redondo de Slytherin, miró su mano que delicadamente sostenía una única pierna de grillo. Luego estudió su libro de texto de Pociones. Millicent Bulstrode, que era la compañera de Gregory, se inclinó hacia el chico—¿Qué pasa, Greg? —Susurró tan suavemente como pudo.

Los labios de Gregory Goyle se afinaron y Millicent vio que el labio inferior del niño empezaba a temblar. La mayoría de los niños pequeños llorarían después de tanta información, pero se sabía que Goyle se enojaba. Millicent tocó el brazo del chico, lo que le hizo respirar profundamente para calmarse.

—Dice una pierna de grillo en la receta, pero no recuerdo qué significa ese símbolo—.

La frustración de Goyle era muy evidente, pero Millicent, la siempre sensata Slytherin sonrió—Ahí es cuando preguntas, Greg—.

Gregory logró una pequeña sonrisa—¿Qué significa, Milli? —.

—Moler la pierna de grillo, Greg—Alentó Millicent. Su compañero sonrió.

Una vez que terminó la clase, Snape corrió a la enfermería. Poppy estaba sentada al lado de la cama donde dormía Quirrell—¿Cuánto tiempo durará esa poción, Severus? —Preguntó Poppy.

—Mantendrá su eficacia hasta que administre el agente neutralizante—Él ejecutó un Hechizo de Diagnóstico—¿Tuviste algún problema, Poppy? —.

Madame Pomfrey negó con la cabeza—Soy una medi-bruja, Severus. Por lo que él sabía, mi deber era asegurarme de que estuviera sano—Ella frunció el ceño hacia Quirrell.

Una vez que el Maestro de Pociones estaba seguro de que Quirrell no se despertaría, se puso frente a Poppy. En su mano estaba su varita. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Snape miró a la mujer con preocupación.

—Poppy—Comenzó amablemente—Si no estás segura de esto, voy a encontrar otra manera—.

Poppy se burló, su bravuconada algo forzada—No hay otra forma de convencer al director, Severus. Tú y yo lo sabemos—Ella vio como Snape giraba levemente y luego convocaba la varita de Quirrell a su mano—Solo... por favor, se rápido—Susurró la voz de la medi-bruja mientras su valentía se desvanecía abruptamente y se ponía de pie cuando estaba lista para defenderse.

Con una velocidad que no podría haber esperado, Snape giró la varita de Quirrell hacia Poppy. Con una calma casi mortal, gritó— _¡CRUCIO!_ —.

El cuerpo de Poppy se dobló hacia dentro cuando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estallaron en parpadeos simultáneos de dolor. La bruja cayó al suelo. No había querido gritar, pero la Maldición _Cruciatus_ era implacable y no pudo detener el grito agudo que estalló en las profundidades de su dolor, y susto.

Tan pronto como lanzó la maldición, Snape lo terminó, dejó caer la varita de Quirrell al suelo y se arrodilló al lado de Poppy. Todavía estaba retorciéndose ciegamente en el suelo mientras él levantaba su varita, se volvía ligeramente y lanzaba una maldición explosiva que rompió la pared sobre la cama de Quirrell, y luego rompió la ventana alta.

Snape luego volvió a poner la varita de Poppy en su mano, se detuvo brevemente, y tocó con sus dedos la mejilla de la mujer. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. A pesar de que la Maldición había durado menos de un segundo, y ahora había terminado, el dolor aún corría por su cuerpo.

—Perdóname, Poppy—Susurró Snape, y luego rozó sus labios sobre su frente.

Poniéndose de pie y usando su propia varita, se volvió hacia Quirrell, lo Desilusionó y levitó al mago invisible fuera de la enfermería.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El tono y el grito fue planteado por Argus Filch. Se había cortado la mano haciendo una limpieza en el Gran Comedor después del almuerzo (platos rotos que no llegaban a la cocina) y por eso había ido a la enfermería para recibir tratamiento. Fue allí donde encontró a Madame Pomfrey acurrucada de costado, con el cuerpo temblando.

—Qui-Quirrell—Había balbuceado antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza una vez más.

Filch, olvidándose de su herida, corrió hacia la puerta y detuvo a un grupo de estudiantes—¡Consigan a un maestro o el director! —Ordenó con el ceño fruncido—¡Ha habido maldad aquí! —.

Los estudiantes salieron corriendo y Filch regresó al lado de Poppy para ver si podía ayudarla.

Para cuando Filch llevó a Poppy a la cama, el director y McGonagall estaban llegando.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Argus? —Exigió Dumbledore mientras iba al lado de la medi-bruja.

—Pomfrey dice que fue ese tipo Quirrell quien lo hizo, director—Respondió Filch.

Minerva fue al lado de su amiga y rápidamente ejecutó un Hechizo de Diagnóstico—¡Oh, querido Merlín! —Ella jadeó—¡Albus! —.

El director dejó a Filch y fue hacia Minerva. Miró hacia la forma temblorosa de Poppy— _Cruciatus_ —Murmuró.

—Sí—Afirmó Minerva—¿Qué pasó Albus? —Preguntó ella, mientras el director miraba hacia la cama de Quirrell. Había visto la varita de Quirrell en el suelo.

Minerva pudo escucharlo lanzar el _Priori Incantatem_ que le diría qué hechizo fue lanzado por última vez por esa varita. Cuando una luz pálida salió de la varita de Quirrell, el director negó con la cabeza. Luego se guardó la varita en el bolsillo, regresó a Minerva y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Poppy.

—Querida, ¿puedes darme el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió? —Dumbledore preguntó.

Poppy simplemente volvió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. La mirada del director atrapó la de ella y ella jadeó ante la intrusión.

su varita apuntaba hacia ella. Poppy avanzó un paso, y luego la fría luz de la maldición _Cruciatus_ la envolvió. Fue un momento, y ella estaba sufriendo mucho, pero aun así trató de detener a Quirrell con una maldición explosiva. El hechizo voló salvajemente y golpeó la pared detrás del profesor de DCAO. Cayó de lado sobre su cama, dejando caer su varita. Cuando la ventana se hizo añicos, rodó fuera de la cama y echó a correr. La memoria de Poppy se desvaneció a medida que su dolor crecía.

Dumbledore dejó la mente de la medi-bruja, sin preocuparse de que también dejara atrás el fantasma de una migraña, como lo había hecho dos veces con Harry y sus _Legeremens_ ineptos. Miró a Minerva—Severus tiene una poción que puede ayudarla. ¿Dónde está? —.

—En clase—Murmuró Minerva—Lidiando con detenciones—

Dumbledore acarició la mano de la bruja mayor—¿Te importaría convocarlo con tu _Patronus_ , Minerva? —.

Minerva lanzó su Lince- _Patronus_ , y media hora después, Snape había llegado. Dumbledore estaba sentado en una silla de cachemira al lado de Minerva. El Maestro de Pociones los ignoró a ambos cuando se sentó al lado de Poppy, la ayudó a sentarse y le dio la poción fresca de color azul verdoso que había creado para tratar su propio cuerpo cuando fue sometido a la Maldición _Cruciatus_. Mientras trabajaba rápidamente a través de su sistema, Poppy dejó escapar un suspiro.

Minerva se inclinó hacia adelante—Poppy también tiene una migraña, Severus—Ella miró sin decir palabra a Dumbledore. Snape hizo una mueca de comprensión y convocó la Poción de Alivio de Migraña que él usaba. Luego la administró. Poppy se giró levemente, su rostro ahora era un reflejo de alivio en lugar de dolor.

Dumbledore se puso de pie con una sonrisa—Bueno, todo está bien aquí. Necesito ver si mi solicitud fue respondida. Tengo mucho que hacer antes de mañana—Él comenzó a irse.

—¿Director? —Preguntó Snape—¿Qué pasó? —.

El director se volvió e intentó captar la mirada de su profesor de Pociones. Le resultaba frustrante que no pudiera, y probablemente ya no lo haría más, ser capaz de capturarla. Sin embargo, pensó que era intrigante que el mago más joven pudiera mirarlo, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Minerva puede iluminarte, Severus. Tengo que ver a un reemplazo—Dumbledore les dio a todos un agradable asentimiento y luego se fue.

Minerva hizo que los eventos, de los _Legeremens_ de Dumbledore, se relataran en unos minutos. Entonces se quedaron en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro mientras veían a la medi-bruja. Después de una hora, Minerva se levantó y tocó el hombro de Snape.

—¿Te quedarás a pasar la noche y supervisarás a la enfermería, Severus? —El asintió—Le echare un vistazo a tus serpientes por ti—.

Minerva comenzó a salir de la enfermería, pero él la detuvo—Si Harry pregunta, hágale saber que puede venir de visita—.

—Lo hare—.

Cuando Minerva se fue de la enfermería, esta estaba inquietantemente callada. Snape se inclinó y cepilló suavemente algunos mechones de cabello de la mejilla de la medi-bruja. Por un momento, él sostuvo gentilmente los hilos de seda. Eran de color miel. Normalmente el pelo de la Sanadora estaba veteado de gris. Tocando unos cuantos mechones más, se quitó la varita, murmuró un hechizo y vio cómo el cabello gris volvía al cabello de la bruja. Ella se movió entonces, abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

—Deberías volver a dormir, Poppy—Susurró.

—Todavía no, Severus—Poppy movió su mano hasta que salió de debajo de las sábanas. Ella agarró su mano que había rozado su mejilla—¿Está escondido Quirrell? —.

Snape asintió—Nadie lo encontrará. Te llevaré mañana para atenderlo—Él apretó la mano que sostenía la suya—¿Cómo te sientes, Poppy? —Su tono suave estaba teñido de contrición.

—Severus, por favor—Sonrió tristemente—Por favor no te hagas esto a ti mismo. Era la única forma... —Poppy soltó su mano y estiró su mano para tocar su mejilla.

Snape bajó la cabeza, su cabello largo y liso cayendo para oscurecer su rostro—Lo sé, Poppy—Su voz era frágil—Yo... yo desprecio... —.

Poppy, aunque todavía se sentía agotada, agudizó su voz—Severus Snape, detente eso. En este instante. Acepté esto para poder ayudarte a mantener a Harry y a todos los estudiantes en esta escuela a salvo. Tu arrepentimiento solo devalúa lo que lo he hecho, y lo encuentro... insultante—.

La cabeza de Snape se levantó cuando Poppy habló, y su mano cayó sobre su manta—¡Poppy! No, yo... —Snape cortó cualquier auto recriminación y se secó la disculpa de su cara. Tomó un respiro profundo—Tienes razón, Poppy—Snape tomó otro aliento, mucho más profundo y largo—Descansa bien por el resto de la noche. Yo supervisaré la enfermería por ti—.

Poppy bostezó, luego sonrió aprobadoramente a Snape—Buenas noches, Severus—.

* * *

**_21 De Noviembre De 1991, Jueves_ **

El desayuno del jueves fue una mañana de anuncios para los estudiantes. Cuando el Gran Comedor se llenó de estudiantes hambrientos, algunos todavía medio dormidos, Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry, lo que provocó que su bostezo se interrumpiera cuando ella asintió con la cabeza hacia la mesa del personal—¡Es Tonks! —Sonrió tímidamente a la sonriente y joven Auror, cuyo cabello era de un azul neón. Tonks saludó con la mano a Hermione hasta que Snape la tomó de la mano y la golpeó contra su costado.

Harry sonrió cuando la mujer descarada le dio a Snape una mueca que era un beso burlón. Él la miró con la mayor oscuridad posible, desanimado, y luego hizo un gesto brusco con la mano para que se sentara.

—Me pregunto qué está haciendo aquí la prima Tonks—Comentó Draco a sus amigos mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

—No veo al profesor Lupin—Observó Harry.

—Estaba enfermo ayer, Harry—Le recordó Hermione—El director enseñó DCAO—.

Harry hizo una mueca—Sí, lo recuerdo—Desafortunadamente, Harry se había convertido ayer en asistente del Profesor Dumbledore en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no había tenido éxito en la realización de su escudo básico. Había renunciado a una visita a la enfermería y en su lugar había ido a ver a su padre para curarse de los picotazos de pájaro, forúnculos y un hechizo de conjuntivitis que solo golpeó un ojo.

El director detuvo todas las conversaciones lanzando un Encantamiento de Repiqueteo que causó que la atención de todos se centrara en la mesa del personal. Se levantó y sonrió a todos los estudiantes.

—Un momento antes de que todos terminen el desayuno—Comenzó—El profesor Quirrell, que se recuperó de una enfermedad hace algunas semanas, decidió regresar a su investigación en Albania. En cuanto al profesor Lupin, se encontró con avisos de una enfermedad bastante prematura, ya que nuestro estimado subdirector se está ocupando del interminable papeleo que tiende a aumentar a medida que se acercan las vacaciones. Para ese fin, pensé que podríamos perder la oportunidad de que alguien enseñé nuestra clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero tenemos la suerte de recibir a la Joven Auror Nymphadora Tonks por el resto del año como su nueva instructora. Por favor, démosle una bienvenida, profesora Tonks—.

Tonks se levantó con el sonido de un aplauso apreciativo, que hizo que cambiara su cabello de azul neón a rosa encantado. Cuando comenzó a saludar a todos los estudiantes, Snape tiró de la parte de atrás de su túnica y la empujó torpemente hacia su silla. Snape atrapó a la joven antes de que pudiera derramarse indecorosamente de la silla y caer al piso, o Merlín no lo permita, al regazo del Maestro de Pociones.

—¡Tú eres una maestra! —Siseó Snape hacia la torpe bruja—¡Compórtate como una! —.

—¡Aww, Snapey, no pensé que te importara! —La sonrisa descarada se desvaneció cuando la mirada más desaprobadora y pedregosa salió de Snape y tragó en silencio, sintiéndose como si estuviera nuevamente en la clase del hombre mayor. Tonks se repantigó en su silla tratando, en vano, de volverse invisible.

Snape, contento de que la joven no fuera completamente inmune a sus ceños fruncidos, sonrió con aire de suficiencia, y devolvió su atención a su café de la mañana.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Profesora Tonks_ **

Tanto como Tonks, torpe o exuberante, podía estar fuera de clase, ella se tomaba muy en serio sus deberes como profesora. Tonks se había hecho cargo de las vagas notas de la conferencia de Quirrell, las prácticas reestructuradas de Lupin, y descartaba las decididas y duras prácticas de duelo del director que tenían en cuenta a los estudiantes. Desde el desastre que se le entrego, de la noche a la mañana, construyó un buen plan de estudios que llevaría a sus estudiantes a término.

Desde los Primeros Años comenzó la clase con una breve conferencia y luego una demostración seguida de una lección práctica que perfeccionó el movimiento de la varita y luego la técnica. La defensa del Primer Año no fue fácil, pero Tonks era una maestra muy práctica que pasó la mayor parte de la clase en medio de sus alumnos en lugar de pararse en el podio.

Draco, que estaba encantado de que su prima enseñara, había intentado burlarse de ella en clase y se había ganado una pérdida de diez puntos de Slytherin por hacerlo. Estuvo enojado, por un tiempo, hasta que comenzaron las prácticas y recibió la misma atención que todos los demás. El rápido abrazo al final de la clase de su prima, tampoco dolió.

—Sus movimientos de varita deben ser suaves—Dijo Tonks mientras observaba a sus estudiantes agitando sus varitas en lo que parecía ser un ballet descoordinado.

—Pues entonces muéstranos, profesora—Enfadó Pansy Parkinson con irritación.

Tonks respondió—Estas esperando movimientos de varita prescritos como en Encantamientos. Esto no es Encantamientos. La defensa requiere no solo el brazo para defenderse, sino que requiere todo el cuerpo—Comenzó a agacharse, saltar, esquivar todo mientras movía el brazo con su varita—La defensa es un baile para evitar que los hechizos de tu oponente te golpeen. El movimiento de tu varita es una extensión de tu cuerpo al igual que la respiración—Se detuvo, sonrió e hizo señas a sus alumnos para que regresaran a sus asientos mientras ella regresaba a su podio, donde se apoyaba casualmente en él.

>> Todos van a aprender Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de la forma en que lo hice cuando me uní a los Aurores—Continuó—La defensa no es solo un montón de hechizos Escudos y Explosivos. Es un entrenamiento de tu cuerpo para aceptar, completamente, que es un buen instrumento de magia. Esto significa que a partir de mañana comenzaremos todas las clases en el campo de Quidditch—Tonks sonrió abiertamente cuando su anuncio causó un aumento de la especulación entre la clase.

—¿Vamos a jugar Quidditch, profesora Tonks? —Sonrió Gregory Goyle.

—Vamos a tener nuestros cuerpos en forma, Gregory—Se rió Tonks—Correr, saltar... movimiento. ¡Voy a enseñarles a abrazar su magia hasta su cenit! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_La Luna Llena_ **

Esa noche de luna llena, justo una hora antes de que apareciera en el cielo claro e invernal, Lupin llegó a la oficina de Snape. A pesar de que había tomado Matalobos según lo prescrito, un día antes y sus articulaciones se sentían mejor, Lupin parecía muy cansado y Snape tuvo que preguntarse cómo el mago había logrado caminar desde su alojamiento cerca de Gryffindor hasta las mazmorras.

Tomando al hombre por el codo, Snape rápidamente escoltó al lobo cansado a sus aposentos, donde rápidamente lanzó un hechizo _Muffliato_ para calmar cualquier ruido indebido, y una barrera adicional para sellar sus habitaciones contra intrusos visitantes, a menos que fuera Harry.

Dentro de una hora, Snape, al otro lado de la sala de estar, junto a su puerta, vio como Lupin cambiaba de hombre a lobo. La Matalobos impidió el cambio de hombre al temible hombre lobo que era mitad hombre y mitad bestia que era torturado por un dolor increíble y una furia sin sentido. Aun así, a pesar de esto, Snape admitió que estaba listo para lanzarse por la puerta en cuanto pareciera que la Matalobos de D'Lisle era un mal lote.

La Matalobos funcionó bien, y en quince minutos, un cansado y calmado lobo gris con hermosos ojos marrones y grises parpadeó con un agradecido reconocimiento al Maestro de Pociones. Lupin el lobo, se instaló junto a la chimenea junto al fuego y pronto se durmió.

Snape recogió la ropa del Subdirector y notó el desgaste que habían tomado. No era de extrañar que la ropa de Lupin, que no podía permitirse reemplazar tan a menudo como lo necesitara, por lo general se viera maltratada. Llamó a un elfo doméstico, le dio la ropa a la pequeña criatura que miró al lobo gris con cautela y le ordenó que hiciera las reparaciones y la limpieza necesarias, y que tuviera la ropa lista por la mañana.

* * *

**_22 De Noviembre De 1991, Viernes_ **

Para el viernes, las enseñanzas de Tonks habían hecho que los pensamientos sobre el profesor Quirrell, se alejaran de la mente de los estudiantes. Ella había logrado traer un entusiasmo a la clase que todo el personal estaba comentando que no habían visto en años. Tonks era una adición burbujeante y juvenil a las comidas, especialmente en la mañana, aunque Snape no estaba de acuerdo. Ayudaba, muy poco, a que la mujer insistiera en sentarse a su lado donde tenía que soportar la torpeza de la Auror Junior, de primera mano. Esa mañana había perdido la puñalada de Tonks en la cara, mientras hacía un gesto frenético con las manos, mientras describía una persecución ridícula después de un tercer charlatán de mago como una de sus tareas. Con un rápido movimiento de su varita, un corcho fue alojado sólidamente sobre los dientes del tenedor, dejándolo inofensivo. Tonks no se dio cuenta hasta que intentó tomar algunos de sus huevos revueltos con el tenedor con corcho.

Filius Flitwick soltó una carcajada por la expresión de Tonks mientras intentaba quitar el corcho del extremo del tenedor. Cuando finalmente salió, salió rápidamente. El tenedor voló hacia Dumbledore hasta que atrapó una buena porción de su barba colgando sobre la superficie de la mesa. Snape habría sonreído ante esto, pero la mano de Tonks sujetando el corcho había ido en dirección opuesta al tenedor hasta que el dorso de su mano chocó contra la taza de café de Snape.

El líquido, muy caliente, se derramó por su pecho y empapó sus pantalones, quemando dolorosamente la parte superior del muslo de su pierna derecha. Él se levantó de un salto, gritando—¡Los dientes de Merlín, eres un descuido, extremadamente maleducado, simplón, Nymphadora! —Comenzó a lanzar un _Scourgify_ al desastre, lanzando al menos una docena de miradas oscuras y ardientes variadas, a la joven, cuando ella sonrió, dulcemente, hacia él.

—¡Apuesto a que lees tu diccionario de sinónimos, cariño! —Ella bromeó.

Minerva casi se atragantó con su tocino y Flitwick una vez más, se redujo a una risa estúpida.

Con un ceño fruncido que podría apagar todas las antorchas en el castillo en un guiño, Snape se colocó detrás de su silla y hacia la estrecha puerta que conducía a la sala de profesores. Hizo una pausa, se giró levemente y señaló con un dedo a Tonks. Tonks dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando se sintió levantada y fuera de su silla. Luego, como una marioneta atada a cuerdas, fue arrastrada rápidamente más allá de su silla y hacia la puerta del salón de profesores. Con un último grito, desapareció por la puerta detrás del enfurecido Maestro de Pociones.

Detrás de la mujer que desaparecía, Minerva negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua—Pobrecita—Suspiró, escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de su taza de té—Ella realmente no debería cebar a Severus—.

Madame Hooch resopló mientras Dumbledore luchaba con el obstinado tenedor para soltar su barba.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró y Snape había lanzado un Hechizo de Silenciamiento, liberó a Tonks del Hechizo de Cuerdas de Marioneta que había lanzado en silencio y sin varita. La joven bruja cayó como una marioneta cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas, en una silla cercana.

—¿No tienes sentido del humor? —Ella mordió duramente.

Snape se dirigió enojado hacia la nueva profesora de DCAO—¿No tienes sentido del decoro? —Él siseó bruscamente.

Tonks presionó contra su silla—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Ella protestó cuando Snape se inclinó cada vez más cerca.

—¿En efecto? —Se burló—Estabas aleteando como un flibbertigibbet, completamente inconsciente de tu entorno, Nymphadora—Ella le lanzó una mirada ante el uso repetido del nombre que no le gustaba. Snape gruñó—Al igual que una colegiala con cabeza de pluma—Él se enderezó y se giró bruscamente mientras su boca se abría.

—¡No soy una colegiala! —Ella escupió enojada. El cabello de Tonks se convirtió en un rojo encendido que comenzó a sacudirse como en un viento tormentoso. El ceño fruncido de Snape se oscureció a niveles atronadores, y Tonks se agachó, al igual que su cabello, que se había vuelto marrón pegajoso (el color normal de su cabello).

—Siéntate—Espetó Snape dibujando rápidamente lejos de la joven bruja. No se volvió para ver si Tonks obedecía. Oyó el chasquido cambiante de las túnicas ajustándose—Algunos pueden encontrar tu comportamiento descarado, quizás incluso…—Hizo una mueca—…Entrañable—Se giró bruscamente hacia Tonks bruscamente, y no se dejó intimidar por su propio ceño fruncido al ser llevada a la tarea por su antiguo maestro. Estaba sentada, pero sus brazos estaban cruzados, apretados y beligerantes sobre su pecho—Juro por Merlín, señorita Tonks—Dijo con voz amenazadora—Que si no presenta la apariencia de profesora que estaba ayer en sus clases, tomaré puntos de Ravenclaw como lo hice por su broma en su último día aquí—.

Tonks palideció, el color de su ira desapareció rápidamente de sus mejillas. Tan memorable como esa travesura (Tonks había engatusado a un elfo doméstico para robar un par de pantalones del Maestro de Pociones para exhibir en el Gran Comedor) los puntos resultantes perdidos (1,500) habían sido un récord para cualquier estudiante en los últimos tres siglos, y se había trasladado al nuevo término. Esto hizo que fuera casi insuperable para los estudiantes que se fueron y los nuevos en Ravenclaw para recuperarse.

—Solo estoy siendo yo, señor—Tonks habló en voz baja, y con una reserva, que rara vez tenía fuera de su trabajo de Auror, o su nueva clase.

—Usted no fue traída aquí para revivir sus alegres días de juventud de Hogwarts, señorita Tonks—El tono de Snape aún era mordaz, y tuvo que esforzarse para no estremecerse ante la enunciación afilada—Está aquí para enseñarle al futuro de nuestro mundo mágico no solo cómo defenderse, sino cómo comportarse como adulto, algo en lo que está fallando por completo. Si su presencia pone a cualquier niño en peligro, no tendrá pérdida de puntos, una conferencia o expresiones de desaprobación de las que preocuparse—.

La posibilidad de que su manera efusiva pudiera dañar inadvertidamente a un estudiante, encendió a Tonks y ella saltó bruscamente, nariz a pecho (hasta que Snape se inclinó y estuvieron nariz con nariz), y declaró—¡Soy buena en lo que hago, Snape! ¡Más que buena! Apuesto a que no sabías que Shacklebolt y Moody me recomendaron, así que haré mi trabajo, y más si es necesario—Su nariz chocó con la de Snape y sonrió con satisfacción mientras retrocedía levemente—Y si quiero saludar con la mano como si fuera un flibbertigibbet, o coquetear con tu escuálido trasero, lo haré—Con su varita de repente en su mano (la velocidad de la joven bruja era asombrosa de ver), Tonks empujó al gran mago en el pecho con la punta—Si alguna vez vuelves a lanzarme un Hechizo de Cuerdas de Marioneta, Snape, ¡te romperé la nariz de tal manera que solo los muggles sabrán como sanarla! ¿Me comprendes? —.

Tonks giró sobre sus talones, y salió de la sala de profesores con una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa en sus labios. Ella dejó escapar un grito cuando el suelo bajo sus pies se convirtió en hielo. Ella resbaló y cayó indecorosamente sobre su trasero. Snape caminó con una gracia suave y deslizante sobre el suelo helado que irritó a Tonks. Se sentó y miró al imponente Maestro de Pociones.

—No. Me. Amenaces. Nymphadora—Snape gruñó oscuramente—Si te acercas a mí con tus pálidos flirteos o bufonadas te hago filetear ... y aun respirando... antes de que puedas reírte de mí—.

Tonks tragó saliva cuando sintió la seriedad de la amenaza del Maestro de Pociones; su cabello se desvaneció hasta convertirse en un marrón de agua de trastes. Sin lugar a dudas, ella sabía que él podría... y lo haría... seguir adelante.

>> No dudaría en... diseccionarte... ahora… —Su tono se volvió coloquial—Sin embargo, mi hijo disfruta bastante de tu clase. Él es muy aficionado a correr, saltar y ponerse en forma. Dudo que acepte bien tu desaparición. Entonces, por el momento, espero que continúes enseñando y que recuerdes que yo y los demás somos tus colegas—.

Una delgada mano se dejó caer para ayudar a Tonks a levantarse. Luego notó que el piso ya no estaba helado. Cautelosamente tomó la ayuda y permitió que el mago más viejo la pusiera de pie.

Tonks respiró hondo y alisó su túnica de Auror roja y dorada. Ella las estudió, y luego se preguntó si debería comprar las túnicas de enseñanza más sobrias. Su cabello se volvió largo, liso y de un sereno azul oscuro.

—Lo siento, profesor—Suspiró Tonks cuando el color de su cabello se aligeró a un azul más “iluminado por el sol”—Honestamente, el tío Lucius me dijo que serías sarcástico pero te gustaría mi atención—Solo una ceja se levantó para mostrar que Snape fue sorprendido por la declaración—Estás tan irritado conmigo como cuando era un estudiante—Tonks esperó pero Snape no dijo una palabra. Pensando que no había nada más que decir, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta del Salón del Personal. Justo cuando su mano tocó el ornamentado pomo de bronce, se detuvo ante la voz de Snape.

—Estaba irritado con la estudiante, profesora Tonks. Yo... lo admito... esperaba un semblante... más sereno... cuando fuiste contratada como maestra—Snape se acercó a la pequeña bruja y le abrió la puerta—¿Puedo sugerir... un poco más de decoro a la hora de la comida? —.

Tonks sonrió y asintió—Supongo que podría... Profesor Snape—Salió al estrecho pasillo que conducía a la mesa de los maestros en el Gran Comedor o al pasillo de entrada del castillo.

Snape le dio a la joven bruja una reverencia estrecha y cortés, y la condujo fuera del Cuarto de Personal. Cerró la puerta detrás de la nueva maestra, luego se fue por una segunda puerta y bajó a las mazmorras para prepararse para sus clases.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_El Fin De Noviembre_ **

Noviembre pronto llegó a su fin. Snape terminó con el hechizo de Hermione para alejarla de sus libros, advirtiéndole que viviera más allá de las páginas en las que a menudo intentaba desaparecer. Su Jefe de Casa había notado que después de la primera semana de estar sin sus libros, y con las restricciones con respecto a la biblioteca, la niña había emergido más de su caparazón y había comenzado a interactuar más con sus compañeros Serpientes. A medida que la historia de su eventual adopción por los Malfoy cobró impulso, más Slytherins que habían sido cautelosos con ella, debido a los prejuicios transmitidos por sus padres, se interesaron más en la niña nacida muggle. La inteligente Hermione usó esto, no para construir sobre el prejuicio inherente de los sangrepuras contra los muggles, sino como un trampolín para construir una mayor comprensión para los niños mágicos que fueron el producto de un nacimiento mixto.

No todos los estudiantes de Slytherin fueron atraídos al lado joven de los Primeros Años, como Marcus Flint, que parecía más adecuado para intimidar a cualquiera que no fuera él. Algunos otros estudiantes permanecieron cautelosos y atentos. Pansy Parkinson oscilaría entre el prejuicio y la curiosidad hasta que su propia naturaleza vituperativa innata arrojara cualquier esperanza de una simple amistad entre las dos chicas. Millicent a menudo, se encontró arbitrando estas peleas verbales hasta que la Prefecta Anglaise las disolvió. Snape fue forzado a tomar puntos y asignar detenciones mientras Pansy, liderando a Crabbe y Goyle, continuaba tratando de hostigar a Hermione, y algunas veces a Draco y Harry, en Pociones por intentos equivocados y algunas veces estúpidos, de sabotear sus pociones. Snape finalmente, y últimamente, lidió con esta molestia amenazando con la expulsión del próximo Slytherin que manipulara la poción de un compañero Slytherin.

Snape también había comenzado la preparación de Matalobos para el Director Adjunto, pero hizo que el hombre fuera a su laboratorio privado justo después de la última clase y antes de la cena, para ayudar. El Maestro de Pociones pretendía que el mago aprendiera cómo dominar la preparación de la poción que necesitaba. Snape también intentó investigar algunas mejoras.

La desaparición de Quirinus Quirrell fue olvidada bastante rápido, al menos por los estudiantes. No había ningún estudiante que lo hubiera cuidado como persona o como maestro, y Tonks no solo era buena, sino que era popular entre todas las Casas, incluida Slytherin. Ella ya no coqueteaba con Snape, pero lo hizo con el Director Adjunto que tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse bajo las atenciones de la joven.

Quirrell, sin embargo, todavía era un rompecabezas para el director. Continuamente se preguntaba a dónde podría haber ido el joven mago, y por qué, y sus especulaciones siempre fueron atendidas por Snape, mientras tomaban el té. Cualquier plan que el director haya tenido alguna vez para Harry parecía estar estancado. Todavía había una búsqueda para la aún faltante Piedra Filosofal, y para esto, Snape todavía estaba vigilando a Hermione. Sintió que si ella no lo tenía, era ella quien debía haberla escondido en algún lugar.

Con el final de noviembre y el comienzo de diciembre, todos los estudiantes, e incluso el personal, pudieron hablar acerca de la promesa de las fiestas navideñas, las compras navideñas y de regalos, y el magnífico Baile de Invierno de los Malfoys.

Sería un ocupado diciembre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Una galleta digestiva es una galleta semidulce, cuyo nombre procede de la creencia de que tenía propiedades antiácidas debido al uso de bicarbonato sódico en las recetas originales (Def. Wikipedia).


	34. 1 De Diciembre Al 21 De Diciembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_1 De Diciembre De 1991, Domingo_ **

Cuatro habitaciones en la Mansión Malfoy tenían potencial. Una habitación, que había sido la guardería de Draco, simplemente había sido sellada cuando fue demasiado viejo para la habitación. Narcissa había pasado al menos una hora en la vieja guardería. Ella se sentó en la antigua mecedora en la que había acunado a su bebé Dragón para que durmiera, tocó sus juguetes viejos, muchos de ellos animales de peluche como dragones, grifos, etc. Cuando salió de la habitación, la selló de nuevo. _“Algún día”_ , pensó, _“Draco podría querer la habitación para sus hijos”._

Eso dejaba tres habitaciones. Una estaba justo al lado de la habitación de Draco. Mentalmente, Narcissa marcó esa habitación, ya que la consideraba demasiado cercana a su hijo. Sintió que Hermione tal vez no se sintiera cómoda al estar tan cerca de Draco.

Dos habitaciones quedaron ahora. Una estaba al principio del corredor y la otra al final. Era esta habitación al final, que daba al jardín de rosas de Narcissa, que ella eligió para Hermione.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, era una paleta blanca vacía para servir al amor de Narcissa por la decoración. Hacía mucho tiempo que dominaba más de cien hechizos de decoración, y aunque podía emparejar a su marido en un duelo, Lucius no podía acercarse a la habilidad de Narcissa en la decoración.

Las cortinas, las alfombras, las camas, las paredes, las ventanas y la chimenea experimentarían la varita mágica de la bruja. Comenzó con la cama y agitó su varita mientras cantaba un hechizo en latín que afectaría el toldo, las cortinas y la ropa de cama.

Usando colores otoñales del final de la temporada, marrones suaves se mezclaron con ámbar cálido, reflejos de amarillo, rojos profundos que eran casi como joyas. El dosel y las cortinas eran capas vaporosas de esos colores que se abrían a una cama de suave y rico color ámbar. La colcha era de retazos de terciopelo que evocaba imágenes de esas bibliotecas fantásticamente antiguas, que a Hermione le encantaban. Este tema se simplificaría con la suave alfombra marrón enmarcada por un borde dorado de volutas. Las paredes desnudas adquirieron carácter con revestimientos de madera de roble pálido y un fondo de pantalla de raso pálido que estaba en color crema para calmar los ojos. Las cortinas volvían a los ricos colores de los tonos ámbar, dorado y otoñal de marrón de la cama y tenían un plisado clásico recogido por gruesas borlas, y rematadas por una cenefa que reflejaba el tema de la biblioteca. Con un movimiento de su varita, la trama del adorno se volvió de color miel con el calor del otoño.

Las puertas francesas daban a un estrecho balcón de hierro forjado. Sobre las puertas francesas, Narcissa transformó las telas transparentes en azul oscuro y le dio a la ventana un toque de cálida miel. El último en ser tocado por el tratamiento mágico de Narcissa fue el asiento de la ventana, que era un maravilloso rincón de estudio debajo de la ventana con marco de la esquina, que había recibido el mismo tratamiento de ventanas que las puertas francesas y el borde del dormitorio. El asiento de la ventana repetía el ligero y pálido estampado de rayas del papel pintado en seda cepillada y satén. Las almohadas que se alineaban en el asiento de la ventana, reflejaban el azul de las cortinas que revoloteaban con la brisa cuando las puertas francesas estaban abiertas.

Una vez que se completó esa parte de la decoración, Narcissa llamó a dos elfos domésticos que trajeron dos mesillas de noche, un escritorio, un armario y estantes para libros. Con más magia, Narcissa hundió las estanterías de libros en las paredes a ambos lados de la amplia chimenea y a cada lado del asiento de la ventana. El escritorio, el escritorio de un capitán de barco de roble muy tallado, tenía muchos cajones de pergamino, papelería, plumas y tinteros. Otros cajones estaban escondidos para pequeños tesoros secretos y recuerdos. El armario de roble había sido manchado con un salvia apagado que era neutral en su sabor. Narcissa había colocado el armario frente a la cama. Tenía estanterías y espacio para colgar todo lo que una joven podría necesitar. Las mesas auxiliares eran los muebles más notables. Parecían montones de libros viejos en colores apagados de pergamino gris marrón, salvia, azul polvoriento y cuero viejo. Las superficies eran de ámbar cálido y real. Cada mesita de noche tenía dos gavetas para lo que fuera.

Narcissa ahuyentó a los elfos domésticos, luego sonrió y juntó las manos. Sería una semana antes de que Hermione llegara a la mansión. ¡No podía esperar a que Hermione viera la habitación!

* * *

**_6 De Diciembre De 1991, Viernes_ **

Remus Lupin estaba sentado en la silla del director en la mesa del personal, ya que el director se estaba reuniendo con el Wizengamot. Acababa de mirar a los estudiantes esa mañana, sintonizando subrepticiamente su audición de “lobo” a varias conversaciones. La charla era alta, ahora que era diciembre y había tantos eventos que esperar.

En la mesa de Slytherin, la mayor parte de la charla fue sobre el Baile de Invierno de los Malfoys. Draco estaba sosteniendo la corte sobre este tema y estaba contento de ser el centro de atención.

—¿Cuántos años ha tenido tu familia el Baile de Invierno? —Preguntó Pansy Parkinson, que había estado haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar al Trío de Plata, pero no pudo porque sus padres habían sido invitados al baile.

—Ciento veintidós años—Se jactó Draco—Fue comenzado por Augustus Malfoy para celebrar la generosidad de la temporada y la gran mudanza de Francia a Gran Bretaña—.

Marcus Flint resopló burlonamente—¡Como si tu familia fuera alguna vez generosa! —.

Flint soltó un “Oomph” siseante cuando los prefectos Billock y Anglaise, a cada lado del rudo muchacho, le dieron un fuerte codazo.

Draco solo ignoró al patán que siempre lanzaba calumnias hacia todos. Millicent Bulstrode habló y dijo—Mi padre dice que tu abuelo dejó de tener los Bailes de Invierno. ¿Fue por Quién-Tu-Sabes? —.

Draco frunció el ceño. Había visto la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo de su padre. Incluso había visto cómo ardía la cosa vil cuando el Señor Oscuro llamó a sus súbditos. También sabía que su padre la odiaba y había estado buscando una forma, durante toda su joven vida, para deshacerse de eso. Por el bien de su padre, a Draco no le gustaba recordar al mago oscuro que había mancillado el apellido de la familia Malfoy, Lucius, Draco y probablemente incluso el propio hijo de Draco estarían dedicando sus vidas a restaurar el honor que una vez había pertenecido al nombre Malfoy.

—¿Por qué tu abuelo detuvo el Baile? —Preguntó Hermione suavemente. Draco miró a su lado, a su futura hermana. Hermione le había estado haciendo muchas preguntas últimamente sobre la familia Malfoy, pero había sido muy consciente de no preguntar nada sobre Abraxas Malfoy, el padre de Lucius.

Draco le respondió a Hermione—Abraxas no se preocupó por todas las obras de caridad que su abuelo y su abuelo antes que él, y demás, habían establecido. Había muchas organizaciones benéficas en beneficio de Squibs, y nacidos muggles, y mitad-muggles. Orfanatos, escuelas primarias... todas esas cosas buenas y Abraxas no quería estar asociado con ellas y papá me dijo que Abraxas los llamaba a todos un _“drenaje de mierda de nuestro dinero*”_. Desde que los Bailes de Invierno fueron un evento de caridad para recaudar dinero, y para obsequiarlo, Abraxas los detuvo tan pronto como fue Señor de la Mansión. Papá trajo el Baile de Invierno de vuelta, tan pronto como él fue Señor—Draco sonrió con orgullo y Hermione también lo hizo.

—Así que todas sus obras de caridad son para muggles ahora, ¿verdad? —Escupió a Flint.

Draco respondió bruscamente antes de que los prefectos pudieran herir las costillas de Flint de nuevo—¡Los Malfoys apoyan las caridades DIGNAS y no importa si son Muggles o no! —.

La risa de Flint fue interrumpida por otro codo de Billock, quien agregó—Nuestro mundo podría usar más como los Malfoy, idiota. ¡Tal vez es por eso por lo que tu padre es conocido como Thomas “piel” Flint! —.

Remus no escuchó la réplica de Flint por ese insulto, cuando escuchó algo ahí, en la mesa del personal.

—Dame un poco de azúcar, profesor—Ronroneó la voz de Tonks a Snape. El Maestro de Pociones recogió el tazón de azúcar cubierto y lo golpeó bruscamente, en señal de advertencia a la bruja. Tonks agarró el azúcar y se apartó bruscamente de su colega.

Remus miró a la joven bruja. Desafortunadamente, había escuchado a Snape llevar a la joven bruja a la tarea en el Cuarto de Personal el otro día. Obviamente ella ignoró mucho de lo que Snape había dicho.

Tonks mantuvo una actitud relajada pero profesional al enseñar, ya que Remus había observado su clase el primer día, como parte de sus deberes como Subdirector. Todo eso salió por la ventana a la hora de la comida y después de las reuniones del personal. Las burlas de la joven del terco Maestro de Pociones habían sido divertidas, al principio. Ahora forzó la aceptación. También parecía no haber terminado.

 _“¿Fue Nymphadora tan contrario como estudiante hacia el profesor Snape?”_ Remus se preguntó a sí mismo. No podía entender por qué ella continuaba con su obsesión por el Maestro de Pociones. Remus, lamentablemente, había escuchado a Snape hablar con dureza a la nueva maestra por su comportamiento general; excepto en clase, ella actuaba como una adolescente.

El Director Adjunto había esperado que Dumbledore pudiera hablar con su nueva instructora, pero Remus solo había notado que el brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore tenía una inclinación lasciva cuando escuchaba las coquetas burlas en la mesa del personal.

Por supuesto, Tonks parecía estar coqueteando con él, también, señaló Remus para sí mismo. Sin embargo, era diferente. Tímidas miradas, sonreía cuando entraba en la sala de profesores, un cortés “buenos días, Remus”, en el desayuno. Esa atención que Remus encontraba halagadora. No le importaba, pensó, las burlas que Tonks dirigía a Snape. Le recordaba demasiado a las burlas verbales que Sirius Black una vez había acumulado sobre un mago mucho más joven.

Remus arrojó su servilleta sobre su plato. Soltó un pequeño bufido, luego se levantó, y bajó los pocos escalones hacia donde estaba sentada Tonks junto al profesor de Pociones. Su súbita presencia interrumpió otro sugerente comentario de Tonks cuando se giró levemente para mirar mejor al Subdirector detrás de ella.

—Profesora Tonks, me gustaría hablar con usted antes de su primera clase, por favor—Cuando Remus se giró, la sonrisa de Tonks se desvaneció y Snape, que había estado ignorando a la joven, bebiendo su café y leyendo El Profeta, dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al mago que se marchaba.

Tonks, sintiendo que no todo estaba bien, se apartó de la mesa del personal y trotó obedientemente detrás de Remus.

La ceja de Snape se elevó fraccionalmente—Remus no parecía del todo feliz—Murmuró en voz baja, aunque con una leve sonrisa.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Draco estaba discutiendo, ahora. Algo sobre su padre haciendo esto y aquello y Hermione estaba tratando de apoyarlo. Harry realmente no lo entendía todo. Lo más probable es que supusiera que se trataba del Baile de Invierno, que parecía ser todo de lo que la Casa Slytherin hablaba.

Sin embargo, ir de compras para Navidad, el Baile de Invierno y de qué se trataba, parecía estar en la periferia de los sentidos de Harry esa mañana. Harry se había tomado más tiempo de lo normal esta mañana para despertarse, pero después de que Draco lo había despertado, forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y fue a darse una ducha.

La ducha había revitalizado a Harry y había bajado alegremente hasta el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Fue la llegada de las gachas de la mañana, y la fruta, y el jugo de calabaza, y tostadas, y huevos, lo que envió un remolino de fatiga a través de Harry. Había comido unas cucharadas de gachas, pero luego comenzó a mirarlo mientras aplastaba apaciblemente su superficie pegajosa con su cuchara.

Durante la discusión, Harry apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos, quitó la vista de las gachas y miró su pequeño tazón de fruta con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía estar nadando... flotando... convirtiéndose en muchos, luego uno...

—¿Harry? ¿Harry, ¿estás bien? —Harry no respondió a Tara Anglaise a excepción de un largo suspiro. Sintió su mano tocar su espalda tentativamente y aunque se estremeció, no se apartó como lo haría normalmente. Él solo suspiró de nuevo.

La Prefecta Anglaise había notado una ligero enrojecimiento en la mejilla de Harry cuando se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, pero se estaba riendo en ese momento, así que no pensó demasiado en eso. No fue sino hasta que Draco discutió con Pansy Parkinson sobre el tema de discusión siempre presente: el baile de invierno, que notó que Harry estaba medio desplomado sobre su desayuno y estaba abofeteando con la cuchara. El Primer Año pronto abandonó esa actividad y apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando se levantó de su lugar en la mesa para ver cómo estaba. Fue cuando ella tocó ligeramente su espalda que sabía que había un problema.

—Quédate quieto, Harry—Dijo en voz baja—Conseguiré al Profesor Snape—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Tonks había trotado detrás del Director Adjunto hacia su oficina, pero sus largas piernas la dejaron atrás bastante rápido. Cuando llegó a la oficina, la armadura del rey Henry VIII se interpuso en su camino. Ella frunció el ceño a la armadura.

—Mira, yo no tengo la maldita contrase... —La diatriba de Tonks fue interrumpida cuando la armadura se hizo a un lado. Entró en la oficina y se sobresaltó un poco cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella.

—Siéntese, profesora Tonks—Le requirió Remus mientras se movía al otro lado de su escritorio y se sentaba en su silla.

Tonks lo hizo, reorganizando su túnica un poco nerviosa—¿Qué sucede, Profesor Lupin? —.

—Me gustaría que dejara de hostigar al Profesor Snape—Dijo el Director Adjunto rotundamente.

Por un segundo, Tonks quedó completamente desprevenida por la franqueza del mago. Ella se quedó boquiabierta y su cabello pasó del azul oscuro al verde más bien enfermizo. Ella luego lo miró furiosamente.

—¿Se quejó de que lo estaba acosando? —Ella preguntó incrédula.

Los ojos de Remus se entrecerraron en advertencia—El Profesor Snape no necesitaba hacerlo. Todos hemos sido testigos de sus burlas y se vuelve tedioso—.

—¡Es solo un flirteo inofensivo! —Tonks intentó defenderse.

—Permítame diferir—Declaró Remus—Si solo estuviera bromeando con el profesor Snape de vez en cuando, podría creerle. Sin embargo, ha continuado este comportamiento sin interrupción por cada comida y en la reunión de personal de esta mañana. Eso es acoso y ya no se permitirá—.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Circe! —Ella se burló—Si le molestaba, él lo diría, Remus. Estás volando todo esto de forma desproporcionada. Snape y yo estábamos listos para hablar y le dije que no sería tan... excitable a la hora de comer—.

—¿No has notado que Severus te ha estado ignorando deliberadamente? —Tonks frunció el ceño ligeramente—Eres una auror, profesora Tonks, y debe ser más consciente de lo que le rodea, y lo más importante, es que debe ser consciente de los sentimientos de las personas con las que interactúa—.

Tonks se rió—¡Sentimientos! ¿El viejo Snape? —Ella sonrió para mostrar que solo estaba bromeando, pero el Subdirector solo frunció el ceño. Tonks resopló suavemente—De verdad, Remus. ¡Es solo una burla! Es gracioso y es inofensivo—Ella le sonrió al Subdirector—Snape nunca dijo que le importara—.

Remus frunció el ceño y sus ojos color ámbar brillaron con su cólera contenida—Sé que nuestro Severus Snape puede ser un estoico pétreo, pero tiene sentimientos, profesora Tonks y su simple “burla” es acoso e intimidación—Se puso de pie, imponiéndose sobre la bruja ligera—Su posición aquí fue ofrecida por el director, pero es la Junta de Gobernadores la que la eliminará si presenta una queja. Puedo asegurarle que no se le pedirá que regrese como instructora, y estoy bastante seguro de que su avance en los Aurores se vería obstaculizado—.

Tonks guardó silencio durante varios, largos minutos mientras trataba de digerir lo que le habían dicho. La ira se apoderó de sus facciones, junto con el cambio a un cabello rojo brillante. Cuando su rabia se desvaneció, su cabello se desvaneció a su color marrón natural ratón—Realmente no quise dañarlo—Suspiró pesadamente—Pensé que me estaba ignorando como parte de la broma. ¿No era así? —.

Remus caminó alrededor de su escritorio y se sentó en la silla al lado de la joven—Profesora... Dora—Se dirigió a Tonks de la manera en que se lo había pedido al comienzo de la semana—Independientemente de si tus burlas fueron para Severus u otra persona, se hicieron viejas. Rápidamente. No fueron amables... —Levantó la mano cuando ella comenzó a protestar—Tus palabras no fueron dichas con amistad, ni afecto, Dora. Por lo tanto, fueron desagradables—Él sonrió suavemente—Creo que eres una persona amable y creo que debes darte cuenta de que no todas las personas van a responder a tu... exuberancia de la misma manera—Remus suspiró—Especialmente Severus—.

Tonks miró sus botas negras de tacón alto y golpeó la punta de sus pies mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Cuando levantó la vista, Remus se alegró de ver que la bruja estaba realmente arrepentida—Voy a dejar de decir tonterías, Profesor Remus. ¿Cree que debería disculparme con Sn... el profesor Snape? —.

Remus se rió levemente mientras estaba de pie—Creo que deberías disculparte, pero no te sorprendas si no lo reconoce—.

Tonks se puso de pie y sonrió—Puede que no, pero al menos el Profesor Snape lo escuchará—.

—Gracias, Dora—La joven bruja hizo una breve reverencia y luego abandonó la oficina del Director Adjunto. Una vez que ella se había ido, Remus se volvió hacia su escritorio donde una carta de Molly Weasley lo esperaba.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Estimado director,_
> 
> _Ronnie regresará a Hogwarts el 12 de diciembre. Creo que al estar tan cerca de las vacaciones, sería mejor que volviera una vez que terminaran las vacaciones, con todos los demás estudiantes._
> 
> _Ronnie está atrapado en todo el trabajo que sus maestros han estado enviando y espero que mantenga sus calificaciones una vez que regrese a la escuela. Por favor, transmita mi gratitud a todos sus maestros, por tomarse el tiempo de enviarme su trabajo._
> 
> _Por favor, espere una carta de Ronnie pronto. Él enviará una carta de disculpa similar a Minerva McGonagall y habrá una para Hermione Granger, pero dejaré que sea usted quien la dé o no._
> 
> _Creo que mi hijo entiende completamente lo horrible que actuó y realmente lamenta sus acciones. He hablado con Percy, que lo vigilará de cerca._
> 
> _Sinceramente,_
> 
> _Molly Weasley_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape estaba a punto de dejar el desayuno para el comienzo de su clase, cuando la Prefecta Anglaise se apresuró hacia la mesa del personal y le impidió desaparecer por la puerta estrecha detrás de la mesa del personal, por la que Tonks y Remus habían pasado recientemente.

—Señor, es Harry—Espetó Tara—Está muy enfermo—.

Snape se alejó de la mesa y en su prisa por alcanzar a su hijo, casi golpea a Tara quien se apartó rápidamente del camino y se puso detrás de su Jefe de Casa.

Snape observó el cuadro de Harry con su cabeza sobre sus brazos, los párpados caídos pesadamente. El niño claramente luchaba por mantenerse despierto y estaba perdiendo. Snape apoyó la parte posterior de su mano en la frente de Harry.

—Hola, papá—Dijo Harry casi contra la superficie de la mesa, finalmente sus párpados ganaron la pelea.

El Maestro de Pociones hizo una mueca con fuerza—Está ardiendo—Murmuró en voz baja, mientras maniobraba para poder alejar a su hijo de la mesa y pararse. Harry se paró, apenas, apoyándose fuertemente en su padre. Tenía los ojos nublados y estaba balbuceando—No le digas a tío Vernon, por favor tía Tunia? —.

—¿Profesor? —Preguntó Hermione preocupada, mientras miraba a su amigo—¿Estará bien? —.

—No tengo dudas de que Madame Pomfrey puede resolver esto—Snape miró rápidamente a sus Serpientes—¡Vayan a clases! ¡No quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes llegando tarde a su primera clase! —.

Los Slytherin se dispersaron rápidamente. Hermione y Draco dudaron, pero ante la mirada de Snape, salieron trotando del Gran Comedor.

—Voy a irme a la cama, papá—Murmuró Harry con cierta lucidez, mientras sus rodillas se doblaban. Snape tomó al niño en sus brazos y salió del Gran Comedor y hacia la enfermería.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

—Es simple sarampión muggle, Severus—Pronunció Poppy después de ejecutar su Diagnosis en el niño que dormía pesada, pero naturalmente.

—¿Sarampión? Pensé que esa era una de las enfermedades que los muggles vacunaron... —Se detuvo y frunció el ceño—Su tía nunca lo vacunó, ¿verdad? —Preguntó tajantemente, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Otra señal de abandono, Severus, pero esta vez es para su beneficio—Sonrió y comenzó a escribir una receta de poción. Luego se lo entregó al Maestro de Pociones—Las vacunas muggles en magos y brujas de nacimiento muggle tienden a ser un poco difíciles de tratar, aunque no imposibles. Dado que la tía de Harry fue _tan amable_ de no haberlo vacunado, podremos tratar al niño a nuestra manera y en aproximadamente dos días tiempo volverá a su antiguo ser—.

Snape leyó detenidamente la receta de la poción. Él asintió para sí mismo mientras confirmaba, mentalmente, que tenía todos los ingredientes—Puedo preparar esto durante la clase de hoy, así que lo traeré a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Harry estará bien? —.

—Estoy casi seguro de que se va a dormir hasta entonces. El sarampión no siempre ataca el cuerpo de la misma manera, así que Harry solo está muy cansado. Si se despierta, tengo una Poción de Alivio para la Tos lista. En este momento solo tiene fiebre, y voy a hechizar una Poción Reductora de Fiebre en su barriguita. Hemos detectado esto antes de que se haya manifestado el peor de los síntomas, así que está bien—.

Snape se inclinó y acarició la cálida mejilla de su hijo. Aparte de eso, Harry no parecía tan enfermo.

—El sarampión muggle es, sin embargo, muy contagioso, Severus, así que estate atento a cualquier nacido muggle en tu Casa que pueda ser susceptible. Le enviaré una notificación a todos los maestros para que lo sepan—.

La cabeza de Snape se sacudió—No vamos a tener una epidemia, ¿verdad, Poppy? —.

La medi-bruja negó con la cabeza—La mayoría de los muggles vacunan a sus hijos. Incluso tú fuiste vacunado cuando eras niño—.

Snape resopló en silencio—Gracias a Merlín por los pequeños favores—Tocó la mejilla de su hijo una vez más, se inclinó y susurró al oído del niño dormido—Volveré antes de que te des cuenta, pequeño. Duerme bien—Luego se guardó la receta en el bolsillo, que ya había memorizado—Cuídalo, Poppy—.

Poppy sonrió amablemente—Harry estará bien, Severus. Ve a clase antes de que sea mucho más tarde—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

La clase de Transfiguración de Primer Año, fue interrumpida por la llegada de un cuervo blanco que sobrevoló las cabezas de los estudiantes y luego dejó caer un pergamino en el escritorio de Hermione. Luego se fue volando sin necesidad de un premio.

—Lea eso después de la clase, señorita Granger—Advirtió Minerva, mientras miraba por encima de sus gafas a la niña.

Hermione metió el pergamino en su bolso—Sí, señora—

Draco rápidamente se inclinó hacia su amiga y susurró—Ese fue Lumiere, el cuervo albino de madre—.

—¡Es hermoso! —Susurró Hermione—¿Qué crees que envió ella? —.

—¡Señor Malfoy y señorita Granger! —Minerva espetó bruscamente.

Ambos niños se sentaron rápidamente y le pidieron silenciosamente disculpas a su maestra.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

En lugar de ir a almorzar, Draco y Hermione corrieron a la enfermería para ver cómo estaba su amigo. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a su Jefe de Casa sentado detrás de Harry mientras Snape lo apoyaba y lo ayudaba a beber una poción amarillo canario. Ambos se movieron a las sillas en el lado opuesto de la cama, y permanecieron en silencio.

Harry hizo una mueca—¡Uf! Nunca pensé que me quejaría de que una poción fuera dulce, pero eso es... ¡blech! —.

—Hay un alto porcentaje de hierbas dulces en la poción, Harry—Explicó Snape—Un trago más, y luego has terminado—.

Harry fulminó con la mirada la odiosa poción amarilla—¿Debo, papá? —Snape sostuvo el frasco de pociones más cerca de la boca de su hijo en respuesta. Harry tragó saliva, luego cerró los ojos y abrió la boca como un pajarito. Snape vertió la última porción de la poción en la boca de Harry, y Harry dejó escapar un sonido exagerado de disgusto. Snape luego lo ayudó a volver a la cama.

—Hola, Harry—Dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó Draco un poco morbosamente—¿Es Viruela de Dragon? —.

Harry ya se estaba quedando dormido, a pesar de estar complacido de ver a sus amigos, por lo que Snape respondió por él—Sarampión muggle—Echó un vistazo a Hermione—¿Ha sido vacunada contra el sarampión, señorita Granger? —.

—Mi padre estaba a cargo de eso, así que tuve todas mis vacunas—Asintió.

Snape inclinó su cabeza una vez en reconocimiento. Al menos alguien había estado cuidando la salud de la niña.

—¿Disparos**? —Draco palideció levemente—¿Alguien te disparó, Mione? —.

Ella soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza—Un “disparo” es un medicamento administrado por una aguja debajo de la piel—.

Draco ahora se veía bastante verde ante esa información. Él jadeó—¿Y los muggles te hicieron eso? —.

—¡Honestamente, Draco! —Ella sacudió su cabeza—No es gran cosa. No duele en absoluto—.

—Barbárico—Murmuró Draco.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y luego se inclinó hacia su mochila. Sacó el sobre color crema pálido y pesado, que Snape había visto utilizar a Narcissa, para anunciar eventos para varias funciones de las que estaba a cargo.

—Señor, tía Cissy... —.

Draco lo interrumpió con un susurro cansado—Madre—.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada—Solo después de que se procese el papeleo de adopción, Draco—.

El chico rubio se encogió de hombros—¿Quién necesita papel? Papá y mamá ya te ven como su hija, Mione—Miró a su amiga con una mirada perezosa y espinosa que ella optó por ignorar.

Hermione enfocó su atención en Snape—La tía Cissy me envió esto para decirme que va a haber una Ceremonia de Nombramiento para mí y quería invitarte a ti y a Harry. Señor—.

Snape asintió solemnemente, su honor claro en la invitación—¿Sabe de qué se trata una Ceremonia de Nombramiento, señorita Granger? —.

—Realmente no he tenido tiempo de investigarlo, ¿pero estaba pensando en hacerlo esta noche? —Mientras miraba a su Jefe de Casa, Hermione tuvo la impresión de que no se le permitiría la investigación que quería hacer y estaba desconcertada de por qué no.

—Aprenderá la historia de la Ceremonia de Nombramiento, pero no aprenderá sobre el ritual en sí—Explicó Snape en voz baja. Miró a su hijo que estaba profundamente dormido y enterrado cómodamente bajo sus sábanas—Cada familia tiene su propio ritual transmitido de padres a hijos. Las familias de sangrepura tienden a considerar la Ceremonia de Nombramiento como algo privado y solo para compartir con... queridos amigos—.

Hermione echó un vistazo de su carta a Snape por su énfasis en las dos últimas palabras—Usted y Harry son muy importantes para mí, señor—Sus mejillas coloreadas—Queridos, incluso—.

—¿Cuándo dijo mamá que sería la Ceremonia de Nombramiento, Hermione? —Preguntó Draco, mientras trataba de mirar la elegante letra de su madre.

—Unas horas antes del Baile de Invierno—Hermione levantó su mano para envolver un rizo de su cabello alrededor de su dedo—El tío Lucius y la tía Cissy quieren presentarme en el baile—.

—¡Genial! —Exclamó Draco—¡Esta será la mejor navidad de todos los tiempos! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Antes de cenar esa noche, Tonks esperó en una alcoba sombreada junto a las anchas puertas del Gran Comedor. Su presa era un Profesor de Pociones con mentalidad singular que quería terminar su cena y volver con su hijo en la enfermería. En consecuencia, fue sorprendido por la profesora de DCAO de cabello rosado que avanzaba hacia él desde las sombras.

—Profesora Tonks, si no le importa, me gustaría terminar mis obligaciones durante la cena… —Comenzó con una ligera mueca de desprecio.

—En un minuto, Sna... uhm, Profesor Snape—Dijo Tonks asegurándose de que ella bloqueara su camino al Gran Comedor—Si puedo tener un momento o dos, necesito hablar con usted—.

Snape asintió bruscamente e indicó que deberían moverse hacia la entrada de la mazmorra para tener un poco más de privacidad. Tonks abrió el camino y una vez que llegaron al lugar más tranquilo, ella comenzó su disculpa. Snape cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró a la joven bruja.

>> Uhm... últimamente no he sido justa con usted, señor, y me doy cuenta ahora que mi... uhm... las burlas fueron insensibles. Solo me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento y asegurarle que no volverá a suceder—Tonks le dio una sonrisa sincera, esperando contra toda esperanza que ella recibiera al menos un reconocimiento civil. Sin embargo, fiel a su forma, no lo hizo.

—Si ha terminado de balbucear, profesora, continuaré con mi cena—Snape pasó junto a Tonks, sin siquiera mirarla hacia atrás.

Tonks sonrió y se encogió de hombros. _“Al menos”_ , se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, _“el larguirucho escuchó su disculpa”_.

En cuanto a Snape, interiormente apreciaba la disculpa, pero no iba a dejar que la pequeña se enterara. Él le había pedido, ayer mismo, que lo hiciera, para evitar que coqueteara. Obviamente, ella no, y hoy el Director Adjunto tuvo que llevarla a la tarea. Y, ella se disculpó. Hmph. Él no se vio afectado por su contrición.

El Maestro de Pociones entró al Gran Comedor, vio que Dumbledore había regresado del Ministerio, y se dirigió a su lado de la mesa del personal. Curiosamente, el Director Adjunto, que generalmente se sentaba al lado del director, estaba sentado junto a él con Minerva en el otro lado. Remus le sonrió a Snape, pero no se inmiscuyó en la cena del otro hombre.

* * *

**_7 De Diciembre De 1991, Sábado_ **

Harry Snape, muy recuperado, estaba sentado en su cama de la enfermería cenando con su padre. Ambas bandejas de comida mágicamente revoloteaban a la altura justa para que no se derramara nada. Justo cuando iba a empezar con sus vegetales (calabaza de primavera), Harry miró a su padre.

—¿Celebras la Navidad, papá? —Preguntó, con la esperanza de retrasar tener que comer la calabaza de aspecto viscoso.

—No lo hago—Respondió Snape simplemente. Y, no lo hacía. Snape planeaba su horario alrededor de las vacaciones solo porque los estudiantes tenían que celebrar cualquier cosa que les proporcionara golosinas gratuitas y azúcar suficiente para mantenerlos despiertos y haciendo travesuras durante semanas. Las fiestas en su Casa, al crecer, habían sido motivo para que él se escondiera con un libro. En general, terminaron desagradablemente. Sin embargo, Snape no le dijo nada de esto a Harry.

Los hombros de Harry se cayeron mientras miraba hacia abajo a la persistente calabaza—Ah, vale—Usando su tenedor, recogió un trozo de calabaza, se lo puso en la boca y luego lo lavó rápidamente con un trago de leche. Apenas pudo reprimir la mueca. ¡Realmente odiaba la calabaza!

Snape sonrió en silencio a su hijo y su lucha con el vegetal. Para ser sincero, tampoco era muy aficionado a la calabaza. Era uno de esos vegetales que simplemente tenían una textura que realmente era algo en lo que no se podía pensar.

Cuando Harry no tomó otro bocado de comida y se quedó mirando los pies cubiertos por la manta, Snape preguntó—¿Querías celebrar las fiestas, Harry? —.

La cabeza del chico se levantó y él asintió, bastante miserablemente, como si supiera que su padre iba a decirle que no.

Snape frunció el ceño levemente, en comprensión—Nunca has celebrado la Navidad, ¿verdad? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Debía vigilar el árbol por la noche y, a veces, la tía Petunia me dejaba verlos abrir los regalos—Su sonrisa era agridulce.

—¿Supongo que tus parientes nunca te dieron ningún regalo? —Preguntó, apenas manteniendo la amargura de su tono.

—Ah, sí. La tía Petunia siempre me dio una bolsa con la ropa vieja de Dudley y el tío Vernon me dio una percha, cinco peniques—Comenzó a contar los tacaños regalos de varias navidades con los dedos—Una pluma, una bolsa plástica de lavandería, un paquete de semillas... ese fue el mejor regalo—Él sonrió—Tuve que plantar las semillas en primavera y todas eran dalias de diferentes colores—.

Snape apuñaló el último trozo de carne asada con tanta fuerza que el tenedor raspó el plato. Siempre había tenido la intención de celebrar la temporada con su hijo, pero ahora planeaba hacer solo un toque más de lo que él pensaba que sería suficiente— _Celebraremos_ la Navidad, Harry, y habrá obsequios, por lo que sería prudente que comiences a pensar en lo que deseas darles a tus amigos—.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron—¿Puedo dar regalos, papá? —.

—Sí. Te daré un aumento en tu asignación para que puedas comprar tus regalos cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade—La brillante sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo calentó su corazón y Snape pensó que, solo tal vez, la Navidad podría convertirse en una tradición bienvenida en la familia Snape.

* * *

**_21 De Diciembre De 1991, Sábado_ **

La semana pasó volando mientras los estudiantes trabajaban duro en sus clases, con la esperanza de que la tarea de vacaciones fuera lo menos posible; no lo fue. Los maestros, al parecer, eran todos sadistas asignando tarea a los demonios. Incluso Binns, el fantasmal instructor de historia asignó un capítulo para leer y un ensayo sobre una guerra de duendes.

Unos pocos más, no inoculados, estudiantes nacidos muggles fueron atrapados por el sarampión, pero Madame Pomfrey se ocupó rápidamente de la enfermedad muggle, por lo que no había preocupación de una epidemia.

Hoy fue el día para que todos los estudiantes hicieran las maletas para las fiestas. Milagrosamente, ni un solo estudiante se quedaría en Navidad, aunque Harry, que no estaba muy seguro de a dónde iba, casi se había inscripto para quedarse en Hogwarts. Snape le aseguró que había otro lugar al que ir además de Hogwarts, y, por las dudas, le aseguró a su hijo que nunca volvería con los Dursley. Aún no le había contado al chico que Vernon había muerto, Petunia se había retirado a Nueva Zelanda, y Dudley había prosperado con su nueva familia. En cuanto a la casa de Privet Drive, ahora pertenecía a otra persona.

Draco y Harry bajaron las escaleras de su dormitorio con sus baúles y luego se sentaron a cada lado de Hermione que, ya había empacado por al menos una hora, los estaba esperando en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Snape los llevaría, y a la mayoría de la casa Slytherin en carruaje a la estación de tren.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? —Preguntó Harry, mientras observaba a Hermione girar lentamente una piedra de aspecto bastante simple, irregular en su mano.

—Solo una piedra, supongo—Dijo ella, con los ojos pegados a su superficie moteada de gris, negro y blanco—Hace unas semanas era de un hermoso color rojo, pero de repente el color simplemente se desangró—Ella dejó de darle la vuelta y se lo llevó a la oreja.

Draco frunció el ceño—¿Habla? —.

Hermione se rió un poco tímidamente—No. Bueno, en cierto modo pensé que tal vez cantaba—Ambos muchachos fruncían el ceño ahora—Por la noche, lo guardaba debajo de la almohada, y a veces me despertaba escuchando esta canción realmente hermosa, como un ángel cantando—Ella se encogió de hombros y metió la piedra en su bolso—Tal vez solo estaba soñando—.

Los tres estuvieron callados por un momento, y luego Harry preguntó—'Mione, ¿estás emocionada de ir a la Mansión Malfoy? —.

—¡Por supuesto que ella lo está! —Respondió Draco por la chica—¡Es el mejor lugar del mundo! ¿Quién no estaría emocionado? —.

Hermione le sonrió a Draco, luego a Harry—Lo que él dijo—.

Snape entró a la Sala Común. Llevaba su capa de invierno de lana negra y pesada, un par de guantes negros y una bufanda verde alrededor del cuello. Frunció el ceño al número de estudiantes en la Sala Común—¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes está en sus capas y bufandas? —Él exigió bruscamente—¡Dense prisa! —.

Hubo una confusión de lucha como las Serpientes de Snape hicieron cumplir. Más estudiantes bajaron las escaleras, listos para un paseo en carruaje y con sus baúles bajando las escaleras o levitando detrás de ellos.

—Señorita Anglaise, señor Billock—Se dirigió a los prefectos—Hagan un recuento y asegúrense de no dejar a nadie atrás—.

Tara y Gordon comenzaron a contar cabezas rápidamente, luego compararon sus números. Tara dijo—Todos están aquí, señor—.

—Muy bien—Reconoció Snape—Partamos, entonces—Con Tara en el medio y Gordon en la retaguardia, Snape sacó a sus Serpientes de las mazmorras y subió al Vestíbulo donde los prefectos realizaron otro conteo de cabezas. Luego condujo a los estudiantes hacia el exterior, donde les esperaba una serie de carruajes negros con ribetes plateados. No se veían caballos delante de ninguno de los carruajes. Los Primeros Años estaban desconcertados por esto, pero los años más viejos estaban familiarizados con esto. La respuesta a los Primeros Años sobre los carruajes sin caballos fue simplemente “magia”.

Una vez que parecía que todo el mundo estaba cargado en los vagones, Snape inspeccionó cada uno, se aseguró de que los baúles estuvieran guardados debajo de los asientos y de que el amuleto de calentamiento para cada vagón funcionaba. Luego fue al primer vagón donde esperaba su Trío de Plata, se subió al carruaje y gritó—¡Adelante! —Y luego se sentó junto a Harry, cuando los carruajes comenzaron a alejarse del castillo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape no tenía que permitir que Harry viajara en el tren con sus amigos, pero ese viaje hacía que un niño se sintiera adulto a esa edad, y el viaje fue uno en el que Harry, normalmente bastante reservado, charlaba sin parar desde el momento en que se recuperó de su sarampión. Entonces, en un extraño ataque de magnanimidad, Snape se convirtió en uno de los acompañantes de los estudiantes en la estación de trenes. Normalmente dejaba tales deberes al Subdirector y a cualquier otro maestro que fuera tan tonto como para ofrecerse como voluntario para el deber. El Maestro de Pociones se consoló a sí mismo, de que esto le permitiría ver a su hijo a salvo en el tren hasta que lo encontrara en King's Cross, donde juntos se Aparecerían en la casa de Snape.

Varias horas más tarde, Snape ya no era una escolta, sino simplemente un padre en King's Cross esperando la llegada de su hijo. Lucius y Narcissa se pararon con él mientras esperaban para recuperar a Draco y Hermione.

Tres niños, todos con sonrisas de mejillas sonrosadas en el frío intenso del invierno, desembarcaron del tren y se dirigieron a sus padres. Harry, Draco y Hermione se despidieron, bastante más de lo debido, en opinión de Snape, ya que mañana irían juntos a París. Cuando tales despedidas parecían no terminar, Snape agarró a Harry por el hombro y lo condujo hacia un Punto de Aparición.

El viaje fue corto, pero fue suficiente para hacer que el estómago de Harry pensara en Aparecer como un estilo dudoso de viaje mágico. Snape, siempre preparado, tenía una poción a mano para calmar el estómago de Harry, antes de que su desayuno pudiera revisarse de la peor manera. Una vez que se cuidó, Harry observó sus alrededores.

Estaban en una parte industrial del Londres Muggle, le dijo Snape. La nieve era fangosa, sucia en algunos lugares, y las brillantes nubes arriba amenazaban con arrojar nieve pronto. Añadiendo a la penumbra, se encontraban las torres gemelas de una fábrica abandonada. Mientras caminaban por la calle, Harry notó que la mayoría, si no todas las casas, habían tapiado ventanas y puertas. El lugar estaba inquietantemente silencioso, y el entusiasmo que había tenido por ver dónde vivía su padre, se estaba secando rápidamente.

—Aquí es donde crecí—Dijo Snape en la penumbra mientras se acercaban a una mansión de dos pisos que parecía estar pintada en una novela de Dickens. Era vieja, con pintura pelada, y simplemente parecía triste. Hizo que Harry se sintiera triste. Aun así, se movió hacia la casa, sin darse cuenta de inmediato de que su padre no lo estaba siguiendo. Harry se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro.

Snape parecía perdido en el pasado. Sus facciones eran sombrías, casi doloridas. Le dolió a Harry el corazón ver a su padre de esta manera. Después de varios minutos, Snape habló, señalando a su izquierda—Por aquí, Harry—.

Sintiéndose un poco confundido, Harry siguió a Snape a través de una valla rota, sobre zarzas, y a cierta distancia de la calle en la que habían estado hasta lo que había sido, en un momento había un pequeño parque. El tobogán estaba roto, los columpios oxidados; a uno le faltaba una cadena, por lo que el antiguo asiento de madera solo colgaba de la otra cadena. Harry ya no se sentía triste, se sentía deprimido. Este era un lugar terrible para crecer.

Snape se dirigió hacia el columpio roto. Con una mano enguantada tocó el columpio con la cadena que faltaba haciendo que el asiento se balanceara. La cadena oxidada restante chirrió suavemente. Mientras Harry miraba a su padre, tenía una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

>> Cuando tenía ocho años, vi a una hermosa niña pelirroja columpiándose en estos columpios. Estaba columpiándose muy alto. Su hermana no dejaba de chillarle para que dejara de ser tan imprudente. De repente, en el cenit de su balanceo, saltó del columpio y flotaba como la pluma de una paloma hacia el suelo. Su hermana estaba lívida, pero ella estaba riendo—Harry estaba encantado por la historia. De alguna manera, sabía de quién estaba hablando su padre.

>> Le dije a Lily que era una bruja ese mismo día y su hermana Petunia confundió mis palabras con algo más ofensivo. Aunque ambas corrieron a su casa, volví a encontrarme con Lily al día siguiente y nos hicimos amigos—Snape hizo un gesto a Harry a su lado. Cuando Harry se había movido, Snape se agachó para que su cabeza estuviera al nivel del hombro de Harry y luego señaló hacia el patio, hacia una hilera de casas de espaldas al viejo patio de recreo.

—¿Ves esa casa? ¿La de la pintura verde y desvaída que tiene tres ventanas? —Harry asintió mientras miraba fijamente la casa—Ahí es donde creció tu madre. Sus padres, tus abuelos, fueron Lea y Gus Evans—Snape se levantó y puso su mano sobre la espalda de su hijo—Es desafortunado que nunca conociste a tus abuelos, Harry—.

—¿Cómo eran ellos? —Preguntó Harry mientras memorizaba la casa frente a él.

—Gus era fontanero. Me enseñó la manera muggle de arreglar muchas cosas en la casa—Harry rió mientras intentaba imaginar a su padre arreglando una tubería con fugas—Te haré saber, niño, que esas son buenas habilidades para tener, incluso si eres un mago—Le dio a Harry un ligero empujón en el hombro, y Harry soltó una risita. Snape sonrió—A Gus le encantaba leer cualquier cosa. Para un muggle, tenía una biblioteca impresionante que también le servía de oficina. Recuerdo que me presentó a Mark Twain, Ernest Hemingway y otros autores que tu abuelo disfrutó—.

—¿Cómo era la abuela? —Preguntó Harry.

Snape sonrió con cariño—Ahhh, tu abuela Lea era una mujer increíble, Harry. Como mencioné una vez, Lea era una cocinera excepcional, pero su pasión era el trabajo voluntario. Petunia siempre se quejaba cuando los tres ayudamos, pero me gustaba. Ese era su trabajo de “jubilación”. Cuando era más joven, Lea era profesora de inglés—.

—¿Fue mi abuela la que te hizo hablar como tú, papá? —Preguntó Harry, su lengua tocando nerviosamente su mejilla por dentro.

Snape miró por un momento a su hijo, luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa—Quizás Lea lo hizo. Recuerdo que ella siempre estaba diciéndole a Lily y a mí sobre “enunciar” y “hablar el inglés del Rey”—Su ceja se levantó un poco mientras le daba a su hijo una mirada fingida—¿Tienes problemas con la forma en que hablo, niño? —.

—¡Noooo! —Harry negó con la cabeza—Es raro, a veces, pero eres tú, papá, así que creo que funciona—.

—Estoy sinceramente feliz de que lo apruebes—Dijo secamente Snape.

Harry se quedó callado por unos momentos, y luego preguntó—¿Se parecía mamá a tía Petunia? —.

Snape comenzó levemente. No debería haber sido una pregunta inesperada, pero fue difícil de responder, al menos con la verdad. Con cuidado, él comenzó—Creo que Petunia estaba celosa de Lily. Cuando eran niñas, las dos hermanas a menudo se metían en peleas, y Petunia nunca reprimía los insultos hirientes—.

—No—Estuvo de acuerdo Harry. Recordaba muy claramente las hirientes palabras de la tía Petunia. A veces eran más agudas que los puños de su tío. Harry se estremeció cuando una súbita visión de su tío apareció en su mente. Utilizando su Oclumancia, aplastó la cara de su tío en su mente, y luego respiró profundo.

—¿Harry? —Snape preguntó con preocupación mientras veía palidecer las mejillas de su hijo, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Los puños de Harry se agarraban espasmódicamente mientras sus párpados se agitaban. Snape agarró una mano—¿Pequeño, qué sucede? —.

—¡Tío Vernon! —Harry escupió—¡Papá! Sigo tratando de apartar su rostro, pero él... y ¿qué pasa si él vuelve por mí, de verdad... y yo no puedo? —La respiración de Harry se convirtió en pequeños enredos frenéticos.

Snape acercó a su hijo a su lado y le habló al oído—Vernon Dursley nunca vendrá por ti, Harry. Nunca—No estaba seguro de si sus palabras estaban ayudando o no, así que con un leve suspiro de decisión, dijo en tono más firme, pero tranquilo—No puede. Vernon Dursley está muerto—.

Por un momento, Snape temió que la verdad fuera demasiado, ya que la respiración de Harry pareció detenerse del todo. Estaba a punto de lanzar un Hechizo de Resucitación cuando Harry respiró profundamente, entonces su cabeza se volvió para mirar a los ojos de su padre.

—¿Está muerto? ¿Estás seguro? —La voz de Harry suplicó.

—Mucho. Sucedió en prisión. Vernon Dursley nunca te molestará de nuevo—Afirmó Snape.

Harry tomó una profunda y temblorosa respiración y lentamente la dejó salir. Durante un minuto sólido, solo se concentró en su respiración cuando su mente finalmente, y finalmente, pudo dejar el espectro de Vernon Dursley en reposo. Snape se sintió complacido cuando, unos momentos después, el aliento del chico se calmó.

—Estoy bien, papá—Harry sonrió, pero era una sonrisa cansada. Fue entonces cuando Snape se dio cuenta de que el niño había tenido un día muy largo—¿Nos vamos a quedar en la primera casa que me mostraste? —Harry deslizó una mano detrás de su espalda y cruzó los dedos. Realmente esperaba que la respuesta fuera “no” porque el lugar realmente era triste.

Snape no tenía necesidad de Legeremar para leer lo que estaba en la mente de su hijo, y sonrió. No le había dicho a Harry que se había deshecho de la vieja y desmoronada historia de dos pisos después de la muerte de su padre Muggle. Había sido un lugar deprimente para crecer, y no tenía ningún deseo de pasar tiempo en el viejo lugar convirtiéndolo en algo más habitable.

En cuanto a las propiedades de la tierra de la familia Prince, también las había vendido. Nadie sabía que el Maestro de Pociones había usado la mayor parte de la fortuna Prince para suministros escolares muy necesarios en todas las clases en Hogwarts, una beca para los más desafortunados financieramente. Sí, eso significaba que Severus Snape, en cierto modo, ¡había pagado hasta ahora para la educación de todos los mocosos Weasley!... y un orfanato Squib en Irlanda. Había muchos objetos familiares que no había podido vender, principalmente porque estaban moviendo retratos de miembros de Prince que realmente no conocía, o podía recordar y dudaba mucho de que alguien los quisiera. Los libros que podía guardar estaban en su biblioteca en su habitación de Hogwarts o en donde se llevaba a Harry. Luego, había muchos otros objetos que no deberían estar en manos de brujas o magos inocentes; aquellos que dejó en una de las bóvedas Prince, encerrados por los duendes y que nunca se abririrían. La mayoría de las joyas, que no tenían ningún valor sentimental para Snape, las mantenía para necesidades de inversión o regalos. Significaba que no había tenido que comprar un regalo para nadie en casi quince años.

—Espera—Le advirtió Snape y él levantó sus brazos ligeramente mientras Harry se pasaba los brazos por la cintura y enterraba su rostro en el abdomen de su padre. Snape puso sus manos sobre la espalda de su hijo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habían ido del barrio de su infancia.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Draco se rió mientras miraba la cara de Hermione. La joven estaba mirando hacia arriba a la gran araña de cristal que colgaba sobre la gran entrada a la Mansión Malfoy. Decenas de velas que nunca goteaban cera iluminaban toda la entrada que era de mármol blanco, realzada con oro real, y una amplia escalera que conducía a balcones a cada lado de la gran puerta de roble por la que acababa de pasar. Debajo del candelabro había una fuente igualmente impresionante de bailarines fae que salpicaban en la gran entrada. No había dudas para el visitante de la riqueza que se extendía más allá de las ornamentadas puertas de la mansión.

Hermione, aturdida por la opulencia, no pudo evitar encontrarlo un poco intimidante. Ella bajó la cabeza, ya que comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada, y dejó escapar un suspiro lento.

—¿Vives aquí, Draco? —Era una pregunta tonta, pero a Hermione no se le ocurrió nada más que decir.

—Sí, pero no es nada Mione—Draco agarró la mano de la niña y atravesó una puerta justo debajo del descansillo que separaba la escalera en dos alas.

El pequeño corredor por el que pasaron era casi como un túnel. Había docenas de retratos de antiguos Malfoys alineados en las paredes. Entre algunos de los retratos había estatuas silenciosas de armadura reluciente. Cuando Hermione se acercó demasiado a una, se sobresaltó al moverse y le lanzó su arma amenazante. Hermione soltó un chillido y Draco se rió de nuevo.

Salieron a una sala de recepción de azul y oro iluminada por otra araña que era una gemela más pequeña que la de la entrada. Las columnas de mármol definían la sala de recepción como circular. La sala de recepción estaba abovedada, y encima de la araña había una pintura que rivalizaba con la de la Capilla Sixtina. Hermione dejó escapar otra bocanada de aire.

Esto era demasiado para la chica que repentinamente, e irracionalmente, deseaba su propio hogar. Incluso si sus padres rara vez sabían que ella estaba cerca, ella tendría sus libros y su pequeña habitación. Todo este oro, plata, colores ricos, estatuas, pinturas y tapices... Hermione lo encontró agotador. Sintió una súbita necesidad del aire vigorizante.

—¡Draco! —La sonrisa del muchacho se borró de su rostro al sonido de la voz de su madre. Narcissa nunca gritaba, pero su voz podía volverse aguda, y cuando lo hizo, nunca fue una buena señal.

Narcissa, vestida con una túnica azul suave, entró en la sala de recepción hacia los dos niños. Su suave frente estaba surcada por su disgusto, hacia su hijo—¡Tu padre te dio instrucciones para llevar a Hermione a través de la entrada de la familia! —.

—¡Pero, madre! ¡Pensé que le gustaría ver la Mansión correctamente! —Draco protestó.

—¡No lo hacías! —Narcissa fulminó con la mirada a su hijo, con las manos en las caderas—Estás presumiendo de nuevo, y es vulgar. Ve a tu habitación y desempaca—.

Sin argumento, aparte de un raleo de sus labios, Draco se dirigió hacia la derecha y desapareció por una puerta. En algún lugar a lo lejos de la mansión, una puerta se cerró de golpe. Narcissa levantó su varita, y envió un hechizo hacia el sonido de un portazo. Casi un minuto después, hubo un débil aullido de parte de Draco.

Narcissa deslizó su varita en un bolsillo ingeniosamente oculto, cosido en la falda de su vestido de primavera amarillo, decorado a lo largo del borde con hiedra rastrera. Ella le sonrió a la niña. Hermione, sintiéndose sofocada, volteó una mirada afligida hacia Narcissa—¡Oh querida! Te ves positivamente enferma. Ven, Hermione—La elegante mujer condujo rápidamente a Hermione a través de un arco y hacia una pequeña puerta tallada con hiedra sobre un roble. La puerta se abrió al acercarse y Hermione se encontró en un hermoso solárium lleno de plantas verdes. En el centro había cómodas sillas donde la bruja conducía a la niña.

>> Siéntate, querida. Creo que puedes respirar aquí—Narcissa observó a Hermione cuando su color volvió a sus mejillas. Los labios de Narcissa se redujeron—Draco debería haberte llevado a través de la entrada de la familia, Hermione. La gran entrada es solo para mostrar y realmente solo abrimos esa parte de la casa para eventos—.

—Es realmente... hermosa—Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Narcissa sonrió y se sentó frente a Hermione—Oh, bastante hermosa, pero demasiado, me temo. Creo que puede ser muy intimidante—Ella se rió suavemente—¡Uno debe desconfiar de las faldas de una o el movimiento incorrecto podría enviar a una pequeña estatua a estrellarse contra el suelo! —Después de varios minutos largos y un vaso de agua, salieron del solárium por otra puerta que daba a un cómodo salón.

El salón todavía estaba bellamente decorado, pero el ojo agudo de Hermione podía decir que esta era una habitación frecuentada por los Malfoys regularmente. Mientras observaba, cuatro elfos domésticos entraron con un gran árbol de hoja perenne. Los elfos domésticos comenzaron a colocar el árbol en una esquina cerca de la chimenea y frente a una ventana alta.

—Tienes muchos elfos domésticos, tía Cissy—Observó Hermione. Rara vez veía a los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts, pero le había hablado una o dos veces a Draco sobre el uso de elfos domésticos por parte de las familias más ricas. La hizo sentir un poco incómoda.

Narcissa notó la extraña expresión de la niña mientras Hermione observaba, preocupada, mientras los elfos domésticos trabajaban—¿No los apruebas, querida? —La bruja preguntó sagazmente.

—¿Están felices? —Preguntó Hermione.

Narcissa miró a los cuatro elfos domésticos—Están haciendo lo que desean hacer. ¿No es eso una base para la felicidad fundamental de uno? —.

—Pero, Draco dijo que los elfos domésticos están atados a ti. Tú los posees. ¡Eso es esclavitud! —Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano ante el insulto implícito.

La mujer mayor apartó la mano de Hermione de su boca—No niego que algunas de las familias más antiguas de sangrepura tratan horriblemente a los elfos domésticos—Suspiró al pensar en la inclinación de su propia madre por torturar a los elfos de su casa y luego decapitarlos y crear un tapiz sombrío de cabezas montadas en una pared—Sin embargo, el vínculo no es así. Se debe a la confianza. Es una confianza de que la bruja o el mago se preocupará por el elfo doméstico, ya que el elfo doméstico hará todo lo que esté en su mano para cuidar de a quién están vinculados. Un elfo doméstico protegerá a su bruja o mago, guardará sus secretos... —.

—Pero no son libres—Dijo Hermione en voz baja—Leí que un elfo doméstico atado solo puede ser libre si se le da ropa—Hermione recordó haber mencionado lo tonto que era para su compañera de cuarto, Millicent, pero a la chica no pareció importarle de una manera u otra lo ridículo que era.

Narcissa se rió de eso—Debes haberlo obtenido de Hogwarts: Una Historia, Hermione. Esa fue una tradición iniciada por Salazar Slytherin cuando ató a los primeros elfos domésticos a Hogwarts. Esos elfos domésticos acordaron aceptar la ropa como una forma de romper el vínculo. Hay muchas formas de romper un vínculo entre el mago y el elfo doméstico, ya que todo depende del vínculo que tiene el elfo domestico—Hizo una pausa, luego se inclinó un poco más cerca de Hermione—Eso es generalmente un secreto familiar—.

Hermione todavía no estaba convencida de que unir a un elfo doméstico no estuviera en contra del interés de las criaturas. Con un suspiro, Narcissa la sacó del salón—Estas vacaciones necesitarás visitar la biblioteca, querida. Lucius ha recopilado bastantes libros sobre elfos que puedes encontrar esclarecedores. Ahora, vamos. Deseo que veas tu nueva habitación—.

Mientras caminaban, Narcissa explicó que estaban en el ala sur de la casa solariega. Era un ala más acogedora que Lucius había agregado a la casa principal después de casarse con Narcissa. La parte antigua de la casa era demasiado grande para su comodidad, y en su opinión, realmente no era un lugar para la familia. Este ala más pequeña albergaba una biblioteca, el estudio de Lucius, el estudio de Narcissa, una cocina, un comedor, el salón que Hermione había visto, el solárium, dormitorios para la familia de Lucius y unas pocas habitaciones adicionales, la antigua guardería de Draco, y una acristalada en una glorieta que se encontraba en el jardín de rosas que servía de salón de té para Narcissa y sus amigas.

Las facciones de Narcissa reflejaron su expectativa silenciosa mientras subían la escalera, luego se movieron hacia un agradable pasillo donde pasaron la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Draco, luego un poco más abajo, la habitación de los Malfoy, y finalmente al final del pasillo hacia la habitación de Hermione. La matriarca de la familia Malfoy, que pronto tendría cuatro en lugar de tres, abrió la puerta de la habitación y señalo a Hermione con la mano hacía adentro.

¡Hermione se sintió como si acabara de ser abatida en medio de un cuento de hadas! Azules y oros, cremas y ámbares, terciopelo, seda y satén. La niña casi tenía miedo de moverse por temor a perturbar cosas tan hermosas. Sin embargo, justo cuando su corazón comenzó a temblar de tristeza porque esta habitación, tan hermosa como era, no era en la que ella había crecido, notó algo espectacular. Todos sus premios y certificados, los que ella había escondido tan ingeniosamente de su madre debajo de su cama, estaban en las paredes, o estantes. Libros de su infancia, los pocos que su madre le había dejado a la vista, también se alineaban en algunos de los estantes. Todos y cada uno de sus tontos animales de peluche, una de las pocas cosas que su madre aprobaba (porque las niñas debían amar los animales de peluche) se extendieron por la habitación.

En todas partes donde miraba el niño, vio entre los hermosos toques de su niñez que Narcissa había hecho rescatar a los elfos de su casa de la residencia de Granger. Los elfos habían descubierto los rincones y recovecos de su antiguo dormitorio, donde había escondido tesoros como los premios, incluida su colección de rocas, su propio dibujo de la tabla periódica, los cristales de colores que había cultivado con productos químicos domésticos; todo lo que había marcado a Hermione como una niña inteligente e inquisitiva.

Sosteniendo una apreciada copia de Pippi Calzaslargas, Hermione secó una feliz lágrima, luego se giró y corrió hacia Narcissa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—¡Muchas gracias, madre! —.

Narcissa, ignorando las dos lágrimas que cayeron sobre sus mejillas, envolvió a la chica y la abrazó; deleitándose con la alegría de Hermione.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Traslador, Aparición, Flu de viaje. Harry decidió que el modo de viaje mágico dejaba mucho que desear. Esta vez él y su padre habían viajado por lo que Snape había llamado “Traslador”. El traslador era un relicario que su padre llevaba colgado del cuello y, aunque Snape había susurrado la palabra para activarlo, para que Harry no lo oyera, Harry estaba seguro de haber escuchado la palabra “Lily”.

En ese momento Harry estaba sentado en el suelo helado preguntándose si su estómago no había despegado en algún lugar. El traslador había tenido la horrible sensación de que algo le había enganchado el ombligo y lo había tirado por la espalda. Snape le entregó un Calmante Estomacal a su hijo, quien le lanzó una mirada oscura.

—¡Deberías haberme avisado, papá! —Harry espetó.

—Es mejor que un nuevo mago aborde un Traslador sin ninguna expectativa, Harry—Vio cómo su hijo bebía la poción y luego se inclinó ligeramente para deslizar sus manos bajo los brazos de su hijo y lo levantó rápidamente. Para obtener al menos una sonrisa del niño, Snape levantó a Harry para que sus pies colgaran un momento sobre el suelo, y luego colocó al niño de nuevo en pie—Hace demasiado frío para estar sentado en el suelo. Vámonos—.

Snape guio a Harry por la colina que estaba salpicada de jirones de nieve derretida, hacia una casita blanca con techo de paja. Mientras caminaban por la pradera invernal con su hierba escasa y de paja y rocas dispersas, guijarros y algunas rocas impresionantes, el niño pudo ver que la cabaña no estaba lejos de un precipicio extremo. Antes de ir a la cabaña, Snape se entregó a la curiosidad de su hijo llevándolo al borde del acantilado. Debajo de ellos estaba la superficie vidriosa, negro azulada de un inmenso lago. Harry retrocedió tan rápido que pisó el empeine de su padre.

Snape hizo una mueca ante el dolor agudo, pero se soltó rápidamente cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Agarró con firmeza uno de los hombros de Harry—He puesto protecciones para protegerte, Harry, pero aun así quiero que tengas cuidado cuando salgas afuera—.

—¿Dónde estamos, papá? —Preguntó Harry.

—Estamos en una de las siete islas que existen dentro de Loch Danna'Duir, que es el lago que alimenta el Lago Negro en Hogwarts—Explicó Snape mientras alejaba a su hijo del acantilado y lo llevaba hacia la sencilla cabaña.

—¡Así que no estamos lejos de la escuela! —Exclamó Harry.

—Precisamente—Estuvo de acuerdo Snape.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, un viento frío se elevó desde las frías aguas del lago. Ambos se estremecieron. Harry envolvió sus brazos fuertemente sobre sí mismo cuando Snape sacó su varita y murmuró un conjuro en voz baja.

—Harry, hijo—Harry miró a su padre—Pon tu mano, la palma de la mano, contra la puerta—.

—Hace frío, papá—Se quejó Harry mientras sus dientes castañeteaban, un poco exageradamente.

—Solo hazlo, Harry—Insistió Snape con firmeza. Harry obedeció a su padre y presionó su mano contra la puerta. Hubo una repentina corona de luz suave y anaranjada alrededor de su mano, y Harry soltó una risita ante la sensación de cosquilleo—Ahora serás reconocido por Lacewing Cottage, Pequeño. Vamos a entrar y calentarnos—.

Snape empujó la puerta para abrirla e introdujo a su hijo en la cabaña y luego le siguió.

La parte principal de la cabaña era una habitación grande que servía como sala de estar, salón, estudio, biblioteca y comedor. Una gran chimenea estalló en la vida en su entrada y Harry corrió hacia un sofá tapizado, cómodamente gastado, frente al fuego para calentarse. Snape dejó a su hijo donde estaba, pero agitó su varita, desprendiendo fácilmente a Harry de su ropa de invierno, que colgó en ganchos de madera al otro lado de la puerta. El Maestro de Pociones luego agregó su propia capa, bufanda y guantes a los otros ganchos antes de unirse a su hijo en el fuego donde estaba parado de espaldas a las llamas.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, Harry rompió el silencio y preguntó—¿Tenemos que ir a París mañana, papá? —.

Snape miró a Harry inquisitivamente—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieres ir? —.

—Bueno, ya dijiste que no íbamos a hacer nuestras compras navideñas allí, y ya tenemos nuestras ropas de gala, entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer mientras Hermione y la Sra. Malfoy están haciendo todas esas cosas de chicas? —Él se inclinó hacia abajo en un esfuerzo levemente aburrido de tocar sus pies colgantes al piso.

Snape logró una mueca invisible con un suspiro de gran pesar—Vamos a acompañar a Lucius y Draco. El enfoque singular y bastante obsesionado de Narcissa para ir de compras es doloroso para los hombres, en todas partes—Le dio a su hijo una pequeña sonrisa—Es un gran sacrificio para nosotros, Harry, pero creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que esto es algo que los amigos hacen el uno por el otro—.

Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza desde su extraña y abatida posición en el sofá. Su padre lo apuntó con un delgado dedo, y con los ojos algo entrecerrados, indicó que el chico necesitaba enderezarse sobre los muebles. Harry obedeció y pronto volvió a estar en su lugar.

—¿Vamos ir a...? —.

—A ir—Interrumpió Snape—Deja de hablar como un patán, o comenzaré a asignar palabras de tu diccionario—.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —Protestó Harry indignado—Compré ese libro, lo que significa que es un libro divertido y eso significa que no es un libro escolar, ¡así que no puedes _asignar_ cosas de él! —.

—¡Ah! —Bromeó Snape—Así que los libros escolares no son divertidos, entonces—.

—No... —Harry frunció el ceño mientras reconsideraba rápidamente esa afirmación. Para ser honesto, algunos de sus libros escolares fueron interesantes, tal vez incluso divertidos—Está bien, quizás algunos sean divertidos. Pero la Transfiguración no lo es—.

—No te gusta mucho la Transfiguración, ¿verdad? —Snape le preguntó a su hijo seriamente.

Harry fulminó con la mirada las llamas mientras comenzaba a golpear sus talones contra el borde del sofá—Bueno, no me gusta el libro porque está lleno de estas cosas teóricas que no tienen ningún sentido. Y todos los dibujos... bueno, parecen algo aseados, pero no sé lo que significan. Entonces, cuando tratamos de convertir algo en otra cosa, sé que estoy diciendo que el hechizo es correcto. Obtuve una buena pro... nun... ciación—Harry sonrió a sí mismo. Había encontrado esa palabra en su diccionario recientemente, pero todavía no tenía una razón para usarla.

—Hiciste muy bien en convertir tu botón en un escarabajo—Observó Snape. Eso fue en su última prueba, que Minerva ya le había dicho a Snape que Harry tenía grandes dificultades, aunque logró la mayor parte de la práctica de la prueba.

—En realidad no—Harry se encogió de hombros—Me tomó ocho intentos hacerlo, y luego, cuando traté de convertirlo en un botón, aplasté al escarabajo por accidente—Él hizo una mueca—La Profesora McGonagall chasqueó la lengua hacia mí—.

Snape asintió mientras recordaba que cuando era un estudiante tomando los exámenes de Transfiguración, una de las peores cosas que escuchó fue la lengua de Minerva chasqueando. Significaba que no lo hiciste bien.

—La transfiguración es una habilidad muy difícil de dominar, Harry, y no puedes ser perfecto la primera vez—Dijo Snape mientras se alejaba de la chimenea para sentarse al lado de su hijo. Hizo una mueca cuando la esquina de uno de sus troncos encogidos en su bolsillo asomó por su cadera. Lo movió para que no asomara.

—¡Hermione es perfecta para todo! —Harry salió con evidentes celos. Golpeó el sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre su delgado pecho.

—Por el contrario—Objetó Snape sin problemas—La señorita Granger tiene sus propias dificultades en algunas de sus clases. La Transfiguración, para ella, es una excepción. Ella es, sin duda, muy natural en la disciplina—.

—Sí, lo sé, porque ella siempre está explicando cosas a todos y se pone realmente agotador—Harry se quejó un poco más.

Los labios de Snape se diluyeron en desaprobación ante la persistente actitud celosa de su hijo—Si supiera que la señorita Granger se vanagloria, sabe qué le diría algo. Sin embargo, creo que en su grupo de estudio todos ustedes seleccionaron a la señorita Granger para ser a cargo de ese tema ya que ella tiene una comprensión innata del asunto—.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

El Maestro de Pociones puso una mano restrictiva en el muslo de su hijo para que dejara de golpear con los talones contra el sofá—No veo ninguna razón para tu queja, Harry. Si quieres ser mejor en Transfiguración, entonces necesitas practicar, y necesitas preguntar si necesitas ayuda para entender la teoría—Le dio un codazo a su hijo—Bastante de estar sentado, y no más celos por los logros de tu amiga. Es un hábito desagradable—Cuando Harry no se movió de inmediato del sofá, Snape le tendió la mano. Harry agarró la mano de su padre, y permitió que lo bajaran del sofá y se detuviera. Luego siguió a su padre desde la gran sala principal hasta un pasillo corto.

Las puertas de pino blanco cremoso marcaron dos dormitorios y un baño al final del pasillo. Snape indicó que la puerta de la derecha era su habitación y la que estaba justo frente a la suya era la de Harry. Abrió la puerta y le mostró al chico una habitación bastante sencilla y encalada que contenía una cama, algunos estantes para libros y chucherías, un escritorio, un armario y una mesita de noche junto a la cama. Una amplia ventana daba al lago.

—Es bastante simple, pero pensé que podrías disfrutar practicando algunos de los hechizos desde aquí—Snape le tendió un libro a su hijo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo reservado en ellos mientras esperaba que a Harry le resultara divertido practicar con Hechizos De Diseño Para Principiantes.

Harry tomó el libro y hojeó varias páginas. Algo de eso fue la Transfiguración, que sintió que su corazón se desplomaba al ver, pero algunos de los hechizos de diseño eran más avanzados y se ocupaban de conjurar objetos de la nada; algo que Harry encontró fascinante.

—No hay nada de teoría aquí—Observó Harry.

—Aunque creo que una comprensión fundamental de la Transfiguración es necesaria para todos, no es del todo necesario para lanzar muchos hechizos, especialmente estos—Snape hizo una pausa, todavía no estaba seguro si su hijo estaba feliz con el regalo decididamente educativo—Si lo deseas, podemos trabajar en esto juntos—.

Harry sonrió ante eso. Él realmente quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa, con su padre—¿Podemos hacer algunas cortinas primero, papá? —Él no lo dijo, pero al joven no le gustaba la oscuridad en blanco que generalmente se veía a través de una ventana sin cortinas.

Snape sacó el nuevo baúl de Harry del bolsillo, lo engordó y lo levitó al dormitorio—Desempaca primero, luego vuelva a la sala principal para la cena. Después haremos un poco de decoración—Con un rápido movimiento de su varita, se deslizó desde la punta y se dirigió a las ventanas donde los cubrieron.

—¡Amo la magia! —Harry entró en su habitación y sonrió. A pesar de que era sencilla y aún no estaba decorada, él estaba feliz con eso. ¡Su dormitorio! _“Piensa en eso”_ , pensó mientras corría para saltar a la cama y probarla, _“antes solo tenía un armario, ahora tengo un dormitorio, mi propia habitación en las habitaciones de papá en Hogwarts, ¡y mi propia habitación aquí!”_ Harry rebotó solo un poco, pero se hundió en un colchón de plumas en la parte superior de la cama. Era muy grueso, y no pudo evitar agarrar una parte del colchón de plumas para detenerse encima de sí mismo, de modo que fue enterrado cuidadosamente.

—¡Harry, deja de jugar y desempaca tu baúl! —.

Harry salió de debajo del colchón de plumas, pensando que su padre estaba justo en la entrada, pero no lo estaba. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si su padre era uno de esos padres que tenían ojos en la parte posterior de sus cabezas, y podía ver a través de las paredes.

—¡Estoy desempacando, papá! —Gritó Harry mientras abría su baúl.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los niños, Harry no solo vació su baúl y metió todo en el fondo del armario. Desde muy temprana edad había aprendido, bajo la lengua de su tía, a colgar o doblar la ropa. Emparejó cuidadosamente los calcetines y los metió en uno de los tres cajones del armario. Luego apiló cuidadosamente sus pantalones, y dobló sus camisetas blancas por un segundo cajón. El tercer cajón permaneció vacío.

Una vez que Harry terminó con su ropa, puso sus libros escolares que su padre le dijo que llevara consigo, a una de las estanterías. Su tinta, sus plumas y su pergamino se fueron al escritorio.

El escritorio se convirtió rápidamente en algo agradable de explorar. Era un viejo escritorio de madera de roble en el que los lados estaban tallados con dragones. Un cajón sostenía un juego de llaves que permitía al propietario bloquear el toldo sobre la superficie. Sobre la superficie del escritorio, a cada lado y hacia la parte posterior del escritorio, había pequeños cajones que Harry tenía que abrir y cerrar. Estaban en su mayoría vacíos. En un pequeño cajón encontró un oso tallado de unas tres pulgadas de alto. Harry tomó el oso y lo colocó en el escritorio. Se abrieron algunos cajones más y descubrió un pingüino tallado, un cuervo muy bien hecho, hasta una sugerencia de plumas y, por último, una serpiente enrollada. Lo siguiente que encontró fueron unas pequeñas conchas con una concha de Cowrie más grande. Harry las sacó del cajón y las puso con los animales tallados. El último pedacito de tesoro que el niño descubrió era un manojo de lilas secas atadas con una cinta de terciopelo verde. Sacó las lilas de su cajón con mucho cuidado y la colocó junto con los otros tesoros.

Harry luego recogió los animales tallados y las conchas y los dejó caer en sus bolsillos. Finalmente recogió las lilas y salió de su habitación.

>> ¡Oye, papá! ¡Mira lo que encontré! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape había traído muy poco en su baúl y por eso solo necesitó unos pocos golpes de su varita para enviarlo todo a su guardarropa, a su mesa de noche o a su armario de pociones. Una vez que hubo desempacado, salió de su habitación, entró en la gran sala principal y luego en la pequeña cocina.

El Maestro de Pociones había enviado un par de elfos domésticos para limpiar la cabaña y surtir la despensa con comida. En cuestión de minutos estaba cocinando un simple salteado con arroz para él y su hijo.

Mientras cocinaba, pensó un poco en el viaje del día siguiente a París. No era un viaje que quería hacer, y la verdad era que sería la primera vez que Lucius y él pasaban tiempo juntos, como padres.

Snape y Lucius habían comenzado como compañeros cautelosos que habían llegado a una tolerancia incómoda. El heredero de la propiedad Malfoy estaba en su séptimo año cuando Snape acababa de llegar a Hogwarts. Lucius, siempre con la vista puesta en posibles conexiones futuras, había visto algo en el más bien una chusma, mestizo, pero Snape no había querido tener nada que ver con nadie; aparte de la bonita Lily Evans.

La casualidad los había unido en, de todos los lugares, la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Snape, la Serpiente Estudiosa, como lo habían apodado en la Casa Slytherin, siempre se retiraba a la biblioteca cuando quería la paz. No esperaba encontrar al aristocrático, snob Malfoy, detrás de una pila de libros, en su mayoría magia rúnica, que enterraría a un Thestral.

Snape había fingido desinterés, pero algunos de los libros provenían de la Sección Prohibida y no pudo evitar las muchas miradas furtivas y codiciosas que se dirigieron a los libros. Tampoco pudo detener las interrogantes miradas al joven y pálido mago, cuya frente estaba cubierta por un oscuro texto egipcio.

A pesar de que el mago más viejo terminaba la escuela, e igual de rápido se casó con su novia arreglada, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy cumplió la promesa de enseñarle al joven e inteligente Slytherin lo que sabía de la magia rúnica y las runas. Era un tema que Snape encontraba casi tan fascinante como Pociones, y esa vieja magia abría una faceta de Pociones que el joven mago no había esperado.

Una amistad cautelosa creció entre los dos.

Snape siempre fue cauteloso con Lucius porque el mago más viejo presentaba un falso frente al mundo. Esa máscara era engañosamente encantadora, tortuosa y ocultaba a un oponente que podía ser brutal cuando se trataba de negociaciones comerciales. Lucius había superado a su padre antes de los 21 años cuando se trataba de aumentar la propiedad Malfoy y tenía muchos más contactos que el viejo Malfoy. Abraxas, que evidentemente evitó todo contacto con Muggles, rechazó muchos de los valiosos contactos que Lucius cultivó en el mundo muggle.

Cuando Abraxas se enfermó de Viruela de Dragón, no se conocía una cura para los adultos. Los niños eran tratados fácilmente pero no tan adultos. Por lo tanto, Abraxas cayó debajo de la enfermedad mortal.

Snape no podría culpar a Lucius por querer a su propio padre muerto. Después de todo, Abraxas no solo había sentenciado a su hijo a toda una vida de servidumbre con un mago loco psicótico, sino que Abraxas le había hecho eso a Snape, y a docenas de otros jóvenes que deberían haber estado buscando carreras y criando familias. También se podía culpar a Abraxas por la muerte de brujas y magos que habían intentado abandonar al Señor Oscuro o que lo habían desagradado de alguna manera simple.

Fue, quizás, después de la muerte de Abraxas Malfoy, que la amistad entre los dos hombres se hizo más sólida. Lucius temía por su esposa e hijo; a quienes el Señor Oscuro les exigió que se volvieran parte de su “familia”. La guerra también estaba en aumento, al igual que la depravación del Señor Oscuro y un pequeño número de sus seguidores, que eran tan sádicos como Voldemort.

Snape, literalmente, había caído en el papel de un espía de Dumbledore, cuando se dio cuenta de que Voldemort decidió permitir que su vida se rigiera por una profecía que Snape mismo había pasado estúpidamente al megalómano. Lucius no tenía ese recurso y solo podía trabajar en silencio, y con muchos de sus contactos muggles, para preparar un camino a la libertad. Sin embargo, juntos, los dos hombres trabajaron, sin reconocer al otro, para salvar a los inocentes que pudieran, o para poner fin misericordiosamente a su tortura.

Después de la supuesta caída de Voldemort, Lucius se había ido a casa a su libertad, escapando del toque de Azkaban e incluso ganando un poco de prestigio en el Ministerio. Snape no escapó de Azkaban, y pasó tres meses allí mientras Dumbledore le prometió su liberación. Snape consiguió su liberación, pero no estaba fuera del pulgar manipulador de Dumbledore. El viejo hechicero aún creía tener algún control sobre el Maestro de Pociones, pero no se dio cuenta de su gran error; al confirmar ante el Wizengamot y el Ministerio que Severus Snape era un hombre inocente, el director se había implicado en cualquier supuesto acto criminal cometido por Snape durante su tiempo como espía.

Snape sonrió ante esta idea. ¡Si Dumbledore alguna vez tratara de devolver a Snape a Azkaban, el viejo tonto tendría una celda justo a su lado, por haber sancionado los actos criminales de Snape!

—¡Oye, papá! ¡Mira lo que encontré! —Harry entró trotando a la cocina. Le tendió las lilas justo cuando su padre se volteaba ligeramente para poder vigilar los salteados.

Snape señaló a Harry hacia el mostrador junto a él y su hijo dejó el ramo de lilas, sacó las conchas de su bolsillo y las figuras. Al ver las figuras talladas, Snape dejó el largo tenedor que estaba usando para remover la cena y recogió el pingüino. Se maravilló de la pequeña talla, asombrado de ver las figuras que no había visto en años.

—Pensé que mi padre había tirado todo esto—Snape bajó al pingüino y tocó la docena o más conchas con la yema del dedo antes de recoger la concha de Cowrie. De repente, agitando un hechizo de estasis sobre los salteados, conjuró una silla en la pequeña cocina y se sentó pesadamente sobre ella. Luego convocó el ramillete de lilas.

—¿Dónde encontraste esto, Harry? —Preguntó Snape, su voz inusualmente apretada.

—Hay un escritorio en mi habitación y estaba mirando todos los pequeños cajones y esto estaba en ellos—Levantó la concha de Cowrie—¿Sabes lo que son? —.

—Bueno, las pequeñas figuras talladas... —Su garganta se tensó y tragó para aflojarla—Mi... mi padre me enseñó a tallarlas. Él... una noche... pensé que se habían ido todas—.

Harry, sintiendo que sus hallazgos habían despertado recuerdos difíciles para su padre, volvió a poner la concha en el mostrador y se acercó para apoyarse contra Snape.

—¿De dónde vienen las conchas, papá? —Harry preguntó suavemente.

—Cuando tenía... cuatro años, creo—Le dio a su hijo una sonrisa acuosa y agridulce—Mis padres y yo fuimos a la orilla del mar. Nunca antes había visto el océano y me daba miedo. Mi padre me llevó... —Nuevamente su voz se estranguló con recuerdos largos, memorias pensadas largamente muertas, que trató de defenderse. Tomando una respiración controlada, Snape continuó—Los tres recolectamos muchas conchas ese día. Estas, como esas tres figuras, fueron las que le di a mi padre al final del día—.

Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras agarraba el frágil manojo de lilas secas en su mano. Algunas de las pequeñas flores fueron aplastadas por la fuerza de su agarre. De repente, dejó caer las lilas, se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina. Harry recuperó las lilas y luego trotó detrás de su padre. Encontró a Snape en su habitación desnuda, mirando el escritorio de tapa.

>> Ese es el escritorio de mi padre—Dijo Snape simplemente cuando Harry entró vacilante en la habitación.

—¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Harry con preocupación. Tenía miedo de haber hecho algo mal.

—Necesitabas un escritorio—Comenzó a decir Snape, sin dejar de mirar—No pensé que fuera práctico comprar uno porque estaba seguro de que mi bóveda en Gringotts tenía un escritorio, así que les pedí a los duendes que lo enviaran aquí—Dio un paso, casi tímidamente, hacia el escritorio y rozó con los dedos su superficie—Nunca se me pasó por la mente que sería el suyo—.

Harry se puso al lado de su padre, todavía preocupado, y desconcertado. Nunca había escuchado a su padre hablar sobre su propio padre, a menos que fuera en tono cortante y desdeñoso. Su padre seguía mirando el escritorio y Harry estaba cada vez más preocupado.

—¡Papá! —Harry retrocedió rápidamente mientras Snape se volvía bruscamente y miraba al pequeño niño. Cuando el ceñudo no mostró signos de desvanecimiento, se movió rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la cama, con la vista fija en posibles rutas de escape si las necesitaba.

—¡Sal! —Gruñó Snape, su delgado dedo apuntando a la puerta.

Harry no dudó. Trepó por la superficie de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación. Él saltó cuando la puerta se cerró tras él.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry no había visto a su padre con un temperamento tan extraño desde... realmente no podía decir cuándo. Todavía estaba preocupado, pero también tenía miedo. Snape había golpeado a Hermione delante de todos. A pesar de que él había dicho que nunca golpearía a Harry, no se podía confiar en los adultos todo el tiempo.

Harry tiró de su abrigo, y su bufanda, y sus guantes hacia abajo de los ganchos en la parte posterior de la puerta. Rápidamente se los puso y luego salió.

Fuera de la cabaña, era un campo solitario, desolado y casi llano. También hacía frío, y a pesar de estar abrigado, Harry sabía que un fuego acogedor era mucho mejor. Correr, sin embargo, lo calentaría, y así lo hizo. Huyó de los acantilados, esperando encontrar algún lugar donde pudiera esconderse. No quería quedarse lejos para siempre, pero no había manera de que quisiera estar cerca del temperamento extraño de su padre. No había manera de que él supiera en qué dirección soplaba el viento y lo mejor para él era esconderse hasta que la ira y los viejos recuerdos, fueran lo que fueran, desaparecieran.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Fue el portazo de la puerta del dormitorio lo que arrancó a Snape del pasado de su infancia. Viejos y agradables recuerdos de tiempos antes de que su padre fuera despedido. Antes de que comenzara a beber Antes de que él y su madre se convirtieran en salidas para las borracheras de Tobías Snape.

Fue en ese momento que Snape se dio cuenta de que le había gritado a Harry. Cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, enojado consigo mismo. Había pasado estúpidamente por el pasado, y luego, avergonzado por los recuerdos más oscuros que surgieron, había rechazado la preocupación de su hijo y verbalmente lo apartó.

Snape abrió la puerta y entró a la gran sala principal—Harry, estoy tan... —Se detuvo. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que no se podía ver a su hijo. Otra mirada y su mirada se posaron en los ganchos detrás de la puerta. No se veía ninguna de las ropas exteriores de Harry. Con una maldición, a sí mismo, Snape convocó su capa, guantes y bufanda, y salió de la cabaña en busca de su hijo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

La tierra no se mantuvo plana para siempre y en su carrera, Harry se encontró con un campo desordenado de piedras y cantos rodados que condujo a una pendiente ascendente igualmente rocosa. Para su buena fortuna, había una pequeña hendidura en la roca en la que podía deslizarse. Ni siquiera una cueva, era del tamaño perfecto para el niño pequeño y funcionaba bien como refugio contra el viento que crecía afuera. Harry se colocó bien, se cubrió los hombros con la capa y se preparó para esperar a que el temperamento de su padre. Él nunca sospechó que incluso dentro del refugio de la cueva, el frío todavía se filtraría en sus huesos, y reduciría su temperatura lentamente. Después de casi media hora, Harry cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta de que se entregaba a los brazos helados del invierno.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape se enfureció mientras miraba la extensión de tierra casi plana sobre la que se asentaba la cabaña.

—¿Cómo puede un chico perderse en esto? —Se exigió a sí mismo saber que no debería haber dejado que Harry se perdiera en primer lugar.

Por tercera vez lanzó un Hechizo de Calentamiento. El viento no era brisa fresca, ahora. Silbó desde el frío lago como el hielo y Snape apostó que había una tormenta en el aire.

Afortunadamente, Hedwig llegó en ese momento después de su largo viaje desde King's Cross. Ella se detuvo por un momento en el hombro de Snape y él rascó distraídamente su suave pecho mientras continuaba alejándose más y más de la cabaña. Después de varios minutos, el Maestro de Pociones se gruño a sí mismo.

—Eres el familiar del niño—Snape le habló al búho—Quizás puedas localizarlo—.

Hedwig ululó y se lanzó desde el hombro del mago. Snape vio como ella volaba bajo al suelo y luego un poco más alto al llegar a un tramo rocoso más adelante. Pudo vigilar hasta que ella aterrizó sobre una roca de pizarra y le ululó frenéticamente.

Snape hizo su camino rápido y cuidadosamente a través de la dispersión de rocas hasta que llegó a la roca inclinada y la pequeña abertura sobre la que Hedwig estaba sentada arriba. Echando un _Lumos_ para que encendiera el extremo de su varita, Snape se inclinó y fue capaz de ver, de inmediato, que su hijo estaba acurrucado en la pequeña grieta de la roca. Estiró su mano, tocó la mejilla azul pálido del niño y se maldijo a sí mismo otra vez.

Metiendo la varita en su manga, Snape sacó a su hijo, que ahora estaba inconsciente, de la pequeña cueva. En cuestión de segundos, se había aparecido en la cabaña y había dejado a Harry en el sofá frente a las crepitantes llamas de la chimenea.

Después de hechizar algunas pociones en el niño, Snape enervó a Harry. El chico parpadeó cansado. Estaba envuelto en una colcha y un afgano con el fuego ardiendo. Su padre estaba sentado a su lado, mirándolo. Harry trató de hundirse por completo bajo las mantas, pero Snape lo detuvo.

—Hubiera sido mucho más simple, si simplemente te hubieras enojado conmigo, en lugar de salir al frío para esconderte—Regañó Snape.

—Lo siento, señor—Susurró Harry.

—Como yo—Agregó Snape y Harry parpadeó con asombro a su padre.

—¿Cómo es que lo sientes? —Harry espetó—Yo soy el que te molestó, y luego fui más estúpido al correr afuera—.

Snape suspiró, su mirada se movió hacia el techo brevemente—Lamento haberte gritado. Esas... baratijas que encontraste despertaron algunos recuerdos que creí habían sido muy enterrados—.

Los dedos de Harry se preocuparon por el borde de la manta por un momento, y luego miró a su padre—¿Papá? ¿Tu padre era malo contigo? —.

Snape estaba callado, pero luego comenzó a hablar en voz baja—Mi vida hogareña fue turbulenta, Harry. Tuvimos unos buenos años y de ahí vinieron esos pequeños tesoros. Yo era muy joven cuando se los di a mi padre. Me sorprendió saber que los mantuvo incluso después de... todo lo que sucedió y cuando ni siquiera podía recordar que alguna vez lo amaba, todavía los tenía en ese escritorio—Snape inclinó su cabeza ligeramente mientras una mano descansaba repentinamente contra su corazón.

—Es bueno que tengas buenos recuerdos, papá—Dijo Harry simplemente.

Snape levantó su cabeza, y miró a su hijo, dándole una de sus sonrisas raras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:** *En el original dice “poxy drain on our money". Lo más cercano que encontré fue “epoxy drain on our money". No tiene mucho sentido al traducirlo, así que tomando en cuenta las creencias de Abraxas, lo más cercano a una buena traducción fue un “drenaje de mierda”.
> 
> **En el original, Hermione dice “My father was in charge of that, so I had all my shots”, al referirse a sus vacunas, entonces Draco confunde la palabra shots (vacunas, o mejor dicho, inyecciones) con su otro significado “disparos”.


	35. Navidad Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_22 De Diciembre De 1991, Domingo_ **

Hermione amaba su habitación y le encantaba la maravillosa biblioteca Malfoy y sus balcones escalonados a un segundo y tercer piso. Por supuesto, no le permitieron subir al tercer piso, porque esos eran los libros y pergaminos que los Malfoy habían coleccionado a lo largo de siglos de la existencia de la familia, que trataban sobre las Artes Oscuras y las viejas magias que habían quedado fuera de uso, o fuera de favor en el presente.

Sentada en el asiento de la ventana de su habitación, Hermione se sentó frente a un gran tomo. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y estaba encorvada sobre el libro con una libreta muggle en su regazo, y una pluma de _siempre-tinta_ raspando notas con su cursiva precisa. Después de varios minutos, ella se echó hacia atrás y suspiró hacia sus notas.

—Demasiadas—Suspiró de nuevo, frotando los dedos de una mano contra su sien.

Llamaron a su puerta abierta y ella levantó la vista mientras le sonreía tímidamente a Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa entró y se sentó con gracia en el lado desocupado del asiento de la ventana.

—Comienzo a ver lo que Severus quiso decir cuando dijo “un libro era como una tercera parte para ti”, Hermione—Sonrió Narcissa mientras se inclinaba para mirar el gran libro.

Hermione se sonrojó y sonrió a su nueva madre—Amo los libros—.

—El amor por los libros es algo bueno, querida, pero eres una niña en crecimiento que necesita aire fresco, tal como lo hace una niña en crecimiento—Aunque el tono de Narcissa era leve, era firme y Hermione respiró hondo, lista para protestar si el privilegio de su libro iba a ser quitado de nuevo. Narcissa frunció el ceño, y cualquier protesta que Hermione estaba haciendo, fue mordida—El aire fresco, el juego y el tiempo dedicado a otras actividades, veo, tendrán que ser una regla para ti—Para quitarle el aguijón, la bruja mayor le tendió la mano al cuaderno. Hermione se lo entregó, un poco hosca.

Narcissa estudió el cuaderno por un momento—¿Muggle? —Ella preguntó.

—Estaba ahorrando para algunas de esas grandes revistas de investigación que se hechizan para copiar notas y guardarlas en un diario permanente—Hermione se encogió de hombros—No me queda mucho en mi bóveda, sin embargo, Pa lo cambio y casi se vació hace unos días—.

Narcissa asintió. La bóveda de Gringotts de Hermione solo había sido una simple concesión que estaba conectada con las finanzas de sus padres. Era inevitable que el padre de la niña pudiera tomar represalias como hacer a Hermione una indigente. Sin decir nada, porque sabía de muchos planes, además de la adopción, en los que su esposo estaba trabajando. En cambio, abrió la libreta, que solo había sido utilizada recientemente.

Las notas de Hermione eran ordenadas, organizadas y tituladas. Narcissa sonrió al ver el título más grande que decía “Nombres que me gustan”.

—Entonces, estás pensando en la Ceremonia de Nombramiento—Reflexionó la bruja mayor.

—Tengo muchos para elegir, y algunos que me gustan más que otros... —.

Narcissa la interrumpió suavemente mientras leía algunos nombres de la lista de “Me gustan más”—Morgan: el Sanador de Avalon; Alejandría: la famosa biblioteca—Narcissa se rió entre dientes y agregó—También significa La Protectora—Hermione sonrió ante eso. Narcissa continuó—Nidia: la niña graciosa—De repente, los ojos de Narcissa se iluminaron. Giró la libreta y señaló un nombre que Hermione había puesto junto a varias estrellas—¿Es este un favorito? —.

—Tiene mucho significado—Dijo Hermione en voz baja. Ella continuó—Fe, esperanza, sabiduría, coraje—.

—Mucho de lo que eres, mi querida niña—Narcissa tomó suavemente la mejilla de la niña—Aunque eres libre de elegir, creo que este nombre encarna bien, todo lo que eres—La bruja se levantó y tocó el hombro de Hermione—Ahora, por más fascinante que sea todo esto, necesito que te vistas. Severus y Harry deberían estar aquí en un momento—.

Cuando la bruja se fue, Hermione cerró su libro, colocó su libreta sobre su escritorio, y fue al armario para sacar su ropa de invierno. Sonrió ante la lujosa y suave capa de gamuza que estaba forrada de piel blanca cuando se derramó de su armario. La capa, con un sombrero a juego, guantes y una bufanda de seda de cachemira, eran todos, los primeros regalos navideños de los Malfoys, comprados hace una semana en Madame Malkin en el Callejón Diagon. El abrigo muggle que le había sido entregado a Hermione por su madre, había sido considerado inadecuado para la edad y chillón para la niña. Era una cosa simple, pero terriblemente rosa, acolchada hacia abajo con los guantes sujetos por el cordón a las mangas.

Hermione había odiado la monstruosidad rosada, pero había sido cálida, y también había sido todo lo que poseía. Ya se había ido, reemplazada por el conjunto de gamuza que venía con Encantamientos Calentadores muy agradables y calientitos.

¡Draco había visto el nuevo atuendo y había lanzado un ataque rápidamente, exigiéndole que también consiguiera un nuevo atuendo de invierno! Lucius, viendo a Hermione regresar a Hogwarts, simplemente miró a su malcriado mocoso que se disculpó de inmediato. Sin embargo, no detuvo el enfado de Draco. Mantuvo un buen enfado hasta que fueron a cenar esa noche. Para entonces ya lo había superado, e incluso logró un sincero cumplido a Hermione sobre la ropa nueva.

Desde su llegada a la casa, Draco estaba demasiado entusiasmado por mostrarle a Hermione el ala de la familia. Ella no sabía que Lucius le había dado a su hijo una breve charla sobre la “grosería” de mostrar la riqueza de los Malfoy y luego había prohibido el acceso de Draco al ala formal, esa parte de la casa solariega que había sido construida y añadida por su antepasados.

El ala familiar de la Mansión Malfoy tenía su opulencia adinerada, pero bajo el ojo de Narcissa y su magia, era hermosa, elegante, pero cómoda para que viviera una familia.

Bajando las escaleras, Hermione se encontró con su familia en el salón donde Harry, que parecía un poco verde después de usar el Flu, y Severus acababan de llegar. Ella observó con preocupación como Harry, que comenzó inclinado, se rindió y simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.

—Realmente me gustaría que los magos usen autos—Se quejó mientras sostenía su vientre.

Snape se arrodilló y le dio a Harry una dosis de Calmante Estomacal—Me estoy preocupando por este mareo, Harry. Has viajado por Flu bastantes veces como para que te hayas acostumbrado—Él ayudó a su hijo a ponerse de pie—Creo que sería una buena idea para nosotros ver a Madame Pomfrey—.

Harry respiró hondo. La poción funcionó rápidamente y se sentía mucho mejor—¿Podemos ir después de Navidad, papá? —Preguntó Harry—No quiero que nada arruine las vacaciones para nosotros—.

Snape, el padre preocupado, dudaba de posponer cualquier cosa, si eso significaba que la salud de su hijo estaba siendo descuidada, pero de mala gana supuso que en este caso no le haría daño. Él asintió—Justo después de que termine el período, entonces, y no querré escuchar ningún argumento entonces—.

Harry asintió, y luego sonrió cuando se desvaneció la última parte del malestar. Lucius luego sonrió ampliamente, para recibir a su familia y a sus dos invitados.

—Antes de comenzar nuestro día—Se aclaró la garganta, de repente, y extrañamente nervioso mientras sacaba un rollo de dentro de su túnica—Severus, Harry, mientras Narcissa y yo los consideramos parte de nuestra familia, y estoy seguro de que Hermione considera a su amigo como tal—Miró a la niña cuyos ojos estaban clavados en el pergamino—Pensamos que deberían ser parte de esto—Con una pequeña pero dramática reverencia, Lucius le entregó el pergamino a Hermione.

Todos miraron, casi conteniendo la respiración, cuando Hermione rompió el sello del pergamino y lo desenrolló. Mientras leía las palabras, el color de sus mejillas se hizo más profundo, y finalmente dejó que una sonrisa brillante adornara sus facciones. Ella comenzó a saltar hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y dejó escapar un grito—¡Soy una Malfoy! —.

Hermione corrió hacia Narcissa primero y la abrazó, aplastando el pergamino entre ellas. Luego hizo lo mismo con Lucius antes de mostrar el pergamino a su Jefe de Casa. Snape inclinó su cabeza—Felicitaciones, Señorita Malfoy—Ante la ampliación de su mirada, él sonrió.

—Oye, Mione—Dijo Harry señalando hacia el final del pergamino—Hay una línea sobre tu nombre que está vacía—.

Hermione se había perdido eso. De hecho, encima de su antigua firma de “Hermione Jean Granger” había una línea sobre ella, que parecía haber perdido algo. Ella miró a sus nuevos padres con perplejidad.

Narcissa explicó—Después de la Ceremonia de Nombramiento, es donde firmarás con tu nueva firma—.

—Oh—Otra brillante sonrisa cubrió su rostro—¡No puedo esperar! —.

Draco presionó un poco más estrecha y posesivamente contra su padre y Lucius miró a su hijo. Su empujón fue un recordatorio de la charla que habían tenido la noche en que los dos niños habían llegado, y Narcissa había otorgado el regalo de la ropa de invierno. El niño, el único niño en el hogar, estaba preocupado por su lugar en la familia ahora que Hermione se estaba uniendo. Draco amaba a Hermione, como a Harry, y quería a Hermione como su hermana. Sin embargo, era otra cosa para el joven ver que realmente sucedía.

Lucius había castigado verbalmente a Draco, al principio, por su indecorosa rabieta, y no había entendido por qué su hijo había hecho lo que hizo. Fue cuando Draco, parado en la esquina del estudio de su padre, comenzó a sollozar, que Lucius se preguntó si no habría más en el arrebato.

**_Flashback_ **

—Vamos, Dragón—Suspiró Lucius mientras dejaba su pluma y giraba la silla hacia su hijo—No he hecho nada para ponerte en ese estado. No grité, ni te di una palmada, ya que me has dicho que eres demasiado viejo para un castigo tan infantil—.

Draco, firmemente vuelto hacia la esquina, solo volvió a sollozar. Su aliento luego se enganchó en un llanto atrapado y sollozante. A Lucius nunca le había gustado oír llorar a su hijo, y esto no solo le arrancó los latidos del corazón, sino que también le dejó perplejo.

>> Draco—Lucius suspiró pesadamente ante otro resoplido—Dragón, date la vuelta y ven aquí—.

Draco se giró lentamente, e inclinó sus ojos enrojecidos, lejos de la mirada preocupada de su padre. Se acercó y se sentó rectamente en la silla al lado del gran escritorio de su padre. Sollozó de nuevo y Lucius le dio al niño un pañuelo.

>> ¿Me dirás qué es lo que te molesta tanto, niño? —Lucius preguntó con gran preocupación.

—Es tonto, papá—Respondió Draco mientras se sonaba la nariz.

—Puede ser, pero te tiene en una gran confusión, por lo tanto, no importa cuán trivial me pueda parecer. Ahora, ¿por qué esta rabieta y por qué estas lágrimas? —Lucius se inclinó para darle a su hijo toda su atención.

—Es solo que... no lo eres, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que soy tuyo, ¿verdad? Uhm... pero, no sé... y es todo... —Draco se encogió de hombros con frustración, y Lucius frunció el ceño. No pudo dar sentido a lo que estaba diciendo su hijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con “soy tuyo”? —Preguntó Lucius con cuidado. Esa frase se destacó de todas las tonterías.

Draco levantó sus ojos grises hacia aquellos que eran el espejo cercano al suyo. En lugar de explicar a qué se refería, de repente soltó—¿A ti y a mi madre todavía les gusto? —.

Lucius se hubiera reído de la tonta pregunta, pero el miedo de Draco era casi una cosa palpable en su voz y en su lugar lo molestó—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué preguntarías...? —Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de cuál era el problema—Dragón, ¿crees que eres menos a nuestros ojos ya que hemos adoptado a Hermione en nuestra familia? —Draco negó con la cabeza, con vehemencia, y luego asintió, miserablemente. Lucius hizo un gesto para que su hijo se le acercara, y él levantó al niño y lo puso en su regazo en el momento en que se salió de la silla. Abrazó a Draco con fuerza, este envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y lloró.

>> ¡Dulce Merlín, Dragón! Eres nuestro hijo. No dejaremos de amarte, ni te amaremos menos. Te lo prometo—.

—Lo sé, papá—Se sonó, y usó el pañuelo de nuevo—Dije que era tonto, y lo es. Me alegro de que Hermione esté aquí, pero yo seguía sintiéndome así... —Se inclinó hacia atrás y se llevó el puño al pecho para ayudar a explicarlo—Simplemente duele aquí, y a mamá realmente le gusta mucho Hermione, y tú... tú... —Miró el pañuelo que tenía en la mano.

—¿Hice algo mal? —Preguntó Lucius mientras levantaba la cabeza de Draco por la barbilla.

Draco frunció el ceño, y luego escupió con resentimiento—¡Le preguntaste Primero cómo estaban sus calificaciones! —.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

Lucius y Draco hablaron por el resto de la tarde cuando Lucius le aseguró a su hijo que todavía era amado y querido, y que no había ninguna razón para estar celoso de Hermione.

Con otro empujón a los omóplatos de su hijo, Draco se adelantó y le sonrió a Hermione. Con verdadera sinceridad, dijo—Me alegra que seas mi hermana, Hermione—Luego agregó, con una sonrisa—¡Pero yo soy tu hermano mayor! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_París_ **

El viaje a París fue por traslador, que Harry resistió decentemente porque ya había ingerido la Poción Calmante de Estómago. Luego tuvieron una breve caminata por una avenida ligeramente cubierta de nieve, del lado mágico de París, que Narcissa les informó que se llamaba Village de Phoenix. Traducir el nombre fue muy fácil.

Más pacífico que su contraparte ocupada, cargada de turistas, el lado mágico de París parecía perdido en el tiempo, como tantos lugares donde solían estar los magos y las brujas. Más bien de naturaleza dickensiana, desde sus edificios hasta las pintorescas señales de los lugares de negocios, no tenía la suciedad y la miseria que prevalecía en muchas de las historias de Charles Dickens.

Las calles estaban festivamente ataviadas y había un grupo de cantantes de villancicos, con mejillas sonrosadas, que caminaban lentamente, cantando sobre la temporada navideña. A lo largo de la avenida principal por la que caminaban, había puestos donde se podían obtener todo tipo de delicias, desde dulces hasta savouries*. Snape automáticamente dijo “no” a los dulces, la primera vez que Harry preguntó, y fue inmediatamente frustrado por Lucius que compró rebanadas de manzana glaseada con canela para los tres niños. Snape se enfureció mientras los dos padres Malfoy sonrieron sarcásticamente y sinceramente, respectivamente. Al menos podía consolarse con el hecho de que solo había unas pocas rebanadas de manzana azucarada en un recipiente pequeño pero bonito que desapareció una vez que fue vaciado.

El salón de Madame Elianne no se parecía en nada a las otras tiendas de la calle. Sin embargo, una vez que el pequeño grupo cruzó las puertas, se encontraron con una profusión de las telas más exquisitas, un caos de vestidos cosidos mágicamente y la propia Elianne tan ocupada como una hada.

—¡Narcissa! ¡Lucius! ¡Qué bueno verlos! —Elianne medía apenas cuatro pies de alto, parte de eso era su elegante cuero rojo, botas atadas con cordones y elegantes tacones. Su cabello, sostenido en un moño suave, era absolutamente blanco como la nieve. Los ojos de Elianne eran suaves, pero distinguidos, y su piel estaba ligeramente arrugada con su edad.

Elianne palmeó la mano de Narcissa y sonrió encantada—He dejado cuatro horas para ti, Narcissa. Espero que eso sea suficiente para cuidar a tu jovencita—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y silenciosamente le dijo a su padre—¿Cuatro horas? —.

Elianne miró con atención estudiosa a Hermione, frunciendo el ceño brevemente en el cabello tupido de la niña. Narcissa le estaba enseñando a Hermione varios hechizos para ayudar a domar su cabello, pero no había dominado ninguno de ellos, y honestamente, había olvidado pedir ayuda a Narcissa esa mañana.

Elianne sorprendió a todos, excepto Narcissa, cuando juntó sus manos firmemente—¡Bien! ¡Es hora de empezar, chicas! —Luego miró a los cuatro hombres—Fuera con ustedes cuatro. ¡Shoo! —Agitó las manos como si estuviera sacando a los hipogrifos de su salón—¡Fuera! ¡Entreténganse en algo! —

Para la irritación de Snape, la puerta del salón fue bruscamente cerrada de golpe en sus caras. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry soltó una gran bocanada de aire—¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Qué hacemos, papá? —.

Snape respondió, pero no antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirar a Lucius—Estás a cargo de esta excursión, Lucius—Frunció el ceño. Parecía que no había habido necesidad de que él y su hijo vinieran a París—¿Qué vamos a hacer, dado que Madame Elianne obviamente no desea que nosotros estemos ahí? —.

Lucius sonrió de forma desarmante, y Snape realmente se sintió un poco nervioso. Él frunció el ceño. El mago más viejo ofreció una explicación—Le Cirque de Merveille—.

—¿El Circo De La Maravilla? —Preguntó Snape—¿Vamos a un circo? —.

Draco soltó un graznido como cuervo parteorejas y que incluso tenía a su padre mirándolo furioso. Harry también quería gritar, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo con los adultos. Él simplemente le sonrió a su padre—Parece mejor que ir de compras, papá—.

Snape se burló, pero su hijo podía ver el rastro de diversión en la mirada profunda del hombre oscuro.

—¡Es mejor! —Draco saltó una vez, sonriéndole a Harry—Hacen todas estas acrobacias realmente fantásticas y son magos y brujas, por lo que no necesitan redes, pero todavía da mucho miedo, y... ¡hay leones, tigres y...! —Draco continuó charlando interminablemente sobre los aspectos más destacados del circo mágico mientras los dos magos lo seguían.

—Nunca has experimentado Le Cirque de Merveille, ¿verdad, Severus? —Preguntó Lucius.

—He ido a un circo, Lucius—Respondió Snape secamente—La paja me hace estornudar, los leones son viejos, los payasos son siniestros, y los actos de gran altura podrían tener uno o dos accidentes solo para amenizar sus lúgubres actuaciones—.

Lucius dejó salir su rica risa—¡Oh, Severus! ¡A veces pienso que tu herencia muggle te ha atormentado por completo en actividades mágicas! Le Cirque de Merveille no es nada como un mísero circo muggle. Hay sofisticación, elegancia y definitivamente emociones para todos—.

—¿Y cómo aprendiste sobre este dudoso entretenimiento? —Preguntó Snape. Miró hacia adelante y vio que los dos muchachos todavía gritaban contentos sin parar.

—Narcissa y su amor por la cultura—Sonrió Lucius—Desde el principio, no mucho después de que Draco naciera, mi querida esposa se quejó del tiempo que pasaba en la biblioteca cuando sería mejor pasarlo “mostrándole a mi hijo el mundo”—Luego suspiró pesadamente—No es que fuera un momento en el que sentía que había algo que mostrarle a Draco—.

Snape simplemente asintió. El Señor Oscuro estaba en el clímax de su poder y mostraba menos del mago carismático, y más de la criatura megalómana que quería la inmortalidad y el mundo, a sus seguidores. Abraxas Malfoy pronto iba a sucumbir a la Viruela de Dragón y Lucius quedaría en la precaria posición de salvar la propiedad Malfoy de los excesos que Abraxas le ponía, y lidiar con el Señor Oscuro que aún esperaba dinero de los Malfoy y conocimiento político para promover su causa. Snape mismo, estaba terminando su Maestría en Pociones, lidiando con un alma en conflicto en cuanto a su inveterada estupidez al unirse a los seguidores de Voldemort, y para colmo, luego vino la fatídica Profecía que cambió todas sus vidas.

Para apartar sus pensamientos de aquellos días oscuros, Snape se permitió un poco de memoria que dio crédito al lado de Narcissa, que atesoraba las tradiciones mágicas, y exploró el lado de la vida mágica que a menudo se pasaba por alto. Los muggles no tenían el monopolio de la creatividad y la imaginación que a veces se pensaba. Había música, teatro, arte y más. Parte de esto se encontraba naturalmente entrelazado dentro del mundo muggle, pero el mundo mágico tenía sus propios teatros, museos y lugares que solo eran para que los magos disfrutaran.

Uno de los amores de Narcissa fue engendrar más interés en las Artes Mágicas que antes. Las brujas y los magos jóvenes abandonaban la escuela para convertirse en aurores, trabajar en el ministerio o trabajar en una tienda o comercio. Muy pocos de los grandes y conocidos lugares de aprendizaje, como Hogwarts, Durmstrang o Beauxbatons, introdujeron a los estudiantes al arte, la música o el teatro en su plan de estudios. Narcissa esperaba que algún día, tal vez después de que la amenaza de Voldemort se fuera para siempre, pudiera presentar las Artes a Hogwarts y ayudar a formar una escuela más completa para todos los magos.

Hasta entonces, Narcissa animaba a todos, incluidos su esposo y su amigo, a aprender más sobre las artes y la cultura de su nacimiento mágico. Lucius tenía todos los modales de los sangrepura que le habían enseñado desde su nacimiento, pero Narcissa lo haría dejar la biblioteca y llevar a su hijo de apenas un año a una exposición de arte, teatro u otro tipo de entretenimiento. Luego, también sacaría a Snape, que a menudo también estaba en la biblioteca Malfoy, y le enseñaría etiqueta, repasaría sus modales cortesanos (tan bien que muchos pensaban que era sangrepura con solo verlo), y para bailar.

Snape nunca se lo reveló a Lucius, porque seguramente el hombre lo habría encadenado y lo habría olvidado en una de las mazmorras de Abraxas, pero el Maestro de Pociones se había enamorado de la encantadora bruja rubia durante sus clases de baile. Narcissa, bruja perspicaz como era, sabía del enamoramiento de Snape y no lo avergonzó por eso. Ella simplemente le recordó cómo estaba enamorada de su esposo, y ese fue el final de eso.

El enamoramiento había estado enterrado profundamente enterrado en la mente de Snape con el otro tanto de pocos recuerdos agradables que había protegido con su Oclumancia. En cuanto a Narcissa, ella todavía estaba intentando emparejarlo con una “bruja elegible”. Por lo tanto, su propio impulso de presentar a Snape, Lucius y Draco a todos los eventos culturales posibles. Muchos de los cuales, cuando era mayor, él se retiró.

>> ¿Buscando una salida, Severus? —Preguntó Lucius con una mirada cómplice hacia el hombre oscuro, que había estado callado y perdido en sus pensamientos durante varios minutos.

Snape frunció el ceño brevemente a Lucius y luego volvió su mirada hacia su hijo, que actualmente tenía su nariz presionada contra el gran escaparate de una tienda de suministros de Quidditch. Draco estaba justo al lado de Harry.

—Creo que mis días de “buscar una salida” están bastante contados, ¿no estás de acuerdo? —Preguntó Snape.

Lucius sonrió maliciosamente y habló en voz baja, aunque sabía que el agudo oído del mago más joven lo escucharía, murmuró—Especialmente si la querida Cissy tiene algo que decir al respecto—.

En respuesta, Snape apretó los dientes y avanzó rápidamente para caminar junto a su hijo, dejando a Lucius detrás de él. ¡Lucius, por supuesto, se estaba riendo ricamente a expensas del Maestro de Pociones!

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Tienda De Madame Elianne_ **

Madame Elianne se arremolinaba alrededor de Hermione como un derviche giratorio en miniatura mientras tomaba medidas y le daba a la niña tela y muestras de color. Narcissa suavemente le quitaría la tela y los colores a Hermione. A algunos se aferraron, otros la vieja bruja los descartó. Después de solo quince minutos de esto, Hermione se sentía agotada solo viendo a la diseñadora de vestuario, continuar sus vueltas a su alrededor. Por un breve momento recordó las palabras de la señora Elianne de que había dejado apartadas cuatro horas para ellas.

Narcissa captó la caída reveladora en los hombros de Hermione y dijo—Hermione, ven aquí—.

La costurera miró a Narcissa cuando el tono de la bruja más vieja señaló que era hora de finalizar las mediciones. Hermione, buscando una forma de escapar, estaba más que feliz de sentarse en el diván de terciopelo amarillo, que era uno de los tres en el salón, al lado de Narcissa.

—¿Qué piensas? —Preguntó Narcissa mientras desplegaba varias elecciones de colores sobre su regazo.

Hermione estudió las muestras antes de girar sus ojos en cuestión—No hay rosa—Cualquier cosa elegante que Hermione hubiera tenido siempre estaba en rosa ya que su madre siempre había decidido qué le quedaba bien a su hija.

—¿Rosado? —Preguntó Narcissa—¡Oh no, querida niña! No tienes el color para que el rosado pueda ser un complemento—Las facciones de Hermione parecían derrumbarse bajo un insulto mal percibido. Narcissa tomó la barbilla de su hija casi entre sus dedos—Tu piel es como porcelana caliente tocada con un agradable rubor de rosa en tus mejillas. Sé que no eres aficionada a tu pelo muy rizado, pero ¿sabías que es algo más que marrón? —.

—¿Lo es? —Preguntó Hermione, tirando de un rizo para examinarlo un poco torpemente.

Narcissa pasó sus dedos a través de algunos rizos—Es más un color rojizo resaltado por el ámbar y suavemente sombreado por el rojo intenso—La mujer mayor sonrió—Realmente es bastante hermoso y tus hermosos ojos son una pareja perfecta—.

Hermione no supo qué decir al cumplido; había tan pocos que había escuchado que fueran sinceros en su vida. Ella solo se sonrojó y se acercó un poco más a la bruja mayor.

>> ¿Qué colores te gustan, Hermione? —Preguntó Narcissa.

Cuando Hermione estudió la paleta de muestras de color con la misma intensidad con que estudiaba sus libros, Narcissa observó a la niña a su lado.

Siempre había existido la esperanza de que algún día ella y Lucius tuvieran otro hijo juntos. A pesar de los rumores que persistían, Narcissa no era una “reina de hielo” y había disfrutado mucho el embarazo. Lucius había sido un futuro padre adecuado y conciliador, ya que a menudo se arrastraba detrás o al lado de Narcissa mientras caminaba (o en algunos días, patinaba) por los jardines de la mansión Malfoy.

La mayoría de las molestias de su embarazo fueron atendidas por pociones, unas pocas que Lucius hizo preparar a Snape ya que su eficacia resultó ser mejor que la de un Maestro de Pociones que Lucius frecuentaba desde Nueva Zelanda.

La entrega, facilitada por la magia, y más pociones, sin embargo, había sido inusualmente larga y difícil. Cuando Narcissa se había desmayado, Lucius, que había estado en el salón (partos en el hogar con una partera que aún era una tradición antigua) también se había desmayado. Snape había estado allí, fingiendo una gran molestia, había sido capaz de revivir al padre preocupado. Lucius, al recobrar sus sentidos, rompió con los tabúes tradicionales sobre la santidad de la sala de partos contra los hombres, y rápidamente irrumpió por la puerta y al lado de su esposa.

Sería días después que tanto la partera como el Sanador de St. Mungo le dirían a Narcissa y Lucius que un segundo hijo podría resultar en la muerte de Narcissa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de una posible sentencia de muerte, continuaron intentándolo. Como cada año pasaba sin señales de un segundo hijo, Narcissa adoraba a su hijo. Sin embargo, para ser sincera, al menos para ella misma, Draco era el hijo de su padre; a veces a una falta.

Mientras Hermione sostenía, tentativamente, algunos colores, dorado, azul y verde, Narcissa abrazó impulsivamente a la niña, y luego tomó la cara de Hermione en sus manos.

>> ¡Eres una gran bendición, mi querida niña! —Hermione se sonrojó, no del todo segura de qué había provocado la efusión de emoción. Cuando Narcisa la abrazó nuevamente, Hermione abrazó a la mujer mayor, contenta al saber que alguien la amaba solo a ella.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_El Circo_ **

Snape no lo admitiría. Nunca. ¡Estaba absolutamente asombrado por el arte de Le Cirque de Merveille! Diría, y había admitido esto mucho hace unos minutos a Lucius, no era el circo que había esperado.

Cuando era niño, cuando las cosas se volvían demasiado difíciles en casa, Snape huía; al menos por unas pocas horas. La única vez que había escapado por más de un día había angustiado tanto a su madre que su culpa lo había devorado por dentro.

Cuando tenía seis años hubo un momento, después de uno de los ejercicios fútiles e inútiles de su padre en la búsqueda de empleo, cuando las discusiones se volvieron tan volátiles que su padre estaba tirando los puños mientras su madre estaba arrojando todos los objetos rompibles contra las paredes. Era una zona de guerra y el joven Severus corrió, y corrió, y corrió con la intención de nunca regresar.

La carrera de Severus había sido interrumpida por un circo que se había instalado en un campo viejo y polvoriento que los desarrolladores probablemente habían tenido la intención de construir, pero con el cierre de la fábrica y otros cierres de negocios, acababa de quedarse en baldío.

Al principio, Severus sentía curiosidad por todos los atavíos muggles, el brillo, el glamour y el resplandor, y realmente le gustaban todos los animales. Sin embargo, sí sentía lástima por el tigre, que, en lugar de parecer feroz, solo parecía cansado y viejo.

Nadie detuvo su vagabundeo sigiloso entre la gente del circo ocupada y fue a todas partes que un niño de seis años podría. Sin embargo, la exploración terminó cuando Severus casi se asustó debido a una cara exageradamente maquillada con una nariz demasiado grande y roja, una boca chillona y ojos locos.

El payaso había sido amable, excepto que tenía la terrible costumbre de reír como una hiena, y después de unos pocos minutos en compañía del payaso, el temperamento notorio de Severus lo estaba superando, y se fue.

Snape, en años posteriores, lidió con un tipo diferente de payaso loco, y máscaras, que a menudo, en público, estaban llenas de encanto, pero con sus compañeros, eran aterradoras. Desarrolló una aversión comprensible a los payasos.

En Le Cirque de Merveille había payasos, pero apenas estaban en el calibre de aquellos en el circo muggle. No eran payasos, a los ojos de Snape, sino artistas elaboradamente disfrazados que se parecían más al Arlequín o los bufones de los reyes. Hicieron de todo, desde bailar en el Cable Invisible hasta un notable ballet en el aire, en escobas tan coloridas como cualquiera de los artistas.

Tan fascinado como estaba Snape, mayormente disfrutó las expresiones que pasaron por la cara de su hijo mientras Harry miraba el espectáculo. Hubo muchísimos y tantos al igual que hubo jadeos, y espontáneamente se alzaron los aplausos después de una pirueta particular, o un salto, o acrobacias realzadas por la magia. Lo que encontró aún más... entrañable... fue que Harry, después de varios minutos sentado al lado de Draco se había movido para sentarse junto a su padre para poder hacerle un aluvión de preguntas excitadas _"¿Lo viste, papá?”, “¿No es sorprendente, papá?”_ y su favorito _“¡Necesitamos aprender ese hechizo en la escuela, papá!”_.

Lo más destacado de Le Cirque de Merveille fue un duelo impresionante que comenzó en la oscuridad y fue abierto por espirales e impresiones danzarinas de magia; cintas, brillo, chispas y rayos. Dos combatientes elaboradamente vestidos, uno en blanco prístino y con una corona de plata en la cabeza (si eran brujos o magos, nadie podría decirlo) y uno en gris oscuro con una corona de plata que se retorcía terriblemente, estaban en el centro del escenario . Mientras los dos gobernantes luchaban, más partidarios, en blanco o en gris, se unieron en la batalla no solo desde el suelo sino también desde el aire.

Cuando los hechizos golpearon, hubo explosiones y bangs, junto con un acompañamiento cacofónico de música. No había un ojo en el público en otra parte, ya que la gran batalla se libró en una coreografiada, vertiginosa danza de la vida y la muerte. Finalmente, el regente de blanco triunfó cuando el regente en gris fue golpeado por un hechizo de plata y oro que lo hizo estallar en una lluvia de ceniza gris plateada. El teatro fue sacudido por la explosión atronadora que retumbó en todos los asientos del lugar.

Harry soltó un grito y el regazo de Snape se llenó repentinamente con lo que esperaba, un chico asustado. Frunciendo el ceño mientras las luces se atenuaban brevemente y luego volvían con el triunfante regente blanco y su ejército, Snape sacó su varita y lanzó un _Lumos_ muy bajo para poder mirar al rostro de su hijo. Se sorprendió al ver que las mejillas de Harry estaban enrojecidas por la emoción, y sus ojos verdes eran grandes y brillantes, aún deslumbrados por la falsa batalla debajo de ellos.

—¡Guau! —Respiró Harry mientras volteaba a mirar por encima del hombro a los artistas que ahora se inclinaban, tanto blancos como grises.

Snape, aunque contento de que Harry no haya entrado en pánico, frunció el ceño con desagrado. La batalla, para él, había sido demasiado reminiscente de los duelos más pequeños que habían tenido lugar entre los seguidores de Voldemort y los Aurores antes de la muerte de los padres de Harry. Le trajo a la mente al Maestro de Pociones que en su futuro habría una batalla entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, asumiendo que el Señor Oscuro no pudiera ser tratado ahora. Sin embargo, en esa batalla, muchos podrían morir y no volverían para hacer una reverencia. Pesaba sobre el corazón de Snape y rápidamente abrazó a su hijo antes de que todas las luces se encendieran para permitir que la audiencia se fuera.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El almuerzo fue en un pequeño restaurante que olía a primavera, en pleno invierno. Los dos muchachos comieron sus sándwiches con una charla intercalada con anécdotas sobre el circo. Snape se había pedido un espresso muy amargo en el que había metido una Poción Calmante. Lucius había notado este gesto furtivo y sobre su vichyssoise observó cuidadosamente al mago más joven.

Lucius no se arrepintió de su elección de entretenimiento para sus invitados, aunque honestamente no había esperado tanta melancolía por parte de Snape. Después de todo, miró la batalla, una que había visto en varias formas con Draco, como una catarsis. Lo tomó como un recordatorio de que, finalmente, la Luz triunfaría.

Sin embargo, Snape estaba preocupado por los recuerdos que la falsa batalla había provocado. Harry, balbuceando alegremente con Draco como los niños sobre tales teatros, era inocente de lo que tal violencia llegaría a significar en su joven vida si Voldemort no fuera tratado rápidamente; de una vez por todas.

—Severus… —Lucius se había levantado y Snape miró al pálido mago.

—¿Papá? —Preguntó Harry, mirando a su padre para ver si todo estaba bien. Draco se hizo eco de la mirada al mirar a su padre.

—Papá, ¿está todo bien? —Preguntó Draco.

—Dragón—Dijo Lucius sacando su bolso del bolsillo y sacando un puñado de hoces—Tú y Harry vayan y consigan lo que quieran de postre. Necesito hablar con Severus. Nos encontraremos afuera—.

Draco, feliz por la excusa de algo dulce, se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia el bonito mostrador que contenía todos los postres extravagantes en exhibición. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba con él, patinó hasta detenerse, se giró y corrió hacia atrás—¡Harry! —.

Harry se levantó, pero se detuvo al levantar la vista, una vez más, hacia su padre—¿Papá? —Preguntó un poco más suavemente.

—Ve, Harry. Lucius y yo vamos a hablar—.

Asegurado por su padre, Harry siguió a su amigo. Snape miró preocupado a su hijo hasta que Lucius tiró de forma inusual en su manga. Molesto, pero preguntándose qué quería el mago más viejo, el Maestro de Pociones lo siguió hasta el exterior del restaurante.

—Qué... —Comenzó Snape con irritación en su voz, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente.

—A veces puedes ser muy deprimente, Severus—Regañó Lucius. Snape miró oscuramente confundido—Deja que Harry sea un niño y olvida el pasado—Fue recibido en respuesta con solo otro ceño fruncido. Lucius le lanzó al joven una mirada glacial—No pienses que eres el único con pesadillas, amigo mío. Recuerda, las mías son muy similares a las tuyas—.

—¿Entonces dices que debería olvidar el pasado y enfrentarme alegremente al mañana? —Espetó Snape con irritación.

—Todos nosotros debemos ser tan afortunados de olvidar el pasado—Respondió Lucius en voz baja—Pero eso no es lo que quise decir. Nuestro futuro no está escrito en piedra y esa gran batalla que Dumbledore parece anticipar entre Harry y el Señor Oscuro no tendrá lugar si tenemos algo que decir al respecto—.

—No, no lo hará, Lucius. No quiero que Harry crezca con mis pesadillas. Lo viste mientras miraba esa batalla. Estaba cantando con la multitud, despreocupado de que esas batallas sean reales—La voz de Snape bajó con su frustración—Una y otra vez ocurren, y la muerte no es hermosa luz y espirales de colores brillantes. Es sangrienta, y atemorizante, y no hay cadáveres que levantar, sin mancha, sin heridas terribles, y listos para un nuevo día—

—Entonces… —Sonrió a Lucius con una sonrisa torcida—¿pondrías las pesadillas en la cabeza de tu hijo solo para salvarlo de lo que otros podrían hacer? —.

—¿Te importaría cambiar más mis palabras? —Se burló el joven mago—Quiero proteger a mi hijo de la verdad, pero tampoco quiero que se deleite en la falsedad, que se convierta en un Gryffindor que no se detiene a pensar en la realidad que tiene delante—Snape repentinamente se alejó de Lucius y caminó unos pocos pasos por el camino mientras se ajustaba su capa de invierno sobre sus hombros. Luego se volvió y retrocedió—No sé qué pensar—Snape se mordió lentamente—Deseo mantener a Harry alejado de tales cosas, pero al mismo tiempo no deseo pintar la verdad en un hermoso espectáculo—Pellizcando el puente de su nariz, inclinó la cabeza, dejando que su cabello cayera sobre cada lado de su rostro—El Señor Oscuro quiere a mi hijo muerto, y Dumbledore quiere convertir a Harry en un santo martirizado por la Luz. Simplemente quiero lo que él desea, Lucius... —Snape levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró a los ojos grises de hielo de su amigo —Quiero que sea solo Harry. Un niño pequeño al que le gusta dibujar y pintar, volar en su escoba, jugar con sus amigos, estudiar mucho y sacar buenas notas... —.

—Quieres lo que cualquier padre quiere para su hijo, mi amigo—Lucius habló en voz baja mientras miraba hacia el restaurante y veía a Draco pagando su postre y el de Harry.

Sintiéndose dolido, y conflictivo por dentro, Snape se negó a mostrarlo y miró estoicamente a Lucius. La mano del mago más viejo, nuevamente en su manga, se agarró a su brazo de repente, y con fuerza.

—Este es un momento de dificultad, Severus—Siseó Lucius en voz baja—Somos como fuimos una vez, desconfiamos de los demás y, a veces, uno del otro. Sin embargo, también somos padres y esos son nuestros hijos. Independientemente de las tormentas que nos rodean, debemos hacer todo lo que podamos para hacer que sus vidas sean normales ya sea eso la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch o un postre especial, o la vista espectacular de una batalla de fantasía—Lucius soltó el antebrazo de Snape. Su postura se tensó cuando tiró con exagerada falta de necesidad sobre el guante en una mano. Forzando una falsa alegría deliberadamente insincera en su voz, Lucius sonrió indulgentemente y habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que los transeúntes escucharan—Sé que está en tu naturaleza ser un hombre oscuro y severo, Severus, pero haz un esfuerzo por Harry—Su voz contenía ese encanto que tan a menudo irritaba a Snape, ya que a menudo se dirigía a aquellos que Lucius sentía debajo de él—Tenemos una hora y media antes de encontrarnos con las damas, y Draco ha estado desesperado por visitar la tienda de juguetes de Geppetto—.

Snape se burló de Lucius, insultado por la “reprimenda pública”. Una mirada repentina y dura apenas enmascarada por la sonrisa “públicamente encantadora” fue dirigida en advertencia hacia el Maestro de Pociones—Actúa bien, Severus, o me veré obligado a decirles a los niños lo bien que cantas Frère Jacques—.

Snape ni se rió, ni sonrió a la burla, porque sabía que aunque sonara ridículo e inofensivo para una bruja con sus dos hijas caminando, no era una broma. Lucius subrayaría su punto con la maldición más molesta posible si Snape no se preparaba y terminaba con la melancolía.

Snape asintió con la cabeza al viejo mago justo cuando los chicos salían con sus postres; confecciones de helado a pesar del frío, aire invernal. Lucius colmó de alegría a los dos jóvenes y los reunió a cada lado de él y los empujó por los adoquines cubiertos de nieve.

—Hay una tienda de juguetes maravillosa, Harry, que creo que encontrarás fascinante… —Comenzó Lucius mientras su voz se desvanecía rápidamente mientras los tres magos se adelantaban.

Snape, permitiendo que su mueca permaneciera en su lugar, principalmente por pura terquedad, finalmente dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Lucius tenía razón. Snape no podía darle a Harry la infancia normal que quería si su padre siempre estuviera preocupado con las sombras que los rodeaban. Cuando estuviera solo, o con otros adultos, Snape se preocuparía, pero cuando estuviera con Harry, él estaría allí para él; como su padre

Mientras se cepillaba la nieve en su capa, el Maestro de Pociones se libró de sus preocupaciones sobre el pasado pestilente detrás de su escudo Oclumántico y se adelantó para encontrarse con Draco, Lucius y Harry. Lucius le lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo.

—¿Geppetto, Severus? —Preguntó Lucius, aunque Snape podía escuchar la amenaza implícita de comportarse, o de lo contrario, sonaba en su mente.

El Maestro de Pociones ignoró al Malfoy mayor mientras se ponía al lado de su hijo para caminar junto a él. Después de varios momentos, Snape sintió que su corazón se relajaba un poco cuando Harry, tan perceptivo como siempre, deslizó su mano enguantada en la de su padre, le sonrió y luego le ofreció su helado.

—¿Te gustaría algo, papá? —Preguntó Harry—Es de crema de fresa con centro de cereza—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape odiaba la tienda de juguetes de Geppetto. Todos los niños que gritaban y decían oohh y ahhs y gritaban por las atenciones de los padres o hermanos era el caos de la Fiesta de Bienvenida en Hogwarts una docena de veces. El ruido fue agregado por los juguetes mismos; una perturbación única donde las cosas sonaban o no, tocaban melodías tontas, chorreaban cosas desordenadas o eructaban humo. Volaron en el aire, se deslizaron más allá de sus orejas, o avanzaron lo suficientemente cerca de sus pies a lo largo del piso para casi tropezar con él.

Sin embargo, un niño se sentía a gusto en la tienda con todas las cosas maravillosas que ver, observar o participar. Para una bruja o un mago adulto, Geppetto era un ejercicio de extrema paciencia, del que Snape tenía muy poca.

Le hizo bien ver que Harry había saltado a la refriega con todos los otros niños. Aun así, mantuvo un ojo lo más cercano posible al niño. Harry aún se estremecía ante los toques accidentales, y todavía era muy cauteloso con todos los adultos en los que no confiaba. No necesariamente era algo malo, en opinión de Snape, esa vigilancia podría hacer que un mago fuera más hábil. Sin embargo, en Harry, hasta que pudiera controlarlo, el estremecimiento, la necesidad de correr y esconderse, o los flashbacks, solo hacían vulnerable al niño. Snape notó que Harry se mantenía cerca de Draco, y no dejaba a su padre fuera de su vista.

Una mirada al patricio le informó a Snape que Lucius era viejo en este negocio de compra de juguetes. De alguna manera había logrado, sin lanzar un hechizo, crear una pequeña isla de paz a su alrededor donde nadie, niño o juguete rebelde, pasaba dentro de su esfera.

Snape golpeó con fuerza a un hada de madera que tiró con bastante crueldad de un mechón de su cabello. El insípido juguete se rió.

—Si fueras una verdadera hada… —Gruñó por lo bajo al burlón juguete—Tendrías dientes que podrían masticar los huesos de tus enemigos—En respuesta, el hada de madera rió, y justo antes de que Snape pudiera golpearlo nuevamente, se volteó fuera de su alcance.

Odiando todas las cosas caprichosas, Snape miró por encima de todas las cabezas más cortas debajo de él en busca de su hijo, o de Draco. No podía ver a ninguno de los dos e hizo una mueca sabiendo que tendría que aventurarse aún más en el alegre lío que tenía delante.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry no pudo superar la magnificencia que era la tienda de juguetes de Geppetto. El circo fue realmente especial, pero solo se podía ver desde un asiento en la audiencia. En la tienda de juguetes, uno estaba justo en medio de todo el brillo y el esplendor ruidoso. Astutamente, siguiendo el ejemplo de Draco, Harry tocó, levantó, examinó y finalmente activó los juguetes que tenía delante. Un Torbellino voló por encima de ellos y arrojó una cascada de destellos de arco iris que se desvaneció antes de que alguien los tocara. Dos, pequeños caballeros a caballo, fueron establecidos por Draco en una justa mientras que un loco tonto saltaba de risa locamente. A Harry no le importaba el Loco. Parecía un poco espeluznante con su cara excesivamente maquillada y su risa maniática.

A medida que se adentraron en la tienda, el parloteo de Draco se convirtió en un zumbido desvanecido, que pronto desapareció por completo.

La atención de Harry había quedado atrapada en un fino juego de tintas con siete plumas con puntas plateadas de distintos tamaños que solo estaban destinadas al dibujo. Draco, que no tenía ningún interés en todos los materiales artísticos que los rodeaban, había permitido que los jugadores de Quidditch en miniatura que se inspiraban en jugadores reales y profesionales tomaran su propia atención. Los había estado recolectando desde que tenía diez años y fueron vendidos exclusivamente por Geppetto.

El set de dibujo realmente era algo exquisito y Harry no podía apartar la mirada de él. Las botellas de tinta eran bolas de cristal casi redondeadas con fondos planos. El color de cada tinta se mostraba a través del cristal dando a cada botella la apariencia de una joya facetada. Las tapas eran dragones de plata afiligranada, cada uno diferente. Las botellas, como se señaló en una nota escrita en la tapa interior de la caja que albergaba el set de dibujo, se hechizaron como botellas sin derrames. La descripción inscrita también señaló que cada pluma había sido hecha a mano por el maestro artista, Pierre Sojourn de Giverny. Un ejemplo del propio trabajo del artista adornaba la tapa de la caja. El dibujo a pluma y tinta era de un hermoso campo de trigo salpicado de flores coloridas y diminutas, y una pequeña y pintoresca iglesia de piedra vieja en la distancia.

Harry suspiró. Abriendo la caja una vez más, sus ojos se movieron sobre cada botella, cada pluma que estaba hecha de una pluma diferente de búho, cuervo, paloma, grifo, hipogrifo, pegaso y un pájaro de fuego ruso. Muy tímidamente, el dedo de Harry acarició la hermosa y brillante pluma de ave de fuego.

—Harry, ¡ahí estás! —.

Harry saltó ante el sonido inesperado de la voz de su padre detrás de él. Se volvió y sonrió, y Snape notó el brillo en la mirada viridiana de su hijo, el rubor excitado en sus mejillas.

—¿No es grandioso, papá? ¡Hay como... de todo aquí! ¡Y más, también...! —Harry balbuceó unas pocas oraciones más incomprensibles que de repente se unieron.

—Harry. Toma un respiro antes de hiperventilar—Ordenó Snape severamente.

Harry respiró hondo e intentó contarle a su padre sobre un conjunto de piedras que un niño podría construir... lo que sea que fuera, se perdió una vez más en balbuceos excitados e infantiles.

Snape atrapó a Harry por el hombro—Harry. Respira como yo te enseñé para tus lecciones. Ahora—.

Harry resopló y dejó escapar un poco de disgusto. Sabía que su padre era implacable a veces, por lo que era mejor solo complacerlo. Entonces, Harry respiró, un poco demasiado errático al principio, pero después de una mirada aguda de su Hombre Oscuro, se concentró en respirar adecuadamente.

Mientras su aliento entraba y salía lentamente, el rubor se desvaneció de las mejillas de Harry, luciendo menos febril. Finalmente, Harry sonrió. Él se sintió mejor. No tanto como si fuera a flotar como una de la docena de globos aerostáticos en miniatura que flotaban en la tienda de juguetes.

—Papá… —Susurró Harry en voz baja, todavía sonriendo—¡Esta tienda es fantástica! —.

—¿Mejor que, digamos, Suministros de Calidad de Quidditch? —Sonrió burlonamente Snape.

Por solo un segundo, Harry pareció estar en conflicto mientras trataba de adivinar la respuesta correcta. Después de un rato, se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada—Bueno, Suministros de Calidad de Quidditch es el mejor en lo que hacen, pero para los juguetes, siempre quiero venir aquí—Girándose, tocó el bello dibujo una vez más. Sabía que era terriblemente caro, con toda esa plata y plumas de animales mágicos.

Snape apartó a su hijo de todos los materiales de arte—Ve a buscar algo para hoy, idiota sin aliento—Harry sonrió, y se volvió hacia la multitud de niños que gritaban llamando a Draco.

Lucius se acercó a Snape para ver a Harry y Draco revisando una caja de cartas coleccionables de brujas y magos.

—Ahh, Severus Snape en una tienda de juguetes—Le gritó Lucius—¿No sería una oportunidad para una fotografía para un intrépido periodista? —.

Snape se burló deliberadamente del hombre a su lado—Como si Lucius Malfoy en una juguetería tampoco fuera un golpe así—.

Lucius se rió y aplaudió contra el hombro de Snape—He tenido práctica, Severus. Tiendas de juguetes, tiendas de Quidditch, heladerías, tiendas de golosinas. Te haré saber que es una dura prueba mantener la dignidad mientras el hijo tiene su noción del Cielo—.

Snape resopló y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Una pequeña niña chocó con él y miró hacia ella. Mientras miraba al imponente mago, todos vestidos con su uniforme negro, su boca se abrió en una “O”, y sus ojos se agrandaron—¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Es un verdadero vampiro! —.

Snape, seguramente insultado, siseó a la niña y ella giró para desaparecer nuevamente en el caos de los niños. Lucius se rió, sosteniendo su mano contra su vientre mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de un ojo.

—Si yo fuera un vampiro—Gruñó Snape al ridículo patricio a su lado—Yo alegremente drenaría cada gota de tu sangre prístina—Tres niños más, al escuchar al Maestro de Pociones, chillaron de miedo y huyeron. Snape sonrió. Incluso en una tienda de juguetes en París, Francia... todavía era un terror.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Una vez fuera del salón, Hermione se permitió mirar todo lo posible a su alrededor. Toda la calle había sido decorada para la Navidad con hojas perennes, acebo y hiedra, luces infinitas y coloridas. Sonrió al ver todas las tiendas con sus preciosas exhibiciones para tentar el ojo, y luego su mirada se posó en una librería. Comenzó a hacerlo automáticamente, pero se detuvo porque le habían dicho que esperara. Ella esperó, pero ni una vez quitó los ojos de la tienda sin pretensiones.

Cuando Narcissa salió del salón, vio justo donde los ojos de Hermione estaban hipnotizados. Tocó el hombro de la chica para romper el hechizo—Primero tenemos que comer un poco, Hermione, y luego, si deseas visitar la librería, lo haremos—.

Hermione estaba un poco decepcionada por tener que esperar, pero admitió que estaba hambrienta después de todas esas compras de vestidos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que eso sería tan agotador de hacer?

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Incluso después de Geppetto y encontrarse con Narcissa y Hermione en una vieja y polvorienta librería, había habido más cosas por hacer. Harry sintió que los Malfoy nunca dejarían de comprar y justo antes de la cena, el agotamiento de cada niño se había manifestado con malhumor. Lo peor había sido una pelea entre Draco y Hermione sobre una bonita chuchería que, cuando se exponía a la luz del sol, captaba la luz y la dividía en patrones caleidoscópicos de color. Harry ignoró a sus dos amigos mientras Lucius disolvía la pelea mientras sacaba a sus hijos de la tienda por los collares de sus capas. Narcissa dijo que era hora de regresar a la mansión, y lo hicieron. Para entonces, Harry había sido levantado por los brazos de su padre, profundamente dormido.

Los adultos se despidieron silenciosamente, y Snape atravesó el Flu de los Malfoy, y regresó a la cabaña donde acostó a su hijo, y luego a sí mismo.

* * *

**_23 De Diciembre De 1991, Lunes_ **

El día siguiente anunció más compras cuando Snape y Harry fueron a Hogsmeade a hacer sus compras de Navidad. Snape nunca le había comprado a nadie más que a Draco un regalo para la temporada. Snape tampoco había pensado mucho en los juguetes simples que compró en el catálogo de búhos y supuso que esos juguetes habían desaparecido hacía tiempo. Con Harry en su vida ahora, Snape descubrió que, según las expectativas de su hijo, ¡ahora estaba obligado a comprar regalos para TODOS! Snape anuló esa declaración exuberante esa mañana diciéndole a su hijo que obtendría algo para Narcissa y Lucius, y luego para Draco y Hermione, y eso sería todo.

Hogsmeade había estado tan abarrotado como esperaba Snape. Después de caminar dificultosamente de tienda en tienda, después de dos horas, estaba listo para una siesta. Harry estaba listo para ir a más tiendas. Snape sabía que Harry había terminado sus compras y probablemente rebotaba en las ciruelas de azúcar que había consumido en Honeydukes. Era hora de llevar a su niño que rebotaba a casa y de conseguirle una cena tranquilizadora.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Lunes Por La Noche, Necesitamos Un Árbol, Ahora_ **

Los dos Snapes acababan de cenar y se relajaban junto al fuego. Harry estaba mirando alrededor de la gran sala principal de la cabaña mientras Snape tenía su nariz en alguna revista de Pociones.

Un pequeño suspiro hizo que Snape se detuviera en su lectura. Cuando nada parecía seguir, volvió al artículo que describía los nuevos avances en Pociones. Estaba a un tercio del camino a través del artículo cuando otro suspiro, esta vez un poco más forzado, rompió su concentración. Snape miró a su hijo que estaba sentado en el sofá, sus ojos lentamente mirando alrededor de las paredes de su casa.

—¿Tienes algo en mente, Harry? —Preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Está un poco desnudo aquí—Dijo el pequeño niño de la mejor manera indiferente que hizo que Snape se riera ligeramente.

Snape le dio a la gran sala principal una mirada superficial y de reojo—¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. ¿Crees que necesitamos una pintura o dos? ¿Algo de nuestro artista de la casa? —Snape le dio a su hijo un breve guiño y Harry sonrió.

—Puedo hacerlo, papá, pero ¿sabes? Es Navidad. ¿No deberíamos tener un árbol y algunas luces parpadeantes? —El tono de Harry hizo todo lo posible por ser serio e informal al preguntar, pero cuando Snape miró a su hijo, pudo notar una tensa sensación de autocontrol en la actitud del niño y una mirada de esperanza en los ojos de su hijo.

Era esa la esperanza que el Maestro de Pociones sabía que podría ser destrozada fácilmente por su respuesta incorrecta. La esperanza en los ojos del niño pequeño había estado allí, año tras año, oscureciendo cada año que sus parientes horribles retenían las simples alegrías de Navidad de su sobrino como una especie de castigo por su existencia. Esa frágil esperanza que vibraba de forma bastante perceptible a través del cuerpo de Harry nunca se volvería a mostrar, a nadie nunca más, si Snape no decía lo correcto.

Snape no lastimaría a su hijo por nada del mundo, por lo que permitió que una lenta sonrisa se adueñara de su rostro mientras dejaba el periódico—¿Alguna vez has cortado tu propio árbol de Navidad, Harry? —.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron maravillosamente cuando una sonrisa rompió a través de esa esperanza, ese deseo que finalmente había sido respondido de la manera en que siempre había querido escucharlo. Prácticamente saltó del sofá, corrió hacia el gancho donde aguardaba su capa, su sombrero y sus guantes, y se vistió antes de que su padre pudiera respirar. Harry arrebató la ropa de invierno de su padre y corrió hacia él con su paquete.

—¿Ahora? —Preguntó Snape, un poco desprevenido. Eran poco más de las siete del reloj, pero esperaba tener a su hijo tranquilo y listo para ir a la cama, sin andar por el campo en busca de un árbol de Navidad.

—¿Dónde vamos a conseguir un árbol, papá? —.

Snape entendió el punto en la voz ansiosa y el lenguaje corporal de su hijo. Se necesitaba un árbol. Ahora.

Snape no dudó cuando se levantó y se vistió con gusto. Luego se detuvo por un momento, pensando en un lugar que tenía árboles, y que estaría abierto a esta hora de la noche. Tirando de Harry a su lado, desaparecieron de la cabaña.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_La Granja De Árboles De Navidad_ **

Snape tuvo que admitir que la Navidad cuando él era un niño había tenido poco significado para él hasta que conoció a Lily. Su padre solía estar demasiado borracho durante las vacaciones como para estar realmente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor para hacer algo que se acercara a la fiesta. En cuanto a su madre, Eileen parecía elegir siempre la Navidad como el momento de lamentar su destino, y la pérdida de su propia familia miserable que no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

Los Evans, sin embargo, estaban felices de incluir al joven Severus en sus actividades navideñas. Mientras Severus aprendió de Lea cómo hacer pastel de calabaza con especias, Lily le enseñó a su amigo a hacer cuerdas de guirnaldas de palomitas de maíz, arándanos y pequeños trozos de naranja fragante y seca. Alrededor de una semana antes del día de Navidad, Gus Evans hizo que Lily y Severus se abrigaran cálidamente (Petunia estaba demasiado ocupada para una cosa tan infantil) y condujeron unos cuantos kilómetros en la camioneta de Gus hacia una granja de árboles de Navidad local.

Lily y Severus corrían entre los árboles cubiertos de nieve, examinando cada uno para asegurarse de que encontraran el correcto. Cuando fue descubierto, Gus cortó el árbol y luego los tres lo llevaron de vuelta al gran granero donde el árbol era envuelto en un remolino de red de plástico. Antes de irse, los tres se sentaron en el granero con otras familias, bebiendo sidra de manzana caliente para calentar sus entrañas.

Snape no sabía si la granja de árboles aún existía, por lo que, por si acaso, no se había aparecido a una distancia considerable de donde él recordaba que estaba. La señal de autos estacionados afuera de una vieja valla de madera torcida que dividía la granja de árboles del largo camino rural, era una señal de que la granja de árboles todavía estaba en actividad. Harry agarró la mano de su padre con un chillido, y antes de que Snape pudiera arrebatarle la desaparición de su dignidad, ambos corrieron hacia la Granja de Árboles de Navidad.

Una vez que cruzó la puerta, Snape reinó en su dignidad y su aliento, y atrapó a su hijo—Reduce la velocidad, Harry—Sonrió mientras respiraba varias veces—Hay mucho que hacer aquí. Primero el granero—Y señaló hacia la estructura alta y roja que dominaba la granja.

Harry hizo todo lo posible para enfriar su entusiasmo, pero apenas. Sus ojos pasaron del granero, a la parte superior de docenas de árboles justo al lado de él, a familias que estaban cargando sus árboles en sus autos. Las familias se reían, algunos cantaban villancicos.

—¡Adornad vuestra morada! —Harry cantó, un poco desafinado—¡La, la, la, la, la! —Cogió la mano de su padre otra vez y tiró, solo un poco. Su padre caminaba demasiado despacio hacia el granero.

Snape hizo una mueca cuando más “Adornad vuestra morada” se confundió irremediablemente con “Blanca navidad”, y algo sombrío sobre “ardillas ardiendo en un fuego abierto” asaltaron sus oídos.

—¡Felices fiestas! —Les dijo una mujer de mejillas color cereza con su pelo blanco en un moño suave. Ella le tendió una galleta de jengibre a Harry y otra a Snape.

Snape tomó el pan de jengibre con forma de hombre caprichoso, y luego estudió a la anciana. Estaba un poco sorprendido de darse cuenta de que esta era la misma mujer que había saludado a él y Lily cuando eran niños. Ella había sido más delgada, en ese entonces, y su cabello había sido marrón oscuro, en lugar de blanco.

—Señora Doran—Saludó Snape a la mujer.

Su sonrisa se amplió, haciendo que sus mejillas de manzana se redondearan. Luego entrecerró un poco al alto hombre de cabello oscuro frente a ella. El reconocimiento amaneció lentamente en sus ojos—¡Dios mío! ¡Si no es el pequeño Sevvy! —.

Snape frunció el ceño, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color mientras tosía por el apodo que no había escuchado en años. Realmente no había esperado que la mujer lo recordara, y más bien lo desconcertaba como lo hacía con solo unas pocas visitas, una cada año hasta que él y Lily se separaron a la edad de 15 años.

—Severus Snape—Corrigió, un poco formalmente. Luego sintió un insistente tirón en su mano, y atrajo a su hijo hacia adelante frente a él—Mi hijo, Harry. Nunca antes había ido a cazar árboles—.

La señora Doran se inclinó levemente para prestar atención a Harry. Ella sacó una mano enguantada—Encantado de conocerte, Harry—.

Harry vaciló, pero luego tomó la mano que le ofrecía—Encantado de conocerle, señora—.

La señora Doran se levantó y colocó sus manos en sus caderas—Nunca has buscado un árbol, ¿eh? ¿Por qué fue eso? —.

Un poco torpemente, Snape le ofreció una explicación—Vivimos cerca de la escuela donde trabajo y no había una granja de árboles cercana. Desde que le mostré a Harry donde crecimos su madre y yo, decidí que un viaje aquí estaba en orden—.

—¡Bueno! Nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender—Se rió la señora Doran—Entra al granero, Harry y te ayudaremos a empezar—Ella le tendió la mano y Harry la tomó y caminó con ella, medio salto en su paso mientras caminaban. Snape lo siguió, mirando a su hijo con decidido placer.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

A Snape le dieron una sierra de mano para derribar el árbol, y una pequeña lampara Muggle ya que estaba oscuro y no había luces en los árboles. Luego, él y Harry fueron señalados a una sección de la granja donde todos debían hacer su reunión de árboles. Snape era muy crítico con cada árbol, pero Harry estaba mirando rápidamente cada árbol antes de precipitarse al siguiente.

—¿Qué tal este, papá? —Preguntó Harry. Estaba sonriendo, probablemente más ancho de lo que Snape había visto nunca, y sus mejillas y su nariz estaban rojas por el frío en el aire y la emoción.

Snape estudió el árbol que Harry había señalado—Es bastante alto—Dijo con profunda consideración.

—¿Es demasiado grande para la cabaña? —Harry había adoptado inconscientemente la misma posición de estudios en la que se encontraba su padre.

—Creo que necesitamos algo un poco más corto—Sugirió Snape con un acento—¿Un poco más redondo, también? ¿Qué piensas, Harry? —.

Los labios de Harry se adelgazaron en el árbol, luego asintió—Sí. Está bien, papá. ¿Puedo tener la lampara? —Snape le entregó el artilugio muggle y dio un paso atrás como un conejo asustado, Harry corrió en zigzag alrededor de al menos cuatro árboles más. Snape, sabiendo que sería inútil tratar de mantener el ritmo, permaneció en su lugar, sonriendo plácidamente entre los árboles, mientras esperaba el inevitable grito de su hijo.

Dos veces más, se desarrolló un escenario similar hasta que se encontró el árbol absolutamente perfecto. Snape, que no tenía intención de usar la sierra muggle, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie para ver sus acciones mientras sacaba su varita de su manga y lanzaba un hechizo de corte preciso que cortaba el árbol de sus raíces. Mientras caía, Harry se apartó del camino. Snape atrapó el árbol, y luego con Harry agarrándose firmemente sobre varias ramas, arrastraron el árbol hasta el granero.

Uno de los empleados de la señora Doran se acercó y levantó el árbol sobre su hombro, y por un momento Harry se sorprendió por la fuerza del hombre—¡Nunca he visto a Hagrid hacer eso! —Él jadeó con asombro.

Snape bromeó—Los árboles de Hogwarts tienden a ser mucho más grandes que nuestro Guardián, Harry. Creo que incluso él podría ser aplastado debajo de uno de ellos sí intentara llevarlos así—.

Harry rió disimuladamente, y Snape sonrió. Luego observaron cómo su árbol era colocado primero a través de una máquina mecánica que envolvía el árbol en una red de plástico blanco más rápido de lo que uno podía parpadear.

—¿Quieren un poco de sidra? —Preguntó el muggle grande y corpulento.

—Sí—Respondió Snape—Creo que la tomaremos—.

El hombre asintió mientras arrebataba una gran etiqueta roja de un montón de etiquetas—¿Nombre, entonces? —.

—¡Snape! —Proveyó Harry. Observó de cerca cómo el trabajador escribía su nombre con tinta negra, luego ataba la etiqueta al árbol y la arrojaba a una pila de árboles—¡Gracias Señor! —Sonrió Harry, una vez que estuvo seguro de que nadie podría tomar su árbol.

El trabajador le entregó un recibo a Snape y le indicó—Puede pagar por su árbol después de la sidra, señor—.

Snape le dio un asentimiento al hombre, y luego dirigió a su hijo hacia el gran establo rojo. Fueron recibidos por la señora Doran quien sonrió y los dirigió a una tosca mesa redonda hecha con el fondo de un barril. Dos pequeños barriles se habían convertido en toscas sillas en las que Harry y Snape se sentaron. Antes de darse cuenta, ambos tenían las manos ahuecadas alrededor de grandes y humeantes tazas de sidra de manzana especiada con canela.

Harry sonrió por el borde de su sidra a su padre—Esto es genial, papá—.

Snape le dio a su hijo una mueca de sonrisa, una pequeña que se alzaba en la esquina de su boca—Entonces lo apruebas, ¿verdad? —.

Harry asintió y sopló su aliento sobre su sidra—Entonces, ¿tú y mamá vinieron aquí cuando eran niños? La señora Doran parecía conocerte—.

—Sí. Durante unos años tu abuelo, Gus, nos trajo a Lily y a mí aquí cuando éramos niños. Me complace ver que la antigua granja todavía está prosperando—Señaló Snape mientras tomaba un momento para dibujar en el aroma siempre presente de pino que tan fuertemente le recordó su infancia.

—¿Celebraste la Navidad con tus padres? —Harry preguntó cuidadosamente, sus brillantes ojos verdes observando a su padre con intenso escrutinio.

Snape simplemente negó con la cabeza. Luego, después de un sorbo de sidra, añadió—Realmente no pensé demasiado en la temporada de vacaciones hasta que tu madre fue mi amiga—Su sonrisa era melancólica, cuando terminó—Creo que la Navidad fue una de las fiestas favoritas de Lily—.

Harry se animó ante ese sentimiento y sonrió ante su sidra, antes de levantar su mirada—Creo que es la mía también, papá—.

Snape miró a su hijo que todavía lo miraba con esos ojos verdes brillantes que eran tan parecidos a los de Lily. Solo que, en los ojos de Harry, había un brillo de satisfacción y una calidez de amor que era solo para él. Snape volvió a sorber su sidra, pero sabía que la calidez que sentía alrededor de su corazón no era por la bebida.

* * *

**_24 De Diciembre De 1991, Martes_ **

Harry tiró del almidonado cuello de su túnica de gala mientras se sentaba en una silla tapizada de satén verde y crema de pino blanco en el ala de la familia Malfoy. A su lado, también tirando de su cuello, pero con un poco más de sutileza, estaba Draco.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —Preguntó Harry, su voz se calló en la gran habitación que era tan grande como la habitación principal en la cabaña.

—Madre está preparándola—Dijo Draco—No podremos verla hasta la Ceremonia de Nombramiento—.

—Entonces, ¿dónde se fue mi papá con tu papá? —Harry soltó un pequeño bufido de molestia. Se sentía como si hubieran estado esperando por siempre.

Draco consideró la pregunta y luego respondió—Creo que tu papá va a tomar el lugar de Abraxas—.

Eso no respondió nada y Harry frunció el ceño a su amigo. Draco ignoró la petulancia de Harry y se movió hacia el gran árbol de Navidad de los Malfoy. La parte superior, con una sugerente representación de la diosa Circe, brillaba con los colores del arco iris. Debajo de ella, las ramas del árbol estaban inclinadas en plata, y estaba meticulosamente decorado con adornos de cristal de hipogrifos, dragones, otras criaturas fantásticas y bolas redondas que estaban pintadas con varias escenas en movimiento de las aldeas del viejo mundo.

Harry siguió a Draco para estudiar el árbol. Pensó que era bonito y brillante, pero el árbol que él y su padre habían decorado era mucho más hermoso.

—Yo y papá cortamos nuestro propio árbol anoche—Dijo Harry en un recuerdo—También bebimos sidra en la granja de árboles, y luego llevamos el árbol a casa y lo decoramos como mamá y papá solían decorar el suyo cuando eran niños—.

—¿Como fue eso? —Preguntó Draco, genuinamente curioso.

—Hicimos estas largas cadenas de palomitas de maíz, arándanos y algunas naranjas secas que olían muy bien y las pusimos en el árbol—Harry hizo una pantomima con las manos sobre el tendido de las guirnaldas—Como no teníamos luces de hadas, papá usó su varita y la tocó en varios extremos de las ramas y centellearon. ¡Era tan genial! —.

—Papá no permite que los elfos domésticos toquen el árbol, ni los ornamentos, ni siquiera las luces—Dijo Draco mientras le contaba a Harry sobre la decoración de sus árboles—Tenemos que encender las luces, primero, y finalmente tengo que hacer eso, este año—Tocó una cadena de luces de hadas con orgullo—Mi madre y Hermione pusieron la mayoría de los adornos, pero tengo mis propios adornos que papá y mamá me han regalado cada año desde que nací—Señaló un adorno de vidrio soplado blanco plateado de un Pegaso alado. Con mucho cuidado tocó una de las alas—Mi madre me dio este cuando tenía seis años. Casi lo rompo—Draco se estremeció un poco ante el recuerdo y Harry podía decir que su mejor amigo realmente amaba sus adornos.

—¿Hará Hermione sus propios adornos? —Harry preguntó.

—Supongo—Dijo Draco sin ayuda. Harry miró a Draco, y quiso preguntar qué significaba eso.

Lucius entró al salón vestido con un traje finamente hecho a medida. La chaqueta era una chaqueta carmesí oscura con largas colas con una cintura que se abrazó a la cintura alta y delgada del hombre. Los pantalones ajustados eran de suave lana gruesa de color gris claro, y su camisa era de seda blanca prístina con puños de encaje que se derramaban de las mangas de la chaqueta.

—Caballeros—Su voz rompió el silencio—Vengan—.

—¿Dónde está mi padre, señor Malfoy? —Preguntó Harry mientras seguía a Draco.

—Lo verás en un momento, Harry—.

Lucius condujo a los dos chicos por un pasillo corto y bajó por unas escaleras estrechas. Bajaron por otro pasillo sin retratos ni ningún tipo de adornos. Harry no creía que esa fuera un área utilizada a menudo por los Malfoys.

Golpeando su bastón en la puerta a la que llegaron, brilló y se transformó de una puerta blanca, en una pesada puerta de gran edad que había sido manchada por muchos siglos. Se abrió silenciosamente y Harry se detuvo bruscamente al ver la oscura caverna delante de ellos.

—Papá—Habló Draco en voz baja. Había sentido que su amigo se detenía bruscamente y miraba preocupado la mirada afligida del chico.

Lucius rápidamente se dejó caer sobre una rodilla frente al niño, poniendo su bastón en el suelo. Muy suavemente tomó la barbilla de Harry entre sus dedos mientras forzaba cuidadosamente la mirada del chico hacia sus plateados ojos grises.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó en voz baja mientras Draco levantaba una de las manos de Harry entre las suyas.

La lengua de Harry pasó sobre su labio superior y él respiró estremeciéndose—Esta oscuro—La cabeza del niño tembló rápidamente—No quiero entrar allí—Trató de retroceder un paso, pero Draco aún sostenía su mano.

Lucius se giró levemente, recogió su bastón y lo agitó en la entrada. Inmediatamente las antorchas se encendieron y ahogaban la entrada bastante cavernosa en luz amarilla dorada. Luego devolvió su atención al niño cuya respiración había comenzado a equilibrarse cuando las antorchas se iluminaron.

—No hay nada que temer, mi muchacho—Lucius pasó el dorso de los dedos de su mano derecha por la mejilla de Harry—Tu padre está allí, como Narcissa y Hermione—.

Harry finalmente enfocó su mirada en Lucius—¿Mi papá? ¿Está abajo? —.

—Él está—Lucius se puso de pie, y luego tendió una mano hacia el hijo de Snape. Por un momento, Harry dudó, pero luego tomó la mano que le ofrecía y bajó los largos escalones en espiral hacia una cámara redonda.

La cámara era de mármol blanco desde las paredes hasta las siete columnas que sostenían el techo, las paredes y el piso. Antorchas, tres en cada columna, iluminaban la habitación con llamas parpadeantes. Narcissa, con un vestido de seda y encaje color lavanda, estaba junto a Hermione, que vestía un hermoso vestido de terciopelo azul pálido. Ella no levantó la vista hacia Draco, Harry o Lucius.

Snape estaba en el centro de la cámara en un área del piso modestamente elevada. Cuando Harry lo vio, levantó la voz y dijo—¿Papá? —La voz de Harry se hizo eco con una débil vacilación, y Snape, que estaba leyendo un viejo pergamino, se volvió bruscamente ante la preocupación en la voz de su hijo. Snape miró bruscamente a Lucius, y luego, para gran consternación y confusión de Harry, su padre regresó al pergamino. Él se inclinó hacia delante, pero descubrió que el padre de Draco lo había detenido y que todavía le sostenía la mano con firmeza.

Lucius sabía que tenía que calmar la situación, y rápidamente, o la Ceremonia de Nombramiento no se haría esta noche. Con un graznido de protesta sobresaltada por parte de Harry, alzó al niño en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo a pesar de sus intentos de escabullirse.

—¡Detén esto ahora, joven! —Lucius reprendió con una voz baja que silbó levemente.

Harry, que no había tenido a alguien que le hablara como lo hacía su padre, se congeló de repente y miró al mago que lo sostenía con cautela.

—Viste a tu padre, y sabes que no hay nada aquí que te lastime, Harry—Su regaño se suavizó—Tu padre ha consentido gentilmente en... representar... a los antepasados Malfoy y en oficiar la ceremonia—Harry volvió la cabeza para mirar a su padre, que parecía concentrarse únicamente en el rollo que sostenía. Lucius tocó con un dedo la barbilla del chico y llevó su mirada a la suya—Tal papel significa que Severus no debe ser molestado hasta que la ceremonia termine—.

—¿Qué va a pasar? —Preguntó Harry preocupado. Esto era todo tan extraño para él. Raro, incluso. Una voz inoportuna susurró en su mente, _“¡Fenómeno!”_ eso sonaba muy parecido a su tía Petunia. Sus manos se aferraron involuntariamente a los hombros del mago patricio.

En un suave susurro que solo Harry podía oír, Lucius le explicó lo que Snape iba a hacer. Después de varios minutos de explicación, Lucius sintió que el cuerpo de Harry se relajaba y lo dejó caer.

—Está bien, Harry—Sonrió Draco a su amigo. Harry le sonrió débilmente.

La cabeza de Snape se levantó del estudio del pergamino. Echó un vistazo hacia Lucius; una señal entre los dos magos. Lucius condujo a los niños hacia el centro de la cámara. Le indicó a Draco que se moviera al lado de su madre, luego le indicó a Harry que se parara en el costado izquierdo de Hermione, pero entre Snape y los Malfoy. Lucius luego fue a pararse junto a Hermione, a su izquierda.

Harry se sintió como el extraño mago hasta que su padre llamó su atención. Fue una breve mirada, pero había suficiente en la mirada obsidiana del Hombre Oscuro para hacerle saber que estaba bien, y que Snape estaba complacido con él.

Con una repentina floritura, Snape desapareció del pergamino, y levantó los brazos. Habló en voz baja, pero su voz rodeó a todos en la cámara—¡Llamo a los Honorables de Malfoi a bendecir a esta familia y aceptar dentro de su número, a esta buena niña! —.

La cámara retumbó, suavemente. Los ojos de Harry estaban pegados a su padre, que comenzó a brillar con una luz azul sobrenatural. Giró la cabeza para mirar a los Malfoy. Hermione, que parecía muy calmada unos minutos atrás, parecía un poco nerviosa. Sin embargo, Draco, Narcissa y Lucius estaban sonriendo.

>> Hermione Jean Granger—Entonó Snape, su voz sonaba como sus tonos oscuros y sedosos, pero se hizo eco con la cadencia de otras voces. Hermione avanzó medio paso—¿Deseas unirte a la familia Malfoy, con todas las bendiciones que tal relación implicará? —.

La voz de Hermione salió tímidamente, pero cortésmente—Sí, por favor—.

Los brazos de Snape se alzaron hacia abajo hasta que se estiraron frente a él. Hermione se arrodilló, entonces, para que las manos del hechicero estuvieran sobre su cabeza. Una neblina de luz azul flotaba sobre la pequeña bruja.

Luego, la voz múltiple de Snape gritó—Lucius Malfoy, patriarca y señor de Malfoi, ¿aceptas a esta niña tan buena como tu hija? —.

Lucius se adelantó para estar ahora junto a la chica arrodillada—Acepto a esta niña buena como la hija de mi corazón—El mago más viejo se arrodilló junto a Hermione y la niebla azul lo envolvió.

Snape luego se dirigió a Narcissa—Narcissa Malfoy, matriarca y dama de Malfoi, ¿aceptas a esta niña tan buena como tu hija? —.

Narcissa se deslizó hacia adelante y dio una pequeña reverencia respetuosa a los antepasados Malfoy. Ella entonces respondió—Con mucho gusto acepto a esta niña buena como la hija de mi corazón—Le tocó a Narcissa arrodillarse junto a Hermione. La niebla azul luego la abrazó también.

Por último, Snape y los Honorables se dirigieron al miembro más joven de la familia Malfoy—Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lord y Lady Malfoy, ¿aceptas a esta buena niña como tu hermana? —.

Draco dio un paso adelante y tuvo que dar dos pasos hacia atrás para estar junto a su madre. Luego inclinó la cabeza una vez, respectivamente—La aceptaré... quiero decir... esta niña buena como la hermana mi corazón—Draco se arrodilló e hizo una mueca cuando golpeó el suelo de mármol antes de que un Hechizo de Amortiguación lo atrapara. Narcissa lo atrapó antes de que se desplomara de costado, lanzó el Hechizo de Amortiguación, y luego le dio un codazo a su hijo para que se enderezara. Cuando estuvo instalado, la niebla azul flotó hacia abajo, y alrededor de él.

—Buena niña, eres aceptada como hija y hermana en esta familia, y recibirás las bendiciones de tus antepasados una vez que nos digas tu nombre—.

Hermione, cuya cabeza había sido inclinada, la levantó de modo que estaba mirando la mirada oscura de Snape. Ella tragó saliva una vez y luego dijo—He elegido honrar a mi madre con el nombre de una flor. He elegido honrar la herencia francesa de mi padre al elegir la flor que es su flor nacional, y al tomar el nombre Malfoy—Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, luego la levantó—M-Mi nombre es Hermione Iris Malfoy—.

La neblina azul se arremolinó alrededor de la familia Malfoy y Harry observó, su boca en una “O” de asombro mientras giraba hacia el techo y desaparecía, de modo que solo su padre todavía tenía ese brillo extraño y azul.

Snape habló por última vez cuando bajó los brazos a los costados—Bendiciones, buena hija. Bienvenida, Hermione Iris Malfoy—Narcissa y Draco se pusieron de pie, y Lucius se puso de pie, dándole una mano a Hermione.

El resplandor azul se desvaneció abruptamente de alrededor de Snape y sus hombros se desplomaron, la única señal de lo cansado que había sido para él canalizar a los antepasados Malfoy. Aunque apenas tuvo ganas de moverse, se obligó a salir del estrado y miró a su hijo. Harry sonrió y supo lo que le había impedido a su padre desaparecer. Corrió y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su Hombre Oscuro, y lo exprimió aliviado.

—Eso fue genial, pero extraño, papá—Exclamó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *Un savoury (en plural savouries) es el punto final de una comida tradicional británica formal, seguido del pudín dulce o postre. El savoury está diseñado para "limpiar el paladar" antes de que se sirva el postre. Generalmente consta de elementos salados y simples (Def. Wikipedia).


	36. Navidad Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_24 De Diciembre De 1991_ **

El Baile de Invierno en la Mansión Malfoy era considerado uno de los eventos más grandes y más deseados en el mundo mágico. Magos y brujas de todo el mundo esperaban recibir las invitaciones que estaban en la mejor piel de cebolla que estaba elegantemente decorada con bordes de plata quemada, y escrita con tinta dorada, que era oro verdadero.

Sin embargo, solo se enviaron doscientas invitaciones.

El magnífico salón de baile, en la parte más antigua de la Mansión Malfoy, resplandecía y brillaba por los invitados. Una orquesta completa de brujas y magos, proporcionó la música. Frente al foso de la orquesta había un suntuoso buffet para los invitados que también incluía una hermosa escultura de hielo de la diosa favorita de Narcissa, Circe. Las parejas de baile ocupaban el centro del salón de baile, mientras que otros invitados se sentaban en sillas cubiertas de terciopelo, o en los salones, o se mezclaban con otros invitados para conversar, y para disfrutar de los muchos vinos y champagnes que también se les proporcionaban.

Tanto Hermione como Harry, de pie junto a sus padres en la parte superior de la gran escalera, se sintieron abrumados por la escena debajo de ellos. Harry ya estaba agarrando fuertemente la mano de su padre, cuando la mano de Hermione se deslizó en la otra. Draco, que no había tenido antes la edad suficiente para asistir al Baile de Invierno, estaba orgulloso junto a su padre. Narcissa estaba al otro lado de su hijo con Hermione a su lado.

Cuando los invitados se dieron cuenta de que su anfitrión y su anfitriona habían llegado, la orquesta dejó de tocar y la suave susurración del discurso se calmó. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la parte superior de la escalera y Harry dio un paso atrás, y chocó contra las piernas de su padre. Snape soltó la mano de su hijo, y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry, haciendo que su hijo se sintiera un poco más seguro.

Lucius dio un paso adelante y extendió sus brazos en señal de bienvenida—Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al Baile de Invierno—Unos pocos aplausos corteses saludaron a los Malfoy. Lucius asintió con aquiescencia—Este año, toda mi familia tiene la edad suficiente para asistir al baile, y me gustaría presentárselos—Lucius tendió una mano hacia Draco, quien fue empujado un paso adelante por su madre—Mi hijo y heredero, Draco—.

Draco sonrió, una sonrisa encantadora casi el espejo de la sonrisa pública de su padre. Luego se inclinó ante los aplausos y se movió al lado derecho de su padre.

—Ahora deseo presentarle a nuestra querida hija—Hermione dio un paso adelante con nerviosismo—Hermione Iris Malfoy—.

Como ella había sido instruida anteriormente, Hermione hizo una reverencia para recibir más aplausos. Lucius tomó a su esposa de la mano y condujo a su familia por la gran escalera. Snape, Harry, Draco y Hermione lo siguieron.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry, Draco y Hermione tuvieron la suerte de encontrar otros niños, la mayoría asistía a Hogwarts, con los que se ocuparon. El Baile de Invierno en sí era fascinante, pero una vez que Lucius y Narcissa le presentaron a sus hijos a ciertas personas, se les permitió irse con sus contrapartes para disfrutar de una fiesta más pequeña y más estridente.

Snape, por una vez, se encontró deseando ser un Primer Año para poder escapar, no del baile, sino de Narcissa, con Harry y los demás. Esperó, torpemente, cerca de la gran chimenea ornamentada, con un brandy en una mano.

Ordenado por los Malfoys adultos que no se atrevía a usar todo negro, el Maestro de Pociones hizo una concesión al vestir túnicas formales verde bosque sobre un traje gris muy oscuro. El saco del traje era una levita victoriana con el cuello alto que él prefería. La única ornamentación era un reloj de bolsillo con un llavero dorado que se extendía de un bolsillo a otro y colgaba del delgado abdomen. Estaba ajeno a la expresión de interés que estaba recibiendo de muchas de las brujas solteras de la multitud.

Después de hacer sus rondas sociales, que no le había tomado tanto tiempo como Snape había esperado, Narcissa lo había arrinconado. Luego había tomado una Tarjeta de Baile dorada de un bolsillo oculto en las faldas de su vestido, deslizó su brazo sobre su codo, y se acercó para mostrarle los nombres prolijamente cargados en la tarjeta.

—Tu primer baile de la noche es Alexandra Wimpoole—Exclamó Narcissa calentando su tema favorito. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia una mujer cuyo cabello castaño oscuro estaba demasiado arriba de su cabeza. Snape frunció el ceño. Narcissa sonrió—Bueno, su moda está un poco desactualizada, pero Alexandra es bastante inteligente—Snape agregó una mueca burlona a su ceño fruncido.

>> ¡La adorarás! —Amonestó Narcissa con una sonrisa condescendiente que amenazaba con ignorar el desagrado de Snape toda la noche—La próxima será Tianna del Suego, la hija del embajador español—Narcissa señaló sutilmente una belleza de ojos oscuros y cabello oscuro. Por un momento Snape quedó un poco atrapado por la belleza de la joven, pero luego se volvió y le dio una mirada muy desaprobadora. Narcissa captó la mirada insultante, y con un gesto de su mano, el nombre de Tianna desapareció—Bueno, eso significa... —.

Snape fue rápido, y lo más cortésmente posible, sacando su brazo del de Narcissa. La bella bruja rubia miró a Snape—Severus, ¿qué estás...? ¿A dónde vas? —.

Snape hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza rígidamente hacia la esposa de Lucius—Sé que debería haber dicho algo antes, Narcissa, pero invité... a una amiga. ¿Me disculparías con todas esas señoritas? —.

—Yo... bueno... —Narcissa resopló y frunció el ceño con delicadeza—En serio, Severus... —Era inútil decir algo más desde que el hombre oscuro estaba cortando una franja suave a través de mezcladores y bailarines, hacia la entrada enorme y arqueada del salón de baile. Apartando la mirada del mago que partía, la mirada de interés de Narcissa se dirigió hacia la bruja que estaba parada, tímidamente, en la entrada.

Narcissa evaluó a la bruja que era bastante adorable a pesar de los mechones blancos que le daban un toque plateado a su cabello rubio dorado. La bruja, que de algún modo parecía familiar, llevaba una suave túnica gris de terciopelo sobre una camisa de seda verde bosque que se asomaba por los paneles partidos en la parte delantera, trasera y lateral del kirtle. El corpiño, fuertemente atado al frente, estaba muy bordado con hilo de seda de pavo real en un diseño de nudos celtas. Aunque era un vestido precioso, era uno común. Aun así, Narcissa tuvo que admitir que el vestido le quedaba bien a la bruja. Sin embargo, la bruja llevaba el pelo, de color blanco y dorado, en una cascada de suaves olas hasta su cintura sin ningún tipo de alfileres, o estilo, más que probablemente había sido cepillado hasta dejarlo brillante. Narcissa se inclinó ante la moda más moderada y brujeril, que exigía una moderación elegante para el pelo largo de una mujer, y no pudo evitar el delicado olor a la aparente inmodestia de la bruja.

Cuando los preciosos ojos de la mujer atraparon la mirada de Snape, Narcissa de repente se dio cuenta de quién era la belleza, y se quedó sin palabras. Otra voz detrás de ella, habló en cambio.

—Nunca hubiera adivinado que debajo de esas túnicas almidonadas y medicinales había una flor esperando surgir—Comentó Lucius en silencio al oído de su esposa.

—¡Madame Pomfrey! —Narcissa jadeó suavemente maravillada—Pero, parece mucho mayor, Lucius—.

—Severus me informó que ayudó a la joven Poppy cuando él todavía era un estudiante con un _Glamour_ muy sofisticado que envejeció la bruja por diez años, y luego envejeció con ella—.

Narcissa asintió en agradecimiento—Qué ingenioso—.

Lucius se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su esposa. Ambos, esposo y esposa, vieron como Severus Snape escoltaba a Poppy Pomfrey desde su soledad debajo del arco, y procedió a llevarla a la pista de baile.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Poppy Pomfrey rara vez había ido a algún tipo de baile, y mucho menos al Baile de Invierno en la Mansión Malfoy. Sus pacientes siempre habían sido lo primero, y aunque Hogwarts carecía de pacientes durante las vacaciones, solía trabajar como voluntaria en San Mungo.

Innecesario decir, había sido una cosa simple rechazar la invitación del Maestro de Pociones, pero Snape era persistente. Especialmente desde que estaba rogando el favor de una amiga para frustrar las maquinaciones de Narcissa Malfoy.

Justo antes de las vacaciones, Snape había hecho una última súplica humilde al sentido de Poppy de ayudar a los demás. Poppy simplemente sonrió, le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y le dijo con su propia sonrisa gentil, que ella lo ayudaría.

Snape había estado anticipando silenciosamente el impacto de su “cita” durante toda la noche en el Baile de Invierno. No había esperado recibir su propia sorpresa cuando finalmente empujó a todos los invitados para ver a su amiga.

Como casi todo el mundo, Snape solo había visto a Poppy con su uniforme de medi-bruja. Un vestido azul almidonado de un corte simple y un delantal del más puro blanco; ambos infundidos con hechizos que trataban los aspectos más groseros de una enfermería visitada por niños enfermos. Se había acostumbrado al Glamour que nunca quitaba y que le daba diez años extra. Ahora veía que tal afectación mágica ya no era necesaria.

Literalmente lo dejó sin aliento cuando vio a una mujer de aspecto muy diferente y bastante hermosa parada debajo del gran arco de entrada.

En general, Poppy era severa y su aspecto comercial parecía hacerla parecer más vieja de lo que era. Pocos se dieron cuenta de que Poppy había comenzado sus deberes en la enfermería de Hogwarts como aprendiz, el mismo año que Snape había llegado como estudiante de primer año. Tenía solo dieciocho años, y estaba a solo un año de haber terminado un séptimo año en Hogwarts.

En ese momento ella tenía un _Glamour_ con algunos mechones de gris y blanco en el pelo para que la tomaran más en serio. Con el paso de los años, sin embargo, el gris no existió más, pero el blanco estaba allí para quedarse y tenía la molesta costumbre de aumentar un poco cada año. Poppy culpó a los Merodeadores y a Severus por la mayor parte del pelo blanco.

Poppy se movió tímidamente bajo la oscuridad del mago y, con franqueza, evaluó la mirada. Ella rozó un mechón de cabello que le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, y se sonrojó cuando Snape sonrió ante el gesto.

—¡Severus! —Ella amonestó en voz baja—Hazme el favor de sacarme de esta pantalla, ¿por favor? —.

Snape asintió y le tendió el brazo—Simplemente estaba admirando lo que cada otro mago está admirando, Poppy—Respondió con una sonrisa y la escoltó hasta la pista de baile.

Al darse cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigían, Poppy comenzó a protestar—¡Severus! ¡Te dije que no puedo bailar! ¡Por favor, yo no... ¡Whoo! —Antes de que la medi-bruja pudiera terminar su protesta, Snape la hizo girar hábilmente hacia la pista de baile, dejándola sin aliento con los pasos del animado vals.

Después de otro baile, y otro intento de escaparse, Snape atrajo a Poppy cerca de su pecho y le habló suavemente al oído—Creo que la bruja protesta demasiado. Bailas bastante bien, Poppy—.

Poppy apartó a Snape a una distancia más respetable mientras continuaban bailando—Si continúas con esos elogios absurdos, Severus, mi presión sanguínea me va a desmayar—.

—Ah, un ataque de los vapores—Bromeó Snape. Él recibió un golpe de su mano contra su pecho, y la giró de nuevo, sin esfuerzo, a través de los bailarines.

Del otro lado del salón de baile, donde podía ver mejor a sus invitados, Narcissa fruncía el ceño; bastante bien pensó su marido. La bruja aristocrática miraba a Snape y Madame Pomfrey como un halcón.

—... ¿Pero Madame Pomfrey? —Ella declaró, quizás por décima vez.

Lucius se inclinó hacia su esposa—Todavía tienes que decirme, si es que hay alguna, tu objeción a la medi-bruja, querida—.

Narcissa miró a su marido rápidamente con una mirada que lo regañó, como si él lo supiera—¡No sé nada de dónde viene! —.

Lucius frunció el ceño condescendientemente—¿Y por qué importaría su ascendencia, Narcissa? —.

Ella cruzó sus brazos ligeramente sobre su pecho—Bueno, supongo que no debería, pero ¿no quieres que Severus se case con el tipo correcto de mujer? —.

Lucius se rió—¡Querida! ¿Ya los has casado? —Usando su pulgar, suavemente alisó la ceja fruncida de su esposa, y besó su sien—¿No es posible que Madame Pomfrey sea simplemente amiga de Severus? —.

—Un hombre nunca tiene a una mujer como “solo una amiga”, Lucius—Le regañó Narcissa. Observó a la pareja, atrapándola justo cuando Poppy se reía alegremente de algo que Severus debía haberle dicho. Las mejillas de la medi-bruja estaban enrojecidas por el intenso color de la tarde y, esperaba Narcissa, la atención del mago que la abrazaba un poco, demasiado cerca para “solo amigos”.

Lucius sacó a su esposa de la silla en la que estaba sentada, y hacia los bailarines—Ven, esposa—Ordenó, aunque la sonrisa le quitó la falsa severidad—La vida amorosa de Severus Snape, o la falta de ella, no es de nuestra incumbencia, como he tratado de decirlo antes. ¡Baila conmigo! —Narcissa no pudo responder ya que fue arrastrada entre los bailarines, y muy pronto sus pensamientos estaban en su marido.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

A las once en punto, el Baile de Invierno procedió por su cuenta sin la familia Malfoy. Los Malfoy, con Snape y Harry en compañía (Madame Pomfrey había desaparecido, casi como la Cenicienta, a las nueve en punto), se retiraron al ala familiar de la mansión para que pudieran continuar con su Navidad.

Su celebración fue pequeña en el salón, con chocolate caliente para los niños y whiskeys calientes para los adultos, mientras intercambiaban regalos.

Snape había encontrado una botella de brandy de un siglo en una de las bóvedas Prince que le dio a Lucius y Narcissa. Luego le dio a Narcissa un viejo libreto de una ópera escrita por un miembro fallecido de la familia Prince. A Lucius le dio un viejo libro sobre Magia Rúnica y Magia Espiritual. Era un libro muy viejo, que Snape había copiado para sí mismo, y luego pasó un laborioso mes restaurándolo, ya que era el peor para su uso en algunos lugares.

Draco recibió de su profesor, un conjunto de historias de un autor muggle, Charles Dickens. Draco quedó fascinado de inmediato por el volumen, y se instaló junto al gran árbol, leyendo la llamativa historia titulada, Un Cuento De Navidad. A Hermione, en reconocimiento de su nueva familia, le regaló un gran tomo que detallaba la historia de la familia Malfoy. Lucius había ayudado con la preparación de ese libro para su hija.

Se intercambiaron regalos entre los niños, hasta que Lucius se levantó entre el pequeño grupo. Sus ojos miraron a Harry solemnemente—Harry, tenemos un regalo para ti, pero me gustaría que lo considerases un regalo tan esperado de tus padres—.

Harry se puso rígido. ¿Sus padres? Él asintió con la cabeza, pero un ligero empujón de su padre lo hizo decir—Sí, ¿señor Malfoy? ¿Mis padres? ¿Qué es? —.

A una Convocación de Narcissa, una gran caja del tamaño de un baúl, envuelta en plata y oro y coronada por dos cintas rojas, entró flotando en el salón. Luego se dejó caer en el piso, donde Harry estaba sentado frente a las piernas de su padre, frente a Harry.

Durante un largo minuto, Harry solo se quedó mirando el regalo. Luego se acercó, quitó las cintas y rompió el papel plateado y dorado. Debajo del papel había un baúl, un baúl de escuela, que había visto días mejores. Sin embargo, era robusto, hecho de buena madera, pintado de lavanda y adornado con esquinas y bordes plateados, y tenía una gran cerradura en la parte delantera. Debajo de la cerradura, en un guion curvilíneo, estaba el nombre, Lily.

Snape se inclinó para tocar el baúl—Eso perteneció a tu madre—Le susurró a su hijo, maravillado por lo que estaba viendo—Estaba con ella, cuando ella lo eligió. Pensaba que el lavanda era un color muy femenino, incluso para el baúl de una niña—.

Harry soltó una risita y miró a su padre—¿Qué crees que hay dentro, papá? —.

—No tengo idea, hijo. ¿Por qué no lo abres y lo averiguas? —Harry lo hizo, sin saber que sus dos amigos se habían acercado más, por curiosidad. Lucius se había sentado de nuevo al lado de Narcissa, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Harry levantó la cerradura y empujó la tapa decentemente pesada hasta que se puso de pie por sí misma. Dentro, el baúl estaba lleno, y él comenzó a sacar cosas. Encontró un álbum de fotos al que se detuvo para mirar, pero no vio fotos de su padre. Solo dos niños pequeños haciendo muchas cosas. Harry se detuvo en una de las fotos de un niño y una niña persiguiéndose en una playa.

—¿Esa es mi mamá? —Preguntó Harry, señalando a la chica que reía.

Snape sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho cuando asintió—Lo es. Y... eh... el niño soy yo. Este es un álbum de fotografías de Lea, tu abuela, hecho después de que le di una cámara mágica—.

—¡Mira, Harry! —Dijo Hermione—¡Aquí hay otro más! —.

Harry frunció el ceño a Hermione por haberse metido en su baúl. Le arrebató el álbum a Hermione, quien retrocedió ligeramente—Lo siento—Susurró.

—¡No seas entrometida! —Siseó Draco. El chico con cabeza de estopa levantó la vista justo a tiempo para recibir una mirada de su padre. Narcissa simplemente había empujado a Hermione suavemente hacia atrás para sentarse contra sus piernas.

El otro álbum fue el álbum de bodas, de la boda de James y Lily. Snape lo ignoró e instó a su hijo a que continuara desempacando el baúl. Harry atacó el tronco con vigor, y pronto tuvo el contenido a su alrededor. Aparte de un conjunto de cepillo y peine de cobre, y un conjunto de túnicas de séptimo año, todo pertenecía a Lily. Allí estaba su caja de joyas que contenía una gran cantidad de joyas, un conjunto de túnicas escolares de primer año de Lily, algunos de sus libros escolares, un diario de sus días de escuela, un álbum de fotos muggle más antiguo de Lily y su familia. El tesoro más sorprendente, sin embargo, consistía en un álbum de fotos que Lily había hecho de Harry y James y Lily, el trajecito de Harry que se le puso al bautizarlo, que los padres de Lily tenían para Harry, su vestido de Ceremonia de Nombramiento que los padres de James tenían para su nieto. y un regalo nunca abierto.

El obsequio se había quedado debajo de todo, y casi escondido por el vestido de bautizo.

Harry se sentó, un poco incómodo, apoyado en las piernas de su padre con el regalo en su regazo. Lo estaba mirando con cautela.

—Continúa, Harry—Instó Draco—Ábrelo—.

Harry respiró hondo, uno que no sabía era reflejado por Snape detrás de él, y cuidadosamente retiró el papel. Había una caja simple dentro y él levantó la tapa para revelar un hermoso conejo negro de seda y terciopelo. Snape se quedó sin aliento al ver el regalo cuando Harry sacó una tarjeta. Leyó la letra familiar y puntiaguda— _Para Harry. En recuerdo de una amistad, Severus_ —El chico se volvió bruscamente para mirar a su padre—¡Es de ti, papá! ¿Cómo es que nunca lo obtuve? —.

Snape suspiró profundamente ante el largo y distante recuerdo—Envié el regalo, creo, un mes, posiblemente más, después de tu primer cumpleaños. Con tus padres mudándose a Godric's Hollow, en la confusión, supongo, es posible que Lily lo haya pasado por alto—Snape realmente no tenía una respuesta, y no quería pensar que Lily simplemente había decidido no darle el conejo, una pobre rama de olivo, en opinión de Snape, al bebé Harry.

Harry se levantó, abrazando ferozmente al conejo contra su pecho. Le dio a su padre un abrazo con un solo brazo y le susurró al oído a Snape—Gracias... por todo, papá—.

Snape abrazó a su hijo, luego lo giró para enfrentar a los Malfoy—No olvides quién más merece tu gratitud, hijo—.

Harry sonrió tímidamente a los Malfoys adultos—Muchas gracias, Señor y Sra. Malfoy. ¡Esto es realmente, realmente genial! —.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

La medianoche llegó y encontró a Narcissa y Hermione en un lujoso salón, durmiendo ligeramente sobre el libreto. Draco estaba profundamente dormido, y apoyado en su padre. Harry había subido al regazo de Snape no hace mucho, y dormitaba con suaves ronquidos, contra el pecho de su padre.

Lucius habló suavemente mientras su mano acariciaba el cabello de su hijo—El baúl era lo único que mis contactos pudieron encontrar, Severus. Pude descubrir que todo lo que los Potter habían tenido, que no era mágico, fue subastado en el mundo muggle. Un anciano había comprado una gran cantidad de muebles, que vendió aquí y allá, pero mantuvo el baúl debido a las “imágenes extrañas” en el álbum—Lucius sonrió—No iba a separarse de él, pero mi contacto puede ser un caballero muy persuasivo y él adquirió el baúl y todo lo que había dentro—.

Snape asintió. Podía imaginar fácilmente qué tipo de persuasión se podría haber usado contra un Muggle—¿Puedes hablarme de la Biblioteca Potter? ¿Qué hay de la colección de artefactos mágicos de Jameson Potter? Ambas fueron bastante impresionantes—.

Lucius negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca cuando respondió—Los artefactos... no tengo respuesta para ellos, pero la Biblioteca Potter ha estado justo debajo de tu nariz, Severus—.

Snape frunció el ceño, y se detuvo. Entonces, él entendió—¿Hogwarts? ¿Esa vieja y confabulada focha! ¿Toda la Biblioteca Potter ahora es parte de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts? —.

Lucius asintió y se llevó un dedo silencioso a los labios mientras miraba a ambos niños durmiendo—Ahora no es el momento de pensar en esas cosas, Severus—.

Snape cuidadosamente se puso de pie, cambiando a su hijo para sostenerlo con más seguridad. Harry dejó escapar un bostezo, y una especie de discurso de sueño confuso. Snape palmeó automáticamente la espalda de su hijo mientras los llevaba al Flu.

Lucius usó su varita para levitar a su hijo para que pudiera escapar de debajo del niño. Luego colocó una almohada debajo de la cabeza de Draco antes de dejarlo de nuevo en el sofá. El patricio caminó para pararse junto a Snape y Harry. Lucius extendió su mano y tocó suavemente la cálida mejilla de Harry—Que Papá Noel los bendiga a los dos, mi amigo—.

Snape le dio una inclinación formal al viejo mago, tanto como pudo con una brazada de niño—Y que su bendición sea también para tu familia, Lucius—Snape arrojó el polvo Flu a la llama naranja. En su llamada a la cabaña, las llamas se tornaron verdes, y él entró y desapareció.

* * *

**_24 De Diciembre De 1991 - Muy Tarde En La Noche_ **

Snape se movió alrededor de la habitación principal de la cabaña, mientras su hijo dormía el sueño profundo en el que dormían todos los niños la noche antes de Navidad.

El árbol parpadeó con las luces que Snape había conjurado en los extremos de las ramas, pero reemplazó esa magia temporal con dos cadenas de luces de hadas. Para el resto de la habitación agitó su varita. Una guirnalda de hiedra y bayas de acebo adornaban las ventanas, la puerta y el manto sobre la gran chimenea. Al verdor en el manto, Snape añadió velas blancas y afiladas con pequeñas llamas que mágicamente se protegieron para no encender otras cosas que no fueran las velas.

Luego, el Maestro de Pociones se acercó a la pesada mesa que funcionaba como mesa de estudio y mesa para las comidas. Convocó una serie de paquetes de su habitación que estaban envueltos en una variedad de papeles de colores y láminas. Cada una de las cajas contenía una maravillosa variedad de dulces, quesos, frutas confitadas y nueces que eran regalos de casi todo el personal de Hogwarts. Snape apiló las cajas para que formaran un pequeño árbol piramidal de regalos. Lo último que hizo fue convocar regalos envueltos de su habitación y colocarlos debajo del árbol.

Ya había decidido que el obsequio “anónimo” del director no se colocaría sobre la mesa, sino que entraría en una caja protegida con hechizos para su almacenamiento. Para su disgusto, había encontrado en el paquete la capa de invisibilidad mohosa que había pertenecido a James Potter, los duendes de Gringotts le habían advertido que existía. Una vez que Snape descubrió el manto, comprendió, demasiado bien, cómo el adolescente deshonesto había logrado gran parte de su sigilo.

Apartando sus pensamientos del supuesto regalo, revisó la pila de regalos del otro personal. En su mayoría cosas prácticas para la escuela, Snape había complacido a su hijo con algunas cosas que un niño disfrutaría.

Después de apenas reprimir un bostezo, Snape se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó el abrigo, los zapatos y se metió en la cama.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

**_Navidad 1991, Miércoles_ **

Harry se despertó muy temprano en la tranquila cabaña. Tan temprano que, mientras miraba por la ventana, el sol apenas tocaba el horizonte. Al salir gateando de su cama, el conejo de terciopelo y seda emergió de sus mantas enredadas. Sonriendo, Harry agarró al conejo y lo apretó en sus brazos. Sabía que era demasiado viejo para los animales de peluche, pero nunca había tenido uno para acurrucarse cuando era un bebé. Era suyo, sin embargo, y era Navidad. Si quería abrazar a un conejo lindo que su padre le había dado (varios años tarde), entonces lo haría. Con el conejo ahora firmemente en un brazo, se deslizó hasta el final de su cama, y miró hacia el baúl que había pertenecido a su madre. El lavanda era un poco brillante, y notó que había unos pequeños corazones grabados en la parte superior. Él sonrió, pensando en su madre como una pequeña Primer Año en Hogwarts. Probablemente un poco asustada, como lo había estado él, y también asombrada. Todo en Hogwarts era tan grande, tan maravilloso... mágico.

Saltando de su cama, saltó sobre el baúl y se sentó frente a él para abrir su pesada tapa. Al igual que un niño en Navidad, miró hacia abajo a todos los contenidos que habían sido pulcramente re-empacados. Estiró la mano en el baúl y pasó los dedos por todo. Sus dedos descansaron en uno de los libros escolares de su madre. Sacando uno, echó un vistazo al título y vio que era un libro de Pociones de primer año. Con impaciencia, abrió el libro y se maravilló de todas las notas escritas en el margen. Inmediatamente notó dos caligrafías diferentes; una era curvilínea, y ondulada, y en varios colores de tinta, la otra era puntiaguda, precisa, y en verde o rojo. Reconoció la letra de su padre, y supuso que la otra, la femenina, era la de su madre.

Una buena parte de las notas eran solo cosas relacionadas con Pociones. Luego, descubrió que había otras notas que eran más personales.

 _“Slughorn es aburrido”_ , había escrito su padre Severus con tinta roja en la página 27.

 _“Es gordo y huele raro”_ Le había escrito Lily con tinta azul. Harry soltó una risita.

En la página 54 hubo un intercambio más largo que comenzó con Severus escribiendo: _“Ese estúpido chico Potter te está mirando de nuevo”._

 _“¡Qué idiota!”_ Lily había escrito y subrayado la última palabra tres veces. Harry sonrió.

 _“¿No te agrada él?”_ Severus había escrito en cuestión.

_“Por supuesto que no, tonto Sev. Tú eres mi mejor amigo”._

Harry cerró el libro y miró hacia el baúl para ver algunos libros de texto antiguos. Encontró un libro de encantamientos de séptimo año y lo abrió. Al igual que en el de primer año, había más notas e intercambios, pero la letra que acompañaba a la de su madre era diferente. Siempre con tinta marrón, esta letra le recordó a Harry a los soldados que marchaban. Era precisa, pero de vez en cuando, algunas letras se volvían flojas.

En la página 342, leyó _“¿Vendrás a Hogsmeade conmigo este fin de semana, Lily?”._

_“Por supuesto voy, James. ¡Presta atención!”_

Algunas páginas más y Harry leyó intercambios similares. Obviamente, a su padre James, no le gustaba prestar atención en clase porque Lily lo reprendía por eso.

Cerrando el libro de texto, sacó el álbum de bodas. De repente sintió el deseo de ver el rostro de su verdadero padre, aunque había visto al fantasmal James Potter en su ritual de adopción. Lentamente, Harry revisó el álbum. Ninguna de las fotos se movió, por lo que probablemente fue un muggle quien tomó las fotos. Harry se detuvo en una foto, de la fiesta de bodas, y la miró fijamente.

James Potter tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, aunque ligeramente torcida, pero no terriblemente. De alguna manera le dio a su padre una mirada libertina, en lugar de una tonta. Su cabello estaba desordenado, y Harry frunció el ceño ante eso.

Desde que Snape adoptó la sangre, había un pequeño cambio en la suavidad de su cabello. Su padre ahora, también le dejó crecer su cabello largo, hasta los hombros, y le gustaba la forma en que su cabello caía ahora.

La tía Petunia odiaba el cabello de Harry. Si ella no se estaba quejando, amenazando con cortarlo todo, entonces ella lo estaba peinando tan duramente que a veces el chico sentía que lo estaba arrancando. El mismo Harry había intentado tantas veces mejorar su cabello, pero nada de lo que hizo ayudó. Mirándose en el espejo, o en una superficie reflectante, siempre se había sentido... deshecho. Era casi como si hubiera olvidado bañarse él mismo. Como consecuencia, a Harry le disgustaba mucho esta característica, y esperaba que tal vez otra parte de él se pareciera a James.

Tocando su rostro, luego se miró las manos. Harry sabía que tenía los ojos verdes de su madre, y su padre Severus a menudo le decía que su personalidad era como la de Lily. También le habían dicho algunos de los estudiantes mayores que su vuelo era tan bueno como el de James. Harry frunció el ceño, pero ¿qué más acerca de él era como James?

Sus dedos rozaron ligeramente la foto de sus padres, luego se detuvieron sobre su padre James.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape se había despertado a las siete y media de la mañana. Por un breve momento escuchó, pero no oyó nada. Confundido de que no lo había despertado un niño emocionado de la mañana de Navidad, se levantó de la cama, completó sus abluciones matutinas y se puso las pantuflas y una larga bata de terciopelo verde oscuro. Al salir de su habitación, se dirigió a la habitación de Harry, abrió la puerta y miró a su hijo rodeado de todo el contenido del baúl de la escuela de su madre.

Harry le sonrió a su padre y estaba a punto de saltar y saludarlo, pero Snape le indicó que se quedara quieto mientras pasaba cuidadosamente sobre todo y se sentaba en el borde de la cama de su hijo.

—Papá, hay muchas cosas aquí. Tú y mamá solían escribir en sus libros. Algo de eso estaba curioso, pero había muchas cosas divertidas. Mi padre también lo hizo después—Por un breve momento las facciones de Harry estaban preocupadas, y Snape se estremeció interiormente al pensar lo que Potter debe haber escrito sobre él con Lily en sus libros. Snape le había explicado un poco sobre su aversión en la escuela a Harry, pero no había entrado en detalles. Desde el ritual de adopción, cuando el fantasma de James Potter asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, había estado tratando de olvidar esa vieja herida para siempre. Su creciente... amistad... con Remus Lupin ayudaba en ese sentido. Aun así, era difícil deshacerse de las viejas heridas, y algunas veces florecían, bruscamente, como una navaja en su alma.

El baúl de la escuela de Lily había despertado tantos recuerdos. Cerrando los ojos, solo brevemente, se concentró en un pequeño recuerdo que a menudo lo hacía devolver la sonrisa cuando habían sido estudiantes.

Ese baúl. El baúl de Lily. Rosáceo-lavanda. Severus y Lily habían sido llevados por Lea Evans al Callejón Diagon para obtener los baúles mágicos adecuados. Severus solo podía permitirse uno de segunda mano, pero era uno hermoso que todavía era bastante robusto. Lily, sin embargo, se había enamorado de ese baúl y su color inductor de náuseas. Severus había intentado, y también Lea, interesar a Lily en un baúl de CUALQUIER otro color, ¡excepto ese! Sin embargo, Lily era terca. Era hermoso, y eso fue todo.

>> ¿Papá? —Harry interrumpió los pensamientos de su padre mientras sostenía el joyero—¿Qué voy a hacer con esto? —.

Snape tomó la caja de las manos de su hijo y examinó las piezas. Eran encantadores, pero, notó, ninguno de los pedazos eran joyas que Lea le había dado a su hija. El Maestro de Pociones sospechaba que Petunia probablemente tenía las joyas de su madre. Los broches, anillos, collares y pulseras eran casi todos hechos por duendes. Eso significaba que probablemente provenían del lado Potter de la familia, y posiblemente eran regalos de James a Lily.

Los dedos de Snape cuidadosamente retiraron lo que a primera vista parecía un broche demasiado grande. Inmediatamente se hizo evidente que la pieza no era un broche, sino el emblema de la familia Potter. Algo transmitido de padre a hijo.

El escudo era casi de oro, pero con reflejos de color esmaltados y ricos. Tenía la forma de dos grifos que flanqueaban un sol. El ojo de un grifo era un rubí, el ojo del otro grifo era una esmeralda.

—Esto es lo que debes guardar, Harry—Dijo Snape mientras le entregaba el escudo a su hijo.

A Harry le gustó el aspecto de la joya. Era agradable, grande y pesado—¿Qué es esto, papá? —.

—El escudo de los Potter. Esto es algo, que Pot... James te habría dado en tu cumpleaños número 17—Harry tomó el escudo de Potter de su padre y lo sostuvo suavemente con ambas manos. Snape pensó que su hijo parecía hipnotizado por el escudo.

Con sus ojos todavía sobre el medallón en sus manos, Harry silenciosamente preguntó—¿Papá? ¿Me veo algo como mi... ehm... James? —.

Snape dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso. Harry todavía era incómodo al mencionar a James a su alrededor, y necesitaba arreglar eso—No hay nada de malo en querer parecerse a tu padre, Harry. Como sabes, ya tienes los ojos de tu madre—.

Harry asintió—La profesora McGonagall me dijo que vuelo como James—Una de las manos del chico cayó sobre el álbum de bodas en su regazo, donde Snape pudo ver que estaba abierto en una foto de la novia y el novio, Lily y James. Los dedos de Harry se posaron melancólicamente sobre la cara sonriente de su padre.

Snape se fue del borde de la cama de su hijo y se sentó en el piso junto al niño. Trató de ignorar un singular y perturbador crujido de su rodilla, mientras se inclinaba para acomodarse en una posición que no había consentido desde que tenía la edad de Harry. Una vez que estuvo tan cómodo, como era posible para un adulto completamente crecido, Snape colocó las yemas de sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de su hijo y le levantó la cabeza.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, preguntándose qué estaba tramando su padre ya que Snape parecía estar estudiándolo muy cuidadosamente. Después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo, pero apenas duró dos minutos, Snape respondió a la pregunta de su hijo—Ciertamente, los ojos de Lily, pero la estructura ósea de tu cara es como la de James—Snape le dio a su hijo una sonrisa burlona mientras pasaba sus dedos por el suave y casi liso cabello del niño—De la adopción de sangre parece que has heredado mi cabello más fino—.

Harry miró la fotografía de su madre y su padre—Ambos tienen la misma altura—Observó—Era Jame... mi padre... ¿era bajo? —.

Snape echó un vistazo al retrato de bodas y por una vez no se decidió por Lily, sino que escudriñó a James—Bueno, los hombres Potter nunca han sido altos. Parece que recuerdo que entre Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y James, él era el más bajo. Creo que esa es la razón por la que fue tan buen volador—Snape levantó la vista y consideró a su hijo—James era un buen Cazador, pero con su habilidad, muy probablemente podría haber sido un Buscador aceptable—.

Harry no reconoció el cumplido de su padre mientras suspiraba pesadamente—Así que siempre seré bajo—.

—Tut, tut, Harry—Reprendió Snape suavemente—Tu antiguo tratamiento con tus parientes afectó tu crecimiento, pero las Pociones de Nutrición que has estado tomando han ayudado mucho a revertir el daño. Cuando tengas un crecimiento acelerado, alrededor de los trece años, tendremos una mejor idea de lo que será tu altura eventual—Una vez más, inclinó la cabeza de su hijo para que pudiera mirar aquellos inquisitivos ojos verdes—También podría ser posible que heredes mi estatura—.

Harry sonrió. Él quería desesperadamente ser más alto. No como un gigante, ni nada, pero siempre había sido tan pequeño... tan vulnerable, y su padre estaba lejos de ser del tipo vulnerable. Snape tampoco era la persona más alta, pero sí tenía una altura respetable, y también tenía una presencia que, cuando lo deseaba, lo convertía en una fuerza imponente en una multitud.

>> Entonces, ¿es posible que seas paciente hasta entonces? —Preguntó Snape a Harry.

—Sí puedo—Harry deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Snape palmeó la espalda de su pequeño hijo y sonrió—Creo que es hora de ver si Papá Noel nos visitó anoche, Harry—.

Harry levantó la cabeza con sorpresa—¿Vendría todo el camino hasta aquí? —.

—¿Vamos a ver? —Preguntó Snape mientras se levantaba, demasiado crujiente, de su posición en el piso. Una vez enderezado, tendió su mano hacia Harry, quien la tomó, y juntos salieron a la habitación principal de la cabaña.

Al ver todo el acebo, la hiedra, los ornamentos y las luces, la boca de Harry se abrió. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y Snape sintió los dedos de su hijo apretarse alrededor de los suyos.

—Papá… —Susurró Harry, como si temiera perturbar la belleza—¡Hay regalos debajo del árbol! —Luego vio la mesa llena de regalos—¡Mira eso! —.

—Ya veo—Se rió entre dientes Snape. Empujó al chico hacia adelante, y vio como Harry, al principio, parecía arrastrarse cautelosamente hacia el árbol. Luego se arrodilló ante una gran caja envuelta en papel de aluminio azul y dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras leía la bonita etiqueta.

—¡Para Harry, de Papá Noel*! —Harry se giró un poco hacia su padre. Con un asentimiento de Snape, Harry dejó escapar un grito y desenvolvió el regalo.

Snape observó, curioso al principio, la alegría que inundaba su sangre al verlo. Sabía que, técnicamente, Harry era demasiado viejo para el mito de Papá Noel, y era probable que el mismo Harry supiera que el viejo era meramente una leyenda, pero Harry nunca había tenido regalos del amable y anciano caballero de Navidad en túnicas de terciopelo morado recortadas en piel blanca.

Algunos regalos más, juguetes en su mayor parte, fueron etiquetados como de Papá Noel. Algunos más, pero regalos prácticos, eran de Snape. Cosas como ropas nuevas, un atuendo para el verano, calcetines y para vergüenza de Harry (porque era un derecho de los padres avergonzar a sus hijos incluso en Navidad). Harry vio los que estaban en la caja de Madame Malkin y de inmediato le dio una palmada en la parte superior de la parte posterior, y lo empujó debajo del árbol.

En cuestión de minutos, Harry estaba rodeado por media docena de juguetes, libros y ropa, y un rico lío de cintas, papeles de colores, rasgados, y cajas. Snape desapareció el desastre y luego dio un paso más hacia el árbol. Luego se sentó en el sofá.

—Ven aquí, Harry—Dijo Snape dando palmaditas en el espacio a su lado. Harry se alejó de los regalos y se subió junto a su padre, empujándose bajo el brazo complaciente del hombre.

Por un momento, los dos Snapes se sentaron en la paz del día de Navidad. Alrededor de ellos las luces de las hadas parpadeaban intermitentemente, unas pocas volaban arriba y abajo del árbol, y el agradable aroma de las especias perennes y cálidas impregnaba el aire de la pequeña cabaña. Las sonrisas de satisfacción adornaban los rostros de ambos, padre e hijo, mientras cada uno abrazó la bendición del otro en sus vidas.

Fue Snape quien rompió el pacífico silencio, pero lo hizo con un movimiento de su otro brazo, y un beso en la frente de Harry. Cuando Harry levantó la vista del pecho de su padre, vio que el mago estaba usando su varita para colocar un paquete de tamaño mediano envuelto en glorioso color púrpura que era el color favorito de su hijo.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba, sus ojos verdes brillaban maravillados por el regalo espléndidamente envuelto.

—Creo que la única manera de responder eso, hijo, es abrirlo—Una risita retumbó suavemente en el pecho de Snape, y aunque Harry no podía verlo, sabía que la sonrisa de su padre también estaba en sus ojos.

Harry tomó el regalo y se sorprendió un poco por lo pesado que era cuando aterrizó en su regazo. No le lastimó las piernas, por lo que comenzó a desenvolverlo quitando el lazo rojo chillón y luego atacando el papel aluminio.

Debajo del papel había una caja de madera color arena, muy pulida, con esquinas doradas y un gancho y un pestillo dorados que combinaban. Antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la caja, la mano de Snape cayó sobre la tapa, sus dedos extendidos.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti, Harry—Comenzó Snape—Te he oído a ti y a tus amigos hablar de planes para el futuro, Auror es la carrera más popular entre todos los niños—Los ojos de Snape se movieron muy brevemente—Sin embargo, aún no he escuchado qué es lo que le gustaría hacer con tu vida. ¿Alguna vez lo pensaste? —.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, y luego bajó la mirada a sus pies calzados con zapatillas mientras se tambaleaban incómodos. Sus manos se aferraron posesivamente a los lados de la caja de madera.

—¿Auror? —Dijo como una pregunta, sin siquiera mirar a su padre.

La mano de Snape salió de la caja cuando un dedo levantó la cara de su hijo para poder mirar aquellos ojos, que obviamente, ocultaban algo. Sacudió la cabeza—No, no creo que sea eso lo que quieres, ni es la respuesta que estoy buscando—Dijo Snape a sabiendas.

—Bueno… —Cubrió a Harry—Es... eh... tonto. Quiero decir, Draco diría que sí. Quiero decir, incluso le dijo a su padre que quería ser un Auror—Los ojos de Harry parpadearon—¿No quieres que sea un Auror? —.

—Quiero que seas lo que te haga feliz, Harry—Respondió Snape—Algunos padres sienten que los once años son demasiado jóvenes para tomar una decisión que los afectará en su futuro, y no te pido que lo hagas. Sin embargo, sí quiero que pienses en lo que harás en el futuro, y yo deseo que sea algo que te dé alegría—.

La frente de Harry estaba ligeramente arrugada mientras consideraba seriamente las palabras de su padre—¿Quieres decir que las pociones te hacen feliz, papá? —Él frunció el ceño—Te encantan las pociones, ¿verdad? ¿Y, enseñar? —.

Snape sonrió suavemente—Sí, las pociones me hacen feliz. ¿Enseñar? Bueno, no tanto. Las pociones son un arte mágico en el que me siento más creativo. Me molesta cuando un experimento no funciona, pero es satisfactorio cuando finalmente lo hace—.

Harry sonrió—Por eso me gusta dibujar—Asintió—Es divertido dibujar cosas que veo, pero también puedo dibujar cosas que mi mente inventa. Muchas veces, sin embargo, me enojo cuando no puedo hacer algo que parece tan simple. Ya sabes, ¿Como cuando trataba de dibujar algunas escaleras, pero no podía hacer que pareciera que subían? —.

—La técnica de la perspectiva—Dijo Snape, ya que también recordó la vez que tuvo a Harry en sus habitaciones en Hogwarts y su hijo decidió hacer un dibujo después de que terminaron sus tareas. Harry estaba molesto porque su dibujo no lucía bien.

—¡Sí, perspectiva! —Sonrió Harry—Fue muy claro cómo explicabas la perspectiva y me enseñaste a dibujar la caja para que fuera tridimensional en lugar de un cuadrado—.

—¿Tal vez te gustaría ser un artista, algún día? —Preguntó Snape.

—Yo... sí... pero no creo que a Draco le gustaría eso—Dijo con un suspiro decepcionado.

Snape frunció el ceño—Uno no elige las pasiones por lo que otros piensan, Harry—Colocó la palma de su mano sobre el corazón de su hijo—Eliges hacer lo que quieres en tu vida porque te da alegría, porque significa algo para ti—Su mano abandonó el corazón de Harry, y un dedo volteó el pestillo de oro, y luego levantó la tapa de la caja.

Harry dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando vio que dentro de la hermosa caja, estaba el maravilloso set de dibujo de Geppetto. Junto con las siete botellas de tinta y las siete plumas de puntas plateadas, había otras botellas de tinta en tonos marrones, verdes, rojos y azules. El pequeño niño, asombrado y sorprendido, pasó los dedos por las tintas y las plumas. Al hacerlo, vio un rollo escondido entre el conjunto de dibujos y las tintas adicionales. Curioso, recogió el pergamino que estaba atado con una cinta verde. Desató con cuidado, desenrolló el pergamino y vio que estaba escrito en la caligrafía puntiaguda de su padre.

Harry lo leyó en voz alta—A mi amado hijo, Harry. Te doy los medios para ilustrar las maravillas del mundo que te rodea, y llevar al pergamino la belleza de tus sueños. Tu amoroso padre, Severus—.

Snape soportó el incómodo abrazo, de los brazos de su hijo, de repente envueltos alrededor de su cuello, con el fin de doblegar a su padre lo suficiente como para que Harry pudiera besar su mejilla.

 _“Ahora”_ , Snape pensó para sí mismo, “ _¡esto es Navidad!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *(Def. Wikipedia) Papá Noel es el nombre tradicional inglés para la personificación de la Navidad. Aunque ahora se le conoce como un dador de regalos de Navidad, y normalmente se lo considera sinónimo del Santa Claus de la cultura estadounidense que ahora se conoce en todo el mundo, originalmente era parte de una tradición folclórica inglesa no relacionada y mucho más antigua. La reconocible figura moderna del Inglés Papá Noel se desarrolló a finales del período victoriano, pero la Navidad se había personificado durante siglos antes de esa fecha.
> 
> Las personificaciones inglesas de la Navidad se registraron por primera vez en el siglo XV, y el mismo Papá Noel apareció por primera vez a mediados del siglo XVII después de la Guerra Civil Inglesa. El gobierno inglés controlado por los puritanos había legislado para abolir la Navidad, considerándolo papista, y había prohibido sus costumbres tradicionales. Los panfletistas políticos realistas, vinculando las antiguas tradiciones con su causa, adoptaron el Viejo Papá Noel como el símbolo de "los viejos tiempos" del banquete y el buen ánimo. Después de la Restauración en 1660, el perfil de Papá Noel declinó. Su carácter se mantuvo a fines del siglo XVIII y en el siglo XIX por las obras populares navideñas, más tarde conocidas como las Máscaras de Rumania.
> 
> Hasta la época victoriana, Papá Noel se preocupaba por las fiestas de adultos y la diversión. No tenía ninguna conexión particular con los niños, ni con la entrega de regalos, visitas nocturnas, medias o chimeneas. Pero a medida que las navidades victorianas posteriores se convirtieron en festivales familiares centrados en los niños, Papá Noel se convirtió en un portador de regalos. El popular mito estadounidense de Santa Claus llegó a Inglaterra en la década de 1850 y Papá Noel comenzó a asumir los atributos de Santa Claus. Para la década de 1880, las nuevas costumbres se habían establecido, y el visitante nocturno era conocido a veces como Papá Noel y otras veces como Santa Claus. A menudo lo ilustraban con una túnica larga con capucha roja adornada con pelaje blanco.
> 
> Cualquier distinción residual entre Papá Noel y Santa Claus se desvaneció en gran medida en los primeros años del siglo XX, y los diccionarios modernos consideran que los términos Papá Noel y Santa Claus son sinónimos.
> 
>  **Nota al margen:** ¿Alguna vez alguien se ha interesado en la historia detrás de las fiestas? Esta pregunta “Timburtoniana” la hago porque he visto muchos documentales de pascua, halloween, día de muertos y navidad en mi vida y es muy interesante ver de dónde provienen las fechas que consideramos “dadas”. La navidad es una de las fiestas más complejas cuando uno empieza a investigarla, por ejemplo, Odín era el Santa original, al menos, la figura de la cual tomaron muchos elementos y que mezclaron con otras creencias hasta que se condenso en el Santa ultraconocido. Otro símbolo navideño, la nochebuena, muchas latitudes creen que es estadounidense porque un botánico llamado Joel Roberts Poinsett fue quién la introdujo a su país y se le llamo poinsettia en su honor, pero es nativa de mi nación, México.


	37. Comienzo Del Término, 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_El Tercer Año De Severus Snape En Hogwarts_ **

Salazar Slytherin era un hechicero muy listo, paranoico o simplemente adoraba los secretos. De los cuatro Fundadores, fue Salazar quien tuvo los secretos más intrigantes dentro de las paredes de piedra de Hogwarts. Uno de esos secretos había sido descubierto hace mucho tiempo por un Tercer Año Slytherin que estaba tratando de evadir a cuatro matones que tenían la intención de preocuparse seriamente por su trasero con Maldiciones Urticantes.

Severus Snape había bajado a las mazmorras, y durante un corto tiempo se había escondido en la Sala Común de Slytherin, pero allí se enfrentaba a las burlas de sus compañeros de Slytherin que le molestaban por huir de Gryffindors. Severus se había ido bajo una oscura nube de molestia, y casi se había topado con Potter, y Black, dos de los cuatro que nunca parecían contentos de permitirle un momento de paz. Cómo sabían dónde estaba la Sala Común de Slytherin, él no sabía, pero al menos los había visto primero, y corrió por el pasillo en la otra dirección.

James y Sirius habían escuchado el distintivo ruido de las enormes botas de Quejicus, y la persecución estaba en marcha.

Una hora más tarde, un exhausto y completamente desconcertado Severus Snape se preguntó, una vez más, cómo los dos idiotas lo seguían encontrando, en las mazmorras, ¡cuando ninguno tenía una célula cerebral completa entre los dos!

Había sido atrapado por dos Maldiciones Urticantes; una sobre su posterior y la otra sobre el muslo izquierdo superior. Severus estaba seguro de haberle dado a Potter con una Maldición para el Acné, y sin duda había golpeado a Black con una Maldición de Agrandamiento de la Nariz. Estaba tan enojado que estaba contemplando una desagradable maldición que destruiría a los dos Gryffindor permanentemente, cuando se apoyó contra la pared para recuperar el aliento, cayó en las sombras.

Un _Lumos_ , destinado a encender su varita, también encendió una serie de antorchas colocadas a varios pies de distancia a medida que desaparecían hacia abajo. Si Severus hubiese caído un poco más, habría tenido un viaje doloroso por una escalera de caracol estrecha y amurallada. Miró hacia atrás y descubrió que el agujero o la puerta por la que se había deslizado, desapareció. No había más remedio que aventurarse más abajo y explorar.

La escalera de caracol descendió a una profundidad ridícula y Severus, que se enorgullecía de no ser débil, se sintió mareado una vez que llegó al fondo. Sin preocuparse por lo que podría haber a su alrededor, bajó su trasero sobre el último escalón y bajó la cabeza. No la levantó hasta que sus pensamientos volvieron a su lugar una vez más.

Lo que Severus vio, al principio, realmente no era motivo de emoción. Delante de él, iluminado por más antorchas espaciadas mucho más separadas que en las escaleras, había un largo túnel, que parecía desaparecer en un giro, justo delante.

Severus se puso de pie, y caminó por el pasillo, descubriendo que había, de hecho, maravillas por las que emocionarse.

* * *

**_3 De Enero De 1992, Viernes_ **

Las Mazmorras Debajo De Las Mazmorras, ese túnel oculto que Snape había encontrado hace tanto tiempo en su tercer año, había sido su secreto solo hasta que se lo había revelado a Poppy.

**_Flashback - Cuando Quirrell Desapareció_ **

La medi-bruja se había impresionado adecuadamente mientras paseaban por el corredor iluminado con antorchas, corredor que era un término amistoso, por algo que no había sido excavado y tallado por un experto en diseño de edificios. Había nichos de estantes que contenían libros o artefactos. Los artefactos eran desde juguetes simples hasta magníficas creaciones que incluso harían que el director babeara si los viera. Las habitaciones más grandes, que estaban fuera de plano del corredor principal del túnel, yacían vacías o estaban atestadas de muebles viejos, armaduras y todo tipo de rarezas. Poppy había mirado la única habitación que estaba llena hasta el techo con pernos de tela de seda de Acromántula. Algunos pernos eran negros, y ahora sabía de qué tela Snape tenía su túnica, y algunos de sus trajes.

Snape sonrió y le dio un codazo a la medi-bruja con su codo—Estoy dispuesto a compartir, Poppy—.

La medi-bruja puso los brillantes ojos en el Maestro de Pociones, y pudo ver en el brillo la esperanza de una bruja mucho más joven, pero aun así encantadora—¿Puedo? —Ella preguntó, casi como la colegiala que una vez había sido. Snape asintió, y luego observó con cierto placer cuando Poppy, con la gravedad apropiada, entró en la habitación de sedas, y comenzó a tocar la tela que se derramaba sobre otros pernos, y fluía como agua coloreada sobre el piso. Estaba tan atrapada en su exploración que no estaba al tanto de Snape hasta que estuvo a su lado.

—Lucirías como toda una dama en un traje de viaje de esto, Poppy—La voz sedosa de Snape se había insinuado de una manera que estaba segura de que no era del todo apropiada.

Los ojos de Poppy bajaron la mirada hacia la seda Acromántula en Damasco rosa que Snape sostenía contra su mano. Por un momento se permitió imaginar una larga chaqueta sobre un vestido del mismo color de rosa—¡Espera! ¿Dijiste traje de viaje, Severus? —Poppy le dirigió una mirada severa e inquisitiva.

—He estado considerando visitar una casa antigua que mi madre poseía en Nueva Inglaterra. Está en un pueblo muggle, pero creo que encontrarías que un atuendo viajero, quizás un poco modernizado, todavía se vería bien—Poppy frunció el ceño. El profesor de Pociones tenía una de esas sonrisas diminutas, más que sabelotodo, que bailaba en sus labios. A menudo no veía esa expresión, pero sabía que era muy reservada.

—Severus Snape, ¿qué estás planeando, y qué te hace pensar que me inclinaría a tus planes? —Exigió.

La cara de Snape se ensombreció mientras guardaba su diversión sin problemas—Simplemente una invitación para visitarla, Poppy. No me importaría imponer ningún plan para el verano—Luego la acompañó fuera de la sala de sedas, y la llevó hasta el otro extremo del pasillo.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

Desde ese día, cuando Snape había revelado el túnel oculto que conducía a la celda del profesor Quirrell, Poppy lo había visitado tres veces al día.

Al final del túnel, dentro de una pequeña cámara, aproximadamente ovoide en su forma, sobre un estrecho catre de hospital, yacía Quirinus Quirrell. Runas cubrieron la colcha que estaba sobre él, y se grabaron más runas en las paredes, el suelo y el umbral de la puerta. Snape, utilizando el tallado rúnico que le había enseñado Lucius, usó las runas para tejer protecciones y hechizos que no solo mantenían a Quirrell en un sueño profundo y protector, sino que también servían para confundir al Demonio, Voldemort, por lo que no podía romper los hechizos y protecciones.

Poppy visitaría a su paciente para hechizar la Poción de Nutrición en él, para ejecutar Diagnósticos, incluido un hechizo que Snape le había enseñado que controlaría al Demonio. Ella entonces lanzaba _Scourgify_ a su ropa. Cada tres días, ella lo lavaba con esponja a la manera muggle. Los hechizos de limpieza eran simplemente demasiado duros para usar en pacientes comatosos a largo plazo.

Snape, él mismo, lo visitó una vez justo antes de la noche del Baile de Invierno para verificar dos veces todos los hechizos y protecciones que había colocado. También le había dado una última oportunidad para alentar a la medi-bruja a ser una verdadera amiga, y para ayudarlo a olvidar las atenciones de Narcissa.

Mientras Poppy se deslizaba por el corredor ( _“¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Me deslizo ahora?”_ ) , un vals de la noche del Baile de Invierno cruzó sus labios.

Ella realmente no era una mujer para bailar, y fiestas, y toda esa trivialidad. La verdad era que, cuando era adolescente, no había niños a su entera disposición para escoltarla a tales frivolidades. Poppy nunca había pensado mucho en su apariencia, y entonces, cuando su mentora le sugirió que “envejeciera” para su posición en Hogwarts, lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Unas cuantos canas y unas arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos habían sido suficientes. Excepto por un chico de Slytherin que tuvo la misteriosa habilidad de ver a través de su _Glamour_ en su segundo año.

Desde ese momento, Poppy había empezado a ganarse la confianza de Severus Snape. Ella no solo lo remendó de las muchas peleas que tuvo con los Merodeadores, sino que la medi-bruja solo lo había perdonado por la Marca Oscura semanas antes de que el director lo hubiera hecho. Después de eso, fue Poppy quien parcheó al Maestro de Pociones después de las horribles reuniones con el Señor Oscuro. Fue ella quien lo cuidó cuando los castigos de Voldemort fueron casi mortales para el hombre. Poppy también era la única que sabía de las pesadillas que sufría Snape, y fue ella quien lo abrazó cuando se volvieron demasiado.

Siempre habían sido amigos; algo que Dumbledore parecía dar por sentado ya que Poppy era alumna de Slytherin. Nunca pensó en cuestionar su amistad, y de hecho, los dos Slytherins lo mantuvieron en silencio. Tampoco parecía querer hacer nada para poner en peligro la amistad.

Al principio, Poppy había rechazado la invitación de Snape al Baile de Invierno. Luego “le recordó” al joven mago que tenía que pedirle ayuda para Quirrell.

Al parecer, el Maestro de Pociones estaba aterrorizado por tratar con Narcissa Malfoy, por lo que Snape había sido persistente. Poppy finalmente cedió, y para su sorpresa, se había divertido bastante.

Era el final de la noche que todavía tenía a la matrona “deslizándose” por el piso. Mientras ella trataba superficialmente con el cuerpo de Quirrell, la mente de Poppy regresó a esa noche en el Baile de Invierno.

Snape había llevado a Madame Pomfrey al balcón que estaba calentado con Encantamientos Calefactores. Por un momento tranquilo, y un poco incómodo, ambos miraron hacia el país de las maravillas del invierno en el jardín delantero de los Malfoy, hasta que Snape habló en voz baja.

—Realmente eres muy amable, Poppy—La voz del mago era tan baja que Poppy casi no había escuchado el cumplido. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a hablar, ella se había acercado automáticamente.

Poppy sonrió, luego bajó la mirada hacia su vestido—El vestido está bastante desactualizado, Severus. Incluso escuché a una bruja mencionar a Narcissa que era “común”—.

Snape frunció el ceño, y miró por encima del hombro a los bailarines dentro del salón de baile—¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Te refieres a la víbora con el cabello escandalosamente alto? —.

Poppy se rió y asintió—¿La viste atrapada en una de las decoraciones, verdad? —Snape sonrió en respuesta—Lo pensará dos veces sobre un peinado tan alto otra vez—.

El incómodo silencio regresó entre la bruja y el mago, y Poppy pensó para sí misma que sería mejor irse antes de que empeorara. Ella se enfrentó al hombre alto a su lado, y le sonrió—Realmente tuve un buen... —.

El beso fue tan inesperado que Poppy se congeló en su lugar. Después de un segundo de aliento, sus sentidos estaban... casi atrás... y se encontró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del Maestro de Pociones, besándolo de vuelta.

Tan rápido como el beso había aparecido, se había ido demasiado rápido, y Poppy, sintiéndose sin aliento, felizmente delirante, tuvo que fruncir el ceño cuando Snape se disculpó por sus acciones.

—¡Recupera esa disculpa, Severus Snape! —La mujer siseó, causando que los ojos de Snape se ensancharan de sorpresa—No me hubieras besado si tuviera alguna objeción, ¡así que no te atrevas a tratar de decirme que te arrepientes de lo que acabas de hacer! —.

—No es eso, Poppy—Habló Snape suavemente, lo suficientemente fuerte para los dos. Él se había inclinado hacia adelante para que su frente rozara la de ella—Para ser sincero, he deseado hacer eso durante bastante tiempo, pero nunca tuve una excusa adecuada. Sin embargo, la razón por la que me disculpo es por no poder darme el gusto ahora. Tengo un hijo... —La voz se desvaneció.

Poppy rozó sus labios con los de él, y sonrió—Sabes que lo entiendo, Severus. Harry necesita a su padre, y solo a su padre. Cuando él este realmente feliz y seguro contigo, entonces... ¿quizás...? ¿si deseas seguir este momento…? —.

Las mejillas de Poppy se sonrojaron con su audacia, y Snape atrajo a la adorable mujer en su abrazo. Puso su mejilla contra el suave cabello sobre su cabeza, y respiró el aroma de las flores silvestres.

La medi-bruja terminó con el profesor Quirrell. Ella lo miró, se inclinó y hundió su almohada, y arregló su manta para que fuera lisa sobre sus brazos y su pecho. Se volvió y, con una suave sonrisa en los labios, dejó la pequeña celda, tarareando un vals en voz baja. Y, pensando en recoger algo de la seda Damasco rosa de la sala de sedas; posiblemente otros colores. Habían pasado años desde que ella usara vestidos en comparación con sus túnicas de sanador.

Solo unos pocos pasos después, Poppy estaba felizmente dentro del caos de la Sala de la Seda. Ya había elegido la Seda de Acromántula de damasco rosa y había añadido un satén de color salvia, algodón tejido cepillado de color beige, y ahora estaba de rodillas ante un gran cofre de cintas, encajes, botones de perlas, nácar , ópalo y fiero granate. Poppy solo había tenido la intención de tomar el damasco rosa, pero a medida que crecía su colección, lo envolvió todo, lo redujo y decidió que la visita a Madame Malkin estaba en orden.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

El Maestro de Pociones estaba sentado junto al fuego en su silla favorita tratando de repasar sus planes de clase, y haciendo un trabajo muy pobre. Su dedo índice no dejaba de rozar sus labios, y de vez en cuando una sonrisa bastante soñadora aparecía en esos mismos labios, y desaparecía en un suspiro.

Pensamientos de la atractiva medi-bruja fueron expulsados de su mente cuando escuchó—¿Papá?, guarde todo. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? —.

Harry llegó a apoyarse contra el brazo de la silla de Snape. Su padre frunció el ceño hacia él—¿Qué puedes hacer? Merlín, Harry. Tienes media tienda de juguetes en tu habitación y un set de dibujo bastante respetable. Creo que tendrías bastante para mantenerte ocupado—.

Harry levantó un hombro, encogiéndose de hombros—Si lo sé—Su dedo trazó sobre el cuero del brazo de la silla. Snape vio como el dedo índice que viajaba se abrió camino entre sus dedos, y luego la mano del niño se curvó en la suya—Draco no va a regresar para siempre... —.

Snape interrumpió—Draco, y Hermione volverán con todos los otros estudiantes el domingo por la noche, hijo. Eso no es para siempre—.

—Sí, está bien—Admitió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, que apuntó a su padre—¿No hay algo que podamos hacer? Quiero decir, sé que dijiste que tienes que hacer todas esas cosas de la escuela antes de que todos regresen, pero ¿quizás tú y yo podemos hacer algo? ¿O quizás puedo ayudar? —.

—Creo que si me ayudas con las lecciones te daría una ventaja injusta sobre tus amigos—La boca de Snape se elevó en esa sonrisa burlona con la que Harry estaba familiarizado—¡Ah! Lo sé—Dijo Snape mientras la sonrisa se profundizaba—Podrías hacer líneas, o un ensayo, o... —

—¡Paaapááá! —Harry protestó—¡Eso es como castigo y cosas para la tarea! ¿No hay algo divertido que podamos hacer? ¿Tienes algunas pociones para preparar para Madame Pomfrey? —.

Los ojos de Snape parpadearon en recuerdo. Enviando su libro de planes de lecciones a su escritorio, se levantó de su silla. Harry frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su padre—Hay algo que tenemos que hacer, y me olvidé por completo de que querías encargarte de esto después de Navidad—.

Harry miró a su padre con cautela. Estaba seguro de lo que fuera, no era divertido, y no era algo que quisiera hacer hoy. Decidió que volvería a su habitación—Creo que voy a ir a leer—Dijo Harry sombrío.

—Oh, no, no lo harás, Harry. Ven. Vamos a la enfermería para averiguar cuál es tu problema de equilibrio con los modos mágicos de viaje—Snape abrió la puerta de su habitación que conducía directamente al pasillo de la mazmorra e indicó a su hijo que lo siguiera—Vamos a caminar—.

Harry resopló con indignación. ¡Definitivamente NO era divertido!

Madame Pomfrey estaba a solo unos minutos de la llegada de Harry y su padre. Al ver la expresión de descontento en la cara del niño, y los brazos sobre su pecho que era un manierismo muy de Snape, la medi-bruja reprimió su sonrisa divertida, y se volvió hacia el Maestro de Pociones.

—¿Tiene el Señor Snape un problema? —Ella preguntó a los dos.

—No—Jadeó Harry.

—Sí—Respondió su padre. Snape continuó explicando mientras Poppy los conducía a una cama limpiamente hecha para que Harry se sentara—Harry ha tenido mareos cada vez que viaja por Flu, y ha experimentado algunas náuseas. Los trasladores parecen causar el mismo problema. Sin embargo, como bien sabes, volar en una escoba no le da ningún problema en absoluto—.

Poppy agitó su varita sobre Harry y él miró con aburrimiento en una esquina de la enfermería—Bueno, la mayoría de los niños mágicos criados en un hogar mágico se acostumbran a los viajes mágicos simplemente por la gran frecuencia de los mismos. Un niño de la edad de Harry va a encontrar tales viajes molestos por un tiempo—Ella miró a Harry hasta que tuvo su atención—Nunca viajó con Flu o con Traslador antes de venir aquí, ¿verdad, señor Snape? —.

—No—Harry negó con la cabeza—¡Pero tampoco Hermione y ella nunca ha estado mareada, o enferma una vez! —.

—¿Y con qué frecuencia la inestimable señorita Malfoy viajó por Flu? —Snape preguntó deliberadamente.

Harry hizo una mueca. Aparte de ir por flu a la Mansión Malfoy por las fiestas, y luego a París, no se le ocurrió otra oportunidad en la que Hermione pudiera haber viajado de esa manera. Aun así, Hermione había sido graciosa por sí misma al salir del Flu en la estación de Flu antes de continuar a Francia.

—Bueno, Hermione no se tropezó cuando fuimos a París—Respondió tercamente Harry.

—Señor Snape—Reprendió Madame Pomfrey—Algunos niños desarrollan un sentido de equilibrio, ya sea de forma natural o mediante el baile. Según tengo entendido, los padres Muggle de la señorita Malfoy la enviaron a clases de baile a una edad muy temprana—.

Harry miró a ambos adultos y murmuró—No voy a aprender a bailar—.

Snape dejó escapar un bufido divertido, y Madame Pomfrey sonrió—No creo que sea necesario, cariño—Dijo acariciando el hombro de Harry—No he encontrado nada malo. Simplemente va a tomar un poco de concentración, y tal vez una pequeña dosis de Poción Contra las Náuseas de vez en cuando—.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió ante eso. Poppy indicó que Snape necesitaba apartarse con ella de la audición del niño. Todavía preocupado, Snape lo siguió mientras se dirigían hacia una de las ventanas altas de la Enfermería.

—No quería decir esto a los ojos de Harry, Severus, porque sé que es sensible a ser pequeño para su edad, pero su problema con el flu, y el viaje por Traslador se debe a su atrofiado crecimiento en las reprobables manos de su familia. Él está creciendo—Le aseguró la medi-bruja—Y tendrá un crecimiento acelerado, posiblemente cuando tenga trece años, pero desafortunadamente todavía es del tamaño de un niño de nueve años. Todos los niños pequeños tienen dificultades con el viaje mágico debido al hecho de que estén creciendo y el equilibrio puede ser un problema—.

Snape suspiró—Harry se sentirá increíblemente frustrado con este problema antes del crecimiento anticipado, Poppy. ¿No hay algo que se pueda hacer? —

Poppy sonrió y asintió—Sé que no va a querer bailar, pero hay otras disciplinas que pueden ayudar a un niño a controlar su equilibrio. Sé que vas a comenzar a entrenarlo en Defensa el próximo año, ¿pero tal vez haya algo que puedas enséñale ahora? —.

—Hechizos de Escudo—Dijo Snape pensativamente—Pero para usarlos en, digamos, un duelo simulado... —El Maestro de Pociones negó con la cabeza lentamente—Es demasiado agotador para su magia—.

—Y su magia está ligada a su crecimiento, Severus—Asintió Poppy, su boca era una línea algo sombría—Es así con todos los niños—.

—Lo sé, Poppy—La voz de Snape era irritable—¿Por qué los Primeros Años obtienen principalmente teoría en las clases? —.

—¡Entonces enséñale a tu hijo a bailar! —La medi-bruja chasqueó humildemente—O eso, o tú y Harry tendrán que soportar su mareo hasta que su equilibrio se estabilice—Madame Pomfrey alzó la voz para que Harry pudiera oírla—¡Señor Snape! Usted es libre—Luego intentó alejarse rápidamente, pero fue detenida por una mano que atrapó la suya.

—Poppy—Dijo Snape en voz baja, y ella miró su pulgar moviéndose suavemente sobre el dorso de su mano—Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo. Pensaré en algún ejercicio para ayudarlo—Él comenzó a asentir formalmente con la cabeza, pero luego se inclinó y le dio un beso casto en la mejilla. Mientras todavía estaba sonrojada y un poco aturdida, Snape se giró y reunió con su hijo.

Justo cuando salieron de la enfermería, Poppy salió de su estupor y escuchó a Harry preguntar—¿Papá? ¿Besaste a Madame Pomfrey? ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste? —.

* * *

**_4 De Enero De 1992, Sábado_ **

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Severus,_
> 
> _Mi contacto en Egipto, el Dr. Noorahm Hemdawws, ha superado más de lo que esperaba. El Dr. Hemdawws no solo tiene el rollo del que te hablé hace muchos meses, sino que también tiene el artefacto. Costó bastante una donación considerable a su museo, y fondos para su proyecto arqueológico actual. El Reloj de Arena de Anubis no es más que una baratija costosa para Muggles. Sin embargo, hay un problema y te hablaré de ello cuando vaya a visitarte el día trece. La práctica de la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch comenzará ese día, y el joven Harry recibirá una notificación el lunes._
> 
> _Lucius_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

* * *

**_6 De Enero De 1992, Lunes_ **

El término en Hogwarts comenzó el lunes con la charla de todos los estudiantes que revivieron sus vacaciones con sus amigos. Sin embargo, las clases se inmiscuyeron sin pensar en las vacaciones con revisiones, ensayos, cuestionarios y prácticas.

El lunes por la tarde se produjo el regreso del pequeño grupo de estudio que se reunió en el anexo de la oficina de Snape. Snape estaba ocupado con una pila de cuestionarios cuando llegaron los gemelos, Fred y George Weasley, pero con ellos estaban Neville, y un completamente nervioso Ron Weasley que intentaba fingir que no estaba sujetando un pliegue de la túnica escolar de Fred.

—Señor Ronald Weasley—Snape sacó el nombre del niño peligrosamente, y una sonrisa predadora rozó sus labios. Las mejillas de Ron se blanquearon, haciendo que las pecas se destacaran. Se inclinó más cerca de Fred, y Fred puso un brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano pequeño.

—Ronnie—Siseó George en la oreja del pelirrojo más pequeño—¡Tienes algo que decirle al profesor! —.

Harry y Draco, flanqueando a Hermione de forma protectora, miraron hacia el exterior del anexo, justo cuando Neville se apresuraba a unirse a ellos.

—Ah... uhm... señor... —Ron se sintió repentinamente sediento mientras miraba boquiabierto.

—Estoy escuchando, Señor Weasley—Dijo Snape en voz baja.

—M-mi madre habló con... uhm... McGonagall... —.

Snape lo interrumpió suavemente—Profesora McGonagall—.

—¡Cierto!, la Profesora McGonagall dijo que tengo que estudiar c-con... —Miró incómodamente por encima de su hombro.

El Maestro de Pociones decidió no esperar la explicación del Primer Año. Él ya sabía que Molly Weasley y Minerva habían discutido un castigo adicional para el chico, después de lo que le había hecho a Hermione cuando todavía era una Gryffindor. Minerva había sugerido que Ron trabajara con el grupo de estudio, y Snape, después de una discusión, acordó condicionalmente. El niño necesitaría disculparse con la niña, y luego le correspondía a ella si quería ser ensillada con él en su grupo de estudio.

—Señor Weasley, creo que primero necesita hablar con la señorita Malfoy, y luego le permitiremos que decida... —.

—¿Señorita Malfoy? —Ron espetó con perplejidad—¿Quién es esa? —.

Hermione salió del pequeño estudio y entró a la oficina de su profesor—Soy yo—Hermione cruzó sus brazos defensivamente sobre su pecho.

Fred le dio un codazo a Ron—Te dijimos sobre esto, Ronnie. Hermione ha sido adoptada por los Malfoy—Luego deslizó a su hermano hacia Hermione—Pide disculpas—

La boca de Ron se abrió de nuevo, pero se contuvo con una profunda inspiración y comenzó—Er, Hermione—Sus ojos cayeron al suelo.

Snape estaba a punto de amonestar al Gryffindor, cuando Hermione le gritó lo que él hubiera dicho—Mírame, Ron, si quieres ser sincero—.

Ron levantó la cabeza—Sí, lo siento. Quiero decir, bueno, sobre lo que yo, Seamus y Dean hicimos, Hermione—Los labios de Hermione se entornaron ante el recuerdo del asalto de los tres Gryffindors; quienes habían sido sus compañeros de Casa, en ese momento—Fue malo. Quiero decir, fuimos malos. Quiero decir, lo fui. Ni siquiera sé por qué fui tan estúpido, y malo, y todo se volvió en forma de pera, ¿sabes? —Ron se mordió el labio inferior, cuando oyó que el Profesor Snape se aclaraba la garganta en señal de desaprobación.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Ron? —Preguntó Hermione bruscamente.

Ron espetó—¡Lo siento! No tengo una excusa, pero... —Se encogió de hombros impotente—Fui un estúpido, y mi madre estaba realmente enojada conmigo. También estaba decepcionada. Como estaba mi papá. Pensé que ya no me hablaría más. Supongo que me lo habría merecido—.

La voz de Hermione era tensa, y todos podían oír el dolor aún en su voz—No me merecía lo que ustedes chicos, hicieron, Ron. Sé que no hicieron lo peor, pero siempre estuvieron diciendo algunas de las cosas más terribles sobre mí, y eso dolió aún más—Su voz se elevó, cuando se acercó de repente a Ron—¡Soy una persona agradable, y nunca te lastimé! Sé que me ignoraban, y estaba siendo un idiota, y todo, pero nunca me dejaban en paz con todas esas cosas que dijiste, ¡Y conseguiste que todos dijeran también! ¡Fue cruel! —De repente, sus dos manos golpearon el pecho de Ron y lo derribaron para que cayera contra Fred, quien lo atrapó.

Ron se separó de Fred, quien pensó que su hermanito se iba a enojar, pero no lo hizo el pelirrojo—Tienes razón, Hermione. No debería haber hecho nada de eso y realmente lo siento. Mi madre quiere que estudie con mis hermanos, pero ya que te han estado ayudando chicos, no lo haré si no me quieres cerca—.

Hermione, que se sentía un poco sola, se sintió complacida cuando Draco se movió para pararse junto a ella—Mione es mi hermana, ahora, Weasley—Se burló—¡Eso significa que será mejor que no hagas nada que le vuelva a hacer daño porque te lastimaré, y entonces mi padre demandará al tuyo! —.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —Snape lo reprendió bruscamente—No tendremos amenazas de litigio aquí. Esto es entre el señor Weasley y la señorita Malfoy. Dejaremos que su hermana decida ahora—.

Los labios de Draco se redujeron, y cruzó sus brazos beligerantemente sobre su pecho mientras miraba al más joven de los Weasley.

Hermione estaba mirando a Ron Weasley. En su cabeza escuchó todos los insultos que el chico le había dicho a los otros Gryffindors que los agitaran. Al principio, parecía que todos en Gryffindor estaban dispuestos a castigarla por sus detenciones, y puntos perdidos, por instigación de Ron. Los seguidores comenzaron a abandonar, sin embargo. Fueron Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Ron Weasley quienes no pudieron dejarlo ir. Incluso cuando otros perdieron puntos u obtuvieron detenciones, esos tres la castigaron.

Le había dolido. Profundamente. Sin embargo, ella había sobrevivido a burlas similares en la escuela primaria, y pensó que también podría soportar esto. Hermione nunca esperó un asalto por parte de los tres niños. Lo que habían hecho estaba más allá de lo que Hermione había experimentado alguna vez. Fue más que cruel; fue criminal. Un niño había sido expulsado, para siempre. Otro había recibido una suspensión muy larga. Sin embargo, Ron Weasley, quien por una vez NO era el instigador, y sin embargo no había hecho nada para ayudarla, había recibido la sentencia más leve.

Hermione no estaba realmente segura de cómo debería sentirse. Había una parte de ella que quería lastimar físicamente al chico, pero luego había otra parte que solo quería que todo quedara detrás de ella.

Sin embargo, tuvo que preguntarse ¿por qué la profesora McGonagall pensó que era un castigo para Ron que lo hiciera estudiar con ella?

Snape estaba mirando las facciones de la niña y podía ver claramente el juego de viejas rabias y confusión. Él apretó los dientes. ¡Se había indignado con Minerva cuando acudió a él con la sugerencia de que el Weasley más joven debería ser reprendido aún más ¡estudiando con la niña que tanto había victimizado! ¿Y él lo había permitido? ¡Tonto! él se dio una patada mentalmente. Obviamente, Hermione también tenía un problema con el castigo. Él necesitaba arreglar esto.

—Señorita Malfoy—Llamó a la chica a su lado de su escritorio con un movimiento de su dedo. Hermione se movió rápidamente hacia su maestro y escuchó con seriedad mientras él hablaba solo para que ella escuchara—No debe aceptar esto, señorita Granger. Puedo ver qué siente que es otro insulto para usted, más que un castigo para el señor Weasley. Por qué lo permití... claramente no estaba pensando—.

Hermione susurró al oído del viejo mago—Sé que no me lastimaría, señor, pero ¿por qué la Profesora McGonagall me está haciendo esto? —.

Los labios de Snape se redujeron a una navaja de ira. Lo último que quería era que la niña sintiera una vez más que había hecho mal. Se puso de pie, su mano sobre el hombro de la niña.

—Esto no será adecuado, Señor Weasley—Declaró Snape—Me doy cuenta de lo que estaba pensando tu madre, pero creo que es mejor que te pongas al día con tus compañeros de estudios—El Jefe de la Casa Slytherin se sorprendió un poco (aunque no lo demostró) de que los dos gemelos asintieran de acuerdo con él.

Ron dejó escapar un suspiro, en parte, de alivio—Claro, señor—.

George dijo—Llevaré al pequeño Ronnikins a la torre de Gryffindor, señor—Ron trató de fruncir el ceño a su hermano por el apodo, pero George frunció el ceño—Vamos, Ron. La Profesora McGonagall probablemente tendrá algunas líneas o cosas para que hagas—.

Los estudiantes restantes vieron como George se fue con Ron. Hermione, sin embargo, miró al Profesor Snape, y le sonrió. Él frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un harrumph.

* * *

**_6 De Enero De 1992, Lunes - Fin Del Día_ **

—Deberías haber insistido, Severus—Dijo Minerva, su lengua chasqueando molestamente.

Snape había sido invitado... no, convocado... a la oficina de la Profesora McGonagall, y no estaba contento con eso.

—Recuerdo claramente que cuando llegué aquí, Minerva, creo que este era un problema que el Director Adjunto debería resolver. Por lo tanto, no diré nada más al respecto—.

Minerva frunció sus labios en frustración. Luego suspiró y preguntó—¿Té, entonces, Severus? —.

Snape simplemente negó con la cabeza y permaneció rígidamente sentado en la silla demasiado cómoda.

Un golpe llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Minerva, y Snape se levantó para saludar a Remus Lupin. Miró al maestro de Transfiguraciones y luego a Snape.

—¿Me llamó, Profesor Snape? —.

Snape estaba complacido por la falta de propuestas amistosas. Remus había ido directo a los negocios. Él asintió con la cabeza—Lo hice, profesor Lupin. Lo llamé aquí porque no creo que esté al tanto de que Molly Weasley había pedido una nueva reprimenda para su hijo menor a su regreso. Yo también fui negligente al no informarle de inmediato. cuando esto surgió—.

—¡Severus! —Minerva dijo con molestia—¡Esto no es asunto del Subdirector! —.

Snape frunció el ceño a la bruja con enojo—Por el contrario, profesora McGonagall—Corrigió con firmeza—Ronald Weasley fue suspendido después de un ataque atroz contra la persona de Hermione Malfoy. Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él cuando se integre a la vida escolar cae dentro del ámbito del Director Adjunto—.

—¡Él está en mi casa! —Minerva se estremeció bruscamente.

—Sí, Ronald Weasley está en Gryffindor—Interrumpió Remus—Pero, como recordarás, no solo soy el Director Adjunto, sino el Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor. Tú no tienes jurisdicción sobre los estudiantes más allá de tu clase, Minerva—Remus usó su nombre para suavizar el golpe de su recordatorio.

—Pero Molly me habló… —Afirmó, la mayor parte de su fanfarronería desapareció de su voz.

—Y es entonces cuando deberías haberme traído el problema—Concluyó Remus. Suspiró decepcionado—Estoy de acuerdo en que el señor Weasley le debía una disculpa a la señorita Malfoy, pero seguir sometiéndola a la presencia de su bravucón fue cruel... —Hizo una pausa, y luego dijo con cierta dureza—... de tu parte, Minerva—La reprimenda de Remus no había terminado, mientras se dirigía al Maestro de Pociones—Por otro lado, Severus, tan pronto como oíste hablar de esto, deberías haberme contactado—Snape frunció el ceño ante la reprimenda ya que él ya había reconocido su parte en todo—Voy a tomar este asunto a la mano para que ninguno de ustedes tenga que lidiar más con eso. Severus, puede asegurarle a la señorita Malfoy que no tiene la obligación de tratar con Ronald Weasley, a menos que así lo desee—.

Remus hizo un gesto de asentimiento a cada maestro, y luego se fue suavemente de la oficina de la maestra de Transfiguración.

—¡Bien! ¡Se ha levantado un poco! —Escupió a Minerva.

—¿Y tú no? —Snape replicó deliberadamente—Minerva… —Su voz era un poco más amable—Realmente necesitas recordar que ya no eres la Jefa de Gryffindor—.

—¡Sigue siendo mi casa, Severus! —Ella chasqueó. La bruja pareció marchitarse sobre sí misma—¡Oh, Merlín! Sé que debería haberle dicho algo a Remus, pero realmente no vi nada malo con la solicitud de Molly—.

Snape regresó a su silla. Quería señalar que este era otro hábito de Gryffindors; que rara vez se detenían a pensar, pero no decía nada al respecto. Después de todo, se encogió por dentro, tampoco lo había pensado. Le molestaba ver cuán duro estaba tomando Minerva el recordatorio de que había perdido tanta influencia en la escuela—Eso fue, tal vez un error comprensible, pero tú y yo parecíamos olvidarnos de que era Remus quien debería haber lidiado con esto desde el principio—.

Minerva asintió—¿Cómo está Hermione, Severus? —.

—Ella es una niña, y está eligiendo recuperarse de esto—Respondió Snape.

La cara de Minerva se nubló un poco—¿Entonces realmente está bien en Slytherin? —.

Snape la miró con un poco de perplejidad. ¿Era ese el prejuicio de Gryffindor contra Slytherins todavía allí? —Bastante bien—Dijo lentamente—La Señorita Malfoy ha sido aceptada por más de los Slytherins que al principio pensé que lo harían. Mejor ahora desde la adopción. Nadie se atrevería a interrogar a un Malfoy por traer a una nacida muggle a su hogar—El Maestro de Pociones pareció encogerse de hombros—Sin embargo, la chica todavía parece llevar su corazón en la manga—.

Minerva resopló delicadamente—¡Como una Gryffindor! —.

* * *

**_10 De Enero De 1992, Viernes_ **

La primera semana del nuevo trimestre transcurrió sin problemas, pero Snape sí notó que el director parecía evitar deliberadamente la reunión obligatoria del personal al final de la semana. Eso fue lo suficientemente normal, pero luego Dumbledore detuvo a Snape, Minerva, Pomona Sprout y Hagrid al final de la reunión. Él mismo, y los demás, notó Snape, habían contribuido a la ridícula carrera de obstáculos que el director les había creado para confundir a cualquiera que buscara la piedra. Esta reunión fue corta, y fue simplemente una notificación de parte de Dumbledore de que había desmantelado sus rompecabezas. El director había despedido a todos menos a Snape.

—¿Crees que Quirrell podría haber adquirido la Piedra Filosofal, director? —Preguntó Snape, encontrándose a sí mismo reprimiendo un bostezo. Las reuniones del personal eran notoriamente aburridas, y estas reuniones más pequeñas solo pusieron nervioso a Snape, especialmente desde que el director había estado evitando su presencia.

—Creo que si él estuviera en posesión de la Piedra lo sabríamos—Dumbledore pasó sus dedos a lo largo de su barba—Me he estado preguntando si tal vez la señorita Granger... —.

El director fue interrumpido por una suave corrección de Snape—Señorita Malfoy—.

—Sí, sí—Dijo Dumbledore con un gesto irritado de su mano. Snape frunció el ceño suavemente. No sabía que el director tenía ningún problema con la adopción—El desafortunado encuentro de la señorita Malfoy con el Espejo de Oesed puede haberle dado a la niña la Piedra Filosofal, Severus. Me gustaría que la buscaras, y también que la mirases cuidadosamente—.

Snape borró su ceño fruncido, y escuchó, ya que no había mucho que él supiera sobre la Piedra—Puedo hacer que busquen en el baúl y el dormitorio como parte de mis inspecciones mensuales. Pero, ¿qué estoy buscando exactamente? —.

—Cuando la Piedra está en estado inactivo, es más bien sin apariencia. Un poco como un trozo de granito—Explicó Dumbledore.

—¿Inactivo? —Preguntó Snape.

Dumbledore sonrió suavemente—La Piedra Filosofal tiene una propiedad curiosa, ya que se vuelve carmesí, se vuelve como una piedra ardiente cuando se acerca a alguien que la desea para su uso previsto. Perenelle solía decirme a mí mismo y a Nicolas que podía oírla cantar—Dijo el mago más viejo. se rió entre dientes—Ninguno de nosotros la escuchó cantar, así que ambos atribuimos esa posibilidad a una de las fantasías de Perenelle—Dumbledore se levantó de su silla—Una cosa de la que debes ser cauteloso, Severus, si la señorita Granger tiene la Piedra, puede volverse muy reacia a soltarla—.

—Señorita Malfoy—Volvió a corregir Snape, y esta vez captó el breve destello de enojo en las facciones del director.

—Solo ten cuidado, Severus. Buen día—Con esa breve despedida, Snape supo que lo habían despedido para dar sus clases.

* * *

**_13 De Enero De 1992, Lunes_ **

Snape bajó la vista hacia una caja de alabastro descolorida que Lucius había dejado a su cuidado después de haberse encontrado esa tarde antes de la práctica de la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch. En su tapa y sus costados, había dibujos del dios egipcio con cabeza de chacal, Anubis y figuras con túnicas blancas. El dibujo en la tapa era más llamativo con Anubis en un semicírculo de las figuras vestidas de blanco. Dos figuras de túnicas blancas escoltaban a un hombre desnudo hasta donde estaba Anubis. Ante Anubis, había un artefacto que parecía nada más que un reloj de arena con arena suspendida en la mitad superior del vaso.

Dentro de la caja estaba el Reloj de Arena de Anubis. Un antiguo artefacto creado por un mago. La leyenda decía que el reloj de arena era una herramienta utilizada para determinar si el alma de un criminal era oscura o luminosa. Si el alma era de la Luz, no había consecuencias, pero si el alma fuera Oscura, supuestamente el mismo Anubis aparecería y devoraría el alma. Snape y Lucius pensaron que las consecuencias sonaban muy parecidas a las del alma que devoraba el Beso de los Dementores; esas misteriosas y oscuras criaturas que rodeaban la prisión de los magos, Azkaban. Los Dementores no discriminaban como el reloj de arena; tomarían un alma inocente o culpable por igual.

—¡Buenas noches, Profesor Snape! —Hermione Malfoy entró por la puerta de su oficina con una sonrisa en los labios. Justo detrás de ella estaban Harry, Draco, Neville Longbottom, y luego los gemelos.

—Buenas noches, señorita Malfoy—El saludo de Snape fue ligeramente distraído mientras observaba a los gemelos. Fred y George Weasley sonrieron afablemente, pero luego sus sonrisas vacilaron ante la sombría sonrisa que apareció en los labios del Maestro de Pociones—¿Señores Weasley, un momento antes de que comience su estudio, por favor? —.

Snape no pudo hablarles de inmediato a los gemelos, ya que les tomó unos minutos encerrar a los otros cuatro estudiantes en su nicho de estudio, y luego para que el profesor construyera un Hechizo de Silenciamiento que mantendría privada su reunión. Luego hizo un gesto para que se sentaran los dos Weasleys idénticos y empujó la caja de alabastro hacia adelante. Él les dio un asentimiento.

Ambos estudiantes quedaron perplejos ante la extraña caja decorativa, pero George, el más curioso, agarró la caja y pasó los dedos sobre ella ágilmente. Alguien más pensaría que el niño probablemente estaba sintiendo las hendiduras de las tallas antiguas. Snape sabía que George Weasley estaba obteniendo un sentido de la caja y su contenido. George, que era capaz de sentir el aura de la magia oscura, estaba usando ese talento para descubrir si la caja y el reloj de arena eran un artefacto oscuro. Frunciendo el ceño, le entregó la caja a su hermano.

Justo cuando George había explorado ligeramente la caja con su toque, también lo hizo Fred. El sentido de Fred era descubrir si la caja y su artefacto eran magia de la Luz. Finalmente, frunció el ceño también.

—Luz—Dijo Fred pensativamente a su gemelo.

—Oscuridad—Respondió George.

Ambos chicos miraron a su maestro para una explicación—Dentro de la caja hay un antiguo artefacto conocido como el Reloj de Arena de Anubis. Fue creado para detectar un alma buena de un alma mala. Si se encontraba un alma mala—Snape hizo una pausa, dándole a cada chico Weasley una mirada cómplice—El Reloj de Arena, o el espíritu de Anubis en su interior, la devoraría—.

George tragó saliva y cuidadosamente dejó la caja. Como una medida adicional, luego la empujó hacia Snape. El Maestro de Pociones sonrió.

Fred preguntó—¿Qué va a hacer con algo horrible como eso, señor? —Había una broma sarcástica en la punta de la lengua de Fred, pero la mirada en la cara de George de que había tocado algo desagradable, lo hizo tragar su diversión.

—Encuéntrenme en mi oficina durante el toque de queda, si todavía están interesados—Snape se levantó y levantó su varita, preparado para terminar el Hechizo de Silenciamiento sobre la puerta del estudio del Trío de Plata y Neville. Su mirada se centró oscuramente en los gemelos—Les advierto a los dos, sin embargo, lo que revele, si no pueden ayudarme, será borrado de su mente—.

Fred de repente quería un poco de chocolate, y miró a su gemelo. George perforó a su maestro con su propia mirada de ojos azules. Él extendió su mano—Señor? —.

Con silencioso entendimiento, Snape asintió brevemente, extendió su mano, su mano derecha, y agarró el rápido agarre del mago más joven solo por el tiempo que le tomó a George respirar con alivio.

George asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió—Si fuera lo que fuera esto podría implicar una Obligación, bueno... solo teníamos que estar seguros, señor—.

Snape levantó su varita, luego se detuvo. Él miró a George. Con un breve movimiento de su cabeza, levantó el hechizo, e indicó que los gemelos se unieran a sus estudiantes.

Los estudiantes estaban en lo profundo de su sesión de estudio cuando fueron agradablemente interrumpidos por seis tazas de chocolate caliente. Snape parecía completamente absorto en su calificación, y sin darse cuenta del placer que flotaba hacia los estudiantes.

George, más cerca de la entrada, agarró cada taza de chocolate y se la dio a uno de sus amigos. Con la última taza le guiñó un ojo a su gemelo. Fred se rió suavemente.


	38. Las Mazmorras Debajo De Las Mazmorras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_13 De Enero De 1992 - Lunes, 10 P.M.: Toque De Queda_ **

Fred y George Weasley tenían un secreto. Un mapa que encontraron un día antes de las vacaciones cuando sirvieron en una detención especialmente desagradable con Argus Filch. Habían revisado los archivadores del squib, cuando Filch se había tomado un momento de la detención y George había encontrado un sobre firmado por el Director Adjunto Remus Lupin. En el exterior del sobre había un cargo a Filch para que archivara el sobre y lo olvidara. Dentro del sobre había un trozo de pergamino en blanco y doblado que hablaba de inmediato a los gemelos.

 _“¡Dignos sucesores!”_ la escritura rizada escribió. Continuó escribiendo _“Sus intenciones no deben ser buenas. Si no lo son, díganlo, toquen el pergamino y se administrarán todas sus travesuras”._

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los gemelos descifraran la magia, y descubrieran que el mapa era una creación maravillosa que mostraba casi todas las habitaciones y corredores del castillo de Hogwarts. También mostró a cada persona dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts, o en los terrenos.

Pronto descubrirían que algunos lugares no se mostraban en el mapa.

Los gemelos llegaron a la oficina del Profesor Snape justo cuando el toque de queda entonó solemnemente a través del castillo. Diez en punto y cada estudiante que obedecía estas reglas, estaba en sus salas comunes, o en la cama, profundamente dormido.

El profesor, que parecía ser un hombre consumido por un secreto, simplemente torció su dedo índice hacia los chicos Weasley, y se dirigió hacia las profundidades de las mazmorras. Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro e intercambiaron idénticas sonrisas antes de trotar tras su maestro.

Profesor y alumnos viajaron bastante lejos, en silencio. Snape se preguntó sobre esto. No había mirado hacia atrás, pero sabía que el dúo lo estaba siguiendo y se preguntó por qué no habían comenzado a molestarlo con preguntas.

En cuanto a Fred y George, estaban llenos de preguntas, pero ambos tenían la sensación de que complacer ese lado de su naturaleza no sería bienvenido. Mientras descendían a profundidades más oscuras, George descubrió que su hechizo _Lumos_ estándar apenas le ofrecía una luz digna de destacarse.

Fue entonces cuando Snape se detuvo, y bastante abruptamente. George se acercó a Fred que apenas había echado de menos entrar al Jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

—¿Señor? —Ellos corearon.

Snape sostuvo su varita sobre los tres. Su _Lumos_ , aunque bastante brillante, se las arregló para flotar sobre los tres en su resplandor. George lanzó una mirada de preocupación a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, y por un momento muy breve se sintió asustado como un Primer Año. La mano de Fred encontró la de su hermano y la agarró con fuerza para tranquilizarle.

—Este es un secreto que descubrí en mi Tercer Año—Comenzó Snape, su voz oscura casi tragada por la oscuridad a su alrededor—Es un secreto que he guardado celosamente desde entonces, pero debajo de nosotros hay algo que sé, que solo ustedes dos pueden ayudarme con ello—.

—Y se trata de... —Comenzó George.

—Esa caja... —Dijo Fred, moviendo su barbilla hacia la caja que Snape todavía sostenía firmemente en una mano.

George terminó—El Reloj de Arena de Anubis—.

—Pido su juramento mágico de guardar este secreto para ustedes mismos—Antes de que ambos Gryffindors pudieran ponerse de acuerdo, él cortó su varita entre ellos. Las sombras que bailaban en los ángulos de la cara de su Maestro de Pociones pusieron nerviosos a los gemelos—Antes de eso, voy a repetir mi advertencia en mi oficina, en caso de que tenga que hacerlo, los _Obliviare_ a los dos. Esta es una ocasión en donde debo contar con la valentía de Gryffindor por parte de ustedes dos—Snape los miró de cerca, y vio como Fred y George lo miraban por un momento, y luego el uno al otro.

Finalmente, con un asentimiento agudo, Fred sonrió—Tomaremos un Juramento Mágico, Profesor, y no importa cuál sea su secreto, no huiremos—.

Snape quedó asombrado al escuchar una oración completa de uno de los gemelos sin que el otro la terminara. George sonrió y agregó—Lo mismo digo de mí, señor—.

Con el Juramento Mágico sellado con su magia, Snape apoyó un hombro contra lo que debería haber sido una sólida pared de roca, pronunció un encantamiento muy suave y bastante largo en un idioma que ninguno de los gemelos reconoció, y luego hubo antorchas parpadeando a la vida en un pozo con una escalera de caracol Snape pisó el rellano. En lugar de dirigirse hacia las escaleras, el Maestro de Pociones se volvió para mirar a los gemelos.

—Mucho más tarde, la exploración reveló un viejo pergamino manuscrito que dio nombre a estas escaleras: La Espiral De Merlín. Son la puerta de entrada a una maravilla de Hogwarts a la que denominé Las Mazmorras Dentro De Las Mazmorras. Desde entonces, he protegido esta entrada con una antigua sala que descubrí. Una vez que me retire, o pase más allá del Velo, seguiré siendo el único mago en saber de esto—Se inclinó más cerca de los Gemelos Weasley—Si no tengo que _Obliviarlos_ , entonces pueden considerar los secretos de Las Mazmorras Dentro De Las Mazmorras como suyos para continuar—.

Fred y George casi estaban conteniendo sus alientos colectivos con anticipación. Juntos, sabían la gravedad de este secreto atesorado que se desarrollaba ante ellos. Ninguno de los dos habló.

El Maestro de Pociones entregó la caja a Fred, y buscó en su bolsillo interno un vial de poción. Él sacó el corcho y bebió una medida. Luego se lo dio a George—Poción Contra las Náuseas. La escalera es bastante empinada y vertiginosa. Necesitarás esto—.

George bebió una medida de la poción, luego tomó la caja de su hermano y le dio el último tercio en el frasco. Cuando los tres recibieron la dosis adecuada, Snape los guio por las escaleras.

A pesar de la poción, ambos gemelos estaban listos para recuperar el aliento cuando finalmente llegaron al final de la escalera. Otro frasco de Poción Contra las Náuseas, y los gemelos estaban listos para continuar por el túnel.

Fred y George Weasley guardaron silencio, tan bien como pudieron, mientras avanzaban por el largo y retorcido corredor. Una mirada sobre su hombro hizo que Snape sonriera al ver cómo sus caras reflejaban su deseo compartido de explorar el contenido de su corazón. Tal vez, pensó para sí mismo, si todo tenía éxito, podría invitarlos a que acabaran de recibir tal premio.

Los gemelos de repente se detuvieron como congelados por un hechizo de hielo—¡Fred! —Jadeó George, mirando a una de las habitaciones laterales—¿Estás viendo lo que estoy viendo? —

—Si no lo estoy—Susurró Fred—¡estamos soñando! —.

Snape se detuvo detrás de los dos estudiantes. Tenía más o menos la sensación de que, a medida que bajaran, esta habitación captaría su atención.

Dentro había ingredientes cuidadosamente archivados, catalogados y preservados con los que solo un Maestro de Pociones podía soñar. Cuando Snape regresó a Hogwarts como profesor, pasó horas hablando con el castillo para ayudar a crear un nuevo túnel que conducía desde esta habitación a su laboratorio privado de Pociones. Pasó casi un año antes de que el castillo aceptara su pedido.

—Tómense un momento—Instó Snape a los dos chicos fascinados.

Cualesquiera que fueran los errores gemelos como bromistas, Snape tuvo que admitir que eran muy inteligentes cuando se trataba de Pociones. Y, creativos, también. Algo que pretendía fomentar.

Los gemelos entraron a la gran sala y descubrieron que todos los ingredientes eran objetos raros y oscuros que un Maestro de Pociones podría esperar toda una vida para usar una vez en su trabajo. Debían descubrir que la mayoría de los ingredientes eran mágicos, y que algunos no se habían visto en siglos.

—¿Pies de conejo? —Preguntó George con curiosidad, mientras miraba una gran jarra que contenía objetos peludos que se parecían a los pies de los conejos.

—Demasiado grande—Frunció el ceño Fred, mientras miraba el tarro.

—Pies de Jackalope—Vino la voz de Snape que se arrastraba junto a ellos, y les dio un susto.

—Nunca hemos... —Dijo Fred.

—Oído hablar de un jackalope—George concluyó.

—De América del Norte. Un híbrido del conejo Jack, y el antílope. Fueron un experimento de un mago de cierta reputación oscura que creó híbridos—Explicó Snape, su voz era una suave conferencia—La historia registra que pagó sus fechorías al ser comido por la única Cocatriz jamás creada—Los gemelos se miraron con curiosidad. Snape sonrió con suficiencia—Un híbrido de basilisco y gallo. Cuando la Cocatriz cantó triunfante sobre su muerte, se destruyó a sí misma, ya que el enemigo mortal de un basilisco es el gallo—.

Snape hizo salir a los gemelos del armario de ingredientes que los distraía y continuó guiándolos a través del túnel. Fred finalmente preguntó—Profesor, nos damos cuenta de que este es su secreto, pero ¿qué es este lugar? —.

Snape los iluminó—No fue hasta que regresé como maestro y renové mis exploraciones aquí, que descubrí una explicación de lo que era... —.

**_Flashback_ **

Severus estaba pensando en desaparecer en su túnel. Podía encontrar basura, pero había tantas otras cosas para mantener su atención que sintió que podría pasar una eternidad en su túnel. Dejándose caer en una silla de cuero excesivamente lujosa que había sacado de una habitación llena de muebles, la había llevado a esta habitación que lentamente había empezado a preparar como estudio. Había un gran escritorio lleno de botellas de tinta, plumas y pergamino que era más fino de lo que jamás había visto. Y luego, libros. Algunos eran suyos, pero muchos venían de diferentes lugares en nichos o habitaciones a lo largo del túnel.

Sí, reflexionó mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás sobre un brazo de la silla y pateaba sus flacas piernas sobre el otro brazo. Él podría vivir aquí. El elfo doméstico que le gustara lo alimentaría, y podría olvidarse de este Lord Voldemort del que el padre de Lucius no dejaba de hablar, y a quien Severus no estaba ansioso por conocer.

Abrió el diario que había encontrado ese día cerca del final del túnel, y comenzó a leer.

**_Fin De Flashback_ **

>> ... el diario fue uno de varios que habían pertenecido a Salazar Slytherin. No mencionó este túnel, pero ese diario en particular detallaba muchos de los viajes que había realizado en los que adquirió muchos de los objetos aquí abajo—Snape no mencionó que el diario también había insinuado a una criatura viva que Salazar había traído a vivir a otra cámara oculta en las profundidades del castillo. Aún tenía que encontrar algo más que le diera una pista sobre lo que había sido la criatura (seguramente ya estaba muerta), y si esta otra cámara existía.

Después de un turno más, los tres finalmente llegaron a su destino. Snape permitió que los gemelos entraran a la cámara tallada en runas, y observó en silencio mientras los dos niños caminaban cautelosos hacia su antiguo profesor de DCAO.

—Ese es Quirrell—Susurró George.

—Parece muerto—Concluyó Fred.

—Magia Rúnica—Dijo Snape. Su voz, aunque parezca, sorprendió a ambos jóvenes magos—Son todos hechizos y protecciones complejas que mantienen no solo dormido el cuerpo de Quirrell, sino también su mente—Snape estaba parado sobre el hombre completamente quieto, que ya no estaba cubierto por el horrible turbante púrpura. Usando su mano, Snape giró cuidadosamente la cabeza del mago comatoso, de modo que esa parte de su rostro estaba en la almohada, y la espalda aparentemente calva de la cabeza del hombre se enfrentó a los gemelos.

Tanto Fred como George dieron un revuelto paso atrás. Fred en realidad tuvo que alejarse por un momento—Es una cara—Susurró George. Estaba fascinado y rechazado por la abominación que tenía delante.

—Voldemort—Dijo Snape simplemente mientras dejaba el brazo encogido cuando la Marca Tenebrosa se estremeció ante el nombre.

Fred se volteó. Sus pecas en su rostro, se destacaban contra su palidez blanca ahora enfermiza—Se supone que debe estar muerto—.

Con una gentileza poco común, Snape volvió a colocar la cabeza de Quirrell para que la cara de Voldemort estuviera ahora oculta—La magia de Lily protegió a Harry—Comenzó el Maestro de Pociones—Cuando el Señor Oscuro usó la Maldición Asesina para tratar de matarlos a ambos, desafortunadamente tuvo éxito con Lily, pero su magia, una antigua Magia Rúnica de Protección, devolvió la maldición al Señor Oscuro, y por lo tanto lo incapacitó hasta casi el punto de la muerte—.

Una mirada a los gemelos le mostró a Snape que, aunque querían oír más, ninguno quería mirar al mago en la cama mientras sabían lo que estaba escondido dentro de él. El profesor de Pociones los sacó de la habitación y los llevó a un nicho vacío, donde había un banco de media luna donde los gemelos podían sentarse. Snape se mantuvo de pie.

>> El cuerpo del Señor Oscuro fue destruido sumariamente, razón por la cual, ninguno de los que lo buscaban pudo encontrarlo. Su espíritu sobrevivió, sin embargo, en una forma que se conoce como Demonio—.

Los ojos de George brillaron—Lo sé. La amiga de mamá, Granny Weatherwax, nos contó una historia sobre un Demonio Ruso que comía niños para prolongar su vida—.

Fred asintió—Oh sí, recuerdo eso, George. La bruja que vivía en una casa con pies de pollo—Él se estremeció.

George sonrió—¡Eso nos dio pesadillas a ambos! —.

—¡Desde entonces mamá no ha tenido a Granny Weatherwax de visita! —Fred se rió entre dientes.

—¿Entonces Vol... uhm... es...? —Preguntó George mientras sus ojos se dirigían a la puerta de las oscuras cámaras.

Fred terminó—Quién-Usted-Sabe es un espíritu malévolo dentro de nuestro maestro DCAO—.

Snape asintió—El Demonio había tratado de manifestarse en las pesadillas de Harry, pero el espíritu de su madre mantuvo a raya a la criatura. Durante su tiempo en el Ministerio, el Demonio pudo poseer a Harry, pero su amor por su amigo, Draco, hizo posible a su magia accidental que pudiera purgar al Demonio, finalmente, de su cuerpo con la ayuda de un _Patronus_ —.

—¡Genial! —Respiraron a George y Fred juntos.

—¿No es eso cuando Quirrell se enfermó? —Preguntó Fred.

—Lo fue—Estuvo de acuerdo Snape—De alguna manera, la reacción dañó tanto a Quirrell como al Señor Oscuro. Me dio la oportunidad de mantener al Demonio reprimido hasta que preparé esta cámara para ellos—.

—Eso debe haber llevado semanas, profesor—Comentó George.

—No soy tan hábil como me gustaría ser en la vieja magia rúnica y tuve que consultar con un amigo acerca de qué usar con precisión. Cuando estuve listo, solicité la ayuda de Madame Pomfrey para lograr un escape plausible—.

Los ojos de Fred se agrandaron en pregunta—¿No ayudó el director, profesor? —.

Los ojos del viejo mago se oscurecieron con una vieja ira—El director tiene la creencia errónea de que los destinos del Señor Oscuro y de Harry están entrelazados por una Profecía—Él frunció el ceño—Es lo suficientemente vil que el Señor Oscuro también creyera lo poco que sabía sobre la Profecía y la usó para apuntar a Lily y James Potter, y a Frank y Alice Longbottom—.

—¿Los Longbottoms? —Preguntó George con incredulidad.

—¿ Quién-Usted-Sabe puso a los Longbottoms en San Mungo? —Preguntó Fred.

—El Señor Longbottom rara vez habla sobre sus padres, pero también fueron blanco del Señor Oscuro. Harry y Neville nacieron el mismo día. Fue la protección de Lily la que salvó a Harry, y una mujer loca que se olvidó de su primer deber a su Señor Oscuro quien salvó a Neville—Snape miró a los dos jóvenes magos mientras se miraban por unos momentos.

—Nunca nos dimos cuenta—Comenzó Fred.

—Ese pequeño Nev también podría haber sido... —Dijo George tristemente.

—El elegido—Fred negó con la cabeza.

George miró a su maestro—Son solo dos niños pequeños, profesor—.

—Lo son—Estuvo de acuerdo Snape—Es por eso por lo que no quiero que Harry, ni Neville, crezcan con la idea de que alguna criatura Oscura está detrás de cualquiera de los dos—Realmente no había pensado en el papel de Neville Longbottom en esta farsa antes, pero ahora que Snape lo estaba considerando, y el hecho de que Longbottom estaba siendo criado por su “Señorita Haversham” por abuela... ambos niños merecían una infancia libre de monstruos.

—¿Alimentarás con el alma de Quirrell a...? —Comenzó a decir George, mirando ahora fijamente la caja de alabastro que su maestro todavía sostenía.

Fred terminó—¿A eso? —.

Snape le tendió la caja y tocó la tapa con sus dedos—Preferiría no alimentar el alma de Quirrell con esto—Luego levitó la caja a un estante vacío cercano—Esta es la razón por la que les pedí a los dos que vinieran aquí—.

El Maestro de Pociones llevó a los gemelos de regreso a la cámara dotada de runas—He echado un vistazo a la mente de Quirrell, y aunque creo que no fue del todo inocente al proporcionar un anfitrión para el Señor Oscuro, creo que esto no fue lo que esperaba—.

George valientemente se acercó un poco más al mago comatoso—¿Cómo estaba su mente, profesor? —.

—Violada—Declaró bruscamente Snape. Luego se corrigió a sí mismo—No. El daño es mucho peor que eso. Quirrell ha sido torturado—.

—¿Qué necesita de nosotros, señor? —Preguntó Fred.

—Necesito saber el grado de Oscuridad en el alma de Quirrell. Necesito saber si vale la pena salvarlo—Su mirada oscura cayó pesadamente sobre el hombre boca abajo ante ellos—Me gustaría saber si esto es un conocimiento que pueden darme—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Snape, quien hasta ahora había pensado que su hijo era un buen chico, y no un furtivo como lo fue James alguna vez, no sabía que tan pronto como Harry regresara con Draco y Hermione, la búsqueda de formas de Animagos había regresado a sus cabezas.

Una inquisitiva Hermione, que estaba buscando un lugar dentro de la casa Slytherin para estar sola, descubrió una habitación detrás de la gran biblioteca en la Sala Común. Estaba llena de polvo que producía estornudos y algunas telarañas, y después de haber dejado que los niños conocieran su secreto, el Trío lo limpió, después del toque de queda.

Solo tomó unos días para limpiar y luego pudieron reunirse para estudiar más sobre Animagos.

—No quiero seguir haciendo esto—Declaró Draco hoscamente mientras apartaba el libro en su regazo.

Harry estaba en la esquina de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido. Sus notas habían sido empujadas a un lado antes y estaban esparcidas en el piso frente a Hermione.

Hermione tenía el libro principal del estudio Animago en su regazo y su expresión mostraba su exasperación con su amigo y su hermano.

—No nos hace daño seguir estudiando y hacer las meditaciones, Draco—Argumentó.

—¡Es aburrido, Mione! —Draco hizo un puchero—Además, Harry y yo hacemos meditación por la noche—.

Hermione levantó la vista. Ella nunca había escuchado sobre esto. La niña estaba a punto de preguntar por qué los niños estaban meditando en la noche, cuando, desde la esquina, Harry añadió en un gruñido casi—No voy a robarle los ingredientes a papá—.

—¡Por eso es aburrido! —Gritó Draco, mientras señalaba a Harry, y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Draco! —Reprendió Hermione—No podemos hacer que Harry haga lo que no quiere hacer—.

—Sí, pero puedes hacerme sentir mal por eso—Respondió Harry a las palabras frías de Hermione con su propio sarcasmo, dirigido hacia ella.

Hermione miró a Harry—¡Esto no es mi culpa, Harry! ¡Tú eras el que quería hacer esto! —.

—Todavía lo hago—Dijo un poco lastimeramente.

—Entonces toma los ingredientes, Harry—Instó Draco—Tenemos todo lo demás. Y Mione podría preparar la poción—.

—El hecho de que ella tenga la calificación más alta en la clase no significa que pueda preparar esto, Draco—Respondió Harry—Escuchaste lo que papá dijo en clase cuando nos dio esa conferencia grosera sobre “Contratiempos de preparación”—.

Los tres hicieron una mueca idéntica.

—No pude almorzar después de eso—Dijo Draco, su mueca todavía en su rostro cuando se apoyó contra la pared, y luego se deslizó hacia abajo contra sus ancas.

—¿Tu padre no te daría una bofetada? —Preguntó Hermione de Harry.

—¿Qué? —Harry miró incrédulo a la chica.

—Quiero decir—Dijo lentamente—El profesor Snape nunca te golpeó, así que si tomaras los ingredientes, él simplemente gritaría, o te haría limpiar calderos, ¿no? —.

Harry frunció el ceño a su amigo—¡No! Él no me daría una bofetada, ¡pero papá estaría tan decepcionado que podría enviarme de vuelta con mi tía! —.

—¡Snape no hará eso! —Draco protestó.

—Por supuesto que no, Harry—Dijo Hermione, consternada por la lógica sesgada de su amigo. Cerró el libro en su regazo, se levantó y se acercó a Harry—Lo siento, Harry. No debería haber empujado... —.

—¡Bien, lo hiciste! —Él chasqueó, un ceño fruncido en su cara. Sus brazos estaban agarrados alrededor de su cintura—¡Eres tan mala como ese Ron Weasley, Hermione! —.

—¡No es justo! —Ella gritó.

La cabeza de Draco se inclinó hacia un lado, mientras reflexionaba—Tiene razón, Mione. Hermione volteó una mirada afligida sobre el chico de cabello claro—Quiero decir, no creo que seas tan mala como el tonto Ron, pero realmente deberías haber retrocedido—.

Hermione entró en la cara de Draco. Él se puso de pie en un intento de retroceder. Eso no fue bueno. Su dedo estaba ondeando en su cara—¡Estabas presionando, también, Draco! ¡Eres un niño mimado! —.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con algo? —El pregunto acaloradamente—¡Espera! ¡No soy un consentido! De todos modos, si lo soy, tú también lo eres, Mione. ¡Eres mi hermana, ahora, y eres tan malcriada como yo! —.

—Ambos son idiotas—Observó Harry, riendo suavemente.

Eso desactivó la tonta discusión entre los nuevos hermanos. Hermione tomó el libro de Animagos y lo levantó en sus brazos—Realmente lo siento, Harry. Estaba siendo insistente, y no debería haber seguido así—.

Harry estaba mirando hacia abajo y vio como la punta de su bota raspaba el piso—Está bien, Mione. Simplemente no pensé que esta cosa de Animagos iba a ser tan difícil—.

—Sí—Estuvo de acuerdo Draco—Quiero decir, ¿te imaginas a tu primer padre y sus amigos elaborando esta poción, Harry? —.

—Sí, yo... —Harry cortó bruscamente su frase, y frunció el ceño bruscamente—Papá, e incluso el profesor Lupin dijo que mi primer padre no era muy bueno en Pociones—Sus ojos parpadearon pensativos varias veces—El profesor Lupin dijo que Sirius era terrible en todo porque odiaba la tarea—.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Hermione—¿Qué estás pensando? —.

Harry sonrió de repente—¡No podrían haber preparado esa poción! —Tanto Hermione como Draco estaban desconcertados—Miren—Comenzó a explicar—¡El profesor Lupin me dijo que mi primer padre y sus amigos aprendieron a convertirse en Animagos en su Quinto Año! —Harry miró a sus amigos como si entendieran.

Hermione lo entendió lentamente, y comenzó a sonreír—Esa poción es muy avanzada. Quiero decir, más allá del Séptimo Año, supongo—.

—No lo entiendo— Draco frunció el ceño.

—¡Significa, tonto, que si los Merodeadores no podían preparar la poción para el cambio de animagos es porque deben haber encontrado otra forma de hacerlo! —Se rió Hermione.

Draco todavía tenía una mirada agria en su rostro, junto con un ceño fruncido—No, no es así, Hermione. Tal vez fue justo cuando comenzaron a aprender. Tal vez tomó una eternidad—Draco se estaba cansando de todas sus charlas de animagos. Estaba convencido de que no iba a suceder—Me voy a la cama—.

—¡Draco! —Harry llamó a su mejor amigo. El chico Malfoy lo ignoró y salió de la pequeña habitación escondida.

—Harry—Hermione detuvo a su amiga tocándole el brazo—Si los Merodeadores lo hicieron de otra manera, ¿tal vez podrías preguntarle al Profesor Lupin? —Harry sonrió, pero solo un poco. La boca de Hermione se curvó, solo un poco—¿Crees que sería mejor que tomar ingredientes de tu padre? —.

—Sí—Suspiró Harry aliviado—Pero, Mione, ¿por qué siquiera sugieres eso? Robar, quiero decir—.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y tiró de Harry para que se sentara a su lado en el angosto diván que habían encontrado un tiempo atrás y metieron de contrabando a su escondite.

—No estaba pensando, Harry—Admitió. La niña lo miró detenidamente en sus ojos verdes—Si te digo algo, ¿no se lo dirás a nadie más? ¿Ni siquiera a Draco? —Harry negó con la cabeza firmemente—¿O tu padre? —.

Harry conocía el valor de los secretos, y aunque no le importaba guardar los secretos de su padre, pensó que tenía suficiente sentido común para saber si un secreto debía contársele o no.

—No lo diré, Mione—Dijo solemnemente.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi madre no me daba libros? —Ella preguntó.

—Sí—Dijo. Luego, con una sonrisa en la que sus ojos verdes centellearon, Harry agregó—Pensé que era genial que tuvieras todos estos lugares geniales para esconder tus libros—.

Hermione sonrió, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron—Bueno, lo que no te dije es que robé muchos de esos libros. Principalmente de la biblioteca, y de una librería de segunda mano... —Su sonrojo se convirtió en una vergüenza carmesí, y las manos de Hermione se entrelazaron nerviosamente—Realmente los quería, Harry. Mi mamá no me daba dinero para libros, ni nada que fuera realmente interesante, ¡y no tenía otra opción! —Hermione miró hacia los lados para ver si su amigo la estaba juzgando de alguna manera. Aliviado de que no lo hiciera, ella continuó, disculpándose—Entonces, cuando necesitábamos esos ingredientes, simplemente no se me ocurrió que no deberíamos robar—.

Harry se apoyó contra el hombro de Hermione, y ella dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se inclinaba hacia su amigo.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Draco estaba acostado en su cama, en la oscuridad, frunciendo el ceño. Él realmente quería convertirse en un animago. Solo sabía que sería algo realmente pulcro, algo feroz, ¡tal vez incluso un animal mágico! Estaba molesto porque Harry no obtendría los ingredientes que necesitaban. Su mejor amigo tenía una propensión molesta por ser siempre un buen chico. Draco se preguntó, solo por un momento, si Harry pensaba que el Profesor Snape no lo amaría más si rompía las reglas.

—No soy perfecto—Gruñó Draco en su almohada mientras se ponía de lado.

No era algo que admitiría en público para nadie, ya que un Malfoy tenía cierta reputación que defender, pero Draco había roto más que su cuota de reglas al crecer, y aunque siempre fue castigado con firmeza, sus padres aún lo amaban. .

Meterse en problemas es lo que hacían los chicos, los pensamientos de Draco continuaron. Era un derecho que todo niño pequeño tenía; meter la pata, meterse en líos, y luego recibir una palmada, o gritos, o hacer que se parara en un rincón.

Una decisión muy mala, alegremente hecha, Draco se levantó de la cama y rápidamente se vistió. Se había escabullido del dormitorio antes de que Harry se hubiera acostado.

Visiones de unicornios, dragones y basiliscos bailaron a través de la cabeza del chico mientras rompía las barreras que vigilaban a los díscolos vagabundos de Slytherin.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Fred estaba sentado a la izquierda, y George estaba del lado derecho del insensato Quirrell. Justo cuando Snape estaba por decir algo, su cabeza giró hacia un lado, y miró hacia el techo. Él frunció el ceño con enojo.

—¿Profesor? —Preguntó Fred.

George completó la pregunta—¿Todo está bien? —.

Los labios de Snape se fruncieron, pero volvió su atención a los gemelos—Está bien. ¿Qué van a hacer? —.

George explicó—Fred va a buscar a Quirrell—.

Snape frunció el ceño ante la respuesta inútil de George, pero luego Fred habló—George está aquí por la reacción, profesor—.

George sonrió—Tengo que mantener a mi hermano a salvo, señor—.

Snape les dio a los dos un breve asentimiento. Él tenía su varita afuera, y comenzó a hablar en el lenguaje de las runas antiguas. Tan pronto como comenzó a moverse por la habitación, y tocó cada runa tallada en la pared, Fred sonrió a George, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y puso una mano sobre el corazón de Quirrell, la otra en su frente.

El resultado fue inmediato. Fred fue arrojado hacia atrás, y fuera de su silla cuando la habitación retumbó ominosamente. George reemplazó a su hermano, sus manos sobre el corazón y la frente del hombre todavía en estado de coma. George tenía la mandíbula apretada, los ojos cerrados.

—De vuelta a dormir. ¡Tú! ¡AUGH! —George gritó y estaba a punto de alejarse cuando Fred literalmente se arrojó sobre Quirrell, y empujó sus manos sobre la cabeza y el corazón de su gemelo. Una vez en contacto, empujó, y luego rodó fuera de Quirrell.

—¡Está bien, profesor! —Jadeó Fred con una sonrisa.

Snape continuó cantando su hechizo, pero evitó a George una rápida mirada de preocupación. George dejó escapar un suspiro y luego sonrió a su maestro—¡Qué dijo Fred, señor! —.

La habitación retumbó débilmente otra vez, y Snape terminó su canto. Se apoyó contra una pared sintiéndose agotado—¿Bien? —Preguntó.

George se había levantado del piso donde su gemelo lo había empujado, y caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama para darle una mano a Fred—¿Azúcar? —Le preguntó a Fred, haciendo caso omiso de Snape.

—¡Azúcar! —Estuvo de acuerdo Fred.

Snape se apartó de la pared—Necesitamos té—.

Snape había escoltado a los gemelos a la privacidad más segura de sus habitaciones donde tomaban el té. El Maestro de Pociones bebió lentamente su té amargo, mientras Fred y George devoraban los bizcochos y ambos se permitían tres tazas de té, demasiado endulzadas, antes de que cualquiera estuviera listo para hablar.

—¿Están listos para decirme qué pasó, Señores Weasley? —Preguntó Snape.

George comenzó—El viejo Voldy atacó a Fred—.

Fred asintió—Para ser un Demonio débil, todavía tiene un buen golpe—Fred sonrió y tomó otra galleta para mordisquear.

Snape frunció el ceño—¿Qué quiere decir? —.

George también tomó otra galleta, y luego explicó—Voldy está débil, profesor. No sé si es por los hechizos y protecciones que tienes ahí abajo... —.

Fred terminó—O si es porque Quirrell ha estado peleando con él—.

—¡Eso es imposible! —Se burló Snape—¡Ambos deberían estar en un coma sin sensaciones! —.

Fred negó con la cabeza—Está cerca, profesor... —Fred cerró los ojos por un momento.

Snape miró al pelirrojo y vio como el color del niño, devuelto por el té, fluctuaba. Se puso de pie, extendió su varita mágica y comenzó a entonar un complicado Hechizo de Diagnóstico—Tu núcleo mágico está muy agotado—Comentó el Maestro de Pociones con cierta sorpresa— _¡Accio Reforzador de Energía Mágica!_ —La poción solicitada llegó con presteza, y Snape se la entregó a Fred—Coman un par de galletas más—Instó a los dos mientras Fred tragaba la poción—Ambos deberían dormir, también—Su maestro comenzó a levantarse para sacarlos, pero los gemelos levantaron una mano y él permaneció donde estaba.

George sonrió—Lo haremos, Profesor Snape, pero... —.

Fred interrumpió—Tuviste una pregunta antes, y podemos responder eso—.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Draco se dio cuenta de que en el momento en que se había alejado varios metros de la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin, realmente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque estaba seguro de poder ingresar al aula de su Jefe de Casa, y tal vez incluso al armario de ingredientes del aula, no había forma de encontrar los ingredientes para la Poción Animagos allí. Eran demasiado caros, y dudaba que con ingredientes tan costosos, los estudiantes pudieran usarlos.

De pie, indeciso, casi dejó escapar un chillido aterrorizado cuando una mano le tocó el hombro. Girándose, extendió su varita en una mano firme hacia su atacante.

—¡Harry! —Draco gritó algo aliviado, y luego frunció el ceño—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —.

—No te vi en nuestro dormitorio, y solo tuve una idea de que tal vez fuiste a buscar esos ingredientes—Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho como lo hizo su padre y miró al chico de cabello claro.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero se encogió ligeramente por la desaprobación de su amigo—Bueno, no podemos ser Animagos sin esos ingredientes, Harry—.

—Ninguno de nosotros puede preparar esa poción, Draco—Espetó Harry.

—¡Estás siendo tan bueno! —Gritó Draco—¡Tal vez deberías haber sido un Gryffindor! ¡Te odio! —Draco se alejó de su amigo, su enojo lo envolvió fuertemente.

En cuanto a Harry, cualquier molestia que tuviera hacia su amigo, drenaba como el agua de un tamiz ante las duras palabras de Draco. No le importaba que lo hubieran comparado con un Gryffindor, pero no quería que Draco lo odiara. Una parte baja y profunda de él comenzó a entrar en pánico. Su rostro se llenó de manchas de perlas azarosas de color enfermizo, sus palmas se volvieron como hielo, y comenzó una carrera incierta hacia Draco.

—¿Draco? —La voz de Harry tembló, pero dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el chico dejó de alejarse de él—¿Tú... tú realmente, uhm...? —La vista del ceño fruncido de Draco, una visión de burla que recordaba de aquellos días en que Dudley, su primo, lo miraba con resentimiento, formó un resfriado en su estómago—¡Vamos! —Agarrando la mano de Draco, Harry llevó a su amigo, con una frenética carrera, a la oficina de su padre.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

—Las protecciones rúnicas y los hechizos mantienen a Voldy en un estado debilitado—Explicó George.

Fred asintió—Pero él no está dormido—.

—Tampoco lo está Quirrell—Agregó George. Luego sonrió—Eso es algo bueno, sin embargo, profesor—.

—Donde tus protecciones han debilitado a Voldy, le han dado fuerza a Quirrell—.

Snape miró horrorizado a los gemelos—¿Quirrell ha estado al tanto todo este tiempo? —.

Los gemelos asintieron al unísono, luego Fred habló de nuevo—Quirrell ha estado peleando, profesor, pero se está volviendo más débil—.

—¿Pudiste decir si Quirrell invitó a Voldemort a formar parte de él? —Preguntó Snape de los dos niños.

Fue Fred quien respondió—Estaba débil, señor—Fred bajó la cabeza como los zarcillos de lo que había sentido del mago lo habían avergonzado por el hombre—Le fue prometido cosas por... por Voldy cuando todavía dejaba que sus seguidores lo llamaran Lord Voldemort. A cambio... —Fred se estremeció.

George miró con simpatía a su hermano—La mejor manera de explicar lo que hizo Voldy, señor, fue que abrió una puerta en la mente de Quirrell. Si algo le ocurriera a Voldy, Quirrell sería una nave para él—.

—Pero salió mal—Dijo Fred.

Snape frunció el ceño, mientras especulaba sobre lo que podría haber salido mal. Por lo que había podido decir con sus _Legeremens_ , se había convertido en tortura. ¿Había sido así desde el principio?

George continuó explicando—Voldy no quería compartir el cuerpo de Quirrell con él, pero Quirrell, sabiendo que había algo abierto dentro de él para Voldy, había estado buscando formas de cerrarlo. Estaba buscando una solución para... er... —.

Fred captó la idea—Cerrar la puerta, profesor. Encontró algo, pero no cerró la puerta—.

George suspiró—Es imposible para Voldy deshacerse completamente de Quirrell porque ha estado luchando por mantenerse con vida—.

Después de varios largos minutos de silencio, y un bostezo no tan sutil de parte de George, Snape despidió a los dos muchachos, con una nota que los excusaría de sus primeras dos clases del día si se quedaban dormidos.

* * *

**_14 De Enero De 1992, Martes: Muy Temprano_ **

Era cerca de la una de la madrugada cuando Snape sacó a los Gemelos de su habitación y los dejo para considerar esa noche. Justo cuando se sentó con un poco de brandy en la mano, una alarma interna lo alertó sobre las barreras de su laboratorio privado. Fue entonces cuando recordó que había habido una alerta anterior de que una de sus Serpientes había pasado por sus protecciones menores hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. Alguien se había escabullido, después del toque de queda, y parecía que esa misma persona estaba entrando ahora en su laboratorio.

Dejando el brandy, convocó sus ropas de enseñanza, se las puso y entró a zancadas a su habitación. Allí, detrás de su armario, había una puerta escondida que conducía a su laboratorio privado. Esta era una entrada que Harry no conocía. Su hijo conocía la puerta principal de su laboratorio privado en la oficina, y aunque la mayoría estaba oculta por la sombra y las piedras de la pared, no era un gran secreto. Los estudiantes privilegiados, incluidos los gemelos Weasley, tuvieron la suerte de ser invitados al propio laboratorio de Snape y entraron por la entrada de la oficina, lo que significaba que el Maestro de Pociones no tenía idea de quién podría irrumpir en su laboratorio.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Harry tenía delicadeza, y podía escabullirse con alguna habilidad que, desafortunadamente, aprendió a los pies de sus parientes. Era un rasgo de supervivencia que nunca perdería, pero su enojo y molestia con Draco le había arrojado alguna precaución que el Primer Año habría empleado en este esfuerzo temerario de robar a su padre, por la ventana.

Draco siguió rápidamente a su amigo, en parte porque su amigo no soltaba su mano, y en parte porque era tan emocionante correr como liebres cazadas.

Habían ingresado fácilmente en la oficina del Maestro de Pociones porque la firma mágica de Harry había sido clave para esas protecciones desde hace mucho tiempo. A otros estudiantes se les haría esperar pacientemente en el pasillo, mientras que Harry podía entrar fácilmente.

Encontrar la puerta del laboratorio privado de su padre también fue fácil para Harry, porque cuando atravesaba la casa y el patio de los Dursley por la noche, siempre lo había hecho sin el beneficio de la luz.

Normalmente, Harry no hubiera podido atravesar las protecciones de su padre en este laboratorio. A pesar de que había estudiantes que lo sabían e incluso habían trabajado en él, Snape no creía que fuera una buena idea dejar entrar a nadie a menos que él estuviera allí. Las barreras alertarían a Snape de que alguien estaba intentando entrar, y si se lograba una brecha, el profesor de Pociones también sabría rápidamente de esto.

Un aspecto desconocido para esa protección final era que cualquier persona mágica que ingresara tendría su magia suprimida por el tiempo suficiente para que Snape obtuviera la ventaja de un oponente. El único en el que esta protección no funcionaba era Dumbledore, que podía borrar la protección como una telaraña irritante. Afortunadamente, el director nunca había sentido la inclinación de pisar esta parte del mundo de su Maestro de Pociones.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente de que su magia había sido estratégicamente reprimida. El gabinete de ingredientes no estaba cerrado, y como una sombra, un poco más oscura que las otras en la habitación, espiaba a los dos intrusos, estaría doblemente protegida por la mañana.

Harry finalmente soltó a Draco cuando entraron al gran gabinete que era más como un armario sin llamar. Una estantería tras otra se alineaba en las paredes, y cada pulgada de espacio posible, con la excepción de la parte de atrás de la puerta. El techo se extendía por encima de los niños pequeños, que estiraban el cuello para mirar hacia el alcance imposible. Una escalera flotante de madera parecía ser el único acceso. A pesar de que se extendía en las profundidades más oscuras del gabinete, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a usarlo.

—No importa, Harry—Susurró Draco en la oscuridad. Él tragó saliva cuando sintió que su voz era tragada por la oscuridad.

—No subiré por esa escalera—Siseó Harry obstinadamente.

—Simplemente lo convocaremos—Sonrió el otro chico.

—Todavía no lo aprendí lo suficientemente bien—Respondió Harry malhumorado. Echó un vistazo a algunas de las etiquetas, pero incluso con una visión nocturna bastante desarrollada, los garabatos puntiagudos de su padre no eran mejores que un idioma extranjero en el oscuro gabinete.

Draco sonrió en la oscuridad, y tendió su mano— _¡Accio Piel de Camaleón!_ —.

Algunos jarrones se tambalearon un poco, pero no pasó nada más. Draco frunció el ceño. Harry dijo en broma—¿Ves? El tuyo no es mejor que el mío—.

—¡Si lo es! —Dijo Draco indignado—¡Mi padre me enseñó cómo convocar cosas antes de llegar a Hogwarts! _Accio Piel de Camaleón_... ¡AHORA! —.

Con un _Lumos_ silencioso, la punta de la varita de Snape se encendió, lo reveló en la entrada del armario e iluminó a sus intrusos. Su voz era suave como un café con crema—¿Por qué querrían dos Serpientes de Primer Año, _Piel de Camaleón_? —La mirada en los ojos de su profesor era dura, y sonaba a que ambos estaban en problemas. Instintivamente, Harry y Draco se movieron juntos. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y Harry estaba casi tan pálido como su amigo.

Snape se hizo a un lado para que ya no bloqueara la entrada, y señaló hacia el laboratorio—¡Salgan! —.

Los dos Slytherins se apresuraron a obedecer, pasando junto a su Jefe de Casa sin tocarlo. Una vez en el laboratorio, Snape se volvió enojado con los dos chicos. Harry habló—¡Papá! Nosotros... —.

—¡Silencio, Señor Snape! —La boca de Harry se cerró de golpe, y su corazón se sintió repentinamente como plomo en su pecho. ¡Él estaba en tantos problemas!

>> No solo están fuera después del toque de queda, ¡sino que los encuentro a los dos en mi laboratorio privado y tratando de robar uno de mis ingredientes más raros! —El ceño fruncido de Snape ahora tenía un fuego. Con un movimiento de su varita, las antorchas en el laboratorio cobraron vida, alejando las sombras—Siéntense—Ordenó—Antes de que decida hacer esto imposible para los dos—.

Harry de inmediato colocó su trasero obedientemente sobre un banco con un ruido sordo. Su mirada nunca dejó de ver a su padre. Debido a eso, no se dio cuenta de que Draco todavía estaba de pie.

—¡No puede azotarme, profesor! ¡Mi papá lo haría...! —.

Snape se alzaba como un gran pájaro depredador sobre el niño pequeño. Su nariz prácticamente rozó la perversa y perfectamente formada nariz de Draco, la nariz Malfoy. Draco retrocedió dos pasos hasta que el banco chocó contra la parte posterior de sus rodillas.

—Créame, Señor Malfoy, por robar en mis tiendas privadas, su papá tolerará cualquier castigo que yo elija entregar. Ahora. Siéntese—El trasero de Draco se dejó caer en el banco justo al lado de Harry.

—¡Por favor, no azotes a Draco, papá! —La voz de Harry era un ronco susurro de miedo cuando sus grandes ojos verdes se hicieron más profundos de color; el pequeño niño agarró sus manos juntas.

Snape se acercó a su hijo, pero retrocedió rápidamente cuando Harry se estremeció. El viejo mago maldijo en silencio ante este recordatorio del abuso que Harry había sufrido a manos de sus parientes. El niño había estado tan despreocupado últimamente que casi olvidó que todavía tenía que andar con cuidado alrededor de su hijo; especialmente cuando se trataba de disciplina.

Antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo, Draco se inclinó hacia Harry y habló en un susurro, que el Jefe de su Casa podía oír—Los azotes no son malos, Harry—El chico de cabello negro azabache giró su cabeza para mirar fijamente a su amigo—Honestamente. No me han dado una palmada por años, porque papá dice que soy muy grande—Dijo Draco un poco arrogante.

—¿No duele? —Preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió con la cabeza—Bueno, sí, pero... —Se inclinó más cerca para que sus hombros se tocaran—Pero no es mucho. Solo aguijonea un poco por un tiempo, y papá siempre me dio un abrazo después—.

Harry parpadeó, perplejo, y preguntó—¿Por qué te abraza? —.

—Bueno, porque eso es el final de todo, y... —.

Snape interrumpió—Porque, Harry, una palmada no es una paliza. Es un recordatorio de no hacer algo malo, o peligroso, y luego recibes un abrazo para demostrar que eres amado—Harry dejó escapar un lento suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, sus ojos todavía estaban abiertos. El gesto del profesor se volvió severo cuando se acercó a los dos chicos—Aunque no voy a azotarlos a ninguno de los dos—Como su hijo estaba a punto de interrogarlo nuevamente, en su preocupación, Snape declaró el castigo—Cada uno de ustedes tendrá detención este sábado y domingo—Draco farfulló, y Snape levantó su mano—Sí, estoy muy consciente de que tu detención interferirá con la práctica de la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch, por eso es un castigo—.

—¡Eso apesta! —Gruñó Draco.

—¿Le importaría hacer estos dos fines de semana de detención, señor Malfoy? Su primer juego es el próximo fin de semana, creo. Sería una pena perderlo mientras está eviscerando peces a peces Idle—.

—No, señor—Respondió Draco rápidamente, y contrito.

—Muy bien—Snape luego se reclinó contra el borde de una mesa de trabajo cercana—Ahora, ¿por qué no me dejan saber la razón por la que necesitaban Piel de Camaleón para una Poción Reveladora de Animagos? —.

Draco y Harry se miraron asombrados el uno al otro—¿Cómo lo sabes, papá? —.

—La Piel de Camaleón se usa en esa poción, y en un veneno, nada más. Les informaré a los dos ahora, si estaban tratando de preparar el veneno, ¡les nalgueare los dos traseros hasta que ninguno de ustedes pueda sentarse durante una semana! —Aunque su voz era baja, el tono oscuro y sedoso del profesor pareció retumbar como un trueno en sus huesos.

—¡No! ¡No! —Ambos chillaron salvajemente. Harry luego agregó—¡Solo queríamos saber cuáles eran nuestras formas de Animagos, señor! ¡De verdad! —.

Snape cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras se abstuvo de pellizcar el puente de su nariz. Pacientemente, dijo con tenacidad—Considerando que la Poción Reveladora de Animagos es una poción de Nivel de Aprendiz, y ustedes son Primeros Años con un rendimiento pocionero ligeramente mejor que el promedio, ¿cuál de ustedes intentó preparar esa poción? —.

Hubo una variedad de—Ahhh... errr... bueno, tú... uhm... creo... ewww... ohhhh—De ambos chicos hasta que el profesor levantó la mano para que se detuvieran y callaran.

Snape miró por su nariz ganchuda con total desaprobación—Déjenme adivinar—Comenzó tan firmemente, que ambos muchachos supieron al instante que su profesor estaba lejos de adivinar—La ambiciosa señorita Malfoy intentó elaborar esta poción avanzada—La mandíbula de Harry se abrió, y Draco se enojó. Snape convocó a un elfo.

—¿Qué puede hacer Twitsy para el Maestro de Pociones, señor? —Se inclinó la pequeña criatura.

—Traiga a la señorita Malfoy directamente a mí—Ordenó.

El elfo apareció. Mientras se había ido, Snape se alejó de las dos Serpientes errantes y fue a cerrar la puerta de la sala de almacenamiento y agregarle un nuevo pabellón de protección. Al sonido del elfo que regresaba, y una intrigada Hermione que dejaba escapar un chillido de sorpresa, regresó al Trío de Plata.

—Señorita Malfoy, sus co-conspiradores han confesado haber intentado robarme un ingrediente muy valioso. Como sé que esto involucra la Poción Reveladora de Animagos, eclipsa ligeramente su descarada indiferencia hacia el toque de queda. ¿Puede decirme lo que sea que la hiciera pensar que podría preparar esta poción? —.

Por un momento, solo la mandíbula de Hermione funcionó, y luego su columna se puso rígida—Soy muy buena en Pociones, señor—.

Normalmente, tal arrogancia pondría los dientes de Snape al borde, pero la chica simplemente estaba diciendo hechos; ella era muy buena. No tenía dudas de que para el Quinto Año, ya estaría aburrida con el plan de estudios normal y más interesada en las pociones avanzadas. Es posible que necesitara ayuda en unos años.

Aun así, reflexionando en sus pensamientos, eso sería en unos pocos años. Por ahora—No eres tan buena, señorita Malfoy—Hermione estaba a punto de protestar, pero Harry puso una mano restrictiva en el brazo de su amiga, al igual que Draco en el otro lado de ella—La Poción Reveladora de Animagos—Declaró con dureza—Es algo más que una poción complicada de elaborar, es una bebida inestable. Se necesita preparar, ya sea por un Maestro o al lado de un Maestro, para controlarla. ¿Alguna idea de lo que podría haber sucedido si perdiera el control de esa poción, señorita Malfoy? —.

Hermione se recostó en la ira de su maestro, tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. Snape se abalanzó sobre el trío como un depredador vengador, y los tres retrocedieron alarmados—No hay explosiones, sino humos tóxicos que los habrían vencido a los tres antes de que ninguno de ustedes podría haber tirado de sus varitas y desvanecido el desastre. Nadie habría sabido, por lo menos durante horas, que ustedes estaban muertos—.

Hermione sollozó. Harry limpió un poco de humedad obstinada en sus ojos. Draco se quedó boquiabierto y agarró con fuerza el brazo de su hermana. Con ese agarre, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Hermione.

—¡Lo siento señor! —La chica sollozó, luego resopló. Snape conjuró rápidamente un pañuelo y se lo dio. Tan discretamente como sea posible, Hermione se sonó la nariz en el pañuelo.

—Sea lo que sea—Dijo Snape, haciendo lo mejor para mantener una fachada de desaprobación en sus facciones. A él realmente no le gustaban las lágrimas, y los tres parecían estar a punto de caer en un lío de lágrimas—Los tres estarán sirviendo detención este fin de semana, además, espero un ensayo sobre la Poción Reveladora de Animagos y por qué no se usa más en el entrenamiento de un aprendiz de Animago—.

—¡Pero el libro decía...! —Comenzó Hermione en defensa de ella y sus amigos.

Snape interrumpió bruscamente—¿Y qué le he contado sobre sus preciosos libros, señorita Malfoy? —.

Los hombros de Hermione se cayeron—El hecho de que haya leído un libro no significa que mi investigación deba detenerse allí—.

—Correcto. Aprenderás, mientras trabajas en tu ensayo, qué está mal con la poción, por qué ya no se usa y qué se usa en su lugar. También me gustaría que los tres descubrieran por qué el entrenamiento de Animagos es no hecho a capricho por los estudiantes, sino con un profesional capacitado—.

Harry tragó saliva cuando su padre lo miró intencionadamente. ¿Había hecho algo que no debería haber hecho, que él no sabía? Su estómago se sentía apretado y enfermo.

Snape estaba callado mientras estudiaba a su hijo, y le molestaba que Harry pareciera estar listo para enfermarse. Despidió a los niños Malfoy a sus dormitorios con la advertencia de que iban a estar limpios y listos para el desayuno, a pesar de la hora tardía de la noche.

Una vez que salieron del laboratorio privado, Snape le tendió la mano a su hijo—Harry. Ven conmigo—.

Harry se levantó obedientemente y miró por un momento la mano de su padre antes de tomarla. Snape luego condujo a Harry fuera del laboratorio, y hacia sus cuartos. Luego se sentó en el sofá, y jaló a Harry para que el chico se parara frente a él. Sostuvo las pequeñas manos de Harry entre las suyas.

—Harry... —.

Snape fue repentinamente interrumpido por una borrosa letanía de—¡Lo siento! Lo siento, papá, por favor no...! —.

—¡Harry, detente! —reprendió a Snape firmemente antes de que su hijo pudiera hacer un llamado para que no lo golpearan.

La boca de Harry se cerró. No peleó con su padre cuando Snape lo tiró al sofá y lo colocó contra su costado—Hijo… —Suspiró profundamente—¿Nunca te disciplinaré a ti o a tus amigos sin causarte miedo? —.

—No te tengo miedo—Susurró Harry en voz baja.

Snape se giró levemente, luego levantó la barbilla de su hijo lo suficiente para que él pudiera ver los ojos que habían visto demasiado dolor para su joven vida—Si hubiera azotado a Draco, ¿hubieras estado enojado conmigo? —.

Harry frunció el ceño, y luego asintió—Se supone que no debes golpearnos—.

—¿Como hice con Hermione cuando me regañó en el Gran Comedor? —Después de que Hermione se había enfurecido tanto con su maestro por un castigo creativo, que sería significativo por haberse escabullido después del toque de queda, y haber ingresado a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca, Hermione se había enojado tanto que le había gritado a su maestro y a Jefe de Casa, en el Gran Comedor. Snape había reaccionado, justificadamente, por instinto, y le dio una palmada a la niña, una vez, frente a todos.

—Sé por qué hiciste eso—Dijo Harry sombrío, y se apartó de su padre.

En ese momento, Snape sabía con certeza que, aunque le había explicado el castigo a su hijo, que casi había retrocedido en los recuerdos de esa escena, Harry todavía no había reconciliado sus emociones con el castigo de su amiga. A decir verdad, hasta ahora, Harry había sido un niño pequeño casi perfecto. Su tarea siempre terminada a tiempo, era respetuoso en clase con todos sus maestros, y Snape nunca había atrapado al niño siendo una molestia en las comidas, o durante los descansos en los pasillos como solían hacer los otros estudiantes.

Con un nudo en el pecho, el Maestro de Pociones se dio cuenta de que el buen comportamiento de Harry había sido, tal vez, demasiado bueno. Contrariamente a lo que los estudiantes en las otras Casas pensaban acerca de que la Casa Slytherin se saliera con la suya todo el tiempo, Snape era un gran disciplinador en su casa. Al final del día, se darían detenciones, se darían regaños, o se realizarían tareas adicionales dentro de la propia Casa encargadas a los delincuentes. Además, había inspecciones semanales para garantizar que los dormitorios y la Sala Común se mantuvieran limpios, y la aplicación de las horas de acostarse.

Harry siguió todas estas reglas, al pie de la letra, sin falta.

Y, Snape, el inveterado fabricante de reglas, ejecutor, solo había bendecido su buena suerte por tener un hijo tan obediente. Claramente él había echado de menos la razón detrás de este casi perfecto, buen comportamiento.

—Harry, ¿sabes que los padres esperan que sus hijos se porten mal? —Preguntó Snape, algo incómodo. No estaba seguro sobre cómo profundizar en este tema, por lo que decidió sumergirse en él.

Harry miró a su padre con perplejidad. Pensó en su primo, Dudley. Dudley, el niño que probablemente era, en opinión de Harry, el niño con el peor comportamiento del planeta. Dudley, que era la perfección absoluta a los ojos de sus padres. Entonces, estaba Harry. Harry, el chico flaco que hacía todos los quehaceres sin quejarse, que obedecía cada palabra de su tía y su tío, que no respondía cuando Dudley lo golpeó... solo porque sí.

—¿Es por eso por lo que los padres piensan que sus hijos son perfectos? —Preguntó Harry. ¡Se sentía realmente confundido! Quizás, dado que ahora pertenecía a su profesor, que ahora era su padre, ¿debería dejar de actuar tan perfecto?

Snape frunció el ceño con perplejidad hacia su hijo. Definitivamente había una comunicación errónea, y si no lo aclaraba, toda esta situación con respecto a la disciplina siempre sería un punto delicado entre ellos.

—Harry, ¿qué pensaste que haría por atraparte a ti y a Draco robándome? —Snape preguntó cuidadosamente.

Harry miró hacia abajo a la parte superior de sus zapatos, y se mordió el labio inferior—¿Estarías enojado? —El pequeño niño preguntó. Parecía muy inseguro de su respuesta, a pesar de la presencia del castigo de su padre.

—Eso suena como una conjetura, niño. Una suposición bastante precisa, pero no responde mi pregunta—Levantó la mano de Harry y la acurrucó suavemente dentro de la suya, atrayendo al chico hacia el sofá junto a él—¿Por favor dime la verdad? —.

Harry miró a los ojos oscuros y serios de su padre, y se acercó un poco más a él. Mirando la mano grande, encallecida y manchada de pociones de su padre, respiró hondo—Siempre me dijeron que si no hacía las cosas bien, me enviarían lejos—Harry tragó, y su otra mano trazó los nudillos de su padre—¿No quieres que haga todo bien? ¿Ser un buen chico? —Levantó la cabeza, y su mirada verde imploró a Snape por algo más que solo un sí o un no.

Snape tiró suavemente del niño a su lado, manteniendo sus miradas bloqueadas—Ya sea que te estés metiendo en problemas o fallando en una clase, eres mi buen chico. Serás mi buen chico hasta que todos los soles en el cielo nocturno brillen al último, y eso, Harry, es mucho, mucho tiempo—.

Harry sonrió tímidamente a su padre—¿Así que nunca me enviarás lejos? —.

Snape negó con la cabeza lentamente—Nunca—Luego sonrió con una sonrisa y le reprochó—Pero eso no te da carta blanca para actuar como un hooligan—Un poco más en serio, agregó—Cuando te portes mal, hijo, te disciplinaré—.

Harry asintió, igual de serio. Luego preguntó preocupado—¿Alguna vez me pegarás? —.

—¿Te preocupa que pueda? —Preguntó su padre.

Harry se encogió de hombros, e intentó sacar su mano de la de su padre. Sin embargo, Snape lo abrazó con fuerza y ahuecó la mejilla del niño.

>> ¿Harry? —Como Jefe de la Casa Slytherin había habido un puñado de raras ocasiones en las que Snape había usado el castigo corporal en una Serpiente, pero solo en sus Primeros Años, y nunca había sido más que un golpe o dos. Las azotainas nunca tuvieron la intención de doler, sino de llamar la atención de un niño que generalmente estaba histérico con enojo (como Hermione había estado meses antes). Su hijo, su niño frágil, era un asunto diferente.

—Supongo—Dijo finalmente Harry con fuerza, sus mejillas ruborizadas de color.

Soltando la mano de su hijo, atrajo a Harry en un abrazo contra su costado. El brazo de Harry se deslizó por su abdomen con seguridad mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra el pecho de su padre.

—Fuiste maltratado por tus parientes, niño. Creo que darte incluso una atención que te golpee en el culo te lastimaría más, aquí—Los dedos de Snape se extendieron sobre el corazón de su hijo mientras Harry suspiraba ante el murmullo de la voz de su padre. su pecho—No deseo nunca darte razones para que me temas, pero es un deber de los padres disciplinar adecuadamente a su hijo. Puedes estar seguro de que nunca te azotaré por cualquier problema que puedas tener en el futuro—.

—¿Seré castigado, o algo así? —Harry preguntó en el pecho de su padre. Podía sentir a su padre asentir.

—Creo que eso sería apropiado en algunas situaciones—Coincidió Snape—También podría haber tareas adicionales, restricción de actividades, como el Quidditch, o durante los veranos y las vacaciones, es posible que no puedas visitar a tus amigos—.

—¿Voy a recibir un castigo extra por lo que hicimos ya que también soy tu hijo, papá? —Harry preguntó de repente.

—¿Extra? —Repitió Snape, un poco confundido.

—Bueno, sé que probablemente iras a... —

Snape corrigió gentilmente la gramática de Harry—Vas a, no iras a—.

—Sí, lo siento. Vas a escribirle al señor Malfoy sobre lo que pasó, ¿verdad? —Harry levantó la cabeza para poder ver la cara de su padre.

—Lo hare, sí. Siempre informo a los padres de los estudiantes sobre cualquier problema que esté por encima de la simple charla o las bromas—.

—Bueno, entonces apuesto a que Draco y Hermione van a obtener Howlers, o algo así. Entonces, ¿vas a, quizás, enviarme uno también? —.

Snape sonrió levemente, y sus ojos brillaron con diversión, ya que ahora entendía la pregunta de su hijo sobre un castigo adicional; Harry quería saber si Snape iba a hacer lo que otros padres harían—No creo que deba enviar un Howler, pero creo que debería hacer algo para impresionarte sobre el costo de la Piel de Camaleón—.

—¿Qué sería eso? —Preguntó Harry, una pequeña preocupación se arrastró en su voz.

—Hmmm—Reflexionó Snape, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios mientras fingía dar seria consideración a la pregunta. Luego comenzó—Bueno, dado que comencé con un subsidio justo antes de Navidad, creo que podría ser providencial hacer que hagas tareas adicionales por aquí para ganar un complemento a tu asignación, de modo que puedas ahorrar una cantidad igual al costo de la Piel del Camaleón—.

—¡Podría hacer eso! —Animó Harry. Luego se puso de pie—¿Cuándo empiezo? —.

Snape se puso de pie con una pequeña sonrisa—Creo que deberías ir a la cama primero, Harry. Es muy tarde—.

Harry abrazó a su padre, y luego caminó con él a la Sala Común de Slytherin y a su dormitorio.


	39. El Demonio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_14 De Enero De 1992, Martes_ **

Snape bostezó. Luego frunció el ceño de forma amenazante en caso de que alguien en la mesa del desayuno hubiera visto esa pequeña debilidad. Todos en la mesa del personal estaban ocupados con su comida de la mañana, y los estudiantes debajo de ellos en sus mesas eran un agradable zumbido de bostezos, charla matutina, y los sonidos de disfrute del desayuno.

Tomando su café y bebiendo un sorbo del café amargo y caliente, bajó la vista hacia su mesa de Slytherins. Antes de deslizarse hasta su cama la noche anterior, se había ocupado de escribirle una carta a Lucius para informarle de las transgresiones de esa noche. Como el correo no había llegado, Snape tenía curiosidad por ver si los búhos traerían a dos Howlers para que acompañaran el desayuno.

Por el momento, parecía que el Trío de Plata estaba un poco fuera de sí. Hermione estaba ignorando a su hermano, y Draco no parecía inclinado a hablar con Harry. Harry, lejos de ser herido por el desaire, parecía bastante satisfecho con ignorar a Draco también. Snape decidió que le daría los ánimos para sanar antes de que se dignase a intervenir.

Al igual que otro bostezo, recordándole el poco sueño que el mago más viejo había conseguido la noche anterior, trató de escapar y avergonzarlo, Snape se aferró a él y terminó el resto de su café. Luego abandonó el Gran Comedor antes de que nadie pudiera ofrecer ningún cumplido por el día.

No había Howlers en el correo del día para los niños Malfoy, y aunque Hermione aún estaba preocupada por saber de sus nuevos padres, Draco parecía estar contento de pensar que, aparte de la ira de su Jefe de Casa, había salido libre.

Como el Gran Comedor estaba vaciándose de estudiantes bien alimentados hacia sus aulas, el Trío de Plata, todavía en silencio, también se fue y se preparaba para volverse hacia su primera clase del día cuando un bastón negro de ébano con la cabeza plateada de una temible serpiente fue sonado de la nada oído por los tres. Los tres niños miraron a la cara igualmente temible del dueño del bastón, Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius ignoró a sus dos Primeros Años, dirigiendo su atención al niño de cabello oscuro—Harry, ya que estoy seguro de que tu padre ya te ha tratado, no retrasaré tu progreso hacia las clases—Movió su bastón lo suficiente como para dejar que Harry, al final del trío, se fuera. Harry miró a sus amigos. Hermione asintió con la cabeza hacia él, y Draco tragó saliva enfermizo. Harry luego corrió hacia Encantamientos.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Mientras Snape preparaba el aula para la primera clase del día, se oyó un golpe cortés en el marco de la puerta. Sin levantar la vista de la pizarra donde estaba revisando la receta escrita allí, ordenó—Entra, Lupin—.

Remus sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza mientras entraba—Al usar mi apellido, supongo que estoy en problemas, Severus—.

—De hecho—Arrastró Snape. Luego giró hacia la izquierda, y miró al subdirector—Le dijiste a Harry sobre su padre y Black siendo Animagos—Snape cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras la tiza flotaba impaciente en su codo.

La sonrisa de Remus se desvaneció abruptamente—¿Qué hizo él? —.

—Tú sabes de la detención que él y sus amigos recibieron por romper el toque de queda y por violar mi laboratorio privado—Dijo Snape—Lo que no agregué a mi informe fue que planeaban robar Piel de Camaleón para una Poción Reveladora de Animagos—Los ojos del Subdirector se agrandaron. El Maestro de Pociones frunció el ceño con tenacidad—Te pedí que usaras discreción al contarle historias a Harry, Lupin. Es un impresionable niño pequeño—.

Remus asintió, apoyando su hombro contra la pared—Cuando le conté sobre su Animago, Severus, había dejado en claro que era una magia excepcional con la que estaban trabajando—.

Snape frunció el ceño al subdirector—Harry está fascinado con las historias sobre James, Lupin. ¿Alguna vez te pasó por la cabeza que podría querer ser un animago simplemente porque James era uno? —La voz de Snape, era una navaja condescendiente.

Remus miró sus pies—Confieso que no fue así, Severus. Pensé que mi advertencia era suficiente, pero ahora veo que no fue así—.

Snape movió con la mano al impaciente trozo de tiza y se dirigió hacia la pizarra para terminar de escribir la poción del día. Luego fue a su escritorio para hacer algunas anotaciones en su diario de clase.

Después de varios segundos de silencio, Remus preguntó—Robando, Severus. Harry ha sido un buen chico este año. ¿Por qué, de repente, trataría de robarte algo que posiblemente podría haberte pedido? —.

—Sabían que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal—Respondió Snape simplemente. Luego levantó la mirada hacia el otro mago—Eso y parece que Harry se había estado portando tan bien porque temía que si causaba problemas ya no me importaría—.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —Se burló Remus.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero Harry fue criado por una familia disfuncional que lo confundía continuamente sobre los comportamientos normales de un niño de su edad—Snape apoyó su cadera contra su escritorio—Harry es un superviviente, Remus. Observa a la gente en busca de pistas sobre cómo actuar a su alrededor, y para aprender de su lenguaje corporal, si quieren hacerle daño. Es bastante bueno para confundirse con una multitud para llamar tan poca atención a sí mismo como sea posible—Snape sonrió—Él es curioso, sin embargo, y con cuidado reprimí su tendencia a escabullirse, lo que podría meterlo en una cantidad infinita de problemas. Problemas que Dumbledore no dudaría en adoptar—.

—Oh, sí, la capa de James—Remus sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro. Realmente había tenido que estar de acuerdo con el Maestro de Pociones al no permitir que Harry siquiera supiera de su existencia, aún. James había sido bastante molesto con la capa cuando era niño. Harry no usaría la Capa de invisibilidad para bromas nefastas, y se escabulliría, pero si se tomaba la molestia de ocultarse, por alguna razón, Snape y otros adultos tendrían dificultades para encontrarlo. Remus luego preguntó—Entonces, ¿por qué el robo? ¿Por qué ahora? —.

Una vez más, la yema del dedo de Snape se tocó el labio superior—Me temo que es un aspecto que pasé por alto anoche—Un bostezo repentino, quebrando la mandíbula, le dio a Remus la razón por la cual la atención habitual de Snape había fallado. Snape frunció el ceño ante la risa silenciosa del otro mago—¡Espera hasta que hayas comenzado a criar a tu propio cachorro, Lupin, y luego muéstrame cuánto duermes! —.

El hombre lobo se rió entre dientes—Lo siento, Severus, pero sinceramente, no creo que te haya visto bostezar, y mucho menos admitir cualquier defecto que poseamos los simples mortales—Él se inclinó con arrogancia.

—Tengo una clase que llega en cinco minutos—resopló Snape—Y a menos que te guste ser nuestro sujeto de prueba, deberías irte—.

Remus se fue, y cuando Snape terminó sus preparativos para su primera clase del día, sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia su hijo. Harry se había arrepentido adecuadamente con respecto a su comportamiento de anoche, pero ciertamente no explicaba por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. El chico se había colado en su laboratorio privado, cuando Snape sabía que Harry era mucho más sigiloso que eso. Francamente, si Harry realmente quería conseguir la Piel de Camaleón sin el conocimiento de su padre, era un poco más astuto de lo que muchos esperaban. Snape no tenía dudas de que habría descubierto el ingrediente faltante semanas después, con, posiblemente, ¡ninguna pista sobre quién lo había tomado!.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Lucius fulminó con la mirada a sus dos hijos; Hermione recientemente adoptada, lejos de las garras de los padres Muggle que fueron negligentes y dudosos en sus métodos de interactuar con su única hija. Le dolía saber que la señora Granger no se había arrepentido, y el señor Granger, libre de la prisión, parecía alegremente libre de su esposa y de su hija.

Llevar a una niña nacida muggle a su hogar, habría significado una sentencia de muerte no solo del Señor Oscuro, sino también de su padre. Abraxas Malfoy, un partidario tan prejuicioso e incondicional de Lord Voldemort, no hubiera pensado en herir a Hermione. No le importaría al patriarca muerto que Lucius se hubiera enamorado rápidamente de la dulce e inteligente niña. ¡No podría amarla más si ella hubiera sido suya!

Por lo tanto, tomó muy en serio las infracciones de las que Snape le había informado. No había dudado en dejar la mansión esa mañana, al recibir la carta del profesor, para tratar con sus hijos.

—Draco, rompiste el toque de queda, para robar un ingrediente muy caro del laboratorio privado del Profesor Snape—La voz de Lucius fue superficial. Cualquiera que lo oyera sabría que era mejor no interrumpirlo—Hermione, eres culpable porque intentaste preparar la poción de Animagos. Sin haberla investigado a fondo—.

—Pude haberlo preparado—Insistió Hermione. Draco dejó escapar un gemido por la imprudente infracción de su hermana.

La ceja izquierda de Lucius se elevó una fracción, suavemente—De hecho, he visto tus notas en Pociones, mi niña, y aunque son impresionantes, difícilmente te ponen en la liga de un Maestro en Pociones—Comenzó a golpear rítmicamente la cabeza de serpiente de su bastón sobre el escritorio frente a ellos.

Draco había dejado de mirar a su padre, y mantuvo la vista en el bastón. Cuando era pequeño, el golpeteo del bastón era un preludio de una reunión sobre la rodilla de su padre. Los ojos del joven de once años se ensancharon. _“¿No había dicho su padre que era demasiado viejo para las nalgadas?”_

—¡Pero, señor...! —Hermione cerró la boca cuando el rostro relajado de su padre se convirtió de pronto en el gris de advertencia de una tormenta de verano. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante en problemas.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Minutos más tarde, justo antes de que una campana anunciara la primera clase del día, Lucius dejó el aula vacía con su hijo y su hija caminando delante de él. Ambos estaban haciendo todo lo posible para limpiar subrepticiamente las lágrimas que enrojecían sus ojos y causaban casi silenciosos resoplidos.

Con un toque de su varita sobre las cabezas de los dos niños, se abrió una nueva puerta, revelando el interior de la clase de Encantamientos. Flitwick sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza al anciano aristócrata Malfoy.

—Mis disculpas, profesor Flitwick—Dijo Lucius con infinita gracia en su voz—Necesitaba hablar con mis hijos antes de la clase de hoy. Espero que no sean demasiado tarde—.

—¡En lo absoluto, Señor Malfoy! —El diminuto profesor habló. Vio como Draco y Hermione se dirigían hacia su amigo, Harry. Él sofocó una sonrisa mientras cada niño se sentaba en el duro banco con cuidado.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza, luego una mirada de advertencia a Draco y Hermione, y como una buena medida, uno a Harry, y luego salió de la habitación en silencio. Los murmullos de Gryffindors y Slytherins revoloteaban por la habitación. Con un toque de su pie, el profesor devolvió el orden a la clase y comenzó la lección del día.

—¿Qué pasó? —Susurró Harry a Draco.

Draco susurró tristemente—Lo siento, Harry, por la noche pasada—.

—Yo también, Harry—Susurró Hermione. Ella se movió incómoda en el banco.

Harry miró preocupado a sus amigos que parecían bastante incómodos sentados en el banco de madera a cada lado de él—¿Tu papá...? —Preguntó Harry, sin saber si debería estar horrorizado por el castigo que supuso que habían recibido sus amigos. Él nunca quiso que su padre golpeara a nadie, pero Draco había explicado en el desayuno esa mañana que Lucius había azotado a Draco; mucho. Hermione había parecido un poco preocupada por ese pensamiento, pero Draco le había asegurado a su hermana que su padre no era cruel.

Después de varios minutos, Harry decidió que, aunque sus amigos no estaban contentos con las palizas que obviamente habían recibido, todos los padres eran diferentes. Sin embargo, tenía que estar seguro de una cosa, y le susurró a Draco en voz baja—¿Te abrazó tu padre? —Harry miró para ver si Hermione había escuchado la pregunta. Ella simplemente sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza, por lo que había oído. Le alegraba que la chica tampoco estuviera enojada.

Draco respondió en voz baja—Sí, papá nos abrazó—Él empujó el codo de Harry juguetonamente—Todavía nos ama, incluso si fuimos un poco estúpidos—.

Harry sonrió ante eso, muy aliviado.

—¡Señores Snape y Malfoy! —Llamó el profesor Flitwick—¿Si prestaran atención, por favor? —Y ese fue el final de eso.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

En el descanso del mediodía para almorzar ese día, Snape omitió el almuerzo y caminó con Lucius debajo de las conocidas mazmorras hacia la celda de Quirrell. Mientras caminaban, ignoraron el asunto del hombre poseído, y Snape preguntó por Hermione y Draco.

—Ambos estaban inquietos en Pociones—Comentó Snape irónicamente.

—De hecho deberían haberlo estado—Asintió Lucius—No toleraré que un hijo mío piense que está bien robar, o una hija que discute con su padre—Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mientras descendían la escalera de caracol hacia las profundidades de las mazmorras bajo las mazmorras. Apoyándose contra la pared en la parte inferior para recuperar el aliento, y para calmar el mareo, Lucius agregó—Mientras hablaba más con mis hijos, Severus, descubrí que Harry había querido dejar su trabajo en el estudio de Animagos desde hace algún tiempo antes de las vacaciones navideñas—.

—¿Fue ese el momento en que decidieron que necesitaban cometer un robo? —Preguntó Snape.

—Así parece—Confirmó Lucius—Harry estaba interesado en el estudio, pero siguió resistiendo la aparente necesidad de robar la Piel de Camaleón—.

La ceja de Snape se elevó exponencialmente con su preocupación. No se había dado cuenta de que Hermione y Draco habían coaccionado a su hijo en sus acciones de esa noche. Lucius asintió bruscamente cuando el Maestro de Pociones comprendió lo que Hermione y Draco le habían hecho a su mejor amigo.

—¿Estaban al tanto de lo que hicieron? —Preguntó Snape.

—Como niños, creo que estaban actuando impulsivamente sobre todo el asunto. _Eventualmente_ les perdonaré por la noción de robo—Lucius entonó magnánimamente con una arrogante mirada de superioridad aristocrática—Sin embargo, los regañé a los dos por haber aprovechado la preocupación del joven Harry de perderlos como amigos si él no cumplía—.

—Ese regaño no les sentó bien, supongo—Respondió Snape con el ceño fruncido, a pesar del juego humorístico de su observancia.

Fue Lucius quien se rió entre dientes ligeramente, y luego asintió—De hecho, no lo hizo, Severus. Los dos se horrorizaron justamente cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que le habían hecho a Harry, en su tenaz persecución de convertirse en Animagos—.

Ambos magos ahora se pararon justo afuera de la celda de Quirrell. Lucius tenía una última cosa que decir antes de abordar el problema que tenían ante ellos—Harry estará bien, Severus. Llevará tiempo y paciencia, pero él estará bien—.

La única respuesta de Snape fue un breve asentimiento de reconocimiento, y luego entraron a la celda.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Mientras el elegante y digno Lucius Malfoy, vomitaba en un cubo conjurado en las afueras de la celda de Quirrell, en Las Mazmorras Debajo De Las Mazmorras, Snape retuvo el pelo pálido y satinado del hombre. Cuando pareció que no quedaba nada en el estómago del brujo más viejo, más allá de la bilis, Snape desvaneció el cubo y su desorden, y ayudó a Lucius a ponerse de pie, y sentarse en el banco cercano, acurrucado en un hueco curvo.

La pálida piel de Lucius era gris y ligeramente manchada mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar el mareo.

—¡Pensé que había visto todas las abominaciones que el Señor Oscuro podría perpetrar! —Jadeó Lucius mientras se agarraba el vientre—¡Merlín! Esa cara en la parte posterior de su cabeza... ¿qué es ese olor? —.

Snape entonces le dio al patricio un paño frío. Se sentó junto a su amigo, y vio como Lucius se secaba la cara. A petición de Lucius, Snape le había mostrado al mago el interior destrozado de la mente de Quirrell. Eso, y la cara de Voldemort en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Quirrell, tenía incluso el propio estómago de Snape queriendo rebelarse, y se alegraba de no haber comido nada desde el café esa mañana en el desayuno—Putrefacción—Susurró mientras se recostaba en el banco, dejando que su espalda descansara contra el frío húmedo de las piedras de la mazmorra. Cerró los ojos y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando las imágenes de la mente del profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras inundaron la superficie de su propia mente.

_Al entrar a la silenciosa celda de Quirrell, Snape le había explicado a Lucius lo que los gemelos le habían contado acerca de cómo sus hechizos rúnicos no combatían a Quirrell y al Demonio, pero le daban a Quirrell la fuerza suficiente para mantener el espíritu de la criatura malvada suprimida._

_—¿Estás seguro de que quieres ver lo que hay allí, Lucius? —Preguntó Snape._

_—Por supuesto que no—Le dijo Lucius con un poco de nervios. El Señor Oscuro lo había sometido a múltiples Legeremens y había sido, por decir lo menos, una experiencia completamente desagradable. Lucius podría decir con sinceridad que una Maldición Cruciatus era más fácil de manejar que tener a ese cruel Voldemort en tu mente—Desafortunadamente, si voy a tener los hechizos rúnicos adecuados, necesito tener una idea de a qué nos enfrentamos. ¡Así que, terminemos con esto, Severus! —._

_Lucius nunca había estado en la mente de otro excepto por los recuerdos en un Pensadero. No solo era perturbador cuando sintió su propia mente atrapada en la de Quirrell junto a Snape, inmediatamente fue asaltado por imágenes ensangrentadas y torturadas del interior de la mente de Quirrell. Estaba muy contento de que el Demonio no pudiera ser percibido, pero lo que quedaba del tartamudo maestro era desesperación y terror. Una oleada de su desayuno indulgente a primera hora de la mañana, los había obligado a ambos a no pensar en el mago. Con los ojos parpadeando por la sorpresa, Lucius miró a Quirrell, y se sorprendió aún más por la cara de Voldemort, con los ojos cerrados, pero allí estaba. Con una clara falta de dignidad Malfoy, el mago más viejo había salido tambaleándose de la habitación._

Snape sacó un frasco de Poción Contra las Nauseas de su túnica y se lo entregó a su amigo. Estaba respirando, lenta y profundamente por la nariz para calmar su leve náusea.

—¿Qué piensas, Lucius? ¿Podremos ayudar a Quirrell en absoluto? —Preguntó Snape mientras miraba a Lucius tragar la útil poción.

—Solo he tenido en cuenta la mente del hombre, Severus—Dijo Lucius mientras también apoyaba su cabeza contra la fría piedra—No me diste ninguna advertencia sobre eso en la parte posterior de su cabeza. ¿Lo ha visto Madame Pomfrey? —.

—Sí. Para una mujer con una constitución tan firme como la suya, no estaba preparada para cuando sucumbió a un ataque de vapores al verla—Lucius sonrió un poco débil ante la idea del desmayo de la medi-bruja. Snape probablemente había sido bastante caballeroso con la dama—Poppy creó un hechizo de curación para frenar la descomposición, pero no puede detenerla por completo. Si no usamos el Reloj de Arena de Anubis pronto, perderemos a Quirrell por completo—.

Lucius se enderezó y miró hacia un lado a la oscurecida entrada de la celda—¿Alguno de esos gemelos es hábil en Runas? —El patricio pareció preguntar de la nada.

—Minerva me dijo que ambos expresaron interés en Runas Antiguas, pero no creo que ninguno de los dos esté tomando la clase. Bathsheba Babbling tiende a tener un ataque solo con la mera mención de los dos—Snape sonrió ante la idea de la pequeña bruja de cabellos grises que enseñaba Runas Antiguas. Estaba casi tan loca como Sybill Trelawney, pero de una manera más entrañable—¿Por qué preguntas? —.

—Vamos a convocar a un dios, Severus—Comenzó Lucius un poco irritado—A pesar de que el Reloj de Arena enfocará la atención de Anubis en Quirrell, tú, yo mismo y cualquier otra persona en esa celda será vulnerable. Voy a necesitar poner, e inscribir más runas de las que estamos usando para mantener el Señor Oscuro bajo control. Casi me gustaría... —.

—¡No Dumbledore! —Espetó el hombre más joven, parado abruptamente—Si el director incluso sospechara que tenía a Quirrell aquí, ¿tienes alguna idea del problema en el que estaría? —.

—Debes admitir, sin embargo, Severus que Dumbledore es mucho mejor en las magias más oscuras que yo—Protestó Lucius.

—¡No voy a admitir nada por el estilo, Lucius! —Snape gritó de repente—¡Maldito Merlín! No he hecho un secreto de las maquinaciones de Dumbledore el año pasado, mi amigo. Se está permitiendo ser controlado por esa maldita Profecía, y tiene la intención de que mi hijo sea un sacrificio para el mundo mágico. No dejare que eso suceda. Destruiré a Voldemort, para siempre, y Dumbledore ni siquiera lo sabrá—.

—Sí, sí, he oído hablar de todo eso—Dijo Lucius con irritación.

—Lucius, creo que simplemente estás inseguro de tus habilidades—La voz de Snape se volvió repentinamente apaciguadora—Tu magia rúnica es más confiable que cualquier cosa que Dumbledore pueda traer—.

—Anubis, Severus—Suspiró Lucius.

Snape miró al hombre mayor, negándose a seguirlo—Fuiste tú quien me contó sobre el Reloj de Arena de Anubis, y fuiste tú quien donó un ala completamente nueva a un museo que nunca visitaste para adquirirla. No te atrevas a decirme ahora que estás teniendo dudas—Inclinándose, agarró al patricio por la parte superior del brazo y lo hizo ponerse de pie—Puedes trabajar en tus cálculos en mis habitaciones—Dijo Snape alejando a Lucius de la celda de Quirrell—No tengo dudas de que los gemelos serán bastante capaces de ayudar, así que los sacaré de su clase—.

Lucius le sonrió a su amigo—Tienes una personalidad tan persuasiva, amigo mío—.

Snape frunció el ceño mientras caminaba delante de Lucius—¡Cállate, _Lucy_! —Gruñó.

Lucius simplemente se rió entre dientes.

* * *

**_14 De Enero De 1992, Martes - Fin Del Día_ **

Harry estaba inclinado sobre su escritorio en los aposentos de su padre, en una justa imitación de Snape en su correspondencia. Harry había venido a cenar y se había quedado por la paz que le proporcionaban los aposentos de su padre para la tarea. En cuanto a Snape, estaba mirando a través de la faja de cálculos rúnicos que Lucius le había dejado. El Maestro de Pociones se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que los Gemelos estaban más versados en la Magia Rúnica de lo que él había esperado. Sus garabatos, idénticos entre sí, estaban justo al lado del de Lucius. En algunos lugares, incluso habían presumido de hacer correcciones. Correcciones que Lucius aceptó en la fórmula final para cada protección y hechizo.

Dejando los papeles, Snape se dio cuenta de que la celda de Quirrell iba a estar llena de runas inscritas. Tres veces lo que ya estaba allí. Le preocupaba. Habría una gran cantidad de magia, y Dumbledore, lejos de ser incompetente, lo sabría. Si, de hecho, el director estaba conectado de alguna manera con el castillo en sí, Hogwarts podría enviar a Dumbledore a Las Mazmorras Debajo De Las Mazmorras, y eso podría arruinarlo todo.

Frotando el talón de su mano contra su frente, Snape enrolló los cálculos, se levantó de su silla, y los guardó en su escritorio. Caminando hacia su estantería, recuperó un libro. En su camino de regreso a su silla, se detuvo junto a su hijo. Echando un vistazo al trabajo del niño, vio que el ensayo era para Transfiguración.

Snape colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry—Ya basta de eso esta noche, Harry—Cuando el niño miró con curiosidad a su padre, le mostró el libro en la mano a su hijo.

—¿El libro de la selva, papá? —Harry frunció el ceño. Los ojos de su padre se veían muy cansados—¿Estás bien? —.

—Estoy bien, Harry—Habló Snape suavemente—¿Te importaría si leemos juntos hasta la hora de acostarnos? —.

Harry asintió, sonrió y trepó al regazo de su padre. Snape dejó escapar un _oof_ mientras su delgado cuerpo notó que su hijo finalmente estaba ganando algo de peso. Deslizando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su hijo, ambos se movieron para que Harry se deslizara al costado de su padre y se inclinara hacia él. Ahora ambos estaban firmemente acomodados y cómodos cuando Snape abrió el libro con una mano. Comenzó a leer, su voz sonora, y zumbando contra Harry como lejanos tambores tribales:

_Ahora Rann el Halcón trae a casa la noche_  
_Que Mang el Murciélago libera…_  
_Los rebaños están encerrados en chozas y establos_  
_Para ser liberados hasta el amanecer estamos nosotros._  
_Esta es la hora del orgullo y el poder,_  
_Talón y colmillo y garra._  
_¡Oh, escucha la llamada! -Buena cacería a todos  
_ _¡Para mantener la Ley de la jungla!_

* * *

**_18 De Enero De 1992, Sábado_ **

No fue hasta la noche que finalmente se pudo encargar de Quirrell. En la mañana, Snape había monitoreado a Lucius, Fred y George Weasley mientras escribían, entonaban sus hechizos rúnicos. Las paredes, el techo e incluso el propio Quirrell estaban cubiertos de runas. Se agregaron barreras para mantener al Demonio atrapado en la celda por si Anubis no aparecía. Había hechizos de protección que desviarían la atención del dios de todos, menos del cuerpo en estado de coma en la cama. Había pequeños Encantamientos para mantener quieto a Quirrell y ayudar a Madame Pomfrey a vigilar los signos vitales del hombre.

Por la tarde, Lucius y los gemelos comieron un almuerzo que avergonzaría a un ejército, y luego todos se quedaron dormidos, tendidos sobre los muebles de Snape en su habitación privada.

Lucius y los gemelos se despertaron a tiempo para la práctica de la Liga Pequeña de Quidditch y el Trío de Plata se reunió con el Profesor Snape para su detención. El ensayo ya había sido asignado y en eso trabajaron los tres. Tuvieron acceso a una selección de libros, e incluso a un pergamino, que todos tenían información sobre la Poción Reveladora de Animagos.

Snape estaba cansado, pero además de las detenciones que tenía que supervisar y los preparativos para esta noche, no podía dormir. Más tarde, estaba haciendo un breve descanso en su habitación donde Lucius y los gemelos se habían retirado justo después de la Práctica de la Liga Pequeña. Justo cuando sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente, su Flu se iluminó con un verde revelador. Con una mueca, abrió los ojos y se volvió rápidamente para lanzar sus hechizos de desilusión más fuertes sobre los tres durmientes, y un _Muffliato_ sutil que evitaría que se despertaran a la llegada de su invitado.

—Severus—Sonrió el director mientras entraba a los aposentos de su Maestro de Pociones. Sus ojos brillaron cuando sintió la adición de hechizos destinados a esconderse y a guardar silencio. No dio ninguna indicación al severo mago antes de él, de que sospechaba que la escena en la sala de estar era más de lo que él veía.

—Director—Snape inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de respeto que no sentía. Toda la mañana tuvo la temida sensación de que Dumbledore se despertaría solo por las barreras que estaban preparando, y los Hechizos de Repulsión.

Dumbledore conjuró su silla favorita frente a la chimenea, y Snape notó que el mago más viejo había evitado con destreza sentarse sobre cualquiera de los gemelos que se habían derrumbado en su sofá, o Lucius que se había quedado dormido en la silla que coincidía con la de Snape y estaba justo al lado derecho. Con un ceño fruncido, Snape se sentó en su silla, con la columna vertebral recta.

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos hombres antes de que Snape finalmente empujara los asuntos—¿Tenía una razón para esta visita, director? —.

Dumbledore sonrió tristemente causando que las facciones de Snape se pellizcaran con irritación—Nos hemos separado, parece, Severus, y lo encuentro desalentador—.

—¿Nos hemos separado, director? Mi prioridad es Harry—Exclamó en voz baja—¿No es él también tu prioridad? —.

—Por supuesto que sí, muchacho. Siempre he pensado en la consideración de Harry, pero me parece que lo que considero mejor para él no es lo que consideras mejor—Dumbledore suspiró, mirando deliberadamente a su derecha.

—Lo que considero mejor para mi hijo, Albus, es que él crezca en una atmósfera educada en la que no se convertirá en un mártir por la causa—Respondió Snape con rigidez, pero con aplomo tranquilo.

—Y deseas descartar la Profecía—Declaró el director gentilmente.

—¡Esa Profecía mató a Lily y a James! —Escupió Snape.

—Es una pena que no hayas considerado las consecuencias cuando se la entregaste a Voldemort, muchacho—Apuñaló el mago más viejo.

Snape se levantó de un salto, amenazando con él al director—¡No tienes derecho a exponer mis pecados ante mí como si fueras mi juez, viejo! Sé lo que hice, y lo he confesado. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ti, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para arreglar ese error—.

—Tranquilízate, Severus—Reprendió Dumbledore. Esperó hasta que Snape se volvió a acomodar a regañadientes, con los labios entumecidos por la ira—¿De verdad crees en el mejor interés de Harry pelear sus batallas por él? —.

La varita de Snape se deslizó en su mano con un movimiento nervioso de su muñeca. Lo agarró con fuerza, pero evitó elevarla hacia el mago más poderoso que permaneció sentado, un Buda plácido y justo, que sonreía serenamente mientras todos se ahogaban por su benévolo pedido. La visión inflamó tanto al Maestro de Pociones que tuvo que ponerse de pie y alejarse del director al otro lado de su sala de estar.

Dumbledore se puso de pie, lentamente, como si sintiera su edad. Un movimiento de su mano desterró la silla. Caminó hacia Snape, y para la sorpresa del Maestro de Pociones, el hombre mayor colocó la palma de su mano sobre el corazón del hombre más joven. Snape se puso rígido, y apretó su varita más fuerte.

>> He estado al tanto de la magia que se está vertiendo en lo profundo del castillo toda esta mañana, Severus—Su mano acarició ligeramente el pecho del joven, antes de levantar su mirada. No había señales del centelleo hostil—No te detuve porque Hogwarts misma sintió lo bueno en la magia antigua—Él sonrió entonces, y su mano detuvo su movimiento. Snape estaba seguro de que su corazón se estaba deteniendo también—Incluso si quisiera, creo que Hogwarts no me deja interferir—.

Antes de que Snape pudiera respirar lenta y relajadamente, Dumbledore tocó su mejilla con la palma de su mano seca. Todavía no brillaba, pero ahora había una dureza, un destello del poder del viejo mago que nadie veía raramente. Snape sintió su columna vertebral convertirse en hielo con un miedo creciente—Tus esfuerzos no servirán de nada, muchacho—Predijo Dumbledore con finalidad—Y Harry Potter cumplirá la profecía—.

El director se alejó de Snape, y de vuelta hacia la chimenea. Con un ligero brillo en el ojo, miró hacia la silla donde la forma invisible de Lucius Malfoy aún dormía pesadamente—Lucius siempre fue bastante notable con Magia Rúnica. Una pena que no sea suficiente—Con una sonrisa, Dumbledore se fue rápidamente por las llamas verdes del Flu.

Snape permaneció congelado en su lugar durante varios segundos largos. Una mano firme sobre su hombro lo sacó de su estupor. Lucius, que se había despertado cuando el director dejó el Flu, había terminado el Hechizo de Desilusión y el Hechizo de Silencio. Había intentado llamar la atención de su amigo, pero el hombre más joven parecía estar enraizado en el lugar. Finalmente colocó su mano pesadamente sobre el hombro de Snape. Estaba a punto de decir el nombre del Maestro de Pociones por tercera vez cuando Snape se volvió bruscamente, sus orbes ennegrecidas ardiendo de asombro.

—Él sabe—Espetó Snape—Dumbledore. Él sabe lo que estamos haciendo—Snape enfocó su mirada en los duros ojos grises del mago más viejo—El director sintió la magia. No está contento, pero parece que Hogwarts favorece nuestras acciones y evitará que Dumbledore interfiera—Con un suspiro de cansancio, se dejó caer en su silla y miró enojado las benignas llamas anaranjadas de la chimenea—Dumbledore cree que fallaremos y que Harry está inextricablemente atrapado por esa maldita profecía—.

Lucius dejó que sus cejas se levantaran, y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—Ah. Entonces, es un buen momento para meditar sobre los caprichos de un adicto a los caramelos de limón y confundido director—Fred y George se habían despertado y observaban a los dos magos con curiosidad.

—Tu sarcasmo es más molesto, Lucius—Murmuró Snape.

—¿Te sacará de esa silla? —Preguntó Lucius con una sonrisa torcida que era en parte, una sonrisa divertida.

Snape se levantó de su silla, y disparó al hombre una mirada de oscura molestia—Debemos terminar esto, entonces—.

Snape abrió la puerta de su habitación, y pronto el cuarteto estaba bajando de las mazmorras, listos para la batalla.

Fred y George que habían visto el intercambio entre los dos magos mayores se miraron el uno al otro. Fred sonrió—Tendremos éxito, Forge—.

—Sin duda, Gred—Coincidió Fred.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Era sábado por la tarde. El Trío de Plata no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía en las profundidades de Hogwarts. Los ensayos de detención terminaron, la tarea terminó y se sentaron en la Sala Común de Slytherin mirando a la gente del agua, nadar sobre la ciudad submarina.

—Desearía que no estuviese lloviendo afuera—Suspiró Draco.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia—Apuesto a que fue una práctica muy húmeda—Los dos chicos se rieron.

Hermione sentada entre ellos les dio un codazo a los dos—¿No están contentos de que estuviéramos cómodos y secos durante la detención? —Preguntó brillantemente.

Draco frunció el ceño. Harry frunció el ceño profundamente—Solo tú obtendrías tanta alegría de investigar y escribir un ensayo, Hermione—.

Hermione suspiró y asintió—Demasiado cierto, Harry. Supongo que tía Cissy... —.

—¡Madre! —Cortó Draco en un recordatorio en staccato—Eres una Malfoy, Mione. ¡Ya no es la tía Cissy, es madre! —.

Hermione ignoró a su hermano y se puso de pie—¡Vamos a explorar! —

—Los áticos—Sonrió Draco. Se puso de pie y hermana y hermano tiraron de Harry para ponerlo de pie.

A mitad de camino a través de la exploración del Trío de Plata, estaban en lo alto del castillo en uno de los muchos áticos. Los áticos en sí eran un laberinto poblado por retratos útiles que vigilaban a los niños mientras jugaban.

Un ático había sido desordenado, atestado con hermosas túnicas, vestidos, uniformes y más que se derramaban desde una variedad de armarios. La variedad de ropa provenía de una época en el mundo mágico que se había ido y en la que habían pasado una hora los tres. Se vistieron como reyes y una reina, y cuando se cansaron de eso, se dirigieron en tropel a otra habitación.

La siguiente habitación estaba llena de cientos de botellas, frascos, armarios y viales.

—Esto parece algo que papá podría usar—Comentó Harry mientras levantaba una botella que tenía un cuello largo y delgado, y un tazón grande.

Draco estaba examinando lo que parecía ser una variedad de agitadores—Me pregunto si el profesor Snape sabe acerca de esto—Levantó un largo agitador de cobre y lo blandió como una espada.

La atención de Harry fue atrapada por una serie de vidrios azules que brillaban contra el cristal de una ventana rayada por la lluvia—Deberíamos decirle a papá—Comentó—Parece que todo está vacío—.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —Preguntó Draco mientras dejaba de blandir su agitador, y estiraba la cabeza sobre su entorno—¿Mione? —Llamó. No hubo respuesta. Dejó caer el agitador y se dirigió hacia un armario de laca rojo adornado.

—¡Mione! ¿A dónde fuiste? —Preguntó Harry con un grito gutural.

La cabeza de Hermione apareció cerca de la parte posterior de la habitación del ático. Sus ojos marrones se muestran brillantemente—¡Aquí hay diarios de Pociones! —Tan pronto como apareció su cabeza, desapareció.

Harry soltó una risita. Draco negó con la cabeza—¡Deja que Mione encuentre los libros! —Exclamó a Draco.

Un repentino aplauso de lo que parecía un trueno localizado sorprendió a los niños, incluyendo a Hermione cerca del fondo de la sala con un estante de diarios. Después del ruido inicial, hubo un concierto de balbuceo antes de que la voz de Harry hiciera que todos miraran hacia dónde apuntaba.

—¡Es un pájaro rojo! —Declaró.

Hermione había dejado los diarios y ahora estaba al lado de su hermano—¡Es un fénix! —Ella soltó.

—Esos son realmente raros—Dijo Draco.

—¿Por qué está aquí? —Preguntó Harry.

—¡Ah! Ahí estás, Fawkes—El Trío de Plata desvió sus miradas del fénix hacia su director, que ahora estaba parado en la entrada en la que habían entrado. Les sonrió benignamente, sus ojos brillaban con alivio. Los ojos del anciano intentaron capturar los de Harry, pero agachó la cabeza cuando dio un paso atrás—Harry, mi querido muchacho. Te hemos estado buscando esta mañana—.

—Terminamos nuestra tarea, director—Afirmó Draco, caminando protectoramente al lado de Harry.

—Y nuestra detención con el Profesor Snape—Enmendó Hermione. Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quién me estaba buscando, señor? —Preguntó Harry cautelosamente.

Dumbledore continuó sonriendo, pero el brillo en sus ojos se atenuó, cuando mintió—Tu padre, inicialmente. Después de que Severus vino a mí, pensé que era mejor enviar a Fawkes, ya que es bueno para encontrar estudiantes perdidos—.

—Pero no estamos perdidos, Profesor Dumbledore—Interrumpió Draco. Él se sorprendió por la rápida mirada que el director le dirigió, antes de volver su atención a Harry.

Harry estaba negando con la cabeza en ese momento y parpadeando. Sabía que había hecho bien en no mirar directamente a los ojos del director, pero todavía sentía que había sido atraído por el mago más viejo mientras hablaba. Levantó la vista justo cuando Dumbledore reanudó sus palabras cuidadosamente elaboradas—Como estaba diciendo, Harry, tu padre vino a mí en busca de ayuda para buscarte esta tarde. Estoy seguro de que no es nada estremecedor, pero a Severus le gustaría que lo encontraras en las mazmorras—Dumbledore sonrió alegremente, mientras la magia de su voz coercitiva envolvía a cada uno de los estudiantes, enredándolos por completo dentro de su hechizo.

—Uhhhm, está bien—Estuvo de acuerdo Harry lentamente—¿Cómo sabré dónde está mi padre, señor? —.

El director dirigió su atención a Hermione. Él sonrió seductoramente—Señorita Granger, ¿tiene esa piedra extraordinaria que encontró hace algún tiempo? —.

La mano de Hermione rápidamente se agarró posesivamente a la Piedra que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo—¿Como supo...? —.

—Está bien, querida niña—El director se rió entre dientes—Te vi mirarla recientemente en uno de los corredores. Creo que si la miras ahora, verás que te llevará directamente a tu profesor—.

Hermione se agarró el bolsillo otra vez, pero luego sacó la Piedra. Se había convertido en una piedra rosada muy pálida, casi translúcida, salpicada de motas negras. También estaba cantando. La niña sonrió.

Harry, y Draco estaban hipnotizados por la Piedra, ya que también escucharon su débil canción. Ninguno de los niños reconoció al director mientras seguían a Hermione, y se dirigieron a las mazmorras.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

No había ningún ritual establecido para enviar al Demonio, Voldemort, hacia Anubis, el dios de la Muerte y el Juicio. Sin embargo, como una poción bien elaborada, Fred y George se instalaron a cada lado de la cama de Quirrell, a cada lado del mago aún sin sentido.

Fred notó de inmediato la magia de Quirrell y buscó al hechicero él mismo. Pronto sonrió, aunque débilmente, triunfalmente, porque había encontrado a Quirrell en su mente y sostenía firmemente al maestro.

George no tocó la oscuridad que era el Demonio, pero era consciente de la energía malévola. Revoloteaba nerviosamente como un gato cuya cola había sido pisoteada. Las sombras se estaban asentando bajo los ojos del niño, y Snape miró a Lucius con preocupación.

Lucius no perdonó a su amigo, ni a los chicos, una mirada. Estaba murmurando los hechizos a las protecciones para mantenerlas fuertes. Si Anubis, si aparecía, rechazara al Demonio, sería la magia rúnica de Lucius lo que con suerte mantendría al Demonio en su lugar.

Madame Pomfrey estaba en una esquina de la celda. Frente a ella estaban los coloridos gráficos de diagnóstico que monitoreaban a los gemelos Weasley y al profesor Quirrell.

Snape estaba parado al pie de la cama de Quirrell con el Reloj de Arena de Anubis flotando frente a él. Debajo de su aliento estaba cantando las antiguas palabras egipcias que llamarían a Anubis desde su Reino de los Muertos para juzgar a un alma díscola.

Madame Pomfrey levantó la mirada de sus hechizos cuando el aire en la celda cambió de repente. Se hizo más pesado, como si estuviera mezclado con el polvo de las edades. El opresivo incienso de resina le hizo cosquillas en la nariz y sofocó un estornudo para no molestar a los magos.

Una brisa, caliente y empalagosa barrió la celda. Lucius tropezó en su canto cuando todas las runas en la sala se levantaron de las paredes, y de Quirrell. Giraban perezosamente sobre Quirrell, cambiando de runas reconocibles a los jeroglíficos más antiguos. Los jeroglíficos se instalaron suavemente sobre las paredes y el mago comatoso. Lucius no sabía si debería continuar cantando, y estaba preocupado por Snape y los gemelos. Justo cuando pensaba que debería comenzar, un coro distante de voces, cantando en un idioma largo y muerto, llenó la pequeña celda.

El mago más viejo comenzó cuando sintió una mano agarrar la suya. Soltó un repentino suspiro de alivio cuando vio que era Madame Pomfrey quien sostenía su mano. Le susurró suavemente al oído—Tengo la sensación de que debes sentarte conmigo, Lucius—.

Él asintió y siguió a la medi-bruja hasta su esquina.

Snape no había interrumpido su recitación sobre el Reloj de Arena de Anubis, y por lo que Lucius y Poppy podían decir, él no estaba al tanto de los cambios en la celda. La cálida brisa siguió girando alrededor de la habitación, y Lucius tuvo que quitarse la levita azul claro para aliviar el calor que sentía.

Entonces, varias cosas pasaron a la vez.

El Demonio, la aterradora aparición que era todo lo que quedaba de Voldemort, prácticamente explotó del cuerpo de Quirrell. George cayó de espaldas en el suelo en un desmayo mortal, y Fred vacilaba asquerosamente, pero “se aferró” al espíritu de Quirrell.

Poppy gritó cuando las paredes de la celda parecieron explotar, dejándolos a todas en una cámara mucho más grande y antigua con coloridos bajorrelieves egipcios en las paredes y columnas gruesas y redondas que sostenían el techo.

La recitación de Snape de las palabras egipcias se cortó bruscamente cuando el Demonio lo atacó, envolviendo al Maestro de Pociones como una serpiente fantasmal.

Lucius estaba solo saltando para ayudar al mago más joven, cuando tres niños, con los ojos muy abiertos, asustados, entraron a la extraña y vieja cámara a través de la puerta de la celda.

Harry arremetió contra su padre, y fue arrojado violentamente a una de las columnas, donde se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza y se deslizó hasta el suelo, deshuesado e inconsciente. Snape intentó llamar a su hijo, pero el Demonio se envolvió más fuerte en su garganta, estrangulando cualquier intento de gritar o de respirar.

—¡DRACO! ¡HERMIONE! —Lucius gritó a sus hijos—¡VUELVAN! —.

El extraño viento eligió ese momento para batirse en la cámara, trayendo consigo arena del desierto y polvo que casi oscurecía todo. Lo peor de todo, sin embargo, era que impedía a Lucius alcanzar a sus hijos, y Poppy no se movía de su esquina.

Para horror de Lucius, Hermione dio un paso hacia Voldemort y le tendió una piedra roja sangre. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos de terror y le temblaban los labios.

El Demonio se apartó de Snape, donde cayó, respirando guturalmente, levantado de costado por el codo. De alguna manera, Poppy había logrado arrastrarse lejos de su esquina, y estaba prácticamente en su estómago acercándose a Snape.

—¡Harry! —Jadeó a través de una garganta adolorida.

Todo pareció congelarse con el agudo grito de Hermione cuando el Demonio descendió sobre ella. Un apéndice, algo así como una mano, se separó del cuerpo parecido a una serpiente, y arrebató triunfalmente a la piedra. Mientras Voldemort el Demonio sostenía la piedra roja como un trofeo, las espirales de su cuerpo fantasmal apretaban a Hermione con dolor. Draco gritó algo al Demonio, y él también fue arrojado contra una pared lejana, pero cerca de su padre.

Lucius, apoyado contra la agitación del viento sobrenatural, se arrastró hacia su hijo caído. Draco no estaba inconsciente, y al ver a su padre, él echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mago. Lucius envolvió un brazo alrededor de Draco, y murmuró en el oído de la niña, mientras observaba, con horror, cómo Hermione se deslizaba de los rollos de la serpiente demoniaca. Su cuerpo parecía deshuesado cuando cayó al suelo, y Lucius gritó.

>> ¡Mi bebé! —.

Snape había caído sobre su espalda, y observó horrorizado como Hermione caía como una muñeca de trapo al suelo. Con todo el furor, nadie más vio a George levantarse del piso donde se había desmayado. Se mantuvo erguido y alto, y mientras avanzaba suavemente hacia Voldemort, un contorno de un espectro de inmenso poder, el dios Anubis, brilló alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sin decir una palabra, la Piedra Filosofal se deslizó del puño triunfante del Demonio hacia la de George. Voldemort chilló enojado. Los ojos de Anubis vieron al Demonio, pero Voldemort solo vio a un pelirrojo que le había robado el premio.

—¡Devuélveme la Piedra, muchacho, o te aplastaré como a la niña! —Voldemort amenazó.

El puño de George se enroscó sobre la Piedra y, con un estallido de rojo, se convirtió en polvo.

Sobre el grito de ira de Voldemort, otra voz, una que llenó la antigua cámara, tronó a través de los huesos de todos los presentes—La Piedra de la Vida Eterna nunca fue tuya. Me pertenecía a mí, y he tratado con ella—.

El Demonio nadó hacia George, pero descubrió que el chico era inaccesible. Una fuerza impenetrable rodeaba a George; Anubis.

>> Me perteneces—El pesado timbre de la voz hizo un juicio repentino, y esta vez, mientras el Demonio gritaba; era terror lo que sonaba en la cámara.

El viento que hacía casi imposible que alguien se moviera, giraba como un pequeño tornado alrededor de Voldemort. Cuanto más rápido giraba, más pequeño se hacía, hasta que el Demonio se había ido. El viento pareció desplomarse hacia el suelo, extendiéndose hacia afuera en una fina bruma que se convirtió en niebla, y luego desapareció en la nada.

Lucius, liberado de la fuerza de ese viento, se levantó inestable, ya que todavía sostenía a Draco con torpeza en un brazo. Tropezó con Hermione, y cayó de rodillas, sin importar el repugnante crujido que hicieron en el suelo de arenisca. Sin importarle ese dolor, dejó que Draco se deslizara a su lado mientras levantaba a Hermione en sus brazos. Él gritó cuando sus huesos rotos y pobres cambiaron horriblemente dentro de su piel. Ella no respiraba. Incluso cuando Lucius puso su oreja en el pecho de su hijo, el corazón de Hermione no latía. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y Draco, ahora de rodillas, agarró el brazo de su padre mientras miraba temeroso la mirada ciega de Hermione.

—¿Papá? —Draco preguntó muy suavemente.

—Mi bebé... —Lloró Lucius mientras jalaba a Draco hacia sí mismo con un brazo—Mi gentil Hermione... —.

Snape estaba con Poppy con su propio hijo en sus brazos. Estaba mirando a George, que estaba mirando al padre afligido.

—Por favor, no la lleve, lord Anubis—Le rogó Snape con una ronca garganta. Tosió horriblemente justo cuando George volvió la mirada antinatural del dios egipcio sobre el mago.

—Ella estaba en posesión de lo que me pertenecía—La voz dura de Anubis los rodeaba a todos.

—¡La poseía... a ella! —Afirmó Snape—¡Hermione nunca supo lo que era la Piedra! ¡Nunca supo que pertenecía a nadie! —.

—¡Ella es mi hija inocente! —Lucius finalmente pudo gritar a través de sus sollozos; todavía acunaba el cuerpo de Hermione contra su pecho—¡Dumbledore le hizo esto a ella! —La ira escupió del mago más viejo, y su mirada fue igualada por una en la cara de Draco.

—Dumbledore—La voz de Anubis retumbó a través de la cámara, y el polvo cayó del techo causando que todos tosieran.

—¡Sabes la verdad, Señor! —Llamó Snape mientras se sentaba en el piso con la ayuda de Poppy—La Piedra Filosofal fue creada por Nicholas Flamel y Albus Dumbledore. Fue Dumbledore quien trajo la Piedra a Hogwarts. Quería... —.

Snape fue repentinamente interrumpido por una voz suave que nadie había escuchado en bastante tiempo. Quirrell estaba sentado, con la mirada clara y el tartamudeo desaparecido—Sentí al Señor Oscuro en mí deseando la Piedra, venerable Lord Anubis—Él inclinó la cabeza. Fred sonrió ante la respetuosa reverencia que su profesor le mostró al dios—Vinimos a Hogwarts porque estábamos siguiendo la Piedra. Escuchamos su canción. El director sabía lo que estaba dentro de mi mente incluso antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba albergando—La cabeza de Quirrell bajó avergonzada.

La voz de Snape tronó bruscamente—¡Puso en peligro a todos en Hogwarts! ¡Todos los niños! ¡Si la tomas, me aseguraré de que su muerte recaiga en la vieja cabeza de ese hombre! —.

George se acercó a Lucius y a Draco. Se arrodilló y su mano se cernió sobre la cabeza de Hermione. Todo estaba en silencio mientras el chico poseído por el dios miraba a la niña. Después de varios minutos largos, George negó con la cabeza, casi con tristeza.

La voz los llenó a todos nuevamente—La niña está muerta. No puedo quitar a los muertos de las manos de mi hermano Osiris sin un pago igual—George levantó la cabeza y unos ojos terribles y ardientes miraron a Lucius y luego a Snape, mientras la voz decía oscuramente—Osiris exige la muerte por una muerte. Esa es la única forma en que puede ser devuelta—.

George se desplomó lentamente en el suelo mientras el viento se elevaba en la cámara, removiendo el polvo y la arena hasta que nadie podía ver nada. Entonces, como si todo se hubiera agotado repentinamente, fueron devueltos a la celda pequeña y estrecha.

—Una muerte por una muerte—Se hizo eco de una voz muy distante, las últimas palabras de Anubis. Con ese eco, el Reloj de Arena de Anubis, que había estado revoloteando sobre la cama de Quirrell, estalló en mil astillas, haciendo que los que quedaban en la pequeña celda se cubrieran y se protegieran de los fragmentos.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Albus Dumbledore bebió el té que un elfo doméstico había traído. Había sentido la oleada de magia y estaba contento de que Harry estuviera en camino a donde estaba su padre. Había descubierto a través de la magia de Hogwarts que Quirrell no había escapado, como originalmente había pensado. El mago tartamudo estaba en el castillo, pero Hogwarts se negó a revelar dónde estaba oculto el maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Todo esto, el director lo había descubierto durante las vacaciones. Ahora también estaba seguro de que Severus Snape ya no le pertenecía. Severus fue quien ocultó a Quirrell, lo que significaba para él, que el Maestro de Pociones había elegido su propio camino. Una vez que el espíritu de Voldemort fuera liberado para que Harry cumpliera la Profecía, Albus haría lo que fuera necesario, y denunciaría a su Jefe de la Casa Slytherin en el Wizengamot.

El viejo mago se metió un caramelo de limón en la boca. _“Tal vez”_ , pensó distraídamente, _“los Aurores llevarán a Lucius Malfoy a Azkaban también”._

Harry Potter.

El director sonrió. Con la Piedra Filosofal en posesión de la señorita Granger, había podido enviar a Harry en su camino para cumplir con su destino. Independientemente de lo que Severus creía, la Profecía se cumpliría.

Albus tomó otro lento sorbo de té mientras una extraña brisa de resina seca barría la ventana de la torre. Mientras dejaba el té, el director se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a la ventana. La brisa agitó su barba, y se levantó por su túnica, y alrededor de su pecho justo cuando una arena dispersa entraba por la ventana. Un zarcillo de esa arena rozó ligeramente la mejilla de Dumbledore. En ese momento, atrapando el marco, los ojos de Albus se agrandaron cuando sintió su corazón apretarse en su pecho. La arena dio vueltas a su alrededor, casi ayudando al anciano mago a volver a su silla del escritorio.

Las alas de Fawkes se movieron con agitación, y luego cantó. Fue un trino de notas sombrías para tranquilizar a su maestro.

Una voz suave, pero distante, y atronadora susurró en la oreja de Albus—Has sido juzgado, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Osiris espera—.

Albus jadeó justo cuando Fawkes voló hacia él. La cabeza crestada del ave acarició la mejilla del anciano justo cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Una vez que supo que Quirrell estaba bien, Fred fue con su hermano caído. George sonrió a su gemelo—¿Tienes chocolate, Gred? —.

Fred rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate—Aquí tienes, Forge—.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Lucius aún sostenía a Hermione sin vida, y Draco, con su puño todavía en la camisa de su padre, intentaba tragar sus lágrimas.

Snape, aun sintiéndose increíblemente inestable sobre sus pies, obligó a su cuerpo a ponerse de pie mientras acunaba a su hijo inconsciente contra su pecho. Sintió que el brazo de Poppy se deslizaba por su cintura, mientras movía su cuerpo hábilmente contra su costado para poder sostenerlo mientras caminaban/tropezaban hacia Lucius y sus hijos.

Los dedos de Draco acariciaban ligeramente la mano derecha de Hermione, que se arrastraba débilmente sobre el piso frente a las rodillas de la niña. Lucius aún sostenía el cuerpo de Hermione tan cuidadosamente, y tan suavemente como podía. Lágrimas silenciosas cayeron sobre sus mejillas y oscurecieron aún más la túnica de la niña muerta.

Snape estaba inclinado hacia su amigo, entonces Poppy ayudó al hombre oscuro a ponerse de rodillas al otro lado de Lucius. Ella atrapó la cabeza de Harry mientras se separaba del pecho de su padre.

—Severus—Le susurró al oído suavemente, pero con firmeza—Dame a Harry—Sus brazos ya se estaban retorciendo bajo el cuerpo del niño flácido. Snape estaba mirando a Lucius, luego a Harry, pero no estaba relajando su agarre sobre su hijo—¡Severus! —Poppy dijo con voz un poco más aguda.

Fue Fred quien se alejó de Quirrell y se dirigió a su profesor de Pociones, y retiro con fuerza los brazos de Snape para que Madame Pomfrey pudiera tomar al niño. Poppy se sentó en el suelo al lado de Snape y colocó a Harry en su regazo para que pudiera ejecutar un Hechizo de Diagnóstico muy necesario sobre él.

Fred le susurró en voz baja a su maestro, sonando terriblemente adulto—Señor, estoy seguro de que Madame Pomfrey se encargará bien de Harry. Creo que el Señor Malfoy realmente lo necesita en este momento—.

Snape miró al chico pelirrojo que estaba inclinado sobre él, y luego miró ansiosamente a su hijo. Poppy se estaba ocupando de Harry, y por más detestable que fuera el que se alejara de su hijo, Lucius necesitaba la fuerza de un amigo. Incluso, solo para que Draco no se volviera histérico. Trató de pararse, pero sus piernas aún se sentían como si hubieran sido golpeadas por una Maldición de Piernas de Gelatina. Fred se inclinó y ayudó a su maestro a ponerse de pie. En solo unos segundos, ambos estaban arrodillados al lado de Lucius y sus hijos.

La mano de Lucius tomó suavemente la mejilla de Hermione, mientras le susurraba a su amigo—No lo entiendo, Severus. Ella es inocente—.

—No lo entiendo, tampoco, mi amigo—Dijo Snape suavemente mientras ponía una mano sobre el brazo de Lucius—Ven. Debemos irnos. No hay nada que podamos hacer por... —Snape frunció el ceño. Podría jurar que acaba de ver que los dedos de la niña se contraían.

—¡Papá! —Jadeó Draco quien aún acariciaba la mano de Hermione que se había crispado. Tiró de las túnicas de su padre por la atención del viejo mago—¡Mira! —.

Lucius siguió a Snape, y las miradas de Draco y vieron que la mano de Hermione se agarraba convulsivamente. De repente, respiró hondo y soltó un sollozo enorme—¡PAPÁ! —Ella gritó.

El anciano Malfoy estaba en shock cuando Hermione echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre y continuó llorando; su cuerpo convulsionando con sus sollozos.

Aturdido por la recuperación milagrosa de Hermione, Lucius suavemente deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de la niña. Esperaba oír, sentir los sonidos perturbadores de huesos aplastados y rotos, pero no había ninguno.

—Ella está perfectamente sana—Susurró Snape quien había agitado un Hechizo de Diagnóstico sobre la niña. Había visto a la serpiente etérea matar a Hermione, y estaba aturdido por los resultados de su hechizo.

—¡Genial! —Murmuró Fred, y sonrió al escuchar la voz de su gemelo a su lado.

Ante el grito de Hermione, Poppy se puso de pie con Harry todavía en sus brazos. Ella había lanzado un Hechizo Peso Pluma, así que él era casi ingrávido para ella. Cuando se acercó a Lucius y Hermione, echó Hechizo de Diagnóstico rápidos sobre Lucius, Hermione y Draco.

—Hermione está bien, y un poco en estado de shock—Comenzó Poppy—Draco, Lucius, solo necesitan descansar. Sin embargo, el cráneo de Harry tiene una fractura en la línea del cabello que necesito atender. ¡De inmediato! ¡Vamos! —La medi-bruja ordenó, y sin decir una palabra, sacó a todos de la pequeña celda.

━━━━━━✧❃✧━━━━━━

Fred y George querían mantenerse despiertos para descubrir cómo estaba el más joven de los Snape, pero el cansancio mágico los llevó a ambos, y unos minutos después de llegar a la enfermería, ambos muchachos Weasley estaban durmiendo.

Lucius había cedido al agotamiento emocional, agarrando a sus dos hijos hacia su cuerpo. Draco y Hermione, ambos dichosamente dormidos, estaban usando el pecho de su padre como una almohada mientras se acurrucaban a sus costados.

Snape se sentía igual de agotado, mágica y emocionalmente, pero su hijo todavía no había despertado de haber sido golpeado contra una vieja columna de piedra. Poppy, que había hecho todo lo posible por sanar varios hematomas y la fractura en el pequeño cráneo del niño, se sentó al otro lado de la cama. Ella se sentía terriblemente inútil.

—Tan pronto como Harry se despierte, Poppy, ese viejo me sacará un buen golpe—Gruñó Snape—Él puso sus vidas en peligro. Hermione… —Se estremeció. El Maestro de Pociones no pudo determinar nada acerca de su recuperación milagrosa, pero su muerte, o casi muerte, fue culpa de Dumbledore—Todo fue su culpa—.

—No del todo, profesor Snape—La admonición silenciosa vino de Quirinus Quirrell quien, durante los últimos quince minutos, había estado examinando su cabeza en el espejo de la Enfermería. Aunque era calvo y aparentemente padecía algunas cicatrices, su parásito había desaparecido. Ahora estaba sentado en un rincón de la enfermería, con los ojos mirando a los Malfoy, a los gemelos Weasley, y luego al pequeño Harry. Harry, que a sus ojos, parecía incluso más pequeño por debajo de las sábanas blancas prístinas, y la manta blanqueada.

Snape levantó la cabeza y miró a Quirrell—Estoy de acuerdo, Quirrell—Dijo arrastrando las palabras con voz ronca—No estás completamente libre de culpa porque invitaste a esa aberración a tu mente—Frunció el ceño bruscamente, sin olvidar que Voldemort había torturado la mente del hombre.

—La mayor iniquidad es la de Albus—Entonó Poppy. Pasó una mano sobre el delgado brazo de Harry—Sabía lo que eras, Quirinus, y no buscó la forma de ayudarte. Trajo esa piedra maldita a una escuela llena de niños—Ella también había visto el horror que el Demonio había causado en la mente de Quirrell—Tal vez ahora entiendas al monstruo que cortejaste, Quirinus—Amonestó.

Quirrell solo asintió avergonzado—¿Sería mejor, no crees, que me vaya de Hogwarts? —.

—Sí, ¡vete! —Escupió Severus. No estaba seguro si estaba realmente enojado con Quirrell, pero todavía estaba preocupado por su hijo, y estaba enojado con Dumbledore. No quería saber nada más de ese viejo manipulador, y en las profundidades de las mazmorras, mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la enfermería, había tomado la decisión de irse. Hogwarts no tenía nada para él, y Harry necesitaba un lugar que pudiera ofrecerle mucho más que una educación.

—Severus—Reprendió Poppy suavemente.

Quirrell caminó lentamente hacia la cama de Harry. Tuvo cuidado porque sabía que no era bienvenido después de la ira de Snape hacia él. A pesar de lo que se había hecho para salvar su alma—¿Por qué los niños estaban allí? —Pregunto él, gentilmente.

Poppy negó con la cabeza. Snape se encogió de hombros y deslizó los débiles dedos de Harry en su mano—Solo puedo conjeturar que fue la posesión de la Piedra Filosofal por parte de Hermione lo que los condujo a la mazmorra debajo de las mazmorras. Pero, ¿qué los envió en su camino? ¿Fue completamente la Piedra? —.

El Flu de la enfermería silbó, alejando a todos de sus especulaciones. La cabeza de Remus Lupin apareció—¡Poppy! ¡Ven a la oficina del director! ¡Inmediatamente! —.

Parecía que solo unos momentos después de que Poppy saliera de la enfermería al mando del subdirector, su propia cara voló a la vida en las llamas verdes.

—Severus, lanza un Hechizo de Despertar sobre todos, y por favor ve a la oficina del director—.

Un chorro de frío presentimiento se deslizó por la espina dorsal del Maestro de Pociones ante la súplica en la voz de medi-bruja. Mientras Snape se ponía de pie, rápidamente observó el rostro pacífico de Hermione Malfoy acurrucada contra el costado de su padre, con su brazo proteccionista a su alrededor mientras ambos dormían. Lanzó rápidamente el Hechizo de Alarma de Despertar que le avisaría si alguien se despertaba mientras él no estaba. Luego arrojó el polvo negro brillante a las llamas y llamó a la oficina del director.

Al emerger a través del Flu de la oficina del director, encontró a Remus de pie impotentemente cerca del escritorio del director, mientras Poppy estaba utilizando inútilmente un Hechizo de Revivir sobre Dumbledore. Sus movimientos eran frenéticos, y ella levantó la vista, preocupada hacia él.

—Poppy—Dijo suavemente Snape mientras caminaba hacia ella, y colocó una mano sobre su varita mágica—Albus se ha ido—Tembló ante el olor persistente de la resina vieja, el polvo antiguo, y el ulterior recuerdo de una dispersión de arena debajo de sus botas.

Los hombros de la medi-bruja se desplomaron cuando se giró hacia Snape, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él la sostuvo como su propia energía menguante, junto con su dolor, erosionó a la bruja generalmente estoica y profesional. Sabía que tan a menudo como Dumbledore había molestado a la mujer, ella tenía un toque de afecto por el anciano.

—¿Lupin? —Snape preguntó secamente.

Remus dio un paso adelante—Albus y yo teníamos algo de correspondencia que teníamos que atender en este momento. Cuando llegué a la oficina... —Tragó saliva cuando una mueca cruzó su rostro—Esa arena. Severus, estaba rodeándolo—Hizo una pausa cuando el profesor de Pociones deslizó una bota sobre la arena ofensiva—Cuando llamé a Albus, cayó. Luego fui hacia Albus... no había nada. Era como si, a pesar de lo que fuera esa arena, se hubiera quedado dormido mientras tomaba su té—.

Poppy se apartó de Snape, pero permaneció cerca de él mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—Necesito llamar a alguien de San Mungo—Suspiró—El Ministerio va a querer una verificación independiente de que Albus... que la muerte del director fue natural—Ella miró la arena, luego a Snape. Ambos sabían que, por muy natural que pudiera parecerle a las autoridades la muerte de Dumbledore, no era así.

—Una muerte por una muerte—Murmuró Snape tan bajo que ni siquiera el oído lobuno de Remus oyó la frase. Luego asintió con la cabeza a Poppy antes de dirigirse al subdirector—Estás actuando como director, Lupin—Comenzó Snape estoicamente—Creo que es posible que desees ponerte en contacto con la Junta de Gobernadores—.

Remus asintió—Haré eso después de que Poppy llame a alguien de San Mungo. Tan pronto como se verifique la muerte de Albus, tengo que sellar la oficina hasta que se nombre un nuevo director—Negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al difunto Dumbledore—No me quedaré—.

Con esa declaración, los tres se disolvieron a sus deberes.


	40. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_18 De Enero De 1992, Sábado - Tarde En La Tarde_ **

Snape, sentado al lado de la cama de su hijo, se enderezó al escuchar la voz del nuevo director, actuando detrás de él—Se fueron—.

—¿Lupin? —Preguntó Snape rotundamente, sin comprender lo que el hombre quería decir con su declaración. Aunque Snape estaba tratando de llamar a Remus por su nombre por cortesía (¡no eran amigos!), Cuando estaba cansado, todavía se resbalaba y llamaba al Director Adjunto por su apellido. Sin embargo, no había malicia intencionada.

—El equipo de San Mungo se ha ido—Aclaró Remus mientras convocaba una silla y se sentaba al lado de Snape—Declararon la muerte de Albus como causas naturales de la vejez. Nada más. El hermano de Albus vino a reclamar el cuerpo—.

Snape frunció el ceño—¿Aberforth? Creí que él y Dumbledore tuvieron algún tipo de desavenencia cuando eran niños—.

Remus se encogió de hombros. Estaba muy cansado—Supongo que los viejos rencores no importan cuando eres el último miembro sobreviviente de una familia—Pasándose los dedos por el cabello, murmuró—Abe te quiere en el funeral. A nadie más—.

Snape, que estaba empezando a quedarse dormido por puro agotamiento, abrió los ojos abruptamente—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? —.

—Bueno, para ser más precisos, Abe dijo que no tenías que asistir al funeral en sí, si no querías, pero que necesitaba que te encontraras con él en el cementerio porque sería... —Remus cerró sus ojos, y presionó sus dedos en el centro de su frente mientras trataba de recordar las palabras exactas que le habían dicho—Debido a que Abe dijo, _“será solo cuando mi miserable hermano esté bajo tierra que seré libre”_ —Snape frunció el ceño en cuestión al hombre lobo, pero Remus no tenía respuesta para él.

Durante un largo momento ambos hombres se callaron. Snape usó ese momento para observar a su amigo casi, casi como (¡no!), Remus Lupin.

Remus, sorprendentemente, no se había instalado en Hogwarts. Incluso con la ayuda de Snape, el papeleo con el que tenía que lidiar, ya que el Director Adjunto aún estaba designado, al menos por Snape, como una pesadilla. En todo caso, Snape había decidido que el peor de los ensayos que alguna vez había leído era más interesante que las tonterías que adormecían la mente que llegaban a través de la oficina de Lupin. Constantes quejas de los padres, interminables Ministeriales, Junta de Gobernadores, e incluso la documentación del Wizengamot que tenía que ser derivada al director. ¡Un lío sin fin!

Como el Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor, Remus había tomado mejor ese trabajo que el de Director Adjunto. Remus era muy bueno con sus Gryffindors, y Snape odiaba admitirlo, pero los modales de esos estudiantes habían mostrado una mejora. Todavía estaban de mal genio, y se lanzaban antes de pensar, pero Remus había logrado inculcarles modales a todos, lo que incluía respeto por TODAS las Casas y los maestros.

Lo que más le llamó la atención a Snape, fue que a pesar de todos los buenos puntos del hombre lobo (¡sí, el mago los tenía!), él simplemente no se veía cómodo en Hogwarts.

Remus había logrado agregar, con el aumento de sus ingresos, un vestuario aceptable que no estaba raído y gastado. Desafortunadamente, el mago no tenía gusto más allá de los tweeds desactualizados que insistía en usar. En las comidas él estaba más silencioso incluso que Snape, lo que realmente decía algo, ya que Snape nunca invitaba a una conversación. Con Remus, ninguno del personal pareció prestarle mucha atención.

Un día, simplemente irritado por la apatía del hombre, que no tenía nada que ver con la llegada de la Luna Llena, Snape había exigido saber qué era lo que Remus deseaba estar haciendo.

El Subdirector Incendió automáticamente un Howler que estaba tratando de esquivar su varita mágica—¿Bien? —Preguntó Snape de nuevo mientras dejaba su pluma—¡Es obvio para cualquiera que eche un segundo vistazo que esto...! —Él indicó el montículo de documentación del día—... no es lo que deseas hacer. Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Qué le gustaría hacer al tranquilo mago que alberga a un hombre lobo, cuando crezca? —.

Remus sonrió ante el ácido absurdo del hombre de negro, sentado en un escritorio frente a él. El sarcasmo de Snape ya no consumía trozos de carne, como alguna vez lo hizo—La enseñanza es algo bueno, Severus, pero preferiría dejar la magia a los demás. Disfruté la tutoría, y es algo que no me importaría expandir a una especie de “pequeña escuela roja”—.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Snape razonablemente.

—Galeones, Severus. Algo que un hombre en mi situación nunca ha tenido suficiente—.

Remus no se compadecía de sí mismo, simplemente declaraba un hecho.

Al estudiar al hombre sentado a su lado, con su cabello rubio veteado de gris y su edad enmascarada por una red de finas cicatrices, Snape decidió que Hogwarts algún día mataría al mago.

Y luego, el Maestro de Pociones tuvo una idea.

* * *

**_19 De Enero De 1992, Domingo_ **

Harry se despertó a primera hora de la mañana con el sonido de suaves ronquidos a la derecha de su cama. Girándose levemente, pudo ver que su padre estaba tendido en la parte superior de una de las camas de la Enfermería, dormido. Por un momento, Harry solo observó al hombre que ahora llamaba “papá”.

Severus Snape era un mago feroz, en la mente de Harry. Intenso incluso. Snape esperaba mucho de Harry, pero después de sus parientes, que nunca tuvieron ninguna expectativa más allá de la histeria sobre él, a Harry le gustó. La veloz sonrisa se desvaneció hasta fruncir el ceño. Bueno, no siempre. Tenía que comer verduras, y si estaba hambriento o no, nunca supieron mejor que la mayoría de las pociones de su padre. ¡Especialmente la coliflor!

También había hora de irse a la cama, pero como incluso los Séptimos Años tenían una hora de acostarse, Harry no se opuso a esa restricción. Fue la insistencia de su padre que la tarea DEBIA hacerse antes de que se pudiera tener alguna diversión lo que a veces lo molestaba. Su padre no siempre entendía que Harry nunca había sido capaz de salir corriendo después de las clases y jugar con sus amigos. Esto a veces molestaba a Harry porque los otros Slytherins tenían que salir, pero si su padre lo veía, tenía que ir a hacer los deberes.

A pesar de las verduras, la tarea y cualquier otro momento en que se enojara con su padre, Harry tuvo que recordarse alegremente que ahora ¡finalmente tenía un padre con quien enojarse!

Y, un padre que lo protegiera.

Acercando las mantas más cerca de su barbilla, trató de recordar lo que pudo de ese día en esa habitación extraña con Quirrell, Draco y Hermione, y sus padres, y Madame Pomfrey, y los gemelos. En el momento en que entró en la habitación, parecía que estaba volando por el aire hasta que golpeó algo con la cabeza. Nadaba, estaba inconsciente, y se había sentido extrañamente desapegado de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, recordó que su padre lo había buscado después de haber sido arrojado al otro lado de la habitación. Snape lo había envuelto con sus brazos y su capa, reacio a dejar ir a su hijo. En todo ese caos, Harry se había sentido lo suficientemente seguro como para permitir que la oscuridad que se arrastraba al borde de su conciencia, lo arrastrara hacia abajo.

Tenía curiosidad por lo que sucedió después de que no pudiera recordar nada más. Sus cejas se juntaron en preocupación, y se preguntaron. ¿Estaban Draco y Hermione bien? ¿Qué pasó...?

—Oye, Pequeño Snape—Susurró una voz alegre a la izquierda de Harry. Se movió y sonrió a Fred y George Weasley.

El otro Weasley, Harry estaba seguro de que era George, levantó una brazada de coloridos dulces—¡Mira, Harry! ¡Dulces! —.

Los gemelos se sentaron, y Fred echó un vistazo al Maestro de Pociones que, curiosamente, no se había despertado a su llegada—Cansado, ¿verdad? —Fred preguntó suavemente con un gesto hacia la cama que ocupaba su profesor de Pociones.

—Supongo—Asintió Harry. Cogió una pluma de azúcar de fresa, la abrió y mordió el azúcar granulado de cristal de roca—¿Pueden decirme qué sucedió? —Susurró Harry.

George se inclinó hacia adelante, y comenzó a hablar en una madera sepulcral muy cercana—Bueno, Harry, en el momento en que te arrojaron por la habitación... —.

Harry escuchó como un niño mucho más joven, atraído por un horrible cuento de hadas de los Grimm. George embelleció los eventos, pero fue preciso en su interpretación. Harry jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando George reveló que Anubis lo había poseído.

—¿Él estaba en ti, George? —Soltó Harry—¿Cómo fue? —.

George frunció el ceño, pensando. Había sido consciente de otra presencia dentro de él. Incluso había tratado de gritarle a su hermano, pero no pudo—Extraño—Declaró George—Como si alguien más tomara prestada mi piel para una feliz excursión—.

Eso más bien aterrorizó a Harry. Fred extendió la mano y tocó el brazo de Harry, dándole unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras—George está bien ahora, Harry—.

George se levantó de un salto de su silla y bailó una improvisada jiga para hacer reír a Harry, lo cual hizo.

Y, Snape, exhausto hasta la médula, dormía felizmente.

* * *

**_20 De Enero De 1992, Lunes_ **

Madame Pomfrey liberó a padre e hijo de la enfermería justo antes del desayuno el lunes. Las clases habían sido canceladas durante la semana para honrar al director fallecido. Snape había intentado enviar a Harry a Slytherin para que pudiera preparar pociones, y meditar, sobre la muerte de Dumbledore.

Harry, sin sus amigos, estaba aburrido a su vez, y tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar. Fue esa mañana que supo de la muerte del director y que su padre sería el único asistente al funeral del viejo mago.

Decidiendo que no podía lidiar con sus pensamientos, y estando solo, Harry había regresado a las habitaciones de su padre, y se había deslizado al laboratorio privado donde esperaba encontrar a su padre preparando pociones.

Snape tenía una lista completa de pociones simples para preparar para Madame Pomfrey, y después de un desayuno inadecuado de café, había asaltado su gabinete de suministros de pociones, y había dispuesto todos los ingredientes necesarios. Cuando comenzó a cortar la raíz del diente de león, los recuerdos que había intentado evitar invadieron sus pensamientos.

Snape había colocado al director sobre un pedestal, pero no de algo tan tonto como el amor. Después de lo que había sufrido, cuando era niño, en la autoridad del adulto como director de su escuela, no amaba a Albus Dumbledore.

Con el Señor Oscuro volviéndose más agresivo en sus ataques, Snape había esperado que el venerable y poderoso hombre, hubiera visto el peligro de perjudicar al mundo Mágico contra una Casa en Hogwarts. Cuando Snape, dándose cuenta de su propio y horrible error al traer el mal a la puerta de Lily, le confesó sus pecados a Dumbledore... había esperado... no por la absolución, sino quizás por la sabiduría del gran mago que abarcaría a Slytherin, su amada Casa.

Aprendería rápidamente que nada había cambiado.

En su primer día como maestro, Snape había visto cómo no solo la mayoría del personal, sino también el director, habían menospreciado y ridiculizado a su Casa. En el Banquete de clasificación, ninguno de los niños clasificados en Slytherin recibió ningún galardón más allá de su nuevo Jefe de Casa, y los otros Slytherins. Ninguno de los miembros del personal aplaudió, y Dumbledore no había hecho nada. Pero centelleaba, y sonreía. Parecía que un centelleo de los ojos azules, y una sonrisa indulgente, hicieron el favoritismo del director de sus propios Gryffindors, una cosa perdonable.

Snape se había comprometido con Dumbledore en la lucha contra Voldemort, pero como nuevo Jefe de la Casa Slytherin había hecho su propio voto a los niños de su Casa; él los defendería donde nadie más lo haría, y haría todo lo posible para mantenerlos a salvo.

Cuando Harry había sido ordenado sorprendentemente en Slytherin, Snape había expresado una vaga esperanza de que con el Niño-Que-Vivió en su casa, el director podría mirar a sus Serpientes de manera diferente. Cualquier pizca de respeto, tal vez incluso el temor que había tenido hacia el gran mago, huyó ante Dumbledore viendo a Harry como una amenaza porque ahora era un Slytherin.

—Hey, ¿Papá? —.

Sobresaltado por la pequeña voz que hizo añicos sus sombríos pensamientos, Snape levantó la vista de su preparación para ver que su hijo había llegado. Harry tenía una mirada ligeramente tímida en su rostro mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación. Era una cautela que Snape no había visto en los ojos de Harry durante varios meses y le consternó verla ahora, y saber que era más que probable que las fuerzas en Las Mazmorras Bajo Las Mazmorras la habían recuperado.

Snape abrió la boca para invitar a su hijo, pero ambos fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo sorprendentemente fuerte, con una fuerza de conmoción que golpeó al Maestro de Pociones de su taburete, y cerró la puerta detrás de Harry.

Harry habría corrido para ayudar a su padre, pero había un gran pájaro bloqueando el camino. El pájaro trinó suavemente, luego dejó el escritorio donde había aparecido, y saltó al escritorio de Snape. Para entonces, el profesor se había levantado.

—Ese es el pájaro que llevó al director a donde estábamos en los áticos—Dijo Harry señalando al pájaro grande que tenía plumaje rojo, naranja, amarillo y dorado.

—¡Ese es Fawkes! —Dijo Snape con incredulidad—¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? —.

—Tal vez echa de menos al profesor Dumbledore—Le ofreció Harry, acercándose un paso a su padre, rodeando el escritorio de su padre y esquivando las largas plumas de la cola.

—Tal vez, pero Fawkes es un Fénix, Harry—Como atraído por el gran pájaro, Snape se acercó y se sorprendió cuando Fawkes se inclinó hacia él y frotó la parte superior de su cabeza contra el pecho del viejo mago. Tentativamente, Snape deslizó su mano por el cuello del Fénix—Es extremadamente raro que un Fénix viva después de que muere su maestro. Todos pensamos que eso es lo que le sucedió a Fawkes ya que no pudimos encontrarlo—.

—Parece que está aquí—Sonrió Harry. Extendió su dedo índice para tocar el pecho regordete de Fawkes—¡Él es suave! —.

—Y, deberías estar muerto—Murmuró Snape al pájaro.

Fawkes le dio a Snape una especie de enojo bizco, y luego emitió un graznido extraño y agudo. Snape frunció el ceño, y el Fénix se repitió.

Algo despertó en la mente de Snape. Una presencia, pero no hablaba en palabras. Recibió un sentido de poder suave y magia, y en ese sentido, sabía que había sido elegido por el Fénix.

Parpadeando de asombro, Snape susurró—¿Estás seguro de que deseas elegirme como tú nuevo maestro, Fawkes? —.

Fawkes asintió y trinó alegremente. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron—¿Es tu familiar ahora, papá? —.

—Así parece—Respiró Snape. Él no solo estaba sorprendido, sino que estaba en shock. Ahora tenía un familiar... ¡y un Fénix nada menos!

* * *

**_26 De Enero De 1992, Domingo_ **

Snape miró su túnica negra mientras se paraba frente al espejo ovalado de su dormitorio. Las túnicas eran nuevas, y del negro más oscuro, de lana y seda. Una parte de él sentía que eran demasiado buenos para Dumbledore, pero apartó la idea.

Era hora de perdonar.

Apartándose del espejo, se dirigió a la sala de estar y se sobresaltó al ver a su hijo de pie en medio de la habitación. Harry estaba vestido con una de las túnicas de vestir que Snape había comprado antes cuando adoptó a Harry.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Harry? —Frunció el ceño Snape.

Harry respiró hondo—Sé que dijiste que solo tú fuiste invitado al funeral, pero yo voy—Snape frunció el ceño, y Harry desafió la mirada dando un paso adelante—Papá, somos familia, ¿verdad? —Snape asintió, todavía perplejo, pero escuchó—Bueno, creo que deberíamos unirnos como familia y decir adiós al profesor Dumbledore—.

Snape le dio a su hijo un asentimiento más firme, y agregó—Creo que tienes razón, Harry—Colocando la palma de su mano entre los omóplatos de su hijo, la familia Snape entró en el Flu.

Segundos después, Harry y Snape llegaron a través del Flu del Caldero Chorreante. Sin hablar con ningún espectador curioso, Snape los condujo a ambos fuera de la taberna, y hacia un Punto de Aparición. Metiendo a su hijo contra su costado, Snape giró, y con un sutil crujido, se habían ido.

Harry se tambaleó ligeramente después de la Aparición Conjunta con su padre. Snape atrapó al niño, y lo ayudó a estabilizarse antes de permitirle al niño unos minutos para mirar alrededor.

Al ver una cantidad de lápidas cercanas, enclavadas en una maleza, Harry se acercó, inquieto, un poco más a Snape. Estaban en un pequeño cementerio que parecía abandonado, tal vez desde hacía mucho tiempo abandonado. Aun así, tenía un aire tranquilo, que una vez que Harry respiró la brisa limpia, se relajó.

—¿Es aquí donde van a enterrar al director, papá? —Susurró Harry.

—No del todo—Titubeó Snape—Será un poco más adelante. Pensé que quizás querrías visitar a alguien primero—.

Harry miró por encima del hombro en perplejidad a su padre, preguntándose qué podría significar. Snape puso una pesada mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, girando al chico ligeramente para mirarlo. Con un suave suspiro, respondió a la pregunta no formulada—Tu madre y tu padre fueron enterrados aquí, Harry—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, y su boca se abrió en un jadeo silencioso. Parte de él siempre se lo había preguntado, pero una parte más pequeña nunca tuvo el valor de preguntar dónde estaban—Toma un respiro, niño, y mira hacia allí—Snape estaba señalando por encima del hombro de Harry.

Harry respiró hondo, pero no se volvió de inmediato hacia donde señalaba su padre. Cuando Snape le dio una palmada en la mejilla, el pequeño respiró y se volvió.

No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba en este momento, pero Harry se sintió extraño, eufórico e infinitamente triste. A solo unos pasos de distancia había dos lápidas. A diferencia de las otras en la cercanía, que mostraban los estragos de los elementos y zarcillos de telarañas, las piedras que marcaban los lugares de descanso final de sus padres estaban limpias. Sobre cada piedra también había una corona de flores: lirios y amapolas.

Acercándose un poco más, Harry pudo sentir la magia que rodeaba las piedras y las tumbas. No se dio cuenta de que había estado arrodillado en la hierba entre las dos tumbas hasta que extendió una mano para tocar las letras profundamente esculpidas que deletreaban el nombre de su madre.

—Hola, mamá—Susurró el niño. Se sentía un poco nervioso, algo mareado, pero triste también. Los dedos de Harry rastrearon el nombre de su padre en la piedra—Hola papá—Se sintió como un tiempo muy largo en el cual Harry no quería moverse, ni sabía muy bien qué hacer. Justo cuando Snape intentaba alejar a su hijo y terminar con el silencio, Harry volvió a hablar—Los extraño a los dos—Suspiró—Estoy bastante seguro de que los dos también me extrañan—Él sonrió suavemente—Creo... sí..., no, sé que quiero decirte, mamá y papá, que ahora estoy feliz. Mi papá... —Se giró y le tendió la mano a Snape.

Snape vaciló, pero cuando la mano de su hijo permaneció atraída hacia él, agarró los pequeños dedos y se arrodilló torpemente al lado del niño.

>> Realmente amo a mi papá, y él me ama, así que ambos estamos felices, y todo está bien, ahora—Por un momento más estuvieron ambos en silencio, y luego Harry se volvió bruscamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Snape, y trepó al regazo del hombre, y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su padre.

El profesor sabía lo que significaba el gesto de Harry, y con la ayuda de un Hechizo Peso Pluma, un cuidadoso levantamiento, Snape se levantó, cargando a su hijo en sus brazos.

Fue solo unos minutos después que Snape fue recibido por un hombre alto y viejo con cejas gruesas y cabellos grises similares que le caían hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran de un azul acuoso, muy parecido a los de Albus Dumbledore. Snape reconoció que era Aberforth.

Un hombre con el ceño fruncido, Aberforth Dumbledore usualmente llevaba pantalones de montar y un chaleco bastante sospechoso sobre una gran blusa manchada. Hoy, sin duda con respecto a su hermano menor, Aberforth llevaba largas túnicas blancas.

—¿Qué tienes allí, Severus? —-preguntó Aberforth bruscamente mientras miraba a Harry.

Harry rápidamente se deslizó de los brazos de su padre, y Snape dejó a su hijo en el suelo—Este es mi hijo, Harry—Respondió Snape—Harry, este es el hermano menor del director, Aberforth—.

Harry extendió su mano—Lo siento por su hermano, Señor Dumbledore—.

—Solo Abe, Harry—Aberforth agarró la mano de Harry y la sacudió tan firmemente que Harry pensó que podría perder algunos dientes.

Aberforth giró bruscamente hacia la derecha y señaló hacia una lápida nueva—Ya fue enterrado, lo hicieron. Mejor de esa manera—.

—¿No hubo una ceremonia? —Preguntó Snape ligeramente perplejo mientras se acercaba a la lápida que no tenía otro aspecto más que el del ocupante de la tumba.

El canoso Aberforth negó con la cabeza—No necesitas ninguna de esas tonterías. Un montón de periodistas, cámaras... tonterías—El mago más viejo frunció el ceño ante la lápida como si fuera personalmente responsable de su suerte en la vida—Probablemente no es lo que él quería, pero eso no importa. Lugar respetable, eso es—Él asintió con la cabeza y miró brevemente a su alrededor. Su mirada se congeló en otra piedra. Esta lápida tenía un color gris oscuro por la edad, estaba cubierta de líquenes y una rama de árbol había caído parcialmente sobre ella.

La lápida atrapó la atención de Harry y leyó el único nombre en voz alta—Ariana—.

Snape captó un rápido destello de dolor en los ojos del anciano—Harry, no te desvíes, por favor—La orden fue suave, pero firme. Harry rápidamente regresó al lado de su padre.

—Abe, yo... —Comenzó Snape mientras se preguntaba para qué había sido invitado al funeral.

El mago más viejo empujó un vial de cristal hacia Snape. El Maestro de Pociones casi retrocedió al reconocer los elementos tenues que flotaban en el recipiente de vidrio. Eran recuerdos. _“Ya tengo bastantes por mí mismo”_ , pensó con vehemencia, _“no necesito nada de Dumbledore._

Aberforth, percibiendo la ligera vacilación del joven, retiró el vial de recuerdos. Él frunció el ceño hacia ellos—No te culpes, Severus—Gruñó Aberforth—No te los estaría dando, pero Albus me hizo jurarle un juramento de varita de que los mantendría y te los daría si algo le sucediera a él—En voz baja, el viejo mago silbó en la piedra nueva—¡Si algo no te hubiera pasado a ti primero! —.

Snape palideció porque había escuchado el susurro cercano, y lo enfrió. Una cosa era saber que en sus deberes para la Orden del Fénix, el mago más joven había aceptado que la muerte pudiera ser su única recompensa, era desalentador escuchar a alguien más decir esa verdad.

—Son recuerdos de Albus—Dijo innecesariamente Snape, y rompió el tenso silencio. Aberforth asintió—¿De qué? —.

Aberforth se encogió de hombros, hizo una mueca y luego gruñó en su tono grave—Albus quería que supieras que no era del todo malo. Que se preocupaba por ti—La mirada de Snape se entrecerró oscuramente, y el viejo mago asintió—Mira, Severus, nunca me gustó mucho mi hermanito. No me importa la forma en que se pavoneaba como un héroe de Gryffindor en todo momento. Como si supiera lo que era correcto, y nadie más lo hiciera. No es inocente, es despreciable... —Aberforth sacudió su peluda y gris cabeza—Mi voto termina cuando te los lleves, Severus. Los veas o no. Depende de ti. Personalmente, creo que es solo otra forma de manipular la situación a lo que él quería. Cambia lo que podrías estar pensando de él—.

A regañadientes, Snape libero al viejo Aberforth de los recuerdos. Harry los miró con curiosidad, luego al viejo mago.

Aberforth se volvió y caminó a varios metros de distancia. Sin mirar detrás de él, habló bruscamente—¡Los arrojaría si fuera tú, Severus! —.

El viejo y amargo hechicero se alejó apresuradamente hasta que, a lo lejos, Snape y Harry pudieron oír el agudo crujido de una Aparición.

Snape todavía estaba mirando el frasco de recuerdos de Dumbledore cuando Harry miró preocupado a su padre.

—¿Papá...? —La mano de Harry cubrió el frasco, tocando los dedos de su padre. Su voz estaba cargada de preocupación y consternación.

Snape rompió su mirada del frasco de memorias y miró a su hijo—¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede? —Hubo un toque de irritación en su voz que causó que Harry se estremeciera levemente.

—Creo que deberías hacer lo que Abe... dijo el Señor Dumbledore—Trató de tomar el frasco de su padre, pero los dedos de Snape todavía estaban firmemente envueltos alrededor del cristal.

Envolviendo sus dedos completamente alrededor del vial, Snape guardó los recuerdos en el bolsillo interior de su levita.

—Casa, Harry—Dijo Snape simplemente, reuniendo al niño pequeño a su lado. El crujido de la Aparición sonaba enojado.

* * *

**_1 De Julio De 1992, Miércoles_ **

A pesar del casi vacío de Hogwarts desde que todos los estudiantes se fueron al final del trimestre, Harry se ocupó principalmente jugando con Fang, ayudando a Hagrid a plantar semillas, y tomando comidas con su padre.

No había vuelto a saber sobre los recuerdos del viejo director en la botella, y Harry no le había preguntado a su padre sobre ellos. El día que volvieron a casa después del funeral, Snape se había encerrado en su laboratorio privado y no había hablado con su hijo en absoluto.

Después del día del funeral de Dumbledore, Snape se había lanzado al final de su trabajo a largo plazo. Terminó la calificación de todas sus clases, inspeccionó los dormitorios de la Casa Slytherin e hizo sus suministros de Pociones e inventarios de ingredientes.

Ese miércoles, Harry se despidió de Fang y Hagrid, y estaba ocupado empacando su baúl en las habitaciones de su padre.

—¿Papá? —Harry caminó a la habitación de su padre, donde el hombre estaba empacando cuidadosamente algunos libros en su baúl—¿A dónde vamos? —.

—Te informaré sobre nuestro destino cuando nuestros invitados lleguen a almorzar—Respondió Snape con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Harry se encorvó con desilusión. Él había estado tratando de obtener el secreto de su retiro de vacaciones de su padre en los últimos días. Durante unos segundos miró al suelo, luego levantó la vista, sonriendo levemente—¿Invitados? —.

Snape había ordenado que el almuerzo se instalara en un balcón justo al lado del Gran Comedor. Él y Harry llegaron temprano, y aunque Harry sentía curiosidad por sus invitados, también estaba hipnotizado por la vista desde el balcón que daba a una gran parte de los terrenos, y a los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout. Snape estaba inspeccionando la mesa cuando miró a su hijo, y vio a Harry apoyado precariamente contra la barandilla del balcón. Con una zancada rápida, atrapó a Harry por el cuello de su túnica, y tiró suavemente.

—Después de todo lo que has pasado, ¿realmente deseas caer a esa gran distancia hasta el suelo? —Preguntó Snape, un poco bruscamente.

Harry rápidamente se disculpó, y se encogió de hombros lejos del agarre de su padre. No pudo entender a su padre. En un momento pareció estar a gusto con el mundo, al siguiente le pareció a Harry que su misma presencia irritaba al viejo mago. Las semanas desde el funeral del director habían causado una distancia perceptible entre padre e hijo, y a Harry no le gustó.

Él habló con valentía, casi como un Gryffindor, y preguntó tímidamente—Papá, ¿estás enojado conmigo? —Snape frunció el ceño, sin entender del todo qué precipitó tal pregunta. Harry se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas, frente a su padre—Bueno, has estado callado, ¿sabes? —Comenzó cuando recogió una servilleta y comenzó a doblarla nerviosamente—Desde el funeral, y te dieron... esos recuerdos—Él se encogió de hombros, y se preocupó por una esquina de la servilleta de tela entre sus dedos—La mayoría de las veces te encuentras bien, pero luego te da un chasquido o me gritas, y estoy bastante seguro de que no hice nada malo—.

Snape suspiró, dándose cuenta de que su comportamiento había sido terriblemente errático últimamente. Se sentó en la mesa junto a su hijo, y se inclinó de modo que sus codos descansaron sobre sus rodillas. Aunque no era una posición completamente cómoda, le permitió estar cara a cara con su hijo.

—Harry, te pido disculpas. Tienes razón en que no has hecho nada para ganarte mi ira. Esos recuerdos... —Suspiró, mientras trataba de pensar en lo que podría decir. Juntando sus manos fuertemente, comenzó de nuevo—Esos recuerdos del director... No he podido decidir si debería mirarlos, o deshacerme de ellos—.

Harry tragó con simpatía—¿De qué son? ¿Son malos? —.

—Podrían destrozarme—Suspiró Snape en voz baja. Se encogió porque no había querido que su hijo escuchara su declaración. Mirando a Harry a los ojos, solo estaba preocupando y confundiendo al chico—Harry, en un momento tuve un gran respeto por Albus Dumbledore. Creo que puedo... incluso abrigar afecto por él. Hubo un tiempo en el que era como el padre que no tuve—Se enderezó, sin soltar la mirada de su hijo—Sin embargo, me traicionó, no solo este año, sino muchas veces antes de eso—Él frunció el ceño ligeramente—Fui demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta, en ese momento, y tal vez no hubiera visto sus manipulaciones este año si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que él te puso en peligro. Él te hirió y te traicionó. Lamento haber permitido eso, Harry. Una disculpa por mi error es inadecuada—.

Harry dejó la servilleta en el suelo, y rápidamente se deslizó de su silla para presionarse entre las rodillas de su padre, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazando a Snape ferozmente.

—Estoy bien, papá—Le aseguró a su padre con firmeza—Confío en ti, y sé que siempre vas a protegerme, pase lo que pase—Snape sonrió amargamente a su perdonador hijo, una mejilla presionada contra su esternón. Harry suspiró cuando una mano reconfortante se extendió por su cabello, y se posó en la parte posterior de su cuello.

El pequeño momento terminó cuando Remus llegó, luciendo cansado. Sin embargo, sonrió débilmente, decidido a disfrutar de este pequeño almuerzo al que le habían invitado.

Snape podía ver que el cansancio que se filtraba a través del marco ligeramente encorvado de Remus, provenía del papeleo adicional que había heredado con la muerte del director. Snape había ofrecido su ayuda una noche, y simplemente había sido rechazado con un gruñido alarmante, bastante lobuno.

—Remus, tengo una nueva poción para la que serías perfecto para las pruebas—Anunció Snape mientras señalaba una silla en la mesa, y le ordenaba al hombre que se sentara.

—¡Hola, profesor Lupin! —Interrumpió Harry mientras reanudaba su asiento.

—Hola, Harry—Le dio una sonrisa al niño mientras ocupaba un asiento, y luego le dio al Maestro de Pociones una mirada curiosa. Snape asintió con la cabeza hacia él, y simplemente extendió su mano en busca de un vial de color ámbar que había subido de las mazmorras después de haber sido convocada.

Snape atrapó la poción y se la llevó al cansado mago. Lo ofreció—Es una poción revitalizante... —.

Remus interrumpió—Esas no funcionan para mí, Severus—.

—Por supuesto que no, lobo—Espetó irritado Snape—Esta lo hará. Bebe—.

Remus tomó el frasco, y lo miró escépticamente por un momento. El ceño fruncido de Snape se volvió más oscuro, y antes de que el Maestro de Pociones pudiera forzarlo por su garganta, lo golpeó hacia atrás.

Casi de inmediato, Remus sintió que un calor despertador se deslizaba suavemente a través de sus huesos y venas. Se enderezó, pestañeó y respiró aliviado. Sonrió agradecido al mago de pelo oscuro que ahora lo miraba con aire de suficiencia.

—¡Funciona maravillosamente, Severus! ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó Remus.

Snape se sentó y puso una galleta en el plato vacío de Harry. La impaciencia del chico había emergido con un golpeteo rítmico de los talones contra las patas de su silla. La cara de Harry se iluminó al ver la galleta, y los golpes se detuvieron en el momento en que mordió el dulce y mantequilloso bocadillo.

—Hay bastantes pociones que las brujas y los magos damos por hecho. No lo pensamos dos veces sobre su capacidad para trabajar. Sin embargo, pociones como la Poción Pimentónica, Crece-huesos y otras pociones de curación demoran mucho tiempo para trabajar, o nada, para hombres lobo. He comenzado una línea de pociones estándar que toman en consideración al hombre lobo que existe incluso cuando está en reposo—.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Preguntó Harry, lamiendo unas sabrosas migas en su labio inferior.

Snape sonrió—Significa, Harry, que aunque el Profesor Lupin no se parezca a su lobo, por el momento, todavía es parte de él. Para sanarlo apropiadamente, su lado lobuno debe ser tomado en consideración en el formulación de esas pociones no compatibles con el hombre lobo dentro—.

Remus sonrió—¡Eso es genial, Severus! Sería bueno no tener que sufrir un resfrío en mi túnica de vestir, una caja de pañuelos de papel y sentarme frente al fuego—.

—Una mejora muy necesaria, sin duda—Snape deslizó un pergamino hacia el hombre lobo—Esto también debería ayudar—.

Remus frunció el ceño ante el pergamino, pero luego lo levantó, rompió el sello y lo desenrolló. Mientras lo leía, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. Finalmente levantó la mirada—¡Severus! ¡Esta es tu casa! ¡No puedo tomar esto! —

Snape negó con la cabeza. Harry se había deslizado de su asiento para moverse por el codo de Remus para poder ver qué era el documento. En silencio, leyó las palabras más grandes: Escritura de 1313 de Spinner's End.

—Sí, puedes. No ha sido mi hogar por mucho tiempo, Remus—Cerró los ojos contra los fugaces recuerdos del pasado—Nunca fue realmente un hogar—Murmuró, principalmente para sí mismo. Un poco más fuerte agregó—Y, en verdad, preferiría comprar algo más cerca de Hogsmeade. Algo con un gran patio para Harry, y tal vez cerca de otros niños de su edad con los que pueda interactuar durante los veranos—Harry levantó bruscamente la vista al oír su nombre—Sin embargo—Suspiró Snape—Después de ver el lugar, es posible que no lo consideres un buen regalo. Ha sido descuidado durante mucho tiempo—.

—¿El vecindario es Mágico o Muggle? —Preguntó Remus.

—Fue Muggle cuando crecí allí, pero Lucius, que ha estado buscando un nuevo proyecto, compró la tierra—Snape sonrió ante la mirada amplia de Remus—Hace aproximadamente un año. Entiendo que, como vecindario mágico, el lugar se ve mucho mejor—.

Remus respiró profundamente, mirando hacia abajo a la escritura una vez más—Tomará una gran cantidad de trabajo, Remus—Continuó Snape—Pero creo que se adaptaría a su “pequeña escuela roja*” admirablemente. Eso, y con el crecimiento de un nuevo vecindario, los niños necesitarán un lugar de aprendizaje—.

Remus estaba callado, aún con respecto al regalo que tenía delante. Fue inesperado. Para recibir tal regalo del mago que prácticamente lo había odiado por tanto tiempo... justo cuando Remus estaba a punto de ponerse vergonzosamente ridículo, Harry le dio un codazo y sonrió.

—¿Puedo ver su escuela cuando esté construida, profesor? —Silenciosamente Snape le agradeció a su hijo por descarrilar al lobo emocional. Harry, hablando en serio, sonrió a su maestro.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa—Quizás quieras ayudarme con eso, Harry. Pero, después de que lo limpie todo—.

—¡Claro! Puedo dibujar planos, colorearlos y cosas así. ¡Será realmente genial! —.

—¿Qué será genial? —Poppy Pomfrey, con un sencillo vestido de algodón casero en un lavado gradual de colores otoñales desvaídos, estaba en la entrada del balcón. Como su uniforme se había ido, también su familiar gorra de medi-bruja. Su cabello, de un profundo color miel dorada rociado con mechones de plata, había sido liberado de su usual moño severo. Su única otra ornamentación era un simple collar de cadena de plata que contenía un caduceo plateado con una esmeralda en el centro. Sus dedos tocaron la pequeña gema en su garganta cuando todos los ojos se posaron en ella.

La mandíbula de Remus se abrió un poco. Él nunca había visto este lado de la medi-bruja de Hogwarts. No tenía idea de que esta mujer encantadora yacía bajo el uniforme almidonado y el exterior de aspecto profesional.

Los ojos oscuros de Snape se volvieron más oscuros cuando el toque de sonrisa tocó sus labios. Inspiró aliento, y luego su mirada se posó en el collar que caía sobre la hendidura en la garganta del sanador. Había estado tan seguro de que ella no lo usaría. De hecho, él había esperado que el regalo fuera amablemente devuelto, y que tal vez ella no iría a almorzar.

—Poppy—Se levantó de la mesa, y se acercó a ella. Él deslizó su mano en el hueco de su brazo—Estamos muy contentos de que puedas unirte a nosotros—.

Las mejillas de la medi-bruja se sonrojaron, pero ella recuperó la mayor parte de su compostura cuando ella y Snape llegaron a la mesa, y él la ayudó a sentarse.

—Te ves muy bien, Madame Pomfrey—Sonrió Harry. Su cumplido alivió lo último de su nerviosismo.

—Gracias, Harry. Gracias por la invitación, Severus—Él asintió, mientras se sentaba en la mesa para la ensalada. Poppy se volvió hacia el director en funciones—¿Cómo te va, Remus? —.

—Cansado—Reconoció—La Junta de Gobernadores ha prometido que no mantendré mi posición aquí por mucho tiempo, gracias a Merlín—.

Snape acomodo el gran tazón de ensalada que había aparecido. Mientras servía a cada uno de sus invitados, preguntó—¿Ya tienen un candidato para el puesto, Remus? —.

—Parece que sí, Severus—Tomó algunos bocados de su ensalada. Harry frunció el ceño a la suya.

Para Harry, el almuerzo pasó con una conversación amable, pero adulta... y a veces aburrida. El postre había sido una deliciosa tarta de queso aromatizada con licor de frambuesa y decorada con frambuesas regordetas. Harry casi había inhalado el dulce. En consecuencia, terminó antes de que los adultos comieran la tarta de queso en pequeños bocados, con té en el medio.

Harry dejó caer su cabeza contra la parte superior de su silla, lo que le permitió ver el techo del balcón y un poco de cielo azul claro. Mientras observaba, una extraña criatura esqueléticamente negra que parecía un caballo muy delgado con alas volaba sobre sus cabezas con una bandada de pájaros. Al observar el vuelo de la extraña criatura y de los pájaros, comenzó a tararear, efectivamente desconectando a los adultos.

Cuando los zumbidos inconexos de Harry se unieron por el golpeteo de sus talones contra las patas de su silla, la conversación entre Snape, Remus y Poppy terminó abruptamente. Harry no estaba enterado de eso.

—¡Harry! —La voz de Snape, después de la tercera llamada, finalmente penetró cualquier sueño que se hubiera llevado al niño, y Harry se movió abruptamente, por lo que se sentó derecho. Remus se rió entre dientes suavemente, y Poppy sonrió con silenciosa alegría mientras los ojos de Harry se balanceaban en su cabeza brevemente. Una ola de aturdimiento había barrido sus sentidos mientras levantaba la cabeza.

Harry parpadeó rápidamente y se concentró en su padre, que fruncía el ceño, pero no terriblemente—¿Papá? —.

—¿Estás aburrido, hijo? —Preguntó Snape, quien frunció el ceño sin esfuerzo en una sonrisa.

—Uhm... bueno—Harry miró con culpa al Profesor Lupin y a Madame Pomfrey.

—¿Oíste dónde estarás de vacaciones, Harry? —Preguntó Remus con un brillo de conocimiento en su mirada ambarina.

Harry frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza—Dónde estare... —Pero de repente se distrajo cuando la gran bestia voladora se acercó al balcón. Harry soltó un grito, se zambulló de su silla, y de entre el costado de su padre y su brazo derecho, observó cómo el animal terriblemente delgado soltaba un bufido, se zambullía y luego levantaba sus poderosas alas para levantar su cuerpo, y alejarse del castillo.

—¿Harry? ¿Has visto el Thestral? —Preguntó Snape preocupado mientras atraía a su hijo para pararse frente a él.

—¿Es eso lo que era el caballo volador, papá? —Harry inquirió mientras veía el Thestral desvanecerse en la distancia.

—Hay una pequeña manada de Thestrals en el Bosque Prohibido—Respondió Snape. Miró a Poppy, quien fruncía el ceño con una pregunta en sus ojos. Snape estaba seguro de que era la misma pregunta que él tenía. ¿Cómo pudo Harry ver los Thestrals?

—Pensé que Harry había quedado inconsciente antes de que Hermione estuviera... —Una advertencia muy oscura de Snape hizo que Remus cerrara la boca para contener su arrebato.

—Harry no vio lo que le pasó a la señorita Granger, aunque le han dicho—Dijo Snape.

Snape miró a su hijo, y se sorprendió por la ceñuda mirada del chico—¿Qué tiene que ver un Thestral con Hermione? —Demando.

La mente de Snape corrió. Harry no había visto la muerte de Hermione en la celda de Las Mazmorras Debajo De Las Mazmorras, y el profesor Quirrell había vivido, aunque se había vuelto escaso desde entonces—No estoy seguro de cómo lo viste, niño, ya que la leyenda es que solo alguien que ha visto... la muerte... —Comenzó a explicar lentamente, pero luego el mago se dio cuenta de algo acerca de su pequeño hijo; ¡Harry había visto la muerte! La mano de Snape se aferró a un dolor agudo en su pecho. Harry había sido testigo de la muerte de su madre.

—Thestrals son criaturas notables, Harry—Interrumpió Remus cuando, también, de repente entendió lo que estaba causando que Snape se aferrara a su corazón—Se dice que nadie puede ver un Thestral a menos que haya sido testigo de la muerte de alguien—.

Los labios de Snape se entornaron enojados hacia el hombre lobo por explicar lo que parecía no poder hacer. Harry, sin embargo, asintió sabiamente—Vi a mi madre morir—Sus palabras fueron simples, y cada adulto en la mesa sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco por Harry.

A Harry no le gustaban todas las miradas tristes que lo miraban desde arriba, por lo que sabía que era su decisión detener todo lo que fuera que había hecho que Remus, Madame Pomfrey y su padre se entristecieran. Sonrió a su padre y le preguntó—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos de vacaciones, papá? —.

—King's Island—Respondió Snape mientras se sentaba, y le indicó a Harry que volviera a sentarse—Es un antiguo pueblo de pescadores mágico en la costa de Nueva Inglaterra en América—.

—¿Entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos por la magia? —Preguntó Harry ansiosamente.

—Para nada, Harry. Podremos ir a la playa, donde puedes nadar, e incluso podremos ver naves mágicas reales y funcionales—Snape estaba complacido por el destello excitado en los ojos luminosos de su hijo.

—¿Quieres decir como barcos piratas? —.

Remus y Poppy se rieron entre dientes mientras Snape sonreía—No piratas, Harry, pero los disfrutarás igual—.

—¿Pueden Draco y Hermione visitarnos? —Suplicó Harry—No creo que pueda pasar todo un verano sin ellos—.

—Escribiré a Lucius y Narcissa. Si sus planes para el verano pueden encajar en un viaje, creo que podremos acomodarlos—.

—¡Genial! Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos? —.

—En solo una hora. Tenemos un traslador para llevarnos—Snape se aclaró la garganta, y miró nerviosamente a la medi-bruja—Le pedí a alguien que se nos uniera en nuestras vacaciones, Harry—.

Harry estaba demasiado emocionado como para fruncir el ceño, así que simplemente preguntó, y vio cómo su padre vaciló. Un ligero rubor se elevó a las mejillas del mayor, y tosió levemente—¿Quién, papá? —Harry exigió.

—Le he pedido a Madame Pomfrey que se una a nosotros, ¿si te parece bien? —.

Harry se volvió hacia Poppy—¿Puedes nadar, Madame Pomfrey? —.

Ella rió suavemente—¡Ciertamente puedo! ¿Te importa que vaya a ir? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—¡Nop! —.

Remus había visto a Harry, Poppy y Snape en el punto de Aparición fuera de las puertas de Hogwarts, donde Snape sacó un cuerno de corneta estropeado del bolsillo interior de su túnica.

Snape le indicó a Harry que agarrara el cuerno de corneta, lo cual hizo rápidamente. Se rió para sí mismo cuando vio que los dedos de su padre se deslizaban sobre los dedos de Madame Pomfrey. Snape carraspeó a Harry, quien estalló en risitas, y Poppy se sonrojó.

—Prepárense—Advirtió Snape—¡Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno! —.

Y, desaparecieron.

Remus estaba a punto de regresar al castillo cuando su aguda vista captó un destello chispeante de algo en la hierba húmeda. Él miró hacia abajo al suelo. Allí, en los restos de una de las huellas de Snape, estaban los restos destrozados de una ampolla de cristal. Su contenido, relucientes jirones de recuerdos mágicos perlados, se esparcieron como zarcillos antes de hundirse en la tierra, para nunca volver a verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** * (Def. Wikipedia) Little Red School House (Pequeña Escuela Roja) y Elisabeth Irwin High School, también conocida como LREI, fue fundada por Elisabeth Irwin en 1921 en Manhattan, Nueva York como Little Red School House, y es considerada la primera escuela progresista de la ciudad. Creada como un experimento educativo conjunto público-privado, la escuela probó los principios de la educación progresiva que John Dewey había defendido desde principios del siglo XX. Los fundadores postularon que las lecciones de la educación progresiva podrían aplicarse con éxito en las escuelas públicas abarrotadas y étnicamente diversas de la ciudad más grande de la nación.
> 
> En 1932, después del inicio de la Gran Depresión, la Asociación de Educación Pública retiró los fondos que permitieron que la escuela existiera dentro del sistema de escuelas públicas de la ciudad de Nueva York, William O'Shea, el superintendente de escuelas, que previamente había tratado de Cierre el programa debido a sus ideas progresistas: anunció que la escuela sería eliminada debido a una crisis presupuestaria. Los padres recaudaron fondos suficientes para pagar los salarios, pero O'Shea se negó a aceptar el dinero, y la escuela se vio obligada a recurrir a fondos privados. Se mudó a un edificio en Bleecker Street proporcionado sin costo por la Primera Iglesia Presbiteriana y comenzó una nueva vida como escuela independiente.
> 
> The Little Red School House consiste en una escuela secundaria, una escuela intermedia y una escuela secundaria. En la década de 1940, los estudiantes de secundaria de la Little Red School House decidieron que querían que su escuela fuera nombrada en honor a su fundadora, Elisabeth Irwin, obteniendo el título completo de la institución The Little Red School House y Elisabeth Irwin High School.
> 
> ****Personalmente, creo que el autor(a), intentaba decir que este era el tipo de escuela que Remus quería hacer, más inclusiva que Hogwarts y más diversa en sus intereses y clases, justo como hizo con los niños de su anterior trabajo.****


End file.
